Overlordly broken
by oblivon2991
Summary: "Everything has a beginning has an end" as the saying goes. In the last day of the popular VRMMO named YGGRADASIL in the notorious guild named Ainz Ooal Gown not only Momonga remained to upkeep and manage the guild. There was an another member who helped him and stayed with him until the very end. Let's find out what happens next. (Completed. Complete rewrite coming when ready)
1. Every good thing end once

**Welcome! Thank you for reading my first fanfic and giving me a chance. My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Lastly, if you want me to continue this story or upload my character stat preset please say it if not, in that case, please say it that too.**

 **Thank you for your patience let's start the story.**

* * *

A gigantic table carved of gleaming black stone sat in the center of the room, surrounded by 41 luxurious chairs.

However, most of those seats were empty.

Once, every single place had been filled, but now only two were occupied.

One of the seated people was clothed in a magnificent black academic robe, edged in violet and gold.

The collar seemed excessively gaudy, but somehow it fit the overall design.

However, the exposed head was a bare skull. Points of dark red light glowed in its large orbits, and behind the skull glowed a halo of black radiance.

The being in the other seat was not human either, merely a mass of a black, sticky substance. Its tar-like surface roiled and writhe continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second.

The former was an Overlord — the highest-ranked of those magic casters who had become undead in order to learn the most potent spells. The latter was an Elder Black Ooze, which boasted the most powerful corrosive ability of the slime families.

One might encounter these monsters in the most difficult dungeons. Overlords could use powerful spells of the highest tiers of magic, while Elder Black Oozes were dreaded for their ability to degrade weapons and armor.

However, they were not game monsters, but players.

In YGGDRASIL, players could choose their character races from three broad groups; humanoid, demihuman and heteromorphic.

Humanoids were the basic player type and comprised humans, dwarves, wood elves, and the like. Demihumans tended to be ugly but possessed superior attributes to humanoids. Examples of demihumans were goblins, beast men, ogres and so on. Finally, heteromorphic races had monstrous abilities, but despite their stats being generally higher than those of other races, they also possessed various drawbacks. There were around 700 playable races in total, including the advanced versions of these races.

Naturally, the Overlord and Elder Black Ooze were among the high-tier heteromorphic races that were playable.

The Overlord — who was speaking at the moment — did not move his mouth. That was because even the most advanced DMMO-RPGs of the time still could not overcome the technological hurdle of properly modeling the changes on a character's face in response to emotions and speech.

" **It's really been a while, Herohero-san. Although this is the last day of YGGDRASIL, I didn't expect you to show up."**

 **"** **Indeed it has, Momonga-san."**

The two of them spoke with the voices of grown men, but compared to the voice of the former, the latter's words lacked force, or perhaps it could be said that they lacked energy.

 **"** **You stopped coming online after you changed your job IRL, so how long has it been... about 2 years?"**

 **"** **Ah — seems about right — wah, it's been so long… This is bad. I've been doing so much overtime recently that my sense of time is starting to go weird."**

 **"** **That's really bad, right? Are you okay?"**

 **"My body? Well, it's a mess. I haven't had to see a doctor yet, but I'm almost there, it's really bad. A lot of times, I feel like I want to run away from it all, but then I think about how I need money to live and then I go back to work like a whipped slave."**

 **"** **Uwah—"**

The Overlord — Momonga — lowered his head in an "I can't take it" gesture.

 **"** **That's terrible."**

After about ten minutes, the torrent of words that flowed from Herohero dwindled to a trickle.

 **"** **...I'm sorry for making you listen to my whining. I can't complain much IRL."**

 **"** **Don't worry about it, Herohero-san. I made you come online despite you being busy, so listening to your complaints is only expected. I'll hear you out, no matter how many you have."**

Herohero seemed to have recovered some of his old energy, and with a somewhat more energetic laugh, he replied:

 **"** **Ah, I'm grateful for that, Momonga-san. I'm glad I could meet a friend after signing on."**

 **"** **I'm very happy to hear you say that too."**

 **"** **...Although it's about time for me to log off."**

Momonga sighed gently, as though he didn't want Herohero to sense the regret in his heart.

 **"** **Well, if it's like that, then it's a shame… time flies so fast when you're having fun."**

 **"** **I really did want to stay with you to the end, but I'm about to fall asleep."**

 **"** **Ah — well, you do sound pretty tired. Then, you should log out soon and have a good rest."**

 **"** **I'm really sorry… Momonga-san. Although, how long do you plan to stay, Guild Leader?"**

 **"** **I intended to stay on until I was automatically logged out once the servers shut down. Since it's still ways off, maybe someone might come by in the meantime.**

 **Oh, I almost forgot Esdeath-san is still actively playing and promised me to come online before the servers shutting down."**

 **„** **Is he still playing? I never expected him to keep up playing after his job and bosses are very tiresome.**

 **Man, the last time I saw him his character resistances and defenses was impenetrable even Touch Me-san had a hard time even scratching his character in its base form."**

 **„** **Then you never heard the news. His character earned the most broken character title in the game.**

 **Numerous player requested his permanent ban because they claimed he is cheating. But after the investigation the developers found nothing.**

 **While the investigation he could not enter due this reason for a whole month.**

 **Of course, after that, he got a high-value compensation package from the developers.**

 **I still envy him for that."**

 **„** **Is that so. As expected from Esdeath-san. And what was the compensation package contents."**

 **„** **I asked him once then he replied with this quote**

 _„_ Where is the fun in about that if I tell you Momonga-san. You know what. Every day when I am online you can guess one and if you hit precisely or near what I got into the package I will give you half of it."

 **„** **And since then you guessed the package contents?"**

 **„** **No I was not event close to it and he even gave me some help."**

 **„** **What was the help?"**

 **„** He said the next thing I quote" _These things what everyone wants but no one can really claim it. Because you can only find it really if you know where to search it"_ **„** **Huh not much of a help"**

 **„** **Very mysterious."**

 **„** **Yes indeed."**

They had worked hard to maintain the guild precisely because he had built it up along with everyone else, but hearing words like these from one of his guild members sparked a mix of complicated emotions in his heart. However, these feelings dispersed like mist as Herohero continued.

 **"** **Momonga-san, you and Esdeath-san must have kept the guild going so we could come back to it at any time. Thank you very much."**

 **"** **...It's because it was a guild built by everyone, so it's my job as guild master to keep things going so that the members can come back at any time."**

 **"** **Yes. We had fun with the game because you were our guild master, Momonga-san… I hope that when we meet again, it'll be in YGGDRASIL II."**

 **"** **I haven't heard anything about a second game… but like you said, I'd be glad if we could meet like that."**

 **"** **I'll look forward to it! I'm having trouble staying awake… I think I'll log off first. I'm glad I could meet you at the end. Goodnight."**

"..."

Momonga wanted to say something, but he hesitated for a moment, and then he spoke:

 **"** **I was very happy to meet you too. Goodnight."**

Herohero's last words were: **"Let's meet up again somewhere."**

—And so, the last of the four guild members to come online tonight vanished.

Silence descended once more — it was as though nobody had ever been here in the first place. Nothing was left behind.

Momonga looked at the place where Herohero had been sitting, and he muttered the words he wanted to say.

 _"_ _Today's the last day of the game, I know you're tired, but we'll never have a chance like this again, why don't we stay together until the end—"_

While these thoughts ran through his mind he felt only emptiness.

The login signaling beeping sound threw off Momonga from his train of thoughts.

Esdeath Gorgon has logged in he received the message then he immediately turned to the chair where his friend and guildmate character materialized.

 **„** **Welcome, Momonga-san,"** Esdeath said

 **„** **Welcome, Esdeath-san. I'm glad you can come online for the last night."**

 **„** **Yeah I almost can't make it due to a deadline work what I had to finish for tomorrow morning. But fortunately, I made it in time before the deadline of the servers."**

Esdeath character was a Nephalem a hybrid between demon and angel. His character race was possessed both race strengths but none of their weakness.

He was the only one who was given this race due to his hard work, reports, gameplay and coding tips in the game beta stadium.

The developers offered him the chance to design his own base and advanced races what only he can play.

Due to his program Engineer work he can knew the ways to how to go around the game rules without breaking them.

After a whole week planning and calculating he sent the plans the most game breaking race in the game to the developers.

Besides its game breaking strength the developers can't find anything that can break the rules in his plans so they allowed it.

Despite he was male he played a female character because _„why not" „It's more fun and the animations are better"_ reasons.

Most of the guild members mostly the females thought this is the worst excuse what they every heard about the _topic „why is someone playing a female character if he is a male?"_

But Momonga never really cared about this because _„It's a role playing game It's a game for your imagination no one has a right to judge you while you only wanted to have fun."_

Despite that what the others said they recognized that he can design his character very well.

His character heteromorphic eyes sclera was vantablack one of his eyes iris was pure white with white veins across the eye without pupils the other was blood red.

When Momonga asked him what gave the idea about his character eye design he answered with the next sentence.

 _„_ _I really love the animes before the third world war. I specifically designed my eyes after two anime one was the Tokyo Ghoul. In the anime, there were human shaped man-eater creatures whose called ghouls. Their eyes sclera goes black their iris goes blood red with red vines across their eye when they go into hunting mode or become excited._

 _The second anime was the anime called Naruto. In the anime was a clan whose had a special eye Kekkei Genkai the Byakugan. „The so-called all-seeing eyes."_

 _„_ _Their eye irises was all white with a white almost undetectable pupil._

 _I designed my character eyes after these two."_

Continuing his character description. He designed his character with a childish youngster but world class beauty face and a long white straight hair go down almost to his character butt.

His character base height was only 1.65m with a modest bust not too big not to small and a not too big butt.

However, with his character racial ability, he could shapeshift his character look anytime. Not as thoroughly as a doppelganger, though. For example, he can't change his character race look anything other than humanoid creature and he can't change his character gender.

But besides that he could customize his character look however he wanted.

His character wore a white military uniform. What he designed after a military organization from an anime. I think the anime name was Bleach. He designed his character uniform after the organization named stern ritter.

More through the design of his character uniform came from the character named Bambietta Basterbine. With the white cape and the military-styled hat.

His character white gloves however designed after Alucard gloves from the Hellsing Ultimate Ova. Due to his character look, all of his gear was contained divine status data crystals and enchantments.

 **„** **So Momonga-san we are the last. Huh…**

 **Anyone else makes it here tonight or I was the only one?"**

 **„** **Yes, Herohero-san logged out not long before you came online."**

Esdeath shrugged.

 **„** **Huh. That's a shame I wanted to meet him one last time. Before we going in our separate ways.**

 **But it does not matter anymore. Doesn't it?"**

 **„** **No it's not."** both of them sighted then they looked to the guild weapon.

The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Their symbol. The symbol of the guild what designed specifically for the guild master. To lead them with it. The staff quality was surpassed even the divine class equipment and almost reached the world class items quality.

The staff quality was surpassed even the divine class equipment and almost reached the world class items quality.

They spent countless hours, they made countless sacrifices to collect the necessary ingredients and data crystals to create the staff. Some of them even clashed with the conflict between in real life because the pursuit of the goal to create the guild weapon.

In the end, they managed to collect the necessary data crystals and ingredients to create it and the end result was nothing less than magnificent.

—Seven serpents twined around the body of the staff, which resembled the _kerukeion_ carried by Hermes Trismegistus. The serpents' mouths gaped open in agony, and each mouth held a gem of a different color. The grip was exquisitely carved out of crystal and glowed with blue light.

Anyone would be able to recognize this staff as a supremely high-quality item, and it was a Guild Weapon that was unique to this guild. One could call it the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Despite that, the guild weapon never made it out to see a fight.

The fact the guild will permanently disband if the guild weapon was destroyed was too much of risk to even dare to try to bring the staff outside of the guild walls.

 **„** **Esdeath-san. Do you mind if I equip the staff for this last night?"**

 **„** **Of course not Momonga-san the last time I checked you were our glorious guild leader.**

 **Besides that, this is the last night in this wonderful world. It doesn't really matter anymore Doesn't it?"**

Momonga reached to the hovering staff what hovered in its place what proposed to contain it while Momonga not using it.

The staff automatically reacted to Momonga command and floated to Momonga hand.

 **„** **I though we could end it as it intended. Waiting for the last besiegers of the Great Underground Tomb Of Nazarick in the throne room like the last bosses the villains in the story as we intended to be while we built Nazarick."**

Esdeath smirked under his VR-helmet but from his voice, Momonga clearly felt the smirk.

 **„** **Great idea Momonga-san it's a good idea indeed. Let them run for their money one last time. They will not claim Nazarick until our broken bodies lie on the floor."**

Momonga nodded then said.

 **„** **Then let's go."**

In their long way to the throne room, they meet one of the homunculi maids what Herohero, Whitebrim, and Coup De Grace-san crated.

 **„** **Those three really did a good work with the homunculi maid's design. Doesn't they Momonga-san?"**

 **"** **What did Mangaka-san said when he designed the maid's uniforms?"**

 **„** **I think he said the next quote** _„_ _Maid uniforms will be our greatest weapons"_

 **And Indeed they did a wonderful job designing all 41 homunculi maids."**

They both greeted the maid then continued their way to the throne room.

This though made Momonga think about the time when the guild was in it's prime.

They were only 41 but they managed to reach the 9th place on the server with 12 world items.

The second guild in the server only had 3.

Originally the guild owned only 11. The 12th world item comes from Esdeath when he raided and conquered alone an another guild base. True before that he requested one world item for an unknown reason.

But in the end, he returned victorious with 2 world class item.

He managed to raid the enemy guild base kill every enemy player and even loot their whole vault before he destroyed their guild weapon.

The guild in it's worst state was in the 48 Th place.

Now is in the 21 st place. It was not due to Momonga and Esdeath efforts to upkeep the guild but the vast amount of treasures and the gear what their comrades left behind when they left the game.

The last time when he checked in the game was less than 800 guilds due to the reason the developer company announced the game will shut down because the technology used to create the game was vastly outdated and financial problems occurred.

These thoughts greatly saddened Momonga again

He was just an ordinary salaryman with no family and friends in real life.

But in the game, he was the Overlord of Death the Avatar of Death The impersonification what every normal human feared. And his friend who walked beside him was the Impenetrable Defense the last Nephalem, and the pinnacle of what every power build character owner wanted to make their character.

He acquired many good friends in the game. More than he acquired in his whole real life.

 _„_ _But everything that has a beginning that has to end once."_ as the saying goes.

After the stairs, they arrived the tenth level of Nazarick.

Originally when they conquered Nazarick there was only six floor but with great effort and in-game shop items, they expanded it to ten floors.

The last room before the throne room was the receiving room.

As they stepped into the room what they firstly noticed a distinguished old gentleman who was in a butler outfit.

His hair was pure white with a beard and a mustache near his mouth.

Behind the butler, there were six maids. They wore maid uniforms and gauntlets each of them distinguishable different metals. All of the maids wore maid uniforms but they were distinguishable different.

They were the battle maids of The Great Unerdgound Tomb of Nazarick.

They designed them as the last line of defense before the invaders reached the throne room. Where the last battle will be taken place.

They don't intend to stop the invaders but to win enough time to the guild members to prepare for their last battle.

But no one reached this point of Nazarick ever. They remained unconquered at the whole time.

The farthest where the invaders invaded Nazarick was the eight floor. No one reached further.

Momonga reached with his hand and an invisible menu appeared. **„So that what they were called"** Momonga laughed softly

Esdeath just commanded his character face to smirk a little.

 **„** **As a Guildmaster I put these NPCS a good use"**

Momonga couldn't help but laugh at himself for that incredibly lame line, and then he gave them a command.

 **"** **Follow us."**

Sebas and the maids bowed respectfully, to show they had heard and acknowledged the order.

Eventually, the group arrived at a vast hemispherical dome-shaped hall. Four-colored crystal lamps glittered from the ceiling, and there were 72 niches in the walls. Most of them were filled with statues.

Each statue was modeled after a demon's appearance, and there were 67 of them.

 _„_ _Huh what a mess after all these days these statues still bring back wonderful memories"_ Esdeath thought

This room was called "The Lemegeton". It was named after the Lesser Key of Solomon, which was a magical grimoire.

They led the servants behind him past the magic circle and laid eyes on the giant doors before him.

The majestic set of double doors were over five meters in height and covered in intricate carvings. The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon. So realistic was their design that even from across the room, Momonga felt like they would attack him.

The left side was shaped into a beautiful goddess, while the right was made to resemble a cruel demon. So realistic was their design that even from across the room, Momonga felt like they would attack him.

Momonga though back the idea behind the creation of the doors design.

 _—_ _Since they made it all the way here, we should gather in glory and welcome these brave heroes. Let others slander us as they will, but we shall welcome them proudly and openly, like the magnanimous lords that we are._

 **"** **Ulbert-san…"** they both said in unison.

 **„** **I will find Luci** **Fer-san and skin him alive if one of his golems attacks me again."** murmured Esdeath under his character nose.

As they reached the massive double door Momonga touched it.

Slowly but steadily the doors opened.

The air changed.

Although the atmosphere from earlier was filled with quiet solemnity, the scene before his eyes now exceeded that by far. The air became a pressure that weighed heavily on the entire body.

It was an exquisite piece of work.

Truly the creativity of the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown has known no limit.

The numerous chandeliers which hung from the ceiling were made of precious stones of all colors of the rainbow, and they emitted a fantastic, dreamlike radiance.

Numerous flags emblazoned with different symbols hung from flagpoles sunk into the walls. A total of 41 of these flags swayed gently in the wind, from the ceiling to the floor.

In the center of this room that was tinted gold and silver, there was a flight of stairs about 10 steps high. Atop these stairs was a gigantic throne, carved out of a single piece of crystal, whose back was high enough to touch the ceiling above it. A huge red banner hung down behind it, proudly displaying the symbol of the guild.

This place was located in the deepest reaches of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. It was also its most important place — the Throne Room.

Momonga and Esdeath gasped seeing the Inapprehensible beautiful design. They knew this place they visited the place often.

But every time they gasped when they reached the throne room. This was the second if not the most beautiful place in YGGRADASIL.

As they advanced through the room their eyes felt on the female NPC who stood beside the throne.

She was a world-class beauty with the pure white dress, pale skin, and jet black hair what contracted with her skin.

With a smile on her face. If there was not her two horns and her two black wings what sprouted from her waist. You could mix her up a human. Those two horns gave her smile a new contract. The shadow what they cast on her face and her golden eyes with slitten pupils made her smile sinister.

The shadow what they cast on her face and her golden eyes with slitted pupils made her smile sinister.

In her hand, she held a strange weapon that looked like a wand of some sort. It was roughly 45 cm long, and a black orb hovered at its end, floating lightly in the air but holding its position at the end of the wand.

She was the Overseer of the Floor Guardians of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo. She was in charge of the seven NPC Floor Guardians. In other words, she was the highest-ranked character in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Because of that, she was permitted to await orders within the Throne Room, in the deepest reaches of the Tomb.

However, Momonga turned a sharp look on Albedo:

 **"** **I knew there was a World-Class Item here, but how is it that there are two of them here now?"**

 **„** **I think Tabula Smaragdina-san left her the second world item as a goodbye gift. It's good to see he actually cared enough of his NPC before he left. I think we should leave her with it.**

 **Huh, besides it doesn't matter anymore."** Esdeath said sadly

 **„** **Indeed.**

 **This is a good place."** Momonga ordered the maids and Sebas whose followed them.

But their AI-s not designed in such depth to process this order.

After they began climbing the stair the combat maids and Sebas followed them forth.

Esdeath realized first that the maids and the butler still following them. So he gave his orders to them.

 **„** **Stand by!"**

They stopped before the stairs.

After the command, they continued their way to the throne. Eventually, they reached it. Momonga has taken his place in the throne. Esdeath simply stands beside Momonga right side.

And taken the bodyguard posture one of his character hand rested on his katanas button the other was in his character pocket.

 **"** **What kind of backstory was she designed with?"** asked Esdeath

 **„** **Let's take a look"** Momonga opened the console with a whim of his hand.

A tremendous though of data flowed before them while Momonga scrolled the console.

 **„** **Well, I knew Tabula Smaragdina-san was overly obsessed with evil themes, overly detailed character descriptions and such things. But this is just ridiculous."**

After a while, Momonga reached the end of the text and what it's said made them widen their eyes.

 _"_ _She is also a slut."_

 **"** **...Eh? What does this mean?"**

 **„** **I Think it means what it's intended to mean „** She is a slut"

The two remaining guild member looked at each other with wide eyes. After the initial shock, Esdeath started to laugh while Momonga was deeply embarrassed because of his comrade programming.

 **"** **Ah, is this what they call gap moe? Tabula-san… even so…**

 **Should I change it?"**

 **„** **It's up to you Momonga-san after all you are the Guildmaster if you waiting for my permission then I say let's do it. Don't let poor Albedo in this state even in this last few minute."**

 **„** **Then let's do it"**

Momonga extended the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown and activated the Guild Weapon developer function.

on his console, the "slut" line vanished.

 **"** **Well, it should be like that."**

 **„** **We should fill the gap it feels so empty."**

 **„** **I agree But what should we fill it up. Do you have any idea?"**

 **„** **I have no idea maybe with some silly but not an insulting thing?"**

Momonga though about it and started to type into his console.

 _"_ _She loves Momonga."_

 **"** **Uwah, how embarrassing."**

Momonga covered his face with his palm. It felt as though he were designing his ideal girlfriend complete with love events for himself, which embarrassed him so much that his heart began pounding.

Although he wanted to rewrite it again out of shame, in the end, he changed his mind and decided against it.

 **„** **Why better than the line** _„_ _she is also a slut."_ **Don't you think?"**

 **„** **Hah. Definitely."**

The game would end soon, after all, and his shame would vanish with it. Besides, the sentence he added matched the gap left by the deleted sentence exactly. It would be a shame if he deleted it and left an empty space again.

Momonga recalled the words he had heard before and extended a hand before lightly bringing it down.

 **"** **Kneel."**

The NPC-s before him kneeled down as he commanded.

Momonga raised his left hand to check the time.

[23:55:48]

 **"** **A relic of the past, huh—"** Momonga said.

 **„** **A relic of the past."** After this sentence, they both began to laugh in unison.

Although the guild now was just an empty shell, they had enjoyed their time with it.

They turned their eyes to look at the huge flags hanging from the ceiling.

He extended his hand pointed on his flag **. „ Mine"**

Esdeath did the same thing pointed his own **„ Mine."**

They did this each of them pointed one flag and said the owner name after each other in turn.

After they finished they looked at each other.

 **"** **Yeah, it really was fun…"**

 **„** **It was…"** Esdeath said with a sad tone.

Their heart was filled with regret and reluctance.

Esdeath checked his character watch. **„ It's 23:57 less than 3 minutes and we have to return our boring reality."**

 **„** **Sadly yes,"** said Momonga

That was only natural. Nobody could live in a virtual world, which was why everyone had left, one by one.

Momonga sighed.

He had to wake up at 4 tomorrow. He had to sleep the moment the servers shut down in order not to affect the next day's work.

[23:59:35, 36, 37]

Momonga set his watch to count out the seconds.

 **„** **Momonga-san it was an honor to play with you and the others if there will be an another game like YGGRADASIL don't be the stranger to contact me or even in real life I would be happy to drink a beer with you."**

[23:59:48, 49, 50]

 **„** **I feel the same Esdeath-san take care."**

Momonga and Esdeath closed their eyes. Pure darkness overcasted them.

[23:59:58, 59—]

The countdown finished. They waited for the curtains to fall on their fantasy world

Then...

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I updated the story because I found a few flaws and updated the character description in the story to match the cover.**


	2. Character Sheet

**Hello!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Let's start it!**

 **Esdeath Gorgon**

 **Class Build**

Total Level: 100

Racial level 30

 **Nephalem** 15(max level of this racial)

This race only available those who deeply tested both Demon and Angelic races in the beta greatly helping the developers work with it. ( only one known player has this race)

 **(?)** 10

 **Transcended Nephalem** (Nephalem God) 5(max level of this racial)(Eclipse class game-breakingly overpowered)

Given the player who never went outside of its roleplay and remained at neutral karma level at the whole time acquirable after completing the hidden quest „Secrets of the Nephalems".

Allow you to go in Transcendent state once a day, allow the player increase the maximum spell what the player can learn about reward crystals. Each plus spell/ability what the player learn cost more reward crystal

The player can learn +1 super tier spell, ability/ level from level 70.

Job level

 **Sword Saint** 10

 **Armored mage** 10

 **Knight Enchanter** 5(max level job replace enchanter 15 jobs)

Only available be whose has armored mage 10 and sword saint 10

 **Processor** 10(max level of this job only available for Espers)

Lore: _"Your brain capacity and processing power is overcharged. Gain knowledge about everything around you and you will be able to precisely understand and process how things work just feeling or looking at them."_

Despite its usefulness, less than 50 people took this job class in the whole game.

The main reason was the tremendous resource and reward crystal requirement to open this job.

Main use: combat data analysis, greatly increase perception and reaction time, lower the cooldown the spells and abilities, increase willpower, greatly increase information gathering abilities etc.

 **Esper** 15

 **Magic Eater** 10(max level of this job class)

 **Awakened Accelerator** 5(world destroyer secret job class)

If you have the esper job at level 15. Have a perfected divine race job and the processor job maxed. You can unlock the Awakened Accelerator job class.

Replace Accelerator job class.

Only one known player have it.

Allow you to go awakened state once/per day the cooldown separated from the „Transcended state" and stackable with it.

Can negate simple Accelerator job classed players abilities)

 **(Etc)** 5

 **Approximate Status**

HP 85(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

MP 80(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

PhyATK 90(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

PhyDEF Exceeds limit

Agility. 85(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

MagAtk 80(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

MagDef Exceeds limit

Resistance Exceeds limit

Special Ability 95(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

Total 815(Exceeds limit in awakened or transcended state)

 **Race job powers:**

 **Angel Manipulation:** manipulate angels to do as the user commands.

 **Demon Manipulation:** manipulate demons to do as the user commands.

 **Demonic force Manipulation** : manipulate and possess the vast amount of strong demonic powers.

 **Divine force manipulation:** manipulate context, object, or concepts that have been deemed holy, pure, or sacred.

 **Ethereal Manipulation** : manipulate Aether, a powerful, primordial element that was used to create the universe itself. This allows powers such as:

 **Night Omnipotence:** because of the high level of control over both Aether and Netheral forces, the wielder can possess vast, amount of power this can allow powerful abilities such as:

 **Elemental Manipulation:** Control the elements around them to degree that allow control of their environment.

 **Healing:** Heal numerous of people.

 **Holy fire Manipulation/Hell- Fire Manipulation:** The power to manipulate the mystical flames of hell and the power to manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire.

 **Reality Warping:** Warp reality at a level that depends on the wielders experience and willpower.

 **Resurrection:** Revive deceased individuals no matter how long.

 **Superpower Manipulation** : Conjure/Control supernatural energies that can empower chosen individuals.

 **Telekinesis:** Transcendent level ability to manipulate structures at a subatomic level.

 **Space-Time Manipulation** : Utilize the forces of time and space to influence certain events.

 **Twilight Manipulation:** Nephalem possesses power from both Light and Darkness, allowing control over the element of Twilight.

 **Photo-Umbrakinesis:** Gain a hybrid ability to control the elements of Light/Darkness to a wider degree.

 **Twilight Conjuration:** Create anything based on the wielder's thoughts, and feelings to the level where you can conjure whole cities.

 **Twilight Dimensional Manipulation:** Use the power to manipulate many dimensional energies to a high level and travel to planes of both Energy and Matter.

 **Twilight Energy Control:** Manipulate the energy in a variety of powerful ways.

 **Ethereal Physiology** : Possess a body made of the Aether.

 **Absolute Existence:** Control the aspects of existence whether Mental, Physical, and Spiritual.

 **Absolute Condition:** Have and unlimited degree of physical/mental attributes that only a god can possess.

 **Omnifarious:** able to alter their malleable structures to an unlimited degree.

 **Energy Perception:** perceive the energy that binds the universe together.

 **Extrasensory Perception:** acquire information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** If injured somehow, the user can heal from any injury inflicted.

 **Halo Generation:** manifest a halo of light or archaic design.

 **Divine Presence:** emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects.

 **Higher Consciousness:** gain new state of development.

 **Holy Fire Manipulation:** manipulate holy flames, which embodies the Purifying aspect of Fire.

 **Hell-Fire Manipulation:** Manipulate the mystical flames of hell.

 **Shapeshifting:** transform/reshape one's body.

 **Spatial-Temporal Lock:** immune to the effects of time and Space.

 **Light Element Manipulation/Dark Element Manipulation:** manipulate the pure,benevolent nature/dark, destructive and consuming aspects of the elements.

 **ETC..**


	3. Gathering Clouds

**Welcome!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Let's continue our little story!**

* * *

They waited for the automatic logout—

[0:00:00...1,2,3]

 **"** **...Hm?"**

They opened their eyes.

They had not returned to the familiar rooms where they were when they put on their VR helmets. This was still the Throne Room in YGGDRASIL.

 **"** **What's going on?"** shouted Momonga then looked at his side where he saw the trembling Esdeath.

The time was right. They should have been forcibly logged out by the server shutdown.

[0:00:38]

It was definitely past midnight. The clock could not have gone wrong because of a system error.

A confused Momonga looked around him, searching for any clues in the vicinity.

„Maybe the GM-s extended play time as a form of compensation?"

Although numerous reasons appeared in his mind, they were all far from the truth.

If that was the case, the GMs would have made an announcement. Momonga hurriedly worked to reopen the message panel he had closed — and then he stopped halfway.

 **"** **Could it be they delayed the server shutdown—?"**

 **„** **I Don't know Momonga san but. I.. I felt a great disturbance in the Force as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened."**

Suddenly Esdeath placed his or now her hands before her mouth her eyes widened. She reddened deeply. This was due because instead of his original male voice a soft young female voice left her mouth. When she said the lines above.

Momonga was confused too. There was no such function in the game before. He also noticed too that his voice was a loot deeper and darker than his original one.

„Something is not right here" Thought Momonga

 **„** **Esdeath-san quickly checks your consoles I do the same."**

This sentence wakes Esdeath from her trembling stance.

 **„** **Yes, Momonga-san I do it right away."**

They both checked their consoles and their available developer tools.

But there was just no command console.

 **"** **What… on earth happened?"** Yelled Momonga

Momonga's angry voice echoes through the Throne Room then vanished.

Momonga was filled with panic, frustration, and suspicion, but he was also surprised by how calm he was considering the circumstances. He decided to call on other means. Forced connections that did not require a console, the chat function, a GM call, a forced logout—

None of them responded. It was as though they had been deleted from the system.

Today was the last day of YGGDRASIL, yet all these things were happening on a day that should have marked an end to the game. Was this some kind of prank they were pulling on the players?"

Momonga was quite unhappy that they could not meet the end of the game in style, and the words he muttered clearly illustrated the anger inside him. There should not have been any reply to his hostile suspicion.

Esdeath quickly gathered her remaining composure then whispered to him.

 **„** **Momonga-san we had to calm down. If we panic we are lost."**

Momonga just nodded in response.

 **"** **What's wrong, Momonga-sama?"**

It was the first time he had heard that beautiful woman's voice.

Momonga was startled, but he still kept searching for the source of the voice. Esdeath did the same. When they found the one who had spoken the words from just now, they were speechless.

The person who had answered Momonga was the NPC raising her head — Albedo.

" **Is something wrong, Momonga-sama, Esdeath-sama?"**

Albedo kept asking her questions. They did not know how to respond. As it was, there were far too many things they did not understand, so his thought processes short-circuited.

 **"** **Forgive us."**

Momonga could only stare dumbly at Albedo, who was standing before him.

 **"** **Are you all right?"**

Albedo's beautiful face drew close to Momonga's as she studied him. A faint fragrance entered his nostrils. The scent seemed to restore Momonga's ability to think, and his mind, which had been hitherto out of commission, slowly returned to normal.

 **"** **No… nothing is wrong… No, nothing."**

Momonga was not the sort of person who made a habit of speaking politely to dolls. However… hearing Albedo's questions instinctively made him want to respond with deference.

Momonga and Esdeath already realized the feeling that something was terribly wrong about Albedo and themselves.

All he could do in this ignorant state was to suppress his fear, shock, and other unnecessary emotions. However, Momonga was a common person, and could not do that.

Although Esdeath was a very hard time to maintain her composure. Due to her lack of the ability to automatically suppress all emotional status effect on herself.

This was really annoying and uncomfortable for her.

The only thing what prevented her from collapsing in front of everyone was the acting and drama lessons what he got while he was in high school.

 _„—_ _Panic is the seed of defeat, so you must maintain your calm and think logically. Remain calm, look beyond your surroundings, and don't waste your effort on unnecessary details."_

They just thought back about one of his companion quotes.

As they recalled these words, they slowly regained their composure.

Momonga silently thanked Punitto Moe, the Zhuge Liang of Ainz Ooal Gow

 **"** **Is something the matter?"**

She was close to him now. Albedo was so close he could feel her gentle breaths. Her lovely face dimpled in an adorable way as she asked her question. Momonga, who had calmed himself after much effort, was in danger of being driven into panic again from her nearby face.

 **"** **...The GM Call function does not seem to work."**

 **„** **The same to me Momonga-san. No one responded. My every attempt finished with failure. It's like they never existed."**

In Momonga's past life, he had not received romantic attention from the opposite sex, let alone those of a sexual nature. Although he knew that she was just an NPC, he could not help but be moved by her realistic expressions and movements.

However, as his passions stirred within his heart, they were quenched like they had been earlier, and he returned to normal.

 **"** **...Please forgive my inability to answer the Supreme One's questions about this 'GM Call'. I apologize for not meeting your expectations. Nothing would please me more than a chance to make up for my prior mistake. Please, command me as you see fit."**

...The two of them were conversing. There was no doubt about that.

Learning this fact shocked Momonga so greatly that he could not speak.

Impossible. This should have been impossible.

The closest thing NPCs could come to conversations was with macroed responses to being addressed in a certain way. There was audio data for roars and cheering for players to download, but actually allowing an NPC to engage in conversation was an impossible task. Even Sebas from just now could only accept simple orders.

Why had such an impossible event occurred? Was this phenomenon limited to Albedo?

Momonga dismissed Albedo with a wave of the hand, and disappointment flashed across her face as she retreated. Momonga turned his eyes from her body to the butler and the six maids, whose heads were still lowered.

Esdeath was still confused under her mask of calmness.

 _„_ _What the hell this should be impossible the game engine was never so advanced to handle such complex tasks such as verbal communication and conversation between the player and the NPC-s. Maybe it's just an anomaly. Yes, this is an anomaly in the game everything will be right everything will be right… right? Maybe I'm just going crazy because the nanites damaged my brain."_ She thought while she tried to find out the source why is there a feeling of emptiness between her legs and a certain kind of weight on her chest.

However, she dismissed these thoughts fast because this was not their biggest concern at least for now.

 **„** **Sebas! Maids!"**

She heard Momonga booming voice.

 **"** **Yes!"**

Their voices chorused out as one, and then the butler and maids raised their heads.

 **"** **Approach the throne."**

 **"** **Understood,"** Sebas responded fastly and firmly without hesitation.

 _„_ _And now this. This day beginning to become worse and worse and more confusing with each moment. Right, this is not an anomaly. Just stay calm and keep up the acting. Now it's official I go crazy! Hehe" Esdeath though_

Momonga had learned two things from this.

The first was that he did not need to specially enter commands on a keyboard; the NPCs would understand his intentions and execute his orders.

The second was that Albedo was not the only one who could speak.

At the very least, all the NPCs in this room were exhibiting anomalous behavior.

 **"—** **I-Is something wrong? Have I made a mistake…?"**

 **"** **...!"**

As he finally realized what the problem was, he did not shout, nor did he keep silent, but he simply sighed imperceptibly.

Momonga hurriedly placed a hand on his mandible and spoke.

—His mouth was moving.

 **"** **...pos...sible!"**

 **„** **Impossible, impossible"** Esdeath murmured under her nose

 **„** **...What should I do… Is there anything I can do?"**

They knew nothing about what was going on. Nobody would help Them even if they start to openly panic.

Then, his first priority should be — looking for clues.

 **"—** **Sebas."**

He could see an earnest, sincere expression on Sebas' face. He looked like a real person.

Numerous questions rose up in their mind, floating on a sea of uneasiness, but Momonga forced aside all these emotions. In the end, the only choice he had for reconnaissance was Sebas.

The mental image of a department chief giving orders to his subordinates appeared in his mind. Momonga took on a superior, commanding attitude, and spoke:

 **"** **Exit the Tomb and investigate the surrounding region. If you encounter intelligent creatures, interact peacefully with them and invite them to the Tomb. Attempt to accommodate the other party as much as possible during negotiations. Do not stray more than one kilometer from the tomb and avoid unnecessary combat."**

 **"** **Understood, Momonga-sama. I will do so immediately."**

 **„** **Sebas,"** called Esdeath after Sebas.

 **„** **Yes, Esdeath-sama?"**

 **„** **While you heading outside please pick up Zero Rei The Professional from the kitchen area to cover you while you outside. Stay connected via message spell.** **If a battle occurs, retreat immediately and convey everything you two have learned."**

 _„_ _I hope the message spell works and they don't die because of our inability to use YGGRADASIL spells."_ Esdeath sweatdropped

 _Sebas bowed respectfully then said._

 **„** **I understood Esdeath-sama I'm going right away!"**

In YGGDRASIL, NPCs made to protect a guild base could not leave it under any circumstances. However, it would seem this ironclad restriction had been overturned.

No, they could only be certain of that once Sebas and Zero Rei The Professional returned.

That was simply the first step.

Momonga lets go of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The staff did not fall onto the ground but floated in the air as though someone was still holding it. This was in complete defiance of physics, but it was a common sight in the game.

The next step would be—

The problem was actually contacting them. Normally, simply using the /shout command or a GM call would put him in touch with a GM instantly, but if these methods did not work either...

 **"[Message]?"**

This was a spell used to communicate in the game.

Normally, its use was restricted to certain places and conditions, but perhaps he might be able to make good use of this spell in this current situation. The problem was that this spell was originally designed to communicate with other players, so it might not be able to reach a GM.

However… There was an another player in the room.

He had to try to be sure of it.

Momonga was a level 100 spellcaster. If he could not cast spells, his mobility, his ability to gather information, and of course his fighting power would plummet drastically. In these unknown circumstances, he had to verify that he could use magic, and quickly.

 _Now where can I go to test my magic..._ As Momonga thought about that question, he looked slowly around the Throne Room and then shook his head.

Although this was an emergency situation, he had no desire to conduct magical experiments in this quiet, almost sacred Throne Room. He contemplated suitable locations for magical testing, and then a promising location appeared in his mind.

 **Activate Ability[Message] contact Esdeath Gorgon: „Esdeath-san does you hear me?"**

 **[Message]: „Momonga-san is that you?"**

 **[Message]"Yes. It seems at least one of our abilities works flawlessly. Anyway, your voice sounds quite cute."**

 **[Message]"Haha Momonga-san very funny. My voice at least not wake up and frightened everyone and cause nightmares to the little child when I start to speak."**

 **[Message]"That was just rude."**

 **[Message]"Sorry Momonga-san I'm a little confused in this moment."**

 **[Message]"Me too. But somehow when my emotions go into overdrive. Some power suddenly calms me down. It's like my emotions just vanished instantly."**

 **[Message]"Maybe It's because of your undead racial. The Lucky one I barely keep myself together. I could use this ability now."**

 **[Message]"Indeed it's a useful ability situation like these."**

 **[Message]"We still had to test many things. The first thing what we had to confirm to our rights and authorities still work in Nazarick."**

 **[Message]" True. The first thing what you always had to check in your network is always your authorities and licenses."**

 **[Message]"Do you have any idea how to we got ourselves into this situation Esdeath-san?"**

 **[Message]"I have a few theory one crazier than the other. But we need to discuss it later because I think it's kinda suspicious to the others in the throne room that we just remain silent for this long time."**

 **[Message]"You are right"**

Until now, all the NPCs they had met were loyal to them.

But they can't be sure enough about the others. There are still numerous traps and threats what had turned against them can cause them a quite a hassle and can be a serious threat to them.

However —

Momonga glanced at the kneeling Sebas and the maids, and then at Albedo beside him.

Albedo was smiling. It was a beautiful smile, but it seemed to be concealing something else behind it. As he wondered what that "something else" might be, unease crept through Momonga.

The NPCs were loyal to them, but would they stay that way? If this were in the real world, subordinates would no longer be loyal to superiors who constantly screwed up. Would the NPCs be that way as well? Or was it that once they were programmed to be loyal, they would stay that way forever?

If their loyalty to them wavered, how should they regain it?

Rewards? There was vast wealth in the Treasury. Although it pained him to expend the treasures left behind by his former comrades, they would probably understand if it was for the sake of Ainz Ooal Gown. The question would then be how large of a reward he should give.

In any case, as long as they acted the part of their leader, they would probably not raise their hands against them right away. Be it among animals or humans, enemies would probably not attack if their intended prey did not reveal any weaknesses.

Momonga declared in a powerful voice:

 **"** **Pleiades. Head to the 9th Floor and repel any invaders from the 8th Floor."**

 **"** **Understood, Momonga-sama."**

The maids behind Sebas acknowledged his orders respectfully.

" **Begin immediately."**

 **"** **Understood, my masters!"**

The giant doors opened, and then closed again.

Sebas and the maids vanished beyond the doors.

It was good that they had not replied with a "No" or something similar.

A great weight seemed to lift off Momonga's chest, and at the same time, he looked at the person who had stayed by his side. That person was Albedo, who had stood by, awaiting orders.

She smiled, and asked him, **"Then, Momonga-sama, what will you have me do next?"**

 **"** **Ah, ahh… got it."**

Momonga rose from the throne to retrieve his staff, and as he did that, he spoke:

 **"** **Come to me."**

 **"** **Yes!"**

The smiling Albedo drew closer. Although Momonga was wary of the black wand and orb she had been carrying, that caution passed in an instant, and he decided to temporarily ignore its existence. Just as Momonga finished thinking that, Albedo was close enough that he could embrace her if he wanted.

 _She smells nice — wait, what am I thinking._

Momonga reached Albedo and touched her face.

 **"** **...Ah—"** Albedo yelped

Overlords required levels in the Elder Lich racial class, and among the abilities Elder Liches possessed was the ability to inflict negative energy damage on anything they touched. Was that the reason?

" **Forgive me. I forgot to deactivate my negative energy touch skill."**

 **"** **Please pay it no heed, Momonga-sama. That damage hardly counted as damage. And as long as it were Momonga-sama, I would gladly endure any kind of — kya!"**

 **"** **Ah… mm. Is… that so… No, no, I must still apologize."**

Momonga was caught off-guard by Albedo's adorable yelp and the way she shyly covered her face, and his reply ended up being less dignified than he had hoped for.

So it was due to the negative energy touch after all.

He could not help but laugh at the strange situation he found himself in. After all the shocks and surprises he had received so far, this was hardly worth panicking about. It was frightening how well he had adapted to his condition.

 **"** **I'm going to touch you."**

 **"** **Ah."**

After deactivating the skill, he touched Albedo's hand. Thoughts like "her hand's so slim", "her skin's so white" and so on raced through his head, but he cast aside these male desires and focused on one thing — the pulse at her wrist.

— It was there.

Yes, she was alive.

Momonga released her hand and looked at his own arms. All he saw was an expanse of polished white bone, bereft of skin or flesh.

The next step… yes, the final step. If he could confirm that, then all of his predictions would be vindicated. Was this real life, or was this just fantasy?

He had to do this. If she attacked him with that weapon of hers, it could not be helped.

 **"** **Albedo… I, may I touch your breasts?"**

 **"** **Eh?"**

The air between them seemed to freeze.

Albedo's eyes went wide.

A wave of depression washed over Momonga as he considered his words.

 _"_ _I have to do this"_ , what the hell was he thinking, saying that to a woman? He wanted to scream "Despicable!" at the top of his voice. Indeed, using one's superior position to commit sexual harassment was the most despicable thing imaginable.

 _„_ _If he trying to do what I think he will try to do. Then the game will automatically force him to log out._

 _In the game, if you committed 18+ actions the game automatically forced you to log out and gave you serious penalties._

 _No matter where you were or what you have done in that moment. I hope it will work for him._

 _If not well we are in a really shitty situation and well just fuck. „ Thought Esdeath_

 **"** **That... should be fine, right?"**

It was not fine at all.

In contrast to Momonga's nervous request, Albedo seemed to be overflowing with joy. She gave him a glittering smile.

 **"** **But of course, Momonga-sama. Please, help yourself."**

Albedo straightened herself up, presenting her ample twin peaks for Momonga's inspection.

Her breasts swelled up through her dress. And now, he was going to touch them.

He sneaked a peek at Albedo, and found that her eyes were shining, jiggling her bosom as though to say "hurry up and touch me".

With sheer force of will, he steeled his resolve and reached out.

The first thing Momonga felt was something hard under the dress, followed by a soft, yielding sensation.

 **"** **Fuahh.. haaa..."**

As Albedo moaned wetly, Momonga completed yet another experiment.

In accordance with the software legislation for virtual reality games, such games were not allowed to provide sensory data for smell and taste. Although YGGDRASIL had food and drink items, consuming them was little more than changing a value in the game system. In addition, the sense of touch was heavily limited, in order to prevent confusion with the real world. These limitations meant that VR systems were not very useful for the sex industry.

 _„_ _Well, It's not working. Shit Shit shiiiiiiiiit._ _...If this virtual world is just a simulation of the real world… then the quantity of data involved must be unimaginable…"_ _Though Esdeath in the full red face._

Momonga realized that he had been groping Albedo for a long time, but Momonga justified it to himself by saying that he had no choice but to grope her for that long, and it was definitely not because squeezing her supple flesh felt so good that he reluctantly let go of her… or something.

 **„** **I think that will be enough Momonga-san,"** interjected Esdeath

 **"** **Sorry, Albedo."**

 **"** **Fuahh…"**

 **"** **Will I have my first time here?"**

A sensual moan came from the red-faced Albedo, and he could practically feel her body heat raising the surrounding temperature. After that, she shyly asked Momonga:

 **"** **May I ask how you wish to dispose of my clothes?"**

 _"_ _...Wha?"_

 **"** **Would it be better if I disrobed myself? Or would you like to unwrap me, Momonga-sama? Or if we did it while I was wearing the dress, afterward… it would get dirty… no, if you want me to wear this dress, I have no objections, Momonga-sama."**

Esdeath sweatdropped then started to walk away from the throne then said. **„Goodbye, Momonga-san have fun."** while she waved backward one of her hand the other was in her pocket.

Momonga swallowed with a non-existent throat. Though his mind could not comprehend the situation, his heart could.

 **"** **Enough, that's all for now, Albedo."**

 **"** **Eh? I understand,"** said Albedo with a sadly disappointed tone

 **"** **Now is not the time for… no, there's no time for that sort of thing."**

 **"** **My, my apologies! I allowed myself to be ruled by my desires despite the urgency of the situation!"**

With a swift movement, Albedo made to genuflect in apology, but Momonga stopped her:

 **"** **No, all this is my fault. I forgive you, Albedo. But other than this… I have an order."**

 **"** **Please give me any command you desire."**

 **„** **Esdeath-san please come back we still had things what we had to discuss."**

Albedo suddenly gave a fast jealous killing gaze to Esdeath however it was barely noticeable. But Esdeath felt some kind of chill in her spine from it. It felt like someone wanted to kill you.

 **„** **Okay, Momonga-san. Sorry for I wanted to leave you two alone."**

 _„_ _Seriously he wanted to leave me alone with Albedo? No knowing Esdeath-san he or now she was just sarcastic."_

 **„** **It's no problem Esdeath-san."**

 **"** **Back to the topic, Albedo tell the Guardians of each Floor, with the exception of the 4th and the 8th Floors, to meet at the Colosseum on the 6th Floor in an hour's time. I will contact Aura and Mare myself, so there is no need to inform them."**

 **"** **Understood. Allow me to repeat the order; aside from Aura and Mare of the 6th Floor, I am to inform all the Floor Guardians to meet one hour later at the Colosseum."**

 **"** **Correct. Go."**

 **"** **Yes."**

Albedo swiftly departed the Throne Room.

As they watched the retreating Albedo, Momonga let himself sigh, in a way that suggested he was thoroughly exhausted. Once she left the Throne Room, Momonga groaned painfully:

 _"_ _...Oh, what have we done? It was supposed to be a silly joke… If we were known we wouldn't have done it. We… We soiled the NPC Tabula Smaragdina-san created…"_

 **„** **Well, we successfully corrupted Tabula Smaragdina-san creation. Big congratulations for us. Ah.. it cannot be helped the developer's console doesn't seem to work anymore."**

 **„** **Indeed. But how would have we know that this will happen."**

 **„** **Huh. We were stupid enough to not calculated Murphys Law into our equations."**

(Murphys Law: _"whatever can go wrong, will go wrong.")_

 **„** **But how we could calculate absurd things like this?"**

 **„** **The funny is that we can't. This is the funny of the world you can't calculate everything Momonga-san.**

 **Something that you don't calculate will eventually come back and kick your ass. Myself I can't do anything just laugh our situation it's so ridiculous already and we just only started."**

 **"** **...ah… shit! You are right this is really ridiculous. What do you think what do we do Esdeath-san."**

 **„** **Keep up the acting. My theory is that. If they seem to sense our inability to lead them they eventually turn against us. If they not already against us. Don't forget we only checked the loyalty of The Throne room NPC-s."**

 **„** **Keeping up the act easier said than done."**

 **„** **What else we can do waiting for them to turn on us and kill us?**

 **Arrrgh… Maybe this is just a bad dream where we can't wake up or our brain is damaged because of that crappy VR helmet and we are in the state of coma."**

 **„** **We don't know yet Esdeath-san. We need more information."**

However, the frowning Momonga — although it could not be seen because he was a skeleton — eventually rose from the Throne.

 **„** **We need to head to the sixth-floor arena to fulfill our appointment with the Floor Guardians."**

 **„** **Yes, you are right Momonga-san. In the mean time, we need to verify that our Guild rings working properly."**

Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown possessed the magic ring that Momonga and Esdeath wore.

That ring was called the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The power of the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown was unlimited teleportation between named rooms of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, and it would even allow one to teleport into the Tomb from the outside. Since Nazarick was warded to block teleportation into or within itself (except for a few specific areas), this ring was very handy.

The only places where this ring could not teleport its wearer was to the Throne Room and the various guild members' personal rooms. This ring was also required to enter the Treasury, which was why he could not do without it.

However, each Member could teleport to their own room with the help of the ring.

Momonga sighed deeply.

After this, they would be using the ring's power. They were not sure if the ring could still do everything they expected from it, but they had no choice except to test it out.

„Then let's do it"

 **„** **Let's beside nothing wrong could happen to us. Beside the teleportation goes wrong and rip ourselves to pieces in subatomic level or teleport us to an entirely different place far-far away. But as the saying goes:** ** _"Never venture, never win!"_**

Momonga nodded then he unleashed the power of the ring. Esdeath did the same.

 **Activate Item[Ring of Ainz Ooal gown]**

As they unleashed the ring's power — the world before them instantly turned black.

Right after that, the scenery in front of them changed, and his surroundings were now a dark tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, they could see what looked like a giant lowered portcullis. Within the tunnel were artificial lights.

 **"** **It worked…"**

Momonga muttered to himself, relieved at the successful teleport.

 **„** **Yeah we don't rip apart in atomic level YIPEE"**

 **„** **Is this necessary Esdeath-san?"**

 **„** **Sorry, Momonga-san I only deduce my tension through sarcastic comments. At least now. I hope my in-game media system works what I implemented into my room. So I can derive this stress with a little music."**

 **„** **What media system?"**

 **„** **You know devices to listen to music watch films, play other games. I even imported countless old movies games and music into the system. Though it's price was ridiculously high."**

 **„** **Is that so. I hope you will allow me to use too."**

 **„** **Of course my glorious leader."** Esdeath smiled sarcastically.

Momonga just chuckled evilly on this comment.

They walked down the wide and high passage, toward the portcullis ahead of them.

The stone floor amplified the sound of their footsteps, and at times they could hear echoes.

The torches that lined the tunnel flickered constantly, and as a result, the shadows they made seemed to dance. Bathed in the light of several torches, they cast several shadows at once, and it seemed as though there were multiple of them.

They suddenly smelled something as they drew near the portcullis. They stopped and took a deep breath. It was a strong scent of earth and grass — the smell of the jungle.

 **„** **Well in our Earth we can't smell every day such fresh scents. Doesn't we Momonga-san?"**

Momonga just nodded.

In the modern Earth, humanity polluted the planet already in such level that the rarest and most precious sight was the clear sky. Most of the people used an oxygen mask or artificial lungs to escape the health hazard effects of the polluted air what they had to breathe without them.

Momonga thought about that how did his body breathe, without lungs or a windpipe?

Momonga felt that thinking too much about such things was foolish, and put it aside.

As though it sensed their approaching, the portcullis swiftly raised itself into the ceiling at just the right moment to let them through. Past the barrier, what they saw was a circular arena, surrounded on all sides by many tiers of audience seats.

The colosseum was oval in shape, 180 meters on its long axis and 150 meters on the short axis. It was 40 meters tall and modeled after the arenas of the Roman Empire.

 **[Continual Light]** spells were cast everywhere, illuminating the grounds in white light, so one could observe the entire Colosseum like it was day.

The audience was composed of many clay dolls — golems, in other words —, which showed no sign of activity.

In this Colosseum, the intruders would be the stars of the show, while the ones watching from the VIP box would be members of Ainz Ooal Gown. The main event, of course, would be a brutal melee. Apart from the 1500-man invasion, every single invader had met their end here.

They walked into the center of the arena and looked into the sky. What they saw was a black expanse of night sky. Perhaps they might have been able to see the stars if there were no light around them.

However, this place was the 6th floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, so the sky there was merely a virtual imitation.

Even that imitation required a massive amount of data, but as a result, the sky here could change with the time of day, even showing an actual sun with appropriate daylight effects.

They looked around — nobody was there. The twins should have been minding this place...

They noticed something.

 **"** **Toooooooh!"**

After the shout, a figure leaped from the VIP box.

The figure jumped down from a height of about six storeys, somersaulted in mid-air, and landed as though it were a butterfly descending on a flower. There was no magic involved, only pure physical prowess.

It negated the force of the impact with a simple flexing of the knees, and it smiled broadly.

 _"_ _V!"_

It made a V-sign of victory.

A child of about 11 had descended from above. His no her face bore a smile that was as bright as the sun. The common people easily mix her with a male boy but the members of the Ainz Ooal Gown knew she was designed that way by Bukubukuchagama. She was adorable, with the androgynous appeal of both a boy and a girl.

Her hair resembled threads of spun gold, and it grazed her shoulders. The light reflected off the strands of hair resembled an angel's halo. Her mismatched eyes, one blue, one red, seemed as eager and sparkly as a puppy's.

Her ears were long, and his skin was dark. She was a Dark Elf, a species related to Forest Elves.

She wore a shirt of light leather armor, reinforced with red dragon's scales. The emblem of Ainz Ooal Gown was proudly displayed on her vest, stitched in gold onto a white background. Below that, she wore a pair of white pants, matching her vest. A necklace with a glittering golden acorn pendant hung from her neck, and she wore a pair of gloves reinforced with plates of enchanted metal.

A whip coiled across her waist and right shoulder, and there was a longbow on her back. The bowstave and grip seemed to be covered in strange decorations.

 **"** **Aura, is it?"** Esdeath asked.

Esdeath was addressing the Guardian of the 6th Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora. She was a skirmisher who was also able to summon and tame beasts.

Aura jogged over to them. Well, to her, it was a jogging pace, but she was traveling as fast as one of his beasts at full speed, rapidly closing the distance between them.

Aura screeched to a halt.

Her running shoes had hihiirokane metal plates on the soles, and they threw up clouds of dust as they ground against the floor of the arena. The clouds did not touch the two Guild members body; if she had planned that, then her skills must have been impressive indeed.

 **"** **Huu~"**

Aura was not sweating, but yet she wiped her forehead theatrically. Then, with a puppy-like smile, she greeted them.

 **"** **Welcome, Momonga-sama. Welcome, Esdeath-sama. Welcome to the level I guard!"**

She said with a bright smile.

The greeting was filled with the same respect that Albedo, Sebas, and the maids had for them, but for some reason, it felt more intimate.

They could not detect any hostility on Aura's face, and Momongas **[Enemy Scan]** ability revealed nothing.

Momonga's line of sight left the band on his right wrist and he loosened his grip on the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 **"** **...Mm. We will be intruding for a while."**

 **"** **What're you saying, You are the master of Nazarick, the Supreme Overlord, right, Momonga-sama? And Esdeat-sama is the protector of Nazarick and the last Nephalem. There's no place you two had be intruding if you visited!"**

 **"** **I see… speaking of which, if you're here, Mare…"**

Upon hearing Momonga's question, Aura blinked in surprise, as though she had realized some great truth and turned around, shouting loudly upward:

 **"** **Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama has graced us with their presence! How rude are you going to be by not showing your face to them?!"**

There was movement in the shadows of the VIP box.

 **"** **Was Mare there too?"** asked Esdeath.

Though She already sensed him with her increased perception. It was kinda strange sensing for her everything around her. More clearly more sharpen than ever before. It was like she was blind in her whole life and now she gained her senses. The quantity of information was overwhelming for her and she almost lost the touch of the world because of it.

 **"** **Yes, that's right, Supreme Ones. He's really timid… Oi, jump down here now!"**

An almost inaudible reply came from the VIP box. Judging by the distance between there and here, it was a miracle the other party could even hear Aura. However, that miracle was the result of the magic on Aura's necklace.

 **"** **I, I can't, onee-chan…"**

Aura took a deep breath and grabbed her head.

 **"** **He… he… Supreme Ones, he's just scared, he's definitely not trying to insult you two."**

Esdeath nodded respectfully. Then Momonga voiced his opinion.

 **"** **Of course, Aura. I have never doubted you or your brother loyalty."**

Aura started to smile brighter than before.

 **"The Supreme Being Momonga-** sama **and Esdeath-** sama **had come to visit us, but you as a Floor Guardian aren't even here to meet them! You should know how disrespectful that is! If you're too scared to jump down, maybe a quick kick will substitute for courage!"**

 **"** **Uuu… I'll take the stairs down…"**

 **"** **How long do you want the Supreme Ones to wait?! Get over here now!"**

 **"** **I, I got it… e-eiii!"**

 **„** **Aura don't push her please we have time,"** said Esdeath

 **„** **But Esdeath-sama that would be very rude to make you two wait."**

 **„** **As I said we have time. Please don't make such big hassle about us."**

As Esdeath was halfway through her sentence Mare was already landed onto the ground not as gracefully as his sister but like there was no gravity.

She nervously adjusted his skirt and started to running to the little group.

 **"** **Hurry up!"** said Aura

 **"** **Y-yes!"**

The child who finally arrived in front of them looked almost identical to Aura. They had to be twins, given the way they shared the same hair, the same eyes, and the same features. However, if Aura was the sun, then Mare was the moon.

He looked nervous, as though he was afraid of being scolded. The two remaining guild members were surprised by the stark difference between the two. However, from what Momonga knew, Mare should not have been like this. Even if one wrote a long character description for their NPCs, it would not be reflected in their personalities.

Yet, these two Dark Elf children were displaying animated emotions in front of them.

 _"—_ _They must be the Aura and Mare that Bukubukuchagama-san wanted to see."_

Bukubukuchagama was the guild member who had designed these two Dark Elf characters.

 _„_ _If only she could have been here for this..."_

 **"** **I, I'm sorry I kept you waiting, Supreme Ones…"**

He nervously raised his eyes to peek at Momonga and Esdeath each of them just for a moment. He wore a vest of blue dragon scales and a small cape that was as green as jungle leaves.

His clothes had the same basic white color as Aura, but a short section of flesh peeked out below his short skirt. It was short because the rest of his legs were covered in white silk stockings. He had an acorn-shaped pendant on a necklace like Aura, but his was made of silver.

Mare was much more lightly armed than Aura, with a pair of lustrous white gloves on his dainty little hands, and a gnarled black staff in his hands.

Mare Bello Fiore.

Like Aura, he was a Guardian of the Sixth Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga squinted — though his eyes were merely empty sockets — and looked at them. Aura thrust her chest forward proudly, while Mare simply cowered under Momonga's gaze.

Esdeath just stared at them with a look of authority .

They nodded several times, musing that the two of them were indeed the incarnation of their comrade's hard work.

 **"** **I'm glad to see that the two of you are in good spirits."**

 **"** **I'm positively overflowing with energy… although it's been a bit boring recently. It would be nice if we had an intruder or two."**

 **"** **I, I would rather not have to meet intruders… they, they're scary…"**

After hearing Mare's words, Aura's expression changed:

 **"** **...Haa. Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama, please excuse me for a while. Mare, come with me."**

 **"** **O-oww… Nee-chan, that hurts…"**

After seeing Momonga nod slightly, Aura pinched Mare by the tip of one of his ears and dragged him away from Momonga and Esdeath. Then, she began whispering into Mare's ear. Even from a distance, one could tell that she was scolding him.

 **[Message]"...Intruders, huh. Well, much like Mare, I don't want to meet them either…"**

 **[Message]„ I don't know Momonga-san it would be wise to test our strength against opponents of course after preparations."**

Momonga just nodded for this comment.

After they snapped back to reality, they realized that Mare was on his knees in front of Aura, who was hurling a torrent of abuse at him.

 **[Message]"Good grief, Mare was clearly not made by Peroroncino-san. Or is this because Bukubukuchagama-san believed that 'Little brothers should listen to their big sisters'... Though come to think about it, Aura and Mare should have died once. How should I address that?"**

 **The invasion of 1500 people had made it down to the 8th floor. Which was to say, Aura and Mare should have died then. Did they remember anything about it?"**

 **[Message]I Don't know Momonga-san it's best to not mention to them at least for a while. This information can make them unstable or torn open an already healed emotional wound. We don't even know they even remember the siege."**

 **[Message]"True."**

What meaning did the concept of "death" have for those two, anyway?

According to YGGDRASIL's rules, death would cost a character five levels and force them to drop one of their equipped items. In other words, characters below level 5 would immediately disappear. Players were specially exempt from this and would not vanish, but they would be reduced to the minimum of level 1. Therefore, it must be an issue with the game rules.

Using spells like [Resurrection] or [Raise Dead] would mitigate this level loss. In addition, with the use of cash items, one would only lose a bit of experience.

It was simpler for NPCs. As long as the guild paid the requisite fees to resurrect them, they would be recalled to life without any ill effects.

Therefore, players who wanted to respec their characters often favored using death to lower one's levels.

While the loss of even a single level was a harsh punishment in a game where each level required a lot of experience points, losing levels was not such a frightening prospect in YGGDRASIL.

But if everything is right what the two guildmates thought about the situation. This was not a game anymore. If you die there will be consequences.

They wanted to verify this, but at the same time, they did not want to disturb them unduly.

They needed to conduct an experiment to make themselves sure about the meaning of death in this new world.

Perhaps after clearing all the accumulated problems away, they should ask Aura about the invasion.

 **"** **That should be enough, don't you think?"**

 **"** **Momonga-sama! But, but as a Guardian, Mare—"**

 **„** **What enough is enough Aura please he learned his lesson,"** said Esdeath

 **"** **It's fine. Aura, I understand how you feel. It is only natural that you would feel unhappy if Mare, as a Floor Guardian, said such a cowardly thing, especially if it were in our presence. However, I believe that if anyone invaded the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, you and Mare would fearlessly step forward to engage them. There is no need for scoldings as long as one does what is required of them when the time comes."**

Esdeath walked up to between the two of them and helped Mare up.

 **"** **And Mare, you should be grateful to your kind sister. Even if I were angry, I could not remain so after seeing how your sister scolded you."**

Mare looked in surprise at his sister. At this moment, Aura hurriedly said:

 **"** **Eh? No, no, it's not like that. I wasn't scolding him to show off in front of the Supreme Ones!"**

 **"** **Aura, it's fine. It doesn't matter what you had in mind. I understand your kind intentions. However, I must tell you that we are not dissatisfied with Mare's performance as a Guardian."**

said Momonga

 **"** **Um, ah, yes, yes! Thank you, both of you!"**

 **"** **Th-thank you very much…"**

 **"** **Hm, that's right. Aura, I think you said something about being bored because there were no intruders?"**

 **"—** **Ah, no, that, about that…"**

 **"** **I do not intend to reproach you for your answer, so feel free to speak your mind."**

 **"** **...Yes, a little. There's nobody around here who can spar with me for more than five minutes."**

 **„** **I gladly spar with you anytime if you want just ask,"** interjected Esdeath with a smirk

 **„** **N-no Esdeath-sama we would never dare to attack a Supreme being. Right Mare?"**

 **„** **R-Right."**

 **„** **Ok, but if you change your mind the offer is always open."**

 **„** **Thank you Esdeath-sama"** they both bowed and said in unison.

 **"** **I have something to ask of you. We plan to conduct certain experiments… We will need your help for them."**

Aura cheerfully replied, " **Yes, I understand! Momonga-sama, leave it to me!"**

 **"** **...Momonga-sama, you and Esdeath-sama come to our floor in order to perform the experiments just now?"**

Mare was nodding beside her.

 **"** **Eh? Ah, no. In truth, we came here for training."**

 **"** **Training? Eh? For the Supreme Ones?"**

Aura and Mare's eyes were so wide it seemed like they might fall out of their sockets. Their surprise was only natural; after all, who would expect to hear such a thing from Momonga, a powerful magic caster, the supreme ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, as well as the one who stood above all?

Esdeath, who had anticipated this reaction, swiftly replied:

 **"** **Indeed. If you don't sharpen and polish your skills time to time you will become rusty and dull in real battle. So you always need to practice and improve yourself. No matter how good are you."**

 **„** **Indeed"** Momonga replied

After seeing their swift reply and hearing the light impact of Momonga's staff on the ground, realization dawned on Aura's face. Momonga was quite pleased with himself, as this reaction had fallen within his scope of prediction.

 **"** **Is, is that the legendary weapon of the highest order which only you may wield, Momonga-sama?"**

 _"Legendary weapon? What did she mean by that?"_

 **"** **Indeed, this is the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, which I made with my guild members."**

 **„** **Yeah it was a great adventure collecting the ingredients and resources for the** **staff oh good old times,"** said Esdeath with a satisfied smile

Momonga's voice become more animated and proud when he spoke:

 **"** **The seven gems in the Staff's snake mouths are all divine-class artifacts. Since they all belong to a set, having them together unlocks even greater power beyond their base abilities. Gathering them all required an incalculable amount of time and effort, and many of our members stated they wanted to quit during the process. I can't remember how many monsters we farmed for their drops… Anyway, in addition, the Staff's power is beyond that of a divine class item. In fact, it almost approaches that of a World-Class Item. Its most potent feature is its automatic engagement system… cough, cough."**

 _„_ _I think Momonga-san carried away by a little."_ Though Esdeath while she sweatdropped

 _„_ _How embarrassing..."_ Momonga though and facepalmed internally

 **"** **That, that's amazing…"**

 **"** **That's totally awesome, Momonga-sama!"**

Momonga almost laughed as he saw their eyes. He tried his best to suppress the delighted expression on his face — although skeletons had no expressions — and continued:

 **"** **Which was why I wanted to run some experiments with this Staff. I hope you two can help me."**

 **"** **Yes! Understood! We'll go prepare right away! Then… could we see the power of the Staff?"**

 **"** **Mm, that's fine. Then, I shall show you a fraction of the power of this mighty Staff, which only I can wield."**

 **„** **Awesome~"** Aura exclaimed as she jumped up and down adorably.

Mare was hard pressed to hide his delight.

 **"** **...And there is one more thing, Aura. I have already ordered the other Guardians here. They will arrive within the hour."**

 **"** **Eh? Then, then we need to get ready for—"**

 **"** **No, there is no need. All you need to do is stay here and wait for them,"** said Esdeath

 **"** **Is that so? Hm… all the Guardians — that means Shalltear's coming too?"**

 **"** ** _All_** **the Guardians."** Momonga and Esdeath said in unison.

 **"** **...Haa."**

Aura's long ears suddenly dropped.

 **„** **Aura can you put up some strawman dummies for target practice?"** asked Esdeath disrupting Aura in her trance of sadness.

 **„** **Of course Esdeath-sama right** **away."** Answered joyfully the young Dark Elf

After the Dragonkins what Aura commanded was set up the target dummies Momonga and Esdeath started to practice their magic and abilities.

Momonga bombed the target dummies with various spells and magical effects.

While Esdeath likewise practiced her spells and Esper abilities. But unfortunately, these target dummies was not suitable to practice her sword skills or test her resistances.

Anyway, she and Momonga really enjoyed this little practice.

They learned from this little experiment that all of their abilities work as intended some of them even better than they expected.

They needed only imagine before them the spells or abilities what they wanted to use. Then their bodies abilities and spells obeyed their very will.

The strange thing was that. They knew exactly how each spell worked, how many resource it will consume their effective radius and many other things.

It was like they previously knew these things. Like someone uploaded in their brain this information.

Momonga memorized all of the 6000 spells in YGGRADASIL he knew how they work according to the game rules.

But now this knowledge have been expanded with many other things.

He and Esdeath felt their abilities their magic has been part of them all along.

Momonga glanced curiously at the children to the side, whose eyes were glittering in anticipation. He felt uneasy as he wondered whether they could live up to their expectations.

Then, Momonga peeked at the two huge monsters.

Their massive bodies were three meters tall and resembled inverted triangles.

Their skeletal structure was a mix of humans and dragons, covered in corded, sinewy muscles, which were in turn sheathed in a layer of scales that were harder than steel.

Their faces resembled those of dragons, while their tails were as thick as tree trunks. They were wingless and bipedal, like a dragon standing on its hind legs. Their arms were wider around than a man's torso, and each was about half the length of its body. They bore weapons that resembled both a shield and a sword.

These monsters were called Dragonkin, and under the control of Aura's beast tamer skills, they rearranged the Colosseum to her liking.

Although they were level 55 monsters with no special abilities of note, their powerful arms and prodigious stamina were a match for higher-levelled monsters.

The reason for allowing Aura and Mare to witness this experiment was to impress their power upon them before the other Guardians arrived. In this way, they would learn that opposing them was a foolish course of action.

The two kids did not seem like they would betray him or Esdeath. However, if they lost the ability to use their magic and abilities, Momonga was not confident that they would stay loyal to them.

Aura treated Momonga and Esdeath like old friends, but for them, it was the first time they had met. They could tell that the twins were the lovingly crafted embodiment of their guild members' hard work.

However, there was no guarantee that their design and programming was perfect. In the face of countless situations and stimuli, a gap or weakness might appear somewhere.

They were intelligent beings who could think on their own, so flaws in their reasoning must exist somewhere. If they were not programmed to be loyal to weaklings, what would that mean for them?

Such thoughts go forth and back in Momonga and Esdeath minds.

It was not good to have too many doubts, but blind trust was not a wise move either.

 **"** **Perfect,"** Momonga said, his voice filled with the same satisfaction he felt in his heart.

 **"** **Momonga-sama, should I prepare more strawmen?"**

Aura still did not understand. She was already aware that Momonga was a mighty magic caster, and Esdeath she never understood what she really is. She only knew Esdeath was powerful. So she did not feel the show before she was anything special.

However, that was the impression Momonga and Esdeath wanted to give them, and from the look on the twins' faces, it would seem he had succeeded.

 **"** **...No, there is no need. I wish to try something else."**

Momonga activated his **[Message]** spell to contact Sebas

 **[Message]Sebas.**

 **[Message]"Momonga-sama. ...May I ask if something is wrong?"**

 **[Message]** " **Ah, ahhh, forgive me. I spaced out there. That's right, how are the surroundings like?"**

 **[Message]"Yes. We are surrounded by plains, with no intelligent creatures in sight."**

 **[Message]"A plain… not a swamp?"**

The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick should have been bordered by a swamp that was inhabited by frog-like demihumans called Tuvegs. The swamp was shrouded in mist, and it was poisonous.

 **[Message]"Yes. There are only plains around us."**

Momonga could not help but smile.

All this was too much...

 **[Message]"In other words, the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been wholly transported to a different place? …Sebas, is there anything floating in the sky, or did anything like a message appear?"**

 **[Message]"No, there is nothing like that. The heavens are as boundless as the 6th Floor's night sky."**

 **[Message]"What! Did you say night sky?... Is there anything suspicious around you?"**

 **[Message]"No… I have not seen anything unusual. Besides the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, there are no other man-made structures in sight."**

 **[Message]"Is that so… is that so…"**

What should he say? All Momonga could do was grab his head and try to think. But in his heart, he knew that this was most likely the case.

 **[Message]"Return in 20 minutes. When you come back to Nazarick, head to the Colosseum with Zero Rei. All the Guardians will be coming, so when you arrive, I hope you and The Professional will tell them about what you two saw."**

 **[Message]"Understood."**

 **[Message]"Then, gather as much information as you can before you return."**

After hearing Sebas' acknowledgment, Momonga terminated the 'Message' spell and started a new one.

 **[Message]"Esdeath-san."**

 **[Message]"Yes Momonga-san?"**

 **[Message]"It seems we are in not in YGGRADASIL anymore."**

 **[Message]"Sebas [Message]-d you?"**

 **[Message]"Yes. It seems we are in an entirely new world."**

 **[Message]" This get's better and better with every moment."** Esdeath sweatdropped

 **[Message]"Well I still need to test the staff powers. With something flashy. Maybe a with a [Summon Primal Fire Elemental] spell. To test Aura and Mare combat capabilities.** **"**

 **[Message]"That's a great idea. Oh, I almost forgot. Can you summon something strong for me too after they ended their combat?"**

 **[Message]"Of course we will find some fun for you too Esdeath-san."**

 **[Message]"Thank you oh our evil overlord"**

Momonga just evilly chuckled in this comment.

Momonga activated the power of the Staff of Ain Ooal gown **[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]**

In accordance with Momonga's will, the Orb of Fire grasped within one of the Staff's snake mouths pulsed with puissance. Momonga could feel the movement of a mighty, invisible power and thrust the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown forth. A vast ball of light bloomed from the tip of the Staff, and a vortex of roaring flame spilled forth from that globe of radiance.

The fires spun faster and faster until the tornado of flame reached a width of four meters and a height of six meters.

The crimson inferno threw off gusts of scorching air in all directions.

From the corner of his eye, he could see the Dragonkin protecting Aura and Mare with their vast bodies. The searing winds made his and Esdeath cape flap violently. So intense was the heat that it would not have been unusual for a normal person to be burned by them, but Momonga had acquired a complete immunity to fire damage in order to negate one of the weaknesses of the undead, so it had no effect on him at all.

Esdeath doesn't even bother to protect herself with any defensive abilities. She barely even felt it because of her ridiculous amount of resistances and spell negation. She just stood there bathed in pure magic and smirked madly. Thanks to her Magic Eater job dependent of the power of the magic. The magic is completely negated and strengthened her or partially negated and did the previous thing dependent on the enemy's level and stats. Her insane stats came from the fact in the game you could stack certain stats and passives. Most of the player never learned this because they never saw the base code of the game.

Esdeath realized that to her passive vector shield is working perfectly and reflects back all non-magical aspects and particles of the heat to the **[** **Primal Fire Elemental]**

 **[Summon Primal Fire Elemental]** summoned only a level 87 fire elemental and let's face it it was not even a challenge for a level 100 player.

 **„** **Aura, Mare do you want to fight?"** interjected Momonga

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **"** **Ehhhhh?"**

After a moment of hesitation, Aura grinned innocently. Compared to a normal child's smile, hers was a little — no, the truth was that it was quite scary. In contrast, Mare's smile from the side seemed more like that of a child.

 **"** **Can I?"**

 **"** **Don't worry. It'll be fine even if you defeat it."**

Momonga shrugged to indicate that it was alright. The Staff could summon one Primal Fire Elemental a day.

 **"** **Ah, I suddenly remembered that I had something urgent to do…"**

 **"** **Mare!"**

A hand reached out and firmly grasped Mare's arm, not allowing him to escape. His sister had no intention of fleeing. Aura's smile stopped Mare in his tracks.

She dragged Mare in front of the Primal Fire Elemental. Mare's eyes looked around, and he looked desperately to Momonga for help.

In response to his hopeful smile that blossomed delicately on his face, Esdeath simply clapped, Momonga just nodded his head.

 **"** **Alright, try your best, you two. Don't blame me if you get hurt."**

 **"** **Kay~"**

Aura responded energetically, in contrast with Mare's nearly inaudible and despondent reply. They felt that as long as Mare was around, neither of them would get hurt.

As the conflagration that was the Primal Fire Elemental approached them, the twins met its attack with Aura as the front liner while Mare was the rear guard.

Aura slashed at the Primal Fire Elemental, holding her whip in both her hands, while Mare used magic to deal damage.

 **"** **Well, it seems it'll be an easy fight."**

They had already finished verifying that they could use and activate their spells and equipped magic items without any difficult. Thus, the next things he had to check on were his other items.

 **[Message]"Esdeath-san please check if you can reach your inventory. We need to know if we still have our items in our inventory."**

 **[Message]" Ok Momonga-san I checking my dimensional pockets."**

Esdeath doesn't know how to do such thing. She never did before. Suddenly an idea reached her mind. She reached out in the air thought the thing what she wanted to reach in her dimensional storage and suddenly a black nothingness swallowed up her hand. She tried to grab something in the black nothingness and the thing what she expected to happen happened. She grabbed a solid object. It was a little box.

She pulled out her hand from the swirling emptiness in the space.

After she pulled back her hand the hole slowly faded into the nothingness like it was never here before.

 **[Message]"Momonga-san. It works I reached my storage space."**

 **[Message]"Me too. It seems we had one less problem to worry about."**

 **[Message]"Indeed Momonga-san. Indeed."**

While they finished their little experiment the twins finished their battle with the [Primal Fire Elemental].

The gigantic Primal Fire Elemental vanished slowly, as though melting away into the air. The blazing heat that it left in its wake began to cool off. As the Fire Elemental disappeared, Momonga could feel the link he had to it fading away, like smoke on the wind.

The Primal Fire Elemental possessed extraordinary attack power and stamina, but to Aura, who could ignore the damage of its area-effect flames and could nimbly evade its blows, it was little more than a giant target.

Although Aura would still lose HP if she were attacked, Mare the druid would not permit that to occur. In fact, he had cast all sorts of buffs and debuffs to great effect during the battle.

" **Spectacular… The two of you put on a good show."**

 **"Good work you two,"** said Esdeath while she stretched out her hand and gave them a thumbs up with a bright smile.

The twins smiled happily as they heard Momonga's and Esdeath's sincere praises.

 **"** **Thank you, Supreme Ones! It's been some time since we had to work so hard!"**

Momonga then took out a pair of beautiful glasses, filled them with water from the Pitcher, and gave them to the twins.

 **"** **Aura, Mare, have a drink."**

 **"Eh? But that's not good, right, Momonga-** sama **…"**

 **"** **Y-yes, I can make water with my magic too…"**

 **"** **Think nothing of it. The two of you have always done well. Think of this as my thanks to you."**

 **"** **Fuwa~"**

 **"** **Fuee~"**

Aura and Mare's ears turned red, and they shyly, nervously reached out to take the glasses.

 **"** **Th-thank you, Momonga-sama!"**

 **"** **To, to think you would pour water for us, Momonga-sama!"**

When they finished their drinks Momonga asked.

 **„** **Do you want more?"**

 **"** **Er, thanks! I've drunk enough!"**

 **"** **Is that so? Then, Mare, do you want some more?"**

 **"** **Eep! Er, er, I, I've also had enough. I, I don't feel thirsty anymore."**

 _„I too need to give them_ something _or in the_ end, they might think _less of me."_

Thought Esdeath

 **„** **Aura, Mare! Come here I too have something to give to you"**

She opened the box what she grabbed from her inventory before and opened it.

The box was full of many different candies.

The item was **[The Box of Infinite Candies]**

She bought this item back from their real game times from the game store.

The box can generate infinite amount of different candies without cost but after 20 candy charges, it has a day cooldown.

Aura and Mare reddened deeply.

 **„** **Esdeath-sama we can't take any more from the Supreme beings rations. That would be very disrespectful."**

 **„** **Please, I insist!"** Esdeath told while smiled brightly to the twins.

The two little Dark Elf slowly and shyly approached Esdeath and took one-one candy.

Aura took a piece of licorice Mare took a package of PEZ candy.

Lastly, Esdeath took a lollipop from the box then she placed back the box to her inventory and placed the lollipop in her mouth.

The two dark elf started to nibble their sweets.

 **"** **Mo-Momonga-sama, Esdeath-sama are we the only ones that you two are nice to…?"**

Aura looked like a puppy that had just seen something she liked, while Mare had a jealous look on his face. Just then, a voice rang out:

 **"** **Oya, am I the first to arrive?"**

The tone was archaic and formal, but the voice itself sounded like it belonged to a young person. A shadow formed over the ground, and then the shadow turned into what looked like a door, from which a person emerged.

She wore a black ballgown which looked soft to the touch. Her skirt was puffed up into a voluminous bell shape. On top of that was a bolero edged with frills, lace, and ribbons, as well as a pair of long silk gloves. Together, they covered up most of her skin.

Her skin was as pale as wax, and her looks could only be described as stunningly beautiful. Her long silver hair was tied up into a ponytail that descended from one side of her head, exposing her face. Her deep red pupils were filled with a seductive look of delight.

She looked to be 14 years old, or younger, and her innocent, youthful appearance combined the qualities of cuteness and beauty into a single whole. However, her breasts bulged proudly forward in a decidedly unchildlike manner.

 **"** **...Weren't you told not to frivolously use [Gate] in Nazarick? We** ** _are_** **teleportation-warded, after all. You should be able to walk here, so shouldn't you have come on foot, Shalltear?**

 **...Something stinks,"** Aura spat. Then, she followed up with, **"Don't tell me you started rotting because you're undead?"**

Perhaps she saw Momonga reflexively raising his hand to sniff himself, but Shalltear furrowed her brows unhappily and replied:

 **"** **...Is that not quite distasteful? Momonga-sama is undead as well."**

 **"** **Hah? What nonsense are you talking, Shalltear? Momonga-sama is no mere undead being. He's more like a super undead, or a godly undead."**

In any case, there were no such things as super or godly undead.

 **"** **But, but nee-chan, maybe you shouldn't have said that…"**

 **"Is, is that so? All right, then, ah, take two, then. Ahem… Don't tell me you started rotting because you're a walking corpse."**

 **"** **That… er, well, that seems okay, sort of."**

After agreeing with Aura's take two. SHalltear realized her master's presence.

 **"** **Ah, my master, my beloved master, the only one whom I cannot rule over…"**

Shalltear jumped onto Momonga but he doesn't even felt the petite girl weight.

 **[Message]Esdeath-san it's seems we had to put on a later date your swordsmanship experiment."**

 **[Message]" ,"**

Esdeath only sweatdropped and Messaged to Momonga.

 **[Message]" Momonga-san it's seems you planning to build a harem from the female members of guardians. Good luck with it!"**

 **[Message]"That's not true Esdeath-san I merely victim of the NPC-s programming. You should pity me not mock me for my condition."**

 **[Message]"Sorry Momonga-san my sentence sounded like a mocking. I merely wanted to wish you luck. It's a very rare opportunity for anyone."**

Momonga only sweatdropped and sighed internally for his companion quote. _„Why I had to endure this?"_

Her carmine lips parted, revealing a moist, slick tongue. The tongue moved like a living creature as Shalltear lovingly licked her lips. Her fragrant breath wafted out from her open mouth.

At the same time, she was a girl created by an H-game aficionado and her character design was filled with nods to various H-games.

 **"** **...That's enough out of you…"**

Shalltear reacted to the low growl for the first time. In a mocking tone, she told Aura, **"Ara, are you still here, shorty? I couldn't see you, so I thought you were gone."**

Aura's face was twitching uncontrollably, and then Shalltear ignored her and said to Mare **, "It must be pretty tough for you, having to deal with a weirdo sister like that. You'd best leave her soon, lest you become a weirdo like her."**

Mare's face blanched instantly because he knew Shalltear wanted to use him to start a fight.

However, Aura simply smiled. And then —

 **"** **Shut up, fake tits."**

 **"** **...What the hell are you talking about—!"**

 **"** **Hmph, it's so obvious — damn, that is one weird chest, how many pads did you stuff in there?"**

 **"** **Uwah — uwah —"**

Esdeath and Momonga only watched dumbly folded the two Guardian speech battle.

Esdeath only smirked while she messaged Momonga.

 **[Message]" Huh Momonga-san they really resembled their creators doesn't they?"**

 **[Message]"Yes indeed. Peroroncino and Bukabukachagama-san implemented really well their personality into them."**

Esdeath just nodded in response.

 **"** **You packed so much in there… it shifts when you run, right?"**

 **"** **Kuhii!"**

Shalltear made a strange noise as an extended finger poked her.

" **I was right, wasn't I? Kukuku! Where have they gone—! So that's why you didn't run, even though you were worried, and instead, you used a 'Gate'—"**

 **"** **Shut up, shorty! It's not like you have anything of your own! At least I… no, I've got a lot more to show off!"**

Esdeath and Momonga recalled the forms of his former comrades as they stood behind the quarreling pair.

 **"** **What. A. Ruckus."**

The inhuman voice came just as they were reminiscing about the past. The strange, monotonous voice finally silenced the two of them.

As he turned to look at the voice's origin, he saw a heteromorphic being shrouded in the chilled air.

It stood two and a half meters tall and resembled a bipedal insect. It looked like some fiend had melded a praying mantis and an ant together. It had a tail that was twice as long as its body, and it was covered in sharp spikes which resembled icicles. Its powerful-looking mandibles looked like they could sever a man's arm in a single bite.

 **"You. Stand. Before. Supreme. Beings. Contain. Yourself."**

 **"** **This brat started it!"**

 **"** **Actually—"**

 **"** **Awawawa…"**

Shalltear and Aura locked gazes, while Mare panicked from the side. Momonga could not hold it in any longer, and curtly addressed the two of them.

 **"** **...Shalltear, Aura. Playtime is over."**

Esdeath only stared at them with a serious expression under her military cap.

The two of them shuddered in shock, then lowered their heads simultaneously.

 **"** **My sincerest apologies!"** they said in unison.

 **"** **I. Came. Immediately. Upon. Receiving. Your. Summons. Momonga-sama."**

" **You must have been very free with no intruders around, no?"**

 **"** **Indeed."**

The clacking from his lower mandibles sounded like the threatening noises of a wasp. However, Momonga had the feeling that he was laughing.

 **"** **Even. So. There. Are. Still. Things. Which. Must. Be. Done. So. I. Was. Not. Free. At. All."**

 **"** **Oh? Things that had to be done? What things were these, may I ask?"**

 **"** **Training. In. Order. To. Be. Ready. To. Deploy. At. Any. Time."**

 **„** **Cocytus if you want to spar with someone I gladly spar with you. If it's okay with you."**

 **„** **That would be wonderful Esdeath-sama."**

 **„** **Good, ask anytime when you want to spar."** while she smirked. However, Momonga felt uneasy from her smirk

 **„** **It Seems. Demiurge. And. Albedo. Have. Arrived."** said Cocytus

The man bowed and said, **"Forgive me for keeping everyone waiting."**

He was about 180cm tall, and his skin was darkened from the sun. His facial features looked to be Oriental, while his jet-black hair was neatly combed back. The eyes under his pince-nez glasses could not even be said to be narrowed. It was doubtful whether they were actually open at all.

He was dressed in a Western suit, with a matching tie. He gave the impression of being a professional businessman, or a skilled lawyer.

However, his gentlemanly appearance was hard-pressed to hide the evil air about him. A tail sheathed in silvery metal extended behind him, tipped by six sharp spikes. He was limned by flickering black flames.

This man was the "Creator of Blazing Inferno", Demiurge.

He was the Guardian of the 7th Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This demon was designed to be the defense commander of the NPCs.

 **"** **It seems everyone is here."**

 **"—** **Momonga-sama, there are two more people who have not yet arrived,"** said a resonant voice that seemed to pour into one's heart.

 **"** **No. Those two Guardians are only to be moved under special circumstances. Therefore, there is no need to call them over at the moment."**

 **"** **I see."**

 **"** **Then, everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Ones."**

All the Guardians nodded as one, and before they could interrupt, they had lined up before them.

 **"** **Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Floors, presents herself to the Masters."**

She went to one knee, one hand pressed against her chest, and bowed deeply. After that, Cocytus stepped forward and said:

 **"** **Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. 5th. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Masters."**

Much like Shalltear had he knelt before Momonga and Esdeath like a vassal before lords. Then, it was the twin dark elves' turn:

 **"** **The Guardian of the 6th Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Masters."**

 **"** **Al-also a Guardian of the 6th Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Masters."**

After that, Demiurge advanced in a dignified manner.

 **"** **The Guardian of the 7th Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Masters."**

Following his crisp words, Demiurge went to one knee in a graceful descent, as though expressing his heart through his actions. Finally, Albedo stepped forward as well.

 **"** **The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Masters."**

 **"** **With the exception of the 4th Floor Guardian Gargantua and the 8th Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Supreme ones."**

They had never seen anything like this before in their life. In their confusion, Momonga and Esdeath accidentally activated their skills. **[Despair Aura V] and** **[Aura of the Transcendent One V]** A dreadful aura and an aura pure twilight rolled out over the surroundings, and a halo of black radiance formed behind Momonga. Behind Esdeath was an aura of Twilight energy swirled uncontrollably.

They had no time to cancel the skill as Momonga frantically racked his brains to recall a scene from movies or television which would tell him how to respond appropriately here.

 **"Raise your heads."** said Esdeath with a serious tone and expression.

Within that moment, everyone raised their heads.

 **"Then… first, I thank all of you for coming here,"** interjected Momonga

 **"** **There is no need for thanks. We are all the Supreme Ones loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our supreme overlord and Esdeath-sama is the always vigilant protector of Nazarick."**

 **"** **...Supreme Ones, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be minuscule in your reckoning."**

 **"However, if Momonga-sama or Esdeath-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the 41 Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."**

 **„** **This we swear!"**

The Floor Guardians chimed in right after Albedo. Their voices were filled with power, and that adamant loyalty and determination would not be diminished by any number of foes.

 **"** **Excellent. Guardians, I know that you will understand our aims and successfully carry out our commands. There may be some things which are difficult to understand, but I hope you will pay attention and listen. I believe the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick has been caught up in some kind of unknown situation."**

The Guardians' faces were still stern, and there was no trace of surprise on them.

 **"** **Although I do not know what has caused this incident, the Great Tomb of Nazarick has been transported from its place in the swamps to a vast plain. Did anyone foresee the occurrence of this strange event?"**

 **„** **Guardians report your floor status and don't worry about the outskirts of Nazarick Sebas and Zero Rei The Professional already investigating the situation,"** said Esdeath.

 **"** **There are no abnormalities in the 7th Floor."**

 **"** **Same with the 6th Floor."**

 **"** **I-it's as nee-chan says."**

 **"** **The. 5th. Floor. Is. The. Same."**

 **"** **Nothing strange has been sighted in the 1st to 3rd Floors."**

 **"** **It's about time for Sebas and Zero Rei to return."**

 **"Momonga-sama,Esdeath-sama forgive our lateness."**

 **„** **Forgive our lateness Supreme Ones,"** said Zero Rei The Professional Esdeath creation with an unemotional and bored tone.

The Professional was created by Esdeath.

He wasn't a floor Guardian or part of Nazarick defenses. Esdeath only stationed him in the kitchen area in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick so they can bypass the level gate of the guild bases. According to the game rules you could station one bodyguard type NPC in your guild base without counting in the base NPC level gate.

He was created from in-game store items.

He was an automaton raced NPC just like CZ2128 Delta.

Esdeath specialized him to assassination, long range support and scouting. She added to his jobs alchemy and a few level cooking so he could support Sous-chef in the kitchen area.

He had a childish emotionless bored face but if you examined his face closer you could see he was a veteran who always keeping up his mask of carelessness and had two blue glowing cybernetic eyes and he had black straight not too long hair.

He wore white butler gloves black tuxedo pants a tuxedo shirt with a tuxedo vest and a stylish tie and wore shiners on his foot. One of his eyes covered with an eyepatch. Not because he needed it. But because Esdeath thought it's cool when he designed him.

 **"** **It's fine. Then, your report on the surrounding conditions,"** said Momonga.

 **"** **...The situation is critical, so obviously the Floor Guardians would need to know as well.**

 **Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures."**

 **"** **Were those small animals monsters?"** asked Esdeath

 **"** **No, they were life-forms which had no combat power."**

 **"** **...I see. Then, were the plains you spoke of covered in frozen grass which would cut you as you passed them?"**

 **"** **No, it was simple grass. There was nothing special about it."**

 **"** **And you did not see any sky castles or similar buildings?"**

 **"** **No, I did not. There was no sign of man-made illumination in the sky or on the land."**

 **„** **Professional please confirm what Sebas said."**

 **„** **I clarify Esdeath-sama everything what Sebas Tian-san said is true. There are no intelligent or high-level meatbag in the area and his description of the surrounding environment was accurate enough."**

He spoke like this because Esdeath wrote this in his character description.

He always spoke monotone bored but professional tone like a robot and refer every organic being as a „meatbags" except the guild members.

Esdeath got this idea from the Star Wars series where the assassin droid HK47 always refers the organics beings as „meatbags". In his character description, Esdeath wrote that too he doesn't like to play with his opponents and end them the most effective way as possible.

One of his special ability wat the self-destruction. Before die he teleport to his opponents and activate his self-destruct device what implemented to his body. Causing great damage with it to his enemies.

 **„** **Is that so. Thank you for your report both of you."** Esdeath answered them

 **"** **Guardians, increase the readiness of each floor by one level. We are unsure of what has happened, so do not act incautiously. If you encounter an intruder, do not slay them, but capture them alive at all costs. When you capture them, do as little harm to them as possible. I apologize for imposing such demands on all of you at a time like this."**

The Guardians voiced their acknowledgment and nodded in unison.

 **"** **Each Floor is administered by its respective Floor Guardian, but Demiurge is the overall defense commander, and everyone can share information with him."**

 **"** **Excellent. Nazarick's defense commander, Demiurge. Guardian Overseer, Albedo. The two of you will be in charge of drawing up a more comprehensive administrative system for Nazarick."** commanded Esdeath

 **"** **Understood. Will the plans for the management system include the 8th, 9th, and 10th floors?"**

 **"** **The 8th Floor is managed by Victim, so it'll be fine. No, entry to the 8th Floor is forbidden. „**

 **"Aura and Mare… conceal the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Simple illusions don't seem very reliable, and thinking about the cost of illusions gives me a headache."**

 **"** **U-using magic might be tricky. If we had to hide everything along with the surface… although, we could cover the walls with mud, and then add plants as camouflage."**

 **"** **Do you intend to soil the glorious walls of Nazarick with base dirt?"** Albedo said with a terrifying tone

In contrast, Momonga felt Albedo was being too much of a busybody. The situation was hardly serious enough to warrant such a reaction.

 **"** **Albedo… don't speak out of turn Momonga-san. He is addressing Mare."**

Esdeath voice was caused a chill to the guardians and surprised Momonga himself.

 **"** **Ah, my deepest apologies, Momonga-sama!"**

Albedo's head was as low as it could go, and her face was frozen in fear.

" **Can you conceal the walls by heaping dirt onto them?"**

 **"Yes, yes I can, if you allow it, Momonga-sama … However…"**

 **"Yes, an observer from a distance would think the ground was bulging up unnaturally. Professional, are there any nearby hills or the like?"**

 **„No there are no hills in the area nearby the meatbags are easily noticed a lone hill."**

 **„** **Mare can we create more hills in the surrounding area or possibly you can grow a forest in the surrounding area."**

 **„** **Y..Yes it would be possible Esdeath-sama."**

 **„** **Then do so please"** Answered Momonga

 **"** **Very well. I shall assign Aura and Mare to carry out this task together. While doing so, you may draw the necessary supplies from each Floor. Since we cannot camouflage the view from the air, we shall use illusions after finishing the earthworks, so nobody will be able to detect Nazarick from the outside."** commanded them Momonga

 **"** **Y-yes. U-understood."**

 **"** **Then, you are dismissed for today. Everyone, take a break before beginning your duties. There are many things we do not know, so do not push yourselves too hard."**

The Guardians nodded as one to show that they understood.

 **"** **Finally, we have a question for the Guardians. To begin with, Shalltear — what kind of person we are to you?"**

 **to be continued…**


	4. Opinions and Preparations

**Welcome!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Previously:**

 **"** **Finally, we have a question for the Guardians. To begin with, Shalltear — what kind of person we are to you?"**

 **Now:**

 **"** **Momonga-sama is the incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body and Esdeath-sama darkness are shining through the cosmos like a lamp in the darkest night I-I can barely contain myself."**

Shalltear did not pause to think about her answer before she gave it. From the lack of delay in her reply, she must have been speaking from the heart. While it seemed to a breeze of joy ran through in her spine.

 **"—** **Cocytus."**

 **"** **One. Who. Is. Mightier. Than. All. The. Guardians. And. Deserving. Of. The. Title. Of. The. Supreme. Overlord. Of. The. Great. Underground. Tomb. Of. Nazarick.**

 **The. Other. Who. Has. The. Greatest. Battle. Potency. In. Nazarick. The. Last. Of. Her. Kind. And. The. One. Whom. I. Gladly. Spar."**

 **"—** **Aura."**

 **"** **A merciful leader with great foresight and beside him the great protector and battle planner of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick."**

 **"—** **Mare."**

 **"** **Th..The, two gentlest persons I know."**

 **"—** **Demiurge."**

 **"** **Momonga-sama is a wise leader who makes decisions and acts on them quickly. Truly, a man worthy of the title 'inscrutable.' and beside him the pinnacle of the angelic and demonic evolution. Esdeath-sama who enforce The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick authority if it's necessary and planning her battles wisely."**

 **"—** **Sebas."**

 **"** **The one responsible for assembling all the Supreme Beings. In addition, the merciful leader who did not abandon us, but stayed by our side until the very end.**

 **Esdeath-sama too remained us in the very end and never abandoned Momonga-sama therefore we are very grateful for her"**

 **"—** **Zero Rei."**

 **„** **The ruler of the 41 who is by orders of magnitude better than the meat bags outside. And beside him my creator who's I'm very glad to create me."**

 **"** **And finally, Albedo."**

 **"** **The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply.**

 **Besides him the hybrid who remained by his side to the very end. A great rival."**

Momonga and Esdeath just looked each other hearing this answer.

 **"** **...I see. We have heard and understand your opinions. Then, we shall hand the tasks that were once performed by our former comrades to you. Carry them out faithfully."**

After seeing the Guardians genuflect once more, Momonga and Esdeath teleported away.

The scenery before their eyes changed in an instant, from the Colosseum to the chamber of the Golems of Lemegeton. After looking around to make sure nobody was looking, they sighed deeply and Esdeath sweatdropped.

 _"_ _I'm so tired…"_ Momonga though

Although his body did not feel tired, the mental fatigue was weighing down on his shoulders.

 **„** **No pressure Momonga-san huh?"**

 **"** **Yes indeed...Those guys… why do they think so highly of us?"**

 **„** **Who knows I think they just feel betrayed and lost without their creator and they seek a handhold a pillar what they can reach for. In my opinion, they are like children whose need an exemplar to hold their hands and lead them on the dark side of the world."**

 **„** **That was very philosophical from you Esdeath-san. Do you practiced it?"**

 **„** **No, I'm just that good"** Esdeath said with a smirk

 **„** **Maybe you are right. It's the worst feeling when you think you are alone and the ones who you thought you can trust is betrayed your trust."**

 **„** **Sadly We both know too well that feeling Momonga-san,"** Esdeath told Momonga with a sad tone.

He or now she and Momonga knew this feeling too well.

Esdeath was not the most popular child in the school and University. He saw his environment different than other people so the others avoided him.

He was a very retractable and keep oneself to oneself person was and after his car accident he even lost his ability to walk because of his critical spine damage.

The only way was to him to walk again a spine replacement procedure what only the richest could afford it.

After that, he remained completely alone. He had no family because his retractable nature and his parents died long ago. The few real life friends fastly abandoned him referring to _„we will help you in another time"_ or _„we don't have time at the moment"._

Typical. The human nature just like this contradicts the law of the jungle. The pack is stronger together most of them never understood this. They mostly leave the crippled alone just like It's some kind of disease what they can get caught.

 _„_ _Huh, humanity was always a funny race."_ Esdeath thought

But fortunately, he found the game YGGDRADASIL. Thenceforth he was not alone anymore.

He found real friends in the virtual world and had a good time while he adventured with his friends.

 **„** **Sadly this is true."**

The Guardians were describing someone else's entirely. After hearing the Guardians take turns to share their opinions of them, Momonga wanted to laugh and mock them, but from the looks on their faces, it did not sound like they were joking at all.

In other words, their words were sincere.

If he did not act in a manner which fit their views of him, it might disappoint them. As he thought about that, the pressure on him grew and grew. And in addition to that, there was another problem, which made Momonga frown.

Of course, his skeletal face could not show expressions, yet it seemed as though it did.

 **"** **...What should we do about Albedo… if this keeps up, how will we face Tabula-san…"**

 **„** **Her comment about me was very strange. What was in her mind when she referred me as a „Rival"?**

 **„** **I don't know Esdeath-san. But I don't like how it sounded."**

 **„** **Huh. It cannot be helped. I think we should retreat our rooms Momonga-san for a while to process everything that happened today."**

 **„** **Good idea Esdeath-san I [Message] you if something comes up in the meantime."**

 **„** **Ok Momonga-san take care."**

 **„** **You too Esdeath-san."**

 **Activate item [Ring of Ainz Ooal gown] selecting destination: personal quarters.**

They both activated their rings in unison and disappeared

 **Scene Change: 6Th floor Arena:**

The pressure that was crushing their heads to the ground suddenly vanished.

Even after the departure of the master of their revered creators and the one who remained with the Guildmaster until the very end nobody raised their heads.

After a while, someone sighed in relief. The tense atmosphere was gone now.

The first to get up was Albedo. Her white dress was stained where her knee had touched the ground, but she did not mind at all. She flapped her wings to wipe off the dirt on her feathers.

After seeing Albedo rise, the others followed suit, though nobody dared to speak.

 **"** **That, that was scary, nee-chan."**

 **"** **Yeah, I thought I'd be squashed flat."**

 **"** **As expected of Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama, to think their presence would have such a great effect on us Floor Guardians…"**

 **"** **As. A. Supreme. Beings. Their. Might. Overmatches. Ours. But. I. Did. Not. Expect. them. To. Be. This. Powerful."**

Thus the Guardians shared their impressions of Momonga and Esdeath.

The aura that Momonga and Esdeath emitted was the source of the power that had crushed the Guardians to the ground .

 **[Despair Aura]** and **[Aura of the Transcended One]**

Momonga **[Despair Aura]** Besides inflicting a fear effect, it could reduce the status of its victims. Normally, it would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but on this occasion, its effects had been strengthened by the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Esdeath **[Aura of the Transcended One]** was lowered the target resistances increased the surrounding target weaknesses caused a low-level fear effect and generated a minimal leech field around the target. It was almost potent enough to keep up Momonga strengthened **[Despair Aura].**

 **"** **Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama must have unleashed the air of authority that represents Momonga-sama right to rule."**

 **"** **Indeed. Before we stated our positions, Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama did not exert their might. However, once we showed ourselves in the role of Floor Guardians, they must have revealed a fraction of their awesome power to us."**

 **"** **In. Other. Words. Momonga-sama. Revealed. His. Face. As. A. Ruler. In. Response. To. Our. Pledges. Of. Loyalty.**

 **Esdeath-sama did the same with a difference. She wanted to strengthen Momonga-sama rule. As an enforcer intended to do for his or her ruler."**

 **"** **That does seem like the case."**

 **"** **They didn't radiate that aura when they were with us. Momonga-sama was kind, and gave us something to drink when we were thirsty."**

 **„** **Esdeath-sama did the same and gave us candies. I don't know how she knew we both love candies but she just did."**

Aura's and Mare's words caused the other Guardians to emit an air of tension. It was condensed jealousy that was almost visible to the naked eye. The worst-off was Albedo, whose clenched fist was trembling and whose nails threatened to rip through the fabric of her glove.

Mare's shoulders trembled, and then his eyes went wide.

 **"** **That, that must have been the true power of Momonga-sama, the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was amazing!"**

That changed the mood instantly.

 **"** **Exactly! Momonga-sama showed us his ability as an absolute ruler in response to our feelings… as expected of our creator. The zenith of the 41 Supreme Beings, and the kind master who remained here with us until the very end."**

The Guardians, no, every entity created by the Supreme Beings wanted nothing more than to aid their creators in some way. The next best thing would be to receive their trust and to be treated as useful servants.

This was a simple, natural truth.

This was the greatest joy in life for these characters who were created to aid the Supreme Beings. Then, as though to wipe away this jubilant atmosphere, Sebas said from the side:

 **"** **Then, I shall take my leave first. I do not know where Momonga-sama has gone, but I should stay by his side."**

Jealousy was written all over Albedo's face, but she quashed her feelings and replied:

 **"** **I understand. Then, Sebas, serve Momonga-sama well and do not disgrace him. Report to me if anything happens. In particular, if Momonga-sama summons me, you must let me know immediately. Everything else is of secondary importance to that and please notify me…"**

A pained expression crossed Demiurge's face as he listened quietly from the side.

 **"** **But if he desires me in his bedchamber, you must inform Momonga-sama that I might be a while, in order to bathe and cleanse myself for him. Of course, if he wants me to proceed to him immediately, that is fine as well. After all, I do my best to keep clean for him, and my clothes have already been selected so I can heed his call whenever it comes. In any case, Momonga-sama's wishes will always come first—"**

 **"—** **I understand, Albedo. If I waste too much time here, I will not have enough to properly serve Momonga-sama, which would be disrespectful. Therefore, forgive my abrupt departure, but I must take my leave. Floor Guardians, I bid you all a good day."**

After saying his farewells to the wide-eyed and open-mouthed Guardians, Sebas immediately jogged away, as though to leave Albedo (who was preparing for a long monolog) behind.

 **"** **Speaking of which… it is fairly quiet around here. Shalltear, is something the matter?"**

After Demiurge's question, everyone's eyes went to Shalltear. She was still on her knees.

 **"** **What. Is. Wrong. Shalltear?"**

She lifted her head after she was called on again. The dazed look on her face would make people think that she had just been woken up.

 **"** **...What. Happened?"**

 **"** **Ah, after being exposed to the Supreme One's awesome presence, I could not help but get excited… I fear my underwear has gone through a bit of a crisis…"**

Silence.

Everyone looked at each other, unsure of what to say. The Guardians mused that Shalltear had, by far, the most fetishes among them and that one of the said fetishes was necrophilia and a fetish to gravitate toward dark presences.

Esdeath according to the lore was equally dark and light a completely neutral entity. Emitting strong presence in both sides. So Shalltear set the goal to snatch it and push it toward the darker side.

They facepalmed as they thought about this, although Mare didn't quite get it and was thoroughly confused. No, one of the Guardians was not content to simply shake her head and sigh.

That was Albedo.

The jealousy surging in her made Albedo come out and say:

 **"** **You slut."**

Shalltear sensed Albedo's hostility as she heard those scornful words. Her lips curled in hostility, and she responded with a bewitching smile.

 **"** **What? Having Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama the most beautiful of the Supreme Beings, bless us with their energy is a reward! Anyone who doesn't get wet from that must have something wrong in their head! Or could it be that you don't just look pure, but you don't have any fleshly desires at all, you big-mouthed gorilla?!"**

 **"** **...Lamprey!"**

The two of them glared at each other. The Guardians did not know if they would fight as a result of this, but the way they were looking at each other was very unsettling.

 **"** **My appearance was created by the Supreme Beings, do you have a problem with it?"**

 **"** **Shouldn't I be saying that?"**

Shalltear slowly raised herself, and the two of them closed in on each other. Even so, their eyes remained locked. Eventually, the two of them came so close that they collided into each other.

 **"** **Don't think you've won just because you're the Guardian Overseer and can stay next to Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama. If you really think that way, I'll laugh my ass off."**

 **"** **Hmph. That's correct. While you're stationed in a faraway place, I'll swoop in and achieve a complete victory any way I'm only interested in Momonga-sama. Esdeath-sama can be yours."**

 **"** **...What do you mean by 'a complete victory'? Teach me, Guardian Overseer-sama."**

 **"** **As a slut, you should be fully aware of what that means."**

With a _pacha_ , Albedo unfurled her wings in a threat display. Black mist-wreathed Shalltear as she responded in kind, unwilling to admit weakness.

 **"** **Ah — Aura, matters between women should be settled by a fellow woman. If anything happens I'll come to help, let me know when the time comes, all right?"**

 **"** **Hey, wait, Demiurge! Are you planning to dump all of this on me?"**

Demiurge simply waved lazily as he walked away from the feuding pair. Cocytus and Mare took a step back as well. Nobody wanted to get drawn in by them.

 **"** **Really, do they have to argue over this sort of thing?"**

 **"** **Personally, I would be quite interested in the result."**

 **"** **What do you mean by 'the result', Demiurge?"**

 **"** **I refer to the increase in our fighting power, the future of Nazarick, and so on."**

 **"** **D-Demiurge, what do you mean?"**

 **"** **Hmm…"**

Demiurge pondered how he should answer Mare's question. For a moment, an evil impulse swept through Demiurge's head and he thought of infusing the simple Mare with adult knowledge, but he promptly discarded that line of thinking.

Demiurge was a devil, and he was cruel and ruthless, but that only applied to people outside Nazarick. To Demiurge, the characters made by the 41 Supreme Beings were his comrades.

 **"** **Any great leader requires a successor, no? Momonga-sama may have stayed with us until the end, but if he loses interest in us one day, he may leave for another place like the rest of the Supreme Beings.**

 **Thus, there is a need for a successor to whom we can pledge our loyalty.**

 **However, Esdeath-sama could lead us if the situation requires it sooner or later she may decide to leave us too in another hand she never take interest to lead The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. She always left this thing to Momonga-sama However I don't know why she had the ability and the and the wits to fulfill this job.**

 **Nazarick fighting power would be greatly diminished if she had to remain in Nazarick and rule from there.**

 **Maybe if we can convince her to give Momonga-sama children or breed with any of us. Her kind could rose again and in the process, Nazarick strength would greatly increase."**

 **"** **How. Disrespectful. As. Guardians. We. Are. To. Serve. Momonga-sama. Faithfully. So. He. May. Stay. That. Is. What. We. Were. Made. For."**

Demiurge turned to the interrupting Cocytus.

 **"** **Of course I understand that, Cocytus. But do you not wish to pledge your loyalty to Momonga-sama's heir or train Esdeath-sama children?"**

 **"** **Hmm… Of. Course. I. Would. Like. To. Swear. My. Allegiance. To. The Supreme Ones. Heir…"**

Cocytus began imagining himself running around with said heirs on his shoulders.

Then he began imagining himself teaching him swordsmanship, drawing his blade to defend the Young Masters, and even hearing the full-grown Young Masters giving him orders.

 **"** **...Oh. How. Wonderful. What. A Glorious. Sight… Uncle… Uncle…"**

Somewhat unable to bear it, Demiurge averted his eyes from Cocytus, who was fully into imagining himself as a cool old uncle, faithfully serving Momonga's heir and training Esdeath children.

 **"** **Ah. What. A. Beautiful. Sight… Truly. it. Was. Everything. I. Have. Ever. Dreamed. Of."**

 **"** **Is that so… well then, that's good... Are Albedo and Shalltear still fighting?"**

 **"** **They're… done. Right now, they're arguing about…"**

 **"** **The problem of who should be the first wife."**

 **"** **It would be strange for the ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick to only have one wife. The question now is who is worthy of being Momonga-sama's first wife…"**

 **"** **...While that is quite an interesting question, we should probably discuss that later. All right, Albedo, won't you give us our orders? There will be many things to do later on."**

 **"** **Indeed, you're right. I need to issue orders soon. Shalltear, I'll discuss this matter with you at length soon enough. We'll need to spend some time on it."**

 **"** **I have no objections, Albedo. No other matter is more worthy of our time."**

 **"** **Very well. Then, let us move on to our plans for the future."**

 **„** **One more question to Zero Rei-san before we depart. What do you think about the current situation who do you serve loyally?"** asked Albedo

 **„** **Everything will take place according to the Supreme Beings wish.**

 **I only perform commands according to my best of abilities.**

 **As the question of the inheritance.**

 **We don't have the right to make this decision instead of them they will surely produce heir if times comes.**

 **And lastly. The question who did I serves loyally.**

 **If Esdeath or Momonga-sama say to jump. I ask how high. If they ask to eliminate the target. I eliminate even if It's a floor guardian or Rubedo herself. Either I succeed or fall trying.**

 **But you must understand Esdeath-sama is my creator. So if she orders me to turn against Momonga-sama or any of you. I will not hesitate and do my best even if it means my extermination."**

Albedo frowned and her face twitched **„You dare to say this before the Floor Guardians and the Floor Guardians Overseer do you have a deathwish machine do you not fear your master life or she is in danger?"**

 **„** **I am not designed to fear termination meat bag. Besides that. She is in not in danger. She is the danger. She is the one who knocks."** Zero Rei shot an unusual killing gaze to Albedo while he said these words with his calmly bored but professional tone.

The tension in the air was palpable between Albedo and Zero Rei.

Demiurge Interjected **„Zero-san, Albedo-san we all want what is best of Nazrick. I'm sure Zero-san just only sketched an almost impossible scenario. Right Zero-san?"**

 **„** **As you say Demiurge-san. I just outlined the possibility a very unlikely thing."** He said with a bored tone

 **„** **It's better to be or you will be destroyed mercilessly machine!"**

 **„** **Duly noted meat bag. I'm going back to my duties I bid farewell to everyone."**

 **„** **Good Bye Zero-san."** They bid farewell to him while he jogged away

Demiurge and Mare sighted and sweatdropped.

 **„** **This was close. If those two start to fight here in the arena. The arena most likely destroyed before we can restrain them."**

Mare just shrank a little hearing this.

 **Scene change Esdeath room:**

After using **[The Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown]** Esdeath found herself in her her personal quarters.

Her room style combined both modern and archaic architecture.

Her walls adorned with scenes of battle between angels, demons, humans and many other creatures.

If you looked around all scenes you should realize. This was a story about the circle of life. One dies one rises from the ashes of the dead civilization. They build their civilization and find an another civilization.

Then they battle with each other because of their pitiful mistrust and misunderstanding and in the pinnacle of their civilization they just wipe each other out because of their narrow-mindedness thinking. Then all of this cycle start again.

Yes, it was a beautiful scene those whose can be accessed such things.

In the middle of her room, there was a king sized bed. Adorned with jewelry and carvings and the bedding was crafted from the finest materials what you could find in the game.

The bed can be repositioned with a simple command underneath it there was a personal Hot Tub the tub enchanted so the water never left the tub itself. Besides this, the water produces buffs to the users.

In the room, there was many enchanting tools and an enchanting table where Esdeath could make more complicated enchantments what she cannot do without it.

There was a big wardrobe what contained Esdeath clothes.

While he played the game he bought and acquired almost every cosmetic item what was available so she had accessed a quite of collection of cosmetic outfits in her current situation.

Behind one of her wall, there was a personal vault where she kept her spare equipment what she doesn't give into the guild treasury. Weapons/armors/consumables/money etc.

She kept most of her money into her vault because she was in the money gate in the game and she could not carry any more money.

He acquired his riches while he boosted other guilds and peoples while he was in the game. Of course for the right price. After each run, he acquired valuable information/weapons/resources etc. for his guild.

The vault door was enchanted, strengthened and programmed. If anyone besides him or the guild master want to open the door. The content automatically transported to the guild treasury and summon high-level suicide NPC-s then after all the NPCs dead the room blow itself up. So you could say it was rigged to the teeth

In her suite, she built a private bathroom, a guest room, and an armory to exhibit her most shiny and good looking armor and weapon skins. Of course, they were just skins and not contained any data crystals. She kept all of her data crystals in her vault and inventory.

Players could produce a nearly infinite variety of original magic items in YGGDRASIL. Defeated monsters dropped data crystals, which formed a magic item when they were set into an item skin.

Therefore, people would immediately buy item skins that they liked.

Besides these things, there was a media system in her room designed for her own taste. The media system contained devices what can play music,digitalized video contents and old games what the user imported into the game.

At least now it's seemed to worth it because now she could enjoy the treasures of the modern era.

But she doesn't know if it still working in this new world or not.

The only way to her to acquire this information is to try out the system.

 _„_ _Well never venture, never win,"_ she thought

 **„** **Media System play music:** **Devil May Cry 3 -"Devils Never Cry"**

 **„** **Affirmative playing music:** Devil May Cry 3 -"Devils Never Cry" the system answered

and the music started to play from the hidden speakers.

"Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life, that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Bless me with your gift of light  
Righteous cause on judgment night  
Feel the sorrow the light has swallowed  
Feel the freedom like no tomorrow

Stepping forth a cure for soul's demise  
Reap the tears of the victim's cries  
Yearning more to hear the suffer (of a)  
Of a demon as I put it under

Killed before, a time to kill them all  
Passed down the righteous law  
Serve a justice that dwells in me  
Lifeless corpse as far as the eye can see

The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see  
The eye can see

(Clean Voice)

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

We are falling  
The light is calling  
Tears inside me  
Calm me down

Midnight calling  
Mist of resolving  
Crown me, with the  
Pure green leaf

Bless me with the  
Leaf off of the tree  
On it I see  
The freedom reign

Praise to my father  
Blessed by the water  
Black night, dark sky  
The devil's cry

(Demonic Voice)

Life of vengeance, a passive test  
Until the grave, I will rest  
Engage the pressure until it crumbles  
The existence of the lifeless black souls

Onward to the sacred battlefield  
Where justification and limits are revealed  
Tools of steel in rage they conquer  
Weed out the killing of victim's stalker

The powers proved to end the madness  
Upon I take it to end the savage  
The rays of light a truth of meaning  
To my father the blood is pleading

A justice rage for all to feel  
With innocent cries and hatred squeals  
The gore of evil seems to satisfy  
When slain and maimed and pacified

My chosen torture makes me stronger  
In a life, that craves the hunger  
A Freedom and a quest for life  
Until the end the judgment night

Watch the footsteps but never follow  
If you want to live tomorrow  
Steel a soul for a second chance  
But you will never become a man"

The room was enchanted to be sound proof and contained other enchantment what prevented information gathering from outside. So doing things inside the room doesn't cause any noises for the outside.

 **„** **Huh. At least this works."**

 **„** **By the way in the great confusion, I don't even have time to check my new physical appearance."**

 **„** **It's soo good feeling walking again. I almost forgot the feeling,"** she muttered under her mouth

She walked to the mirror of her room and she can not believe what she saw. His or now her character face was completely alike what she designed for it but it was more lifelike, more animated.

She started to poke and pinch her own face to check it's really hers.

Then she started to check the other parts of her body. From the upper parts going downward. After her face, she checked the two mounds on her chest.

You could say she was full red while she did this. It was really sensual.

She then checked her wider hips and lastly she grabbed her groin. She reddened even more than before. You could say her face now was as red as a lobster.

 _„_ _It's gone. Little I is gone"_ she thought with a full red face.

She gulped deeply.

 _„_ _Focus you still need things to test! First, I have to check my shapeshifting ability."_ She shook steeled herself

She concentrated the forms and the details what she wanted to change.

Firstly she only changed minor things like her eye color and hair color.

Then she tried to mold her body a different shape. She tried many things, for example, make her ears look like an elf change her face propositions, height, body sizes.

She even tried to shapeshift into male or other races what doesn't resemble humanoid but none of them worked. Everything worked perfectly everything according to the race lore. Her appearance molded before her very eyes for a whim of her very thought.

In the end, she changed her appearance back to her base form.

 _„_ _I need to distract my attention with something else. Yes! I will try out my enchanting skills working properly."_

With that though she turned away from the mirror and headed to her enchanting table.

She grabbed a low-level weapon from her dimensional pockets and started the experiment.

Firstly she tried with a low-level enchantment what contained an exigous quantity of data. Then she tried to enchant the weapons with multiple enchantments. It worked!

But when she tried the same thing with a higher level enchantments on the weapon. The weapon just disintegrated with a big flash.

 _„_ _Huh. It seems if you want to enchant weapons with multiple high-level enchantments the level of enchantment must be lower or equal to the level of the weapon what you want to enchant. „_

She tried this with multiple weapons each of them contained different level of data. Normal, Rare, Epic, Legendary.

 _„_ _Interesting I must try this with armors too."_ she though while she banished back the previously drew weapon to her personal storage. In It place, then she summoned a low-level armor with the same quality as the first weapon.

She did the same experiments with the armors and items as the weapons and she get the same result from the experiment.

 _„_ _If you want to enchant items with multiple enchantments the level of enchantment must be lower or equal to the level of the armor/weapon or item what you want to enchant. Any weapon can keep any kind and data level enchantment until there is one enchantment on the item. „_

 _This was the conclusion what she got from this experiment series._

 **Scene change: Momonga's suite**

The dressing room which adjoined Momonga's suite was a chaotic mess of items, with hardly any place to put one's feet. There were items like capes, with which Momonga could equip himself, and suits of full plate armor, which he could not use at all. In addition to armor and other protectives, there were weapons ranging from magic staves to greatswords. This was truly an assortment of gear.

Momonga picked out a greatsword from the weapons in the room. Freed from its sheath, the silvery blade sparkled in the light. The runes carved into the blade's body sparkled as well, etching themselves into any onlookers' eyes.

Momonga swung the greatsword around. It was as light as a feather.

Of course, this was not because the blade was light, but because Momonga was very strong.

Momonga was a mage and his spellcasting stats were very high, but his physical stats were lower in comparison. Still, the strength he had gained from reaching level 100 was not an inconsiderable figure.

If he encountered weak monsters, he could easily pulverize them with his staff.

Momonga slowly took a fighting stance, and then a loud sound of metallic clanging ran through the room. The sword he had been holding a moment ago was now on the ground

The maid standing by in the room immediately picked up the greatsword and handed it to Momonga. However, Momonga did not pick it up but looked at his empty hands.

That was it.

That was what confused Momonga.

In YGGDRASIL, Momonga had no levels in warrior classes, and so he should not have been able to use a greatsword. However, if this new world was a reality, it only made sense that he should have been able to wield it.

Momonga shook his head and decided not to think about it. After all, he would not be able to find the answer no matter how much he pondered.

 **"** **Tidy this up."**

After Momonga directed the maid to clean up, he turned to look at the mirror that almost covered the entire wall. What he saw was a clothed skeleton.

He should have been afraid after seeing what his body had become, but Momonga was unmoved. Indeed, it even felt natural to be that way.

There was another reason for this, besides being used to this look from his time in YGGDRASIL.

That reason was that his mind had been changed, along with his body.

The first sign of that was the fact that whenever he felt an intense surge of his emotions, he would immediately calm down, as though something was suppressing it. Another thing was that he could not feel thirst, hunger or fatigue. There might have been something resembling lust, but he had felt no excitement even when he was caressing Albedo's soft breasts.

A terrible sense of loss filled Momonga, and he instinctively glanced down to his waist.

 _"_ _Could it be… it vanished because I never used it?"_

However, his small voice and the sense of loss vanished as he spoke.

Therefore, Momonga concluded that these changes, in particular, the mental changes, were part of the undead immunity to mind-affecting effects.

Right now, he possessed an undead body and mind, but there were some remnants of his humanity left. Therefore, even when he experienced emotions, if they surged to a peak, they would be immediately suppressed. If he continued on like this, he might end up losing all his emotions in the future.

 **"** **[Create Greater Item]!"**

Once Momonga cast the spell, his body was sheathed in a suit of engraved full plate armor. It glowed darkly, and its surface was covered with gold and silver patterns. It looked very expensive.

He moved around in it to see how it felt. Although it was somewhat restrictive, he was not immobilized. In addition, the armor fit his body very well, which was quite unexpected considering the gaps between his bare-boned body and the armor.

It would seem that he could use magic-generated items, just like in YGGDRASIL.

As Momonga silently applauded the wonders of magic, he peeked at himself in the mirror from between the gaps of his closed helm. A dashing warrior looked back at him, nothing at all like a magician. Momonga nodded in satisfaction and gulped in his non-existent throat.

 **"** **I will be stepping out for a while."**

 **"** **The guards are ready for you,"** the maid reflexively replied. However—

The truth was, he disliked them.

On the first day when the guards followed him around, he felt pressurized; on the second he was used to it, and then he felt like showing them off. And on the third day—-

Momonga suppressed the urge to sigh.

It was all too stiff and formal for him. The guards followed him everywhere he went, and whenever he met someone, they bowed to him.

Even though strong emotions were promptly suppressed, his mind felt like it was being boiled by a low flame all the time.

And then there were the unbelievably beautiful women who plastered themselves to his side at all times, taking care of him in all ways. As a man, he was delighted by the attention, but the invasion of his personal space and his life was wearing him out as well.

That stress was another relic of his humanity.

In any case, it was not a good sign that he, the master of Nazarick, was being subjected to this emotional distress amidst these strange circumstances. It might lead to him making a poor decision in times of emergency.

He needed to refresh himself.

 **"** **No... there is no need for the guards to accompany me. I simply wish to walk by myself."**

 **"** **Pl-please wait and reconsider, if something happens to Momonga-sama, we must become your shields. We cannot allow any harm to come to your person."**

 **„** **...I have to do something in secret, and I will not allow anyone to follow me."**

A brief silence followed.

Just as Momonga was starting to feel that it was dragging on, the maid finally replied:

 **"** **Understood. Then, please be safe, Momonga-sama."**

 **[Message]"Esdeath-san are you here? I hope I will not disturbing anything important or your sleep."**

 **[Message]"I'm here Momonga-san. No, you don't disturb anything important. I just finished testing the past three days my enchanting shapeshifting and reequip abilities."**

 **[Message]"Is that so. I hope it went well."**

 **[Message]"Yes it was success everything worked according to the game rules and I realized a few thing."**

 **[Message]"What do you realized Esdeath-san?"**

 **[Message]"I don't need to sleep but I can still do it if I want. I don't need food or drink consumption but I still get the buff from them and I don't even breathe. How crazy is this."**

 **And after a maid brought me food and drink. I tasted it and it was extremely good. It was like an orgasm in my mouth."**

 **[Message]"Lucky one I can't even eat, drink or taste anything anymore and there's a constant stress on me because I can't refresh myself with a good sleep."**

 **Anyway. I'm heading outside do you want to come?"**

 **[Message]"Of course Momonga-san. Where do we meet?"**

 **[Message]"In the first floor at the entrance of the tomb. In tow hours time."**

 **[Message]"Ok. We meet there Momonga-san. Take care!"**

 **[Message]"Take care Esdeath-san."** after this sentence Momonga terminated the **[Message]** spell.

 **Scene Change: First Floor Entrance of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick**

Momonga destination was a large hall. There were rows of narrow mortuary slabs on both sides of him, but there were no corpses on them now. The floor was polished limestone. Behind Momonga was a flight of stairs leading down, and at their end was a set of double doors, through which one could access the 1st Floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. The sconces in the walls had no torches; the only light came from the bluish-white moonlight streaming in from the outside.

This was the closest location to the surface that the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown could take him, the central mausoleum on the surface of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Momonga meet Esdeath here as they discussed it.

 **„** **Ahh. Welcome. Momonga-san. It's good to see you. What about the armor?"**

 **„** **I welcome you to Esdeath-san. About the armor I thought with different armor the NPC-s can't recognize me and I can sneak out to refresh myself a little."**

 **„** **Hmm.. maybe I should have to do that too. But instead, I just said to the NPC-s what I meet either I just explore the tomb further or patrolling. Some of them insisted a personal guard party but I just said them it's fine and can take care of myself."**

 **„** **And they just let you do it and walked here by on foot from the ninth floor?."**

 **„** **Yes of course. I wanted to stretch my limbs a little. They numbed greatly in the past three days. You know in my real life I was crippled by a car accident and lost my ability to walk. So it was a quite good feeling using my legs again."**

 **„** **I'm sorry Esdeath-san. Anyway lucky you I can't even set my foot outside my suite without a personal guard squad."**

 **„** **Well, that's suck Momonga-san."**

 **„** **Yes, it is. Let's head out."**

 **„** **Lead the way oh great leader."**

Momonga just chuckled about this sentence.

All they needed to do was take a few steps to reach the outside world. But despite the vast space before them, Momonga and Esdeath could not take those steps.

That was because of the thoroughly unexpected encounter before them.

The silhouettes of heteromorphic beings loomed before them. There were three monsters in total

One of them looked like a fearsome demon. Fangs protruded from its mouth and its body was covered in scales. It had stout arms and sharp claws, as well as flaming wings and a snake-like tail.

Another was a feminine-looking monster with a crow's head, dressed in a tight-fitting bondage outfit.

The final one wore full plate armor that was open at the chest, proudly revealing its abdominal muscles. If not for the black bat wings and the two horns protruding from its temples, it might have been mistaken for a beautiful young man. However, its eyes held a desire that knew no limit.

They were the Evil Lords of Wrath, Jealousy(Lust) and Greed, respectively.

All the Evil Lords turned their attention to Momonga and Esdeath, but they did not move, only watching with their unwavering gazes. The grim atmosphere weighed down on everyone present.

They were all monsters around Level 80 or so, and they should have been assigned to sentry duty around the Infernal Shrine where Demiurge lived, near the Gate to the 8th Floor. Shalltear's undead minions should have been stationed in the upper floors to stand guard. So what were Demiurge's subordinates, his elite guards, doing in here?

Behind them was one more figure. Momonga had not noticed him until now, but it had been watching Momonga from the beginning. Once he revealed himself, everything became clear.

 **"** **Demiurge…"**

Momonga decided to place his bet on a slim possibility and advanced. If he stopped now, it would be a miracle if his true identity was not uncovered. In any event, his plan was to slowly move forward while staying near the wall, ignoring the monsters and walking past them.

He was fully aware that their eyes were on him. However, Momonga suppressed his feelings of weakness with sheer willpower, held his chest high, and continued moving forward.

Esdeath only moved beside him like a bodyguard with a mask of carelessness on her face.

Once they had gotten close enough to each other, all the demons simultaneously genuflected, bowing their heads to them. The one at their head was, of course, Demiurge. His neat movements were slick and elegant, as though he were a nobleman.

 **"** **Momonga-sama, Esdeath-sama. May I ask why you two have come here, without your escort, and dressed like this?"**

 **"** **Ah… it's complicated. Demiurge, you should know why I am wearing this. As the matter of escort. Esdeath-san escorting me doesn't she?"**

Demiurge's elegant face twisted in consternation. He took several breaths before answering:

 **"** **My deepest apologies for being unable to divine your fathomless intentions, Momonga-sama—**

 **As a matter of Esdeath-sama escorting you. It not the wisest move to the two last Supreme Beings to walk outside without any escort."**

 **„** **Do you not trust our ability, our power to protect ourselves Demiurge-san?"** said Esdeath with the tone of authority.

Hearing this Demiurge bowed more deeply and shaken a little before answered to Esdeath.

 **„** **It's not the matter of the abilities of the Supreme Ones to defend themselves Esdeath-sama."**

 **But the possible threats what can loom in every corner. We don't know this new world yet we have to be careful and protect you two with the best of our abilities, with our lives if it's necessary.**

 **We can not risk losing either of you."**

 **"Is that so. Anyway. Call me Dark Warrior."** answered Momonga

 **"** **Pardon me, Dark Warrior-sama…?"**

Demiurge seemed to have something to say, but Momonga tried his best to ignore it. Although it was a pretty embarrassing name, it made sense when one considered the names of other monsters in the game.

The reason behind having Demiurge address him by a different name was quite simple. Although only Demiurge and his vassals were here at the moment, this place was an exit, and many underlings would be passing through here. Momonga simply did not want them to call him "Momonga-sama, Momonga-sama" wherever he went.

How much did Demiurge understand without knowing Momonga's thoughts? Just then, a look of enlightenment filled Demiurge's face.

 **"** **I see… so that's what's going."**

 _„_ _Eh? What's going on?"_

 _„_ _What do Demiurge meant by that?"_ ** _so that's what's going."_** _They seriously believe the pile of bullshit what we gathering together . I hope they not overthinking them?"_

Though Esdeath while internally sweatdropped

 **"** **I believe I have some grasp on your profound schemes, Mo… no, Dark Warrior-sama. Truly, they are considerations that only the ruler of this domain would have taken into account. However, I cannot allow your noble selves to proceed unaccompanied. I am aware that it may inconvenience you two, but I hope that in your boundless mercy, you will permit one of us to escort you."**

 **Truly, they are considerations that only the ruler of this domain would have taken into account. However, I cannot allow your noble selves to proceed unaccompanied. I am aware that it may inconvenience you two, but I hope that in your boundless mercy, you will permit one of us to escort you two."**

 **"** **...It can't be helped. Very well, I will allow one person to travel with us."**

Demiurge smiled elegantly.

 **"** **My deepest thanks for humoring my selfish request, Dark Warrior-sama."**

 **"** **...Just call me Dark Warrior, you can dispense with the honorifics."**

 **"** **How could I! To do so would be unforgivable. Of course, I can obey such an order while acting as a spy or performing special missions, but within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, how could anyone not show the due respect to you, Momonga-sama… no, Dark Warrior-sama and Esdeath-sama!"**

Momonga and Esdeath sweatdropped internally.

 _„_ _Why are they overthinking everything in such manner?"_

 **"** **Forgive me for wasting your valuable time, Mo-Dark Warrior-sama. Then, you lot will wait here for orders, and explain to the others that I am on the move."**

 **"** **Understood, Demiurge-sama."**

 **"** **Well, it seems your subordinates approve as well. Then, Demiurge, let us be off."**

Momonga and Esdeath walked past the bowing Demiurge, who raised his head and followed his master.

 **"** **Why was Mo… cough, why was Dark Warrior-sama dressed like that and why he brought only Esdeath-sama with him?"**

 **"** **I don't know, but there should be some reason for it."**

The remaining Evil Lords muttered to each other in confusion.

After all, they had not seen through Momonga's disguise because he teleported here and Esdeath doesn't even bother to disguise herself.

Momonga and Esdeath had no idea of knowing this, but the denizens of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, or rather, all of Ainz Ooal Gown's servants radiated a certain aura that the servants could sense in order to determine whether a stranger was friend or foe.

Within the guild, the aura of the 41 Supreme Beings that ruled Nazarick — now reduced to Momonga and his companion Esdeath alone — was enough to tell them that the one before them was their absolute ruler and the Enforcer of Nazarick.

They could sense their mighty presence from a distance and they could not have mistaken Momonga for anyone else, even through his full plate armor. They would have seen through Momonga's disguise immediately, regardless of how he arrived.

It was easy to differentiate their aura from the others in Nazarick.

The doors to the first floor swung wide, and someone climbed the stairs.

Judging by the aura that came from the stairs, the newcomer was a Guardian.

The Evil Lords saw the beautiful face of the Guardian Overseer, Albedo, rising from the steps. They went to one knee as they realized that they were in the presence of someone who was the equal of their master, Demiurge.

To Albedo, the vassals kneeling before her was merely natural, and she paid them no heed as she looked around.

Only after Albedo failed to find the person she was looking for did she turn back to the Evil Lords. She spoke without addressing anyone in particular:

 **"** **...I don't see Demiurge around. Where is he?"**

 **"** **He… a Dark Warrior-sama and Esdeath-sama passed through just now, so Demiurge-sama decided to accompany them outside."**

 **"** **Dark Warrior...sama? I don't recall a name like that among the servants… Which servant did Demiurge accompany? A Floor Guardian following a lowly servant? How strange…**

 **But if this Dark Warrior...sama accompanied with Esdeath-sama and Demiurge that means. „** Albedo eyes shoot wide open from the realization

 **"** **...Momonga-sama came here!"**

Albedo's voice seemed to crack a little, and so the Evil Lords calmly replied:

 **"** **...His name was Dark Warrior-sama."**

 **"** **...And his guards? Did Demiurge receive some notification from Momonga-sama? But I already arranged to meet him, so does this mean Demiurge did not know Momonga-sama was coming? Ah, forget it, I need to change and bathe!**

 **The nearest bath… the one at Shalltear's place?... But then she might get suspicious… although I'll just have to bear with it. You lot, go to my room and get my clothes! Quickly!"**

Just then, one of the Evil Lords called out to Albedo, who was pacing around. She was the Demon General of Jealousy.

 **"** **...Albedo-sama, though this might be rude, would your present attire not be better?"**

 **"** **...What do you mean?"** Albedo angrily retorted as she stopped in her tracks. She thought the other woman wanted her to see Momonga in her unkempt state.

 **"** **...No, I simply meant that a beautiful woman like yourself would be best served by showing the signs of your hard work. In the end, you will still benefit, will you not, Albedo-sama?"**

 **"** **I see—"** Albedo mused. They had a point.

 **"** **That makes sense… it seems I panicked because I have not seen Momonga-sama for such a long time. I can only meet Momonga-sama after 18 hours, don't you think 18 hours is too long?"**

 **"** **Yes, it is."**

 **Scene Change: Outskirts of the Great Underground Tomb Of Nazarick:**

After leaving the mausoleum, Momonga and Esdeath were greeted by a beautiful sight. The surface area of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was 200 meters square, protected by six-meter thick walls, with an entrance and an exit at the front and back.

The Tomb's grass was trimmed short and felt refreshing. On the other hand, the Tomb's trees had leafy branches that shrouded much of the grounds in shade, and the extensive shadows gave the place a gloomy air. There were also alabaster tombstones scattered about.

Apart from the large central mausoleum, there were four smaller mausoleums in the north, south, east and west, each defended by statues of armored warriors, each six meters tall.

The central mausoleum was the gateway to the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and it was from this place that Momonga had emerged into the outside world.

Momonga and Esdeath stood at the top of the stairs and quietly surveyed the landscape before them.

The Great Tomb of Nazarick had originally been located in the icy world of Helheim, which was perpetually shrouded in darkness. The atmosphere was grim and dark, and the sky was constantly overcast. Yet, what he saw now was vastly different from that.

They were looking at a beautiful night sky.

 **"** **Amazing… to think they could include such detail in a virtual world… the air here is so fresh that it must never have been polluted. People born in this world wouldn't need artificial lungs to breathe…"**

 **„** **Indeed it's really amazing Blue Planet–san would really love to be here."**

sigh..„ **True. He would really like to see this beautiful sight."**

They had never seen such a clear night sky in their life.

Momonga wanted to cast a spell, but he was hampered by his armor. There was a certain mage class that allowed for the casting of spells in armor, but Momonga did not have that class. As a result, his full plate armor kept him from using magic. Even armor created by magic would not allow its wearer to cast spells while wearing it. Currently, there were only five spells he could use in his armored state, but sadly, the flight magic Momonga wanted to use was not part of them.

Momonga reached his hand into his pocket dimension and withdrew an item. It was a necklace with a pendant shaped like a bird's wing.

He put on the necklace and focused on it. The power buried within the necklace took effect.

 **"** **[Fly]."**

 _„_ _It's time to try out my wings. If everything works according to the game rules then I could summon my character wings if I want." Though Esdeath_

Activate Race Ability: **[Wings of Nephalem]**

Two angelic wings sprouted from Esdeath back. One of them was pure black and radiated white aura. The second was white and radiated an aura of darkness.

 _„_ _Hmm. It seems it work. Now let's try the flight with them."_

She readied her wings and flapped with them. In a strange way, she felt like her wings were part of her body all the time and she could use them like they were part of her in her whole life.

She fastly caught up with Momonga.

Although Demiurge was frantically trying to catch up with them, they paid him no heed and ascended steadily. Before they knew it, they were several hundred meters in the air.

The blue-white light of the moon and stars chased away the darkness of the land. The grasslands, ruffled by a gentle wind, seemed to be glowing. The countless stars and the moon gave off their own radiance as well, shining brilliantly against the light coming from the earth.

Momonga could not help but sigh:

 **"** **This is beautiful… no, beautiful would not begin to describe this… what would Blue Planet-san say if he were here?"**

 **„** **I think he just stuck it in words. But who knows. He was always the one who surprised everyone."**

Momonga just nodded for this response

What would he do if he saw this world whose air, land and water had not been polluted?

Momonga recalled his comrade from the past, the man who had shown up for the guild's offline meetings, whose stony face had broken out into a delicate smile when he was praised as a romantic — that gentleman who loved the night sky.

 _"_ _...To think one could see so far just by the light of the moon and the stars… it's hard to believe that this world is real. Blue Planet-san... this world is like a chest of jewels."_

 ** _"_** ** _Perhaps it is. I believe the beauty of this world exists to adorn The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick,"_** Demiurge said in a reverent voice.

 **"** **Indeed, it is beautiful. You say these stars exist to adorn Nazraick… perhaps that is so. Perhaps the reason that we have come here is to claim this chest of jewels which belongs to nobody else."**

Momonga clenched his fist before him, and it looked as though he was taking the stars into his grasp. Of course, that was simply because his hand was covering the stars up. He shrugged at his childish behavior and said to Demiurge:

Esdeath only smiled on the behavior of his comrade.

 **"** **...No, this is not something we can claim for ourselves. Perhaps these jewels are meant to adorn the Great Tomb of Nazarick; myself and my friends from Ainz Ooal Gown."**

 **"** **...What a moving statement. If is your wish, then by your command, I shall lead Nazarick's forces to claim this chest of jewels. I, Demiurge would like nothing more than to present this chest of jewels to my lord and master, Momonga-sama and Esdeath-sama"**

Those cheesy lines made Momonga chuckle. He wondered if Demiurge had been intoxicated by the atmosphere as well.

 **"** **As long as we do not know anything about the beings which live in this world, I can only say that your idea is foolish. For all we know, we might be minuscule weaklings in this world. However, conquering this world might be quite interesting."**

 **„** **Do you mean we going out adventuring again Momonga-san. It would be delighting to face new challenges. Defeating new enemies, exploring new territories and secrets and acquiring new friends."**

Esdeath said while she still smiled like a madman

Momonga just nodded for this statement.

Conquering the world was something that only the villains in children's shows would say.

The fact was that conquering the world was not easy. And then there was the matter of ruling the world after conquering it, preventing insurgency and maintaining public order, as well as all the other problems that came with ruling a host of nations. When one thought about these things, one would realize that there was hardly any point in conquering the world.

Momonga knew all of this, but he still spoke of conquering this world, because seeing its beauty awoke that juvenile desire within him. In addition, as he was getting into the mindset of being the leader of the dreaded guild Ainz Ooal Gown, those words accidentally fell from his mouth.

And there was one more reason.

 **"** **...Ulbert-san, Luci** **Fer-san, Variable Talisman-san, Bellriver-san…"**

It was because they remembered what their former guildmates had once said _, "Let's conquer one of the worlds in YGGDRASIL."_

 **„** **Let's conquer this brave new world,"** They said in unison

Of Momonga and Esdeath had seen the smile that had spread across Demiurge's frog-face, they would surely not have left matters at that.

But Momonga and Esdeath did not look at Demiurge, instead of turning their gaze to the horizon where the infinite expanse of the earth and sky met.

Deep in thought, Momonga looked over to Nazarick and saw a curious sight.

A wave over a hundred meters across was moving along the land as though it were the sea. Little ripples rose from the surface of the plains, slowly heading in the same direction as they fused together, finally becoming small hillocks as they approached Nazarick.

The gigantic pile of dirt shattered against the sturdy walls of Nazarick, like waves crashing against the shore.

 **"** **...[Earth Surge]. He used his skills to enlarge the effective area, as well as his other class skills…"** Momonga muttered in respect.

 **„** **Mare is very effectively using his skills"** said by Esdeath

Demiurge only calmly smiled at this comment

 **„** **Indeed"** came the reply from Momonga

 **"** **That's Mare for you. It seems camouflaging the walls is an easy task for him."**

 **"** **Indeed. Mare has also recruited several golems and undead - who are tireless - to help. However, their progress is slow and hardly ideal. In addition, some gaps will be left after moving the earth, which will need to be filled with plants. But that will be gone after we grown a forest in the surrounding area. That will only increase his workload further."**

 **"** **Our early-warning net has already been constructed. We will know of the intrusion of any intelligent beings within five kilometers, and we will be able to observe them without their knowledge."**

 **"** **Well done. However… this net is manned by the underlings, right?"**

 **„** **Good work Demiurge I knew you could manage to implement this task perfectly."**

Said Esdeath while she showed a big thumb up to Demiurge.

 **„** **Thank you Esdeath-sama! However, I'm not worthy to your sincere praises."**

 **„** **Don't sell yourselves too low Demiurge. You and the others did an excellent job."**

 **„** **Thank you for your praises again. Oh, mighty ones!"**

Demiurge replied in the positive, Momonga suggested it might be good to erect another security net, just in case.

 **"** **...I have a plan for the security net. Put it into motion."**

 **"** **Understood. I will discuss this with Albedo and then combine her suggestions with your orders. Also, Dark Warrior-sama—"**

 **"Understood… may I ask about what you plan to do next, Momonga-sama?"**

 **"** **Since Mare has carried out his task splendidly, we intend to check in on him. I also plan to give him a suitable reward in person…"**

A smile appeared on Demiurge's face. It was a gentle look that seemed completely out of place on a devil's face.

 **"** **I believe the Supreme Beings thanks will be the finest reward he can receive, Momonga-sama… my deepest apologies, I suddenly remembered something I have to do. As for Mare…"**

 **"** **It's fine. Go, Demiurge."**

 **"** **Thank you very much, Momonga-sama, Esdeath-sama."**

 **„** **It's become quite tiresome hearing always sama,Sama,sama.,"** said Esdeath with a puffed face after Demiurge left.

 **„** **Huh. It cannot be helped"** Momonga sighted while they flew toward Mare

As Demiurge and Esdeath spread their wings to fly off, Momonga aimed for a point on the ground and landed, donning his helmet along the way. The Dark Elf near their destination seemed to notice their descent and looked up, surprise written all over his face as he saw Momonga and Esdeath.

Mare ran over with a _tatata_ sound as Momonga landed upon the ground. The hem of Mare's skirt fluttered around his thighs as his legs pumped up and down.

For a moment, something peeked out from below, then vanished again… no, Momonga was not interested in looking under Mare's skirt. He was just curious about what he wore underneath it.

 **"** **Mo-Momonga-sama,Esdeath-sama w-welcome ."**

 **"** **Mm… Mare, there is no need to be nervous. Take your time and go slowly. If you're not used to it, you can also dispense with the polite language… though only when we're in private, of course."**

 **"** **I, I can't do that, how could I not speak respectfully to the Supreme Beings… actually, Nee-chan shouldn't be doing that too. It, it's terribly rude…"**

"I see, Mare. Well, if you insist, then we are fine with it. However, we want you to know that we will not force you to do so."

 **„** **As he said, kid, as he said"** Esdeath confirmed what Momonga said

 **"** **Y-yes! ...al-although, may I ask why you two came here, Momonga-sama, Esdeath-sama? Did I make a mistake…?"**

 **"** **Of course not, Mare. In fact,we came here to praise you."**

The expression on Mare's face went from fear that he might be scolded to

surprise.

 **"** **Mare, your work is very important. Even with our security net in place, the inhabitants of this world may be over level 100. If we are faced with opponents like that, concealing the Great Tomb of Nazarick will be our top priority.."**

Mare nodded furiously in agreement.

 **"** **Which is why, Mare, we wanted to let you know how satisfied we are that you have carried out your task. In addition, I want to tell you how relieved I am that you were the one handling this matter."**

One of the ironclad rules of society that Momonga believed in was that a good boss should compliment the good work of his subordinates.

The Guardians thought highly of them; conversely, in order to have them continue to be loyal to them, Momonga and Esdeath had to act in a way that was worthy of their praise.

 **"** **...You understand what I'm thinking, don't you, Mare?"**

 **"** **Yes! Momonga-sama!"**

 **"Very good. Then, for your hard work, I shall give you a reward."**

 **"** **How, how could I accept such a thing? I was simply doing my duty!"**

 **"** **...You deserve a reward for your good performance. It's only natural."**

 **"** **It, it's not like that! We exist to give our all for the Supreme Beings, so working hard is only to be expected!"**

This back and forth went on for a while, and the two of them could not meet in the middle. Momonga decided to cut this sequence of events short.

 **"** **Then, how about this. In exchange for this reward, continue your loyal service to me. That should do it."**

 **"** **Is, is that really alright?"**

To cut him short, Momonga produced the reward in question — a ring.

 **"** **Mo-Momonga-sama… you've taken the wrong thing out!"**

 **"** **No, I—"**

 **"—** **It can't be right! That's the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, a treasure which only the Supreme Beings possess! I can't accept a reward like that."**

 **„** **Yes, and you will Mare. This is the symbol of our unwavering faith in you and your hard work. We insist on accepting it. If not for us then for your own faith in your own good work. Besides it will help your work inside the tomb. So you could see this reward as a promotion."** Interjected Esdeath

After hearing this, Mare slowly regained his composure.

" **My hope is that during an enemy attack, the Guardians will command their respective Floors' forces. At the same time, it would be quite sad if a Guardian was unable to move around freely due to the teleportation block. Therefore, I give this ring to you."**

said Momonga While he handed the ring to Mare

 **"** **Mare, we are pleased with your loyalty. At the same time, we understand your reluctance as an NPC to accept this ring which symbolizes us. However, if you truly understand our intentions, you will accept my orders and this ring with them."**

 **"** **But, but, why me… shouldn't everyone else have gotten one too...?"**

 **"** **We had intended to give the others these rings; however you are the first. This is we are pleased with your work. If we gave this to someone who did no work, then this ring would have no meaning. Or do you intend to devalue this ring?"**

interjected Esdeath with a serious face

 **"** **No, no, of course not!"**

 **"** **Then take it, Mare. After accepting this ring, continue working hard for Nazarick and ourselves."**

Mare nervously reached out his hand and slowly accepted the ring.

 **"** **Momonga-sama,Esdeath-sama th-thank you for this great gift... I promise that from today onward I will work harder so I do not disappoint either of you!"**

 **"** **Then, we will trust you with it, Mare."**

 **"** **Yes!"**

 **"** **Ah, excuse me, Momonga-sama… but why are you dressed like that?"**

 **"** **...Ah, about that…"**

 **[Message]"I hope you had a plan for this situation Momonga-san. Because if not we will be in very cocky situation"**

 **[Message]"I'm thinking of it I'm thinking of it.** " Momonga said in panicking tone under the **[Message]**

 _Because I wanted to get away_ — obviously he could not say that.

Mare's eyes sparkled as he looked up to the troubled Momonga . How should he bluff his way through this? If he failed here, all the acting he had done to appear like a commanding superior would have gone to waste. No subordinate would respect a superior who was trying to flee.

Momonga desperately tried to calm himself down, and then help came from an unexpected quarter.

 **"** **That's simple, Mare."**

Momonga looked back, and his eyes were instantly drawn to the person he was looking at.

It was Albedo.

Although Demiurge was behind her, such was Albedo's beauty that Momonga's eyes did not even register Demiurge's form.

 **"** **Momonga-sama wore this armor and concealed his identity because he did not wish to disturb the others at work and asked Esdeath-sama to escort him for the same reason.**

 **He knew if Esdeath-sama patrolling around Nazarick and accompany with an unknown NPC that will not raise suspicion."**

 **"** **When Momonga-sama approaches, it is only natural for everyone to stop whatever they are doing and bow to him. However, Momonga-sama did not wish to interrupt anyone. Thus he disguised himself as Dark Warrior-sama so the others would not cease in their labors to pay him his due respect. Am I correct, Momonga-sama?"**

After hearing Albedo's question, Momonga nodded repeatedly.

 **"** **As, as expected of you Albedo, you understood my true intentions."**

 **[Message]"You are really good at bullshitting eh Momonga-san?"**

 **[Message]"Don't make it worse please Esdeath-san. Any way you too are become quite proficient at this."**

 **[Message]"Indeed I became" [Message]-d** Esdeath with a bright smirk

 **"** **It is only natural, as the Guardian Overseer. No, even if I were not the Guardian Overseer, I am confident that I could read your heart, Momonga-sama."**

As Albedo smiled and bowed deeply, there was a bizarre expression of Demiurge's face as he stood behind her.

Although it weighed on his mind, he could not object to the people assisting him.

 **"** **So, so that's why…"** Mare said, with a look of realization on his face

As he looked toward Mare, Momonga saw a sight he could hardly believe was real. Albedo's eyes had suddenly gone wide open, to the point where it seemed like her eyeballs might fall out. She was pointing at Mare in a strange way.

Just as Momonga was thinking about this, Albedo's face returned to its usual beautiful state, so quickly that Momonga thought it had all been an illusion.

 **"** **...What's wrong?"**

 **"** **Ah, no, nothing… alright, Mare, sorry for disturbing you. Take a break, and continue the camouflage work afterward."**

 **"** **Y-yes! Then, Momonga-sama, I'll be on my way."**

 **"** **Speaking of which, why did you come here, Albedo?"**

 **"** **I heard Demiurge say you and Esdeath-sama would be here, so I wished to greet you two, Momonga-sama. However, I apologize for making you see me in this filthy state."**

 **"** **Certainly not, Albedo. Your radiance could never be diminished by something as insignificant as dirt. That said, I feel a little uncomfortable about making a beautiful maiden like yourself run around. However, since this is an emergency, I must ask you to continue working for Nazarick for the time being. I apologize for that."**

 **"** **I can endure any hardship as long as it's for your sake, Momonga-sama!"**

 **"** **I am grateful for your loyalty. Ah, yes… Albedo, I have something to give you."**

 **"** **...What might that something be?"**

 **"** **You will need this item in your position as the Guardian Overseer."**

 **"** **...Thank you very much."**

Her reaction was so different from Mare's that they were somewhat disappointed. However, they immediately realized that they were mistaken.

The corner of Albedo's mouth was twitching and she was desperately trying not to let her expression change. Her wings were shuddering because she was trying her best not to spread them. The hand which took the ring had clenched up (when had she done that?) and then it opened up, trembling mightily. Even an idiot could see her excitement.

 **"** **Continue your loyal service, As for Demiurge… some other time."**

 **"** **I understand, Momonga-sama. I shall continue working hard in future to prove myself worthy of such a mighty ring."**

 **"** **Is that so. Then, I have abandoned the tasks that I must take care of. I'd best return to the 9th Floor before I get scolded.**

 **Esdeath-san would you kindly escort me back to my suite."**

 **„** **Hai"** Esdeath replied fast and respectfully salute

After seeing Albedo and Demiurge lower their heads in response, they activated the teleportation effect of the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown.

In the instant before them the scenery changed, Esdeath thought she heard a woman shouting **"ALL RIGHT!"** However, she felt he must have been mistaken, because there was no way Albedo could make such a crude sound.

 **Scene Change: Carne Village Outskirts**

Enri looked at the longsword raised high before her.

Panic was written all over her face as she watched the malevolent gleaming of the terrible swift sword, and she realized two things.

The first was that her life would be over in a few seconds. The second was that an ordinary village girl like herself had no way of fighting that fate.

The tip of the sword was stained with some of her blood. As her heart beat faster, the pain spread through her body, along with the scorching heat of her wound.

The pain she had never felt before filled her with fear and made her want to throw up.

Perhaps vomiting would clear the feeling of nausea that filled her.

However, Enri was looking for a way to live, so she had no time to throw up.

Although she wanted to abandon her struggle, there was a reason why Enri had not given up until now. That was the warmth pressed against her chest — her younger sister.

She had to let her sister live.

That sole thought kept Enri from giving in.

In contrast, the armored knight in front of her seemed to be mocking Enri's resolve.

The raised sword swung down.

Perhaps it was because all her energies were concentrated here, or because her brain was working overtime because she was on the verge of life and death, but Enri felt that time was passing very slowly, and she desperately tried to think of some way to save her little sister.

However, she could not think of anything. All she could do was use her own body as a shield, letting the blade cleaved deeply into herself, in the hope of buying time for her little sister to escape.

Could Nemu escape the hell that was Carne Village by herself?

Even if she fled into the forest, she might run into patrols of soldiers. However, as long as she could survive, there was a possibility of escape. In order to give her little sister the chance to survive, Enri would bet her life — no, she would bet everything.

That said, the idea of being hurt again frightened her, so she closed her eyes. In this world of darkness, she prepared herself for the pain that would come—

Suddenly the knight whose previously intended to strike her and her little sister down stopped and gasped in pure terror.

Enri looked up and what she saw frightened her more than anything before her whole previous life.

She saw the Avatar of Death shrouded with the most beautiful black robe adorned with jewels what seems to emit a dread aura. Behind him from the black nothingness what spat out this creature walked out a beautiful pale woman. She would not have been frightening but she saw her eyes.

Her eyes sclera was pure black. Her heteromorphic eyes pupils were blood red and pure white.

And she wore a strange white uniform.

It can be said she was never been more frightened in her whole life.

 **„** **So you little toy soldiers can kill innocent villagers but frightened before an unknown opponent. Pathetic!"** the woman in white uniform spat these world like venom beside her the Avatar of Death just waited for her to finish her monolog

 **„** **Oh but don't worry we will play with you. Like as intended with the tin cans as you are,"** she said with a sadistic unnaturally wide smirk

 **to be continued.**

 **In the next chapter: Dance Angel dance**


	5. Dance Angel Dance!(part 1)

**Welcome!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Esdeath lied on her bed. She took her usual nap not because she needed. She doesn't need it anymore because after the transition her body become constructed from the pure aether.

She did it because it was good feeling taking a nap once a while. It was kinda relaxing for her overworked mind. After a daily training with Cocytus, patroling/exploring the Tomb, reading whatever books she can get her hands on helping Momonga manage Nazarick etc. She needed this little time. It helped her to organize her thoughts and gave her ideas what to do in their situation.

 _„If Momonga-san is undead now that means he can't sleep anymore according to the lore of the undead races of YGGRADASIL._

 _He can't refresh his mind with a good nap. Poor Momonga-san."_

She often wondered this and such things.

Suddenly she woke up because something wet started to flow from between her legs. She inspected it and it was blood!

 _„_ _WTF! " She frightened out internally but suddenly realized what happened_

 _"Great now I have a menstrual cycle it's getting better and better."_ one of her eyes started to twitching

 _„Now that I look back it's completely normal for a woman!"_

 _„_ _I should expect on it. Never mind I will take care of it later."_

She got up from her bed and shapeshifted into a more comfortable form. What she used to become prefer instead of her base form when she just walked around and did things. It was not suitable for fights and such things and the things what said previously. But it was much more comfortable.

She becomes quite fond of this shape-shifting ability so she practiced it often.

First, she reduced her height. She made her body shape and face to be more childlike. She grew elf ears. Then she required a more fitting clothes for her new body proportions. She always carried multiple sets of equipment if needed. So she can quickly equip it with her magic. Her eyes remained the same. Black sclera with heteromorphic eyes one of them blood red and the other one was pure white. Her hair remained as before. White and long.(imagine her like Medusa Gorgon in the Soul Eater anime series after she lost her original body and forced to occupy a little girl body. Just with the OC proportions.)

 **„** **Now it's done. It's time to visit Momonga-san."**

 **Scene Change Momonga's suite:**

Momonga sat on a chair and looked at the mirror before him. The roughly one-meter wide mirror did not reflect Momonga's face, but a patch of grass. The mirror was like a television set, showing images of a distant plain.

The grass of the plains swayed in the wind, proving it was not a still image.

As time passed, the sun slowly rose, its light banishing the darkness that covered the plains. This pastoral scene, almost poetic in its beauty, was a stark difference from the former location of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, the desolate world of Helheim.

Momonga reached out to the mirror and swiped his hand right. The mirror's image changed.

This was a Mirror of Remote Viewing.

This was a magic item used to display an image of a specific region. It was a very useful item for player-killers or player-killer-killers. However, there were low-level spells which occluded information-gathering spells that could hide people from the mirror's eyes. In addition, it was easy for users to be counterattacked by offensive barriers, so it was an average item at best.

However, for the present circumstances, an item which could show the outside world was a very useful item indeed.

Momonga enjoyed the movie-like quality of the grass within the mirror as the image changed.

 _"It would seem that I can move the image with a wave of the hand. That way, I won't have to keep looking at the same spot."_

The scenery and the angles with which it was viewed changed within the floating mirror. Although he had made several mistakes so far, Momonga kept changing his gestures to alter the landscape within the mirror, hoping that he would find someone. However, up till now, he had not found any intelligent beings — for instance, humans.

He repeated the same simple gestures over and over again, but all the images he got were the same: plains. Momonga was starting to get bored, so he looked at the other person in the room.

 **"** **What's wrong, Momonga-sama? I stand ready to heed your every command."**

 **"** **No, there's nothing, Sebas."**

Sebas was the other person in the room. He might have been smiling, but his words seemed to hold some kind of subtext. Although Sebas was absolutely loyal to him, he had objected to Momonga's excursion to the surface without bringing his followers along.

Indeed, just after Momonga returned from the surface, Sebas had accosted and lectured him.

Momonga said what was on his heart.

 _"_ _What will I do with him…"_

Being with Sebas made Momonga think of his guildmate Touch Me. After all, Touch Me-san was the one who had designed Sebas.

 _„_ _Still, he didn't have to make him so similar to himself. Even the way Sebas gets angry reminds me of him."_

 **„** **Good Morning Momonga-san. Good Morning Sebas-san."**

Momonga suddenly can't find the childish voice source and wondered.

 _„_ _Besides Aura and Mare, there's an another NPC who designed to look and sound like a child?"_

And he suddenly remembered. His companion picked up that bad habit to change shapes.

Momonga was often confused because sometimes he can't recognize his guildmate at first.

The only characteristic what made her recognizable her long white hair and unique heteromorphic eyes.

In his train of thoughts, Sebas bowed deeply and said.

 **„** **Good Morning Esdeath-sama. Do you slept well?"**

 **„** **Thank you Sebas I slept I mean my nap was very relaxing. Now I think of a thing. Can you send a maid to my room to clean it? I think I made a little mess. But only if that's not a problem."**

 **„** **Of course Esdeath-sama I will take care of it immediately after Momonga-sama finished if it's good for you"**

 **„** **Thank you Sebas. Yes it's perfect."** she showed a bright childish smile to Sebas

Sebas suddenly felt uncomfortable from this smile but his face remained stoic.

Momonga sighed and sweatdropped internally. If he had flesh you could see a desperate look on his face _. „I probably never get used for her new hobby. Should I ask her to stop it?"_

 **„** **Welcome! Esdeath-san. I hope you are well."**

 **„** **I'm fine Momonga-san. You? Oh! That's the [Mirror of Remote Wieving]? It's ben a while since I see it last."**

 **„** **Yes, it is. I just spying the outside world and a meanwhile I trying to figure out the item works properly."**

 **„** **Can I watch it?"**

Momonga just nodded silently.

Esdeath pulled a chair effortlessly near Momonga and hopped into it.

After grumbling in his heart, Momonga looked back to the mirror.

Momonga's plan was to teach Demiurge the hard-learned lessons of how to control the magic mirror. This was what Momonga had meant when he spoke to Demiurge about another security net.

Although it would have been simpler to leave this task to his subordinates or Esdeath, Momonga wanted to handle this task personally. The truth was that he wanted to use his can-do working attitude to inspire and gain the respect of his subordinates. Therefore he could not be seen to give up halfway.

„ _Still, why can't I switch to a higher vantage point? If only there were manual…_ „

With these thoughts in mind, Momonga went about the painstaking work of figuring the mirror's controls out by boring, repetitive trial and error.

He did not know how long it had been.

Momonga casually waved his hand with a vacant expression, and his field of vision suddenly expanded.

 **"** **Oh!"**

Surprise, delight, pride, Momonga's exclamation was filled with all of these. At his wits' end, he made a random gesture and the screen suddenly did as he wanted. This was a cry of joy one would expect out of a programmer who had pulled eight hours' worth of overtime.

 **„** **It seems it work. If it's what you wanted to happen. Good work Momonga-san."**

She gave him a big Thumb up

Cheering and clapping answered on the other side. The source of these two sounds was Sebas.

 **"** **Congratulations, Momonga-sama. Your servant Sebas stands in awe of your prowess."**

 _"Granted, this was the fruit of extensive trial and error, so you don't need to go that far."_ Momonga thought that, but when he saw that Sebas looked quite happy, he decided to humbly accept the butler's praise.

 **"** **Thank you, Sebas and Esdeath-san. Although I had t apologize from you Sebas for making you accompany me for so long."**

 **"** **What are you saying? Staying by the Supreme Beings side and obeying your orders is the reason for a butler's existence, Momonga-sama. There is no need to thank or apologize to me… although, it is true that this process took quite some time. Momonga-sama, would you like to take a break?"**

 **"** **No, there is no need for that. Undead like myself is not affected by negative statuses like fatigue. If you're tired, you may go and rest."**

 **"** **Thank you for your kindness, but it would be unthinkable for a butler to rest while his master worked. With the aid of magic items, I am not affected by fatigue either. Please allow me to stay by the side of two of you until the end, Momonga-sama."**

Momonga realized one thing from his conversations with the NPCs; namely, they casually used game terms in their speech. For instance, skills, job classes, items, levels, negative statuses, and so on. If he could use game terms with them in an unironic way, it might be easier to give them orders.

After agreeing to Sebas' request, he continued studying the ways to control the mirror. Finally, he discovered a method to adjust the height of his viewpoint.

Momonga smiled in satisfaction and began looking for a populated area.

Finally, an image of something like a village appeared in the mirror.

It was located roughly ten kilometers south of Nazarick. There was a forest nearby, and wheat fields surrounded the city. It appeared to be a rustic farming village.

 **"** **...Are they holding a festival?"**

People were running in and out of their houses this early in the morning. They looked panicked.

Esdeath leaned forward to inspect better the events what played on the surface of the mirror then said.

 **„** **I think not Momonga-san. It looks like the villagers are frightened.**

 **It makes me remember a lot of games and movies what I played and watched before and contained such scenes. It never ended well to the villagers."**

 **„** **What do you mean? How they ended?"**

 **„** **Often after scenes like this. Monsters, foreign soldiers or knights came and massacred everyone in the village in the games and the movies."**

 **„** **Hmm."** Momonga thought deeply what his guildmate said.

 _„_ _If what she said will come in life then…"_

In the next scene fully armored knights were swinging their longswords at the villagers, who were dressed in rough clothes.

It was a massacre.

 _„_ _Then she was right. It happened exactly as she said. Such cliché."_

Esdeath only watched the massacre with a stoic face.

 _„_ _Why I can't fell sadness or any such thing about them? Is it normal? Or maybe it is because I can't feel any connections between me and the villagers?"_ Thought Esdeath deep inside her.

A villager fell with every swing of a knight's sword. The villagers could not resist them, and could only run away. The knights pursued and killed the fleeing villagers. There were horses eating the grain in the field. Those horses must have belonged to the knights.

Momonga scoffed, intending to change the image. This village had no value to him. If he could extract more information from it, perhaps he might have a reason to save them. But as things stood, there was no reason to save this village.

He should abandon them.

Momonga was taken aback by how he could make such a heartless decision.

It felt like he was watching a TV show about animals and insects, where the strong ate the weak.

Could it be that as one of the undead, he no longer considered himself part of humanity?

He was level 100, but like he had told Mare, this world's commoners might well be level 100 as well. Therefore, he could not tread blindly into this unknown world. Although it looked like the knights were conducting a one-sided slaughter of the villagers, there might be other reasons at work here which he did not know about. Reasons like "illness, "judgment", "setting an example", and others like them kept appearing in his mind. And if he stepped in and defeated the knights, he might earn the ire of the country they belonged to.

" **What do you intend to do?"**

Sebas seemed to have been waiting for this moment to speak.

There could only be one answer. Momonga replied coldly:

 **"** **Nothing. There is no reason, value or benefit in rescuing them."**

 **"—** **Understood."**

Momonga nonchalantly looked at Sebas — at the phantom image of his past guildmate.

 _"_ _This… Touch Me-san…"_

Just then, Momonga remembered something.

 _—_ _Saving someone in trouble is common sense._

When Momonga had just started out in YGGDRASIL, hunting down characters of heteromorphic races was a common practice, and Momonga, who had chosen such a race, had been PKed countless times. Just when he was about to leave YGGDRASIL, those words, spoken by that man, had saved him.

If not for those words, Momonga would not be here.

 **„** **We should help them out Momonga-san. If not else for Touch Me-san memory."**

Momonga sighed softly, and then he smiled internally. Now that he had recalled that memory, he had no choice but to go save them.

 **"** **I will repay that debt… besides, sooner or later, I'll have to test my fighting strength in this world. Esdeath-san do you want to come?"**

After saying that to his absent friend, Momonga enlarged the view of the village until he saw everything. After that, he tried to pick out the surviving villagers.

Esdeath jumped up from her place then said. **„Yess! It's about time for us to explore the outside world. And for me to move my old bones."**

 **"** **Sebas put Nazarick on maximum alert. We will go first, and you will tell Albedo, who is standing by next door, to follow us after fully equipping herself. However, I forbid her to bring Ginnungagap. After that, prepare support units. Something might happen which results in our inability to retreat. Therefore the units sent to the village should be adept at stealth or have the ability to go invisible."**

 **"** **I understand, but I wish to request the task of defending your body to be given to me."**

 **"** **Then who will relay my orders? Besides Esdeath-san will come with me. She is one of the best bodyguards in YGGRADASIL. These knights are currently sacking the village, which means there might be knights near Nazarick who might attack us. Therefore, you must stay."**

 **„** **One moment Momonga-san I change into battle,"** said Esdeath while she shapeshifted and reequipped her gear back.

Momonga just nodded

The image changed, and now it showed a girl sending a knight flying with a punch. The girl was leading an even younger girl as they ran away. They were probably sisters. Momonga immediately opened his inventory and withdrew the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Just as the girl planned to flee, she was slashed in the back. Since time was tight, Momonga

swiftly incanted the spell.

 **"** **[Gate]."**

It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps.

The spell Momonga used was the most accurate and potent of such spells in YGGDRASIL.

The scene before them changed in an instant.

After this, Esdeath followed him instantly.

The fact that the opposition had not used teleport-blocking filled Momonga with relief. If he was denied the chance to rescue them and was ambushed instead, it would have been bad.

 **Scene Change: Carne village outskirts:**

After Momonga and Esdeath crossed the [Gate]. The scene before their eyes changed to the same of what they had seen earlier.

Esdeath stepped outside from the Gate directly behind Momonga.

Two terrified girls and the terrified knights were in front of them.

The one who looked like the elder sister had a braid of straw-blonde hair that reached down to her breasts. Her skin, healthily tanned from working in the sun, was now deathly pale from fear, and her dark eyes were wet with tears.

Esdeath wanted to frighten a little these so called knights made them feel the same fear as the two girls before them.

After this thought, she started her monolog what she previously prepared **.**

 **„** **So you little toy soldiers can kill innocent villagers but frightened before an unknown opponent? Pathetic!"**

She spat these words to the knight's face like a snake spitting the venom.

 **„** **Oh but don't worry we will play with you. Like as intended with the tin cans as you are,"** she said with a sadistic unnaturally wide smirk

Momonga felt and unnatural chill from Esdeath but he shrugged it off quickly.

The little sister — the younger girl — buried her face in her sister's waist, trembling in fright.

Momonga gazed coldly at the knight standing before the two girls.

Perhaps they were shocked by their sudden appearance, but the knight simply stared at Momonga, having apparently forgotten to swing the sword he was holding.

This calmness allowed him to make a cold, cruel decision.

Momonga reached out an empty hand and cast his spell.

 **"** **[Grasp Heart]."**

This spell was one that crushed a foe's heart, and among the ten tiers of spells, it was an instant death spell of the 9th tier. Many of the necromantic spells which Momonga was adept with possessed instant death properties, and this was one of them.

Momonga had chosen to open with this spell because even if it was resisted, the spell would still temporarily stun his opponent.

If the spell had been resisted, his plan was to take the two girls and jump back into the still open **[Gate].** He had already planned their route of retreat since he was not sure what his opponents could do.

However, it would seem those preparations would not be necessary.

A feeling of something soft crushing beneath Momonga's fingers traveled up his arm, and the knight collapsed silently to the ground

Momonga looked down upon the fallen knight.

It would seem that even killing someone did not stir any emotions within him.

There was no guilt, fear or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake. Why was it like this?

 _"_ _I see… so it's not just my body, but my mind that's no longer human."_

The knight saw Momonga as well and took a step back in fear.

 **"** **...So, you dare to chase girls, but not someone who can fight back?"**

 **„** **As I said before they are pathetic the most pitiful soldiers in the history of the human kind."** Interjected Esdeath **„Well if I'm here too then I should too try one of my Esper abilities on of them. Of course, if you don't mind guild leader."**

 **„** **Do as you like Esdeath-san."**

 **„** **As you wish"** Esdeath smirked while she picked a gold coin from her inventory.

She placed the coin between her thumb and her index finger while her fist stuck.

 **[Railgun: Lowest level]** she said with a calm tone and flicked away the coin.

The **[Railgun]** was an Esper ability. It used an item made from metal or in-game coins to do serious physical damage to the targets by accelerating magnetically the item or coin made from some kind of metal to damage the target. The higher tiered railgun you used the more time it needed to charge it but it's damage exponentially grew. It's damage yet also depended on the quality and the weight of the metal what you accelerated.

After she released her ability the upper part of the knight whose she aimed simply disappeared with a bright blue flash. Nothing remained after it just his steaming lower part.

 _„_ _Hmm. They quite weak. I don't even use the six tier variation of this ability."_ She thought to herself.

The knights already wetted themselves. But the two guild member little experiment was far from it end

As Momonga stared down the quivering knights, he considered what spell to use next.

Momonga's opening spell was one that he particularly favored, **[Grasp Heart].** This sort of magic was Momonga's specialty. Momonga had used his innate skills to increase the chances of instant death, and his necromancy-enhancing abilities improved the effectiveness of **[Grasp Heart]** even further. However, it meant that he could not gauge the strength of that knight.

Therefore, he should use another spell against this knight, something that did not instantly kill him. This way, he could measure the strength of this world and verify his own power.

 **"—** **Since I've come all this way, I might as well run a few experiments. You shall be a test subject."**

Momonga's necromancy spells were augmented, but the simple attack spells he used were not very destructive. In addition, since metal armor was weak against electrical effects in YGGDRASIL, most people enchanted their plate armor with electricity resistance. Therefore, Momonga deliberately chose to attack his foe with an electrical spell to see how much damage it would do.

Because his aim was not to kill his opposition, there was no need to enhance its effects with skills.

 **"** **[Dragon Lightning]."**

A dragon-shaped bolt of white electricity crackled around Momonga's arms and shoulders. The bolt flared brightly as it instantly surged out at the knight Momonga was pointing at.

There was no way to avoid it or defend against it.

The knight who had been electrocuted by the dragon-shaped lightning bolt shone brilliantly for an instant. Miserable as his death was, it was still a beautiful sight.

The light in his eyes faded, and the knight collapsed to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The body beneath the armor was charred black and gave off a vile stench.

Momonga had been planning to follow up with another spell, but he felt silly as he noted the weakness of the knights.

 **"** **Pathetic… he died so easily…"**

 **„** **Yeah in my estimation they are around level 5 or 10."**

To them, the 5th-tier [Dragon Lightning] was a weak spell. When hunting level 100 players, they would usually cast spells of the 8th tier and higher. The magic of the 5th tier and below would almost never see use.

Now that they knew the knights were weak enough to be finished off by 5th-tier magic, Momonga's tension vanished in an instant. Of course, it could be that these two knights were especially weak among their kind, but still, it was a great relief. Still, the plan to retreat with magic had not changed.

Instead of relaxing, Momonga raised his guard. It would be too foolish to die because he was careless. Next, he ought to continue testing his powers.

Momonga activated one of his skills.

 **"—** **[Create Mid-Tier Undead, Death Knight]."**

This was one of Momonga's skills, which could create various undead. The Death Knight in question was Momonga's favorite undead monster, which he used as a meat shield.

It was roughly level 35, but although its attack power was only comparable to a level 25 monster, its defensive power was very good, equivalent to a level 40 monster. That said, monsters of that level were useless to Momonga for the most part.

However, the Death Knight had two very important skills.

One of them was the ability to draw away enemy attacks. The other was that just once, they could survive any attack with 1 HP. Momonga liked using Death Knights as shields because of these two skills.

This time round, he was also looking forward to using the Death Knight in a similar way.

In YGGDRASIL, when he used his skills to create undead, they would appear out of the sky in their summoner's vicinity. However, things seemed different in this world.

A cloud of black fog appeared. The cloud headed straight for the body of the knight whose heart had been crushed and then enveloped it.

The mist slowly expanded, and melded with the knight's body. After that, the knight wobbled before slowly rising to its feet like a zombie.

 **"** **Eeeeek!"**

With a wet, dripping sound, several rolls of black ichor oozed out from between the gaps in the knight's helmet. It must have come from the knight's mouth.

The black fluid flowed out without end until it covered the knight's entire body. It looked like a human being that had been swallowed by a slime. Completely surrounded by the black liquid, the knight's body began to twist and change.

After several seconds, the black liquid fell off the body of what was now a Death Knight.

It was now 2.3 meters tall, and its body was correspondingly bulkier. It no longer resembled a human being, but a wild beast.

In its left hand it held a large shield that covered three-quarters of its body — a tower shield, and in its right hand, it held a wavy-bladed flamberge. This 130cm-long weapon was intended to be held with both hands, but the massive Death Knight could easily wield it with one hand.

A dreadful red-black aura covered the flamberge's blade, which pulsed like a heart.

Its massive body was sheathed in a suit of full plate armor made from some black armor, and it was covered in red tracery that resembled blood vessels.

The armor was also covered in spikes as far as anyone could see, and it looked like a man-shaped incarnation of brutality. Demonic horns sprang from its head, and one could see its rotted face underneath them. Twin points of hateful, murderous light shone in the eye sockets of its ghastly visage.

 **„It should not work like this. Before this, if summoned something you never needed a corpse to summon a minion."**

 **„Hmm, we should try with an another type of minion than undead. Esdeath-san Would you kindly use of your summoning ability."**

 **„Gladly! However, my summoning skills are not as good as yours Momonga-san. Your minions are much stronger than mine and I usually used them very rarely usually as cannon fodders in battle."**

 **„I understand Esdeath-san. I just want to test something. It will be enough if you use a very simple one."**

 **„Oki Doki![Summon Aether Spawn]"**

From the nothingness, a shape of pure swirling aether appeared. It has no legs it just hovered into the air. In it, hands there was two golden bracer hovered it's seemingly formless wrist. Its hands ended in vicious long claw-like fingers four of them.

( it looked almost like the warlock Voidwalker pet from the World of Warcraft just more slender and human-like upper body.)

 _„As I thought. It seems only summonings whose based on raise something affected by this penalty. If we consider that aether is all around us and can be found everywhere in the universe. It becoming quite clear why Esdeath-san could summon an **[Aether Spawn]** seemingly from nothingness. _

_However, it's base defense was much lower than the **[Death Knigth]** defense it had a great advantage. Only specially enchanted weapons could harm it because it's gas like form."_

 **„Thank you Esdeath-san. You helped a lot."**

 **„No problem!"** Esdeath only smiled brightly with closed eyes.

 **"Exterminate all the knights who are attacking this village."**

 **"OOOOOOOAAAAHHHHHHH!** " the **[Death Knigth]** roared.

The Death Knight ran, fast as lightning. The way it charged forward without hesitation was like a hunting hound that had scented its quarry. The undead hatred for the living made it sensitive to the prey that it would soon slaughter.

As the Death Knight's silhouette shrank into the distance, Momonga was keenly aware of a difference between this new world and YGGDRASIL.

That was "independence".

Originally, the Death Knight should have stayed by its summoner's side to await his orders and attack any enemies which approached. Yet, it had disregarded that order and launched an attack of its own accord. This difference might be a fatal vulnerability in an unknown situation like this one.

At a loss for words, Momonga scratched his head and sighed.

 **"It ran off… to think a shield would abandon the person it was supposed to protect. Then again, I did tell it to do so."**

 **„Well, new world new possibilities."**

Momonga and Esdeath sweatdropped internally. _„Bodyguard NPC right it should stay near of its summoner and protect it from any harm."_

 **„You there. Help out your little friend. Chop, chop! Oh and don't try to hurt the villagers."** said by Esdeath while she pointed to her **[Aether Spawn]**

The **[Aether Spawn]** only nodded and swirled after the **[Death Knigth].**

Just as Esdeath gave the order to the **[Aether Spawn]** a humanoid shape came through the still-open Gate. At the same time, the Gate's duration ended, and it slowly disappeared.

A person clad in a suit of full-body black plate armor stood before them.

That suit of armor looked like a demon. It was covered in spikes and did not expose the slightest bit of flesh. Its clawed gauntlets grasped a black kite shield in one hand and a bardiche that radiated a sickly green glow in the other. A blood-red cape blew in the wind, while the doublet beneath was also the carmine of fresh blood.

 **"The preparations took some time. I apologize for my late arrival,"** Albedo's melodic voice spoke from beneath the horned helmet.

Albedo's levels were in the defense-focused Dark Knight class. As a result, among the three level 100 NPC warriors of Nazarick — Sebas, Cocytus, and Albedo — Albedo possessed the greatest defensive ability.

In other words, she was the strongest shield in Nazarick.

 **"No, it's fine. You came just in time."**

 **"Thank you. Then… how shall we dispose of these inferior lifeforms? If you do not wish to stain his hands with their blood, I will gladly eliminate them on your behalf, Momonga-sama."**

 **"...What exactly did Sebas tell you?"**

Albedo did not respond.

 **"I see, you didn't pay attention… my intention is to save this village. Our enemies are the knights in armor, like that corpse over there."**

Momonga saw that Albedo nodded in understanding, and turned his eyes elsewhere.

 **"Then…"**

The elder sister wet herself, followed by the younger sister.

The stench of ammonia filled the surrounding air. Fatigue washed over Momonga like a tide. He had no idea what to do, and Albedo was no help, so Momonga decided to continue trying to express his good intentions.

 **"...You seem to be hurt."**

Momonga, who pretended not to notice, opened his inventory and withdrew a backpack from it. Although it was called an Infinite Backpack, it could only hold up to 500 kilos of items.

After digging through several of these Backpacks, he found a small vial containing a red potion.

It was a Minor Healing Potion.

Momonga handed the potion to Enri.

 **"Drink it."**

 **Momonga offered the red potion. The elder sister's face was pale with fright as she replied:**

 **"I, I'll drink it! Just, please, spare my little sister—"**

 **"Nee-chan!"**

He watched the little sister weeping as she tried to stop her elder sister, while the elder sister apologized to her little sister while taking the potion. Their reactions confused Momonga.

After all, he had saved them in a tight spot and had even offered them a potion. Why were they acting like this in front of him? What was going on here?

 **"...Momonga-sama offered you a healing potion out of the kindness of his heart, but to think you would actually dare to refuse it… you inferior lifeforms deserve ten thousand deaths for that."**

Albedo raised her bardiche in a natural way, preparing to behead them on the spot.

Considering they had treated him like this despite how they had risked themselves to save them, Momonga could understand Albedo's feelings. However, if he let her go ahead and slay them, then there would be no point to this rescue.

 **„Albedo-san. Please don't be so hasty. I think they are just frightened. Allow me to ask a few things from them first before you make a hasty decision."**

Albedo gritted her teeth internally but in the end, she deeply bowed and answered.

 **„As you wish Esdeath-sama."**

However, she was still radiating murderous intent, to the point where the two girls were gritting their teeth in fear. In response, Momonga's nonexistent stomach began cramping up.

 **„Thank you Albedo."**

 **Esdeath turned to the two girls and started her series of questions.**

 **"Is that alright if I ask you a few questions? In return, you could ask me too. Is that a good bargain for you?"**

They nodded.

 **„Excellent!"** Esdeath clapped her hands together while brightly smiled to the two frightened girls.

 **„First question: Why are you afraid of us?"**

 **„B..because undead are monsters whose hate every living being and want to destroy all life on earth and you we don't even know what kind of creature are you."**

 **„Hmm. I see if it's better I can tell you I'm a human. I born with an innate ability, My eyes change when I'm in battle mode. But if you want it if you trust me better I gladly turn it off to not frighten you two."** Esdeath closed her eyes and changed it's color to almost luminous sea blue.

 **„Is this better?"**

The two girls only nodded still frightened

 **„Answering your second question. I never saw him destroying and hating people because they are living. That defect only affects lower level undead's and I don't think my companion is an undead. He is too lively for that. Besides his periods when he is a little grumpy"**

Nemu chuckled fo this comment.

Enri nodded and whimpered because of her deep wound.

 **„Hmm. That wound looks serious. You should accept his healing potion. You will see it make you feel better."** Esdeath smiled brightly to the two girls Nemu smiled back to her

Momonga handed the healing potion to Enri again.

The elder sister's eyes went wide and she gulped the potion down. After that, a look of surprise filled her face.

 **"No way…"**

She touched her back, then wiggled her body in disbelief and patted her back.

 **"The pain is gone?"**

 **"Y-yes, it is..."**

The elder sister nodded stiffly, to indicate that it did not hurt.

It would seem that the minor wounds on her were easily remedied by a low-tier healing potion.

Now that he had their trust, Momonga continued by asking a question. There was no way around that question, and depending on the answer, it would affect his future movements.

 **"Do you know of magic?'**

 **"Yes, yes I do. The alchemist who comes by our village… my friend knows how to use magic."**

 **"...Is that so. Well, that makes things easy to explain. I am a magic caster."**

Momonga then cast his spells:

 **"[Anti-Life Cocoon]."**

 **"[Wall of Protection From Arrows]."**

A dome of light, roughly three meters in radius, surrounded the sisters. The second spell was not visible to the naked eye, but there was a subtle change in the air. He had originally planned to use an anti-magic spell as well, but he did not know what sort of magic existed in this world, so he did not do so for the time being. If the enemy had magic casters, then that was just their bad luck.

 **„I should too add a layer to the defenses."[Anti Magic Cocoon]** said by Esdeath while she cast the spell  
(It was a high tiered anti-magic barrier what can only by usable job classes what specialized to anti-magic like Esdeath **Magic Eater** job class.)

 **"We have cast a defensive spell that keeps living creatures from coming near you, as well as a spell that weakens the effectiveness of shooting attacks and nullifying enemy's magic. As long as you stay here, you should be safe. Ah, just in case, I will give you these as well."**

After calmly explaining the effects of the magic to the two dumbfounded sisters, Momonga withdrew a pair of unremarkable-looking horns. Apparently, the magic did not obstruct them, since they sailed straight through the forcefield as Momonga tossed them to the sisters' side.

 **"These are called the Horns of the Goblin General. If you blow them, Goblins — in other words, small monsters — will appear. Order them to protect you."**

Momonga had used the horn before, and at that time it managed to summon a Goblin Troop, 12 or so Goblins with some measure of ability. There were two Goblin Archers, one Goblin Mage, a Goblin Cleric, two Goblin Riders and their wolf mounts, as well as one Goblin Leader.

Although it was called a Goblin Troop, their numbers were few and they were very weak.

As they finished, they turned to leave, bringing Albedo with they as they headed to the village. However, after a few steps, a couple of voices called out to him.

 **"Ah… th-thank you for saving us!"**

 **"Thank you!"**

 **"...Think nothing of it."**

 **"And, and this may be thick-skinned of us, but, but you three are the only one we can count on. Please! Please save our parents!"**

 **"Alright. If they're still alive, we will rescue them."**

The sisters' eyes went wide as they heard Momonga's words. Their faces reflected the disbelief in their hearts, but soon they came to their senses and lowered their heads in thanks.

 **"Th-thank you! Thank you very much! And, and, may we know…"**

 **„Think nothing of it, kid,"** responded Esdeath while they headed to the direction of the village.

The girl's voice trailed off, and then she asked in a mumble:

 **"May we know your names...?"**

Esdeath turned back suddenly and showed them a big peace sign with her fingers while she brightly smirked with closed eyes.

 **„I'm Esdeath Gorgon at your service and beside me…"**

Momonga almost responded by reflex, but in the end, he did not state his name.

The name "Momonga" was that of the guild master of the former Ainz Ooal Gown. Then what should he call himself now? What was the name of the last man who remained in the Great Tomb of Nazarick?

 _—Ah, that's it._

 **"...Remember my name well. I am Ainz Ooal Gown."**

 **Scene Change: Carne village**

 **"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **„(swirling, crashing sounds)"**

The mighty roar and swirling sounds shattered the air.

It was the signal for a slaughter to become a massacre of a different sort.

In the blink of an eye, the hunters had become the hunted.

Londes Di Gelanpo had probably cursed his gods more times in the past ten seconds than he had in the rest of his life. If the gods really did exist, then they should defeat those evil beings right now. Londes was a faithful man — why had the gods abandoned him?

The gods did not exist.

He took two steps back in response, trying to get away from it.

A shrill creaking noise came from his armor, and the sword he clutched in both hands was trembling uncontrollably. He was not the only one; the other 18 knights surrounding the Death Knight were all acting the same way.

Although they were filled with fear, none of them ran. This was not courage — the grinding of their teeth could attest to that. If they could, they would run as fast and as far as they could.

It was because they knew there was no escape.

Londes' eyes shifted, pleading for help.

This square was at the center of the village, where Londes and his men had gathered 60 or so villagers. They looked fearfully at Londes and his men, while a group of children was hiding behind a wooden watchtower.

Some of the children held sticks, but none of them was in a fighting stance. It was all they could do not to drop their sticks.

During Londes' attack on the village, they had chased the villagers to the central square. They searched the houses, and then to root out anyone who was hiding in the cellars, they poured in alchemical oils and set them on fire.

It should have been impossible. Nobody knew what was going on. How could they understand the reason why a trained, grown man in full plate armor — which still had some weight even if it was lightened by magic — could fly through the air like a ball?

A bone-chilling monster stood where Erion had been. The hair-raising undead being called a "Death Knight" lowered the tower shield that had bashed Erion and stood before them.

Besides the Death Knight, there was a dark colored being of the swirling vortex. Always changing always on moving with unusual long sharp fingers four of them with lifeless empty eyes of the void.

This was when their despair began.

A black gale whirled past the field of Londes' vision.

The Death Knight's body was larger than a normal human's, but its nimble grace was far beyond anyone's expectations.

While the death knight massacred in the front line. The swirling shadow massacred the invading soldiers in the sides,tore them apart bits by bits with its bare hand.

The Death Knight and the Vortex monster worked together like a dynamic duo. They left no open spots in their defenses.

Everyone who saw this just trembled, villagers and knights alike. Their breaths faltered and all of them prayed their own gods for a fast death.

A lot of the knights just surrendered their mind to the madness sat down and started to laugh maniacally.

Those few who remained in their combat stance, however.

No one even dared attack, though they had swords in hand.

At first, they had tried an attack, though they were afraid. But even those blades which had made it past their foe's defense could not strike a telling blow through the Death Knight's armor and their weapons only bypassed in the seemingly intangible swirling vortex body. With the result, the monsters torn them apart with it hands without hesitation,mercy or any kind of resistance.

And in that moment the knights realized something.

 _„The two monsters enjoying this. They are only toying with us like two good friends playing a team game."_

The commander of the knights thought this while he wetted his undergarment.

It was totally obvious for a veteran soldier. Their movements, their attacks. It was all well coordinated. No flaws no weakness no openings.

However, the two monsters only dealt fatal blows in earnest when the knights tried to escape.

 **"Oh god, please save me…"**

 **"Oh god…"**

After hearing these cries for salvation, the strength left Londes' legs and he almost fell to his knees. He loudly cursed the gods — or was it a prayer to them?

But there was no god anymore in the village that day. Only the two monsters, the knights and the villagers.

There was no escape. That swirling shadow even managed to sneak behind the knight who held the signal horn. Gutted the knight under a moment and destroyed the horn.

It seemed like they were aimed for this in the entire time. Cut off them from the reinforcements and all meaning of escape. So they can kill them one by one. Like in a sick game.

There was no battle. There was only the harvest. There was only the death.

 **Scene Change: Carne village(with our beloved trio)**

Momonga — Ainz raised his head as the sound of the horn reached him from the direction of the village.

The area around them was covered with the corpses of the knights who had been standing guard here. The stink of blood hung heavy in the air, but Ainz paid it no heed as he ran his experiments. Just then, he chided himself for getting his priorities wrong.

Ainz cast down the sword in his hand. The sword which had originally belonged to a knight fell to the ground, its gleaming, razor-sharp edge now stained with dirt.

 **"...Well, I've said it before, but this physical damage reduction is quite something."**

 **"Ainz Ooal Gown-sama."**

 **"...Ainz will do, Albedo."**

 **„Well Ainz –san congratulations to your new name,"** said Esdeath while she activated her **[Message]** spell.

 **„Thank you Esdeath-san"**

 **[Message] „ How I call you now on? Momonga-san or Ainz-san? And why do you picked up the guild name instead of your avatar name?"**

 **[Message] „You can call me either Ainz or Momonga in [Message].**

 **But please call me Ainz if we speak loudly from now on.**

 **The reason why I using the guild name instead of mine now on is to spread our guild name in the new world. Some of our friends maybe made it here and if they hear the mighty name of Ainz Ooal Gown. They will know we are here for them."**

 **[Message]"Ok Momonga-san. Can you do something for me?"**

 **[Message]"Shoot."**

 **[Message] „Please Do not bring shame to the guild name what we all built tirelessly.**

 **Instead, if you feel too tired or are you on the edge of broken down. Do not be ashamed to asking help to carry this burden. Don't forget I'm here too If you need help.**

 **However, I know you.**

 **You will surely die first before bringing shame our guild name.**

 **So I'm not worried at least for now. I have faith in you Ainz-san. Forward unto dawn! Lead us to victory guild master!„**

Ainz just nodded for this long monolog and his heart was full of pride because of his guildmate loyalty.

 _„I will not let her and the others down. Everyone will know the mighty name of Ainz Ooal Gown I swear off it!"_

Momonga swore inside his head.

 **"Ku, kufu! Am, am I really allowed to do that? Would it not be disrespectful to shorten the name of the leader of the 41 Supreme Beings, especially if it is also the name of Nazarick's rulers!"** Albedo words disturbed Ainz inner monolog

 **"It's fine, Albedo. Besides, I asked Esdeath-san permission for it and she allowed it. Until my former comrades arrive, that is my name. I permit you to shorten it."**

 **"I understand… no, but please let me address you with the appropriate respect. Then, then… my master, Ai-Ainz-sama… kukuku… yes, that's right..."**

Albedo twisted her body shyly.

 **"Could, could it be… kukuku… could it be that I'm and Esdeath-sama the only one's who's allowed to address you in such a way?"**

 **"No. Having someone address me by such a long name all the time would be annoying, so I would like to have everyone do the same thing."**

 **"...Is that so… ah, that's right. Yes, that's what I thought—"**

 **"...Albedo, what do you think of the name I chose?"**

 **"I think that name suits you very well. It fits my beloved — cough, cough — it fits you, in your capacity as the one who united the Supreme Beings.**

 **...This name was intended to represent the 41 of us, and this includes your maker, Tabula Smaragdina-san. However, I ignored the feelings of your master and the others and took that name for myself on a whim. How do you think they would feel about that?**

 **„I'm Ok with it"** Esdeath interjected from the background.

 **"...Although I fear to anger you… I pray you will allow me to speak. If my words displease you, then I will gladly take my own life if you command it. I feel that some of the Supreme Beings who abandoned us might object to that name being used by the one who stayed with us until now, Momonga-sama. However, they are not here, so if you wish to use that name, all I feel is happiness, Momonga-sama ."**

Albedo lowered her head after she finished speaking, and Ainz remained silent.

The phrase "abandoned us" swirled in his mind like a vortex.

 **„Albedo they are not abandoned any of you. They are just…**

 **They just have another thing to do in another realm of existence. The existence is a big place everyone can lose in it Albedo. So please don't blame them."**

Esdeath tried to calm Albedo.

Albedo bowed deeply **." Thank you for your kind words Esdeath-sama."**

 _It_ did not seem but underneath her helmet, she gritted her teeth and her face twitched because of her anger

 _"How dare she protect the one's who abandoned us. How dare she remain beside my true love. I will find a way to take out her. Sooner or later. Then Momonga-sama will be mine alone. Yes, Kukuku... He will be mine alone."_

 **"The enemies who attacked the village were too weak. Then, let us go check on the survivors."**

 **„Yes! I feel them too through my summon. They were barely higher than level 5."**

Before Momonga set out, he realized that he had some things to do first.

To begin with, he deactivated the special effects of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The malevolent aura which wreathed it vanished like a candle flame in the wind.

Next, he withdrew a full-face mask from his inventory. It was gaudily decorated, and its expression was hard to describe, being somewhere between crying and anger. It resembled a Balinese barong mask.

The mask looked creepy, but it had no special powers. It was a simple cosmetic item which did not contain a trace of data.

Only those who were logged onto YGGDRASIL for more than two hours, between 1900 to 2200 on Christmas Eve, would have this mask — no, as long as they were in the game during that period of time, they would automatically receive it. It could be called a cursed item.

This mask was known as the Mask of the Jealous, or the Jealous Mask.

Once, when he wore this mask, he was flooded by messages. "Has the company gone mad?" "We've been waiting for this." "Nobody in our guild has it, can I PK him?" "I'm done with being a human being~" and other such things in a certain large message board.

These gloves were called Jarngreipr, and they were an armor item made by one of Ainz Ooal Gown's members for fun. Its only ability was to increase the wearer's strength.

He used these items to hide his skeletal appearance.

Naturally, there was a reason for this emergency camouflage. It was because Ainz realized he had made a fatal mistake.

Ainz was used to YGGDRASIL, and looking like a skeleton did not frighten him. However, to the people of this world, Ainz's appearance was synonymous with terror. Both the sisters who had nearly lost their lives and the fully-armored knights were afraid of him.

However? Esdeath short conversation maybe convinced the girls they were humans and he is just wearing a mask. He cannot risk revealing their true nature. Yet.

For the time being, he would use magic items to change his appearance from a "dreadful monster" to "evil magic caster". That ought to reduce how frightening he appeared. Then he thought about the Staff. In the end, he decided to keep it with him. Besides, it was not a problem for him.

 _"Rather than beg your god for aid, you should not have massacred these people in the first place."_

With that line only an atheist could come up with, Ainz looked away from the corpse, whose fingers were folded into a gesture of prayer, and cast a spell.

Esdeath and Albedo did the same after him.

 _"_ _[_ _Death Knight, if there are any surviving knights, leave them alive. They are useful to me._ _]_ _"_

 _„[Aether Spawn let live those surviving knights. Do not hurt them anymore but do not let them leave.]_

The Death Knight and the Aether Spawn sent its acknowledgment of Ainz and Esdeath will back through the mental links they shared. It was difficult to put the distant minion's thoughts into words.

They flew into the village.

 **"Death Knight. That will be all for now."**

 **„Aether Spawn stand down. Guard mode activate."**

Both summon steadied themselves instantly after they got their masters command.

They slowly descended to the ground.

The false knights stared at Ainz and his two female companions with mouths agape. They had been hoping for a rescue, but what had come was the man responsible for everything, and his arrival shattered their hopes.

 **"Greetings, gentlemen. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown."**

Nobody answered.

 **"If you throw down your arms, I can guarantee your lives. Of course, if you would rather fight—"**

One sword was cast to the ground. It was shortly followed by the other sword being thrown down until there were four blades on the ground.

Nobody spoke during this time.

 **"...You seem quite tired. Although, don't you think your heads are held a bit too high before the master of the Death Knight and the master of the Aether Spawn?"**

The knights immediately prostrated themselves before them without a single sound.

They did not look like vassals before their lord so much as convicts awaiting execution.

 **"...I will permit you to leave with your lives. In exchange, tell your master — your owner — this."**

 **"Do not make trouble around here. If you make a disturbance here, We will slay you with the rest of your country."**

The trembling knight nodded as hard as he could. His frantic gesture looked quite comical.

 **"Get lost. And make sure to relay this to your master."**

 **"** **[** **—Clear up your zombie slaves** **]** **,"** Ainz ordered the Death Knight.

As Ainz and his companions drew closer to them, he could more clearly see the confusion and unease on the villagers' faces.

 **"You have been saved. Be at ease."**

 **"You, you are…"**

One of the villagers was saying that, but even in the middle of speaking to Ainz, his eyes never left the Death Knight.

 **"We saw someone attacking this village, so we came here to help."**

 **"Ohh…"**

 _"What a pain. Should I try a different approach?"_

Ainz decided to handle this in a way he did not like much.

But before he could tell what he wanted Esdeath interjected.

 **„However it was not free. We expect reward commensurate with the number of villagers whom we saved.**

 **With, the village in its present state…"**

Ainz raised his hand to silence the other man before continuing.

 **"We'll discuss that later. We rescued a pair of sisters before I came here. I will go bring them over now. Can you wait here for me?"**

 **[Message]"Ainz-san can you alter the girl's memories whose we left behind?"**

 **[Message]I think I can. Soon we will head back for them. Then I will alter their memories."**

 **[Message]"Good. I relived. They could cause trouble later if they tell them our true nature.."**

[Message]"Indeed" **  
**

 **„We found two girls on the outskirts of the village and we ensured their protection. Albedo and I heading back for them while Esdeath-san remaining in the village with the two summons to guarantee to no knights will come back and hurt you.**

 **Don't worry soon we will come back with the girls."**

After this sentence, Momonga and Albedo activated their **[Fly]** spell and headed back to the location where they left the two girls.

 **„You should head in the most secure place in the village. So we have much easier time to protect you all."**

A man and a woman headed towards Esdeath. The man skin was dark and covered in wrinkles.

His body was very muscular, and it was obvious that those muscles had been honed through heavy labor. More than half of his hair was white.

The tired look on his face made Esdeath thought he was over 45 years old, but it was hard to tell because he seemed to have grown older in the past half hour or so.

The chief's wife was roughly the same age as her husband.

She had been slim and beautiful once, but after long years of working on the farm, that beauty was nowhere to be seen. All that was left were the wrinkles that covered her face.

Her shoulder-length black hair was mussed up, and she looked gloomy even under the direct sunlight.

The village chief started his monolog.

 **„We gladly thank you my lady and your lord to saved our village. Without your intervention, we surely died."**

 _„Hmm, middle age like speaking, clothes and it's seems the technology level seems correct. They call me lady. Based on my limited history knowledge. I could say maybe they think I'm some kind of noble."_

 **„No need to thanks. It was no problem. Besides, I'm not noble born so you do not need to call me such fancy titles as a lady."**

 **„I see. Can you tell me our savior names at least?"**

 **„I can tell you mine. Esdeath Gorgon as your service"** she saluted to chief and his wife

 **„However I Do not have the permission to tell my companions names yet. Their name is the honor of them. As the saying goes. And do not worry about the payment we will discuss it after the storm has passed."**

The village chief just nodded.

 **„ The most important task of yours is now to secure the villagers. If you need help you only need to ask."** Esdeath smiled to them brightly

After this sentence, Albedo and Ainz arrived back with the two girls.

 **„We should discuss a few things. There's a suitable place for that?"** asked Ainz

 **„Yes, this way."**

With that, the village chief started to lead Ainz inside the village chief house.

The village chief had a house near the village square. Ainz the village chief and his wife entered the building.

Esdeath and Albedo stayed near the house entrance. They guarded it like two hungry guard dogs guard their food.

Esdeath watched how a few villagers tried to save what can be saved from their ruined village.

Esdeath commanded her minion through her link between her and the summoned creature. **[Aether Spawn help them out.]**

The Aether Spawn realized it's master command and immediately started to move towards to the struggling villagers.

First, they were frightened but then when they saw the creature don't want to hurt them just help them out. They calmed down and continued their work with their new workmate.

Albedo frowned **"Esdeath-** sama **why do you** unnecessarily **shalt your minion power such insignificant** flies **?"**

 **„Because Albedo you must understand you can't judge life by its current state. You need to look forward to their future capabilities for their capability of evolution and advancement. Don't forget Albedo every little atom seemingly too small to be a visible part of the whole. Without one atom the whole is not whole anymore."** Esdeath showed a serious look while said this.

 **„You invest now and later it will be profitable. At least you hope. However, no one can capable seeing the future clearly. Because it's always on move. If you want to do that you should know every possible atom every possible position in the universe. And you have been not taken into account the other possible universes and realities and elements outside of reality. So you could say everything that you do and will do is a gamble. You could only hope It comes back positively later for you."**

 **„I see. Thank you for your insights Esdeath-sama."** _„I don't clearly understand this. I need to discuss this later with Demiurge."_ Albedo thought in herself

 **„Don't mention it."**

After this little banter, the village chief wife came out from the house with a tray in her hand. On the tray, there was two mug filled with hot water. She offered them to Esdeath and Albedo.

Esdeath accepted it but Albedo declined.

A villager came to the door.

 **„My ladies if you excuse me."** he knocked on the door and entered

 **"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're talking to our guests, but they're ready for the burial…"**

 **"Oh…"**

 **"It's fine. There's no need to worry about me."**

 **"Thank you. Then, tell the others that I will be there soon."**

After this Ainz and the village chief finished their negotiations and came out from the house of the village chief.

 **„Come we pay our respects to the dead."**

Esdeath only nodded

 **Scene Change: Communal Graveyard**

The burial ceremony was held in a nearby communal graveyard. It was surrounded by a broken-down fence, and within were several circular stone slabs inscribed with people's names.

The village chief recited the verses to ease the spirits of the dead, and the words from his mouth appealed to a god that they had never heard of in YGGDRASIL. It was a prayer that the spirits of the dead would find peace.

It appeared that there were not enough hands to bury all the bodies at once, so they chose to bury some of them first. To Ainz and Esdeath, burying the dead on the day they died was too hasty, but perhaps this was a normal practice for the faiths in this world.

Ainz spotted the sisters they saved among the other villagers — Enri Emmott and Nemu Emmott. Their parents' bodies were among those that would be buried today.

As he watched the villagers from close by, he idly stroked a 30-centimeter long wand under his robe. The wand was made of ivory and capped with gold. There were runes over the grip and it radiated an aura of holiness.

It was a Wand of Resurrection.

It was a magic item which could return the dead to life. Of course, Ainz did not possess just one of these wands. He had enough to resurrect all the dead in the village, with room to spare.

Although with Esdeath **[Angelic Ressurection]** race ability she could revive anyone infinitely in exchange a moderate amount of mana the higher the player level the more mana it's cost and it has an hour cooldown.

If you don't have mana or another resource left you could resurrect in exchange of experience. However, they did not know in this world the resurrection techniques work as the same as in YGGRADASIL and Esdeath don't want to waste her experience points in this new world until she doesn't know how to replenish them.

According to the village chief, this world's magic did not have the power to raise the dead. That being the case, if he used the wand of resurrection or Esdeath used her race ability they would create a miracle in this village. However, after the prayer finished, as the burial ceremony neared its end, Ainz returned the wand to his inventory.

They could have brought them back to life, but Ainz chose not to. This was not because he felt that the souls of the dead were the domain of the gods or some other religious reason. It was simply because he felt that there were no benefits in doing so.

It was not hard to tell which would be more threatening, a magic caster that could take lives, or a magic caster which could return them. In addition, the chances of the villagers keeping the secret would be very low, even if he ordered them not to talk about the resurrections.

The power to conquer death was something that everyone craved.

 **[Message]"Momonga-san how was the negotiation went with the village chief?"**

 **[Message]"It went well. I acquired a lot of information."**

 **[Message]"Do you intend to share with me?"**

 **[Message]"Yes of course. I sum it for you. It seems we are in the kingdom of Re-Estize the village what we are in currently in is called Carne village.**

 **The village is located near the borders of the two neighbor countries the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy.**

 **And lastly, I made the village chief inspect and measure the value of our gold coins. He said while he is not a merchant he thinks the coin value minimum twice as valuable than the normal gold coins what used in this country."**

 **[Message] „Do we intend to use them? It would be a little suspicious if we use a foreign country gold coins that no one heard of."**

 **[Message]"I thought the same. We need some way to generate some income from the coins of this world."**

 **[Message]"Then we have to find a job. Great when I thought we can concentrate on the adventuring. Shit."** she thought vulgar

 **[Message]"We will manage it Esdeath-san. Do not worry about it."**

They turned their summoned creatures

 **[Message]"They should already disappear. It seems the summons are permanent in this world."**

 **[Message]" At least they seem permanent for now. Later they still can dissapear. We don't have enough information yet. We need more experiment Momonga-san."**

 **[Message]"True. We will discuss the other things later It seems Albedo and the Eighth Edge Assasins just waiting for us."**

 **[Message]" Then do not let them wait."**

The villagers seemingly don't pay any attention to the Eight Edged Assassin. Maybe it was because they were passively invisible to the lower level NPC-s and players.

 **"I brought him over because he wanted to pay his respects to you, Ainz-sama."**

 **"Oh, how refreshed my soul is whenever I see Ainz-sa—"**

 **"—Enough of that. Are you part of the support troops?"**

 **"Yes. There are 400 vassals beside myself who stand ready to assault the village at any time."**

 _"Assault? How had it ended up like this?"_ As Ainz pondered that problem, he began muttering to himself — Sebas had no talent for passing messages.

 **"...There's no need for an assault, the problem's already been taken care of. Who's your commander?"**

 **"That would be Aura-sama and Mare-sama. Demiurge-sama and Shalltear-sama remain in Nazarick on alert, while Cocytus-sama is supervising Nazarick's perimeter security."**

 **"I see… well, too many cooks spoil the broth. Everyone but Aura and Mare is to fall back. How many of you Eight Edge Assassins are there?"**

 **"There are 15 of us in total."**

 **"Then you can stay with Aura and Mare."**

After watching the Eight Edge Assassin nod in acknowledgment, Ainz turned his eyes back to the burial. They were about to fill in the graves, and the two girls were crying non-stop.

In order not to interrupt the burial, Ainz strolled leisurely toward one of the roads leading to the village. Behind him were Albedo,Esdeath the Aether Spawn and the Death Knight.

Though his information-gathering had been interrupted by the funeral. Ainz had still managed to learn much about the region and the ways of this world. By the time he left the village chief's home, the sun was going down.

It would seem their little hero act — to pay forward the kindness their old friend showed Momonga — had taken more time than expected.

It was dangerous to move around in this world when they did not understand anything about it. Ideally, they should finish gathering information and then begin acting in this world under a false identity. Although, after saving this village, hiding their identity was impossible.

Even if the knights were exterminated, their parent country would unearth the truth. Much like in the previous world where forensic science was well-developed, this new world might have its own ways of finding out the truth, and they might be very efficient in doing so.

Ainz planned to take up residence in either the Kingdom, the Empire or the Theocracy.

If there were other players in these countries, there should be some trace of them. In contrast, if Ainz used Nazarick's personnel to gather this information, it would not only be troublesome, but very risky. For instance, given Albedo's personality, giving her the wrong kind of orders would end up making them unnecessary enemies.

Therefore, from an information-gathering point of view, joining one of the countries was a very good idea.

It would also be good to have one of them as backing in order to ensure the autonomy of Nazarick. After all, he could not take these countries lightly while he was not aware of their power.

In addition, they could not lower their guard as long as they did not know who was the most powerful person in this new world. For all Ainz knew, there might be someone stronger than them among these three nations.

Although Esdeath were the most brokenly powerful player who used to clear impossibly hard dungeons alone and played 1 vs many PVP matches casually in YGGRADASIL, even with her. He could not be sure there was not a stronger enemy in this new world than Esdeath.

They need to be careful they need to think tactically and not make hasty decisions.

While there were a lot of drawbacks to becoming part of one of these kingdoms, there were many advantages as well .The question was the capacity in which they would join one of these countries.

Ainz was not interested in being a slave. Neither was he interested in becoming part of a black-hearted enterprise like the one Herohero-san was in.

Ainz shook his head as he thought about that, as though he were tired. After all, he had been ceaselessly using his mind for the past few hours, and it was overstressed.

 **"Haa… let's leave it at this. We've finished everything we need to do here. Albedo, let's go back."**

 **"Understood."**

 **„Esdeath-san come."**

Esdeath has started to walk after Ainz however.

 _„I have a bad feeling that this is not over yet."_

 **"...Do you hate humans?"** Ainz asked Albedo

 **"I detest them. Humans are weak and inferior lifeforms. They would look so pretty if I squashed them like bugs… besides that girl."**

 **„Albedo-san we spoke about this don't you remember?"** interjected Esdeath

 **„Yes, Esdeath-sama however…"**

Albedo's words were as sweet as honey, yet their meaning was terribly cruel.

Ainz felt that they did not fit Albedo's benign, goddess-like beauty. Therefore, he said:

 **"I see… I understand how you feel. However, I hope you can control yourself for the time being because we have to put on a show.**

Albedo nodded energetically. As Ainz looked at her, he began to feel frustrated.

Her likes or dislikes would not be a problem for now, but the future was a different matter.

After Ainz realized this, he began looking for the village chief. it was basic manners to bid someone farewell before leaving.

He found the chief almost immediately, talking to some of the villagers. He had a stern look on his face, but it did not seem normal. Indeed, he seemed to be quite wound up.

What was happening now?

Ainz resisted the urge to go "Cheh" and approached the chief. After all, he had saved them once; that meant that they were his responsibility.

 **"...What's wrong, Chief-dono?"**

 **"Oh, Ainz-sama. It would seem there are some mounted people who look to be warriors approaching us…"**

 **"I see…"**

The chief and the other nearby citizens looked at Ainz, worried expressions on their faces.

Ainz gently raised his hand as he saw this, which filled everyone with relief as he said:

 **"Leave it to us. Gather all of the survivors into the village chief's house right now. The chief I and Esdeath-san will remain here."**

A bell rang, and the villagers gathered. The Death Knight and the Aether Spawn took up a position near the chief's house, while Albedo remained behind Momonga, awaiting orders.

In order to dispel the chief's unease, Ainz cheerfully said:

 **"Please be at ease. I will make an exception and handle this for free."**

The chief no longer trembled and smiled bitterly instead. Perhaps he had prepared himself to take this risk.

 **"...They aren't uniformly equipped, and each of them is outfitted differently… are they not regular troops?"** Ainz mused as he observed the men and their war gear.

The knights from before had breastplates bearing the sigils of the Baharuth Empire, and they were heavily equipped, each in the same way. While these men were wearing armor as well, their gear varied from man to man. Some wore leather armor and some did not have their plate armor on, exposing the chainmail underneath.

One could say that they looked like hardened veterans of the battlefield. A less polite way would be to say that they were a ragtag bunch of sellswords.

 **„From their posture maybe mercenaries or elite soldiers whose disguised themselves to look like a bunch of mercenaries or bandits to deceive the enemy. „**

Esdeath realized in the last few days. Her brain works so much faster than it's humanly possible.

She tested it thoroughly. She could solve impossibly long equations, tasks and can analyze thoroughly every possible battle or other scenarios counting in every possible variable.

All of this only using her head without any thinking. Passively it just happens. _„Maybe it is the side effect of the Processor job class."_ She thought.

She realized this first when she trained with Cocytus and found Cocytus every move predictable.

The riders finally entered the square. There were around 20 of them, and while they were wary of the Death Knight and the Aether Spawn, they formed up neatly before Ainz, Esdeath, and the village chief. A man stepped forward from the rest of the force.

He seemed to be the leader of the horsemen. He looked like the fiercest and most eye-catching one of his men.

The leader's eyes rested briefly upon the village chief before lingering on the Death Knight the Aether Spawn then Esdeath and then he turned toward Albedo. He took a long time gaze at Esdeath. It seemed he found Esdeath uniform very strange but in his eyes, you could see a strange kind of familiarity when he looked Esdeath uniform.

 _„I cannot say for sure but that girly uniform seems strangely familiar for me. Never mind it's not important right now."_

Esdeath realizing the Warrior Captain staring at her she only smiled winked at him. Gazef reddened deeply but he quickly shook himself back to the reality

However, once he satisfied himself that none of them were going to move, he immediately turned his keen gaze on Ainz.

Once satisfied, the leader spoke in a grave tone:

 **"—I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here."**

 **"The Kingdom's Warrior-Captain…"**

 _Won't anyone tell me what's going on_? Ainz thought as he spoke to the chief, his voice carrying a hint of rebuke:

 **"...What sort of man is he?"**

 **"According to the traders, he was a man who claimed the championship of the martial arts tournament held before the King, and now he leads the elite warriors who are loyal to the King."**

 **"Is the man before us truly so amazing…?"**

 **"...I do not know. All I heard were stories."**

Ainz looked closely, and he saw that each of the horsemen had the same emblems on their chests, which resembled what the chief had said about the Kingdom's emblems. That said, he did not have enough reliable information to be sure.

Gazef looked at the chief and said, " **You must be the chief of this village. Can you tell me who is the person beside you?"**

Ainz interrupted the chief, who was about to answer, before nodding to Gazef and introducing himself.

 **"There is no need for that. Pleased to meet you, Warrior-Captain-dono of the Kingdom. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, and I am a magic caster. This village was attacked by knights, and so I stepped in to rescue them."**

Gazef immediately dismounted, his armor clattering loudly as he did. He bowed deeply once he was on the ground.

 **"Thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness."**

 **"Oh, a payment. Does this mean that you are an adventurer?"**

 **"That is close enough to the truth."**

 **"Oh… I see. You must be an extraordinary adventure, then. Although, forgive my ignorance, but I have not heard your mighty name before, Gown-dono."**

 **"It's no problem Warrior_Captain-dono. We just arrived in the country. We traveled for a very long time. When we realized the village is under attack. So we decided to help them out."**

 **"...Travelling, you say. Though I regret having to waste the time of such a great adventurer, could you please tell me about the blackguards who attacked this village?"**

 **"It would be my pleasure, Warrior-Captain-dono. Most of the knights who have attacked this village are already dead, so they will not be able to make trouble for the time being. Shall I go on?"**

 **"...Already dead... Gown-dono, did you strike them down?"**

 **"...Well, that is not entirely accurate…"**

Gazef picked up on the hint in Ainz's tone and turned his eyes toward the Death Knight and the Aether Spawn. He must have smelled the faded scent of gore and death that came from them.

 **"I have a couple of questions… may I know who that is?"**

 **"He is a servant that I and my companion created."**

 **„Which one if I may ask?"**

 **„The one with the white uniform."**

Gazef turned to Esdeath.

 **„Forgive me for asking my lady. But may I ask your name?"**

 **„Esdeath Gorgon at your service Warrior Captain-dono."** she saluted to him.

It was a strange salute for Gazef standards but it was definitely a salute.

The warrior captain saluted back at this response in his own way.

 **„I see you If you allow me one more question. Do you not accidentally came from the Slane Theocracy my lady?"**

 **„No. I have been never there. Why do you ask Warrior Captain-dono"**

 **„Because your uniform is hugely similar to their head priests garbs of the Slane Theocracy."**

 **„Priest garbs you say? Maybe. There are not so much different clothing in the world but this is not a priest garb where I came from. This is a battle uniform. Designed by myself if they have similar. That could be only by accidental similarity.** she answered

This response came as a surprise to Gazef. For a moment he can't make a normal answer in his mind. **„I see. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, my lady. It was not my intentions."**

 **„Don't mention it Warrior Captain-dono. No harm done."** she shoot a bright smile to Gazef. Gazef reddened again and quickly turned away his head because of his embarrassment

The warrior captain shook himself again **„Back to the topic Ainz-dono."**

 **How about that mask?"**

 **"I wear it for reasons known only to a magic caster."**

 **"May I remove that mask?"**

 **"Sadly, I must refuse,"** Ainz said as he gestured to the Death Knight **. "It would not be good if I lost control of the [Death Knigth]."**

A look of shock flashed across the faces of the chief and gasps came from the villagers hiding within the chief's house. Perhaps he had sensed the change in the air and seen the look on the chief's face, but Gazef nodded deeply and said:

 **"I see. Then, we'd best not take it off."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"Then—"**

 **"Before that, I have a request you might**

 **not like to hear. This village was recently attacked by knights of the Empire, and if you gentlemen brought your weapons in, it might trigger unpleasant memories in the villagers. May I ask you to place your weapons in a corner of the village square, to put the people at ease?"**

 **"...It is as you say, Gown-dono. However, this sword was given to me by the King. I cannot set it down without his express permission**."

 **"—Ainz-sama, we will be fine."**

 **"Is that so, Chief-sama… then, please forgive my unreasonable request, Warrior-Captain-dono."**

 **"No, I see the logic in your thinking, Gown-dono. If this sword was not personally awarded to me by the King, I would gladly lay it aside. Then, could we sit down and discuss the details. Also, the sky is growing dark, and we would like to rest in this village for the night…"**

 **"I understand. Then, let us return to my home together—"**

In the middle of the chief's reply, one of the horsemen ran into the square. He was panting heavily and had an urgent report. In a high-pitched voice, the horseman said:

 **"Warrior-Captain! We've sighted a lot of people around the village! They've surrounded the village and they're closing in!"**

* * *

 **I want to retrospectively thank every reader and reviewer** for reading this little piece of my insanity **.**

 **Thank you all!**

 **YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**


	6. Dance Angel Dance!(part 2)

**Welcome!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **I also looking for a good beta reader. If anyone knows a good one who willing to check my work please send his/her account name to me so i can make contact with him/her.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **Previously in the Overlordly broken:**

 **"...Are they holding a festival?"**

People were running in and out of their houses this early in the morning. They looked panicked.

Esdeath leaned forward to inspect better the events what played on the surface of the mirror then said.

 **„I think not Momonga-san. It looks like the villagers are frightened.**

It makes me remember a lot of games and movies what I played and watched before and contained such scenes. It never ended well to the villagers."

 **„What do you mean? How they ended?"**

 **„Often after scenes like this monsters or foreign soldiers or knights came and massacred everyone in the village."**

…

Carne village outskirts with Ainz and Esdeath

There was no guilt, fear or confusion in his heart, which was like the surface of a calm lake. Why was it like this?

 **"I see… so it's not just my body, but my mind that's no longer human."**

The knight saw Momonga as well and took a step back in fear.

 **"...So, you dare to chase girls, but not someone who can fight back?"**

…

 **"May we know your name...?"**

Esdeath turned back suddenly and showed them a big peace sign with her fingers while she brightly smirked with closed eyes.

 **„I'm Esdeath Gorgon at your service and besides me…"**

Momonga almost responded by reflex, but in the end, he did not state his name.

The name "Momonga" was that of the guild master of the former Ainz Ooal Gown. Then what should he call himself now? What was the name of the last man who remained in the Great Tomb of Nazarick?

—Ah, that's it.

 **"...Remember my name well. I am Ainz Ooal Gown."**

…

 **Fake knights POV In Carne village**

 _„The two monsters enjoying this. They are only toying with us like two good friends playing a team game."_

The commander of the knights thought this while he wetted his undergarment.

It was totally obvious for a veteran soldier. Their movements, their attacks. It was all well coordinated. No flaws no weakness no openings.

However, the two monsters only dealt fatal blows in earnest when the knights tried to escape.

 **"Oh god, please save me…"**

 **"Oh god…"**

…

 **In the village chief house**

 **"Chief, I'm sorry to interrupt you when you're talking to our guests, but the others ready for the burial…"**

 **"Oh…"**

 **"It's fine. There's no need to worry about me."**

 **"Thank you. Then, tell the others that I will be there soon."**

…

 **Communal graveyard near Carne village**

 **"...Do you hate humans?"** Ainz asked Albedo

 **"I detest them. Humans are weak and inferior lifeforms. They would look so pretty if I squashed them like bugs… besides that girl."**

 **„Albedo-san we spoke about this don't you remember?"** interjected Esdeath

 **„Yes, Esdeath-sama however…"**

…

The riders finally entered the square. There were around 20 of them, and while they were wary of the Death Knight and the Aether Spawn, they formed up neatly before Ainz, Esdeath, and the village chief. A man stepped forward from the rest of the force.

He seemed to be the leader of the horsemen. He looked like the fiercest and most eye-catching one of his men.

The leader's eyes rested briefly upon the village chief before lingering on the Death Knight the Aether Spawn then Esdeath and then he turned toward Albedo. He took a long time gaze at Esdeath. It seemed he found Esdeath uniform very strange but in his eyes, you could see a strange kind of familiarity when he looked Esdeath uniform.

 _„I cannot say for sure but that girly uniform seems strangely familiar for me. Never mind it's not important right now."_

Esdeath realizing the Warrior Captain staring at her she only smiled winked at him. Gazef reddened deeply but he quickly shook himself back to the reality

However, once he satisfied himself that none of them were going to move, he immediately turned his keen gaze on Ainz.

Once satisfied, the leader spoke in a grave tone:

 **"—I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here."**

…

 **Present**

 **"—I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff. By order of the King, I have been visiting each of the frontier villages to exterminate knights from enemy countries who have been making trouble here."**

"The Kingdom's Warrior-Captain…"

Won't anyone tell me what's going on? Ainz thought as he spoke to the chief, his voice carrying a hint of rebuke:

 **"...What sort of man is he?"**

 **"According to the traders, he was a man who claimed the championship of the martial arts tournament held before the King, and now he leads the elite warriors who are loyal to the King."**

 **"Is the man before us truly so amazing…?"**

 **"...I do not know. All I heard were stories."**

Ainz looked closely, and he saw that each of the horsemen had the same emblems on their chests, which resembled what the chief had said about the Kingdom's emblems. That said, he did not have enough reliable information to be sure.

Gazef looked at the chief and said, **"You must be the chief of this village. Can you tell me who is the person beside you?"**

Ainz interrupted the chief, who was about to answer, before nodding to Gazef and introducing himself.

 **"There is no need for that. Pleased to meet you, Warrior-Captain-dono of the Kingdom. My name is Ainz Ooal Gown, and I am a magic caster. This village was attacked by knights, and so I stepped in to rescue them."**

Gazef immediately dismounted, his armor clattering loudly as he did. He bowed deeply once he was on the ground.

 **"Thank you for saving this village. I have no words that can adequately praise your kindness."**

 **"We did not do for free however we counting on payment,"** interjected Esdeath

 **"Oh, a payment. Does this mean that you are an adventurer?"**

 **"That is close enough to the truth."**

 **"Oh… I see. You must be an extraordinary adventurer, then. Although, forgive my ignorance, but I have not heard your mighty name before, Gown-dono."**

 **"It's no problem Warrior_Captain-dono. We just arrived in the country. We traveled for a very long time. When we realized the village is under attack. So we decided to help them out."**

 **"...Travelling, you say. Though I regret having to waste the time of such a great adventurer, could you please tell me about the blackguards who attacked this village?"**

 **"It would be my pleasure, Warrior-Captain-dono. Most of the knights who have attacked this village are already dead, so they will not be able to make trouble for the time being. Shall I go on?"**

 **"...Already dead... Gown-dono, did you strike them down?"**

 **"...Well, that is not entirely accurate…"**

Gazef picked up on the hint in Ainz's tone and turned his eyes toward the Death Knight and the Aether Spawn. He must have smelled the faded scent of gore and death that came from them.

 **"I have a couple of questions… may I know what's those creatures?"**

 **"They are servants that I and my companion created."**

 **„Which one if I may ask?"**

 **„The one with the white uniform."**

Gazef turned to Esdeath.

 **„Forgive me for asking my lady. But may I ask your name?"**

 **„Esdeath Gorgon at your service Warrior Captain-dono."** she saluted to him.

It was a strange salute for Gazef standards but it was definitely a salute.

The warrior captain saluted back at this response in his own way.

 **„I see you If you allow me one more question. Do you not accidentally came from the Slane Theocracy my lady?"**

 **„No. I have been never there. Why do you ask Warrior Captain-dono"**

 **„Because your uniform is hugely similar to their head priests garbs of the Slane Theocracy."**

 **„Priest garbs you say? Maybe. There are not so much different clothing in the world but this is not a priest garb where I came from. This is a battle uniform. Designed by myself if they have similar. That could be only by accidental similarity.** " she answered

This response came as a surprise to Gazef. For a moment he can't make a normal answer in his mind. **„I see. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, my lady. It was not my intentions."**

 **„Don't mention it Warrior Captain-dono. No harm was done."** she shoots a bright smile to Gazef. Gazef reddened again and quickly turned away his head because of his embarrassment

The warrior captain shook himself again **„Back to the topic Ainz-dono.**

 **How about that mask?"**

 **"I wear it for reasons known only to a magic caster."**

 **"May I remove that mask?"**

 **"Sadly, I must refuse,"** Ainz said as he gestured to the Death Knight. **"It would not be good if I lost control of the [Death Knigth]."**

A look of shock flashed across the faces of the chief and gasps came from the villagers hiding within the chief's house. Perhaps he had sensed the change in the air and seen the look on the chief's face, but Gazef nodded deeply and said:

 **"I see. Then, we'd best not take it off."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"Then—"**

 **"Before that, I have a request you might**

not like to hear. This village was recently attacked by knights of the Empire, and if you gentlemen brought your weapons in, it might trigger unpleasant memories in the villagers. May I ask you to place your weapons in a corner of the village square, to put the people at ease?"

 **"...It is as you say, Gown-dono. However, this sword was given to me by the King. I cannot set it down without his express permission."**

 **"—Ainz-sama, we will be fine."**

 **"Is that so, Chief-sama… then, please forgive my unreasonable request, Warrior-Captain-dono."**

 **"No, I see the logic in your thinking, Gown-dono. If this sword was not personally awarded to me by the King, I would gladly lay it aside. Then, could we sit down and discuss the details. Also, the sky is growing dark, and we would like to rest in this village for the night…"**

 **"I understand. Then, let us return to my home together—"**

In the middle of the chief's reply, one of the horsemen ran into the square. He was panting heavily and had an urgent report. In a high-pitched voice, the horseman said:

 **"Warrior-Captain! We've sighted a lot of people around the village! They've surrounded the village and they're closing in!"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outside of Carne village**

 **"Everyone, take heed,"** a calm voice spoke into everyone's ears.

 **"The prey has entered the cage."**

The speaker was a man.

He had no distinguishing features, and he would not stand out in a crowd. However, there was no emotion in his seemingly man-made black sclerae or the scar on his face.

 **"Offer up your faith to the gods."**

Everyone began their silent prayers, a shortened version of their usual praise to their gods.

They had to spend time in prayer even when operating in another country. This was not complacency on their part, but a symbol of their faith in their gods.

These men who offered everything to the Slaine Theocracy and the gods they revered were far more devout than the average citizen of the Theocracy. This was why they could perform cruel acts without the slightest bit of hesitation, and why they felt no guilt for doing so.

After their prayers, the eyes of every man present were as hard and cold as glass.

 **"Begin."**

With that one single word, they neatly encircled the village in a way that would appear to onlookers as the product of long, hard training.

These men were a black ops group from the Slaine Theocracy. Though their reputation spread far and wide, little was known about their members. They belonged to one of the Six Scriptures who answered directly to the high priests of the Slaine Theocracy. They were the Sunlight Scripture, whose mission was to exterminate demihuman settlements.

However, there were very few of these men, who were the most involved of the Six Scriptures in combat. There were only around a hundred of them in total.

This was because the recruitment standards for the Sunlight Scripture were very strict.

Entry required the ability to cast 3rd-tier divine magic, which was also the highest tier of magic that ordinary magic casters could reach. In addition, prospective recruits had to be in excellent physical condition, and they had to possess a strong will and deep faith.

In other words, they were the elite among other elite combatants.

The man quietly sighed as he watched his men disperse. Once they scattered to take their positions, it would be very hard to be sure of their movements. However, he was not worried about their skillful encirclement of the village.

The Sunlight Scripture's commander, Nigun Grid Luin, only felt the peace of mind that came with knowing that success was at hand.

The Sunlight Scripture was not used to long-term clandestine operations in the field. As a result, they had missed four chances to finish the mission in the past. They were exceedingly careful every time they closed in on Gazef and his men of the Kingdom, in order to avoid being spotted. If they missed this chance as well, these days of tracking and pursuing would drag on and on.

 **"Next time… I'd like to ask the other teams for help, and leave some of the work to them."**

Someone answered Nigun's gripes.

 **"That's right, we've always been specialized in extermination, after all."**

The speaker was one of the men who had stayed behind to protect Nigun.

 **"I mean, this is a strange mission. Usually, we would have a backup from the Windflower Scripture for something as important as this."**

 **"Indeed, I don't know why they only deployed us this time round. Still, this will be a good experience for us. We can take this as training in an infiltrating enemy territory. Hm, for all we know, that was what the people on top intended."**

Nigun said that, but he was very clear that another mission of this nature would be very unlikely.

Nigun unconsciously felt the scar on his cheek.

He remembered the only time in the past where he had forced to flee with his tail between his legs. The face of that girl with the jet-black demonic sword rose in his mind.

Magic could have easily healed the wound without leaving a mark, but he had purposely left the scar to engrave the lesson of that humiliating defeat into his heart.

 **"...That damnable Blue Rose."**

The members of Blue Rose were citizens of the Kingdom, just like Gazef. Their priestess was the one who most drew his ire. Besides the fact that she was an infidel who worshiped another god, she had stopped Nigun while he was planning to attack demihumans and even believed that she was on the side of justice in doing so.

 **"...Humanity is weak, and it uses any and all means to defend itself. Anyone who doesn't know that is an utter and complete fool."**

One of the subordinates seemed to have sensed the anger smoldering in Nigun's glassy black eyes, and interjected:

 **"But, but the Kingdom is foolish too."**

Nigun did not answer, although he agreed with those words.

Gazef was very strong, so in order to weaken him, they had to deprive him of his panoply.

They — the Slaine Theocracy — might be divided into six sects, but whenever they needed to act, they did so as one.

One reason for that was because everyone respected each other's gods. The other was because everyone knew that there were many inhuman tribes and monsters in this world and that they would be in danger if they did not work together.

 **"...Which is why everyone should walk the path of the righteous teachings together. Humanity should not fight amongst itself, but work hand in hand to bring about a better and brighter future."**

Gazef would be the sacrifice for that.

 **"...Can we kill him?"**

Nigun did not mock his subordinate's unease.

Their prey was the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain — the strongest man in the region, Gazef Stronoff.

 **"It will be fine. Right now, he does not possess any of the Kingdom's treasures, the ones which he is permitted to bear. Without them, killing him will be a piece of cake… no, it would be better to say that without them, this is our only chance to kill him."**

 _„But if he manages to somehow to beat us. If that impossible scenario happens."_ Though Nigun deeply then patted his chest lightly.

 _" … we also have a trump card of our own. This is a battle we cannot possibly lose. Yes, we can not possibly lose!"_

smiled Nigun in himself while he thought through the possible things that could happen

In this world, there were three types of magic items which fell outside the usual types and classifications.

The first kind were the relics from 500 years ago, left behind by the Eight Greed Kings who had conquered the world in an instant.

The next kind came from the Dragons, who were once the masters of the world before they were decimated by the Eight Greed Kings. The most powerful Dragons, the Dragon Lords, made the secret treasures of dragon kind.

And the third kind were the keystones of the Slaine Theocracy, the artifacts left behind from when the Six Gods descended upon the world 600 years ago.

Those were the three types.

What Nigun had in his breast pocket now was a rare treasure that very few people in the Slaine Theocracy possessed. In other words, it was Nigun's secret weapon.

Nigun glanced at the metal band on his wrist. Numbers floated up from its surface, indicating that the appointed time had come.

 **"Then… begin the operation."**

Nigun and his subordinates began casting spells.

They summoned the highest-ranking angels their magic would permit.

* * *

 **Scene change: Carne village**

 **"I see… so there were people out there."**

Gazef peeked out at the people surrounding the village from inside the darkened house.

He could see three people within his field of vision. They were slowly advancing on the village while maintaining an even separation from each other.

They were unarmed and were not wearing heavy armor. However, that did not mean that they were pushovers. Many magic casters disliked such equipment and preferred lighter gear. This suggested that they were magic casters.

However, it was the winged monsters floating beside them which confirmed their vocations.

Angels.

Angels were monsters summoned from another world, and many people — particularly, the citizens of the Slaine Theocracy — believed them to be messengers of the gods. However, the priests of the Kingdom ruled that these so-called angels were merely summoned monsters.

While these religious disputes were part of the reason why the countries were set against each other, Gazef felt that their status as divine messengers was secondary to their strength as monsters.

To Gazef, angels, and demons, their similarly ranked counterparts, were stronger than many other monsters summoned using the magic of a similar tier. Most of them had special abilities and some could even use magic. They were troublesome foes, in his reckoning.

Of course, that depended on the individual angel. Not all of them were difficult to beat.

However, the angels this time round, with their shining breastplates and flaming swords, were of a type that was unknown to him.

Ainz was watching them with him from the side. He asked Gazef, who did not know anything and could not gauge their strength:

 **"Who are these people? What do they want? I don't think there should be anything that valuable in this village..."**

 **"Gown-dono, you do not know either? ...Well, if it is not wealth they seek, then there can only be one other answer."**

Ainz and Gazef locked eyes.

 **"They must really hate you, Warrior-Captain-dono."**

 **… this is troubling. Judging by the way the other side has so many people who can summon angels, they must be from the Slaine Theocracy… and it's clear that the people carrying out this operation must be a special operations unit… the legendary Six Scriptures. It would seem that both in numbers or ability, the opposition is superior to us."**

 **„How do you managed to annoy an another country so much to send their Black OPS after you Gazef-dono?"** inquired Esdeath with a look on her face what resembled of a child. Who saw something new and then asked his/her mother to what is that.

 **"It comes with the job of Warrior-Captain.**

Gazef shrugged, indicating the difficulty he was in. He might have seemed merely depressed on the surface, but inside, he was seething with anger and panic.

 **"Well, they've certainly gone to a lot of trouble, using the Noble faction to strip me of my gear. However, it's troublesome for that snake of a man to remain in the courts, so I guess it should be my good fortune to be able to recognize his villainy here. Still, I didn't expect the Slaine Theocracy to have their eyes on me…"**

 **[Message]"Momong-san. Is my eyes deceive me or the angels what the Black OPS summoned is the [Archangel Flames] from YGGDRASIL. According to my race lore, I'm immune to the mind control status effects and I used my [Energy Perception] ability to identify that they are an illusion or not. And If my ability works correctly they are not an illusion. Can you clarify it Momonga-san? "**

 **[Message]"Yes Esdeath-san. I clarify it. I used my silent cast anti-illusion magic and I can clarify. They do not seem to be illusions. But I can be still wrong. If we consider the option they can use super tier magic. If that the chase they could create high-level illusions what cannot be countered with simple tiered spells."**

 **[Message]" We need more information before we could confront them safely. Considering they are a country Black OPS unit they may be a lot stronger than those fake knights."**

Momonga only nodded silently.

Gazef turned to look at the mumbling Ainz. With a hopeful look on his face, he asked:

" **Gown-dono, if it is alright with you, would you be willing to let me hire you and your companions?"**

There was no answer, but Gazef could feel the weight of Ainz's gaze beneath the mask.

 **"You may name your price and I will meet it."**

 **"...Please permit me to refuse."**

 **„I see.."** Gazed turned to Esdeath **„Then maybe you my lady? Can you help us out in this dire situation? Your posture suggests, You can handle yourselves in battle very well. Can you help us out?"**

 **„I'm sorry Gazef-dono. Ainz-san is the leader of our little group. But.."**

Esdeath sneaked closer to Gazef and started to whisper something in his ear. For this Gazef started to nod while smiled.

 **"Maybe the loan of that knight you summoned or the strange vortex monster what your companion summoned would be fine."**

 **"...I must refuse that as well."**

 **"I see… then, what if I conscripted you and your companions, in accordance with the Kingdom's laws?"**

 **"That would be the worst decision you could make… I did not plan to say such harsh words, but if you insist on using the authority of the Kingdom to conscript us, then we would be compelled to put up a bit of resistance."**

The two of them looked wordlessly at each other. The first to avert his eyes was Gazef.

 **"...That would be frightening indeed. We would be wiped out before even crossing blades with the gentlemen of the Slaine Theocracy."**

 **"Wiped out… well, that's a good joke. However, I am glad you understand me."**

Gazef narrowed his eyes and looked at Ainz, whose head was nodded in thanks.

His words just now were not a joke, Gazef's instincts told him. „ _Making an enemy of this magic caster and his band would be a fatal error."_

In the face of this life-threatening danger, his instincts were more reliable than his meager intellect.

 **„Who were he and the others? Where did they come from?"**

As Gazef thought, he looked at Ainz's strange mask. What did he look like under the mask? Was he someone that he knew? Or…

 **"What's wrong? Is there something on my mask?"**

 **"Ah, no. I simply felt that mask was very special. Since that mask is used to control that monster… then it must be a very powerful magic item… am I correct?'**

 **"Well, about that… I should say that it's a very rare and valuable item. One could even say that it was exclusive."**

Possessing a potent magic item implied that the possessor was a skilled individual. By that logic, Ainz must have been a very talented magic caster. Gazef felt a little saddened for not being able to secure his aid.

Although, part of him hoped that as an adventurer, Ainz would accept that request.

 **"...I see that it's meaningless to keep going on about this. Then, Gown-dono, please take care of yourself. Once again, thank you for saving this village."**

Gazef removed his metal gauntlet and shook Ainz's hand. Originally, Ainz was thinking of removing his own Jarngreipr to return the courtesy, but in the end, he did not do so. Still, Gazef paid it no heed. He gripped Ainz's hand tightly, and said:

 **"I am truly, truly grateful to you for protecting these innocent villagers from being slaughtered. Also… I know it is very selfish of me and I have no authority to make you do anything… but I hope you can protect the villagers here, just one more time. Right now, I have nothing to give you, but I hope that no matter what, you will heed my plea… I beg you."**

 **"About that…"**

 **"If you should ever visit the Royal Capital, I will give you anything you desire. I swear this on the name of Gazef Stronoff."**

Gazef lets go of Ainz's hand, making to kneel, but Ainz extended his hand to stop him.

 **"...There is no need to go that far… Very well, we shall protect the villagers. I swear that on the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."**

After hearing Ainz swear on his name, Gazef breathed a sigh of relief.

 **"Thank you very much, Gown-dono. Now I have nothing more to worry about. All I need to do now is charge boldly ahead."**

 **"...Before that, please take this with you."** Ainz interjected while took out an enchanted item from his inventory and handed to Gazef.

It was a small, strangely carved statuette. There did not seem to be anything special about it. However—

 **„Please accept this humble gift from us as an apology Gazef-dono."**

 **"If it is a gift from your good self, I will gladly accept it. Then, Gown-dono. My lady. Time grows short, but I must now leave."**

 **"...Will you not you wait until nightfall before setting out?"**

 **"The opposition should have spells like [Darkvision] and the like, so night fighting is not to our advantage, but I cannot imagine they will be hampered by it. Also… we also need to let you see how we stand or fall."**

 **"I see. As expected of the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain, your keen insight is truly worthy of praise. Then, we wish you all the best, Warrior-Captain-dono."**

 **"And I wish you a safe journey home, Gown-dono."**

Scene Change: Outside of the village main square

Ainz and Esdeath quietly watched Gazef's back shrinking into the distance as he rode off.

 **"...Haa...when I first saw the humans here, I could not help but think of them as insects… but after speaking with them, I have come to be fond of them, like small animals."**

 **"Is that why you swore on your glorious name to protect them?"**

 **"Perhaps… no, I should say that it was in response to how he bravely rode to his death..."**

 **„Not be so sure yet Ainz-san. Humans can be surprisingly crafty if it's necessary."** Esdeath said this with a satisfied tone

Ainz admired Gazef.

He admired Gazef's determination, his strength of will that he did not have.

 **"...Albedo, order the servants to search out the ambushers around us and knock them out once they are found."**

 **"I will do so at once… Ainz-sama, the village chief and the others are here."**

 **"Ainz-sama, what should we do? Why did the Warrior-Captain leave us behind and not protect us?"**

The chief's words were filled with fear, but there was an undercurrent of anger there as well.

 **"...He is doing what he must do, Chief-dono… The foe has their eye on the Warrior-Captain-dono, and if he stayed here, the village would become a battlefield. The enemy will not let you flee either. He left this place for your sake."**

 **"I see, so that was why the Warrior-Captain left … Then, then should we remain here?"**

 **"Village chief-dono, there is no more time. You must move quickly so as not to waste the Warrior-Captain's determination."**

 **"I see… then, Ainz-sama, what will you do?"**

 **"...I will stay here and observe the situation, and then wait for a good time to escort you all away."**

 **"We are always making trouble for you, Ainz-sama, really, we…"**

 **[Message]"Ainz-san I will leave to observe the battle personally between the Warrior-Captain band and the Black OPS. I will let you know if something interesting happens."**

 **[Message]"Do so Esdeath-san. Do so. But If you need any help please let us know."**

 **[Message]"Oh and one more thing I almost forgot I have a plan."**

 **[Message]"And what would that plan be?"**

 **[Message]My plan is the next. …"** Ainz listened to his companion plan. Then nodded internally.

 **[Message]"Do as you like Esdeath-san. I trust your judgment."**

 **[Message]"Thank you Ainz-san wish me luck!"**

 **[Message]"Break your legs Esdeath-san!"** with this sentence Ainz terminated the [Message] spell

After the spell termination, Ainz turned to the village chief.

 **"...Think nothing of it. Because I made a promise to the Warrior-Captain-dono… in any case, gather all the villagers into one of the larger houses. I will further protect it with magic."**

 **„I'm going to check the perimeter of the village. If they're any enemy soldiers I will fight them off. If I'm unable to do it I simply retreat and let you know the enemy is coming."** said Esdeath while walked away.

 **„B-But, my lady you can't go alone they might kill you."** interjected the village chief.

Ainz suddenly placed his hand on the village chief shoulder. „She will be fine. She is mightier than she looks."

 **„What do you mean Ainz-sama?"** asked the village chief with a wide eye

 **„I mean if a battle occurred between us. I surely lose against her. No matter how long preparation time I got. Or what kind of environment we fight against each other. „** the village chief only looked Ainz dumbfounded.

 **„And believe me that's something."**

 **„Is she really that strong Ainz-sama?"**

 **„Yes, she is,"** Ainz said with a calm tone while he looked after his leaving companion.

 **„ But who I am to judge your own sense of judgmentAinz-sama. I trust you! After all, you saved us all."**

* * *

 **Scene Change. Outskirts of Carne Village**

When Esdeath reached the outskirts of the village she sighted.

 **„Well, firstly we need some anti-detection, anti-information spell!"**

Then she started to cast her spells what she used in YGGRADASIL to make players gather false information from her.

 **„If information is a weapon what can be used against you. Then you just need to use this weapon against the enemy. Turn it against them. Feed them with false information. And in the moment of confrontation, they will be unprepared. Similar things said the Art of War too.**

 ** _"If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles. If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself, you will succumb in every battle."_**

 _„So the only thing what you needed to do against information hunters is to poison their source of information while you gather your own precise information from your own or using the enemy's own network against them."_

In YGGRADASIL information was the greatest weapon, a treasure what the players protected at any price.

With it, the players could plan forward acquire new items. Or defeat foes whose was seemingly invincible before.

Esdeath and the other guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown and the big portion of the players were aware of it and protected their own knowledge with the best of their abilities.

 **[Greater False Data],[False Life],[False Resource],[Greater Anti Detection Shroud],[False Identity],[Greater Layered False Information],[Poison Information], [Greater Deceive Perception]**

 **„Now I finished with the information poisoning part I can hide my appearance from the optical scanners of theirs."**

 **[Greater Layered Invisibility],[Anti Magic Shroud],[Hide Magic]**

 **„However, It would be better to inspect them from a birds view. If we look the things at tactically. Well, let the show begin!„** Esdeath smiled

 **[Fly]**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outskirts of Carne village (with Gazef and his company)**

He could feel his horse's agitation through his feet.

Even a trained warhorse — no, it was because it was a warhorse that the beast knew it was riding into death.

There were only four or five of the enemy surrounding the village, so there was a large gap between each of them. However, their encirclement was most likely airtight.

In other words, they had set a trap for him, and if he sprang it, he would die.

Even so, Gazef was still determined to break through them. No, going by the present circumstances, a forceful breakthrough was the only choice for him.

He had no chance against them in ranged combat.

If he had skilled archers by his side, it would be a different matter. If not, he had to avoid a long-range battle with magic casters.

Fighting a defensive battle would be even more stupid.

It would be one thing if they had stone-walled houses or a sturdy fort to fight from, but he had no confidence at all in the ability of wooden walls to stop magic. For all he knew, both Gazef and the houses might go up in smoke together.

Therefore, the last tactic he could use was a thoroughly unethical one.

That was to say, he would have to shift the theater of battle into the village and draw Ainz Ooal Gown into the fight, thus forcing his involvement.

But if he did that, it would completely defeat the purpose of coming here in the first place. Therefore, Gazef had to put himself in danger.

 **"Hit the enemy hard and draw in the sentries from around the village. After that, fall back immediately. Do not hesitate and miss your chance to flee."**

After hearing the energetic replies from behind him, Gazef frowned.

How many of the men here would be able to go back alive?

They were not any more talented than ordinary people. Nor were they born with superpowers or special talents. They were just a group of men who had trained hard under Gazef. Losing the fruits of his labor here would be a terrible waste.

Gazef was going to make a stupid, senseless sacrifice, and his men were going to follow him into it. He wanted to apologize to these men, that he had drawn in with him, but once he turned around and saw them, those words died in his mouth.

What he saw were the faces of true warriors, fearless men who knew where they were headed and who had swallowed any complaints about the matter.

There was no need to apologize for the looks on his men's faces, that look which said that they knew they were riding into danger, but they would go into it regardless. One by one, the men shouted to the embarrassed Gazef:

 **"Don't worry, Warrior-Captain!"**

 **"Yeah, we all came here of our own free will, to fight and die by your side, Warrior-Captain!"**

 **"Please let us protect our country, our people, and our friends!"**

There was nothing left to say. Gazef returned their shouts with a thunderous cry:

 **"Then, forward! Tear their guts out!"**

 **"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

Still mounted, Gazef drew his bow and nocked an arrow to the string.

Though his horse shook and shuddered beneath him, Gazef calmly drew the string back. The loosed arrow struck its target unerringly, piercing the head of the frontmost magic caster… or at least, that was what he thought would happen.

 **"Cheh! It was useless after all. Maybe if I had a magic arrow, but… ah, I don't have what I don't have. Griping about it here is pointless."**

The arrow bounced off like it had struck a sturdy helmet. That supernatural hardness must have been the work of magic. Just as Gazef had said, in order to shoot through the magic that protected against ranged attacks, he would need a magic weapon of his own.

Since Gazef did not have a weapon like that, he stopped shooting and put away his bow.

The magic casters began their counterattack and cast their spells.

Gazef focused his energies and took a stance in order to resist their magic.

Just then, the horse between his legs whinnied loudly and reared up, its front legs kicking the air.

 **"Go! Go! Go!"**

He tightly gripped his reins and leaned forward, practically hugging the horse. Fortunately, his swift reflexes kept Gazef from being thrown off his force. While it had caused a sheen of cold sweat to bloom all over his body, at the very least, he had managed to suppress his brief panic. There was something more important to him.

A flustered and panting Gazef lashed his mount's flanks, but the horse remained still, as though someone more important than its rider was giving it orders.

This strange phenomenon could only mean one thing.

Mind-controlling magic.

The horse had been affected by such a spell. Gazef might have been able to fight off its effects, but the affected party was not a magical beast, but a mere warhorse, so resistance was not to be expected.

Anger flared up in Gazef for not predicting such an obvious form of attack. He leaped off his horse, and his galloping subordinates guided their mounts around him, flowing past him on both sides.

 **"Warrior-Captain!"**

The last men of the group slowed down, extending their hands. They wanted to help Gazef onto their horse, but the angel looking down upon them from the heavens swooped down faster. Gazef drew his sword and swung at the angel.

The steel blade became a swift flash of light.

The stroke of the Kingdom's strongest man was enough to cleave a man's body in two. But the angel was not a man, and although it had taken a grave wound to its torso, it was not slain yet.

The blood spraying into the air was the mana that composed the angel. It vanished like smoke.

 **"No need for that! Turn around and charge them!"**

After Gazef gave his orders, he turned a keen glare at the angel which had escaped with its life. It had been badly hurt, but it was still trying to find holes in Gazef's defenses.

 **"So that's how it is."**

A strange feeling ran up his arms when his blade found its mark.

The angel took this opportunity to cut in with a sword of red flame. However —

 **"—Too slow."**

In the eyes of the Kingdom's strongest warrior, Gazef Stronoff, the angel's movements were truly too slow.

Gazef's sword moved.

This blow was far more powerful than the one before it, and Gazef's sword sheared neatly through the angel's body.

Its body destroyed, the Angel seemed to melt in mid-air, its glittering wings flapping a few times before vanishing as though it had been nothing more than an illusion.

Gazef looked around, saw the enemies advancing on him in an endless tide — and smiled.

More angels flashed into existence around them as well.

Gazef was well aware that they were not ordinary reinforcements.

 **"...So, anything goes with magic, huh? Damn."**

As he cursed the magic casters who could easily do what warriors could not, Gazef calmly took stock of the enemies surrounding him, and confirmed that this was everyone who was surrounding the village.

That would mean that the encirclement of the village was lifted.

 **"Then, Gown-dono, the rest is up to you."**

The knowledge that he could save the surviving villagers filled Gazef's heart with endless joy. He smiled at the enemy's carelessness.

And then, the sound of hoofbeats filtered into Gazef's ears. It was the sound of Gazef's subordinates, charging back into the battle.

 **"I told you to scatter once the blockade went down… truly, you're a bunch of fools… and truly, I'm proud of you."**

Gazef sprinted forward.

This might well be the best and only chance to end the battle. Judging by the speed of the horsemen, the enemy magic casters would need to focus all their attention on them.

He would take advantage of this opportunity to cause chaos in their ranks. That was the only way.

 **"Out of my way—"**

Gazef activated his trump card.

Heat bloomed from his hands and spread to envelop his entire body.

Gazef broke the limits of his physical body and stepped into the realm of heroes. In addition, he activated several martial arts at once — one could call those a warrior's magic.

Gazef glared at the six angels surrounding him.

 **"[Sixfold Slash of Light]!"**

This was a martial art that struck as fast as light. In one move, he hit the six angels around him.

In the air, a silent, lone figure floated. Obscured with high tiered magic.

 **„Hmm..Gazef Stronoff. It seems you deserve the title of Warrior-Captain and the strongest in this country. And it seems your men also willing to die for you."** Esdeath smirked.

 **„They remind me of my old guildmates. The bonds we shared. Ahh, Good old times. Such companionship. Such loyalty. They deserve to live!"**

Before the riders and the angels could clash Esdeath activated her spell **[Greater Area Teleportation].**

This was a high tiered teleportation spell from the ninth tier used to teleport allied NPC-s and players out of the harm way.

Before this Esdeath already inspected the surrounding area through her magic and her heightened perception to check the basic things what every experienced player did back in YGGRADASIL.

But the enemy doesn't even make countermeasures against basic things such as.

Time-related abilities or measurements against teleportation and space-time abilities like locking the space and time around the area or warping reality.

She only found traces of a weak scrying magic. From the Tier six or eight. She could not decide it because it was so weak for her standard.

She decided to play a little to the little spy who watched the battle from afar. So she cast a [Fake Area Information] to the surrounding area. With a [Delay Magic: Greater Break Survey] anti-scrying spell.

She realized when she cast the [Fake Area Information]. She could assign whatever she wanted to the scene what the viewer saw on the other side.

So she decided to make some fun the expense of the spy.

 **„Well, it's time to be the troll!"** Esdeath smirked underneath her mouth

* * *

 **Scene Change: Another side of the Scrying spell**

The viewer suddenly shook because of some unknown circumstance his /her spell started to work an unusual way.

The screen what his/her spell generated started to shake and become more blurry. Slowly but steadily it started to go into ant-war(the cosmic background radiation signal what your TV got when there's no normal broadcast signal).

Then suddenly the screen goes dark and the next subtitle appeared the screen in the Japanese language.

 **„We sorry for the inconvenience. Our broadcast will continue shortly. Please be patient!"**

Around the subtitle, a chibi Esdeath teleported around and trying to solve the problems in various ways. Illustrated with various pictures. With it in the background, you could hear an annoying elevator music. ( watch?v=VBlFHuCzPgY)

The viewer starts to panic and tear his/her hair.

 _„What the… This is IMPOSSIBLE! I used the highest level scrying spell possible! What could block my scrying spell? What could be that strong?"_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outskirt Carne village (with Gazef)**

Gazef and the members of the Sunlight Scripture only watched dumbfounded as Gazef man's teleported away.

 _„How? There's no way such strong teleportation spell exist. Then how do they disappeared like that? An illusion? No there was no mage among them. But then how? Just how?"_ asked from himself Nigun Grid Luin while his mouth was open like a fish

 **„WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM DAMN MAGES!"** roared the Warrior-Captain

and started to charge

The Sunlight Scripture was still confused because of the events. They barely recognized the charging Gazef.

But they do not become the part of the six scripture by accident. Each of them earned their places through hard work. So they shook themselves from their earlier confusion and concentrated the now lone Gazef Stronoff.

The angels attacked for answer Gazef activated his abilities.

 **"[Instant Counter]!"**

Gazef used his martial art just as the angel swung, and his body blurred away like mist.

Halfway through its attack, the angel took a hit from Gazef. That hit reduced it to glittering dust.

But Gazef's offensive did not end there.

 **"[Flow Acceleration]!"**

With fluid, graceful moves, he dispatched the angels one after the other.

His ultimate attack took down two more angels again. This splendid display of martial technique inspired Gazef's men and gave them a ray of hope.

But the Theocracy's troops would not allow that to happen, and their commander erased that hope with mockery.

 **"Well done. However… that is all you can do. Clerics who have lost your angels, summon new ones. Focus your spells on Stronoff!"**

The heat which had been building in the air immediately cooled off.

 _"This is bad."_

Gazef took down another angel as he muttered to himself. It would seem there would not be any more cheering no matter how many angels Gazef slew.

They were superior in numbers, equipment, training and individual ability.

The sole weapon of Gazef's beleaguered men —his hope for victory — was gone.

After unconsciously evading an incoming sword, Gazef counterattacked and destroyed an angel in one hit. However, the enemy he was aiming for was still far away.

Gazef bit his lip and continued slashing.

His record for the most consecutive uses of his ultimate attack, [Sixfold Slash of Light], was rapidly increasing.

A warrior like Gazef could use six different kinds of martial arts at once, and combined with his hidden ultimate attack, that made seven martial arts at once.

Until now, he had been using martial arts to improve his physical attributes, fortify his mind, improve his magic resistance, temporarily render his weapon magical, as well as another technique that he used on hitting an opponent. That made five martial arts.

The reason why he had not pushed himself to the limit and used all seven at once was because powerful martial arts depleted one's concentration.

In particular, the **[Sixfold Slash of Light]** required three times the focus of his other techniques.

Gazef had two ultimate attacks like this, but he could only use them with four other martial arts at the same time.

He could easily defeat an angel with those techniques. But even if he struck them down, more of them were summoned anew. As long as he did not defeat their summoners, they would call up more angels to face him. While trying to run the opposition out of mana was an option, Gazef would probably tire before that.

 **"Bring them all on! Your angels are nothing!"**

His fearsome shout startled the Theocracy troops, but they soon recovered and renewed the offensive on Gazef.

 **"Pay him no heed, that's just the roar of a caged beast. Don't worry, deplete his strength bit by bit. But don't get too close. That beast's claws are long and sharp."**

Gazef glared at the man with a scar on his face.

If only he could defeat him, he could turn the battle around. The problem was the other angel near him, different from the ones with the flaming swords. And then there was the great distance between them, and the several layers of defenses in the way.

They were simply too far apart.

 **"The beast is about to make a break for it. Show him the meaning of the word 'impossible'."**

The man's calm voice only served to aggravate Gazef further.

Even if he stepped into the realm of heroes, Gazef could not win with his refined melee techniques alone.

He swung wildly at the angel, but his poor balance meant that the angel easily evaded the attack.

Gazef's sword trembled in his hands as he gasped for breath.

The fatigue that filled his body seemed to be whispering into his ear, telling him to just lie down and rest.

 **"The hunt has entered its final stages. Do not let the beast rest — order your angels to attack consecutively."**

Gazef wanted to counterattack his foes, but he was greatly outnumbered.

As his strength diminished, he could only take out one opponent at a time, since he lacked the stamina to use martial arts. Without his subordinates, the enemy's attacks were concentrated on him. With no way to break through the enemy's encirclement, he felt death closing in on him.

His concentration faltered, and he nearly fell to one knee. He desperately tried to refocus so he could fight.

The invisible impacts came again, striking the tottering Gazef.

The world before him shook mightily.

Not good!

Gazef used all his strength to try and maintain his balance. However, something seemed wrong with his body, and the strength that should have held him up was nowhere to be found.

The itch of touching the grass spread through his body and Gazef realized that he had fallen.

He struggled to rise again, but his body betrayed him. The angels' sword meant death for him.

 **"Now, finish him off, but do not send in one angel. Use them all to ensure he is dead."**

Yes, he was dead.

His well-trained hands were shaking uncontrollably, and he could not pick up his longsword. Even so, he could not give up.

His gritted teeth made creaking sounds.

Gazef was not afraid of death. He had taken many lives in the past, so he was prepared to meet his end on the battlefield.

Like he had told Ainz, he was hated by people. That hatred became a sword that would one day pierce his body.

They had attacked several villages and murdered defenseless, innocent villagers, all to lure Gazef into a trap. He could not allow himself to die at the hands of honorless dogs like this, and he could not bear his powerlessness.

 **"Gaaaaaaah! Don't look down on me—!"**

He shouted with all the strength in his body.

Blood dribbled out the side of his mouth as Gazef rose to his feet.

A man who should have been powerless to stand now stood proudly, the mighty force of his presence forcing back the angels that surrounded him.

 **"Haaa—! Haaa—!"**

 **"I am the Warrior-Captain of the Re-Estize Kingdom! I am a man who loves and defends his country! How can I lose to bastards like you who stain my country with your footsteps—!"**

He was certain that great man would protect the villagers.

Then, what he should do was defeat as many of the enemies as he could , so the people would not meet the same fate as all the others.

Protecting the future people of the Kingdom. That was all he wanted to do.

 **"...You will die here because all you can do is babble that nonsense, Gazef Stronoff."**

Gazef glared at the enemy commander as his cruel mockery reached his ears.

 **"If only you had abandoned these villagers on the border, you would not be dying here. You probably don't know, but your life is far more valuable than even a thousand of these peasants. If you truly love your country, you should have abandoned them to die."**

 **"You and I… will never see eye to eye… let's go!"**

 **"What can that body of yours do? Cease your pointless struggles and lie down quietly. As a final act of mercy, I will kill you without drawing out your suffering."**

 **"...What a pointless effort. Truly, you are an idiot. After we kill you, we will then massacre the villagers you saved. All you have done is bought them a fear-filled stay of execution."**

 **"Kuh. kuh… kuku…"**

Gazef was smiling brightly.

 **"...What's so funny?"**

 **"...Hmph, you fool. In that village… there is a group who is stronger than me. Their power is unfathomable, but they could take you all out by themselves… Trying to kill… the villagers they protect… is impossible for you."**

 _"...Someones stronger than the Kingdom's greatest warrior? Do you think boasting like that will do you any good? You truly are an idiot."_

 **"...Angels, kill Gazef Stronoff."**

Countless wings moved in response to that cold, cruel order.

Before the angels could reach Gazef an almost impossible unpredictable thing happened. Suddenly a big cloud of dust appeared obscuring the view of the Sunlight Scripture and consuming the attacking angels.

From inside the cloud, a loud clapping sound was heard. Paired with a sweet female voice.

 **„Well done! Well done! You really did well! Attacking a lone soldier with magic. You should be proud of yourselves or not! Considering you are Black OPS you better be not. This action was pretty amateur." she** said with a sarcastic tone.

Gazef just supported his sore body on his knees. Before him, there was that strange girl. The companion of Ainz-dono.

 _„What was her name? I got it Lady Esdeath."_

 **„Sorry for being late Warrior-Captain it taken a while to prepare the teleportation spell what we used to teleport away from your soldiers."**

He gathered his remaining strength and started to speak.

 **„Lady Esdeath! What are you doing here? You say you and Ainz-dono were the one's whose make my soldiers disappear."**

 **„Yes, we were Gazef-dono."**

Gazef only stared ahead of him. **„They live. They live!"** Then he realized an almost impossible thing before him.

All 30 angels have struggled against a force field. It was like a fly stuck in the net of the spider and struggled to escape. _„How is this possible?"_

 **„Yes. They were all teleported back to the village. Retrospectively I'm sorry my late intervention. It almost cost your life Gazef-dono. It took a while we prepared the spell."**

 **„Don't mention it Lady Esdeath. I must thank you and Gown-dono that you did this for us!"**

 **„Please don't call me lady I'm not noble born Gazef-dono. You can call me Esdeath."**

She shoots Gazef a smile while she looked back.

„ **However, you are tired and your body is sored Gazef –dono. So if you don't mind I take this from you. Be prepared Ainz-san soon teleport you out."**

 _ **„Looks like it's about time to pull out Gazef-dono."**_

 **„No Esdeath-** dono **I just can't.."** but Ainz already activated the item what he gave Gazef and teleported him away from the battlefield.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Main Square of Carne village**

The scenery before Gazef changed, and he was no longer on that bloodsoaked plain. Instead, he was in the village main square.

There were worried-looking villagers but more importantly his comrades around him.

 **"This, this is..."**

When he looked around he saw the village chief near him.

 **"So you're the chief… Gown, Gown-dono does not seem to be here."**

 **„I'm here Warrior-Captain-dono!"**

He heard the deep characteristic voice of Ainz while he makes his way to him.

 **„Gown-dono! We must go help Esdeath-dono. They will kill her if we do not help her!"**

Ainz just chuckled **„Don't worry** Gazef **-** dono **. I know her better than anyone. She can take down anything and anyone without any difficult. But I cannot say the same about the enemy. They should be the ones whose terrified. "**

Gazef frowned **. „But still we should help her! No matter how strong she is she can't take down one of the legendary scriptures of the Slane Theocracy alone!"**

 **„Believe me Gazef-dono. You don't want to to make a woman angry,especially her. She even manages scare me sometimes. Anyway before we departed she warned me."**

 ** _„If any of you dare to interrupt my fun. You will wish for a thousand death!"_**

Gazef imagined Esdeath while she said these worlds with a crazy face.

It scared the shit out of him.

 _„First rule: Don't make a woman mad!"_ he said in himself then chuckled

 **„Then it cannot be helped. „**

Gazef smiled and allowed himself to relax. He would have no part to play in what would come next. Gazef collapsed to the ground, and the villagers and his soldiers hurriedly drew closer.

The Six Scriptures. An enemy that even Gazef Stronoff, the strongest warrior in the region, could not hope to defeat.

Yet, he could not even begin to imagine that Esdeath would lose based on what Ainz said.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Battlefield**

The little banter between Esdeath and Gazef was not heard by the members of the Sunlight Scripture because Esdeath blocked the surrounding with her anti-information gathering magic.

Nigun became impatient and blew off the dust clouds with on of his spell.

Nigun of the Slaine Theocracy's special operations unit — the Sunlight Scripture — looked at the thing what seemed impossible with the perturbation in his eyes.

There was a lone girl standing alone in the field instead of Gazef Stronoff. With a bored uncaring look on her face while she inspected the símbols on her gloves.

Her face was childishly beautiful. The color of her hair was pure white and her eyes were almost luminous blue.

She had a great figurine with a modest bust. Not too big not too small. Her uniform was very strange for Nigun.

It almost looked like the garbs of the head priests of the Slane Theocracy.

But at the same time, it was strangely different.

She wore white gloves with strange symbols and a strange military cap on the top of her head. Besides that, she wore a long coat on her shoulder just like some kind of cape. And her buttoned shirt revealed a little bit of her cleavage Not too much just enough to trigger the fantasy of the man. And finally, she wore a mini skirt.

Before her, there was a force field what seemingly stopped the angels whose still struggling to break the barrier or are it they want to escape it?

Nigun ordered back the angels to guard their defensive perimeters.

Slowly but steadily the angels could struggle out their weapons from the force field then rallied back to the Sunlight Scripture side.

Then the barrier disappeared.

 _„Why would an operative of the Slane Theocracy interrupt our mission? This does not make any sense. That means she is not from the Slane Theocracy."_ Nigun frowned in himself

 **„Hey you! Lady! Who are you? Where did you take Gazef Stronoff?"**

She completely ignored Nigun for a moment still inspecting the symbols on her gloves.

 _„Is she playing with me? Is she only want to anger me? I will make her regret her ignorance whoever she is! Her ignorance will be her downfall!"_

 **„Hm. You speaking to me?"** she finally responded

 **„Yes, I speak to you! Who are you?"**

 **„I think introduction in order Stranger-san!"**

Nigun took control of his feeling _."Yeah right. She probably doesn't know who is she messing with. I will show her the error of her ways."_

 **„I'm Nigun Grid Luin commander of the Sunlight Scripture. You should be aware of that the Sunlight Scripture one of the six legendary Black OPS unit of the Slane Theocracy. You have no chance to defeat us!"**

But she still seemed uninterested. For an answer, she stretched her arms and yawned a fat.

Nigun almost loosened his composure but in the end, he managed to fight off the urge to release the angels to her. **„You seems a talented individual. So if you help us eliminate everyone in the village. We will forget this little incident and I will intercede myself for your interest before the head priests itself. You could gain titles,estates, and power if you join us.**

 **What do you say? Do you join or foolishly refuse this great offer and die?"**

Finally, her attention focused to Nigun.

„ **Answering your first question. I'm Esdeath Gorgon nice to meet you."** She waved and smiled at him childishly

 **„Secondly. My companion teleported Gazef Stronoff away back to the village. So if you want him you had to go through me first."**

Nigun started to lose his cold demeanor. He trembled because of the rage what caused by this brat unrespectful responses.

 **„And lastly. Why should I join you? The way you and your team attack. The way how you make your tactic.**

 **Well, it's seems very unprofessional. If this is the best what your country can offer. If this is your Black OPS, the special squad of your country looks like. I wonder. What does the rest of the brigade of trash like?"**

Nigun furrowed his brows.

In the Slaine Theocracy, nobody would dare speak in such a way to their betters.

 **"Ignorance is truly deplorable. You will pay the price for your foolishness."**

 **"...Really now. Do you really think that will happen? I observed your battle earlier, so my presence here would indicate that I am confident of victory. After all, if I was not sure that I could beat you, would it not be wiser for me to leave that man to die?"**

She was right.

 **"I have a question for you if you can understand it. The angels you have brought with you should have been summoned by 3rd-tier magic. Am I correct?"**

She was stating the obvious.

Esdeath went on, ignoring Nigun's puzzled expression:

 **"The monsters you summoned are similar to those in YGGDRASIL, so I was curious as to whether the names were the same. Many of YGGDRASIL's monsters were derived from mythology… monsters like angels or demons should be no exception. Said angels and demons are most commonly associated with Christianity, but it seems quite unnatural that something called an archangel exists in a world without Christianity. That would mean someone like myself must exist in this world."**

Nigun had no idea what Esdeath was talking about and his ire was rising. He asked:

 **"That's enough of your self-absorbed prattle. Now tell me; where is Stronoff?"**

 **„Do you not paying attention what I said before dumb-dumb.**

 **It seems I have to say it slow for you to understand it."**

Esdeath sighted. Then she started to speak to Nigun in a slow way. Like you speak with the retards.

 **„My .Companion .Teleported .Them . Back. To the village Dumb de-Dumb."**

Nigun frowned again _."How dare she speak me like that? She is lying. Yes, this is the case. She just plays for time for her comrades. So they can escape while she sacrifices herself. Very brave but utterly foolish."_ Then Nigun started to smile.

 **"How foolish. Even if you tell a lie like that, a quick search of the village will—"**

 **"—It is not a lie. I merely answered your question. Well, there is another reason for why I answered your question."**

 **"...Could it be that you want to beg for mercy? If you help us save some time, I can consider again my previous offer for you."** said by Nigun

 **"Nonono… well… the truth is, I overheard your conversation with the Warrior-Captain. What a lot of balls you have."**

 **"To think you would dare say that you would massacre the villagers that I and my companions, took the time to personally rescue. I cannot think of anything that is more offensive than that dumb-dumb."**

Esdeath long coat on her shoulder rippled in the wind. That same wind blew across Nigun and company.

The cold wind just happened to be blowing from Esdeath's direction, but Nigun hurriedly brushed away the phantom image that loomed in front of him. Yes, that vision of total destruction before him must have been an illusion.

 **"...What, what do you mean by 'offensive', girl? What of it?"**

Although he was obviously frightened, Nigun did not change his mocking tone.

He was the commander of one of the Slaine Theocracy's secret weapons, the Sunlight Scripture. How could he be afraid of a single child name? It was impossible. It could not be possible.

Yet—

 **"I mentioned a deal earlier. These are the terms. You will hand your lives over to me without resistance. In exchange, you will not have to suffer. However, if you put up a fight, then the price you fools shall pay is to die in despair and agony."**

It was just a single step, but around Esdeath's body, the air seemed to swell massively before their eyes. Cowed by her, the men of the Sunlight Scripture reflexively took a step back.

 **"Ahh…"**

Several hoarse cries came from around Nigun.

They were cries of fear.

Her presence was filled with an unimaginable power. This was the first time Nigun had been faced with such might. Therefore, he could understand his men's fear.

Nigun was a powerful individual himself, a veteran of many battles who had grazed the edge of death countless times, who had taken many lives. He could feel the might radiating from the mysterious girl, an oppressive, potent pressure. It must have been worse for his men.

What kind of being was she?

What was the true identity of this girl? Who is she? What is she?

Once more, Esdeath ignored Nigun's panic and spoke coldly:

 **"That is why I did not lie to you and answered your question honestly. It is because there is no point in lying to those that are about to die."**

A thrill of cold ran from the bottoms of Nigun's feet to the top of his head. He had felt this countless times in his struggles along the edge of life and death. It was a sign of impending doom.

 **"Have the angels charge her! Don't let her get close!"**

Nigun's voice broke slightly as he shouted his orders. It sounded more like a scream.

It was not to raise his men's spirits. He was simply afraid of that girl.

Two Archangel Flames flapped their wings in response to Nigun's command, launching an attack.

The angels flew straight up to Esdeath and stabbed at her with their flaming swords.

all of the Sunlight Scripture, who had been predicting that course of action, could not believe their eyes. It was not that anything happened. On the contrary—

Nothing happened. At least firstly it seemed nothing happened.

Indeed, the woman called Esdeath Gorgon took no action. She simply allowed the angels to run her through. She did not dodge, block cast a spell.

Their shock became a mockery.

That act, pretending to be some mighty figure, was nothing but a bluff. It was not that she did not wish to block it, but that she could not respond in time to the high-speed attack of the Archangel Flame. Now that the truth was out, they did not seem like anything special at all.

His men breathed sighs of relief. Nigun, who felt quite silly for being so afraid, sighted.

" **How unsightly. To think she would try to scare us with a bluff…What a waste of time."**

Suddenly, a question came to mind.

Why was Esdeath corpse not falling?

 **"...What are you doing? Call back the angels. She can't fall down with those swords stuck in her."**

 **"But, but we've already given the order."**

Then the members of the Sunlight Scripture realized the thing. And they horrified because of their realization.

The angels have been stabbed with their own flaming swords.

His subordinates' confused voices startled Nigun, and he looked at Esdeath again.

The angels were desperately flapping their wings, like butterflies caught in a spider's web.

The two angels slowly moved to the side. However, their movements were very strange. It looked as though they are dying.

 **"...I told you, didn't I? There is no way you gentlemen can defeat me. Shouldn't you heed the warnings of others?"**

While she said these sentences the angels finished their struggle for their life and vapored away for the nothingness.

The calm voice filtered into Nigun's ears.

He could not comprehend the sight before him.

She was stabbed through her chest and abdomen, but Esdeath was still standing, as though nothing were wrong.

"Impossible…" one of Nigun's subordinates moaned, giving voice to the words in Nigun's heart. Judging from the angle of the angels' sword, they had to be fatal wounds. Even so, Esdeath did not seem to be in any pain. Moreover, the angels got the damage instead of her.

 **"...There must be some sort of trick."**

 **"Ah, definitely, how could anyone be fine after being run through by a sword?!"**

Panic and fear spread through the Slaine Theocracy's special forces unit. They were all veterans of numerous battles and had experienced many dangers in the past, but this was a sight they had never seen before. Not even the angels that Nigun could summon were capable of such a feat.

 **"[Super-Tier Physical Nullification] topped with passive [Vector shield] — "[Super-Tier Physical Nullification] is a passive skill that negates the attacks of weapons with moderate data content and mid-tier monsters' attacks. It only protects against attacks of up to level 80 — in other words, attacks above level 80 can harm me. It is an all-or-nothing ability… to think it would actually see use here. Well then… these angels are in the way.**

 **[Vector Shield]: passive ability Further strengthen the "[Super-Tier Physical Nullification] and repulses all physical and most of the magic attacks back to the attacker fully or partially. This depends on the level and the stats of the attackers."**

She explained with a mocking smile and a scary smirk.

 **"If I know how the angels were named, I can then understand how you can all use YGGDRASIL's magic. But let us leave this aside for now."**

Esdeath was still talking about things which nobody could understand.

However, that only intensified the Sunlight Scripture's fear of her mysterious power.

Nigun gulped.

 **"Alright, we'll end these pointless games here. Are you satisfied? Since it looks like you aren't willing to accept the deal, then it shall be my turn."**

 **"Are you ready? — it'll be a massacre. When I finish with you will beg for a fast death."**

A sudden spike of cold pierced his spine, followed by a surge of nausea. Nigun, the hardened killer who had presided over many slaughters, was now feeling something that he had never felt before.

He had to run. He had no way of beating this girl, so doing battle with her would be very dangerous.

However, Nigun struggled to shake that feeling away. He had cornered his prey Gazef — how could he watch him get away now?

Still, a warning resonated from the depths of his soul. Nigun shouted his order:

 **"All angels, attack! Hurry!"**

 **„Huh. You are really dumb aren't you?"**

Nigun could hear the cool, calm voice of someone who was being attacked by angels, but did not care. Esdeath was surrounded by so many angels that nobody could even see her, but yet her voice did not carry even the slightest hint of worry.

It looked like she would be impaled by countless blades — no, Esdeath spell took effect before that.

 **"[Twiligth Burst]."**

The air shuddered.

A wave of twilight radiance erupted from Esdeath, like the negative image of a camera flash. It only lasted for an instant, but it had an immediate and obvious effect.

 **"Im-impossible…"**

The angels, over 40 of them, had been annihilated by the twilight wave.

Their opponent had not used dispel magic to neutralize the summons. The angels that were blown away by the twilight wave had taken damage. In other words, Esdeath had used a powerful spell to wipe out all the angles in one fell swoop.

Nigun knew that the members of the strongest special ops group, the Black Scripture, could also eliminate that many angels. In other words, all she had to do was treat Esdeath as an opponent on their level. While she might be as strong as a member of the Black Scripture, he had the advantage of numbers on his side, so victory was still possible.

However, his subordinates did not have the same source of moral support that he did.

 **"U-uwaaaah!"**

 **"What, what the hell!"**

 **"She is a monster!"**

Once they realized their angels were useless, they wailed and fell back upon the spells that they knew and trusted.

 **"[Charm Person], [Iron Hammer of Righteousness], [Hold], [Fire Rain], [Emerald Sarcophagus], [Holy Ray], [Shockwave], [Confusion], [Charge of Stalagmite], [Open Wounds], [Poison], [Fear], [Word of Curse], [Blindness]..."**

All kinds of spells rained down on Esdeath.

Yet, even as the storm of magic lashed against her, Esdeath was unmoved and looked at them with a bored and annoyed expression on her face. You could clearly read from her facial expression the next sentence.

 **"Are you really this stupid?"**

 **"Well, all of these are familiar spells...who taught them to you? The Slaine Theocracy? Someone else? There are more and more things I want to ask you now." She said with a bored tone.**

Not only could she slaughter all their summoned angels in one move, their spells were also incapable of harming her.

Nigun felt like he was trapped in a nightmare.

 **"Hyaaaaah—!"**

One of the men screamed wildly as he saw that his spells were ineffective. In desperation, he pulled out a sling and loaded it with a bullet. Although Nigun doubted the effectiveness of such a projectile when even an angel's sword was useless, he did not stop the man.

The bullet that could easily shatter bone sped toward Esdeath.

It was followed by a sound. That sound was like an explosion.

An instant.

It had happened in an instant.

Since they were in battle, they could not take their eyes off their target.

After the shoot, the man with the sling slowly collapsed to the ground.

 **"...Huh?"**

Nobody knew what had happened. They were the ones who had launched the attack, yet the result was completely opposite — one of them had fallen instead.

One of the men went over to inspect his dead comrade, and he shouted:

 **"His, his head's been smashed in!"**

 **"...What? Smashed… don't tell me it's the sling bullet he threw!"**

 **„Huh."** Esdeath sighted with a disappointed facial expression **."It seems you are not capable of the process of learning. I said before but I repeat myself .Very. Slowly. Again. Dumb-Dumbs. Passive [Vector Shield]. If. You. Attack. Me. With. Such. Weak. Attacks. That. Will. Reflected. Back. To. You. Twice. As. Strong. Common .Language? Or. Should. I. Try . Another. Language?**

 **„IMPOSSIBLE. YOU ARE LYING. SUCH ABILITY OR SPELL COULD NOT EXIST."**

 **„Yes, this must be some kind of trick. She is bluffing, using some kind of illusion on us." Nigun still tried to convince himself about the things what happened in the next few minutes just the creation of some kind of mind-affecting spell.**

 **"Ngk! Puh! Principality of Observation! Get her!"**

In response to Nigun's orders, the angel that had been standing by up till now suddenly spread its wings and flapped, propelling itself forward.

The Principality of Observation was an angel in full body armor. It held a mace in one hand and a round shield in the other. A garment that looked like a long skirt covered its legs.

The Principality of Observation was stronger than the Archangel Flames, but it had not been deployed into battle until now because of its special skill. In accordance with its name, the Principality of Observation had the ability to raise the defense of all its allies. However, this ability lost its effect once the angel moved, so the wise decision would be to order the Principality of Observation to hold its ground.

The fact that Nigun had ordered it to attack was a sign that he was grasping at straws. He had to clutch at anything which might turn out to be a lifeline, even if it ended up being chaff.

 **„It seems I was right. You are unable to process new things and learn from them."**

Esdeath said this with a bored face.

As ordered, the angel drew up in front of Esdeath and raised its shining mace. Esdeath nonchalantly reached out with her gloved left-hand hand to meet the attack.

While it would not have been surprising for that strike to splatter organic material, Esdeath's hand was fine. She casually took the subsequent hits as they came.

 **"Huh,"** Esdeath sighed," **I think it is my turn now".** She stabbed the angel with her index finger what penetrated the armor of the angel without any resistance then she activates her ability **„[Reverse Flow]."**

 **[Reverse Flow]?** Reverses the enemy NPC or Player fluid and energy flow inside the body causing instant death or a huge amount of damage with crippling and stun effect.

In that instant, the Principality of Observation exploded with a bloody gore. If you can call it that what remained from the angel. Then slowly the little morsels started to evaporate into the nothingness.

No traces were left behind. The previous scene — that of the angel's attack— felt like they had been illusions like they had never happened.

 **"How, how could this be."**

 **"In just one hit…"**

 **"Hiiiiiiii!"**

 **"Im-im-impossible!"** Nigun shouted amidst his confusion.

The Principality of Observation was a high-tier angel whose offensive and defensive strength were in a 3:7 ratio. It boasted the strongest defense of all other angels in its tier.

In addition, Nigun's natural-born talent, **[Enhance Summoned Monster]** , could improve the stats of any monster Nigun summoned. As a result, there were very few people who could defeat a Principality of Observation summoned by Nigun.

Nigun had never seen anyone defeat it with just one spell. Even the Black Scripture, whose members' power pressed against the limits of humanity, could not do it. In other words, Esdeath's power exceeded that of mankind.

 **"It's can't be! It's impossible! Nobody can defeat a high-tier angel with just one stab with its finger! What are you, Esdeath Gorgon?! It's impossible that nobody's heard of you before! What is your real name!"**

There was no trace of calm left in Nigun, just his wild screaming in the hope of denying reality.

Esdeath spread her hands once more. Under the light of the setting sun, the looked like they were drenched in blood.

 **"...Why do you think it is impossible? Is that not just the result of your ignorance? Or do you mean to say that this is all you know of the world? Impossible only exist in the dictionary of the weak minded fools! Oh and one more thing. There is no alias. My name is Esdeath Gorgon I born with it. If you never heard of it that's because I only recently arrived from a very far away country Dumb de-Dumb."**

Silence reigned in the air as they awaited the answer. Esdeath's voice was as clear as a bell:

In the face of Esdeath's arrogance, Nigun was unable to rebut what he was hearing. It was something he did not understand from a woman he did not know. That was the situation he was in.

Nigun was starting to get annoyed by his rapid breathing.

The sound of grass rustling in the wind was annoying too. His heartbeat sounded especially loud. He was breathing heavily like he had been running for a long time.

Words of reassurance began appearing in his head. However, the sight of Esdeath being stabbed with swords, as well as her mass slaughter of angels with just one spell, were telling Nigun something else.

 _„—That is a monster beyond my wildest imaginings. I could never hope to defeat it."_

 **"Cap-Captain, what, what should we do...?"**

 **"Figure it out yourself! I'm not your mother!"**

Nigun only managed to calm down after he could no longer see the face of the man he was shouting at.

Losing his cool in front of an unknown monster like this was a very bad thing.

The sun was slowly falling below the horizon, and darkness threatened to swallow the world. It felt like Death itself was opening its maw to devour everything. Nigun tried to force his fear back, and gave an order:

 **"Protect me! Protect me if you want to live!"**

Nigun brought the crystal out in his trembling hand. His subordinates, usually vigorous and nimble, were chained down by fear and their movements were slow. Even these fearless men would hesitate when ordered to become a shield against a monster like the one which stood before them. However, he had to have them buy him some time, no matter what.

 **„Oh, what kind of toy you have here?"** Esdeath said with a chillingly happy tone." **I hope It is something worthy of my time. Because this little game starting to bore me. So please entertain me something more exciting than those weak angels."**

The magic sealed within the crystal could summon the most powerful angel known to man. It was an angel that had single-handedly destroyed a Demon God that rampaged throughout the land 200 years ago.

It was an angel of the highest order, that could easily destroy a city.

Casting the spell to summon that angel again required an incalculable amount of money and manpower, but Esdeath, this mysterious girl, was worthy of being eliminated by its power. More importantly, it would be worse if the crystal was taken without the spell being cast.

This was what Nigun told himself.

He concealed his fear that he would become a lump of meat like his deceased underling.

 **"I am going to summon an angel of the highest order, hurry up and buy me some time!"**

Once they realized the truth, his subordinates moved swiftly.

Esdeath, who was facing them, should have noticed the flames of hope blazing up. However, she made no move, instead of babbling about some nonsense to herself.

With a pensive expression.

 **"...Could that be a spell-sealing crystal… and from its brilliance, it should be something that can seal anything except a super-tier spell. So they have a YGGDRASIL item like that as well… that being the case, what kind of angel can they summon… Seraph-class? While I don't think they can bring out a Seraph Aesphere, if they manage to summon a Seraph Empyrean, maybe I can have a little challenge here."** Esdeath mouth crooked to a sadistic smile **„Or rather… could it be a monster unique to this world?"**

While Esdeath held her ground, Nigun ritually broke the crystal in his hand, and a brilliant radiance spilled forth.

A hidden sun seemed to have risen upon the land, dying the grass a blinding white. A dull fragrance filtered into everyone's noses.

The legendary angel descended upon the earth, and Nigun exulted:

 **"Behold! The glorious visage of the highest angel! Dominion Authority!"**

It was a mass of many shining wings, and among them were a pair of arms that held a scepter, symbolizing royal authority, but there was no head or legs visible. Though it looked quite disturbing, anyone could tell this was a sacred being. In the moment it appeared, the surrounding air turned bright and clear.

The advent of this supreme incarnation of goodness drew wild cheers from everyone who saw it. The blood of Nigun's men boiled with excitement.

Now, they could kill Esdeath Gorgon.

This time, she would be the one to be afraid.

She would learn her foolishness before the power of the gods.

In the face of their jubilance, Esdeath barely managed to get a sentence out:

Esdeath eye and face started to twitch because of her anger and disappointment.

 **"This… this is it? This is what you call getting serious…? This is your ace in the hole that you were planning to use on me?"**

 **"Indeed! Your fear is only natural. After all, this is what an angel of the highest order looks like. While using it here seems like a bit of a waste, I have determined that you are worthy of it!"**

 **"How could this be…"**

Esdeath facepalmed.

 **"Esdeath Gorgon. The truth is, you deserve respect for forcing me to summon this most exalted of angels. Be proud of your fearsome strength and abilities!"**

 **"Personally speaking, I would like to bring you into our fold. If you are truly that powerful… however, I am not allowed to do so on this mission. At the very least, I shall remember you — the girl who made me decide to summon this mighty angel."**

However, the response to Nigun's praise was a cold voice:

 **"Really… this is ridiculous."**

 **"What?"**

Nigun had no idea what Esdeath was saying. To Nigun, Esdeath was little more than a sacrifice to the highest order of angel, which humanity could not possibly defeat. Yet, her attitude seemed too relaxed for that.

 **"I can't believe how disappointed I am. I was hoped a little challenge from that shiny toys of yours! But this is a just disappointment."**

Nigun's mind could not keep up with this disrespectful tone before the angel of the highest order.

 **"How can you act like that in front of the angel of the highest order?!"** Nigun shouted He could not believe that Esdeath completely ignoring Dominion Authority and mocking it.

Their calm attitude of absolute superiority made the surging joy in Nigun's heart vanish. In its place were terror and unease.

Could it be that Esdeath Gorgon is more powerful than this mightiest of angels?

 **"No! Impossible! It cannot be! Nobody can be stronger than the highest-placed of the angels! This is a being which can defeat a Demon God! In the face of a foe that humanity cannot beat — it's a bluff! It must be a bluff!"**

It would seem Nigun could no longer control his emotions.

He will not acknowledge this. He could not believe that a girl who could defeat Dominion Authority was not only an enemy of the Slaine Theocracy but was standing right in front of him.

 **"Use it! Use [Holy Smite]!"**

This was the magic of the 7th tier and above, a realm humanity could not reach. Even the large-scale rituals in the Slaine Theocracy could not cast it, but this most exalted of angels, Dominion Authority, could do it by itself. That was why it was ranked among the highest order of all angels.

The magic that Nigun ordered to be cast, the 7th tier [Holy Smite], was such a mighty spell.

 **"I got it, I got it. Hurry up and make your move. I won't do anything. That should satisfy you, right?"** said Esdeath by a mocking tone while she positioned her hands to a surrendering position.

However, Esdeath's mockingly relaxed attitude was like a pedestrian letting another person walk past him.

Her mocking attitude filled Nigun with fear.

This angel of the highest order had once defeated the Demon Gods of legends. Its omnipotent power was enough to qualify it as the mightiest being on the continent. It was invincible.

Yet, if someone could defeat it...

If the mysterious girl before him could do it, it would mean that this mysterious person was a far stronger being than a Demon God.

In response to its summoner's wish to use its most powerful attack, Dominion Authority shattered its scepter. The fragments rose up into the air and slowly orbited its body.

 **"I see. So this is a once-per-summoning special skill that it uses to augment its spell power. It would seem this Dominion is about the same as the one in YGGDRASIL…"**

 **「** **Holy Smite** **」** **.**

The spell was cast, and a pillar of light broke through the sky.

With a loud whoosh, a seemingly endless cascade of holy blue-white radiance flooded down from the heavens, submerging Esdeath. Esdeath doesn't even bother to resist. She only spread her arms beside her stared up at the sky with a bright smile and closed her eyes.

The 7th tier of magic — a height humanity could not hope to attain.

This sacred power would annihilate all evil beings, and even good entities would meet the same fate. The difference was only if they were reduced to sightless atoms, or if there would actually be remains left behind. This was the awesome power of magic that exceeded the realm of humanity.

No, it would be strange if that were not the case.

Yet — she was still there.

 **"—Hahahahaha, It is soo good feeling. The power what it gives it is a little weak but nonchalantly satisfying."**

The pillar of light vanished and Esdeath just standing here stronger than ever without any injury. It just made Esdeath growing energy wings and a halo of holy light on the top of her head.

 **"Wonderful, I've concluded another experiment."**

Her voice sounded indifferent… no, it would be more accurate to say that she was satisfied.

Nigun and company thought that way, and the smiles on their faces froze.

 **„A-An angel? How could this be? WHY WOULD AN ANGEL ATTACK US! THE PROTECTORS OF THE HUMANITY?"**

Esdeath looked at them with an annoyed face.

 **„Really? You think I am an angel? That's very flattering but I assure you I am not an angel nor a** **demon. I can just use the holy and the dark elements as I see fit."**

Nigun and the other in the Sunlight Scripture frozen hearing this. „How could this be possible An entity who can use both holy and dark element? IMPOSSIBLE that two elements the counter of each other."

There were scant few intelligent beings that Nigun knew of, which could stand on par with the highest-tier angels:

The Six Gods which Nigun believed in

The kings of the mighty draconic races — the Dragon Lords.

The legendary monster who could destroy an entire country — Landfall.

And one more — the Demon Gods.

He had heard that the Thirteen Heroes had defeated and sealed away the Demon Gods. Judging by that wave of evil from just now, that must have been a Demon God about to break its seal.

At the same time, Nigun had the faint hope that if they were Demon Gods, then Dominion Authority might still have a chance to win.

 **"One more time! Use 'Holy Smite'!"**

 **"...Now,now it's my turn [Angelic Control]. Stop you low-level crap!"**

Nigun felt how the control of the Dominion Authority slips out of his hand. He cannot control it anymore because Esdeath Gorgon became its new master.

 **„Now I have full control of it. Let's play! My first order little angel is that. Hmm, let's see. Ahh. I got it! Land on the ground and dance for me! Dance Angel! Dance!**

The angel immediately obeyed its new master command. Landed and started to dance.

Esdeath just clapped her hand and smiled while she

rhythmically moved her head. Left,right,left,right.

Meanwhile, Nigun and the other was frozen because of the fear.

 _„She using the highest level of the angel to entertain herself? What kind of entity is she?"_

 **„Ahh. This becomes boring quite fast. I think I just dispose of this trash.… Now, know despair. [Black Hole]!"**

A small point appeared on Dominion Authority's shining body. It slowly enlarged into a yawning black void.

The black hole swallowed everything.

It was so underwhelming that it made them stare in dumbfounded silence. It might even be laughable. But they could no longer see it.

As the radiance of Dominion Authority vanished, the light drained from the surroundings.

There was only the sound of the wind blowing across the plains. And then a hoarse cry broke the silence.

 **"Who… are you …"** Nigun asked these-these impossible beings again. **"I have never heard the name of an entity called Esdeath Gorgon before… no, there can't be someone who could control with a whim and destroy the highest-ranked angel in one blow! Someone like that should not exist..."**

 **„I said you before Nigun-san. But I say you again. Such thing impossible only exists to those who made barriers before themselves and their goals."**

Nigun shook his head powerlessly.

 **"All I know is that you are far beyond a Demon God… this is unbelievable… who exactly are you…"**

 **"...Like I said, I am Esdeath Gorgon. In the past, there was nobody who did not tremble at this name. Well, I guess we've spent enough time on idle chatter. Going on would only be pointless. Also, just so we don't waste each other's time, there is an anti-teleport effect surrounding me, and my subordinates are waiting in ambush. You have nowhere to run."**

The sun set completely, and darkness swallowed the land.

Nigun knew that this was the end. This was an unassailable reality. Just as his subordinates fell into despair one after the other, cracks appeared in the sky, like the breaking of a pot. They vanished in an instant, and the scenery returned to normal.

As confusion washed over Nigun, Esdeath answered:

 **"Good grief… you know, you should thank me. It would seem someone was using divination magic to keep an eye on you, but because I was in the spell's effective range, my anti-scrying offensive barrier activated, and you were not observed. Really, if I had known, I would have linked a higher-tier attack spell to it."**

Those words filled Nigun's eyes with realization.

The Slaine Theocracy must have been spying on him.

 **"A widened [Explosion] might not be enough to teach them how to behave… oh well, things being as they are, playtime is over."**

A wave of cold ran through Nigun as he picked up the hidden meaning in those words.

He was filled with an incomparable fear. The fear that he, who had taken countless lives in the past, was now going to have his own life taken. His subordinates saw his terrified expression and it frightened them as well.

He was on the verge of tears.

 **"Wait, wait a bit! Lady Esdeath Gorgon-dono, no, -sama! Please wait, we, no, I wish to make a deal with you! I guarantee you will not be disappointed! As long as you spare me, I will give you any amount of money you want!"**

 **„Do you really think I am interested in money anymore? You should know. I am in the money gate."**

He could see his shocked subordinates out of the corner of his eye, but they were no longer relevant to him. The thing that mattered now was his own life. Everything else was of secondary importance.

Besides, he could find more subordinates, but his own self was irreplaceable.

Esdeath looked thoughtful for a moment then her mouth crooked to a sadistic smile.

 **„You know what? Let's play another game. I will say you a riddle. You will answer it and I let all of you go."**

Nigun face relieved for a moment because he was quite good at riddles.

 **„But if you fail. I only let one of you go to tell your little leaders. „If you try such things as you tried here again. In the near future. I simply march your capital city. Annihilate everyone and everything who stand against me and dissect all of the head of your government. With a great satisfaction. Oh, and I keep your little toy. To compensate me for wasting my time."**

Nigun and the others froze again. _„If we fail we are doomed."_

 **„Now let's see the riddle. Oh, I have a good one in the end of my tongue. Let's start the riddle!"**

 **"To all things and men, I appertain,**

 **and yet by some am shunned and disdained.**

 **Fondle me and ogle me til you're insane,**

 **but no blow can harm me, cause me pain.**

 **Children delight in me, elders take fright.**

 **Fair maids rejoice and spin.**

 **Cry and I weep yawn and I sleep.**

 **Smile, and I too shall grin.**

 **What am I?"**

 **„You have three minute and five tries to figure out what is it. You can work in a group. START!"**

Nigun and the others tried to figure out what the riddle entrained immediately but in the end. They miserably failed.

 **„No. No. And no. The answer is a mirror image of the surface of the water! Now tell me which of you is have children and family?"**

Only one of them held up his arm.

 **„Ok. You can go now. Give my message to your leaders."** As Esdeath said this She hissed away the scripture member with her hand.

The scripture member only stood dumbfounded. **„I said you can go. Hush-hush. Before I change my mind. Chop-chop!"** with that the scripture member started to run as fast as he can.

 **„Now what should I do the others? I got it![Mass Paralize]"** with that all of the scripture members paralyzed.

 **[Message]"Demiurge."**

 **[Message]"Yes Esdeath-sama!"**

 **[Message]"Please send someone to my position. There're a few gentlemen who need to be interrogated."**

 **[Message]"As you wish Esdeath-sama. I send someone to collect them right away!"**

 **„Now we have done with this! It's time to head back to the village. Ainz-san surely became impatient."**

 **„Maybe I went a little overboard with them"** _Esdeath murmured_

 **[Message]"Momonga-san I am heading back to the village!"**

 **[Message]"How did it go Esdeath-san?"**

 **[Message]"It was pretty boring. They were very weak. Theirs so called trump card. The national secret treasure was only an angel around level 55-60. I paralyzed the Black OPS members and sent them into Nazarick to interrogation except one. That one I sent back to his leaders with a warning. To not do such foolish thing ever again or I will dissect them."**

 **[Message]"Is that so. I hope It will not come back later to us and cause trouble."**

 **[Message]"It most likely not. They most likely think he gone mad. After what he saw. But if it comes back to us badly. We will solve it somehow as always."**

 **[Message]"I hope you are right Esdeath-san."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Carne Village**

Once she reached the village, the villagers,the soldiers led by Ainz, came out to meet them.

They lavished praise and thanks onto them, Esdeath saw Gazef among the villagers.

 **"Oh, Warrior-Captain-dono, I'm glad you're alright. I should have gone to your side earlier, but the item Ainz-san gave you took some time to work, which was why I was almost too late. My apologies."**

 **"What are you saying? It is I who should thank you and your companions. After all, you saved me and my men… speaking of which, where did those fellows go?"**

Since Gazef had changed his tone somewhat, Esdeath decided to nonchalantly inspect him.

Gazef had taken off his armor and carried no weapons with him.

He was bruised all over and half his face was swollen up, like a strange-looking, misshapen ball. Yet, a fire burned within his eyes.

Esdeath turned away, as though she had seen something brilliant. Her eyes reflexively went to the ring Gazef wore on his left ring finger.

 **"Oh, I chased them off. I couldn't take care of all of them, as I thought."**

That was a lie, of course. They had all been shipped back to the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick except one.

In the end, Gazef broke the silence:

 **"Truly amazing. I do not know how I can repay you and your companions help. Please, look for me when you come to the Royal Capital. I will welcome you all with open arms."**

 **"Is that so… then, we will have to impose on you when the time comes."**

 **"...Gown-dono, I do not know what plans you have, but would you be willing to travel with us? We will be staying in this village for a while."**

 **"Is that so. Well, we were planning to move on, though we have not decided our destination yet."**

 **"Forgive me, there was no need to worry about a mighty being like yourself and the ladies beside you, Gown-dono. Then, please seek me out when you reach the capital. My doors will always be open to all you. In addition, I am deeply grateful to you for your gift of a full set of equipment from the knights who attacked the village."**

Ainz nodded and decided that he had taken care of everything they needed to do in this village. There had been more things to do here than he had expected, and he had spent more time here than he had planned.

" **Let's go home"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Later In the throne room of Ainz Ooal Gown**

Sebas trailed behind Ainz as he entered the room, fashionably late.

There were many people kneeling here, to show their loyalty. Esdeath stood beside the throne as she should.

Nobody in this place moved a muscle, and it was so quiet that even the sound of their breathing could be heard. Apart from that, there was only the sound of Ainz and Sebas' footsteps, as well as the tapping of the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown on the ground.

Ainz ascended the stairs and sat on the throne. Sebas remained at the foot of the throne, kneeling behind Albedo.

Ainz silently surveyed the throne room from where he was seated.

Almost all of the guild's NPCs were gathered below him and beside him was his loyal companion Esdeath. They looked quite majestic when he watched them from on high, like a Night Parade of monsters. Ainz could not help but silently praise his guild members for their creativity in making so many different and interesting characters. As he looked again, there were several NPCs who were not present. However, that could not be helped. After all, they could not easily move the ultra-large golem Gargantua and Victim — who oversaw the 8th Floor — from their positions.

However, it was not just NPCs who were gathered here. Although they were not intended to replace the abovementioned two people, this great hall also contained many high-levelled vassals who had been hand-picked by the other Floor Guardians.

That said — the Throne Room did not feel crowded at all, given its massive size. Although he could understand why his underlings would not want to let their servants into the heart of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick — the Throne Room — Ainz felt that such severity was not needed.

Ah, forget it, not like it's important anyway. After deciding to discuss those matters later, Ainz slowly addressed his subordinates.

 **"Firstly, we would like to apologize for taking independent action."**

Ainz was feeling singularly unapologetic as he said those words. It was mere pleasantry, yet the apology was extremely important. Since gathering them all was his idea, then he needed to let his subordinates know that he trusted them implicitly.

 **"Albedo will tell you why I have gathered you all here afterward. However, there is a matter which is more important than that. I must tell the gathered members of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick something — [Greater Break Item]."**

Ainz cast a spell which could destroy a magic item of a certain level. A large flag fell from one of the poles attached to the ceiling.

The sigil on the flag represented "Momonga".

 **"I have changed my name. From now on, my name is…"**

Ainz pointed to a certain place, and everyone's eyes followed his finger.

 **"My name is Ainz Ooal Gown. You may address me as Ainz."**

Momonga was pointing to the flag which hung behind the throne, imprinted with the icon of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga raised his staff and forcefully slammed its tip into the ground, to get everybody's attention.

 **"If anyone objects to this, rise now and let your views be heard!"**

Nobody spoke out in opposition. Albedo was all smiles as she replied:

 **"We have all heard your glorious name. All hail Ainz Ooal Gown! Oh, Supreme One, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama, every member of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick pledges their undying loyalty to you."**

Shortly after, the Floor Guardians shouted as one:

 **"All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown! Supreme Lord and leader of us all, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! We shall give ourselves completely to you!"**

 **„All hail Ainz Ooal Gown,"** Esdeath said this while smiled with a calm tone

 **"Long live Ainz Ooal Gown! Oh King of fearsome power, Ainz Ooal Gown-sama! All shall know of your greatness!"**

The shouts and praise of the NPCs and servants thundered through the Throne Room.

 _„—My friends, what do you think of me using this great name? Are you happy? Are you displeased? If you have any objections, please let me know, tell me "this is not a name you can take for yourself". I will gladly return to my old name of Momonga. Although Esdeath-san gave her blessing for using this name. She was only one member from the 41."_

 **"Then—"**

Ainz looked out at everyone.

 **"—Next, I shall announce our new direction. This is an absolute order."**

Ainz paused here and looked around. The subordinates before him had serious, stern looks on their faces.

 **"Make Ainz Ooal Gown an eternal legend."**

" **There may be many heroes, but we will surpass each and every one of them. We will let everybody in this world know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the true heroes! If there are people stronger than us, we will deal with them in ways other than force. If we encounter a magician with many subordinates, we will achieve our goal some other way. This is merely the preparatory phase in order to let everyone know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the greatest. Let us fight together for this glorious future!"**

Esdeath stepped forward and started her monolog **„We will not fail! We will annihilate everyone who staying our way! We will conquer the world in the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown!"** she shouted these words

 **„Hurraaaaaaaaaaaayyyyy"** Everyone started to cheer in unison.


	7. The Lone Wanderer of E-Ranter

**Welcome!**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **I also looking for a good beta reader. If anyone knows a good one who willing to check my work please send his/her account name to me so I can make contact with him/her.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story with the second volume!**

* * *

The supreme ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick had a luxurious office.

Said office was filled with tasteful and exotic furniture, every single piece being of exquisite design and decoration. The crimson carpet upon the floor was thick and soft, swallowing the footsteps of those who trod upon it. Flags bearing assorted insignia hung upon the walls in the depths of the room.

An imposing mahogany desk sat in the center of the office. Its owner sat behind it, upon a black leather chair.

If one were to describe that man in one phrase — dressed as he was in a long, black robe which seemed to absorb the light — then he would have to be an "Overlord of Death".

His exposed head was a fleshless skull. The points of crimson light within its empty eye sockets were blended with faint traces of darkness.

This was the man once known as Momonga, who had now taken on the name of the guild, Ainz Ooal Gown.

Besides him was a childishly beautiful little girl with long elf ears. Her hair was long and pure white like the freshly fallen snow.

Her eyes sclera was pure black like the darkest night with heteromorphic irises blood red and snow white.

Her attire was very strange for a normal person in a normal situation. But they were not in a normal situation nor humans anymore.

At least their bodies were not human anymore we can't say sure about their minds. Because no one knows what's in the others minds. Sometimes even the owner stranger of it.

Her clothes was a cloaked together dress with a skirt with strange golden runic symbols.

She was Momonga now also known Ainz Ooal Gown only companion in this New World. Esdeath Gorgon.

Ainz meshed his skeletal fingers together. The nine rings on those fingers glittered as they reflected the magical radiance of **[Continual Light]** spells.

 **"Good grief… where shall we go from here?"**

YGGDRASIL was a Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game, which allowed its players to immerse themselves in virtual reality and experience their adventures within the game world with their own bodies. It had been eight days since its last day of service — when Ainz and his guildmate had been mysteriously transferred to a new world in the form of their character from the game.

During this time, Ainz and Esdeath had studied the conditions and vassals of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and learned about the various differences between this place and the game world. Now, they were deciding on what they should do next.

 **"All shall proceed as you desire,"** the beautiful woman replied to Ainz and Esdeath little chatter.

She was a world-class beauty in a pure white dress, whose faint smile made her resemble a goddess. Her long black hair was lustrous and silky, in stark contrast with the color of her dress, and it reached down to her waist. However, she was not a human being.

Her golden pupils were vertically slitted, and a pair of curling, ram-like horns protruded from both her temples. In addition, a pair of black-feathered wings grew from her hips and covered her legs.

 **"Is that so, Albedo? We are pleased by your loyalty."**

She was the Guardian Overseer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Albedo. She was the Non-Player Character (NPC) who was in charge of the seven Floor Guardians.

When Ainz and his guildmates built the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick in the past, Albedo had been created as to work for them as an underling. However, she was now sentient and had pledged her undying loyalty to Ainz. However, it seemed she doesn't like too much Esdeath. She still replied to her with a respectful tone. But you could feel the hatred and continuous killing intent flood from her direction towards Esdeath.

However, Esdeath brain gained a massive boost from the Processor job class. She still could not understand.

 _„_ _Why Albedo always shoot such massive amount of killing intent towards me when I near Momonga-san?_

 _Did I Insult her anyhow? Well, It is not important now. We still had things to discuss. Our biggest problem is the sheer lack of information about this new world we currently inhabit._

 _We need more information that's sure. However, this processor job class is a blessing and a curse at once. It's true I gather information from everything and everyone and process it immediately but if I try to concentrate on something more through. My mind overflow because of the massive amount of information and calculations. It is very noisy, annoying and makes my head hurts. Ahh. As a saying goes "something for something." Nothing is perfect! Right!?"_

 **„** **Do you listening what I saying Esdeath-san?"**

 **„** **Sorry Ainz-san for a moment I engrossed in my thoughts."**

 **„** **Is that so. Please keep you imagination time separate from our meetings."**

 **„** **I try my best Ainz-san but it is not that easy. There is too much information in my surrounding to focus only one thing at once. If I do that my head starts to ache."**

 **„** **Hmm. Ok. At least try your best. Back to the topic.**

 **…** **How about the next report?"**

 **"Here, Ainz-sama."**

Ainz accepted the document from Albedo and immediately began scanning through it. The circular characters had been written with a fountain pen.

This particular report came from Aura Bella Fiora, Guardian of the Sixth Floor.

It stated that they had not yet made contact with YGGDRASIL players like Ainz or Esdeath, nor had they found any trace of them. She had done a search of the forest near the Great Underground Tomb, and she had found a lake among the foothills of the mountain range at the end of the forest.

Ainz nodded. Relief flooded through him as he learned that they had not found the beings in this world of which he was most wary — other players.

 **"I understand. Tell Aura and her people to continue carrying out my orders."**

 **"Unders—"**

A quiet knocking came from the door. Albedo glanced at Ainz's expression, then bowed deeply and headed to the door. After verifying the identity of the visitor, Albedo replied:

 **"Shalltear seeks an audience."**

 **"Shalltear? That's fine, let her in."**

After receiving Ainz's permission to enter, a girl of around 14 years of age elegantly entered the office.

She wore a black ballroom gown with a bell-like skirt. Her skin was as pale as wax, and her perfectly-proportioned face was that of a world-class beauty. Her long silver hair swayed as she walked, and her ample bosom — which did not match her age — wobbled mightily with every step that she took.

She was the Guardian of the 1st to 3rd Floors, the "True Ancestor", Shalltear Bloodfallen.

 **"Greetings, Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama."**

 **"The same to you, Shalltear. Why have you come to my room today?"**

 **"Naturally, it was to admire the Supreme Beings features, Ainz-sama."**

While there was obviously no expression on Ainz's skeletal face and Esdeath tried to her best to mask her embarrassment the crimson points of light in Ainz eye sockets flared brightly.

At first, he wanted to tell her to dispense with the pleasantries, but Ainz swallowed those words. However, he could see the smile on Albedo's face twisting as she looked upon Shalltear's crimson eyes, whose pupils were slowly filling with arousal.

It was still a smile, and her beauty was not diminished in the slightest, but it was no longer a pleasant expression.

Rather, it resembled the grinning of a demon.

Still, Ainz quietly breathed a sigh of relief, because Albedo was staring at Shalltear, and not himself.

 **"Then, seeing as you have looked your fill, you may leave, Shalltear. Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama and I are currently deciding the future of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Would you mind not interfering with our important work?"**

 **"…It is the basic courtesy to greet someone politely before launching into the main issue… Aged old hags are so annoying. Could it be they're desperate because they're past their expiry date?"**

 **"…Don't you think that food without an expiry date because it's stuffed full of preservatives is the same as poison? Expired food would be safer compared to that, don't you think?"**

 **"…I'd advise you not to look down on food poisoning. You might get an infection."**

 **"…The important thing is whether it can be eaten, right? Compared to what looks like a large display of food, but the truth is… well, you know what I mean, right?"**

 **"…A food display? You'll die for that, bitch."**

 **"…Now who's the expired goods, hmph."**

The looks on the feuding belles before Ainz could chill a 100 million-year-old love.

Ainz decided to speak up before the two of them could no longer hold their impulses back and started ripping into each other.

But Esdeath aids the words ahead of him.

 **„** **Please stop it! Now it's not the time for such unimportant prattle! We have much to discuss and a little time! Anyway, proper ladies as you are don't fight so openly! They mostly fight from the shadows! Mostly…"**

Interjected Esdeath with a puffed cheek _. Combined this with her childishly flimsy voice and adorable face this was quite comical and adorable._

If anyone else besides the inhabitants of Nazarick saw this. They most likely try to pinch Esdeath face while saying the words _."You are so adorable, little girl!"_

But the inhabitants of The Great Underground Nazarick knew. This was serious! If they try to call Esdeath adorable or similar things or try to pinch her face. They most likely will be less one or two limbs in the best chase after the event.

 _"Bullshit I don't even know how proper ladies fight really."_

 **„** **Esdeath-san is right! We don't have time such meaningless prattle! Especially now!"** said Ainz with a calm tone.

Both Albedo and Shalltear froze in the midst of their thoughts

 _„_ _Women are really scary… no, it's just these two who are especially scary…No Esdeath-san to become scarier and scarier day after day. Maybe It's because of the sudden rush of the hormones? Who knows, Esdeath-san doesn't have passive emotion-suppressing. I wonder how she looks always soo calm? I have to ask her this after this meeting is over."_

After becoming undead, any strong emotions Ainz experienced were immediately suppressed. Even so, he felt that the speed at which they had changed their expression was quite frightening.

The two of them were at each other's throats because they were rivals in love.

However, Ainz could not bring himself to accept their feelings just like that.

The main reason was because the necrophiliac Shalltear had once whispered sweetly into his ear, _"This beautiful bone structure must have come from the hands of a divine Creator"._

And for Esdeath. She whispered similar things. _„Come to the dark side of my bed Esdeath-sama! See thou we will rule the bed like two lovers and explore every part of each other bodies!"_

Albedo and Shalltear were both infatuated with Ainz. Any man who was unhappy with receiving the affections of two such gorgeous women was no man at all.

And moreover, Shalltear spent almost all her free time to stalk Esdeath. Esdeath tried always and always find a new way to escape Shalltear. But it's becoming harder and harder each time. Because each time they meet Shalltear wanted to cheat Esdeath in her bed.

It can be said this was quite frustrating for Esdeath. Combined with the constant killing intent from Albedo. This was maddening. She was not ready yet to explore this deeply to her new body. Yet!

Ainz shook his head to banish those meaningless memories and replied:

 **"I ask you once more, Shalltear. Do you have anything else for me?"**

 **"Yes! I will be meeting Sebas afterward in order to fulfill the task set to me. Since I may not be able to return to Nazarick for some time, I came to bid farewell to you two before I left."**

Ainz remembered that he had given her such a task, and nodded.

 **"I see. Then, Shalltear, take care when accomplishing your task and return home safely."**

 **„** **Goodbye, Shalltear –san. Take care!"** Esdeath waved her

 **"Yes!"** she replied in a bright and clear voice.

 **"Then, you may leave, Shalltear. Also, as you go, tell Narberal or Entoma to send Demiurge over. Tell him we need to discuss contingency plans with him."**

 **"Understood, Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama."** she bowed then left

 **„** **Albedo!"**

 **„** **Yes, Ainz-sama!"**

 **„** **You can return to your duties. I have a few thing what I have to discuss Esdeath-san in private."**

Albedo shoots a barely noticeable killing gaze to Esdeath **„As you wish Ainz-sama!"**

 **„** **The bodyguards can leave too. This matter better discussed in private."**

 **„** **B-but Ainz-sama!"**

 **„** **Leave!"**

 **„** **As you wish Supreme One!"**

After Albedo and the bodyguards left the two guildmates cast their own strengthened anti-information magic.

 **„** **Huh."** They both sighed.

 **„** **This is getting tiresome."**

 **„** **As you say Esdeath-san. How do you manage?"**

 **„** **What do you mean?"**

 **„** **How do you manage to look always so calm and collected before them. It can not be easy without any passive emotional suppression ability and with facial flesh what can mimic your facial expression."**

 **„** **Four-year drama and acting in the high school Momonga-san. Who could possibly predict that it would come handy in some day."**

 **„** **I see! The second topic. What should we do now? We need more information but how could it look if we just sitting in Nazarick and wait while the subordinates collect the information for us?**

 **„** **Well, Momonga-san. No one like a boss who always rests on one's laurels. So I think we should go to adventure like the good old times!"**

 **„** **Good idea Esdeath-san! But what do you think how we should adventure. Do we part our ways or adventure together like in the old times."**

 **„** **Hmm. Both options have their pros and cons.**

 **We could gather more information while we apart. But we will more vulnerable if a strong enemy group attacks.**

 **Together we gather less information but we will be safer than when we apart and we can adventure together like in the old times."**

 **What do you say Momonga-san? You are the guild master. After all, it is your call."**

 **„** **Hmm. We need more information. We must take the risk to go in separate ways! Without it, we can't collect enough information from this strange New World. So what do you say? It's alright for you?"**

 **„** **You are the guild master. I'm the enforcer. So if you say this is the right path. I will follow you Ainz-san.**

 **I need a good cover name and a good masquerade to cover myself. I can shapeshift into another human form but you Ainz-san if you want to go out. You need an illusion spell or item to cover yourself. Seeing how that village girl Enri Emmot reacted towards your and my appearance and the fact you are an undead now."**

 **„** **Please, Esdeath-san don't even mention it."** Ainz shrugged

 **„** **I'm sorry Ainz-san. I don't mean to offend you."**

 **„** **No problem Esdeath-san. You go out in two days time I am going a little later. Till then let's play a game. Who can stand up with better appearance and name."**

 **„** **I'm in! Let's the game begin old mate!"** Esdeath chuckled then hopped down to the floor from the chair where she sat and turned back to Ainz. **„One more question."**

 **„** **Shoot!"**

 **„** **Which country and which region do I be sent out?"**

 **„** **Kingdom of E-Restize in the fortress city of E-rantel there's an adventurer guild you will join it. You can go alone if you want I trust you and your abilities. But please don't be reckless and retreat back to Nazarick immediately if you meet a stronger enemy! Oh. And one more thing. Please report regularly or immediately if you discover something strange or a possible threat to Nazarick."**

 **„** **Got it! Speaking of which. What about you Momonga-san? Which country did you singled out?"**

 **„** **I still don't set it into stone yet. But don't worry you will know in time."**

 **„** **I trust your decision guild leader! Then I'm going to have to prepare myself for this little adventure.**

 **„** **Do so Esdeath-san!"**

She started to walk way while she waved to Momonga-backward with her hand. **„Goodbye Ainz-san take care. Don't broke anything while I'm away!"**

Momonga just chuckled in this comment.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days later Fortress City of E-Ranter**

The Fortress City of E-Rantel stood at the intersection of three borders — those of the Slaine Theocracy, the Baharuth Empire, and the Re-Estize Kingdom. It was so named because it was defended by three layers of walls. The districts enclosed by each concentric circle of the walls were distinctly different from each other.

The outermost district was sometimes used to billet the troops from the Royal Army, and so it was fully furnished with barracks and other military facilities.

The innermost district was the administrative area of the city. In addition, the district also contained storehouses for combat rations. Thus, it was heavily guarded.

Between these two areas was the residential district, where the people of E-Rantel made their homes. This place best fit the image that came to mind when one thought of a city.

There were several plazas here, and the largest of them was called the Central Plaza. It was filled with stalls selling vegetables, spices and other such commercial products.

Amidst the crowds, the stall-owners energetically shouted their sales pitches to the people walking by, while the older women haggled with the merchants as they looked for fresh food. Drawn by fragrant scents, young men purchased skewers of roasted meat which oozed with warm juices.

The rowdy, energetic atmosphere of this place should have lasted until the sun went down. However, it suddenly went silent as a lone figure emerged from a five-story building nearby.

Everyone in the plaza froze where they stood, their eyes were drawn to the lone figure.

The lone figure was a girl, who looked to be in her late teens. Her heteromorphic eyes sparkled in the sun. One of her eyes was purplish blue the another one was emerald green with little yellow distortions. Her eyes seemed like glowing pair of gems. But these features just gave her a more beautiful look instead of ruined it. She had elf ears tho you can't see this because of the hood what she wore on her head. She had tanned skin not entirely as tanned as a dark elf but tanned enough to be noticeable.

She wore a long coat.(The hood was Assassin's Creed styled eagle hood and the long coat was like Dante's long coat from the Devil May Cry series.)

But everyone who observes better could see under the long coat she wore a skintight strange metallic suit. With strange metallic boots. The design of her metallic gloves looked almost similar but they ended up as sharp fingers instead of normal ones _.(she wore a similarly designed body armor than the female version of Raiden body suit from Metal Gear Rising Revengeance without jaw protector.)_

Everyone who looked at her and had a little brain could see. _„Do not mess with her."_

Although her thick and lustrous white hair would fell on her shoulder if there was no hood what hide it from the onlookers.

What drew their attention most was the air of elegance which surrounded her, followed closely by her exotic beauty that would make anyone do a double.

She wore black samurai sword on her left side. It had a strange sheath what looked way thicker than the sword required it and has a trigger near the guard of the katana-Besides that you could see an engraved empty greatsword handle with guard lazily hanging on a rope in her long coat belt. Everyone who saw it could tell it has no blade in it and the engravings on the guard suggested this is some sort of magic item.

On her back was a sheathed thick Ultra Greatsword with a long strangely exquisite handle and slanting downward guard. The sword blade was covered with a big sheath. The Ultra Greatsword was so big it seemed it will crush the lone slender barely 160 cm woman under its weight.

Someone muttered: **"Mage within armor? How is this possible?".**

Indeed, this person was sheathed in an intricately strange metallic suit. However, you could barely see this strange woman's face because of the hood what she wore. The lone figure looked around, then continued her path.

The onlookers watched as she vanishes into the distance, and then immediately began whispering about what they had seen. They did not seem afraid of her arms and armor.

That was because the building what she had just left was called the "Adventurer's Guild". It was a place that only monster-hunting professionals would visit, so it was hardly strange to see armed people coming out of there. In fact, several other similarly equipped people had left the building in the meantime. Those with keen eyes might have noticed a copper plate hanging around the lone figure neck.

The lone figure walked quietly down a narrow road.

Sunlight reflected off the water caught in wagon ruts on the road. Unlike proper cobbled roads, said water mixed with the earth and sand, which made for treacherous footing. A moment's carelessness might have led to a fall, but the lone figure possessed excellent balance, and so she moved along the road almost as quickly as a proper one.

 **[Message]"Momonga-san. I arrived the fortress city of E-Rantel and joined the Adventurer Guild."**

 **[Message]"Excellent Esdeath-san! What will your next step be?"**

 **[Message]"I am going to the inn what the receptionist of the Adventurer Guild recommended me. Then after I rented a room I'm going to scout the city while I'm hidden with invisibility."**

 **[Message]"Do so Esdeath-san. However. Why do you not picked someone to accompany you?"**

 **[Message]"I considered our circumstances and I came to the conclusion. If we stretch too thin ourselves we will fail. We stretched ourselves already too thin. With Shalltear,Sebas and Demiurge outside of Nazarick. We can't really stretch the defense of Nazarick anymore at least as long we don't have enough information to work with.**

 **You too want to go out to an another country and you will surely pick someone to accompany you. Pick wisely Momonga-san. Do not forget the quote."** ** _If he sends reinforcements everywhere, he will everywhere be weak"_**

 **[Message]" „Hmm. I see! Wise decision Esdeath-san! But as I said before. Report regularly and if you notice something strange or confront anything dangerous what you can't handle. Please report immediately and retreat back to Nazarick or request reinforcements!"'**

 **[Message]" I will do so Momonga-san! Then I will bid you farewell until the next report. I believe there are certain things what you had to do."**

 **[Message]"One more thing Esdeath-san. Before we say our farewells. What about the armor. Don't you make too much attraction in that armor and strange clothing?"**

 **[Message]" „Hmm If someone asks me where do I get it. I just say this is a magic armor or family heirloom what only created and owned by my family"**

 **[Message] „I see! So you planned everything ahead Esdeath-san. But you cannot reveal you true identity. You understand that, right?"**

 **[Message] „Yes, I completely understood oh great leader! Now Then this is settled! I will begin my little adventure! Just like in old times.** **I bid you farewell until the next report Momonga-san. Good luck with the children!"**

 **[Message]"What children?"**

 **[Message]"The denizens of Nazarick of course. They sometimes act as a child carving for their parent's attention. Don't they?**

 **[Message]"True enough. Goodbye, Esdeath-san until your next report! Break your legs!"**

 **[Message]"I got it guild master. You too!"**

With this Esdeath terminated her **[Message]** spell then muttered a few words under her mouth.

 **„** **Just like in old times? Huh**."

 _„_ _There's a thing what I still don't understand. Why Albedo always shoot a great amount of killing intent in my way? We surely made her a Yandere type character but it still not makes any sense. I hope it does not end badly for us. For example one of us dies because of her jealousy. But This has a very small chance._

 _Did we program all of them complete ?_

 _But we also added a new thing to Albedo program in the end. To love Momonga-san deeply. And we all know. Love always overwrites the common sense if we speak about organic beings or sometimes synthetics. So this is why I see!_

 _I need to be careful from now on around Albedo and Momonga-san."_

after this flow of thoughts, a memory flashed in Esdeath mind about that howAinz make the guardians and Albedo to calm down and don't object anymore because of their decision.

* * *

 **Flashback: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Throne Room**

 **"However, we must go in person. If we stay in Nazarick, there is a chance that we might make a miscalculation. Therefore, I and Esdeath-san need to personally make contact with the outside world… Indeed, there are other methods we could use, but all of them make me uneasy, given that there is so little we know about the situation.**

 **„** **Esdeath-san will go out first alone to collect information personally from the field. She will report directly to me without any intermediary medium. After a few days, I will go out to the outside world to an another country to start my own information gathering process."**

 **„** **Ainz-sama why do you want to go outside of the outside world? We can't protect you properly if you go outside! If you really want to go please take me with you Ainz-sama so I can protect you with my own body if the situation requires it!"**

Ainz grabbed Albedo cheek and stared in her golden slitted pupilled eyes with the two glowing red orb what he has now instead of his eyes.

 **„** **Albedo I need you here to manage Nazarick while we are away. We do not expect to you or the others to work hard while we rest on our laurel's and do nothing. Don't we?"**

 **„** **B-but Ainz-sa.."**

 **„** **If nothing else does it for me Albedo. It would make me very happy!"**

Albedo blood frozen in her veins.

 _„_ _It would make Ainz-sama happy! Then I had no other choice. I had to make this sacrifice to have a chance to snatch Ainz-sama love from that hybrid."_

she spat these words while she said them to herself _._

 _"And maybe if she dies somehow while she is outside. Kukuku that would be wonderful. Everyone knows accidents always happens in the most unexpected ways and times"_ she grinned sadistically inside of her mind.

 _„_ _Then,Then Ainz-sama will be all mine. After Esdeath-sama unexpected death eliminating Shalltear from the equation will be easy Kukuku."_

 **„** **I expect nothing less Albedo. Thank you for your loyalty and understanding."**

 **„** **I understood Ainz-sama I wait here for your arrival as a good wife waiting for her husband to arrive home from the work."**

Demiurge suddenly interjected and spoken out.

 **„** **Esdeath-sama,Ainz-sama please forgive me if this humble servant insults you with his next quote! But it would not be wiser if Esdeath-sama accompanied with a floor guardian or an another higher level denizens of Nazarick? So the servant could back up Esdeath-sama while she retreats back to Nazarick if an unknown danger occurred?"**

 **„** **We discussed this with Esdeath-san and we decided It's better for her to go alone. Our resources are already spread too thin to make her accompany with a guardian or a high-level NPC.**

 **However, don't worry about her we made the necessary precautions for every possible situation to ensure her safety and I trust with Esdeath-san abilities. She will surely suffice if she meets a stronger opponent until she either retreat back to Nazarick or the reinforcements what she required arrive at her location."**

Demiurge bowed deeply.

 **„** **I see!"** Demiurge started to chuckle **" As expected from the Supreme ruler of the Supreme Beings! Such foresight!"**

 **Flashback end:**

* * *

There are many reasons why Esdeath doesn't take anyone with her.

The first reason was. Esdeath loved to adventuring with her guildmates and alone back in the game. When there was more than two actively playing guild member. In the last few months YGGRADASIL, they did nothing else but farmed resources to upkeep the guild prestige. They don't really enjoy it. So this was a good opportunity for them to enjoy adventuring in a fantasy world again. However, with their already thin resource pool they can't afford themselves to thin anymore.

The second of the reasons why she had not taken anyone with her was the fact of almost every denizen of Nazarick thought that humans were inferior lifeforms. If she brought someone like that into a highly-populated city and then took her eyes off them for just a moment, there was a very real possibility that she might look back to find a gore-soaked abattoir. In addition, most of the denizens of Nazarick had no disguise skills and could not conceal their true forms, which was another point against them.

The greatest reason, however, was one that they could never speak out loud.

That was the fact that Ainz was a mere salaryman and Esdeath was a program engineer, so they had no confidence nor experience in running an organization if they had to rely on reports from others, with no direct observation on their part. Because of that, she and neither Ainz have the necessary skillset to manage Nazarick. So they handed the task of managing Nazarick to the talented Albedo. If one had a capable subordinate, allowing them to take charge was a wise gesture; interference from an incompetent superior would only lead to tragedy.

In addition, Albedo was bound to Ainz by the twin shackles of "love" and "loyalty". That was why Ainz could leave the operations of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick to her and Everyone else was busy with an another operation or guarding Nazarick floors.

They can not spread any further or they will be weak if an attacks occur.

 _„_ _Love, huh..."_

Every time she saw Albedo, and every time Albedo declared her love for Ainz and her visible jealousy towards her, Esdeath was reminded of the mistake they made in altering Albedo's settings. Indeed, in the last moments, before the game ended, they had changed Albedo's character settings so that she would deeply love Momonga — in other words, Ainz. Of course, Momonga did not know that they would be transported to this new world. It had merely been a final, little joke.

Still, when she thought about it — even if Albedo did not mind — what would their friend Tabula Smaragdina think about what they had done?

What if it were herself? What if her comrades had interfered with Ainz or her hand-created NPC-s(Pandora's Actor and Zero Rei)...

Worse still, she had made use of Albedo's constant jealousy and flowing killing intent towards her whenever she is near Momonga. She and Momonga still hated themselves because of that little modification what they made.

Esdeath shook her head to clear away these dark thoughts. Although her body constructed from aether she could not suppress any strong emotions automatically like Ainz undead body. She still experienced every emotion like those as keenly as she had when she was human.

 _„_ _I must restrain myself. Because if I going seriously. I radiate some kind of killing intent what the people of this world might sense. I must control myself! This is a human town, and we do not know what exceptional individuals they have among them. Therefore, I should try my best not to make enemies."_ Esdeath mused in herself

 _"I could clearly sense the killing intent through my sharpened senses and I learned to control it in the past ten days and because of this hopefully I Don't have to worry about it._

 _I hope Momonga-san exercise it too! Because maybe only maybe some of the individuals of this New World can see through the effect of our [Ring of Concealation]. However, I enchanted it to be stronger. We cannot be too sure."_

 _„_ _But We can only hope! Hope dies last. And as the saying goes „Never venture, never win."„_ Esdeath smirked while she thought about this

She nodded to herself **„Then this is settled. Let's head to the inn. It is adventure time!"**

She looked around.

There were several shops open for business nearby, their customers filing in and out of them. To the side were several people in work aprons, carrying goods.

In this densely-populated commercial district, Esdeath had to look for the inn by inspecting the pictures on the shops' signs. This was because neither of them could read this country's language without a proper item or spell and Sebas took the only item what can capable of such thing.

 _„_ _Hmm. I should enchant an item or use a spell to understand the written language of this word. Maybe it will work._

 _Esdeath closed her eyes._

 **Silent cast[Arcane Language]**

Esdeath opened her eyes and now she can understand every word what written on the tables.

 _„_ _It seems it working. Another successful experiment!"_

 _„_ _It cost a minimal amount of mana to maintain the spell. It will suffice for now. Although it would be better to learn the language of this world from some source. If we do that we wouldn't even need enchantments,items or spells to understood the written language. But as said before it will suffice now."_

Before long, Esdeath found the label that she was looking for. Her steps quickened.

She scraped off the mud caked on her metallic sabatons, climbed the steps to the western-style saloon doors, and opened them with both hands.

The windows were closed, and so the interior was somewhat dark. People who were used to the light outside would probably not be able to see their hands stretched out in front of their faces. However, Esdeath had enchanted vision, and she could see clearly with this meager amount of illumination.

The inside of the building was quite spacious. The first floor was a dining area, with a counter further within. That counter was backed by shelves that contained dozens of bottles of alcohol. The door beside the counter most likely led to a kitchen.

A spiral staircase turned up in the corner of the dining area. According to the receptionist at the guild, the guest rooms were located on the second and third floors. One could see the scattered customers within seated around several round tables. Almost all of them were men, and the promise of violence hung heavily over them.

Everyone's attention was on Esdeath. They looked at her as though she were sizing them. The only person who did not pay attention to Esdeath was a woman seated in a corner. She was staring intently at a small bottle on her table.

This tavern scene made Esdeath furrow her inner brows under her hood.

She had expected this sort of thing, but this place was filthier than she had imagined.

There were dirty and disgusting places in YGGDRASIL, of course. Even the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick which Ainz ruled over contained such places, such as Kyouhukou's room, the Venomous Cave, and so on.

However, the filth here was different from those places.

The floor was covered in scraps of mysterious food and unknown liquids, while the walls were stained and there were chunks of some moldy substance in the corners of the room...

Esdeath sighed internally and looked into the tavern. _„Uh. Disgusting! But it will suffice for now."_

A man in a dirty apron stood there, his stout arms protruding from his rolled-up sleeves. They were covered in several scars, and Esdeath could not tell if they were caused by the claws of wild beasts, or by blades of some sort.

He looked somewhere between imposing and bestial, and there were scars on his face as well. His head was shaved completely bald, without a single hair left standing on his scalp.

This man, who looked more like a bouncer than an innkeeper, sized up Esdeath as he held a mop in one hand.

 **"A room, huh. For how long**?" a voice like a broken bell called out to Esdeath.

 **"I wish to stay for one night.**

 **If it is at all possible, I would like a single room."**

Esdeath thought she could hear the man snorting.

 **"...In this town, they're three inns that cater to adventurers, and mine's the worst of these three… you know why the guild sent you here?"**

 **"I do not. Could you tell me why?"**

Faced with Esdeath's answer, the innkeeper furrowed his frown and turned a frightening look upon her.

 **"Use your brains, little lady! Or is that flashy suit of yours only for show?!"**

Esdeath remained calm, despite the innkeeper' annoyed retort. Perhaps her ability to weather this childish tantrum was the result of experiencing that battle several days ago.

That battle between Esdeath and the Sunlight Scripture — as well as the information squeezed out of the prisoners they had taken — had allowed Ainz and Esdeath to understand how powerful they were. Because of that, she could calmly face this shouting.

The innkeeper seemed surprised to see Ainz's reaction, and said:

 **"...You've got some guts, huh lady… The people who stay here are mostly copper or iron-plate adventurers. If you've got some strength, you can form a party here, if you're lucky. Therefore, there's no better place than this to find party members whose strength matches yours…"**

Something seemed to flash through the innkeeper's eyes.

 **"It's fine if you want to sleep in a room, but if you don't make contacts here, you won't be able to find party members. If you can't form a well-balanced, strong team, you'll die out there against the monsters. That's why novices with no comrades advertise themselves in places with a lot of people. So I'll ask you one more time: do you want to sleep in the dormitory or in a single room, huh?"**

 **"A single room. And I will pass on the food."**

 **"Cheh, another punk who doesn't appreciate others' kindness… or are you trying to say that you're something else and that flashy suit isn't for the show? Ah, forget it, that'll be seven coppers a night. Up front, of course."**

The innkeeper extended his hand in one smooth motion.

Esdeath stepped forward. She was bathed in the appraising looks of everyone in the room — when suddenly, someone stuck a foot into Esdeath's path, as though to prevent Esdeath from moving forward.

Esdeath halted, and turned to the man who had stuck his foot out.

He had an annoying smile on his face, which was mirrored by everyone else at his table. They stared at Esdeath.

Neither the innkeeper or the other customers stepped forward to stop this. They were watching silently.

Although everyone seemed to be uninterested in the proceedings, or looking forward to a good show, there were quite a few of them who were intently studying the situation.

 _„_ _Give me a break..."_

Esdeath sighed, and lightly kicked away the foot in front of her.

The man suddenly stood up, as though he had been waiting just for that. Since he was unarmored, his bulging muscles were clearly visible under his clothes. He had a necklace like Esdeath did, but his was an iron plate, which swayed as the man moved.

" **Oi, oi, that hurt."**

The man approached Esdeath, speaking in a threatening manner as he did. He had a gauntlet on his hand, which he must have put on while standing up. It creaked as he clenched his fist.

He was a lot taller than Esdeath current form. When he reached her he looked down to Esdeath, and they glared at each other with wrathful eyes. It seemed a bit too close for a fistfight. Esdeath decided to fire the first shot:

 **"Is that so. I must have missed the foot in front of me because of this hood, or perhaps your leg was just too short… well, that's my excuse, can you forgive me for that?"**

 **"...Bastard."**

A dangerous look crept into the man's eyes as Esdeath's taunt sank in. However, he turned his angry gaze back to Esdeath, who was standing behind the place before. He started plaster his eyes on her.

 **"You're an annoying fellow… But I'm a generous man. As long as you willing to spend an adventurous night with me and my friends, I'll forgive you."**

 **"Ku, kukuku…"**

Esdeath could not help but sneer and smirk because of the man comment. She cracked her armored middle finger with her thumb(like Kaneki Ken cracking his fingers from the Tokyo Ghoul when he goes seriously). Then stepped forward.

 **"...What's so funny?"**

 **"Oh, it's nothing. I couldn't help but laugh at the way you sound like a stereotypical punk. Don't worry about it."**

 **"Wha?"**

The angry man's face flushed red.

 **"Ah, before we start, can I ask a question? Are you stronger than Gazef Stronoff?"**

 **"Wha? The hell are you talking about?"**

 **"I see, it's all clear from your reaction. If it's like that, then I won't even need to play with you."**

 **„** **Oh and One more question if you allow it. „**

 **„** **Go for it!"**

 **„** **I want to ask you something."**

 **„** **What? Do you reconsider my previous offer and want good night lady? Because if that's the case I gladly forgive you and I will be at your service!"** the man smirked sadistically

 **„** **No not that. But that. How does it feel?"**

 **„** **What? How does it feel my cook inside your vagina? Answer me already!"**

 **„** **No. Not that. That To be so weak mere words can hurt you."**

The man's started to frown nervously. **„I will teach you how to speak your betters whore! In the end, you will beg for me for a night!"**

Esdeath swiftly grabbed the man by the neck, and then hoisted his body off the ground.

The man could not even dodge, much less resist the sudden clinch. He went **"Uoh!"** in surprise as he was lifted up. The men around him who were watching the show only added to the excitement. How strong was this woman, if she could lift a grown man with one arm? The imaginations of everyone present was now considering that topic.

A wave of surprise and consternation swept the inn. As though to shatter the atmosphere of shock in the air, Esdeath raised the man — whose legs were dangling and kicking furiously — and gently tossed him away.

Well, it was gentle for Esdeath.

The thrown man flew in a neat trajectory with frightening speed, skimming the ceiling as he went, and fell heavily to the ground.

The sounds of the man's body striking a nearby table, an object on the table breaking, the planks of the table splitting apart and the man's own howls of pain blended together and echoed through the tavern. Then, the whole place fell silent, as though startled by the noise. However—

 **"Ogyaaaa—!"**

The bully fellows tried to fight against Esdeath but before they could even move Esdeath fastly intercepted and knocked them out with one one hit. She looked like as if she teleported to the onlookers.

This speed for her was pretty slow and she barely touched the bully's companions. She doesn't even use 1% of her basic restrained power.

—A beat later, the woman seated at that table emitted a strange wail. It was a cry of despair that a soul might make as it rose to heaven.

No, it would only be natural to scream like this if a man suddenly fell out of the sky and landed in front of someone. There was another reason here, mixed into the shocked cry.

Esdeath looted the previously beaten bullies money pouches.

 **„** **I am very sorry. But someone had to teach them some respect. This will cover your damage."** with this Esdeath threw one of the pouches before the innkeeper

The innkeeper grabbed the pouch counted the money then nodded.

 **"Wait wait wait!"**

Turning around, she saw the woman who had made that weird cry just now. She was stomping up to them.

She looked to be in her twenties or younger, and her red hair was messily cut, yet at a good length for movement. It could not be described as neat by any stretch of the word. To be more precise, it resembled a bird's nest.

She had a pretty face and a keen edge to her eyes. She did not wear makeup, and her healthy body was tanned brown by the sun. Her arms were muscular and her palms were covered in calluses from wielding a sword. The word that first came to mind when he saw her was not "woman", but "warrior".

A small iron plate hung around her chest, and it shook mightily with every step she took.

 **"See what you've done!"**

 **"What have I done?"**

 **"Hah!? Don't you even know what you did?"**

The woman pointed at the shattered table.

 **"You threw that guy over and broke my potion, my precious potion!"**

 **"And?"**

 **"And?! You—!"**

Her gaze sharpened further, and her tone became low and dangerous.

 **"Pay me back for my potion."**

 **"...It's just a potion…"**

 **"...I starved and scrimped and saved to buy that potion today! And now you broke it! I've always believed that I could get through a dangerous adventure as long as I had a potion, but now you've shattered my hopes and dreams! And you've still got an attitude like that? Ahhhh, it makes me so mad!"**

The woman drew closer to Esdeath.

It seemed like a wild bull had just seen red and was approaching her.

Esdeath suppressed a sigh at herself. Indeed, she had made a mistake by throwing the man without thinking about where he might land. However, Esdeath had her own reasons for not paying compensation that easily.

 **„** **Wait! How much did you potion cost?**

 **„** **That potion was worth one gold and ten silvers."**

Esdeath fastly inspected the remained pouches just to realize there was not enough money. Even if she sums the all of the pouches content. **„Huh. As I thought, these drunkards wouldn't have that sort of money."**

 **„** **Well, seeing as you're dressed in such a flashy suit of armor, surely you must have a healing potion, right?"**

 _No wonder_ , Esdeath thought. So that was why this woman was asking her to pay up.

She thought briefly about it, composed herself, and replied:

 **"It's not like I don't.. although, that was a recovery potion, am I correct?"**

 **"Indeed. I saved up for every little—"**

 **"—All right, I get it, that's enough. I'll pay you back with another potion, and we'll be even."**

Esdeath started to search one of her pockets while secretly she grabbed a Minor Healing potion from her inventory. Then she handed the scary woman the Minor Healing Potion.

She looked at the potion bottle in surprise, then reluctantly accepted it.

 **"...This should be fine, right?"**

 **"...Mm, I guess."**

The woman seemed to have more to say, but Esdeath cast aside her doubts.

 _„_ _This world individuals are scary!"_

With that, Esdeath turned around and started to head in her rented room. She went before the innkeeper and she withdrew a single silver piece from her leather purse before placing it on the crudely-made counter.

The innkeeper silently slipped it into his pant pocket and returned Esdeath several copper pieces.

 **"Mm. Here're six coppers back."**

He placed the copper coins onto Esdeath's armored hand and then laid a small key on the counter.

 **"First room on the right once you go up the stairs. You can put your gear into the chests at the foot of the bed. This goes without saying but doesn't barge into people's rooms without permission. Might lead to trouble if someone gets the wrong idea. Although, it's a pretty good way to let people know you. You look like the sort who can handle all kinds of problems. Just don't give** ** _me_** **a problem."**

The innkeeper narrowed his eyes at the man that Esdeath had thrown, who was moaning on the floor.

 **"Understood. Also, I'll need a basic adventurer's kit for me. I have lost some of my things and the Guild said that you'd prepare one for me if I asked."**

The innkeeper looked at Esdeath and then looked straight at Esdeath's purse.

 **"Mm, I got it. I'll get it ready for dinner. Just be ready to pay."**

 **"Understood. Then, I'm going.."**

Esdeath headed up the old staircase. The wood creaked under her feet as she headed for her room.

After Esdeath's silhouette vanished up at the second floor, the buddies of the men which Esdeath pwned rushed up and began casting curative magic on them. Their actions seemed to be the spark which caused the silent tavern to burst into a clamor.

 **"...It seems she is stronger than she looks."**

 **"Yeah, that's it. Her arm strength is unbelievable, and her arms structure don't show any serious muscle beneath of that armor. How did she train it? Moreover, she can use magic proficiently."**

 **"She must be pretty confident to carry that big sword on her back. What seems to be so big it can crush her at any moment because of its weight moreover, she is a magic caster too.**

 **„** **She must be an exquisite adventurer!"**

 **"Dammit, another guy going to leap ahead of us as well."**

The scattered conversations were filled with awe, surprise, and fear.

They all knew that Esdeath was not an ordinary person.

The first reason for that was Esdeath impressive equipment. Full armor suit with flashy weapons and an expensive looking hand crafted long coat was hardly cheap, and one would need to have gone on many adventures — in other words, be an experienced adventurer — in order to purchase it. One would need to be at least a silver-plate in order to accumulate enough capital for such a feat. However, some people inherited their suits from their predecessors or found those suits on the battlefield or in ruins.

That was why they wanted to take a measure of Esdeath ability.

Everyone here was a comrade and a competitor at the same time. They all wanted to know the strength of any newcomers. The circumstances from just now had occurred in the past as well, over and over again.

The truth was, everyone here had experienced this sort of thing in the past. However, none of them had passed the test so easily before. In other words, the lone copper-ranked adventurer...

She would be very strong, either as rival or ally. Everyone here was fully convinced of that.

 **"Now, how should we deal with her?"**

 **"Flirting with that tanned beauty is out of the question…"**

 **"If only we could get her into our party…"**

 **"You must be mistaken, she should be in our party."**

 **"I'll go listen on her wall tonight."**

 **"Didn't she mention the region's strongest man, Gazef Stronoff?"**

 **"Could it be that she's a disciple of the Warrior-Captain?"**

 **"That's certainly possible. Leave this task to a big-eared thief like me!"**

 **"Oi, Britta."**

 **"Hm? What?"**

The woman — Britta — turned her eyes away from staring at the red potion and looked disinterestedly at the innkeeper.

 **"What kind of potion is that?"**

 **"Who knows?"**

 **"...Oi oi, you don't know either? You accepted her potion as compensation, shouldn't you know its value?"**

 **"How could I? Besides, I've never seen a potion like this before. Gramps, you came here because you were curious too, right?"**

Britta was right.

 **"Does it cover the value of your potion that got smashed? This might end up being cheaper than the one you bought."**

 **"That's true. It's definitely a gamble, but one I'm confident of winning. This was something that woman in the flashy armor gave me after she heard the price of my potion."**

 **"I see…"**

 **"...I've never seen a healing potion of this color before. It might be a rare treasure. If I delayed and she said she would pay in cash, I'd be coming back from the dragon's den with nothing to show for it, right? In any case, I'll take it for appraisal tomorrow and find out how much it's worth."**

 **"Oh, in that case, I'll cover the appraisal fee for you. In fact, I'll even recommend a good place for you to visit."**

 **"You will, gramps?"**

Britta furrowed her brows. The innkeeper was a good man, but he was hardly a Good Samaritan either. He must have something in mind.

 **"Ah, don't look at me like that. I just want you to tell me the effects of this potion."**

 **"So it's a trade, then?"**

 **"Hey, it's a good trade, right? Besides, I can recommend a really good herbalist to you through my connections. I'm talking about that LizzieBareare."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Esdeath room in the Inn**

The wooden door closed with a _thud_.

The room was bare, apart from a crudely-made bed frame with accompanying chests. After opening the window blinds, she could directly feel the sunlight and outside air.

Esdeath was somewhat disappointed as she finished her circular sweep of the room. Although she could not expect Nazarick-level furnishings and cleanliness in a godforsaken place like this, she still wanted to get out of here.

 **„** **Ah. Looking to the state of the Inn this place will suffice for a time."** Esdeath said at last

 **„** **My aim is to become adventurer, and then increase my fame to the point where everyone knows about me. Until then, it won't hurt to experience the life of a newbie."**

Esdeath mused in herself while she fell down to her bed

Adventurers.

Once, she and the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown dreamed about that profession.

They envisioned them as people who chased after the unknown and had adventures in various parts of the world. Esdeath and Ainz had previously thought that adventurers were a physical manifestation of the right way to play YGGDRASIL, but after listening to the Guild receptionist, she realized that adventuring was a more realistic and more boring job than she had expected.

Simply put, adventurers were "anti-monster mercenaries".

Although some parts of it fit their dreams of them — for instance, delving into the ruins of kingdoms destroyed by the Demon Gods 200 years ago and investigating mysteries in uncharted lands — for the most part, they were simply monster hunters.

Every monster possessed different special abilities, so they could only be taken care of by people who knew more tricks than average soldiers.

Just going by that point, one might think that they were heroes who were loved and relied on by the common man, like in games.

However, the reality was somewhat different from that.

This was because the ruling authorities did not smile on the existence of armed groups which they could not control. Therefore, aside from the prices they commanded, adventurers did not have much status.

Another reason why adventurers were not accepted on a national scale was because of the same thinking which made companies look for cheap, local temps than employing expensive permanent staff. Thus, much like how temps were treated by companies who could get by without hiring them, adventurers were held in lower regard in those nations which could eliminate monsters by dint of their own military power.

According to the Guild receptionist, there were no adventurers in the Slaine Theocracy, while life had gotten worse for adventurers in the Baharuth Empire after the ascension of their new Emperor.

Esdeath wore a set what she designed after the combination of her favorite game series from the 21st century. She designed her armor suit after the Metal Gear series cyber armor what Raiden wore in the Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance and her hooded long coat after the Assassin's Creed and the Devil May Cry series protagonist clothes. The long coat after Dante's long coat who was the Devil May Cry Series main protagonist and her hood after the assassin's hood from the Assassin's Creed game.

Esdeath sighed. **„I have to make the necessary anti-information gathering precautionary steps before anyone starts to peek into my room through those holes in the wall or trying to use information gathering magic."**

 **„** **Then let's start."** Esdeath cracked her hands then started her usual anti-information gathering procedure **[Poison Information][Anti Information Gathering Barrier][Layered Greater False Information],... "**

In YGGDRASIL, trading in magic items was usually done in the form of data crystals. However, there were people who sold second-hand items in order to make even stronger ones. It was at this point that a problem arose — the names of magic items made by other people might include forbidden language, or it might insult someone. Sometimes, the GMs would ask the players in question to rename the items.

In general, naming items was left to the fancy of the creator.

As a result, items with weird names were not very popular on the market. Although cash items which could rename them were not expensive, very few people wanted to make that expenditure.

Thus, every player racked their brains to give their items good names. Sometimes the names would be in English, or they would come from mythology.

Of course, there were exceptions to this as well.

For instance, naming rings was very troublesome, so most people tended to call them Ring1, Ring2, Ring3 and so on. Esdeath had even seen someone who called them Thumb Ring, Index Finger Ring, Middle Finger Ring, and so on.

Ainz and Esdeath had a friend called Warrior Takemikazuchi, who wielded two katanas from time to time. He named one of them — the eighth of its line — "Takemikazuchi Mk 8".

The red hooded long coat she was wearing had also been named along that line of thought.

Inspired by the Devil May Cry and the Assassin's Creed series, it was called the „Longcoat of the Devilslayer".

All of these appearance skins were contained relic-class data crystals. They were two tiers lower than Esdeath's main gear, but she and Ainz had considered that problems might arise from bringing items which were too strong, so she settled for equipment of this level.

Still, her stats were still overkilling. Even without her divine class gear.

She suddenly remembered why she doesn't pair a cape to her equipment and started to smile.

 _„_ _If you want to be a hero don't wear a cape. Because according to the statistics 90% of the heroes die because of their own cape."_ Esdeath smiled sadistically after her own sadistic thought

 **„** **Speaking of which, how shall I deal with that scary woman?"** she mumbled to herself

 **" doesn't matter anymore."** She frowned" **I don't need to split hairs with her. I'd be angry as well if someone broke something important to me."**

Esdeath paused for a while, before continuing:

 _"...Well, probably. It's only natural for her to scold me for my carelessness."_

 _But that was only an accident. Everyone make mistakes. No one and nothing is perfect. Imagine a word without mistakes. It would be quite boring don't you think inner shelf?"_

"Anyway, I was the one who threw that man. What I should be doing in this city is becoming a part of this world, to increase the renown Raidyn. It would reflect badly on me if rumors spread that I could not even pay someone back the value of a single potion.

Also, I should give her some face, since she's technically my senior in this field."

Esdeath fiddled with the necklace she wore.

 _„_ _If it's just a simple metal plate, then it can be forged… although that should probably be something for the Guild to worry about."_

That small copper plate was something like a set of dog tags. It was what allowed people to know the strength of an adventurer.

Copper. Iron. Silver. Gold. Platinum. Mithril. Orichalcum. Adamantite.

The latter metals were more valuable, which meant that adventurers of those ranks could select more difficult and more rewarding quests. This was part of the system the Guild had developed to keep adventurers from going to pointless deaths.

Esdeath were a freshly-registered adventurer, was of the lowest class — copper. That woman was an iron-plate. Showing her a basic level of courtesy was the secret of successfully blending into society.

 _"I am here to go undercover as an adventurer in this city. This is because we have to collect information on adventurers — in other words, the strongest people in this world — though my emphasis will be on learning about YGGDRASIL players, like myself and Momonga-san._

 _Attaining higher ranks will allow me to take higher-ranked jobs, which will also allow me to collect more reliable and useful information. Therefore, my first objective is to become successful adventurers."_

"I hope it will be fun." She smiled when she thought about this.

 _"However, there are several problems at the moment."_

Esdeath withdrew her small purse and opened it, then dumped its contents onto her hand. They were coins, and there were very few of them. There was no glint of gold among the coin.

 _"To begin with, I have no money."_

There were several reasons why Esdeath had paid with a potion during the prior dispute. One of them was because she was not confident about that she could solve this problem with money. Saying that she had no money to pay would be laughable.

 _„_ _Using YGGDRASIL currency would cause problems. So I had to work._

 _The higher ranked adventurer you are . The more money you got from the jobs. So I only need to gain more rank. Right? That would be a pretty reasonable solution for rewarding higher level adventurers."_

Esdeath considered herself to be among most brokenly powerful player among the game's players. This was because she was designed her character race to be that way. And she took job and race levels to eliminate each other weaknesses and she made their strength stacked on each other.

However, given the divine class items she possessed, as well as her numerous cash items, she became so brokenly powerful. The GM's and the devs announced him to be the owner of the most brokenly powerful character on the world of YGGRADASIL.

Still, she could not take things easy. There was always a bigger fish, after all. She who was the most brokenly powerful character in the game. Attacks against her would be equal to a suicide attempt. Except if they attack in great numbers. In that case, she somehow would suffice or simply request reinforcements or retreat back to Nazarick.

But there was still the chance to an another stronger creature live in this new world what even the combined forces of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick and her newfound power can't fight off. So she can not take any further risks.

Thus, she had to avoid being found by other players or stronger enemies at any cost.

In addition, there were many players who were human, and they would naturally protect other humans. If these players clashed with people like Albedo, who viewed humans as inferior lifeforms, the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick — or Ainz Ooal Gown — might very well count humanity as enemies. That was why she felt bringing anyone along was dangerous.

Ainz and Esdeath did not view humanity as an enemy, but they could kill human beings with no hesitation for the sake of their goals. Even so, they wanted to avoid conflict with other players.

Even so, if other players somehow found out she was here. They surely try to gather an alliance against her no matter the race or the cost. She was too dangerous for them to just let her roam free. So they either hide from her or throw her everything what they got.

Esdeath was not the most beloved player in YGGRADASIL. The fact that no one ever succeeds to kill or restrain her without one of the 20 world items. And the fact if they tried, she farmed them or destroyed their guild. Many of the players complained because of this to the GM-s and the developers. But as said in the first chapter. They found nothing against Esdeath.

 **"What a waste."**

She talked about how they lost Nigun so easily. He had a lot of information, but he perished under such simple questioning.

 _„_ _Neuronist-san sure did a good work on them. I still hear their screams and begging in my head."_

There were roughly ten people still alive from the members of the Sunlight Scripture captured at Carne Village. The rest died during questioning and became media for Ainz to summon undead with his skills.

As she recalled the information tortured out of his captives, Esdeath could not help but mutter:

 _"Most players would want to support the Slaine Theocracy…"_

 _„_ _Bunch of religious idiots,"_ said Esdeath with a puffed cheek

The Slaine Theocracy was a religious nation which venerated the Six Gods, who descended upon the world 600 years ago.

In the words of the Sunlight Scripture, the Slaine Theocracy fought to allow the weak human race to prosper, grow strong and defeat other species. Any player with any remaining humanity would approve of the Slaine Theocracy's aims.

Unlike their own world, where humanity stood atop all living creatures, in this world, humanity was one of the weakest species around.

Though they could build such an impressive city upon the plains, the fact that they had to live on the plains only highlighted humanity's weakness.

That said, plains were also dangerous places. Firstly, there was no place to hide, so it was easy to be discovered by the enemy. Only weak species, who lacked dark vision, would choose to live in a place like this. They would have no safe spaces or living room if they chose otherwise.

There were species who were physically stronger and possessed more advanced civilizations than humans, but they were not in control of the continent. This was because they had ended up fighting the Eight Greed Kings, who dominated this land 500 years ago. Humanity was one of the few survivors of that war. If not, the human race would long since be extinct.

 _"I need to sell off the swords taken from the Slaine Theocracy troops pretending to be knights... but before that, I need to get a job."_

 _" Then, my plan is clear, I will visit the guild again tomorrow."_

 _" Although I'd like to learn more by walking around this city, I should leave that for after I have earned some money."_

 _„_ _Whatever. My little adventure beginning tomorrow."_

 **"But first I will need to go to inspect my surroundings so I need a few precautions against unwelcome visitors."**

She quickly stood up from her bed and started to cast her spells.

 **[Aether Clone]** _"This_ clone _will suffice to replace me while I'm away"_

The **[Aether Clone]** was a mid-level summon what summoned a copy of the caster who used the spell. The spell usually summoned an NPC around level 50 what can mimic the caster abilities an appearance. The summoned creature abilities were a lot weaker than the summoner own spells and abilities. However, it possessed exception health and defensive stats. And it usually used to fool another player and NPC-s while the player escape.

 **„You!"**

 **„Yes, creator! How may I serve you?"**

 **„** **You will replace me until I'm going to scout my surroundings. If you sense any strange things or an enemy appear to let me know immediately."**

 **„** **As you wish my creator!"** she summons just bowed deeply

 **„** **Good! Take care!"**

 **[Magic Trap: Time Distortion Field][Magic Trap: Phase Lock]** she cast her spells on her room.

 **„** **It would be not a wiser decision if this humble servant accompanies you or I go alone scouting creator?"**

 **„** **No. I like to do this thing alone. Please stay here and ward off the intruders and if you can't let me know immediately as I said before."**

 **„** **As you wish! I wish you good luck creator!"**

 **„** **Thank you!**

 **Take care I will be back shortly. Oh and I'll leave the scheduled call-ins to you as well."**

 **„** **Yes as you wish creator!"** said by the **[Aether Clone]** as it laid on Esdeath bed with crossed legs and closed eyes. Mimicking Esdeath previous pose.

 **[Layered Greater Invisibility][Fly]** Before Esdeath jumped out of the window she cast these spell on herself.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Next morning: Adventurer's Guild**

The next morning, Esdeath — also known as Raidyn — opened the guild's doors once more.

The first thing she saw as she entered the room was the counter, where three of the guild's receptionists greeted the adventurers with smiles on their faces. There were warriors in full plate armor, nimble fellows in light armor and bearing bows, people in priest's garb and adorned with all manner of holy symbols, as well as robed arcane magic casters with their staves.

On the left was a large door, and on the right was a notice board. There were several pieces of parchment upon it which she had not seen yesterday. Several adventurers were chatting in front of it.

Annoyed by that sight and the many sticking out pieces of parchment, Esdeath moved forward to the counter.

The eyes of everyone present focused on the copper plate around Esdeath's neck, and she could feel those eyes sizing her up from head to toe. It was just like yesterday at the inn.

Esdeath was surveying the adventurers in turn. They wore gold and silver plates on their necklaces, with no copper plates. Feeling vaguely out of place, Esdeath advanced to the counter.

A group of adventurers had just departed, freeing up one of the counters. He stepped forward and said:

 **"Pardon me, but I'm looking for work."**

 **"Then, please select a piece of parchment from over there and bring it here."**

Esdeath nodded in silence, feeling as though her sweat glands were now recovering some of their function. She arrived before the notice boards, looked across all of them, and then nodded.

One of the laws in this world was that spoken language was automatically translated, but written text was not. Luckily thanks to her Knight Enchanter job class. She could enchant items with magic effect. And it seems her [Arcane Language] spell is working perfectly. However, this was just a temporary solution. Before they start to study the written language.

The receptionists walked her through everything the last time she came to the Adventurer's Guild, so she had assumed she would do the same this time too. How naive.

After gathering her resolve, Esdeath ripped off a piece of parchment and strode back to the counter.

 **"I'd like to take this job."**

The confusion came over the counter girl's face as she looked at the parchment before her eyes. Then, she smiled bitterly and replied:

 **"I'm very sorry, but this job is only for mithril plate adventurers…"**

 **"I know. That's why I took it."**

The calm, unwavering tone in Esdeath's voice evoked doubt in the counter girl's eyes.

 **"Er, about that…"**

 **"I would like to take this job."**

 **"Eh? Ah, but, even if you ask, according to the rules…"**

 **"They're worthless rules. I'm fed up with having to keep proving myself with easy, pathetic jobs like this before my rank-up examinations."**

 **"If you fail the job, many people will lose their lives."**

 **„** **I will not fail."**

 **" I am a magic caster of the 4th tier and a great swordsman."**

The air shuddered with a collective gasp, and everyone looked at Raidyn in surprise. In this world, 3rd-tier spells were the highest which most magic casters could reach.

 _Is she for real?_ The eyes of the surrounding people shifted to Esdeath's stylish suit armor and her exquisite weapons, dubious of her claim.

 **" I am very sure that a job like that would be a trivial task for me."**

The receptionist and the other adventurers were not as surprised in comparison to just now. They seemed to be looking at Esdeath with different eyes.

 **"I did not become an adventurer to do jobs for a few pieces of copper. I wish to take on a higher-ranked job. If you wish to see my strength, I will be more than glad to show it to you. Therefore, can I take this job?"**

The hostility towards them was fading rapidly, and there were whispers of "Indeed, that's right" and "No wonder". After all, the rough men called adventurers valued strength, and they understood what Esdeath was trying to say.

 **"...I am very sorry, but we cannot let you take this job due to the rules."**

The receptionist lowered her head in apology, and Esdeath took a victory pose in her heart.

 **"Then it can't be helped… it seems I've put you in a difficult position,"** Esdeath replied as she nodded in apology.

 **"Then, help me pick the most challenging copper-plate job, then. There should be others besides the ones on the noticeboard, right?"**

 **"Ah, there are, I know."**

The receptionist stood up, and just as Esdeath was about to cry tears of joy at her absolute victory, a man's voice reached his ears.

 **"How about helping us with our work, then?"**

 **"What?"**

She had reflexively responded in a low, threatening tone. Esdeath looked over, but all saw was a four-man adventurer team, their silver plates glittering on their necklaces.

Esdeath grumbled internally — _After all, the effort to misdirect them_ — and turned to face those people.

 **"The job in question… it's a worthwhile assignment… right?"**

 **"Mm — well, I feel it's worthwhile."**

The person who responded was a man who looked like the team's leader. He wore some sort of banded armor — strips of metal woven together with metal threads over a leather or chain backing — and carried himself like a warrior.

Shoulds she joins this man's team and works with them? Of course, she could decide after hearing them out, but then there was no telling if the receptionist girl would help her pick a job after she spoke with them. However, if she took their job, there would be a chance to build relations with them and obtain useful information.

Several seconds passed.

Esdeath slowly nodded:

 **"Worthwhile jobs are exactly what I seek. Then, let us work together. However, I would like to ask what sort of job it is."**

* * *

 **Scene Change:Guild Meeting Room**

 **"Please have a seat."**

Esdeath did as she was told and sat the comfortable looking couch what positioned beside her.

This unconscious display must have been a habit born from countless close encounters with death.

 **"Before we begin discussing the job, let us introduce ourselves."**

The speaker was the man who looked like a warrior.

He had the typical blond hair and blue eyes of the Kingdom, and while there were no other distinguishing features on him, he looked quite handsome.

 **"I'm the leader of the 'Swords of Darkness', Peter Mauk. That fellow over there is the eyes and ears of our team, the ranger Lukrut Volve."**

A leather-armored blond man nodded in acknowledgment, and his brown eyes seemed to have a spark of delight in them. He was slender and long-limbed, kind of like a spider, but his lean torso was wiry and muscular.

 **"Next is our magic caster and the brains of our group, Ninya, The Spellcaster."**

 **"Pleased to meet you."**

He was probably the youngest person in the group, with dark brown hair and blue eyes. Though he was an adult, the smile on his face looked too youthful.

Unlike the tanned skin of the group's other members, his skin was pale, and his face was the prettiest of the group's. It was more of an androgynous beauty than any masculine concept of attractiveness. His voice was higher-pitched than the others.

However, the smile on his face was like a mask, though it was not entirely fake.

While the others all wore armor, he wore a leather robe. However, Esdeath could see that beneath the table he had various strange items in his belt, including oddly-shaped bottles and peculiar wooden objects and so on.

Judging from the term spellcaster, he was probably a magic caster of the arcane variety, like Ainz.

 **"...But Peter, can you not use that embarrassing nickname?"**

 **"Eh? But it's a good one."**

 **"You have a nickname?"** Esdeath asked, with no idea what was going on. Lukrut explained:

 **"He's a talent holder, and a genius magic caster."**

 **"Oh…"** Esdeath murmured: they had tortured three of the Sunlight Scripture members to death to get that information, and now there was a live example in front of her. Esdeath was delighted.

 **„** **Interesting. What can the genius magic caster title involve?"**

 **"It's nothing much, it's just that I happened to have a talent pertaining to that field…"**

 **"Oh…"**

Esdeath was even more interested, and she leaned forward, straining to listen.

Much like martial arts, talents were abilities that did not exist in YGGDRASIL but which were unique to this world. About one in every 200 people was born with a talent. While talent-holders were not rare, the abilities themselves varied greatly in potency and type.

For instance, there were talents like being able to predict tomorrow's weather with 70% accuracy, the ability to strengthen summoned monsters, hastening the harvest by several days, using the magic of the dragons which once ruled this world, and so on.

However, all of these were inborn abilities, which could not be chosen or changed. It was quite common to encounter situations where these abilities could not be applied. If someone was born with a talent that could improve the destructive power of their magic, but they never had the chance to become a magic caster, then their talent would be useless.

There were very few people who could make good use of their talents. There were almost no talents which could dictate the course of one's entire life, apart from a few exceptionally powerful talents.

The best proof of that statement was Gazef Stronoff, who was a warrior without a talent.

However, people with combat-applicable talents tended to go into the adventuring profession. Therefore, talent-holders were a common sight among adventurers. The person before him was one of those lucky few who could fully utilize his talent.

 **"I think his talent had something to do with being suited to studying magic, and he only took four years to learn what should have taken eight years. I'm not a magic caster, so I'm not sure how great that is."**

 **„** **Then this is a very useful ability indeed,"** Esdeath interjected

 **„** **Sure it is!"** the little group leader just smiled while he said this However, Ninya just slumped on himself because of his embarrassment.

Esdeath was partly a magic caster as well. Those words made her curious and awoke a collector's desire within her. This was an ability which the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick did not possess, and which could strengthen the organization. If she could gain control of that ability, it might be worth making enemies of everyone here.

 **"...I'm really lucky that I was born with this ability because it allowed me to take a step closer to my dream. Without this power, I would have ended my days as a lowly peasant."**

Ninya's muttering was gloomy and solemn. As though to sweep away the grim air hanging over the room, Peter continued in a completely different tone:

 **"Well, no matter what, you're still a famous talent-holder in this city."**

 **"Still, there's people more famous than me."**

 **"The leader of Blue Rose?"**

 **"That person's famous too, but I was talking about someone within this city."**

 **"You mean, Bareare-shi?!"** shouted the last person, who had not yet been introduced yet. Esdeath was curious about the name and asked:

 **"...And what sort of talent does this Bareare-shi have?"** asked Esdeath

A look of surprise came over all four of them. It would seem this was common knowledge.

Esdeath had asked that question because she was curious and wanted to acquire an ability which could strengthen Nazarick. Therefore, in response to the regret she felt over her carelessness, she told herself that there had to be some way to recover from a mistake like this.

However, before Esdeath could explain, the other side came to a conclusion of their own:

 **"I see, the reason why we don't know you at all despite that stylish full suit and your beautiful look is that because you're not from around here, am I right?"**

Esdeath nodded at this heaven-sent mercy of a question.

 **"Indeed, that is correct. The truth is, I only arrived here yesterday."**

 **"Oh, so you wouldn't know, then? He's a famous person in this town, but he's probably not that famous that distant cities would know about him, huh?"**

 **"Yes, I've never heard of him before. If you don't mind, could you tell me about him?"**

 **"His name is Nfirea Bareare, the grandson of a famous herbalist. His talent allows him to use any magic item. Not only can he use scrolls of a different spellcasting system from himself, he can even use items made by the non-human races. Even items restricted to those of royal blood shouldn't be a problem either."**

 **"...oh."**

 _„_ _This person could be dangerous if he ever lay his hand on the guild weapon or a world item. If we assuming they exist in this world outside of Nazarick..."_

 _„_ _We either need to win his complete loyalty binding him to us forever or we must eliminate him so he could not interfere later."_

 **"Raidyn-san, is something the matter?"**

 **"Oh, no, it's fine, don't worry. Speaking of which, could you tell me about your last friend?"**

 **"Yes. He's a druid — Dyne Woodwonder. He uses healing spells and magic that controls nature, and he's well versed in herbal lore. Let him know if there's anything wrong with your body; he has medicine that's good for stomach pains."**

 **"Pleased to meet you!"** came the greeting from the burly, barbaric-looking man with a full, bushy beard.

There was a very faint smell of grass from him, which came from the cloth pouch tied to his waist.

 **"Then, it's time for me to introduce myself. I am Raidyn. Pleased to meet you."**

 **"Pleased to meet you to."**

 **"Wonderful, I hope we'll get along. Then, Raidyn-san, just address me by my first name. Right, while it feels a little wrong to get to business so abruptly, we should probably start discussing the job. As for that, the truth is what we're asking you for doesn't really qualify as work."**

 **"That means…"**

 **"This job is to hunt the monsters that appear around the town."**

 **"Clearing out monsters, huh…?**

 **What sorts of monsters will we be exterminating?"**

 **"Ah, we're not exterminating monsters. After hunting monsters, the city council will pay us a reward based on their strength. What do they call it where you come from, Raidyn-san?"**

Raidyn nodded. **„Let's hope they will be worthwhile."**

 **"For us, it's making a living, but what we do also reduces the danger to the surrounding people. The traders can come and go in peace and the country can collect its taxes. All in all, it's a way to earn money without anyone losing out."**

 **"Nowadays, most countries with guilds do this, but five years ago, this sort of thing was nonexistent. It's quite surprising."**

 **"And so, we'll be searching for monsters in the nearby region. We're close to a developed region, so the monsters shouldn't be too strong. Does that displease you, Raidyn-san?"**

Peter spread a piece of parchment on the table. It looked to be a map of the surrounding region. The map showed villages, forests, rivers, and so on.

 **"Basically, we'll be heading south and looking around this area."**

His finger moved from the center of the parchment to the vicinity of the southern forest.

 **"We'll be hunting monsters in the forest bordering the Slaine Theocracy. The only creatures who can hit the back line are goblins with magic items that grant flight."**

 **"However, we won't get much for killing such weak monsters."**

 **"The goblins know about humanity's area of influence, so they're fully aware of the retaliation that'll be headed that way if they launch a large-scale attack. It's especially true when it comes to the stronger goblins since they tend to be the higher-ranked and more intelligent members of their species."**

 **"Plus, Raidyn-san can use 3rd-tier magic. So it should be fine even if we encounter high-level goblins, right?"**

 **„** **4th-tier. Not 3rd."**

 **„** **Oh! I see then our work will be so much easier."** relieved the leader of The Sword of Darkness. Ninya eyes however widened. _„She can use 4th-tier magic?"_

 **"I see. However, I'd like to remind you that there are goblins who can use 3rd-tier magic. Just for my reference, could you tell me about the monsters we might encounter?"**

The Swords of Darkness turned in unison to look at Ninya. Picking up on their thoughts, Ninya began explaining with a teacherly look on his face.

 **"We're likely to encounter goblins and the wolves they raise. As for other monsters, there haven't been any strong ones sighted around this area. The most dangerous monsters we might encounter on the plains are probably ogres."**

 **"We won't be entering the forest?"** asked Esdeath

 **"Yes, because the forest is very dangerous. We can still deal with things like Jumping Leeches and Giant Beetles, but the Hanging Spiders which spit webs at you from the trees and the Forest Worms which maul you from the ground with their huge jaws are harder to handle."**

 **"That's how it is, Raidyn-san. How about it? Want to lend us a hand?"**

 **"...Mm. Then, I'll be in your care… although before that, could you tell me about the pay for this?"**

" **Ah, yes, that's right, the payment is very important. Basically, since Raidyn-san and our team are working together, the plan is to split it evenly."**

 **"Going by the numbers in our teams, it seems awfully generous."**

 **"However, when the monsters appear, I hope you Raidyn-san will take half of them as well. We can only use spells of up to the 2nd tier. So when we factor your abilities in, that division of the money seems quite logical."**

Esdeath pretended to think for a while before nodding her head in agreement.

 **"I have no problems with that arrangement. Then, let us fight shoulder to shoulder. Also, since we're working together, I guess I should let everyone see my face without my hood and. Of course."**

 **„** **Let's see!."**

With that, Esdeath removed her hood. The four people before him seemed quite surprised by what they saw.

 **„…** **A dark elf?"**

 **„** **Is there a problem with that?"** asked Esdeath

 **„** **No, no It's just surprising to an elf willing go outside their country."**

 **„** **Hmm. Is that country entirely populated with elves? Because If that's the case. I was never there. I came from very far away and traveled a long time to reach E-Rantel."**

 **„** **I hope the fact that I am an elf will not cause problems between us."**

 **„** **Of course not! If you excuse us we need to discuss a few things. This will not take longer than one minute."**

 **"Of course do your things,"** Esdeath answered

 _„_ _She is an elf! And a very beautiful and gorgeous one! „_

 _„_ _It is surprising to meet a friendly elf. Most of them very retractable. „_

 _„_ _Hey, that's rude. Don't assume things because once you meet a rude elf worker. „_

 _„_ _A warrior and a magic caster in one person of the 4th tier. She is surprisingly young for that kind of skill. „_

 _„_ _Miss Raidyn is pretty amazing_! „

Esdeath keen ears picked up their whispered words, with the exception of Peter's.

Being called beautiful Esdeath feel uncomfortable, but it probably couldn't be helped that her current form was beautiful in the eyes of these youngsters. If one was an adult by the age of 16, then Esdeath real age was definitely an uncle to them.

 **"I will be covering my ears and most of my face up after showing it to you. There might be trouble if other people know I'm an elf."**

With that, Esdeath pulled her hood back on again. After that, Esdeath smiled in satisfaction under her hood.

 **"Since we'll be hunting together, it would probably be good to get questions out of the way at this point. Do you have anything to ask me?"**

 **"Me!"**

A hand shot up toward the ceiling after Esdeath asked his question. That hand belonged to Lukrut.

After making sure that nobody else was asking a question other than himself, Lukrut cheerfully asked Esdeath:

 **"Do you have a boyfriend?"**

First Esdeath thought she misheard what Lukrut asked and had no idea what Lukrut meant by that question. Then she suddenly realized what Lukrut meant by that question. However, Peter and his people had picked up on Lukrut's intentions.

 _„_ _He wants to pick me up?"_

 **"...No, I don't have."**

After Esdeath's answer, Lukrut's next few words threw the room into an uproar.

 **"I've fallen for you! It's love at first sight! Please go out with me!"**

Everyone turned to look at Lukrut. After realizing that Lukrut's words were not a joke to deepen their friendship, everyone shifted their gaze to Esdeath. As the center of attention, Esdeath took a deep breath before replying:

 **„** **No,"** Esdeath said with a bored and cold tone

The silence was even more deafening than before.

 **"Ah, no…"**

 **"But we can be still friends!"** Esdeath smiled at him brightly _„Heh! Friendzoned him. There is no way out from the friend zone! Hahaha(evil laugh) I'm so evil."_ The Esdeath chibi smiled and laughed sadistically evil inside in her mind.

 **„** **That would be wonderful!"** said Lukrut while sweated nervously and scratched his head. _„I will not give up this easily! Each way you will fall into my charming personality!"_

 **"All right, once we distribute the rations, we can set out right away."**

 **"Are rations the only thing you need to prepare? If you're not going to buy them from a specialist shop, why not get some dry rations from the counter? They'll prepare them for you right away."**

 **"Is that so? That's good to hear. I can finish my preparations right away."**

 **"Then, let's go."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Guild Lobby**

After returning to the guild lobby, there were more adventurers than before, and there were several teams standing near the parchment-covered noticeboard. However, everyone's attention seemed focused on a certain teenager.

The blond-haired teenager was talking to one of the counter girls, and the other two receptionists were leaning in to eavesdrop on their conversation. If things had been busy when Esdeath came in, the current situation was now the exact opposite.

The counter girl's face — no, her mouth was in an O shape. It was a look of surprise. And the person she was looking at was none other than Esdeath herself.

 _What's going on here?_

Just as doubt started welling up inside Esdeath, the counter girl approached and said:

 **"There is a job here asking for you by name."**

Those words changed the air in the room instantly. Esdeath could feel many curious eyes staring unreservedly at her.

The Swords of Darkness were similarly shocked.

 **"And who is this person who has asked for me by name?"**

The moment those words cleared his mouth, Esdeath cursed herself. Who else could it be but the boy in front of her?

 **"That would be Nfirea Bareare-san."**

 _„_ _I just heard that name"_ — as Esdeath thought this, the boy approached her.

 **"Pleased to meet you. I was the one who put out that job."**

 **"Actually, this request—"**

Before the boy could finish speaking, Esdeath raised her hand to interrupt:

 **"My deepest apologies, but I've already made an agreement with someone else for a job, so I cannot accept your request right away."**

The air in the room seemed to shudder as he said this. The reaction of the Swords of Darkness was more intense than Esdeath's own:

 **"Raidyn-san! He asked for you by name!"**

Peter's response filled Esdeath with doubt. Was a personal request something to be surprised about? However—

 **"That may be so, but should I not carry out the job I've been requested to do earlier?"**

 **"However… our job is hardly a request. If we don't meet any monsters, there won't be any pay to speak of…"**

 **"...Then how about this, Peter-san. Bareare-san has not told me about the job's details, payment, timeframe and so on. I will hear him out and make my decision then."**

 **"I'm alright with that, of course. Though I'd like to finish it quickly, it can wait a day or two."**

 **"Then, please allow my friends from Swords of Darkness to be present during the job briefing… no, I should say, if the negotiations fall through, I would like the privilege of carrying out my previous task first."**

 **"Eh? Raidyn-san, is it all right for us to come with you?"**

 **"Of course. I hope you will be party to the discussion and provide your opinions."**

After the Swords of Darkness gave their approval, Esdeath and her company returned to the room from just now.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Guild meeting room**

 **"The receptionist mentioned it earlier, but I think it would be best if I introduced myself. I am Nfirea Bareare, and I work as a herbalist in this city. As for the details of the job, I will soon be heading into the nearby forest as planned. Since everyone knows the forest is dangerous, I was hoping that you could be my guardians, as well as helping to harvest herbs if possible."**

 _"This stinks. Why would a famous herbalist hire an unknown low ranked adventurer?! I need to be careful!"_

Esdeath only nodded while she heard out Nfirea monolog.

 **"Bodyguarding, huh. I see."**

Esdeath nodded calmly. She had the feeling that this job would be a troublesome one.

Esdeath knew she was powerful, and she could probably exterminate any attacking monster on her own. However, she was not as confident when it came to carrying out an escort mission. This was because the target what needed protection was too fragile. If accidentally a more serious battle take place. No one besides her really survives the battle. Because sometimes she fought very recklessly.

 **"Compared to the usual amount, the payment will be—"**

 **"—Please hold on a moment. The task of bodyguarding suits you well. Then, Peter-san, would you like me to take you on instead?"**

 **"Eh?"**

 **"If it's a job that involves bodyguarding and harvesting herbs, don't you think we'd be more effective with Lukrut-san the ranger and Dyne-san the druid?"**

 **"Oh! Good eye, Raidyn-shi. As a druid, I can show my true ability in the forest, perhaps even more so than Lukrut the ranger."**

 **"Bareare-san, sorry for the wait. If it's alright with you, could you permit everyone here to accept the job that you just offered?"**

 **"I don't mind that. Then, I'll be counting on all of you. Ah, you can just call me Nfirea."**

Esdeath and the others began introducing themselves to Nfirea.

 **"Then, what I've done in the past is to proceed to Carne Village to set up a base of operations before venturing into the amount of time we'll spend depends on the herbs that we can gather, but it will be three days at the latest. In the past, it's been a couple of days on average."**

 **"Will we be walking there?"**

" **Ah, yes. There will be a horse cart, but it'll be full of pots and bottles for gathering herbs, so there's not much room for you to ride."**

 **"May I ask a few questions?"**

After seeing Nfirea smile and nod in reply, Esdeath began with the first question.

 **"Why me? I've only arrived in this city by carriage recently, and as such, I have no friends here, nor am I renowned in this area. That being the case, why did you ask for me? In addition, you mentioned that you've done this in the past, which implies that in the past you've hired other adventurers. How about them?"**

Could it be that she was overthinking this? Just as Esdeath was beginning to get suspicious, Nfirea replied:

 **"Ah, the adventurers I hired in the past have all left E-Rantel for another city. That's why I was looking for new adventurers. Also, actually… I heard about what happened in the inn from one of its guests."**

 **"What happened in the inn?"**

 **"Yes, I heard that someone effortlessly threw an adventurer one rank higher than herself and after that, she simply teleported behind the goon companions and incapacitated them only under a moment."**

 **"I see…"**

 **"Plus, copper-ranked adventurers are cheaper, right? Hopefully, we'll get along for a while yet."**

 **"Haha, I do hope so."**

 _"I can't lower my defenses. This is getting stranger and stranger in every passing moment. But I will suffice. No matter the circumstances. I will find out what do you want from me Nfirea Bareare!"_

 **"Then, let's move out once we're ready!"**

* * *

 **A/N: I gladly thank all of the readers, followers and those who favorited this fanfic.**

 **YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**


	8. Friends like these

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **I also looking for a good beta reader. If anyone knows a good one who willing to check my work please send his/her account name to me so i can make contact with him/her.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The group was arrayed around the wagon as they moved forward. Naturally, Nfirea was driving the wagon. Lukrut the ranger walked ahead of him, Peter the warrior was on the left of the wagon, while Dyne the druid and Ninya the magic caster were on the right. Finally, Raidyn brought up the rear.

Visibility was good, so everyone was not too tense. However, Peter's voice contained its first hint of severity as he spoke:

 **"** **Raidyn-san, this stretch is a dangerous area. Although we should be able to handle any monsters that appear, please be careful all the same."**

 **"** **Don't worry Peter-san I am always prepared and always on the alert!"**

Said Esdeath while she pointed one of her index fingers upward.

 **„** **Still Raidyn-san please be careful!**

 **„** **I do my best."**

said Esdeath while smiled to Peter

 _„_ _If I was in a game, I could tell what sort of monsters would spawn in a given location, but in reality, that would be impossible. Only the ones whose familiar with this world knew if a troublesome enemy would show up. I can't let my guard down. No matter the circumstances!_

 _After the Battle of Carne Village several days ago and after interrogating the prisoners of the Sunlight Scripture, I am quite confident in my strength. Of course, that was in my capacity in my divine class gear. Now that I am wearing artifact level gear. I am not so sure._

 _Ahh, go away bad thoughts everything will be fine! I am Esdeath Gorgon the most broken player in YGGRADASIL! The bane of the players and devourer of the gods!"_

she shakes herself from these thoughts

If the situation warranted it, she would change into her divine class gear with her reequip magic and use more serious magic and attacks. But if she does that, she most likely has to kill her companions or ask Momonga to alter their memories, and Esdeath did not want that at all.

 _„_ _It's a pain in the ass. But Don't worry you will manage it! Like always inner self!"_

She already decided it. She only uses up to maximum to her 5th tier of magic and abilities what she had. And if that did not work either, well then she just had to go a little serious hoping the others will not recognize the sudden powerup.

 **"** **It'll be fine, don't worry Raidyn-san. Things won't be too troublesome as long as we don't get ambushed. And nothing will escape my eyes and ears when I'm in charge. I'm great, aren't I, Raidyn-san?"**

 **„** **We will see Lukrut-san! We will see! Until that please don't let your guard down! I will do the same with my increased hearing so you will be not alone! Don't worry."**

 _„_ _It is true. I realized if I am in elf form my already great hearing sensitivity and eyesight increase drastically. What a positive outcome!"_

 **"** **Ah, Raidyn-san graced me with her laudatory words!"**

Everyone smiled bitterly as Lukrut raised his thumb, but they did not seem to mind their little banter. They did not think that Raidyn happy and flirty behavior means any serious between them. They thought she just wants to release the tension what the fatigue of the journey causing.

Nfirea seemed to have misunderstood something, and he interrupted from the side:

 **"** **It'll be fine. In truth, the region from here to Carne Village is the territory of the "Wise King of the Forest". Therefore, we shouldn't meet any monsters unless our luck is very bad."**

 **"** **The 'Wise King of the Forest'?"**

Esdeath recalled what they had learned in Carne Village.

The Wise King of the Forest was a monster that could use magic, and it was frighteningly powerful. Because its lair was in the depths of the forest, there were virtually no eye-witness reports about it, although its existence had been a topic of discussion since very long ago. Some people called it a four-legged silver beast with a snake for a tail, which had lived for hundreds of years.

 _I wonder if the stories of the creature are true_. She did not know if the stories were true or false, but if it really had lived all these years, it should possess a surprising intellect. After all, it was called the Wise King of the Forest. If they could capture it… they should be able to strengthen Nazarick.

Esdeath pieced together a hazy image of what she thought the monster looked like in her mind.

 _"With a name like "Wise King of the Forest", it might be an animal previously thought extinct… like a monkey perhaps… ah, an orangutan or the Yeti itself? And it has a snake for a tail… does a monster like that exist?"_

Esdeath thought that Yggdrasil might have a monster like that. After racking her brains, she found an answer:

 _„_ _A Nue! ...That creature has a monkey's head, a raccoon's body, the limbs of a tiger and a snake's tail… although I'm not sure if it really is a YGGDRASIL monster. It might have been summoned, just like those angels. Although I hope it will be something interesting from this world. It would be pretty boring if it was some kind of monster from YGGRADASIL."_

Just as Esdeath thought of Yggdrasil's Nue, Lukrut called out to her again in a flighty tone:

 **"** **Well then, if we complete this mission perfectly, I wonder if my lovely Raidyn-chan's affection towards me will go up a little more?"**

Esdeath smiled at him and said.

 **„** **We will see Lukrut-san. We will see. Until then keep your eyes on the road. Or you may run into you own leg."**

Hearing this Lukrut suddenly tripped into a rock and lost his balance then he simply falls forward.

Lukrut put on an exaggerated look of shock, but nobody spoke up for him. Everyone seemed to treat them as a comedy duo.

In this way, everyone chatted as they progressed forward, under the blazing sun that tanned the skin. Their boots were covered in the juices of trampled grass and smelled of plants.

As she watched everyone wiping their sweat, Esdeath was extremely grateful for her exceptional resistances. The strong sunlight did not fatigue her, and even wearing her metallic suit with a hodded long coat did not tire her out.

Only Lukrut remained energetic and cheerful, talking and laughing with the others, who were marching in silence:

 **"** **It's okay guys, you don't have to be so alert. After all, nothing escapes my eyes and ears. Even Raidyn-chan trusts me, look how relaxed she is."**

Esdeath said nothing only scanned her surrounding with her spectral vision searching possibly dangers.

 **„** **Hmm. What did you say Lukrut-san? I did not pay attention."**

Seeing her interaction, Lukrut tossed a broken expression.

 _„_ _She is playing with me?" Though Lukrut_

 **„** **Anyway, Raidyn-san do you have anyone who waits you at home? Do you have a family?"**

 **„** **No. But you asked this question already back in the Adventurer Guild Lukrut-san. I don't have anyone at home who waiting for me just a traveling companion who was too busy to come with me!"**

 **„** **Oh. I am sorry. I didn't mean it."** Lukrut only scratched his head while sweated then bowed as an act of apology.

 **„** **No problem. But next time please think before you open your mouth."**

 **"** **Lukrut, don't talk nonsense and stay on alert."**

 **"** **Got it."**

 **"** **Raidyn-san, I'm very sorry for my colleague's rudeness. We know that prying into other people's' private lives is taboo."**

 **„** **Don't mention it! No harm is done Peter-san! But please be careful next time."**

 **„** **Thank you! However, sometimes it is not as easy as it seems."**

Esdeath only nodded

The two of them looked at Lukrut's back in unison, and they heard something along the lines of **"Ah — Raidyn-chan hates me now. Uuu, her affection value must be a negative number,"** as Lukrut rounded his shoulders in defeat.

 **"** **That idiot…! I'll scold him after this. I pray you will pay no heed to what he just said."**

 **„** **Well, about that… Hm. I'll leave that task to you, then. Since Lukrut's on lookout duty, we can leave that to him, and I'll talk a bit about myself."**

 **"** **It's fine, it's fine. We'll make him work hard for the trouble he's caused you."**

After Peter smiled to her, Esdeath advanced to Dyne and Ninya. Dyne — switching places with Esdeath — fell back to walk alongside Peter.

 **"** **I have some things to ask you about magic."**

 **„** **But Raidyn-san you said you are higher ranked magic caster than me what should I tell you what you don't already know. I should be the one who asks you about magic related things."**

 **„** **It is true however I am from a very faraway country so there are a few things that might be not the same as in the country where I came from. So I would really appreciate if you could answer me a few question in exchange I will answer your every magic related question at my best. Of course, if this little trade is acceptable to you."**

Ninya eyes widened. _"Finally I can expand my magic related knowledge!"_

 **„** **Deal Raidyn-san ask away! I will answer your questions the best of my ability!"**

 **„** **Hmm. Let's see. People who have been charmed or dominated by magic might reveal the information they carry. Is there a magical countermeasure that causes people to die after being questioned several times?"**

 **"** **I've never heard of a spell like that."**

Esdeath turned her head and faced Nfirea.

 **"** **Me neither. There are ways to modify a spell so it activates at a certain time, but I don't think they're as elaborate as what you describe."**

 **„** **..I see. Thank you! My second question. Do you know what the highest tier of magic what humans could attain in this or the surrounding countries?"**

 **„** **Hmm. My master was the highest ranked magic caster in the Baharuth Empire. He could cast tier 6th spells. I never heard anyone else who could cast higher tiered or stronger spells. Of course beside the Demon Gods in the legends."**

 **„** **Me neither. As Ninya –san described before no human reached higher rank before than the 6th tier."**

 **„** **I see thank you!"**

 **„** **Why do you asked Raidyn-san? Is there someone in your country who reached a higher level?**

 **„** **No-no. I was just curious.**

Esdeath was slightly disappointed when she did not get the answers he was looking for.

If that was the case, they would have to worry about how to deal with the surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture later.

Since there were so few survivors left, it would be a waste to expend them to no effect. In order to discover why they vanished after death, they had vivisected them with magical medical techniques, but it had ended up as a bust. If they died from that, should they continue prying information from them? After all, losing one man meant losing the chance to ask three questions.

Even more regrettable was the case of Nigun, who had been the first to die. They had lost Nigun, who knew the most, for the sake of a few simple questions.

Still, that loss lets them know that they could not take on this world with their knowledge of YGGDRASIL alone, so that could be counted as a lesson learned. At the very least, they had learned how to proceed from that failure.

According to the information obtained earlier, the Agrand Republic was a nation of demihumans, ruled by a council. It was in opposition to the Slaine Theocracy, which championed the concept of human supremacy. The most interesting thing about them were five of their councilors, who were dragons said to possess awesome power.

Ainz and Esdeath were interested in that country, but they had not found their feet in this world yet and did not have the excess energy to spread their reach to that nation at the moment. Just keeping their current schemes running required a considerable amount of Nazarick's manpower.

As Esdeath thought distractedly about that, Ninya continued speaking:

 **"** **That said, I only know a little bit about magic. Perhaps countries which trained magic casters on a national level could create spells like that. The Slaine Theocracy has academies for clerics — divine magic casters — while the Empire has institutes which produce their arcanist, sorcerers, wizards and other arcane magic casters. Then there are places like the Agrand Republic, which uses something like the spells born of the wisdom of the dragons."**

 **"** **I see. In other words, spells like that could be created with the assistance of an entire country.**

 **Hmm. Interesting. Now it is your turn ask away don't spare me!"**

 **„** **What kind of magic do you use Raidyn-san?"** Asked Ninya

 **„** **Mostly combat magic combined with swordsmanship, summoning and item enchanting. But I knew a few healing spells also. But I am not as proficient in the arts of healing as in the others. It is exhaust me more than other spells."**

Ninya and Nfirea nodded in unison. "So young and proficient this many types of magic? She does not seem to be older than 17." thought Nfirea

 **„** **Can I ask too?"** Nfirea interjected

 **„** **Ask away."**

 **„** **If you are a mage why do you wear armor and using a sword?"**

 **„** **Well in my opinion and please don't take this as an offense. It is pretty stupid and reckless thing from the part of the magic casters to not wear any armor besides that piece of cloth what they call robe and doesn't become proficient at least one close quarter weapon or close quarter hand to hand style.**

 **If the enemy somehow get close or they exhaust the magic caster mana pool or moreover there are no warrior who distracts the opponent. If this case occur. What they can do? They could either flee or stand in one place waiting for their own death or capture. They are completely vulnerable. Countering these weaknesses I developed my own style."**

 **„** **Oh. I see. Can you teach me to it Raidyn-san?"**

 **„** **One day maybe. But it requires immense willpower and dedication. The last three people who tried to learn it died because of the mental an physical exhaustion in the first stage of the training."**

Ninya and Nfirea looked at each other with a scared face then gulped.

 **„** **I see thank you for the accurate answer!"**

 **„** **No problem!"**

 **"** **Then, may I ask about something else?"**

Esdeath, Ninya, and Nfirea continue questioning each other as they walked until they were satisfied.

She asked Ninya and Peter so many things that the other Swords of Darkness looked at her with eyes that said, "Are they _still_ talking?" The topics he touched on were quite diverse, including magic, martial arts, adventurers, the politics of the region, among other things.

Although she had to ask her questions carefully, the answers were still very helpful. Esdeath was certain that this had greatly increased her knowledge about this world what she can transmit to Momonga in the form of a report.

Yet, she did not feel that was enough. Learning about one thing made her curious about other things, especially when it came to the topic of magic. It was quite surprising what the world would become if it was based on magic.

The greatest influence of that could be seen in the technological level of this world. It looked like it was in the Middle Ages, but in truth, it was closer to the Modern Age. The reason for these advances in technology was magic.

Esdeath lost track of time in the process of carefully satisfying his curiosity.

 **"** **Movement."** Lukrut suddenly said, in a voice which held a hint of tension. It was completely different from the flighty attitude he had taken while flirting with Raidyn. In his place was a professional, seasoned adventurer.

Everyone turned to the direction where Lukrut was looking and readied their weapons.

 **"** **Where?"**

 **"** **There. Over there,"** Lukrut said in response to Peter's question. He pointed at a corner of the forest, but nobody could see anything through the clutter of the forest. Even so, none of them doubted him.

"What should we do?"

 **"** **We shouldn't force our way in. If they don't leave the forest, we'll leave them alone."**

 **"** **Then, the smartest thing to do is follow the plan and have Nfirea-shi fall back!"**

As they discussed their next move, there were movements in the forest, and then monsters slowly revealed themselves.

There were 15 creatures that were the size of children, surrounding six huge creatures.

The first group was the demihumans called Goblins.

Their twisted faces had flattened noses, while two fangs thrust forth from their ravening maws. Their skin was a bright brown, while their filthy, matted black hair looked like it had been styled by wax.

They wore tattered clothes, which were a burnt sienna, though it was unknown whether it was dyed that color or stained that way by dirt. On top of that, they had fashioned tanned animal hides into a crude form of armor. Each held a wooden club in one hand and a small shield in the other.

They were evil-looking monsters, born of the mating of human and apes.

The less numerous creatures were huge, roughly 250 to 300 cm in height.

Their lower jaws jutted out, and they looked retarded.

Their heavily muscled arms looked like tree trunks. Their hands nearly dragged on the ground due to their hunchbacked stance. They used logs as clubs and wore animal skins around their waists. They reeked so much that the adventurers could smell them over the long distance separating them.

Their tanned brown skin was covered in warts, while their muscular chests and bellies looked quite striking. At a glance, they looked to be very strong, and they resembled shaven, distorted chimpanzees.

They were demihumans known as Ogres.

Almost all of them seemed to carry tattered bags, as though for a long journey.

The monsters watched the adventurers warily as they advanced onto the grassy plains. They might have been some distance away, but there was an unmistakable hostility on their ugly faces.

 **"** **...There's quite a number of them. Looks like we can't avoid a fight."**

" **Mm, that's right. Goblins and Ogres are the kinds who'll attack once they outnumber their opponents. Or rather, I should say that intelligent beings would probably not judge their opponents' strength simply by their numbers."**

Esdeath could understand and accept this, but the fact that it was completely different from how it was in the game left her somewhat confused.

Be it in height or skin color, the Ogres and Goblins before her all differed from each other. In other words, they were not identical individuals. It felt like she was faced with 21 unknown monsters.

„ _Challange? Maybe."_ She smirked under her hood

 **"** **Then, Raidyn-san."**

 **"** **...Oh, is something the matter?"**

 **"** **Earlier, we agreed to divide them in half, but how shall we assign them now?"**

 **„** **Let them to me please I want to test their strength. Please stay back and protect Nfirea-san and the cart from the goblins what pass through me. Form a defensive line.**

 **„** **Is that really alright to you Raidyn-san. They vastly outnumber you and with them there are six ogres!"**

 **„** **The bigger they are the harder they fall. Don't worry about me please this is not my first dance."**

 **„** **But…"**

 **„** **Huh. Fine if I feel they overwhelm me I will retreat if that satisfies you Peter-san."**

Peter nodded **„That will suffice Raidyn-san."**

 **„** **Then let's dance!"** Esdeath grabbed her ultra greatsword handle and pulled out from its huge sheath. As she pulled out her ultra greatsword the sword expanded as the sheath released its blade. The blade was a dual edged and it was polished metallic gray.( Imagine like the bigger version of Rebellion from Devil May Cry 3 or 4)

Peter and the other eyes widened because the ultra greatsword what Esdeath carried was more robust than it was before in its sheath and it was longer than its wielder herself.

 **„** **How is this possible to such huge sword fit into that sheath? It was smaller when it was sheatedh,"** asked Lukrut

 **„** **The sheath most likely enchanted to compress its content,"** answered Ninya

 **„** **I see!"**

 **"** **Raidyn-san…"**

 **"** **If a few Ogres could give me a hard time, then I'd be all talk. Everyone, please watch how I put up a great show! Don't worry it will be a piece of cake!"**

As they heard Esdeath's confident voice, understanding dawned on the faces of the Swords of Darkness. Their hearts filled with the peace of mind which came from knowing that they could leave that task to her without having to worry.

 **"** **Understood. However, we can't just watch the enemy attack, so we'll support you from the side as much as possible."**

 **"** **Do you need any support magic?"**

 **„** **Please don't worry about me. Focus on the support of your own teammates. "**

 **"** **Please permit us to refuse. If we begin the engagement so close to the forest, there's a chance the enemy might slip past."**

 **„** **Then the lure tactics? That most likely lure them away from the forest so we can engage them safely."**

 **"** **An excellent idea! Raidyn-san will block the enemy's charge, but how will we deal with any fish which slip the net?"**

 **„** **I'll hold down the Ogres with the martial art [Fortress]. Dyne, you'll handle the Goblins. Ninya will cast a defensive spell on me, and while it may not be necessary use attack spells whenever possible. Lukrut, go take care of the Goblins, and if any Ogres make it past the defensive line, you'll have to block them too. If that happens, change your priority to wiping out the Goblins, Ninya."**

Everyone looked at each other and nodded, showing that they understood Peter's instructions. Their combat strategy was smoothly decided, and their silent teamwork was flawless.

 **"** **Raidyn-san, do you really don't need any assistance?"**

 **"** **No, there's no need it. I will be surely enough."** Esdeath said this while her huge ultra greatsword rested on her shoulder.

The sword dwarfed the petite girl in such volume it seemed it can crush her in any moment. But she stood still like a statue not moving not sweating under the massive weight under her huge sword.

 **"** **That's… pretty confident."**

There was some unease in Peter's words. If the person responsible for holding the line fell easily, it might lead to a domino-like reaction that would end in the team breaking apart. He should have felt uneasy about that.

After all, this was not a game, but a battle on which they were betting their lives.

 **„** **Confidence is good in battle Peter-san. Ignorance and vanity the things what lead always to failure. But** **you'll see once it begins,"** Esdeath said, terminating the conversation with a curt reply.

 **"** **Peter-san, we'll start once your preparations are finished."**

* * *

 **After the preparations finished**

Lukrut drew the string of his composite longbow to its limits until its limbs began creaking. With a _whoosh_ , the bowstring sliced through the air, launching an arrow in a straight line. It struck the ground about ten meters away from the Goblins on the plain.

The sudden attack made the Goblins sneer at Lukrut from behind their shields.

The object of their mockery was the missed arrow. Of course, the Goblins could not hit a target that was over 120 meters distant either, but they seemed to have forgotten that.

The vast disparity between the attack they had received and their numbers made the Goblins' violent instincts swell. They shouted in unison and charged at Lukrut with wild abandon. The somewhat slower Ogres followed from behind them as well.

Driven into a frenzy by their bloodlust, they did not form up into ranks, nor did they protect themselves with their shields. Their minds were a sea of white.

As he verified that fact, Lukrut smiled thinly.

 **"** **Loose!"**

The distance between them shrank, but there was no worry in Lukrut's hand, which was holding his bow. This was because he was confident that someone would protect him, even if the enemy reached him.

 **"** **[Reinforce Armor]."**

Ninya cast a spell from behind Lukrut, hearing his colleague's voice, Lukrut nocked another arrow to his bowstring.

Fifty meters out, an arrow went through the head of another Goblin, who collapsed and did not get back up. Dyne decided to make his move as well.

 **"** **[Twine Plant]."**

Dyne cast his spell, and vegetation moved under the feet of one of the Ogres, turning into vines that tangled around its feet. Immobilized by the abnormally resilient plant life, the Ogre roared in frustration.

At the same time, Esdeath strolled leisurely forward with her ultra greatsword lazily rested on her shoulder. While she smirked madly. But no one could see her smirk because they were behind her.

She walked like she was taking a stroll, not standing fast against charging monsters.

Raidyn brandished her ultra greatsword in her hand, tracing two great arcs in the air and causing the air to shudder around her sword.

The dazzling light reflecting off the blade made the Swords of Darkness gasp in surprise.

The swords that Esdeath wielded was more than 200 cm long exceptional wide and looked exceptionally ornate. It resembled works of art more than tools of war.

It was a weapon of a hero. Esdeath named this weapon skin to **[Rebellion].** It was it's first from. But Esdeath used a special crystal in its skin. So If she channeled mana to the blade. It transformed and strengthened itself and its appearance and its name changed too. The transformed blade name was **[Liberation].** But now she only used its first form.

As they beheld her majestic somehow comical figure, Swords of Darkness drew a breath in unison. If what they had seen before made them gasp, what they saw now was a scene that struck them dumb.

Swords got heavier the longer they were. Ultra Greatswords like the one Esdeath was holding with just one of her hand could not be possibly wielded , even with weight-reducing magic. Granted, they already knew that Esdeath possessed preternatural arm strength from their short time with her, but even so, they could not believe anyone could swing that Ultra Greatsword with such ease. It seemed impossible if we see her petite and thin form.

However...

Esdeath casually whipped it through the air like a stick. Truly, it was an awe-inspiring sight.

 **"** **Raidyn-san… what are you…"** Peter breathed, as though speaking for everyone else.

As a warrior himself, he immediately knew just how strong one's arms would have to be to pull off a stunt like that. His shock was because he had no idea how long Raidyn had trained to reach that level of ability. Although he had always felt that Raidyn was on a different level from himself, being confronted with the truth made his legs tremble uncontrollably.

Even the unintelligent Goblins were terrified by the sight of Esdeath, their legs slowing from their mad dash as they went around her to go for Peter and the others. Not because of her petite form. But because of the sight how casually she wore her Ultra Greatsword and the sadistic smile on her face.

They could clearly read from her face the next sentence.

 _„_ _You will all die today!"_

Only the Ogres, who were too stupid to be afraid and who were supremely confident in their brawn, continued heading toward Esdeath.

As they closed in on her, the Ogres raised their clubs.

Esdeath Ultra Greatsword might have been being huge, but the Ogres, with their massive great clubs, had a little longer reach than her. But just as the Ogres were about to make their move, Esdeath stepped forward.

Her movements were as swift as the wind it almost seemed she teleported. And then, faster than that, she swung the Ultra Greatsword in her left hand. The flashing blade left a silvery afterimage in its wake as it cleaved through the air.

The stroke was an astounding one — it raised goosebumps on the onlookers' skin. Even though the blade was not aimed at them, they could not help but feel that death stood by their side.

The Ogre had been cut vertically in half and Esdeath sword left a big crater in its wake.

It was slain in a single blow. Not even an Ogre's mighty physique could save it from the fate of being cut in two.

 **"** **...Amazing. With just one hand?"**

Someone muttered those words, which carried clearly across the silent battlefield.

 **"** **...Absolutely incredible. This is beyond mithril or orichalcum… no, could she be adamantine?"**

Cleaving a foe into two parts.

This was not an impossible feat of arms. A rare few exponents of swordsmanship — or those bearing powerful magic weapons — might be able to do it. However, it was common sense that one could not use one's full strength when wielding a two-handed greatsword with one hand. After all, two-handed weapons were, as the name implied, intended to be wielded with both hands, using the weight of the weapon and the leverage of its length to do damage. They were not intended to be wielded by arm-strength alone.

Therefore, from Esdeath's supernatural movements, the possibility existed that her sword might be enchanted with magic beyond the ken of normal magic items, or that Esdeath left hand was stronger than a regular warrior with both arms, or both.

In the face of this jaw-dropping sight, the ogres unconsciously stopped moving and began backing off with looks of fear on their faces. Esdeath strode forth, shrinking the distance between herself and the ogres.

 **"** **What's wrong? Not coming? Oh. The big bad ogres are scared because of a little girl? Then if you not I will be the one who advances forward. Here I come!"**

Her casual, relaxed and mocking words resounded through the battlefield.

On her part, Esdeath closed the gap to the ogres with a quick dash. Her movements were swift, with a speed that someone wearing a suit of full metallic armor should not have possessed.

With a cry that sounded like a cross between a wail of despair and a shout, the ogre before her raised his great club to smite the oncoming Esdeath. However, everyone here knew in their guts that the ogre was far, far too slow

As Esdeath closed in, she swung her Ultra Greatsword in her left hand horizontally.

The ogre's upper body spun through the air, landing some distance away from the rest of its body.

This time, it had been transversely bisected.

 **"** **Raidyn-shi… are you a monster…?"**

As yet another breathtaking scene unfolded before their eyes, none of them could bring themselves to refute Dyne's words.

 **"** **Who's next?"** she started walking in their direction with a calm demeanor still smirking madly.

Esdeath stepped forward. The ugly faces of the ogres froze, and they retreated even faster.

The Goblins circled around the ogres and Esdeath's defensive line to attack Peter and the others. Swords of Darkness, stunned by the sights they had just seen, managed to react to the assault and began moving.

Half of the Goblins surrounding Peter rushed the other three adventurers, but none of the Goblins dared attack Esdeath.

Lukrut put down his composite longbow and drew a short sword from his waist. Together with Dyne, who wielded a mace, the two of them ran to Ninya and placed their backs against his.

Lukrut and Dyne were matched against five Goblins, and the odds seemed roughly even. Although the Goblins were being eliminated one by one, it was still very time-consuming, under the present circumstances. Lukrut's face was a mask of pain as he endured the pain from his arm — it had been struck by a Goblin's club — as he thrust his shortsword into the gaps of his opponent's leather armor. Dyne had taken several hits as well, and as a result, his movements slowed down, but he was not in any mortal danger.

The reason why they had not been overwhelmed by eleven Goblins was because the Goblins' charge had been blunted. After seeing Esdeath's preternatural ability to kill ogres in one blow, the Goblins' morale plummeted, and they could not make up their mind whether to flee or fight.

Suddenly some kind of swords made from blue energy started to pierce the goblins one by one. When the energy swords pierced the goblins they disappeared like they were never here. But the wounds what they caused to the goblins remained.

Peter and the others gasped as they saw this.

 **„** **These magic sword came from the direction of Raidyn-san. That means…"**

They turned to Raidyn direction seeing multiple blue energy swords floated around her.

Suddenly an ogre who regained its composure. Slowly raised it's huge wooden club behind Esdeath and started its attack. The ogre tried to flatten Esdeath into a bloody gore with its weapon. While she was occupied helping her traveling companions.

Peter realizing what will happen next and tried to warn Esdeath with a yell **„ Raidyn-san look…"**

But before he could finish his warning Esdeath disappeared from the place where the club of the ogre landed. Right after she reappeared behind the ogre. She placed her free metal gloved hand into the back on the ogre then she cast her spell **."[Greter Explosion]."**

In that instant, the ogre exploded into a bloody mess leaving only a big crater,Esdeath and the gores of the ogre after it.

"I need a thorough bath after this." She snarled

Esdeath made a lazy pointing wave with her right hand to the fleeing ogre. In that instant, all of the remained floating sword around Esdeath started to race towards the ogre. It took less than a second to the floating magic swords to catch up with the fleeing creatures. Esdeath's face turned to face the last ogre who was still opposing her. The ogre seemed to sense Esdeath's expression from afar, because it made a strange cry before turning to flee, discarding its great club as it ran for the forest. It was moving faster than when it charged, but there was no escape for it.

They pierced the ogre one after other. You could say after the hail of the energy swords created by magic. The creature resembled more to a bloody cheese with holes than an actual ogre.

The Goblins, who had survived and watched from the border of the forest began fleeing as they screamed in terror.

The adventurers killed the Goblins two and three at a time. In addition, Ninya — no longer bound to conserve mana — began throwing attack spells into the fray. In the blink of an eye, the Goblins had been crushed, with no survivors.

* * *

 **After the Battle:**

Amidst the vile corpse-stench that hung in the air, Dyne healed Lukrut's and Peter's wounds with the spell **[Light Healing].** With nothing else to do, Ninya began cutting off the Goblins' ears with a dagger.

They would be paid for turning in the ears to the guild. Of course, adventurers did not claim their bounty with monsters' ears alone. Rather, they submitted different body parts as appropriate for different types of monsters, However, Goblins and Ogres were demihumans, so for the most part, ears were used in their case.

Ninya cut the ears off with practiced ease, and then he noticed that Esdeath were looking around the place where most of the Ogres had died. They seemed to be searching for something.

" **What's wrong?"**

After hearing Ninya's question, Esdeath lifted his head and replied:

 **"** **Ah, I was just thinking… do these monsters drop items, in particular, crystals or the like?"**

 **"** **...Crystals? I've never heard of ogres carrying anything like crystals."**

 **"** **I see. I was just wondering if they carried treasure."**

 **"** **Indeed. I'd be jumping for joy if Ogres had treasure too,"** Ninya replied as he removed the ogres' ears with practiced movements.

 **"** **Still… you're amazing, Raidyn-san. I knew you were a warrior and a magic caster who was proud of her abilities, but I didn't think you'd be that amazing."**

 **"** **That was great! I'm in awe of you, as a fellow warrior. How did you train up your arms like that?"**

Esdeath chuckled **„I can tell you after we set our camp in the night if you want to know."**

 **"** **I thought you were quite wealthy from the way you carry yourself, but what kind of sword what you carry? I've never seen such huge and valuable-looking sword before."**

 **„** **My old friend designed for me. I named it to [Rebellion]."**

 **„** **[Rebellion]? That's a little odd name for a sword."**

 **„** **I know but it suits her. She is as odd as me this makes us a great pair,"** she said this while raised her sword to the sky

 **„** **Can I try to hold it?"** asked Peter

 **„** **Of course Peter-san. Take care of her."** with this Esdeath handed **[Rebellion]** to Peter

Before she released she asked Peter **„Are you ready? She is a little heavy those who never held her."**

 **„** **I am ready,"** Peter answered

Esdeath released the sword handle. In that instant, Peter started to feel how heavy really was Esdeath sword.

It immediately pulled him to the ground. He can't hold it anymore so he just simply dropped. The sword collided with the ground with a big crash.

After this Peter just stared dumbfounded. He tried to raise the sword from the ground but he just can't move it. He even asked Woodwonder and Lukrut to help him out to at least set up the sword to a vertical position. But in halfway their stamina just run out and they had to release the sword.

After this Esdeath casually picked up the sword with one of her hand than sheathed back to its sheath.

 **„** **How could you carry that sword what three of us can barely move so casually?"**

 **„** **As I stated before Peter-san. I will tell you after we set up a camp."** with closed eyes and a smile on her face

 **"** **I know now that what you said at the guild was not a bluff. Truly, you're on par with the Kingdom's mightiest warrior moreover I think you already surpassed him with a great amount."**

 **"** **Oh, there's no need to say that, it was nothing much. I just ate my vegetables,"** she said this while she hissed away the praise

 **"** **Nothing much…"**

Peter and friends smiled bitterly.

 **"** **...After that battle, I finally understand what they mean by 'always someone better'."**

 **"** **I'm sure you'll all be able to surpass me with ease. The only thing that matters is to never give up!"** she urged Peter

Esdeath's reply made the smiles of the Swords of Darkness' faces even more bitter.

Peter and the others had worked hard to make themselves stronger, and they had carefully saved all their earnings, using them to strengthen themselves. They could get along because they all shared the same goal. However, even when they looked back on all the effort they had put in since becoming adventurers, none of them could imagine themselves on Esdeath's level. To the Swords of Darkness, Esdeath stood upon a pinnacle that almost nobody could reach.

This person traveling with them would someday become a hero, whose name would be known to all. She would become a great person that would stand atop all other adventurers.

Everyone was certain of that.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The camp**

Although it was some time from dusk, the adventurers were already setting up camp.

Esdeath took the wooden poles handed to her by others and erected them around the campsite. Because they had to shelter a horse and wagon, the campsite in question was around 20 meters on each side and covered a fairly large area.

The poles went into four points around the campsite, and then thin, blackened ropes were tied around the poles, forming a perimeter. Finally, they tied a knot in one of the ropes and pulled it over to their tents, where they attached a big bell to it. This was their alarm system.

The truth was that Esdeath was having a lot of fun with these outdoor activities. After all, this was something she could not experience in the virtual world of YGGDRASIL, let alone real life in her old body, and thus it was filled with novelty. Although the whole thing had taken too much time, it also reminded Esdeath of the adventures she and her companions had exploring unknown places in YGGDRASIL.

 _„_ _If I and Momonga-san were the only ones who came to this new world, without the whole of Nazarick with us, we probably have gone traveling without a second thought."_

Ainz undead body and Esdeath aether body did not need to eat, drink, or breathe. That being the case, they could climb high mountains with their own two legs, or walk into the ocean depths. They would have enjoyed themselves by witnessing the unknown vistas of the world.

However, now that her comrades' treasures — their loyal subordinates — were here, Esdeath felt that she should repay their loyalty by helping to protect their legacy.

 **"** **Thanks for your hard work."**

 **"** **No problem."** Esdeath showed a thumb up to Peter

The magic caster — Ninya — was pacing about the surroundings, incanting a spell as he went. This was an **[Alarm]** spell, and as the name suggested, it was a spell of warning that would trigger if anything trespassed on their camp. Though it had a small area of effect, it was still useful just in case.

This spell, which did not exist in YGGDRASIL, made Esdeath narrow her eyes.

Although she had handed the task of learning about unknown magic to other people, as a partly magic caster, she still felt the desire to know about spells she had never seen before.

The magic Ninya used was a spell of the arcane type, like the kind that Ainz could cast. In addition, it looked very similar to a YGGDRASIL spell. Ainz had used a racial skill called Dark Wisdom to perform a rite which increased the number of spells he knew.

 _„_ _Could I use my_ _ **[Transcended Knowledge]**_ _spell to learn that spell? I have a great amount of reward crystal in my vault. So maybe I could learn it."_

As Ninya realized Esdeath was staring at himself, he smiled and drew closer to Esdeath.

 **"** **Ah, there's no need to watch me so intently. It must be pretty boring, right?"**

 **„** **No-no it is not that. Just I never saw such spell."**

 **„** **You never saw such spell Raidyn-san? It is the most basic spells of the 1st tier."**

 **„** **Yes regretfully. Where I came from they doesn't develop such spell. That's the reason why I don't know about it.**

 **„** **I see!"**

 **„** **Can you teach me for it? In exchange, I will teach you one of my spells too."**

 **„** **Of course Raidyn-san gladly! Is that ok if we start the learning after we arrived back from the mission? Magic doesn't seem like the sort of thing you can learn in one or two days. Well, you need to connect to the world, but only people with the appropriate talent can do it. If not, you'll need to take a long time to experience it."**

 **„** **Of course! Thank you Ninya-san!"**

 **„** **I thank you too Raidyn-san."**

 **"** **Mm. Raidyn-san, I think you have that talent. You're different from other people… kind of like you're not an elf at all…"**

 **„** **I feel that I am strong, but not inhumanly so. You've seen my pretty face as well, so wouldn't you think that as well?"** said Esdeath while she pointed to her face with the two of her index fingers

Ninya started to blush and stared the ground because of this action. **„Yeah. Sure you are Raidyn-san."**

 **„** **Ninya-san do you try to steal Raidyn-chan heart from me!"** Interjected Lukrut with a jealously comical face

 **"** **I'm not talking about appearances… it's just that after seeing you fight, you're clearly beyond the realm of humanity. Taking out an Ogre in one blow… and you have a bea.."** Ninya choked these worlds and reddened more deeply than before

 **„** **Is that so. I never thought you are this heartthrob type Ninya-san."** said Esdeath while she smiled at Ninya.

Ninya started to blush **„** **N-not that. You misunderstood me Raidyn-san! I just wanted to compliment your abilities!**

 **"** **Appearances aside, Lukrut has a point. A hero is someone who surpasses the realm of human possibility. I get that feeling from you too."**

 **"** **No, that's too much… I wouldn't dare claim to be any sort of hero and I don't want to be one. Heroes die early. You know Ninya-san there's a saying about heroes where I came from. Do you want to hear it?"**

 **„** **Yes!"** said Ninya eagerly the other members of the group turned their attention to them too.

 **„** **You either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."**

 **„** **I see!"** said Peter with a sad tone

 **„** **Can you explain the meaning behind the quote Raidyn-chan**?" asked Lukrut with an eager expression

 **„** **Very well. I will explain. But the answer most likely will not be to your liking as you viewing the heroes. Do you still want to hear?"**

 **„** **Yes!"** said Nfirea **„Please tell us!"**

 **„** **Very well! Khmm."** Esdeath cleared her throat

 **"** **It is the philosophical summary that, no matter what good you intend to do, as long as you live and continue, you will bring about just as much evil as good, if not more through accident or intent. Death becomes a saving grace, providing vindication for their actions and preventing a worsening of certain outcomes through inactivity."** _"Thank you for the Oscar Prize!"_

 **„** **I see!"** said Ninya with a sad expression

 **„** **Don't be so sad Ninya-san. Become stronger not because you want to be a hero but to earn the ability to protect those whose you love. Don't forget. Strength without purpose is meaningless!"** urged Esdeath the others while she placed her hand to Ninya shoulder

Ninya shaked back from her depressive mood and started to smile **„Thank you Raidyn-san! I will become stronger!"**

Esdeath nodded while the others just smiled.

 **"** **If it's convenient for you… would you like to meet my master? I will gladly introduce you to him! Master's talent lies in detecting an individual's magical power. If you were born with magical potential, Master should be able to sense it. When it comes to arcane magic casters, Master can even differentiate between them by the tiers of magic which they can cast. He can answer your every question what I can't!"**

 **„** **Hmm. Thank you Ninya-san. I will gladly meet him. But first, we must finish our mission!"**

 **„** **Yes!"**

 **"** **I've been meaning to ask for a while… is that talent the same as the one possessed by the Empire's head magician?"**

 **"** **Yes, it's the same talent."**

Esdeath could not let information like this slip through her hands. She had to continue asking about it.

 **"** **...What is this ability like?"**

 **"** **Ahh, according to Master, we magic casters radiate something like an aura from our bodies. The more adept one becomes in magic, the stronger this aura becomes. Master has the ability to see these auras."**

 **"** **Oh… oh. I see!"**

Esdeath immediately suppressed the quiet surprise in her tone, and in order to cover it up, promptly responded in a more normal tone.

" **This was how Master gathered up talented children and trained them in magic. I was recruited by Master in that way,"** Ninya continued.

 **"** **Oi~ sorry to interrupt your conversation, but dinner's ready. Do you mind calling those three back here?"**

 **„** **I will go! Thanks to the little chatter Ninya-san. It was really informative!"**

 **„** **No problem Raidyn-san."**

After thanking Ninya, Esdeath approached the two people working quietly on the ground, a short distance from the tent

Peter and Dyne were focused on caring for their weapons. They oiled them to prevent rust from building up, inspected them carefully to see if they were bent, and so on.

There were fresh dents on their armor, and cracks on their swords from where they had clashed with the Goblins' weapons. Naturally, these defects had to be remedied as soon as possible, and the two of them were so focused that Esdeath did not know whether she should call out to them.

After telling them that dinner was ready, she informed Nfirea about the matter at the place where the wagon was tied up, a short distance away.

The sun touched the horizon, and the group had their dinner against the ruby radiance of its dying light.

In their hands, they held bowls of thick stew flavored with bacon bits, as well as toasted bread, dried figs, walnuts, and other nuts. This was today's dinner.

This was unknown food and drink from an unknown world. Though the dishes before her were plain fare, Esdeath felt that it was a shame Momonga can't enjoy such things as food and sleep anymore.

Though she no longer had a need or desire to eat, she was happy with the fact that she could consume the delicious-looking food that piqued her curiosity.

She started to eat her bowl of food like the others. Compared to Nazarick dishes it was plain but it was delicious compared to it made from dried material and boiled together with a campfire.

Before eating, all of them told a little prayer.

 **„** **Raidyn-san you do not pray to any deity before you eat?"**

 **„** **No, I am not the religious type person. I hope it does not bother any of you."**

 **„** **No not of course! But it is strange everyone whose I know pray of some kind of deity."**

 **„** **Sorry Peter-san. I don't need religion in my life. It is too complicated without it already and prayers never saved anyone from death or horrible fate. We can attain such things through via our actions. At least that what I think."**

 _„_ _It seems religions in this world are a complicated matter. It would be better if I lie some kind of religion myself? It is too late for that." Esdeath frowned in herself_

 **„** **I see that's an unusual thinking you follow, Raidyn-shi. Still, the world is large, and thinking like that aren't particularly strange from a traveler."**

 **"** **I recall your team name is Swords of Darkness, but I don't see a black blade among you…?"**

On the topic of the group's weapons, Peter used a longsword with an ordinary enchantment, Lukrut favored the bow and arrow, Dyne used a mace, and Ninya used a staff. Peter's sword and Lukrut's backup shortsword were both blades, but neither of them had a color that was anywhere close to "dark".

There was a technique to tint metal a different color by depositing a special powder on its surface, so creating a black sword was not a difficult task. Rather, it seemed odd that none of them bore a blade of that color.

 **"** **Ah, so it's that kind of question."**

Lukrut smiled bitterly, as though someone had brought up an embarrassing memory. Ninya's face flushed bright red, a distinctly different color from the fire's glow.

" **They're the sword of Ninya's dreams."**

 **"** **Come on, that's enough, I was just being childish."**

 **"** **That's nothing to feel bad about! It's important to have a great dream!"**

 **"** **Give me a break Dyne, I'm serious."**

Good-natured laughter accompanied Ninya's teasing by the other Swords of Darkness. Ninya, on the other hand, was so embarrassed that he was looking for a hole to crawl into. It would seem the name Swords of Darkness contained a secret that only its members knew.

 **"** **Well, the name 'Swords of Darkness' refers to the swords borne by one of the Thirteen Heroes."**

The smiling Peter stopped there, seemingly unwilling to go any further.

 _„_ _Even if he says that, I'm not sure what's going on… still, I know that the Thirteen Heroes were the superheroes who destroyed the Demon Gods, who were rampaging across the world two hundred years ago. If I'm ignorant about these heroes and their gear… would it be embarrassing? Or should I just say that I know? It doesn't matter they know I came from far away and they most likely understand I never heard of these so called heroes."_

 **"** **What are they?"**

 **"** **Raidyn-chan, you didn't know?… Well, it's not as though it's unforgivable. He was one of the Thirteen Heroes, but because people thought he had demonic ancestry, he ended up being more of an anti-hero instead. Therefore, his origins were covered up in the saga of the Thirteen Heroes… though I've heard that he was a very powerful person."**

 **"** **The Swords of Darkness belonged to the man known as 'Black Knight'. It was one of the four swords he possessed. There was the demonic blade Kilineyram, which could emit dark energy, the blade of rot, Crocdabal, which inflicted wounds that would not heal, the fatal blade Sfeiz, which could kill with the merest scratch, as well as the evil blade Hyumilis, whose powers are unknown."**

 **"** **Oh— I see! so these swords were some kind of heavily enchanted magic items."**

Everyone smiled bitterly at Esdeath's enthusiastic reply.

However, Esdeath tilted his head in pensive musing. Those abilities seemed familiar.

After careful thought, the image of a vampire appeared in her mind. Those special abilities were similar to the skills possessed by Shalltear Bloodfallen, who had levels in the Cursed Knight class.

After comparing this new information with what she already knew, it seemed logical that the Demon Gods were not all equally powerful. However, the only way to know for sure would be to meet that hero or obtain that sword.

As Esdeath pondered this, the rest of the group continued talking. Esdeath hurriedly shifted her attention to their conversation; it would be a shame to miss out on a chance to learn something because she was distracted.

 **"—** **So finding those swords was my first objective. There's a lot of legends about weapons out there, but some of them have been proven to exist. The thing is that the existence of the Swords of Darkness is still a mystery—"**

 **"** **Ah, there's someone out there who possesses one of the Swords of Darkness."**

After Nfirea calmly dropped that bombshell, the Swords of Darkness turned on him:

 **"** **Who, who's that?!"**

 **"** **Uwah! Really? So that means there's only three left!"**

 **"** **Oh, that means we won't be able to distribute them evenly to everyone now…"**

Nfirea gingerly replied:

 **"** **Er, about that… the person who owns that sword is the leader of the adventuring party called 'Blue Rose'."**

 **"** **Geh, adamantine, you say? An adventurer like that? Then it can't be helped."**

 **"** **That's true. Still, there's three of them left; let's work hard so we can be strong enough to take them into possession."**

"Indeed. Since one of them is the real deal, that means that the other three exist as well. I hope these swords are hidden in a place that nobody's discovered until us."

 **"** **Ninya, you'd best write it down in your diary so you don't forget."**

 **"** **I know, I'll write it down for sure. However, the stuff in there is personal, so shouldn't you memorize it instead?"**

 **"** **It's better to have a hard copy!"**

 **"** **Is that the problem, Dyne…"**

 **"** **Still, we have 'that'."**

 **"** **What is 'that'?"**

 **"** **This?"**

Peter took a dagger with four jewels embedded into its scabbard. It had a black blade.

 **"** **Before we discover the real thing, I planned to use this as the party's symbol…"**

 **"** **Still, 'Blade of Darkness' would work just as well as 'Swords of Darkness", right? Come to think of it, it's not as though it's a fake. It'll make the perfect symbol of our group!"**

 **"** **Oooh, Lukrut's making sense for once!"**

The adventurers laughed, radiating an air of camaraderie.

The dinner conversation continued, and Swords of Darkness, having the advantage of numbers, tossed questions out at Esdeath and Nfirea.

Esdeath responded as best as she could, but she still felt a barrier separating her from Swords of Darkness. This was because Esdeath lacked knowledge about this world, and she could not engage to fully let her ignorance is revealed. Thus, Esdeath kept quiet about things she did not know however, she was observant and could follow the adventurers' discussion well.

Nfirea, on the other hand, was handling this quite well.

As a native of this world, he got along better with the others than Esdeath. He was observant and could follow the adventurers' discussion as well as Esdeath.

 _„_ _Once, we were like them."_ Esdeath smiled inside _„Ah good old times!"_

..Well, you seem like a chummy bunch. Are all adventurers like that?"

 **"** **I should think so. After all, adventurers are colleagues who face death together. It'd be dangerous if they didn't understand each other and what they planned to do. So somewhere along the way, adventurers end up being quite close to each other."**

 **"** **Indeed. After all, we don't have any women in our team. I heard that parties with women tend to have a lot of arguments."**

 **"** **...Yeah. I am sorry Raidyn-san we don't mean it!"**

 **„** **No problem I understand."**

With an indecipherable smile, Ninya continued:

 **"** **And if there were, Lukrut would be the first to raise questions. After all, our group has a very clear objective, right?"**

Peter and the others nodded in unison.

 **"** **...Just like that. It feels completely different when everyone is of one mind."**

 **"Raidyn-san do you mind to tell us how do you train yourself to be so strong?"**

 **"Do you relly wish to know?"**

 **"Yes!"**

 **"Well, then It cannot be helped. I tell you my secret. But please don't laugh."**

 **Peter and the others nodded and waited eagerly for Esdeath answer.**

 **Esdeath face changed to an overly serious expression. "100 push ups 100 sit ups 100 squats and 10km running every single day with limb weights. Of course eating three times a day is important. And always start your day with a fruit! An, of course, you can only wear your training clothes and can't use any cooling or warming methods no matter the weather. It strengthens your mind."**

 **Everyone looked then fallen suddenly fallen to their back with a big crash.**

Everyone sweatdropped and paired the sweatdrop with the expression "Are you serious?" **. "Are you serious Raidyn-san?"**

 **"I am totally serious! Why anyone can't believe me, anyone, whose I tell my training method?"**

 **"I believe you Raidyn-chan!"** said Lukrut with the attitude of a cheerleader

 **"Another question Raidyn-san!"**

 **"Shoot!"**

 **"Hmm? Raidyn-san, were you in an adventuring party before?"**

Esdeath did not know how to answer Nfirea's question, but right now, she had no need to make up some strange excuse to cover it up.

 **„** **I was once. It doesn't end well."** she sighed

She could not help but take a somber tone as she thought about her past friends. After all, she still had emotions — even though his body was aether — and her friends were the people that Ainz and she treasured most.

 **"** **Ohh—"** someone exclaimed quietly, amidst the crackling of the campfire. However, Esdeath was not bothered, and she continued recounting the story of the original nine members of what would become Ainz Ooal Gown.

 **"** **They were all excellent companions. A paladin, a swordmaster, a priest, a thief, a two-sword nin… a two-sword thief, a sorcerer, a chef, a blacksmith… they were all irreplaceable friends. We had countless adventures together, and until now, I still haven't been able to forget these days."**

 **"** **I'm sure you'll find companions like them again someday."**

 **„** **Maybe one day. Who knows what brings the future."** Esdeath said with a sad depressed tone **„Hmm."** Esdeath stood up and stretched her limbs. **„I am going to stretch my limbs a little. I became restless quite easily. If you excuse me."** with that she left the little group

Although Esdeath noticed the depressed look on Ninya's face, Esdeath did not intend to say anything more to him.

Perhaps a simple _"_ _I'm not bothered by it_ **"** would have sufficed.

 **[Message]"Momonga-san do you have time? I have a few things what I want to report."**

 **[Message]" Of course Esdeath-san. Right now I have a few empty minutes. Please be honest I want to know everything!"**

 **[Message]"Right! Where should I start…"**

With that Esdeath started to send Momonga the information what she gathered the last two days while she walked.

 **Back in the camp.**

Then, the conversation grew to a halt, and silence descended upon the group. The campfire crackled and spat glowing embers which danced into the sky. As Ninya watched the glowing traces vanish into the air, he muttered in a self-chastising tone:

 **"** **...I think I said something I shouldn't have."**

 **"** **Umu. It seems like something happened in her past."**

Dyne nodded deeply, and then Peter continued:

 **"** **I guess they were all wiped out. I've seen that sort of reaction from people who lost all their friends in battle."**

 **"** **That... must be hard to bear. Even if we're used to walking the edge of death together, losing a friend is still…"**

 **"** **That's right, Lukrut. The words spoken just now were not the best that could have been said."**

Ninya looked quite depressed as he replied, and then he quietly continued, "I **"** **Well, what's said cannot be unsaid. Therefore, we need to do something that makes her change her mind about those words."**

Ninya looked quite depressed as he replied, and then he quietly continued, "I **know what it's like to lose someone, so why didn't I put myself in her shoes?"**

The campfire's logs cracked loudly and spat embers amidst the silence.

In an attempt to lighten the heaviness in the air, Nfirea gingerly spoke:

 **"** **...Raidyn-san's fighting was really spectacular."**

As though waiting for these words, Peter immediately added:

 **"** **Yeah, I didn't think it would be so amazing. She cut an ogre clean in two…"**

 **"** **That was seriously over-the-top."**

 **"** **Beating an ogre in one blow is amazing in its own right, but how well do you have to be to cleave it in half? Moreover with such oversized sword as hers. That sword is longer than she is while she stands!"**

Nfirea was a young man who was famous for his innate talent, as well as an excellent magic caster. He knew she was an excellent magic caster of the 4th tier or maybe higher at least. That was a very serious matter he understood that. But he can't comprehend her physical prowess without an another warrior comparison.

With that in mind, Peter began explaining to Nfirea, in a way that was as easy to understand as possible:

 **"** **Normally, greatswords are used in a hacking fashion, but she employed a slashing method. Usually, when using a greatsword one-handed, it would be very difficult to sever the limbs of enemies as large as ogres… but it would seem there's an exception to that now.**

 **However, now that I think about it. We can't call her sword two-handed greatsword. It is too heavy and too robust to that. I think is the adequate utterance to her sword is the Ultra Greatsword. That makes her more exceptional. When we tried to lift her sword Lukrut,Dyne, and I. We could barely lift it halfway from the ground with our summed power."**

Nfirea gasped as he heard Peter's words. Peter felt that Nfirea was not sufficiently awed, and decided to name someone he might be more familiar with:

 **"** **Honestly speaking, I think Raidyn-san is on the same level as the Kingdom's Warrior-Captain if we only look at her warrior skills."**

Nfirea's eyes widened in astonishment. He finally understood what the Swords of Darkness thought of Esdeath abilities.

 **"** **...That is to say, she could be an adamantine-ranked adventurer… those people who are the highest-ranked adventurers, living legends, in other words, the mightiest humanoid beings?"**

 **"** **Indeed,"** Peter replied as he nodded gently. Nfirea looked around at the other members of the Swords of Darkness, who were also nodding in approval.

He was dumbfounded.

Adamantite-ranked adventurers possessed guild plates made of adamantine, a rare magical material which was the hardest metal known to man. If adventurers and their numbers formed a pyramid, then adamantine-ranked adventurers would occupy the peak and would be correspondingly scarce. Both the Kingdom and the Empire only boasted two teams of adamantine-ranked adventurers each.

Their abilities were at the zenith of human potential. One might even call them heroes.

And Raidyn was a person who could easily rival them.

 **"** **That's incredible…"**

One could hear the utter amazement in those words.

 **"** **At first… The first time I saw Raidyn-san, dressed in a suit of stylish full metallic armor and that expensive looking long coat while wearing the copper-plate belonging to the lowliest of adventurers, I felt pretty jealous and I thought daddy little girl could get what she wants if she looks to her papa with her puppy eyes. But now that I've seen that she has the skills to match her looks, there's nothing more I can say. She — Raidyn-san's abilities is worthy of her full plate. I'm kind of jealous of how strong she is and I most likely missed the opportunity to ask her about her real training..."**

Peter the warrior did not wear full-plate. Instead, he sported a suit of banded armor, which was somewhat less protective. This was not by personal preference; rather, it was the best body armor he could afford with his limited resources.

 **"** **Don't worry about it; I'm sure you'll be able to buy a suit of full plate soon, Peter."**

 **"** **Indeed. You should work hard towards that goal. Really, you should be glad that you're fortunate enough to be able to witness an example of what it's like to be at the top."**

 **"** **Ninya's right, all you need to do is work hard to reach the target of Raidyn-san. We'll support you too, so let's move forward together."**

 **„** **Did she say which country she was from?"**

The Swords of Darkness looked at each other, and they suddenly realized that Nfirea seemed very interested in that topic.

 **"** **Well, she didn't elaborate much on that…"**

 **„** **No, she didn't. However, We saw her without her hood and she is some kind of elf I think she is Dark Elf. But when we asked her about her place of origin she said she never was in the elf country and she came from a very far away country. She didn't say anymore from her origin, though."** interjected Lukrut

 **"** **Really now… ah, no, I was just thinking that if she came from a distant country, she'd use different potions than what was available in the surrounding region. It's just my curiosity as a herbalist talking."**

 **"** **Well she is beautiful and with her strength and magical abilities, I'm sure there must be the countless boy who threw themselves before her legs. Hell, I bet there were many nobles and even kings whose sought her hand to be their bride."**

Powerful individuals were popular. This was because this world had monsters in it, and humanoids were on the bottom end of the power curve. As a result, the innate instincts of women and man made them desire to strengthen their bloodlines and father strong successors.

 **"** **Haah~ don't tell me my feelings will never bear fruit~"**

 **"** **Nah, it's impossible. I don't think there was even a flower, to begin with, she only teased you"** Ninya replied with a bitter smile as he recalled Esdeath's playful banter with Lukrut.

 **"** **Utter nonsense. In any case, the important thing is to keep pushing and pushing and pushing. Eagerness is the key. 'Sides, she's a super-hot girl, right? If she takes me a little bit more seriously, it'll mean I've won at life."**

 **"** **...She does look very pretty…"**

 **"** **Nfirea-shi, is something wrong?"**

 **"** **Ah, no. Er, it's nothing…"**

 **"** **Oya?"**

Lukrut grinned lewdly. **"What, you're in love with Raidyn-chan?"**

 **"** **Of course not!"** Nfirea retorted with unnecessary loudness.

 **"** **Lukrut, you're being rude. Think before you talk."**

 **"** **No, it's not like that. Well… I'm just a little uneasy… would Raidyn-chan really be that popular?"**

 **„** **I think we already answered that looking the facts. She is beautiful, talented magic caster and warrior and wealthy are given the armor and the weapons what she wears."**

 **"** **Ah…"**

Nfirea's face was cast in shadow. With the tone of a senior speaking to a junior, Peter carefully asked:

 **"** **Is something the matter?"**

" **Um — it's because I don't want to let the person I like in Carne Village fall in love with Raidyn-san."**

The Swords of Darkness deftly picked up on the hidden message within those words and then smiled warmly.

 **"** **All right then, young man. Onii-san here will teach you his amazing technique—"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outskirts of Carne Village**

The group set out at daybreak, along with a hidden path on the plains.

" **We'll be at Carne Village soon."**

The other travelers nodded in response to Nfirea, the only person who had been to Carne Village before (barring Ainz and Esdeath). Apart from that, they walked on in silence. Nfirea seemed somewhat put off by that.

An air of awkwardness hung between them. Esdeath, who was the cause of this situation, hid her guilt underneath her hood.

Ninya kept peeking at her, and it was annoying. However, this was all her fault, so she could not say anything about it.

Ninya apologized at breakfast, and Esdeath only said the sentence **. „There's nothing you should apologize. You did nothing wrong. But if its reassure you. I will forgive you."**

With that Ninya relaxed demeanor came back.

In the last eleven days, Esdeath noticed. If she doesn't fight or spar with anyone even for one day she becomes restless and nervous. Sometimes she even felt sick.

 _„_ _It is because of the blood of the Nephalem? Maybe. According to the lore, the Nephalem (what I wrote) was a warrior race what easily become restless and nervous if they can't fight._

 _In extreme situation, this could degenerate too far they going to rampage until their thirst for battle dies down or my their hollow self-overcome them. In that case, there will be a merciless Esdeath what Momonga, Nazarick forces and the New World have to fight._

 _"I had to keep it under control. Because if there are no stronger enemies in this world than they were in YGGRADASIL. Maybe even the full might of Nazarick can't stop me in open battle and Momonga had to use a world item on me to stop my rampage."_

To shoot these thoughts Esdeath started a little song as she flipped one of her knives on the air with it she followed the song rhythm.

 **"Oh well**  
 **Honor for all**  
 **Of the big and the small**  
 **Well the taller they stand**  
 **Well the harder they fall**  
 **We live for today**  
 **But we die for the next**  
 **With blood in our veins**  
 **And the air in our chest**  
 **So we step into war**  
 **With our hearts on the line**  
 **The dirt on our boots**  
 **It shakes free over time**

 **The music it fades**  
 **The violin slows**  
 **The darkness it rises**  
 **As the sun goes**

 **Love is a distant aroma at best**  
 **A withering smile that's stuck deep in your vest**  
 **At night air it wraps its fingers around**  
 **Your body shakes from the now distant sound**  
 **Of the sound of her voice**  
 **A sweet symphony**  
 **Played over and over Until' you are free**

 **The music it fades**  
 **The violin slows**  
 **Darkness it rises**  
 **As the sun goes**

 **Can you feel**  
 **The new day rising**  
 **Climbing up the**  
 **East horizon**  
 **They can't hold us**  
 **Now we'll fight through**  
 **Each and everyone will start new**

 **Well we shall not stumble**  
 **No, we shall not fall**  
 **We shall not crumble**  
 **No, we shall stand tall**  
 **With death, it will come as sure as the night**  
 **But we will not run**  
 **No, we live but to fight**  
 **With blood on our hands and dirt on our knee's**  
 **We'll tear at the ones who brought the disease**

 **The music it fades**  
 **The violin slows**  
 **The darkness it rises**  
 **As the sun goes**

 **Can you feel the**  
 **New day rising**  
 **Climbing up the**  
 **East horizon**  
 **They can't hold us**  
 **Now we'll fight through**  
 **Each and everyone will start new(x2)"**

 **"Raidyn-san you have an amazin voice!"** interjected Ninya.

 **"Well thank you Ninya-san. Sometimes when I am bored or a I am in bad mood I chase away my boredoom and my bad mood with a song. I hope evryone liked it!"**

 **"Yeah it was pretty good Raidyn-san. Where do you learned it?"**

 **"It is an old song where I came from."**

 **"I see!"**

The others advanced in silence while they listened to this little traveling banter and the song, and they soon made it to the outskirts of Carne Village.

 **"** **Ah, yes! It seems pretty wide here, so maybe we don't have to stay in a line as we move,"** Lukrut announced, seemingly with some other motive in mind.

A glance to the sides revealed stretches of emerald forest around them, so the deliberate mention of being wide and open seemed somewhat suspicious. In addition, the point of being guards was that they could not lower their guard in an open area, so moving in a column like they were doing now was the wisest choice.

It was just that they all knew their silent advance in a line was not due to their adventurer's sense of caution.

 **"** **...It's important to stay alerted. So let's… mm. Let's get to the village first."**

 **"** **Indeed! We need to stay on guard at all times lest we get attacked!"**

Lukrut put on an "as if" expression in response to Peter and Dyne's statements.

 **"** **Maybe a dragon might attack us from far away,"** Ninya mumbles. Lukrut immediately shot back:

 **"What kind of shitty plot development would that be? Logically speaking, how could such a thing happen, Ninya!"**

 **„** **True! This would be a very disadvantageous environment for an attack if you are a dragon. They most likely attack you if you are in an open field. So you had nowhere to hide."**

Ninya gulped.

 **"** **You're right, it's impossible. And the stories of dragons near E-Rantel are nothing more than that, stories. Although they say that in the ancient past, there was a dragon which could shake the heavens and the earth… nobody's seen any dragons recently. Or no, I think there's a colony of Frost Dragons living along the Azellisia mountain range, towards the north…"**

 _„_ _Hmm. Good to know they existed in the past and maybe nowadays they exist too. We can at least prepare them. According to the Sunlight Scripture, dragons are the mightiest beings in this world…"_

In YGGDRASIL, dragons were the strongest enemies one could encounter. They boasted great physical attack and defense power, boundless stamina and wielded numerous skills and spells.

 _„_ _We need to be careful if dragons exist. Dragons could live forever in Yggdrasil's backstory, so it wouldn't be a surprise to encounter dragons with mind-boggling powers."_

Everyone looked at the village before their eyes. It was a rustic hamlet at the edge of the forest. There was nothing strange or unusual about it, so Nfirea's silence was a mystery.

 **"** **What's wrong, Nfirea-san? Is something the matter?"**

 **"** **Ah, no, it's fine. Just… I don't recall seeing a sturdy fence like the one in front of us..."**

 **"** **Really? But it looks like an ordinary fence. Actually, it's kind of shabby for a frontier village fence, right? It wouldn't be a surprise that a village at the edge of the forest would have a sturdy fence to protect against monsters, right?"**

 **"** **Hm — you might be right… but Carne has the Wise King of the Forest, so they've never put up a fence before…"**

 **"** **How strange… did something happen...?"**

 **"** **Maybe I'm worrying too much… but I grew up in a village, and I still remember life there, so there're two things I find suspicious. The first is that the fields haven't been tilled yet even at this time, and the other is that they've already harvested some of the wheat."**

The villagers seem to be moving normally around the village, and I did not sense that they were being controlled or ordered. The villagers are working in the fields on the other side of the village.

The road narrowed as they went on, so they had to form up into a column as they approached the village's entrance.

The wagon advanced with a clattering noise. Behind it, Lukrut made a noise of suspicion and studied the wheat fields closely. It was not yet time for the harvest, but the stalks were over 70 centimeters high, and they were as impenetrable as the ocean's depths.

 **"** **What's wrong?"** Nfirea asked from his place at the back.

 **"Hm? Oh, nothing, maybe I was thinking too much…"**

Lukrut tilted his head in bafflement, then quickened his pace, drawing closer to Peter.

Driven by instinct, he looked back into the wheat fields and saw a pair of eyes staring at them. It was a small creature, its body even smaller as it hunkered down in the wheat. Although its face was obscured by the wheat stalks, it was clearly not human in nature.

 **"** **What?!"**

The shocked Peter wanted to shout a warning to his colleagues, but the creature — a demihuman — spoke first: **"Could you put down your weapons, please?"**

The diminutive demihuman already had its blade drawn, and no matter how fast Peter moved, his opponent could still stab him first.

 **"** **Yo, please put down your weapons. Could you tell the people behind you too? We don't want to have to shoot them with arrows."**

Peter was filled with doubt. It would seem there was room to negotiate with these creatures.

 **"** **...Could you spare our lives?"**

 **"** **Sure we could. If you surrender, that is."**

Peter was at a loss for what to do next.

As though sensing Peter's confusion, the two demihumans rose from the plains with a rustle.

 **"—** **Goblins,"** Ninya breathed.

Peter was confident that they could make it through even a pincer attack, as long as their opponents were Goblins.

However, there was a reason why Peter could not immediately make that decision.

His adventurer's instincts told him that these Goblins were different from the ones he had fought yesterday.

Just as humans could become strong through training, monsters could as well. Demihumans like Goblins could certainly do so too.

Therefore, it was quite possible that the Goblins before the Swords of Darkness were stronger than any demihuman foe they had ever fought.

Just then, a voice cut through the wind blowing over the wheatfields, and Lukrut hurriedly looked behind.

 **"** **...Hehe, you caught me, huh?"**

A Goblin popped his head out from the fields and stuck his tongue out at them. He must have been trying to sneak up on them behind, but his stealth skills were not good enough to evade the senses of Lukrut the ranger. However, their situation was hardly improved even after discovering the Goblin infiltrator.

They were in a very bad situation.

The Swords of Darkness could not think of any way to break through their current difficulties.

 _"_ _They should be the Goblins summoned from the Horn of the Goblin General what Momonga-san gave that village girl."_

The Goblin from before looked over to Esdeath, who stood tall and steady, and said:

 **"** **We hope you don't make any sudden moves, the lady with that big scary sword on your back. We don't want to start a fight."**

 **„** **Don't worry if you know me you will realize I am not that bad. Just don't attack us and we will neither attack you."**

 **„** **That's reassuring."** the goblin leader sighted. **" These nii-sans are strong, but they aren't scary. You, however, are a different matter. When I think about of you as my enemy, my hairs stand on end and I want to run away."**

Esdeath chuckled **„ I am glad I did not lose my charm."**

The goblin leader sweatdropped.

 **"** **Then, please wait here for a bit before Ane-san arrives."**

 **"** **Who's that Ane-san you're talking about?! Did she take over Carne Village?!"**

Esdeath turned a doubting eye on Nfirea. On the other side, the Goblins seemed to have sensed Nfirea's anger, and they looked at each other in confusion.

 **"** **Hm — this seems different from before…"**

 **"** **Ane-san's village was recently attacked by people dressed up as Imperial knights, we're just staying on guard."**

 **"** **The village was attacked…! Is she all right?!"**

As though in response to Nfirea's shouts, a girl appeared at the entrance to the village, escorted by more goblins. As he saw the girl, Nfirea's eyes went wide, and he shouted her name with all his strength:

"Enri!"

The girl heard the shout and responded in turn. Her voice was gentle and filled with kindness, as though addressing a close friend.

"Nfirea!"

At this moment, Esdeath recalled what they had heard earlier.

" **Ah… it would seem that her herbalist friend was not a woman, but a man."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Momonga-private suite:**

As Momonga lay in his bed he analyzed everything that Esdeath reported to him on the last night.

 _„_ _It seems there is no humanoid creature what could use stronger than 6th tier spells. And Esdeath-san early recombinase did not bring us any closer our main objective. But at least we know seemingly. There is no way to stop the victims of the interrogation dying from only three questions. At least we learned this much about this world magic."_

Momonga sighed.

 _„_ _In addition, she learned a great amount of information from the outside world politic, religion and the outer structure of the people lives._

 _I did not expect this much information from simple adventurers. And she did it without she had to kill or interrogate anyone. That's something in my book. I need to pick a country too. But there's too much to do in Nazarick and I fear I can't even go outside because of my new responsibilities._

 _Ahh Esdeath-san I envy you so much. I missed the opportunity when you outlined the two options pros and cons!_

 _But maybe it is not too late and I can join you. You are still a copper level adventurer. Maybe there's not too late to an another copper level adventurer to join you._

 _But that raises an another problem. An another similar powerful individual appears from nowhere where there already appeared one. That's a little suspicious._

 _I have to think about the possibilities and think about what should I do next. But first I had to finish the paperwork."_

With that Momonga got up from his bed and left his room.

A few minutes later the lustful Albedo creped into Ainz room. She looked around then undressed.

She grabbed a life-sized Momonga body pillow from her inventory then she lay on her master bed with a lustful expression on her face.

 _„_ _I don't have much time! I have to leave my scent into Ainz-sama bedding so he could always feel my scent whenever he retires into his room to make his plans."_

 _„_ _If I somehow I could convince Rubedo and the other floor guardians about that if Esdeath-sama is a traitor and she wants to overthrow Ainz-sama. I could bring them into my fold or I could convince even Ainz-sama to turn against that hybrid saying she is a traitor who wants his throne and she will overthrow him if the time comes._

 _We can't defeat her in a straight battle that's sure. So we surely need a plan to defeat her._

 _Yes, we had to strike her in her weakest moments when she is vulnerable. But before that, I had to eliminate that machine. Her creation who dared to call me „MEATBAG" ME „MEATBAG" BEFORE THE FLOOR GUARDIANS HUMILIATING ME AND IGNORING MY RANK! Oh, but I will come up with a good plan surely. Kukuku! She and her creation will die a thousand of horrible death because of their act of treachery. No one will save them from my wrath that's sure. Kukuku."_

Albedo chuckled in herself sadistically while she planned Esdeath and Zero Rei painful demises.

 _„_ _But now I have to concentrate on more important things. I have to leave my scent in Ainz-sama bed quickly before he returns."_

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door. It was Demiurge voice. The Guardian of the seventh floor.

He is speaking about something with that traitor assistant head butler Eclair Aicler Eggslayer. He openly announced himself as a traitor who wants to overthrow Ainz rule over Nazarick.

 _„_ _That traitor bird!"_ Albedo frowned _„That hybrid want to overthrow Ainz-sama rule too but at least she is subtle about it."_

Demiurge knocked gently on the room's door:

 **"** **This is Demiurge. Pardon, the intrusion."**

He was exceedingly polite, despite the absence of the room's owner. This was because to Demiurge, the room itself was a place to be respected.

Demiurge entered the room, which should have been empty.

He looked around and did not see Albedo anywhere. Demiurge sighed softly, then opened another set of doors and proceeded deeper within.

The rooms of the 41 Supreme Beings were modeled after royal suites and featured a vast bathroom, a bar counter, a living room with a grand piano, the main bedroom, guest rooms, a dedicated kitchen, a dressing room, and so on.

Demiurge advanced to the bedroom without a second's hesitation.

He knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer.

There was only a single bed within, but the king-sized bed was adorned with a stylish canopy. There was a large lump, slightly larger than the size of a human, and it was squirming.

 **"** **Albedo."**

Unable to bear Demiurge calling out to her, a world-class beauty revealed her face from under the sheets. Her skin was an uninterrupted stretch of silky smoothness down to her shoulders, so she was probably naked under those sheets. Perhaps it was because she had burrowed into those sheets, but there was a faint blush of arousal on her cheeks.

 **"** **...What fell sorcery are you working there?"**

 **"** **I want Ainz-sama to be enveloped in my fragrance when he returns."**

It would seem her wiggling and squirming was to mark her territory.

Demiurge was dumbstruck. All he could do was silently watch the highest-ranked NPC created by the 41 Supreme Beings, the Guardian Overseer of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Then, he tiredly shook his head.

He did not say, "Ainz-sama is undead, he probably will not sleep on a bed" or "Even if he did sleep on a bed, the sheets would probably be changed right away" or something like that. If she was satisfied with that, then so be it.

" **You should probably not take it too far."**

 **"** **...I don't know what you mean by too far, but I understand. Right, Ainz-sama?"**

The person lying in bed beside Albedo suddenly revealed his face.

Demiurge was so shocked that he had no words to say.

For a moment, he thought it was Ainz Ooal Gown himself, but it was not nearly thick or imposing enough.

 **"** **That must be… a hug pillow… who made it?"**

 **"** **I did."**

 **"** **Be it cleaning, washing clothes or sewing, I possess all these skills at a professional level."**

Elated by Demiurge's surprise, Albedo continued showing off in a self-satisfied tone:

 **"** **I've already made socks and clothes for our future baby, up till the age of five."**

 **It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl… ah! What if the child is a hermaphrodite, or sexless?"**

Demiurge could not say anything. All he could do was watch Albedo, who was muttering to herself.

It was true that Albedo excelled in the management of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, and in that respect, she was far superior to Demiurge. However, she was not as talented in terms of defense and military administration, so she needed Demiurge's help in that field.

 **"** **Then, in accordance with Ainz-sama's orders, I will be setting out now with Zero Rei-san. Esdeath-sama authorized me to use him as I see fit for reconnaissance and other purposes. That being the case, the only Guardians remaining in Nazarick will be yourself and Cocytus. There is nothing which needs to be said, but I do hope you will take care of yourself and protect Ainz-sama with your life while we will be away."**

 _„_ _Yes! That machine finally leaves!"_

 **"** **So, after Aura, Mare, Sebas and Shalltear, it's your turn? Mm, leave it to me. I'll have my sisters help me in an emergency. I will also mobilize the Pleiades. They should be enough to hold on until everyone returns."**

 **"…** **I believe that your little sister cannot be deployed without Ainz-sama's permission, even in an emergency. The same applies to the Pleiades. I believe one of them are already out on missions, so you will not be able to assemble all of them. Perhaps you should move Victim to a higher floor, depending on the circumstances?"**

 **"** **Still, going that far… preparations have been made in the case of such a situation. If something goes awry, please return as soon as possible. Speaking of which, how will you deal with the surviving members of the Sunlight Scripture? Ainz-sama has granted you the right to dispose of them, am I wrong? You could hand that to me as well, but I have no idea what you plan to accomplish with them…"**

 **"** **Ah, them, you mean? By order of Ainz-sama, they are helping us with experiments."**

Demiurge seemed very happy, but Albedo wrinkled her elegantly shaped eyebrows.

 **"** **First are the healing magic tests. When we cut off an arm and heal the wound with magic, the severed hand disappears. Now, if we had them eat the severed arm and then healed the wound, would the nutrients derived from the arm vanish? If we repeated this over and over again, would the people who ate the arms starve to death?"**

 **"** **Ah — indeed."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **„** **I can't understand Ainz-sama thinking. Why Ainz-sama let Esdeath-sama go alone into such dangerous mission?**

 **I know our resources are already thin but at least she could have taken a high-level servant from the eighth floor or one of the pleades. She is one of the two last Supreme Beings we can't afford to lose her too. If that happens I could not imagine what will Ainz-sama do because of the loss of his companion.**

 **Esdeath-sama and Ainz-sama seemed very good friends based how they spoke and interacted with each other. Even so maybe lovers?! If Esdeath-sama dies accidentally maybe Ainz-sama leave too because of his loss. We can not allow that!„**

Albedo froze inside and she started to grith's her teeth but for the outside word she showed her usual charming smile as always. _„If this is true I have to change my plans! I can not risk to lose Ainz-sama because of a miscalculation! There is only one way left! I have to make Ainz-sama see the truth and turn against Esdeath-sama."_

 **„** **No offense Albedo."**

 **„** **None was taken. But answering your question. Of course, you can't understand Demiurge.**

 **Ainz-sama intelligence has no rival amongst the Supreme Beings. Our minuscule thinking could not even reach the peak where he is. He is the master of the plans and tactic. Why do you think he is the leader of the Supreme Beings and not Esdeath-sama."**

 **„** **I see. Kukuku. So Ainz-sama is the brain and Esdeath-sama are the muscle what obey the commands of the brain. Brilliant! I see now why Ainz-sama sent Esdeath-sama instead of going personally to gather information. Brilliant just brilliant!„**

They chatted a little while after this but in the end they waved goodbye to each other

Albedo's alabaster-white hand emerged from under the sheets to wave Demiurge goodbye.

 **"** **Then, I will be off. Right… since you wanted to make boys' clothes, you might want to know this. Did you know that the Supreme Beings seem to prefer boys in girl's clothing?"**

 **"** **...Hm?"**

* * *

 **Scene Change : Carne Village: Enri Emmot house**

"So that's what happened."

Nfirea sighed deeply and mumbled to himself.

Nfirea had been close to Enri's parents. They were great parents, and one might even envy the amount of love they lavished on their daughters. Nfirea had lost his parents at a young age and only had murky impressions of them. Therefore, when he thought of an outstanding father and mother, Nfirea immediately thought of Enri's parents.

He was filled with rage when he heard that her parents had been killed by the Imperial knight impostors, and all he could think when he learned that they had been slaughtered in turn was "serves them right". He was also somewhat angry at the higher-ups in E-Rantel, who refused to send soldiers over.

However, he felt something was wrong about him displaying this anger when Enri — for whom that anger was far more justified — had set those feelings aside.

He looked at Enri, her eyes brimming with tears. As he wondered whether he should try to comfort her, Enri wiped her tears away and smiled:

 **"** **I still have a little sister. I can't lose myself in sadness forever."**

He felt a little anxious, but while he was riding on this surge of emotion, Nfirea decided that he would share the feelings he had had ever since he came to this village for the first time, as a child.

 **"** **Then—"**

His throat seemed to have clamped shut. _Come on, say it!_ Although he desperately wanted to speak, the words stuck in his throat and refused to leave.

Both Enri and Nfirea were at an age where it would not be unusual for them to be married. In addition, due to his income as a herbalist, Nfirea had enough money to support Enri and her little sister.

His mouth opened, and then closed.

 _„_ _I like you_."

 _„_ _I love you_."

But the words refused to leave his lips because he was afraid of hearing her reject him.

Then, what else could he say to shorten the distance between them?

 _„_ _The city's safer, do you want to live with me? I'll take care of you and your little sister. If you want to work, you can help in Granny's shop."_

 _„_ _If you feel uneasy about the city, I'll do my best to help you."_

He should say that. The chances of those words being rejected would be a lot lower than a confession of love.

 **"** **Enri!"**

 **"** **Wh-what happened, Nfirea?"**

Enri jumped as Nfirea loudly called her name. He began to speak:

 **"—** **If, if, if you've got any problems, let me know. I'll do whatever I can to help you!"**

 **"** **Thank you… You're such a good** ** _friend_** **that it's almost wasted on me, Nfirea!"**

 **"** **Ah, ah, er… it, it's fine, we've known each other for so long, after all."**

Just as it seemed the matter was at an end, Nfirea asked a question:

 **"** **Come to think of it, what's up with those Goblins?"**

Those Goblins called Enri their "Ane-san". In addition, those Goblins all looked like the ones they had encountered on the road to Carne; they had the air of veteran warriors. It was even more surprising to see a magic caster in the village. When and where had these Goblins encountered a simple village girl like Enri, and what sort of relationship did she have with them?

Enri simply replied:

 **"** **They appeared after I used a magic item given to us by our village's savior, Ainz Ooal Gown. They follow my orders."**

 **"** **I see…"**

Enri's eyes were like twin sparkling stars as she said that name. It made Nfirea feel bitter inside.

Ainz Ooal Gown.

When Carne Village was attacked by mysterious men dressed as Imperial knights, a magic caster and his companion a white-haired strange woman with strange clothes and a sword who were passing by saved the village with their tremendous might, returning peace to the village. They were Enri's savior and someone's that Nfirea should have thanked.

Nfirea thrust these feelings aside and turned his thoughts to the magic item of which Enri had spoken.

It was a magic item which summoned Goblins, called the "Horn of the Goblin Whatever".

The magic caster who had saved her village had explained what sort of horn it was, but because her mind was too confused back then, her memory was hazy.

Nfirea felt it was a little strange.

He had no idea what sort of magic item it was, but she should not have forgotten about it. Nobody should have forgotten the details of a magic item with special abilities once they were told about them.

Still, there were many magic items which could summon creatures, just as there were many summoning spells in magic. Any monsters summoned with those spells would vanish after a while.

Summoned monsters were not creatures which could persist for a long time.

If that item could do that, it might well overturn all of magical history and theory to date.

How valuable was a magic item which could accomplish such a feat? Enri did not seem to have realized its value, but if she sold it, she could probably live comfortably for the rest of her life.

Enri had used this rare and precious item because she did not want blood to flow in the village once more.

Nfirea felt that this line of thinking was very much her style. Thus, the Goblins she had summoned called her Ane-san, followed her orders, and in addition to protecting the village, they even helped in the fields. Apparently, they were even teaching the villagers how to use bows, and how to defend themselves. As a result, the village had gained several odd new residents.

 **"** **So, he was called Ainz Ooal Gown and his companion were called Esdeath Gorgon? What sort of man is he like? I'd like to thank him and his companion myself. And please tell me everything about his companion that white haired woman too."**

 **"** **Is that so… I was thinking you would know them, Nfirea…"**

Enri's reply made Nfirea's heart pound violently, and sweatdrops bloomed uncomfortably on his back.

 **"** **En-Enri, what, what will you do when you see that Gown fellow and his companion what was she called? Ah, Esdeath Gorgon."**

 **"** **Hm? Mm, I'd like to thank them properly. The village came together with the idea of building a little copper statue for them because they saved us, and I need to show my gratitude too…"**

After sensing that the answer did not contain any hints of affection which frightened him, Nfirea breathed a sigh of relief, and let his tensed shoulders relax.

 **"** **Ah. Is that so. Mm… hoo. Yes, of course, you need to thank them. If you noticed any special features, or if they reminded you of someone, maybe it would narrow down the field… right, do you know what sort of magic they used?"**

 **"** **Ah, magic, huh. It, it was really amazing. The was a flash of lightning and the knight went down in one hit."**

 **"** **Lightning, huh… did you hear him say [Lightning] or something?"**

Enri's eyes looked to the sky, and then she nodded deeply.

 **"** **Mm! …I think I heard him say that. Although it seemed like there was more to it than that…"**

After hearing Enri trail off into mumbling, Nfirea concluded that this Gown fellow must have said something before casting his spell.

 **"** **If that's the case… it should be the magic of the 3rd tier."**

 **"…** **The magic of the 3rd tier… is that very amazing?"**

 **"** **Of course it is! I can only use 2nd-tier magic myself. 3rd-tier of the magic is the limit for normal people. Only talent-holders can use magic beyond that."**

 **"** **I knew it! Gown-san is really amazing!"**

 **„** **And could you tell me please what kind of magic used by his companion that white haired woman?"**

 **„** **Hmm. Let me think. She cast a pretty flashy and loud magic too. She pulled out a shiny coin from one of her pockets and placed between her thumb and her index finger while her hand tightened into a fist. Then she simply flicked the coin with her thumb while. What was what she said? I remember now something like [Railgun]. Then the fake knight upper body just disappeared with a big blue flash accompanied by a big boom."**

 **„** **I see! But I never heard such spells before. It must be her specialty."**

 **„** **Really Nfirea-san? Then she must be a really talented magic caster to develop her own kind of magic."**

 **„** **Can you tell me one more thing of her Enri-san. How it looked her face."**

 **„** **Hmm. I don't remeber her face clearly. Only she had beautiful luminous eyes. But aside that I only remember her strange outfit and her long straight white hair. Why do you ask Nfirea-san do you fallen in love with her?"**

 **„** **No-no Enri-san I just thought for a moment maybe I know her. But I was wrong. Thank you for your thorough answer!"**

 **„** **It is no problem Nfirea-san."**

"Why would such a great persons come to a village like this?"

A confused Nfirea tilted his head to the side, but then Enri dropped a bombshell which immediately blew all his doubts away.

 **"** **In addition, Gown-san gave me a red potion too—"**

Nfirea recalled part of a conversation from earlier:

* * *

 **Flashback:**

 ** _"_** ** _Then, what if I paid you, and you told me more about the person who gave you that potion?"_**

 _The warrior named Britta did not seem happy about that request:_

 ** _"_** ** _And why do you want to know?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Of course it's to find clues to lead me to that mysterious woman in full metallic suit and a huge greatsword. If we get in her good graces, she might tell us where she got those potions from, right? She might let something slip by accident, so if she's an adventurer, I want to hire her for a job. How about it, Nfirea?"_**

That was the reason Nfirea had asked for Raidyn by name.

Nfirea's plan was to winkle out information about the potion by deepening his friendship with Raidyn. In addition, if they went to pick herbs in the forest together, Raidyn might accidentally reveal something.

Nfirea tried to hide the excitement in his heart, and in the same calm voice from before he askedEnri:

 **Flashback End:**

* * *

 **"** **Hm, what kind of potion was it like?"**

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **"** **You know I'm a herbalist, of course, I'd be interested in potions."**

 **"** **Ahhh, that's right! Making these things is your job."**

Enri told Nfirea everything she knew about the magic casters and the potion what Ainz had given her. She mentioned the name Ainz Ooal Gown's and Esdeath Gorgon wondrous deeds several times during her account. The Nfirea from just now might have been filled with jealousy, but at the moment, his mind was pondering other matters.

 **"…** **Could that Ainz Ooal Gown person be… a woman?"**

 **"** **Eh? I don't think so? I didn't see his face, but his voice was a man's."**

 **„** **But with him, there was two woman. His companion Esdeath Gorgon and there was an another woman with full plated black armor her name was Albedo I think she was Gown-san bodyguard."**

 _„_ _White haired woman who is using sword and magic? Could it be Raidyn-san?_

 _„_ _She told us about her companion who was busy to travel with her in the meantime so she traveling alone at least now._

 _White hair plus missing traveling companion that means!"_

 _Nfirea gulped and his eyes widened under his hair._

 _„_ _That means Esdeath Gorgon = Raidyn-san."_

 _„_ _The magic casters whose had saved the village was also a fearsome warrior. Although there were some warriors with magical training, for the most part, one would cancel out the good points of the other. In a similar vein, arcane magic casters could not cast spells while wearing the heavy equipment which most warriors favored. But Raidyn-san somehow found a way to eliminate this weakness. But how?"_

 _„_ _So she was a magic caster of the 4th tier, as well as a swordsman on par with an adamantine-ranked adventurer."_

 **"** **Are, are you all right? You don't look too good,"** asked Enri

 **"** **Mm, mm. I'm okay, I was just thinking about something…"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Carne village Hill:**

 **"** **Hmm…"**

Esdeath looked over to a certain part of the village, sighing as she did.

There, she saw several villagers lined up in a row. There were men, women, and children of all ages. She could see a motherly-looking 40-year-old woman as well as teenagers. The one thing they had in common was the stern look on their faces, which might even be mistaken for hostility. It was a clear sign that nobody here was in the mood to play around.

A Goblin with a bow addressed the villagers.

Esdeath heightened sense of hearing could make out his words even over the great distance. But she did not bother to listening what they said.

The bows looked crude, but the arrows they launched flew in beautiful trajectories. All of them struck the straw men, without a single miss.

 **"** **Not bad…"**

Compared to them. They were miserably weak. But until a few days ago the villagers have never laid their hands on any weapon. So you could say that the people in the village learned pretty fast.

 _„_ _Their technique is hardly something to get excited over. However, ten days ago, they did not even know how to use a bow. In order to prevent their spouses, children and parents from being slain once more, they threw themselves into training, so that they could one day stand with weapons in hand to fight._ _"_

Esdeath had attained the maximum level in YGGDRASIL, level 100. When she came to the world, her excess XP bar was around 98% full. It was just a hunch, but since her other abilities were intact, the concept of levels should exist in this world as well. The question now was whether she and Ainz could obtain that remaining %XP of their experience bar and reach level 101.

 **„** **I hope we can grow stronger Momonga-san. Because if we not we are a failure and sentenced to death each or another way."**

Every existing being who lacks the ability of advancement and personal evolution will be sentenced to extinction each or another way. This was because one: something stronger came and defeat the thing what is incapable of these basic things what every living being owned or two: the person who doesn't own these basic abilities grow tired its own inability and existence and simply end its own miserable existence.

 _„_ _Without evolution and advancement existence is meaningless."_

Esdeath felt it was possible that the Six Gods who appeared in the Slaine Theocracy 600 years ago were actually players. Although she did not know why they had appeared so far apart from Esdeath and Ainz, if they counted heteromorphic beings — which had no maximum lifespan — among their number or if they possessed classes which extended their lifespans, there was a very high chance that they had survived to the present day.

If the Six Gods were still hiding in the Slaine Theocracy, and if they had begun power leveling others using the power of the Six Gods — i.e. helping them with the abilities of powerful players in order to gain experience faster than normal — from 600 years ago, it might well be possible that there were people in excess of level 100.

Just as Esdeath was absentmindedly pondering these matters, she noticed a teenager running over to her. The hair which normally obscured his eyes swayed from side to side, and she could see a pair of eyes fixed intently on herself.

Esdeath immediately had a bad feeling about Nfirea. It looked like the same panic the village chief had from earlier.

 **"** **Why the rush Nfirea-san? Did something happen again? If that's the case please tell me…"**

Nfirea reached the mumbling Esdeath.

Nfirea seemed a little hesitant and unsure of whether to speak. In the end, he gathered up his determination and asked Esdeath:

 **"** **Raidyn-san, are you Esdeath Gorgon-san?"**

Raidyn inner eyes widened then she facepalmed internally with a shameful expression in her inner face.

 _„_ _How could this be? What kind of information gave out me? Do I kill him? Or simply speak me out. It is too late for as the saying goes. „_ _Alea iacta est"_

 _Nfirea watched her with an excitedly impatient look under his long hair._

 _Esdeath turned to him._

* * *

 **To Be continued:**

 **Next time in the Overlordly Broken: _The Wise King, the necromancer ,the cat lady and a petite girl" what a strange group of strangers._**

 ** _A/N: I thank every voters who voted and choosen from the two options._**

 ** _Evryone can inspect the result of the vote in my profile page._**


	9. What a Strange Bunch of StrangersOh my!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **I also looking for a good beta reader. If anyone knows a good one who willing to check my work please send his/her account name to me so I can make contact with him/her.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Nfirea reached the mumbling Esdeath.

He seemed a little hesitant and unsure of whether to speak. In the end, he gathered up his determination and asked Esdeath:

 **"** **Raidyn-san, are you Esdeath Gorgon-san?"**

Raidyn inner eyes widened then she facepalmed internally with a shameful expression in her inner face.

 _„_ _How could this be? What kind of information gave out me? Do I kill him? Or simply speak me out. Its too late for as the saying goes. „_ _Alea iacta est"_

Nfirea watched her with an excitedly impatient look under his long hair.

The sudden question left Esdeath in a state of thinking. She should have denied it immediately.

But could she do that? Could she reveal her and her friend name and their station in this world?

 _„_ _Maybe if I reveal him at least our name. Maybe on this point, I can start the binding process what will ensure his complete loyalty to us and The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. I already know he is a friend of that village girl. What was her name? Ahh. Enri Emmot._

 _There are many benefits if I can make him pledge complete loyalty to us._

 _First: He is a skilled alchemist so we could use his skills about experimenting purposes in the outside world._

 _Second: With his innate talent we could strengthen Nazarick further and maybe we could even replicate his talent._

 _That's right! This is a very risky gamble but as I said before to your inner self."Never venture, never win!_

 _Funny I am speaking to my own imaginary friend. I am going crazy, doesn't I? He..he."_

 _„_ _You are not crazy I am here! Don't try to ignore me!"_

 _„_ _Who are you?"_ she said in herself with a surprised tone

 _„_ _Who am I? Your other half. The one who always want to kick you off from your throne and motivate you if you goes lazy. I am your wild dark side. Your hollow self. But shake back yourself into the reality because that little guy waiting for your answer dumbass!"_

 _„_ _Right! Thanks, creepy one. We will speak later under my usual nap."_

This brief hesitation was an unspoken admission, and Nfirea continued:

 **"** **So it was you, Esdeath-san. Thank you and Gown-san for saving this village, as well as saving Enri."**

Esdeath turned to him with a surprisingly calm smiling face. But she said nothing.

Nfirea nodded in understanding.

 **„** **Yes. I understand why you might want to go by a different name, but still, I have to thank you and Gown-san for saving this village — for saving Enri, the girl whom I like."**

 **„** **Raise your head please and please don't do that anymore to me. I really hate this overly respectful tone, bowing, honorifics etcetera things. It goes into my nerves."**

Esdeath started to scratch her head while she said these words.

Nfirea straightened himself and nodded indicating he understood what he previously heard.

 **"** **Yes, Esdeath-san. The truth is… I've been hiding something from you."**

 **„** **Nfirea-san please in outside if I am in my adventurer disguise please use my adventurer name. Raidyn. It would greatly hinder my work if everyone knew who I am. So please can this be our little secret?"**

 **„** **Of course Esde.."**

Esdeath shot him a serious look.

 **„** **I mean Raidyn-san."** he started to scratch the back of his head nervously

 **„** **That's better!"** Esdeath smiled **„Well what do you hiding before me?"**

 **"** **Actually…"**

Nfirea swallowed nervously, but the look on his face was full of determination.

 **"** **Raidyn-san, the potion which you gave that lady in the inn and what Gown-san gave Enri cannot be made by normal methods and is extremely rare. I wanted to know what sort of persons would have such a potion and what kind of methods would produce such a potion, which was why I requested this job. I am very sorry about that."**

 **"** **Ah, so that's what it was."**

As she thought, it had been a mistake.

Ainz had given the healing potion to Enri in this village, and Esdeath gave someone else in E-Rantel. Because of that, their identity had been exposed. In addition—

 _„…_ _Maybe I should have taken back that potion. If I'd gotten that woman adventurer's name as well it would have been fine… however looking in the current situation this could come back quite positively as I murmured before in myself."_

At the time, Esdeath felt that giving her that potion was the best course of action.

That woman had said, _"Well, seeing as you're dressed in such a flashy suit of metallic armor, surely you must have some healing potions, right?"_ Perhaps she had not thought about those words before speaking them, but the fact was that they greatly limited the ways in which Esdeath could have responded.

For instance, one might see a person getting out of an expensive car. Upon seeing that person's opulent, almost decadent clothing and appearance, they would assume that the car matched their background. But what if that person dressed shabbily? People watching might then think that person had spent all their money on the car. They might even laugh at him.

Esdeath had come to E-Rantel to build her reputation as an adventurer to gain information in firsthand from the new world. As a result, she had to avoid any actions which might damage her adventurer cover public image.

She had given her the potion after considering these factors.

It was a gamble which she had lost, but the situation can be still salvageable and maybe it can be turned into a positive way. This was not a fatal mistake, and all she needed to do was work hard to compensate for it. After all, Esdeath and Ainz was not a perfect being who could do no wrong.

Still, she did not know why Nfirea was apologizing.

 **"** **Is there anything to be sorry for?"**

 **"** **Eh?"**

 **"…** **Well, I can't say I feel entirely good about someone hiding something from me while smiling and shaking my hand, but then this assignment was designed to build a connection with me, am I correct? What's wrong with that?**

 **Anyways I was aware of your attempt. I did not know the cause of course. But it was a fairly strange thing from a famous alchemist to request help from an unknown copper level adventurer. Who is fairly new in the city.**

 **And with a bodyguard mission only with one copper level adventurer as a bodyguard in a fairly dangerous area.**

 **These things make me a little suspicious. But no harm was done and I was suspicious about you. So I think we are even."** Esdeath smiled to Nfirea after her long monolog

 **"** **Raidyn-san, you're really a magnanimous person…"**

 **„** **Don't mention it as I said before we are even."** she shoo-d these words

Esdeath had no idea why Nfirea was so impressed by her. Building connections was a basic element of living in society, so there was nothing wrong with what Nfirea had done. She was somewhat confused about the details, but she vaguely understood. Perhaps Nfirea thought that Esdeath believed that Nfirea was drawing close to Esdeath in order to steal industrial secrets.

 **"** **If I told you how to make the potion, what would you do with that knowledge? Please tell me."**

Nfirea gasped in surprise, and after a brief period of thought he answered:

 **"** **I had not thought that far ahead. I just wanted to know because I was curious… Granny's probably the same way too."**

Esdeath hummed **"Then, there's no problem at all. If you were planning to exploit it for criminal gain, it would be a different matter, but if not, then it's fine."**

 **"** **You're really amazing. No wonder… looks at you that way…"**

As Nfirea murmured, the wind dried the sweat on his forehead, and his hair fell down to cover his eyes again. Still, Esdeath could see a look of admiration in his eyes, like a boy meeting with his favorite baseball player.

For a moment, she felt embarrassed, and then that emotion was damped down.

 **"** **Speaking of which, are you the only one who knows about me and my friend?"**

 **"** **Yes, I didn't tell anyone else."**

 **„** **That's reassuring. Please promise me to not tell anyone else. Even your grandma. That will greatly hinder my work and as I said before call me Raidyn while I am on my adventuring disguise."**

 **„** **I promise!"**

Esdeath smiled under her hood.

 **„** **I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble, Raidyn-san, but I needed to thank you in person and please tell your friend too. Thank you all very much for saving Enri and this village."**

Nfirea delivered his earnest thanks with a sincere look in his eyes.

 **"** **There's no need to stand on ceremony. We were merely righting a wrong where we saw it."**

 **"** **Even so, there shouldn't have been a need to give away those horns."**

The truth was that there was no particular reason behind giving those horns away. However, if that was how Nfirea had interpreted the gift, then she would leave it at that. Esdeath said nothing but merely nodded in a magnanimous way.

After this as an employer, Nfirea arranged with Eseath to head for the forest in an hour's time. After thanking her again, he turned and left.

 **[Message]:"Momonga-san. Are you there? I have a few interesting news."**

 **[Message]:"I am listening."**

 **[Message]:"Well I am exposed."**

 **[Message]:"What?"** Ainz voice in the **[Message]** was panicked and angry

 **[Message]:"But don't worry. It could be a positive thing if I play my cards right. The person who were exposed me very eager because we saved Carne village before and he is a 17-year-old kid so we can manipulate him easily."**

 **[Message]:"I see. What can he bring into the fold?"**

 **[Message]:"Well he is a very talented alchemist and he has a very interesting innate talent what we must acquire. And he pledged his life to that he will not give out our secret."**

 **[Message]:" „I see. And what is this interesting innate talent might be?"**

 **[Message]:"He can use every magic item what he lay his hand on. Requirements does not matter. If we can secure his loyalty us. That could be a great tactical benefit for Nazarick."**

 **[Message]:"I see. Do what you must Esdeath-san. But if you notice any strange vibe from him what can pose threat for us. You must eliminate him immediately!"**

 **[Message]:" „Understood guild leader. That will be all for now. Thanks for your time!"**

 **[Message]:"Call me again if you have new interesting news."**

 **[Message]:"I will! Don't worry!"**

with this Esdeath terminated the [Message] spell

 _„_ _Anyone can make mistakes. All I need to do is strive not to make the same mistake twice. Work hard, step by step, and do not repeat my past failures. „_

Nfirea's grandmother was a famous herbalist in E-Rantel. Annoying or making an enemy of her would make it more difficult for Esdeath to reach their aims.

 **"** **In any case… we'll see how it goes."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest near Carne village.**

There was a large clearing in the dense forest about 100 meters from the village. Although that clearing had been made by the villagers cutting down trees — under the protection of the Goblins — in order to make logs, it still looked like the gaping maw of some gigantic beast.

Esdeath and the others made their final checks, and then the young man who had hired them spoke up:

 **"** **We'll be entering the forest after this, so I'll be counting on you to protect me. That said, the area just inside the forest is part of the Wise King of the Forest's sphere of control, so under normal circumstances, the chances of meeting other monsters are very low. The problem is that the Ogres we met yesterday came from a place near the Wise King of the Forest's territory, so something must have happened in the woods. Although it's hardly something that I need to warn you gentlemen about, I hope everyone will remain on guard."**

Nfirea's gaze rested briefly on Esdeath.

The Swords of Darkness turned to look at Esdeath as well.

 **"** **Well, with you around, we should be fine, Raidyn-san."**

 **"…** **If that monster called the Wise King of the Forest appears, let me hold it back. You should escape first. Anyway, it could be a fun fight if that creature as strong as they said."** Esdeath grinned

They could not help but gasp as they heard Esdeath's confident pronouncement. She seemed to shine even brighter in their eyes than after yesterday's battle with the Ogres.

 **"** **If there's a need to run, could you please leave without delay? If the Wise King of the Forest is strong, I'll need to face it with my full power, and I don't want to get everyone caught up in it."**

 **"** **Understood. If that happens, we'll protect Nfirea-san and flee the forest. But don't push yourself too hard either, Raidyn-san. Please make your escape if you feel you are overwhelmed by the monster."**

 **"** **Thank you. I'll escape when it gets dangerous."**

 **"** **Then… Raidyn-san."**

Nfirea seemed to be wavering between speech and silence. In the end, he made up his mind and said:

 **"** **Could you not kill the Wise King of the Forest, but instead chase it away?"**

 **„** **Why do you want me to chase away?"** Raidyn started to scratch her face.

 **"** **Mm, Carne Village has not been attacked by monsters because the Wise King of the Forest's territory is nearby. If you defeat the Wise King of the Forest…"**

 **"** **I see…So the villagers use the creature to keep away other monsters. In that case, I do everything to chase it away. But if it not working in the worst chase I have to terminate it."**

 **„** **I understand and thank you,"** said Nfirea

 **„** **No problem!"**

 **"** **That might be a bit much. Raidyn-san is strong, but her opponent is a legendary monster. Wouldn't she be in trouble if she couldn't defend herself with her full strength? How would she have the luxury of—"**

 **"** **I understand."**

 **"** **Wha—!"** Lukrut exclaimed in shock.

The other Swords of Darkness remained silent, but their surprise was written all over their faces.

 **"** **It might be difficult, but I'll try to go easy on it and merely chase it away. Anyway, this might be a good challenge. Without challenges to overcome no one could possibly grow!"**

 **"** **Even if your opponent is… a legendary monster that's lived for centuries…"**

 **"** **Is this the sort of attitude that only the strong have…"**

 **"** **Judging by Raidyn-san's personality, she probably isn't exaggerating or bluffing…"**

In stark contrast to the Swords of Darkness, Nfirea had a faint idea of Esdeath's power, and he had a relieved expression on his face.

Even if she ended up killing the Wise King of the Forest, all she had to do to ask Ainz to dispatch vassals from Nazarick to replace the creature.

 **"** **All right! Now, let's move on. The herbs I'm looking for this time look like this. If anyone finds them, let me know."**

Nfirea produced a sample of a withered plant from a herb-gathering pouch on his belly.

 **"** **Oh, it's Ngenac grass!"**

Esdeath seemed pensive _„I know I heard that herb name somewhere. But where?"_

 **"** **Raidyn-san, are you all right?"**

 **"** **Eh? Ah, that plant? I've heard of it."**

 **"** **Yes, this herb is commonly used when making potions."**

 **"** **So it's commonly found near adventurers!"**

 **"** **Indeed it is. Now I see why we came to this place — I've heard that wild herbs are more potent than cultivated ones, no?"**

 **"** **That's right. Incidentally, the fact that we use all-natural ingredients in our potions is a point of pride for us! Well, they're only about 10 percent more effective than those of the competition."**

In YGGDRASIL, healing potions were usually made through skills that were only available through certain job classes, or by casting the desired spells on the appropriate ingredients. Although Esdeath knew a little about this field, all she knew was that the ingredients were made by compounding specific substances with an alchemical solvent, but never through the use of herbs.

In other words, potions in this world were made in a different way from YGGDRASIL. This must have been what Nfirea meant by "cannot be made by normal methods".

As she was thinking, the conversation seemed to have turned to the job once more, and Esdeath turned to listen.

" **There's a clearing in the forest, which I've designated as our destination. I've already told you about that place, Lukrut-san, so please guide us there."**

 **"** **Leave it to me,"** Nfirea turned back to the others.

 **"** **Then, let's begin the herb collection-"**

 **"—** **I have a suggestion,"** Esdeath interjected

 **"** **Please tell us, Raidyn-san."**

 **"** **Since I can cast something like the [Alarm] spell Ninya-san used when pitching camp, could we temporarily split off when we reach the destination?"**

Everyone, Nfirea included, wrinkled their brows. This was because they were uneasy about their strongest fighting force leaving them in such a dangerous area. However, Nfirea quickly replied:

 **"** **That's fine. However, please don't go for too long."**

 **„** **Don't worry I will not."**

 **"** **Then, could I go too? I need to watch carefully in case Raidyn-chan might be in danger."** offered himself Lukrut eagerly

 **„** **No that's will not be necessary Lukrut-san. But Thank you for your caring,"**

Lukrut looked like a man who lost his battle. Esdeath just chuckled on his look

 **"** **Then, Raidyn-san will leave us for a while, and we'll pick the herbs after her return."**

Since it was their employer's decision, nobody else could object. The Swords of Darkness nodded one by one.

After the discussion and other matters were concluded, Nfirea called for them to move out. The group shouldered their baggage and entered the forest.

There were trees felled by the villagers nearby. The earth was already dried out. It looked like an easily walkable stretch of forest, but the scenery before their eyes slowly transformed into something like a green labyrinth.

In YGGDRASIL's forest and other natural zones, she partéy considered these things to be simple in-game scenery. Even now, she still thought the same way.

Esdeath — who was proud of the design of the Great Tomb of Nazarick — was filled with complex emotions. She had not expected that natural forest could be so awe-inspiring after the almost completely dead Earth where they came from.

 _„_ _I see why Blue Planet-san liked nature so much…"_

At the same time, she observed Lukrut the ranger advancing carefully, keeping a lookout with all his five senses. She seemed to have concluded that there was no living creature hiding nearby.

 _„_ _Actually, there's someone following me.„_

Esdeath was proud of the person sneaking behind her. _„Maybe Momonga-san sent her after me to ensure my good being. How very nice of him! Or this is a personal action. I will ask her when we meet in the forest,"_ Esdeath smiled internally

They carefully observed their surroundings, ready to deal with any sudden developments.

This was because they were no longer in the world of men.

 **"** **Then, I will move as I planned earlier stay safe while I am away,"** Esdeath said these words while walked away and waved backward with her right hand.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Deep in the forest:**

 **"** **Here should be fine."**

 **„** **Aura you can come out now I know you are here."**

A dark elf girl popped out from behind a nearby tree, with a beaming smile that seemed to say "hehe he" on her face.

This was one of the twin Guardians of the 6th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, Aura Bella Fiora.

 **„** **Esdeath-sama how long do you know I following you?"**

Esdeath chuckled **„Since we entered the forest. Back to the topic. Ainz-san sent you or this is a private action?"**

Aura was a beast tamer-cum-ranger, so tracking people in the forest was child's play to her. While it was true that Lukrut was also a ranger, the difference in their abilities was so great that there was no way he could have spotted her.

Aura started staring the ground with a shameful expression on her face **. „Private action..."** she said this word with a repentant tone **„Esdeath-sama. Do you tell about this Ainz-sama?"**

 **„** **That depends on. Do you left the operation what Ainz-san entrusted you because of bad intention and laziness or mere curiosity."**

 **„** **Curiosity!"** she answered with a hasty tone.

Esdeath walked to her and patted her head while smiled brightly to her „ **Then no harm is done. Curiosity what brings advancement Aura don't forget it."**

 **„** **Yes!"**

 **„** **And about that to tell Ainz-san."** Esdeath seemed very pensive for a moment. Aura just watched her with an excited and frightened look.

 _„_ _Leaving the operation what Ainz-sama entrusted me was a bad idea! What Ainz-sama will do to me if he will find out this treachery?"_

 **„** **Weeeeeeeeeeeeel. My lips are sealed. However knowing Ainz-san he already knew about it and trusted you in this forest operation because he knew your nature and curiosity will overcome you and you will come after me after you sense my presence."**

 **„** **Uwaa. Ainz-sama is really amazing! To planning this forward. Thank you Esdeath-sama!"** she bowed deeply

Esdeath chuckled. **„Yeah, he is a smart guy. „** Esdeath looked the still bowing Aura **„Please you don't have to bow me if we are in private. I think we are friends right?"**

 **„** **Right!"** she said with a happy tone and bright face

 **„** **Then it is settled. By the way. I have a job for you."**

 **„** **What do you wish from me Esdeath-sama?"**

 **„** **Find the monster called the Wise King of the Forest, urge it to attack me. According to our previous intelligence, the Wise King of the Forest is a four-legged beast with silver fur and a snake-like tail. Does that remind you of anything?** "

 **"** **Hm, it's fine. It should be that guy,"** Aura replied as she glanced upward.

 **"** **If that's the case, do you want me to tame it directly?"**

 **"…** **That's not necessary just urge it to attack me please."**

Aura the beast tamer should be able to easily subdue the Wise King of the Forest. However, it would be troublesome if someone found out that Ainz and Esdeath had been pulling all the strings. Therefore, it would be wiser to avoid having to worry about such things.

 **„** **By the way how is the project going what Ainz-san entrusted you?"**

 **"** **The order Ainz-sama gave me and my brother to 'investigate and control the interior of the forest, verify if there are any lifeforms willing to obey Nazarick, and set up a resource storehouse' is going well, Esdeath-sama!"**

 **„** **Hmm. Very good! You and your brother did a magnificent work. I will mention it to Ainz-san personally if I meet him next time."**

Aura eye lit up. **„Thank you Esdeath-sama! You are very kind!"**

Esdeath chuckled again. **„ Thank you. „** she showed away the praise **."Now please would you kindly draw out the creature?"**

 **„** **Right away!"** Aura replied

Because of this string of tasks, Aura, Mare, the vassals designated for construction, and other powerful entities had invaded the forest and disrupted the balance of power within it. This was why the Ogres and other monsters had chosen to flee, even at the risk of treading within the domain of the Wise King of the Forest.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Deep in the forest with Aura:**

After Esdeath bade Aura farewell, a gigantic black wolf with a lustrous black pelt padded out from behind one of the trees, as though it had been waiting for that moment. Its fiery red eyes blazed with intelligence, proving that it was no mere beast.

That was not all.

On the branches of another tree was a six-legged monster which looked like a fusion of a chameleon and an iguana. Its scaly skin ran through a kaleidoscopic array of lightning-fast color changes. It was as large as the wolf from earlier.

 **"** **Fen, Quadracile, what's with you? Worried about me?"**

The massive wolf called Fen whined and nuzzled Aura. Quadracile stuck out its tongue and lightly licked at the top of Aura's head.

" **Hey hey, we still have to do the work Esdeath-sama gave us."**

Aura's fighting strength was second from the bottom among the Guardians of Nazarick, and the fact was that some of the Area Guardians were stronger than her. However, that only took into consideration their solo abilities.

As they heard Aura's words, Fen and Quadracile stopped playing around.

 **"** **All right, let's go!"**

Aura led the two magical beasts in a sprint through the forest. Even though they were surrounded by dense woodland, they were not impeded in the slightest, moving as fast as the wind.

After about 30 minutes of running, Aura reached her destination.

Aura smiled. It was a cold smile which did not fit her youthful face. It was equal parts innocent and cruel.

 **"I kind of wanted it for myself, but Esdeath-** sama **did give me an order, so it can't be helped."**

She did not sound like she was talking to her pets, but rather like she was muttering to her jewelry.

 **"** **Now then…"**

Aura began transmuting the air molecules in her lungs. The newly recombined breath was not a natural substance, and it leaked from between her pink lips. This breath of hers could control emotions.

Aura proudly walked up to the Wise King of the Forest, all traces of her presence thoroughly erased, and breathed lightly. Her breath contained elements which induced terror, startling awake the sleeping Wise King of the Forest.

Every hair on the Wise King of the Forest stood on end, and it fled immediately. The speed of a terrified four-legged beast was startling. Yet Aura — who was chasing it from behind — was faster still.

Aura shadowed the Wise King of the Forest, harrying it towards Esdeath like she was a guided specter of Death.

 **"…** **Still, I wonder if I Esdeath-sama allow me to take its pelt if it died…"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest with Esdeath and the group:**

There was a disturbance in the forest

Lukrut pricked up his ears as he sensed the change in the air. He surveyed his surroundings with a grim expression on his face and wariness in his heart.

 **"** **Something's coming."**

 **"** **Is it the Wise King of the Forest?"**

 **"** **This is bad."**

Even the usually flighty Lukrut was speaking in a serious tone:

 **"** **Something massive is coming. I don't know why it's moving in a serpentine pattern, but from the sound of trampled grass, it should be here soon. However… can't be sure if it's the Wise King of the Forest."**

 **"** **Let's fall back, it doesn't matter if it's the Wise King of the Forest or not, staying here is very dangerous."**

As he said this, Peter looked to Esdeath.

 **"** **Raidyn-san, can we trouble you to be the rear guard?"**

 **„** **I am on it! Don't worry!"** she assured them with a calm tone

The Swords of Darkness called out their encouragement to Esdeath one after the other as they helped Nfirea retreat from of the forest.

 **"** **Raidyn-san, please don't overdo it."**

Nfirea's voice carried an absolute faith in Esdeath, and his eyes glittered with admiration underneath his hair.

As she watched them disappear into the forest on the other side of the clearing she sighted.

 **„** **Then let's start our little dance! Shall we?"** she unsheathed her Ultra Greatsword and placed on her shoulder.

looking at the mighty shadow that emerged from the distant trees. There was no way to make its shape out because it was hiding behind the trees, and without the sun to light it, there was no way to tell if its body was, in fact, silver.

 **"** **It seems the guest of the dance arrived on the stage,"** she smirked

Esdeath felt the air move. She immediately placed her Ultra Greatswords in front of her like a column.

She did this because she felt the monster was weak and she doesn't want to kill it accidentally with her passive **[Vector Shield].** What repulsed every physical and most of the magical attack no matter the level. Of course, high level and high data contents attacks can still hurt her. But the mid percent of those attacks just repulsed back to the attackers. So she could make the enemy passively kill itself with her passive skill.

She saw a long metallic tail steel of her sword, and a tremendous force bore down on Esdeath's arms. It was very weak for her but it was quite strong if we consider the inhabitants of this world what they have.

She saw a long, serpentine tail slowly retreat behind a tree.

 _„_ _Its tail attacks like a bullwhip. However, judging by the feel and sound of the impact, that tail must be as hard as metal… its attack radius of over 20 meters."_

 **"** **How spectacular; to think thou could endure the blow of this one. Perhaps this is the first time this one hath encountered a foe possessed of such prowess."**

Esdeath smiled for this little quote. „ _Heh. It seems the Wise King of the Forest is Smealgol itself. Maybe it said next time. „Give me back my precious! hehe"_

 **"** **Then, oh trespasser upon my demesne. Shouldst thou decide to quit the field, this one shall not pursue thee, in honor of thine magnificent defense… what say thee?"**

Esdeath chuckled **„Is it fear what I hear from your voice or it overconfidence or are you so insecure about your appearance that you have to hide in the shadows? Or are you shy by nature?"**

 **"…** **What a wild tongue thou hast, oh trespasser! Now behold this one's mighty form! Stare, with eyes wide and tongue-tied, and tremble in dread and awe!"**

The Wise King of the Forest slowly emerged from the trees, revealing its body

Esdeath sweatdropped first but after a moment she looked the ground because she barely withheld herself to break out to a manic laughter.

 **"** **Fufufu, this one senses thy fear and alarm from beneath thine hood!"**

A smile twisted the face of the magical beast, and it curled its long tail. There were strange glyphs and symbols on the silvery fur covering its body. It was about the size of a horse, but it was low to the ground, being larger in the horizontal rather than the vertical dimension.

 **„** **No not that."** she waved away these words. **„ I jut expected something else that's it."**

Esdeath inspected the creature

 **"…** **I have a question; what is the name of your species?"**

 **"** **This one is known in thy tongue as the Wise King of the Forest. Apart from that, this one holds no other titles."**

 **"** **Your species… might they be called Djungarian Hamsters?"**

 **"** **This… this one hath lived in solitude all mine life. This one can't answer thee, for this one knows not of this ones… or dost thou imply that thou know of this one's species?"**

 **"** **Um… er… I guess, sort of… one of my former friends once kept a creature which was similar to you…"** Esdeath looked pensive

 **"** **What?! To think beings like this one would be raised as pets!"**

The Wise King of the Forest puffed up its cheeks.

 **"** **Hm… This one prays thee enlighten me on that matter. This one is a living being and must procreate. If others of this one's breed exist, then this one must go forth and multiply, lest this one become a failure as a living being."**

 **„…** **Er, it wasn't as big as you, anyway. I think you might be some kind of mutation of the species."**

 **"** **Be that as it may… perchance it was a juvenile?"**

 **"…** **No, even fully grown, it was small enough to fit in the palm of my hand."**

 **"** **Indeed, that is quite a stretch… this one must pass the years in solitude, after all…"**

 **"…** **If you were a more impressive-looking species it wouldn't be so bad… but you're a hamster. I do sympathize with your circumstances, but if there were others like you, your numbers would increase without end and the world might end up being destroyed…"**

 **"** **What an outrage! Increasing the numbers of one's species is important! And this one hath lived without companionship all mine life! 'Tis only natural to desire others of mine kind!"**

 **"** **I am sorry?…"** Esdeath started to scratch her face with a confused expression

 **"…** **Think naught of it. This one grants thee mine forgiveness. Then, let us abandon this idle banter and show each other our fatal resolve. Listen well… oh trespasser who hath profaned mine demesne, offer thy life as this one's sustenance!"**

 **„** **Bring it!"** said Esdeath with an excited tone and raised her Ultra Greatsword to a resting position to her shoulders.

The massive body forcefully kicked off the earth with a mighty _bang_ and lunged at Esdeath.

Esdeath easily parried and sidestepped from the creature attacks. She realized in the past few days that she loved to play with her opponents. Of course, she could measure quite accurately her opponent strengths ad weaknesses so she could decide when she can play with them and when she had to go a little bit serious.

 **"** **Muuuuu!"**

The Wise King of the Forest was surprised by the mostly unmoving and sometimes lazily sidestepping Esdeath, and slashed with the surprisingly sharp claws on its forepaws. Esdeath lazily raised her Ultra Greatsword in her left hand to block the strike, then she swung lightly with the Ultra Greatsword in response.

She did this because she doesn't want to injure the creature.

She barely put any of her strength into it, but it was still quite a forceful blow.

 **"** **Well done! But how about this? [Charm Species]."**

Mind-affecting effects were useless against Esdeath. Ignoring her opponent's magical attack, Esdeath swung lazily her Ultra Greatsword.

There was a sound of clashing metal again, and Esdeath's sword was deflected once more.

While that had only been a probing attack, the Wise King of the Forest had deflected that strike with its skin. It would seem that its hide was harder than most metals.

Esdeath could quite precisely control how much strength she put into her attacks so she could imitate an around level 25 warrior easily without she had to struggle to not hurt the creature.

Another glyph on its body lit up, and it cast a spell.

 **"** **[Blindness]."**

Esdeath easily resisted this low tiered magic with her passive invalidation.

 _„_ _A different symbol lit up when it used that spell… it seems the symbols on its body represent the spells it can use…_ "

The Wise King of the Forest did not notice its spell had been resisted and attacked with its forepaws. Esdeath blocked with her Ultra Greatsword then counterattacked.

Both sides went back and forth, neither side being able to strike a decisive blow until Esdeath Ultra Greatsword finally breached the Wise King of the Forest's defense.

Esdeath sweatdropped. _„I don't want to hurt him/her. I just want to precisely measure his/her power._

 **"** **What!"** the creature freaked out

The scent of fresh blood followed the sensation of the Ultra Greatsword piercing into flesh. Her weapon in her left hand grazed the hide of the Wise King of the Forest, sending hairs flying.

 _„_ _The Wise King of the Forest curled its tail up behind it, but judging by its length, it probably shouldn't be able to reach —„_

 _„_ _Is it trying to attack me with a special attack?"_

The tail strike at the beginning had come from a long distance away. In other words, she was still in the range of the tail attack.

As expected, the tail swung in a huge, sweeping arc, speeding at Esdeath with its surprising length. Esdeath simply lazily placed her ultra greatsword on her right side and blocked it and sighed.

„ **What! That was my special attack how did you block it?"**

 **„** **That's quite easy you are predictable,"** she said it with a bored tone

The creature frowned.

 **"** **That armor… 'tis truly amazing. Nay, thy strength, and swordplay are both breathtaking to behold. Thou art truly a superlative warrior. Art thou a woman of fame in human society?"**

 **„** **Actually I am not. I am just a wanderer who searching for adventures."** while she scratched her face

 **„** **I see!"**

The Wise King of the Forest must have thought that Esdeath's magic immunity was simply resisting the spell through sheer force of will. Granted, special defenses like resistance and immunity were practically the same thing in YGGDRASIL, but at least it should have tried to act like a proper sage.

Esdeath sighed again then lowered her Ultra Greatsword she looked very disappointed.

 **"** **What art thou doing!? Could it possibly be… dost thou intend to yield before the battle is decided? Come at this one with all thy strength! This is a duel to the death!"**

 **„** **This is getting boring quite fast."**

 **„** **What!? How could thou say this…"**

Esdeath looked to the creature and shot a minimal amount from her killing intent in the direction of The Wise King of The forest.

A cold, soul-chilling vapor gusted out from Esdeath direction. You could read from it the next. _„If you keep annoying me you will be slaughtered in the most gruesome way."_

The moment that mass of cold air washed over the Wise King of the Forest, every single one of its hairs stood on end, and it rolled over with surprising speed. All he could see was its silvery fur, and its soft, defenseless belly.

 **"** **Craven! This one yields to thee!"**

Esdeath sighed disappointed and muttered **. „How disappointing in the end this was just a simple oversized hamster."**

As she muttered tiredly in response, Esdeath walked over to the Wise King of the Forest, observing its vulnerable belly, and then considered what she should do next.

 _„_ _It's a creature of this world, so chasing it away would be a shame. Sadly, it's just a hamster, so should I raise it as a pet… at the very least, we should make use of its corpse. Ainz-san maybe can raise it."_

 **"** **Shall we kill it?"** a cheery voice rang out.

Esdeath turned and found that Aura had mysteriously appeared beside her.

 **"** **If you kill it, I'd like its hide. It looks like it would make a great pelt…"**

Esdeath lowered her head and looked straight at the Wise King of the Forest, who was looking at her with moist, tear-filled eyes. Its whiskers twitched as it waited fearfully for its future to be decided.

 **"** **My true name is Esdeath Gorgon. If you are willing to serve The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, I will spare your life."**

 **"** **Th-thank you very much! This one shall offer absolute fealty to thee for the gift of this one's life! The life of the Wise King of the Forest shall be an offering to the great warrior, Esdeath Gorgon-sama!"**

 **„** **One more thing. When we adventuring you will call me Raidyn. Do you understood me?"**

 **„** **Yes, of course, Raidyn-sama!"**

 **„** **Good. You can leave the honorific when we are adventuring together of course if you want."**

The hamster bowed its head.

Aura looked at the Wise King of the Forest, who had jumped up and was frantically pledging its loyalty. There seemed to be something like regret in Aura's eyes.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest Glade: With Nfirea and the Sword of Darkness:**

Once she left the forest, they encountered the others, who rejoiced that Esdeath was unharmed. Only Lukrut seemed to have his doubts.

In a tone that combined surprise and praise, Nfirea asked Esdeath:

 **"** **You're unhurt… Did you avoid fighting?"**

 **"** **Raidyn-san, what did you bring back? Were you charmed by something?"**

 **"** **I battled the Wise King of the Forest and tamed it. Don't be shy come out!"**

They could all see the pearly-white fur of the Wise King of the Forest as it emerged from the trees. The Swords of Darkness gathered around Nfirea, shocked expressions on their faces as they all took a step back with weapons raised.

 _„_ _Well, it's huge, even if it's a Djungarian Hamster…"_

 **"** **Be at ease, everyone. I have subdued it, so it will not lash out wildly and hurt people."**

Then, she approached the Wise King of the Forest and made a show of patting its furry body.

 **"** **It is as milady says; this Wise King of the Forest is loyal to milady, and is milady faithful servant. This one swears to milady that this one will not inconvenience thee, fine gentlemen!"**

 **"…** **So this is the Wise King of the Forest! Unbelievable! What a majestic beast!"**

 _„_ _WTF?!"_ Esdeath sweatdropped internally „ _Majestic beast? It maybe a pet for fun or a rare collectible mount but majestic? Seriously this world needs to reevaluate the meaning of this word."_

 **"…** **Wow, the Wise King of the Forest… so the legends really were true! I can feel its mighty presence just standing before it!"**

 _„_ _Mighty presence? Where?"_

 **"** **Uwah, that's pretty awesome. You actually pulled it off. Someone as strong as you is certainly qualified. Go out with me Raidyn-chan!"** Lukrut yelled

 **"** **If we had encountered him, we would have been killed for sure. I expected nothing less of you, Raidyn-san. Amazing work."**

 **"…** **I don't know I think it is quite cute. „**

Their eyes went wide as they heard those words, as though their eyeballs were about to fall out. It would seem that statement was quite absurd.

 **"** **Ra-Raidyn-san, Do you think this beast is cute?"**

 **„** **Yeah, it reminds me of the domestic animals of my home."**

 _Of course._ After mocking the reply in her heart, Esdeath magnanimously nodded, and then she began to wonder if the Wise King of the Forest had used a passive charm skill.

 **"** **Unbelievable, that's Raidyn-san for you. Ninya, you looked into its eyes, what do you think ?"**

 **"…** **They are eyes filled with wisdom, and I could feel the power of this beast. There's no way it could be cute by any stretch of the word."**

 _„_ _Wisdom where? I only see a clueless animal with the ability to speak."_

She looked down because of her embarrassment.

 _„_ _This world individuals are weird."_

 **"** **But if you take this monster away, and thus its sphere of influence, won't the other monsters attack En… Carne Village because it's not there to scare it off anymore?"**

Esdeath raised her chin to indicate the Wise King of the Forest. It got the message, and said:

 **"** **By village you mean… ah, well, the balance of power in the forest is now in chaos. Even if this one was there, this one would not be able to guarantee their safety by any means."**

 **"** **No way…"**

 _„_ _The Wise King of the Forest is hardly a fitting name, let's see what I can get out of this."_

As the Swords of Darkness discussed how to save the village, Nfirea made up his mind and addressed Esdeath with a serious look on his face.

 **„** **Raidyn-san!"**

Esdeath looked to Nfirea.

 **„** **Yes?"**

 **"** **Raidyn-san! Please let me join your team!"**

 **„** **Hmm?"**

 **"** **I want to protect Enri… Carne Village, but I don't have the strength to do it now. So I want to become stronger! I want to learn the secret to your strength, Raidyn-san! I don't mind if it's just a little bit! However, I can't hire an excellent adventurer like you on a long-term basis with the amount of money I have! So please, let me join your party! I have some confidence in my ability as a herbalist, but I'm willing to carry luggage and do other menial labor! Please allow me to do this, I beg you!"**

Just as Esdeath was blinking, Nfirea continued:

 **"** **I've always been researching herbological knowledge. I didn't give that decision much thought because my grandmother and father were both herbalists… but now I've found the path I want to walk, and it's not as a herbalist."**

 **"** **So, you want to become a great magic caster and protect Carne Village, then?"**

 **"** **Yes!"**

Nfirea seemed to have shed his youthful attitude, and looked straight at Esdeath, his eyes filled with a manly resolve.

In YGGDRASIL, there had been an endless stream of applicants seeking to join the guild Ainz Ooal Gown. Most of them wanted to do so for personal gain, thinking that they would profit from joining one of the highest-ranked guilds in the game. They did not think of what they could do for the guild, but what the guild could do for them.

In addition, there were those who wanted to infiltrate the guild to steal its information and rare items.

Because of this, Ainz Ooal Gown did not increase its numbers much beyond its founding members. They were careful not to let their hard work and effort be trampled by others.

Still, this was the simple, pure desire of a man who knew nothing of the guild called Ainz Ooal Gown. His misguided way of thinking was quite refreshing.

 **„** **Very well! You can join me as a part-time adventurer!"** she smiled at him.

 **„** **Really?"**

 **„** **But you must consist a few trial. I tell you the first now. Then if you solved it I will tell** **you the next. Is that acceptable to you?"**

 **„** **Yes!"** he answered eagerly

 **„** **The first one is my personal creed. My master normally put me out on a deserted island what inhabited with giant monsters to a whole month to survive with just one knife and he strictly forbade me to use any kind of magic while I had to decipher the meaning of the creed."**

Nfirea eyes widened because of the horror _. „To a whole month with only a knife without magic and a monster inhabited island? What kind of crazy old man was her master to not care his student well-being?"_

 **„** **But we don't have that kind of time and I don't know any deserted monster populated island anywhere near so we had to do it in an easy way. So you only need to decipher the meaning of the next sentence to me and I will tell you what entails the second trial. „**

Nfirea eagerly and waited for the creed. Raidyn cleared her throat.

 **„** **All is one,One is all."**

Nfirea looked dumbfounded. _„What kind of creed is this?"_

 **„** **Tell me what it means and you can proceed to the next trial. You have as much time as you need. I help you with that it is closely connected to your profession. The game is on! Good luck!"** Esdeath smiled and gave him a big thumb up

 **„** **Until that please help me and my companion out as your strength allow it. It would greatly help us out."**

Nfirea bowed deeply

 **„** **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I do everything that my strength allows!"**

 **„** **Don't bow to me it is embarrassing."** Esdeath scratched the back of her head nervously

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fortress City of E-Rantel:**

They had spent a night outside on the way to Carne Village, and another night within the village itself. After that, they left Carne Village for the city of E-Rantel in the morning, and thus their journey of three days and two nights came to an end. It was almost nightfall by the time they returned to the Fortress City.

The city had not changed much in three days. Or rather, she had gone to Carne Village right after arriving in E-Rantel, so she did not have much basis for comparison. Still, she felt that the peaceful streets remained the same.

Just about everyone walking past on the street seemed to be looking in Esdeath's direction — no, they were staring at her — and whispering to each other.

The sounds of their chatter filtered into Esdeath ears, and she felt like they were mocking her. However, that was just a mistake on her part. If she strained to listen, she would realize that everyone was discussing matters in tones of praise, surprise or outright fear.

Even so, she could not find it in herself to be relieved.

Esdeath silently looked to her side and looked at the pearly-white fur beneath her. It was there because she lay on the Wise King of the Forest with a folded hand underneath her head.

The people around her were surprised by the Wise King of the Forest's majestic look — Esdeath wanted to dispute this choice of words — form, and they were discussing how that petite girl could ride such a fearsome yet dignified beast, and so on.

 _She smiled „This world individuals just weird…"_

Her reaction was entirely understandable. The people were praising the Wise King of the Forest as a mighty creature.

In addition, she was riding in an unsightly manner with a lying position. The Wise King of the Forest had a completely different body structure from a regular horse, Most of the people was forced to stick their butt out and back while spreading their legs wide but not her. Thanks to her high agility stat she could upkeep her casual lying position without any difficult.

 _„_ _Heh, exclusive collectible mount I like it! In YGGDRASIL I had an enormous chicken mount what I won the occasion of one easter event. I named it El Pollo Grande. That was cool. But this is as just as cool!"_ She smirked underneath her hood.

 **"** **Since we're back in town, it seems the assignment is over."**

 **"** **Indeed, you're right, the request is at an end. Then… while I've already prepared the arranged remuneration, I still have to pay the bonus we negotiated in the forest. Could you come to my family's store with me?"**

The wagon behind Nfirea was piled high with herbs. In addition, there was tree bark, strange fruits which looked like branches, a gigantic mushroom that was large enough for a man to put his arms around, extremely tall grasses, and other such harvests. To an amateur, they seemed like nothing more than plants, but to a trained eye, they were a heaping pile of glittering treasure.

After Esdeath subdued the Wise King of the Forest, they were free to fully explore the region in its former sphere of influence. They discovered many rare and valuable herbs, as well as other efficacious ingredients which could be used to make other potions.

 **"** **Raidyn-shi, you should go to the Adventurer's Guild first!"**

 **"** **Good idea! It would be most unwise let him ramble in the city without the people knowing he is harmless. Someone might place a bounty on his head. „**

 **"** **Well, we wiped out those Ogres and other monsters too, so how about it? Want to all go to the Guild together?"**

 **"** **Hmm — no, I think not. Raidyn-san basically did all the heavy lifting for this job, so we should go to Nfirea-san's house first to help with the chores and unload the herbs. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to accept getting the same fees as Raidyn-san."**

The Swords of Darkness nodded as Peter spoke, and Nfirea politely added:

 **"** **There's no need to trouble everyone…"**

 **"** **Well, you did agree to pay us a bonus, so consider this a free service on our part."**

Nfirea only nodded.

After this, they parted away from each other. Raidyn headed to the adventurers guild. Nfirea and the Sword of Darkness headed to the Bareare alchemy shop.

Registering Hamsuke itself was simple enough, but it took about one and a half hours. The most time-consuming part of the process was sketching an identification picture of Hamsuke by hand. While magic could have sped up the process, Esdeath did not want to go to the extra expense of paying for a spell, which had led to this situation.

As for why she named her mount Hamusuke. First, she wanted to name him Roach but that was a better name for a horse. Then she simply asked her guild master how should she name a giant hamster mount. Momonga when she asked her question simply asked. „ ** _Why do you have a unique hamster mount? How did you acquire it?"_**

She told him the story how she acquired the cool unique mount. Momonga just laughed on the story.

She knew Momonga had a terrible naming sense but it was better than nothing.

Secondly, Hamusuke will serve Nazarick in the future so its the guild master task to name things.

Thirdly Momonga terrible naming sense birthed quite funny names. So she used this to amuse herself.

Using her superior athletic ability, she mounted the Wise King of the Forest with a masterful vault. Then she laid on its back to a napping position.

The pedestrians were gasping in awe as far as her eyes could see. She could even hear the sounds of women screaming in excitement. In particular, she felt the piercing gazes of her fellow adventurers burning into her. After seeing the copper plate around Esdeath's neck, their eyes went wide with disbelief.

 **„** **Say, would you be the people who went herb-picking with my grandson?"**

She looked her sideline lazily

 **„** **Who is asking?"**

 **"** **My name is Lizzie Bareare. I'm Nfirea's grandmother."**

 **"** **Ah! So it really was you? That's right, I'm one of the adventurers who escorted your grandson to Carne Village. My name is Raidyn under me. Introduce yourself to the lady!."**

 **"** **This one is Hamsuke the Wise King of The Forest! This one is very pleased to meet you!"**

 **"** **What! This mighty beast is the legendary Wise King of the Forest?!"**

The adventurers around them who heard Lizzie's cry were even more surprised. With shocked looks on their faces, they whispered " **Is that really the monster of legends?"** and so on.

" **Indeed. After receiving your grandson's request, we encountered it at our destination and I managed to tame it."**

" **You actually… tamed the Wise King of the Forest…"**

Lizzie was dumbstruck and could do nothing but stare.

 **"** **Then… where is my grandson now?"**

 **"** **Ah, he went home first with the herbs. We're heading over there now to collect our payment."**

The old lady breathed a sigh of relief, and then looked at Esdeath with a strange look in her eyes:

 **"** **Oh, I see… then, shall we go together? I'm quite interested in you adventurer types."**

 **„** **If it makes you happy why not."** She smiled at her then jumped down from Hamusuke with a double flip to walk beside Lizzie. Hamusuke followed them behind.

The group proceeded through the streets of E-Rantel, led by Lizzie.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Bareare alchemy shop E-Rantel**

Once they reached the storefront, Lizzie came to the front door and took out her keys. Then, she looked down and pushed. The door swung open, without any resistance.

 **"** **What's this? This is too careless of him."**

Lizzie muttered to herself as she entered the shop. Esdeath followed her.

 **"** **Nfirea, Raidyn-san's here—"**

 **"** **What happened?"**

Lizzie was filled with confusion. Esdeath, on the other hand, replied curtly:

Esdeath looked around **"It seems there was a little scrum."**

With that clipped answer, Esdeath drew her weapon and entered the store. She kicked the door open and kept to the right as she went in. Though this was a stranger's house, completely unfamiliar to her, there was no trace of hesitation in Esdeath's footsteps.

Esdeath came to a door which led down, and then turned to Lizzie, who had just caught up with her:

 **"** **What is this place for?"**

 **"** **This, this is the herb storage room, it leads to the back door."**

She sensed weak negative energy traces behind the door _„Undead. Very low leveled zombies maybe."_

Although she was not sure what was going on, Lizzie sensed that something was wrong and began to worry. However, Esdeath ignored her and pushed the door open.

The first people he saw were Peter and Lukrut. Dyne was a bit further beyond. Ninya was all the way inside the room. All of them have slumped against the walls. Their legs stuck forward and their arms drooped down lifelessly. They seemed to have lost all the blood in their bodies, which was now clotted on the ground so thickly that it looked black.

Just then, the fallen Peter suddenly jerked like a puppet. However, before he could get up, the Esdeath cast her spell **[Banish].**

In that instant, Peter, corpse disintegrated.

Just as Lizzie managed to process the shock of the tragedy before her, Dyne, who was somewhat further inside, had already risen to his feet.

The face which raised itself was not a living one. There was no color in it and its eyes were clouded. There was a hole in its forehead, instantly recognizable as a fatal injury.

There was only one reason why a dead man would move again — because he was undead.

 **"** **Zombie!"**

Just as Lizzie cried out, Esdeath beheaded Dyne. His throat pierced, Dyne's head shuddered and then he collapsed then she proceeded to do the same with Lukrut corpse.

Nobody else moved.

Amidst the silence, Esdeath stared at the unmoving Ninya.

Then she noticed a faint life signature from Ninya. He was still alive. But he only cringed between life and death. His corpse was heavily mutilated and his eyes were gouged out.

 **"** **Nfirea!"**

 **„** **There is no other undead being in the house Lizzie-san. I must heal Ninya-san before he dies. After that I will find your grandson and who did this. Would you kindly fetch me some hot water some rags, a sleeping bag, and painkillers? Please place them in a room where we can place him to recover."**

 **„** **Of course right away!"**

With that Lizzie-ran away to fetch the things what Esdeath-asked.

Once she made sure that Lizzie was gone, Esdeath looked toward Ninya again. She kneeled slowly before him, and then gently touched the body. Once she was sure that there were none of the usual corpses boobytraps found in YGGDRASIL, she raised Ninya's face.

His left eye was crushed, and the vitreous humor had flowed out. It looked like he was crying.

The bones of his fingers were completely pulverized. The skin was split open, revealing the red muscle underneath. In some places, there was no muscle at all. Esdeath pulled open Ninya's clothes, and her eyes went wide in surprise.

She closed up the garment, and muttered:

 **"…** **So even the body was…"**

Much like the face, the body bore signs of a brutal beating. It was covered in the bruises of internal bleeding, and it would be harder to find a patch of uninjured flesh than the other way around.

 _„_ _He is very resilient. He deserves to live! I hope his mind will heal in time as well."_

With this thought, she started the healing process. _„I don't have many healing abilities and those few come from my race angelic side. I think a mid tiered heal will suffice."_

She cast her spell **[Angelic Heal]** her hand started to glow with a bright whitish yellow color.

After she finished to heal the most critical of his injuries she stopped it. She healed him just to that point where Ninya could regain his strength fully in time and will not be crippled in the entirety of his life. It could draw too much attention if she could heal him fully with a whim.

Then she positioned him into the recovery position so he can't swallow his tongue accidentally.

(The recovery position refers to one of a series of variations on a lateral recumbent or three-quarters prone position of the body, into which an unconscious but breathing casualty can be placed as part of first aid treatment. )

Lizzie quickly returned after that.

 **„** **Everything that you asked it prepared In the other room."**

 **„** **Thank you."** She said calmly and without any straining, she picked up Ninya carried in the room where Lizzie prepared the place for him then she positioned him again into a recovery position.

 **„** **I did everything that I could for him. Would you kindly take care of him while I find your grandson."**

 **„** **Of course! This is at least what I can do! What about your payment what do you want in exchange to save my grandson?"**

 **„** **We don't have time for that in this moment. We will speak about it after I rescued your grandson. But first I have to locate the attackers. I have to investigate and conduct a few rituals in the other room. Please don't disturb me while I conduct them or it will give inaccurate information about your grandson location. Do you have any map from the city?"**

 **„** **Yes! I will fetch you immediately!"**

Lizzie ran away. Soon she came back with a big map from the city.

 **„** **Thank you. Then with this, I can start my investigation immediately."**

Lizzy only nodded in a desperate face.

Esdeath walked into the storage room and started her investigation.

 _"_ _I checked their gear. None of them were searched. That being the case, the opposition must have intended to kidnap Nfirea."_

Esdeath noticed the letters written in blood where was Ninya body lied. They would not be visible unless someone moved them.

 _"_ _This is… the sewers? Does it mean he was taken to the sewers?"_

 _"…_ _It might be a trap set by the person who did this, and I have no idea how big the sewers are… searching them might take a long time. This must be a misleading trick."_

 _"_ _There's numbers there, 2-8, what could that mean?"_

 _"_ _Those are even more suspicious. Although I don't know what those numbers mean… but I can guess that you can divide the city into eight sections, or it might just be a simple 2-8… although, did Ninya really have the time to think of all that? Even if Ninya did write it, how much could he have learned from the enemy? This is far too much of a coincidence."_

 _"…_ _The enemy could have used mind control or hidden the corpses, but they did not do that at all. They seemed to have done it for fun. Otherwise, they did it because they were absolutely sure they would not be exposed, or that they were completely confident in their ability to escape. Hm… I don't know which of them it was. Since they could make Zombies, they could have brought the corpses back with them."_

Esdeath sighed

 _„_ _If they wanted to kidnap Nfirea, all they would have to do was hide the bodies, which would have bought them enough time to escape. However, the enemy did not do that, which meant that they had other things to do, or because they wanted Lizzie to do something."_

 _Looking that, their adventurers' plates are all missing, probably taken by the person who attacked this question now is why they didn't take anything more valuable, but these plates… „_ Esdeath face crooked in a big smile **„With this, I can start to locate them."**

 _"_ _They were trophies, loot from hunting. Probably a memento for the killer to remember them by. However, that was a fatal mistake."_

 **[Message]"Nigredo are you there?"**

 _[_ **Message]"Yes! I am here Esdeath-sama! Do you require my assistance?"**

 ** _[Message]"Yes actually! I sent you an energy signature. Would you kindly locate me then send me back the signature position, please? Before that please_** **prepare yourself thoroughly against the enemy's counter-detection spells before you start the locating. We don't want to the enemy acquire Nazarick position shall we?"**

 ** _[Message]"_** **„** **No that would be very unfortunate."**

 ** _[Message]"Thank you!"_**

 _Shortly thereafter Nigredo located the energy signature position._

 ** _[Message]"Esdeath-sama I am finished locating the signature. I will send you their_** **position within the city the target is surrounded thousands of low-level undead."**

 **[Message]"Excellent work Nigredo! Thank you! Please inform Ainz-san about the situation and prepare a little backup for me so if I call them they can come immediately."**

 **[Message]"Right away!"**

With this, she terminated the spell.

 _"…_ _The graveyard, huh. As I thought, it wasn't the sewers after all."_

E-Rantel was also a military base, and the graveyard was massive, almost the largest of its size. The spell pointed to the deepest reaches of the graveyard.

 _"_ _Whoever created all these undead must have done so in preparation for something of earthshaking proportions. Therefore, if I save Nfirea and deal with that matter at the same time, it will greatly boost my reputations. If I do this on the quiet, I will only receive Lizzie's payment, and I won't be able to gain much fame from it."_

 **"** **I'd like to collect more information, but my preparations and time won't allow it** ," Esdeath muttered as she approached the door. After opening it, she shouted:

 **"** **Lizzie-san! I am ready. I am heading to the graveyard now!"**

 **"** **What about the sewers?"**

 **„** **That was just a misleading clue.** **They're actually in the graveyard, together with an army of undead. There's easily thousands of them there."**

 **"** **What!"**

Of course, it was an estimate. Nigredo does not send their actual number to Esdeath.

 **"** **No need to be shocked. I dealt worse. I just had to cut myself through them.**

She smiled to Lizzy with a smile what makes Lizzie uneasy.

 **„** **The problem is that I am just one person and can't guarantee that undead army won't escape from the graveyard. You need to tell as many people as possible to hold the undead back if they see them spilling out from the graveyard. If they are not listening to the undead will start spilling out from the graveyard and start to rampage. Then the city will have a bad time.**

 **Ninya is stabilized so you don't have to worry about him just please close the door thoroughly after you left."**

 **"** **That's all I have to say. Time is tight, so I'll be heading over right now."**

 **"** **Do you have a way to break through that army of the dead?"**

 **„** **As I said before I and my partner dealt worse."** she pointed her Ultra Greatsword on her back while she headed outside from the shop.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel Cemetery Gate:**

There was a place which occupied roughly a quarter of E-Rantel's outer ring, which was also most of the western quadrant. It was E-Rantel's communal cemetery. While other cities had their own graveyards, none of them were as big as this one.

This was in order to suppress the spawning of the undead.

Although many things were unclear about the spontaneous genesis of the undead, the basic idea was that the vile creatures frequently spawned from the places where the living came to an end. Of these, people who died sudden, violent deaths and the dead who were not properly revered had the highest chance of coming back to unlife. Therefore, battlefields and ruins tended to be infested by the undead.

Since E-Rantel was very close to the Empire and consequently its battlefields, it required a huge graveyard — a place where remains could receive the proper veneration.

In this aspect, the neighboring country — the Empire — also adhered to their common agreement to respect the dead. Though they slaughtered each other, they both saw the undead that attacked the living as their common enemy.

A wall surrounded the graveyard. This wall was the boundary between the living and dead. While it was only four meters tall and could not compare to the city walls, it was wide enough for people to walk on top of it. The large doors set into its side were sturdy and could not be easily breached.

All this was in order to ward against the undead that spawned in the graveyard.

A spear-wielding guard absentmindedly looked out to the graveyard, and said to his yawning colleague:

 **"** **Tonight's quite peaceful too."**

 **"** **Yup, there were only five Skeletons earlier, right? That seems a lot less compared to the past."**

 **"** **Well, if it's just Skeletons and Zombies we can deal with them. Still, it's a pain to take out Skeletons with a spear."**

 **"** **I think the most troublesome ones are the Wights."**

 **"** **For me, it's the Skeleton Centipedes. I'd be dead by now if the adventurers standing guard nearby didn't chase them away from me."**

 **"** **Skeleton Centipedes? I heard that the powerful undead only show up when you let the weak ones get away. So all you need to do is kill them all when they're weak and the strong undead won't appear."**

 **"** **Yes, that's right. The captain chewed out the squad patrolling the graveyard last week. While it's nice to have them buy a round for us, I'd rather not have to go through that sort of thing again."**

 **"** **You're thinking too much. There aren't that many undead normally. They say that they only pop up frequently when they bury the corpses of the people who died while fighting the Empire. So on the flip side, this is what happens when there aren't any big wars, right?"**

The soldiers nodded to each other in agreement. They had buried human corpses in their own villages, but they had never heard of the undead appearing that often.

 **"…** **So that means the Katze Plains must be pretty insane."**

 **"** **Yeah, didn't they say something about an unimaginably strong undead creature showing up?"**

It was a place where the Empire and the Kingdom clashed in fierce battles. It was also a place famous for the proliferation of its undead. Adventurers hired by the Kingdom and Imperial knights would often go there to hunt down the undead. This task was important enough that the Empire and Kingdom's support corps had built small towns nearby to support their personnel.

 **"I heard—"**

A guard who was about to speak suddenly shut his mouth.

Another guard, who felt easy about this, spoke up:

 **"** **Oi, don't scare me—":**

 **"** **Quiet!"**

The silent guard looked straight at the graveyard, as though he could see through the darkness. Following this, the other guards turned to look at the graveyard one after the other.

 **"…** **Didn't you hear it?"**

 **"** **Were you imagining things?"**

 **"** **Though I didn't hear the wind blowing or the grass moving… I think I can smell dirt. Didn't they dig a few graves just now? It smells just like it did then…"**

 **"** **Come on, don't joke about this sort of thing."**

 **"…** **Eh? Ah, oi! Look over there!"**

One of the guards pointed to the graveyard, and everyone else looked toward the spot he was pointing at.

A growing sense of dread filled the other guards as they saw this.

Guard patrols in the graveyard moved in groups of at least ten. Why were there only two people here? Judging by the way they had no weapons and were running for dear life, they had panicked and fled.

 **"** **Open, open up! Hurry up and open the doors!"**

Before the doors could even swing fully open, the two guards forced their way in. They collapsed to the ground but kept scrabbling on.

 **"** **What the hell …"**

The two pale-faced guards who had just escaped the graveyard interrupted their questioners, panting and shouting:

" **Close, close the doors! Quickly!"**

 **"** **What happened? What about the others?"**

As they heard this question, a haunted look appeared on the guards' frightened faces:

 **"** **They, they were eaten by the undead!"**

 **"…** **Oi, one of you go upstairs and take a look!"**

A guard hurriedly climbed the stairs, but halfway up, he froze in place.

 **"** **What, what happened?"**

The trembling guard shouted:

 **"** **The undead! The undead are everywhere!"**

If one listened carefully, they would be able to make out a sound which sounded like ten thousand horses galloping, coming from the other side of the wall. Everyone, not just the guard from just now, was struck dumb by the scene before them.

A massive quantity of undead — so great as to render all who saw it speechless — approached the doors of the graveyard.

 **"** **Why, in such numbers…"**

 **"** **Looks like it's more than one or two hundred… there should be a thousand of them… or more…"**

The magical lights illuminated countless undead, like shadows writhing in the dark, and it was difficult to get an exact count.

The swarming, mindless undead had no sense of pain and banged wildly against the doors. It was as if they knew that they could attack the living if they broke the doors down.

The guards could not help their shivering.

 **"** **Ring the bell! Ask for help from the barracks! You two, go inform the other doors about this!"**

 **"** **The ones behind, take your spears and stab the undead getting close to the doors!"**

 **"** **Fall back! Get down from the wall!"**

All the guards hurriedly ran down the stairs, and they could hear the sounds of the undead banging at the doors getting louder. The doors themselves began groaning under the strain.

Just as the guards were fully consumed by despair, there was a clattering of metal.

Everyone reflexively looked to the source of the sound.

Before their eyes was a magical beast whose round black eyes gleamed with intelligence, and a barely 160cm petite girl in full metallic armor with a hooded long coat and an oversized sword on her back.

 **"** **O-oi! This place is very dangerous! Get out of—"**

Halfway through the guard's words, he realized that there was a metal plate dangling from the petite girl neck.

An adventurer!

However, that ember of hope was snuffed out when he saw that it was a copper plate. Adventurers of the lowest class could not possibly deliver them from this dilemma. A look of disappointment appeared in the eyes of all the guards present.

The petite girl nimbly dismounted her beast. There was no sense of clumsiness in her movements.

 **"** **Didn't you hear me? Get out of here now!"**

She only smiled. A shiver went through in the guard back.

 **„** **If I were you I would look behind me."** she pointed at the guard.

The guards turned around in response to the petite girl words, and they looked upon their doom.

They saw a shape which was taller than the four meter high walls.

It was a Necrosome Giant, a gigantic undead creature made of countless corpses.

 **"** **Uwaaaaah—"**

Just as the guards screamed and prepared to flee, a strange sight appeared before them. The petite little from just now raised her hand and five blue magic sword appeared behind her.

She waved her hand in the direction of the creature.

 _"What was she doing?"_

In the next moment, that question vanished like mist in sunlight.

The floating blue energy swords started to race in the direction to the Necrosome Giant in an instant.

The Necrosome Giant, that vast, seemingly invincible undead creature, staggered back like it had been hit in the head by an even larger foe, before collapsing to the ground. A thunderous crash provided the proof that the gigantic creature had been knocked down.

 **"—** **These undead are in my way."**

 **"** **Open up."**

The guards did not seem to have understood what the armored mage said. They blinked several times before they finally managed to parse the warrior's words.

 **"** **Don't, don't be a foolish girl! There's a whole crowd of undead on the other side of the door!"**

 **"** **And? I just had to cut through them,I am Raidyn the professional by the way. Nice to meet you."**

Faced by the absolute confidence of the petite girl, all of the guards were shaken to the core, and they could not respond.

 **"…** **Well, if you won't open up, it can't be helped. I will find another way."** She had leaped over a four-meter high wall in a single bound, and while wearing full metallic armor and her Ultra Greatsword too.

The guards could not bring themselves to believe the events which had just occurred. Each of them continued staring slack-jawed at the place where Raidyn had been.

 **"** **A moment, please! Please bring this one with you!"**

The voice came from the mighty beast which the petite girl from just now had ridden here. Its voice was as awe-inspiring as its appearance.

 **"…** **Climb the stairs over there. You should still be able to move after falling from a height like this, right?"**

 **"** **Of course! This one must rush to his master's side! Wait for this one, milady!"**

The massive creature shot past the guards and nimbly bounded up the stairs. It hopped over the wall and landed on the other side.

Now all was silence.

They stared with open mouths and stunned eyes for a while, as though a typhoon had just swept past them. The first guard to recover spoke in a voice that trembled uncontrollably:

 **"** **Oi… do you hear it?"**

 **"** **Hear what?"**

 **"** **The sounds of the undead."**

Even though they strained their ears to listen, they could not hear anything. It was as though a veil of silence had been drawn across the land. The constant sound of the undead pounding on the doors from just now was nowhere to be found.

 **"** **Oi, did that actually happen? That petite girl… there were undead like that and so many of them, and she broke right through them… went straight ahead."**

They were filled with equal parts shock and awe.

 **"** **What is this…that petite lady… is she even real or I am dead already and this is some kind of aftershock?"**

Countless bodies littered the ground. Mountains of corpses were everywhere, covering the entire graveyard. Although some of the undead hung on to a thread of unlife and struggled weakly to move, all of them had lost the ability to fight.

The smell of decay floated over as they expected, and they heard the sounds of distant battle.

 **"…** **No way… Is she still fighting? All these undead, strong ones too, and she could actually break through them! Incredible…!"**

 **"** **Who was that girl, anyway?"**

 **"…** **She called herself Raidyn the professional, I think… but calling someone with skills like that a copper-plate is too much of a joke. She should be one of those legendary adventurers with an adamantine plate, right?"**

The others quietly voiced their approval. Someone like that could not be a mere copper-plate adventurer.

She should be someone who possessed a plate made of the highest-ranked of all metals — in other words, a hero.

There was no other possibility.

 **"** **We… perhaps we just saw a woman of legend… an armored mage..no the hero Spellblade."**

Everyone else could not help but nod in response to that.

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel graveyard:**

Esdeath was a tornado of death which killed everything it touched finally ground to a halt.

The undead recoiled at this and tried to flee Esdeath. The undead should not have known the meaning of fear, yet they had come to fear Esdeath.

 _„_ _How troublesome. If I use a higher level spell to eliminate them I just call myself unwanted attention. It cannot be helped I have to summon a few creatures. Maybe a few enchanted aether blade will suffice."_

 **"…** **This one apologizes deeply for this one's actions…"** Hamusuke squirmed behind Esdeath ** _._**

Esdeath sighed. **„You are troublesome." [Fly]** she grabbed Hamusuke and placed him on the top of one of the trees. „ **This will suffice while I am away. Try to not to fall down. And if you fall down don't worry about it. You can easily defeat them they are very weak."**

 **"** **My deepest apologies…"**

After she settled Hamusuke on the top of the three she settled down. The undead still attacked her but she does not care anymore. She doesn't even block their attack because her passive **[Vector Shield]** simply repulsed their attack twice as strong what killed the attacking undead.

 **„** **Well, it is summoning time."**

 ** _[Summon: Multiple Aether Blade_** ] four sentiment Aether blade appeared in that instant from seemingly from the nothingness. This was a support mid-level summon what raised the summoner attack and defensive power and controlled by a separate AI in YGGRADASIL. But can be commanded to attack or defend separate NPC or player.

 **[Enchant Multiple Item: Banish Undead]**

 **„** **Kill every enemy undead what you find in the graveyard. But don't let any living being spotted you,"** she commanded the sentient swords. The sentiment swords understood their master wish and started their rampage.

„ **4x[Create Aether Mimic]** with that she created four Aether Mimic. **„Mimics transform to Wraiths and the Bone Vultures and chase away the intruders you can kill a few adventurers but do not kill any guards!"**

The **[Aether Mimics]** bowed deeply and transformed. Then they went their way to complete the mission what their master gave them.

 **„** **Then, It is time to go."**

After a while, the undead seemed to understand that they can't harm Esdeath and most of them simply ignored her while she walked in the direction of her object.

By the time she reached the chapel at the heart of the graveyard. Several suspicious-looking fellows were standing in a circle in front of the chapel, apparently conducting some kind of ritual.

They were short, and by the way, they carried themselves, they were probably all men.

The only exposed face belonged to the man in the middle, and he looked like he was undead. He was well-dressed and seemed to be concentrating on the black stone that he held in his hand.

The wind carried whispered words to Esdeath's ears. The voices in the air rose and fell in unison, and it sounded like some sort of chanting. However, it did not sound like a requiem to the dead, but more like some sort of dark ritual which blasphemed against the deceased.

Esdeath had concealment-related skills but she doesn't use it because it was more fun in that way, so she simply strode directly over to them. Although she could have avoided the lights of the graveyard, all the opposition would need to do was use "Dark vision" in order to see as though it were broad daylight. In addition, Esdeath had personal experience of the fact that summoned monsters and their summoners were linked by a mental bond. Since she had defeated so many undead on the way here, they must have known that Esdeath was approaching them through their bond.

In fact, there were already several people looking at Esdeath.

Given that they had not launched an attack yet, they might have something to say. Having come to that conclusion, Esdeath decided to approach them head-on.

As Esdeath walked below the magical lights, the suspicious group of people took a stance, and one of them said to the man in the center: **"Khazit-sama, the intruder are here."**

 _„_ _All right, idiot confirmed… no, he might have been faking it. First, let's listen to what they have to say."_

 **„** **Well,well,well. What we have here a pajama party in your age. Don't you a little old for that kind of thing? And on top of that, you doesn't even invite me. What a shame. Tch tch tch…**

 **Anyway, what a lovely night. Don't you think it's wasted on a boring old ritual?"**

Esdeath walked forward to them.

Khazit frowned because of Esdeath mocking

 **"** **Hmph… I'll decide whether the time is right for a ritual. Come to think of it, who are you, anyway? How did you break through that horde of undead?"**

The man standing in the center of the circle — his name was Khazit unless that was an alias, and he was probably the highest-ranked of all the people present — asked Esdeath that question on behalf of the others.

 **„** **I am an adventurer who had the assignment to bring back a young man to his grandmother. I suppose you know where he is. Hand him to me stop the ritual and maybe I will spare you and your little friends. If not well…"**

The other members of the group took a stance, which confirmed in Esdeath's heart that they were not innocents who had been dragged into the matter.

Under her hood, Esdeath grinned chillingly. Khazit, who have looked around in his surroundings.

 **„** **Where is the rest of your party little girl? You can't be that boastful to think you can defeat us alone. Surrounded with thousand of undead. So tell me what will happen if we don't hand to you the boy little girl?"**

 **"** **Yup, just only the good old me. I figured through your undead minions. Answering your second question why you should hand me the boy. Well…"**

Esdeath started to chuckle chillily under her hood then she looked at Khazit eyes **. „Well, then you will have a bad time."**

A chill ran through Khazit spine _„Maybe I should listen to her. Something tells me she is not what she seems and flee as far from her as far as I can."_

Esdeath still stood in her place waiting for Khazit answer. Khazit shook himself from these thoughts.

 _„_ _No! I sacrificed too much for this moment! Wait for me mama soon you will live again!"_

 **"** **You're lying, that's impossible."**

Esdeath facepalmed. Then started to massage the bridge of her nose because of her annoyance.

 **„** **You know I really hate this word. Since I arrived in this country I only hear this simple but annoying word. Impossible,impossible,impossible from everywhere. Do you know how annoying is that? Why are you all so much love in this annoying word? The only thing is what impossible is the impossible itself. I will offer you once more. I will tell you very slowly to understand."** she cleared her throat

 **I. Will let. All of you go. If you hand the boy to me. And stop this primitive voodoo thing. What you trying to put together. If not well. Then I will be forced. To play with you."**

Khazit glared at the foolish disciple who had blurted out his name.

 **"—** **And you are?"**

 **"** **Before that, there's something I'd like to ask. Is there anyone over there beside you lot?"**

Khazit looked coldly at Esdeath:

 **"** **We're the only ones—"**

 **„** **You are lying."** Esdeath smiled **„There is a woman beside you with a piercing weapon. Come out a little cat. I know you are here. Are you planning to ambush me or are you simply afraid little cat?"**

 **"** **Fufu~ You checked their bodies~ Not bad~ But how do you knew I am here?"**

 **„** **Simply I can sense every kind of energy signatures. And besides that the young boy and this group of cultist yours was the only one positive energy signature in the graveyard."**

Suddenly, a female voice rang out from the chapel.

A young woman slowly emerged into the light, and every step she took was accompanied by the clattering of metal against metal.

 **„** **Kukuku. A very interesting ability you have here."**

 **„** **Indeed . It comes in handy in certain situations."**

 **"** **You…"**

 **"** **Ahhh~ they found me out, so there's no point hiding. Speaking of which~ I only hid because I can't use the [Conceal Life] spell~ but in this chase that was pointless anyway."**

The woman grinned, in response to the somewhat angered Khazit.

 _„_ _Nfireia is alive I can clearly sense his faint life signature from the inside of the tomb. It feels like someone who is dreaming."_

 **"** **May I know your name? Ah, I'm Clementine. Pleased to meetcha~"**

 **„** **I am Raidyn The pleasure is mine!"** Esdeath bowed deeply in Nilfgaardian style while grinned

 **„** **Kukuku. What a polite one."** Clementine chuckled

 **"** **I've never heard that name before… how about you?"**

 **"** **I haven't heard of it myself — and I've gathered information on all the high-ranked adventurers in the city, so how is it I've never heard of a Raidyn among them? Still, how did you know I was here? The dying message pointed to the sewers—"**

 ** _„_** ** _Well, I think we will all get our little answer if you throw away that cloak of yours."_**

 **"** **Uwah~ Pervert~ Lewd~"**

As she said that, the girl's — Clementine's — face twisted. She had a grin so wide it nearly reached her ears.

 **"** **Ju~st kidding~ you mean these?"**

Clementine threw open her coat, revealing what looked like scale mail whose individual plates had mismatched components. However, Esdeath's excellent vision saw the truth immediately. Those were not the metal plates which made upscale mail.

They were countless adventurer plates. Platinum, gold, silver, iron, copper, even mithril, and orichalcum. All these were the proof of all the adventurers Clementine had been killing, the trophies taken from her hunts. Innumerable vengeful groans seemed to haunt the metal plates' clinking.

 **"** **It was these prizes of yours which led me to you."**

A look of confusion came over Clementine, and Esdeath did not intend to explain herself.

 **„** **Then."** Esdeath placed her Ultra greatsword on her left shoulder Khazit and Clementine waited impatiently.

 **„** **Who will be my first dance partner on this lovely night?"** she said with a cheerful tone

 **„** **Who want to die first?"**

Clementine volunteered and stepped forward. **„I take up the challenge Khazi-chan please don't interfere I want to enjoy every moment of this little game."**

Clementine said with an unnaturally wide grin on her face while she said this to Kahzit

Khazit's expression was somewhere between a sneer and a grin. Esdeath only played with a rock before her leg with a bored expression. **„I don't have all night you know. Do you decided already?"**

 **„** **I will be your opponent Raidyn-chan."**

 **„** **Perfect!"** she grinned

 **"** **Could it be those people I killed in that store were your friends? Are you mad because I killed your buddies~?"** she started to mock Esdeath. But Esdeath only smiled at her under her hood.

Clementine continued in a mocking tone:

 **"** **Ufufufu, that magic caster was soo funny. Until the end he believed that someone would save him~ but how could he hold out that long against my attacks with just that little bit of health… Or could it be he was hoping you would save him? Sor~ry, I killed him."**

 **„** **Kukuku. You know he survived actually. You should really check your victim's life signatures after you finished with them."**

 **„** **Wha?"** Clementine snarled

 **„** **Yeah. I healed him. He was in a very bad shape but I managed it.**

 _„_ _She only wants to anger me to make mistakes under the fight. It is a really cheap tactic actually and only effective against untrained opponents. In fights always think with a cool head."_

 **„** **Anyway there is no need to apologize cat lady."**

 **"** **Really? Well, that's a shame~ It's fun to piss off those people who get all emotional when their friends come up. Oi, why aren't you getting mad? You're no fun! Or could it be they weren't your friends?"**

 **"…** **Well, under the right circumstances, I might have done the same thing as you. So blaming you for it would be hypocritical."**

 **"…** **Still, they were tools for building my reputation. Once they returned to the inn, they would have spread the word of my deeds to the other adventurers. They would have told everyone about how I was the one who drove off the Wise King of the Forest by myself. And now you've gotten in the way of my plans. That is what piss me a little but nothing serious and the situation can still be salvaged."**

Clementine seemed to have sensed something in Esdeath's tone, and she laughed uncontrollably:

 **"** **Really now~ oh woe is me, to have made you mad~ oh yes, it was a poor decision to fight me~ Even if you beat me accidentally you won't be able to beat Khazi-chan~ though if you Though you can't beat me either~"**

Esdeath smiled to Clementine **. „You know overconfidence what always lead to fall."**

 **"** **Don't be silly~ how could a measly little girl like you can beat me? It'll be over in two or three blows~ It's always been like that~"**

 **"** **I see, so you're that confident in your abilities as a warrior…"**

 **„** **Yup, it goes without saying. No warrior in this country can beat me~ no, wait, almost no warrior in this country can beat me~"**

 **"** **Well then… that gave me an idea actually. I shall give you a handicap, and teach you what is the difference between on you and me at the same time. But don't worry I will tell you anyway when we finished our little game little cat."**

Clementine's eyes narrowed, and for the first time she had a look of annoyance on her face.

 **"** **According to the info from those chaps in the Windflower, there's only five people in this country who can give me a good fight. Gazef Stronoff. Gagaran of Blue Rose. Luisenburg Albelion of Red Drop. Brain Unglaus. Also, the retired Vestia Croft Di Lofan… though none of them could beat me even if they went all-out. Not even if I was without the magic items from my country."**

Clementine smiled to Esdeath. That smile was a disgusting one.

 **"** **I will enjoying to play with that pretty face of yours when I am finished with you, but there's no way that I, Clementine-sama — one who's left humanity behind and stepped into the realm of heroes — could possibly lose!"**

In contrast to the agitated Clementine, Esdeath reply was a calm cheerful answer.

 **„** **That's why I give you handicap Clemi girl. Because you are so adorable when you are angry. Kukuku."**

Clementine clicked her tongue then she positioned herself to her battle stance.

Esdeath waited for her attack patiently than before her stilettos could reach Esdeath she simply sidestepped from Clementine way and lazily swinging her Ultra greatsword vertically. Clementine sensing this grinned and retreated from the Ultra Greatsword way.

After this, they had been fighting for several minutes, but Esdeath greatswords had not once touched Clementine. This was because she wanted to test Clementine abilities. She wanted to know if she able to use Martial Arts at a high level.

 **"** **Haaah~ I'm tired~"**

Clementine's flighty words filtered into Esdeath's ears.

"S **peaking of which~ that's some amazing physical ability you've got there and you can sidestep from my attacks very ably~ you might even be proud of it~ buuut~"**

Her expression turned into a predatory grin.

 **"—** **Are you stupid? You're just swinging your oversized sword with raw strength and speed, wildly swiping around like a kid with a stick. You might have that huge sword, but if you don't know how normally control and use it, then sticking to a little less oversized weapon might be a better choice. Aren't you taking the warrior business a little too lightly?"**

 **„** **Thanks for the good advice Clemy girl. Maybe I will take it. But please don't go easy on me."**

 **„** **Clementine this taking too long. What's wrong you are not able to beat a single unskilled warrior?"** yelled Khazit from the background

Clementine frowned. **„Fine you wanted it. It is time to the next level!"** her mouth crooked to a vicious smile

 **„** **Bring it!"** Esdeath chuckled

Clementine furrowed her brows. She had her there — Clementine had not been able to reach Esdeath.

Instead, she had been dodging her attacks, and that was because Esdeath's extraordinary physical attributes did not give her a normal opening to attack. When she though she could think there is an opening she simply sidestepping lazily or blocking it with her sword. It really frustrated her it was almost like Raidyn was simply playing with her.

Things were not as easy for Clementine as she had claimed. She was beginning to feel angry at herself for not being able to take the initiative and strike.

 **"** **So are you not coming kitty-cat?"** Esdeath said mockingly

 **"…"**

Clementine finally went to her weapons after Esdeath taunted her. She had four of the piercing weapons called stilettos at her waist, as well as a morningstar. Right now, she drew one of those stilettos.

With her superhuman eyesight, Esdeath verified that the morningstar was covered in detritus that looked like blood and chunks of flesh. Esdeath tightened her grip on her Ultra Greatsword in her hand as stared Clementine.

Clementine's weapons were a piercing type, and they could not execute complex attacks like slashing weapons could. They were weapons that were optimized for charges. In addition, stilettos were slender and were certainly not strong enough to survive a clash with greatswords.

 **"** **Do you have any way to close this gap?"**

 **"** **I wonder~"**

Clementine had a smug, self-assured look on her face as she responded in her usual self-assured tone. All of this pointed to the fact that she had something up her sleeve.

Clementine slowly changed her posture, lowering herself into what seemed like a runner's crouch. However, her body was still upright, so she looked very strange. It might have appeared comical, but this was definitely not the sort of stance one could take lightly.

And then — Clementine moved. Before Esdeath vigilant eyes, Clementine shot out like a fully compressed spring it was still slow for Esdeath advanced senses and eyes but she still wanted to test if Clementine is able to use Martial Arts at a high level.

She sprinted right at her.

Like a hurricane that devoured everything in its path, Clementine closed the distance between them in an instant. She slid under the Ultra Greatsword what Esdeath was holding out, her physical dexterity allowing her to maintain her full speed as she moved.

She swung her weapon towards Clementine lazily a very slow way to her. Then she saw a very smug smile on Clementine's face.

 **"** **[Invulnerable Fortress]."**

The unbelievable sight took Esdeath aback.

The slender stiletto had actually blocked a hit from an Ultra Greatsword almost that was more than thirty times its mass. But Clementine still felt Esdeath sword weight even if he used the **[Invulnerable Fortress].** She clicked her tongue because of the sudden weight. Still, The stiletto should have snapped under the grand strike it had just blocked head-on. Even if it had remained intact by some miracle, it would have been knocked flying. However, it was Esdeath weapon which bounced away, like it had struck some ridiculously strong castle wall.

As though throwing herself into a lover's embrace, Clementine rushed toward Esdeath's unguarded chest. In that moment, half of Esdeath's field of view was taken up by the grinning Clementine.

Esdeath saw this and she grinningly deactivated her passive **[Vector Shield]** for a moment.

This attack, which combined a full-tilt charge, all her strength and skillful use of momentum, could be described as "meteoric". But Esdeath did not even budge from the place where she stood.

There was a flash of light, and then the screeching of metal clashing with metal rang through the graveyard.

Clementine ducked the wild swing of Esdeath weapon and then sprang clear.

Esdeath knew the secret behind Clementine's flashy moves.

 **"—** **Martial arts, huh!?"**

These were techniques which did not exist in YGGDRASIL. They could be said to be a warrior's magic — and they were things of which he had to be wary.

Its effect seemed to be to defend against her Ultra Greatsword hit and neutralize the weapon's impact. She must have used martial arts to deflect Esdeath's attack.

 **"…** **So haaaard~and very thin. What's that armor of your made of? Adamantite… hm? It seems s"**

Esdeath grinned under her hood _„I need further experiments."_

 **"** **Ah well. If that's the case, next time~ hmm, maybe I should hit somewhere with thinner armor~ although I wanted to wear your down bit by bit, then sloooowly torment you once you couldn't move~ what a shame, what a shame."**

Esdeath realized that Clementine had not been wildly attacking her shoulder, but aiming to disable her arms in order to render her incapable of attacking. For the first time, Esdeath felt something like respect toward Clementine the warrior. _„Kukuku. At least she thinks tactfully."_

 **"** **Mmm, then I'm coming~"**

Just as Esdeath was admiring Clementine, she took that strange stance she had assumed from just now. In response, Esdeath raised her weapon to meet the attack. This time, however, she did not thrust forth her weapon like before.

In the face of Clementine's full-tilt charge, like an ominous arrow headed straight at her, Esdeath swung her left-hand, launching an attack of her own to intercept her—

 **"** **[Invulnerable Fortress]."**

—The swing was deflected by the same martial art as before, but she had already predicted this.

However, even faster than that, Clementine used another martial art.

 **"** **[Flow Acceleration.]"**

This martial art had a startling effect.

It felt as though someone had used time-controlling magic to slow time down. Everything moved slowly, as though immersed in some highly viscous fluid. The speed of Esdeath's swing should be slowly she felt its's effect but she resisted it. Because of the immersion, she slowed her attack intentionally.

However, Clementine moved at the same speed in this decelerated world. She effortlessly dodged Esdeath's counterattack and approached Esdeath from the front.

A stiletto stabbed at her. It was aimed at one of her armor joints.

Esdeath intentionally jerked backward, and while she managed to evade the stiletto thrust, the sound of metal shrieking against metal echoed through the area.

 **"** **Hm—?"**

 **"** **Guh!"**

Clementine glanced at Esdeath's unsightly retreat, then looked curiously at the tip of her stiletto. With a mocking laugh, she said:

 **"** **That's enough of that handicap stuff. If you don't go all-out you're going to die~"**

 **"** **Still, how did you do it? I know I hit you, but you're fine. I thought I would have hurt you with that~"**

 **„** **Kukuku. You are very entertaining and I learned much from this battle. I think I will keep you Clemi girl."**

 **"…** **Hah? Are you an idiot? Oh well, it doesn't matter since you're going to die here~ though I'd like an answer to my question… was it some sort of defensive martial art~?"**

Clementine's tone showed that she had had it with Esdeath. She, on the other hand, smiled bitterly under her hood, because she agreed with what she had said.

 **„** **Kukuku. Well maybe I am unskilled or I am just playing with you. Come find out kitty-cat. Come to me, come show me your true power."** She placed her sword beside her then she spread her arm in a welcoming position

Clementine frowned because of the frustration. **„Very well then don't blame me if you die or are you giving up already?"**

 **"** **Giving up? Kukuku. I just giving you a handicap as I said you before."**

 **"** **What? What nonsense are you babbling—? You think you can beat, the great Clementine without any martial arts? You're pissing me off."**

 **„** **It always funny when the weak babbling about how weak it is but does not want to do anything to change it. Don't you think?"**

Clementine wanted to retort with **"That would be you, right?"** but she suppressed the boiling rage in her heart.

The woman before her did not have much in the way of combat skills, but she possessed superhuman physical abilities and reflexes. As far as she knew, said abilities were second only to those of the two God-Kin — the Black Scripture's Extra Seat and its First Seat (who was also the Black Scripture's leader). Therefore, the way she swung her weapon at her whim became an unpredictable attack and defense, and if she was not careful, she might be killed in a single blow.

Clementine faked her usual sneer, and taunted him in turn:

 **"…** **Forget it. You're right, we should wrap things up quickly"**

Raidyn simply grinned to her

Clementine eyed her stance. There were seemingly openings everywhere in her stance, but that could not possibly be all there was to her. It was a trap.

However, Clementine had no choice. Her words from earlier might have sounded like a joke, but she meant them. She could probably escape from here by involving Khazit into the fight and borrowing the power of the Skeletal Dragons, but that was only if she did not waste any more time. Though she had come along to avoid the agents of the Windflower Scripture, she had wasted too much time on playing.

Clementine slowly sank into a crouch, strengthening her grip on her stiletto.

She had to finish this fight quickly, preferably with a single stroke.

Part of that was because she no longer had time to waste, but it was also because the attacks and parries of the woman before her were gradually becoming more and more competent. It would be best to kill her now before he grew to a point where she could no longer do so.

Clementine exhaled loudly and then she surged forward.

 **[Gale Stride]. [Greater Evasion]. [Ability Boost]. [Greater Ability Boost].** Those were the same four techniques she had used earlier, in an attempt to shrink the gap between their physical abilities. In addition, she still had room to use other techniques, no matter what Raidyn tried.

In this high-speed world, she was fully aware of anything her opponent could do.

She might draw her sword from the ground or her black katana from her side to attack, or use a martial art, or an unarmed strike, or a hidden weapon… no, she might use a thrown weapon instead.

Clementine guessed that there were dozens of tactics her foe could employ, and she was confident that she could defeat each and every one of them.

However, every single one of her guesses fell short of the mark.

—Because her opponent did nothing.

The petite girl waited with a bored expression on her face while inspected her metallic gloves on her hand, waiting for the attack.

A shiver ran down her spine. This was the fear of something beyond her imagination, a fear of the unknown.

Should she charge bravely forward, or back off and flee?

Those were the only two options left to her.

Clementine was cruel and merciless, but she was no fool. In that fraction of a second, she worked out countless possibilities and countermeasures.

In the end, it was her pride and her confidence in her abilities which spurred Clementine on.

Though she had betrayed them, she had once been a member of the Slaine Theocracy's strongest special operations group — the Black Scripture. There were probably less than ten warriors who could defeat her. It was unthinkable that she should flee from Raidyn, an unknown fighter with hardly any skills to speak of.

Once she made her decision, the rest was easy. There was no need to hesitate any further. As she recovered the composure of a first-rate warrior, Clementine sprinted for Raidyn's direction — so fast it seemed they were going to embrace each other.

 **"** **Die—!"**

Using all the muscles in her body, Clementine thrust her stiletto forward to Esdeath face.

Then suddenly seemingly from nowhere she felt a strong hand grabbed her neck and lifted her up from the ground.

She struggled to escape from Esdeath grasp. She tried to stab Esdeath arms with her stilettos and hit it with her morning star but every time when she stabbed or hit her opponent. Were her weapons repulsed by some kind of technique or her armor was enchanted? She lost her weapons one by one. In the end, she only tried to free herself with her own arms but it was futile.

In the first time of her life, she felt helpless herself. Powerless without hope.

Her face was a hideous blend of agony and terror

 **„** **Khazi-chan help me!"** she called Khazit but Khazit was frozen because what he saw

 **„** **Very good! Struggle as long as you want. You are only Dust who is struggling against cosmic winds. Well, you are boring I will put aside you for later."** With that, she incapacitated Clementine with a distinct gentle open-handed hit with the edge of her right hand what she aimed Clementine's neck. With that, Clementine was incapacitated.

She turned to Khazit who was watched the whole thing from the background.

 **„** **Well you are next I hope you are prepared yourself because here I come."** she threw aside Clementine unconscious body while she started to walk lazily in Kahzit direction.

Khazit and his acolytes prepared themselves. _„We can't let her get close to us. She is a warrior so if we can manage to stay away from her we can beat her."_

 **„** **I think first I will start my experiment with a low tiered spell. I will try how you and you little girl band can defend yourself from it."** **[Twin Maximize Magic:Chain Ligthing]** she cast her spell

Khazit and his acolyte's eyes widened. _„She can use magic too?"_

All of Khazit's minions were on the ground.

Only one person remained to stand.

 **"** **You aren't just a regular idiot, but an idiot who can cast 3rd-tier spells, aren't you?!"**

Khazit tried to keep his composure but he can't.

 **"** **Anyone who makes a mess of my plans is an idiot. Especially an idiot who doesn't know the meaning of strength and came here to find their death! My preparations are finally complete! Now behold the supreme power of the Orb of Death that has drunk its fill of negative energy!"**

Khazit raised the orb in his hand.

It was a fairly rough-looking gem that gleamed like a lump of blackened steel. It had not been polished and it looked more like a lump of ore than anything which had been manufactured. Esdeath sensed something like a heartbeat coming from the Orb.

 **„** **Oh, what kind of toy you have there. It is pretty!"** she said these words like a child who saw something shiny

Esdeath heard something. It was the sound of something whistling through the air.

A massive creature rushed past Esdeath, and after hovering behind Khazit, it landed on the ground.

 **"** **Fuhahahaha!"**

Khazit's mad laughter echoed through the surroundings.

 **"** **Skeletal Dragons and their absolute immunity to magic are a magic caster's worst nightmare, aren't they?!"**

 **„** **Fufu. You might consider calling more of them because they are pretty weak against physical attack don't you know?"**

Khazit ordered the Skeletal Dragon to attack Esdeath. The Skeletal Dragon followed its master order and stepped to Esdeath with its immeasurable weight.

After the dust settled Khazit saw the thing what he thought was impossible. Esdeath stopped the skeletal dragon attack and holding its immeasurable weight with only one of her hand.

Skeletal Dragons were made of many smaller bones, and they certainly looked light. However, they only appeared light. Magic casters, who spent their days pursuing greater magic power, should not have had enough strength to pull off a move like that.

Khazit hurriedly fled behind the Skeletal Dragon's vast body, and then he shouted:

 **"—** **You, who are you? A mithril…no, an orichalcum-ranked adventurer?! There shouldn't be anyone like that in this city; did you pursue Clementine or me to this place?!"**

Esdeath just grinned at him then pushed back the Skeletal Dragon with one arm. The creature losing its balance fell causing it a great amount of damage because of its own weight.

 **"** **You, you!"**

Crafting this Skeletal Dragon had required two months of elaborate rituals and an immense quantity of negative energy. How could it be beaten so easily? He had worked and planned many years for this.

Just as Khazit was turning red with rage, the Skeletal Dragon creaked as it slowly got up. There was a massive fissure in the bones which formed its chest, which spilled bone fragments as it moved. It could not take another hit like this.

 **"** **No! I won't! I won't let you! [Ray of Negative Energy]!"**

A beam of black light shone extended from Khazit's hand and touched the Skeletal Dragon, quickly healing its injuries with negative energy.

 **"** **So it's immune to magic, but it can be healed with magic. Interesting. Well, we learn new things every day don't we?"**

Khazit ignored Esdeath's mockery and continued casting spells.

 **"** **[Reinforce Armor], [Lesser Strength], [Undead Flame], [Shield Wall]."**

He cast buff after buff on the Skeletal Dragon.

Now the Skeletal Dragon's bony body was sturdier, stronger, and wreathed in life-draining black fire.

 **„** **Attack her again!"**

The Skeletal Dragon tried to sweep away Esdeath with its tail but Esdeath raised her arm to block the attack. When the Skeletal Dragon tail and Esdeath thin arm meet it was obvious what should happen.

Khazit grinned madly.

But instead of that when Esdeath thin arm and the creature heavy tail meet the impossible happened. The creature attack bounced back to its own head and caused heavy damage. If there were no the buffs what Khaizt cast before the creature most likely collapse in that place.

 **„** **What are you?"**

 **„** **As I said before I am just a wanderer."** she showed a peace sign to Khazit

 **"** **[Ray of Negative Energy]."**

Khazit healed the Skeletal Dragon's wounds with a magic ray again.

 **„** **Do you have anything else because I am getting bored."**

Khazit frowned then raised the Orb of Death

 **"** **Behold the power of the Orb of Death!"**

The earth trembled, and everything around Esdeath started to shake. This was a sign that something big was coming.

A massive fissure appeared on the ground, and a white monster slowly revealed itself.

 **"…** **Another one? Seriously you are not a creative one aren't you?"**

 **"** **Hmph! The negative energy's depleted now, but after I kill you, I can spread death throughout the city and recover it all!"**

Khazit's shouting was angry and emotional, in contrast to the bored Esdeath.

 **„** **Do you really think another one of your toy dragons can help you out? Are you really stupid aren't you?"**

Khazit clicked his tongue **„Atack her both of you!"**

The skeletal Dragons attacked again but the same happened as before. Their attack simply bounced back at them.

 **„** **Why I have to work always with the stupid ones?"** Esdeath scratched her head

 **"** **Hmph, you think you can win? Against Skeletal Dragons, who are immune to magic?"**

 **„** **Immune to magic?"** Esdeath looked pensive then started to laugh **. „Oh. Khazi-san you really make my day."**

Khazi looked uneasy. **„Don't dare to mock me!"**

 **„** **Sorry. I am just laughing on that you call yourself necromancer and you don't even know Skeletal Dragons are not immune to magic they can only nullify magic below tier six."**

 **„** **What? I don't believe you! You are lying!"** he said with a desperately angry tone

 **„** **Well, then I just have to show you. Ah. It is always so troublesome to deal with stupid people."**

She raised her arm then cast her spell. **[Greater Kinetic Crush]**

Both skeletal dragon massive body raised from the ground with an invisible force.

They slowly started to approach each other in the air until they meet with a big crash. Esdeath slowly started to close her hand into a fist. With that, she started to increase the pressure to the dragons. Slowly but steadily the bones what the dragons constructed started to creak and break apart.

 **"** **What?"**

Esdeath shot him a dreadful smile

Khazit exclaimed in surprise.

 **"** **How could that be?"**

She raised her almost clenched fist into the air then she closed completely. With that, the skeletal dragons suddenly crushed inward. Esdeath opened her fist then the remains of the skeletal dragons started to rain from the air.

 **"** **Why! My sweat and blood of five years, gone in less than an hour!"**

Esdeath turned to Khazit.

 **„** **Anything else what you can throw me little necromancer?"**

Khazit hesitated and fell on his knees.

 **„** **Please spare me! I will do anything!"**

 **„** **Hmm."** Esdeath looked pensive. Khazit felt a faint hope for a moment.

 **„** **I don't think so. You are a nasty guy who needs a good spanking."** she raised her arm and cast her spell **[Crushing Prison]**

As the **[Crushing Prison]** started to crush Khazit, countless scenes flashed through his mind, as though he were viewing a zoetrope.

 **„** **Well he was the last."** she sighed. **„All I need to do to ship back the magic items and Clementine to Nazarick and save Nfirea."**

 **[Message]"Nigredo please send the reinforcements to my position."**

 **[Message]"Right away Esdeath-sama!"**

In that moment ten Eight Edged Assassins appeared from the **[Gate]** what Nigredo opened.

They turned to Esdeath then bowed. **„Command us Esdeath-** sama **!"**

 **„** **Collect every magic item what you can find in the graveyard then come back here."**

 **„** **Right away Esdeath-sama!"** With that, they disappeared and started to search for magic items.

Esdeath walked towards to the still unconscious Clementine and waked her up.

 **„** **Wakey, wakey princess the beauty sleep is over!"**

Clementine eyes suddenly popped open **. „I am not dead?"** she suddenly looked to Esdeath **„You! Why did you spare me?"**

 **„** **Why? I don't really know. Let me think."** the tension in Clementine grew every moment. **„Ah. I got it. You have a certain skill set what my employer is interested. So we have a job offer for you. Do you want to hear?"**

 **„** **It does not hurt if I hear it."**

 **„Wonderfull!"** She clasped her hands together **"Well, the job offer entails that you tell us all information what you know, teach and train us in the martial arts and pledge your complete loyalty to us."**

 **„What I get in exchange and what will happen if I refuse your offer?"**

 **„Well, you are certainly a fugitive and your pursuers chase you. We can protect you whoever are they."**

 **„** **Seriously?"** Clementine started to laugh madly **„You say you can protect me from the Slane Theocracy and the six scriptures? You are more delusional than I thought."**

„ **You say Slane Theocracy and the scriptures what chases you? Do you heard what happened the Sunlight Scripture?"**

 **„Yeah. But only from the rumors. Only one member returned and he is gone completely insane. He only babbled about some girl who completely annihilated and mocked them and the national secret weapon."**

 **„Well, that girl was me Clemi girl."**

 **„What?"**

 **„So I can assure you we can protect you from such minuscule things as the scriptures. Secondly, if you accept the offer you will gain wealth, titles, a place in the new order of the world in the winner side and of course you can freely torture prisoners.**

 **And answering your second question. If you refuse you can go free. I will not stop you.**

 **But if you ever try to act against us or against the ones we protect. Well, let just say."**

She shot a killing gaze to Clementine. A chill ran down Clementine's spine

Esdeath started her monolog with a chillingly calm tone **„Let's just say. There are far worse things than death. And if you betray us. Even your precious little Six gods the Eight Greed Kings and the Dragon Lords combined might can't save you from our wrath!"**

Clementine gulped.

 **„** **So what do you say? Do you want the job?"** Esdeath changed her tone to a happy one

 **„** **Y-Yes!"**

 **„** **Wonderfull! Well then our vassals will soon arrive back in our position then they will escort you back to our base. Have fun Kitty-cat! And please don't freak out we are not humans. So just please don't freak out."**

Clementine nodded uncomfortably.

As Esdeath finished her talk with Clementine the Eight Edged Assassins appeared seemingly from nowhere then bowed.

 **„** **Esdeath-sama we collected every magical item what we could find in the graveyard how do we proceed?"**

 **„** **Retreat back to Nazarick and show everything that you found to Ainz-san. Oh. And please introduce my personal guest to Demiurge-san. There are a few things what they had to speak about. Tell Demiurge-san it is about my guest new employment."**

After this Esdeath recalled her creations to her position.

She heard a huge object approaching fast. She turned toward the source of the sound, and as it turned out, it was Hamsuke.

Hamsuke's fighting power was far weaker than most of Nazarick NPC-s. Allowing it to fight would only lead to unnecessary injuries. Therefore, she ordered it to stand by some distance away. It must have come because it could not hear the sound of fighting anymore.

She recognized the expression on the giant hamster's adorable face — it was worried for Esdeath — and he went a little weak.

The giant hamster, which did not know what its master was thinking, approached Esdeath with unexpected speed and then looked around. When it locked eyes with the Eight Edged Assassins.

 **"** **Geh—!"**

It flipped over and bared its belly while wailing:

 **"…** **Milady there are horrible monsters look out~!"**

 **„** **What is that?"** asked Clementine while pointed the fainted Hamusuke

Esdeath sighed „ **The Wise King of The Forest. He does not look like much doesn't he?"**

Clementine started to laugh maniacally **„Seriously?"**

 **„** **Seriously. Hamusuke woke up they are just our vassals you don't have to fear them."**

 **"** **Unbelievable! This is more than what I expected… though I long knew milady was possessed of tremendous power he does not know milady has vassals too… this Hamsuke's faithful loyalty to you is redoubled!"**

 **„** **Just keep your voice down please."**

 **"** **That, that's cruel, milady! Please do not make light of your servant's pledge of loyalty!"**

 **„** **I will check the chapel everyone else besides Hamusuke retreat back to Nazarick. And Clementine. Don't even try wander around Nazarick without escort or something might mix you with food."**

With that, Esdeath headed to the chapel.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Graveyard Chapel:**

The boy (Nfirea) was in the chapel. As Esdeath looked at him with her heteromorphic eyes her eyes started to glow with a faint light.

He wore a strange, transparent outfit which drew attention to his body, but Esdeath's attention was on his face.

Someone had cut him across the face and punctured his eyes. From the tear-shaped clots of reddish-black blood that wept down his cheeks, it was clear that he was blind.

Esdeath's gaze settled on the spiderweb-like crown which rested on Nfirea's head. Or rather, it would be better to say that nothing else looked more suspicious than it.

Esdeath cast her identification spell on the item **[All Appraisal Magic Item].**

In YGGDRASIL, this spell would tell its caster about a magic item's creator and manufacturer. The spell could also be cast here. No, beyond that, information which could not appear in YGGDRASIL showed up in Esdeath's mind.

 **"** **The Crown of Wisdom… I see. However… this item's abilities don't exist in YGGDRASIL… so it's a magic item that could not have existed in YGGDRASIL."**

She sighed

" **Since I accepted this task, failing it on purpose would stain the name of Raidyn."**

 **"** **[Greater Disenchant Item]."**

Esdeath cast a spell on the crown. The sight of it decomposing into sparkling dust was quite beautiful and the components of the crown appeared in Esdeath inventory.

Esdeath tenderly embraced the limp youth and gently laid him on the ground. Then she examined Nfirea's face.

 **"** **Well, I must heal him because the customer might start to complain to me."**

With that she placed her hand to Nfirea eyes and cast her spell **[Angelic Heal]**

She searched a blanket wrapped Nfirea and headed back with him on her shoulder toNfirea grandmother.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Bareare Alchemy shop:**

She knocked the door and said. **„Lizzie-san we are back open the door please."**

Shortly after Lizzie opened the door. Her eyes widened. **„What** happened **to him?"**

 **„** **Short version. A bunch of cultists kidnapped him because of his innate talent. To use some kind of magic item to control an army of undead. I defeated his kidnappers and brought back him to you. End story. Now would you kindly prepare a place where he can rests? I healed him as best as I could but he still needs a little rest. After that, we can discuss my payment."**

 **„** **Of course right away!"**

Shortly after Esdeath and Lizzie discussed Esdeath payment **.**

 **„** **I am very grateful to you for saving my grandson. Please tell me how I can repay your kindness."**

 **„** **Well if you could pay my reward for the previous mission what your grandson hired me that would be nice. Secondly, I want adamantine ranked payment for this mission. Thirdly send your grandson to Carne village. There he will do a few alchemical experiment for my friend and he can be with the girl whose he loves. Who knows maybe you even can get the recipe why you sent your grandson after me. Of course, your grandson is free and can help you in your shop whenever he wants. Fourth if he pass my trials he will be a part-time adventurer in my group. That's acceptable for you?"**

 **„** **Yes! Thank you!Thank you! Thank you!"**

 **„** **Oh and one more thing. Please nurse Ninya-san until he needs it and give him the payment to what his group earned from the previous mission."**

 **„** **Of course. This is the least thing what I can do for him."**

 **„** **It is a pleasure to business with you Lizzie Bareare-san."** she smiled at her

* * *

 **Scene Change: The next day: Inn:**

She pushed open the doors to the inn where she had stayed earlier.

The inn went silent, and countless eyes focused themselves on Esdeath. This time, nobody obstructed her, and she came before the innkeeper.

 **"** **You…"**

The eyes of the innkeeper and the inn's patrons were all drawn to the metal plate around Esdeath's neck.

She smiled to the innkeeper and said:

 **"** **A simple room."**

After putting down the silver piece, she took the keys from the speechless innkeeper.

The mithril plate around her neck clinked loudly against her armored chest.

She had explained her part in last night's activities in the graveyard and had been awarded that metal plate.

The reason why the inn had gone silent was because of that plate. A woman who had been a copper plate adventurer several days ago had now risen quickly through the ranks when they saw her again. This was beyond their ability to comprehend.

Only a small amount of people knew about this matter. However, when she narrated the events at the guild, Esdeath's accomplishments were truly unbelievable. Though she could have been elevated to adamantine rank right away, that had happened because Esdeath had no prior accomplishments and the investigations into the matter were not complete. Therefore, the Guild had decided to be prudent about this.

In other words, the Guild already thought of Esdeath alone was equal to the two adamantine-ranked adventurer parties in the Kingdom.

In addition, as time went by, the story of the battle in the graveyard, as well as the great name of Esdeath — Raidyn would certainly spread throughout the city. This was because the fleeing guards talked about the exploits of Esdeath.

 **[Message]:"Esdeath-san! Come back immediately!"**

 **[Message]:"What happened Momonga-san?"**

 **[Message]:"Shalltear seemingly betrayed us. We had to investigate the case. Code black!"**

 **[Message]:"I understood! I am going right away!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Well This is the end of the second volume. I hope everyone enjoying it.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Nasty, nasty Shalltear

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue this little insanity of mine!**

* * *

A figure with a seemingly unnatural broad-shoulder clad in majestic black academic robe what was trimmed with gold sat behind a big office desk. The desk seemed to make from the most valuable materials what a person can found.

The chair was also seemingly made from the rarest and most expensive material what only a royalties could allow themselves. It was elegantly crafted. The pillows what was tailored to the chair was royal red and it seemed very comfortable. Assuming the posture the figure who is sitting in the chair at the moment.

The room where this figure clad in black academic robe sat was similarly designed. Everyone who entered this office could see it was designed to a workplace to a very high ranked individual or more like a royalty itself.

The figure clad in black academic robes head was a bare skull. He was Momonga or now on Ainz Ooal Gown.

He was the current guild master the guild Ainz Ooal Gown and the leader of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Besides him, a pale impeccable beauty stood vigilantly if you looked at her you could easily mix her with a goddess. Her hair was lustrous jet-black. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

She wore a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

She was Albedo the Guardian Overseer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

At the moment when we started this chapter and peeked in the working Ainz room. Albedo and Ainz just started the daily examination of the reports of the Floor Guardians and the denizens of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

This was one of Ainz job since he and Esdeath arrived in this brave New World.

He spent his days with reading reports, granting permission for tasks, practicing his magic and make experiments with it, exploring Nazarick and solving minor things. He often smuggled books from the library of Nazarick.

The mentioned books themes were variable but most of them were themed around: How to Lead a successful business or how to be a better leader. He smuggled out these books due he is not wanted to show his inability to lead to the denizens of Nazarick. So he soughs to patch this inability of his.

He sometimes went out to the outside world of course with a heavy escort to inspect the work of his subordinates whose worked outside.

The only times when he was outside beside this when he masqueraded himself and Narberal Gamma to adventurers and they went to the Dragon Kingdom to become adventurers. His cover name was Momon and Narberal Gamma cover name was Nabe.

Very soon they become a famous adventurer duo who earned mithril rank in record time. This happened due to the Dragon Kingdom liked to hire adventurers against the raids of the Beastman Country. A country ruled by beast men whose raided the Dragon Kingdom to satisfy their insatiable hunger for food. The beast men raids have become more violent after each of their attacks.

The duo. Dark Warrior Momon and the Beautifull Princess Nabe become famous in the draconic kingdom.

The beast men feared them in the battlefield and the human soldiers drew strength from their mere presence.

Even the queen Draudilion Oriculus recognized their prowess and talent and sent them a great amount of reward and a thank you letter what she personally wrote and signed to thank their hard work.

He could do all of this things due his inability and unnecessity of sleep what came with his undead body.

So his days passed by this order. One after another.

He was totally exhausted of course not physically but mentally.

The Human mind was not designed for such things as constant wakefulness. Sometimes he just secluded into his room closed his door and just laid on his bed by doing nothing just staring his room ceiling.

The other thing what can relieve his stress was Esdeath media system what she gladly allowed him to use. Sometimes he just listened to some music, sometimes played with games and sometimes he watched one or two films.

Now he was very glad because of Esdeath's foresight. At first, he thought.

 _„_ _Why you spent soo much money and resource to implement such useless thing. It is a wasted money."_

 _But now Momonga was very glad because of Esdeath brought along her plan while they were still in YGGDRASIL._

 _He often felt. Without this media system. His brain would melt down in any moment._

Because of her hard work, numerous real life money and in-game resource spent. She could implement this wonderful system into her personal quarters.

Of course, sometimes Esdeath when she was not adventured in the outside world. She often helped out Momonga with the reports and the paperwork.

Both of them are really hated the paperwork! As every normal usual people should.

But now Ainz was the in the line who had to do the paperwork.

He and Albedo were inspecting the reports as we previously stated when suddenly they heard two elegantly spaced knock on Ainz enormous double door. What separated his personal quarter from the corridor.

 **„** **Who is that?"** asked Ainz

 **„** **It is Sebas Ainz-sama. May I get the permission to come in? I have an urgent message."**

 **„** **Come in!"**

The two sides of the double door opened automatically as Ainz waved his hand.

A figure who appeared before Albedo and Ainz was Sebas Tian. The head butler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. His creator was Touch Me one of the forty-one Supreme Beings.

He is the leader of the Pleadies Six Stars. Although he is not one of the Floor Guardians, his power rivals theirs and he is independent of the Guardian's chain of command. Sebas walked inside Ainz suite then bowed before him and Albedo respectfully.

 **„** **Tell me Sebas. What news do you brougth** **? I gave you Sollution and Shalltear a mission. You have a mission or not?"**

 **„** **Yes. Ainz-sama however, a terrible thing happened. I did not want to believe even when I was on the spot."** He said with a respectful and sad tone

 **„** **Tell me what happened."**

Sebas bowed his head and started his monolog. **„Shalltear Bloodfallen-sama has betrayed us."**

Albedo eyes widened and her face started to twitch. This twitching what caused her sudden anger and stupefaction made her face totally inhuman and frightening.

If Momonga had still had eyes his eyes would widen too.

 **„** **WHAT?"** he said this with an angered tone while he jumped up from his chair. Suddenly after a moment of anger, his passive skill kicked in and calmed him down.

 **„** **Did you heard what I heard Albedo. He said Shalltear betrayed us?"**

 **„** **Yes, Ainz –sama that was what he said,** " Albedo said with a stiffed voice because she could barely contain her anger. But she was in the presence of the Supreme Being so she suppressed her feelings as good as she can.

„ **Sebas. Tell me everything** that **you know about the chase and the last position where was** Shalltear **was last seen."**

 **„** **As you wish Supreme One!"** he bowed

 **„** **Shalltear-sama, Sollution and me were on a mission as you assigned us."**

Ainz nodded signing to Sebas to continue.

 **„** **According to my fast investigation on the scene, everything went fine until. The charioteer named Zack to ride us into his bandit friends raid spot where they tried to kidnap us. Everything went according to our plan. The bandits had been taken care of and Shalltear –sama made one of the bandits into a puppet what led her to a bandit hideout."**

Ainz nodded again. **„Continue."**

 **„** **Shalltear-sama only brought herself with her two vampire brides. We lost the contact with her on this point because she went her own way with her two vampire brides and she said us to not interfere."**

 **After a while, I went for her search. I could not locate her. Her vampire brides seemingly have been destroyed. So I decided the best solution is to return back to Nazarick and report the chase to you Ainz-sama.**

 **„** **Hmm. Thank you Sebas you may leave."**

Sebas bowed then left.

Ainz placed his skeletal hand on his chin. He looked very pensive.

 _„_ _Shalltear is immune to the mind control effects. What should happen to her? Was she dissatisfied with me? Or there are other things what I did not recognize yet? In any rate, the best sollusolutiono recall everyone from outside. We need to investigate this chase immediately!"_

 _Ainz looked to Albedo._

 **„** **How should I serve you Ainz-sama?"**

 **„** **Call back everyone to Nazarick and Increase the defense of the tomb to the maximum level."**

 **„** **I understood. I will do it immediately!"**

 **„** **Now go. I have to make the necessary steps."**

Albedo bowed then left. After she left Ainz [Messaged] to Esdeath immediately.

 **[Message]:"Esdeath-san! Come back immediately!"**

 **[Message]:"What happened Momonga-san?"**

 **[Message]:"Shalltear seemingly betrayed us. We had to investigate the case. Code black!"**

 **[Message]:"I understood! I am going right away!"**

After this, he terminated the spell.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outskirts of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

After Esdeath left the fortress city E-Rantel she retreated deep into the forest near the city while she verified that no one is following or observing her.

She activated her [Gate] spell and teleported to the decoy forest where Nazarick resided.

The first thing that she saw after using her ability was a picture of a dense forest. There was nothing suspicious in the forest. It looked like any other forest. It packed with trees many other vegetation and animals.

The forest and the dense vegetation of the kind one might find on the plains, and it gave the impression of having been there for a long time. Many similar mounds dotted the landscape as far as one looked, giving the impression that they covered the surrounding region.

Of course, this was not the case.

This landscape had been created by Mare, one of the Guardians of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Buried beneath these mounds and the forest were the surface walls of the Tomb.

As Esdeath stepped out from the [Gate] she started to sprint with a speed what normal human eyes can no longer follow.

Once she reached a certain point, the scenery changed, and she felt as though she had pierced some sort of thin membrane. The hilly terrain vanished, and the familiar scenery of their home filled Esdeath eyes.

This was the sign that she had breached the protective layer of illusions.

 _„_ _It was almost four days since I wasn't here. Strange how people can miss things what they barely know."_ she chuckled

 _„_ _I surely need a good bath after my long absence. I smell quite funny." she smelled into the air with her improved smelling. „Ugh. Stinky."_

Then she entered the sole entrance to the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

As she neared the bone-white steps of the mausoleum, she discovered countless forms before her. Suppressing her feelings of anxiety, she stopped before them.

 **"** **Welcome back, Esdeath-sama,"** said a definite sound what sounded like a teen boy. It was soon followed by a chorus of other greetings and welcomes.

The four maids behind Zero Rei were members of the battle maids (Pleiades), and behind them were a line of level 80 vassals.

Zero Rei wore a finely designed black butler pants with butter vest and a long shirt with a tie. On his hand he wore a pair of black butler gloves and one of his cybernetic eyes was covered with an eyepatch.

He looked like a teen whose face was always static and bored.

His hair was straight black medium length what almost covered his ears, his stature and features were cool and elegant, giving him an air of wisdom and proficiency.

 _„_ _Ainz-san management skill surely improved in this last few days or it was Albedo who arranged this welcoming party? In any chase this is a bit too much."_ thought Esdeath then sighed internally

 **„** **Greetings everyone."** Esdeath greeted them with a wave

 **I see Zero-san you and Demiurge-san had arrived back from your mission. How did it go?"**

 **„** **Unfortunately we are not finished with our business yet. But after things settled in Nazarick we are going to continue it as we planned. Besides that, it was quite uneventful. The meat bags whose we encountered was very weak."**

 **„** **I see… Anyway good work. I am proud of you!"**

Hearing this Zero Rei face changed a bit for a moment. Instead of his always static and bored expression. A little smile appeared on his face.

 **„** **I am not worthy your praise, my creator."**

Zero Rei bowed more deeply to his creator than before.

Then Esdeath patted gently Zero Rei head.

 **„** **Don't say such things. Hard work deserves praise. Now however if you excuse me I have an appointment with Ainz-san. He can be quite troublesome if you make him wait. So bye bye everyone. Oh, one more thing I almost forgot about it.**

 **Can you give my ring back? It would be quite troublesome to sprint through Nazarick to reach the throne room."**

Zero Rei bowed deeply and presented Esdeath guild ring to her.

She accepted it and equipped in her ring finger. With that, the ring disappeared from her finger. The chase what caused this was an enchant what Esdeath placed on her every ring and such shining jewelry or item.

She does not want to look like a pimp because of her nine ring of her fingers and her other shining items. Ainz looked cool when he wore them. But he was an undead magic caster whom such things fit. But Esdeath is not designed her character in that way and surely she would have looked ridiculous if she wore them openly. It was just not her style.

This ring permitted its wearer to freely teleport throughout the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Esdeath removed it during any excursion to the outside world because Momonga feared that it might be stolen.

She waved backward while she left her creation and the other vassals of Nazarick in the entrance of the tomb.

She could not directly teleport into the Throne Room, so she used the Ring's power to send herself to the room (the Lemegeton) which directly connected the Throne Room.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: 10h floor throne room.**

After Esdeath arrived in the Lemegeton she hurried in the direction to the throne room.

After opening the massive doors, Esdeath entered the throne room, heading for the crystal throne. As she walked, she greeted Ainz who conversed with Albedo.

 **„** **Greeting Ainz-san. I came back as you ordered me. Sorry for being late but I just could not risk to anyone follow me. So I had to leave the [Gate] from a little bit farther from Nazarick."**

 **„** **Greetings Esdeath-san. We anticipated your arrival. Come we have much to discuss."**

 **„** **Can you explain to me what happened? You only said in the [Message] to immediately come back to Nazarick referring to „code black" what is the highest level of alert and you also said Shalltear betrayed us. And t** **hen, when she betrayed us, how did Sebas — who was in the same place at her — react? Did he not betray us along with her?** **Please explain me."**

 **„** **There were no signs of his betrayal. It just happened in an instant. I even questioned Sebas. According to him, they encountered a group of bandits. After that, Shalltear headed toward the bandits' hideout in order to capture them. Nothing suspicious occurred during that time, and she vocally proclaimed her intent to render loyal service to me."**

 **„** **Did something happened what making her this way? What about the vampire brides what she took with her."**

 **„** **They are seemingly destroyed. By whom is unknown."**

 **„** **I see.."** Esdeath looked pensive. **„Did you checked the master source?"**

 **„** **Yes, but come take a look. maybe I overlooked something."**

Esdeath walked to the throne and she stood near Ainz. After this, he opened the Master source.

 **"** **Master Source — Open."**

A translucent window appeared before their eyes. It looked like the console, but was completely different from a window had multiple pages within it, each covered in densely-packed characters.

This was the administration system for the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

It recorded the daily maintenance costs, the numbers and types of vassals present, all sorts of magical traps and gimmicks and so on. One could exert large-scale control over them all from here. While they had still been in YGGDRASIL, one could access this system from anywhere, but after some experimentation, Ainz found that in this world, the system could only be operated from the heart of the dungeon, the Throne Room.

With practiced movements, Ainz brought up and enlarged the NPC status page.

This page recorded the names of all the NPCs made by the guild members. After changing the sorting method from alphabetical (katakana) order to level order, from highest to lowest, their eyes traveled down the list — and then Esdeath eyes halted on a single spot. Then, she silently turned his gaze to Ainz bony face. With a wide-eyed expression.

Amidst a sea of names written in white, only Shalltear Bloodfallen's name was shown in black.

Esdeath knew what this change meant, but— She is not wanted to believe it. So she rubbed her eyes once. Because she still not wanted to believe what she saw.

She looked over it twice, three times, and after realizing that a chill ran through her spine. She is not wanted to believe what she saw. But it was there in the front of her eyes.

 **"** **...Is she dead**?" she asked while she pointed to the interface with her index finger

 **"** **If she were dead, her name would have vanished and left a blank space. In all likelihood, this represents betrayal."**

 **„** **Well. This is troublesome."** Esdeath said with a calm tone. But Ainz knew his friend too well. Behind this calm tone was unburdened rage what you are not wanted to bring on yourself. If you know what is the best to you?

The last time when he heard her speak like this. It was when they were in still YGGDRASIL. A guild wanted to bribe her to betray her own guild. When Esdeath said no they started to threaten her with promises if she did not accept their deal they will start to farm her nonstop.

In response, Esdeath marched into their guild hall. Destroyed their guild weapon and farmed each member until she leveled back them to level 1 and after that, she continued until they dropped all their high data content items. After that, almost all of them left the game. So she basically destroyed another guild single-handedly. It was not the highest ranked guild in the game. But still, they were the guild what ranked around the 40-50th place on the server.

Ainz nodded **"Yes indeed it is quite troublesome."**

As Ainz replied thusly to Esdeath, he recalled the meaning of this change when he had last seen it in YGGDRASIL.

Albedo and the other NPC's called it betrayal, but that was slightly different from what the system was displaying. Indeed, broadly speaking it was similar to betrayal, but this color change occurred when a third party used mind control to make an NPC take hostile actions temporarily.

Shalltear and Ainz were both undead, which meant that they were of races that were immune to all sorts of mind-affecting effects. How had Shalltear been mind-controlled, then?

It was easier to accept the fact that Shalltear had simply betrayed Nazarick. For example, she might have been unhappy with her treatment and someone on the outside might have offered her better terms, thus leading to her treachery.

If that was not the case, it meant that something had happened when they had come to this world which was outside the scope of Ainz's and Esdeath's knowledge.

 **„** **Maybe this is some kind of special effect what can only found in this world or…"**

Esdeath recalled Nfirea's face. Indeed, perhaps a talent-holder like himself with some unknown power could have affected an undead mind. Then suddenly she thought an another option. Her eyes widened.

 **„…** **or? What is it Esdeath-san? What's on your mind?"** for a moment Esdeath face looked like who found the answer the question of the life

She turned to Ainz and started her monolog. **„If we assuming that other players like us come in this world from YGGDRASIL there is a chance with them they brought those items what we all know capable of breaking the game rules."**

 **„** **Do you mean.."**

 **„** **World Items,"** they said in unison

Albedo suddenly interjected.

 **"** **If you allow it Ainz-sama. I would like to I propose that we assemble a strike force immediately."**

 **„** **I wish to nominate myself as the commander of this expedition, and if you permit it, I would like to have Cocytus as my executive officer and include Mare in our forces, Ainz-sama."**

At this moment Ainz suddenly realized something. Could it be that the vassals who had welcomed Esdeath back were intended to eliminate Shalltear? As he brought them back to mind, he noticed that there were many vassals among them who were a rare sight in Nazarick, the ones who possessed holy-elemental attacks which were effective against the undead. And Zero Rei assassination skills can be quite effective against Shalltear because in his arsenal there was poisons and traps against every kind of enemy what he can encounter in YGGDRASIL. So there was poisons and traps whose can quite effectively counter and weaken undead as well.

These choices were perfect for destroying Shalltear. It was clear that Albedo was very serious about this.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was very strong. In fact, she was the strongest of the Guardians, barring Gargantua. Therefore, one would need the team members selected by Albedo to be absolutely certain of defeating her, or else one would have a very hard time.

 **"** **Do you approve?"**

 **"** **No, it's too soon to come to that conclusion. Let us verify the reasons behind Shalltear's betrayal first."**

Esdeath nodded

 **„** Ainz **-san is right! We had to investigate the chase thoroughly before we act. We can't make any hasty decisions. There is surely a reasonable explanation why** Shalltear **did what she did."**

Albedo gritted her teeth internally. „Even now she wants to separate me from Ainz-sama critical situation like this."

 **„I understand Esdeath-** sama **."** Albedo deeply bowed

If Shalltear was unhappy with how they had been treated her, then the same thing might happen to the other vassals. Thus, they would have to take the appropriate measures to avoid such situations in the future.

Ainz had to solve this problem not as a guild master, but in his capacity as the absolute ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. It was far too early to despair, and if — though it was impossible — Shalltear had actually been mind-controlled, then he needed to save her.

It would greatly undermine his efforts and his authority as a ruler of the Great Tomb of Nazarick if he could not solve such things.

Ainz could ask Esdeath to take care of Shalltear if the situation requires it. But what if this act makes him seen as a weak ruler who always is relying on his enforcer to upkeep his rule.

This and many similar thoughts stormed through Momonga mind only in just a few second.

A superior who put on a high and mighty face but did not save his subordinates while they were in trouble was not fit to be a leader.

 **"Then, do you know where** Shalltear **is? Have you pinpointed her location?"**

" **My sincerest apologies, but we have not confirmed that yet precisely. I considered that Shalltear might attack Nazarick, so I had her direct subordinates placed under arrest, and dispatched other vassals to reinforce the 1st Floor."**

 **"** **Really now. Then, let's go visit your elder sister to see if we can divine Shalltear's location."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: 5th floor**

The 5th floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick was an extremely cold region that had been modeled after a glacier.

A bluish-white iceberg stood in the middle of an endless expanse of white land, like a tombstone. It seemed to glow from within and confused the senses. Snow fell from the heavy, overcast sky above, whipped into a mad dance by the freezing wind which carried frozen vapors on its gusts. In the distance was a frozen forest covered in snow, which looked like giants clad in robes of purest white.

The bone-chilling wind ruffled Ainz's clothing, which fluttered in the wind. Esdeath was walked beside him with her usual divine class equipment what designed to look like a white military uniform with a white military cap what was adorned by the symbol of the Ainz Ooal Gown. On her shoulder hung her white long coat like a cape.

Albedo walked before them, she led her masters to her sister chamber like a good tour guide lead his/her, customers.

Normally, there would be an environmental effect here which applied cold damage and slowed movement. However, operating it required money, so it had been left deactivated.

In truth, the NPCs were equipped by the guild members who designed them. There were only a few of them which Ainz could confidently say he understood thoroughly, apart from Pandora's Actor. That said, he had gone over all their data after coming to this new world.

The trio looked at the majestic two-story mansion before them.

This building seemed strangely out of place in this frozen land. It was like a house from a storybook and seemed to be surrounded by a fairytale atmosphere.

However, its surface was covered with a layer of ice, giving it an uncomfortably cold aura. In fact, the name of this building was about as far from a fairytale as one could get.

Its name was the Frozen Prison.

All of Nazarick's enemies were locked up here.

 **"** **Let's go."** announced Ainz.

With those simple words, Albedo pushed open the frozen main gate. Though it was covered in a thick layer of ice, the gate still opened easily, as though it were welcoming a visitor.

A wave of cold air washed over them in the instant the gate opened. This was because the interior of the Prison was colder than even the freezing environs outside.

It was only after the chilling wind swept over her that Albedo began shivering. As Ainz saw this, he reached into his pocket dimension and withdrew a crimson cape, whose hem was decorated with flame-like patterns.

 **"** **Wear this, Albedo. It is not highly enchanted, but it should be enough to ward off the cold."**

 **"** **To think you would lavish such a gift upon me! My deepest thanks! I shall treasure it all my life."**

 **„** **Do you need one too Esdeath-san?"**

 **„** **Nah. I am fine but thanks, Ainz-san. You know my abnormally high resistances and my aether body don't let me feel any kind of these effects easily. But thanks anyway."**

Ainz nodded then they continued their little journey

 **"** **...Ainz-sama, shall I summon Neuronist? It is unthinkable that she would not come to lead the way, thus forcing the supreme overlord of Nazarick to advance by himself…"**

Albedo broke the silence

 **"** **It's fine. Though it's not a bad thing, she talks too much. There is a matter we need to settle as soon as possible and I would like to avoid wasting time."**

 **"** **Understood. Then, after all, this is over, I will lecture Neuronist and caution her not to babble too much."**

 **"** **No, no, no need for that. It does not displease me."**

 **"** **But…"**

 **"** **It is fine. We love you all, regardless of your merits or flaws, because you were all made by our friends of the past. The fault is mine for being unhappy with such meticulously crafted people."**

After a while, they almost reached Albedo sister Nigredo room.

 **"** **...Albedo, we're almost at your big sister's room. Are you ready?"**

Albedo's flighty and overjoyed expression turned serious in an instant.

 **"** **Understood. Then, I shall retrieve the doll."**

 **"** **Umu. Give it to me."**

Albedo reached a hand toward the wall, and a pale white hand reached back out, depositing a doll to her hand. It was a baby doll, which was about the same size as an actual baby.

Ainz accepted the doll and looked it over without averting his eyes.

 **"** **How revolting."**

The doll was a caricature of a human infant, its distorted features resembling a Cupid doll. Its large, round eyes were particularly disgusting. Ainz furrowed his nonexistent brows and directed his gaze to the end of the corridor. There was a large fresco there, painted on a wall which contained a door.

Esdeath overtook them. She pushed open the door, which slid open with no sound or resistance — and they were greeted by the sound of crying babies.

It was not just the sound of one or two voices. Nor was it the result of an echo.

Tens, hundreds of crying voices fused into one and reached their ears. However, they could not see any babies in the room.

Still, although they could not see them, they were definitely there.

In this empty room, bare of all furniture, there was a cradle, and a woman gently rocked it.

 **"** **It's about time to begin, no?"**

 **"** **It should be. Please be careful."**

As though on cue, the woman's movements froze. Then, she reached her hands into the cradle, and gently retrieved the baby within. No, that was not a real baby, but a baby doll.

 **"** **It's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong, it's wrong."**

She shook it forcefully and then cast it aside with all her strength. The doll shattered into pieces when it hit the wall.

 **"** **My baby, my baby, my baby, my babyyyyyyy—!"**

A sound of grinding teeth came from the woman, and with that, the crying noises from the floor and ceiling grew louder. Soon, the source of the sound revealed itself, and lumps of flesh which resembled translucent babies emerged.

 **"** **To think Tabula Smaragdina-san put so many monsters in here… how much money did he spend on this?"**

 **„** **If you ask my opinion. Too much... He was always obsessed with such things. But this is one of the reasons why we liked him don't we?"** Esdeath chuckled

 **„** **Indeed."**

In games like YGGDRASIL, one could place pop monsters within dungeons by paying the appropriate in-game or real-world currency. However, they would not come back to life after being destroyed, so they were more of a luxury to players. Those players that did not focus on roleplaying would not emplace such monsters.

The fact that he had put in so many Carrion Babies here, despite their low levels, was a testament to the meticulous nature of Tabula Smaragdina.

 **"** **You, you, you, you, took, took, took, took, my baby, my baby, my baby, my babyyyyyyyyy—!"**

Esdeath chuckled **„She really resembles you Albedo-san."**

 **„** **Wha... Really?"** Albedo gasped while she flustered

The woman seemed to take the leisurely conversation as some sort of provocation and broke into a run, her killing intent driving her as swiftly as the wind. The woman in the black mourning clothes took unnaturally large strides as she charged, closing the distance to them in but a few steps.

The woman stabbed forcefully at Ainz with her scissors—

 **"** **Your child is here."**

 **"** **Ohhhhh~"**

She cradled her beloved child with infinite compassion, as though she would never let it go. Then, she gingerly placed the baby back in the cradle, before turning her face, shrouded as it was by her long hair, to the trio:

 **"** **Momonga-sama,Esdeath-sama and my lovely little sister. I trust you have been well?"**

 **„** **I hope you are well Nigredo-san. Do you eat regularly? Do you have everything that you require?"**

 **„** **Yes, Esdeath-sama."**

she bowed her head

" **It's been a while, Nigredo. You seem… yes, I am glad you have not changed."**

The reason why Ainz could calmly handle this chain of events was because he had witnessed this madness before, in the game.

Esdeath usually just laughed such things in their old life what freaked Momonga out. So this was not surprised him.

 _„_ _Back then, I was so scared that I screamed."_

His guildmate said he had made a new NPC, and asked the other guild members to come see it with him. In the end, everyone had shrieked together only Esdeath laughed whole heartedly like a madman. It felt quite nostalgic now when he looked back on it.

 **"** **Nee-san, it's been a while."**

Indeed, this Nigredo was Albedo's older sister. In other words, she was an NPC created by the player Tabula Smaragdina.

If one said that Albedo was the incarnation of his love for gap moe, then Nigredo would be the character that represented Tabula Smaragdina's love for horror movies.

Perhaps Nigredo felt that covering her face was being disrespectful to Ainz and Esdeath but on the other hand, they would have preferred her to carry on as normal.

Her true face was creepy, to say the least. It had no skin, only exposed muscle.

Her mouth had no lips, yet held a beautiful set of teeth. Her eyes shone brightly in the absence of eyelids. An observer might think her beautiful if they looked solely at her eyes or teeth, but taken as a whole, her face inspired nothing but revulsion.

 **"Then, Momonga-** sama **, how may I—"**

 **"—** **Ah, my apologies. You were not in the Throne Room so you did not know, but my name is no longer Momonga. I am now Ainz Ooal Gown. Please address me as Ainz from now on."**

There was a gasp of surprise, and then Nigredo slowly raised her head:

 **"** **I understand, Ainz-sama."**

 **"** **Then, Nigredo, I came here to seek your help. Could I make use of your abilities?"**

 **"** **My abilities? Is it alive? Or unliving?"**

 **"** **...Probably counts as alive… should probably be living… I'll tell you straight up, the target is Shalltear Bloodfallen."**

 **"** **The Floor Guardian? ...Forgive my rudeness. If it your order, then I will carry it out at once, Ainz-sama."**

Though her voice seemed doubtful, Nigredo immediately complied with the request.

 **„** **Please** , Nee-san."

In response to Albedo's request, Nigredo raised her thumb playfully before casting a variety of spells. There was quite the variety of them.

Esdeath watched fascinated how Nigredo locate Shalltear because not long ago she too asked her to locate Nfirea and she wanted to ask her the how the process is working. But she can't due to her working circumstances. But now she can see it.

It was actually quite simple. She analyzed the process step by step. She could replicate it easily. Not as thoroughly and effectively as Nigredo but she could be able to stand with her own raw version and then refine that from then on.

Now, that her Processor job class and her energy perception abilities let her analyze things more thoroughly through an another perspective. Maybe she and Ainz could start to establish theories and rules how their abilities and this world magic works really.

Like when humanity first started this process with physics and the environment. Now they had the chance, the ability and the resources to truly understand how magic are really working.

Through experiments and observation.

She saw with her energy perception how the magical energies are different from the simple raw energy and how the magical particles come interaction with the environment.

Nigredo was a magic caster, and she was one of the highest-level NPCs in Nazarick. Though one could not tell from looking at her, she had been designed to specialize in divination and information gathering. That was why Ainz had come here to ask for help with locating Shalltear.

Soon enough — as befitting a person with her skills — Nigredo swiftly announced the results.

 **"** **Found her."**

 **"** **Put it on a [Crystal Monitor]."**

She cast another spell, and a [Crystal Monitor] appeared, displaying something which looked like a vast expanse of forest. Someone in armor was standing amidst the trees.

Ainz praised her:

 **"** **Amazing. You discerned the location of the target with pinpoint accuracy. I'd expect nothing less of a specialized magic cas—"**

As the image in the monitor became clearer, the praise vanished.

The person depicted there was dressed in a suit of red-colored full plate armor which looked like it had been drenched in blood. It wore a swan-shaped helmet which left only the face exposed. Plumes of avian feathers sprouted from either side of the helmet, while the chest and shoulders of the armor had been styled into the shape of wings. Crimson skirt armor covered the lower body.

She held a huge, strange-looking lance in one hand, resembling a pipette one might use in a science class.

This was Shalltear Bloodfallen. She possessed levels in Valkyrie — a divine magic caster class which specialized in fighting power — fully ready for battle.

 **"** **The Spuit Lance! That's the divine class item that Peroroncino-sama gave Shalltear!"** Albedo exclaimed as she saw Shalltear's weapon.

 **„** **That one of the most troublesome weapon what I ever meet.**

 **But it can be neutralized. You only need to poison your own essence with something that will not damage you but the lance could not convert to healing energy what essence it leached from the target to heal the bearer."**

 **„** **Or you need enough defense to neutralize completely its damage. Without it will damage you and it will leech the equivalent amount of life from you as damage it caused. So if it can't damage you it's leeching properties will not work." muttered** Esdeath under her nose but Momonga heard it all thanks to his increased hearing

 **„** **Very thorough explanation Esdeath-san."** nodded Momonga

 **„** **Thank you."** She scratched the back of her head embarrassed

Ainz looked back to the [Crystal Monitor]

Ainz had enough divine-class items that he could equip them to every slot on his body. However, this did not mean that they were easy to come by.

YGGDRASIL's magic items were made by embedding data crystals into items, but not all data crystals dropped by monsters were equal. If one wanted to make a divine class item, one would need several data crystals which were classified as "high-rare drops". In addition, one would need to make the container for those data crystals — a sword, for instance — out of extremely rare metals and the like.

As a result, it was fairly common for even level 100 players to not own a single divine-class item.

The Spuit Lance which Shalltear Bloodfallen possessed was such an item.

Its name sounded silly, but its power was extremely insidious. When embedded in a weapon, some data crystals allowed their user to absorb a certain percentage of damage dealt and use it to replenish their health. The Spuit Lance was specialized in doing so.

 **"** **...Let's head out now."**

 **"** **Eh? Ah, please wait! Since Shalltear is already fully equipped, it's possible that hostilities will begin on sight, so we need to select several guards to defend your person."**

 **"** **We don't have time for that; if negotiations break down, we'll retreat immediately—"**

 **[Message]:" Forgive my intrusion Esdeath-sama."**

The one who [Message]-d Esdeath was her Aether Clone what she left behind to monitor the situation in E-Ranter.

Before she left the guild she told the guild master if they ever need her. Leave a message for her in the inn where she usually resided.

 **[Message]:"I am a little busy here. But speak your mind."**

 **[Message]:"Yes! Someone from the adventurers guild looking for you. You said I let you know if anything happened. So I have taken the liberty to let you know. I hope I will not disturbing anything important."**

 **[Message]:"What they want. It is about the events of the last night or some other work?"**

 **[Message]:"It is about an another work. It concerns a certain vampire."** Esdeath eyes widened

 **[Message]:"Did they mentioned about the vampire appearance? Like her hair color or her armor?"**

 **[Message]:"No regretfully. In the message, there was a minuscule amount of information about a vampire who is appeared near the fortress city not long ago. They counting your appearance as soon as possible Esdeath-sama."**

 **[Message]: „I see… Thank you to relayed this message to me. Go to the forest to the coordinates what we discussed earlier. We don't want to them to be suspicious about our true identity, don't we? And please bring forth Hamusuke with you."**

 **[Message]:"Yes at once!"**

 **„** **Ainz-san I have a few interesting clue what can lead us who taken control over Shalltear. But I had to head back into E-Rantel to confirm and contain the situation."**

 **„** **It is truly necessary Esdeath-san. In a situation like this…"**

 **„** **It is Ainz-san. My Aether Clone reported it and she said it was utmost importance. I trust my creations with my very being. She reported me soon the adventurers guild will send adventurers after Shalltear and we all know how that will end. Don't we?"**

 **„** **Then go Esdeath-san. I trust your judgment just hurry back as fast as you can."**

 **„** **I will try."**

 **„** **While you will be away we will investigate the chase on the spot. Meet us in the spot if you finished your business."**

 **„** **Very well. Now if you excuse me. I have things to attend to. I will hand my ring to Zero Rei to safe keeping."** She bowed in Nilfgaardian style then left Ainz with Albedo and Nigredo.

After Esdeath was out of their sight she activated her guild ring and teleported to the entrance of the first floor. There she changed her adventurer outfit and changed her appearance to that what everyone saw in the adventurer's guild.

She had to keep up her appearances if she wanted to avoid the unnecessary attention.

She shrank around 160cm. She became more skinny and her skin changed to a darker tone. Her ears become more elflike and her red and white heteromorphic eyes with black sclera. Changed to likewise heteromorphic eyes but instead, her usual eye color she changed them to her adventurer self-eye color. One of them was purplish blue the other was emerald green with little yellow distortions. She changed her face to resembling that late teen's adventurer what everyone saw and know in the guild.

This kind of transformations was quite painful at first but for now, Esdeath became quite accustomed to it.

She then handed her guild ring to her creation Zero Rei who waited for her loyally in the entrance the tomb since she left. She handed him to her ring.

 **„I hope I don't make you wait too long. Please take hand the ring to Yuri Alpha Zero-san. After that. In three hours head to the coordinates what we discussed earlier. "**

 **„** **It was not fatigue Esdeath-sama. I am your loyal obeying servant I will do anything for you."**

 **„** **Thank you. Now you can go. Do whatever you want until you had to go the place where we discussed. If someone asks you why don't you work say them you are on leave by my permission. "**

 **„I am** really **sorry master but I can't do that. This servant can't possible rest while its creator working so hard to the betterment of her** environment **and home. Please allow me to refuse your kind offer."**

 **„** **Very well. It is your decision after all. I authorize it. But now. I bid you farewell. I have things to attend."**

Zero Rei bowed deeply reacted to this Esdeath patted gently his head. Then turned around and started to sprint away from the entrance of Nazarick.

After she left the illusion what decoyed Nazarick. She sprinted a few minutes. Just because she is not wanted to raise suspicion about Nazarick position. For mere human eyes she was barely visible but with her new body, she felt she barely jogged. Combined this with her unlimited stamina what came with her race this was nothing.

After a few minutes, she activated her [Gate] spell and teleported the coordinates what she discussed with her Aether Clone.

When she arrived Hamusuke and her decoy already waited for her.

After she exchanged the information what her Aether Clone gathered she sent her back to Nazarick.

After she vaulted Hamusuke.

Hamusuke shuddered because of the sudden weight.

„ **Milady you are really heavy. This faithful servant of yours could not possibly run back with you with his full speed."**

 **„Do you say I am fat?"** Raidyn said this with an overly exaggerated angry yet comical tone. Almost all of the people could see through this sarcastic comment.

But Hamusuke was not one of them. He shuddered again and postured himself in an apoplectic posture. **„N-No Milady. But your armor and equipment are very heavy. I can't possibly mean** **to hurt you."**

Raidyn looked at him a little serious then she can't keep it any longer and started to laugh.

 **„Oh, Hamusuke you really can't make a difference between a sarcastic tone and serious tone. I don't want you to carry me to the fortress city of course. I only want you to carry me after we left the forest. The forest border is close enough to the city. So you can easily carry me from then onward. I only push you to your limit because I want you to be stronger. Without barriers to fight off you could not possibly advance forward. Do you understand what I want to** say? **Do you?"**

Hamusuke expression change from a desperate look to overly plucky. **„I understand Milady. This faithful servant of yours** does **his best."**

 **„** **This is the only thing what I expect from you. But now chop,chop. We have an appointment."**

With that, they started to sprint into the direction of E-Rantel.

Raidyn and Hamusuke headed to the adventurer guild with full speed where the guild master and the other mithril ranked adventurers whose resided in the Re-Estize Kingdom already waiting for her.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Adventurer's Guild meeting room:**

Raidyn entered the guild meeting room

 **"** **Come, come, come, Raidyn-san, pull up a chair."**

Raidyn is not wanted to break the chair due to her Ultra Greatsword immeasurable weight. So she simply put her weapon down in one of the corners of the meeting room with a big bang the sword reached the floor.

Everyone eyes widened because they know only really heavy objects makes that kind of sound when they placed onto the floor.

There were six men in the room. Three of them were stout-looking men girt for war, while one of them looked similarly imposing despite his lack of arms or armor. He was the one who had risen to beckon Esdeath over. In addition, there was a skinny, neurotic-looking man in a robe, and finally, a fat man seated in the innermost part of the room.

Esdeath took a seat, under the eyes of everyone else, and then the standing man spoke once more.

 **"** **Allow me to introduce myself. I am the head of this city's Adventurer's Guild, Pluton Ainzach."**

He was a powerful-looking middle-aged man.

He had an aura of a mighty veteran about him. There was no doubt that he was an excellent warrior.

 **"** **This is the Mayor of E-Rantel, Panasolei Gruuze De Rittenmeier-san."**

Esdeath nodded, and Panasolei waved slightly in response.

He was fat — no, frankly speaking, he was almost entirely made up of fat. His belly was rounded and flabby, and his chins were overflowing with adipose tissue. The excess of fat made him look like a bulldog.

The hair on his head was sparse enough that his scalp reflected the light, and what little hair which was left had already turned white.

 **"** **Raidyn-san pleased to meet you."**

Raidyn nodded then said **„Likewise Rittenmeier-san."**

Perhaps it was because his nose was stuffed up, but he made _buhiiii_ noises when he spoke.

 **"** **And this is the leader of the E-Rantel Magician's Guild, Theo Rakesheer."**

The skinny man — who looked as frail as a bamboo pole and seemed at least somewhat anorexic — nodded to Esdeath.

In return, Esdeath nodded back.

 **"** **And these three are much like yourself Raidyn-san, members of the adventurer teams which are the pride of E-Rantel. From the right to the left are Igvarge-san of Kralgra, Perote-san of Tenrou and Moknak-san of Rainbow."**

Those three men each had metal plates around the necks — made of mithril — and each gave the impression of being commanding and even powerful. Their equipment was nothing more than junk in Nazarick standards, but they were still far above the gear sported by most adventurers in this city.

Each of them had different looks in their eyes, but they all shared the same common thread of curiosity.

One of them — the representative of Kralgra, Igvarge — glared icily at Esdeath and asked:

 **"** **Before that, there's something I'd like to ask you, Guildmaster Ainzach. I've never heard of the name Raidyn before. Since she's a mithril-plate, she should have done something noteworthy, right?"**

There seemed to be a little hostility in his voice. However, Ainzach seemed to pay it no heed and cheerfully replied:

 **"** **Her feats include taming the Wise King of the Forest, as well as settling the graveyard incident last night."**

 **"** **Graveyard incident?"**

Unlike the confused Igvarge, Moknak of "Rainbow" exclaimed in surprise.

 **"** **You don't mean the incident concerning the appearance of vast quantities of undead?"**

 **"** ** _Buhiii~_** **you're quite well informed. I instructed that the matter not being made public due to receiving some troubling news. Where did you hear that from?"**

His words were frequently accompanied by a _buhiii_ , probably due to a blocked nose or some other reason. Nor was there much intonation, probably because he was using his mouth to breathe. It made his words sound strange, as though he were reading off a script.

 **"** **Forgive me, Mayor. I merely overheard this, so it's difficult for me to tell you where exactly the news came from. In addition, I do not know much of the details."**

The two of them looked at each other and they smiled as their eyes met. Moknak's smile was forced, while the Mayor's was uneasy.

 **"** **Hm~ it rings false to me, but forget it. There should be a lot of people who know about the undead running wild.** ** _Buhiii_** **~ forgive me, I interrupted by accident."**

 **"** **It's fine, Mayor. In any case, the Guild concluded that due to his contributions in that incident, Raidyn-san is a mithril-ranked adventurer."**

 **"** **Just one incident? Just by handling one matter? No adventurer who's gone through rank placement examinations would be happy with that, am I wrong?"**

He was not even pretending to be polite anymore. Igvarge displayed his naked aggression on his face, and then someone spoke coldly from the side.

 **"** **Hmph. Frankly speaking, I have to say that I'm not happy about Miss Raidyn mithril rank either, Guildmaster."**

The man who cut in was the head of the Magician's Guild, Rakesheer. There was a derisive expression on his face, though Raidyn understood that it was not directed at herself, but at Igvarge. However, Igvarge did not realize this and smiled at Rakesheer in a friendly way.

 **"** **I'm glad you see it my way, Guildmaster-san."**

 **"** **Ku, kuku."**

Rakesheer's lips grew even thinner, as though he had heard something amusing. It was not a friendly gesture because he had a scornful look in his eyes.

 **"** **Is that so? I feel that our views are diametrically opposed."**

 **"** **What do you mean by—"**

 **"** **Really, that's enough out of you, Igvarge-kun. There're people in the Guild who feel Raidyn-san was worthy of an orichalcum or adamantine plate."**

 **"** **What?!"**

Igvarge's face seemed to be asking how that was possible.

As he saw it, Rakesheer's mocking smile grew so wide that it twisted his entire face.

 **"** **Raidyn-san broke through a horde of thousands of undead all alone— no, she had the Wise King of the Forest as well, for a total of two people — and defeated the people conducting an unholy ritual."**

 **"—** **Anyone with some stealth training could do that!"**

Rakesheer sighed, in a somewhat exaggerated way.

 **"** **Indeed, you are correct. Initially, I felt that this was not enough to qualify Raidyn-san for orichalcum or adamantine rank. However, the discovery of a set of bones bore testament to Raidyn-san's might."**

At that point, Rakesheer turned to Esdeath in her metallic suit and hooded long coat, a stern look in her eyes.

 **"** **...That is to say, the bones of a Skeletal Dragon. Raidyn-san slew a frightening undead creature that possessed absolute resistance to magic."**

 **"** **Well, uh, yes! Skel-skeletal Dragons are strong! But mithril-ranked adventurers can still def—"**

 **"—** **Can still defeat two of them at the same time? As a magic caster who only uses her sword as a secondary weapon?"**

 **"** **Say what?!"**

Igvarge's gasp of surprise was joined by the other two adventurers. Then, there was a subtle shift in their attitude as they looked toward him. They were like inspectors trying to plumb the depths of a lake.

 **"** **We found the remains of two Skeletal Dragons at the scene. Could your teams break through a horde of thousands of undead, slay two Skeletal Dragons, and kill the hitherto unknown masterminds of this conspiracy in such a short time? Other adventurers were present at the graveyard, and they reported the presence of twisted spirits like Wraiths. Could you have penetrated such deadly ground?"**

Igvarge bit his lip, unable to respond.

 **"** **Then, let me ask you another question. She is mainly a magic caster, which means that she would have been completely useless against Skeletal Dragons and their complete magic immunity. Under these circumstances, with only of her physical prowess … no, even with the Wise King of the Forest by her side as well, could you have made such a great accomplishment?"**

The guild master bowed to Esdeath and said:

 **"** **Please allow me to thank you on behalf of the city, Raidyn-san. If not for your swift response, many more lives might have been lost.** **And while I can only speak for myself on this matter, you have but to come to me with any request you have and I will do my best to fulfill it."**

 **„** **If you allow me one question Raidyn-san,"** interjected Rakesheer

Raidyn nodded

 **„** **How could you defeat two skeletal dragons without using your magic? You are mainly a magic caster or not."**

 **„** **As a guild master said Rakesheer-san. I used my partner to beat those dragons."**

she said with a definite tone

 **„** **What partner? Raidyn-san you said before you working alone."**

Raidyn stretched her hand a pointed to her Ultra Greatsword on the meeting room corner. **„Rebellion helped a little bit."**

 **„** **Ahh. I see. You mean your huge sword. What magnificent weapon. Is it enchanted? Such weapon really worth such strong name. I hope you will allow me later to examine it."**

Raidyn lips curled in a smile then said. **„Maybe later Rakesheer-san. Maybe later."**

Rakesheer nodded in response. **„Of course. The business comes first."**

 **"** **Anyway. Thank you for your praises Guildmaster. But I was simply fulfilling Bareare-san's request, and I solved a problem along the way. You know I always said: the best customer is the satisfied customer."**

Rakesheer laughed, and there was an undercurrent of respect amidst his laughter.

 **"It seems you are truly worthy of an orichalcum… no, an adamantine rank. To think someone could take such a mighty accomplishment and pass it off which such humility, as though it were nothing of note. I heard that you can use the** magic **of the 3rd tier as well… is that correct?"**

 **„Maybe yes maybe no Rakesheer-san. I like to keep my cards hidden until I had to use them. But later if you want and I and you had a few free minutes we can speak about magic related things. If you want of course."**

 **„** **That would be wonderful. „** Rakesheer smiled widely

Igvarge's face and ears turned red as he watched the way Esdeath and Rakesheer spoke lightly to each other. Then, he bellowed:

 **"** **We could do the same thing if we got everyone together! Besides, it's her fault that she's Doesn't get any teammates right? She can't get anyone because she's no good!"**

 **"** **I understand that you all value strength, but that is not the topic we are here to address, so why don't we settle the matter quickly?"**

 **"** **Thank you, Mayor."**

 **"** **Before that, shouldn't we show some basic courtesy and remove our helmets and hoods?"**

Igvarge cut in once more with mocking words. He was not incorrect in saying so, but he was also being quite annoying. The other adventurers frowned as well.

 **"** **It's fine. This time, he has a point. I have been somewhat rude."**

However, the false face what Esdeath revealed when she removed her hood was a beautiful one. They could barely see her face because of her hood.

 **„** **A-a Dark elf? A bea.."** Igvarge cut his words and become embarrassed because of his sudden dirty thoughts

 **„** **Is that a problem?"** asked Raidyn

 **„** **Shut up Igvarge! No, of course, it is not a problem Raidyn-san. Adventurers protect all humanity from monsters and as such, borders do not exist for them. As a fellow adventurer, I am ashamed at your griping about the unspoken rules which govern our guild."**

As the voice castigating Igvarge's second interruption rang forth, he realized that everyone else in the room felt that way, so he reluctantly fell silent.

 **"** **...Well, it's because of this sort of thing that people have loaded opinions of foreigners and other races. So I thought this is the best option to avoid such things."**

 **„** **I see. But back to the business."**

 **"** **Well, it's because Raidyn-chan was late fashionably. But we happily listen once again the guild master description."** Igvarge said with a much friendlier and honeyed tone than before.

Raidyn bowed her head. **„I apologize again for my late arrival."**

Esdeath lowered her head in apology. She had experienced this sort of thing before as a program engineer. In her past life, she had to meet his customers needs even when it was not quite possible. So he needed to apologize often.

Ainzach nodded then started his monolog.

 **"** **To summarize, about two nights ago, some adventurers patrolling the outskirts of E-Rantel encountered a Vampire. Five of them were killed by the Vampire. I have gathered all of you here because of that incident.**

 **The sole surviving adventurer had been too afraid to give a proper description and had only noted details like clothing, hair color, and the like. However, the thing that had stood out most clearly was "silver hair and a large mouth."**

 _„_ _This is definitely Shalltear by description. I can't let the guild send another enforcer against Shalltear. It would cause world wide panic and maybe blew Nazarick anonymity. As a matter of that girl. I or Ainz-san had to alter her memories. But I can do that later."_

 **"** **I see. I'm not too clear about this incident myself, but I would be wasting everyone's time if I asked for a full explanation. I'll ask if anything I don't understand comes up."**

 **"** **Understood. Then, gentlemen, do you have any questions?"**

 **"** **When you say 'the outskirts', where exactly do you mean by that?"**

 **"** **It's a place about three hours' walk from the north gate. There's a large patch of a forest there, and the incident took place within the forest."**

 **"** **What rank were those adventurers?"**

 **"** **They were iron plates."**

 **"** **...I'd like to ask, but why have you brought so many adventurers on board for just one Vampire? Is there going to be a competition of some sort?"**

 **"** **He's got a point. Platinum-ranked adventurers can deal with a Vampire. I have no idea why you've gathered so many mithril-ranked adventurers."**

 **"** **The answer for that is simple: because that Vampire is very powerful."**

Everyone looked to Rakesheer in surprise as he interrupted.

 **"** **A very powerful Vampire…"**

 **"** **Could it be you're trying to say that the opposition is a high-end Vampire… the Vampire Lord 'Landfall' who was mentioned in the Saga of the Thirteen Heroes?"**

 **"** **How would you describe it, in terms of the size of a comparable military force?"**

 **"** **A military force… that's a somewhat tricky question."**

Rakesheer racked his brain and then spoke again.

 **"** **Let me get this out of the way first, this is just my personal opinion and it's by no means a final, unassailable assessment. If you want to think of it in terms of a group of fighting men, given the fact that the undead does not tire, nor do they eat or drink… I guess you could compare it to an army of ten thousand."**

 **"** **Say what?!"**

As though picking up the baton from Rakesheer, Ainzach continued speaking:

 **"** **To continue where Theo left off, only about 20% of the adventurers in the Kingdom can be considered to be at or above platinum-rank. There are around 3000 adventurers in the Kingdom, so among the 8 million people of the Kingdom, there are only about 600 platinum-ranked or higher adventurers. Do you understand now? Platinum-ranked adventurers are that rare."**

 **"** **Is that so. I wish I did not understand, but I do. Then, with this situation in mind, I would like to ask you adventurers: are you confident in eliminating this creature? If not… well, then how about asking the Warrior-Captain Gazef-kun for help?"**

Gazef Stronoff. He was the mightiest warrior of the Kingdom, superior even to adamantine-ranked adventurers. A man that was arguably the Kingdom's ace in the hole.

However, Ainzach immediately shot that proposal down.

 **"** **It may be true that no warrior is capable of beating Stronoff-dono. However, if Stronoff-dono faced a party of adventurers that was weaker than himself, the victors would undoubtedly be the adventurers. This is because adventuring parties have many methods of attack and defense — to continue the example of using Stronoff-san, the party can use four times the amount of magic and martial arts as Stronoff-san. The impact of this difference is particularly marked when facing monsters who possess unique special abilities."**

 **"** **The ideal solution would be to recruit orichalcum and adamantine-ranked adventurers for this. But before it comes to that, I would like the strongest adventurers in our city to set up a defensive line to keep the Vampire from invading us."**

One could follow an army of ten thousand by their tracks and evade them easily. In addition, prodigious quantities of supplies would be needed to keep such an army on the march, so it would be difficult for them to do battle for long.

However, what if that army was compressed into a single person? And what if that person was able to use [Invisibility] or was adept at covert operations?

 **"** **Well, in lieu of that, what do you think of everyone just deploying together?"**

The adventurers promptly shot down the Mayor's proposal.

 **"** **I doubt that would be possible. In order to work as closely as that, we'll need to craft intricate battle plans, but the more complex the plan, the more likely it will go awry when something unexpected occurs. Rather than risk that, it would be better to not work together and just operate independently. Speaking of which, why did that Vampire appear there? What news does the Guild have about it?"**

 **"** **About that… since the enemy is a powerful Vampire, the Guild does not have the full details on it at the moment. Just as we were about to put a scouting party together, the incident from last night occurred, which dispersed our forces."**

 **"...I see. So you're worried that these two incidents are linked?"**

 **"** **Indeed, that is so."**

 **"** **Didn't Raidyn-shi take care of the graveyard incident? Was there anything on the bodies of the masterminds that would tie the two events together?"**

 **"** **From their belongings, we learned the enemy was from Zuranon."**

The faces of the three adventurers turned grim.

However, Esdeath already heard that name from Clementine. So she could easily answer their question when they ask her about it.

" **That undead-controlling secret society? I guess they really are linked with that Vampire."**

 **"** **So their aim was to trigger incidents within and outside the city to split our forces? Or are both of them decoys, and is the real plan about to begin… this is terrible."**

Allowing Shalltear's appearance to become public knowledge would be a very bad thing. Although Esdeath did not know exactly how it would play out, allowing Shalltear's current appearance to disseminate through the city — perhaps even through the nation — would make covert actions very difficult in future.

 **„** **You are all wrong. The vampire has nothing to do with the necromancer band named Zuranon."**

 **"** **Why is that, Raidyn-kun? Do you know something about this?"**

 **„** **I know that vampire. I chased the creature for a long time. Through many countries and landscapes. I have a contract to eliminate her so as every professional I collect information about her and then hunt her down. She is a very crafty creature. Do not underestimate her!"**

 **"** **What?!"**

 **„** **The truth is I became an adventurer to collect information about them."**

 **"** **Them? Raidyn-kun, did you just say 'them'?"**

 **"** **Yes, I did. There are two of these Vampires, and one of them, the silver-haired female, is known as Seras Victoria."** _„_ _Heh. Hellsing reference."_

 **"** **Is, is that so? So Seras Victoria her name.. Since we know that female Vampire's name… It's about time you told us your true identity, no? Which country are you—"**

 **„** **As I said before. I came here to collect information about those vampires. I have no allegiance with countries. Which country I am from? Let's just say. I am from everywhere and nowhere. I am a wanderer a witcher."**

 **„** **Witcher? If you allow me Raidyn-san the question? What is a witcher?"**

Raidyn smiled bitterly. **„A witcher or hexer as many people call us is someone who has undergone extensive training, ruthless mental and physical conditioning in preparation for becoming an itinerant monster slayer for hire. We are independent of every country and we remain neutral in every conflict what does not threaten the world with extinction."**

 **„** **If you allow a few more question Raidyn-san. Where is the school where you learned your profession? Who is the contractor who placed the bounty on the head of the vampires and how many Witcher roams the world now?"**

 **„** **The coordinates of the witcher schools are highly guarded secrets. The contractor wishes to remain anonymous. I can only say one thing. The contractor is a very high ranked person in the land where I came from. And lastly as far as I know I am the last Witcher. But I am not sure about it because of our wandering and lonely lifestyle.**

 **So maybe there is a few of us out there."**

The Mayor nodded slowly, and as Ainzach saw this he bit his lip and looked intently at Esdeath.

 **"** **I will handle the reconnaissance. If I find the Vampire there, I will slay it on the spot."**

Though they could not see her face fully, they could feel the confidence and determination brimming in her voice.

 **"** **Then, ah, the other teams will—"**

 **"—** **Will not be needed. If they come that will only cause unnecessary bloodshed. You can't fight a high ranked vampire in groups because whose untrained to fight them becomes either the vampire puppet or a light snack for them."** she pointed to the chase

With this, she waved off all opposition to that plan.

That gesture was not a wise one, not among fellow adventurers of equivalent rank. However — all the adventurers here were grizzled veterans of countless life-and-death struggles. They could sense that her attitude was not born of recklessness, narcissism or pride, but had been cold, carefully calculated. At the same time, it spoke volumes of Raidyn's own strength and competence in the theme that she could make such a statement.

It seemed as though her petite figure was growing before their eyes, and the pressure they felt made them imagine that the room itself was shrinking.

This woman was a hero.

Ainzach choked her words back, and then took several deep breaths. In fact, everyone present was doing the same, and the Mayor even opened up his collar, his sweat flowing freely.

In a quiet voice, as though whispering into Raidyn's ear, Ainzach asked:

 **"—** **What about your payment?"**

 **„** **We will discuss it later after I defeated the vampire. Until that, I would like an orachiulum rank at very least. That would make my information gathering more easier in the future."**

Everyone present gasped in realization.

Adventurers did not work for cities or countries, but this city did not have any orichalcum-ranked adventurers at the moment. If she became one of the highest-ranked adventurers of this city, everybody would know her name. In addition, the rarity of orichalcum-ranked adventurers meant that their fame would spread even further. In this way, people would come to her with dangerous missions, and it would allow her to learn about powerful Vampires.

A chair screeched, and as all eyes went to the source of the sound — needless to say, it was Igvarge, who had been looking Esdeath all this while.

 **"** **I can't bring myself to let you go alone. Be-besides, it's still not clear if that Vampire is as strong as you say. And what if the vampire is stronger than you anticipated. You will need help! We're going with you!"**

 _„_ This is strange. Firstly time this guy was very rude and hostile. What changed him so drastically?" thought Esdeath

The reason why Igvarge could still muster up his courage to Esdeath despite being shaken to the core was pure because of because she fell in love in Esdeath when she saw her face and he wanted to Esdeath acknowledge him.

However, his fellow adventurers did not approve of his attitude. Perote spoke in a barbed tone:

 **"** **Igvarge, that tone of yours—"**

 **"—** **It's fine."**

Esdeath readily agreed to the request. However, there was no kindness in that reply; the following words were cold and ruthless.

 **"** **But I warn you… you most likely die if you come with me. Your entire party might be killed as well, for all I know."**

That matter-of-fact tone did not sound like a threat, nor did it sound like a joke. It was a flat prediction of the future, which sent a shudder through Igvarge's body. In fact, everyone present was chilled to the bone by that statement.

 **„** **That's my only warning for you. Witchers do not accidentally work alone. But if you insist you can come along. I don't really care."** she said with a neutral tone

 **"** **Of, of course!"** he said joyfully

He was bluffing, but he could not back down here. He could not run away from this. How could he, an adventurer of equal rank, disgrace himself before someone in power like the Mayor? And what could Raidyn think about him if he back down now?

 **"** **It's all well and good to be confident, but is there any basis for that confidence? Of course, we know that you are strong, but surely you must know that the foe is no pushover either. Frankly speaking, we're not sure if we can leave everything to you either. If… if for some reason you're defeated, we need to think about what to do after that..."**

 **„** **I have a plan in every occasion."**

 **"** **What is your plan?"**

Esdeath pulled out her black katana from its sheath and showed it to the intrigued Ainzach.

The sword was exquisitely forged and black and red lighting flashed around it.

 **"** **...It can't be! It's impossible, unbelievable…"** Rakesheer shouted, before panting:

 **"** **I once read an old tome… they say that the Theocracy possesses powerful magic items which they consider their national treasures. This is one of them… a high-quality item what can hold magic within itself. How did you come to possess such a thing?!"**

 **„** **This sword contains a spell strength equivalent to the 8th tier."**

 **„** **What?! What did you just say?!"**

The exclamations that Esdeath had evoked from Rakesheer were like the cries of a strangled chicken. Even the man's face had distorted to quite a frightening extent.

Nor was it just Rakesheer who was shocked. Everyone — no, everybody except the Mayor had an expression of fear or surprise on their stunned faces. Any adventurer with even a meager bit of experience could understand the value of the item which Esdeath had shown to them.

 **"** **...The 8th tier… you're lying, right?"**

 **"** **...It might be a fairytale, but if it's really magic of that level… it would be nothing short of mythical."**

 **"** **Are you kidding me?! What kind of nonsense is that?!"**

The three adventurers — even Igvarge — stared intently at the sword within Raidyn armored hand, with frightened looks on their faces.

 **"** **Forgive me! Could, could I inspect that sword for a bit?"**

 **"** **Why?"**

 **"** **That… it's just a magic caster's curiosity. I vow I will not do anything strange to it! If you wish anything as collateral, I can pledge everything on my person, for instance, this belt—"**

Rakesheer was already unbuckling his belt before he finished. Esdeath replied in an annoyed tone:

 **"** **I understand, there's no need for that sort of thing. Here, have a look."**

 _„_ _Kukuku. I enchanted my sword previously with [Greater False Data] to only show the ones its true properties whom I want everyone else who try to observe it without my permission only sees a little portion of its true power."_ thought Esdeath while she smirked inwardly

 **"** **Ah, sorry about this, but may I touch it too?"**

 **"** **Me too!"**

The black katana passed through several hands before reaching Rakesheer, who stared dumbly at it, like a woman who had finally obtained a jewel she had long thirsted for. No, one could say that he was a boy who had found a treasure he had always sought.

 **"** **Amazing… ah, yes, Raidyn-dono, may I cast a spell on it?"**

 **„** **Go ahead."**

 **"** **[Appraisal Magic Item], [Detect Enchant]."**

The look on the man's face grew even more exaggerated after he cast those spells, and then—

 **"** **Awesome!"**

—There was no trace of the man from earlier. Instead, his innocent eyes radiated a look of pure delight, and even his tone was different like he was a teenager again.

 **"** **It's true! It's really 8th-tier magic! That's all my spells can tell me… but it's awesome, really awesome!"**

 _"Don't lick_ it, _please. Don't lick it please!"_ Esdeath swore internally

 **"** **Get, get a grip! What the hell are you doing!"**

Ainzach rose to his feet and drew close to Rakesheer, disturbed by his friend's sudden bout of insanity. Indeed, everyone was looking at him with an expression of shock or disgust. Such behavior was unsightly, coming from a man so highly-placed in the city.

 **"** **You idiot! How could anyone get a grip? This is seriously awesome! It's got an 8th-tier spell inside it, though I don't know what spell it is!"**

 **"** **Raidyn-dono! Where, where did you find this sword?! Tell me!"**

 **„** **It was in the possession one of the monsters what I slew during one of my contracts. And answering the question what spell it contains. Well, I am not entirely sure about the sword real ability but after I inspected its enchantment thoroughly I discovered one of its ability. It can store raw magical power. The sword is enchanted to be able to store the raw magical power what the bearer is channeling to it. After a while, this charge can be released in a form of a devastating attack."**

 **„** **Amazing! Incredible! To think about such weapon can exist. This sword must be what you can quite easily mention amongst the legendary weapons what the Black Knight bore."**

 **„** **Where did you get such contract Raidyn-san?"**

 **„** **Sorry trades secret,"** she said blandly

 **„** **I see…"** Rakesheer said with a disappointed tone

 **„** **Can I have it back?"** asked Esdeath

Rakesheer bit his lip as he heard Esdeath's matter-of-fact reply.

 **„** **Okay…"** (insert the Ok.. guy meme face.)

Rakesheer looked around, then reluctantly returned the sword to Esdeath. As he watched Esdeath sheath the sword back to its sheath, he suddenly exclaimed:

 **"** **Back to the point, I — I oppose Raidyn-san going forth to slay the Vampire!"**

A shocked silence settled over the room once more and Ainzach palmed his face. He grimaced, and then asked in a severe tone:

 **"** **...Why the sudden opposition? Well, I already know why, but still — I have to ask."**

 **"** **Oh, that… it's because it would be too much of a waste."**

 _„_ _He's gone completely insane,"_ Ainzach decided as he looked to his friend and decided to discard his opinion.

 **"** **Well then, leaving Rakesheer's words aside…"**

 **"** **Please wait! The magic of the 8th tier is practically of a divine level! How can you use such a valuable weapon on a mere Vampire?"**

 **„** **Rakesheer-san if you may allow me," in** terjected Esdeath **. „As I said before the sword can be rechargeable through channeling magic in it. Of course, it will take some time but it will be not destroyed by the process. So you do not have to worry about the sword integrity."**

 **„** **I see… Then I am relieved. Thank you for your calming words Raidyn-dono."**

Raidyn words returned Rakesheer to his senses. The slight blush in his cheeks was probably due to embarrassment at his earlier actions.

 **"** **...Then, Raidyn-chan, we'll be leaving everything to you."**

Raidyn just nodded

Raidyn stood up immediately **„ I am going right now. Vampires suffer a penalty of slowed movement under daylight."**

 **"** **Penalty? Eh, a weakness, then? They do move slowly in the day. Our side will be ready soon."**

 **"** **Then, we'll meet at E-Rantel's main gate in an hour."**

 **"** **One hour? Isn't that a bit too soon? There's still a long time before sunset."**

 **„** **There is no time. The battle can be prolonged util the night advent. Then we will lose that little advantage what we have now. Time is short. Decide. Either you prepare yourself under one-hour and come with me. Or I am departing alone. The choice is yours."**

 **"** **I get it. We'll prepare ourselves right away."**

 **"** **Everyone else defends E-Rantel until I return. I do not wish to return after not having encountered the Vampire to find that a troublesome situation has developed. That will be quite disappointing."**

Said Raidyn while headed outside of the guild meeting. While she headed outside she grabbed her Ultra Greatsword from one of the corners then left the room.

In the end, there were only three people left in the room; Panasolei, Ainzach, and Rakesheer, who still had a lovestruck expression on his face.

 **"** **I apologize for showing you that embarrassing side of myself."**

 **"** **It's fine, don't worry."**

Rakesheer also felt that it had been quite an unsightly display on his part, but even so, he found it difficult to conceal his excitement.

He had met Lizzie the herbalist some time ago, and she had eagerly shared the matter of the potion with him. As he listened to her excited exposition back then, he had regarded her with cool eyes and wondered if it was truly worth shouting about. Now, however, he wanted to laugh at his past self.

He now understood the uncontrollable surprise and emotional upheaval one felt when an unattainable object appeared before one's eyes.

 **"** **Was that truly such a valuable item?"**

Rakesheer fell silent. This was because he was struggling to suppress the boyish glee which was welling up within him.

 **"** **Yes. That sword could change everything we know about magic, enchanting, and smithing. The fact is, magic above the 6th tier only resides in the legends. That was the first time I personally saw something like that."**

 **"** **Then, can we trust her?"**

 **"** **Do you think she's in cahoots with the Vampire?"**

 **"** **I think the possibility of that is very low. What do you think, Rakesheer?"**

 **"** **I agree. There are better ways to pretend to kill the Vampire and then conceal her."**

 **"** **If wealth was her aim, she could sell that sword and never have to worry about money for the rest of her life. Someone as strong as her could rise in fame quickly enough. The fact is, quite a few of the city guard are already calling her a legendary hero."**

Panasolei nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Streets of E-** **Rantel :**

Esdeath sped through the streets while she riding on Hamusuke in a napping position.

The warm wind touched her bare face, blowing over the location which corresponded to her heteromorphic eyes.

Looking down, into the sidelines she saw the earth flying past her beneath Hamusuke's feet, like a loosed arrow.

Although Hamsuke could maintain its balance well, it was still a Djungarian Hamster, albeit a gigantic one. Although Hamusuke body structure made almost impossible you to ride him as a normal person. She could easily keep her napping position on the back of Hamusuke.

 _„_ _It'll be easy to swing my Ultra Greatsword while riding Hamsuke; It would be quite terrifying to the enemy. Imagine it. A petite girl with a big ass sword standing on a giant hamster while the hamster running towards you with its full speed. It is quite comical and terrifying at once."_

Esdeath _chuckled_

 _„_ _Anyway, it would be so much waste to place a saddle on him. His fur is soo soft!"_ Raidyn cuddled against Hamusuke soft fur while smiled

She was a dazzling sight, skilfully guiding her gigantic hamster mount while lied on its back as it roamed the city streets.

They were a team of four people, and they seemed better equipped than the members of Swords of Darkness, with whom Esdeath had traveled with earlier.

The four mounted men rode in a formation shaped like an isosceles triangle, and they too looked like they had sprung from a movie.

Esdeath quite liked riding Hamusuke. She thought about him as a cool unique collectible mount. What in her best knowledge only she owned.

 **"** **That's an impressive-looking creature you're riding there Raidyn-san."**

 **„** **Thank you very much! I like him very much myself too."** Raidyn smiled

Those words came from one of Igvarge's comrades as he tried to strike up a conversation with Esdeath. Unlike Igvarge, there was no hostility in his voice. Instead, it would seem Hamsuke had piqued his adventurer's curiosity, and his words were filled with wonder and awe.

 **"** **What manner of beast is that? Is it famous?"**

 **„** **He is the Wise King of the Forest. Oi. Introduce yourself."**

 **"** **Ehhhh?! What! That legendary monster?!"**

Out of the corner of her eye, Esdeath could see Hamsuke waffling its whiskers in pride, and its ears twitched in time with the movement. It was probably paying attention to Esdeath's conversation, given the way it was shuddering under her.

The staring man's eyes went wide as he exclaimed in surprise.

 **„** **It is as milady said. This humble creature in the past bore the name of the Wise King. But now the milady tamed it and gave it a new name. And with its new name comes new purpose. The milady named this humble creature Hamusuke. And it will serve milady all of his power."**

 **"** **Hamusuke please look forward. I don't want to use force to cling to you if you collide with something or someone."**

 **"** **Understood! Milady must be worried about her servant's body!"**

 **"** **Oh, that's amazing, to think you can maintain your balance in such a precarious position. This would be pretty dangerous, even for someone with a good sense of balance like yours, no?"**

Raidyn looked at her side where her traveling companion ridden his horse „ **Nah... It is pretty easy. You only need to get used to it."**

 **„** **Don't you intend to put a harness on him. It would make your ride easier on him."**

 **„** **It is not necessary. His fur is too soft and precious to stain it with such things as a saddle. Besides that, it is a good exercise to develop better balance sense."**

 **„** **Thank you milady! To praise so much this humble servant. This creature will serve you more loyally now on!"**

 **„** **Just look forward. I don't want to fly off from you when you accidentally collide with something or someone."**

 **„** **Right!"** Hamusuke answered with a dedicated tone

Just having Hamsuke with her was a huge boost to her fame, and the combination of the Wise King of the Forest's staunch loyalty to herself and Nazarick was far different from the fear it inspired in others. The first would make people think highly of Esdeath and consider her to be a noble adventurer. Although it did not mean much to her, she wanted to continue developing in that direction since she had the chance to do so. This was also because she wanted to be regarded as a hero. As a hero, you had a much easier time if you want to collect information. And because with fame comes high ranked jobs and with high ranked jobs came connections in high places. And with high ranked connections come more precise information.

" **Oi,** Raidyn **-** san **, we're here."**

After indicating that it understood, Hamsuke gradually reduced its speed. Unlike a horse, Esdeath could communicate directly to Hamsuke.

Esdeath leaped down Hamusuke with a double flip then she landed graciously.

 **"** **Then, let's go. What formation should we take when moving?"**

 **"** **We'll take the lead, you can follow behind."**

 **„** **Then be careful. Who know what you might find in the forest."**

Much like the forest near Carne Village, the woodlands here bore no signs of human habitation and were very difficult to traverse.

 **„** **We are almost here."**

After they had traveled some distance, the sound of weapons being drawn one after the other came from the rear. Esdeath halted and leisurely looked back.

 **"** **Is something the matter?"**

 **"** **Something is not right here. There is something observing us. I just feel it."**

With this, she incapacitated the four adventurers with four distinct strikes with her palm.

 **„** **Zero-san, you can come out now."**

With that, Zero Rei revealed himself and jumped down from the branch of the three where he waited for his master.

He bowed. **„Your servant is here as you commanded."**

 **„** **Who is this milady?"** asked Hamusuke curiously

 **„** **Oh, I almost forgot to introduce you. I am sorry. Zero Rei he is Hamusuke. Hamusuke he is Zero Rei. My servant. He will escort you back to Nazarick." he** looked Hamusuke

 **„** **It is a pleasure to meet you meat bag."**

Hamusuke shuddered **. „M-Meatbag?"**

 **„** **Don't worry. I created him that way to call every organic lifeform this way. Except a few of them."**

 **„** **Please, Zero-san. Take this four back to Nazarcik to further interrogation. And please take Hamusuke with you too and show him around in Nazarcik."**

He bowed then requested a gate from Nigredo

 **„** **M-Milady. You said there are monsters where you live. They will try to eat me?"** he said in a panicked tone

Esdeath grinned to Hamusuke scarily. Then chuckled evilly. **„Maybe. Maybe not. Who knows? In any event, they will surely not touch you without my permission. So you do not have to worry."**

 **„** **That's relieving milady. Thank you!"**

 **„** **Now. Please follow Zero-san through the [Gate]."**

 **„** **Right!"**

With that Zero Rei, the still unconscious mithril ranked adventurer team and Hamusuke disappeared in the **[Gate].**

With she turned the direction where they located Shalltear then she started to sprint unnaturally fast to the location where she discussed the meeting with Ainz.

 **To be continued…**


	11. Nasty Girls Like You

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue this little insanity of mine!**

* * *

After the investigation and the fast stress relevation Ainz, Albedo, Yuri Alpha and CZ2128 Delta teleported into the Treasury. Where the guild Ainz Ooal Gown kept their treasures.

The first thing they saw was countless lights glittering in the air, like stars in the sky.

The ceiling was so high that one would have to strain to see its heights, and its walls were so broad that they exceeded the range of one's vision. The vast room they defined was filled with dazzling treasures.

In the center of the room was a heaping pile of gold coins and gems, so immense that it resembled a mountain range. Even the amount which could be seen to be counted was but a tiny fraction of the actual sum. In addition, there were masterfully-made works of art buried in the mountain of gold.

Needless to say, they were but the tip of the iceberg.

There were hundreds of more such articles buried within that gigantic heap of riches. As his followers behold this literal mountain of treasure, Ainz could hear whispered gasps of awe from them. It would seem the voices came from two people.

Ainz looked behind him, at the three women waiting for orders.

Albedo had shed her armor and changed back into her white dress. There was a look of genuine admiration on her beautiful face as she looked around her surroundings. A similar expression adorned the face of Yuri Alpha, the maid to whom he had given his ring upon returning to Nazarick.

Only one of them was unlike the previous two. That person did not gasp in awe but instead watched Ainz in silence.

Her face was a work of sculpted beauty. Only one of her eyes — which radiated a cool glow like a cut emerald — was visible, the other being covered up by an eyepatch. Her strawberry-blonde hair gleamed as it reflected the starlight which shone from the ceiling.

She was a heteromorphic being, of the kind known as Automatons. Her name was CZ2128 Delta or Shizu for short.

As a Pleiades Battle Maid, she was dressed similarly to Narberal and Yuri. However, the biggest difference in her outfit from the others was that all her accessories were done up in an urban camouflage pattern, while her skirt had a cute "1-yen" sticker on it. In addition, she had a firearm of some sort at her waist, attached to her belt like a sword.

Yuri adjusted her lensless black spectacle frames. She seemed unable to abide the mess around her, given her sense of duty as a maid. Then, she asked:

 **"** **Ainz-sama, may I ask why these treasures have not been tidied up? Even if there are protective spells in effect, this is hardly an ideal storage method. You have but to command us and we will immediately begin tidying—"**

 **"** **Look closely around you one more time."**

Yuri looked around, taking about the time of a single breath, and then she apologized.

 **"** **My sincerest apologies. Please forgive my lack of insight."**

 **"** **Pay it no heed. However, the fact is that the items buried within the gold pieces are hardly valuable."**

The places where Ainz had looked and where Yuri's eyes had followed were the reason for her apology. There were shelves everywhere, piled all the way up to the ceiling, and the treasures there were more eye-catching than the mountains of gold.

This was but a fraction of the wonders therein.

In addition, there were many mirrors of blue topaz, red crystals that were the size of a man, a gigantic platinum statue of a warrior, a pillar covered in mysterious characters, as well as a gigantic alexandrite which one would need both arms to fully embrace.

These numberless treasures gave Yuri her answer; which was that there was simply no place to put them.

 **"** **Let's go."**

Albedo and Yuri answered Ainz in the affirmative. Only Shizu remained silent, merely nodding in acknowledgment.

Ainz cast [Mass Fly], and then the four of them took off.

It was then that they realized that a faint purple poisonous gas hung in the air.

 **"** **...Yuri-nee. The powerful magic toxin in the air."**

 **"** **Eh?"**

Yuri's surprising answer was met by a cold, inscrutable look. That look came from Shizu's calm green eye, which was devoid of any emotion.

 **"** **...Blood of Jormungandr?"**

As Shizu named that most potent of poisons, Ainz replied:

 **"** **Mm, that's correct. I didn't tell you, but the air in the Treasury is toxic. Anyone without poison immunity or items granting it will die within three steps."**

 **"** **Would that be why you chose me — forgive me, why you chose the three of us to accompany you?"**

Yuri — who was adjusting her glasses — was a Dullahan, while the stiff-faced Shizu was an Automaton. The two of them were heteromorphic beings who were immune to poison as part of their racial features.

Albedo was a demon and did not naturally possess a resistance to poisons, but she had another way to render herself immune to them.

 **"** **You're right in the reason for which I brought you here… However, I brought Shizu for more than just that; she is also here for verification. I could bring Esdeath-san too. But she is outside. And we can't waste our precious time with waiting."**

As they arrived before this painting-like door, Ainz fell into thought.

 **"** **This is the armory, so what is the password…"**

 **"** **Ainz-sama, if there is an armory, does this mean that there are other treasures stored in other locations?"**

 **"** **Yes, that's right, Yuri. However, it seems there was an exception to his orderly tendencies. If he was truly obsessed with cleanliness, then the treasures among the gold pieces should have been tidily arranged as well. One would not want to say that one's room was filthy, after all. Come to think of it, these items should be arranged in order of defensive gear, weapons, jewelry, wondrous items, consumables, crafting supplies, and so on. Also, there're the rooms for the management of Nazarick… and yes, there should be a room for data crystals."**

As Ainz chattered on, he pointed to where a two-dimensional shadow now appeared on the wall.

 **"** **However, they're all located in the same place inside, and it doesn't really matter which direction you enter from… oh, my apologies. I seem to have said too much."**

 **"** **Certainly not. I am grateful that you would answer our questions so readily, Ainz-sama**."

The two battle maids bowed in thanks as Albedo made her reply.

This was a door which required a certain password to open. Perhaps one could force it open with magic or rogue skills, but nor Ainz nor Esdeath did not know spells like that, not did they have such skills. Thus, he had to speak the password. Maybe they can force their ways in with brute force but that would destroy the only known way in the inner treasury.

 _„_ _Hm, I forgot it."_

That was only to be expected.

There were so many such gimmicks in Nazarick that he would probably only be able to remember a password if it was one he used frequently.

Since he could not remember the password, Ainz spoke a master password:

 **"** **All glory to Ainz Ooal Gown."**

In response, the jet-black door displayed a series of words: _"Ascendit a terra in coelum, iterumque descendit in terram, et recipit vim superiorum et inferiorum."_

 _(_ _It ascends from the earth to the sky, again, who comes up from the earth, and unite together the powers of things superior and inferior.(latin language))_

Ainz thought of one of the people who had designed the tricks and traps used by Ainz Ooal Gown.

He had a hand in designing about 20% of the smaller mechanisms throughout the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. His abnormally intricate designs consumed much of Nazarick's free data capacity, which caused the other members to complain about being unable to indulge themselves. However, he got some help from Esdeath to increase the effectiveness of the traps and lessen the cost. It still cost too much from the free data capacity.

Thus, he took responsibility for his actions and paid for many cash items to expand said data capacity.

Ainz studied the words which appeared. This must be a hint for the password, but what could it mean?

He racked his brains, taking his time to plumb the depths of his mind for the answer.

 **„** **It should be —** ** _By this means you shall acquire the glory of the whole world, / And so you shall drive away all shadows and blindness_** **— am I correct?"**

 _„_ _Maybe I can ask Esdeath-san about its meaning later. She learned many languages during her college days. At least that was what she told us. Maybe she can describe it to me. Heh, funny I advert her as her, not him. Strange. How my perspective changed after I came into this world."_

As Ainz said this, he looked to Shizu with questioning eyes.

Shizu nodded in response to him.

Now that the shadow had vanished, one could see into the tunnel that had been left behind. This was an orderly place, completely unlike the previous area. The best way to describe it would be something like a display from a museum.

The dimly-lit room was very long and stretched ever inward.

The ceiling was about five meters above the ground, a height which was clearly not designed with humans in mind, while it was about ten meters from one wall to the other.

The ground was made of tightly-fit, shiny black stone blocks, and it looked like a single gigantic stone slab.

Ainz entered the Armory without waiting for his three followers

Neat rows of countless weapons were arrayed on the walls to Ainz's left and right, making an impressive display.

In addition, there were many unrealistic weapons here that stretched the definition of actually being called weapons. Those were the kind that could not possibly be sheathed, or which were more decorative than useful, and so on. No, these weapons were in the majority.

Almost none of them were made of anything as ordinary as mere steel.

Then there were other weapons that looked dangerous even at a glance.

One could guess that most of them were magic weapons, but the exact effect each of them had was a mystery. One might be able to guess at the purpose of a sword whose blade flickered like a flame, but it was impossible to know the abilities of a sword whose blade looked like a whip and which wriggled like a centipede.

The group looked at these weapons on either side as they silently walked through the Armory. Before long — about 100 meters and thousands of weapons later — they reached their destination, which was a rectangular room.

It might have been used to receive guests since there were a table and sofa set in the middle of the otherwise empty room. There were other passages visible to the left and right which looked similar to the one through which Ainz and company had entered.

There was only one route which led further on, in contrast to the way they had entered. The atmosphere of that way was also dramatically different. If the previous room had been like a museum, then the next one was like a tomb.

 **"** **Within lies the Mausoleum."**

 **"** **The Mausoleum?"**

 **"** **Hm? Albedo… do you not know the name of that room?"**

 _"Well, I did pick that name myself… If it's like just now, Albedo might not even know the name of the Treasury's Guardian…"_

 **"** **Then, do you know of Pandora's Actor?"**

 **"** **Yes, I do. As the Guardian Overseer, I am aware of his name and appearance… Pandora's Actor is the Area Guardian of the Treasury, and his abilities are on par with myself and Demiurge. Other than managing the Treasury, his purpose is also to prepare the currency needed to activate Nazarick's defense network. In other words, he is a treasurer."**

 **"** **That's pretty much it. However, that is not all. That fellow—"**

Before Ainz could finish, he was interrupted — the three NPCs turned to look at one of the other passages and saw an entity there.

That being had a bizarre appearance.

While it had a man's body, its head was that of a distorted squid. The right side of its head was half-covered in twisted, tattooed letters, which resembled the ones that had floated up on the door just now.

Its skin was like that of a corpse, with purple blotches amidst a ghastly white color, and it was covered in some sort of sticky slime that gave off a bizarre sheen. Webs of skin grew between the long digits of its four-fingered hands.

Its body was covered in a shiny, form-fitting black leather outfit studded with silver jewelry. Several belts wrapped around it. Its black cape was closed in front of it, as if to conceal its body.

Albedo cried out in surprise:

 **"** **Tabula Smaragdina-sama!"**

This was one of the 41 Supreme Beings. As a magic caster, he was superior to Ainz in terms of attack power.

 **"** **No, that's not right!"** she immediately continued.

Shizu drew her gun and braced its stock against her shoulder, leveling her muzzle at the person before her.

Yuri clenched her fists in front of her chest, and punched her gauntlets together, which made a sound like a ringing gong.

 **"** **Who are you?! Even if you disguise yourself and your presence as a Supreme Being, I would not mistake my own master for anyone else!"**

The mysterious being who looked like Tabula Smaragdina merely inclined its head at Albedo's question but did not make any reply.

 **"—** **Really now. Kill it."**

As that cold voice rang forth, the two battle maids hesitated.

 **"** **That's enough. Return to your true form, Pandora's Actor!"**

In the space of a heartbeat, another heteromorphic being stood where the impostor Tabula Smaragdina had been, though it was something else entirely.

Its face was flat, with no nose or other facial features. Its mouth and eyes were replaced by three empty holes. There were no eyeballs, teeth or a tongue; just three black holes which looked like they had been drawn on by a child with a black marker.

The pink, egg like the head was smooth and shiny, without a single hair to mar its surface.

This strange character — and Narberal — were both Doppelgangers.

His name was Pandora's Actor, and he was a level 100 NPC personally designed by Ainz and placed in charge of the Treasury. His talents lay in disguise, and he could copy 45 separate forms and even their abilities — though only at 80% of the originals' potency.

His hat bore the crest of Ainz Ooal Gown, while the uniform he wore was very similar to the uniforms used by Neo-Nazi elite guards during the Euro-Arcology Wars 20 years ago.

After forcefully clicking his heels together, he raised his right hand to his cap in a grossly overacted salute.

 **"** **I bid you a fond welcome, my creator, Momonga-sama!"**

 **"** **...You seem quite lively."**

 **"** **Indeed! I burst with energy every day! Speaking of which, may I know the purpose for which you have come? And to think you would have in your train these fair maidens, the Guardian Overseer and the Pleiades Battle Maids!"**

Yuri and Albedo returned to their positions behind Ainz after the Area Guardian revealed himself, although the three of them had different looks on their faces.

 **"** **We will be going into the innermost vaults to retrieve World-Class Items."**

 **"** **Of what do you speak?! Has the time come to unleash their power?!"**

Pandora's Actor put on an exaggerated look of shock. This act made Ainz furrow his nonexistent eyebrows.

In the past, he had thought of military uniforms as being very cool, and he believed that actors ought to be dramatic, but watching someone as intelligent like him make such showy motions was—

 **"** **Uwah~ how lame~"**

His living, breathing black history (Pandora's Actor).

Those quiet words slipped free of Ainz's heart, so softly that nobody heard.

 _„_ _Knowing Esdeath-san. If she was here she would wallow on the floor with laughter because of my reaction. Of course, if I know her right. She would play along with Pandora Actor and salute him back with a more exaggerated manner. Luckily I am not brought her here. That would be only the stone into the fire."_

 **"** **...Mm, you're right. I intend to withdraw [Greed and Generosity], [Hygieia's Chalice], [Billion Blades] and [Depiction of Mountains and Rivers]."**

 **"** **...And what of the other two?"**

 **"** **Leave them. They're one-use items. The fact that they're so powerful means you have to think about the right time and place to use them. Then, there's also the matter of how to recover the items from using them again."**

 **"** **Indeed, it is so. For these legendary treasures, so mighty and potent that they are worthy of being called trump cards, which can make the impossible possible, or even change the face of the entire world—"**

 **"—** **Pandora's Actor, I'd like to test your knowledge; there are 200 World-Class Items, but how many of them are you familiar with?"**

 **"** **Forgive me, Momonga-sama, but I only know of 12 of them."**

Ainz nodded in acknowledgment. Those were the World-Class Items which Ainz Ooal Gown possessed.

Ainz had observed the NPCs for several days now. He had learned that the NPCs seemed to take after his former guildmates in the parts of their personalities which were not covered by their character details, as well as in the interpersonal relationships with other NPCs. For instance, the relationship between Shalltear and Aura, or that between Demiurge and Sebas. Zero Rei and the others.

Ainz smiled, though his expression did not change.

 _„_ _Children heh? As you said before Esdeath-san. They are like our comrade's children."_

 **"** **Is that so, Pandora's Actor. I seem to have asked you a pointless question."**

 **"** **Certainly not; I must tender my sincerest apologies for my lack of knowledge."**

With that, he bowed. Every move he made was exaggerated to the point of being ridiculous.

 **"** **...Never mind. I will be heading to the Mausoleum soon. Has anything happened here?"**

 **"** **Of course not; everything within this domain is the sole property of yourself and all your colleagues, Momonga-sama. How could anything happen?"**

With a theatrical flourish, he gestured all around him.

 **"** **Although, it is with a heavy heart that I confess that I was hoping you intended to make use of my abilities, Momonga-sama."**

He was right; at one point Ainz had indeed intended to make use of him.

In addition, Pandora's Actor possessed very flexible abilities, to the point where he could replace all the other Guardians.

 **"** **...You are my final ace besides Esdeath-san in the hole, so I do not intend to use you for petty tasks."**

 **"** **...I am truly grateful for that."**

 **"** **Understood. Then, I shall continue to manage the Treasury from now on."**

 **"** **Mm, make me proud. Also, from now onwards, call me Ainz, Ainz Ooal Gown."**

 **"** **Ohhhh! I hear and obey, my creator, Ainz-sama!"**

Pandora's Actor was indeed far too dramatic, and it made his creator (Ainz) think that every single movement he made was designed to scream "I am cool".

Perhaps such actions would fit him if he was a handsome man, but instead, he was an egghead, which made them terribly unfitting. It even made Ainz feel uneasy when he saw him.

Ainz quietly studied Pandora's Actor for a while, and then he plucked a ring from his pocket dimension and tossed it to him.

The ring traced an arc through the air, landing neatly in the hand of Pandora's Actor.

 **"** **This… is the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, and it possesses the ability to..."**

 **"** **This is just in case. Albedo, inform the vassals of Nazarick about Pandora's Actor. Before that, you are only to travel between the Throne Room and the Treasury, Pandora's Actor."**

 **"Understood."**

The two of them responded at the same time, but Pandora's Actor clicked his heels together with great force, tossing out his arm which was straightened all the way to the tips of his fingers and saluted with great pomp and circumstance… or to put it less kindly, he was hamming it up.

 **"** **Uwah~"**

 _„_ _Why did I design him with such a personality? I used to think this sort of thing was so cool. No, actually, I still think his uniform is kind of cool... He is like a second Esdeath-san when she is roleplaying or joking. I don't know how I will bear two Pandora Actor around in the Tomb at the same time."_

 **"I have an important question for you. I am your creator, and the one you are loyal to, right?"**

 **"** **Indubitably so, Ainz-sama! For as I was made by you, if you desire me to do battle with the other Supreme Beings, I shall charge into the fray without hesitation!"**

 **"** **I see… then, I have a request for you as a human being… no, a man… no, as your creator… But could you please not salute anymore?"**

Pandora's Actor locked his vacant eyes with Ainz's own, his confusion at Ainz's words evident within them.

 **"** **Er, that… how shall I put it, your saluting is pretty weird, so please don't salute anymore… As for your uniform, it makes you look very strong, so we'll leave that be… but please, really, don't salute anymore."**

 **"** **Wenn es meines Gottes Wille!"(If that's my god's will.)**

 **"** **Is that German? Don't speak like that either. No, you may use it if you please, but just not in front of me. I'm begging you."**

 **"** **Y-yes…"**

 **"** **Then, there's something which has to be done before entering the Mausoleum. Albedo, leave the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown which I gave you with Pandora's Actor."**

Ainz explained the reason for that to a confused Albedo.

 **"** **This is the final trap emplaced here; the Avataras within are programmed to attack anyone with a Ring, even if that person is you or me."**

 **"** **I see… intruders would use the Ring to get here. Thus, they would trigger that final trap."**

 **"** **Evil, don't you think?"**

 **"** **Of, of course not!"**

Albedo reluctantly plucked the Ring from her left ring finger, folding it into a silk handkerchief before handing it to Pandora's Actor.

 **"** **Albedo-sama… could you please let go?"**

 **"** **My, my precious…"**

 **"** **Ainz-sama said so, didn't he? If you wear the Ring, you'll be attacked. It's just taking it off for a while…"**

 **"** **What are you saying? This is the Ring which Ainz-sama gave me! How could I—!"**

 **"** **...Albedo, there's no time for this. If you're unwilling to leave it with him, then I shall..."**

 **"** **My apologies, I'm ready now!"**

 **"** **Is that so… then enter. Pandora's Actor, you will direct Yuri and Shizu to move some of the treasure to the Throne Room… Though it might be troublesome, be considerate of Albedo and do not use her Ring. Instead, use the one I gave you."**

 **"—** **Understood! ...Then, who shall stay here and receive Ainz-sama when he returns?"**

 **"** **We should be some time. I will notify you with a [Message] and you can return to us then. After all, we cannot leave this place without a Ring."**

 **"** **Understood."**

Ainz and Albedo entered the Mausoleum, under the eyes of Pandora's Actor and the two maids.

World-Class Items.

These items were closely linked to the game world of YGGDRASIL.

(The World Tree YGGDRASIL had countless leaves, but then a gigantic monster appeared which devoured these leaves, causing them to fall one after the other, until only nine were left. These nine leaves were the previous incarnations of the Nine Worlds: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim and Muspelheim.

However,that leaf-eating monster continued its advance on those nine remaining leaves. This was the backstory upon which the players adventured into unknown worlds in order to protect their own world.

What did those World-Class Items represent? They were equivalent to those other leaves — in other words, a single World-Class Item represented a world. Thus, the basic design principle of World-Class Items was that they possessed enormous power, and indeed, many World-Class Items were extremely powerful.

Many players had even expressed the opinion that these items were too imbalanced, but the developers simply replied: "The possibilities of the world are not so small", and showed no intention of changing these balance breakers.

The developers seemed to have a soft spot for the word "World", and so any class or monster with "World" in its name was usually much stronger than normal.

To the developers, the incredibly powerful last boss of the main campaign storyline — known as the "World Eater" — was the signature World-Class Enemy. In addition, only the winners of a tournament held in each world could become a "World Champion".)

 **"** **Ai-Ainz-sama, are these statues made in imitation of the Supreme Beings…"**

 **"** **So you noticed. That's right — the Avataras are statues made in the image of our former comrades. Still… while you can tell they're very strong, they look almost resembles them, don't they? I think Esdeath-san managed to capture almost of their coolness…"**

 **"** **As one who was created by the Supreme Beings, there is no way I could not notice."**

 **"** **Is that so?"**

 **"** **Yes, just so. However, Ainz-sama… from the name of this place, and these statues… Could it be that the other Supreme Beings have passed away?"**

 **"** **That… is not exactly correct."**

 _"No, perhaps that was the right answer."_

No man could possibly be unmoved by a sad look on a world-class beauty like her. In addition, she was the loving handiwork of one of his past comrades. Though Ainz was undead, his heart still filled up with guilt and anxiety.

Just then, Ainz noticed something, and he reflexively spoke.

 **"** **You, you see, those four empty spaces?"**

After making sure that Albedo's eyes were turned in that direction, Ainz explained why there were no statues in there.

 **"** **I shall put my own Avatara and Esdeath-san Avatara in one of these niches."**

His Guild members had said, "You can have them", and then left the game after transferring their equipment and cash items to him. Ainz had then used cash items of his own to make these golems, but Esdeath was the one who sculpted the golems in their current form in order to put their equipment to us and to serve as a memorial for their friends who had left the game.

Esdeath could do this due she had all of their former comrade's appearance data. So she only needed a few programmer trick to use.

She used the appearance data of her former comrades and replaced the golems basic appearance data with them. So she does not even need to any artistic action to make an acceptable appearance to the golems. Of course, this was a little forcible action and because of this little distortions appeared in the golems. But the golems almost resembled their former comrades.

This was also why the Avataras looked a little distorted in some place.

When his comrades left the game one after the other, Ainz made the Avataras to store their equipment. Those friends of his who had not left the game had once asked him why he had made the Avataras, and this was how he had answered:

He might need to use them as a final defensive line of guardians.

However, as the number of members steadily decreased, the motivation behind the creation of the Avataras was simply because he was lonely deep inside. After all, he had fewer and fewer friends who could play the game with him.

Of course, Esdeath was still with him. But that was only one member besides him. It is not nearly enough to have real fun together. They needed more members to organize events like races, raids and have a good talk. Hunting items and players together with Esdeath were good. But it was not the same as hunting items and players together with their other comrades.

 _„_ _That said, I still want to believe that our friends were brought here as well. For all I know, everyone might be in some corner of this world..."_

Just as Ainz sank into deep thought, a pained cry echoed through the passage.

 **"** **Please don't — please do not say that!"**

The loneliness he had felt vanished in an instant, and as Ainz hurriedly turned to look at Albedo, an even more powerful sense of surprise assaulted him. Albedo's eyes brimmed with tears, and it seemed like they would flow freely if she just blinked a little.

 **"** **...Ainz-sama. Our merciful, compassionate master Ainz-sama, the only one of the Supreme Beings who stayed with us to the end, the one to whom we owe our ultimate loyalty — please do not say that. It is my sincerest wish that you will be our lord and master for all eternity!"**

Albedo fell to her knees before Ainz.

Her voice was choked as she hoarsely repeated **"Please… please".**

 **"** **Forgive me."**

After helping her up, Ainz saw that Albedo's face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were still moist.

Ainz produced a handkerchief and clumsily tried to wipe away her tears.

 **"** **Ai-Ainz-sama, p-please promise me, promise me you will not abandon us and leave!"**

 **"** **...I'm sorry, but…"**

 **"** **Why? Why can't you promise me that? Were you planning on abandoning us as well? Why? What has displeased you! All you need to do is explain and I shall correct myself immediately! If you consider me a hindrance, then I shall end my life on the spot!"**

 **"** **Please listen to me. First, currently… there is no way to save Shalltear. Her mind control is definitely the effect of a World-Class Item. The only way to protect against the effects of a World-Class Item is to have a World-Class Item yourself, or a special job class."**

 **"** **Correct. I wanted the Guardians to have World-Class Items of their own. The fact is, one could probably undo Shalltear's mind control with a similar World-Class Item, but I don't know if I should use the World-Class Items within… what a heartless master I am. To think I would actually value a measly little item over one of my loyal subordinates."**

 **"** **That, that's not true! The World-Class items were gathered through the efforts of the Supreme Beings, and so they are more valuable than we are!"**

Ainz Ooal Gown proudly boasted possession of two of the Twenty. They would only be used against enemies of incredible power because only items of matching power could rival them.

Momonga placed his hands under Albedo chin and raised her head. And wiped her tears with one of his fingers.

 **„** **Albedo don't say such things. You are all like children to us. And Even if I leave because of some kind of circumstance call me somewhere else. Esdeath-san will remain here with you to safe keep you from the dangers of the world to safe keep Nazarick until either I or my other comrades returning home. But I promise. As long as there strength in me I will not leave you."**

 **„** **But why Ainz-sama. Why not Esdeath-sama go instead of you if time is coming? Why not her. Why you?"**

 **„** **Albedo. Do you hate Esdeath-san?"**

 **„** **Of course not Ainz-sama. She is one of the Supreme Beings. How should I hate her? I-I am just jealous of her because the time you two spent together. I just fear she might want to catch you from me. I fear you give your love to her instead of me. I do not wish her any harm. But if I can chose between the two of you. Who will we lost when the times comes. I rather lost Esdeath-sama than you Ainz-sama."**

 **„** **I see. I did not know you feel this way Albedo. I am sorry. But I assure you there is nothing between us besides friendship. So you don't have to worry. And as I said before. As long as our strength is with us to protect all of you. We will never leave you. But maybe we need your strength to accomplish such thing. Do you help us? "**

Albedo shot him a beautiful smile then nodded. But deep inside she was worried.

"No! He says this because he doesn't want to hurt me. He knows if he tells me the truth I could not survive that. Ainz-sama. You are such caring gentlemen. I will fight for you with all of my power. I can't let anyone claim you for itself beside me!"

 **„** **I understand Ainz-sama. We the denizens of Nazarick will do everything that our strength allows us to serve you."**

 **„** **Thank you Albedo. I do not wish anything else. Now. Time is short. Let's continue our way."**

 **„** **Hai!"** she bowed deeply. Then they continued their way.

 **„** **However, I am very grateful because of your words Albedo. I will tell you why I said such things to you."**

Albedo looked Albedo with an excited and nervous look.

 **"** **I intend to challenge Shalltear to a one-on-one battle. Therefore… I am unsure if I can return alive."**

 **"—** **I understand that we must do battle with Shalltear because leaving her be is the worst possible option!"**

 **"** **Still, why must it be a one-on-one fight? Can we not win by numbers? Are we unable to help you? Or you could even ask Esdeath-sama to fight instead of you. She is the enforcer of Nazarick so it should be her task to do such things."**

As he wiped away Albedo's freshly shed tears, Ainz answered:

 **"** **It is not that, Albedo. I trust you. It's just that… well, there are three reasons. The first… is because I doubt my own suitability as the leader of Nazarick."**

 **"** **How can you say that, Ainz-sama?!"**

 **"** **...Since I considered the possibility of players existing, I should have also thought of the existence of World-Class Items. Therefore, I wonder if such a slow-thinking person as myself has any value as a ruler and if I am qualified to lead everyone."**

 **"** **Your presence alone is value enough, Ainz-sama! If there is any inadequacy, we will assist you with all our strength!"**

 **"** **Thank you, but the person most responsible for this incident is me."**

 **"And so you intend to atone for your sins by fighting** Shalltear **in single combat… but who could possibly punish you,** Ainz **-** sama **, the highest ruler of Nazarick?"**

 **"** **That's not all. This is the second reason… the fact that Shalltear is alone. It might well be a trap — indeed, it could be a fatal trap. In that case, Esdeath-san will be watching the battlefield searching for clues of the enemy. When she found them she simply get into action and eradicate them from the face of the earth."**

 **"** **We — Ainz Ooal Gown — often used PK methods similar to how Shalltear is now. We would use one of our members as bait and then hunt down any prey who got hooked. Of course, there was a high chance of the bait being killed, but in exchange, we would make sure any enemies who attacked were wiped out."**

 **„** **But why don't you use Esdeath-sama as a bait Ainz-sama. She is more suitable such tasks."**

 **„** **Albedo. If you reveal your ace in the beginning of the battle what you will do in a time of need?"**

 **"** **Wait a minute, I'm not finished. Do you know what we feared most whenever we set a trap like this?"**

 **"** **That would be the number of attackers being less than the number of people used as bait. The fewer people we hooked, the more we had to worry about enemy ambushers turning the trap against us."**

 **"** **And the last reason is because Shalltear has to die."**

 **"In that case, let me go! I am the most suitable for the** task **since I have a World-Class Item of my own."**

 **"** **... Are you sure you can win? Don't lie to me — tell me your odds of victory."**

Albedo bit her lip under Ainz's calm gaze.

 **"** **Albedo… you are right. Shalltear is very strong. Only Esdeath-san and your sister had a chance against her in a straight fight."**

Ainz sported a full set of divine class items and all sorts of cash items, while Shalltear only had a single divine-class item, her Spuit Lance. Ainz had a massive advantage in terms of equipment quality. However, what Albedo had left unsaid was the reason why Ainz's chances of victory were slim.

Ainz was fully aware of that reason as well.

It was because Shalltear Bloodfallen was the nemesis of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ainz roleplayed an undead magician, and his character build focused on necromancer-type classes.

In other words, his character had been built for entertainment.

Shalltear, on the other hand, had been made with an optimized build. In addition, Shalltear's divine magic caster classes could use many spells which were very effective on the undead, and she was adept at melee combat.

She was the strongest Guardian of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Not even Albedo — no, nobody among the other level 100 NPCs was capable of facing her.

 **„** **I could easily send Esdeath-san to fight with her and she could easily win. But how could I see in my subordinates eyes after that? A ruler who always relies on their subordinates to carry out its job instead of it is not fit to rule."**

 **„** **B-But. Ainz-sama…"**

Ainz held his hand signaling Albedo to stop.

 **"—There is nothing wrong with your thinking, but it is in error. After all, you only possess the knowledge has been infused into you."**

 **"** **Eh? What does that mean?"**

 **"** **How experienced are you?"**

 **"** **What? Experience?"**

Albedo's face turned bright red in an instant.

 **"** **Yes, combat experience."**

 **"** **Ah! So that's what you meant! Yes, I can make full use of the strength which the Supreme Beings have given me. So I believe it counts as being very experienced."**

 **"** **That's not right. Being able to wield power and gained experience are completely different things. Do you remember the large-scale invasion of Nazarick? Are you familiar with Shalltear's memories of fighting players?"**

 **"** **I did not ask in detail, but she said she vaguely remembered being killed once."**

 **"** **...Besides that?"**

Albedo shook her head to indicate that she did not.

Ainz smiled coldly. Naturally, his face did not move.

 **"** **When I was the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, my chances of victory in PVP combat were quite high… granted, I lost to people who had flawless builds, but how could I be defeated by someone who only relies on high stats? More importantly, I had a close friendship with Peroroncino. This is what they mean by "The battle's over before it's begun"... do you get it, Albedo?"**

 **"** **...Ainz-sama, I will no longer try to stop you. However, I want you to promise that you will return here safely."**

 **"** **I promise you that I will defeatShalltear and return to this place."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest near the fortress city E-Rantel**

Esdeath reached the large large clearing within the woods she had to meet with Albedo and Ainz.

As she stepped out of the woods. She where they had to meet.

But there was no one.

 **„** **Huh. Where does his bony ass go? Could I misinterpreted the coordinates or they bored because I was away for a long time and went back to Nazarick to continue their investigation from afar?"**

Esdeath looked to the middle of a clearing.

One could say this scene was filled with a rustic charm, but in the middle of it stood something that was completely out of place here — a person in a suit of crimson full plate armor. It was a fantastic sight as it glittered under the sunlight, but the stink of gore it gave off ruined the atmosphere.

It was Shalltear.

She looked exactly like what she had seen on the [Crystal Monitor], right down to her seemingly-unchanged posture. For a moment, Esdeath wondered if she was still looking at her image.

However, it felt real enough. The reason was that was the stench of blood carried to her by the wind.

 **„** **Shalltear?"**

 **„** **Shalltear-san are you feeling yourself alright?"** Esdeath yelled

But there was no answer.

Before she called out to Shalltear again, Esdeath carefully analyzed her up.

Shalltear was not ignoring her. Rather, her crimson eyes were open and vacuous, giving the impression that there was no consciousness there.

 **„** **Hmm. It seems the worst scenario happened. Mind control.**

 **Judging from the information supplied by the Sunlight Scripture and my own experience with this sort of thing, I'm certain this is some form of mind control.**

 **The only known thing what can cause such thing. To overwrite the undead races mind control immunity is the World Class Items or it is some kind of effect what is unique of this world."**

 **It seems someone or something attempted to control Shalltear mind with some kind of effect but it failed before the person could finish the process. So she remained without commands. It is like when your computer or device on standby mode. It is waiting for commands but if you do not issue them they just standing here without anything to do by."** muttered Esdeath under her nose with a pensive expression

 _„_ _However, she will probably defend herself against anyone who gets too close or who attacks her. Most evil-aligned NPCs will do just that, so it is best to do not get close to her without any preparations."_

 _„_ _Could Ainz-san retreated to Nazarick because he feared to someone or something set a trap for him? Could I try to drag her back to Nazarick to solve this problem? But maybe the person who tried to mind control Shalltear is still alive and waiting to either of us make the first step."_

Shalltear had been mind-controlled by _something_. It might be something unique to this world, something that could work on the undead or other races what are immune to mind control effect. If that were the case, either of them might end up getting mind-controlled as well if she stayed here.

 **[Message]:"Ainz-san. Where are you? I am waiting for you at the meeting point."**

 **[Message]:"Esdeath-san. We just finished in the Treasury. Five minutes and we will be in your position be patient."**

 **[Message]:"Momonga-san. Here you are. I thought for a minute you wanted to play me fool. But then I saw Shalltear in the clearing. Did you tried to communicate her?"**

 **[Message]:"Yes actually. We are tried every peaceful solution. But it does not work."**

 **[Message]:" Did you attempted to dispell the mind control effects on Shalltear."**

 **[Message]:"Yes of course I tried. First I tried to reason with her as I said before. That did not bring any results. I even tried to use my [Shooting Star] and used one of my three wishes of the ring to remove every positive and negative status effects from Shalltear but it did not work either."**

The super-tier spell imbued within the ring, [Wish Upon A Star], was one which consumed a percentage of one's XP to randomly generate an option for a wish. In other words, by spending 10% of one's XP, one could make one choice. By spending 50%, one could pick from five choices.

There were many choices that could be made for a wish; according to online walkthroughs, there were over 200 of them. In addition, some wishes were more common than others; thus this was a dreadful spell which many feared would deplete their XP for nothing.

Even in YGGDRASIL where gaining levels were easy, one would still need a lot of XP to cast it, given that a magic caster needed to be level 95 before learning this super-tier spell. Thus, many people hesitated over whether or not to gamble their XP on this sort of thing.

 **[Message]:"That was quite wasteful Momonga-san. You should wait for me to solve this problem together. We can not let yourself waste the precious experience until we find a way to replenish it! The ring still costs experience even if your wish did not come true."**

 **[Message]:"However I learned one important thing."**

 **[Message]:"What is it?"** Esdeath asked in a frustrated tone.

 **[Message]:"The person who is attempted to control Shalltear used a World Item. There is something worse. I** **learned of Nfirea's talent from you earlier, I wondered if we could steal it with [Wish Upon A Star]. Now, I realized that I could have done it.** **"**

There were only 200 of these items in YGGDRASIL, and not even Guild Weapons or divine class items could compare to them. The power of World-Class Items was such that even controlling the undead — who were immune to mental effects — would be a piece of cake.

 **[Message]:"I see… Then I heading back to Nazarick."**

 **[Message]:"Don't come back Esdeath-san if you are already prepared as I said before. We will come right away your position. I will bring with me Aura and Mare. If the enemy is still here maybe they can make them hesitate when they attack."**

 **[Message]:"Ok Momonga-san. Then I just waiting here. Anyway. If you were in the treasury you meet your creation. Pandora Actor. How your little family reunion went? Did you have the father-son moment?"**

 **[Message]:"Don't even mention Esdeath-san. It was horrible."**

 **[Message]:"Nah. It could not be that bad. Is it?"**

 **[Message]:"I was so embarrassed because of his german accent, how he acted and his constant saluting. My emotion suppression is triggered. Just by watching him doing his things what I programmed into him."**

 **[Message]:** Esdeath chuckled a little **„At least his military uniform is almost cool as mine."**

 **[Message]:"Don't say this Esdeath-san. Pandora Actor uniform is way cooler than yours."**

 **[Message]:"That was not nice."**

 **[Message]:"I know. The karma just hit you because of your previous chuckle and all bad things what you did before."**

 **[Message]:"Arg. You will get that back guild master. I swear on it!"**

 **[Message]:"Well young miss. We will see. We will see. If you don't behave correctly I will make you wear a prom dress. After that, I will make some pictures from you."** Momonga chuckled evilly

 **[Message]:"Ahhhh. Don't even dream about it. Those things are horrible. I once tried out one of the similar clothes for my collection and it was horribly uncomfortable. How anyone even manages walks normally in one of those things. You never make me wear one of those horrible despicable things."**

 **[Message]:"I have blackmail material."**

 **[Message]:"What blackmail material?"**

 **[Message]:"Where is the fun if I tell you. It's just take away the thrill of the game. Well. Do you behave?"**

 **[Message]:"Yes. I will behave Ainz-sama. I promise."**

 **[Message]:"That's what I like to hear."**

Momonga chuckled then terminated the spell

 _„_ _Momonga-san. You bastard. But don't worry. I have a few prank for you if we finished with this. Kukuku…You will have a bad time Momonga-san. You will have a bad time.."_ her mouth bent into an unnaturally wide smirk

Then she started to scratch her head and her expression turned to a nine-year-old annoyed child.

 **„** **Great. Just great. Just what I needed on this beautiful day. Ahh. What a troublesome day we have here."** she sighed

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Meeting Room**

In the floor guardians, meeting room sat on the couch. Albedo, Cocytus and Zero Rei.

The last person to enter the room was Demiurge, who threw himself down on an empty seat near Zero Rei. It clearly illustrated his mood, given that he would never act so crudely under normal circumstances.

 **"** **Well, is there an explanation for this?"**

 **"** **Why did you agree to this?"**

His tone was even, but that was simply a thin veil draped over the surface. Everyone could feel the barbs in his words.

 **"** **This was Ainz-sama's decision. How can we subordinates oppose—"**

 **"—** **Why?"**

The question interdicted Albedo's reply with the finality of a guillotine's blade.

 **"** **Why? When Ainz sama left for the Dragon Kingdom, you were the one who insisted on having a Guardian follow him. Why did you agree to this now? You should be worried about Ainz-sama's safety now, as you were then."**

 **"** **Then, I'll ask you again! Why did you permit this?!"**

His anger seemed to shake the room. This intensity was completely unlike the Demiurge whom they were familiar with.

 **„** **Where is Esdeath-sama to drag him back to safety? Why is she did not protecting her leader?"**

 **„** **Esdeath-sama is out there to inspect the battle,"** interjected Zero Rei with a bored tone.

Cocytus slowly turned his head, looking at Albedo and Demiurge who staring each other down. There was a worry in his eyes.

 **"** **...Also, you should have known that Ainz-sama was lying, right?"** Demiurge asked, his voice low and angry.

After Albedo nodded again, Cocytus exhaled sharply.

 **"** **..Earlier. You. Said. That. Ainz-sama. Told. You. His. Reasons. For. Leaving. Alone. But. Do. You. Not. Find. It. Strange? From. Ainz-sama's. Point. Of. View. A. Sequential. Attack. Would. Be. Safer. We. Could. Attack. In. Waves. And. Wear. Down. Shalltear's. HP. And. MP. Or. He. Could. Dispatch. Esdeath-sama. To Fight. With. Shalltear."**

 **"** **...You're right, Cocytus. There is no way Ainz-sama would not be able to think of a strategy that we could easily come up with. In other words, Ainz-sama was deliberately lying, to hide something else."**

 **"** **What. Reason. Is. That?"**

 **"** **I have no idea… which is why I'm asking. Since you did not know the reason, why did you let Ainz-sama go alone?"**

 **"** **It's because Ainz-sama now is a completely different person from how he was several days ago. Abd he will be not alone. Esdeath-sama is already on the site and she will be inspecting the battle.**

 **So. She can intervene when Ainz-sama will be in danger."**

 **"** **Naive. Irrational. You're just making decisions based on your feelings. Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama are the final Supreme Beings who remained here. Once we know their life is in danger, it is our duty to eliminate that danger. Even if we are rebuked for it, even if we should perish by doing so, we should still take action, should we not?"**

 **Say something Zero Rei-san. Stop their madness."**

Zero Rei sipped his tea. **„I trust my creator and the other Supreme Beings Demiurge –san. They surely have a plan. What do you think why Esdeath-sama only inspecting the battlefield. She is waiting for the enemy to show up."**

There was a thumping sound as Demiurge sprang up.

 **"** **Where are you going?"**

Demiurge's voice was quite calm as he turned to leave.

 **"** **Need you ask? Obviously, it is to send my minions—"**

Demiurge sensed something running toward him and turned to look. He saw Cocytus, brandishing a divine class weapon.

 **"** **...I see… So the reason you summoned me here and ordered me to this place was for this, was it not, Albedo?"**

 **"** **Indeed, Demiurge. The 7th Floor is already locked down in the names of myself and Ainz-sama, and we have control of all the vassals. Need I tell you whose orders they will obey?"**

 **"** **...Foolishness! How will you take responsibility if Ainz-sama or even Esdeath-sama perishes when she tries to save Ainz-sama? Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama are the last remaining entities to whom we can pledge our loyalty! If either of them is die because of it. It could make the other one leave us because of its disappointment and sadness. We can't possibly let that happen."**

 **"** **Ainz-sama will return."**

 **"** **How can you be so sure of that?!"**

 **"** **Believe in your master. This is our purpose, as those who were created by them."**

Demiurge's mouth had been opening and closing all this time, but now he firmly shut it.

 _„_ _She may be right. With Esdeath-sama his side Ainz-sama chances of victory are drastically increased. With her. He could not possibly lose. But why is she just inspecting the battle? What does Zero Rei-san mean when he said she is waiting for the enemy to show up? Why not she too fights with Shalltear?"_

The NPCs of Nazarick were absolutely loyal to the 41 Supreme Beings, but the way in which they expressed their devotion varied from person to person. Thus, it was natural that Demiurge and Albedo might have different opinions on how to show their loyalty.

 **"** **If… If anything happens to Ainz-sama or Esdeath-sama, you will resign your post of Guardian Overseer."**

 **"** **...Demiurge. You. Dare. Ask. Albedo. To. Resign. The. Position. Of. Guardian. Overseer. Which. The. Supreme. Beings. Gave. Her? This. Is. Treachery!"**

 **"That will be fine. However, Demiurge, if** Ainz **-** sama **returns safely, you will obediently yield to me if a similar situation occurs."**

 **"** **Of course."**

 **"** **Then, Cocytus, what do you think of Ainz-sama's odds?"**

Cocytus calmly informed the two of them of his opinion:

 **"** **Three. To. Seven. With. Ainz-sama. Being. Three."**

 **„** **What about Esdeath-sama?"**

 **„** **Even. With. Her. Inferior. Artifact. Level. Gear. One. Hundred. To. one. Esdeath-Sama. Being. One. Hundred."**

 **„** **Is that so. Then I am relieved."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest Clearing near E-Rantel:**

After Ainz reached the forest border. Esdeath came into his sight.

 **„** **Yo Ainz-san. I welcome you the clearing what I guard."**

 **„** **Welcome. Esdeath-san."**

 **„** **So what's the plan? Can I take her or someone else will be the lucky one who will take her to a dance."**

 **„** **I will be the one who will dance her this time."**

 **„** **Are you sure about it Ainz-san? She is your perfect counter of you. Jobs and stats wise. It would be not wiser if I or the others take her down?"**

 **„** **I am sure. I had to show them I am worth of their trust. Besides it is a great opportunity to truly test my skills in a real combat. This is why I only brought gear with inferior stat and removed every auto-resurrect items from myself."**

 **„** **I see… Just do not let her kill you. I don't want to rule instead of you. It is too much paperwork and responsibility for just one person."**

 **„** **It is good to see that you are so worried about me Esdeath-san. Thank you. Please do not interfere in the coming battle. This is a thing what I have to do it alone."**

Esdeath patted gently Ainz back **„Ok. Just be careful Mr. Bones. If you lose I will go after you and kick your ass back here. Besides that, I don't want to rule alone. So just broke your legs Ainz-san."**

 **„** **Esdeath-san. While I fighting Shalltear please inspect the battlefield far away. Maybe the one who tried to control Shalltear is still waiting for a chance to strike. When the uninvited guest shows itself. Strike it with all your might."**

 **„** **It would be not wiser to subdue and capture the the one who tried to mind control Shalltear?"**

 **„** **Maybe. Do that Esdeath-san if you able. But if it too much for you. Then I authorize you to release your restrictions."**

 **„** **Oki-Doki Papa bones. I will on my guard."** She saluted to Ainz in an exaggerated way

 _„_ _Noo! you starting too. I don't want to bother with two Pandora Actor in Nazarick!" Momonga screamed inwardly then shook himself back from these thoughts_

Momonga nodded in acknowledgment

 _"_ _You will deeply regret your foolishness. If it is a fight with Ainz Ooal Gown you want, then a fight you shall have." thought Ainz_

After giving voice to the anger in his heart, Ainz's frustration slowly ebbed away.

Shalltear was the strongest of the Guardians, but she was not that much stronger. If the other Guardians attacked in waves, victory would be assured.

Yet, there was one reason above all why Ainz had not chosen that method—

—It was because he did not want to see his beloved children killing each other before his eyes.

If Shalltear had betrayed Ainz Ooal Gown of her own free will, Ainz and Esdeath would have taken that treachery in stride and destroyed her with everything at their disposal. If that was the NPC's will, then as the ruler of Nazarick, he was obliged to deal with it sternly.

However, Shalltear's situation now was different from all those scenarios. She was under mind control, and the one at fault was Ainz, who had not anticipated such a situation. Thus, he was the only one responsible for this. He could easily ask Esdeath to do this instead of him. But the because the things what mentioned above he could not do that. And besides.

He wanted to finish it with his own hands.

Ainz removed one of his rings. It was a cash item that allowed for resurrection at hardly any cost. Removing this ring symbolized Ainz's determination to throw his hat over the fence, because if he could return to life, he would subconsciously relax in his heart.

Normally, Ainz would have many defensive spells layered on himself. The anti-divination countermeasure he used in Carne Village was one of them.

In YGGDRASIL, friendly fire was disabled, so his friends could cast divinations on Ainz as normal. However, things were different in this world. If Albedo and the others wanted to observe Ainz, Ainz would automatically respond with a magical counterattack.

If that happened, the counterattack would clash with Nazarick's defensive network. If he was not careful, Ainz might be hit by the network's own counterattack and take unnecessary damage.

This was why Ainz had disabled the offensive spells linked into his countermeasures and only used the one which told him the origin of any divination spells. What he learned from them was that nobody was observing him other than Nazarick.

Ainz looked to Shalltear. He ran a simulated battle through his head and felt like fleeing.

While he had resolved himself just now, just standing here filled him with incredible mental stress.

The fear of death had vanished, and he was no longer uncertain over the possibility of being defeated.

 **"** **...Then… let's start!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry the battle will soon come. I just upload in two parts because the grammar checker hates the long texts and always freeze.**


	12. Needs a Good Spanking

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue this little insanity of mine!**

* * *

 **"** **...Then… let's start!"**

Esdeath had already taken her position when Ainz started his preparations.

Ainz shouted as he cast his spell. He carefully selected a spell from his massive repertoire of magic — and activated a 10th-tier spell.

 **"[Body of Effulgent Beryl]!"**

Ainz's skeletal body glowed green, and then—

 **"** **Hahaha!"**

—He laughed, his eyes never leaving Shalltear as he cast his spell. He laughed because of this unexpected outcome, and also because he had won a big bet.

 **"** **Exactly as I had expected. As long as they don't consider my actions to be a clear sign of hostility, the NPCs won't even enter combat status! It's just like how it was in the game!"**

These actions were identical to those of mind-controlled monsters in YGGDRASIL. The fact that the game's logic could be used here slightly improved the massive disadvantage he faced.

 **"** **That being the case, I'm sorry about this, Shalltear, but I'll have to ask you to stay that way before the battle starts."**

Ainz continued casting various spells.

 **"—** **[Fly], [Bless of Magic Caster], [Infinity Wall], [Magic Ward - Holy], [Life Essence], [Greater Full Potential], [Freedom], [False Data - Life], [See Through], [Paranormal Intuition], [Greater Resistance], [Mantle of Chaos], [Indomitability], [Sensor Boost], [Greater Luck], [Magic Boost], [Draconic Power], [Greater Hardening], [Heavenly Aura], [Absorption], [Penetrate Up], [Greater Magic Shield], [Mana Essence], [Triplet Maximize Magic Explode Mine], [Triplet Magic Greater Magic Seal], [Triplet Maximize Boosted Magic Arrow]—"**

During all of theese Esdeath inspected Ainz from afar **„** _[Greater Full Potential], [Greater Hardening], , [Penetrate Up]. Kukuku. Ainz-san you naugthy naugthy boy. Stop dirty thougths. Bad Esdeath! Bad!"_

This seemingly endless stream of spells surrounded Ainz's body.

 **"** **Then, here I come!"**

The first thing Ainz did was to use one of the ultimate moves of magic, those spells which surpassed the 10th tier of magic.

These spells were known as super-tier magic—

From the perspective of the tiers of magic, spells of this level could be considered spells, and not spells at the same time. To begin with, they did not consume MP, but instead they could only be used a limited number of times per day.

When one first learned them, they could only be used once per day. Every 10 levels after level 70, however, one could use them an additional time per day.

One could learn a single super-tier spell per level.

Rather than call them magic, they might be better described as skills.

In other words, the average player could only use four super-tier spells per day at level 100. One might ask at this point — why not consecutively cast super-tier spells to defeat Shalltear? Indeed, the destructive power of super-tier magic was unrivaled, dwarfing even that of 10th-tier spells. If one could cast super-tier spells one after the other, even the damage alone would only be survivable by a vanishingly small fraction of level 100 players. Shalltear was not among that number, so that would definitely defeat her.

However, he could not do that.

The reason was because super-tier magic could not be consecutively cast.

To begin with, each super-tier spell needed a certain amount of casting time. Cash items could remove that casting time, but another penalty prevented the repeated casting of super-tier spells.

Once any member of a team cast a super-tier spell, every member would be penalized by being unable to cast such spells for a certain period of time — in other words, a cooldown period.

This restriction was put in place to prevent guild wars from being decided by who could vomit out the most super-tier spells. In addition, this cooldown period could not be eliminated by any skill or cash item.

Thus, when PVPing, the party which cast a super-tier spell first was often considered an idiot.

After all, defeat was likely when one expended one's trump card without properly understanding one's foe. The fact was that there were very few PVP battles where the victors were the first to cast super-tier spells.

Yet, Ainz's first move was to cast such a spell.

There was no frustration or confusion on his face. A calm, steady light glowed within his eye sockets.

A gigantic dome-shaped magic circle appeared around Ainz, extending about 10 meters away from him.

The magic circle shone a brilliant white, and translucent diagrams of characters and symbols appeared. These images changed ceaselessly, with kaleidoscopic speed, differing from second to second.

Ainz could have used a cash item to instantly cast the super-tier spell, but he did not do so. Instead, his eyes moved from Shalltear to his surroundings.

 **"** **No ambushers…? Or are they watching from afar? This should be the best time to attack, right?"**

Magic casters who were preparing a super-tier spell suffered from lowered defenses. In addition, the super-tier spell would self-terminate if the caster took a certain amount of damage.

Ainz laughed and then shrugged.

It was just a hunch, but Ainz was quite sure that Shalltear had not been staked out as bait, but simply abandoned here.

 **"** **What is all this, anyway? Ah, I don't have the eyes of god, so I can't see through everything. If I did, perhaps things might not have ended up like this."**

He could not move around freely while casting a super-tier spell. All he could do was stand there like a dummy and wait for time to pass.

In order to effectively make use of his time, Ainz pulled out a thin strip of curved metal from his pocket dimension. When he placed it on his wrist, the strip curled and fastened itself to him. There was a row of characters on the metal strip, which changed as every second passed.

Needless to say, it was a watch.

 **"** **The timer's set, Momonga-oniichan!"**

An incredibly fake, cutesy and high-pitched girl's voice echoed through the surroundings, and it was hard to resist the urge to knit his brows.

 **"** **...Why can't I turn off the voice on this watch…"**

If he turned off her voice, it would be the same as an ordinary watch.

These preparations took time, and when they were complete, the blue light of the magic circle intensified, indicating that the super-tier spell was ready to be cast.

 **"** **Then, let's go."**

Having steeled his heart, a look of conviction filled Ainz's eyes.

 **"** **Super-tier spell - [Fallen Down]!"**

—There was the sound of sizzling, as though someone had thrown a burning torch into water.

The spell which surpassed the very definition of tiers went off — it looked as though the sun had risen on the land, dying everything in his field of view a brilliant white.

The exothermic conflagration generated a rapidly-expanding wave of heat, which greedily consumed everything within its radius.

This hell of a vision lasted only five seconds, but it felt dozens of times longer than that.

Eventually, the brilliant white world disappeared. In the wake of the vanishing pulse of super hot energy was a large circular area — vastly different from before.

Nothing outside the area of effect was affected. The trees were still trees, the earth was as full of vitality as the forest, and the forest itself was untouched — an extremely normal world.

In contrast, the area within the circular area was charred black, converted into a dead zone of jaw-dropping proportions.

The awe-inspiring temperatures had consumed all the vegetation in the area, leaving only a few carbonized tree stumps. There were several vitrified areas on the ground which were still emitting smoke.

Standing beyond the bounds of that world which permitted no survivors, Ainz felt a dreadful presence washing out from within.

It came from the only person who remained within that area.

Nothing living could have survived that fatal heat.

 _„_ _So this is how a Super Tier Spell looks in this world. Pretty interesting. Its energy signature rivaled with the sun itself. I wonder if I even capable of devouring with even a portion of a Super Tier spell power with my [Magic Eater] job."_

thought Esdeath while she watched the start of the fight

 **"** **Kakahaaah~ Kahaaaah~"**

That strange sound, accompanied by what seemed to be a gnashing of teeth, filtered into Ainz's ears.

He turned to look at its source and saw a point of red amidst a world scorched black.

He saw Shalltear with wisps of smoke trailing off her body, and a look on her face which seemed to say, "not enough gun". Her crimson pupils, filled with hostility and bloodlust, focused on Ainz's body.

 **"** **Ainz-samaaaa! That really hurt!"**

Shalltear slowly walked forward, her footfalls fracturing the charred ground underneath.

Step by step, she shrank the distance between Ainz and herself, the Spuit Lance in her hand cutting through the air with a _whoosh_ which indicated that she was still able to fight.

 **"That was just a meaningless present. Did you like it,** Shalltear **?"**

 **"** **Ahahahaha!"**

Shalltear laughed, and her mirth came from the bottom of her heart.

 **"** **Wonderful! To think I have to kill you, the all-powerful Ainz-sama!"**

 **"** **-Sama, you say. Why do you address me as -sama? Who is your master?"**

 **"** **What a strange question. Is it not natural to address a Supreme Being like yourself with -sama? As for my present master…"**

 **"** **...Why** ** _do_** **I have to fight you, Ainz-sama? ...Ah, is it because you attacked me? But why would you attack me, Ainz-sama… I need to destroy anyone who attacks me with all my strength? Why is that?"**

 **"Well, I'm still not too sure why, but since you attacked me, I must destroy you,** Ainz **-** sama **!"**

 **"** **...Is that so… I understand. I understand what kind of state you're in..."**

 **"** **Oho, what's wrong, Ainz-sama? You look a little weak there. How can you beat me like that?"**

 **"** **Hmph, aren't you getting something wrong? Do you think someone like** ** _you_** **can defeat** ** _me_** **— defeat Ainz Ooal Gown? The name of 'Ainz Ooal Gown' is invincible. Shalltear, you will kneel in submission before me."**

 **"** **Ahahahaha! Ooooh, how scary~"**

Moving with a speed which put gales to shame, Shalltear charged, wreathed in bloodlust. The scorched ground exploded beneath her feet with every step she took. Clementine's assaults were swift, but Shalltear's speed was in a class of her own.

For an instant, Ainz was grateful that he did not need to blink because Shalltear was fast enough that he would lose track of her if he took his eyes off her for a moment.

In a gentle voice, he said:

 **"It's dangerous, you know."**

The tender warning he gave Shalltear, as though concerned for her well-being, referred to the countermeasure he had prepared for Shalltear's attack.

As Shalltear attacked, the [Triplet Maximize Magic - Exploding Mine] spell which he had cast beforehand automatically triggered.

The three explosions blew Shalltear's body away.

As Ainz saw this,he apologized in an even more compassionate tone:

 **"** **Shalltear, please forgive my late warning. Actually, there were mines there… [Maximize Magic - Gravity Maelstrom]."**

She was still flying back from the force of the explosion when Ainz hurled a black sphere after her. It was a spinning vortex of hyper-intensified gravity that could significantly damage a target, even one of Shalltear's level.

 **"** **[Wall of Stone]."**

A vast wall of stone emerged from the ground, completely enveloping Shalltear. The gravity maelstrom Ainz had thrown collided with the wall, causing it to bend, twist and crumble, but the gravity maelstrom vanished as well.

 **"** **Hmph! [Maximize Magic - Hold of Rib]!"**

As Ainz followed up with another spell, massive ribs erupted from the earth and closed in on Shalltear like a bear trap. The sharp points of white bone bit deeply into Shalltear's body.

" **Kah!"**

 **"** **...Shalltear, I forgot to tell you, but I've already set mines around this area. How about attacking me from the air instead?"**

 **"—** **Ainz-sama, I won't take the bait. You've put traps in the air too, haven't you?"**

 **"** **Was that so obvious?"**

 **"** **Yes, I saw through it long ago."**

She chuckled, and the red flames in Ainz's eyes dimmed.

There was nothing of the sort. The mines Ainz had laid just now were the only set. Neither had he set traps in the air. This battle was not an easy one where he could waste MP on ineffective spells.

Ainz was the challenger in this battle. He was walking a very fine tightrope, and he would fall if he was not careful. Ainz knew this, and he was not stupid enough to become complacent over a small victory like that.

 **"** **Still, that's Ainz-sama for you. A simple charge like that couldn't close the gap between us."**

 _„_ _The real show's about to start_."

 _„_ _In any case, I need to keep doing damage until my MP runs out."_

Shalltear braced the Spuit Lance, narrowing her eyes at the magic caster before her — at her master, Ainz Ooal Gown.

She had no idea why she had to oppose her beloved master, but her mind told her that it was not an important question. All she had to do was kill him and then ponder the matter at length afterward.

As she calmly considered this, Shalltear smiled she noted how favorable the current situation — against a lone undead being — was for her.

 _„_ _So, please tremble in fear at your dwindling HP and MP. Ahaha, my heart pounds so hard whenever I think of Ainz-sama's terrified face! But where is Esdeath-sama? If there is Ainz-sama. Why not is she with him? Something is not right!"_

Shalltear gripped her divine-class Spuit Lance as she hastily threw a battle plan together.

 _„_ _Ah~ Poor Ainz-sama. He can't summon frontlines and has to fight all by himself~And seemingly Esdeath-sama left him alone as well. Poor Ainz-sama." Her grin goes wide_

Shalltear cast [Mana Essence] the already sadistic grin formed on her face goes wider than before.

That spell permitted her to perceive her opponent's mana for a while, and so Ainz's remaining mana appeared before her.

 _„_ _That's a lot of mana… how did he amass that much?"_

Ainz had about one and a half times the MP (mana) of Shalltear. There was probably nobody else in Nazarick who had a mana capacity like that.

 _„_ _He truly is a Supreme Being. One could call him an extraordinary undead… a super undead… no, a godly undead."_

That said, she still did not think that she would lose. Perhaps it might be different from the other Guardians, but to Shalltear, Ainz, and his enhanced necromantic attack spells were hardly a challenge for her.

 _„_ _Of course, I mustn't be careless. That said, why isn't Ainz-sama wearing his divine-class equipment? And why Esdeath-sama is not here to help him out?"_

 _„_ _Could it be that he wore it to deal with me? It's very likely, but there's no point just staring each other down. Nothing will happen. So let's restore some health first in preparation for a drawn-out battle..."_

 **"** **[Regenerate]."**

The spell Shalltear had just cast could even recover the health of the undead. Currently, it was restoring the health lost from the super-tier attack spell.

 **"** **[Maximize Magic - Gravity Maelstrom]."**

The black orb approached at great speed. She considered casting the [Wall of Stone] from before, but that would not put any pressure on her opponent.

Shalltear selected—

 **"—** **[Greater Teleportation]."**

The plan was to teleport into close range and begin melee combat.

 _Cheh!_

Shalltear guessed that this was the effect of the teleport-impeding spell, **[Delay Teleportation]."**

Shalltear sensed the mines and assumed her mist form to evade them as they flew toward her. This skill transmuted the body into mist, and it was quite a flavourful skill for vampires. However, it did not transform the body into the physical phenomenon called mist but instead phased the body into the astral plane.

 **"Naive!"**

After Ainz's shout, he followed up with a **[Maximize Magic - Astral Smite]."**

That spell could strike astral entities, and it found its mark on Shalltear's body, whose defense had been somewhat reduced after taking mist form.

" **Truly marvelous, as expected of you, Ainz-sama!"**

Ainz did not respond to that honest praise. He merely studied his opponent with doubtful eyes.

 **"** **You can't believe me, right? But I do feel you are someone worthy of my loyalty."**

Still — Shalltear's lips could not help but curl up in a smile. This was because Ainz's MP had diminished greatly.

 _„_ _Then, how about this one?"_

Shalltear made her move.

 **"** **[Force Sanctuary]."**

White radiance filled the area around Shalltear, a defensive barrier made of pure mana. While this barrier impeded the caster's attacks, it would also completely negate her opponent's' attacks.

Through this barrier of light, she saw Ainz scrambling to cast a spell.

 **"** **That's right. If you don't cast a spell soon, it will go very badly for you."**

Shalltear already knew why Ainz seemed to have the upper hand in this battle.

Was it because of his abilities — no.

Was it because of his equipment — no.

Was it because of his preparations — yes.

Shalltear was poor at defensive spells, and she had no intention of casting them. Her aim was pure to drain Ainz's mana. She smiled to Ainz as he frantically cast his spell.

 _„_ _My my, everything's going according to plan, Ainz-sama. Still, you're not even using scrolls, staves or wands; are you trying to preserve your strength? Are you too panicked? Or did you know they weren't effective against me?"_

Ainz's magic resistance completely negated the effects of low to mid-tier spells, regardless of how powerful their casters were. In contrast, Shalltear's magic resistance was affected by her opponent's stats and levels. Even a 10th-tier spell by a weak magic caster would not be able to breach her resistance, but against a powerful magic caster — like Ainz — 1st-tier spells were the limit.

As Shalltear analyzed the combat conditions, Ainz continued casting a spell.

 **"** **[Maximize Magic - Thousand Bone Lance]!"**

scattered chips of bone flew in all directions, melting away into nothingness.

 **"** **Cheh!"**

She had not expected this magic barrier — upon which she had spent a significant amount of mana — to be broken in one move. Shalltear was unable to believe this as the attack on her continued.

 **"** **It's not over yet! [Maximize Magic - Thousand Bone Lance]!"**

 **"—** **[Greater Teleportation]."**

Her teleport destination was an open space in the air, outside of the [Delay Teleportation] spell's area of effect.

" **Don't think you can get away — [Maximize Magic - Gravity Maelstrom]."**

She seemed calm and collected as always, but Shalltear was quite fascinated by Ainz's incredible prowess. These masterful abilities could only have been honed through long experience.

 **"** **You seem to be taking this quite easy."**

 **"** **Why is it that you are so at ease while fighting me? We are on the same level, but my gear is stronger than yours. Granted, my specialty cannot be brought to bear — which is to my disadvantage — but that is all. Still, I can sense the confidence from you, your belief that you have the advantage and that victory is assured."**

A sense of superiority filled Shalltear.

 **"** **Ahahaha, then I shall show you one of the reasons why I can take it so easy. Did you know I had a skill like this?"**

With a smile of victory, Shalltear evoked an Impure Shockwave Shield. A wave of force — colored reddish-black like clotted blood — spread forth, disintegrating the gravity orb upon contact.

This was one of Shalltear's skills, which combined offense and defense.

 **"** **Cheh!"**

Ainz clicked his tongue at this.

Shalltear laughed.

A gigantic divine lance appeared in her hand. It was well over three meters long with an especially large head

 **"Oh… I've never seen that before. Did you summon it with a skill or something?** "

 **"** **Ahahaha, we'll see how long you can act tough, Ainz-sama. Since you don't seem to know this weapon, allow me to introduce it to you. Its name is the Purifying Javelin!"**

Shalltear released the Javelin what pierced through Ainz chest.

 **"** **Guwaargh!"**

 **"** **Ahahaha! That's a holy-element weapon for you; it seems like it was quite effective!"**

Shalltear summoned the gigantic lance to her hand again,

 **"** **Kuh! Don't look down on me! [Maximize Magic - Reality Slash]!"**

Ainz cast a powerful spell.

When one reached the highest level of the strongest warrior class, World Champion, one would learn the supreme, ultimate skill called [World Break]. This 10th-tier spell was merely an inferior copy of that skill, but it was still among the most damaging spells in the game.

A hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense, but the damage dealt converted back into health and flowed back into her body, as though time itself had reversed to render the attack completely ineffective.

 **"** **What did you just do?!"**

 **"** **There's no need to get worked up, Ainz-sama. That was a skill too,"** Shalltear answered as she gloated over him.

 **"** **Please don't think this is unfair. This was an ability which Peroroncino-sama bestowed upon me. In other words, that great being is superior to you, am I wrong, Ainz-sama? This is why Esdeath-sama don't come to your aid when you called her? Because she thinks an inferior leader can't rule her? Tell me. How does it feel to be alone? How does it feel to be the only one Supreme Being who are ever rejected by an another? "**

 **"—** **That felt like it came from the heart."**

That emotionless tone — or perhaps it was so calm that one could not pick out any emotions from it — filled Shalltear with doubt. However, before it could settle in, Ainz shouted again:

 **"** **Here I come, Shalltear! I'll show you that no matter what skills you have, none of them can hold a candle to my magic!"**

 **"** **Aha! Do you want a showdown of firepower then, Ainz-sama? Don't think I'll lose to you!"**

A [Maximize Magic - Reality Slash] spell crossed paths with a Purifying Javelin, each tearing into the bodies of their targets.

Shalltear Bloodfallen was a Floor Guardian of Nazarick, set over the 1st to 3rd Floors. At the same time, she was a loyal subordinate made by the Supreme Being Peroroncino. That being the case, was it not bizarre that she would be fighting Ainz Ooal Gown, who was formerly known as Momonga? Why was she doing battle with Ainz-sama, who was another member of the 41 Supreme Beings?

If her creator had so ordered, she would obey and fight with all her strength. Even if all of the Nazarick were her enemies, she would charge at them without a moment's hesitation. Yet, this was not the case.

She thought and she thought and she thought, but she could not find an answer.

Shalltear inspected Ainz's MP consumption with [Mana Essence], and then she fought to suppress the laughter rising in her heart. At the same time, she reversed time to recover her health.

More powerful spells consumed more mana. [Reality Slash] was one of those spells, and it was quite inefficient, in terms of damage caused for mana expended. Even so, Ainz was still using it. Shalltear thought that perhaps Ainz was hoping to deplete her health and claim victory before the battle became a brawl.

 _„That's right, finishing it quickly is the right thing to do because drawn-out battles are to my advantage… Perhaps it's also because_ Ainz _-_ sama _knows that debuff spells have little effect on the undead."_

Shalltear narrowed her eyes and focused on Ainz, who was still casting big spells.

 _"Very well, then I shall adapt to whatever he comes up with."_

 _I can fight without MP, but Ainz-sama is finished without MP."_

She looked on Ainz — who was limited to his spells — with a gentle expression in her eyes. One could call them the eyes of a mother looking upon her child… or rather, the look of pity which the mighty would bestow upon the weak.

 **"** **How about this, then? [Summon Monster 10th]."**

 **"** **As if I'd let you! [Greater Rejection]!"**

The summoned monsters were dispelled in an instant, and Ainz's smug laughter reached her ears.

 **"** **I won't let you draw out the fight, Shalltear."**

 **"** **Really now? Then how about a direct attack? [Maximize Magic - Vermilion Nova]!"**

 **"** **[Triplet Maximize Magic - Call Greater Thunder]."**

The crimson blaze — one of Ainz's weaknesses — engulfed him, while three gigantic strokes of lightning earthed themselves through Shalltear's body.

This was the first time in this battle that she had felt her health drop like a rock, which put a look of displeasure on Shalltear's face.

 _„_ _Did he make preparations to resist fire?"_

No matter how powerful one was, one could not prepare to resist all elemental attacks. There was still a limit, even if a heteromorphic character combined their racial resistances with job classes that granted resistances and outfitted themselves from head to toe in resistance-granting divine-class gear.

 _„_ _This might be troublesome. I have no idea which elemental resistances Ainz-sama gave up."_

 _„_ _I'm not going to do something tedious like that. I'll target an element which he should be weak against."_

 **"—** **[Maximize Magic - Brilliant Radiance]."**

 **"—** **[Maximize Magic - True Dark]."**

Holy-element light wrapped Ainz, purifying his body, while Shalltear's body was corroded by non-elemental darkness.

In this moment — Shalltear did not miss the fact that Ainz had flinched.

Although he was trying to cover it up by changing his stance, there was no way he could cover up the fact that he was trying to remain stoic in the face of pain.

Shalltear smiled inwardly because she had found his weakness.

 _„_ _That's Ainz-sama for you… he's far superior to me in spell battle, be it in attack or defense. I used several holy-element spells in a row, but Ainz-sama took a lot less HP damage than me. Still, I also made him burn a lot of MP too."_

From what she could see, Ainz's MP was greatly reduced from how it had been when they had first started out. Even so, she could see Ainz's fighting spirit burning in his eyes.

 _„_ _It's getting hard to take, I want to break Ainz-sama's magnificent will and turn him into a beaten dog."_

Shalltear forced herself to ignore the sensations welling up from her lower belly.

Shalltear looked at Ainz with lust-moistened eyes, and she licked her lips.

Meanwhile, Esdeath watched all of this from afar through a [crystal monitor].

„ _Eww. Shalltear –san please don't ever look that way. It makes me feel chilly. However inspecting the battle I could see. If Ainz-san lets this battle take a long time he will lose. Either he will make his steps soon or I had to intervene."_

 **"I see. It would seem I've lost quite some health as well — [Greater Lethal]."**

Shalltear blinked several times, unable to believe what was happening before her eyes. However, she had to accept the fact that Ainz's wounds were recovering before her eyes, even if she could not quite believe it.

 **"** **...Eh? Why is it that you can cast the divine spell [Greater Lethal]? Was it on your class' spell list?"**

 **"** **No, sadly, this is not an innate ability, but an effect from a magic item. This magic item only allows me to use a single specific spell, and requires me to use an equipment slot, nor can that spell be enhanced with skills. It is also much weaker than someone casting the spell off their own list, so you could say it has many drawbacks."**

At the end, she cast—

 **"** **[Maximize Magic - Greater Lethal]."**

 **"** **[Body of Effulgent Beryl]."**

—After healing his wounds, Ainz cast a defensive spell on himself.

Shalltear was a divine magic caster, and she had not received much knowledge from Peroroncino. Thus, she did not know what the [Body of Effulgent Beryl] spell did.

Shalltear brandished her Spuit Lance, but just as she was about to move, the words which had slipped from Ainz's mouth entered her ears.

 **"** **What a disadvantageous fight."**

 **"** **If you feel it is disadvantageous, why not retreat?"**

 **"** **Mm, well, you do have a point…"**

Ainz's skeletal face could not show any expressions, but for some reason, she had the feeling that he was smiling bitterly at her.

 **"** **I… yes, that's right. I'm very stubborn, Shalltear. I don't want to run from this."**

Ainz looked at one of his empty, skeletal hands. Shalltear's eyes went to that hand as well.

 **"Perhaps others will not understand why I have done this. Some might even think of me as a fool. Still, right now, I am enjoying my position as** guild master **, because... I… Well, I might have been** guild master **, but all I did was mainly coordinate events or other sundry tasks. I hardly led from the front. Still, I am now standing on the frontlines for the sake of the guild… Perhaps it was simply to satisfy** me **."**

 **"** **Is that so? Is that what they call a man's imperative?"**

 **"** **Yes… Is it? It might be… Well, to some extent, I might have resigned myself to my fate. It seems we were almost interrupted by this pointless conversation. My apologies, let's start again."**

Ainz calmly studied Shalltear, who was bracing her Spuit Lance. He had to triumph in this melee if he was to attain victory.

Several giant bats flapped out from behind her to the sky. These were Elder Vampire Bats summoned through her Household Summons skill. In addition, she continued summoning Vampire Bat Swarms.

They were not strong monsters, but he could not let them do as they pleased. Ainz cast a spell:

 **"** **[Sharks Cyclone]."**

 _„_ _Ehh. That horrible spell. The only thing what is more horrible than that spell is the movie itself. The developers modeled the spell after a movie from the 21st century. It was horrible."_ thought Esdeath while she looked like the one who met Excalibur from the Soul Eater

A tornado, 100 meters high and 50 meters across appeared before Ainz. The black funnel cloud engulfed the bats before they could flee, trap them within the vortex.

Fast-swimming shapes could be seen within the rapidly-spinning tornado. These creatures were six-meter long sharks, and they moved as though they were in the ocean.

Just as the Vampire Bats were vanishing after being torn apart — a shadow broke free of the tornado.

It was a crimson shadow, bursting out of the tornado at top speed. The lance thrust before itself left an afterimage in the onlookers' eyes, like the fiery plume of a rocket.

In the instant in which Ainz had failed to pay attention, Shalltear had appeared in front of him. Her cruel weapon pierced through Ainz's chest and protruded out his back.

 **"** **Guwaaaargh!"**

The weapon which had struck him also did bludgeoning damage, and the massive drop in health which resulted drew a cry of agony from Ainz.

Ainz's — no, Suzuki Satoru's — mind was assaulted by the fact that his life was ebbing away. His vision grew dim and he felt himself losing consciousness, as though he had lost a great deal of blood.

However, Ainz's will was stronger than that weak mind.

Having impaled him with the tip of her lance, she continued driving it forward, ramming the point straight into Ainz's body and forcing the thicker part of the lance behind it into him. He felt his body tearing apart, as well as a burst of intense pain, accompanied by the sensation of his health depleting further.

Thus, Ainz decided to activate the [Body of Effulgent Beryl].

The green light which enfolded him shattered.

The 10th-tier spell [Body of Effulgent Beryl] reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast.

The [Body of Effulgent Beryl] absorbed the damage dealt by the lance, and so it seemed as though time had turned itself backward, the lance's tip retreating back outside Ainz's body.

 **"** **Release!"**

In accordance with Ainz's command, the [Triplet Magic Greater Magic Seal] triggered three magic circles, each of which released 30 streaks of light, for a total of 90. These white bolts of light were non-elemental [Magic Arrows]. The dazzling afterimage left behind as they traveled through the air were like the spread wings of an angel — an angel of death.

The 90 magical bolts scored hit after hit on Shalltear, rapidly dropping her health.

The reason why they could pierce Shalltear's defense was because Ainz had used a skill to temporarily boost the magic arrows to the equivalent of 10th-tier spells.

Ainz was not finished yet.

 **"** **Dance! [Triplet Magic - Obsidian Sword]."**

Three longswords appeared in mid-air, their black bodies gleaming. They streaked after Shalltear, as though they had a mind of their own.

 **"** **Out of my way!"** Shalltear shouted as she batted them aside with her Spuit Lance.

 **"** **[Magic Destruction]."**

Shalltear used her scant few remaining MP to cast a spell which dispelled other magic.

Two obsidian swords vanished from that spell

 **"Ahhh, how annoying!"**

Shalltear paid no heed to the longsword attacking her and pressed onward to Ainz. Damage like that was barely a scratch to Shalltear.

The Spuit Lance sent Ainz flying to the side. With no way to resist bludgeoning damage now, Ainz could not ignore this damage. He stabilized himself in mid-air with [Fly], and then—

 **"** **Dammit!"**

Ainz had enough health to weather an attack like that, but the problem was right before his eyes. This was because the health lost by Ainz had been used to restore Shalltear's own health.

 **"[Triplet Maximize Magic - Reality Slash]."**

The three dimension-rending slashes drew gouts of fresh blood from Shalltear, but she paid it no heed and continued pressing forward, the implacable obsidian sword at her back.

 _„_ _Shalltear's depleted of MP, so all she can do is advance and fight within the effective range of the Spuit Lance… is that it? But that's the kind of fighting I hate most..."_

Ainz retreated with a [Fly] spell and continued attacking.

 **"** **[Triplet Maximize Magic - Reality Slash]."**

Shalltear pulled herself before him, spurting blood as she did.

Just as he was about to do so, Ainz saw a ball of white light coalesce in front of Shalltear, which slowly shaped itself into a humanoid form.

Ainz was very aware of what that was.

His unmoving face grew stiff, and in contrast, Shalltear grinned like she had scored an overwhelming victory.

" **It's here… It's finally here, huh? I knew she'd use this sooner or later, but to think Shalltear would use [Einherjar] — her trump card — at this critical moment…"**

 _„_ _Kukuku… So she used her trump card already. How you will manage to solve this Momonga-san. I eagerly waiting for your solution." Esdeath grinned_

The white light fully resolved itself into the shape of a person.

If one ignored the bleached-white armor and the glowing skin, it was the spitting image of Shalltear.

Ainz understood that the resemblance was not merely cosmetic.

While it lacked Shalltear's spellcasting ability and several skills and had no magic items, its weapons, armor and stats were otherwise identical to Shalltear's. It was not undead, but a golem-like Construct. The two creature types had nearly identical resistances and immunities.

In other words, there was another Shalltear, who could only fight in melee combat.

Ainz had anticipated this would happen, but facing two level 100 opponents at the same time was still quite taxing.

 _"I could wipe them all out with an area-effect spell… but what should I do about the Einherjar?"_

Just as Ainz was thinking about his next move, the Einherjar charged, and that surprised him.

Why was Shalltear not moving? Did she not intend to gang up on him?

 _"_ _Now that's just unfair!"_ Ainz cursed. To think she would actually do something like that.

What Ainz saw were the sight of Shalltear's summoned minions disappearing one after the other, their bodies pierced by the Spuit Lance.

 _„_ _Oh. That's clever Shalltear –san. To think about using your low level summons this way. Brilliant!"_ thought Esdeath

Shalltear was killing her summoned minions with the Spuit Lance to restore her health.

The summoned minions steadily died and vanished.

The expressionless Einherjar continued attacking, the blows knocking Ainz back.

Forced back by the continuous string of attacks, Ainz decided to use his own trump card.

Shalltear's summons was not unlimited, so they should be almost used up by now. Still, it would be bad to let Shalltear heal herself by using the surrounding monsters.

The original plan was to use the trump card once the Einherjar appeared. That plan did not account for Shalltear healing herself by killing her summoned minions.

The move Ainz was planning to use was one which was only available after reaching the maximum level (5th) in Eclipse, a skill which could only be used once every 100 hours.

It was the trump card of the Eclipse-class.

That skill was called **[The Goal Of All Life Is Death].**

In that moment, a clock face appeared behind Ainz, its hands indicating 12:00. Then, he cast a spell:

 **"** **[Widen Magic - Cry of the Banshee]."**

Ainz had used various skills to augment this spell, so its potency was greater than normal and harder to resist. Still, it was useless against Shalltear and the Einherjar construct.

 _Tick._

The clock face behind Ainz ticked, and its hands slowly moved as the spell took effect.

Ainz glanced at Shalltear in the distance as his health dwindled under the onslaught of the Einherjar, and at the same time, he felt quite disappointed.

 _„_ _...So I can't finish this clearly, huh? Damn you, Peroroncino, did you build her specifically to counter me? To think you actually gave her a resurrection item! Dammit!"_

 _„_ _So. Momonga-san will use his trump card. I never actually saw him using it in a live situation. But after his long ramblings about it. It must be brokenly powerful. Just as I like the spells." Esdeath chuckled_

Ainz frantically struggled to avoid the attacks of the Einherjar. After 12 seconds had passed, the hour hand had completed a full circuit, and it pointed to the heavens once more.

Then, Ainz's trump card took effect.

In that moment — the world died.

This was not metaphorical.

Everything died.

The Einherjar evaporated into a white mist as it couched its lance, and dispersed before Ainz's eyes. Even a homunculus with no concept of life died instantly. Shalltear's familiars shared the same fate, unable to resist the destruction which overtook them.

That was not all.

Even the air — which was not even alive, to begin with — fell into death. For over 100 meters in all directions, the air was no longer breathable. If any living creature tried to respire within that area, their lungs would be corrupted by the deadly air, and they would die.

Neither did the land escape the embrace of death. The terrain in a 100-meter radius was instantly transmuted into the sand.

Only Shalltear and Ainz could move in this world, where only death remained.

Esdeath yelled and threw her hands into the air **„BEAUTIFULL!"** however nor Shalltear nor Ainz could hear her because of the distance.

Ainz's trump card, **[The Goal Of All Life Is Death]** strengthened the effect of instant death magic and skills. Thus augmented, those instant-death effects could bypass any immunities or resistance and kill their targets after a certain amount of time had passed.

One could resist it by using a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds, as Shalltear had.

The air and the land had also died because of that effect.

 **"What do you think, after experiencing the power that can slay even the unliving?"**

The wind blew, dispersing the dead air between them. That wind carried his words to her.

 **"** **Incredible, I would expect nothing less of you, Ainz-sama. My household summons is dead to the last. However, your MP is almost depleted, while my health… is still at maximum."**

In Shalltear's eyes, Ainz's MP was nearly zero. It was not completely gone, but he would probably only be able to use two or three more spells.

 **"I believe you only have two more 10th-tier spells in you? You had too much mana, so I can't really judge how many more spells you can cast."**

 **"** **That's correct. I should only be able to cast two more spells, I believe?"**

That was not a lie.

She had won.

 **"** **Truly magnificent. I had to deplete my MP and use up all my skills in order to drain your MP to that level, Ainz-sama. You are to be praised for lasting this long."**

Shalltear tightened her grip on the Spuit Lance. Now, all that was left was to deliver the fatal blow in melee combat.

 **"You are correct. Thus, I shall humbly accept your praise."**

Shalltear's forehead twitched.

She was very annoyed.

She was very annoyed at Ainz Ooal Gown's nonchalance. However, in the end, Shalltear managed to swallow her rising uneasiness.

 **"** **Any last words?'**

 **"** **Well, hm… Since you felt that I was a disadvantage, that without my MP I would be nothing more than a mook… You came at me with everything you had. For that, I must thank you, Shalltear. If you had fought more carefully, things would not have gone so smoothly."**

 **"** **...Wha?"**

 **"** **The most crucial thing in PVP is to deceive one's enemy. For instance, pretending that you're vulnerable to holy-elemental attacks when you're largely immune to them after swapping out your gear. On the other hand, there's the fact that you're still weak against fire-elemental attacks. However… I seem to have miscalculated. I used [False Data: Life] because I thought you would use [Life Essence]. It would seem that was a waste. If there is a next time, do remember to check your opponent's health. That's the difference between the theory and practice of tactics."**

 _„_ _...Why isn't Ainz-sama backing off? As an arcane magic caster, he can't possibly beat me at this range. This must be a bluff!"_

 **"** **My friend Peroroncino told me a great many things when he was making you. After I came to this world, I took the liberty of memorizing everyone's information. However, aside from my black history (Pandora's Actor), you are probably the NPC in Nazarick with whom I am the most familiar."**

 **"** **Didn't you say… you didn't know my skills…"**

Ainz smiled inwardly.

 **"** **I was lying, of course. Wasn't that obvious? I thought that perhaps if I said so, you would take the bait. That's because it would be quite hard to win if you saved your Impure Shockwave Shield to the last."**

The flow of blood meant nothing to the undead, but Shalltear could feel hers draining from her face.

 **"** **Ahhhhhhh!"**

Shalltear's lips parted and she wailed, the better to vent the emotions welling up inside her breast.

A clear, crisp sound rang forth.

Shalltear could not help but doubt her eyes.

This was impossible.

The Spuit Lance had bounced off some kind of white metal.

If it had been deflected by magic, Shalltear would have pressed the attack, because she knew Ainz did not have much MP left. That would simply have been his death throes. However, Shalltear froze as she beheld the scene before her.

That pure white radiance was not the work of magic.

—It was a suit of armor.

It was a set of pure white armor, with a huge sapphire set into the breastplate, which radiated a pure, holy light.

That suit of armor was on Ainz's body, and it had repelled the thrust of the Spuit Lance.

 **"** **From the start, I too was planning to end this battle in melee."**

 **„** **So old bastard. You planned this all along. No wonder you are the guild master.„** Esdeath muttered under her nose then chuckled

 **"** **Gyaaaaah—!"**

An unbelievable sight unfolded before Shalltear's eyes. The edge of the blade cleaved into Shalltear's chest from her shoulder, until it reached her un-beating heart.

Shalltear's crimson armor was dyed an even deeper shade of red. She scrambled back, looking at Ainz in shock.

Shalltear screamed the name of that blade as she coughed up blood.

 **"** **Takemikazuchi Mk 8!"**

They feared the sight of this sword, named after and wielded by Warrior Takemikazuchi, one of the 41 Supreme Beings.

 **"** **Did I not say so, Shalltear? Ainz Ooal Gown is invincible."**

 **"** **Shalltear, you should know this. Ainz Ooal Gown is the combined power of 41 people. You had no hope of victory from the start,"** Ainz calmly stated.

His words rang with absolute confidence and the utmost assurance.

Currently, their MP was 0, but Shalltear's HP was higher.

The man who had turned the tables advanced with even, steady steps.

 **"—** **Shalltear Bloodfallen, open your eyes and witness the might of the ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, the one who gathered the Supreme Beings, and the man which you praise with your very own mouths."**

Ainz stepped forward and delivered an overhand strike with the nodachi.

Shalltear leaped away, preparing to jump forward as she did. Her aim was to counterattack Ainz in the opening after he made his move.

No matter how strong one was, it was very difficult to stop a full-strength blow in the middle of a swing. This was especially true when one used a large and heavy weapon.

Even after becoming a level 100 warrior, he would not have been able to fully utilize a warrior's abilities, and they would have ended up wasted. Much like driving a car, one might have a license, but there was a world of difference between someone who only had a license on paper and one who was used to driving on the open roads. Both of them could operate a car, but their reactions to sudden changes in circumstances would be drastically different.

During this battle with Shalltear, Ainz felt that this experience was his most potent weapon.

 _„_ _It'll be hard to avoid it."_

That was what Shalltear calmly thought as she saw the tip of the sword coming at her, as fast as lightning. However, thrusts were a risky move. One could use the weaknesses of thrusting attacks to turn a dangerous situation into an opportunity.

 _„_ _Then… it can't be helped."_

Shalltear put her hand into the path of the thrust, having decided to sacrifice her left arm.

As the blade pierced her palm, Shalltear twisted her left hand, successfully diverting the thrust to one side.

It did not penetrate her chest, but the tip of the sword still drove through her left palm, into the muscle and bone, until it was deeply buried in her left arm. In addition, the electricity surrounding the nodachi coursed through Shalltear's body.

Though she was undead, the sensation of being savagely penetrated still filled Shalltear with something resembling terror, though she kept the corners of her mouth raised.

It was a smile — not one which an injured person would make, but neither was it a brave front. After all, that was what Shalltear had intended.

Shalltear tensed her left arm. The nodachi halted, pinned down by her muscles.

 **"You're open now!"**

Now that his nodachi was tied up, Ainz had no way of defending against the Spuit Lance.

As Shalltear thrust the Spuit Lance at lightning speed, she once more beheld a startling sight.

Ainz let go of the divine class weapon in his hand

The magic item of the highest order — and then withdrew one of the several wooden sticks slotted at his waist.

" **Hah?! Are you retarded?! How could a little stick like that block the** Spuit **Lance?! And then you actually let go of your divine-class weapon?! Isn't that a colossal mistake?!"**

Shalltear thrust her lance. But suddenly.

 **"** **Eh?"** Shalltear exclaimed in surprise.

The wooden stick was no longer in Ainz's hand, and in its place were two kodachis, which had deflected the Spuit Lance. One was as blindingly brilliant as the sun, while the other glowed with the pure, gentle light of the moon.

 **"You were saying something about being open,** Shalltear **?"**

 **"Cheh! What, what's going on?"**

Shalltear _ **could not feel the weight of the weapon which had pierced her left arm. It had vanished, as though it could not exist in the same world as the new weapons which**_ Ainz _ **had prepared.**_

The attack at her neck was a feint; the kodachi nimbly altered its course and streaked at her shoulder.

Then, the other kodachi — the sunlit one — sliced into the gap in the Spuit Lance's defense and lightly pierced Shalltear's body.

 **"** **Aaaaaahhh!"**

She wailed in pain.

Ainz moved the kodachi from side to side while it was still within her, as though to saw open the wound.

 **"** **Get away from me!"**

The distance between Shalltear and Ainz was too narrow to use the Spuit Lance, so she kicked him. He blocked it with a kodachi, but he could not fully resist the kick and was flung back.

Ainz's hands had released the kodachis, and they had another small stick in them.

Then, as the stick fragmented, a huge, savage-looking gauntlet covered Ainz's hand. That gauntlet was so big that it nearly dragged on the ground from a standing position—

 **"** **Take this!"**

—And as Ainz shouted, he punched her.

 **"Gugyaaah!"**

Shalltear yelped pathetically as she was flung backward, as though struck by a gigantic fist. The hit did not do much damage, and the Spuit Lance could block physical attacks, but the knockback effect was enough to overcome the magic items protecting her.

She recovered her lost balance quickly thanks to her magic items, but a fire still burned inside her head.

 **"** **How, how dare you force such a pitiful sound out of me! I'll make sure you squeal like that before I tear you apart… huh?"**

That flare of sunlight came from the bow Ainz had drawn. Its arrow of light was naturally targeted at Shalltear.

 **"** **No, no way, how could that be… Hou Yi's Bow?"**

This weapon had been named after the hero who had shot down the sun while China was still a balkanized mass of smaller countries. It was also the main weapon of the Supreme Being who had created Shalltear.

 _„_ _Dammit! I'm out of MP! If I had some, I could defend myself with a spell! I'm out of skills too! If I had known, I should have saved a few uses for… no!"_

 **"** **Damn you! How did you obtain Peroroncino-sama's weapon? Was all this part of your plan? How did you prepare all these weapons? Where did you hide them? Was it a skill that activated after you broke those sticks?!"**

What on earth was going on here?

 **"** **What sort of magician would I be if I told you the secret of my tricks?"**

 **"** **A trick?! A trick couldn't have summoned Peroroncino-sama's weapon!"**

 **"** **...Well, that's correct. Saying so is kind of disrespectful towards him. Simply put, I was using cash items. You should understand now, right? Everything you have done until now has been dancing in the palm of my hand."**

A fully charged orb of light streaked out at Shalltear. She knew it was useless, but she tried to block it with the Spuit Lance anyway — and then her surroundings were enveloped by a blast of exploding brilliance.

Ainz withdrew from an another wooden stick from his belt and snapped it half. With that the bow what was before his right hand disappeared in its place a savage looking huge blood red axe appeared in his hand. The axe head looked like it was made from some kind of blood red crystal.

Shalltear launched her desperate attack.

Ainz white armor had high defensive power, but it could not possibly be unscathed by a hit from the Spuit Lance. All she could do was count on her weapon's life-absorbing properties as she abandoned all defense and focused on an all-out attack.

 **"** **The odds of victory are seven to three… I trust I need not say who is who?"**

Every attack ate away at their health.

Shalltear's attacks restored her health, but the damage Ainz dealt with every hit was enough to negate the health that Shalltear regained.

Joy filled Shalltear's heart, as she felt that there was still a chance of victory. If they continued trading blows, that might just be the case.

 **"** **Ahahaha! Ainz-sama! It seems you'll run out of health first! The difference in our health will be what determines victory and defeat!"**

 **"** **...Do you really think so?"**

Shalltear realized her foolishness as she heard the voice of the schemer who had run her ragged and who had controlled the progress of all the events which had unfolded thus far.

 **"** **Time's up — Momonga-oniichan!"**

It was a girl's voice.

She had never heard this voice before, which seemed to be that of a woman pretending to be a child. It reminded Shalltear of a female voice she had heard before. If that woman had pitched her voice differently, it would probably have sounded like this.

 **"** **Now, what do you think 'Time's up' refers to?"**

 **"** **If everything thus far has gone as I have planned, that means, the time which has passed has also been within my calculations. Now, what do you think that watch meant when it told us that time was up?"**

The axe in Ainz's hands vanished, becoming a pure white shield. With his matching white shield and armor, Ainz resembled a paladin of pure white.

The shield rang crisply as it deflected the Spuit Lance's attack.

 **"Do I even need to say it? The battle is over, and victory has been decided."**

 _Why?_ Shalltear was still at 25% health. _How has victory been decided,_ Shalltear wanted to scream, but she could not?

 **"** **...Super-tier magic cannot kill you in one hit when you're at full health. Then, all I need to do is reduce your health until it can do so. And it would seem our back and forth just now has heavily depleted your health."**

 **"** **...Ahhh, ah, ahhhhhhhh—"**

Shalltear desperately attacked, trying to shut her opponent up and block out the knowledge of her impending defeat.

Knowing that defeat was at hand, Shalltear continued her frenzied string of attacks. Though her features were distorted, her looks were not diminished.

In the face of that, Ainz made his final gambit.

Despite what he had told Shalltear, his plan had not gone as smoothly as he had intended.

To begin with, super-tier magic was like a skill and did not consume MP. However, it was still a form of magic, and he could not access it when transformed into a warrior.

Once he dispelled the warrior transformation magic, he would not be able to equip his armor and shield and they would fall off him. That would make it very difficult for him to resist Shalltear's attacks. If she decided to use a skill of some sort, he might not be able to secure a victory through HP damage with super-tier magic.

 _„_ _Now!"_

He blocked Shalltear's full-tilt attack with his friend's shield, and then he glared at her.

This was because a wave of guilt flooded through him; guilt at murdering an NPC which his friend had painstakingly created.

His hesitation was a fatal mistake.

Shalltear did not miss that opening. She noticed the item in Ainz's hand and thrust her Spuit Lance, enhanced with a skill. Her plan was to destroy Ainz's hand.

Having dispelled his warrior transformation, Ainz could not possibly avoid Shalltear's attack—

Shalltear felt something.

Just as the Spuit Lance was about to destroy the item, she felt something on her spine. That was clear hostility.

Someone hostile had appeared beside Shalltear, so obviously that she could not ignore it.

And then — she found that there was nobody there.

Ainz's spell had created a 200 meter-wide expanse of desert. Nobody else was there beside Shalltear and Ainz. The hostility she had felt just now was nowhere to be found, as though she had been daydreaming—

 **"** **Not good!"** Shalltear exclaimed as she came to her senses, but by then it was already too late.

The hourglass shattered, reducing the casting time of the spell to zero.

 **"** **[Fallen Down]."**

With those words, a brilliant flash erupted between them and swallowed up everything.

Shalltear could feel her body disintegrating in the incredible heat.

Her throat was dried up too — in fact, she did not know if her throat had also been incinerated — so it was difficult to speak. Still, there was one thing she had to say.

Then something unexpected happened. Instead of dying something strong gripped Shalltear and pulled her back from the throat of death. She felt her health and mana points are restored fully and all of her ability cooldowns has been recharged. She felt a strange power run through her. It was unlike any other thing she felt before. She felt wonderful. Stronger than ever. She felt she can even challenge Rubedo.

She felt as if she got a massive buff or she used some kind of dope. Her stats massively arise and a strange dirty purple aura started to radiate from her.

 **„** **Hahahahahaha."** She laughed maniacally _„Some voices telling me to destroy everything and everyone what I encounter. I don't know why, But I should listen to them."_

 _„_ _I-Impossible. Could that be Peroroncino-san gave her a second resurrection item? No…" Though Ainz_

 _"That dirty purplish aura.."_

 _Esdeath gritted her teeth._ **„** **The seed of corruption…"** _Ainz and Esdeath subconsciously said in unison._

 **„** **The most troublesome and rare resurrection item ever. It can resurrect an allied NPC. Restore its full health and resource and massively boost its stats it can be hidden into the NPC inventory, it can still activate itself and the activation rules can be configurable. It's power like you giving the already fast Peregrine Falcon a massive amount of dope to further increase its speed."**

The peregrine falcon is the fastest aerial animal, fastest animal in flight, fastest bird, and the overall fastest member of the animal kingdom. Though it is not fast enough in horizontal level flight, its hunting dive, the stoop, it soars to a great height, then dives steeply at speeds of over 200 mph (320 km/h).

 _„However there is a huge drawback. The equipped NPC will could no longer make a difference between allies and enemies so it will attack everyone in the sight after the item activated."_

 **„** **Damn** ** _Peroroncin-san. Why do you have to cause us so much trouble in this dire time? However. Shalltear will be a good testing dummy for my skills."_** _Kukukuku.. She grinned madly_

 _Shalltear prepared herself then she launched her attack._ **„** **Now you will die Ainz-samaaaa…"**

 _Momonga flinched back. Then all of his life repellent before his eyes„ I am sorry Esdeath-san. It seems you have to rule Nazarick alone. Still, it was fun till it lasted don't it? Hehe…"_

Momonga has no more mana points to defend himself. He used all of the items what he prepared. And considering Shalltear current power level and Momonga HP. She will kill Momonga with her next strike.

Shalltear thrust her Spuit lance towards Ainz. There was no way to Ainz to evade the attack. Nor any spell or ability what he could use. He is lost. He will die. His adventure will end here. This thought went throughAinz mind in mere milliseconds. Then suddenly…

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Floor Guardian Meeting Room:**

Everyone besides Zero Rei is panicked.

Albedo eyes widened then she curled up and started to cry and muttering things historically.

Cocytus only exhaled a great amount of his chillingly cold breath. **„How. Could. This. Be? Ainz-sama. Is. Lost.**

Demiurge gasped then turned towards Albedo. With a great amount of anger and frustration on his face and his eyes what resembled perfectly cut diamonds.

 **„** **It is your fault Guardian Overseer. From in this moment, I demote you from your Guardian Overseer position. Cocytus restrain her and escort her back into her room. From this moment on. She will be on house arrest until things settled. I will go out with my subordinates I can't let the another Supreme Beings to fallen."**

Albedo only cried and muttered.

 **„** **No… It can't be! He promised me to come back. He promised… He promised!"** She yelled with a trembling voice

She stood up slowly and a vile aura surrounded her. Albedo turned to Zero Rei. A chill ran through Cocytus and Demiurge spine. This happened due Albedo sudden expression change, the murderous killing intent what she emitted and because of she activated her [Demoralizing Aura] **„You…" „** She equipped her world item. **„Your despicable creator is the cause of this! If she intervened in time. If she would fight instead of Ainz-sama. If she was there instead of my beloved Ainz-sama! She could have saved him. You and your master will die in the most gruesome way I promise this to you!"** she yelled.

Zero Rei expression did not change he just sipped his tea with a bored and calm expression.

 **„** **And you dare to act like this! You dare to keep up your smug expression?! You and your master are the cause why my beloved one died! My only true love Ainz-sama!**

Albedo raised her world item Ginnungagap. A world item what can be used to destroy large areas.

 **„** **Cocytus restrain her!"** Yelled Demiurge

Cocytus moved but Zero Rei raised his hand. Signaling him to it is not necessary.

 **„** **If I were you I would not do that Albedo-san."**

Albedo stopped suddenly. Unspeakable anger and desperation just radiated from her face.

 **"** **And why is that despicable machine? You are scared because of your own or your despicable master life? Tell me a good reason why I don't just use Ginnungagap on you and your master?"**

 **„** **Add one. We have the numerical superiority. Even if you defeat me. Cocytus-san and Demiurge-san will not just stand here and let you do as you please and attack the last Supreme One and the other denizens of Nazarick"**

Albedo looked to Demiurge and Cocytus whom just nodded. Signaling they are agreeing with Zero Rei.

 **„** **Add two. The battle is not over yet. If you were looked to the [Crystal Monitor] instead of panicking you could see it with your own eyes. Or you did you not inspected the battle between that meat bag Shalltear and Ainz-sama?"** He pointed to the mirror what they used to inspect the battlefield from afar.

 **„** **So. Please sit down and calm yourself. Ainz-sama was never in any danger. Did he say that yourself or not? Everything dancing according to the wave of his palms. That means he planned this all along."**

Demiurge, Albedo, and Cocytus composed themselves and sat down. Then they turned their attention back to the crystal monitor. Their eyes widened.

Demiurge turned to Cocytus. **„Cocytus what are the odds to Esdeath-sama defeat Shalltear in her current state?"**

 **„** **When. We . Trained. Together. She. Could. Easily. Keep. Up With. Me. She. Does. Not. Even. Break. A. Sweat. I. Say. That. She. Could. Even. Defeat. Rubedo. Without. Going. All. Out. But. In. The. Current. Situation. I. Don't. Know. There. Is. Too. Much. Unknown. Factor. In. The. Battle. But. I. Think. Esdeath-Sama. Will. Win."**

Demiurge turned back to the crystal monitor with a pensive look on his face. **„Let's hope you are right."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknow location near the battle site**

Esdeath stood up from her sitting position **. „Then time has come. There is no enemy in the surrounding and if it is I could not possibly let them go away without a good show can I?"**

 **„** **[Activate Remote Combination Magic: Greater Spatial Tether][Greater Intervene]"** with that she vanished from the spot where she stood until that.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Clearing near the forest: Battle site:**

 _Shalltear prepared herself then she launched her attack._ **„** **Now you will die Ainz-samaaaa…"**

 _Momonga flinched back. Then all of his life repellent before his eyes_

Shalltear thrust her Spuit lance towards Ainz. There was no way to Ainz to evade the attack. Nor any spell or ability what he could use. He is lost. He will die. His adventure will end here. This thought went through Ainz mind in mere milliseconds. Then suddenly Esdeath appeared before him.

She took the full force blow from Shalltear weapon for her stomach.

She gritted her teeth because of the sudden pain. In vain she had her [Vector Shield] and numerous passive defensive abilities. Shalltear strength was enchanted by the **[Seed of Corruption]** resurrection item. And Shalltear had the divine level Spuit Lance with her.

However, after the strike Shalltear got back half of the damage and she wanted to jump back. However, Esdeath grabbed Shalltear Spuit lance with her bare hand and she does not let it go.

She looked Shalltear with an angry and disappointed look.

The damage reflection happened due Esdeath passive [Vector Shield]. What no matter the weapon or ability strength. It is reflecting back to the attacker minimum 30% of the damage what they cause to her. Except raid bosses. Whose got back a lesser amount of damage depending on the boss.

After a few seconds struggle, Shalltear managed to free her weapon but before she could jump back Esdeath punched her chest with a great amount force. Due to the great force behind the strike, Shalltear flew back around 15m.

 **„** **Esdeath-san? How?"**

 **„** **Momonga-san. It is good to see you still alive. And how do I managed to reach you before Shalltear could strike you down? Well. You remember when I patted your back before the battle?"**

Ainz nodded with a confused expression. However, you could not see this because of his fleshless head.

 **„** **Well. When I patted your back I placed you a [Greater Spatial Tether] what I combined with [Greater Intervene] and added to the spell a remote function. So I could immediately Intervene the strike what could kill you.**

 **"You could do that how? Thre was no such thing in the game."**

 **"Well. I experimented with my spells and managed to come out with a few new innovation. I will later teach them to you. However, I must ask you, Mare and Aura to retreat back to Nazarick."**

 **„** **Esdeath-san. We can't let you fight alone! At least let Mare and Aura remain here to inspect the battle."**

 **„** **Ainz-san. Retreat back. Or I will make you retreat."** she said with a calm tone. A chill ran through Ainz spine.

Esdeath turned her face to Ainz and started her monolog with a happy tone while she pointed her index finger upward.

 **„** **If you not retreat. After I finished with this. I will make you wear a prom dress instead of me."**

Ainz suddenly imagined how ridiculous he would look like and a shiver ran through his spine.

 **„** **As you wish. But Aura and Mare will stay. I insist."**

 **„** **Hmm. Wery well. I can afford this much. But do not let them to interfering with our battle."**

Ainz nodded

With that, he teleported back to the place where Aura and Mare waited for him. He requested a [Gate] from Nigredo and retreated back to Nazarick.

 **„** **Well. Here we are Shalltear-san. I hope you are prepared for a good dance."**

On Shalltear face appeared a vicious grin and madness radiated from her eyes. „ **Hahaha. To think about you could tank head on one of my strongest melee attacks and came out of it unscattered Esdeath-sama. You are really worthy the title Enforcer of Nazarick. But against my newfound power, you can't stand a chance!"** Shalltear felt a strangely pleasant feeling her stomach lover part. She licked her lips. She looked like a hungry predator who is inspecting her prey

 **„I mop the floor with you. Then I will be using your body as a sex toy to my own desires Esdeath-sama!"**

 **„** **We will see Shalltear-san. We will see. But before that."** She raised, stretched her hands and changed her finger positions to pitchfork position.

 **[Combine Magic][Widen Magic: Maximize Magic: Greater Spatial-Temporal Lock Dome][Maximize Magic: Greater Reality Warp]**

With that, a big almost invisible dome appeared seemingly from the nothingness. You could only see it was there because the time and space distortions what it caused around the battlefield.

 **[Maximize Magic: Greater Spatial-Temporal Lock Dome]** It was a tenth tier spell. It prevented everyone except the user to leave the area without the caster authority who cast the spell. The only way to leave it if either you used a World Item, attacked the dome with a massive amount of time space abilities or spells, or used a targeted Super Tier magic on the [Greater Spatial-Temporal Lock Dome ]. The user death will not terminate the spell. In YGGDRADASIL it remained on the spot maximum one hour. The area what locked with this method existed outside the time and space. However, it was very costly. But Esdeath could allow herself this much because she accelerated passive resource regeneration.

 **[Maximize Magic: Greater Reality Warp]** The 10th tier spell effect was very variable and mostly dependent on the user job classes and races and the spell what was used beside it.

In its current use. The **[Greater Reality Warp]** modified the **[Maximize Magic: Greater Spatial-Temporal Lock Dome** ] spell to instead of preventing the attacker to simply leave the dome. It teleports them back to a location selected by the caster. Esdeath imbued the spell to teleport everything except her in the front of her to a position while they showing their back to her.

 **„** **What have you done**!?" Shalltear yelled angrily.

 **„** **You don't know? But it is quite easy if you think about it. I just make you impossible to escape for an unknown amount of time."**

She unsheathed her Ultra Greatsword and held before her in a horizontal position.

 **„** **So shall we start our dance?"**

Shalltear picked up her battle stance. _„I must inspect how many life she had."_

 **[Life Essence]**

 _„_ _She less HP-than me currently. But just because the resurrection item what Peroronico-sama gave me buffed my stats. And she already regenerated the damage what I caused to her with her passive regeneration. While I standing here with a small amount of missing HP."_

 **„** **So. Shalltear-san. Do you want to start ? Or you let me make my first step in our dance."**

Shalltear prepared herself and prepared her [Purifiyng Javelin] and threw to Esdeath direction. Esdeath let the javelin reach her. Shalltear anticipated the javelin could make a minuscule damage to her but she wanted to test Esdeath resistances.

Instead of the shriek what Shalltear expected from Esdeath. An unexpected thing happened. The javelin of pure light is completely absorbed by Esdeath and a Halo of holy light appeared on the top of her head.

Shalltear gritted her teeth then used an another spell [True Dark] the sphere of pure darkness hit Esdeath as the other attack before. But as before. She only absorbed it. The halo on her head changed. Instead of radiating holy energy. It radiated both darkness and light at the same time.

Shalltear used [Life Essence] again and a dreaded expression set on her face. She boosted Esdeath stats by her own attacks.

 **„** **Thank you for the appetizing starter Shalltear-san. If you have anything else shoot."**

Shalltear gritted her teeth because of her frustration. She was mainly faith based caster. If she only makes Esdeath stronger by her attacks. There is no point to attacking her with this kind of attacks.

 _"It can't be. She can't be resistant all of the elements!"_

The only things remained her to use is her melee attacks and her undead racial abilities and her minuscule amount of elemental spells what she knew.

 **„** **Nothing? Then here I come!"**

Esdeath disappeared from her sight, Then she heard Esdeath sound from behind her back. **„You should always watch your back Shalltear-san."** with that Esdeath swung her weapon.

Shalltear had barely had time to block the strike and the sudden force what Esdeath swung caused. Make her fly aback because of the brute force what Esdeath put into the strike. A gust of wind flew around them. Shalltear blood arment started to crack under the force what weighed on them. Still, the strike strength was less than the 50% of Esdeath base form full power.

 **„** **What's the matter Smalltear-san? I am not even warmed up. Show me why are you the strongest floor guardian."**

 _„I have no other choice I had to overwhelm her by spells from the other element. She can't be resistant all of the element. Can't she? This is my only chance! But I can't use a holy or dark element on her. That could only make her stronger."_ she gritted her teeth

 **[Vermilion Nova][Implosion][Greater Lethal][Magic Destruction][Negative Force Javelin][Greter Force Explosion][Negative Force Javelin]...!** Shalltear yelled while she cast her massive number of spells.

Esdeath quickly countered the massive number of spells with her anti-magic barrier **[Combine Magic] [Greater Anti-Magic Zone] [Maxisimize Magic: Greater Mass Devour Magic]**

A force field appeared around Esdeath and started to convert the spells what Shalltear threw into Esdeath into pure energy what Esdeath could use.

A massive gust of dust bounced up from the dead ground when they collided with Esdeath barrier.

After that. Shalltear magic and Esdeath barrier collided. The two opposing forces struggled to each other for a while. In the end, Esdeath barrier managed to synchronize itself with Shalltear magic and started to convert every magic particle to an usable form to Esdeath. Then the barrier transferred to Esdeath all of the raw resources what it converted. With it, she buffed herself further. Restoring her missing health and resource points.

After the dust settled Shalltear eyes widened. Esdeath barrier was still up. It weakened a little but it still stood vigilantly. Inside her barrier, Esdeath smirked madly. She only grew two wings on her back. A pair of horns on her head and a long tail of pure Aether energy. This happened because of the plus energy what she gathered from Shalltear attacks. Esdeath started to radiate an aura of pure aether energy.

 **„** **It seems your MP has been massively decreased Shalltear-san. Any more tricks on your sleeve?"**

Shalltear gritted her teeth. **„It seems I have to fight with you in melee range Esdeath-sama. It cannot be helped."** she curled her mouth into a sadistic smile.

 **„** **[Summon Monster 10th Rank] [Einherjar],**

With that, her perfect pure white copy appeared on her right side. On her left side, there was a monster what constructed entirely from pure darkness. Two evil red eyes looked Esdeath menacingly. It was a creature of pure darkness a **[Greater Void Terror].** The creature could do high magical and physical attack damage and only magically enchanted weapons and magic based attacks can hurt it. It was a creature of the void so it does not count nor holy nor dark.

 **„** **Charge!"** Shalltear commanded her minions and they started their charge with and explosive speed.

After them, Shalltear too started her explosively fast advancement.

 **[Greater Teleportation]** Shalltear used her ability to teleport behind Esdeath but Esdeath blocked it with her Ultra Greatsword.

She looked to Shalltear. **„What is this supposed to be? Oh, I see!"** Esdeath smiled

Esdeath smiling form blinked for a moment before Shalltear eyes. **  
**

First Shalltear does not understand what happened then Shalltear started smirk to her madly because her minions already were in an attacking range. The two minions and Shalltear struck strike after strike.

But instead of a yelp what Shalltear wanted to hear. She only received an explosion on her and her minions face.

This happened due before Shalltear and her minions could strike Esdeath. She activated silently her ability **[Greater Explosive Reflection Dummy]** what teleported her away from the way of the attack and replaced her with an explosive copy of her what has only had a minimal amount of HP. But when it reached zero health it is self-destroyed itself. Greatly damaging the enemies what was in its blast radius.

It is managed to destroy Shalltear tenth tier summon and bruise greatly Shalltear and Einherjar.

Their Armor has been cracked in a few places and Shalltear started to bleed from her mouth.

 **„** **Well. Well, Shalltear–san. You should watch what are you hitting. You might end killing yourself."**

Shalltear Gritted her teeth because of her anger. **„[Negative Force Wave]"**

Answering this Esdeath swung her Ultra Greatsword into the air **[Positive Force Wave]**

When the two force collided they nullified each other.

But this was only a decoy to the attacking Einherjar. Shalltear commanded Einherjar to attack and remain behind the **[Negative Force Wave** ] to conceal her advancement. Then attack Esdeath after Esdeath nullified her attack.

Esdeath and Einherjar weapons collided. Esdeath has the upper hand in the vicious spar and it seemed Einherjar is going to lose. But it was just a decoy to Shalltear. While Esdeath fought Einherjar she summoned her household and started to heal herself with her Spuit Lance.

Esdeath glanced to Shalltear then her mouth curled into a vicious smile _„Kukuku. Very clever and foolish at once. Using the same tactic twice. Simply boring."_

 _„_ _Then it is time to start the new level of the game."_

 **[Maximize Ability Vector Prison]** With that Einherjar frozen in her place. She struggled to break out her prison but she was unable to broke free.

The vector prison was an accelerator job class ability. It made the target unable to move for a short period of time. And if the enemy wanted to force its way out. The force added to the prison integrity. When the prison timer reached zero. The prison suddenly sunk inward greatly damaging the prison inhabitant. The damage dependent on how much damage the prison picked up from its inhabitant.

Einherjar was only just a golem so she should not know about this. So she attacked the prison with her full strength.

In the end, she put so much force into the prison that instantly vaporized her when its timer expired.

 **„** **Shalltear."**

For a moment Shalltear stopped and looked to Esdeath. **„Yes, Esdeath-sama. You want to give up?"**

 **„** **Shalltear. Nasty girls like you. Need a good spanking. "**

Esdeath banished her Ultra Greatsword back to her inventory then equipped her black katana what hung on her waist.

The katana was an exquisite art of blacksmithing. Black, white and red lighting danced around its blade.

 **"You know** Shalltear **. The enemies** whose **I** fought **before you were the testament of pure rage, brutal, without mercy. But I. I am worse. I Rip and tear until it is done."**

Esdeath took a new posture.

A feel of dread ran through Shalltear bones.

 _"Is this fear? Is this fear what I feel? I am undead how could be possible I feel fear?"_

Insert Music under the fight: The Hit House feat. Ruby Friedman – Hunt You Down

Your bloods gone bad

I knew it would

The devil killed

And yet your back for good

So death is coming

To purge this town

I know your name

And I'm gonna hunt you down

You can run

You can hide

You can pray

But I'm gonna cut you down

I don't bring forgiveness

I don't bring peace

I've come to slay you

Come to kill the beast

I'll search the shadows

You'll wear back the crown

You know it's coming

And I'm gonna hunt you down

You can run

You can hide

You can pray

But I'm gonna cut you down

You can all run if you want to

You can all hide if you need

But I'm gonna cut you down

You are mine

Gonna cut you down

 **[Sword Art: Dark Slayer Style]** Esdeath changed her posture.

This sword style used instant short range teleportation with a minimal cost and fast strikes to get close to the enemy. With a lot of dodging and evasive movement. The teleportation cooldown was minimal so it can be used frequently.

With that, she rocketed into Shalltear direction with hypersonic speed. A big crater remained where she stood.

Before she reached Shalltear she used her short range teleportation to teleport behind Shalltear.

With a fast uppercut, she swung her sword against Shalltear back. A deep cut left its mark on the vampire geisha back.

Shalltear struck back but it was in vain because Esdeath used **[Greater Evasion]** to evade Shallthear sudden thrust. Then she teleported behind Shalltear again. But now Shalltear expected this and although just barely blocked Esdeath strike.

The vicious encounters of their weapons took a whole minute.

Shalltear gritted her teeth because she struck Esdeath only a few times. While Esdeath gave her a numerous blow.

Esdeath proficient strikes not only came from her Sword Saint job class. But her frequent spars with Cocytus. The spars with Cocytus brought her not only better physical condition but invaluable experience too.

Each of their strikes contained enough power to destroy countless buildings. They were relentless they were faster than light. Mere human eyes can no longer follow their fast movement anymore. The only things what you could sense from their vicious battle are their after images what's disappeared not long after they appeared, the craters what their meeting weapons caused, the mini hurricanes what their weapons swung created and the unimaginable killing intent what radiated from their direction.

Shalltear could barely react because of Esdeath fast movements and swift strikes.

Suddenly they locked their weapons and looked into each other eyes.

Esdeath grinned to Shalltear. They pressed their weapons so hard the weapons started heating up until that point where Esdeath blade and Shalltear Spuit Lance started to glow in a white light because the unimaginable pressure what the two side expound to their weapon.

 **„** **Well. Shalltear. Answer me a question."**

 **„** **What question Esdeath-sama? Do you want to give up? Do you want to be my personal sex toy? In that case, I can forgive you and we can start the action right here right now."**

 **„No. Not that. But that.** **Is an object with all of its parts replaced still the same object?"**

 **„** **What?"** Shalltear looked pensive and frozen in a moment

 _„_ _What kind of question is this?"_ thought Shalltear

Taking advantage of this Esdeath sheathed her sword with a very fast movement.

Then she pulled the trigger what was on the side of her sword sheath. **[Reality Destroyer: Slash]** Esdeath used her ability.

The sword shot from the sheath with an unimaginable speed and force what mortal man can not possibly follow. Esdeath grabbed the sword in the middle of the air used the still flying weapon force what she strengthened with her own power and cut off Shalltear weapon holding arm. After the strike, the reality behind Shalltear seemed to distort and started to slip downward.

The force was so strong behind the strike and the blade was so fast. It ignited the air around it completely cauterizing Shalltear new wound and destroying Shalltear arm completely.

Shalltear noticed it too late and her arm was no more. She swiftly backed off without her weapon.

Shalltear knew. She lost. She was almost out of mana. She almost used all of her abilities and what she could use against Esdeath. The remaining abilities of her were completely useless against Esdeath. She retreated back with a fast jump.

 **„** **Why Esdeath-sama…just why…?"** she said with a flabbergasted and trembling tone. While small tears started to flow from her eyes.

 **„I am sorry Shalltear. I did not want to fight against you. I did not want to end like this. You are my friend creation. We consider all of you like our friend children. The only things what they left us to remember them until either they return or we will be no more. Believe me. It is more painful to me than you. Please forgive me.** **"**

 **„Why... Just w** **hy do you serve Ainz-sama who is a lot weaker than you? Why are you subject yourself his will? You could easily overthrow him and rule alone. Then why?! Tell me why do you endure his rule over you? Why don't you just leave him?"** she yelled in a desperate tone

Esdeath looked pensive for a moment. Then she looked Shalltear with a very disappointed and sad look.

 **„** **As Peroroncino-san creation I thought you know this well enough. But if you don't know. Well. I will tell you. I never bowed Ainz-san. Because I bow to no one. Not to kings not to rulers, not even the gods. I just think about Ainz-san suggestion and fulfill his requests if I see fit of course. I correct him when he is wrong and he corrects me when I am wrong. As a good friend always intended to do."**

 **„** **Good friend…?"** Shalltear looked before her with a pensive look.

 **„** **And Answering your last question why I don't abandon him? Shalltear do you ever heard the law of the jungle?"**

 **„** **No..."** She looked dumbfounded before her

 **„Now this is the Law of the Jungle, as old and as** ** _true_** **as the sky. The wolf that shall keep it may prosper, but the wolf that shall break it must die."**

 **„** **As the creeper that girdles the tree trunk, the law runneth forward and back;"**

 **„** **For the strength of the pack is the wolf,"**

 **"And the strength of the wolf..."**

Esdeath stretched her open hand forward.

A chill ran through Shalltear spine. And a panicked look settled on her face.

 **„** **Is the pack."**

 **„** **I bored of this pointless game Shalltear. I will end this now**. **I am really sorry for the way things ended like this "** **[Silent Cast: Greater Speed Acceleration]** **[Silent Cast: Greater Draconic Strength]** **[Silent Cast: Greater Striking Force]** with that she sheathed her sword and rocketed in Shalltear direction with a speed beyond of the speed of the light. A big sound explosion followed her movement after a few moments of her disappearance.

She suddenly reappeared before Shalltear. Before Shalltear could even react. With a strong punch from Esdeath left hand what directed from the bottom to upward, she punched Shalltear with her clenched fist. Esdeath fist collided with Shalltear jaw. She cast _[Silent Cast: Vector Tag] on Shalltear. Shalltear jaw is broken and the bones in it are shattered to pieces._

Esdeath sent Shalltear flying with her powerful punch.

 **Insert Music: Dark Souls III Soundtrack OST - Father Ariandel and Sister Friede (Ashes of Ariandel)**

Esdeath slowly raised her hand while she looked the ground.

 **[Supercharge Magic: Vector Prison]** _Shalltear suddenly froze in the air because of Esdeath spell._

 **[Combine Magic][Hold Magic: Supercharge Magic: Chibaku Tensei(planetary devastation)][Enchant Magic: Greater Destruction Force]**

Multiple huge planetoids appeared suddenly around the frozen Shalltear.

The planetoids had their own gravitation fields. So they started to pull to themselves every movable object what their gravitation field could move.

Gravitation storms were formed because the planetoids gravitation fields overlapped each other.

 **[Vector Tag: Activa** te] the huge planetoids started to approach Shalltear at an accelerated rate.

The gravitation storms started to become more violent with each moment as the planetoids started to approach each other with an accelerated rate.

 _„_ _No… I can not end like this! It can't be."_ Shalltear panicked

The planetoids started to crush Shalltear with a great force.

 _„Let's accelerate the process."_ **[Greater Compresison]**

The multiple planetoids now compressed into one and started to shrink with each moment. Imprisoning Shalltear into its core. Its density and weight elated. It does not take much time until its density elevated to much it started to bend time and space around itself and black and white force lighting started to dance in its surface occasionally striking the ground below it.

 _„_ _Now the final piece_ _ **.**_ **„**

She raised her arms into the air **.** **[Hold Magic: Maximize Magic:Anti-Reality Bomb]** An orb of pure energy what radius was two times bigger than Esdeath appeared over her head. The orb prismatic colors danced around inside the orb and different colored lighting danced around its surface.

 **[Anti Reality Bomb: Charge]** The orb in Esdeath hand started to grow in accelerated rate until its radius reached to the 30m.

 **[Anti Reality Bomb: Release** ] with that she threw her Anti-Reality Bomb towards the **Chibaku Tensei.**

She stretched her hand forward then snapped her fingers. **[Chibaku Tensei:Shatter]** With that the planetoid shattered with a big explosion. The energy of the explosion pushed against the walls of the Space-Time dome what previously Esdeath established. The dome weakened a little and small cracks appeared in it.

Shalltear broken body started to fall into the ground towards the Anti-Reality Bomb what speeding towards her.

Her mouth curled into a weak smile. She was almost unconscious. **„All hail Ainz Ooal Gown. The Supreme beings truly the strongest."** however this quote of her was barely recognizable due to her broken jaw and the distance between her and Esdeath.

The reality bomb consumed her body and disintegrated it completely. Then it detonated itself. The space-time field what Esdeath established just held as far until the energy of the explosion abated.

Below the explosion the sand started to melt and crystallize because of the unimaginable heat and pressure what the explosion caused.

Then the space-time dome immediately shattered to pieces and disintegrated.

Esdeath withdrew an energy drink from her pocket dimension then gulped one sip.

 **"Energy drink. Gives you the power to destroy the reality."**

Then Esdeath looked at the direction of her little firework with a sad face. **„Huh. Troublesome. At least it was a good exercise."**

With this, she turned back and started to walk away while one of her hands were in her pocket with the other she held her energy drink.

 **"Huh."** she sighed **"I feel myself a little strained."** _" I would not have had to use such expensive abilities and spells. But my resource pool is still around 40% and it recovering quickly. Thanks to my passive accelerated health and resource regeneration."_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknow Location: With Mare and Aura:**

Aura dispelled her skill **[Sky Eye]** , and her puckered pink lips returned to their original shape. There was a look of annoyance on her face as she began scolding someone who was not there.

 **"** **You dummy… how could you let yourself get mind-controlled, even though you were undead? That's just so stupid of you."**

 **"** **What, what's wrong, onee-chan?"**

 **"** **Hm? Nothing."**

Mare looked where Aura had been looking, but since he was deep in the forest, all he could see in any direction was trees. Still, he could tell what Aura was looking at from the way she was facing.

She should have been observing the battle between Shalltear and the Supreme Beings.

His big sister Aura could use a ranger skill to expand her field of vision to about two kilometers. This was why he and his sister were standing watch over the surroundings with the help of the Eyeball Corpses.

 **"** **Th-then, has the battle been decided?"**

 **"** **Mm. the Supreme Beings won, hands down."**

 **"** **That, that's what I thought too. Esdeath-sama was scary."**

Aura nodded.

The form of Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama — the beings that not even the strongest Guardian could defeat — appeared in Mare's mind. It was a sensible conclusion; how could the one who led the Supreme Beings and his enforcer be defeated?

 **"** **Then, onee-chan should-should we go collect Shalltear's equipment?"**

Aura considered what she had seen before terminating her skill.

 **"** **Esdeath-sama should have recovered it all. We'll fall back as instructed."**

 **"** **Mm."**

Mare knew his sister was in a bad mood, so he said nothing else, but obediently acknowledged her commands.

Aura's best friend had been mind-controlled and made to point her glance at the beloved master to whom they had all sworn their loyalty. While her execution was the expected outcome of such a course of action, she still felt upset about it.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Throne Room 10th floor:**

Everyone gathered in the throne room.

Momonga opened the name list in the Throne Room, and as expected, space which should have contained Shalltear's name was blank. This verified that Shalltear was dead, and so phase one of the plans was concluded.

In his heart, Ainz apologized to Shalltear. Then he gulped, and turned to the gathered Guardians.

 **"** **Then, the next step will be to resurrect Shalltear. Albedo, Esdeath-san pay attention to Shalltear's name. If she remains mind-controlled as before..."**

 **„** **No problem boss."** Esdeath showed a thumb up to Momonga

 **"** **Ainz-sama, though I may overstep myself, I propose that you should allow us to deal with it ourselves."**

Cocytus and Aura immediately agreed with Demiurge's words, while Mare despondently agreed as well. Only Albedo remained unmoved.

 **"** **Demiurge…"**

Demiurge's passionate words interrupted Ainz's mumbling.

 **"** **We are fully aware that your orders are to be respected above all else, Ainz-sama. We will grind ourselves to dust in order to obey them. However, as your loyal servants, we cannot allow the Supreme Beings to be placed into danger once more, Ainz-sama."**

Demiurge's gaze shifted from Ainz to Albedo.

 **"** **If Shalltear betrays you once more, then we shall eliminate her as your Guardians. We pray that you will watch us do so, Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama."**

Now that he understood the Guardians' intentions, Ainz could not offer any further resistance.

 **"** **I understand. Guardians, if Shalltear betrays us once more, you may deal with her as you see fit."**

The Guardians nodded in acknowledgment.

 **"** **Ainz-sama,Esdeath-sama all you need to do is stand aside and watch. To whom should we pledge our loyalty if the two final Supreme Beings vanishes? Though we will not have been abandoned, we will still be lonely if all the Supreme Beings are gone."**

 **"** **Protect us, Guardians. It begins now!"**

Their spirited replies washed over Ainz as he grabbed the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown that floated in the air beside him, and turned it toward a corner of the Throne Room.

There was a mountain of gold coins there, about 500 million of them. That was the sum needed to recall Shalltear to life.

Normally, they would have needed to use the keyboard to perform the necessary operations, but he now knew that it was no longer necessary.

The mountain of gold changed shape, from a solid to a liquid.

Watched by the Guardians, the molten gold formed a river, which flowed to the same place. Ten thousand tons of gold compacted and shrank, taking a humanoid shape that finally resolved itself into the form of a golden puppet, and its golden glow slowly weakened.

Soon, the golden glow had vanished completely, leaving white, waxy skin and platinum blonde hair. There was no doubt that the person before him was Shalltear Bloodfallen.

Esdeath was in full readiness because maybe Shalltear was in still under the mind control. However, you could not see this because of her relaxed posture.

 **"** **Albedo!"**

 **"** **Please be at ease. It seems the mind control has been terminated."**

 **"** **Is that so…"**

Ainz unconsciously touched his chest in response to the powerful sense of relief flooding him. The gesture calmed his spirit.

Shalltear eyes were tightly shut, and her chest was not moving. She lay quietly on the ground, like a corpse. Still, the undead were essentially animated corpses, so that was hardly unusual.

The chest he had just seen was so flat that it hardly seemed to belong to a girl, but to a boy. Not knowing where to put his eyes, Ainz's gaze left her chest and looked elsewhere.

The freshly resurrected Shalltear was naked (of course), so he had no idea where he should be looking. Ainz was so panicked that he forgot that all he had to do was look elsewhere.

Shalltear's body was carelessly displayed, and her thighs were slightly parted

Esdeath hurriedly threw her long coat what hung lazily on her shoulder over Shalltear

The long coat spread in mid-air, settling perfectly on Shalltear and covering her entire body.

Ainz deliberately ignored the female voice behind him saying, **"If you are interested, I have no objection to displaying myself for your viewing pleasure."**

Shalltear's crimson eyes opened, as though sensing the presence of someone nearby. She blinked sleepily and looked around, finally resting her gaze on Ainz.

 **"** **Ainz-sama? Esdeath-sama?"**

 **„** **Good morning kid,"** said Esdeath while she crouched above Shalltear

Shalltear sounded like she was groggy from having just woken up. However, Ainz and Esdeath could hear the loyalty in her voice.

It was hard to believe that such a slender body possessed such startling physical abilities.

 **„** **Good morning Esdeath-sama, Ainz-sama."** She rubbed her eyes then looked around „ **What did I miss?"**

 **"** **...Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama I believe Shalltear is tired, so we should leave her be for now."**

 **"** **Indeed."**

Perhaps there was a penalty for resurrecting NPCs, just as there was for players. After all, this was the first resurrection ever since coming to this world.

 **"** **Tell me the details later. Before that, I have some questions."**

 **"** **Yes, do ask me whatever you desire… right, Ainz-sama, why am I in the Throne Room? Then, there's the matter of my body, and you and Esdeath-sama treatment of me, Ainz-sama. Have I caused any trouble?"**

 **"** **I was about to ask you that. Do you remember anything that happened?"**

 **"** **Ah, yes."**

 **"** **...Sorry. Shalltear, tell me the last thing you remember."**

Shalltear's most recent memory was five days ago. She had no impression of what had happened after that, until now.

Ainz gently asked Shalltear:

 **"** **Are there any other problems with your body?"**

 **"I don't think there's anything."**

 **"Is that so."**

After Shalltear answered, a look of shock came over her face. Not knowing what was wrong, Ainz felt uneasiness welling up inside him.

 **"** **Ainz-sama!"**

 **"** **What happened?! What's wrong?"**

 **"My chest is gone."**

The faces of the Guardians twisted as they heard this, with expressions of "We want our concern back" written all over them. Even Demiurge had his teeth bared.

Esdeath facepalmed.

 **"** **Don't you know what you did? How could you say something like that?!"**

As Albedo delivered a rebuke on everyone's behalf, Shalltear's shoulders trembled in fright.

Shalltear had already begun tearing up under Albedo's one-sided torrent of abuse.

As Ainz and Esdeath watched the scene before them, they recalled a scene from the past.

A profound sense of loneliness filled their heart.

 **„** **They really resemble them don't they?"**

Ainz only nodded.

Albedo turned to the two last Supreme Beings.

 **"** Ainz **-** sama **, please reprimand** Shalltear **sternly."**

 **"That's right! Please give this dummy a good scolding!"**

 **"Indeed. She. Needs. A. Stern. Lesson."**

 **"You'll remember** Ainz **-** sama's **words of wisdom, won't you?"**

 **"Al-although, maybe it would be better not to be too strict... er, erm…"**

 **"—** **Ha, hahaha."** Esdeath and Ainz laughed wholeheartedly in unison

 **"** **I have told Albedo before, but the fault for this does not lie with you, Shalltear. It is I — who possessed all this information but did not consider the possibility of this happening — who most deserves to be rebuked for this. Shalltear, you did nothing wrong. Remember that."**

 **"** **Thank, thank you, Ainz-sama!"**

 **"** **Demiurge, you will be in charge of explaining what happened to Shalltear. Can you do that?"**

Demiurge bowed to show that he understood.

 **"** **Ah, then there's the matter of Sebas—"**

 **"** **He will be bait."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: E-Rantel: Adventurers Guild a month later:**

Perote, the leader of the mithril-ranked adventurer team "Tenrou", opened the doors to the Adventurer's Guild.

The adventurers there looked at him with admiring eyes.

Perote was used to this sort of thing. However, the reception seemed more subdued that it had been a month ago.

 _„_ _Well, it can't be helped."_

He turned his eyes to the noticeboard. Regretfully, there were almost no mithril-ranked requests.

Granted, jobs which only mithril-ranked adventurers could do were quite rare. However, the reason for this dearth of requests was not because there were few of them, to begin with, but because there was an adventurer who could swiftly tackle requests of mithril rank and up.

 **"** **...Raidyn-san, huh."**

Perote sounded like he was complaining when he said that name.

About a month ago, that woman had slain a powerful Vampire.

He had not personally witnessed that intense battle, but one could imagine what had happened after seeing the remains of that battlefield. Thus, he had not been surprised to learn that Kralgra — an adventurer team of the same rank as Perote's own — had been annihilated in the crossfire.

No, anyone who joined that battle would have been killed for certain.

The exploding power what Raidyn black katana contained had scorched the land black, and it had even reduced some places to a desert. The startling thing was that it had to be done to defeat that Vampire. And then—

 **"—** **She survived…"**

Not only had she survived, but she had seized victory. It was only natural for Perote to consider the woman— who had returned safely from a battle with a Vampire, a monster that Perote himself could not defeat — to be even greater monsters.

The change in his tone from just now was because Raidyn was powerful enough to compel respect from him.

Just as he was fantasizing about that sort of absolute might, he heard the sound of the door opening. A wave of commotion swept through the guild like a gust of wind.

Perote vaguely understood the reason for that disturbance and turned his eyes in the same reaction as everyone was looking. There, he saw the person he had been expecting.

It was the talk of the town, the "Spell Blade", Raidyn.

She had an oversized Ultra Greatsword what was almost as tall as she on her back, a bladeless adorned greatsword handle on her belt and a black katana on her side. Besides her two sides. Two young looking boy not older than 17. They were Nfirea Bareare and Ninya. Raidyn temporary companions. Or some people said, pupils.

 **"** **Her metallic suit looks like it entirely made from adamantine… how much did it cost, anyway?"**

The nickname of "Spellblade" came from her fighting style, her metallic suit had been heavily damaged when she returned from her mission . Back then, there had been scorch and claw marks everywhere, but now that her metallic armor is pristine. It glittered brightly under the rays of the sun.

This was the result of the combined efforts of every magic caster in the Magician's Guild coming together to repair it.

At her neck hung a metal plate — one that belonged to a living legend, an object of worship for adventurers, the trump card of humanity that would protect them from being ravaged by the powerful races of the world — an adamantine plate.

Her accomplishments had long surpassed those of the orichalcum rank, and there had never been one of those in E-Rantel before.

And now, this individual, famed in song and story, had appeared before them, stirring the Adventurer's Guild into a frenzy.

 **"** **The Kingdom's third adamantine adventurer team…"**

 **"** **That must be… the 'Spellblade' Raidyn, right? ...And behind her are Nfirea Baleare and Ninya. The rumors were right..."**

 **"** **You know, they say she was responsible for burning down that swath of forest… apparently, she did it with some kind of martial art or** magic..."

 **"** **No way, how could that be… if she could use martial arts to burn it down, or magic that strong. Wouldn't that mean she's no longer in the realm of humanity?"**

 **"** **She should be one of the few people who could do it, right? Adamantite-ranked adventurers are those who define the peak of power. I wouldn't be surprised if people called her the adamantine-rank of adamantine-ranks."**

Raidyn advanced calmly to the counter under these adoring looks. The adventurers chatting with the guild receptionists all made way for the most highly-placed of adventurers, and on their faces was respect — and fear.

Radiyn nonchalantly addressed the receptionist.

 **"** **Our assignment is complete. Please help us keep an eye out for any new jobs."**

The guild receptionist's eyes went wide, but they returned to their normal shape immediately. Perote knew why her eyes had widened. The task Raidyn had accepted was one which even mithril-ranked adventurers would have trouble accomplishing, and which would need quite a while to complete. However, Raidyn and her temporary partners had cleared it with ease.

Indeed, she could clear even mithril-ranked missions with ease.

This was only to be expected because such were the talents of the most highly-ranked adventurers.

 **"** **There's no work left for us."**

Perote let that grumble slip, but of course, he did not actually mean it. Anyone who could reach the mithril rank would have made enough money to retire and live in luxury for the rest of their lives. Thus, anyone who continued adventuring after this must have had a reason for that beyond money.

 **"** **Ah, Raidyn-sama. I am very sorry, but we do not have any other jobs for you, Raidyn-sama. Please forgive us."**

The receptionist rose to her feet and bowed deeply to her.

 **"** **It cannot be helped. Thank you for your hard work."** she bowed her head

 **"** **I'll be returning to the inn; if there's anything, look for me there. Do you know where we staying?"**

 **"** **I do. Is it the Shining Gold Pavilion?"**

Esdeath nodded, then she turned and walked away.

With that, they left the guild.

* * *

 **OMAKE**

 **WARNING! THE FOLLOWING LINES COULD CONTAIN WEIRD THEMES!**

 **PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!(warning experimental writing)**

It was a usual working day in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. Clementine just received the permission badge from Esdeath with which she could walk freely almost everywhere in Nazarick.

Life was good for her in the past one month. She had food and shelter fit for royalty. She did not have to fight and struggle to survive, she could do her routine daily exercise without fearing anyone attacking her. She could torment anyone from the prison under the supervision of Neuronist Painkill.

Firstly she was a little suspicious about Neuronist. She thought Esdeath tricked her and brought her to Neuronist to restrain and torment her. Then after the first torture session, she started to like Neuronist style. Her first victim was a fool from the Sunlight Scripture. After a while she befriended a lot from the denizens of Nazarick whose nature were the same were hers.

 _„Kukuku. That fool face when he saw me. Inestimable."_ her face turned into an inhuman sadistic smile while she thought about this. _„The delightful feeling what his screams caused to me. I-It almost caused me an orgasm. Seeing how the last faint of hope expires from his eyes. Ahh, what a beautiful sight. Kukuku."_

Besides these things. She could no longer have to fear anyone from the Slaine Theocracy anymore.

The only thing what she needed to do is to train and teach these beings from the Martial arts. And give them information about the outside world.

 _„I don't know how these beings whose strength rivals with. No whose strength surpass even the six gods of the Slaine Theocracy don't know about the Martial Arts. But it does not matter. The only thing what matters is my own well-being."_ she chuckled sadistically

 _„With all of this monsters around. I am perfectly fit here. Kukukuku. I made a great deal no question about it."_

Clementine during her short period of time in Nazarick saw numerous things what she thought was impossible during her life so far. But now she knew for these mysterious beings whose the denizens of Nazarick called Supreme Beings. Not exist such thing as impossible.

She was very glad she was with them and not against them.

Suddenly she realized someone coming towards her way.

The figure was around 1.8m tall demon with a dark skin and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

Demiurge's pair of eyes lacked eyeballs. In fact, it was complete without pupil or iris but were shining jewels with numerous small cuts.

He was the Arch Devil Demiurge the Creator of The Blazing Inferno the Guardian of the 7th floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick.

Clementine was not stupid. She knew if she does something stupid what displeases her hosts. They could kill her or make her something worse than death with a flinch of their finger. So no matter how uncomfortable was this to her she had to give the proper respect to them. She bowed deeply to Demiurge.

 **„Good afternoon Demiurge-sama!"**

 **„Good afternoon Clementine."** he greeted back while his hands were folded behind his back. _"What a polite girl."_ Demiurge thought then smiled sadistically

While Demiurge walked along the corridors of the ninth floor he recalled the previous day when he helped Esdeath with the paperwork.

He was very satisfied and proud of himself because he could help personally one of the two last Supreme Beings.

 **Flashback:**

A little girl sat behind an exquisite enormous black marble office desk. Her hair was pure white while her eyes sclera were black as the darkest night. Her heteromorphic pupils were blood red and pure white. She had long elf ears and pure white skin like a freshly fallen snow. She wore a black together dress what ended in a skirt. It was adorned golden runic symbols. She does not wear any foot gear. Her feet was bare.

She moved her foots back and forth in her big chair what was fit for royalty. It was a really comical view considering that the small girl sat on an oversized chair.

She was Esdeath Gorgon. One of the last two Supreme Beings.

Next to her stood Demiurge the 7th Floor Guardian. Currently, Esdeath was in the line of the paperwork. The reason why Demiurge was beside her and not Albedo because Esdeath knew for some reason Albedo could not stand her. So while Zero Rei managed Demiurge tasks Demiurge got a little free time and Ainz and Esdeath offered him a chance to chose something for his loyalty as a reward.

He chose to help out either Ainz or Esdeath with their paperwork. Currently, they go through the reports of the minor subordinates of Nazarick and the reports from Mare and Aura about the decoy forward outpost what they construct deep inside the forest. The work is progressed well and the denizens of Nazarick seemingly not reported any suspicious or ordinary. This bothered Esdeath. They either very satisfied with them or they do not dare to write anything negative. This really made them difficult to coordinate Nazarick. They needed a solution. Somehow they had to make their subordinates tell them their complaints about their rule and methods. If they ask them personally they surely say they are satisfied with them and they can not imagine a better life than serving them.

 _„Maybe a letter box where they may drop their opinions and suggestions anonymously or maybe I could send around my summon or Zero Rei to ask their opinion about us. Nah. I can't bother Zero Rei with such unimportant things. He is too busy for such unimportant things. Maybe I could reward him and Demiurge somehow for their hard work. But how?"_

In the background, a music played. It was the Paradise City from the Guns N' Roses

 **„I hope the music doest not bother you Demiurge-san."**

He bowed deeply. **„No Esdeath-sama instead I like it very much. Could you tell me the song name and where is it come from?"**

 **„The song name is Paradise City from the band named Guns N' Roses. It has come from a world named Earth. I collected almost all of my music, games, and movies from that place under my travels."**

 **„Worlds? Esdeath-same does you mean there are more are more other worlds than the nine realms of YGGDRADASIL and this new world what currently does not have a name."**

 _„How could I answer him for that?" Esdeath looked for a moment dumbfounded. „Ahh. I got it. I just bull shit something gibberish."_

 **„Yes, Demiurge there are worlds for every possibility and scenario what you could possibly imagine. Even I and Ainz-san does not know its number because the possible world and reality counts grow with each moment."**

 **„Oh. I see. If it not disrespectful Esdeath-sama. may I ask? What races populated of that world where you obtained these wonderful tracks?"**

 **„The planet called Earth. Earth you get it Demiurge-san. A world named after the dirt what we standing on. It is quite ironic. The world was populated with only humans and there was no magic."**

 **„Only by humans and with no magic? Please allow my ignorant self-ask how is the world could exist without magic Esdeath-sama?"** Demiurge eyes widened because he never heard something like this. Only one humanoid species populate a whole word? And they live without magic? This is very unlikely for him.

 **„Everything is possible what you or anyone could or could not imagine Demiurge-san. Instead of magic, the world inhabitants relied on their own wits and their own intellect to bend the world rules to their will. However, their leader choice was always poor. They always choose such leaders who always watched their own interest and so they often waged wars against each other. Despite they belonged to one species. They waged war because such pity things as religious differences, someone trespassed someone territory, their skin color was not matched or the leaders simply needed a war because he or she had some business in the war industry and besides this many more unimportant thing."**

 **„Such foolishness. If I may ask Esdeath-sama. Why don't you intervened?"**

 **„It is none of my business to correct the error of their ways. Besides that their struggle what makes them stronger and brought them advancement and this was the thing what produced their beautiful music , movies, games and their arts. Besides it was fun to see their struggle."** Esdeath chuckled a little

Demiurge smiled evilly.

 **„Esdeath-sama. if you allow me one final question before we continue our work. How do you and Ainz-sama intended to name this world where Nazarick transported?"**

Esdeath looked pensive for a moment **„Hm. My vote is for Bob. Planet Bob. That seems rigth. But I don't know how Ainz-san wants to name this world. It will be his choice. I just make a suggestion. After all, he is the guild master."**

 **„I see. Thank you, Esdeath-sama let's continue the work."**

 **„So how is the decoy outpost? Mare and Aura progressing well with it?**

 **„Yes! Esdeath-sama they progressing within the schedule."**

 **„Good."** Esdeath lifted up the steaming coffee from her desk and sipped one sip from it.

 **„Do you require anything Demiurge-san. Some food or drink maybe?"**

 **„No thank you Esdeath-sama. I am fine."**

After a while...

 **„Do you want to relax Demiurge."**

 **„I am fine Esdeath-sama. But if you want to make some rest I will not complain."**

 **„Do you want to play something or watch a movie?"**

 **„I want to inspect what kind of games do you usually play Esdeath-sama."**

 **„Well then. Chose. Doom 9, Prototype 6, Bloodborne 5, Devil May Cry 6, Dark Souls 10 or [Insert the game title here what you want to Esdeath and maybe Demiurge play]. I can show teasers from them for you if you want."**

 **„I would like to see teasers from them Esdeath-sama if that not a problem for you."**

 **„Very well. System play game teasers in the next order Doom 9, Prototype 6, Bloodborne 5, Devil May Cry 6, Dark Souls 10 and [Insert the game title here what you want to Esdeath and maybe Demiurge play]**

With that, a big screen come into life in the wall before them and started to play the teaser videos.

After Demiurge chosen a game, they played many hours with that chosen game. Sometimes even Demiurge tried to control it but he always died with a short amount of time. Despite his genius intellect, he can't really tune into the games what Esdeath played. But it was really relaxing, exciting and interesting to him to see such thing. If Esdeath becomes bored they changed the game into an another one and started to play with it. Demiurge even gets a lot of new idea from the games what Esdeath played. It was really refreshing for him after a long day work.

 **Flashback End:**

Demiurge smiled on these wonderful memories of his. To work and relax with a Supreme Being was a really rare and wonderful moment for every denizen of Nazarick.

Besides his work he got enough free time to many supplementary activities because Zero Rei helped him out with a great effectiveness.

 _„Zero Rei-san is really worthy to be called the creation of one of the Supreme Being. He is very effective."_

He already assembled a detailed list about a suitable breeding partner to Ainz and Esdeath what he assembled from the denizens of Nazarick.

He assembled the list very carefully. Considering every factor what he could come up with.

He placed Albedo, Shalltear and the Pleiades on the top of Ainz list.

 _„Shalltear is a more suitable breeding partner to Ainz-sama than Albedo if we consider that they are both undead and maybe if they mix their negative energy they could produce an heir without the need of physical contact or the required equipment to impregnate the other candidates. However, it would be interesting to see what kind of heir Ainz-sama procreate if he finds a way to impregnate Albedo or Esdeath-sama or even the other members of the list. However, I don't know precisely how the Supreme Beings reproduce working so I only assembled the list based on the basic information what I currently have. "_

 _„Thinking about Esdeath-sama list. She is not lacking the necessary equipment to produce an heir. But whenever I come up with the theme before her she for some reason looks very confused and nervous. And she starts to divert the matter to another way. Saying there is no time for such thing now or The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick is in an unknown world and situation. And we don't have time for such things currently._

 _I compiled her list from most of the male Floor guardians except Mare and the selected few denizens male denizens of Nazarick whom I thought can impregnate Esdeath-sama to produce the most optimal heir._

 _First I thought about adding Mare to the list but then I changed my mind. He is too young and innocent for such thing. Maybe I will add him to the list in the future when he will be more matured._

 _Of course, if she chooses me I will be gladly become his partner. That would be wonderful. To be chosen by a Supreme Being by such Important task!"_

Demiurge eyes gleamed because of his idea.

 _„Or with Sebas. The best traits of draconic, angelic and demonic races combined within one heir. That would be very interesting to see. Or with Cocytus or a werewolf NPC? But what if she is for her own gender and she can produce an heir with just impregnate to another female member of Nazarick. I can not dismiss this possibility. I had to make an another list just for this case. I still don't have enough information."_

With that, he continued his way to the Floor Guardians meeting room where he will meet Cocytus to begin to plan the invasion of the Lizardman village.

* * *

 **A/N: Well This is the end of Vol 3. Please Review! If you want more Omake please write a comment. If not. Well write anyway! :)**


	13. If you want to cut a tree

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the wonderful job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **"Welcome back, Ainz-sama."**

Returning to his own room after half a month, Albedo's next words drained all the strength from his body.

 **"Would you like to have something to eat? Would you like to have a bath? Or would you like to have… me?"**

For a moment, Ainz thought he could see multiple heart shapes fluttering behind Albedo's body

 **"...What are you doing"** asked Ainz

 **"I'm playing newlyweds, Ainz-sama. I heard that there is no better way of welcoming back a husband who went out on a work trip with his servant. How was it?"**

He finally understood why no one welcomed him back at the surface this time. This man who had never dated before, let alone married, was just about to calmly reply "I don't know", but immediately swallowed those words. His pride as a man did not allow him to show weakness. Besides, how was one supposed to answer a question like 'How was it?'?

Although he had no self-confidence... why not reply with a knowing attitude for a guaranteed flawless response.

 **"It was very charming, Albedo."**

 **"That's wonderful!"** Albedo's smile showed how delighted she was.

Being assaulted by Albedo's bewitching smile, Ainz sat down slowly and prepared to deal with business.

He felt like there was a snake slowly crawling up his back.

It was probably due to the animalistic desire flashing in Albedo's golden eyes that he felt that way. If he were to jokingly answer **"I want you",** she would immediately use it as a pretext to descend like a carnivorous beast on him. Somehow, the words "reverse rape" appeared in his mind.

His sexual appetite was effectively non-existent, but the small remaining amount still made itself known at the smell emitted by Albedo. His desire to know what would happen next was spurred on by curiosity and the thought that no harm would be done.

 _„_ _Stop it, you idiot."_

It wasn't because of strong self-control that he ignored Albedo's feelings, it was more like resignedly telling himself that it would be impossible for a human skeleton.

Before coming to this world, he had jokingly changed Albedo's settings to "be madly in love" with him. Because of that, he felt as if he was taking advantage of her feelings that way and thus he was unable to take even a single step forward to accept her feelings

 _„_ _But I can't do anything about the thing I have lost… A purely platonic relationship would not progress smoothly… That's why I am afraid of taking the next step."_

These were the thoughts of Ainz, who had never gotten into a relationship with a member of the opposite sex before.

Besides, from a certain point of view, the NPCs his comrades had created were like children. To tarnish that kind of important things would make him feel very awkward.

 _„_ _I'm so stupid. This isn't what I should be thinking of."_

 **"Ah!"**

Because Albedo suddenly lets out her voice, the light in Ainz' eye sockets became brighter.

 **"Wha-What is it!? Albedo! What happened?"**

 **"Forgive me. A newlywed wife definitely has to be wearing the Final battle attire (naked apron) to receive the husband."**

Finishing her words, Albedo's red face looked down at her skirt, saying:

 **"** **With your permission, I'll change immediately."**

While stealing glances at him, she added with a bashful, yet still discernable voice: **"...in front of Ainz-sama…."**

 **"...Ah, yes... um, seriously…. haa~~~, Albedo stop joking around, and let us begin the organizational meeting and exchange information."**

 **"Yes, as you command."**

 **„** **Albedo,"** he said calmly

 **„** **Yes! Ainz-sama!"** she held her hands in a praying position while her eyes glittered brightly because of her excitement

 **„** **A half month ago. After I and Esdeath-san defeated then resurrected Shalltear. Demiurge and Cocytus reported by your behavior and I don't want to believe what I heard."** Albedo suddenly froze

 **„** **Under normal circumstances, this discussion had taken place earlier. But because our crowded schedule I could not bring forward this discussion."** the two red lights in Momonga eye sockets started to glow intensively.

 **„** **Whatever was your reason. I can't just let you insult my last remaining guildmate without any consequences. In addition, you wanted to use Ginnungagap against Zero Rei on the ninth floor. This behavior is unacceptable from the Guardian Overseer of Nazarick. I don't want to come to this. But as the leader of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. I have to punish you."**

Albedo felt in her knees. And started her monolog in a trembling tone while tears started to form in her eyes **„ P-please Ainz-sama forgive me! I swear it will not happen again!..."**

Ainz raised his hand. **„Stop Albedo. Don't make it harder for me. I will not impose a punishment. Soon Esdeath-san will arrive. She will be the one who will choose your punishment."**

Despair settled on Albedo's face. They looked at each other.

 _„_ _Uwaa. Don't look at me like this, please. You only make it harder!"_ sweatdropped Momonga inwardly

While the two of them stared at each other they heard a knock on the double door of Momonga's suite.

Momonga looked at the door. **„Come in."**

The enormous double door opened slowly and revealed a petite girl with snow white long hair and heteromorphic eyes with black sclera. **„Yo. Ainz-san."** she greeted Ainz with a raised hand.

 **„** **Welcome, Esdeath-san. I hope you are well on your way."**

 **„** **Thank you Ainz-san. I had worse. After those boring assignment from the Adventurer's Guild. It is good to be back home. Finally."**

Momonga nodded **„Please take a seat."** Esdeath pulled over a chair near Momonga. One of the Eight Edged Assassin's jumped to help her but she refused to say **„I can do it alone. Thank you."**

 **„** **In truth, I called you back because of two reasons. One to** **begin the organizational meeting and exchange information. The second is to discuss Albedo punishment."**

 **„** **What are you speaking about Ainz-san. Why should we punish Albedo? Did she done something horrible."** she scratched her face innocently while she took the cutest look what she could manage to pull out from her sleeves. Of course, she knew why they should punish Albedo. Her creation Zero Rei told her everything about the incident what occurred half a month ago in the ninth floor meeting room. But she does not really want to punish Albedo because of it. Of course, Albedo said a few rude things about her. But she does not ever bother what the others thought about her in her former and new life.

 _„_ _Ahh. Please don't do this Esdeath-san. First Albedo. Then you! The two of you taking me to the grave!"_ he swore despairingly in his head.

 **„** **Please don't play with me Esdeath-san. You know what I am speaking about."**

 **„** **Okay-okay. You win Ainz-san. The truth is that I don't really want to punish Albedo-san. Of course, she said a few rude things about me and Zero-san. But a few rude word never killed anyone ever."** Albedo looked a little relieved.

 _„_ _Of course in the human history. Many times a few misplaced words caused wars. But that's not my problem. Those people were swell-headed pricks whose detained more their own selfish interest than their own nations. They were not fit for being a leader. But of course, humanity was always had a weak sense to choose leaders."_ Esdeath rolled her eyes

 **„** **But what you did after that… Well. Albedo-san. I can't let that go. You wanted to use one of the most highly guarded treasures of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick against your fellow guardians. The treasure what your creator Tabula Smaragdina gave you to guard Nazarick."**

Esdeath turned to Ainz. **„Ainz-san. What do you think? How should we punish Albedo-san?"**

 **„** **It is your choice Esdeath-san. You are the offended party."**

 **„** **Partly. But that part what concerned only me I already forgave Albedo-san. So the decision waiting for the two of us. But there is one thing what I am curious about."** Albedo stare intensified **„Why did you do such thing Albedo?"**

Albedo looked downward ashamed. **„I-i was just frightened for a moment. Because I thought Ainz-sama died."** she started to cry

 _„_ _It is true. I almost died."_ sweatdropped Momonga.

 **„** **Albedo-san. You should know Ainz-san better. He always plans far ahead of his enemies. This was his plan all along. A good ruler always uses his tools wisely. "** chirped Esdeath while she held her finger in a lecturing position.

Albedo nodded. Then wiped away her tears. **„Now I know how foolish I was. Please forgive my impudence Esdeath-sama, Ainz-sama! Any penalty imposed. I undertake myself to it!"** she bowed deeply before the two of them.

Momonga nodded **„Rise Albedo."**

Esdeath turned to Ainz **„Ainz-san. If you may. I propose we subtract the cake from her for a month. Believe me, I know how tasty are the cakes in Nazarick and it will be enough punishment for her."** A look of horror settled on Albedo's face. She loved those cakes.

 _„_ _Seriously Esdeath-san."_ Momonga sweatdropped inwardly **„Any other ideas?"**

 **„** **Well. We could place her on probation or we could take one of her privileges away."**

 **„** **Mmm. Good idea Esdeath-san."** Momonga thought about his options a moment

 **„** **Then it's decided."** he turned to Albedo **„Albedo. Until this moment. You will be placed on a** **probation** **period. If something like this happens again. We will be forced to remove you from your Guardian Overseer position and place you into a house arrest. And I don't have to say. That would make me very disappointed Albedo."** the two red dot in his eye socket started to glow more intensively. Albedo already began to tremble at the thought she would somehow disappoint her true love.

 **„** **Besides this. You will have to help out Esdeath-san with her paperwork for two months. Maybe you will learn how to respect her if you work with her a little. You will have a long way before you to regain our trust. „**

Albedo bowed deeply. **„I understand. I am very sorry Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama. I caused a disappointment and inconvenience for you two. I swear my life on it. It will not happen again in the future and I will work harder than before to redeem my mistake."**

 **„** **Hm. Let's hope it will not happen again,"** answered Ainz in a dangerous tone. **„But back to the topic."**

Ainz turned to Esdeath

 **„** **Esdeath-san do you have the payment from the Adventurer's Guild?"**

 **„** **Yes, Ainz-san."** With that, she withdraws three full leather bag from her inventory and tossed into the table.

Ainz-too withdrew the leather bags from his inventory and tossed into his desk.

Toward Albedo, who'd already changed from her trembling self back to an outstanding secretary, Ainz said:

 **"** **First of all, take this currency we obtained in Re-Lantier and the Dragon Kingdom. And use it for various experiments.**

 **Those leather bags…**

 **They may not seem like much since you have seen Nazarick treasure hall, but it is still a fairly large sum of money"**

 **„** **I did not say it is small,"** said Albedo with a little uneasy tone

 **„** **I am only uneasy from the fact that Ainz-sama, with just Narberal, and Esdeath-sama alone are doing work."**

 **„** **The ruler of Nazarick and his enforcer being ordered around by the likes of humans…**

 **„** **Do you not think it is time to you to return? Esdeath-sama could do the footwork as intended."**

 **„** **I am afraid not,"** Ainz said with a solid tone

 **„** **Yeah, Albedo we are in an unknown situation. We can't rest assured after what happened with Shalltear."** voiced her opinion Esdeath

Albedo gritted her teeth inwardly. _„Why she is always sabotaging me?"_

 **"As you command, this money will be used for Nazarick's defense systems, as well as experiments on the summoning systems for minions."**

 **"See to it. Furthermore, confirm at once whether or not these can be used for the manufacturing of magic scrolls and other items."**

The gold obtained in the game YGGDRASIL wasn't just used to buy items, it was also used for many other things: to cover the administration fees for a Guild's base-defense systems and the costs for automatically summoning servants of level 30 or higher, as a medium to launch certain spells, to pay the manufacturing costs of items and even as a price for the revival of dead NPCs.

It had already been confirmed there were no problems using YGGDRASIL's gold coins in this world. However, they still needed to find out if this world's currency could also be used to cover their expenses, especially if it was possible to use silver and copper coins — since gold coins were the only currency in YGGDRASIL.

It wouldn't be the slightest exaggeration to say that these experiments could affect Nazarick's fate. If the currency obtained in this world could be used in the same way as in YGGDRASIL, then future operation policies would be affected, notably regarding the importance attributed to coins.

Depending on the situation, the priority given to obtaining coins would increase. On the other hand, if the currency of this world couldn't be used, then the money in the treasure room would become the final lifeline and any pointless spending would have to be curbed.

 **"Now about Clementine —"** Ainz turned to Esdeath.

 **„** **How is our new guest?** asked Ainz in a curious tone

 **„** **Well. She is just doing great. Aside from her various fetishes. She knows her place in Nazarick. She following our orders as intended and do not cause any trouble. Of course, It is expected. After all, she is not as stupid as she sometimes pretending to. You have not talked to her yet?"**

Momonga nodded. **„No. So far I have not had time. But I will speak with her don't worry."** Momonga dismissed these thoughts

 **„** **How about her training with Hamusuke and the Death Knight? She managed to teach them any Martial Arts?"**

 **„** **No. Not yet. But she only started to train them approximately a half month ago. Although without your permission, I too started to train a little under her. I feel something will start to surface but it is too early to draw a conclusion. But I believe with a little more training we can learn martial arts or the spells what these world inhabitants developed. That means we can level up in this new world by gaining new skills and knowledge."**

 **„** **I see. Thank you, Esdeath-san."**

 **„** **No problem Ainz-san."**

Ainz turned to Albedo.

 **„** **Albedo. Order Pandora's Actor to throw one of that woman's swords into the treasure room's Shredder to see what happens. We already equipped her with better items."**

 **"Shredder?"**

Albedo's question reminded Ainz of the machine's real name.

 **"Exchange Box. It allows people with Merchant abilities to appraise items of higher value. Order Pandora's Actor to make use of Nearani-san's appearance to use his special ability."**

While looking at Albedo, who signaled her understanding by lowering her head, Ainz put the parchment on the table.

 **"There is another thing. This is the world map obtained from Re-Lantier and the Dragon Kingdom."**

 **"Is this….it?"**

Albedos softly pursed her eyebrows, the reason was simple. The two maps were way too roughly made.

 **"I understand your dissatisfaction. This is only a map of the surrounding, it shows only a portion of this world. Moreover, the measures are inconsistent and many landmarks are left unmarked. However the map from the Dragon Kingdom more detailed. It doesn't exactly match with the map what Esdeath-sama acquired from E-Rantel. It may occur we had to create our own map from this world. But that will require a large investment."**

Momonga nodded.

There were many examples of information that Ainz and Esdeath had obtained from the two countries President of the Magic Association in Re-Lantier and the Dragon Kingdom. That were not shown on the map, such as the locations of the Centaur tribes in the grassland, the Scorpion men's nest in the desert, the Dwarf country's mountains, etc.. In all, this map was only useful for humans.

The reliability of a dubious map was low, but better maps would cost more money and time to map, and there were no better ones available.

These were the words of Magicians' Guild's President, Theo Rakesheer, who was very close to Esdeath, so it should be the truth.

Obtaining a map of such a degree was already an unreasonable request, as could be seen from his attitude.

 **"I understand. Then I shall have copies made and distributed to each Floor Guardian. But before that**." he looked to Albedo.

 **„** **Albedo. Please take this two map to Zero Rei. Tell him to compare them and draw a new more reliable map from it. It should not be hard with his scouting and motoric skills"**

 **„** **As you wish Ainz-sama. It will be done!"**

 **"Very good, before that let me explain."**

Ainz pointed to the middle area where minute details were inscribed around the area.

 **"This is Re-Lantier, and here is the Great Tomb of Nazarick."**

The finger moved from the middle toward the northeast, near the enormous forest that was the surroundings of Nazarick. This could be ascertained from the terrain.

 **"Here is the Azellerisia Mountain range, the border between the Kingdom of Re-Estize and the Baharuth Empire. Starting from the southern tip and revolving around the mountain range, this large area is Tove Forest. And between the southern tip of the mountain range and Tove forest is a river that flows into a ladle-shaped lake. Ainz pointed to the southern side of the lake.**

 **"This are the Great Wetlands, the location of the Lizardmen's village."**

Confirming Albedo's nod, Ainz continued to explain.

 **"The following are the two Magicians' Guild President's explanations about the surrounding countries. To the Kingdom's northwest is an area with a great number of mountain ranges where many races of demi-humans have formed the Confederation of Yagrande. Caution should be taken toward the five, or maybe, seven headed dragon acting as one of the representatives. And to the Kingdom's southwest is a country known as the Holy Kingdom. It's marked haphazardly on the map, but the country's border is protected by a wall, the 10,000 Mile Great Wall. It guards against the Wilderness, where many demi-humans are in constant dispute."**

 **"That's where Demiurge was sent before."**

 **"That's right. On the other side of the Wilderness is the** **Slane** **Theocracy, according to the report from Clementine. It is a possible enemy we must caution against."**

" **Is this line the border?"**

Albedo used her marble white hand to point at an encircling line.

 **"Then Ainz-sama, the countries we ought to be alert against are the** **Slane** **Theocracy and the Confederation of Yagrande?"**

 **"... Correct. Even if there is no big deal about this country, it is also possible for an alarmingly powerful individual to exist."**

The person who used a World-Class item on Shalltear, and the like.

Even if these thoughts were unspoken, it seemed to have been transferred to Albedo.

Ainz then respectively pointed at the areas south and east beyond the map.

 **"Towards the east, there is a city called the Sea City, towards the south there is another city created by the one name Eight Desire King, it's the city you must be most wary of. Eight Desire King's City … is a floating city in the desert."**

 **"Floating city?"**

 **"This is merely hearsay, and may not be accurate, but there is a metropolis below the floating city. As if the floating city can generate an unlimited amount of water, the metropolis is entirely surrounded by a magic enchantment, such that people cannot imagine it is in a desert."**

 **"There is no need to take such a risk. Even if the World-Class item users arrived here, before understanding their combat prowess, it is also necessary to confront them with a smile… how is Shalltear's condition?"**

 **"Regarding the resurrection, physically there is no problem, except..."**

 **"Your speech is hesitant. Is it something that will make me upset?"**

 **„** **What's wrong Albedo-san?"** asked Esdeath

 **"Ah! Extremely sorry for this. Actually, mentally she is a little disturbed."**

 **"... Did the effects of mental dominance still remain? Even with the resurrection after death is it unable to dispel the effect of the World-Class item?"**

 **„** **That would be very unlikely Ainz-san."** chirped Esdeath

Ainz nodded.

 **"No, not like that… because of showing hostility and battling with Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama, deep down she considered this to be an unforgivable sin."**

 **"I think it's best if there are some punishment."**

The fire in Ainz eye sockets darkened, he opened his mouth but closed it immediately because the person in front of him still had words to say.

 **„** **Why should we punish her? She did nothing wrong,"** interjected Esdeath

 **"...[Carrot and stick] is a well-known idiom. If Ainz-sama or Esdeath-sama were to mete out punishment, then the guilt in Shalltear's heart will disappear, on the other hand, without punishment the negative feelings in her heart won't go away."**

So it is, it is true that there can't be reward without punishment, the two must both exist to hold reason.

Regarding the parts, though, to what degree to punish and to what degree to forgive, these are all decided by Ainz. If it was the usual, everything would simply be forgiven by Ainz.

On the other hand, even though it'd be slightly hard on Shalltear, but this is a good educative opportunity.

 **"...I get it, let's give Shalltear some punishment."**

 **"That's right, this way will be best, also please forgive my impudence."**

 **"What are you saying. To propose your viewpoint like earlier is what I need. When I am out of ideas, proposing ideas like you did just now is exactly what you should do your duty as The Great Tomb of Nazarick's Floor Guardian Overseer."**

 **"Thank you very much!"**

With red cheeks and wet eyes, the world class beauty lowered her head toward Ainz. Getting embarrassed by her heartfelt words, Ainz waved as a reply.

 **„** **Good job Albedo!"** Esdeath showed her a thumb up

 **„** **Thank you Esdeath-sama!"**

 **„** **Let's continue our work shall we?"** interjected Esdeath

 **"Yes! Leave it to me! In Ainz-sama's and Esdeath-sama's absence, I will take the responsibility and manage properly."**

 **"However, Ainz-sama must take care, the World-class item user who brainwashed Shalltear might attack here."**

 **"Well!"**

 **"Rest assured Albedo. If we encounter an unknown assailant, I will treat retreating as a priority, and even have servants prepared to serve as shields."**

Esdeath nodded and turned to Albedo **„We already have a few suspects but we don't want to make hasty decisions Albedo. It might cause unfortunate events and raise unwanted suspicion if we act hastily. Rest assured everything going as Ainz-san planned."**

Momonga nodded.

 **"The first consideration is that before the enemy's true identity is confirmed, operations must be as covert as possible. However, it is also necessary to place bait to lure prey… how should such a scheme be carried out?"**

Albedo slightly lowered her eyesight, but from this reaction, Ainz already anticipated the result.

 **"The report from Cocytus has not yet been received. Entoma's report was within the expected range and the battle began much closer to the destination, so the report was prepared in advance."**

 **"So it's like this… although this is not the desired outcome, the important thing is what we can gain from it."**

 **„** **I see."** Albedo nodded her head **„Then everything going as Ainz-sama planned."**

 **„** **Indeed Albedo. Now please leave. I and Esdeath-san have a few things what we have to discuss in private."**

 **„** **As you wish."** she bowed deeply and left Ainz suite

Ainz turned to the leader of the Eight Edged Assassin's who's stationed in his suite to protect him.

 **„** **You may leave too."**

 **„** **But Ainz-sama!"** protested the Eighth Edged Assassin

 **„** **Leave,"** Ainz said in a commanding tone.

All Eight Edged Assassin's froze for a moment. Only their mandibles moved slightly. Then all of them bowed synchronously. **„As you wish Ainz-sama. We will be there. In front of the door if any of you need us."**

 **„** **Thank you,"** said Esdeath

With that. They left the room and closed the door

Both of them cast their anti-information magic in the room then they sighed in unison.

 **„** **They are so tiresome sometimes,"** complained Momonga

 **„** **Indeed they are."** Esdeath petite form sank into the chair **„Sometimes I just want to hide away and pretend nothing matters anymore."**

Momonga nodded. Esdeath turned to Momonga.

 **„** **Did you finished with Ninya-san diary Momonga-san?"**

 **„** **I finished it. It contained priceless information about this world. By the way. What you said to him about his diary."**

Esdeath smirked. **„I said him. His torturer most likely stolen from his body and disappeared with it."** Momonga nodded.

 **„** **How about your little pet project?"** asked Momonga

 **„** **What pet project?"** inquired Esdeath

 **„** **You know. Nfirea and that Ninya boy. You keep them as pets."**

 **„** **No-no. You misunderstood my intentions Momonga-san."**

 **„** **And your intentions?"** inquired Momonga

 **„** **Kukuku. The mighty Momonga don't know my intentions. I am flattered."** Esdeath smirked to Momonga.

 **„** **Do you want to wear prom dress? I still have the blackmail material. BE a good little girl and tell me."** chuckled Momonga

A chill ran through Esdeath spine. **„Ok-ok. Meanie.I keep them around me many various reasons."**

 **„** **First they help me to avoid unnecessary stir. With them around me. No one really asks where I was gone because they can explain to the enquirer if I am outside in E-Rantel to hunt ingredients and similar things. Second reason."** She raised her index finger in a tutoring position.

 **„** **I investigating how much they can advance with my help within a given period of time."**

Momonga nodded.

 **„** **Third reason. Nfirea binding to Nazarick was almost complete when we saved Carne village. He asked me to make him my adventuring companion. I made him part time adventuring companion so we can say. His binding is complete and with Ninya accompanying him. They can go lower level adventures together without my help. I just need to say them this is part of their training."**

 **„** **This is very well thought-out."**

 **„** **I did not finish yet."**

 **„** **What else you planned?"** asked Momonga

 **„** **With stationing Nfirea and Ninya in Carne village. If they don't adventuring me. Nfirea can be with his childhood love even further increasing his loyalty to Nazarick. Needless to say, his potion making efficiently doubled with the help of Ninya."**

 **„** **Fifth. Ninya former master was the most powerful human mage in the Baharuth Empire and the headmaster the Imperial Magic Academy. With his help, we will be able to gain information from firsthand."**

 **„** **Very good Esdeath-san. It seems you made your homework."**

 **„** **I try to."** Esdeath smiled adorably to Momonga. **„What about you Momonga-san? How is your reconnaissance proceed in the Dragon Kingdom?"**

 **„** **It proceeds smoothly. However, sometimes it is not easy."**

 **„** **How so?"**

 **„** **I often had to discipline Narberal Gamma because of her behavior. She really hates them."**

 **„** **Them?"** asked Esdeath

Momonga sighed **„The humans. She always calls them flies, worms, miserable cretins and I could continue. I always say to her to contain herself. She almost busted us in a few times. But beside this everything proceed according to the plans. We gathered numerous information thanks to our fame. And the queen personally invited us to a feast in a written from."**

Esdeath nodded. **„Do you accepted it?"**

 **„** **Nah. I did not answer yet. The feast will be in two months. I have time until then to plan things."**

 **„** **Can I see the letter?"**

 **„** **Of course."** Momonga reached in his inventory. A void of nothingness swallowed his hand.

He recovered the letter. The envelope seemed very expensive trimmed with gold in the edges and adorned with the royal wax seal of the Draconic Kingdom.

Momonga handed to Esdeath who accepted and opened it. The letter paper was exquisitely similar to the envelope paper. Trimmed with gold and the paper seemed unusually high quality.

She started to read.

 _„_ _Dear Dark Hero Momon!_

 _„_ _Thanks to your heroic feats…blah,blah blah (insert royal praise and invitation)_

 _„_ _I hope you will accept the invitation."_

 _„_ _Draudillon Oriculus"_

 ** _„_** ** _Whahaha."_** Esdeath started to laugh maniacally ** _._** **„Who-who write little hearts on the top of the letters? Seriously. I think she is fallen to you Momonga-san."**

Momonga sweatdropped **„I only met her once. Only for a moment."**

 **„** **But It seems that one moment was enough her to fallen to you. Momonga you heartthrob."** she hit gently Momonga shoulder but that was enough for her to damage a little bit Momonga. Momonga started to massage his shoulder because of the sudden pain.

 ** _„_** ** _Esdeath-san,"_** Momonga said chillingly calm.

 ** _„_** ** _Y-yes?"_** Momonga reached his inventory and pulled out a beautiful prom dress.

 **„** **After you returned to the room you will change into this."**

Esdeath gasped. **„Never. I would rather die! Wait a minute."** Esdeath started to smirk

 **„** **If you can't catch me you can't make me wear that despicable thing. Goodbye, Momonga-san."** with that she jumped up from her chair and started to walk towards the door.

 **„** **Wait Esdeath-san."** Esdeath stopped in her track

 **„** **What is it Ainz-san?"** she turned back to Ainz

 **„** **You will wear this. Or…"**

 **„** **Or? What will you do to me Sans-san?"**

 **„** **Or next time I will assign Shalltear beside you. I know she is always stalking you."**

 **„** **You won't dare!?"** Esdeath said with a trembling tone **„Would you?"**

Momonga chuckled evilly. **„Who knows. Maybe yes. Maybe not."**

Esdeath looked at the ground completely broken. **„So be it. You-you… evil cucumber. Oh before I leave"** she reached her inventory and withdraw a leather-bound tome what adorned with a pentagram. The center of the pentagram was adorned with a big roman one. Around the pentagram various runes danced.

 **„** **It will take a lot of my time and numerous hours of work to write this. Be glad. You don't deserve it after what you force me to wear this despicable thing**." she said in an angry tone while her cheeks were adorably puffed.

 **„** **What is that book Esdeath-san?"**

 **„** **Read it and you will know. I am angry at you in the moment. So you will have to figure out yourself."**

She placed the leather-bound book in Ainz work desk and caught the prom dress from Ainz bony fingers and left the room.

 **„** **Let's go back to the ball and the chain, shall we?** **"I hate you so much Momonga -san."** murmured Esdeath under her nose nervously

Momonga chuckled evilly. **„How amusing. I think I have a new hobby. Funny she does not fear to fight god-like entities alone but she fears when someone stalking her. Oh, the irony."**

He took the book from his table and opened it. **„Let's see what you brought me Esdeath-san. I hope it is something interesting."** with that he retreated his bedroom. Opened the book and started to read it.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fortress City of E-Rantel: Adventurer's Guild: Meeting Room: A few days later**

Raidyn arrived into the Adventurers Guild meeting room. Her presence here were requested by the Adventurers Guild Guildmaster, Pluton Ainzach and the Guildmaster of the magician guild of E-Rantel Theo Lachesil.

 **„Thank you for coming to Raidyn-chan."** Greeted Esdeath the adventurer's guild master Pluton Ainzach.

 **„** **Ainzach** **-san"** Raidyn nodded to him

 **„I heard at the front desk that there's work that you, the Adventurers Guildmaster would like to personally request my help. Could you explain the job for me?"**

 **„Ahh, about that matter…"** Ainzach gathered his thoughts and cleared his throat

 **„It's awkward to talk while standing. Now, Raidyn-chan, have a seat here."** he showed Raidyn a seat.

 **„Now,now, do help yourself. Raidyn-dono, take the seat of honor."**

 **„Please take the seat first. It would be rude of me if I take the seat of honor before you two the adventurers guild master and the Magicians Guildmaster…"** parried Ainzach words Esdeath

 **„We don't mind."** saidLachesil with honeyed words. It seemed he really want to favor Raidyn. Or he simply wants to lick out her ass. So later she let him to further examine her sword.

 **„Now now. Don't be reserved. We adhere to it."** insisted Ainzach

Esdeath sighed inwardly **„If you insist. But before that."** she unbuttoned the metal straps what kept her sheathed Ultra Greatsword on her back then she placed one of the corners. The floor underneath the Ultra Greatsword creaked.

 **„** **I don't want to ruin the seats with my sword weight."**

Both of them gasped. **„H-how much your sword weight Radyn-san?"** asked Lachesil

 **„Around 250-350kg** _." ( I don't know what weight unit they use in the new world so I write it in kg.)_

 **„W-what!?"** they both jumped up from their seats.

They looked at each other with a trembling uneasy face. Ainzach was the first who have shaken himself back to his composure. After the sudden shock both of them take their seat.

 **„W-Would you like something to drink, Raidyn-chan?"** inquired Ainzach

 **„Ah, I am fine. I still have a mission what I have to finish. I have to go exterminate the mobs of goblins, ogres, and trolls for a quest."**

 **„I-Is that so?"** Lachesil said in an uneasy tone

 _„So they called me here for a work fitting for Adamantite rank. I hope it will be exciting. Seriously sometimes I wish there were other players so I could fight at least a bit seriously."_ Esdeath sighed inwardly.

Esdeath sits down

 **„Please tell me about this request of yours. After hearing you out. I can decide if I could prioritize your request."** said Esdeath with a firm posture

 **„I'm glad to hear that, but…"** said Ainzach a bit hesitant

 **„You don't need to be concerned. I am sure if you requested me personally it is something that I had to prioritize,"** assured them Esdeath

 **„I-I see. Well then.."** Ainzach cleared his throat again.

 **„Truth be told there's a place where a special herb grows naturally in the Great Forest of Tove out north. Its potency is very exceptional and is said to be able to cure any illness."** Ainzach said in an uneasy tone

 **„Very interesting."** Esdeath said firmly while she leaned forward _„Any illness, you say… Now that's quite a handful." thought Esdeath._ **„Please continue."**

„ **We'd like you to bring it to us. As to why it is needed, we would appreciate it if you didn't ask."**

Ainzach said. But instead of his usual hesitant tone he used a more determinant one.

 **„So, a confidential request. I see… Understood. Then I shall head out right away!"** Esdeath just wanted to stand up but before she could Ainzach continued his speech

 **„However, it's a very difficult request. It doesn't matter if you do it nice and slow. Even if it takes some time for the preparation, it's unavoidable."**

 **„Hmm. I don't reckon this task will take too long… But it seems I may have some difficulty if I have to locate the herb habitat."** Esdeath said while her she scratched her chin with a pensive look.

 **„No. We have already confirmed the herb's habitat…"** interjected Ainzach

 **„Then. I just have to collect it correct?"** pointed out Raidyn

 **„We are well aware that you're powerful, Raidyn-chan. However, this is a really dangerous task. The last time this task was taken was 30 years ago, by a team of Adamantite rank adventurers who are now retired."** said Ainzach in a worried tone

 **„At the same time, two teams of Mithril and adventurers were sent to accompany them. It's that kind of mission."**

 **„Oh. I see."** Raidyn nodded

 **„If something were to happen to Raidyn-dono, if we were to lose the great hero unparalleled in our time, that would be a titanic loss for the human race. Please do stay thoroughly vigilant."** said the head of the magician guild.

 **„I understand,"** replied Esdeath

 _„He does have a point..." thought Esdeath „In a world full of enigmas, there's a possibility that carelessness may bring about fatal results. We still don't know the identity of the owner of the mysterious world class item that mind-controlled Shalltear. But my Nephalem blood is boiling in excitement. Just only thinking about a strong enemy appears and I could fight with it without restriction. Ahh. I-It makes me moist my pants."_

Esdeath dumbfounded for a moment. _„I am relly sick. Thinking of such things. I am really despicable."_ These depressive thoughts ran through Esdeath mind.

 _„However, if I were to complete such dangerous mission, then the renown of this fake persona „Raidyn" ought to rise even more._

 _„I should accept this request in a humble manner."_

Esdeath stood up **„This is not a problem. That's my answer."**

Einzak: **„Raidyn-chan!„** Ainzach gasped

 **„Guildmaster Ainzach. This task… I will prioritize this task."**

Lachesil gasped **„But Raidyn-chan, even an Adamantite rank adventurer-„**

Raidyn raised her hand **„Lachesil-san. Have you ever thought that even Adamantite rank adventurers have disparities among them?"**

Rakesher chuckled **„Indeed, you are right."**

 **„Lachesil!"** Ainzach raised his voice

Lachesil smiled to Ainzach **„We have to acknowledge it, Ainzach. Recall the traces of that battlefield. The whole crater what that battle left is crystallized. As the one who emerged victorious in such battle, her power is beyond our imagination."**

 **„Raidyn-dono, there's basis for your confidence, isn't there?"** questioned Esdeath the guild master

Esdeath chuckled: **„Surely you remember the the fluffy beast that I travel on."**

„ **Fluffy beast?"** Lachesil looked dumbfounded . Then he realized what Esdeath called the fluffy beast. His eyes widened. **„The Virtuous King of the Forest! I see!"** he laughed whole heartedly

 **„If it's the beast hailed as a legend in the Great Forest of Tove, covering ground should be easy."**

Raidyn nodded **„If not for Hamusuke, even I wouldn't be able to make such a bold statement."**

 **„Okay. Then, we will search for someone else to take your current task and** _…"_ Raidyn raised her hand and stopped Ainzach train of words

 **„That won't be necessary."**

 **„Huh."** Lachesil dumbfounded

 **„No, but…"** Ainzach wanted to protest but Raidyn stopped him again

 **„After I completed the herb request I will complete the tasks I have now. Don't worry about it."**

 **„A-Are you certain?"** Ainzach hesitantly asked

 **„I am sure."** Raidyn reinforced what she said before.

Ainzach sweatdropped **„You're… truly unbelievable. It's been less than a month since I've known you, but I know you're not the sort of person who says something without basis or confidence."**

 **„Still.."** Ainzach said nervously

In a flash. A silent thought ran through Ainzach mind. **„No, even amongst Adamantine rank adventurers, you're without a doubt on a different level."**

 **„But if you allow me to ask. Why did you take** Ninya **-san and** Nfirea **-san besides you? You are an entirely different level than them."**

Raidyn leaned forward. **„My first reason is to help them. I see great potential in that two boys. „** Ainzach and Lachesil looked to each other and nodded. **"The second reason I owed in a great favor for both of them. I can't say more. Sorry."**

Rakesheer: **„…I-I see."** Ainzach nodded **„So, Raidyn-dono still has an ace up her gauntlet. A vampire that is no match unless it is you…"** he said in awe

 **„I planning to leave when I hear about its whereabouts. My contractor said I don't have to worry about the time. But I like to finish my assignment fastly. But before I leave. I swiftly tie up several tasks until that. Well then, let's hear about the herb in detail."** she clasped her hands together

After the long explanation, Raidyn stood up.

 **„Ainzach-san, Lachesil-san."** she bowed her head **„Thank you for the information. I will leave immediately to complete the task."** with that she headed towards the door. But before she left she grabbed her Ultra Greatsword from one of the corners and strapped it to her back.

 **„I bid you two farewell. See you later."** she waved them then left to complete her heroic task.

While she headed out she opened a [Message] channel towards Ainz.

 **[Message]: „Momonga-san. Are you busy?"**

 **[Message]: „You could say that. Currently, I and Narberal Gamma in the Dragon Kingdom and we are on a mission. What do you need Esdeath-san?"**

 **[Message]: „Could you recall every floor guardian from outside except Sebas and Zero? I think there's an opportunity for us to lay a bait the ones whose brainwashed Shalltear. Oh and if you may. Could you send Aura in the border of forest Tove near Carne Village?"**

 **[Message]: „Of course. Do you want me to come back too?"**

 **[Message]: „Only if you want. It is not necessary. However, it would be best If you too retreat to Nazarick. But don't raise any suspicion. We don't want any unwanted visitors."**

 **[Message]: „I see. Don't worry Esdeath-san. I am going right away!"**

 **[Message]: „See you later Momonga-san. I [Message] you if the time is right."**

With that, she terminated the connection.

After Raidyn left. Ainzach sighed **„Whew…"** and slumped his chair then slowly turned his head to Lachesil.

 **„Say, Lachesil."** Lachesil turned to Ainzach

 **„Just how long do you think she'll keep surprising us?"**

 **„Good question."** Lachesil sighed **„Well, for me, I thought I had seen all there is to see when I saw that black sword sealed with eighth class magic."**

 **„I am running out of reactions to using in the afterlife."**

 **„I might become expressionless in the next world."** he grinned at his friend

Ainzach laughed wholeheartedly „ **Your reaction was really something."**

Lachesil chuckled: **„No need to remind me, Ainzach."**

Ainzach sighed relieved **„So,** Lachesil **… You're good in that regard?"**

Lachesil looked questioningly **„You mean the welcoming banquet for Raidyn-dono that I heard about the other day?"**

Ainzach nodded **„Yes. The top three from „Honey of Amber," „Heaven's Full Moon Pavilion" and „Purple Apothecary"…**

 **„If possible, I'm planning to make reservations, taking heed that the appearances and characters don't overlap."**

 **„If my memory serves me correct those are the names of high-end brothels. And the only one's who serves out female customers too. Above all, I heard you invited a few high ranked nobles to the banquette. Only males. "** inquired Lachesil

 **„What, Einzak? Are trying to play the role of a panderer?"** laughed Lachesil

Ainzach sighed nervously **„…Believe me, it's not because I like to."** then he looked his friend

 **„But you know it as well- her worth. She has come here chasing after the vampires. She's sure to find the other one and leave this city sooner or later as she said before. She is only here because of the vampires. And she already defeated one from the two what she is chasing."** Ainzach looked before him many thoughts ran through his mind.

 **„However, there's no way. I'd watch such waste in silence. There are said to be only three Adamantite rank parties in the kingdom."**

 **„Even amongst them, she may be the greatest. And the only one who reached Adamantine level alone."**

 **„By any means, I am trying to hammer in a nail that will make her want to return to this city."**

 **„Think you can do it by just one man? Or do you think she is for woman?"** asked Lachesil

 **„Nine, ten, I don't care how many,"** he said in a determinant tone. And a fire of determination burned in his eyes.

 **„What's more, I had the man's whores what I hired take „Unusual" drugs for the last few days and make the women drink alchemic potions what let the same sexed pairs to have children."**

 **„Unusual drugs, potions…?"** Lachesil gasped

 **„Don't tell me! You intend to have her conceived by a child?"**

 **„Yes. If it's in order to tie her down, I am willing to go that far. Even if Raidyn-chan is to abandon the child, if that child inherits even just a little but of her physical powers or magical talent,then it's a success for us."**

Lachesil nodded **„Although I have mixed feelings, her allure is like the sun's resplendence."**

 **„Oh well."** Lachesil looked pensive for a moment

 **„Setting that aside… Just who is she really?"**

Ainzach looked his friend **„That's what I'd like to ask, too."** Ainzach bit his lips **„First, given how we had reports from guild receptionists saying how she seemed not very knowledgeable about the adventurer occupation…"**

 **„She's not and adventurer who'd been serving another nation somewhere. She said that to us when we met her. But she could easily lie to us to cover her true goals. "** Ainzach looked downward with a pensive expression

Lachesil suddenly gained some insight **„If that's the case…"**

 **„Since I can't imagine that there exist a country that dispatches such individual who could become the nation's secret weapon. And I never heard the completely neutral organization what she said she is part of. And I searched everywhere about it. However, she said It. She is most likely the last Witcher and her organization is highly guarded secret."**

Ainzach nodded **„Maybe she's after the vampire because of personal vengeance…?"**

 **„If so… Perhaps she's a royalty of nation that was destroyed by the vampires. Or maybe she is coming from the Elf Country. Considering that she is an elf and her heteromorphic eyes. What typically the sign of royal blood among the elves. She must be royalty. But don't be so hasty about it."** Ainzach dismissed these things

 **„I see…"** Lachesil looked pensive downward

 **„Her items with powerful magic powers could be the treasures of the elf royal family. There is very unlikely she could alone collect them by just adventuring."**

Ainzach nodded thoughtfully **„That must be it. I see your point. That means she is a royal blood either from the elf country or another far away country."**

 **„Royal blood, you say. Indeed,"** said Lachesil and looked thoughtful for a moment

 **„But considering what I heard from the Elf country. The king closely guards his relatives and never let them fight with the enemy. So it is very unlikely she is from the elf country. Maybe, she is a lost heir or a bastard?"**

Ainzach nodded in response **„Most likely. The question is that. Could we inform the Elf king about her or not."**

 **„Maybe this is the reason why Raidyn-chan doesn't wish to talk about a national fighting another nation… I think we should not inform the Elf king without her permission. It could cause trouble for us and her too."** said Ainzach while he leaned forward

 **„Sounds plausible…"**

Ainzach continued **„There is no inconsistency, and that much seems to hold up."**

 **„Then what should we do? Should we act to verify this information?"** inquired Lachesil

Ainzach replied with a calm thoughtful tone. **„No. Her attitude towards us is amicable. We should indisputably avoid actions that may offend her."**

 **„Let us keep this between ourselves."**

Ainzach nodded **„Well if Raidyn-chan is truly a royalty, shouldn't we make sure that she doesn't leave descendant so annoyances like a dispute over succession don't occur?"**

 **„If it's true…"** Lachesil mouth curled into a vicious grin

 **„The other reason why Raidyn-chan let those two boys accompanying her most carry another meaning… Wouldn't you say?"**

 **„To keep an eye on her, or to be of service to her…"** They both sighed in unison while they looked downward with a defeated expression.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outskirts of Carne village:**

Raidyn watched from afar the wall built around Carne village. Beside her stood her loyal companion Hamusuke. The golems worked tirelessly day and night. Day after day to finish the new walls around Carne village.

 **„Nfirea and Ninya arrived from a few days ago. However, Ninya is still recovering after the events of that night. His mind strangely almost intact. It seems he barely remembering anything. Could be this is a passive self-defense reaction from the part of his brain. Could that be because his brain trying to make him not to remember the horrible things what Clementine did him in that night? I don't know. But aside he is a human. His recovery is very remarkable."** Murmured Esdeath under her nose.

Raidyn turned away and inspected the golems what Ainz gave to the village as a present.

 **„Leaving that aside, golems are perfect for civil engineering since they don't get tired. Don't need to eat. However, they are not self-sufficient. If they remain without command. They just stood there like a rock until the end of the time. This makes them perfect for labor work. This is why the wall construction seems to be moving smoothly."** Raidyn looked pensive

 **„Hmm. I wonder other creatures could be bound as golems with special seals."** Murmured Esdeath under her nose.

 **„As you say, the walls do look sturdy milady."** chirped Hamusuke

 **„By the way, milady, you seem to have dropped something."** Hamusuke pointed to the item what Esdeath dropped after they teleported.

 **„Never mind it. I used that item as an alibi to my teleportation spell. So I will not raise suspicion. That item has no value."** pointed Esdeath why she dropped the item to the ground. „ **Seemingly this world don't know that high-level teleportation magic what would allow them to instant transmission in a big distance without a sacrifice. This is one of the things what I learned from the few talks with the E-Rantel magician guild leader. He is an interesting fellow. He reminds me more to a scientist than a magician."**

Hamusuke gasped because of his surprise. **„Teleport…? Alibi…? I do not really get it, but I understand! „**

 **„Then milady, is this one to run through the forest with thee on my back until the destination? Please, milady doesn't make me run that far with that big and heavy sword on your back?!"** Hamusuke pleaded in a desperate tone

Raidyn turned to him and grinned with a mix of cuteness and an evil expression on her face **„That would be the case, Hamusuke."**

 **„However,"** Raidyn looked for a moment pensive. **„I could teleport here. But I don't see the place before. And I don't want to teleport inside of a wall or become merged into the earth. Do you want that Hamusuke? Without exact coordinates to teleport. Teleportation is how could say."**

 **„Ah. I got it."** she raised her finger into a lecturing position **, "I say. A little dangerous. I could survive but I don't know If you could survive if your atoms become splattered around the area."**

Hamusuke looked frightened and curled up a little. A cold breath of horror ran through in his back.

 **„N-No milady I-I really don't want that. Whatever means the word atom. It is really not a tempting word. So I rather not."**

Raidyn continued **„However, I could send someone there and seeing the place with the clairvoyant mirror- the Mirror of Remote Viewing, and teleporting there is one of the methods I have, but…"**

 **Well… How could I say."**

 **„I rather rely on you."** Esdeath petted Hamusuke head while she smiled at him

 **„Ooh! Milady! Please leave it to this Hamusuke."** he said with a booming joy in his voice

 **„This one can guide the way without a problem if it is the old area;"**

 **„however, beyond that is of slight concern,"** Hamusuke said in a worried tone

 **„Don't worry Hamusuke we have a map. We can rely on it. Besides that, we will have a guide who will lead us to there."** Raidyn pointed to the case

 **„I-is that so…?"** he said in an uneasy tone

 **„Hmm?!By any chance, is it milady personal servant? Zero-dono. That guy who I met when I first went into milady home?"** inquired Hamusuke

 **„Ah, you mean Zero-san? No, close but not quite. Our guide will be an another servant of Nazarick, named shall be lending her power."**

 **„Ooh, is that so. It should be fine if it is her."** Hamusuke posture changed to a more relaxing one

 **„Oh? You have met Aura before?"** asked Esdeath

 **„I have become generally familiar with the guardians through Zero-dono."** Hamusuke nodded

 **„Esdeath-sama~! I have come to heed your summon~!"** chirped the young Dark Elf

 **„She's here. Now then, Hamusuke. It's time to move. Advance. To Aura's side."** Esdeath pointed in the direction of Aura.

 **„Right, to the forest! Understood!"** replied Hamusuke with a determinant tone. Then they headed into the forest.

 **„I see Ainz-san message reached you. Thank you for coming. I hope I do not disturb any important thing."**

 **„N-No Esdeath-sama. Please be at easy. There is nothing more important than the calling of the Supreme Beings."** saved Aura

 **„I am relieved hearing this."** she turned to Aura **„So, any presence that is monitoring our movement?"**

Aura replied hastily **„Other than the people from Nazarick, there's none!"**

 **„I see."** she looked ahead of her for a moment then turned back to Aura **„Thank you. I already [Message]-d Ainz-san tp recall the guardians and had them ready if a raid occur. I even request him to call back Demiurge and had him ready..."**

 **„It can't be helped."** Esdeath prepared the map what Zero Rei drew from the two map what she and Ainz purchased **„Then Aura, look at this map. Would you be able to guide me to this place?"** she pointed a point in her map

Aura inspected the map thoroughly **„Ahh~ Let's see… This place is here, so… Hm? Yes, no problem!"**

 **„ I have a general idea!"** she chirped happily

 **„Then please guide us."**

 **„Yes! By the way, Esdeath-sama, for what purpose are you headed to this place?"** inquired Aura

 **„Actually, it is to search for a herb. At the request of the Adventurers Guild."** Esdeath enlightened the young dark elf.

 **„A herb… is it?"** asked Aura with a questioning look

she placed her hand on her chin and started to massage it while thought back what she saw in that place. **„The trees around there are completely withered as far as I remember."**

 **„I don't recall seeing anything like a herb."**

 **„Of course, it's perfectly possible that I've missed it."** she tried to save the situation

 **„Well, then. If we don't know for sure we shall investigate it. Shall we?"** chuckled Esdeath

 **„** _Even Aura doesn't it is a bait for a trap. Maybe the hidden enemy trying to lure us into a trap. Well, we don't want to spoil his/her trap. Shall we? Let's walk into it!"_ thought Esdeath then chuckled inwardly

 **„But,but, there's also the possibility that the herb has withered, and it could be that it can't be gathered unless it's particular season."** continued Aura nervously

 **„Erm, what was it? I remember hearing from Shalltear that there's a kind of that even fro black tea."**

 **„Maybe I should ask Nfirea to come with me. He should gladly help us after what we did to him."** thought back Raidyn.

 **„We should be able to receive his assistance for the searching. Or I should ask Zero-san to help us. He is quite knowledgeable about the alchemical ingredients."**

 **„Nfirea? Was there such a person in Nazarick?"** inquired Aura.

Esdeath turned to Aura **„He is a human. A very special human. Do not meddle with him. He will be very precious in the future in Nazarick."** she lectured Aura

 **„I see~ There was a human like that."** Aura looked pensive

Esdeath turned to Aura and looked her with a serious expression **„Aura. Do not meddle with him without reason."**

Aura stuffed herself together **„Yes! I won't ever do that! I promise Esdeath-sama!"**

 **„Good."** Esdeath smiled and petted Aura head **„Then please guide us. Do you want to ride on Hamusuke or will you rather ride on your own beast?"**

 **„No…If Esdeath-sama is fine with it…"** she asked shyly **„May we… ride together?"** Esdeath chuckled the nervousness of the young dark elf

 **„What do you say, Hamusuke? Do you mind it?"**

 **„As long as Aura-dono is not actually very heavy,'this not a problem accommodating two people. But milady could you put somewhere else that heavy sword of yours?"**

 **„Of course."** with that she used her reequip magic. Her ultra greatsword started to glow in a yellow glow. Then it dematerialized itself and returned to Esdeath dimensional storage.

 **„It is done."** Esdeath hopped into Hamusuke and reached towards Aura **„Aura. Please, your hand."**

 **„Right**!" Aura gasped because of her sudden joy **. „Wow~For one of the Supreme Beings to hold my hand! Then I will ride at the front!"**

 **„Although it's somewhat cramped, it it okay?"** inquired Aura

 **„Do you fell yourself uncomfortable Aura."**

 **„No-no. Not that."** desperately tried to apologize Aura. **„I am fine Esdeath-sama. But it seems you sit in an uncomfortable position."**

 **„I am fine Aura don't worry about me. But, could you tell me how long will it take to reach our destination?"**

 **„Let's see…"** Aura looked thoughtful **„If it's in a straight line, without any encounter on the way, then maybe about a day?"**

 **„I see. Ainz-san most likely sent battle maids to keep an eye on Sebas and Solution, so there should not be a problem in particular, but…"** Esdeath stopped for a moment

 **„If possible, I would like to get there by tonight."** Esdeath looked below herself **„It is possible Hamusuke?"**

 **„I am ashamed to say, milady but that is a bit difficult."**

 **It would be no problem if it is a short straight distance like when we came to the forest earlier…"**

 **„But if it is inside a forest…"** he looked ashamed

 **„Then how about I raise his ability with my skill? Should I cast a stamina buff on him?"**

 **„That is one way. I could change into my child from and shed of this armor but…"**

 _„The possibility that the ones who used the World class item on Shalltear are observing us now is low, but I must be on my guard…" thought Esdeath „I should avoid shapeshifting outside of Nazarick and revealing my true nature. The person that's here right now is The Spellblade Raidyn."_

 **„But I don't want to do it now."** Esdeath looked to Aura. **„Can I leave this to you Aura?"**

 **„Yes! Please leave it to me Esdeath-sama!"**

 **„Thank you."** she nodded to her

 **„To forward Hamusuke. To infinity and beyond**. **"** she yelled „ _I always wanted to say this."_ she chuckled at herself

 **„Understood!"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Inside the Great Forest of Tove- Nighttime:**

 **„Good work, Hamusuke."** Raidyn hopped down beside Hamusuke and patted his side.

 **„We shall stop here for today. You deserve a good rest."**

 **„M-My sincerest apologies, milady. Even after Aura-dono went and increased my ability…"** Hamusuke said this with an adorable ashamed expression

 **„No, don't worry about it. You did great. I should cut down the undergrown."**

 **„M-Milady… your truly compassionate words have touched this one's-„** Hamusuke shed a few tears of joy

Aura cut into Hamusuke flood of words **. „Then Esdeath-sama, what shall we do?"**

 **„Shall we leave a marker here and return to Nazarick?"**

 **„No, no let's not do that. It would be fun to spend a night in here… By the way, Aura, anything caught in the perimeter watch?"**

 **„None, Esdeath-sama. The beasts guarding the perimeter have only encountered weak monsters."**

Esdeath nodded **„I see… No presence of the ones who used the World class item on Shalltear, huh… Good work Aura."**

 **„T-Thank you Esdeath-sama!"** she bowed deeply. Her eyes glittered because of the sudden joy. What Esdeath words caused her.

 **„U-Um… Milady, are there escorts guarding us in the vicinity?"**

 **„Yeah. A total of twelve beasts. I had them surround us after we entered the forest…You didn't notice?"** dumbfounded Aura because she can't believe for a moment Hamusuke did not even sense her beasts.

 **„Unbelievable! S-So they are there… But that is within my grasp of understanding . I know full well that milady and the milord guardians are beings on an entirely different level. It is no wonder that I cannot pick up those who serve them with my sensing ability."** Hamusuke ashamed himself because of his own powerlessness

 **„Yeah~ I picked the ones that are excellent in that field among my pets…"** said Aura proudly while she puffed her chest. **„It might not be possible for you. So don't mind it, don't mind it**!"

 **„Then Esdeath-sama, will be bivouacking?"**

 **„It is most likely."**

 **„Aura is there any open field where we could camp out?"**

 **„We will have to watch out for a night raid. We had to be aware of our surrounding."**

 **„P-Please wait a moment! Ermm…"** Aura used her sensing ability to locate a clearing.

 **„Ah! That way!"** she pointed the way of the clearing **„There're a spot 227 meters in straight distance. Huh? on that map, that's…"**

Aura took the map and inspected it. **„Esdeath-sama, it is probably this place."** she pointed the same place on the map

 **„Let's see. „** Esdeath looked at the map what Zero Rei draw _„Zero-san really did a great job with these new maps."_

 **„Aura. Was there… any traces of monster or sentient creatures, structures?"** asked Esdeath

 **„No, there wasn't. There were no such signs. What more, it seems like there isn't anything like artificial structures at all."**

 **„Then please lead the way Aura."** Esdeath looked to Hamusuke. **„It seems I had to rely on you a little longer Hamusuke."**

 **„Understood, milady!"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Great Forest of Tove Campsite- Nighttime:**

After they reached the clearing what Aura sensed. They suddenly stopped.

 **„Hamsuke, stop!"**

 **„Yes, milady!"**

Raidyn looked around and saw nothing. The whole clearing was stripped down into the ground. It was a typical clearing.

 **„Interesting…"** Esdeath looked at the environment.

 **„It has been cleared away too neatly. Even a full brigade tree exterminator group can't do this kind of destruction."** she inspected the clearing thoroughly.

 **„Was it man made? Or did it become like this naturally, Aura?"** she turned to Aura

 **„Mm… I am not sure to that extent…"** Aura scratched her face nervously

 **„But it's true that there are no sentient creatures, Esdeath-sama."** she turned to Esdeath

 **„Well, it is fine. Then let's set up a camp on the outskirts of this open area."**

 **„Aura, please tell your companions to not come near us. We don't want to frighten away the others shall we?."**

 **„If there are beings living in the vicinity, I do not want them to attack us. It is better to talk them first than attack them right away" Esdeath** lectured the young Dark Elf

 **„Understood!"** she bowed

 **„Don't worry Hamusuke I have a few neat tricks up my sleeves…"** Esdeath winked to Hamusuke

 **„I don't want to cause any trouble to the inhabitants so maybe… perhaps a cottage would be good for tonight."** Esdeath reached in her inventory. A void of nothingness swallowed her hand.

 **„Ooh! Milady's hand disappeared!"** Hamusuke gasped.

 **„Ooh Milady's hand appeared again!"** Hamusuke panicked for a moment

 **„Ooh?! What is that in your hand, milady?"**

Esdeath chuckled _„He is funny when he is doing that."_

Hamusuke gasped **„Ooh! It has gotten big!"**

 **„Hidden Secret House. It is one of the base building class items what I had."**

Aura looked it with wide eyes **„It's amazing."**

 **„Please, Aura. Go ahead in first. You are the guest after all." E** sdeath showed Aura the way while she smiled at her.

Aura awe gasped **„Can I really?! Thank you, Esdeath-sama!"** she went into the cottage

Esdeath looked Hamusuke and scratched her face **„What is it, Hamusuke. Are you not going in?"**

 **„Milady, is it okay for this one go in as well?"** Hamusuke asked shyly

 **„Of course. Go ahead. Afterall. This is made with magic. Inside is more spacious than it meets the eye."** Esdeath placed her left hand to her ear **„Listen, you can hear her?"**

From afar they heard Aura voice. **„Wow~!So roomy~! As expected of one of the Supreme Beings!"**

 **„Hurry up and get in as well, Hamusuke~"** yelled Aura happily

 **„T-Then I shall head in as well…"** he said hesitantly

As Hamusuke reached the entrance of the cottage the entrance suddenly grew so he could easily fit in.

 **„Ooh! Even the size of the entrance changes according to this one's body!"**

After everyone was in the cottage Esdeath started to allocate everyone quarters.

 **„Aura chose a room, Hamusuke you can choose a room too but you can sleep in this hall if you want."**

 **„Yes! Understood, milady!"** he bowed deeply

 **„Esdeath-sama, the rooms are all the same,"** yelled Aura from afar

 **„Well, yes. I did not have the time yet to furnish them yet."** she scratched her face nervously

 **„So, Aura, what do you want to eat for dinner? As you know, I do not need to eat**." pointed the point Esdeath.

 **„Ah, it's fine if I don't need to eat as well. No need for food or rest! I have the [Ring of Sustenance] equipped."**

Esdeath nodded **„I see. But you are still young and your body need the nutrients to grow in the right way. Please promise me you will sometimes remove the ring and eat something filling."**

she bowed deeply and replied happily. **„Hai! I promise Esdeath-sama!"**

 **„I am glad you see my way!"** she smiled at her then turned to Hamusuke **"However, it is about time to equip Hamsuke with various items to strengthen him."**

Hamusuke looked at her with a look of interest **„Hm? Why is that so, milady?"**

 **„You're my mount. You must be armed and prepared in case you become a target."** pointed out the fact Esdeath

Aura become thoughtful for a moment **„You are right! Definitely armor and physical ability boost item. Mind control countermeasure, movement deterrent countermeasure, time strike countermeasure. And what's next-"** Aura sensed an unknown life signature. Her eyes widened.

 **„Esdeath-sama, it seems someone is walking toward this way."**

 **„Yes, I sensed it too."** Esdeath looked in the direction of the entrance of the cottage. **„Where did it appear from? Is it teleportation?"**

Aura looked uneasy **„I do not know. But it was sudden. If it was hiding… I think it is as high level as to remain hidden from even my ability."**

Esdeath face expression turned serious **„Could be it be one who mind- controlled Shalltear?"**

 **„If that's the case…"** Aura prepared her short bow and drew back the string **„I will kill it with all my strength- the one who caused that idiot to fight against Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama."**

 **„It is not certain. It could be an inhabitant of the forest who somehow could hide its presence from us. We can't make a hasty decision. Be on your guard but don't attack without my permission. Okay?"**

 **„Hamusuke."** Esdeath called Hamusuke

Hamusuke looked to Esdeath **„Yes!" he said in a determinant tone**

 **„You'll only get in the way, so remain here."** Esdeath looked to Hamusuke with a serious expression

 **„Escape to the forest in the case that this place gets des destroyed by an attack from the outside, I will contact you later."**

 **„Milady wants me to hide…Understood."**

 **„Aura."** Esdeath looked to Aura. Then inspected her surrounding.

 **„Yes!"**

 **„Use your skill to augment yourself. Don't use effects that will affect the opponent. IT has not yet shown a definite act of hostility."**

Aura equipped her skills and prepared herself **„Understood!"**

 **„Now… I will send out an [Aether Clone] what I augment and conceal with my abilities."**

Aura nodded silently

 **[Maximize Magic: Summon: Aether Clone]** with that a high leveled Aether Clone appeared before her. **„I heed your call creator. Use me as you see fit."** It bowed before her

 **„There is an unknown presence out here. I will augment you with concealing magic. You go out there and through your eyes, we will inspect that creature. Do not attack or do anything to it without my permission. If it attacks you. Retreat. Only strike back if it is absolutely necessary or if I command you."**

 **„I understand!"** the Aether clone bowed

 **[Combine Magic] [Maximize Magic: Conceal Presence][Maximize Magic: Layered Invisibility] [Maximize Magic: Reality Warp][Maximize Magic: Crystal Monitor] [False Data]** she cast her spell on the Aether Clone.

 **„Now go."** with that the Aether Clone disappeared.

 **„Aura, tell me the target's location. I will guide the clone."**

 **„Yes!"** she used her sensing ability **„Go out straight from the exit and there should be a tall tree, it is the second tree to the right from there."**

 **„Hm…? Interesting…"** Esdeath looked thoughtful **„A forest spirit, dryad? It seems we wandered its territory."** _„According to YGGDRASIL lore about the dryads they are highly territorial but peaceful."_

 **„Is it an inhabitant around here…?"** asked Aura

 **„Aura, it does not seem to be an enemy. Don't attack it yet."**

 **„Ah… Is that so…"** Aura sighed relieved

 **„Then what are we waiting for? Let's welcome our guest."** Esdeath started to head out from the cottage.

Aura gasped **„E-Esdeath-sama! Are you heading out?!"**

 **„She seems friendly. It shouldn't be a problem."** Esdeath turned back to her and smiled

 **„Then I will also go with you!"** Aura followed Esdeath

 **„T-Then what should this one do? „** asked Hamusuke hesitantly

 **„Wait here for us Hamusuke! If anything happens to do what we speak about."**

after they reached the outside Esdeath looked in the direction of the dryad **„Let's now, what should I do? How should I start? The first impression is always important."**

 **„How about speaking to it normally?"** inquired Aura

 **„After all, it might oppose us if we try to capture it."**

 **„Wonderfull idea Aura. We will do that."** Esdeath smiled to Aura and Aura smiled back to her brightly

 **„You there, dryad! Amongst the woods, I am not your enemy. I would like to ask a thing from you."** she stopped her monolog for a moment.

 **„As a traveler, I would like you to let us use this place as a campsite."**

 **„We have no hostile intent towards you or any of your kin."**

 **„But if you against our staying we will leave immediately. Just say the word."**

 **„Eh?"** Aura gasped **„Is that true, Esdeath-sama?"**

 **„Aura. What would you do if someone trespasses your territory without your permission? It is the same thing."** Esdeath lectured the young dark elf. **„I would be very upset too. If someone come in into my home eat and drink up everything from my fridge and then hop into my bed and sleep in it."**

 **„Fridge?"** asked Aura questionably.

 _„Shit! I can still save this!"_ **„Fridge is a place where you place your food and drink to keep it fresh and cold. So it will not spoil that fast."** explained Esdeath

 **„Ahh. I see. Thank you Esdeath-sama to told me about the fridge."** Aura eyes sparkled

 **„No problem Aura**." she showed her a thumbs up. _„Whew that was close."_ Esdeath sighed inwardly relieved

 **„Also, if it demands an apology, something like bowing my head is not an issue."** Esdeath showed a lecturing finger

 **„So? What do you say?"** Esdeath yelled to the dryad direction

 **„Will you give us permission to camp here?"**

 **„ -„** the dryad hesitated

 **„You two are dark elves?"**

 **„Yes. What about it? You don't like dark elves?"** asked Esdeath

 **„Is there a reason why you would not let us camp?"**

 **„E-Eh, no, it's not like that, but…"** the dryad said timidly

 **„Before that, can you show yourself?"** asked Esdeath. Of course, she saw the dryad through her summon

 _„Well, I am looking at her with the Aether Clone that I sent out earlier, but it's important to talk to face to face."_

 **„Y-You see, I thought the people who had come previously came again."** the dryad said timidly

 **„I made a promise to those people."**

 **„Previously?"** asked Esdeath

 **„Do you mean the people with Lofan as their leader?"**

 **„Lofan?"** asked the dryad

 _„It's not the ones they were talking about at the Adventurers Guild."_

 **„That was when. If it were decades ago it should be them."**

 _:_ **„De-eh-cades…"** _said the dryad in a questioning tone. The dryad leaned its head of her side._

 **„That's after how many sunrises?"**

 _„Ahh, I see. The dryads most likely count time with an another method than us."_ Though Esdeath

 **„The person I made a promise with came when the sun was coming up many** ** _times."_**

 ** _„Three young humans, one tall person, one old human, one person with wings, one dwarf."_**

 **„For a total of seven."**

 _„Hm... Lofan's party was a group of five in total, and they were traveling together with a Mithril rank adventurer team. They were definitely not them."_

 _„What's more there are no winged people among the teams I know of, let alone around this area. Maybe that person was an angel raced player. Who know."_

 **„Sorry. I do not know about that group of seven but what sort of promise did you make? Can you tell me about it?"**

 **„Uh. Uhh, umm~"** the dryad looked pensive for a moment.

 **„That's…"** she hesitated for a moment

 **„Well, it should be okay."** she collected herself

 **„Uh, they promised they would defeat the arbor mala that will destroy the world."**

 _„Arbor mala? Tree of evil. Is she talking about an evil tree? Yes, the name seems like mean that."_

 **„Judging by its name, it sounds like a plant-type monster. It was a plant type monster."** aksed Esdeath

 **„Yeah, right, right. That seems like it."** the dryad strengthened what Esdeath said

 **I have heard it being called a twisted treant before."**

 **„Um, a long time ago, when I was yet born, a very very long time ago."**

 **„Suddenly tearing through the sky, a storm of monsters came down to the ground."**

 **„Although those monster had the power to destroy the world on par with the dragon kings, all of them were eliminated in the end."**

 **„However, it's been told that they were actually wounded and fell into deep slumber… or sealed, so they say."**

 **„And one of those monsters is in this forest,"**

 **„What's worse sometimes a part of it wakes up and goes wild, like a branch extending outward."** the dryad trembled for a moment

 **„And when that monster went on a rampage previously, the seven-member group gave it a good beating."**

 **„The arbor mala-„** Esdeath murmured the word under her nose. _„I never encountered a monster named like this in YGGDRASIL, Maybe this is a monster what is only specific to this world."_

 **„Um, the leader of the seven-member group gave it a name… But what was it…"** the dryad slumped into her thoughts

 **„A tree monster…"**

Esdeath turned to Aura **„It appears it has the power to destroy the world, Aura. It is exciting isn't it?"** she smiled to Aura

 **„Could it be a formidable enemy?"**

 **„I hope so. I really need to strech these old limbs. However, it would be prudent to be on our guard."**

 **„Righ, right! Xyltol Quwae! A type of Zaikuro whatchamacallit!"** the dryad finally found the thing what she searched in her mind.

 _„Xyltol Quwae." Esdeath thoughts about the plant type monsters in YGGDRASIL_

 _„Doesn't ring a bell... never encountered such monster in YGGDRASIL."_

 _„It doesn't sound it's English, and it's not borrowed from mythology."_

 _„The possibility that it's a player is low."_

 _„We could only confirm it after we encounter it…"_ Esdeath sighed. _„It cannot be helped…"_

the dryad continued his speech **„Someday, its actual body will come to awaken for real, so when that time comes we will come here once more and defeat it. This was the promise what they made."**

 **„They had promised…"** the dryad looked disappointedly defeated.

 **„Then it seems. The awakening of that evil tree's body is near, right?"**

 **„Yes! You know really well!"** said the dryad with a trembling tone

 **„It is sucking out the lives of surrounding trees for its body to wake up."** she pointed out the withered place not far from them.

 **„I can hear the screams of the withering plants."**

 **„Aura."** Esdeath turned to Aura

 **„You said earlier there is a place with withered trees in the forest."**

 **„Yes…"** Aura said in an uneasy tone **. „Ah, so that's what happened."** Aura gained a spark of realization

Her eyes widened. **„That is probably the case."**

 **„Eh, what is it, what is it? Do you know something?"** asked curiously the dryad.

 **„It'd be great of you knew the whereabouts of that seven-member group."**

 **„Regretfully. I do not know where that group is, but the evil tree Xytol Qquwae's resurrection is not far off, right?"** asked Esdeath the dryad in a lecturing tone

 **„Uhh, yeah."** she said in an uneasy tone

 **„It is only a matter of time before it revives."**

 **„When the next sun is up, or the one after…"** She lost in her thoughts

 **„Or it might be even later. But soon it will revive in its complete form."**

 **„I see…"** Esdeath nodded

 **„What you will do Es-„** Aura stopped herself **„No, I mustn't. Raidyn.. That's not it, either."**

 **Uh. Master?"**

 **„It would be interesting in the see to check who comes to defeat that monster... Or personally, defeat it if there is someone to see who inspecting the battle."**

 **„But it would be problematic of that monster were to go wild in this place that is near our base."**

 **„If it is an enemy that we can defeat in absolute secrecy, then we must defeat it."**

Esdeath lips curled upward **" Who know it may be a great exercise."**

The dryad gasped because of the horror. **„Ehhh?!"**

 **„Defeat it? You guys? The enemy is an evil tree that's capable of destroying the world!"**

 **„Even the seven-member group that came last time had a real struggle fighting a part of it!"**

 **„Then what do you propose? Just staying here and doing nothing will not help. We at least try."**

 **„Uh. Mm~"** the dryad tried to figure out some solution

 **„No chance but to pray that a powerful dragon shows up."** she looked downward in a defeated posture

Esdeath laughed whole heartedly. The dryad looked her dumbfounded **„Sorry. Sorry."** she wiped the tear of joy from her eyes **„But let me ask you. And if that powerful dragon does not show up? What's then?"**

 **„Ehhh?"** the dryad grasped because of the horror what Raidyn words caused to her.

 **„Guess I will have to give up."** she slumped on the ground

 **„After all, it's impossible for me to be away from my main tree body for too long,"**

she muttered under her nose

Riadyn crouched near the dryad and placed her hand on her shoulder **. „Then letting us solve the matter to us should not be that bad. Right?"**

 **„Well you got a point,"** she said in a lifeless tone then looked at her.

 **„You guys seem like somewhat skilled, and depending on the case. it wouldn't be so bad for you to go searching for the seven-member group."**

 **„We will don't worry. But first, we will try to defeat it."**

 **„However, there is a condition."** Raidyn showed the dryad her index finger

 **„A condition?"** inquired the little dryad

 **„But before that, I will ask you three questions."** Esdeath showed up three fingers on her hand in the dryad face

 **„According to your previous comment, you said you can't be away from your main tree body for too long. Is that correct?"**

the little dryad looked dumbfounded **„Huh?"**

 **„For an elf, you ask a strange question."**

 **„Well, yeah. That's the case."** corrected the dryad

Esdeath nodded to her **„I see. Interesting"**

 **„Then next question."**

 **„Is there a race like yours in this area? Is there any other dryad-like you?"**

 **„ Huh~ There isn't aside from me,"** she answered

 **„Maybe one might be born if a long time passes."**

 **„I see."** she looked at her and smiled

 **„Then the third last question."**

 **„Will you want to work for me?"**

First, she does not understand the question **„Huh?"**

 **„Huh?"** Aura dumbfounded for a moment **„Esd… Raidyn… sama, why this thing?"**

 **„Is it okay, to move this to Nazari… that place?"** said hesitantly Aura

 **„This thing is a bit harsh…"** sweatdropped the dryad

 **„I was on friendly terms with your race once, you know…**

 **Although I have been unable to meet them lately…"** a sad expression settled on her face

Esdeath looked at Aura. **„Aura."**

 **„Hay!"** Aura straightened herself

 **„There is nothing to lose if we make her to our subordinate. We can only gain from it. You know Ainz-san and I are collectors. Our collector spirit can't allow us to let lose an opportunity like this."**

 **„Furthermore, my old comrades would not have raised many objections to this decision. Could they?"**

 **„I-I have no objection as well!"** Aura suddenly took a defensive posture like she said something horrible

 **„I shall obey as you command!"** she bowed

 **„No, Aura."**

 **„Let me hear it if you have an objection or an argument. We are friends or not?"**

 **"Yes, I like to thin that Raidyn-sama."** Aura straightened herself

 **„Besides that I think this dryad may feel most comfortable in your floor temporarily if she becomes our subordinate. Of course only in that case if Ainz-san allows it."**

 **„Will there be a problem?"** Esdeath looked in Aura's heteromorphic eyes

 **„No, it's not like I have decided to become your subordinate…"**

protested the little dryad

 **„Mmm~ Let's see.."** she looked very thoughtful **„Mm…"** she shorted everything in herself

 **„No, it won't be a problem."**

 **„I am glad you see things in my way."** Esdeath smiled at her

Esdeath turned to the dryad „ **Then, have you made up your mind? Do you want to work for us?"**

 **„We will move you along with your main tree body from here if you chose to become our underling."**

 **„So an evacuation is possible even in the worst case."**

The dryad looked a bit uneasy **„No, look, being called an underling out of nowhere is a little bit…"**

 **„Sorry. Sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings."** Esdeath tried to save the situation

 **„However, we would be happy if you could… turn an area in our residence into a field. So we could grow some fruits and vegetation."**

Esdeath clasped her hands together and smiled to the dryad **„And after that, if you may. I would like to hear some interesting stories from you. I really like interesting stories you know."**

 **„And I do not mean to threaten you, but it will be really difficult to guarantee your safety if you choose to not to become our subordinate."** she changed her smiling face expression to a serious one.

 **„I am sorry if the evil tree goes wild, but we will leave you behind."**

 **„That's clearly a threat"** protested the dryad nervously

 **„But, well, the probability of you guys winning against the evil tree is low, so in the sense of evacuating…"** she looked in the direction of the evil tree last position

 **„And I don't want to wither and die here, too…"**

 **„As I thought, there's only one option…"** she looked downward defeated

 **„I don't really mind if it's that much."**

 **„But you have to give the tree tasty water at where there's proper sunshine."** she started to count what she want on her fingers.

 **„Also, I will refuse if the place has something like parasitic creatures,"** she said proudly

 **„Well then."** Esdeath pulled out a contract from her inventory and showed it to the dryad **„Sign there and there."** she pointed a few place on the contract and the dryad signed it.

 **„Good. Then the contract is sealed. Your soul is mine."** she looked at it. Then suddenly the contrat ignited itself.

Aura and the little dryad sweatdropped.

Then the dryad realized **„** Whaat **?"**

Esdeath started to laugh whole heartedly. **„Sorry. Sorry. I just could not leave it out."**

Esdeath cleared her throat **„Kehm. I mean. I shall guarantee your safety."**

The dryad sweatdropped then sighed because of she relieved.

 **„Then could you lead us to where that evil tree is tomorrow? We would really appreciate it."** the dryad looked at her.

 **„We will defeat it if possible; if not, we will evacuates you and go search for that group of seven. „However it would be very unlikely if we can't defeat it."** Esdeath murmured under her mouth.

 **„Okay, roger. So, my contractor, what is your name?"**

 **„I am Pinision Fall Perlia."** chirped the dryad

 **„I am the enforcer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, Esdeath Gorgon. It is nice to know you finally."** Esdeath stretched her hand to shake hers. The dryad looked at her dumbfounded.

 **„Take and shake it. It is a form of greeting where I came from."** she smiled at her.

The dryad did as Esdeath said and shaken her hand nervously.

 **„Ummm, Esdeath-sama."** Esdeath turned to Aura.

 **„If that dryad didn't accept becoming your and Ainz-sama's underling just now were you going to kill her?"**

 **„I never said that Aura. I just said I don't guarantee her safety. Simply as that."** she smiled at Aura while she threw her hand to I can't do anything position

 **„To say it more accurately, her body may not have been safe. And who knows what happen in the wilderness. Accidents happen every day."** her smile caused uneasiness to everyone around her.

 **„Do you understand, right?"**

 **„Understood."** Aura said in a determinant tone **„I will not let it betray you or Ainz-sama! If it ever does , then…"** she reached for her weapon.

 **„I am glad you think that way."** Esdeath petted Aura head then turned to Perlia

„ **Well then** **Perlia-san. Could you lead us to that place?**

Perlia shook back herself from the previous events. **„Y-Yes of course."** with that they headed into the direction of the withered clearing.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Withered Clearing Near Forest Tove:**

After a while, they reached the withered clearing what Perlia spoke about. The whole area was dead. Completely cleared from woods and any other wildlife. There was nothing here just death.

 **„Here, this is the place."** she pointed into the clearing with her hand.

 **„What do you think Aura? It seems right."**

Aura inspected the surrounding environment. **„Yes, there is no doubt about it. This is the place."**

 **„Indeed, the trees from here onward are withered. This is how could I say. Very unnatural."**

 **„Huh. It seems our tasks in the end, will end as a failure. What a disappointment."** Esdeath leaned forward in a defeated posture.

Perlia turned to Esdeath **„Ah, come to think of it, I haven't asked yet."**

 **„What did you come all the way here to do?"** inquired the little dryad

Aura looked to Perlia with an angry look. Her voice carried a big amount of annoyance. **„That's no way to speak to Esdeath-sama, you-„**

 **„Let it Aura. It does not matter. I came here to find a herb that is said to cure any illness Perlia."**

Perlia looked in an interesting look **„A herb huh…"** then she thought about where they could find a herb here.

 **„But that's definitely…"** her voice carried a sense of uneasiness.

 **„Eh~That might be difficult."** she scratched her head what was adorned with leafs.

 **„What do you mean by that Perlia-san? Do you know something about it?"** Esdeath stepped closer at her.

 **„Well, you see, what you're looking for is…"** she looked at the sideline.

 **„I see. So this plan located somewhere near that evil tree. Or is it on it? Is it?"**

 **„Yeah, you're right."** Perlia scratched her head uneasy.

Aura turned her head to Esdeath direction **„Hah… It looks like a confrontation is certain, Esdeath-sama."**

Esdeath nodded **„Yes, you are right. But the situation can be still salvaged. As always. There is no such thing of a unsalvageable situation. Only if you let it."** Esdeath turned to Perlia

 **„So where is the evil tree."**

Esdeath looked through again the withered environment **„All I am seeing are withered and twisted trees."**

 **„It is in the center of this dried-up place."** she pointed to the center of the withered area

 **„Hm~m, to this one there, does not seem to be anything."** looked Hamusuke in the direction of the center of the area.

 **„Right. I am detecting nothing as well,"** interjected Aura

 **„Then, let's move to plan B."** Esdeath sighed then turned to Aura.

 **„Aura, among your special abilities, you have one that allows for targeting, correct?"**

 **„Yes! That thing I use for shooting, right?"**

 **„Could you possibly invoke it to the whole area?"**

 **„Yes. But…"** Aura scratched the back of her head **"Ahh~" „That skill draws an enemy's attention, so I think it had aggro everyone within its range, but…"**

 **„If the enemy is in hiding, there might be some kind of a reaction."** Aura pointed her point finally

Perlia panicked **„Hm? Hold on a second. Doesn't that have the possibility of forcibly awakening the evil tree?"**

 **„You are right. That's the plan."** Esdeath said calmly

 **„But our main objective is to locate the herb and recover is. Not to awaken the evil tree."**

The evil tree starts to awaken. Its furious roars could hear from miles.

Esdeath sighed **„It seems ominous premonitions are mostly right. We are changing our plan. It seems time to the plan C. "**

Aura gasped **„Uwaa… That thing… is huge…!"**

Esdeath looked to the tree and used her power measuring ability **[Silent Cast: Measure Power ]** shortly after that she got the result. Her lips curled into a smile **„Beautifull, isn't it? It is bigger than Gargantua."**

Perlia gasped in horror and slumped into the ground. **„T-T-The main body has come back to life!"**

 **„W-We are doomed!"** she started to tremble

Hamusuke looked at it with the expression of horror **„T-tis enormous."**

Esdeath started to measure it **„ A gigantic tree that is almost 100 meters in height, huh." she** measured its heigth.

 **„Branch tentacles befitting of its formidable size."**

 **„Looks like their length can easily surpass 300 meters."** she smiled **„Pretty neat I like it."**

 **„And there are six of them. Hm. Interesting."** she measured the tentacles.

Perlia panicked seeing Esdeath calm posture and happy face. **„What are you analyzing so calmly!? Why are you smiling? W-Wh-What do we do…"**

 **„Although it is similar, I have not seen it before in YGGDRASIL. Strange it seems it is a monster what inhabitant of this word."**

 **„Xyltol Quwae, huh. I had better stay on my guard."** Esdeath chuckled under her mouth

 _„Well, it will be a perfect team exercise for the guardians. They need it anyway. Their team coordination is seemingly pathetic."_

The evil tree roared viciously. And started to head their way while started to root up the withered trees around it with its gigantic branches. In the middle of its great trunk lies a gaping cavernous maw with sharp teeth. This is the place where its mouth located seemingly. It is started to the previously picked withered trees put it in its mouth.

Aura gasped. **„That monster, it's rooting up the withered trees around it and putting them in its mouth."**

 **„It eats trees. In other words, a herbivore. No considering its pointed fangs it is most likely eat the trees due necessary. Because it can't find anything else in its surrounding."**

Aura squinted her eyes then suddenly saw the herb on the top of the evil tree **„Ah! Esdeath-sama! I see it, the herb! It is there! On the bulgy spot on the top of that monster's head."** Aura pointed to the spot what she described.

 **„The green moss-like plant stuck to that lump part… is the herb we were looking for, huh."**

 _„It is the perfect place for a capture the flag game."_ Though Esdeath

 **„It is seemingly a very open spot. Maybe it is to lure it victims to it."** scratched her head Esdeath

 **„Hey! This is no time to be chatting around, you guys!"** Perlia said in a panicked tone

 **„Let's get out of here now! I had never thought it would be something that massive!"** Perlia gasped looking the gigantic tree monster.

 **„There is nothing we can do about it now!"**

 **„Aura,"** Esdeath turned to Aura **„Could you please determine its power level with your skill?"**

 **„Ah, I am working on it right now."** Aura started to use her power determinate the monster power level

 **„It is almost…"** she got the result **„I got it!"**

 **„It has a tri-level color difference, so I believe its level is from 85 to 80!"**

 **„It is specialized in health, which is off the charts."**

 **„Specialized in health beyond the measuring range? I get the same results. Good work Aura."** Esdeath praised Aura

 **„Thank you Esdeath-sama!"**

Esdeath turned back to the tree **„It is not a raid boss. This is why we could determine its power level and stats."**

 **„Then I reckon I asked Ainz-san to recall every floor guardian into Nazarick is not vain after all,"** said Esdeath calmly

 **„Are we fighting?"** Aura heteromorphic eyes glittered because of her excitement

 **„W-W-Wait! What are you talking about yourselves, ignoring my words!?"** Perlia panicked and started to babbling

 **„We will be in for a mess if we don't run away right now!"** Perlia yelled to Aura and Esdeath whose chatted lazily while the evil tree continued it consumption

Aura shoots a killing gaze and some killing intent towards Perlia

 **„Hey, you kindling over there. BE QUIET."**

Perlia gasped because of the underwhelming killing intent what came from Aura's direction

 **„Ugh…!" P** erlia grabbed Hamusuke side because of the sudden pressure and fear what she felt.

 **„Pimision… Perlia-dono, was it?"**

 **„For now, since you have become milady's and milord's subordinate, how about we stay quiet over there."** Hamusuke drew Perlia's attention.

 **„Here, here, let us go."** Hamusuke tried to calm do Perlia

 **„Also, there is a possibility of losing your life without mercy if you incur Aura-dono's wrath with matters regarding milady."**

 **„You should never act insolently to them,"** Hamuske said calmly to Perlia

Perlia yelped. Then gulped then looked toward Aura and Esdeath direction.

 **„U-Understood."** Perlia gulped because of her nervousness

 **„Excuse my manners, Esdeath-sama."** apologized Aura with a chirping tone. Then bowed deeply.

 **„Do not even worry about it. It is fine."** Esdeath calmed Aura while she inspected the evil tree.

The evil tree deafening roar shook the ground again.

 **„It seems our garden plan noticed us. I wonder how long it will take it to reach us."**

 **„It appears so. What shall we do?"** asked Aura

 **„Shall I kill it straight away with my beasts?"** Aura prepared to call her beasts to rip apart the giant tree.

 **„Thank you, Aura. But it will be not necessary. This one of the reasons why I asked Ainz-san to recall the floor guardians except for Sebas and Zero-san. Let us get started. Shall we! Ainz-san should prepare everything for now."**

Esdeath activated her [Message] spell and contacted Ainz.

 **[Message]: „Momonga-san. Are you ready?"**

 **[Message]: „Yes, Esdeath-san. I prepared everything in Nazarick. So what do you need? „**

 **[Message]: „The ones whose tried to brainwash Shalltear did not show yet. And it seems they are not here. But I got an opportunity to test the floor guardians teamwork and coordination. Could you send Demiurge, Cocytus, Shalltear and Albedo out to a little practice? You can come to. It will be fun you will see. Like in old times."**

 **[** **Message]: „Everyone has already finished their preparations. Well, then I will send them. I and Albedo will join you a little later Esdeath-san."**

 **[Message]: „Thank you Ainz-san. You can send them in my position at any time"**

 **Oh, and a few more thing. Would you kindly please have Nigredo-san keep a watch on this side as she is doing and get Pandora's Actor to transform and observe Zero-san while we are out. I doN't want to any harm come to him while we are out. Maybe their next target will be him."**

 **[Message]: „Understood, soon we will arrive at your position."**

With that, she terminated the Message spell.

A gate opened before Aura and Esdeath. An almost three-meter tall insectoid a petite dark elf with girl uniform, a tall suited tanned man with a long metallic tail and a young pale girl around her fourteens stepped out from the black of nothingness.

 **„Shalltear, Cocytus, Mare and Demiurge. I am glad you could come in this lovely night."**

Demiurge bowed elegantly. **„To a Supreme Being summon I will come forthwith without delay."**

Cocytus cracked his mandibles **„Demiurge. Is. Right. Please. Order. Us. To. Your. Content."**

 **„I-it is really nothing!"** Mare said timidly **„Eh, um, I-I am happy following your words, Esdeath-sama!"**

Shalltear nodded **„Truly, righteous words."**

 **„I am glad you think this way. You have my and Ainz-san thanks."**

Cocytus cracked his mandibles and exhaled chilling air. He seemed very happy by the praise **„We. Are. Unworthy. Of. Your. Gratitude!"**

 **„H-He is right, Esdeath-sama! U-Umm, we are fine with any kind of order either you or Ainz-sama give us!"**

Esdeath cleared her throat **„However, this one I have to say. I am still sorry to recall all of you. I know you all have very important tasks what serve the betterment of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick."**

They all bowed deeply then Demiurge spoke out. **„We are the Supreme Beings faithful servants, Esdeath-sama. As such, our master's every words are first priority. Please think not of yourself as inconvenience and act freely."**

 **„Ah, that reminds me. Could you tell me about your and Zero-san progress in regards of the resupply of our parchment stock,"** asked Esdeath Demiurge

Demiurge nodded and smiled in satisfaction **„As you know. Experiments demonstrated. Normal parchments cannot be used with our scroll inscribing technique. And they are disintegrated if we try to inscribe to them higher than tier one magic. We had to find a way to work around that weakness or we had o use our precious resources to replace them."**

 **„Simple materials likes hides and magically created parchment should be the way around it. Did you and Zero-san found them?"**

Demiurge nodded **„Yes. In regards to that matter, I and Zero-san have acquired a few and have handed them over to the chief lirarian."**

 **„They should be experimenting about now, so I expect to have the report sent up to you and Ainz-sama by the time this matter has been taken care of."**

The evil tree roars viciously and its started to increase its movement speed towards the little group.

Perlia grabbed Hamusuke whiskers nervously **. „An evil tree capable of destroying the world has been resurrected!"**

 **„Why are they chatting at leisure for?!"**

 **„I actually knew just from looking!"** Perlia squeezed few tear drops from her eyes because of her fear.

 **„That monster is an existence that'will be remembered as a legend!"**

 **„You have quite a narrow perspective."** Lectured her Hamusuke.

 **„Huh,"** Perlia looked at him dumbfounded.

 **„Nothing, nothing, it is nothing at all."** _„This little dryad a little stupid"_ Though Hamusuke. _„To think about it. This humble servant of milady was like her before he met the milady. It is really depressing."_

 **„Anyhow, they seem to be taking their time."**

 **„Look here! You can tell from just a glance! First, the size difference!"** Perlia pointed to the giant monster tree.

 **„If that monster comes this way, they will simply be trampled over!"** she creaked her teeth and started to tear her hair downward.

 **„What's more, aside from the two-legged insect-like person, there is nobody that looks strong."**

 **„Those dark elves are both little, and that woman who is taller than them and the tailed human-like thing aren't even armed at all!"**

 **„Ignorance really is… Is truly is difficult to have an opinion against."** Hamusuke murmured under his nose.

 **„Eh? What is that supposed to mean?"** Perlia looked dumbfounded to Hamusuke

 **„I see. Great work Demiurge. You and Zero-san really work well together. Maybe next time you two can work together again."**

 **„Indeed. I hope so as well."** Demiurge nodded

A gate opened and the fully armored Albedo stepped out from it. Behind him stepped out the avatar of death itself. Fully adorned with black academic robe what was trimmed with gold.

 **„I hope we did not make you wait for too long Esdeath-san."** apologized Ainz **„There were a few things what I had to take care before I left."**

 **"No problem Ainz-san. As you can see. There is plenty of time before our guest is arriving here."** Esdeath pointed into the direction of the giant tree Monster.

Ainz-nodded in answer.

 **„W-W-What is. An undead? AAAG."** Perlia screamed because of the horror. Ainz turned to his direction. Then turned back to Esdeath.

 **„Esdeath-san. Do you want to bring home an another pet? You know you had to feed and walk with her."**

 **„Well…"** Esdeath started to scratch the back of her head while she smirked. **"You know** Ainz **-san. My hoarding habits die hard."**

 **To be continued...**


	14. Just Blow up the Forest(updated)

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

A gate opened, and the fully armored Albedo stepped out from it. Behind her stepped out the avatar of death itself. Fully adorned with black academic robe what was trimmed with gold.

 **„I hope we did not make you wait for too long Esdeath-san."** apologized Ainz **„There were a few things what I had to take care before I left."**

 **„"No problem Ainz-san. As you can see. There is plenty of time before our guest is arriving here."** Esdeath pointed into the direction of the giant tree Monster.

 **„W-W-What is. An undead? AAAG."** Perlia screamed because of the horror. Ainz turned his head towards her. Then turned back to Esdeath.

 **„Esdeath-san. Do you want to bring home an another pet? You know you had to feed and walk with her."**

 **„Well…"** Esdeath started to scratch the back of her head while she smirked.

 **„You know me Ainz-san. I am a hoarder just like you."** she pointed to Momonga. Momonga only chuckled in this comment.

 **„Now that everyone is here, I will start explaining the mission**." Esdeath raised her index finger before her. Then pointed to the giant tree what slowly approached them.

 **„That little fella named Xyltol Quwae."**

 **„According to Aura measurement. It estimated level is 85. Its health is beyond the measuring range."**

She clapped her hands together. **„Well then. We will play a little game. The game name is…"** she felt silent for a moment and smiled. Everybody looked at Esdeath with the eyes of curiosity. **„…Capture the flag. You had to bring down that tree and bring me that plant at the top of its head."** she pointed to the plant.

Esdeath turned to Momonga. **„Of course, only if Ainz-san doesn't mind it."**

Momonga nodded **. „I am fine with it Esdeath-san. Do as you like."**

Esdeath bowed to Momonga with an exaggerated manner. **„Thank you oh great guild master!"**

Momonga sweatdropped. _„Please, Esdeath-san. Don't be like Pandora Actor. He is too much alone as it is. I don't want an another child in my household."_

Cocytus turned to Esdeath **„Esdeath-sama, I have a question."**

 **„Shot Cocytus. Don't be afraid. I am not biting."**

Cocytus cracked his mandibles as if he is laughing. **„Yes."** Cocytus nodded **„If. That. Is. Our. Opponent. Then. I. Reckon. Any. One. Of. Us. Here. Is. Capable. Of. Defeating. It."** he pointed into the direction of the tree monster.

 **„What. Is. The. Reason. For. Calling. Out. All. The. Guardians. And. Ainz-sama"**

 **„Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama."** Shalltear looked both of them for a moment. **„Is the first person to kill it the victor?"**

 **„That is not it, Shalltear."** answered Momonga. He realized what Esdeath planned all along when he heard the word Capture the Flag from Esdeath mouth. Esdeath wanted to assess the Floor Guardians teamwork. Because in the future maybe. There will be enemies emerge from another place whose they can't fight off individually. But had to work as a team to come out on the winner side.

 **„It is…"** the tree roared

Demiurge frowned **„How annoying."**

 **„Be quiet."** Demiurge raised his hand as if he wanted to stop an annoying child screaming.

 **„Skill activate: [Frost of Judecca]!"**

Pinision panicked **„Hey! What was that just now?! It was all bzzt bzzt!"**

 **„Do be quiet!"** Hamusuke quite at her.

 **„Not every one of them is so forgiving."**

 **„But! Its movement stopped! That person just now, it's his power right?"** asked Perlia

 **„Like I said, do be quiet! You might be the one getting frozen this time!"**

Pinision sweatdropped and answered in a trembling tone. **„Uugh. O-Okay…"**

 **„Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama what is that noisy thing?"** Albedo looked at Perlia

 **„Is she a dryad?"**

 **„She is Ainz-san new servant. Ignore her for now. She will be a great asset in the future."** answered Esdeath.

 **„Then let's get back our little project. Shall we?"** Esdeath clapped her hand together

 **„Everyone understood his/her task?"** asked them Momonga.

 **„Yes!"** They answered in unison. The will to act glittered from their eyes.

 **„We wish to check your combat capability as a team,"** informed them Momonga.

 **„A-As a team?"** asked Mare timidly.

 **„Yes, Mare. You need experience from first hand how to fight together as a team. In chase of you need it in the future."** Lectured them Esdeath.

 **„I see. I have understood your intent, Supreme Ones."** Albedo bowed her head.

 **„Is that so?"** asked Momonga

 **„Then we will be watching from the back."** Momonga and Esdeath assessed them. **„We leave the rest to you."**

 **„Also, we want to see your powers, so do not fight too much with your battle gear."** Momonga looked at Mare.

 **„Especially Mare, avoid wide-area attacks."** Mare nodded timidly

 **„Aura."**

 **„Yes, Esdeath-sama!"** she straightened herself.

 **„Would you kindly explain everyone about the herb what will be their objective?"**

 **„Ah-Yes! Understood!"** she replied hastily.

 _„Well then… This should be a good practice for when we run into another YGGDRASIL player parties in the future. Good thinking Esdeath-san."_ Thought Momonga. Then he turned towards Esdeath who were watching the Floor Guardians jealously. It seemed she want to fight to.

 _„It seems I am not the only one who is looking forward to a proper match. Is that okay?"_

 **[Message]: „Esdeath-san. Use your sensor abilities to search for unwanted spectators nearby. I will do the same."**

 **[Message]: „Hay."**

Esdeath caster her spells. _„Activate Skill: Widen skill [Nephalem Perception], [Widen Magic: Hunter Pulse], [Maximize Magic: Energy Perception]!"_

 _„First, [Sensor Boost]"_ Momonga started to cast his detection spells.

The evil tree broke free from the [Frost of Judecca]! what Demiurge cast

 **„Oh ho. I thought it was a total small fry without a time countermeasure in place,"** Demiurge said in an amused tone.

 **„But it seems to have removed Frost of Judecca with some method."**

 **„I have misjudged a bit."** Demiurge pushed his sunglasses upward in his nose bridge.

 **„It. Has. Also. Gotten. Faster."** noted Cocytus

 **„There. Is. No. Choice. I. Will. Take. The. Vanguard!"**

 **„Ah, Cocytus! That's unfair!"** yelped Shalltear then rocketed after Cocytus.

 **„Hold up on a sec, Shalltear! I am going too!"** yelled Aura desperately

 **„The three of you, stop!"** shouted Albedo after them.

Momonga and Esdeath sweatdropped. **„Where are they running? This is not a race,"** noted Esdeath

 **„Wh-Why are they doing something so rash!?"** agape Demiurge

The evil tree roared furiously and lifted one of its branches.

 **„Oh my, it appears it is going to attack**." Shalltear licked her lips and looked like a predator who is prepared to devour its victim.

 **„A. Downward. Smash. With. Its. Tentacles. Huh."** noted Cocytus

 **„But. The. Attack. Doesn't. Look. That. Special."**

 **„Nothing we can do. However, negligence will lead to failure."** Shalltear warned Cocytus with a calm tone.

 **„First, it would be good to use my skill-„**

 **„Yes, yes, good work."** she nodded.

 **„Skill activate: [Blood Armament]"** her eyes started to glow, and her Legendary Valkyrie Armor appeared on her body.

 **„If it is this level of attack, deflecting it is a child's play."** she started to smirk madly.

The tentacle is fallen to Shalltear. But instead, of crushing her. She simply hit the falling branch with her lance leading to deflecting it to back to the evil tree.

Pinision eyes widened „ **Huh? Just now, that silver-haired girl, did she deflected the tentacle by hitting it?"**

 **„Hm? I am sorry, but I did not see it. Did something happen?"** asked Hamusuke innocently

Pinision words agape Then she looked downward **„No, it 's nothing. Probably I just missaw because we are far away."** she mumbled.

 **„Right, yeah,"** Hamusuke said sarcastically

 **„There is no way the tentacle would get deflected just because that small girl hit it."**

 **„Yeah, hahaha. It walloped the ground and bounced off, That's probably what I saw!"**

 **„I do not mind if that is how you convinced yourself, but…"** Hamusuke inspected the battle from afar then turned to Pinision.

 **„If it is her, it would not be strange for her to deflect it by hitting it."**

Shalltear, Cocytus, and Aura eyed and measured the tree. **„Then shall we go?"**

 **„Then. Let's. Go."** Cocytus exhaled.

 **„Aah! What, you two, why are you advancing!?"** shouted Aura in their direction

 **„I used [Rain Arrow], [Galactic Shot], [Shadow-piercing Arrow], so get out of there-„**

The tree was hit by Aura abilities what nailed it in the location where it stood.

Shalltear looked back to Aura: **„Why is she using her skills now, that Aura?"**

Cocytus exhaled a gust of chilling air **„A. Part. Of. My. Exoskeleton. Armor. Got. Cut."**

 **„Not good. My. Defense. Has. Decreased."**

 **„As for me, if you were not there, I would have deflected it with [Negative Shock Shield]."**

Cocytus turned to Shalltear and bowed his head. **„I apologize for that."** then he turned back to the tree direction. What was still nailed on the place where Aura attack nailed it.

 **„Hmm, its movement seems to have stopped from the effect of Aura's [Shadow-piercing Arrow]."**

Cocytus cracked his mandibles **„Then I will blast away at least its lower half."**

 **„Skill activate: [Achalanata]!"**

 **„EH!"** Shalltear eyes widened.

In the background with Pinision and Hamusuke **. „That rain of arrows of light was beautiful. That's a dark elf for you."**

 **„You do not seem surprised."** Hamusuke turned to her.

 **„Yeah, if it's that much."**

 **„But maybe it is better if I tell them,"** she said in a sad tone.

 **„There are many Plant-type monsters with resistance to arrows that you'd expect."**

 **„So there shouldn't be much damage."**

Hamusuke inspected the plant monster from afar. **„Supposing it is, that monster is screaming, though…"**

 **„Yeah, it was startled because the arrows landed at its base."**

 **„As proof, its movement has stopped."** Pinision pointed to the base of the tree.

 **„But is it …? It sounded like a scream of pain from a wounded being…"**

 **„Maybe it has stopped moving because of the pain?"**

Pinision looked thoughtful. „ **No, monsters are strong against pain."**

 **„So, I don't think that's the case."**

Albedo and Demiurge watched the events from the sidelines **„This is not okay. Shalltear, Cocytus, and Aura as well. They have not realized Ainz-sama's real intention."**

 **„Its health is outside the measuring range, so I do not think it will die that simply, but…"** Demiurge looked to Albedo.

 **„Well, why not let them be until its health has been somewhat cut down?"**

Albedo looked to Demiurge with a serious look. **„Demiurge… Recall Ainz-sama's words once more, and try saying that again!"** in the end, she almost yelled to Demiurge

Demiurge bowed his head **„Excuse my rudeness."**

 **„Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama wanted us to fight as a team."**

 **„Yes. They are fighting with their individual power; it is not an overstatement to say that they are taking the Supreme Beings words lightly."** Albedo sighed

 **„They are only acting without knowing their real intention, so I should not need to punish them, but…"** Albedo looked towards her fighting fellow Guardians

Demiurge did the same. **„It is becoming unpleasant."**

 **„Mare!"**

Mare looked at her with a terrified face and said timidly. **„Y-Yes!"**

 **„Cast an attack spell with Shalltear and Cocytus as the center,"** she commanded Mare

 **„Make it so that Xyltol Quwae does not take damage."**

 **„Eh? Ehh?!"** Mare agape. **„Is that okay? Casting magic towards those two?"**

 **„It does not matter. I have to call them back first anyway."**

 **„Mm? Albedo! There's trouble!"** Demiurge with a worried expression.

 **„Cocytus readying for a [Wisdom King Strike]"**

 **„That's!"** Demiurge crystal eyes widened. **„[Immovable Wisdom King Strike]"**

 **„Mare! Send me flying there! Quickly!"** Albedo commanded Mare with a hasty tone.

 **„Y-Yes! [Woodkand Stride]!"** he said in a panicked tone and used his spell on Albedo

 **„Destroy. The three. Poisons! [Kurikara Fist]!"** Cocytus used his skill.

Albedo appeared before Cocytus under a moment.

 **„Cocytus, you idiot!" „[World of Jericho]! And [Aegis]!"** she used her skills to block Cocytus attack.

Cocytus full powered strike collided with Albedo weapon. „ **HRRRRGGGGHHH! Hah!"** Albedo gritted her teeth as she blocked and redirected the attack. The power behind the attack was so great it crashed Albedo left arm.

 **„Al-Albedo, are you all right? Your left hand is crushed."** anxiously inquired Shalltear.

 **„Cocytus! Recall Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama words, and tell me why you activate [Immovable Wisdom King Strike]!"**

Cocytus agape **„I-I. Thought. I. Could. Kill. The. Monster. With. The. Strike. Just. Now…"**

 **„What were you going to do if you did kill it?!"** asked him Albedo with an angered tone.

 **„Were you planning on reporting"This is how we fight as a team" to Ainz-sama?"**

Cocytus looked surprised. **„Ugh."** However, you could only tell he was surprised if you know him better because of his expressionless insectoid head.

 **„The three of you just charged in! You fools! Recall the Supreme Beings words!"** Albedo lectured them with an angered tone.

Then she calmed herself somehow. **„Well, it seems Shalltear didn't engage in actual combat, and you could say Aura only bound it down."** She looked to Shalltear then Aura.

Then she turned to Cocytus. **„However, Cocytus! You are different!"**

 **„M-My. Apologies."** Cocytus bowed his head shamefully

 **„Although the transgression of deserting Ainz-sama's will can't be forgiven with an apology…"**

 **„I will back of for now."**

 **„Cocytus, pick me up on your shoulder."**

Albedo looked at her crushed arm. **„In the meantime, I will be healing."**

Meanwhile, the little dryad and Hamsuke watched all of this from the background.

 **„It looked like it was an excellent attack but why is that woman protecting Xyltol Quwae?!"**

 **„Well… We cannot hear what they are saying from here at all, so…"**

 **„What's more, that attack seemed like it would have done some damage to it**!" she stated in an angered tone. Then she grabbed Hamusuke whiskers and started to pull it downward. **„Just what are they thinking?!"**

 **„Ahh, geesh! Ahh~geez!"** she shouted in a frustrated tone

 **„Your opponent is an existence that's capable of destroying the world! Fight while helping each other!"**

Meanwhile, Aura, Cocytus, Shalltear and Albedo conversed.

 **„Then. What. Is. It. That, Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama. Wants**?" asked Cocytus **„Was. It. Not. To. Demonstrate. Our. Individual .Power?**

Albedo sighed then looked to Cocytus with a sad expression. **„That's not it, Cocytus."**

 **„You have got it completely wrong."**

 **„I thought the one who does a lot of damage was going to receive high praise from Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama…"** said Shalltear uncomprehendingly.

 **„Was that not the case?"**

Albedo eyes widened suddenly. Then her face reddened and changed into a lustful expression.

 **„Ahhh, receive high praise… from Ainz-sama?"**

 **„Receive recognition…"**

 **„Ah, beautiful, how beautiful…"**

 **„I am… Ainz-sama's number one."** everyone looked at her with a look of uneasiness. Finally, Demiurge cleared his throat and spoke out first.

 **„Al-Albedo?"**

Albedo was still in her dream world so she could not hear Demiurge.

Demiurge cleared his throat again. **„It seems our Overseer of the Guardians is tired, so I shall tell you on her behalf."**

Meanwhile, Albedo muttered on the background. **„ …Ainz-sama…"**

 **„Everyone, you have no…"** Demiurge looked all of them then he continued.

 **„…objections, right?"**

 **„Mm."** Cocytus exhaled a gust of chilling air signing he has no objection.

 **„Yes."**

 **„None."**

 **„Y-Yes,"** they said after each other.

Demiurge nodded. **„Good. Then Cocytus, Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama wishes for us to join forces and fight together."**

 **„I surmise… this is probably on the premise that we encounter an opponent we cannot win against individually in the future."** he raised his index finger in a lecturing position.

 **„An opponent that we, the Guardians, can't win against?"** Aura said dumbfounded

 **„Is there such a being?"**

Cocytus exhaled a breath of chilling air **„I see. It was foolish of me."** Cocytus turned to Aura and looked down at her. **„Aura, such a being might exist."**

 **„We are the creations of the Supreme Beings! That's-!"**

 **„Onee-O-Onee-chan, c-calm down, okay**?" Mare said with a higher uncharacteristic tone.

Shalltear looked shamefully. **„My disgraceful act is at fault."**

Cocytus turned to her and cracked his mandibles. **„It. Is. Not. Really. Your. Fault. Shalltear."**

 **„Ainz-sama. And. Esdeath-sama. Had. A. Group. Versus. Group. Battle. In. Mind. Did. They. Not?"**

 **„That is not at all,"** Demiurge interjected.

 **„Aura, that scroll you possess, it is an item that you must never lose."**

 **„As long as we have those articles, it may be necessary for the future to cooperate and carry out assignments."**

 **„On the premise that we encounter a formidable foe, as well as to seek greater stability."**

 **„I see… That explains it."** Mare eyes sparkled because he finally comes to understand what his masters want.

 **„T-Think of it as a practice for that time, right, Demiurge-san?"**

Demiurge nodded. **„That is exactly right, Mare."**

 **„Then what should we do hereafter?"** asked Shalltear

 **„Let us divide up the roles and fight."** offered Demiurge

 **„Please return from your delusion now, Albedo."** Demiurge turned to Albedo

 **„Ahh~Ainz-sama. Ainz-sama,"** she said sensually

 **„Ainz-sama's number one. Ah,~."**

Demiurge sighed. **„You give me no choice."**

 **„Ainz-sama's number one. Ah,~."**

 **„A punch here should do it-!"** he pulled backward his arm then threw a strong punch into Albedo's abdomen.

The blow shocked back Albedo to the reality. She looked around then Demiurge. **„Hm? What is it, Demiurge?"**

Demiurge sweatdropped. **„Oh, nothing."**

 **„Why are her abs so damn hard"** he muttered under his nose. **"That was not I was thinking."**

 **„Anyhow, I have finished explaining it to everyone."**

Albedo nodded. „ **I see."**

 **„Then lets us start our respective actions,"** she commanded the other Floor Guardians.

 **„I will take the role as our shield."**

 **„Offensive will be Cocytus and Shalltear."**

 **„Aura, you draw attention from the enemies."**

 **„Demiurge will be our raider."**

 **„Mare, I leave the rear support to you."**

 **„Hey, Albedo. If I use that, do you think it will devour everything into the isolation space**?" asked Aura curiously.

 **„I will not permit the use of World class items, Aura,"** Albedo said to her strictly

 **„The only time you may use that is if the opponent takes out an equivalent item."**

 **„That reminds me. Shalltear, you have a World class item, right?"** Albedo turned towards Shalltear.

 **„I do have it. Ainz-sama brought it from the eight floor,"** she said proudly

 **„Oh, my. It is her World class item. Then it shouldn't be a problem."** she said calmly

 **„Now everyone, let us commence."** everyone turned in the direction of Xyltol Quwae

They assembled into the groups where Albedo assigned them.

Cocytus exhaled his chilling breath. „ **However. This. Is. Difficult…"**

 **„Is. It. Okay. If. I. Blow. It. Away. As. A . Counterattack?"**

 **„Since we were told to take charge of the offense, perhaps stopping is the right answer."** Shalltear lectured Cocytus.

 **„Even. Using. Skill. That. Imbues. Properties. To. Attacks. Like. [Aura of Cold] or [Cold Breath]?"**

Shalltear looked thoughtful for a moment. **„I don't think it was meant to be the extent of prohibiting offensive skills, but…"**

Cocytus cracked his mandibles „ **There. Is. No. Way. of. Knowing. To. What. Extent. We. Are. Allowed. To. Attack."**

 **„That's…"** Shalltear looked downwards then strengthened herself. **„Since we are showing our response to the Supreme Beings, wouldn't it be best to think about it with all your efforts?"**

Cocytus cracked his mandibles and looked to the evil tree. „ **A. Sword. Does. Not. Think; It. Swung. To. The. Will. Of. Its. Master, It. Only. Cuts."**

 **„That's not okay Cocytus."** Shalltear looked at him. „ **Maybe if that was what the Supreme Beings told us to do."**

 **„If not, it will lead to big failure unless you think clearly with your head."**

 **„Probably… the result of acting carelessly will inconvenience Ainz or Esdeath-sama, is what I think."** Shalltear said in a sad tone while looked downward.

 **„I am. Not. Confident. But. I. Will. Try. My. Hardest."** replied Cocytus.

Shalltear heard as the tree slowly freed herself from Aura's nailing attack. **„It started to move."** the evil tree roared madly.

 **„But. How. Foolish. I can't. Even. Discern. The. Differences. In. Our. Abilities."**

 **„Do. Plant-type. Monsters. Have. No. Intelligence?"**

 **„T-That's n-not true. There are ones that are smart, too."** Mare corrected him

Cocytus breathed slowly. **„I. Stand. Corrected. There is. The. Sixth. Floor. That. You. Girls. Are Overseeing."**

Cocytus bowed his head. **„I am. Sorry. I. Owe. You. An. Apology."**

 **„N-No, it is fine,"** Mare said in a panicked tone. **„ you don't need to apologize."**

 **„No. I. Am. The. One. Who. Made. The. Derisive. Remark."**

 **„Do. Accept. My. Apology."** Cocytus insisted to Mare accept his apology. Mare did not care what Cocytus said about the Plant-type monsters. He just wanted to correct him.

From afar Ainz and Esdeath watched and analyzed the Floor Guardians performance.

Esdeath shook her head and clicked her tongue. **„ .Tch. They act like noobs while they are in a team. No coordination. No teamwork. They don't listen to their coordinator leader. Seriously if we acted like this back in YGGDRASIL, we would be dead under a second in a more serious raid."**

Momonga nodded. **„Still. Don't be so hard on them Esdeath-san. This is their first practice. We were** beginners **too."**

 **„I know. I know. Momonga-san. I am just angry at myself. Because this does not come into my mind earlier. Who knows when a serious threat is appearing on our radar. What we can't fight off individually. And what then? Without coordinated teamwork, we are doomed. I am not angry at them. I am furious about our narrowness."**

Momonga nodded again. **„You are right Esdeath-san. We had to look into this weakness of ours and fix them."**

While Momonga and Esdeath chatted the Floor Guardians, conversation shortly finished.

 **„You two, the battle is about to start now."** Albedo words drew their attention.

 **„Certainly, it may be a weak monster from our point of view…"**

 **„But look behind you, the two last Supreme Beings are watching us."**

 **„To observe us cooperate and fight together."**

 **„Yet, don't you think it had been embarrassing if we show such lax attitudes."**

 **„You are right."** nodded Shalltear expressing her agreement.

 **„I am ashamed, but it may be possible that my disgraceful act has depreciated the reputations of all Guardians…"** Shalltear looked uneasy with a shameful expression.

 **„Hey, Shalltear, let's give that subject a rest."** Aura tried to cheer up her fellow floor guardian.

 **„Ainz-sama even told us that he was at fault."**

 **„Then obeying his words would be being loyal, right?"**

 **„Do you intend to let Ainz-sama's kindness be in vain?"**

Shalltear eyes widened and said hesitantly. **„No! It is not like that, but…"**

 **„Still…"** Aura slapped Shalltear face. Reacting to this she started to massage her face to numb the sudden pain.

 **„Aura, w-what are you…"**

 **„Mumble, mumble, it is pathetic! One more slap while I am at it**!" Aura raised her hand to an another slap.

 **„Would you like me to inject some pep into that butt of yours?"**

Shalltear glared at her with a mix of anger and shameful expression. „ **You will understand it if you put yourself in my shoes."**

 **„Rebelling against the Supreme Beings…"**

 **„Furthermore, it is unforgivable that I cannot even remember."** she was on the edge of tears.

 **„Still, there is no point in just hanging your head!"** Aura said to her with a high tone.

 **„You man-chest!"**

Shalltear shocked back from her depressive demeanor and her eyes started to twitch.

 **„K-k-„** she gritted her teeth.

 **„Is there something wrong with that tree enemy?"** asked Mare curiously.

 **„Haven't' you heard from the Supreme Beings that you shouldn't talk about physical characteristics!?"** yelled Shalltear.

 **„What does man-chest,** term **mean exactly?"** asked Mare innocently.

 **„Mm…"** Demiurge though about how could he describe the word meaning correctly to Mare without rob him from his innocence. Of course, if he was not one of the denizens of Nazarick. Demiurge would gladly use his knowledge of this theme to corrupt the innocent victim.

 **„A man like a chest is what it would mean."**

 **„What are you saying! You call me pipsqueak too!"**

 **„Pipsqueak" is a nickname!"**

 **„Then flat-chest is a nickname, too!"** both Aura and Shalltear glared at each other while gritted their teeth. The tension vibrated around them.

 **„How is that a nickname!?"**

 **„A nickname is something you use with intimacy!"** yelled Shalltear

 **„If that's what pipsqueak is then no chest would be too!"**

Mare realized finally what the two girls are arguing about. **„Huh. Pipsqueak was a nickname for my sister."**

 **„A. Nickname. Indeed."** Cocytus said in his usual tone and nodded.

Demiurge nodded too. „ **Indeed, a nickname. Judging by how those two are getting along."**

 **„Give it a rest, you girls,"** Albedo said them softly

 **„Ainz-sama is watching,"** Albedo said softly

 **„If you fool around any further…"** she waited for a moment to continue. Then her face changed into an insane one. **„I will break you!"**

Both Shalltear and Aura gulped. **„Y-Yes."** They said timidly in unison.

 **„Albedo, be gentler with your…"** Demiurge tried to warn Albedo. Then he realized it is pointless and sighed. **„Hah… Telling you is pointless."** then he turned to Aura

 **„And Aura, it is admirable of you to worry about your friend, but leave that for later."**

Aura gasped. „ **W-What do you mean „friend"? Demiurge-„** the roaring of the evil tree interrupted what she wanted to say.

Demiurge turned to the tree direction. **„It is making its way here."**

 **„Then shall we begin?"** Albedo asked everyone

The evil tree raised one of its branches and tried to squish Albedo. Albedo is countering this activated her skill.

 **„Skill activate. [Parry]"**

In the background, the little dryad watched with horror what the floor guardians are doing.

 **„Huh."** she gasped. **„That woman, she is dead!"**

 **„With a small axe like that!"**

 **„Why aren't they running away?! Why didn't anyone stop her!"**

 **„It is because they do not think she is going to die,"** said Hamusuke calmly.

 **„No, look! She is dead! No matter how…"** she grabbed Hamusuke whiskers while pointed into the floor guardians direction. Then she noticed something from the corner of her eye.

 **„Huh?"**

Albedo chuckled. **„Kukukuku… I will have to count that as an attack."**

Cocytus breathed deeply. **„Hm. Albedo. You. Seem. Okay."**

Cocytus turned to Shalltear. **„Then. Let's. Go. Shalltear."**

 **„Roger, First. We. Shall. Procure. The. Herb."** the tree increased its speed.

 **„My. If it supports that you require, I shall take care of it."** offered Demiurge.

 **„Leave one of the tentacles in the way to me."** he raised his right hand before his face.

 **„Skill activate: [Devil's Diversiform: Stout Demon's Gigantic Arms]"** his hand grown. His skin turned to metallic gray and the fingers on his hands become sharper.

 **„HAHH."** Demiurge strikes on the attacking tentacle.

 **„As I thought, a mere ability is no match for it even with skill."** he turned to Aura and Mare.

 **„Aura, Mare, may I ask for support?"**

 **„Yes~"** chirped Aura. **„Let's see, physical reinforcement skill…"**

 **„Demiurge may have resistance to it, so…"** she looked thoughtful.

 **„Ah, y-yes understood."** Said Mare signing he is known Demiurge request

 **„[Power of Gaia]"** Mare cast his buff on Demiurge

 **„As for me, [Immovable Binding Force]!"** after Demiurge received the buff he felt himself stronger instantly

 **„Let's battle and see who is stronger!"** shouted Aura. The evil tree roared in response.

 **„What is that?"** asked Pinision in an uneasy tone.

 **„How is she standing against the monster with that size of hers?"** a look of horror could be read from Perlia's face.

 **„Are the branches hollow?"**

Hamusuke looked at her. **„No, I do not think that is the case."**

 **„I don't sleep since I am a spirit but… This is what they call a dream, right?"** she said in an agape expression.

 **„This is impossible."** she sunken into the ground.

 **„I just see my wishful thinking through some sort of unique ability, right?"**

 **„No, it is the reality."** Hamusuke broke her illusion.

 **„But, it is not possible! Based on common sense, it is impossible!"** she shouted to Hamusuke

 **„That is a monster capable of destroying the world. It is having a straight contest with a girl!"**

 **„In other words, it means they are stronger than that foe**." informed her Hamusuke.

 **„No, no, no, no, that is impossible**." Pinision tried to deny what she sees at the moment because she is too afraid to accept the reality.

 **„Where are those two running off to?!"**

Hamusuke looked to the two running figure direction. **„Above the tentacles, it seems, They are quite fast, indeed."**

 **„Run after thinking about common sense!"** the dryad grabbed Hamusuke whiskers again because of her nervousness.

The evil tree roared viciously.

Cocytus breathed out a small amount of his chilling breath. **„Shalltear. What. Should. We. Do?"**

 **„I think those three tentacles that Aura and Mare missed are meant for us to do as we please."**

 **„Well, we were anticipating that as well, thus we ran at a moderate pace."**

 **„Just, As. I. Thought."** nodded Cocytus **„Then. I. Will. Also. Draw. My. Weapon."**

 **„Here. It. Comes."**

Cocytus breathed deeply then activated his skill. **„[Smite Frostburn]!"** a chilling cold wave of air froze the tentacle branch solidly what approached them. Then with a solid strike, he shattered them.

 **„Two. More. To. Go."**

 **„It. Is. Not. Over. "** he activated another two of his skills. **„[Laser Edge]! [Rakshasa]!"**

Shalltear eyes widened. **„Wait a moment! If you are using multi-targeting skills, let me have a go as well!"**

 **„Oh. Shoot. I am. Sorry."** Cocytus breathed deeply.

 **„Why are you apologizing?"** Shalltear asked quizically while she tilted her head.

 **„I am. Already. Activated. My. Skills."**

Cocytus continued. **„[Asomatous Cut]! [Macabre Smite Frostburn]!"** the two devastating attack completely ripped apart the two remaining tentacle branch what was before them.

 **„Ahhh… Both tentacles are…"** Shalltear said with a depressive tone.

 **„My part has been…"** she looked at the ground.

 **„Sorry."** Cocytus said shamefully.

 **„I thought it was a good chance to be of service to Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama.**

 **„And. Besides. That… I. had. To. Make. Up. For. My. Disgrace. Earlier**." said Cocytus with a regretful tone.

 **„Until. Now. I had. No. Chance. To. Show. My . Strength. To. The. Supreme. Beings ."**

 **„Even. Of. Everyone. Were. To. Concede. To. Me. I wouldn't. Be. Punished."** Cocytus looked in the direction of the evil tree.

 **„That is because you are tasked with the vital role of defending. Nazarick."** Shalltear tried to comfort Cocytus.

 **„Even. Though. I. Know. Well. That. Wishing. For. Invaders. To. Come. Is. Blasphemy. Against. The Supreme Beings,"**

 **„I. Still. Want. To. Be. Of. Service. And . I. Find. Myself. Wishing. „Come. On. Invaders!"** Cocytus looked shamefully before his insectoid legs.

 **„For. The. Sake. Of. Venting. That. Felling. I feel. Bad. About. It. While. We. Trained. Frequently. With. Esdeath-sama. It. Was. Not. The. Case . But. Now. She. Is. Always. Out. To Work. For. Nazarick. So…"**

 **„Cocytus! It is my turn now!"** said Shalltear excitedly.

 **„Shalltear. I am. Sorr-„** But Shalltear already started her attack

 **„[Transposition]."** she used her skill to get near her opponent.

 **„Ahh, I thought she was gone, but she showed up beside Xyltol Quwae. That woman**." Pinision pointed to Shalltear from afar.

 **„So she wasn't smashed by the tentacle earlier."**

 **„Conversely, that big insect-like person is now where that woman was just earlier."**

 ** _„_** **Yep, that makes total sense."** Hamusuke said with a bored tone while he looked to the sidelines.

 _„This girl is perplexed. She saw what the milord and the Milady subordinates are capable of. But she still doesn't want to believe her own eyes. Ignorance."_ Hamusuke shook his head.

Hamusuke turned back to her. **„It seems you get used to it."**

The little dryad looked downward. **„I didn't want to get used to it, though…"**

 **„That aside…"** she slumped to the ground and started to cackle insanely. **„Ahaha, there is nothing they can't do."**

 **„What's more, how is that insect person able to blow away two tentacles at once with only a single sword?"**

 **„The group of seven that came here a long time ago, were they not able to do this much?"** asked her Hamusuke.

 **„Did they not defeat that monster?"**

 **„They defeated only a part of it, and they weren't as strong as those guys."** Pinision pointed her index finger toward the fighting floor guardians.

 **„The way they fought was more ordinary."**

Hamusuke hummed and said. **„Ordinary, you say."**

 **„Then again, I may have become accustomed to their fights."**

 **„Furthermore, Milord and the Milady are stronger than them."**

Pinision dumbfounded. **„For real, it is..."**

Albedo inspected how Shalltear and Cocytus fight against the plant monster **. „Cocytus is trying too hard to himself."**

 **„Xyltol Quwae movement is slowing."** the tree monster closed its mouth and prepared its missile attack.

 **„It is trying to shoot something. Seeds!"** Albedo realizing this activated her counter missile skills.

 **„Skill activate. [Missile Parry], [Counter Arrow ]!"** when the incoming seeds meet Albedo weapon. They only repelled back to the evil tree. You could say the monster tree were not very satisfied with its attack result.

It is started to roar madly in response.

 **„Projectile interception complete,"** Albedo stated in a happy tone. Then she began to smirk evilly. **„My, I guess it hurts getting hit by the very seeds you shot."**

 **„Well then, this should be enough."** she turned to Demiurge. **„Demiurge!"**

 **„Albedo, you called me for?"**

 **„I will have Shalltear reduce its health."** she said calmly **„You procure the herb."**

 **„Understood."** he bowed his head. **„Then I shall go ahead first. [Devil's Diversiform: Arachnid Cereity]** " with that he rocketed towards the top of the tree.

 **„At that speed, the herb should be procured in no time,"** Albedo said with a satisfied tone.

 **„Then Shalltear, go."** She commanded Shalltear who stood beside her.

Suddenly Shalltear did not understand why Albedo is so sweet with her. **„Th…Thanks, Albedo."**

 **„Since the Supreme Beings told us to fight as a team, doing so is the duty of a Floor Guardian."** Albedo looked at her while smiled.

 **„It should take precedence over our dispute who gets to be the first wife and it may be a seed of a future alliance to eject Esdeath-sama from that place."**

Shalltear smiled back to her. **„Nevertheless, thank you, Albedo."**

 **„Then I will be off,"** she said cheerfully. **„Divine item. [Spuit Lance]."** her Divine-class weapon suddenly appeared in her hand.

The evil tree roared.

Shalltear licked her lips **. „I will drain you nonstop~!"**

 **„Even for Spuit Lance, it is going to take a while,"** said Albedo after Shalltear rocketed into the battlefield.

 **„But it is enough to buy us time for Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama to finish searching for observers."**

Albedo activated her [Message]

 **„Then is it okay for me to deliver the final blow?"** asked Ainz

 **[Message]: If we can watch Ainz-sama's fight, for us there is no greater joy than that."**

 _„Since they seem to be looking forward to this, I should put on a little show."_ thought Momonga

Ainz looked to Esdeath. **„Esdeath-san. Do you mind if I will be the one who will finish this fight?"**

Esdeath turned to him and smiled. **„I don't mind Ainz-san. The little plant is all yours."**

 **„Giant tree…"** said Momonga

 **"Ok. Ok. Have it your way."** said Esdeath in an annoyed tone.

Ainz turned back to the tree direction.

 **„It used to be a laughing stock in the days of YGGDRASIL."**

Esdeath laughed and wiped a little tear of joy from the corner of her eyes. **„Yeah. Good times. Good times."** she nodded.

 **„I have sufficiently finished surveying the perimeter, and there was no problem with Nigredo's report."** declared Momonga with a commanding tone. **„What about you Esdeath-san?"**

 **„I found nothing Momonga-san. We can start. Oh if you allow me I will change something more comfortable."**

Esdeath started to grow a little to her adult form. She changed her clothes into her white military uniform. Her eyes changed.

The sclera of her eyes become black. Her heteromorphic eyes color changed from purplish blue and emerald green. To blood red and snow white. Her skin color becomes pale white.

As the last step, she placed her military cap what adorned with the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown on the top of her head.

Momonga looked her and started to snicker.

Esdeath looked at him. **„What?"**

 **„You look adorable in that military uniform."**

Esdeath smirked. **„I know. I am a cute little monster doesn't I**?" she pointed to her face with her two index finger.

Pinision frightened out. **„Haah~So she wasn't an elf at all."**

 **„Hmm~ I see. Amazin~."**

She started to laugh madly. **„Haha, hahaha!"**

 **„You seem to have adjusted completely."** noticed Hamusuke.

 **„Then you will fare well in milord's and milady's abode, as well."**

 **„If it is monsters like that on, they have quite a few of them."**

Pinision makes a step backward. **„They have quite… a few like that one, you say?"**

 **„Haha, hahaha! Aha, haha! Ahaha, haha-„** she started to laugh maniacally.

Hamusuke sweatdropped. **„Oh, as I thought, you have not gotten used to it yet."**

The evil tree roared because of the pain.

 **„The whole world stops in motion,"** Momonga commanded. **„[Extend Magic: Time Stop]!"**

The time stopped around them. **„Now then…"** Momonga turned to the Floor Guardians.

 **„Do you guys know what a Christmas tree is?"**

 **„Yes. We have not seen it the actual thing, but we are aware the word,"** answered Albedo respectfully.

 **„Ainz-san. Do you want to make Christmas tree? Can I decorate it?"**

Momonga looked to Esdeath. **„We will see."**

 **„Even during the time stop magic's duration, you can invoke certain magic that does not inflict direct damage."** enlightened them Momonga.

 **„[Triple Magic]! and [Drifting Master Mine!]"** Momonga raised his hand and caster his spells

 **„Another magic targeting the giant tree frozen in time…?"** asked Mare timidly

Momonga looked at him from the corner of his eyes. „ **Well, just watch."**

 **„Now, the time stop is about to end…"** the time started to flow again.

 **„And once more…"** Momonga cast his time-related spell again. **„[Extend Magic: Time Stop]!"**

 **„Ohh. Time stop at the moment of magic's activation**!" noted Demiurge

 **„Stopping time with the invoked magic shining as if they were stars."**

 **„We are truly grateful, Ainz-sama."** Demiurge bowed.

 **„This is… How beautiful!"**

„ _How embarassing~, "_ Momonga thought in himself. _„Among my comrades, it wasn't called Christmas tree but Christ- it-hurts tree" for the alliance of unpopular men spending the holy night inside the game."_

Momonga looked to the guardians. **„This is what you call a Christmas tree."**

 **„Ainz-san,"** Esdeath said sadly.

 **„What is it Esdeath-san?"**

 **"You made me remember sad memories. And they are…. "** everyone looked at Esdeath

 **„Christ-it-hurts tree,"** she smirked to Momonga.

Momonga sweatdropped and swore inwardly. _"Ahh, what a lame joke!"_

Then he looked back to the three.

 **„Do you not think it is surprisingly similar?"**

 **„It is true as you say** ," Albedo said with glittering eyes while her hands were in praying position. **„It is magnificent, Ainz-sama!"**

 **„No, it is still missing something."** Ainz fondled his skeletal chin with his skeletal hand.

 **„It needs a star tree-topper,"** said Esdeath.

 **„However, there is no…"** he suddenly turned his head into Esdeath direction

 **„Then le's do this. Esdeath-san do you want the honor?"**

 **„If you allow me Ainz-san. I gladly accept it**." Momonga nodded to her to start.

She raised her hand. **„[Delay Magic: Falling Star]"** A sun-like energy ball appeared above the tree monster. But it does not move because it was still in the time lock.

Aura eyes glittered because of her happiness. **„Ah! There is a Mr. Star on the top of the tree!"**

 **„The preparations are complete. Well then, let's wait until time moves again."**

The time started to flow again regularly and the small sun what Esdeath summoned hit the tree.

The evil tree roared painfully. After that, it becomes deadly quiet. There were nothing more remained from the tree than a burning husk.

 **„So this is a Christmas tree,"** noted Shalltear

 **„As expected of the Supreme Beings."**

 **„An impossible deed without an insight into the timing of magic!"**

Mare gasped. **„Waah~."**

Cocytus breathed deeply. **„It is magnificent."**

 **„So cute~!"** exclaimed Aura.

 **„Ah… Only if this was alone with Ainz-sama…"** muttered Albedo under her nose.

 **„Perhaps the view would have been better if it was nighttime,"** noted Momonga with a regret of his tone.

Esdeath smelled into the air then exhaled. **"Ahh. I love the smell of the napalm in the morning."**

 **„Just how did they do that, I wonder!?"** mused Hamusuke in the background.

He looked at Pinision with A worried expression. **„…Do you think about something?"**

 **„Hamusuke-san,"** Pinision said quitely while she looked downward.

 **„It seems the only world I knew was a boring one."**

She looked towards Momonga, Esdeath and the little group of Floor Guardians. **„Yes. My eyes have been opened wide today."**

 **„Monsters capable of destroying the world are all over the place."**

 **„Throw a stone, and you will hit one."**

 **„If you think of it that way, it is not surprising."**

Hamusuke thought about what he heard just a moment ago from his new dryad friend: **„Hm~This change… Is it good, I wonder."**

 **„What do you think of this, orb?"** Hamusuke showed him the Orb of Death what Esdeath looted from Khazit' body in the cemetery.

Pinision inspected the ball. **„Oho!"**

 **„Those who possess intellect undergo change every day."**

 **„What splendid words!"**

Momonga and Esdeath turned to the Floor Guardians. „ **Now then, I have observed your exploits from the rear."**

 **„I am content with the result. But…"**

Esdeath continued Momonga sentence. **„… But you need more practice. So we have to organize team games. So you can improve your teamwork."**

Momonga nodded. **„As Esdeath-san said."**

Albedo bowed her head **. „Thank you. We will not let you down."**

 **„Although there were a few unsightly moments, we will strive to show a perfect display next time."**

Momonga nodded and hummed in agreement. **„Mmm."**

 **„I look forward to that day."**

Esdeath turned to Demiurge. **„Then Demiurge. Did you brought me the flag?"**

 **„Yes, Esdeath-sama."** he presented the herb to Esdeath. **„This is the herb."**

Esdeath grabbed it and inspected it. **„Good. Thank you. Everyone."** She smiled at them brightly. Then placed it into her inventory.

 **„You did an excellent job!"** she smiled at Demiurge **.**

Suddenly Aura sensed something. **„Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama. I sense something from the direction of the tree husk."**

A lone humanoid figure started to emerge from the burned out shell. Then it began to float. First, it seemed a person with black armor. But if you inspected it better. The armor was made from organic material.

 **„Aura measures its power level,"** Momonga commanded Aura.

 **„Hay!"** replied Aura and started to measure its standard. Her eyes widened. **„I can't measure it. Its stats and level are too high for my measuring abilities.**

 **But it seems it is on a raid boss level and highly aggressive. If we leave it there, it will go on a rampage. My measurement also revealed it is a plant type monster too and it is attack everyone in sight."**

The humanoid plant roared furiously as it started to float from the ground towards the sky.

Momonga nodded then turned to Esdeath. **„What do you think Esdeath-san? Can you tank it with the help of Albedo?"**

Esdeath thought about it for a moment. **„I can certainly try. Of course, only if Albedo-san is healed already."** she turned to Albedo.

 **„I am fine Esdeath-sama. Thank you."** she bowed.

 **„In the worst case of scenario, I will go into Super Sayan God mode."** Esdeath chuckled.

Momonga knows what Esdeath meant nodded.

 **„What do you say Ainz-san do you want to dance with it?"** Esdeath stretched her hands towards Momonga in an open position. **„It seems like a plant type monster. They are especially weak against your death magic. What do you say? Shall we dance?"**

Momonga chuckled. **„We will dance. Like in old times."**

Esdeath turned towards Demiurge. **„Demiurge call a few vassals and transport back Perlia-san with her tree and Hamusuke to the sixth floor."**

Demiurge bowed **„Allow me to disagree Esdeath-sama. I can't let you and Ainz-sama fight. The two of you security is the most important thing. Please allow us to compete with that thing instead of you."**

Every Floor Guardian nodded. Esdeath and Momonga turned to Demiurge direction. **„We appreciate your concern Demiurge. But it is not necessary."** Momonga tried to convince them.

 **„We are in control of the situation Demiurge-san,"** said Esdeath. **„Besides that. Think about this as an opportunity where the floor guardians could show us their real strength. But this time, please follow our orders. Don't run into the battle without preparation."**

Momonga nodded. **„Esdeath-san and I have the experience what needed to win battles like this."**

 **„B-But Ainz-sama…"** Ainz glared at Albedo. **„You defy my order Albedo**?" a spine of chill ran through everyone's spine. **„N-No Ainz-sama."** Albedo looked downward shamefully.

 **„I thought so,"** said Momonga calmly.

Meanwhile, Demiurge called a few vassals to transport back Perlia, her tree, and Hamusuke to the sixth floor.

 **„Now."** Momonga turned to the Floor Guardians and Esdeath. **„Let's start the team subdivision. Albedo and Esdeath will be our shields."**

 **„Hay!"** they both responded.

Momonga head turned to Shalltear and Cocytus. **„Cocytus and Shalltear will be our close range damage dealer."** they nodded in unison.

 **„Aura and I will be the ranged damage dealers while Aura using her animals to overwhelm the opponent."**

 **„Mare will be our healer and the one who gives us buffs and support us from afar."**

Mare nodded timidly **„I-I understand."**

Finally, Momonga turned to Demiurge. **„Finally. Demiurge will be our rapid response support unit. He will help out whoever need it."  
** Demiurge bowed deeply. **„I understood Ainz-sama."**

 **„Well then its time to me for change into my divine-class gear,"** said Esdeath.

She used her reequip magic to change into her Divine-class gear.

Instead of her casual military uniform, an exquisite runed armor made from glittering metals appeared on her.

Its color always changed and it seemed it's made from liquid instead of solid metal. It emitted a strange twilight Aura of power.

She wore a closed helmet. It seemed its eye holes are emitting some strange energy fog. One of its eye holes emitted vicious blood red colored fog outlined with swirling black energy fog. The other one were emitted pure light energy described with prismatic colored energy. Two vicious looking horn sprouted from the two sides of the helmet forehead and an angelic Halo of pure black energy outlined with pure white holy power floated above her helmet. And a third eye looking gem adorned the middle of the helmet forehead.

The helmet horn and halo part looked similar to that when she change into her awakened form. But without aether wings and aether tail.

Her armored gloves and boots were similarly designed. Emitting pure dark and light energy and adorned with vicious looking sharp edges.

Her chest plate was looked like it shattered. Light and dark energy run through on the cracks on her chest and the abs on her armor.

In her hands appeared two exquisite katana. One of them seemed made of pure darkness. And it emitted an aura of blood red and black energy what caused uneasiness for everyone around it. When she lowered it towards the ground, the ground beneath it died even more. Its guard designed to look like a swastika and from the end of its pommel a long black chain what emitted pure darkness connected to it. It was long enough to embrace Esdeath arm fully up to her shoulder.

Unlike the Katana in Esdeath left hand. In her right hand, she held a sword what seemed made of pure light energy. Always swirling always changing. Just like the sun. Just as the sword before in her left hand. At the end of its pommel, there was a chain to what ran up to Esdeath shoulder. But the chain instead of made from the solid material it's made of pure energy.

It was no question. She wore her full Divine-class equipment.

Momonga too equipped his Divine-class staff. He does not need to provide his gear because he already wore it when he arrived in the area.

His staff has resembled a black scythe what emitted black fog from itself. It was adorned with purple glowing runes. Everyone who was near it. Could feel the pure dread what the staff emitted from itself. The feeling of hopelessness and death who was near him. Of course, the guild weapon was stronger than his Divine-class weapon, but he could not allow to bring it out to an open field. In a battle like this. It is possible for someone to destroy it if it was not in the heavily guarded eight floor in Nazarick.

As they equipped their gear, they felt their stats increased. Momonga turned to Demiurge then Esdeath.

Esdeath used her skill and sprouted two aether wings from her back. One of them was full black like the darkest night. The another one was constructed from pure light energy, and it was outlined with an aura what was so dark. It seemed like it sucks all life from its surrounding.

Esdeath aether wings looked like an always changing liquid. Sometimes multi-colored force lighting struck her surrounding from her armor towards her surrounding.

Momonga chuckled. **„Long time I did not see that armor and those weapons. They brings back wonderful memories,"** exclaimed Momonga then chuckled.

Every Floor Guardians even Albedo agape. **„Truly Esdeath-sama and Ainz-sama equipment is the evidence the Supreme Beings omnipotence,"** said Demiurge with a broad smile

 **„It is pretty~"** exclaimed Aura and Mare in unison.

Cocytus breathed out a gust of chilling air and nodded. **„Truly. This equipment is worthy for the Ruler and Enforcer of the Supreme Beings."**

Shalltear looked Esdeath armor with glittering eyes. But Albedo was just a little jealous about Esdeath armor. She only said. **„Truly magnificent equipment."** then nodded.

Momonga shook them back from their trance of awareness. **„Demiurge, Esdeath-san. Please made it impossible to our guest to Escape."**

Both of them nodded. Demiurge raised his hand. **„Activate skill[Dimensional Lock]"**

The Dimensional Lock was an ability what only the highest level of angels and devils could use. It made it impossible to the enemy to use teleportation spells.

Esdeath started to lock the time and space to them. **„[Combine Magic], [Supercharge Magic: Time Space Dome], [Supercharge Magic: Spatial-Temporal Lock], [Supercharge Magic: Reality Warp]"**

With that, a time space dome appeared around the withered area.

Esdeath activated her defensive battle stance. **"[Sword Art: Royalguard Style]"**

The lone humanoid looking plant realized this and turned towards the group. It roared furiously.

 _„The young princess serves at the master's table. Three lies will she offer you."_

All of them heard a distorted male voice in their head.

 **„Ainz-sama…?"** everyone turned to Ainz.

 **„Don't listen to the sound. This is a mind trick what does not directly affect your thoughts. It can only hurt you verbally."** informed them Momonga

This was true. Many NPC in the game used similar methods to disrupt the player's concentration in the middle of the battle. The whispers what they heard from the NPC-s like these. Usually, they were only very annoying and disrupting.

 **„Hay!"** all of them said in unison.

Momonga turned to Mare. **„Mare please buff us."**

 **„Y-Yes, Ainz-sama."** with that she started to cast her buffs on everyone.

 **„[Group Cast: Might of Gaia], [Group Cast: Blessing of the Nature], [Group Cast: Thorns], [Group Cast: Blessing of the Magic Caster]…"**

Momonga turned to Aura. **„Aura use your skills what increase our attack success chance and what's reduce our threat generation."**

 **„Right!"** Aura nodded.

Immediately after that, the lone plant humanoid rocketed towards them. Below it the withered ground started to glitter with life again. But instead of healthy plant life. The field becomes twisted and dark.

It transformed one of its hand into a long blade, but its other hand turned into a vicious metallic looking claw. Its body was full of throbbing veins what's pumped blood red looking liquid in its body. The monster body was covered with full black tissue, and it has no mouth only two holes in its head. On the top of its head, there was a metallic looking flipper looking blade.

For a moment it was before them. Esdeath intercepted it and blocked its strike with her skill.

 **„[Greater Block]"** she blocked the attack with one of her katana with the other one she hit the plant monster.

 _„Her heart is a crater, and we filled it."_ as Esdeath blocked the attack they heard the annoying distorted voice again.

Albedo started to attack the monster too with her weapon. They played with the creature. Where the other needed support the, another one drew the monster attention with her skill.

It looked like a deadly dance between the two girls and the plant monster. However, no one could see this who do not have that high-level perception to detect such thing.

Momonga looked to Shalltear and Cocytus. **„Shalltear, Cocytus. Help them. Only attack it if you see an opening. Work together. This is not a race. This is teamwork."**

 **„And Shalltear."** Ainz looked to Shalltear.

 **„Yes, Ainz-sama."**

 **„Suck it dry. Anyone who dares to question the rule of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick is deserving such punishment."**

 **„Hay!"** she smiled because firstly dirty things appeared in her mind when Momonga said. „Suck it dry." then she bowed

 **„Cocytus. Do not use area of effect attacks if it's not necessary. That might damage the others.**

 **„We understood Ainz-sama."** they both said in unison and bowed their head.

Momonga nodded. **„Good. Now go. Made me proud."**

Then they rocketed into the battlefield. **„Well, it seems there is our chance Cocytus. Finally, we can prove ourselves for the Supreme Ones."**

Cocytus breathed out a gust of cold wind. **„True. But. Be. Careful. Shalltear. Don't. Be So. Hasty. If. Anything. I. Learned . From. Esdeath-sama. And. Ainz-sama. Is. That. Do. Not. Underestimate. Your. Opponent."**

Shalltear looked forward and smiled sadistically. **„Don't worry I will not."**

Ainz turned to Demiurge. **„Demiurge help out whoever needs it. I trust your judgment."**

Demiurge bowed deeply. **„I appreciate your kindness Ainz-sama."**

Momonga nodded then turned to Mare. **„Mare, as I said before, support them with your spell and attacks. Don't use area effect attacks if it's not necessary."**

 **„R-Right!"**

 **„And lastly Aura. Don't use area effect attacks as I said to the others."**

Momonga turned forward and looked the already fighting close range fighters. It seemed Albedo and Esdeath held themselves quite good against the humanoid plant.

 **„Let's begin our game,"** he commanded

 _„The king of diamonds has been made a pawn."_ the voice said in a calm tone.

Aura commanded a few of her animals to remain beside them to protect them if the enemy summons backup. But she sent the three strongest of them to help out the close range fighters.

Ainz could summon high tier undead. But he wanted to reserve his daily summon limit for the times of need. Of course, he could even create an Overlord Wiseman or a Grimm Reaper Thanatos, but it cost XP for him. And his other summons were weak against a raid boss. So he had to rely on his death magic what was effective against the plant type monsters. It caused them 200% damage.

Still, he summoned a Death Emperor and a Death Empress just in case if they need backup against appearing adds.

Momonga and Aura took a fighting stance. Aura raised her bow and started shooting a different type of ranged projectiles. Almost all of them hit the target. Some of them do not hit the monster. Not because Aura aim was bad. No, she was the best sniper in all of the Nazarick. But because the raid bosses of YGGDRASIL had a trait what made them possible to bypass resistances and avoid a certain percent of attacks passively.

Aura used her battle breaths to made Ainz, her own and her twin brother attacks and support activities less threatening and raising their hit chance.

She summoned and shot arrow after arrow. Her arrows were so fast sometimes even Momonga could not see them. Her beasts who does not guard the ranged fighters. Attacked the plant monster when they saw an opening in the middle of the vicious spar between the close ranged fighters and the monster.

They tore pieces of it. But it seemed it simply does not bother by it. It just regenerated from it. Instead, it focused its defense and attacks to Albedo and Esdeath. Sometimes struck Cocytus and Shalltear too.

 **„[Galactic Arrow], [Aimed Shoot], [Corrosive Shoot], [Anti Matter Shoot],[Mend Beast],[Beastial Wrath]"**

 _„At the hour of her true death, she ushers in our coming."_ the distorted voice tried to divert their attention, but they did not listen to it.

Momonga too took apart from the battle. He cast much different death related spell to weaken the enemy resistances and increase the chance of instant death.

He used his scythe like Divine-class staff as a focus point to further strengthen his spells successfulness and power and with his staff equipped he could decrease his spell cost too. It seemed his spells are useful because each time they hit the target, the monster started to roar viciously. Besides that. Because he is almost entirely specialized to death magic, he could cast even the highest ranked death spells with a minimal cost.

Of course, all of them mostly used spells from the eight, nine and tenth tier. Because back in YGGDRASIL these tiered spells were only strong enough to damage the opponent. However, Momonga was a strong magic caster. So the most what the passive nullifications could nullify from his attacks was the tier one spells for players and level 100 elite NPC-s like Shalltear.

 **„[Maximize Magic: True Death],[Maximize Magic: Grasp Hearth] [Maximize Magic: Call of the Grave], [Triple Maximize Magic: Scythe of the Death], [Curse of Undeath]…!"**

He shouted his spells name further increasing their powers.

Mare used mostly nature based spells to support his comrades and improve their health and resource regeneration from afar. However, it was a little tricky because of Momonga and Shalltear undead characteristic.

Nature-based spells used positive energy to increase recovery and achieve buff and debuff effects. However, Mare creator Bukabukachagama prepared him for such circumstances too. She equipped him with such spell repertoire what can support allied undead guild members and NPC-s too.

Instead of his timid posture, he stood on the ground with a determined look on his face. Helping his fellow floor Guardians and the last two remaining Supreme Beings from the back.

Sometimes using nature leech and other similar spells what damaged the opponent and drew away its nature-based life force for his use. Further strengthening him and quickening his resource regeneration.

 _„From the earth, he draws strength…"_ a voice said in its distorted voice.

Demiurge analyzed the battle from afar. Waiting the right moment when he could support his fellow Floor Guardians and Ainz and Esdeath. He prepared his Aspect of the Devil abilities, so if he needs it, he can use them.

 _„Our earth…"_

The battle raged between the Floor Guardians, Esdeath, and the plant monster. Each of their strikes caused shockwaves what strength you could compare to the shockwaves what the atomic bombs caused. Simple mortals die at the moment when the shockwave reached them. But they were not mortals. Not anymore.

 _„Our strength…"_ this words echoed in their minds.

Demiurge saw the opportunity, and he plunged himself into the action. He used his skill. [Greater Teleportation] to get closer to the battle.

 **„[Aspect of the Devil: Avatar of Inferno]!"** Black and red super hot flames danced around him.

It caused the effect. If anyone gets close to him in this Aspect that inevitably will be damaged. Beside its damaging effect. In this aspect. His hellfire based abilities drastically strengthened. However, he can't use another Aspect in this from beside his tentacle wings. Without deactivating it first. So it was a double edged sword.

 **„[Hellfire Bolt], [Hellfire Wall], [Flames of Faust], [Incinrate], [Soul Mutilation], [Flames of Judecai]…"**

The furious battle raged, and it seemed they can't do any remaining injury to the humanoid plant because it regenerates its body after each attack.

Cocytus just cut and cut the plant creature with all of his swords. He even used his Divine-class weapon what his creator Warrior Takemikazichi gave him in one of his hand.

His strikes were deadly precise. Strike after strike he hit where he wanted and cut out a good portion of the plant monster body. However, after each attack, it seemed the plant monster resistance is rising, and it becomes harder and harder to hurt it physically and magically.

 _„It surface blazes bright, masking shadow below."_ the thoughts of the monster echoed in their head.

 **„[Frost Breath]"** he froze to solid the creature arm then cut it with a diagonal strike. „ **[Kulikula Blade]"**

He hit when he saw an opening as they previously discussed. However, the monster sometimes hit back to him what sometimes he could not block in time and caused his exoskeleton to be damaged what lowered his overall defense.

However, it seemed Cocytus are quite enjoying their battle with the plant monster because sometimes. Before a strike, he cracked his mandibles. It was like he is laughing because of the joy.

Before an another strike could hit Cocytus. The small silver haired vampire. Shalltear blocked the attack with her Divine-class weapon the Spuit Lance and hit back immediately. It seemed the monster does not like Shalltear life draining attacks because. After each strike, it roared furiously and struck into Shalltear direction more often after each strike. Where Shalltear hit the monster with her lance, the area around the attack is withered and transferred the health points to Shalltear. Strengthening her and making her the third tank in the group. However, Esdeath and Albedo took more attention from the monster she was the third of the monster threat list. Closely followed her Momonga with his death magic.

Where Shalltear hit the monster with her lance, the area around the attack is withered and transferred the health points to Shalltear. Strengthening her and making her the third tank in the group. However, Esdeath and Albedo took more attention from the monster she was the third of the monster threat list. Closely followed her Momonga with his death magic.

 _„To find, him, drown yourself in the circle of stars." e_ choed the distorted voice. It started to annoy them.

 **„Shut up!"** roared Shalltear.

Shalltear used her Cleric and Cursed Knight abilities to keep herself in good condition in the whole battle. She seemed quite fresh compared she is an undead vampire. And you could see her happy face under her blood red Valkyrie helmet. Of course, she was annoyed because of the sound in her head. But she does not let it rob her this joy.

The plant monster carapace seemed to lose its color and started to turn more and more withered white after each attack. However, its armor began to become more resistant to the physical and magical attacks.

Albedo kept herself well too. As it was expected from the Guardian Overseer of the Floor Guardians and the one who has the highest defensive stats and specialized to the tanking role among the Floor Guardians.

She as well Esdeath took an enough number of hits, but they held themselves steadily against the monster. Thanks to Mare who supported them from the back.

Albedo wore her special World Item. Hermes Trismegistus. She equipped it before the battle. It was a full plate armor with three layers of armor what specialized against physical damage, and the layers could be sacrificed to nullify otherwise deadly attacks.

Her combat capabilities were lower than Shalltear's, but she does not have to be ashamed because of her abilities. She fought for her only true love Momonga. The determination what she drew from the simple, though. was enough for her to keep up with everyone.

She wanted to be useful for her master. This was sufficient to her to keep her going even in the brink of defeat.

The monster used mostly its body to attack them. Transformed its limbs to various weapons strengthening its outer carapace to increase its resistance and used wide area attacks to strike its foes around it. Sometimes it even applied to projectiles against Mare, Aura, and Momonga. But Demiurge intercepted them while he bombed the monster with his hellfire type attacks.

Esdeath used her wide variety of defensive skills to keep the monster attacking the other members of a group.

She took out four another sword from her inventory and used her esper abilities to use them against the monster.

The four weapons floated beside her. Sometimes they struck the monster or blocked its attack.

She enchanted them to be more durable and cause leech and more damage against Plant type monsters. Their leech was not as strong as Shalltear Spuit Lance, but it was better than nothing.

Beside this. Thanks to her Knight Enchanter job. She could do the enchantments without problem in the middle of the battle.

Esdeath passive vector shield even caused additional damage for the boss. However, some attack went through her passive defense. But a certain percent reflected back to the attacker right away.

 _„Nine keys open our way. Nine torches to light our path."_ the voice whispered to them

The monster suddenly roared pushing them away from itself and rocketed towards the ground where it cut into the withered ground with its clawed hand.

Its claw cut through quickly the hard dead ground. The close range fighters of the group rocketed in its direction to cut it down before the monster uses its ability.

But it was too late. The ground started to shake. The ground what before was entirely withered become full of life and a wild, untamed jungle began to grow out from the new fertile land rapidly.

In the ground among the trees of the newly grown forest. Strange looking pods started to sprout from the fertile ground, and they began to produce high level flying NPC-s what began to bombard them right after the appeared.

In the land of the newly fertilized soil. Humanoid like plant monsters began to emerge. Their sizes and forms were very distinct it ranged from child sized plant monsters to building-sized monsters. But instead of a natural looking jungle and plant monsters. The monsters and the forest seemed corrupted and twisted. Multiple eyes adorned the trees and the monsters.

After they had appeared, they headed towards Mare, Momonga, and Aura. Esdeath used a quick teleport and chopped down the monster arm who were still busy to raise the little jungle around them. After the arm were separated from its body. It's dissolved onto the ground accelerating the growth.

Momonga decided to act as the primary group leader.

He turned to Mare. **„Mare could you choke down the jungle growth with one of your druidic spells?"**

 **„I-I will try. Ainz-sama."** with that he raised his Divine-class black staff. The Shadow of YGGDRASIL. He swung into the air and activated his spell. **„[Nature Control]"** The end of the twisted black wooden stick in his hand started to glow in the eerie green light.

It seemed his spell working because the suddenly appeared corrupted forest growth significantly reduced. It almost seemed it stopped.

Then Momonga turned calmly to Aura. **„Aura. Call back your beasts and command them to intercept the arriving enemy. And focus your fire on the flying units on the air. Bring them down."**

 **„Hay!"** Aura bowed hastily and through her mental link what connected her to her pets. She commanded her animal companions to protect them from the suddenly appeared new enemy fighters.

 _„It is not okay. We never encountered an enemy in Yggdrasil what was capable of keeping up this good with Esdeath-san. While it's been attacked from multiple fronts. I only hope it's regenerating power will soon burn out or I might have to call back Zero from outside and deploy Rubedo to help out the others._

 _Or in the worst case of the scenario using a world class item. Ahh. Who thought this simple practice course would end like this."_ thought Momonga while he analyzed the battlefield.

 **[Message]: „Demiurge."**

 **[Message]: „Yes, Ainz-sama! How can I serve you?"**

 **[Message]: „Destroy those pods whats produce those flying creatures."**

 **[Message]: „As you wish Ainz-sama."**

Demiurge nodded from afar signing he understood what Ainz said to him through the [Message] spell.

 _„Your existence is his gift, He is your true creator_." they heard the voice in their head.

Demiurge dispelled his inferno mantle and changed to Aspect of the Devil: Razor Sharp Claw.

This was a spell that causes the devil's claws to become elongated, stretching beyond eighty centimeters.

He combined this with Aspect of the Devil: Arachnid Celerity so he grows much faster than before. Combined this with his previously used Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wings what caused him to get too capable of flight.

Combined with his two previous abilities, he becomes a deadly suited sky predator who tears its opponents to pieces in the close range.

It was not too hard because the highest level flying unit was around level 80, so they were only a minor annoyance for him. When he was forced to fight with them.

The real threat from the appearing new enemy was that. Their number seemed endless. If you cut, one down another appeared from the ground.

Aura shots were deadly precise she hit every target which came to her crosshair. No enemy could escape from her accurate shots. It only took maximum two or three shoots from her to take down a flying creature.

Meanwhile, the close ranged fighters. Cocytus, Shalltear, Albedo and Esdeath danced viciously in the air with the monster.

Esdeath blocked a strike from one of the monster tentacle arms. I say one of because after the decapitation of its arm it started to grow more arms from the different region of its body and they began to change shape into different kind of weapons.

For example, blades, whiplashes or mere fists. Its carapace armor changed. Instead of still features its become adorned with sharp edges.

The previously pure black armor changed color and become a little withered coloration. But as I wrote before after each successful strike it became more resistant to physical and magical damage.

Esdeath blocked an attack with her double katana then answered it wit a quick kick for the monster abdomen. The monster flew aback because of the strength of the kick.

 _„The talented child will turn the key."_ whispered the distorted voice in their minds

She looked towards Momonga, Mare, and Aura. The various monsters what sprouted out from the ground started to overwhelm them. In vain of Aura many beasts. If they tore one monster apart. Two grew from the ground to replace it.

Esdeath called for Shalltear. **„Shalltear!"**

 **„Yes, Esdeath-sama."** Shalltear flew near her with her snow white Valkyrie wings.

 **„Go help out Ainz-san and his group. They are almost overwhelmed by the attackers. You are allowed to use Einherjar if it is neccesary."**

 **„As you wish!"** she bowed her armored head. Then turned towards the ranged fighters and rocketed towards in their direction.

In that moment when she rocketed towards Ainz. She got the mental command from him to come and help them to halt the enemy spore troops advancement.

It seemed the monster regeneration does not want to slow down. Moreover, it is sometimes accelerated even more. The three remaining close ranged fighter battle with the plant monster become more and faster paced and vicious.

After each strike, it becomes faster and hit harder than before.

Meanwhile, Mare tried his best to keep the growing corrupted jungle in check and keep his comrades in line. And it seemed he is succeeding with his task.

The damaged forest started to recede, and the appearing abomination numbers began to deplete slowly as well.

Demiurge used his great speed and his sharp claws to destroy the pods what seemingly produced an endless number of flying creatures. New seeds sprouted from the ground of course. But their numbers started to decrease drastically.

It seemed the jungle is starting to exhaust itself with the act to create cheap plant soldiers.

 _„A presence, something new, yet familiar. Yes."_ whispered the voice.

 _„Just keep talking, Smiley_." thought Esdeath and smirked the monster useless speech in their head.

Esdeath keeps herself in line, but Cocytus and Albedo was a little strained from the long fight.

Cocytus almost used all of his skills to damage the plant abomination. But it was in vain. Albedo mostly used her defensive skills in the fight. But she too like Cocytus started to run out from her practical high tiered skills.

The evil plant monster sensing its freshly sprouted jungle starting to fade away and its soldiers dying in an acceleratingly fast rate.

It kicked the three members of the close ranged fighting group who still fought with him.

Then jumped back and roared viciously. From the strength of the kick. The air shuddered and from the force of the kick Cocytus, Albedo, and Esdeath weapons started to glow white for a moment because of the heat what the pressure caused.

They flew a few meters back while they held their arms before them in a defensive position.

 _„Your coming was foretold in the rings. The extended circle is nearly complete."_ the distorted male voice whispered.

Few crack appeared in the space-time dome what was around the battlefield. Signing the force what the fighting sides throw at each other and the power what they emitted will soon make collapse the seemingly invincible powerful force field.

The force field served two purposes.

One it made almost impossible the escape of the enemy from the battlefield if it wanted to flee.

Two, it prevented to damage the surrounding area further. Because Momonga and Esdeath do not want to someone come here later and start to investigate the fight. That may lead to unnecessary inconveniences.

After the monster roared. They started to feel something strange. Reacting to the vicious roar from the plant monster. The plant soldiers from the ground, the air and the corrupted jungle itself started to wither away.

 _„Come, little ones, savor your fear as we feast upon it,"_ said the voice

The minions as they withered fallen to the ground one by one. From their corpse, a strange dirty black and venom green energy started to flow towards the plant monster. Every member of the group looked at the event with wide eyes.

 _„At, last, the feeding hour…"_

Multiple eyes appeared and opened on the twisted plant monster body.

 **„Esdeath-san! Stop it!"** yelled Momonga. Momonga and Esdeath knew what the monster is doing.

It tried to regenerate its health from its soldiers. It was a desperate act. The only time when you did something like this when your health was small.

Momonga turned to Aura. **„Aura could you esteem its health now?"**

 **„Hay! I am working on it Ainz-sama!"** she said in a worried tone while she used her skill to measure the monster stats.

 **„I got it!"** she announced. **„The monster health points dropped below the maximum measurable point. But it's rapidly growing."**

 **„Everyone! Attack it with all your power. It can't escape from the might of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick!"**

Before Momonga yelled. Esdeath and Albedo already rocketed in the direction of the plant monster who floated high in the air.

Everyone bowed their head to Momonga and rocketed back into the fight. To help out the Already fighting Albedo and Esdeath.

After this Aura, Demiurge and Momonga continued their ranged support while Mare used her druidic skills and spells to help Momonga and the others.

 _„Rejoice, the end comes soon."_ whispered the voice.

The monster carapace color changed from the starting black to an almost withered white, and its eyeholes started to glow in a blood bright red color. Strange venom green markings outlined with black lines began to appear in its body.

It began to fight more desperately.

It fought more like a berserk. It used its limbs to strike its enemies viciously.

When the battle began its attacks were precisely calculated. But now. It looked like a cornered injured animal fighting for survival.

That makes this enemy more dangerous than before because you does not know its next step.

Its body started to mutate massively. In the process. Growing new limbs and starting to shoot volatile magical energy towards its enemies.

Now its carapace hardened to that point it becomes almost unpenetrable even for Esdeath and Shalltear and Cocytus Divine-class weapons.

 _„Oblivion offers solace. Take the gift! Take it!"_ it tried to convince the Floor Guardians and the Two remaining Supreme Beings to give up.

But they are not made of sterner stuff. So they fought with all their willpower.

With one last strike, Shalltear made the monster lost its balance while they fought in the air and from Albedo strong attack what come from above her head.

Her attack contained so great force. It slammed the monster into the ground and left a huge crater after its collision with the soil.

All of them floated down to the ground looking the panting monster who started to stand its feet after the battle.

The monster roared one last time. Its cry was so strong it's caused them to fly back a few meters.

A strange glowing aura surrounded their bodies what made them unable to move.

The abomination who grew quite a lot of extra limbs with various weapons. Started to emanate a strange aura of power.

Strong force lighting began to emanate from it and strike its surroundings leaving big craters where it's hit the environment.

 _„You have failed those who needed you."_ the monster whispered this only Momonga and Esdeath.

It's rocketed towards Albedo who were tried to break the forced prison what surrounded all of them.

 _„Your light sputters out…"_ it whispered to Albedo with a satisfied tone. Albedo eyes widened seeing she could not possibly do anything to save herself.

Sensing the strike power, Esdeath gathered all of her strength and activated her skill what she could only use once every day.

To clear herself any adverse effects. Be it. Movement-impairing effects, debuffs or negative status effects, etc.

She did this because she sensed the strike specialized in breaking through Albedo World class item armor and killing her instantly.

Esdeath intercepted the rapidly approaching monster. She tried to block its strike with her two katana and used all of her possible damage reducing ability even to have the chance to survive the hit.

But it pushed aside her katanas like they were not even there with its clawed hands.

 _„Welcome death. Do not fight it,"_ it said in a distorted tempting voice in their head.

Then the abomination dug into its claws deeply into Esdeath abdomen. Cutting through her liquid Divine-class armor.

Esdeath coughed up a few drop of her Nephalem blood. Then the monster roared again surrounding them with a smaller dome of bright orange energy shield.

 _„Release your grip on hope."_ its whispered only to Esdeath

It started to leech Esdeath life energy from her. Esdeath was immune such effects, but somehow this monster managed to bypass her passive immunity.

The force field what makes the others impossible to move ceased to exist and they regained the control over their body.

Esdeath looked the beast clawed hands in her stomach. It hurt her immeasurably, but she smiled wildly. **„As if I will lose against parasites like you. Smily."** she glared the monster before her.

 **„Esdeath-saaan!"** Ainz roared. He was very concerned about his friend safety.

However, he knows. She does not use either her awakened form or transcended stance because they were only usable after _she dropped below 35% of her total health._

 _„The pain of flesh is fleeting… „_ it whispered in Esdeath mind in a tempting voice.

 **„Everyone attack that force field with all of your power!"** he commanded the Floor Guardians.

The Floor Guardians bowed except Albedo who still slumped to the ground because she does not understand why Esdeath saved her from the positively deadly strike from that monster.

 **„Albedo."** Albedo slowly looked to Ainz. She does not wear her full faced helmet anymore because it flew down when she tried to block one strike from the abomination.

 **„Join them. They need all of the help what they can get."** Albedo slowly nodded. Equipped her helmet and joined to her fellow Floor Guardians.

 _„…Real torment lasts forever," it whispered in Esdeath mind._

Esdeath looked its dry glowing eyes. What glowed in a bright blood red color. **„Then show me what you got. I want to see what you got! Show me your real power! Only real monsters can kill a monster."** she roared at the monster.

Everyone outside of the force field started to attack it with all their might.

Inside the force field, Esdeath tried to force out the monster clawed hand from her abdomen. In the end, she simply blew down the monster arm simply by reversing the energy and fluid flow in it. Causing to a monster to roar viciously.

 _„Argh! What pointless impudence! We share a master!"_

She ripped out the monster arm stump from her abdomen.

Thanks to her exceptional passive regeneration. Her wound on her stomach started to close automatically.

If you looked more carefully, you could see her completely crushed intestines and stomach in the hole what the monster clawed hand left on her abs. You could only see this because she was not in her true form what constructed entirely from aether energy.

Esdeath looked in its eyes.

 **„Master? What master? I have only one master. The only one who can decide my fate is me. Because such things do not bind me, like fate. Because I am the master of my destiny. No one else!"** Esdeath used her magic to disintegrate the stump what was in her hand.

After this. The monster and Esdeath started to a vicious fist fight to decide who will be the victor of the match.

* * *

 **Insert Music: Mob Spycho 100 Opening through the fist fight.**

"If Everyone's not special then"

"Maybe you can be what you what you want to be"

"you are searching for the answers"

"you will find them all"

"int time!"

1%, 2%, 3%, 4%, 5%, 6%, 7%, 8%, 9%, 10%, 11%, 11%, 12%,

13%, 14%, 15%, 16%, 18%, 19%, 20%, 21%, 22%, 23%, 24%,25%

"looking' for trouble so let's pump it up!"

26%, 27%,28%, 29%, 30%

"look inside yourself with telepathy"

31%, 32%, 33%, 34%, 35%

"asking for too much a psycho showdown"

36%, 37%, 38%, 39%, 40%

"a salty splash of younger days"

"MOB! MOB! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"MOB! MOB! DO YOU WANT?"

"MOB! MOB! WHO DO YOU WANT?"

"MOB! MOB! MOVE JUST LIKE MOB!"

"If everyone's not special then"

"maybe you can be what you want to be"

"I know that you will suffer through the joy and pain"

"your life is yours so live each day"

"but if you are not different, then that's okay"

"you are searching for the answers"

"you will find them all"

"in time!"

41%, 42%, 43%, 44%, 45%, 46%, 47%, 48%, 49%, 50%,

51%, 52%, 53%, 54%, 55%, 56%, 57%, 58%, 59%,

60%, 61%, 62%, 63%, 64%, 65%

"Fake smiles and laser beams"

66%, 67%, 68%, 69%, 70%

"Socially Struggling... Demon Rush!"

71%, 72%, 73%, 74%, 75%

 _"Losing confidence now, psycho wave!"_

76%, 77%, 78%, 79%, 80%

 _"Graphic Exorcism Love"_

 _"MOB! MOB! WHERE DO YOU GO?"_

"MOB! MOB! WHICH DO YOU GOT?"

"MOB! MOB! HOW DO YOU GO?"

"LOVE! LOVE! JUST LIKE MOB!"

"if everyone's so special then"

"maybe you can't be what you want to be"

"even through the falseness and contempt breed"

"your life is yours so live each day"

"do you need to be special to feel okay?"

"you are searching for the answers"

"you will find them all"

"in time!"

"MOB! MOB! WHATEVER YOU WANT"

"MOB! MOB! WHATEVER YOU WANT"

"MOB! MOB! WHATEVER YOU WANT"

"MOVE! MOVE! JUST LIKE MOB!"

"if you can't see that you are alone"

"the answers you might one day know"

"I know that you will suffer through the strife and hate"

"your life is yours so live each day"

"and it's okay if you run away"

"as long as you are capable"

"it's no mistake"

"if everyone's not special then"

"maybe you can be what you want to be"

"I know that you will suffer through the joy and pain"

"your life is yours so live each day"

"but if you are no different, then that's okay"

"you are searching for the answers"

"you will find them all"

"in time!"

81%, 82%, 83%, 84%, 85%, 86%, 87%, 88%, 89%, 90%,

91%, 92%, 93%, 94%, 95%, 96%, 97%, 98%, 99%

* * *

The monster looked thoroughly strained because of its previous injuries and because Esdeath ruined its fluid and energy circulation irreversibly when she blew down its hand.

After minutes of hitting each other with their fist. Esdeath smiled the panting monster with a happy look. While a vein of multi-colored blood dripped down from the corner of her mouth.

She is no longer wore her helmet.

 _„Aghh! Every blow struck at our heart will be repaid a thousand-fold!"_ whispered the monster.

 _„A fight worthy to me at last!"_ she thought while she smirked with a happy face. Then she straightened herself. _"Maybe this monster is worthy to the_ next _level."_

 **„Still, here I am. Still standing and you seems to be a worse shape than me. So don't make threats without you could back them up little Alex Mercer."** she pointed to the plant monster.

The monster sequined its glowing eyes and started a terrifyingly fast and vigorous hit combo.

In the end, the monster hit Esdeath so hard.

It knocked her to the walls of the force field. The force field cracked a little where Esdeath collided with it. Then she started to slip down to the ground where she moved into a laying position. The abomination panted while looked Esdeath body.

 _„Still. You were the one whose mouth was great. Still, you laid before our legs. You will serve the masters like the rest of them!"_ it whispered in Esdeath mind.

Suddenly, Esdeath eyes popped open with an unnaturally fast movement, and she started to stand up from the ground with an abnormal movement.

It was like someone starting to pull her up with an invisible string.

The monster began to step back. Because of the sudden surge of power what, Esdeath emitted.

Momonga raised his hand and waved in a stopping motion. Then commanded the Floor Guardians.

 **„Everyone stop. This is over."**

Everyone looked towards Momonga. **„B-But, Ainz-sama! Esdeath-sama is still within that force field we have to…"** said Demiurge while he hyperventilated.

 **„Look and watch, Demiurge,"** said Ainz calmly. **„I know what will come after this. And it will not be pretty for that abomination."**

Esdeath finally stood up completely. Then leaned forward while her hand was tilted freely without she holding them.

The energy around her started to swirl, and it seemed the power what she emitted starting to distort and fracture the reality around her.

The abomination stepped multiple times back. It reached the border of its force field and disabled it.

But it was too late. On the two side of Esdeath forehead two horn sprout out from the nothingness.

Above her head, a black halo appeared what outlined with chaotic white holy energy. The aether wings on her back changed.

Her dragon like aether wings changed and similarly shaped tentacle wings appeared on her back.

( It looked like Imperius wings from the Diablo 3. )

They emitted both light and dark as before but with a much greater intensity.

The light and the dark force battled behind her back and started to fight for dominance. Causing various colored lighting strikes her surrounding. Destroying everything that they hit.

One the middle of her forehead a third eye opened. Its sclera was black as usually. But the eye contained three ripples around the pupil. Each ripple contained three tomoe. Each ripple bordered different color of Esdeath third eye.

Blood Red, Pure white, blood red. Her other two eyes went through the same transformation, but in her left eye, there was more white than red inside the ripples border.

(Imagine her eyes like the Rinne Sharingan)

An aura of twilight started to emitting from her. And from her lower back hip a long two and a half meter long bladed tail sprouted. Constructed from pure energy. (imagine it like Diablo tail, from the Diablo 3)

 **Estimated Power Level: ? ? ?%**

She raised her hand slowly. **„[Complete Isolation Dome]"** A dome appeared around them again. But this new dome master was Esdeath not the monster.

Momonga chuckled. **„It is not every day when you see go Esdeath-san into her awakened form. That monster could be glad for her."**

Albedo looked to Momonga with a curious expression. **„Why is that Ainz-sama?"**

Momonga looked to Albedo. **„Esdeath-san does not often use this form. And when she does. She does it because she recognizes you as an enemy in her fighting level. So she can go to the next stage in the fight."**

The monster started to hit the force field with all of its strength. But it doesn't even budge. Esdeath began to walk towards it calmly. While the reality began to fragment around her.

 _„Out! OUT! You are not worth it!"_ it roared in Esdeath head.

 **„Come one kitty-kat. You wanted to fight with us! You wanted us to show the power of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick! I expect a good fight! So come on! I thirst for it!"**

The monster is seeing it can't get out the force field. Turned to her then rocketed towards her.

Her Aether wing tentacles grabbed the abomination arms crushed them inwardly back to the monster body then ripped them from their place.

The monster stepped back because of the sudden pain.

Its regeneration power reduced so dramatically it could barely regenerate its two central hands.

 **„Come on show me what you got! I want to see what you got!"**

The monster started to hit Esdeath with all of its strength but its power reduced so drastically because of their brawl contest and because of the numerous regeneration what it needed to use the fight before.

It could not even hurt Esdeath anymore. Its strength reduced around a stronger level 75 NPC power.

Esdeath looked downward with a sad expression. **„I hoped more. Being the strongest is utterly boring. One question before I end you."**

She pointed to the creature.

The monster looked her with wide eyes. **„You or your master was who brainwashed Shalltear?"**

 _„We don't know what are you speaking about."_ the monster whispered in her head.

 **„As I thought. Well, then. Time to end this little game."**

She grabbed the monster face with one of her hand and looked at it with a sad expression.

The monster struggled in her grip. It does not have enough power anymore even to regenerate or send whispers to her head.

Esdeath showed it a horizontal thumb. Looked at it then the monster. Then she rotated downward her thumb.

The monster tried to hit her face two more last time. Then Esdeath shook her head and said in a little robotic tone.

 **„Boo. Not cool."** the monster glowing eyes widened because it knew what will come. Then Esdeath said the last words what the monster ever heard.

 _„No! It can't be. We can't be defeated the likes of them. We can't end like this!"_ thought the monster desperately

 **„Disqualified."** Esdeath stabbed her index and middle finger into the monster forehead.

 _„[Combine Magic: Silent Cast: Triple maximizes Magic: Reverse Flow, Supercharge Magic: Reality Wipe]."_

The monster first blew to pieces. Then its pieces started to evaporate into the nothingness.

Lastly, all of them heard the monster voice in their head. _"We are free at last... Thank yo..."_

She dispelled her **[Complete Isolation Dome]** and her awakened form. Then turned towards the others. Whose patiently waited for her.

 **„Well then. This is over. I hope everyone enjoyed it as I am!"** she raised her index finger lecturing.

Momonga chuckled. **„Indeed. It was an enjoyable little practice."**

Suddenly blood sprouted from Esdeath mouth. Then she started to fall to her back where she stood.

 **„I think I went a little overdrive,"** she said with a barely audible tone. While she felt to her back.

 _„Self-note. Never go into transcended or awakened form without first activated your pure aether form. The organics bodies do not make to withstand this kind of stress."_ she thought to herself.

Everyone even Momonga rushed to her side and looked at her.

She started to smile then began to laugh. While everyone was above her. **„Hahahaha. This was the third best fight of my life!"** she said with her bloodied mouth.

Everyone sighed because of the relief.

Momonga and Albedo stretched their hands towards her to help her to get up. Before that Momonga deactivated his [Negative Touch] passive skill to not hurt his friend.

She got up with the help of Albedo and Momonga and asked. **„Well, who is up for an another round?"** she smirked.

Every Floor Guardians smiled at this comment. Even Momonga smiled in himself then shook his head.

 _„Ah, Esdeath-san. It seems you are still the battle maniac. Who you were previously back in the good old days in YGGDRASIL." he thought softly._

Then his inner tone turned in a more serious tone. _„There are much stronger enemies in this world than us. We had to be more cautious than ever before. We can't let down our defenses. We will triumph no matter how! And we will use everything to spread our name in this world and find our lost comrades. No matter the cost!"_

Momonga turned to the Floor Guardians **„Every floor guardian!**

 **I command you search for any useful loot what the monster left behind after its defeat. If you encounter an another intruder. Retreat immediately back to this position!"**

 **„Hay~!"** they said in unison and left for their search.

Not long after they went on their search. They returned with the loot what they presented to Momonga and Esdeath.

Momonga evaluated the loot what the Floor Guardians brought to them.

 **„Hmm."** Momonga looked to the data crystals what remained after they defeated the enemy.

 **„Good job everyone! It seems we got a rich loot."** every floor guardians smiled with a relieved face.

Albedo and Shalltear looked at Ainz like two lovebirds.

 **„Two Divine-class and five Legendary-class data crystals. Besides these, we acquired a new world item in our collection!"** Momonga raised the new world item what they looted. **„The Fang of the World Devourer!"**

Every Floor Guardian gasped because of the look of the world item. It seemed like a huge fang what adorned with cracks. From the cracks seemingly endless strange liquid has flown downward.

 **„After we arrive back to Nazarick. We will feast celebrating our great success here**!" announced Momonga

 **„Yeah, food ~! Thank you Ainz-sama!"** chirped Aura

 **„T-Thank you Ainz-sama!"** said Mare timidly then bowed his head.

 **„Thank you oh Supreme Being. We are not worthy such honor! We could not imagine any better reward than the consumption of our modest meal within the two last Supreme Being presence!"** Demiurge bowed deeply but elegantly.

His suit was heavily torn, but it does not take anything out from his elegant style.

Momonga and Esdeath sweatdropped.

 _„Why are they overacting everything!?"_ said Momonga in his inner world

Cocytus breathed a significant amount from his chilling breath and said. **„Truly. Marvelous. Gift."**

His exoskeleton was damaged in various places. However, he still stood proudly on his insectoid legs.

 **„To think about Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama let us eat our meals with them. I-I can't even imagine a better gift!"** Shalltear said with marvelously glittering blood red eyes and with a large joy in her face and her voice tone.

Albedo could not hold herself any longer and jump in Ainz's neck. **„Ainz-sama! I can't contain myself any longer. Please take me yours here and now!"**

 **„A-Albedo! Calm down!"** he said.

The Floor Guardians jumped and restrained her. They managed to hold back Albedo.

 **„Albedo. If I offer you the seat beside me. Could you contain yourself?"**

The lights on Albedo eyes lighted up like the candles **. „Hay! Ainz-sama! I will do my best!"**

 **„Is that so?"** he turned to the former battlefield.

 **„Ainz-sama! What about me?"** inquired Shalltear

 **„I will give you my seat beside Ainz-san if you want it Shalltear,"** said Esdeath.

 **„Truly? Oh thank you Esdeath-sama~!"** she looked to Esdeath then Ainz with sparkling eyes.

Momonga turned to Esdeath and thought.

 _„Esdeath-san how could you give me away like this?! You traitor!"_

Momonga said in a desperately angry tone in his head. Esdeath just chuckled as she imagined Momonga inner struggle.

Momonga shook himself back in reality and continued.

 **„But before the feast. Please, Albedo. Send a few vassals who will remove the damage what we caused into the environment, hide our tracks and collect every valuable material from the surrounding withered place."**

 **„Hay!"** Albedo bowed deeply. **„I will take care of it immediately after I returned to my post!"**

Momonga nodded. **„Then let's return to Nazarick."**

 **[Message]: „Pandora Actor. Open us a gate."** he commanded his creation.

 **[Message]: „Wie ihr wollt, mein Schöpfer!( As you wish, my creator!)"** he replied with an exaggerated tone.

Momonga sweatdropped inwardly. _„Is he speaking in the German language again?"_

 **[Message]:"Pandora Actor. We spoke about this. No German language in my presence!"**

 **[Message]: „I am deeply sorry my creator! But the fight was so magnificent! I could not contain myself! I know my task was to keep an eye on Zero-san. But I could not let out the chance to see my creator in action. Besides that, I kept my eye on Zero-san all along. He is completely fine! I swear my existence on it!"**

 **[Message]: „Is that so. Then I will forgive you this time. But next time, please concentrate to that what I asked you."**

 **[Message]:"Of course my creator! I will open the gate for you and Esdeath sama!"**

A black oval looking gate appeared before them. The two player and the Floor Guardians left the place through it.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Fortress City of E-Rantel: Adventurer's guild meeting room: Two Days later:**

Esdeath entered the room where the Adventurer's guild leader Pluton Ainzack and the head of the Magical Association in E-Rantel Theo Lachesil conversed with each other. As Esdeath entered the room, Ainzach welcomed her.

 **„Ooh, Raidyn-chan! Have you finally made up your mind about forming an adventurer team?"**

 _„Why does he thinks I did not leave already? I said him doesn't I?"_ Mused Esdeath in her head.

 **„No Ainzach-san, that is-„** but before she could finish her sentence Ainzach interrupted her.

 **„To tell the truth, we have handpicked excellent teams of adventurers,"** he said with a happy expression.

 **„Ah, of course, it wasn't because we thought it was impossible for you, but so that we can back you if immediately when support is required."** Lachesil nodded to reinforce what his friend said.

 **„Also, this is obvious, but the Guild will pay for the adventurer team rewards,"**

 _„Why did he speak so much?"_ Esdeath sweatdropped.

 **„So you needn't worry about-„**

Esdeath raised her hand. **„No, Ainzach-san. That's not the case."** both Laceshil and Ainzack looked at her.

 **„You don't need to worry about it anymore."**

 **„Please wait for a second Ainzack-san,"** she said to Ainzack. Then she started to search the herb what she previously collected with Ainz and the Floor Guardians in her pouch. After a few second of searching, she found it.

 **„What is it Raidyn-chan?"** inquired Laceshil

 **„ I have already collected the herb**." she pulled out the grass from her pouch and showed to the two gentlemen in the room.

 **„No, even with your superhuman abilities and magic, we have predicted it will be quite challenging."** continued Ainzack without realizing what Esdeath held in her hand.

 **„So we decided to pick about three teams this time."** Esdeath started to scratch her face. Because she does not know. They either does not listened what she said or become deaf while she was away.

 **„Consisting of Mithril, Platinum- „** Ainzach words stalled when he realized what Esdeath said.

 **„Wh-what did you say just now?"**

 **„Like I said, I have already collected the herb."** she pointed the grass what she held in her other hand.

Laceshil and Ainzack looked at each other than the grass in her hand. Again each other than the herb.

 **„Eh?"** they said in unison **„Ehh!?"**

 **„B-but it's been only three days-„**

 **„I was in a hurry."** Esdeath started to scratch the back of her head.

 **„You mean the round trip only took three days?"**

 **„One day to fighting the tree monster what appeared near the forest and tried to eat me** ," said Esdeath with an embarrassed tone.

 **"I may accidentally** be destroyed **a big patch** of **the woods because of it. I apologize retrospectively."** she bowed to them

 **„You mean then the whole trip only took two days then?"** inquired Ainzack.

 **„I said that."** she looked at them calmly while scratched her face. **„Is that long?"**

 **„N-No. Not that Raidyn-chan. You were faster than anyone else before."**

Raidyn nodded **. „Then please confirm the requested item."** she walked to them and gave them the herb.

 **„No no, no no, no. It is only three days!"** hyperventilated Laceshil.

 **„Just the one way in a straight line would have taken at least three days!"**

Esdeath turned to Laceshil and said calmly. „ **As I said before I was in a hurry."**

Ainzack and Laceshil looked at each other with a dumbfounded expression. Then back to Esdeath.

 **„You were… In a hurry?"** Ainzack eyes widened then he made himself to calm dow and closed his eyes for a moment **. „Then, well, let's leave it at that!"**

 **„A-As expected of Raidyn-so."** Ainzack cleared his throat **. „No, I mean, Raidyn-chan."**

The adventurers guild leader closed his eyes and nodded while smiled **„Truly a strength worthy of the Adamantine emblem, the proof of a master adventurer."**

 **„You can pay later if that's better for you. I will be around in the city. If you need me, please leave a message in the hotel where I am staying."**

 **„Thank you for your hard work,"** Ainzack said timidly.

 **„Then if you excuse me."** She bowed her head to Ainzack and Laceshil then she turned around and left the meeting room.

Right after Ainzach shouted. **„This is weeeird!"**

 **„Even if you say that"** Laceshil sighed because of his friend reaction.

 _„It seems the bait was not very efficient. However, we have one less enemy who is hiding in the shadow. And we acquired a new world item in our collection. Anyway, we have to look behind our back more often after this."_ thought Esdeath while she left the Adventurer's Guild.

* * *

 **Omake:** Scene **Change: Great** Underground **Tomb of Nazarick: Sixth Floor:**

Hamusuke ran for his life through the sixth floor large forest. Something chased the former Wise King of the woods. He ran and ran without looking back to his pursuer.

Suddenly he saw Perlia in the middle of the forest near her tree. She waved to him.

 **"** Hello, **Hamusuke-san! How can I help you?"**

Hamusuke barely could stop his fast movement before he collided with the little dryad. He dug into its paws into the soft fertile ground to stop himself. A high amount of dust bounced in the air off the ground.

Perlia barely could see anything from the enormous amount of dust. She coughed.

 **"Perlia-san! Help me please!"** Hamusuke threw himself before Perlia legs.

 **"What's the problem Hamusuke-san?"** asked Perlia while she scratched her head.

 **"That** crazy **woman. To whom said the Milady to teach me some manners. She is pursuing and** torturing **me! Please hide me away!"**

 **"Ehh!?"** Perlia looked dumbfounded.

 **"Please!"** Hamusuke looked to perlia with his adorable Hamster look.

Perlia scratched her face. **"O-Ok."**

 **"Thank you very much!"** Hamusuke thanked her.

 **"There is a cave deep in the forest in that way."** Perlia pointed the direction of the cave. **"You can hide there."**

 **"Thank you very much Perlia-san."** he bowed before Perlia then rocketed in the direction of the cave.

Not soon later. Perlia heard a fast movement. She knew it was Hamusuke pursuer, so she retreated into her tree.

The strange woman stopped for a moment to inspect the track on the ground. Then nodded.

After this, she started to sprint again in the direction of the cave.

Perlia came out from her hiding place then sighed. **"This place is crazier and crazier day after day. Why I accepted that offer? Oh, I know I have no other choice."** she said sadly. **"Well, then back to work. The forest will not mend itself.** **"**

Hamusuke arrived into the cave what Perlia showed him. Then exhaled a significant amount of his breath. Signing he is relieved. He headed deeper and deeper into the cave.

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind his back. He fastened his movement. The footsteps behind him fastened too. He started to sprint. The footsteps behind his back fastened further.

Then he arrived in a big oval hall in the middle of the cave. On of the corner sat Momonga while he read a book. Hamusuke saw him and ran towards him.

 **"Milord! Help me!"** realizing Hamusuke sprinting towards him Momonga activated his guild ring and teleported away.

 **"Milord?"** he looked left and right with a panicked expression. **"Where are you milord?"** he looked around then he heard the footsteps again behind his back.

He tremblingly turned around. Behind him stood a battle maid. She was Yuri Alpha. The vice-captain of the Pleiades. She looked at him with her always strict expression. Then she pushed her glasses upward in the bridge of her nose.

 **"Young gentleman. It is time for a bath. You can't stain Esdeath-sama reputation with your filthy appearance."**

 **"Nooo...** Please **, Yuri-dono! I hate bathing!"** he protested.


	15. Adventuring is fun! Right?

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The ninth floor of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This floor had many rooms of various types. It goes without saying that these included Guild Members' and NPCs' rooms, but also included imitations of the major communal baths, cafeterias, beauty salons, clothing stores, grocery stores, fitness salons, nail salons and numerous other types of facility rooms.

The creation of these rooms had no actual significance for gameplay. It was because the players here had an attachment to these things, or perhaps due to the players' pursuit of an ideal city, or perhaps a longing for these features due to the poor working conditions in real life.

Within these rooms, there was one particular place whose manager was the Great Tomb of Nazarick's deputy chef. Although his ability would typically be used in the cafeteria, according to certain days of the week and time of the day he would come to this room to help out Zero. Esdeath creation. But because he was outside with Demiurge on a mission. He had been assigned the task alone until Zero's return.

The room was designed in the concept of a bar with few regular customers and was illuminated with soft, gentle light.

There was a shelf lined with alcohol behind the counter and eight chairs. Although there were only these features, it was sufficient for a quiet tasting. The deputy chef thought of this space as his castle, and it gave him immense satisfaction and fulfillment

However, the atmosphere of the place also relied upon customers having refined taste. He realized this minutes after today's first customer was welcomed in.

 **"** **Glug, glug, glug, phew—** **"**

Making a sound like that, that person downed his drink.

While wiping the glass, he thought to himself: " _for people who drink like that, there are more suitable places."_

In fact, the ninth floor also had standard rooms and tavern facilities, so there was no necessity for those who drank like that to come to this bar.

The deputy chef struggled to keep his face from contorting at the sight of the person chugging down the approximately 500ml beer mug and then slamming it onto the counter.

 **"** **One more!"**

Responding to the customer's request, the deputy chef injected a continuous stream of Polish distilled vodka, and then injected a shot of blue food coloring.

He then gently presents the cup.

 **"** **This drink is called 'Lady's Tears.'"**

The customer looked at the glass with suspicion. After being casually informed of this name, and because she did not see the cocktail mixing process, the client then revealed an expression of gratitude.

 **"** **Ah, does the spreading blue color symbolize the tear?"**

 **"** **Yes, it is just as you say."**

He lied through his teeth.

The woman grabbed the cup, placed it beside her mouth and drained it in one gulp like one would with a glass of milk after a shower.

With no hesitation, she slammed the empty cup on the counter like with her previous drink.

 **"** **Huu, feeling a little tipsy~."**

 **"** **You drank too fast, so it cannot be helped. How about retiring a little early tonight?"** inquired the deputy chef.

 **"** **...No, I do not want to go back."**

 **"** **Is that so..."**

While wiping the glass, he felt annoyed by the woman's gaze.

 _"_ _Wanting to say something, yet unwilling to speak out, that is why women are so troublesome. Gentlemen are more suitable for this kind of establishment, not annoying women. Barring women from entering… is impossible, it would be too_ disrespectful to _the Supreme Beings. I messed up this time."_

The one who invited her was none other than himself. This was the result of him greeting her out of concern on the ninth floor upon seeing her distraught appearance. He now regretted his actions, but since he had offered to be a host, it was also necessary for him to display etiquette as a bar owner to customer,

 _"_ _Even though I am serving drinks made sloppily, I have to handle this properly!"_

Having resolved himself, he asked:

 **"** **What is the matter, Shalltear-sama?"**

At that moment the woman, Shalltear, prepared to answer as if she was waiting all along for this question to be asked, proving that his conjecture was correct.

 **"** **Sorry, but I do not wish to talk about it."**

" _Stop kidding me_."

His face involuntarily contorted, but since he was a mushroom man, the woman could not comprehend his facial movements. Neither did she say anything, merely continuing to toy with the drinking glass on the counter.

 **"** **A bit drunk?"**

 **"** **...Yes, that is true."**

 _"_ _...That is not possible._ "

Shalltear seemed to feel that she was already drunk, but he was certain that it was impossible.

Intoxication and poison were seen as the same kind, so a person who had absolute immunity against poison could not possibly be drunk. Of course, Shalltear, being undead, was immune to toxins and could not become intoxicated. Those who came to his store either unequip poison neutralizing items or knew that they would not be drunk and just wanted to enjoy this atmosphere.

Except, Shalltear genuinely felt that she was drunk, intoxicated due to the atmosphere.

 _"_ _Well then, what to do?"_

He thought. Fortunately, at this moment he heard the ringing sound of salvation. He lowered his head to the arriving customer.

 **"** **Welcome."**

 **"** **It's good to see you, Piki."**

The person who shouted out the nickname given to him because of his mushroom-like appearance. He was a regular patron here, the Butler assistant by the name of Eckleya, accompanied by the male servant who was carrying him.

As usual, Eckleya was silently placed upon the chair. For Eckleya who was one meter in height, sitting on the tall bar stools was a difficult task.

Piki felt it was odd that Shalltear didn't make any greeting. He turned to face her and found her with her head facing downwards as she was mumbling something. Listening carefully, it seemed that she was making an apology to the Supreme Being.

Eckleya ordered wine with fake grandiose:

 **"** **That one."**

 **"** **Understood."** nodded the deputy chef

Hearing that, only one special drink floated to mind, one which involved the synthesis of ten different strong spirits in producing a ten colored glass: the Nazarick.

The exterior appearance was breathtaking, and the taste was intensely satisfying, with regular customers often commenting that it deserved the name of Nazarick. However, it was not something he would recommend to others.

To make it even more delicious, he had gone through much trial and error, and it was still incomplete.

With skillful movements, he produced the ten colored drink and placed it in front of Eckleya.

 **"** **The lady over there, please try this."**

After this, a 'plick...plock...bang' noise could be heard.

Eckleya wanted to slide the cup over to her on the counter. However, that move was something only found in mangas or performed by people with high skill and not something a penguin could pull off.

Piki picked up the dropped glass, confirmed that it was not damaged and let out a sigh of relief. He then took out a cloth and wiped the spilled drink off the counter. With displeased eyes, he spoke slowly:

 **"** **Could you please refrain from waving your flipper around? If you insist on doing that, I will put you in a basin and push you out."**

 **"...I'm** sorry **,"** Eckleya said with a shameful tone

Becoming aware of Eckleya for the first time, Shalltear raised her head and greeted.

 **"** **Ah, if it isn't Eckleya. It's been a while."** greeted him Shalltear bit a depressive expression

 **"** **A while… But we see each other every time I come to the ninth floor."**

 **"** **Is that so?"**

 **"** **Yes it is, but… I hardly ever see you in this bar. I thought that only Guardians like Demiurge come here. Last time, he and Cocytus came together to appreciate their drinks quietly."**

 **"** **Oh, is that so?"**

Hearing her colleague's words, Shalltear's eyes widened.

 **"** **What's the problem? Why are you acting like this?"**

 **"** **It's no big deal… No... I've committed a grave mistake; that is why I'm finding comfort in alcohol, just like a failure would."**

Eckleya made a subtle facial gesture towards Piki, silently inquiring _"What is it with this girl?",_ but Piki didn't reply to this, and merely shook his head.

Since he wanted to give them a more enjoyable drinking experience, he asked:

 **"** **To lighten up the mood, how about some apple juice?"**

The two of them were surprised by this suggestion.

 **"** **Made from apples picked from the sixth floor."**

Their curiosity was aroused, and both of them nodded at the same time. Their straightforward reaction gave Piki a profound sense of satisfaction.

What was then placed on the table were two portions of unremarkable apple juice. His eyes drifted over to the male servant, but as usual, his offer was declined.

Of course, Eckleya had a penguin's beak, so he had not forgotten to include a straw.

 **"** **A refreshing taste."**

 **"** **Although it isn't bad, it lacks impact… Perhaps it is not sweet enough?"**

That was the impression the two people had after finishing it in one go.

 **"** **Well, it cannot be helped. I tasted a sample when I brought it over, and compared to those stored in Nazarick, its flavor is insufficient."**

 **"** **There are apple trees on the sixth floor? I don't recall there being any."**

Wherever Shalltear had heard of this impression before, she gave the correct answer before Piki replied:

 **"** **Could it be that it is the one which Ainz-sama brought back? I heard from Albedo that they were experimenting to see if outside fruits could be cultivated in Nazarick, to serve as replenishable consumables."**

Piki had also heard of this.

Apart from this, he had also accepted various foods from the outside because it was his task to confirm if it were possible to produce ability boosting cuisine.

 **"** **That's right; I heard that too. If the plan goes smoothly, next would be cultivating fruit orchards, but it looks like the sweetness is still lacking by far."**

 **"** **No, it's not like it is undrinkable. I would prefer this if I am looking for a refreshing sweetness."**

 **"** **...Then who is doing the cultivation at the moment? Aura and Mare are out, could it be that this responsibility... has been given to the monsters?"**

 **"** **No, no. It's delegated to the forest sprite that Esdeath-sama brought back from the outside."**

Wondering who it was, Eckleya made a puzzled expression, whereas Shalltear let out an expression of realization.

 **"** **What is happening? Have new people been joining Nazarick?"**

Shalltear answered Eckleya's question. Although Piki had seen the forest sprite, he did not know how the situation came to be and so he perked his ears to listen.

It seemed that the woods fairy was brought back after the battle to confirm the guardians' teamwork. As a result of some agreement, it came to Nazarick and became an apple farmer. Of course, for a moment. The feast after the great battle come to her mind. If you watched her face a little more attentively you could see a small smile.

* * *

 **Flashback:** ** _  
_**In the large dining hall of the ninth floor. Around a great black marble rectangle table.

Eight being sat at the table. Before them, the table was exquisitely laid for. With pure white velvet, tablecloth adorned with bright gold embroidery.

Around them, the maids bustled to change the meals after they finished one. At the upper end of the table sat the impersonification of the Death itself. Wrapped with black academic robes what was adorned with golden trimming.

Two red light dimmed in his eyeholes. Signing he is satisfied.

Beside his right side. Pure beauty, a woman with lustrous, jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She wore a sheer white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

She was Albedo the Guardian Overseer.

She does not eat only sampled her wine from the golden goblet what adorned with various pieces of jewelry in her hand.

On the other side of Albedo sat Demiurge and Mare.

Mare ate various fruit and vegetables. What were grown on the sixth floor. He ate with the manner of a proper gentlemen using knife and his fork to slice his meal.

However, his twin sister who sat across him were not eating her meal in such a manner. She tried to control herself. But she was too hungry because she removed her [Ring of Sustenance] to prepare her stomach to the feast.

 **"** **O-Onee-chan! P-Please gets to hold on yourself. We are in the presence of the Supreme Beings**!" he yelped timidly.

Aura stopped suddenly then looked in the direction of the two last Supreme Beings. First, she looked to Ainz then Esdeath.

Albedo frowned a little because Aura munching disrupted her romantic moment with the man whose she loved.

Aura suddenly stopped and straightened herself. **"I-I am sorry Ainz-sama**." she looked downward shamefully.

Ainz raised his hand. **"It is not problem Aura. Just enjoy yourself."** Aura smiled brightly and continued her meal.

The left side of Ainz sat. A girl of short stature and has the appearance of a healthy fourteen-year-old girl. Described as a real beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and delicate facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face.

She wears a soft black evening dress with a big thick skirt. Her upper body is covered in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket.

The left side of Shalltear sat Cocytus who peacefully consumed his simple meal. At least it would be peaceful if his mandibles constant rattling's could not emitting such annoying noise. It cannot be helped he ate that way because of his insectoid nature. But the inhabitants of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick already get used to the sounds what he is emitting when he is eating.

Demiurge sat the other side of the table eating various meats with a gentleman's manner. Typically he would change into his half frog form and consume his dishes wholly with his enormous mouth. But in the presence of Ainz and Esdeath, he would never allow himself such disgusting act.

In the other end of the table sat Esdeath consuming her meal. She was in her child form. She ate with the manner with her cutlery. But she used them so fast she could be included in the competition with Son Goku from the Dragon Ball series and Luffy from the One Piece series and probably win.

Momonga sweat dropped inwardly when he saw his friend. _"How much food could fit in that petite body seriously!?"_

 _He raised his hand._ **"** **Esdeath-san. Please slow down If you continue like this. You will eat out Nazarick from its food supplies."**

 _Esdeath laughed._ **"** **Sorry Ainz-san."** she _scratched the back of her head while smirked. "_ **But according to my calculation that will only happen if I continue like this approximately two weeks. But I will try my best."**

Ainz sighed deeply. **"Just slow down. OK?"** he tutored his friend with a calm tone.

 **"As I said.** **I try my best."**

Ainz did not eat nor drink anything due to his undead nature and just watched jealously how the others consume their meals. The feeling what he felt was not jealously but the feeling he misses an important thing out from his life.

Feeling how Ainz looking at the others. Esdeath stopped eating. She felt sorry about her friend inability. **"Thank you. I am full."** she put down her fork.

In the background from the system. A calm, pleasant, melancholic music played.

Ainz raised his golden adorned goblet what was filled with the best wine what you can find in Nazarick.

 **"** **We gathered here today to celebrate your first real fight and battle practice. We are proud all of you. Both of us. In the future, we expect your help later on. I the ruler of The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick thank you all of your hard and persistent work and wish you all wellbeing in the future."**

 **"** **Meantime, while you work outside. Esdeath-san and I too try our best to gather as much information as possible about this world and our lost comrades so they may re-join us as soon as possible."**

Albedo face twitched. But only for a moment. You could only see that little twitch of her if you looked at her beautiful face in that exact moment.

But everyone else face was lit up with joy.

They all raised their cups. **"Cheer!"** they all said in unison.

Albedo "accidentally" stumbled into Ainz. Because of her great outfit and poured the high-quality red wine on his black academic robes.

 **"** **I-I am very sorry Ainz-sama. Let me clean your clothes."** Ainz tried to protest. Saying his robes were stain proof. But she were already prepared her white hand towel and leaned closer to Ainz bare skull head seeing seductively in his eye sockets.

The romantic moment was disturbed by Shalltear who also tried to clean Momonga. In an attempt to get closer to him.

Ainz was a little perplexed because of the two woman doing. Not enough to trigger his Passive Mental Suppression. Just sufficient to feel embarrassed near the two of them.

Meanwhile, Esdeath smiled smugly under her folded hand.

Seeing each other doing. Albedo and Shalltear glared at each other.

 **"** **What are you doing Albedo?"**

 **"** **I could ask the same Shalltear…"**

 **"** **I am trying to clean Ainz-sama robes because of your clumsiness**!" said Shalltear with a tone what emitted a big portion of anger.

 **"** **You know my intention was not to spill my wine on Ainz-sama. I just slipped because of my dress."**

 **"** **You are lying! You are just trying to steal Ainz-sama love**!" Ainz emotion suppression kicked in because of his embarrassment. Esdeath quietly enjoying this little prattle snickered under her folded hands.

 **"** **And what if it is true. It is the wife job to comfort her husband it is not?"** she looked at Ainz with sparkling eyes. **"Ainz-sama!?"**

 _"_ _How could I answer to this? If I say no. She will be offended If I say yes. Shalltear will be offended. What should I do."_ mused Momonga.

Then a sudden idea came to his mind. **"Excuse me. But I must had to investigate a case in the Treasury immediately. I get a message from Pandora's Actor. He quickly needs my presence."**

 **"** **Ainz-sama let me go with you!"** offered Albedo and Shalltear in unison then started to glare each other again.

Ainz waved protesting with one of his skeletal hand. **"Thank you. But this is a case what I have to investigate alone."**

He looked in Esdeath direction. **"Esdeath-san. I leave the rest to you."**

 **"** **Ok. Ainz-san. Take care."** she waved him. Momonga activated his Guild Ring and disappeared from the room. The two female guardian just looked dumbfounded.

Demiurge snickered under his nose.

 **"** **W-Why does you are laughing Demiurge-san?"** asked Mare innocently.

 **"** **Oh. Nothing Mare. Nothing."**

Mare nodded nervously.

Demiurge smiled evilly. _"Sasuga Ainz-sama! You always surpass my estimations! I estimated you would somehow offend one of the parties. But you managed to leave them confused. You are truly worthy of the title of the wisest being! You are not only the best tactician in Nazarick, but you also know the woman's heart. As expected Ainz-sama!"_

 **With that, the night continued.**

* * *

 **Flashback End:**

 **"** **Nazarick is also evolving, becoming more powerful."**

Both Piki and Shalltear agreed with Eckleya's words.

As deputy chef, Piki had no idea of the plans for the Great Tomb of Nazarick. But now he understood that both of the last two Supreme Beings had put their full effort in gaining power in this world and becoming more powerful.

 **"** **I see. Then in the future, there may be more entities like that forest sprite joining the ranks of Nazarick."**

Shalltear puffed up her cheeks and vented her dissatisfaction at Eckleya.

 **"** **I detest this. For this place created by the Supreme Beings… Why should those dirty things be allowed to roam these grounds?"**

He also shared the same sentiment. This place was blessed with the presence of the Supreme Beings. For those who were born in this location, the mere thought of outsiders being allowed to enter would cause them to frown, but there was a point more important than his personal views.

 **"** **We have to endure this. It is Ainz-sama's decision after all."**

The Supreme Beings decision was absolute. Only The Highest Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown's decision were written it over If Ainz Ooal Gown said something. Like, white was black, then it must be black. Even if an another Supreme Being said otherwise.

 **"** **I did not mean to question Ainz-sama's decisions!"**

Towards the panicking Shalltear, the two others also nodded in agreement.

 **"** **Then in the future we also need to become role models, displaying more loyalty to Ainz-sama. I don't think anybody, but you will rebel against Ainz-sama or Esdeath-sama."**

 **"** **That is true. Speaking of which, how is it Shalltear? If you join me now, I will grant you an even higher status in the future—"**

Eckleya's started his usual recruitment talk— which would never succeed but was interrupted by a strange scream.

 **"** **Hyaaaaa~~."**

Both men's stares were directed at Shalltear who was covering her head and ceaselessly professing her loyalty.

 **"…** **What happened? Her tone is different from normal too."**

In response to the astounded Eckleya, Piki shook his head and shrugged.

 **"** **Who knows?"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Forest of Tove:**

The newly dominated Tove forest was full of silence, every living being was afraid of the king's gaze and held their breath.

But, only this place was different.

The sounds of trees being cut down and voices spread throughout the surroundings.

The golems here would make one think of heavy construction machinery— Heavy Iron Machine, were transporting wooden logs to a building area of a huge building. This building still had a long way to go before completion, the foundation was huge, and a small part was completed.

Working within this area were a group of golems and undead.

Out of the undead working here, most of them were Elder Liches, who wore conspicuous red robes.

Besides them, there were armored beings of pure energy with angelic wings. Whose helped out the Elder Liches with their coordinator work.

The Aether beings wore a strange golden armor what was trimmed with black scales and wore hoods in their head. Of course, if you wanted to see their faces you could not find anything. There was only consuming darkness under their hood.

Upon each one's shoulders were demons about thirty centimeters in length, sporting long bat wings and red copper-colored skin— demons known as imps. The demons lifted their venomous tails up high to prevent them from dripping poison and hinder the Elder Liches and the Aether Legates.

One particularly hardworking Elder Lich opened up the plans in his hands and gave orders to the working golems.

Looking at the golems who stopped and obeyed his command, he compared the construction site and the plans in his hands. After a little consideration, he spoke to the imp sitting on his shoulder.

After listening, the imp expressed his understanding, flapped his wings and flew up into the sky.

With flying that could not be considered elegant, the imp surveyed the area with his eyes opened wide. Not long after, the little devil found his target and quickly flew downwards.

That person was the Great Tomb of Nazarick's Sixth Floor Guardian, Aura Bella Fiore, and also one of the new kings of this forest.

The Dark Elf girl used a rolled up paper as a megaphone, allowing her voice to travel far. The imp flew down and stood in salute in front of her; Aura then inquired in a familiar tone.

 **"** **Good~ now which group are you coming from?"**

 **"** **Aura-sama, it would be Group U, number 3."**

 **"** **U-Group, good good, understood. Now, what else is the problem?"**

The ones working here were divided into groups named after letters, from A to U, each team was sent to a different area to do a different job. From Aura's memory, she remembers that Group U's job was the construction of the storage warehouse, whose construction progress was also the second fastest.

 **"** **There are problems with the width of the logs used for construction, are we able to request for a little more ti—"**

At this moment, the imp's voice suddenly stopped, this was because a sound came out from a piece of iron hanging around Aura's wrist.

 **"** **It's break time~."**

Hearing a bubbly female voice, the color of Aura's face suddenly changed, her ears dropped down, and changed into an embarrassed expression.

 **"** **Yes, understood, Simmering Teapot-sama!"**

Aura energetically replied to the voice from her wrist.

 **"** **So, because it is already time to eat, the work for this morning will end for now."**

Out of all the monsters working in the area, almost all of them didn't need to eat. On that issue, Aura herself was also wearing the Ring of Sustenance, and needed neither food nor sleep. But since her masters worried about the wellbeing of everyone and always said **"Always have a good rest,"** she followed his instruction happily.

 **"** **Although it would be rude to you, it is time for rest, so please come back in an hour."**

 **"** **Understood, then this subordinate will take his leave."**

The imp quickly left and flew into the air, leaving only the sound of his flapping wings.

Looking at the devil going towards where the construction of the warehouse was happening, Aura shook her shoulders, then looked at the strap on her wrist.

This time she showed an expression filled with happiness.

This was a reward given to her by Ainz because of all her hard work. Of course, towards their primary task as a Floor Guardian, working hard at their job was a given, and did not warrant a reward. In fact, it should be obvious to give all that she has for the master.

However, she could not just reject the wrist watch given to her by her master.

" **Hohoho, I want to hear more of Simmering Teapot-sama's voice."**

Aura warmly touched the strap on her wrist. Her current actions could be comparatively warmer than when she was touching her pets.

All the voices that came from this instrument were from the one who created Aura.

Even though the voices were only used to tell the time, this still served to satisfy Aura significantly.

When she heard that her younger brother had received the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, she felt a little envious, but honestly speaking, right now she felt that the object she obtained was so much better.

 **"** **Hohohohohohohoho."**

Aura's ears drooped, and she looked shyly at the strap. She looked at the light shining brightly onto the strap and satisfyingly nodded her head.

 **"** **Why did Ainz-sama set some times when it cannot be used?"**

Ainz-sama ordered that the times 7:21 and 19:19 can not be set as alarm time.

 **"** **Eh... why don't we just ask him? Ah, this is bad! Maybe, I can ask Esdeath-sama. She is a Supreme Being too. Maybe she knew!"** she slapped her hand because of the joy of her insight.

Aura looked at the numbers on the strap and quickly ran off.

In front of where she was going was a maid.

One of the 41 maids within the Great Tomb of Nazarick, a homunculus whose outer appearance was that of a beautiful lady, but she was an exception.

Her head was that of a dog, with a vertical line running down the center of her face like a scar with signs of stitching. It felt as though her face that had split into two halves were being sewn back together.

Her name is Pestunia S Wanko.

She is the Great Tomb of Nazarick's Head Maid, and also a High Priest.

 **"** **As per Aura-sama's wishes, I have brought a hamburger, as well as two pickles, french fries with skin on; the drink would be cola… Woof."**

After a long pause, she let out a "woof" sound, making Aura think that she may have just forgotten to add it at the end. But Aura did not say anything special about this because there was something else that had her attention. It was the smell which would make one's stomach growl. Although the Ring of Sustenance made it so that one did not have to consume food, it did not mean she could not eat. Also, eating should be a fortunate thing, especially if it was food that was so delicious.

 **"** **Speaking of the overall effect of eating this…"**

 **"** **Ah, no need, no need, I am not eating this for the sake of a beneficial effect."**

 **"** **Understood woof."**

Aura walked towards the side of Pestunia, where a meal cart was emitting a fragrant smell.

 **"** **Time to eat, time to eat."**

Pestunia, upon hearing Aura's self-composed meal song, took off the silver lid off the plate on the lunch cart.

 **"** **Aah~."**

Aura could not help but stare intently at the food revealed before her, at the same time spoke the words that immediately came to her mind.

 **"** **Although A7 beef is also good, I much prefer a mixture of beef and pork. If only I could use that combination to create a three-layered meat pie."**

 **"** **Then, this servant will convey your suggestion to the chef woof."**

 **"** **Ah sorry to trouble you!"** said Aura with an embarrassed tone.

Aura then took the plate and happily walked away.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Secret Location:**

Demiurge was in a great mood as he hummed while he worked.

He picked up the polished bone, wondering where he should put it for the best presentation. Shortly after, he made his decision and sliced off the tip and place it on the item he was building.

The bone fitted in perfectly like a piece of a puzzle.

If building a house without using nails is known as 'precision wood joint,' then what Demiurge was doing should be 'precision bone joint.'

 **"** **That looks great. Don't you think Zero-san?"** asked Demiurge his silent companion.

Zero nodded in agreement. **"Indeed Demiurge-san. It is a splendid work indeed fitting the ruler of Nazarick."**

Demiurge caressed the bone with a smile on his face. If he continued to work on it, he had a feeling he can complete an outstanding piece.

 **"** **But… I lack the right femur of a man about 1.2m in height."**

He could complete it even if he don't find that bone. But without it, it wouldn't look as nice.

Usually, Demiurge would compromise and make do with this. But this gift was meant for his beloved master, so he had to make it perfect.

 **"** **It would be great if I can find something suitable."**

Demiurge, who was in a good mood, started moving.

Zero looked around and analyzed his surrounding with his cybernetic eyes making complicated calculations to find Demiurge the appropriate item. In the end, he found it. He walked towards the pile of bones.

Dug in it deeply and raised the exact bone what Demiurge searched.

 **"** **Here. Demiurge-san."** he handed the bone to Demiurge. " **Splendid! Thank you Zero-san! This is exactly what I was waiting for!"** he placed the bone in its place.

Demiurge looked at his creation with measuring eyes **. "It is good but not perfect."** mused Demiurge. Then turned towards Zero. **"What do you think Zero-san? What would make this furniture worthy of the leader of the Supreme Beings?"**

 **"** **We can't find such thing in outside. You can only find perfection in Nazarick. But if you ask me a sometimes a less is little more."**

Demiurge looked at his creation and mused over it **. "Hm. Maybe you are right."**

Demiurge liked to create such items. His interest was not in using bones to make things but in carpentry work. His interest in this field was rather broad, from art pieces to furniture, his skills had surpassed that of a weekend hobbyist.

In fact, if you ignore the material he was using, anyone would be impressed by the quality of his work.

The other items displayed in this tentage, such as the bronze bust of the master cast from lava, all sort of chairs and clamps are all made by Demiurge. They might be for the practical use and lack decorations, but they were all excellent pieces.

Demiurge turned to Zero. **"** **What are you doing Zero-san?"** asked him Demiurge.

 **"** **Painting."** answered blandly Zero while continued his work. Demiurge walked beside his partner and inspected the artwork.

Demiurge mouth turned into a smile. **"Truly worthy of the Supreme ones."** on the huge painting, there were the forty-one Supreme Beings stood on the top of the world. While Momonga raised the Guild Flag. Below them all of the subordinates of Nazarick kneeling. While the broken bodies of the 1500 invaders lying broken around them.

Of course, while they were there. Zero painted a lot more painting. Mostly the almost lifelike portraits of the 41. He could make them like a photo entirely. Thanks to her Automaton motoric skills. But he decided it would be better if he made them more art like.

Demiurge nodded then went back to his artistic work.

As Demiurge was studying a material he picked up from a corner of the tent, he felt some movement near the entrance.

Demiurge put the bone in his hands back gently and held the item bestowed to him by his master that might not be replaceable, focusing on what was happening outside.

Zero summoned his high caliber futuristic automatic rifle from his pocket dimension and raised in the direction of the entrance.

Normally, the one outside should be his underling or colleague. No one could have broken through all the layers what he and Zero raised to detect and stop the attackers. Without them noticing, but they had to be wary of the one who had controlled Shalltear.

Several seconds later, someone opened the entrance of the tent. He was dressed in pure white, wearing a mask with a long beak like a bird.

Peruchinera.

He was a clown, a creation of the Supreme Being just like Demiurge and Zero. For this operation, he had been assigned to assist Demiurge.

Demiurge looked with satisfaction at the clown that was throwing his head back in laughter.

 **"** **I see, you are right."**

Confirming that he was not under mind control, the tension in Demiurge's eyes dispersed, and he relaxed the grip on the item in his hand. Zero lowered his gun. His face as always was completely stoic and uncaring. His face was always like this because his master created him like this. He does not mind it. The only thing what he wanted is to serve and protect the Supreme Beings especially his creator If she asked him to attack anyone from Nazarick even Momonga or end his own existence. He would do it without hesitation or regret.

 **"** **Demiurge-sama, the skin has been peeled."**

These words made Demiurge felt that it was a shame.

Demiurge wanted to enjoy this work himself, but to guard against the mysterious enemies, they couldn't leave their post most of the time and had to assign the task to Peruchinera.

Demiurge did not express his emotions and gave new instructions to Peruchinera.

 **"** **Good work. Well then, begin the next phase. It would be disrespectful if we give that thing to Ainz-sama like this."**

Demiurge asked Peruchinera who was bowing gracefully.

 **"** **So, how many died?"**

 **"** **None. Thanks to the tormentor, they only lost consciousness. Therefore we can continue peeling their skin soon. A few were unwilling to be healed… but that was within expectation, so there is no issue."**

 **"** **That is splendid."**

It took a lot of effort to collect the materials; they had to peel few more times for it to be worthwhile. That might be so, but he didn't want to peel the skins in a painless fashion or drug them.

 **"** **I want everyone to be happy."**

Peruchinera said suddenly, making Demiurge remember his personality.

Peruchinera was known throughout Nazarick for his gentleness and mercy. He was created for the purpose of making everyone happy, and his action was based on this belief.

 **"** **The people in the Great Tomb of Nazarick find happiness in serving Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama."**

Demiurge and Zero nodded in agreement.

 **"** **I see. Let me ask you, Peruchinera, do you mean that other people will feel happy when they serve Nazarick?"**

 **"** **How could that be, I don't mean that. Serving Ainz-sama makes us so glad that we could cry tears of joy. But if they were forced to do the same, that's not happiness."**

 **"** **Ohh, then what should we do about this?"** inquired Demiurge

 **"** **Simple, just pick one person and cut off his arms. That way, the others will compare themselves with him and know that they are more fortunate. How wonderful. And to make the one whose arms were chopped off feel blessed, we just need to chop off another person's legs. Ahh, I made so many people happy!"**

Zero forced a wonderful small smile on his always stoic face. **„Logical,"** he said only this word. But Demiurge knew him enough to know what that means him.

Zero thought about that. He could tell more about the work what he and Demiurge were doing with the sheep what they acquired. Maybe she will be so proud of him that she will praise his accomplishments.

Zero know what kind of danger lies amongst the walls of Nazarick. What can threatens his creator safety. It was that woman. He was aware that what she thought about her master really, and she wanted to put Esdeath away from her way.

But she was too high ranked to Zero to just directly accuse her things like treason. No. He needed solid evidence of her treason against an another Supreme Being. He needed to keep open his eyes if he wanted to guarantee his real master safety.

 **Meanwhile:**

Esdeath sneezed.

 **"** **Bless you Esdeath-san!"** said Ainz **. "I wonder how you could catch a cold if you supposedly immune every disease."**

 **"** **No idea Ainz-san. No idea,"** she replied.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Carne Village:**

It was a sunny day in Carne Village. The villagers did their usual jobs. Farming, baking, fixing their houses, etc. The golems what's Ainz gave them to build the walls and the goblins what Enry summoned with the horn what Ainz gave her were helped them out. They would not have to worry about such thing as their security because of the walls and the goblins who's seemingly treated her like she was their leader.

She commanded them, and they followed her commands. They even helped out of them with hunting beasts and training them how to use weapons correctly. So, next time if the enemy attacks there will be not as much causality. They don't have to cover in fear in the shadow of the attacking soldiers. Praying for their life. They don't have to wait for heroes like Ainz Ooal Gown or Esdeath Gorgon to save them.

She looked at the slowly built on statues of the village's saviors, and she drew strength from the sight.

No. In that day she learned. Heroes like that two will not come whenever they needed simply because they are not omnipotent. They can't be everywhere at once. She was of course very glad of her village saviors and wanted to thank them properly.

But as a poor village girl. She could not do much. The only thing what she could do is to make out the most of her life. Be stronger. Help the weak out and not waste the kindness of her saviors.

She walked with a big rod over her shoulder. On two end of the rod, there was two bucket full of water. They should be heavy the girls like her in her age. But she was a country girl, not some noble brat. She got used to this weight under her harsh life.

 **"** Enri **-sama! Let me help you!"** yelled one of the goblin what she summoned.

 **"** **No, thank you. I am fine,"** she answered the goblin while smiled at him. **"Go help out Damien over there."**

She pointed the man who tried to patch his house roof.

The goblin nodded and hurried away. Enri continued her way towards the center of the village where a training ground was set.

In the middle of the sparring ring. Nfirea and Ninya sparred with each other. They seemed exhausted because of the physical conditioning training layout what Raidyn left them while she was away. She left them with the instruction to practice and improved themselves physically and magically. Today was a physical exercise day.

Of course, Raidyn left them with the instruction to use legs and hand weights to further increase their training effectiveness and left them a few hand made. Weak magical seals what seriously hold back their magical power. So they push themselves further to improve their mana pool.

Enri stood beside the ring where the goblin leader watched over the two young man spar.

The goblin leader greeted Enri with a nod. Enri nodded him back.

Ninya used an uppercut. But Nfirea just barely but sidestepped. In response, Nfirea used his footwork to get close to Ninya and tried to use the sword handle button to throw off Ninya from his balance.

They were head to head with each other. No one's got the upper hand for a long time. If one of them tried something, the other quickly adapted and countered with something else.

They spared each other for a while as Enri watched over their training. Then turned to the goblin beside her and asked.

 **"** **How long they fight like this?"**

 **"** **Approximately two hours Enri-sama."** answered the goblin leader while turned his head towards Enri then back.

Enri looked back to them. **"That's not okay. They will strain their bodies too much."** they watched them with keen interest.

The goblin leader closed his eyes and sighed. **"I said them this myself. Enri-sama. But they did not listen to the right word. Maybe you can do something Enri-sama."**

Enri nodded with a determined face. **"I will try."**

 **"** **Ninya, Nfirea please stop. There is almost lunch time."** Nfirea stopped hearing his love belling voice and turned his head towards her. His face reddened because he is not recognized Enri watching his training with Ninya.

He did not realize one more thing. The barely standing Ninya last stumbling strike what hit him on his head. Luckily they only practiced with training swords. So it did not cause any permanent damage. But it was painful nonchalantly.

 **"** **Hey! Watch out Ninya!"**

The still panting Ninya looked at him. **"Sorry Nfirea-san. I were not recognized your sudden stop for a moment."**

 **"** **No problem Ninya-san. Just please be careful next time. Ok?"** Nfirea tried to numb the pain what the sword caused to him.

 **"** **If you did not pull yourself together I might leave you behind in training seclude."** said Nfirea with a smirk.

 **"** **Dreaming is always free."** Ninya smiled. He was still recovering from his injuries from that night. So he was not 100%.

Meanwhile, Enri and the goblin leader watched the two of them with a smile on their faces.

 **"** **It seems they become friends quite quickly."** Enri smiled.

The goblin leader nodded beside her. **"Yes indeed."**

Enri slowly walked towards them. Put down the heavy buckets from her shoulder. And poured two portions of water in two wooden mugs.

She offered to them, and they gladly accepted it. After Nfirea and Ninya greedily gulped up the water. Their throats were sore after the long practice without any rest.

After they had gulped up their portion, they relieved in unison.

 **"** **Thank you Enri!"** said Nfirea.

Ninya nodded. **"Thank you!"**

Enri snickered in their reaction and smiled. **"No problem."** she tried to ward off their praise.

 **"** **Do you want more?"** she asked happily. **"Yes!"** Nfirea and Ninya said in unison then looked at each other and laughed.

 **"** **Come, the lunch is ready,** " she said to them. They nodded together and headed towards the building where Enri goblins and they used to eat.

They all sat at the table and started their meal. The meal was nothing ordinary. Bread, a little-dried meat and vegetable soup. After the long spar, they ate like there was no tomorrow. Nfirea realized Enri was watching him and reddened deeply. He gulped the last chew what was in his mouth and started to eat regularly.

 **"** **Nfirea-san. In the last few days, I did not hear anything about Raidyn-san. Is she on a mission?"**

Inquired Ninya

 **"** **I don't know Ninya-san. She said she would go on a mission and left me with the instruction to practice and follow our training schedule."**

 **"Did she left us a job** **? She used to request us a job from the Adventurer's Guild."**

Nfirea gulped. Enri looked him with a perplexed expression. **"Nfirea? What's wrong?"**

 **"** **I-I forgot about the job what she requested us. I put down the paper on my work desk. Near my…"** Nfirea sweat dropped.

 **"** **Where…?"** inquired Ninya.

 **"** **I did not have any more paper, and I used it to take notes… Then I accidentally poured a big amount of ink on it."**

Ninya nodded. **"Then why we are still here! Come I know a spell what can remove the ink what makes the ink fade away. And reveal the original text."**

Nfirea nodded and with that they left the dining hall.

After they spent almost all of their afternoon to clean the assignment paper from the useless ink even with Nfirea used his alchemical knowledge to hasten the process. The text finally revealed itself. The spell and the alchemy took a long time to able to clean the ink. And it needed constant supervision to not to damage the paper.

Meanwhile, Nfirea and Ninya used their free time in Nfirea local labor to use the ingredients what they acquired from Nazarick and from other sources to try to replicate the blood of the gods. The legendary red potion what Nfirea and his grandmother tried to learn from Raidyn.

The two of them reached new conclusions and found new methods to create potions. Ninya was not as experienced and talented at the theme of alchemy and herbology as Nfirea. But he learned fast. And quickly become Nfirea assistant.

 **"** **That's it the spell finally revealed the text."**

 **"** **Let me see!"** said Nfirea and grabbed the paper. **"Clear out the lair of undead near Carne village."**

 **"** **What? There is a retreat of undead near the town of Carne?"** agape Ninya

 **"What rank mission is that?"** Nfirea looked to the paper.

 **"** **It is gold! Do you think only the two of us is up to it?"** Ninya looked uneasily to Nfirea

 **"** **If Es…"** Nfirea gulped because he almost revealed Raidyn. His new mentor real name. **"I mean if Raidyn-san thinks we are up to it. We surely will be able to do it."**

Ninya nodded in agreement. " **It is not far away from the village. We should reach it under a few hours."**

 **"** **What do you say? We should go now or wait until tomorrow?"**

Nfirea looked outside seeing it's already dusk. **"I think it will be better for tomorrow. It is already dusk and some undead. Like vampires are a lot stronger in the night. It will be unfortunate if we die because of our recklessness."**

Ninya nodded. **"True. Sorry. Time flies when you have fun. Besides that. We need supplies against undead. Undead is especially weak against divine magic casters like priests or any other magic casters who use positive life force."**

 **"** **Don't forget blunt weapons and alchemical silver. Raidyn-san always gave us the payments what we earn when we adventure together even her part. Saying she make enough as it."**

 **"** **But we still don't have enough money to buy a proper silver weapon,"** said Ninya

He turned towards Nfirea and asked. " **Nfirea-san. Don't you have some alchemical silver stuffed somewhere away?"**

 **"** **Let me see it."** Nfirea searched for minutes between his alchemical supplies but only found one bottle. **"I only found one bottle. It is enough against a few undead, but we don't know how many foes we face."**

 **"** **Can't you make some?"** inquired Ninya

 **"** **It is easy to make some. But I am afraid I don't have the necessary ingredients for it. But maybe granny has some between her supplies."** replied Nfirea.

 **"** **Then tomorrow morning we will leave to E-Rantel."**

Nfirea nodded with a determinant face. **"Yes. But tonight. Let rest. We had a dull day."**

After they finished the alchemical experiments what they planned to that day. They went to rest.

In the next day, the two boys wake up early to reach the fortress city as soon as possible.

Outside Enri already did her usual daily routine. The golems do not work at night. Due Ainz commanded them to do not disturb the village rest. But in the first ray of the sunlight they started their hard non-stop work again. Without rest, without food, without a drink. They worked a lot faster than any human workforce could do that. However, they were dumb as the rock. Without command, they only just stood in one place. Waiting for their master instructions.

Enri noticed Ninya and Nfirea. They were fully equipped with their traveling gear.

 **"** **Oh, Ninya, Nfirea. Are you going into the city?"** inquired Enri.

 **"** **Yes, Enri. We forgot about an important mission what Raidyn-san gave us."** Nfirea said with an embarrassed tone.

 **"** **That woman always push you two too hard. You could gather your courage and tell her not to push you so hard."**

Nfirea thought about what his "girlfriend" said and tried to oppose her opinion. But he was just too afraid to tell Enri. It was them to ask Raidyn to give them this hard training schedule. But before he could open his mouth Ninya answered instead of him.

 **"** **That's not right Enri-san. We were the ones who's asked Raidyn-chan this solid training plan."**

Enri glared at them. **"Why should you want to go through this kind of torture what she calls. "Training." Why do you do this to yourselves?"**

 **"** **W-We just want to be stronger. So I can protect yo…"** Nfirea gulped. **"I mean the village."**

 **"** **That is not necessary. We can take care of ourselves now we have goblin-san and our training."**

 **"** **Still…"** sweat dropped Nfirea.

Enri sighed. **"Just please be careful. Both of you. Don't overstrain yourselves."**

 **"** **Hay!"** both of them bowed with respect in their eyes.

 **"** **Well, then. Take care. And don't be reckless on the road. You know without the Wise King the Forest. The woods became much more dangerous than before."**

Ninya and Nfirea nodded and bid farewell to Enri.

Meanwhile, Lupusregina Beta. Who is commanded by Ainz to watch over the village of Carne. Watched as her favorite chew toys leave the village with keen interest from one of the rooftops. She was bored by the other villagers. They were just not fun. She could not even torture them because Ainz and Esdeath forbade her to touch them even with one finger.

So, this is how the two young adventurers take their way towards the fortress city of E-Rantel. Their little journey took approximately one and a half day. When they arrived into the city the city, was buzzed in time because it was almost lunch time. Nfirea and Ninya stomach growled because they came almost non-stop in the direction of the town and only ate a little dried food on the way.

Scene Change: Fortress city of E-Rantal

 **"** **We are almost there Ninya-san,"** said Nfirea to his traveling companion.

Ninya nodded. **"I know Nfirea-san. I was in your grandmother shop before. In that night…"** his voice quietened.

 **"** **I am sorry Ninya-san. I would not have had to bring up such theme…"**

 **"** **No, it is alright. Beside Raidyn-chan took care my friend's killers, I can't thank her enough. But every time I ask her about what happened in the cemetery or how I could thank her. She just quickly changes the theme. I understand she doesn't want to speak about what she saw in the cemetery in that night. But…"** Ninya immediately stopped what he wanted to say.

 **"** **There is no point. The short time I know her. She never actually revealed anything to me about her either. She is just changing the topic or distract our attention about themes what are not related to either her personal life or similar things. She is very secretive."**

Ninya eyes widened realizing he is not the only one who lost people in his life. First his sister, his friends from the Sword of Darkness. Peter, Lukeluther, and Dyne. They were all faithful companions and good friends. They always helped each other out in dire situations. He remembered Raidyn had also companioned. She told them about them and about that how she lost them. How could he forget about such important detail? Why did he not realized this before?

 _"_ _I must somehow make it right my earlier rude incomprehension."_ thought Ninya with a depressive inner tone while he looked at the ground with an empty stare.

 **"I-I don't want to lose her too because of the secrets what she held."** said Ninya with a depressed tone.

 **"Are you fallen into** Raydin **-chan? Ninya-san?"** asked Nfirea with a playful smirk.

Ninya head reddened. **"N-No! Why do you assume such things!?"** said Ninya with a panicked tone.

 **"The way as you speak about her when she is not around. That's why I assume this."**

 **"I-Is this so obvious? But it does not matter. Low ranked adventurers like me surely do not have a chance with her."** Ninya said with a depressed tone

 **"Don't give up! Surely she would not** save **you and not take you under her wings if she does not like you. The girl whose I love did not** recognize **me yet. But I still trying. Just don't give up Ninya-san!"** Nfirea sought to comfort his companion.

Ninya eyes filled with determination and looked to Nfirea. **"Thank you! I will not give up. Maybe, one day she will recognize me! I just had to try harder!"**

Nfirea nodded and continued. **"She always smiling and joking. Even in the direst situation. I read once in a book. People who act like this often only hide their pain under their smile and sometimes silly looking nature. Build on this comfort her. At least I read this in that book."**

 **"** **Ah we are here!"** interrupted his monolog Nfirea. He reached the door of the shop and opened it.

 **"** **Granny I am home!"** Lizzie looked up from the counter where she currently sorted her alchemical supplies.

 **"** **Nfirea! You finally came! I am waiting for you for days! Where were you?"**

Nfirea started to scratch his head embarrassingly. **"I am sorry granny I had a few things to do."**

Then she turned the still silently standing Ninya **. "Ah. Ninya-san. I hope your recovering going well."**

Nfirea shook his head and looked to his grandmother with a look of uneasiness. But it was barely noticeable.

Noticing this Lizzie ashamed herself. **"I am sorry Ninya-san. It must be hard for you after that night."**

 **"** **N-No, Lizzie-san it is fine. I already get over it and as Raidyn-san said. What does not kill you make you stronger."**

Lizzie smiled and nodded. **"Then I am glad."** the two young man stomach growled loudly.

 **"** **It seems you two are getting hungry after your long road. Come I will invite you to a restaurant."**

 **"** **No, granny we came only for just a few alchemical ingredients, and we have to go because we have an important mission."** protested Nfirea

 **"** **Don't say no to your older! Boy! I clearly see the two of your eyes! You did not eat anything normal meal since a week."**

Nfirea stepped one step backward. **"Granny?"**

 **"** **Don't granny's me! Just accept the damn invitation!"** Lizzie scolded them.

Ninya smiled brightly and turned to Nfirea. **"I think we have no other choice Nfirea-san."**

Nfirea looked like a defeated man. **"You are right. We gladly accept the invitation granny. But after the meal, we have to go in our way."**

Lizzie smiled like he won a bet. **"Fair trade but before you go. You two have to help me out in the shop. Remember Nfirea this was our deal. I only allowed you to go in that village and became a part-time adventurer with this criteria. You had to help me out at least two times in a month. Raidyn-san also accepted this principle."**

 **"** **Fine… We will help you out."**

 **"** **That's the spirit!"** laughed Lizzie. **"Now come I know the best place in the neighborhood then we will search the alchemical supplies what you need."**

Both of them nodded. After the copious meal what they ate in the Golden Hare. One of the best restaurant in the neighborhood. They went back into the Bareare alchemy shop and gathered the supplies what they needed for their adventures.

On the way, they saw a mess when older gentlemen who dressed in butler uniform tried to protect a young boy from some criminal thugs. The former butler with well-trimmed mustache and beard took the thugs attack right away, but he does not even budge. In response, he just swept away his attackers with a single blown. It was awe inspiring but after the crowd started to disappear they too went on their way too.

They helped out Lizzie in the shop as they promised to her. The work was much more than they anticipated firstly. Lizzie was in the middle of her yearly stock –taking. It took all of their remaining day and most of their night to finish it. But it had to be done at least once a year, or there will be chaos in the shop inventory after a while.

Luckily they found the three last remaining silver substance what they are looking for. So Nfirea did not have to make.

The fact why Lizzie was so little stock on it because of the news about a powerful vampire appeared near the city but as the rumors say an adamantine class adventurer were already taken care of it. But there will be maybe other lower classed monsters roamed around.

Every adventurer knew. The higher level monsters almost never came alone. No. They brought their whole household with them if they changed the place what they inhabited. So everyone had to be on their guard if they wanted to survive the nights.

They spent the night in Lizzie house. Where Nfirea room was still intact. Lizzie and Nfirea slept in their rooms. Ninya got the guest room.

The morning came fastly, and the two adventurers wake up as new after they spent the night in beds and not in the cold ground in a tent. In the morning prepared them to leave. Before they left Lizzie halted their leave.

 **"** **Wait a moment."** the two young looked perplexed. They already said their goodbyes what more Lizzie should want from them?

After minutes Lizzie came back to them with a big package in her hand. **"Here Nfirea. Happy birthday!"** she smiled at him widely.

 **"** **Thank you, Granny! But my birthday will be in a week."**

 **"This is why I give it to you now. We most likely not meet in the next week. Now. Open it!"** she commanded her grandson.

Nfirea quickly opened it and him agape because what he saw. It was a brand new high-grade alchemical equipment. Nfirea has one too. But it was much lower quality than her grandmother's or this.

 **"Granny… This is what it seems?"** he asked incredulously

 **"Your eyes better than mine. Tell me yourself."** smirked his grandmother.

 **"** **This is your high-grade equipment. B-But I can't just accept it. "**

 **"** **Damn you, child! Just accept it! Your work is far more important to be this shy! Moreover. You research the potion what that adventurer friend of you gave that redhead."** Lizzie scolded her grandchild.

 **"I see. Thank you very much."** with that he hugged his grandmother. Lizzie smiled on this and hugged back.

 **"** **But I expect on that recipe in my lifetime."** Nfirea stopped his hugging and looked his grandmother eyes under his long hair what covered his eyes. **"I try my best."** he smiled back to his older.

 **"** **Can we leave this here until we return to collect our reward from the Adventurer's Guild?"**

 **"** **Of course."** Lizzie nodded. And with that, the two young man left the Baleare Apothecary.

It did not take a long time until they reached the entrance of E-Rantel where they initially arrived. They had not much money in their pockets. But it was enough to rent two horses.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Secret Place near Carne Village:**

With their fresh horses, they could make much more distance under shorter time. So they managed to reach the location where the undead entrenched themselves under one day. It was a dark cave near the Great Forest of Tove. Its entrance was adorned with various animal, human and other creature bones.

Nfirea looked around. But he found nothing. **"What's wrong Nfirea-san?"** asked Ninya.

 **"** **Nothing. Ninya-san. I just thought I felt something is watching us for a moment. But it was probably my imagination..."**

 **"** **Let's buff up and prepare our weapons for the battle."** said Ninya.

They smeared their arms with the oils what they bought with themselves. They did not use the alchemical silver yet. Because its effect has passed early. It cannot be helped. Every attempt what aimed to raise its exposure time failed. There were good attempts from the alchemist who tried this, but all of them ultimately failed. The silver looking liquid was only active approximately one and a half hour after you smeared your weapons with it.

On the contrary, the weapon oils were not bounded by a locked time frame. If once you put it on your weapon it can be on it all day too. Without losing its effectiveness. Of course, the weapon oils had downsides too. For example. You could only use a certain amount of time against monsters whose has a good metabolism. Like werewolf or trolls before they become immune to it. There was an another big downside. There were a limited amount of charges from the oil on the weapon. For example, you hit the enemy with it once. The lesser quantity oil remained on your sword.

This can be bypassed of course. With unique enchantments what's reproduce the chosen substance on the weapon. But these enchantments only be produced magic casters whose know minimum tier four magic.

Ninya and Nfirea entered the cave after they buffed each other and prepared. The cave was pitch black due there were not any light sources. Undead used [Dark Vision] passively, so they did not need any light source. So why would be any torches.

Ninya murmured a short chant, and a floating orb of light appeared before them. This spell named [Continuous Light]. A low tiered spell with a low upkeep cost. It used to illuminate dark areas.

As they progressed deeper and deeper in the cave, sometimes they encountered low level skeleton warriors with rusty armors and weapons. And slow, low-level zombies who've tried to grab them with their slow movement. This undead was not dangerous alone. But in hordes, they could quickly overwhelm any higher ranked adventurer if they manage to corner them.

The strangest thing was not this. But the fact. There were primitive traps placed all around the cave waiting for their victim to fall into them. Traps meant there was an intelligent undead. Capable of thinking inhabit the depths of this cave. That said they would find even more undead as they were heading deeper into the hole where thy entered.

 **"** **Be careful Nfirea-san. There are traps in the shadows. That means there will be an intelligent undead in this cave."**

Nfirea nodded. **"Maybe it is who control and lead this undead or maybe necromancer."**

 **"** **That's certainly possible. If it is a necromancer, we had to be aware even more of your surroundings. They can be very crafty."**

Nfirea nodded. And they continued their way deep into the heart of the cave. In their way, the two young boys encountered more and more. Weak skeletal warriors, zombies, and traps. It seemed the enemy and traps started to become more organized and organized with each of their steps.

Deeper into the cave they encountered even better-geared skeleton warriors who've wielded. Either a shield with a sword a bow or two handed large Claymore's. They were especially dangerous against the two boys because they were originally magic casters and the two of them started their physical training only approximately one and a half weeks ago.

Ninya was adventurer almost all of his life, and he was get used this kind of situations. But he was still recovering from his earlier grave injuries. So he was not one hundred percent.

The duo headed deeper and deeper into the cave. With each moment their determination grows. They worked together as a team. They still not get used to each other fighting style because the time what they adventured together were only two weeks. Not nearly enough time to get used to each other fighting style.

The other significant disadvantage what they had were Nfirea lack of experience. Ninya adventured all of his life in search of his sister. But Nfirea were only a herbologist and alchemist. He was one of the best. But still, he had no real fighting experience beside the few mission and training what Raidyn took them. But he was determinant. He wanted to protect the girl who he loved at any cost.

The duo headed forward using mostly only their weapons to advance between the many low leveled undead. They did not use any spells due the two young adventurer's wanted to reserve their spells to the stronger enemies ahead. It was an important rule when you adventured. Never use your trump cards against weaker enemies because you may need them against more powerful more thought enemies. The traps what they encountered were easily counter able. The traps consisted mostly of primitive wires to bear traps and pitfalls. They were quite annoying in the middle of the fight but nothing dangerous thanks to Ninya previous adventure experience.

After approximately half an hour fighting and trap deactivation. They arrived into a big oval like Hall. As the two boys entered the heart of the cave, their eyes widened. The whole hall was littered with gore and bones scattered around. The two boys almost dumped their load because of their sudden disgust. The smell and the sight were sickening. A feeling of discomfort ran through their spine as they looked around.

In the middle of the hall, an altar stood where a robed figure stood. In its hand, there was a sacrificial dagger. The figure slowly turned its head towards the two boys.

His face transformed into a sinister expression. **"Well, well, well. It seems the heroes of the story arrived. But you are too late. I already finished the ritual."** he smirked.

 **"** **Who are you? Why did you do this**?" yelled Nfirea.

The necromancer turned to them. **"You ask why? Why did I do this?"**

 **"** **It will cause no harm if I tell you. Because soon you two will be a part of my infinite undead army. And I will descend in the new heights of the rank of Zuranon!"**

 **"** **Zuranon? The necromancer society whose wants to replace humanity by undead and to rule them over. Raidyn-san defeated your leader in this area. So why are you still here?"**

The pale necromancer started to snicker. **"Yes. That mean girl defeated Khazit-sama and his d** **isciples** **. But I am better than him! I will reach that height what he would never dare to dream off! I will become the new Grand Master of Zuranon! Nothing can stop me! Not even your annoying interference! You destroyed almost all of my minions! Now behold the power of Snickers!"**

He turned back to the victim who laid unconsciously on the sacrificial altar and stabbed its abdomen opening it entirely. The blood started to gather around the necromancer and begun to swirl around him.

 **"** **Yes! Yes! I feel my power is growing with each moment! I will shed my human form and become much more. I transcend the human bounds!"**

Nfirea and Ninya prepared their weapons. And used the silver substance what they previously sought. The two of them poured the silver liquid on their swords what evenly spread around their blades.

The remains what were scattered all around the big hall started to magnetically pull towards the tornado of swirling blood.

Nfirea turned to Ninya. **"Ninya-san! Do you have any idea how should we stop it?"**

Ninya gritted his teeth. **"We can't do anything at this moment. The best of my knowledge. Rituals like this cannot be interrupted quickly. You need minimum a powerful magical artifact to do that."**

 **"** **But if he is doing what I think he is. I think he will be vulnerable to fire-based attacks. Consider that I am not the most knowledgeable in this theme. I only encountered two necromancers in my life, and one almost killed me. My knowledge about this issue came from my master and books mostly."**

Nfirea nodded. **"I see. Then let's prepared our fire spells."**

Soon the swirling blood tornado stopped and what they saw froze the blood in their veins. A massive abomination was approximately three meters tall. Broad shoulders clawed hands and malformed head with multiple eyes. On the top of its head. There was two horn sprouted towards the skies. On its stomach. There was a large malformed mouth.

 **"** **Behold and trembled! I finally reached my true form! No one can stop me! Not even that adamantine ranked girl! Not the kingdom, not the Empire! Not the Slaine Theocracy! Not even the Dragon Lords! Everyone will tremble the name Snickers as I consume all living in the world!"**

The two boys shook a little because of the monstrous sight before them. But after they remembered what Raidyn said to them. They steeled themselves, and a spark of determination lit up in their eyes. Nfirea turned his head in the direction of Ninya.

 **"** **Ninya-san do you remember what Raidyn-san told us when we almost died because of her training."**

Ninya nodded then responded. **"She asked us what do we say when we meet the God of the death?"**

Nfirea smiled. **"We did not know how to answer her question first. But then after we were in the throat of the death. She said…"**

 **"** **Not today..."** Nfirea smiled while looked at the monstrosity

 **"** **Tremble little ones! Because here I come!"** roared the monster and started its vicious charge.

The two boy readied them. They both prepared their fire based spells.

The two boys screeched their hands forward and shouted. **"[Flare]!"** from their palms two approximately fists sized fireball sprouted and hit the monster. The **[Flare]** were the lower tiered version of the fireball. It was not as strong. But it can be used by the lower tiered magic casters.

The former necromancer roared, but the flares can't disrupt its vicious charge. **"Argh. Your pitiful spells are useless. I became immortal. Don't you see!?"**

Ninya and Nfirea continued their attack. But it was no avail. It seemed the abomination simply shrug it all off.

When the monster reached them, they are jumped off from its way. The former necromancer Snickers hit the wall what were behind them causing the whole cave tremble because of the force which the monster collided with the wall. A few piece split off from the top of the cave and hit the monster. The monster roared because of the pain as its arm left. It quickly grabbed it and reconnected the arm stump with the rest of its body. The arm quickly reattached itself and it started to move its hand.

It raised its hand and started to move its clawed hand. **"Now you finally see. I am immortal! I cannot be killed!"**

 **"** **Ninya second attack plan."** Ninya nodded in response. Nfirea prepared himself and charged towards the monster while Ninya supported him from the back with his spells.

Ninya ducked and swayed away from the monster strikes. The beast was very clumsy with its enormous clawed hands and bloated body. It even tried to eat him with the mouth on its stomach. But Nfirea just outmaneuvered him with his agility. Sometimes he even threw a few spells at close quarter. Mostly his acid and fire based spells what he knew will damage the former necromancer. But he did only a minimal amount of injury to it. Nfirea just retreated near his comrade in arms. Both of them were strained because of the long battle.

 **"** **What should we do Ninya-san**?" asked Nfirea. Ninya has much more experience things like this because he was an adventurer longer time than Nfirea.

Ninya thought about their opportunities and looked around. Then he noticed the weapon oil in his pouch. He grabbed it and threw the bottle into the monster face. The former necromancer slowly approached them.

 **"Pointless! You can't hurt me attack like this!"**

 **"** **Nfirea-san! Quickly use** **[Flare]** **on the monster!"** Nfirea in response raised his arm and shot a ball of flame from his palm **"** **[Flare]!** **"** he shouted while he put the spell all of his mental power to produce hotter and stronger **[Flare]**.

The monster laughed sadistically. Then its eyes widened as it realized what the boys planned. Snickers raised its hand, but it was too late. His monstrous from all drenched with the highly flammable oil what Ninya threw to it. The fist-sized fireball collided with its distorted skin and ignited the highly flammable oil.

Snickers started to roar viciously as his distorted and ignited form began to crumble because of the heat. He has begun to advance slowly towards Nfirea and Ninya while he swept away anything that is in his way with its clawed hands. Ninya and Nfirea were smart, so they were rather not waiting till the monster reaches them.

When the flames on the monster started to weaken. They just threw an another bottle of weapon oil on the monster reigniting in its skin. They played with the monster with a few more minutes. Sometimes barely escaping from the abomination clawed hands. But they managed it. After a few moments, the beast burning body collapsed on the ground. After another minute the fires has been extinguished, and there were only the monster broken, disfigured smoldering body.

Nfirea and Ninya walked over the body and decapitated its head.

They sighed in unison. **"It is finally over,"** said Ninya with a tired tone

 **"** **Yeah. We made it. Although just barely..."** they looked at each other and laughed in unison. After that Nfirea and Ninya looted the cave from its treasures and left to turn the quest in the Adventurer's Guild.

After the few hours of their leave. The smoldering remain tried to get up. But a black blade pierced the place where its heart supposed to be and completely rotted its body away.

 **"** **I-I just wanted to be…"** with this last world the body disappeared.

Two more magical being with a human-like body shape that wears a black spider ninja costume which has eight legs that are like sharp blades descended from the ceiling. It seemed they appeared from the nowhere as they disabled their invisibility field.

 **"** **Objective complete. Esdeath-sama will be pleased. It was easy to lure that fool necromancer and his weak undead minions in this cave and make him raise the suspicion of the Adventurer's Guild."** in response the two other spider-like creature nodded then disappeared from the sight.

After the three Eight, Edged Assassin's left a shadow appeared from the nothingness. It raised its hand and from the void. Snickers abomination form started to rise again. **"Rise Snickers. You will serve the masters faithfully,"** it said in a dreadfully distorted voice what was the mix of man and female.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Ainz Forward Outpost:**

Ainz main base was the fortress that Aura was constructing— the place that Cocytus visited yesterday. Faint construction noises could still be heard in the distance.

When they entered a room, Victim who had been following quietly behind said to Ainz.

 **"** **emoh gniog m'I ,syug uoy wercS… (Well then, allow me to bid farewell here.)"** said Victim the Guardian of the 8th floor

 **"** **Thank you for your hard work. Please defend the first level of Nazarick until we return."**

 **"** **amabO sknahT… (By your will)."**

 **"** **「** **Portal** **」** **.** **"**

Victim went into the door of darkness conjured by Ainz— with the first level of the Great Tomb of Nazarick as his destination.

After seeing off the Guardian capable of activating a deadly powerful movement restriction skill, Ainz turned his attention towards the room. At the same time, he could sense Aura lowering her face.

She must have done everything she could to give Ainz a grand welcome. Traces that showed the worthy effort put into this room could be seen everywhere, but it paled in comparison to Nazarick. Aura probably felt shame from this.

 _"_ _It is not that bad."_

For Ainz who was just a salaryman, he didn't mind it that much. His room in Nazarick wasn't too bad either, but it troubled him as it was too luxurious. In fact, he felt relaxed and comfortable here.

 _"_ _I want an eight tatami room. I should find a corner to prepare one. Oh, I have to compliment Aura and convey my satisfaction for her work."_

If people don't talk about their trust gratitude and care, they won't become successful.

Ainz remembered a quote he saw framed inside the display cabinet of a CEO during a corporate visit. He didn't know who coined it, but it was a great quote. It felt like something an ideal boss will say.

 _"_ _You have to show your gratitude. People won't strive for the best if there is no reward… Something like that?"_

 **"** **My apologies Aura, for insisting on using this place. Do not mind the details; I have high praise for what you have accomplished. If you make this, then it is as good as Nazarick."**

 **"** **... Yes."**

Aura's eyes slightly widened. " _I should console her more."_

Although Ainz wanted to do that, no better words came to his mind, so he covered it up by observing the surroundings once again.

The smell of fresh timber still lingered here.

Normally, instead of this place that had absolutely no defenses, returning to Nazarick was unquestionably safer. Without defensive magic, it was like a house made of paper in a way. But on the flip side, Ainz was using himself as bait to lure in the big fishes.

There was a significant distance between here and the lake, so the ones that could chase them here — if they existed — would be players from YGGDRASIL or people at that level.

This meant that the purpose of building this place was to bait the enemies targeting Nazarick to reveal themselves.

It was dangerous of course, but Ainz felt the risk was necessary to achieve this goal.

 _„_ _They are still not showing up. Could it be… Is the plan a failure? Anyway, what is that?"_

 **"** **... Aura, I want to ask you. What is that thing?"**

Ainz's gaze stopped on the lone white chair placed deep inside the room. The back was made high and imposing. It was made so well that it was no exaggeration to call it an art piece. If he ignores that one glaring issue.

 **"** **It's bit everyday, but I have prepared a throne."**

The one answering confidently was the subordinate following behind him— Demiurge. " _That's what I thought_ ," Ainz said to himself in his mind and asked a further question while inspected the throne.

 **"—** **What bones did you use?"**

 **"** **Bones from all sorts of beasts. The best parts are from beasts like Griffon and Wyvern. Zero-san helped to create it."**

 **"** **... Oh… I see."**

That was a throne made from countless bones. It wasn't on the logistics list of goods they brought from Nazarick, so it was something Demiurge created outside. No matter how he looked at it, skulls from humans or demihumans were used too. It might look pure white without a shred of blood and meat on it, but it still gave the feeling of the blood stain.

It was a bit disgusting, sitting on that thing was akin to sitting on a cushion of needles, making Ainz hesitate. But his subordinate had put effort to prepare it; it would be difficult to reject it. Is there any reason he could use that won't cause complaints...

Ainz snapped his fingers after thinking about it.

 **"** **... Shalltear. I will give you the punishment for what you had done right now. That's right… I will punish you with shame."**

 **"** **Yes!"**

Shalltear who was suddenly named was a bit surprised.

 **"** **Kneel with your head bowed over there, and put your hands on the floor."**

 **"** **Yes!"**

Shalltear walked to the place Ainz pointed at— which was the middle of the room and did as she was told with a baffled face.

Ainz walked up to Shalltear and sat on her back.

 **"** **... Ainz, Ainz-sama!"**

The surprised Shalltear could only make exhale while whispering 'Hans-sama.' She was shaken and stiff from fear when Ainz sat on her back.

 **"** **You are now a chair, understand?"**

 **"** **Yes!"**

Ainz shifted his gaze from Shalltear whose voice was getting shrilled, onto Demiurge.

 **"—** **Sorry Demiurge, that's how it is."**

 **"** **I see! Marvellous! To use a Guardian as a chair! This is a chair customized specifically for the Supreme Master! As expected of Ainz-sama. I would never have thought of that!"**

 **"** **Is, is that so…"**

In the face of the glittering respect shown on Demiurge was expressing, Ainz averted his face, not understanding why he was smiling so brilliantly. After this, a beautiful woman said to Ainz with a pleasant smile.

 **"** **My apologies Ainz-sama. Please allow me to excuse myself. I will return shortly."**

 **"** **You need something Albedo? Permission granted, carry on."**

After thanking him, Albedo left the room.

After Albedo left. A black oval portal appeared from the middle of nowhere.

The guardians prepared themselves to attack the foe if it is neccesary. But after they saw who was exiting the portal a relieved expression set out in their faces. Of course, not on Zero's face. His expression was always stoic and bored.

Esdeath in child form stepped out from the portal. **"** **Sorry for being late. I had a few things what I had to take care."**

 **"** **It is not problem Esdeath-san. The show will start soon. Do you briefed by the happenings?"**

 **"Yes, I get a fast summary of the battle in the swamp. And the discussion in the throne room from Pandora's Actor."**

 **"** **Esdeath-sama."** everyone bowed like it was some choreography

Esdeath waved them back. **"Hello, everyone." then she turned back to Ainz. "Once more I am sorry I can't be in our talk-over in the throne room."**

Ainz raised his hand. **"It is fine Esdeath-san. What matters is that. You are here."**

Immediately, a woman screaming 'Hyaaahhhhhhh!' and the sound of a wall being smashed violently could be heard, and the whole fort seemed to be shaking.

 **"** **We are being attacked?"** asked Esdeath.

 **"** **No. I think this was just Albedo,"** responded Momonga

Realizing what Momonga is sitting on Esdeath pointed in Shalltear direction. **"Ainz-san. I know you have a few disturbing things. But I did not think. I will see you doing one of them. It is quite alarming."**

 **"** **Th-This is not what are you thinking!?"** he said in an almost panicked tone.

Esdeath chuckled. **"Of course. Of course, tell this lies to yourself."**

 **"** **You and your wild imagination Esdeath-san,"** mumbled Momonga

After a minute or so, Albedo returned to the room dominated by silence with her usual smile.

 **"** **I have returned, Ainz-sama. Oh right, Aura. I accidentally ran into the wall when I left the room. It seemed to be damaged, could you repair it later? I am very sorry."**

 **"** **Ah, erm... Okay, I will get it done."**

Albedo seeing Esdeath greeted her. **"** **Esdeath-sama."** she bowed deeply.

 **"** **Albedo."** Esdeath nodded in response.

Ainz swallowed the words he wanted to say and sighed. He focused his wandering gaze and fixated on the staff emitting an aura of terror.

The real staff of Ainz Ooal Gown was not brought here; this was a replica— a prototype in replicating the guild weapon. Made from parts dug from the depths of the treasury, it was a prop that looked almost perfect on the outside.

The guild will fall if the guild weapon was destroyed, so it could not be brought out so carelessly. It was entrusted to the Guardian of the Cherry Blossom Zone in the 8th floor for protection right now.

 _„_ _We did come up with countermeasures for if we got robbed of our rings, but it is not easy to just find a place… to test it out..."_

As he was thinking about that, Shalltear suddenly fidgeted, adjusting herself for Ainz to sit more comfortably. This made Ainz look down at the back of Shalltear's head with a strange sense of unease.

Her breathing was ragged.

 _„_ _It must be heavy for her."_

Under Ainz was the slim back of Shalltear who looked to be fourteen. A grown man was sitting on the back of this young girl. Realizing how perverted, shameful and cruel that was, Ainz felt he might have gone too far.

Shalltear was an NPC created by his companion in the past. Even Peroronchino wouldn't abuse her like this. This action was akin to soiling the memories of his past comrades. It was foolish to think of this as a self-punishment.

 _„_ _To torture Shalltear like this… unforgivable."_

 **"** **Shalltear, does it hurt?"**

Ainz was planning to say 'if that is so, let's end this.' Shalltear looked up with a face blushing with passion, her expression full of pleasure.

 **"** **It's not painful at all! This is like a reward!"**

She kept exhaling the heat stored within her body, reflecting Ainz' face in her dazed eyes. Her wet tongue brushed against her lips, reflecting light lecherously. She squirmed her body like a snake.

 **"** **... Hnngh!"**

Ainz felt the urge to get away immediately.

 _"_ _Reward? I know Shalltear have a few fetishes, but this is strange."_ thought Esdeath while Ainz considered to simply leave the room.

He almost gave in to this urge.

 _„_ _No, I can't do that."_

He was punishing Shalltear, but Shalltear's mistake was Ainz' fault. That's why enduring the urge to get up was Ainz' punishment.

Ainz destroyed the complicated emotions welling up within him.

He tried his best to ignore the chair that was panting and squirming. But he couldn't help thinking _Peroronchino, what a perverted setting this is_.

 **"** **... Well then, let's move on to the serious topic. Did we intimidate them?"**

 **"** **I think it was perfect, Ainz-sama,"** said Demiurge with a respectful tone

" **Exactly, just look at the lizardmen's faces."**

Ainz smiled in relief after hearing what the Guardians said. It was impossible to tell the changes in the expressions of the lizardmen. They might be closer to humans than reptiles, but their facial expressions were entirely different from humans.

 **"** **Is that so. Then the first phase to awe them with might is a success."**

Ainz exhaled in relief.

He used the Super-tier magic 'The Creation' that could only be used four times a day after all. If that didn't work, nothing else would.

 **"** **Demiurge, how long would it take to find out exactly how large the frozen area is?"**

 **"** **We have already started to do so, but progress is slow as the area is wider than expected. Please grant us more time."**

Ainz stopped Demiurge who was about to kneel. Ainz covered his mouth with his bony finger and thought. The area of effect being larger than expected could be considered a success regarding magical experimentations.

'The Creation' is a Super-tier magic that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands.

It was possible to show their might without using Super-tier magic.

Unrelated to this deployment, Ainz had always wanted to perform this experiment in determining the area of effect. 'The Creation' was a magic that had an amazingly large area of effect and could cover the entire 8th floor in Ainz's experiment inside Nazarick. But it wasn't clear what effect it would have in the world outside.

In YGGDRASIL the spell effect could cover an 'Area,' but how big would an 'Area' be in this world? Ainz wanted to find out. If it could include an entire plain, that would be too big.

Similarly, freezing the entire lake was going overboard. Care should be taken when using Super-tier magic.

 **"** **Aura, how is our security net?"**

 **"** **Yes! We have deployed the undead assigned by Ainz-sama to secure a two-kilometer radius area. But there has been no signs of anything special coming in so far. I have also sent monsters specializing in scouting to patrol the area within 4 km, but we have not spotted anything suspicious."**

 **"** **I see… The enemy might be hiding from detection as they draw close, what about the countermeasures against that?"**

 **"** **There are no problems. With Shalltear's cooperation, we have sent out undead proficient in reconnaissance."**

 **"** **Splendid."**

 **"** **Good work guys!"** Esdeath showed them a thumb up.

Aura smiled happily after Ainz and Esdeath praised her. Her sad expression was gone without a trace.

 **"We have exposed ourselves to this extent, why haven't the people who used the World class item against Shalltear or that strange plant monster master made a move?"**

Ainz asked again under the gaze of everyone present but did not direct his question to anyone in particular.

 **"** **Why aren't they performing surveillance on Nazarick and this place?"**

 **"** **Could it be that they are surveilling us with World class items that could not be detected by ordinary means?"**

Ainz tilts his head in response to Demiurge's counter question.

 **"** **... I did consider this possibility; that's why we use Momon and Raidyn… If they are using World class item to spy on us, they wouldn't be able to spy on Momon or Raidyn who also owns a World class piece. That's why I have been assuming they will use physical means such as scouts to watch us… They might use magic surveillance too, but it should be conventional means..."**

Ainz realized the Guardians around him seemed confused, which meant his explanation wasn't clear enough.

 **"** **Well… How should I put this… In the past, we owned a mine that could generate a type of metal that was rare. As we were monopolizing the supply, the market price for it soared, and people started scheming to rob it from us. The item they used that time was Ouroboros. It was a top World class item known as one of the 'Twenty.'"**

Ainz narrowed his eyes.

 **„** **Yes. That it a nasty world item. I hated when they did that. It was simply not ethical**." snarled Esdeath.

Ainz was raging mad when he just got robbed, but looking back, it was a beautiful piece of memory even though they were massacred and dropped plenty of rare items.

 **"** **Outrageous! They dare usurp the territory ruled by the Supreme Beings?! Unforgivable! Please give us the order to counterattack!"**

Hearing how angry Albedo was made Ainz turn his gaze.

He could see the hostility and killing intent released by all the Guardians; even the calm Demiurge was revealing a sinister smile. Not just that, even Mare's reserved expression couldn't conceal his urge to attack. Ainz couldn't see Shalltear's face as she was acting as a chair, but from her stiffened body, her determination was conveyed to Ainz through his rear. Zero always calm faces changed and his uncovered eye started to twitch because of his anger.

 **"Albedo-san. We already reclaimed what is ours. So, please don't be so mad about it."** Esdeath tried to calm down Albedo.

Albedo was waiting for answers turned to Momonga who only nodded to her.

Ainz raised his hand to calm the Guardians. They looked more settled, but they still felt unstable as if magma was flowing beneath the surface. To change the topic, Ainz continued what he was saying.

 **"The enemy used Ouroboros to stop us from entering the 'World' the mine was situated in. They probably used this chance to search the vicinity and seize the mine. When the seal was undone, we went in only to find that the mine had been conquered."**

During the foolish attempt to take back the mine, about half the guild members died at least once. Ainz held back on and didn't say this out loud.

 **"** **I will get to the main point. I mentioned that we were denied access to that 'World, ' but people with World class items could still enter that 'World.' Hence, it is impossible for them to spy on us even with the strongest World class item."**

As Ainz listened to the enlightened acknowledgment from his subordinates, he still bore doubts on whether this was true.

The possibility was high, but there was no evidence to prove that it was true.

When using 'Conflict of the Five Elements' which was also a 'Twenty' like 'Ouroboros,' the game company sent a message to the owners World class items. Aside from an apology, they also posted an item as compensation. The content of the apology message was: "Bearers of World class items, by right, you should be exempted from any changes to the world. But it is very challenging to maintain your data while we update the server. Therefore, we have no other choice but to treat this as an exceptional case as we refresh the server."

And so, it was impossible for them to defend against this. But that event should be the exception instead of the norm.

Especially the World class item that could defend against reconnaissance magic. It would be meaningless if it couldn't protect Nazarick from other World class items.

 **"** **And that is why I thought the enemy would approach Momon or Raidyn… But those who do approach are mothers carrying newborn babies and adventurers."**

They asked Momon and Raidyn to pat the kids' head to bless them with health and strength. The adventurers requested a handshake and wished to become stronger, but no one wanted to converse with them in private.

That's why Ainz exposed himself with weak defenses this time, waiting for the enemy to make their move.

Not equipping Cocytus with a World class item was part of the plan. Ainz scheduled to use him as bait to lure the enemy out. It seemed scary because the enemy was unknown, and they could come up with proper countermeasures after ascertaining who the enemy was.

 **"** **Regarding this issue… May I share my humble opinion?"** Ainz turned his head towards Albedo

 **"** **What is it, Albedo?"**

 **"** **Yes, as Ainz-sama explained, the plan was to smoke the enemy out. Could the enemy be reluctant to approach us since they too are operating in the dark, just like us?"**

 _...Ah._

 **"** **No… problem, Albedo, I already considered that possibility."**

He didn't. Ainz was assuming the enemy was thinking the same thing as him, trying to gather intelligence on him.

 _„…_ _What an error. Did I get it wrong from the very beginning?"_ he looked to Esdeath. _„_ _I wonder if Esdeath-san considered that thing._ _ **"**_ Esdeath turned to Ainz **. „There is something in my face?"** she asked.

 **„** **No, it is nothing. I am just in the middle of planning."** Esdeath nodded in response.

 **"** **Excuse me, also…"**

 _„_ _Albedo-san, please stop_ —„

Ainz cried in his heart. He felt like a candidate who was reviewing the question script after the exam and realized all his answers were wrong.

 **"** **About releasing the information that Shalltear was defeated with items** …"

 **"** **Yes, that's what Esdeath-san reported to the guild, that is to prevent the people from fearing Esdeath if she gets too powerful. Rare magical weapons seemed to be a rare item here; it must be difficult to destroy the weapon for experiments. Destabilizing the weapon and using it to defeat Shalltear is a more convincing story, and people would be less guarded against Raidyn."**

 **"** **You are right. For the people who think those good weapons is rare, this isn't a wrong method."**

Albedo's a roundabout way of speaking made Ainz feel uneasy.

 **"** **... But if the other party possessing multiple weapons like Ainz-sama, wouldn't the situation be different?"**

 **"** **... Hmm? Ah, that's what you mean."**

Ainz made a rational expression but didn't understand at all.

So what if the another party is possessing several magical artifacts? It was a fact that magical object was valuable in this world. Was Albedo worried about the weapon being broken during experiments?

But that didn't seem to be all.

An ominous feeling flashed across Ainz' mind. He wanted Albedo to explain further, which made Ainz hate himself for acting cocky earlier.

 **"** _Is it okay for me to be the ruler and decide the policies of Nazarick? Am I steering a ship up a mountain without knowing it?"_

Ainz felt like running away.

He couldn't bear the burden of a ruler he had experienced several times — a charge that grew heavier in the face of failure — Ainz kept complaining in his heart.

But he couldn't do that. Since he took the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, he couldn't abandon the creations of his comrades nor his last remaining friend— the NPC and the treasures in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. More importantly, he didn't want to be a parent that abandoned his children.

 **"** _I also worry whether you all will betray, abandon or give up on me. Nonetheless, I will act the part of Ainz Ooal Gown that meets your expectations and is worthy of your trust."_

And so, Ainz made a relaxed expression he practiced before the mirror and said in a pose filled with the confidence of an Overlord.

 **"** **No problem, I understand why you feel uneasy."**

 **"** **Don't worry Albedo-san. Everything going according to Ainz-san plans,"** interjected Esdeath.

 _"_ _I know you just want to help me Esdeath-san. But sometimes you will make things even worse."_ Momonga sweatdropped inwardly because of his comrade comment.

Ainz then looked around him.

 **"** **Albedo… Do share your worries with the other Guardians."**

 **"** **Ah, yes! If the enemy is possessing multiple weapons like Esdeath-sama… Someone who knows about weapons, they would be able to tell this information is false. They will be sure that Shalltear was not defeated by the weapon— although they couldn't know if Shalltear was at full strength, users of World class item will assume that Raidyn is as strong as Shalltear. They will then conclude the mysterious spell blade Raidyn who suddenly appeared in E-Rantel is someone dangerous right? They might also suspect that Shalltear might be related to Raidyn and through her to Momon…"**

Esdeath nodded in agreement **.** **"** **It is a certain unknown Albedo. But the future is like a dice and always changing. Reacting everyone's interference evenly. You can only predict events within your parameters. You can't predict it 100% accuracy."**

Ainz nodded then looked around. **"... Albedo, and Guardians, what do you think the enemies' next step would be?"**

 **"** **Pardon me. I believe that if our foes plan to oppose Ainz-sama, they will spread rumors of Raidyn working together with the vampire even if there is no proof. They would not want Raidyn to gain further fame."**

 **"** _Urghhh"_ — Ainz moaned in his heart.

Part of the goal of going to E-Rantel and the Dragon Kingdom was to gather intelligence, but the primary target was to raise the fame of the Raidyn and Momon persona— and a tiny part of wanting to run away. The original plan was to wait for the great hero to be born and then reveal Momon's and Raidyn's real identity, turning all their fame to that of Ainz Ooal Gown, spreading this name throughout the world.

He also wanted to show his PK guild will change in this world, so he did the right thing deeds using the name of Momon and Raidyn. But these plans were probably done for.

 **"** **Hmm? Demiurge, let me ask you, would it be more efficient if such rumors were spread after Momon and Raidyn became famous?"**

 **"** **Aura, that would be a bad move. If Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama had garnered fame enough, the masses would just think of such news as malicious rumors. They should cut off the roots before their fame grows."**

 **"** **An excellent insight, Demiurge."**

Ainz and Esdeath nodded in response to Demiurge who was bowing his head, acting as if Ainz had the same idea.

 **"** **I will ask another question. If that is so, why hasn't the enemy started spreading rumors yet?"**

After hearing Ainz' query, Demiurge raised a finger.

 **"** **Number one, they have not completed their investigation on Momon-sama and Raidyn-sama yet. If Raidyn-sama did defeat Shalltear in a straight fight, they wouldn't want to incur her wrath. They ought to pull her into their camp. Number two—"**

He raised another finger.

 **"** **What if their encounter with Shalltear was just a coincidence? They might have been passing by with some other purpose in mind, just some unrelated third party."**

 **"** **That is impossible, Demiurge, the possibility is very small…"**

Ainz said that he just realized this scenario wasn't impossible.

He was entirely convinced that the attack had been targeted at Shalltear— or targeted at the denizens of Nazarick. But Shalltear was attacked shortly after teleporting. If the assault had been aimed at Shalltear, they had been eerily precise.

Was he blinded by the fear of the unseen enemy?

Ainz narrowed his eyes— or rather, the red glow in his eye sockets.

In the end, the problem was faulty intelligence and being shorthanded. They needed more power.

 _„_ _Anyway, the biggest problem is that our data network is too small. We need to spread our reach further."_

Sebas had been tasked with that too, but the intelligence gathered by a handful of agents were limited. In the beginning, he thought it would be enough to gain necessary information about this world, but that wasn't sufficient in the current situation.

The intelligence gathered by two adventurers and the butler of a merchant had less importance and quality than that of a high government official.

Ainz couldn't think of anyone who could analyze the gathered intel from different angles and judge whether the Intel was critical.

 **"** **Ara ara, the biggest problem is the lack of Intel. We have to be wary of an enemy we couldn't see, which made it hard for us to make our move..."**

After listening to Ainz' complain, Demiurge smiled as if he had a very good idea.

 **"** **If that is the case, how about joining forces with a country?"**

After a short silence, Albedo said "Oh." to express that she had understood. Ainz made the same sound moments later.

 **"** **I see Demiurge; that's what you mean."**

But the other three Guardians were still tilting their head in confusion. Aura admitted her doubts honestly.

 **"** **That would be not the brightest idea Demiurge-san."**  
 **"** **What do you mean Esdeath-sama?"** inquired Demiurge.

 **"** **Ainz-san. Do you allow me to help them understand?"** Ainz nodded in response.

Esdeath smiled under her nose. **"Nazarick serves no one If we join our forces with someone. Then that one's we will gradually convert into our pawns. And when they will came under our complete control. We simply use their resources and influence to benefit our operations."**

 **"** **Ainz-sama, what does this mean?"**

Facing Aura's question, Ainz felt relieved that he couldn't show any facial expression.

 **"** **Ara ara… Mare, Shalltear, do you understand what Demiurge and Esdeath-sama are talking about?"**

The two of them shook their heads.

 **"** **I see, it couldn't be helped. Demiurge, please explain."**

 **"** **Yes, by your will. Everyone, Ainz-sama is worried about this unknown enemy. I think that if we encounter this strong enemy and both sides are openly hostile to each other, we will need a breakthrough point that could solve our issues during negotiations."**

 _„_ _Sensei, I don't understand"_ — Three students and one adult seemed to have these words carved on their faces. Teacher Demiurge appears to realize his explanation was too vague and continued by accommodating the standards of his students.

 **"** **What will you do if either Ainz-sama or Esdeath-sama is controlled by a World class item user?"**

 **"** **I will cut that person into pieces."**

 **"** **... No, that's not what I mean, Aura. Don't you think that being controlled is a breakthrough point? In fact, some people could control their opponent with World class items, so the possibility of Ainz-sama or Esdeath-sama being controlled is not zero."**

The deputy homeroom teacher Albedo added to teacher Demiurge's explanation.

 **"** **He means after pretending to join under the flag of a country; Nazarick could use this as an excuse for any actions we take in the future. We can just say that we are acting under the orders of that country and didn't have a choice. If the powerful enemy exists, we could shift the responsibility to that country, correct? If the enemy doesn't want a confrontation, they will do their best to accommodate us."**

 **"** **I see… if there are people who are unhappy with them, we can use this excuse to pull this third party to our side… That's the idea. As expected of Ainz-sama…"**

Just like the boss of an evil organization stroking a cat on his lap, Ainz patted the head of Shalltear who was acting as a chair as he said. **"It's not me."**

 **"** **The one who came up with this plan wasn't me, but Demiurge. He should be the one who deserved this praise."**

 **"** **No, you flatter me. Ainz-sama seems to have reached this conclusion before I did."**

 **"** **Ah, well yeah. My apologies for seemingly snatching your credit. And on top of that, it will be much easier for us to garner intelligence."**

A country should already have a data network in place. They would be able to progress by leap and bounds just by sending a minion of Nazarick in.

After learning his advice was of use for Ainz and Ainz's manner of speech as if he was confirming the two brilliant Guardians made Demiurge smile.

 **"** **It is just as you said."**

Ainz knew that Demiurge was implying that Ainz knew from the very beginning.

 **"** **Ah, as expected of Ainz-sama, to have thought about this so thoroughly… Hmmm… Such lowly beings like humans could be of use too."**

After Albedo comment, the other Guardians — including Shalltear who was relegated to being a chair — showered Ainz with sparkling gaze of admiration.

It made Ainz feel uneasy, but he felt relief that he didn't get it wrong when the two of them agreed with him.

 **"** **Well then… let's target a country."**

 **"** **If we consider the nations in the vicinity, it would be the Kingdom, the Empire, and the Theocracy."**

 **"** **Wha, what about countries further away? Such as the Republic and the Holy Kingdom."**

 **"** **I would advise against choosing nations that are far away, and I don't want to come into contact with the Theocracy before I have adequate intelligence about them. That leaves the Kingdom and the Empire… And from the information gathered by Sebas, the Kingdom isn't that appealing to me, but… we will need to research this further."**

Ainz extended his hand towards the mirror after saying **"By the way."**

 **"** **We gave the lizardmen a bit of time, let's see whether anything unexpected is happening."**

 **"** **I expecting a good fight. Go for it Cocytus. Go!"** Esdeath cheered for Cocytus.

Momonga sighed then turned to Esdeath **. "Esdeath-san. This is a punishment for Cocytus. Not a reward."**

 **"** **Still… I am expecting a good fight."** Esdeath puffed her cheek adorably

Momonga sighed deeply. **"You are incorrigible Esdeath-san…"**

 **"** **I know right!"** Esdeath said proudly. The guardians only smiled because they knew Esdeath playful nature and they did not mind it. It brought a little color in their gray days.

The bird's eye view of the lizardmen's village appeared on the mirror of remote viewing, with tiny spots moving around.

Ainz reached out towards the mirror and gestured, changing the scenery on the mirror.

The first time, of course, was to zoom in.

The sight of the lizardmen working hard to prepare for war was shown completely.

 **"** **Futile efforts."**

Demiurge murmured at the lizardmen gently.

 **"** _Let me see, where are they. It's hard to tell the lizardmen apart."_

Ainz searched for the six lizardmen he had seen in the recording with a frown on his face.

 **"** _Hmmm— found the armored one. That's the one that threw rocks, right? Next, the buster sword is here. The difference is too minute. Finding those with prominent colors or equipment is easy… Found the one with the extended arm."_

After observing that, Ainz kept shifting the image on the mirror.

 **"** **... I don't see the white lizardman and the one holding the magic weapon."**

 **"** **Ermm… the one called Zaryusu?"**

 **"** **Ah, right, that's his name."**

Ainz recalled the lizardman who had come forth to negotiate at Aura's prompt.

 **"** **Could he be inside the houses?"**

 **"** **Probably."**

But the mirror of remote viewing wasn't able to see inside buildings. That was the case, normally.

 **"** **Demiurge, Infinity Haversack please."**

 **"** **By your will."**

Demiurge bowed and moved to the table in the corner of the room and picked up the Infinity Haversack. He presented it to Ainz respectfully. Ainz took out one scroll from within.

He then activated the magic within the scroll.

An invisible, ethereal sensory organ was conjured. The sensory organ can't penetrate magical barriers, but it can pass through standard walls regardless of their thickness. If it couldn't get in, it meant that a powerful enemy they had to be wary of was there.

After linking the sensory organ with the mirror of remote viewing so the Guardians could also see, Ainz started maneuvering the sensory organ that looked like a floating eyeball.

 **"** **Let's take a look inside the house."**

Ainz chose an old broken house nearby and moved the sensory organ in. Even if the interior were dark, it would show up as bright as day once the organ got in.

In that room, a white lizardman was being pressed down with its tail lifted up. A black lizardman was riding on top.

Baffling.

Ainz didn't understand what was going on in the very beginning. The next instant, that changed to confusion as to why they are doing that thing at a time like this.

Ainz then moved the sensory organ outside silently.

"..."

"…"

Esdeath started to snicker and whisper under her nose. **"** **Boing! Boing!"**

Feeling troubled, Ainz placed his palm on his face. The Guardians by his side didn't know what to say and looked at each other.

Demiurge: **"** ** _—_** **What an unpleasant bunch. Cocytus will be attacking soon, and they still have the nerve to do this?!"**

Aura: **"That's right, that's right!"**

Mare: **"Ah, well, erm…"**

Shalltear **: "Demiurge is correct. Let's teach them a lesson!"**

Albedo: **"How envious…"**

Ainz lifts a hand to stop the chatter of the Guardians.

 **"** **Don't be like that guys! You would want to enjoy your last moments. Don't you?"**

Demiurge nodded and smiled because he knew what Esdeath thought. **"Certainly."**

 **"** **... Forget it; they will be dead soon. I saw a movie once that desperate situations like these will stimulate their instinct to reproduce."**

Ainz nodded to affirm his opinion.

Demiurge: **"You are right!"**

Aura: **"If it's only this much, we can let them off~."**

Shalltear: **"Right, right!"** Shalltear nodded under Ainz

Mare: **"Erm, ah, that…"**

Albedo: **"Me too, with Ainz-sama…"**

Ainz: **"... All of you be quiet."** he turned to Esdeath. **"Esdeath-san. Please don't influence them in the wrong way."**

Esdeath sighed and looked ashamed. **"** **You are right Ainz-san. Sorry…"**

After all the Guardians had shut their mouth, Ainz sighed.

 **"** **... I think I lost my drive, but never mind. There shouldn't be anyone we need to look out for in the village. But we can't drop our guard; someone might be heading our way. Aura…"**

Ainz suddenly stopped moving and stared at the two children.

 **"** _Oh no! I messed up! They are not old enough for sex ed yet… No, it's way too soon for that!"_

Ainz felt he could empathize with how a father feels when an intense sex scene comes up while watching TV with the whole family.

 **"** _What are parents supposed to answer when their children ask them 'where do babies come from'? Shit! I did let Simmering Teapot's kids saw that kind of scene— Eh; it should be okay. Ignoring Albedo, Demiurge… will probably explain it from a medical angle… That will be the backup plan. Shalltear… she seemed to be fine. Anyway, I will remember this as an issue to be resolved later. But Esdeath-san. I think she is mature enough to solve her problems. But in her new body, I am not sure enough. If she is not used her new assets yet. Aghh. Why I have to endure this!"_

After pushing the problem to the back of his mind, Ainz coughed and said:

 **"** **If the security net reveals anything, all the Guardians and I will move out together."**

If a player from YGGDRASIL did exist, Ainz didn't plan to honor the agreement he made to let the lizardmen village go. If the other party doesn't join them, they will be destroyed by Nazarick's full might to prevent intel from leaking. If that was the case, Ainz will destroy the village even if he had to throw in all the forces from the eighth floor and permits Esdeath to exert her full might. What probably could wipe out the whole country with a whim. After what they saw in the battle with that strange monster.

Ainz shook off the guilt of betraying the promise he made with Cocytus. If it was for the sake of something of the utmost importance, a white lie could smooth things over.

 **"... Alright then, now we wait for the show to start… and admire Cocytus' combat prowess."**

 **"** **Go! Cocytus. Go!"** cheered Esdeath

* * *

 **Omake:**

In the big dorm of Ainz. The six battle Pleiades stood before Ainz and Albedo while Ainz is waiting for their introduction. He accidentally used an item on himself what temporarily turned off his passive emotion suppression. The item what he used was the Total Maniac. The Total Maniac is a magic item from YGGDRASIL that cancels the sundae's immunity to status changes. An adamant weapon against undead.

Total Maniac is a red triangular party popper with a golden Grammy-like statue sticking out of it. Attached to its string is a warning that says "do not pull."

 _"_ _I think my emotions are calming down!"_ thought Ainz happily.

 _"_ _Could it be…? The effect of the Total Maniac is wearing off. I have to confirm it."_ mused Ainz

 _"_ _Let's see. When I groped Albedo's breast last time..."_ Albedo recognizing Ainz staring at her cleavage quickly turned to Ainz with an excited expression. Then started to fondle them together.

 **"** **Please, Ainz-sama, grope it as much as you wish!"**

 **"** **Like hell, I will!"** Growled Ainz while an Aura of Darkness radiated from him.

Albedo face turned depressive because she did not get the grope what she waited for. **"I-I am sorry!"**

 _"Good grief."_ thought Ainz. Then he realized he did not panic anymore. _"Hey, I didn't panic just now! The effect has worn off already?"_ he mused.

 **"** **Ainz-sama."** stepped forward Yuri Alpha

 _"_ _Oops, that won't do. I have to tell everyone in the Pleiades that they don't have to converse with me casually anymore."_

 _Albedo cleared his non-existent throat._ **"** **Hmm, Albedo and ladies of the Pleiades."**

 **"** **I understand clearly now that everyone is not used to following that order I issued."**

Ainz tone changed more dangerous than he used to. **"From henceforth, play time is over."**

He suddenly raised his left skeletal hand. **"It is fine for everyone to act like you used to."**

 **"** **Yes!"** all of them said in unison.

After the Pleiades left Ainz brought up from the Treasury the last nine remaining Total Maniac.

 _"_ _I had a hard time all because of these damn items. And there is still nine more of them left."_

 _"_ _To avoid the same mistake, I should read the instruction manual carefully."_ he raised the instruction manual what he held in his hand.

"Let's see… If certain conditions are met, Total Maniac will-" he is interrupted by a knock.

 _"_ _Uh-oh, I better read it later."_ he acted hastily and put away the instruction paper.

 **"** **What?"** said Ainz with his definite deep voice while turned towards his double door.

 **"** **Ainz-sama."** the sweet female voice came from behind the door. **"The Pleiades is seeking an audience once again to present their suggestion. Meanwhile,e Esdeath-sama too arrived to speak with you."**

 **"** **I don't mind, let them in."**

The six Pleiades, Albedo, and Esdeath walked into the room.

 **"** **Yo! Ainz-san."**

 **"** **Welcome Esdeath-san."** he waved at her.

When they reached the box three-meter radius the items in the box started to emit bright yellow light.

Ainz turned to the box. **"Huh? What's going on?"**

 **The scene froze. And Esdeath walked into the scene.**

 **"** **Let me explain! Magic Item Total Maniac will automatically reveal it's true power if certain conditions are met!"**

 **Scene Unfroze:**

 **"** **Heh**!" Ainz tone was surprised.

 **Scene Froze:**

 **"** **It is real power is to ignore racial restriction, throwing all the characters into a state of confusion!"** Esdeath chuckled evilly. **"Fortunately I put Ainz's-san room with full of cameras. Finally, I will have something new what I can laugh in my empty hours and maybe some blackmail material. I am so evil doesn't I?"** she smirked.

 **"** **By the way, the conditions are, when there are minimum eight of the item, and in the vicinity, there are Undead, Imp, Dullahan, Werewolf, Doppelganger, Shaggoth, Arachnid, Automaton all gather in one place!"**

 **Scene Unfroze:**

 **"** **What is with that impossibly specific condition?!"** yelled Ainz while all nine red party popper activated.

Ainz suddenly grabbed his head two sides while trembled. _"I am unable to calm down again!"_

He turned to the Pleiades behind him.

 **"** **Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?"**

Narberal grew bunny ears and started a silly dance. **"Narberal, dancing is totally out of character for you!"**

Entoma rested on a cloud of bugs what howered her above the ground. **"Entoma, flying! Flying! Flying!"** panicked Momonga.

He went towards solution which is munched on something in her bloated form. **"What are you eating, Solution?"**

Shizu stood on her head instead of on her legs and shook wildly. It seemed she would blow up soon.

 **"** **CZ, you are shaking hard, are you okay?"** then she started to smoke.

 **"Ainz-sama!"** came the voice from behind his back. Ainz slowly turned around to see Lupusregina Beta. He froze for a moment.

 _"_ _The energetic and reckless Lupusregina, if she goes wild…"_

But what he saw that was not what he is expected. Lupusregina stood behind him completely calm like a good girl.

 _"_ _Why is she acting all prim and proper?"_ thought Ainz nervously.

Then suddenly from out of nowhere she acquired a flower and held it close to her face. **"Flowers are lovely."**

 _"_ _Albedo?" he looked around. When he saw him, he sweat dropped. "…somehow, she is the same as usual-"A_ lbedo stared Momonga with lustful eyes. Then she jumped towards Momonga. **"** **Momonga-samaaa!"**

While Albedo tried to kiss him, Momonga panicked. **"This is bad; this is dreadful!"**

He suddenly pushed Albedo away, **"Th-That's right! Yuri! Yuri is…"** he looked towards Yuri Alpha who stood on the top of the few stars what is in Momonga's suite.

Yuri detached her head from her neck. **"Burn it all brightly…"** imaginary bright red flames danced around her.

 **"…** **my youthful days!"** after this she rolled her head away like it was a bowling ball.

Momonga panic continued. He started to search for his friends when he looked down to his right side. His last remaining friend came to his sight. She looked down like something horrible happened. Her eyes were all black like darkness. And a twilight aura of wail surrounded her.

He came closer to his friend. **"E-Esdeath-san? Are you okay?"**

Esdeath turned her head towards him slowly. Her face transformed into a sinister smile. Then she started to firstly calmly tell then shout the strangest things what Momonga ever heard. **"What if I said..."** there were a moment of silence then... **"GOTTA CATCH 'Em ALL!"** She threw her hands into the air, and she jumped into Momonga neck and raised one of her swords in her left hand. **"Go my faithful mount! We can't waste any more time here! There are many more adventures out there! WE GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!"**

 **"** **It is over nine thousand! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! NOW YOU WILL EXPERIENCE THE FULL POWER OF THE DARK SIDE! POWER OVERWHELMING!"** she started to shout similar nonsense thing while she rode on Ainz neck.

Momonga while panicked tried to shake off Esdeath from his neck while the Pleiades and Albedo continued their rampage.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who reading, reviewing, favoriting and following my story. YOU GUYS AND GIRLS AND ANY OTHER UNSPECIFIED GENDERED PERSONS ARE ALL AWESOME!**

 **I would like to turn towards you with a request.**

 **If anyone is willing to be my beta reader and correct my numerous grammatical and other mistakes, please send me a PM. It would greatly help me out.**

 **Thank** you **, everyone,** for **hearing me out. Have a beautiful day!**


	16. Heroes, Generals and Animals

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

After the fast battle with the Lizard men's strongest warriors. Cocytus returned to Ainz to his forward outpost where they inspected the whole campaign.

 **"** **A splendid battle."** Said Ainz with a satisfied tone.

Ainz praised Cocytus who knelt before him.

 **"** **You did great Cocytus. You showed us great control over your power."** Esdeath praised him with a satisfied tone and showed him a thumb up.

 **"** **Thank you."** Cocytus cracked his mandibles in a pleasant manner.

 **"** **That might be so, but I believe you understand clearly that we are showing them the whip now, but you need to show them the candy from now on. Do not start a reign of terror."**

 **"** **I understand."** Cocytus nodded.

Ainz nodded and looked at the other Guardians in the room.

 **"** **Very well. Guardians, listen well. I already said in the throne room that Cocytus would rule the lizardmen village. If there is anything Cocytus needs, do lend him your support. Cocytus, I hope you can engrave loyalty towards Nazarick deep into the hearts of the lizardmen… And to provide them with an elite education… I leave all these to you… Let me know if you need special items like 'Heaven Feather.' I will also loan some 'Power Suits' to you in the meantime."**

In the game YGGDRASIL, it was possible to change race mid-way, but it didn't mean you could switch as you wish. You needed to fulfill several conditions, and the change would be irreversible.

One of the conditions was a particular item. For example, you would need the 'Book of the Dead' to be a lich. To turn into an imp required 'Fallen Seeds.' And the 'Heaven's Feather' that Ainz mentioned was an essential item to become an angel.

Changing one's race might be possible in this world, that's why Ainz couldn't help sharing his ideas.

 **"** **I. Will. Seek. Your. Advice. When. The. The time comes, Ainz-sama. May. I. Ask. How. You. Plan. To. Deal. With. Those. Lizardmen?"**

 **"** **Which lizardman?"** inquired Ainz

 **"** **Yes, the two lizardmen named Zaryusu and Shasuryu."**

 _"_ _The two who fought til the very end. Their corpses should still be in the wetlands. But what of it?"_

 **"** **Ah, those two."** Esdeath clapped her hands together. **"Those two showed us a great show. Don't you think Ainz-san** _?"_ she turned to Ainz.

Ainz only nodded in response.

 **"** **I see. Collect their corpses; I will use their bodies as material when I create undead with my unique ability."**

Cocytus wanted to say something, but Esdeath overtook him.

 **"** **Ainz-san. Don't you think it might be better to resurrect at least one of them? We could test our resurrection ability in this world, and if they accept our rule, it will guarantee their loyalty to us in the future. "**

 **"** **Hmmm, what do you mean? Do they have such value?"** asked Ainz curiously.

When Ainz watched the battle through the Mirror of Remote Viewing, he saw that Cocytus was absolutely dominating, there wasn't anything else of note.

 **"** **Those three seemingly was their best warriors. They meant a great deal to this tribe. If we show them, even death bend its knee to us. They surely swear complete loyalty. After what we saw. We can conclude their knowledge about magic does not extend more than tier three magic. And what I heard Pandora's Actor about their reaction when they saw that low tiered weather control spell. We can even say to them we can take away the life what we granted to them anytime."** Explained Esdeath.

Ainz nodded. **"That's an excellent idea Esdeath-san."**

 **"** **Oh. You are just flattering me."** Esdeath hushed away the praise with a joking manner.

 **"** **But you already predicted all of this, doesn't you? You crafty old bastard."** Esdeath shot a smile to Ainz. Then looked to Cocytus and nodded. Cocytus don't know what to do nodded back.

Ainz nodded. **"Indeed. That was my plan all along..."** Ainz sweat dropped internally. _"Esdeath-san. Please don't do this. You are just inflating my non-existent genius once more. Don't be like Demiurge and Albedo please!"_

Ainz continued after his moment of internal screaming. **"... They were weak, but I could see their warrior spirit and fearless resolve in the face of the strong. It is a pity to use them as materials. So I thought they could become even stronger, maybe unbelievably so. But."** Ainz turned to Esdeath. Esdeath looked to him with an innocent look.

 **"** **I wanted to teach Cocytus how to measure things. Like when I gave him an insufficient amount of forces and when I said I wanted to create undead from them."**

An expression of realization moved everyone's face.

 **"** **Sorry Ainz-san."** Esdeath scratched the back of her head while smiled.

 _"…_ _Does she like those lizardmen?"_

To be frank, Ainz didn't know what to feel when he heard the term warrior spirit. He came across the term killing intent in novels and mangas but didn't think much of it. It was just like the time when Ainz had warned Narberal about these things, and she had said _"Ah, yes, I see, oh~,"_ that kind of feeling. Similarly, the resonance among warriors was something Ainz didn't understand. Maybe, Esdeath understood this more, Being mostly a close range fighter and all.

This was because Ainz might look like this now, but he was originally just an ordinary salaryman. If a regular citizen born in Japan understood warrior spirit, that would be dangerous. If it was the mind of an excellent salaryman, he might comprehend a little.

Cocytus nodded. **"I. Thought. The. Same. Ainz-sama."**

But thinking it through calmly, Esdeath had a point.

He was thinking about performing resurrection experiments somewhere, and Ainz felt using them to test had many benefits. And compared to the battering Cocytus in the throne room, he now could provide clear and concise proposals. If this was a sign of improvement, Cocytus had passed with flying colors.

After thinking about it shortly, Ainz remembered he had competent subordinates.

He recalled the aides standing around him silently in a manner befitting a servant.

 **"** **Albedo, tell me your opinions."**

 **"** **My thoughts are the same as Ainz-sama."**

 **"** **...Demiurge, what do you think?"**

 **"** **I think Ainz-sama is the most correct."**

 **"** **... ...Shalltear, and you?"**

 **"** **I think the same as Demiurge and await Ainz-sama's judgment."**

 **"** **... ... ...Aura"**

 **"** **Yes, I think the same way as everyone too."**

 **"** **... ... ... ...Mare."**

 **"** **Erm, erm erm, yes, I think the same too."**

He turned to Zero **. "What do you think Zero?"**

Zero just nodded. But you could read nothing from his always stoic face. **"I think the same Ainz-sama."**

Their answer was as good as not answering at all, giving Ainz a headache.

Esdeath sweat dropped. _"Why do we even ask them?"_

After thinking it through, Ainz came to a conclusion— Maybe from the standpoint of a Guardian; they didn't think there was any major issue. Which also meant there wouldn't be a significant impact no matter what decision he made.

That was also dependent on the circumstances of the Guardian. There might be problems if their situation changes.

Simply put, when a small group of people says a hundred million is a small amount of money, there will be the problem of how accurate that statement was. This was the difference in the perception of values.

 _"_ _A waste of breath… well, I could think of it as being fine in resurrecting them right? I was planning to deliberate over it more; we have made too many mistakes recently."_

With no other choice, Ainz had to weigh the pros and cons from his own standpoint.

 **"** **...We had decided to rule over the lizardmen, but do they have a suitable representative? Or a group that could represent them?"**

 **"** **No, but they do have a suitable representative."**

 **"** **Oh? Who is it?"**

 **"** **The white lizardman that didn't take part in the battle earlier. She seemed to possess the power of druids."**

 **"** **Oh, that one! Hmm, that could work…"**

If it was her, she could be of use— Ainz thought. He could use her to spy on things.

However, implementing the idea Ainz had in mind might make Cocytus who will be ruling the lizardmen feel troubled. So what should he do? Ainz suddenly had a moment of brilliance.

 _"…_ _Wouldn't it be faster just to ask? Although I didn't get any useful answers just now..._ "

Ainz shared his plans with Cocytus, and Cocytus expressed his acknowledgment.

It was hard to judge whether Cocytus said that to accommodate his master, but Demiurge and Albedo didn't have strange reactions either when he glance at them. This made Ainz relaxed and assured him that it shouldn't be a problem.

 **"** **Splendid. How long will you need to bring her here?"**

 **"** **Pardon my impudence, I thought Ainz-sama would ask for her, so I ordered her to wait in a room nearby."**

Ainz couldn't help looking at Demiurge and saw him shaking his head.

 _"_ _Awesome, he handled it well, without any instructions and it didn't seem to be someone else's idea."_

 **Message:" Ainz-san."**

 **Message: "Yes. Esdeath-san?"**

 **Message: "You really maxed out your luck stat."**

 **Message:** Ainz chuckled in the message spell **." Indeed I am."**

Ainz continued to inspect the lizardmen's village through the mirror.

" _This must be how a superior feel when he sees his subordinate mature as he had hoped for_ ," Ainz thought with a face of satisfaction. But his head was a skull, so it didn't actually move.

 **"** **No no, well done Cocytus. Wasting time is foolish; you thought the right thing. Just Esdeath-san spoiled your intention."** Ainz turned his skull towards Esdeath.

 **"** **Sorry Ainz-san. It will not happen again."** Esdeath pleaded.

 **"** **Alright then, bring her over."** Commanded Ainz.

 **"** **Erm, please wait!"**

 **"** **What is it, Aura?"**

 **"** **I don't think a shabby place like this is good enough. Even though we are hosting people who are submitting to us, it is too run down for the Supreme Beings status. I feel that the meeting should be done in the throne room of Nazarick."**

All the other Guardians except Mare nodded gently in agreement.

 **"** **...My apologies. I miss out on this point; please forgive me!"**

 **"** **Ahhh…"**

Ainz never thought about that. He then thought about how to react. Suddenly, he remembered something. In that case—

 **"—** **Aura."**

 **"** **Yes!"**

 **"** **I told you that this place you built— the place filled with your feelings and emotions, is as good as Nazarick right? I really mean it. Cocytus, bring her in. I will hold the audience here."**

 **"** **Ai-, Ainz-sama!"**

 **"** **Aura, back down."**

 **"** **Albedo!"**

Aura protested with her face red, saying **"Why are you stopping me?"** However, Albedo merely glances at Aura before ignoring her fixing her sight at the door. The one answering the emotional Aura was Demiurge.

"... **Anything Ainz-sama says the law. Since Ainz-sama said this place is as good as Nazarick** — "

 **"—** **It must be true."**

Shalltear continued.

 _"_ _I don't think my words are ironclad laws, although I don't want to be thought of like that… but just this one time, it is a big help."_

 **"** **Aura, I will say this again. As my most trusted subordinates— one of the Guardians, this place you put in so much effort to build is on the same level as Nazarick. It is true even now when construction works are ongoing… Do you understand?"**

 **"** **...Ainz-sama, thank you very much."**

 **"** **Ainz-san is right Aura. You did an impressive work with this place. Don't worry it will be good for the negotiations."** Esdeath smiled to Aura.

Aura's face reddened because of her embarrassment. **"I-I thank you Esdeath-sama."**

Aura deeply lowered her head and the other Guardians did the same.

 **"** **Don't mention it."**

 _"_ _There is no need… to be so emotional… This is embarrassing."_ Thought Ainz.

 **"** **Well then, usher her in, Cocytus."**

 **"** **Yes!"**

In a short moment, Cocytus brought a pure white lizardman into the room.

The lizardman knelt before Ainz and lowered her face to the ground.

 **"** **State your name."**

 **"** **Yes, Supreme Overlord of Death— Ainz Ooal Gown. I am the representative of the lizardmen, Crusch Lulu."**

 _"_ _What an incredible title."_ He was curious as to who came up with this title, but Ainz acted like a calm king and said.

 **"** **... Hmmm, well met."**

 **"** **Yes. Gown-sama, please accept the oath of fealty from us, the lizardmen."**

 **"** **Hmmm…"**

Crusch shot a glance towards Esdeath, but after a moment she pinned the floor her look as the petite looking girl waved her.

 _"_ _They look almost like the Argonians from the Elder Scrolls games. Just not as humanoid as the Argonians. Still, they are humanoid lizards. What a strange coincidence."_ Chuckled Esdeath.

 _"_ _They live in a swamp, and they are humanoid lizards. I wonder when an Oblivion gate appears and the Deadra invade the place."_

 _"_ _I should ask Momonga-san to lend me an item what can summon demons."_

 _"_ _Yeah, that's a magnificent idea. The tribe would be the Argonians. And the summoned demons the soldiers of Mehrunes Dagon the Deadric Prince."_

 _"_ _Yes! This is a great war game idea what can prepare them for a possible demon invasion. If they became our subordinate, they had to defend themselves somehow. Our forces are thin enough just carelessly to send them around."_

Ainz watched Crusch carefully while Esdeath waved her plan in her head.

The scales were pretty. They shone brightly under the illumination of the magical light. " _I wonder how they would feel like if I were to touch them._ ," Ainz was academically curious.

As he stared closely, he realized Crusch's shoulders were trembling. Cocytus should have deactivated his freeze aura ability, so it must be due to some other reason.

Ainz pondered shortly and found the answer; it was evident.

If she made Ainz unhappy, all the lizardmen would be massacred. That was why she was so careful in her speech. For Crusch who was under such crushing pressure, Ainz strange silence planted a seed of terror.

Ainz didn't have the hobby of taking pleasure in bullying the weak. If it was for the good of the Great Tomb of Nazarick, he was willing to do anything no matter how cruel it was, but he won't perform such destructive actions needlessly.

 **"** **The lizardmen will be under my rule. However, Cocytus will be the one ruling in my place. Any objections?"**

 **"—** **None."**

 **"** **That is all. You may leave."**

 **"** **Eh? Is that all?"**

Crusch said in a surprised voice while she remained bowing. Like a person who was entrusted with unreasonable request who might go insane at any moment.

 **"** **For now. Crusch Lulu. Your lizardmen will be ushering an era of prosperity now. Future generations of lizardmen will be thankful for being my subjects."**

 **"** **We dare not, we are already thankful to the Supreme Being for granting us mercy even after we resisted with violence."**

Ainz got up from the throne slowly. He walked to Crusch's side, squatted down and place his hand on Crusch's shoulder.

Ainz could feel a tremor coming from Crusch's body.

 **"** **I have a special task for you."**

 **"** **As Gown-sama's faithful servant, I will do anything I can** …"

 **"** **Not as a servant, I want you to do something for me— in exchange for Zaryusu's resurrection."**

After speaking the name he heard from Cocytus, Crusch lifted her head immediately, her face twisted from shock.

Gleeful from this 'jackpot,' Ainz continued observing Crusch. She was probably trying to hide it, but her expression was wavering. It was hard to judge as her emotions as her facial expression was very different from humans, but it should shed some clue.

 **"** **Something like that…"**

 **"** **I am the one who controls life and death. To me, death is but a state of being."**

When he heard Crusch's voice that was tapering off, Ainz answered.

 **"** **It is the same for poison and sickness, but I can't extend the lifespan of mortals."**

It might be impossible through ordinary means, but with the Super-tier magic 'Wish Upon a Star', it probably could be done… Although it might be possible, it was better not to sound it out loud.

 **"** **... What do you wish of me, your humble slave?... My body?"**

Ainz was speechless. Esdeath sweat dropped and imagined Ainz and Crusch together. A chilling feeling ran through her spine. For a moment her face turned into a dreadful expression.

 **"** **No, that's a bit…"**

A reptile was a bit too much. Ainz wanted to back away immediately, but he pushed himself to play his role. As for the sound of teeth grinding that came from somewhere, he would just ignore it for now.

 **"** **A cough! No. It's simple; I want you to keep a close watch on whether there are 'lizardmen thinking of rebelling'."**

 **"** **There are no such lizardmen."**

Ainz laughed at Crusch's positive reply.

 **"** **I am not dumb enough to assume that. I am not familiar with how lizardmen think but using the race of humans as an example; betrayal is common. That is why I want an agent on the inside to watch over things."**

Crusch turned expressionless again, making Ainz panic on the inside, wondering whether the deal was a failure. There was a backup plan not involving the resurrection of Zaryusu, but doing so had the goal of binding Crusch with gratitude. What should he do if she rejects him here?

 _"_ _I shouldn't be too greedy and go for broke… That must be what they mean by no use crying over spilled milk."_

 **"** **... Before you lies the chance for a miracle. But this opportunity won't be here forever. If you don't grab it immediately, it will be gone forever."**

With a shiver, Crusch's expression moved like a cramp.

 **"** **I am not going to use irritating rituals. Resurrection spells exist in this world right? That is what I am going to use."**

 **"** **That is the legendary…"**

Facing Crusch who swallowed her words back, Ainz adopted an arrogant attitude and gently said.

 **"** **Crusch. What is the most important thing for you? I want you to consider."**

As Ainz observe Crusch's eyes starting to waver, he seemed to be seeing the illusion of scoring a client in a business meeting.

Next, Ainz had to let Crusch understand this miracle was not a free service. Providing free service will make others suspicious, but they will be more receptive to it with a request for an adequate amount of money.

 **"** **I just need you to watch your fellow lizardmen in the dark. Depending on the circumstances, you might need to make hard choices. To prevent a betrayal, I will cast a special magic on the resurrected Zaryusu. If I think you have betrayed me, I will end him immediately. It must be troubling for you, but the resurrection of Zaryusu is not something you can get a fair deal, right?"**

 _"_ _Actually, there is no such magic."_

Ainz acted as if he had said everything and stood up slowly. He then opened his arms.

Ainz looked at the struggling Crusch.

 **"** **Oh, right, tell the resurrected Zaryusu this in my place. I revived him because he is of use to me. I promise not to mention your name. So, Crusch Lulu. Choose now. This is the last chance for you to get your beloved Zaryusu back. What say you? Yes? Or no? Choose."**

Ainz reached a hand out to Crusch slowly. At the same time, he said to the Guardians.

 **"** **Do not do anything even if she rejects— Alright, ready to answer now? Crusch Lulu?"**

 **"Tick-tack. Crusch Lulu. Tick-tack."** Said Esdeath from the background. Crush looked at her with a frightened expression.

 _"Who is she. She sounds like a little human girl aside from her strange eyes. I did not see her when the Supreme Ruler of the Death handed over his message. How many more subordinates could he have? Is she as strong as that other girl who merely banished that high-level undead? When I glanced at her, it was like she could crush me with her mere presence."_ then she saw what Ainz is sitting on.

 _"Is he using that girl who simply banished those undead as a chair?"_

* * *

 **Scene Change: Lizardman's village:**

Zaryusu felt a gentle sensation covering his entire body. A hand which wanted to pull him out from the abyss, but Zaryusu brushed it aside. He felt something disgusting from the touch of that hand

After a period between an instant and eternity, he felt the hand stretch out towards him once again. Just as he was about to brush it aside for a second time, he hesitated. Listening carefully, he could hear a voice coming from that side. As it turned out, this rude awakening was the voice of the female he so deeply loved.

Hesitation.

Hesitation.

Still hesitation.

In this world where it was uncertain if time existed at all, Zaryusu kept on hesitating. Eventually, he seized the hand despite being very reluctant to do so.

And he was then pulled into the world of bright.

Fatigue permeated through his entire body.

As if his insides had turned into a paste.

Then he felt abnormally tired. He had never felt this tired even after overexerting himself physically.

Zaryusu struggled to open his heavy eyelids.

Blinding light entered his eyes. Although lizardmen eyes would automatically adjust to light intensity, it could not do so instantaneously. Zaryusu blinked his eyes—

 **"** **Zaryusu!"**

Someone was hugging him tight.

 **"** **C-Crusch?"**

There should be no way he would ever hear this again, this female's voice.

Zaryusu finally adjusted his eyes and saw the female that was hugging him.

That was indeed his beloved woman, Crusch Lulu.

Why? What was going on?

A flood of questions and unease rushed towards Zaryusu. His last memory was— the moment his head had dropped into the wetlands. He had most definitely been killed by Cocytus.

Then why was he still alive? Unless—

 _"—_ _Was Crusch killed too?"_

 **"** **Eh?"**

Zaryusu opened his mouth to ask, yet his mouth seemed numb, unable to move properly.

What gave him his answer was the look of very confused expression on Crusch's face. Seeing that expression, Zaryusu was a little relieved, knowing that Crusch was not dead. Then why was he still alive?

A hint was given to him by a voice to his side.

 **"** **Well. There is some confusion after the resurrection. It seems his level also dropped… thus it can be determined that there is not much difference from YGGDRASIL."**

He also heard a little girl giggling from that direction.

 **"** **Welcome back to the land of the living** **Zaryusu Shasha."** Said Esdeath while smiled.

Realizing who was speaking to him, Zaryusu looked with surprise at that direction.

The one who stood there was the king of death; the magic caster who possessed incomprehensible power. Beside him stood a little girl with pure white hair. She seemed like a normal human girl not older than eight years old. Aside from her heteromorphic eyes what sclera was pure black like the darkest night. With blood red and white pupils.

In the hand of the king of the death hand he held a glowing short stick of about thirty centimeters in length, it emitted a sacred aura that appeared out of place in the hand of the Overlord of death. It was a breathtaking item which seemed to be made out of ivory, with the front end coated in gold and the handle inscribed with runes.

Although Zaryusu did not know, it was a resurrection wand, the item which revived Zaryusu. Only faith-based magic caster could use items imbued with faith-based magic. However, this magic item was an exception to this faith based system and could be utilized.

Zaryusu slowly turned his gaze and recognized this place as the lizardman village.

As if they intended to surround the entire place, all the lizardmen were prostrating. Even more shocking was that they were motionless— that posture was one of worship towards an incredibly powerful being.

 **"** **What is happening…"**

After witnessing such power, prostrating was only natural. However, the surrounding lizardmen were not just showing respect, but something more. Lizardmen did not have gods. Strictly speaking, their objects of faith were their ancestral spirits. The feeling given off right now by the surrounding lizardmen was like that of reverence towards Gods.

 **"** **Hm. Step down, lizardmen. Without instructions, nobody is permitted to enter the village."**

Nobody objected to these words. More than that, it was accepted without a sound being made. The only sounds which were heard were of bodies getting up and the splashes by walking along the wetlands. Leaving them behind, the lizardmen departed from the clearing.

Seeing as he was so powerful that he had such a degree of strength, their wills should have been utterly defeated. The lizardmen culture of submitting to the strong played a part as well. This meant that everything was developing according to the other side's script.

 **"** **Aura, are all of them gone?"**

 **"** **Yes, they are."**

The one who replied was the dark elf girl. Although there was also the factor that she had been behind him, out of sight all along, the girl surprisingly gave off no presence. Therefore Zaryusu had not detected her at all.

 **"** **I see. Then first, a few words for you, Zaryusu Shasha. Congratulations on your resurrection."**

Resurrection.

Until he registered the meaning of this word, Zaryusu required a little time. Then after he understood it, he also felt a shudder throughout his body.

Resurrection— which meant that he was alive again. He heard that white haired ril mentioned he is alive again but he thought she is some kind of illusion what he sees because he died.

He was speechless and could only gasp.

 **"** **What is it? Do lizardmen have some particular aversion to resurrection? Or have you forgotten how to speak?"**

 **"** **Glug, glug… cough… y-you can resurrect the dead…?"**

 **"** **That is true. What, you thought something of this degree couldn't be done?"**

 **"** **Did you hold… a big ceremony?"**

 **"** **Big ceremony? What is that? I have no problems doing it easily by myself."**

Hearing this, Zaryusu was completely lost for words. According to legends, resurrection magic was a power only lizardmen of dragon king lineage possessed.

And he did so all by himself.

Monster? No.

An incredibly powerful magic caster? No.

Zaryusu understood this completely.

Leading a mythical army, commanding demons.

Which meant, this— the existence in front of him was one who could rival the gods.

Zaryusu staggered up and prostrated himself before Ainz. Crusch also frantically knelt down in the same fashion.

 **"** **Supreme One."**

He thought the eyes are looking down at him seemed a little troubled, but Zaryusu decided that he was just mistaken.

 **"** **I pledge my life to you."**

 **"** **Very well. What do you wish for? I will grant it to you in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."**

 **"** **Please grant prosperity to the lizardmen."**

 **"** **That is only natural, of course, I will guarantee the prosperity of all those who come under my dominion."**

 **"** **My gratitude."**

 **"** **Good. Is your speech still not clear? Rest for a bit, and you will get used to it. Rest for now. Afterward, there are various things which will have to be dealt with. The first thing would be the defense of this village that is under my dominion… for the details, discuss it with Cocytus."**

Ainz left after he finished saying this. However, before that, there was something which Zaryusu had to do, and had to do right now.

 **"** **Please wait. What about Zenberu and older brother?"**

 **"** **Their corpses should be around the area."**

Ainz, who was just about planning to leave with Aura, stopped casually gestured with his jaw into the outside of the village.

 **"** **Can you please revive them?"**

 **"** **... Hmm… I don't see any benefit in doing so."**

 **"** **Then why me? Zenberu and older brother are very powerful. They will definitely be useful."**

Ainz scrutinized Zaryusu, then shrugged his shoulders.

 **"** **I will consider it… preserve the big lizardmen corpse well. I will consider it later."**

Esdeath subtly pointed beside Zaryusu and smiled. Then left the quickie wooden house with a joyful manner.

After speaking, Ainz dusted his robe as he left after Esdeath. Aura could be heard saying as she walked by his side **"That hydra is so cute ne~,"** and her voice faded into the distance and eventually disappeared.

Zaryusu looked at his side where his brother laid. He seemed unconscious but alive. He could determine this due his brother's chest went up and down. He sighed in a relieved. Finally stopped collapsing and relaxed.

 **"We** **made it through alive… or rather, I revived…"**

He did not know what kind of rule would await them in the future. However, since lizardmen's usefulness left an impression, it shouldn't be too bad.

 **"** **Crusch, older brother—"**

 **"** **Never mind about that. Worry about it later. For now just rest well and clear your fatigue. It will be all right; I can carry you."**

 **"** **Ah… thank you."**

Zaryusu closed his eyes and lied down. Just like in those days where he had overworked his body, he was eager to rest and fell asleep once his eyes were closed.

Once again Zaryusu felt the touch of gentle hands stroking his body back and forth as his consciousness slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Dragon Kingdom:**

It was a bright day in the Dragon Kingdom. The forces of the Beastmen Country seemed to be dormant. No major offensive has been taken in the last few days. It was very unusual for General Brook Upton one the general of the Dragon Kingdom army. Currently, there were more than thirty Generals out of the front lines. Because of the frequent supply raids of the Beastman country.

However, their attacks in the last few days strangely reduced. This was very unusual and worrisome. Either they have planned something big or something distracted their attention. None of them was a good option.

If the Beastmen start a major offensive against the Dragon Kingdom while they are in this dire state, they surely do not survive the offense If that something what distracted their attention managed to overthrow the Beastman. They will be most likely their next target.

Suddenly he saw one of his forward scout galloping on his horse. The scout stopped before him and jumped down from his horse he seemed heavily injured.

 **"Call a medic!"** commanded General Brook.

The General walked to his injured scout and kneeled beside him. **"What's wrong. Who did this to you?"**

 **"A-A big group of Beastmen attacked us at night. And they wiped us out."** Shuttered the traumatized scout.

 **"Did they killed everyone in the forward outpost? Speak!"**

The scout only nodded weakly. **"A-An enormous tiger like Beastmen led them. W-we don't even have a chance. They wiped and ate everyone. Only I managed to escape."** The scout started to cry because of his traumatic experience.

Brook gritted his teeth. Under his long years of military service, he never heard such thing as a group of Beastman managed to wipe out an entire camp without their notice.

Usually, there were always signs before the Beastmen attacked. They were big; their strength was ten times of a human, and they bred like damn rabbits. But the Beastman was not this bright usually.

Though, he heard news about a huge Beastmen who lead successful raids against their forward outposts.

Usually, he and the other Generals dismissed such claims the Beastmen capable of such thing. Their strength lied mostly in their physical strength, their numbers and their fast reproduction rate not in their intelligence.

If an intelligent Beastmen General appears and brings together the Beastman forces. They will be in huge trouble.

The Dragon Kingdom only managed to hold out this long because of the Baharuth Empire and the Slane Theocracy continuously help them out with their military force in exchange for a considerable amount of sum.

But strangely the Slane Theocracy did not send any help for a long while. The Slane Theocracy usually sent one of their scriptures and additional support to help them out on the front lines.

But now they sent no one. Maybe, they did not send anyone because of their war with the Elf Nation was at its peak and they needed all of their strength.

Still, Nonetheless, the Baharuth Empire had to send forces to help them out, If they don't. Well. They will be the next course of the Beastman Country menu.

The Dragon Kingdom army hired many adventurers from the Adventurer's Guild to help them out. However, General Brook Upton hated them.

They were useful in the battle, yes... But he thought them as simply overpaid mercenaries who has no honor and rather flee from the fight than die.

He did not have any other choice. He has no enough men to held back a great Beastman invasion. The Slane Theocracy and the Baharuth Empire reinforcements out of the question and there are no Garrison nearby where he can request a considerable amount of reinforcements.

Nor the Dragon Country has enough strategic reserves to send him that amount of man. He had no choice. He had to hire an Adventurer team. He already planned how to choke down these sudden Beastman uprising.

The best course of action was to kill that Beastman General ending his rampage permanently, As the saying goes, If you want to kill a snake. Cut off its head, and the boy dies with it.

The medic was already being in his tent and stabilized the injured scout. He gritted his teeth in his anger and called out of his man. **"Marcus!"** the man before his tent immediately ran to him.

 **"Yes, General!"** Marcus was a tall middle man. With chestnut colored eyes and beard. He was neither ugly or handsome. He got a big scar from a Beastman claw in a battle.

Ever since he wore the scar proudly as evidence. He meets a Beastman face to face and survived. Marcus wore casual officer uniform. He was the General most trusted man.

 **"Are there a vacant Adamantine Adventurer team nearby?"**

Marcus thought for a moment. He tracked the Adventurer's population, in that case, his General need to hire some.

He placed his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. **"The Crystal Tear is in an another front. But I heard a new adventure team whose achieved numerous victories in other fronts and even praised by the Queen herself."**

 **"What is the Adventurer team name and how many persons it consists?"**

 **"It includes only two individuals and the group called Darkness."**

The General turned to Marcus with a dumbfounded expression. **"Only two people? How could a group what only consist two people reach adamantine rank?"**

 **"I don't know General. But according to our reports. The Beastman covers when they see them on the battlefield. The Dark Hero Momon and the Beautiful Princess Nabe."**

 **"Dark Hero… Beautiful Princess… Bah…"** Murmured General Brook.

 **"General. Do I send them? Do you need their services?"**

The General gritted his teeth. He did not want to hire mercenaries because he despised them.

His hate against mercenaries came from his young age When he was just a private in the Queen military. His group has been betrayed by their own hired forces after the bandit leader offered them better payment.

Those scoundrels instantly betrayed them when they heard the enemy offer. Only he survived, everyone else died in his group.

He survived. However just barely. He managed to sidestep in time and the sword what strike him down only partially cut him on his shoulder and head.

He pretended to be dead, and the bandits were careless and hoarded the corpses into one pile in the backyard, without checking anyone is alive. From that, he managed to crawl away.

Three days he had to endure without proper treatment. He managed to survive and not bleed out due he burned out his injuries as soon as he could. He got a minor infection, but he survived.

Ever since. When he thinks about this. He reaches to his shoulder and feeling a phantom pain.

Despite a priest completely healed his injuries. It was some phantom pain what was more psychological than physical.

 **"Call them."** He looked down to the tactical map what was in his command table.

Two and a half days later. A warrior clad in dark armor and a beautiful young female who a brown overcoat walks into the military camp.

The black knight armor was exquisite trimmed with gold on the edges. Two massive excellent greatswords hung on his back, but only their long handle was visible.

The two large blade of the weapon was hidden under a crimson cloak. The warrior's face was hiding under a black closed helmet.

The female face was beautiful but serious. Almost motionless. Although she wore a light brown coat what buried her delicate body, it seemed she had good curves under her coat.

Her hair was pinned together in a horsetail with a pin.

As the duo entered the camp, every soldier watched the tall, broad warrior and the beautiful woman march towards the commander tent.

Most of the soldiers peeked towards the woman. They spent too much time on the front lines already without a lady company.

But due to the country current difficulties. They can't send replacement yet. So they had to endure more time in their camps than they used to.

The duo headed towards into the command tent. What was located in the middle of the field.

Surrounded by wooden spikes and many guards whose always stood beside its sides to avoid a nightly assassination attempt.

They were veteran soldiers and wore enchanted armors what prevented them to be manipulated by mind affecting spells. Besides this multiple alarm enchantment surrounded the camp and the Command tent.

As the duo approached the entrance of the tent, the guard stopped them. " **Halt! What business you have here?"** asked the guard in an almost angered tone.

 **"I am Momon."** The man in clad black armor motioned in himself then he pointed his female companion. **"And she is Nabe. We are the Darkness Adamantine Ranked Adventurer group. Your General sent a message for the Adventurer's Guild in a request to an Adamantine Adventurer group."**

The guard eyes widened and bowed his head hastily. **"I-I am sorry Momon-dono. I did not know it was you! I immediately let the General know the arrival of the two of you!"**

Momon nodded. **"Don't worry about it. No harm was done."** Assured Momon the guard. The guard sighed in relief. **"Thank you Momon-dono. I will be back right away!"**

The soldier retreated into the command tent. **"To speak in such unrespect full manner with Momon-sama! Please allow me to dispose of these insects!"** Said Nabe in an angered tone as she reached towards her sword on her side.

 **"Excuse us for a moment."** Said Momon. The other guard nodded. Fortunately, he did not hear or see what Nabe said and done, because he was barely awake due to his guard duty at night.

The warrior clad in black plate armor escorted Nabe to the sidelines. **"Muu. Nabe we spoke about this before, when we are adventuring. I am Momon, the adventurer, and you are my companion Nabe."**

 **"You can't threaten or kill people who do not do anything to us without any real notion."**

 **"That only alienates them from us and don't use this honorific when we are outside of Nazarick. Do you understand me? I said you this many times. Do you want to disappoint me?"**

Narberal Gamma blushed. **"N-No... I-I mean. Y-Yes. Momon-sam-san."**

 **"That's better. Don't forget. We are in undercover here collecting information. Let's try again. So what do you say Esdeath-san if we accidentally met her?"**

 **"I call her in her adventurer's name without honorifics Momon-sa-san."**

Momonga nodded. With that, they returned to the entrance.

Not long after this little conversation between the duo. The guard stepped out from the command tent.

 **"General Brook is receiving you**." Momon nodded in response, and the duo entered the tent.

The General was just leaned above the tactical map of the surrounding area while his most trusted officers were beside him.

It seemed he is planning some move against the always advancing Beastmen.

 **"Then the third battalion will retreat while our hidden forces in the forest encircle the enemy. Completely cut off their way of escape."** He had said before he noticed the freshly arrived duo.

He looked up from the map. Hate radiated from his eyes. **"Ah. The legendary heroes finally arrived."**

He did not even try to cover the mockery in his sound. Narberal barely could hold herself back not to decapitate the General.

She only managed to keep her facade up because of her master presence and special request.

Momon nodded. **"We are here because of the urgent special assignment what the Adventurer's Guild passed to us."**

 **"Do you get any information about the request?"** asked the General while he reached into his coat and pulled out his pipe.

 **"We got a basic debrief about our task. But it 'd be nice if we receive more information about the enemy."** Said Momon.

The General stuffed some tobacco in his pipe then placed the end of it in his mouth. After this, he ignited it with matches. Brook signed Momon and Nabe to come closer with his head.

Then leaned above the map again.

 **"A big group of Beastmen broke deeply into our territory, penetrated our defenses and wiped out a big portion of our forward outposts."**

 **"If we don't do something they will surely capture the keep of Belgrade and after that."** The General sipped on sip from his pipe and exhaled it slowly. Everyone was silent.

 **"Let just say. If they capture it and find the hidden passages, we can't really stop them until they reach the capital of the kingdom."**

 **"Belgrade is an important piece of our Border Fortress system if we lost that fortress the country most likely fall."**

Momon nodded. **"When do we leave?"**

 **"When the sun rise. We hired other adventurers to accompany you, and I send a whole regiment with you as a support."**

 **"That should be enough to fend off the Beastmen until we recuperated and began our counterattack."** The General sipped an another sip of smoke from his pipe then exhaled it.

Momon nodded, and the General continued.

 **"Until that. Recuperate. You are dismissed. You will get further information when you reached Belgrade. We paid for a few courtesans because of the particular Queen request."**

The General sipped an another sip from his pipe. **"I don't know what the queen see in you. But don't expect me to treat you as an exception because you wear fancy armor and because you are high ranked adventurer."**

 **"You are under my command don't forget it. Now leave. I have many things what I have to discuss with my advisors."**

Momon nodded. **"Duly noted."** As Momon and Nabe who could barely contain herself headed towards the exit. A soldier burst into the tent without any notification. He almost stumbled in Momon barely parrying him.

 **"General! The enemy has been captured The Border Fortress of Belgrade."**

The General hastily turned to the soldier. Everyone eyes widened in the tent. " **What did you just said** , **son? Repeat it!"**

The young soldier gulped then repeated what he said. **"T-The enemy Beastman group captured The Border Fortress of Belgrade."** He slumped on the ground. **"Where did you get this information?"** Asked the General in an angered tone.

 **"The few remaining survivors passed down the information who's survived the battle."**

 **"How those filthy Beastmen was able to capture one of our strongest Fortress without a long siege?"** murmured the General.

He turned to one of his Guards who stood inside the tent. **"Bring the highest ranked soldier who survived the battle. At once!"**

The soldier placed his hand over his heart and bowed as a salute then ran out of the command tent.

 **"It seems our situation is worse than I thought. Tch."** He clicked his tongue.

In his whole life, General Brook Upton was never in such situation like this, If they wait for further reinforcements. That big group of Beastman undoubtedly reinforce the fortress, entrench themselves and request further reinforcements from their homeland.

Forming a new forward outpost in an important location in the Kingdom and continuing their future raids from the Border Fortress of Belgrade. Their most reinforced border fortress.

 **"Damn that filthy animal!"** the General gritted his teeth.

As the General wondered how he could recapture the fortress with his limited amount of forces and with the only Adamantine Ranked Adventurer group what was currently in the camp. Of course, he had a few idea. But they were hazardous.

The other adventurers did not arrive yet, and he did not have enough men to storm the fortress, as he wondered in this. The guard whose he sent for the survivor's leader entered the tent with the broken soldier who barely kept himself together.

Due to the physical and mental exhaustion what their desperate escape caused. **"Bring him a chair and some water."**

Ordered the General. The guard who just arrived back with the survivor saluted again and hastily prepared a seat to the weak man and another guard brought a big jar of water and a metal mug.

He poured to the exhausted soldier. The soldier grabbed it and consumed the whole cup.

After that, he poured once more. After the survivor's leader had finished his drinking, the General fetched his chair spun it to face backward of the soldier and sat on it.

The soldier realizing who sate before him immediately stood up and saluted respectfully. **"At ease soldier."** Said the General while he raised his hand.

The soldier slumped to the chair due of his exhaustion and breathed slowly.

The General sighed deeply **"Tell me what happened in Belgrade. How the enemy managed to capture it without a siege?"**

 **"O-One moment there was everything alright. Then the next multiple smaller rat like Beastmen with dagger appeared from the nowhere and opened the front gates."**

 **"After that, a huge Beastman army appeared from the nowhere and flooded through the gate."**

 **"What about the guards near the gate? Did they not noticed the rat-like Beastmen what you mentioned? Did they not alarmed the others before those creatures managed to open the gates? Answer me!"** the General almost shouted.

He was furious. He only felt such rage in his life once. When he almost died because of the traitorous mercenaries. He was not mad at the soldiers whose escaped.

Sometimes it is better to retreat and pass the message to their comrades. Then realizing later their outposts has been captured.

He respected those whose can analyze the situation and can make a good tactical decision in a fast manner. The best battlefield commanders came from. It is better to leave a lost battle if you can return later and turn the tide to your liking later.

But if the fight and the cause are lost, you must fight with all of your willpower to die an honorable death. At least this was General Brook creed.

 **"N-No. They did not have a chance, as we headed outside. We realized all of the night guards throats were slit."**

This was strange. Not just for Brook but everyone in the tent. How did they manage to escape if the Beastman flooded in on the front gate and massacred everyone else?

Only the highest ranked officials knew about the four secret passage what led to the fortress.

 **"And how did you and your fellow soldiers escaped while everyone else killed in the keep?"**

Asked the General suspiciously. The leader of the survivors gulped because of his nervousness.

 **"W-We were lucky…"** he shuttered.

 **"You are lying."** Said the General in a calm manner. He learned in his long years in the army and one of the retired member of the Special Forces of the Queens guards. How to determine who is lying and who is not.

As the member of the Special Forces. He often has to interrogate spies, and for this, he had to learn to make a difference when someone says lying to him.

He already decided the man before hem is lying to cover himself and his fellow soldier's coward act. He realized his lies from the man heavy breathing, dilated pupils, his always overlooking eyes, and his hand and leg placement.

 **"Tell me the truth we don't have time for such games**. **You know there is an easy way and a hard way to acquire information and you don't want the walk in a hard way."** He said in a freezing tone what make the other soldiers around him feel a cold feeling.

They already knew their old General knew minimum one hundred ways to make a man scream without any tool and they was aware that, he can cause even more pain when he is using different tools.

As an ex-Special Forces agent, he studied the biology of the human body thoroughly to use it against the enemy of the Kingdom. Either using as a tool to gather information or killing the enemy.

The soldier gulped again. **"W-We were lucky…"** he told his lies again. It was weaker than before.

General Brook sighed in a disappointed manner. **"Fine. Then it is a hard way. Tie him to the chair."** Ordered the General his men.

His guards nodded, fetched a rope and tied him to the chair however he tried to get away.

The General stood up slowly.

The soldier already regretted his to lie to the General. Who was famous for his past as the Queen Special Agent.

The traitor was never really a smart guy, and he only advanced through the ranks of the army because he was always in the right place in right time.

But it seemed his luck what was his trademark left him. He thought his luck help him out one last time. He thought he could deceive the General when he entered the tent.

General Brook slowly walked to his desk. And Pulled out a wand looking item from his desk drawer.

It was a rod looking thing. The end of the rod seemed painted to red. It seemed enchanted by some magic. However, it does not seem to it when you just watched it with a naked eye.

Momonga and Narberal felt it has some kind of weak enchantment on it.

 _"I wonder what kind of enchantment that item contain."_ Mused Momonga in his head. He and Narberal could leave anytime if they want.

But Momonga was curious about that item. He was curious about what kind of effect it contains. He used his [Perfect Warrior] spell to trade his magical abilities and stats to warrior ones.

So he could not use his spells. Just a few of his racial abilities. And he either can't use his spell [All Appraisal Magic Item] what told him what kind of effect enchanted on that item. So he watched silently from the sidelines.

The grizzled General strolled to the traitor what seemed to start to tremble from the look of his face and his increased heart rate. **"This will loosen your tongue."** The General said in a deadly calm manner.

As he walked closer and closer to the soldier started to sweat in an accelerated rate.

When he reached the soldier, he raised the wand and began to bring closer and closer to the trembling warrior face who already urinated in his pants. **"Do you want to speak or I have to start the torture?"**

Asked the General in a violently calm manner. The soldier gulped.

 **"Well then."** The General barely touched the wand like item to the soldier's face. The traitorous soldier already started to scream like he was skinned alive. **"P-Please. No more. I confess. I confess everything!"**

The soldier gulped after he stopped screaming. **"W-We escape through a hidden tunnel what lead to a nearby village."**

 **"Do your superiors knew about this secret tunnel?"** asked General Brook.

 **"N-No. We used it to smuggle things in and out to the Fortress. It was lucrative. We never thought about the actual situation the enemy using that tunnel against us."** The soldier looked downward because of his shame and agony.

 **"Who dug the tunnel?"**

 **"M-My smuggler friends. W-When I was at guard duty I never reported the noise what their digging caused so they could work while I am on duty."**

 **"And how the Beastmen acquired the information about this smuggler tunnel?"**

 **"T-They most likely captured and tortured m-my smuggler friends and obtained the information from them."** Shuttered the soldier who was still agonized after the pain wand.

 **"Then you say you are a traitor who caused the deaths of thousands of men?"**

The soldier already knew what will happen to the traitors. In the Dragon Kingdom. The traitors have been executed after a long elongated torture.

The General pushed the pain wand again to the now prisoner's face. The man shouted again with all of his strength. He tried to endure it.

But his will was not strong enough. **"Please stop! I beg you! Please, stop!"** he shouted while tears rolled down on his face.

The old General turned back. You could not see any emotions on his face. He grabbed the young soldier hair and dragged him to the map while he was still tied to the chair **. "Which village contains the entrance!?"** he said in an angered tone.

The broken man looked to the map and shuttered. **"T-The village of Tarbes. B-But they are most likely already sealed the entrance."** Said the man in a desperate manner.

General Brooks grimaced. The expression of disgust could be read from his face. He understood and accepted if someone retreated from a battle for a good reason.

But give away his comrades. This disgusted him more than anything else. With a motion, he pushed back the chair, and it has fallen to the ground with the drawn-out man.

 **"Prepare the army for the move and assemble the special strike force what will infiltrate the Fortress of Belgrade."**

 **"There are many secret tunnels what the enemy most likely not know, and they are not in the layout of the Border Fortress."**

 **"What about the traitors?"** asked Marcus the General trusted officer.

 **"Strip them, burn the signs of the traitors of their chests. Then hang them. They do not deserve to die by a sword."** Said the General in a coldly disgusted manner.

The traitor man was already the midst of tears. Ainz hated traitorous people too. But strangely he did not felt even a slight way of pity nor did he felt any sympathy towards the traitor soldier.

He wondered this was because of his new body undead nature or because of his hate against this kind of people.

To avoid treason in the guild. Ainz and his friends laid down conditions what you have to meet to join the Ainz Ooal Gown.

In YGGDRASIL there were often cases when people only joined certain guilds to gather information and after that. They either sell off the highest bidder the information or share it with their friends or just dissolve the guild from inside out.

This was often used as a tactic in the early years of YGGDRASIL and after that against inexperienced players.

This was easier than the people think. You only need to cause a little chaos, creating a little quarrel between the guild members. Then sit back and watch how the guild was tearing itself down from inside out.

Then simply loot their vaults when most of the guild members left. This was an often used tactic against casual guilds whose did not make the necessary precautions against it.

However, it only worked first when the game started as said before. And against inexperienced players. The members of Ainz Ooal Gown learned a long time ago how to detect such things and made the necessary countermeasures to avoid such things.

The information paired with patience was the most powerful weapon in YGGDRASIL. It was watershed between victory or defeat. The difference between the best player and the worst player.

An experienced YGGDRASIL player firstly always acquired the information and when he/she had the information planned his/her next move to reach his/her goal.

With this simple method, the players could simply turn the tide of the battle or acquired the item what they needed. While an inexperienced, impatient player simply ran into the fight without threat, chance or any other analyzation or information gathering about the target nature or capabilities.

 **"Prepare the army for a full assault. I want them ready to move under a few hours."**

 **"We had to recapture the keep at all cost or this country is doomed."** He said to his officer. The officer saluted and jogged out of the tent.

 **"Momon."** The General turned to Ainz.

 **"Yes, General."** Answered Momonga.

 **"The inflator team leave before dawn. Prepare yourselves."**

 **"You and your companion will go with my best infiltrator team. It took approximately a half day to reach The Fortress from here by a horse. The army will enter the keep with full march approximately one and a half day. That mean we will reach and attack the keep two days from now dawn."**

 **"Until that, you and the inflator team will have the time to sabotage everything that you can and cut down the snakehead if you are able."**

 **"After that. My army will storm the keep from all sides even it means we will perish under the siege."**

Momon nodded. **"Are you sure your men can infiltrate the castle without the Beastmen realizing it?"** asked Ainz suspiciously.

The grizzled General chuckled. **"I have a separate task force adapted just for such situation like this. I have compiled my army structure myself."**

 **"Filling every important position by my liking. With the best of the best what I could find. You and your companion task will be to protect them while they do their jobs and cut off the snake head if it is possible."**

 **"And how many people you have in this task force. How many we will go against such superior force?"** asked Momon. However, he really do not cared about how many low-level enemies attacking him. He can defeat them easily.

The General looked to Momon and smirked. **"With you and your companion. Not more than fifteen people. They are trained by infiltration, assassination, and sabotage. They are the best what the Kingdom can offer."**

The warrior clad in black armored nodded. **"Fair enough."**

 **"I hope the Queen praises about your abilities not just empty words. Now. You and your companion may leave. I need to make the necessary planning to our next move."** General Brook leaned above the tactical map.

Momon nodded and turned to the entrance direction. **"Come Nabe."** Nabe shot a killing glance towards the old General.

But the old man did not see her face because he already leaned back above the tactical map what laid on his massive wooden desk.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Abandoned Village not far from Belgrade.**

At dawn, Momonga and Nabe headed to the abandoned village near the fortress to met the inflator team what the General spoke about.

They meet in a separate location to does not cause any stir. As Ainz and Narberal entered the ghost village, they already knew the inflator team hiding somewhere here and watching them.

 **"Nabe prepared yourselves."** Warned Ainz his companion.

Nabe only nodded while analyzed the situation. The village could be vivacious before the Beastman attacked.

As they continued their way towards the middle of the village, They looked around. Then they saw a thin muscular man with long white curly hair and blue eyes. He played on flute a strange melodic song.

He wore plate armor and a one edged sword hanged on his side. He sat on of the multi-story houses shield roof while leaned against the walls behind him.

He stopped playing with his flute. But he does not look into Momonga and Nabe direction.

 **"There are not many people who are fool enough to enter this village nowadays."** Said the white haired man in an uncaring manner.

Momon and Nabe stopped. **"And you are?"**

 **"You first."** Said the white haired man. But he sill not looked at them.

Momonga and Nabe are feeling no one else besides their thirteen new companions. Answered. **"I am Momon, and she is Nabe. We are the Adamantine Adventure team. Darkness."**

 **"Password."** Said the man while he leaned his back to the Wall.

 **"Valar morghulis"** answered Momonga **. "Answer?"**

 **"** **Valar dohaeris."** Replied the white haired man.

 **"You can tell your friends to come out now."** Said Momonga.

The man smiled. **"So, you sensed them."** The white haired man whistled multiple times. Sometimes a long a whistle. Sometimes a short. It was like when you combine a bird singing with a Morse code.

Suddenly 12 more people appeared from various places. Surrounding Narberal and Ainz. The thinly armored man stood up on the roof than with an elegant double flip he arrived at the ground.

 **"Welcome, our humble village."** He said to Momonga. **"I am Griffith, the leader of the Rahofan."**

His group was already lined up behind him. **"Rahofan?"** asked Ainz.

Griffith nodded. **"Yes. This is our small group name. It means Miracle."**

Momonga nodded. **"Let me introduce my team to you."** He started his team introduction.

 **"He is Judeao one of our mages."** The short, thin man only nodded. Momonga nodded back.

 **"Beside him stood Pippin. He is our poison specialist."**

 **"It is nice to meet you two."** Greeted them Pippin. He was a tall, muscular man and it seemed his eyes always closed.

 **"Corkus is our demolitionist specialist and lockmaster."** The small, thin black haired man who had a smug face raised his hand. **"Yo."**

 **"Beside him stood Rickert. She is our sniper and lookout. If she can't see something. That is not there."** Joked the leader of the Rahofan.

 **"I-It is nice to meet you two."**

 **"That smugly looking old pervert our other mage. Gaston."**

 **"It 's nice to meet new people especially if one of them is such beauty as you. My, lady."** Gaston bowed to Narberal gracefully and winked to Narberal.

Narberal only snarled. " **Insect."** She mumbled under her nose with full of anger. and disgust

 **"Dilos our second sniper beside Rickert. His specialty is fast paced covering shoots. If an enemy is in our way. He is surely clear the way."** Joked the white-haired leader.

The scared faced man just nodded.

 **"Dante is one of the close range and assassination specialist in our group. Just give him a close ranged weapon, and he can use masterfully. Besides this, he is quite decent with long ranged weapons and brawling too."**

The muscular man cracked his fist ** _._** **"When do we start?"**

 **"Errol is our second close ranged specialist. He is the group shield If the things go south. He covers us with his shield while we retreat."**

The big muscular man only growled under his closed helmet. **"He does not speak much tho."**

 **"Continuing the introduction. Beside him stood Riguel. Our field doctor and other assassination specialists."**

 **"They often call him the angel of death or mad scientist. However, he does not even resemble an angel even a little bit. If you have some sickness or you are injured or maybe you are poisoned just call him. He will fix you in no time or simply just use you for his sick experiments."** Griffith snickered.

The dwarf-like bearded man nodded. **"The lad speaks well."**

 **"Beside him stood our beautiful Samantha or you just call her simply Sam. The third mage in our little group."**

The petite woman waved them cheerfully. **"I am happy to meet you two."**

 **"The twentieth member of our group is Nikol. The best tinkerer what you can find in the world and our other locksmith."**

 **"I am an Engineer. Griffith."** Corrected him Nikol.

 **"And of course at last. Let me introduce you Kim. Our thief and third close ranged specialist."**

 **"If you need something to be stolen, pickpocketed or you want to get in somewhere. Don't look further. Just ask him, and he will lift it or ingest you. He is really acrobatic too."**

 **"It is nice to meet you all."** Said Momonga. Narberal just nodded. She does not want anything to do with these insects as she called them.

If her master does not command her previously, she would already end their miserable lives earlier.

 **"Time is short let's start the planning**." Clapped Griffith his hand together. The group then retreated into an abandoned house, and Griffith described the plan.

 **"There will be four teams."** Said Griffith.

 **"The first let just call it Alpha. Consist Judeau, Pippin, Rickert, and Dante."**

 **"They will be our dagger team. Their tasks will be to assassinate the enemy's Lieutenant's and hide their corpses. Either by poison, close range or from afar and poison the enemy food supplies what they brought with themselves."**

He placed a chess piece on the map.

 **"Giving them a nice stomach ache."** he smirked.

 **"The second group will be the Beta team. It will consist Corkus, Gastonm Errol, and Riguel. They will rig the gates to open our arriving army when the time comes and to rig every choke point what can give the enemy benefit with traps."**

He placed the second chess piece on the map what laid on the table.

The four of them nodded.

 **"The third group will be the Gamma team."**

 **"The team will consist Dilos, Sam, Nikol, and Kim. They will be our distractor group. Or shield if you like this word better."**

 **"They will confuse the enemy as much as they can. Diverse the enemy attention with tricks from the last team. Secure the still living civilians and captured soldiers whose most likely kept in the warehouse."**

He placed the third piece on the map.

 **"And the last team is?"** asked Momonga.

Griffith smiled. " **The last team is consisting me, Narberal-chan and you Momon-san. We will be the Omega group. While the Gamma team clear our way to our objective."**

 **"We will march into the heart of the darkness and tear it down."**

 **"In other words, we kill the enemy leader. According to our intelligence. The enemy General is a very smart Beastmen. So he is most likely expecting our arrival. He probably set a trap for us, and we will walk into it willingly."** Griffith smirked

 **"I expect him to be surrounded by his most trusted and most powerful soldiers. This is where your legendary strength and infamy amongst the Beastman came into the picture Momon-san."** Griffith showed the last chest piece. It resembled a black knight.

 **"So you want me to challenge him to a One, one duel and kill him? This is a little bit risky. Don't you think?"**

Griffith nodded. **"Exactly. But knowing the Beastmen nature. Even he refusing to fight with you. The other Beastmen will see this as a weakness and force him to fight with you either way. If you cut off the snake head, the body will die with it. Combining this with the chaos what the other three group will cause to the Beastmen."**

 **"They will be so confused. Our army will massacre them in no time after the General will arrive with the military,"** explained Griffith.

 **"Our team armors have been enchanted to dampen its noise and hide our scent so that it will be no problem."**

 **"If you or your companion will need such enchantments, just say it to either Judeau, Gaston or Sam."**

 **"If you need any other item, just say it. My team will gladly provide you the necessary equipment's in the duration of the mission."**

 **"That will not be necessary."** Said Momonga calmly.

Griffith folded the map. **"Then let's go. Time is short."** Momonga and Narberal nodded in unison.

 **"Exactly."** With that, they left to complete their mission.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Border Fortress of Belgrade:**

The little team arrived near the fortress one hour later under the embracing shadows of the night.

 **"This will be our meeting point after we completed the mission. Don't be hasty. Everyone understood the plan?"** asked Griffith

Everyone nodded in unison. **"Then. Let's go. Do not bring shame on me. I expect everyone to survive. "**

With that, the four group parted their way and used the four hidden entrances to enter the fortress.

The alpha team used the Northern secret door what was the most closer to the larder and the barracks.

The Beta team used the Eastern entrance what was closer to the main gate.

The Gamma team used the Southern secret entrance to the weapon stockpile and the warehouses.

And finally, the Omega team used the last remaining access. The western gate. This secret door led straight into the castle interior.

They emerged out from the walls near the main hall. Where the Beastmen General most likely took his seat. However, the Omega team only started their missions after the Alpha, Beta and Gamma team finished with their primary tasks.

They did not want to spoil the other team's mission because they failed with their own.

The corridors what led to the main hall was strangely quiet, Too quite if you ask me. The other teams were as previously said was already finished with their tasks.

The Gamma team led away most of the civilians through their secret entrance and neutralized the guards who were at their way with magic or other methods.

Looted some weapons and armed the captured soldiers, So when the army arrive they can create an inner riot. Further increasing the chaos amongst the Beastman ranks.

The gates have been already rigged by the Beta team to open automatically when their army is arriving, and they placed multiple traps in the choking points of the fortress.

As the alpha team, they already eliminated most of the Beastman General Lieutenants and poisoned the food stock what they brought with them.

You could say. They will be an atrocious stomach ache when the attacking army arrives.

In the morning their army will come at the gates of the fortress. There are only a few hours remained until the battle begins.

It was still dark when the Gamma team what consisted Griffith, Narberal and Momon entered the halls of the Castle of Belgrade. Thanks to the muffling enchantments on Griffith armor, the Magically created armor what Momonga wore and Narberal magical abilities what further veiled their presence.

No one detected them. The corridors were clear as said before. In the main halls of the Castle Belgrade on the throne like stools. Sat, an enormous figure.

The shadows unveiled his face. However, Momonga clearly saw thanks to his night vision.

The face of the General resembled a tiger he even had long cat-like claws an over muscular build with broad shoulder and striped fur.

Around him there was multiple lower leveled Beastman slept on the floor in a drunken stupor.

As they approached the throne, Griffith grabbed his blade what was coated in poison in its sheath. Aimed at the Beastman throat and stabbed it.

The Beastman General did not even have a chance to make a sound. He just suffocated into his own blood.

Then suddenly from the shadows, they started to hear as two paws clapping together and mocking laughter. The whole room enlightened as many rats like Beastmen stepped out from the shadows and lighted the torches on the columns.

 **"Well, well, well looks what get lost in my new little household. It seems I caught a few human or should I say cockroaches?"** said the Beastman who appeared on the balcony.

He was looked identical to the Beastman Griffith killed previously by stabbing his throat.

 **"Did you know? He was my twin. He planned to kill me while I slept to take my place. Foolish brother. He was never a bright one."** He smirked.

Griffith played along and gritted his teeth. **"You?!"**

 **"I wonder what do I do with the intruders like you? Do I cook them? Steam them? Or simply gave them to my boys as a beefsteak?"** the Beastman around them growled as they showed their enormous fangs and the saliva dripped from their mouths.

 **"Could you tell me at least your names before we eat you?"**

Griffith smiled and stepped forward. **"I am Griffith, the woman behind me is Nabe. You should know her as the Beautifull Princess."**

 **"Yes. I know her title. She killed many from my brothers. And the warrior in full black plate and the two massive sword behind you is Momon the Dark Hero. I get it. Doesn't I?"** he smirked while his huge fangs in his mouth were visible. Momon did not answer just glared at him.

 **"Mysterious and quite as the tales said. You know you will not get out here alive. Do you? Your story will end here Dark Hero!"**

The General of the Beastman just wanted to give the signal to the archers to end the trio life, but Griffith addressed him. **"If you are so sure about yourself. Why don't you come and fight with him?"**

The Beastmen chuckled. **"What do you think what I am? A fool? I am not stupid enough to fight with him one on one."**

Griffith shook his head. **"Then what are you? A coward?"**

 **"No. I am simply not a fool as I said before."** He stated in a lazy manner.

Griffith spread out his arm and turned around slowly in a Three hundred and sixty degrees. **"Do you believe it? It seems your great General who destroyed many forward outposts of ours and killed our veteran soldiers with ease."** he looked back to the Beastmen General in a mocking manner.

 **"Seemingly nothing more than a weakling who fears a simple human in a fancy armor. Do you really want to follow such leader?"**

The Beastman in the room started to look at each other and murmured among themselves.

In the end, a Beastman addressed the Beastman General. **"The human speaks right Ragescar! Do you fear a simple person in a fancy armor?"**

Multiple Beastman started to bluster questioning his right to lead them. Ragescar growled in annoyance. **"Silence you fool! Don't you see he just want to incite us against each other?"**

He growled, but the chain reaction had already started. The Beastman began to growl louder and louder. The dawn was nearly here, and the army will soon arrive. Then the Beastman began to chant. **"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"**

Ragescar did not have any other option. He has to defeat that human in black-clads plate armor, or he will have lost control over his own army.

Disobedience was like wildfire amongst Beastmen. If a leader lost its credibility in its subordinates eyes. They never followed their leader-forth.

 **"Fine! I will kill this insect and dine from his flesh!"** he grabbed his two huge Halberd from beside his two sides and jumped down amongst his men.

As he arrived down to the ground, the marble floor cracked under his heavy weight. He started to walk towards the trio and spread out his hands where he held his two huge Halberd. **"Come to me Dark Warrior! Let's show me why my kind fears you!"**

Momon stepped forward and equipped his two huge black Great Sword. The swords have an exquisite handle, and it seemed the blade was masterwork. Griffith awed as he watched the two blades.

The two titans clashed. Ragescar was multiple times stronger than a regular Beastmen soldier, and his speed belied his huge three-meter-tall from what was packed with muscles paired with a broad shoulder.

Ragescar seemed furious and uncaring for an untrained eye. But thanks to Momonga experience what he earned in the battlefield when he fought against other Beastmen and the swordsman lessons what Cocytus and Esdeath provided him.

He could easily analyze the Beastmen General fighting style and counter it with his own. He spent the first minute only to defend himself with his two massive Greatsword, blocking the attack sidestepping from them.

Never saying a word just watching his enemy movements. Ragescar used a fighting style what combined the massive Halberds striking force with his speed and strength.

Beside that the furious attacks what first seemed only pointless waving. Served a purpose. It developed this way to disrupt the enemy concentration, helping the user defense and attack at once.

After the first two minutes, Momonga was already thoroughly analyzed Ragescar fighting style and started to attack back actually. He could end the battle anytime, but he wanted a little practice for himself.

Because he was bored and it was fun for him. The furious clashes of blades were awe inspiring to the spectators. Narberal just smugly smiled under her nose knowing in advance the result of the battle.

After the fifth minute, Momonga became bored with their little clash and disarmed Ragescar with from one of his Halberd. Adapting to this the General of the Beastmen grabbed his remaining Halberd in two handed and changed his posture.

However, this does not help him. His strikes became more furious and faster, but he had no chance against a level 100 player who used [Perfect Warrior] to boost his stats.

He disarmed Ragescar from his other Halberd. The Beastmen wanted to attack him with his bare claws in as the last act of desperation, but he kicked back the Beastman with his armored legs. Knocking him back with a few meters.

The General of the Beastmen panted because of the long fight and the long clash between him and the Dark Warrior. " **You are really a monster as the tales said."**

Momon glared him. **"Do you want to give up?"** he asked blandly.

The Beastmen general chuckled. **"No thanks. I rather die an honorific death live with the shame of defeat."**

 **"Is that so?"** Said Momonga. Suddenly they heard a big explosion from outside. Rageclaw turned to the direction of the blast. **"What is this?"**

 **"It seems our army has arrived."** Noted Griffith from the background.

Rageclaw looked at them with burning rage in his eyes. He wanted to attack Momon with one desperate attempt while Momon did not watch him. Aiming the weakest point of his armor. His eyeholes with his claws.

It was a foolish attempt. Momon already saw through him. He moved his left black Greatsword and slashed Rageclaw stomach.

Every Beastmen eyes widened in the hall. Their seemingly invincible General. The person who they owed for their numerous victories died. Chaos erupted in their ranks.

Some of them ran towards the entrance of the hall. Mostly the rat-like Beastmen who nature wise was more coward than their cat, dog or another animal like counterparts.

The other started to attack the trio. Momon, Nabe, and Griffith fought side by side against the overwhelming numerical superiority. But in the end, they triumphed over the Beastmen in the central hall of the Castle of Belgrade.

When the few first soldiers reached the halls, they did not believe their eyes.

The ground of the vast hall of the castle was littered with the corpses of the Beastmen. Either they are slashed into pieces or many little stabs on their bodies or their fur burned out in numerous places thanks to Narberal Gamma magic.

When the soldiers secured the courtyard and annihilated the remaining still fighting Beastmen fighting forces whose does not flee from the fortress already, the General walked into the hall in full battle armor.

Knowable the grizzled old veteran always fought beside his men. Increasing his people morals and with it the efficiency of his army.

As General Brooks arrived looked around in the hall. Then looked to the trio with a satisfied expression. **"The three of you did this?"** he asked suspiciously.

Griffith smirked and nodded. **"We did this General!"** Narberal and Momon did not say anything just stood silently.

 **"You and your group did a hell of the job with this mission."** he praised them with a satisfied manner.

 **"The Beastmen was so confused we barely lost any men. The Border Fortress is secured, and the Beastmen army has been disbanded. It will be a while until they gather their strength again and attack this front in a more serious manner."**

 **"And you."** He walked to Momon and eyed him. **"I misjudged you, Momon, I hope you will forgive me."** The general offered his hand.

Momon nodded took General Brook hand and shook it. **"No offense taken, people usually thinks similarly about me when we first met."**

 **"Heh. Fine then. If you need anything, my son. Do not be a stranger to ask my help."**

Momonga nodded. **"I will. Do not worry."** With that, the General turned to his men and commanded them. **"What are you waiting for? I want this place secure and cleaned like the queen herself arrive here tomorrow!"**

 **"You know Momon. I hope we can work together again in the future."** Said Griffith while smiled.

Momon only nodded and started to walk towards to the exit of the hall. His and Narberal task here is done.

It is time to return to his other duties. As he walked towards the entrance, his cloak has been rippled by the wind.

 _"Momon the Dark Hero and the Beautiful Princess Nabe. I wonder I will ever meet the two of you."_ Thought Griffith.

 **"Well then, time is money. Back to the balls and chains."** Griffith smirked and left to search his team.

In that day night at the office of the General. An officer reported to the General.

 **"Did you found the Beastmen General body?"** asked the General.

 **"No, sir. Unfortunately, we only found one body what resembled the description. According to Griffith-dono report, they were twins, and he has killed him with a throat stab while he slept. When we found his body, we only found a stab wound on his neck section. So he is most likely the one who Griffith-dono killed."**

The General sighed. **"It cannot be helped. We have other problems on the horizon. Let's concentrate on them."**

The officer saluted to his General. **"Hay!"** then he left

* * *

 **Omake: Warning may be adult content! May contain weird themes!**

Esdeath was minded her own business. Spent her free time with her new hobby. Experimenting with items and their abilities. When she heard a knocking on the door of her room.

 **"Come in."** she invited the stranger. The unknown figure in black academic robes entered the room subtly. He looked around. Then he closed the door.

 **"Esdeath-san. Please hide me! I promised Albedo and Shalltear a date night where the three of use dining together. But I don't really want to go! I have better things to do. Beside that. They are too sticky."**

 **"Ok. You can hide into my drawer until they stop your search. If they come here, I will simply say you have some important matter what you had to attend."**

Momonga nodded then looked around more thoroughly. The walls in Esdeath room instead of its usual painting were you could see a battle between multiple races. Now you can see multiple floating equations and calculations. _"I wonder how many real money she spent to acquire this result."_ As he looked to Esdeath who noted something on a paper piece he asked.

 **"What are you doing Esdeath-san?"** asked Momonga innocently. If you could imagine any innocence in his deep booming voice.

 **"Oh. I just doing some magical experiments. Trying to figure out the laws of the tier based magic system and our abilities. So we can develop more or upgrade our current abilities with more function or strengthen them."**

 **"Besides this I trying to figure out how the magical laws can influence the physical laws and back. The possibilities are infinite!"** she stretched out her gloved hands towards her room ceiling. What resembled the space with multiple stars' galaxies and the solar system planets and the sun life-like simulation.

She started to crackle like as a mad scientist and multiple flashes of lighting with sound could be seen and heard.

Momonga sweat dropped. _"Seriously Esdeath-san. You frighten me."_ Thought Momonga seeing his friend behavior.

Then he looked at her more thoroughly. Instead of her usual overcoat. She wore a lab coat what was the mix between a trench coat and a simple lab coat. If you see its back, you could see a few kanji write on it.

"Head Scientist and Enforcer."

 **"Cool lab coat."** Praised her Momonga.

 **"Ah. You think so. I designed it myself. It gives a massive amount of buff my intelligence and perception stat. Perfect for researcher jobs. Do you want one I made a few spare. You can engrave any text on its back."** Momonga **nodded.**

 **"Do you need any help?"** asked Momonga.

 **"If you want you can be my assistant. But I warn you. This is dangerous."**

Momonga chuckled. **"Hah. What me a little danger? I am the ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick! I eat danger for breakfast."**

Not. Momonga was unable to eat anything. He was undead.

 **"Then let's start our fun!"** she said while smirked with a crazy expression to Momonga.

Esdeath gave Momonga to one of her spare lab coat to increase his intelligence. Fortunately, Esdeath used cosmetic skins from her personal vault and data crystals when she created the items. So they automatically fitted to the wearers. And anyone could use them above level seventy. Momonga almost looked like Ghaster from the Undertale when he wore it. But more skeletal like and his ribs were visible.

 **"You look cool Momonga-san. You should wear more cloth like this."** Esdeath praised him.

 **"You think so?"** Momonga inspected himself. **"Hmm. Maybe you are right."**

Esdeath turned back to the table where she did her experiments. **"Then let's continue our madness. Shall we?"** Momonga only nodded as a reply.

They did many experiments through the hours then they continued with item operation. They wanted to test a cosmetic item what has an unknown effect.

 **"Are you sure it is safe Esdeath-san? You know what happened last time."** asked Momonga in a worried tone.

 **"What happened? What last time?"**

 **"The last occasion when a similar item activates automatically, and you jumped into my neck while the Pleiades and Albedo went wild in my office."** Ainz has not yet recovered from that case. Ever since he thought back at that event. A dread ran through his bony spine.

 **"Oh, that?"** Esdeath chuckled. **"Ah. Pleasant old memories. That was quite funny."**

 **"It was not funny. It was horrible! "** A wail of shame radiated from Momonga.

 **"Don't be like an old man Momonga-san. If you think like this, you will get old fast."**

 **"I am an undead. I fueled by negative energy."** Reminded his friend Momonga.

 **"Sorry. Sorry. Sans-san. It will not happen again."**

 **"It is not a problem. At least read the manual before you use it."**

 **"Because that will takes away the thrill of the experimentation."**

 **"You are incorrigible."** Shrugged Momonga **"By the way. Why are you call me always Sans?"** asked Momonga curiously.

Esdeath thought about it a moment. Then answered. **"You know there was an old game in the 21st century what called Undertale. You played as a young girl who accidentally stumbled into the monster's underground world. The game was story based and its end, and gameplay heavily depended on your decisions through the game."**

 **"There was a skeletal NPC in the game which is named Sans. He only had 1HP and 0 DEFENSE stat. When you meet him, he usually slept and told bad jokes to you."**

 **"Hm. Then He could not have been a big challenge."**

 **"Let me continue."** Momonga nodded. **"Sorry."**

 **"In the game, you could go all the way without killing anyone and finish the game. But if you wanted you could fight and spare the monsters and befriend them."**

 **"But there was a thing called genocide run. What most players did at least once. In this case, you killed every single monster in the Underground World of the monsters."**

Momonga nodded signing he understood. **"When you reached the corridor before the throne room. You had to confront Sans. He maybe has 1HP and 0 DEFENSE stats, but you had to hit him first to bring down that one wretched HP of his. This is where the negative karma came into the picture."**

 **"Negative karma?"** asked Momonga

 **"Yes, it is true you gained experience, attack power, items, and levels and became stronger by killing monsters through your gameplay. But by killing innocent creatures also increase your negative karma level. This is what Sans using against you. You can't hit him until your negative karma does not run out."**

 **"I see so he is using this as a resource. But what of it? There must be a catch."**

Esdeath smiled sadistically. " **Yes, there is. If you want to run out of negative karma, you must first have to survive his rapid attacks, bone related spells, kinetic throws, summoned traps, time-related abilities and Ghaster Blasters. What he summons through the scenario. A significant portion of players after a few try simply gave up and leave the game because of its difficulty. What the game reward with a mocking message."**

 **"I see then he seemingly the weakest enemy in the game. But in reality, he is the strongest. Very crafty indeed."**

 **"Ah. Our item is almost ready. Are you prepared Momonga-san the next stage."**

Momonga nodded.

 **"Don't touch it until I don't say."**

Momonga thought for a moment. **"I don't know Esdeath-san. What if something backfires?"**

 **"Trust me I am an engineer."** She smirked.

 **"Yeah. A program engineer. Not a magic theorist."** Momonga mumbled as he reached towards the item. **"Not yet!"** Esdeath shouted as she tried to stop Ainz. As their hand touched the object at once, a big flash blinded them. When it ended, seemingly nothing happened.

Esdeath and Momonga examined themselves, but seemingly everything was alright. Except. Esdeath raised her hand. **"Why I have these delicate hands instead of bones? And what is this warm feeling between my legs and this funny feeling in my stomach?"**

Momonga raised his hands too. **"I feel strangely calm. But why are there rings at my skeletal fingers."**

The looked at each other. Then their raised hands. Each other than their hands. Then again.

 **"You are in my body!"** they shouted in unison while pointed at each other.

 **"Just let just calm down!"** said Esdeath in Momonga's body.

 **"You speak about to calm down! It is your damn fault. I am panicking! I am panicking! I can't calm down!"**

 **"Just take it easy we will solve the…"**

Momonga grabbed the two sides of Esdeath's body. " **I c-can't why the hell are your body so damn sensitive?"**

 **"Just breathe deeply."**

 **"Wait I found the instructions for the item."** Momonga started to read it.

Her eyes twitched. **"It states. The item effect cannot be dispelled and it will wear down only after two days."**

 **"What two whole days?"** Suddenly they heard a knocking on the door. They both turned their head in the direction of the door.

 **"What do we do?"** Esdeath asked from Momonga.

 **"You are asking me?"**

 **"You are the guild master."**

Momonga somehow managed to calm himself down. **"J-Just act as usual."**

Esdeath in Momonga's body nodded. **"Come in,"** said Momonga.

 _"Hearing my words in her voice is weird!" thought Ainz_

The door opened the beautiful demoness peeked in the door and looked around. Then she suddenly saw Momonga body. The lust radiated from her eyes. **"Ah. Momonga-sama! Shalltear and I searching you for a half a day! Come our dinner is ready! Esdeath-sama do you mind if I borrow Momonga-sama?"** Esdeath in Momonga's body looked to Momonga and shook his head.

She started to smirk. **"Take him. We finished for today."**

Momonga nodded however in Esdeath oversensitive body he or now she felt an overwhelming lust towards the beautiful Albedo.

Momonga body leaned toward to his counterpart and whispered to her. **"If you ate my special cake I will break you."**

Momonga's face reddened. **"W-What are you speaking about?"**

Albedo ran into the room and grabbed Momonga's arm. With that, they left the room. While Esdeath looked back to her original body in a desperate manner.

After they had left the room, Momonga remained alone in the room with Esdeath's body.

First, he thought about trying out the food in Nazarick. So he ordered a few types of food and ate, ate and ate. When she dropped a bit between her cleavage, Shee reached to it but touched the skin. It was Very sensitive.

 _"It is right if I do this? What the others would think about me?"_

He looked to his chest, and his nose started to bleed **. "I wonder how they feel."** He closed the ranged between her chest and her trembling hands. Then she finally reached it.

 **"Kyaaa!"** she shouted in lust. But no one could have heard it thanks to the dampening fields and enchantment what isolated Esdeaht's room.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **"May Light always surround you;**  
 **Hope kindle and rebound you.**  
 **May your Hurts turn to Healing;**  
 **Your Heart embrace Feeling.**  
 **May Wounds become Wisdom;**  
 **Every Kindness a Prism.**  
 **May Laughter infect you;**  
 **Your Passion resurrects you.**  
 **May Goodness inspire**  
 **your Deepest Desires.**  
 **Through all that you Reach For,**  
 **May your arms Never Tire.**

 **I wish happy new year to everyone!**

 **I thank everyone, who is still reading, following, favoriting and reviewed my story! I know it is not easy beside all of the nonsense what I write.**

 **YOU ARE ALL AWESOME!**

 **I would like to apologize, post factum for the long update time. My last month was busy beside my other fanfics and ideas and after this, a more busy month will awaiting me with a lot of exams. So keep it up! I will not go anywhere! I will be just a little busy. :)**

 **Don't worry Uncle Death is watching you!**

 **There are only 10 types of people in the world: Those who understand binary, and those who don't"**

 **HERE IS A 01010000 01001111 01010100 01000001 01010100 01001111 those who still reading my meaningless prattle!**

 **REVIEW!**

 **Thank you, everyone! :)**


	17. If you poke me with your little fingers

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The Kingdom of Re-Estize and its capital, Re-Estize.

A country with a total population of 9 million, 'old' would be the best way to describe its capital. A place of history, the unchanging daily life, a dirty city that hides under the guise of antiquity, a static city— the place held various such meanings.

It was something that could be easily understood with a simple stroll through town.

Aside from the few actual houses on either side, the apparent harshness of the surroundings meant that freshness or splendor was sorely lacking. However, how this was interpreted was different depending on the individual. Indeed, there may be those who see it as the tranquil atmosphere of a land rich with history. Others could see it as a dull city, endless in its stagnation.

It looked as if the capital would continue to exist as is, even if there was nothing that was immune to change.

The capital had many roads that were left unpaved. Because of this, if such places became wet from the rain, they would turn into mires that raised doubts over whether one was truly inside a city. This did not mean that the Kingdom was poor. You could not compare them with places like the Theocracy or Empire.

With the roads being narrow, people did not walk in the middle of the path — in the way of the carriages — instead, they squeezed through the sides in a disorderly manner. The Kingdom's citizens were already used to such congestion and walked like they were trying to slip through the cracks, skilfully avoiding others heading in the opposite direction.

Despite this, the path Sebas was taking was different from the norm in that it was broad and paved with the seldom seen stone blocks.

The reason was obvious with a glance of the surroundings. As the central road of the capital, the houses that were lined up side-by-side were vast and magnificent, radiating a feeling of wealth.

As Sebas walked briskly with a dignified air, followed by the eyes of various middle-aged women and young ladies charmed by his elegance. Though there was the occasional woman who would brazenly send him a sultry gaze to his face, Sebas paid them no mind. With a straight back and steady eyes directed straight ahead, his feet did not falter for even a moment.

The feet that seemed to show no signs of stopping until it reached its destination suddenly halted and focused its attention on the carriage that was approaching from the side. It then turned ninety degrees and crossed the road.

At the place, he was heading to was an old woman. She was sitting next to a large carrying frame while massaging her ankles.

 **"** **Is there a problem?"**

Surprised at having been suddenly approached by a stranger, the old woman raised her face, revealing a pair of wary eyes. But that suspicion immediately weakened upon seeing Sebas' appearance and elegant attire.

 **"** **You seem to be having trouble. Is there any way I can be of assistance?"**

 **"** **N-no, sir. Not at all."**

 **"** **Please do not let it bother you. Extending a hand to those in need is a matter of course."**

Sebas showed a bright smile, causing the old woman to blush. The attractive smile from the gentleman overflowing with charisma shattered her last vestige of defense.

Having finished peddling from her street stall, the old woman was returning home when she sprained her ankle and had found herself in an awkward situation.

Even though the area around the road generally maintained a decent public order, it didn't mean that the people who traversed here were all law-abiding citizens. It was still possible to run into bad luck by asking the wrong type of people for help and end up losing both the money and goods. Knowing that such incidents were the reality, the old woman could not blindly ask for help and was at a loss.

Then it was simple.

 **"** **I will accompany you. May I ask you to guide me?"**

 **"** **Good sir, will that really be alright?!"**

 **"** **Of course. It is customary to help those in need."**

Sebas turned his back to the old woman who was thanking him repeatedly.

 **"** **Then, please get on."**

 **"** **T-that's…"**

The old woman's embarrassed voice.

 **"** **I'll end up dirtying your clothes!"**

However—

Sebas showed a kind smile.

Just how was having one's clothes dirtied significantly? Something like that did not even merit a cause for concern when helping others.

He was suddenly reminded of his comrades in the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Their strange expressions; scowling faces that showed obvious contempt. And at the head would be Demiurge. But no matter what he may say, Sebas firmly believed that this was right.

Helping others was the right thing to do.

Having convinced the old woman through her repeated refusal, he carried her on his back and lifted the luggage with one hand.

The sight of him lifting such a heavy object without even a falter drew a sigh of awe from not only the old woman but from those around them.

With her as his guide, Sebas began to walk.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown Village:**

 **"Preparations here are complete."**

 **"Perfect."**

Moderate voices rang out, and a small voice soon answered in response.

 **"I know since I'm watching. I'll move to the next location. I have to capture the one with the highest authority here."**

This was also a female voice. But this one had a high-pitch tone that lacked maturity and exuded the feeling of a child.

 **"Then our side will start the attack. What about the other two?"**

 **"Don't tell me they're playing around somewhere since they don't get a turn?"**

 **"No way. They're hiding outside, near the village. The plan is for them to mount an attack from the front and rear if there's an emergency. Alright then. I'll be moving to our top priority. You two follow the plan as well."**

Their invisible comrade — even if it's just her presence — rose into the air. She was moving through the air using Flight.'

The presence that grew farther and farther away soon disappeared towards the building that she referred to as the top priority. It was one of the few buildings that existed in the village as well as a key location that needed to be secured first and foremost.

Usually, they would want to prioritize a different building. But the reason that place, in particular, was a priority was that of the 'Message' magic.

Many shirk this magic, calling it unreliable. At the same time, there are those who are unconcerned and use it regardless. The Empire that is ahead of even the Kingdom when it comes to nurturing the growth of magic casters, those who want information as soon as possible, and the enemy who rules this village. As such, it was necessary first to secure the liaison agent located in that building.

Now that their comrade was headed there, they also had to lie in wait at their assigned location. Everyone had to match the timing and finish their assault while they were still undetected.

The two ninjas exhaled and ran onwards.

Moving to and fro in the darkness, they would be invisible to an ordinary person. No, if they used their equipped magic item as well, even adventurers would have a hard time spotting them. In other words, no one in the village could see the two women with their eyes.

Her comrade who was running at her side skilfully moved her fingers. Although it looked as if she was just wriggling them around, the other who saw it read their meaning—

 _"It's fortunate that they don't have any dogs."_

She answered 'agreed' with her fingers.

It was a sign language used by assassins. At their level of expertise, they could communicate as fast as they could speak. Although they had taught it to their other allies, regrettably, the best they could manage were simple phrases or commands. On the other hand, both the speed and vocabulary of their signing was at a level where they could have daily conversations and would often use them to have secret chats with one another.

 _"I know what you mean. It makes this easier since they won't be attracted to the scent of blood."_

If the enemy had hounds, then this would not have been this easy. Although they had prepared ways to incapacitate them, nothing was more welcomed than avoiding unnecessary work.

As soon as she replied, her comrade's fingers moved rapidly.

 _"Then I'll be heading to my target building."_

As soon as she answered affirmative, the comrade who had been running by her side split from her.

Now alone, she looked at the fields with her peripheral vision while operating at high speed.

What was being cultivated was not a grain like barley or vegetables. It was the raw ingredient plant of the illegal and most prevalent drug in the Kingdom, Black Dust. Surrounded by these tall walls, the many fields in the village all grew the same plant. It was proof that this village was one of the bases for producing these drugs.

Black Dust, also called Laira Powder, this drug was a dark powder that was mixed and taken with water.

It was easy to mass produce and thus sold cheaply. Thanks to the smooth high and euphoria, it was the most popular drug in the Kingdom. Not only that, many believed that the drug was not addictive and that it had no side effects, causing it to be spread far and wide.

She remembered that false information and snorted back a laugh.

A drug like that did not exist anywhere. 'I can quit whenever I want' was it? There should be a limit to such naivety. The results from testing the fluids from a black dust addict had shown that the user's brain had shriveled to about eighty percent of the average brain size.

Made from a plant that originally grew in the wild, Black Dust is a powerful drug. It is a wonder how people can believe that such a poisonous plant would not be addicting. The reason that the Black Dust circulating through the town is listed as an anesthetic is that the cultivated plants that it was made from were less potent.

Nevertheless, the drug was still powerfully addicting and took a long time for it to leave the user's system entirely. As a result, it would often be the case that the user takes the drug again before it has a chance to leave the body. If Bishops do not use magic to draw it out forcefully, the addict will eventually reach a stage in their addiction where it will be nearly impossible to quit of their own volition completely.

The troublesome part of the frightening drug was that it had weak withdrawal symptoms. Even if an addict experiences a bad trip, they will not react violently or cause harm to their surroundings. That was why the Kingdom's higher-ups did not actually understand its dangers and mostly ignored the Black Dust. Instead, they opt to focus their efforts on exposing other drugs. It is no wonder that the Empire even suspects that the Kingdom may be secretly aiding in its production.

During her days spent living as an assassin, she had used drugs if the situation called for it. And because her organization had cultivated similar plants as well, she didn't have any ill feelings on the matter. Even drugs can be greatly effective if used with caution. They were not too different from a medicinal plant with dangerous side effects, so to speak.

However, this was a request, and her personal opinions were not a problem. Only that—

 _"… Requests that aren't made through the Adventurer Guild are dangerous."_

She frowned beneath the mask. The client this time was a friend of the team leader. Despite the fair reward, accepting a request that bypasses the guild could have troublesome repercussions in the future, even if they were one of the only two adamantium class adventurer teams in the Kingdom.

 _"Hmm? Was it three now?"_ she wondered

Now that she mentioned it, she remembered hearing that a new adamantium class team was formed in the Kingdom not long ago— while having such thoughts, the woman arrived near the building that they had codenamed No. 2.

Her role was to collect every scrap of information in this building. Afterward, she was to set fire to the field.

Although it was true that the smoke from the burning plants was poisonous, it had to be done in order to complete her mission. Depending on the wind, it may even end up affecting the villagers. There was neither the time nor method for evacuation.

 _"Necessary sacrifice."_ Thought the woman, as she told herself as she tossed the safety of the villagers out of the window.

Raised as an assassin, the loss of human life almost never affected her emotionally. She wouldn't even bat an eye, especially if they were strangers. She only disliked the leader's expression when there were casualties. But since this plan had the leader's approval, she did not feel even a shred of desire to save them.

And more importantly, they had to use teleportation magic as soon as the attack was over so they could move to another village and repeat the job. Her head was filled with nothing but thoughts about the plan.

This was not the only village where the ingredient for the drug was being cultivated. According to their investigations, there were twelve large-scale plantations in the Kingdom. Most likely, there were still more that they have yet to find. Otherwise, there was no way to explain the amount of the drug that has spread throughout the Kingdom's lands.

 _"Weeds have to be pulled as soon as they sprout… Even if a lot of it is fruitless, it's the only way."_

If they found something like written orders in this village, then that would be a stroke of luck. Regrettably, it was never that easy. They could only hope that the one in charge of this village would know something.

 _"The leader will be happy if we can get even a small piece of information on the organization."_

The powerful syndicate that cultivated the drug was named "Eight Fingers," named after the eight fingers of the God of Theft, subordinate to the God of Earth. They were the group that controlled the underworld of the Kingdom.

The criminal organization was divided into eight categories: slave trafficking, assassinations, smuggling, larceny, drug trade, security, banking, and gambling. Their reach extended to every criminal group in the Kingdom and the sheer size of the organization meant that they were shrouded in mystery.

On the other hand, what was plain to see was how much influence they wielded in the Kingdom. The village sprawled out before she was proof of that.

They cultivate illegal plants in plain sight. That alone was enough to implicate the noble of the land as an accomplice. But charging him would not lead to a conviction.

It would be a different story if the royal family or someone from the judicial authority were to investigate the matter. But even so, it would be difficult to reach a guilty verdict when it involved the feudal aristocracy. The nobles of this land will claim that they did not know that the plant could be used as an ingredient in drugs. They may even accuse the villagers of acting on their own volition to shift the blame.

Public denouncement was ineffective and trying to forcibly curb the circulation of the drug was almost impossible with the organization bribing the nobles with influence over the distribution channels.

That was why the only option left was violence, burning the fields as the last resort.

In all honesty, she believed that even if she burned the drugs here, it wouldn't even make a dent in their operations. With their fingers even in politics, that was how powerful the organization was.

 **"A bid for time… If we don't make a decisive attack someday, then even this will be useless."** The woman murmured under her nose.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom: Inn:**

Climb walked down the Kingdom's main street. With nothing noticeable about his outer appearance, Climb thoroughly blended into the crowd.

Needless to say, he was not wearing his eye-catching full plate armor. Using a particular alchemy item would allow him to change the color of the armor, but he didn't feel the need to go so far just to have it on with him.

That was why his gear was light; a chain mail beneath his clothes and a longsword at his waist to set him apart from the average citizen.

His current equipment was similar to those of patrolmen and mercenaries, the kind one could find anywhere. It was somewhat enough for others to keep a respectable distance, but not so heavily armed that the crowd would part before him.

A person who was heavily armed would no doubt be an adventurer. They armed themselves to be noticeable rather than out of necessity. Adventurers who wore gear that made them stand out were not uncommon. It served as a form of advertisement for their services. There were those among them who went for an especially novel appearance so that they would leave a strong impression and spread rumors to sell their name. It was the trademark of an adventurer.

But the people that Climb was on his way to meet had no need for such antics. The members of Blue Rose spread rumors simply by walking down the street.

As he headed towards his destination, suddenly he collided with a stranger because he lost in his thoughts. He fell to the ground because of the force of the collision between him and an unknown figure. But the person who he has collided was stood firmly above him.

He looked up. It was a dark skinned woman. However, he only saw her face what was hid under a strange eagle shaped hood, because she towered above his form on the ground.

Her figurine was quite slender but if you looked at her. You could see she had a not too big not too small chest and modest proportions. Perfectly fit for her slender form.

Her exotic dark skinned face was beautiful, comparable to the Golden Princess. Her long white hair peeped out of her hood, and she had heteromorphic eyes. One of them was emerald green with little yellow distortions the other was purplish blue. She was quite short. Around 165 cm.

She wore a strange metallic suit what ended up in almost clawed fingers in her hands. And judging by its odd design and the numerous joints what adorned it in the motion points of the human body. It seemed it made especially its wearer. It seemed quite expensive.

Above the metallic suit, she wore an exquisite long coat. What seemed made from some kind of high-grade leather.

Besides, this she wore some kind of massive Great Sword on her back what was so huge. It seemed it can crush her at any moment. Climb saw this because the huge two-handed sword handle peeked out behind her head in a tilted position. On her waist, she wore a black katana, and some kind of runed Great Sword handle hanged on her waist another side on a rope. But it's blade was strangely missing.

He never saw such expensive equipment in his life.

 _"_ _She is surely a high ranked adventurer. Maybe a new member of the Blue Rose?"_ Thought Climb

As she looked at the strange woman, his face reddened. Besides the Princess and Lady Lakyus, he had never seen such beautiful woman.

 **"** **Oh, sorry. I digress for a moment. Please forgive me."** She stretched her hand towards Climb to help him up while smiled.

Climb hesitated for a moment. Then accepted the strange adventurer hand. **"I-It's no problem. The fault is mine…"** he said hesitantly.

The strange woman tilted her head while smiled **. "Let's just say we are both fault in daydreaming while walking and just let it. Ok?** " her voice was sweet as the honey. If Climb does not swear lifelong loyalty and love to the Golden Princess. He evidently has fallen into her in the first glance.

Climb gathered his courage and nodded. **"Ok."**

 **"** **My name is Raidyn by the way. It is nice to meet you**." She introduced herself and stretched her hands towards Climb. Climb accepted it and shook it.

 **"** **My name is Climb."** Replied the young man. **"It is nice to meet you Raidyn-san."** Raidyn smiled.

 **"** **Are you some kind of adventurer?"** inquired Climb.

The white haired girl smiled while tilted her head. **"You could say that. But my primary profession is Witcher you could call me a monster exterminator, private investigator or simply a problem solver if you like that more."**

 **"** **Ah. I see… Could you be a new member of the Blue Rose?"** asked the blonde young man.

 **"** **No, I am not. Why do you ask?"**

 **"** **You know there are rumors about a new high ranked woman adventurer in the city. And I thought she is a new member of the Blue Rose."** Explained Climb.

" **Sorry. I am not. However, I heard much about their heroic deeds. Indeed, an impressive group. But I am mostly working alone."** Corrected him Raidyn

Climb nodded as he processed the new information. **"I see…"**

 **"** **And you Climb-kun? What do you do for the living?"** asked Raidyn interrupting Climb train of thoughts.

 **"** **I work as a bodyguard."** Climb said hastily. He does not want to reveal his relationship with the Princess. It may cause trouble for her.

 **"** **Well, then Climb-kun. It was pleasant to meet you. If you need a sparring partner, exterminate monsters or investigate something don't hesitate to call me. Just ask for Raidyn in the Adventurer's Guild reception."** Said Raidyn cheerfully.

Climb nodded firmly. **"I will don't worry."** But when he looked back to the place where Raidyn stood. She was nowhere to be seen. She was nowhere to be seen like Batman when you did not look at him. Batman simply disappears.

He looked around. **"Strange. Where she went?"** He searched her for a moment between the crowd of the main street. Then he sighed.

 **"** _It does not matter. With that expensive equipment of hers if I need something from her I will surely easily find her by just asking around in the city. But now, I need to get hurry or I might late with my meeting with the Blue Rose."_ He thought.

Not long after this. He reached the adventurer Inn where their meeting was organized. The inn for heroes could be seen by the side of the main street. The place had lodgings, a stable, and a yard large enough to swing a sword in. Behind its imposing outward appearance was an equally beautiful, decorated interior. The rooms were even fitted with windows made of clear glass.

As the highest class Inn in the Kingdom, it was a place where adventurers who were confident in their skill and could afford the expensive lodging costs gathered.

Climb ignored the guard standing at the side and opened the door to the inn.

The first floor doubled as a pub and a restaurant. Compared to the large parlor there were only a few adventurers. High-class adventurers were as rare to see as they were skilled.

The faint chatter in the room died down for an instant and eyes filled with curiosity focused on him. Climb ignored them and looked around.

There were only hardy adventurers everywhere he looked. Every one of them could easily beat Climb in a fight. Whenever he came to such a place, he apparently realized just how small he really was.

Climb stopped himself from being disheartened and moved his eyes to a particular spot in the inn.

In the farthest corner of the room, his eyes rested on the two figures sitting around a circular table.

One of them had a small stature and was wrapped in a jet-black robe.

The face was hidden not because of the lighting. Instead, it was entirely covered by a strange mask with a red jewel embedded in its forehead. The area around the eyes had a thin crack so that it was impossible even to tell the color of the pupils.

And the other figure...

Although the person before had a small body, the other possessed an overwhelmingly massive physique. Enough to make one think of a huge rock. In a way, the body could be described as plump, but not because it was fat. First, the arms were as thick as tree trunks. In order to support the head, the neck was as thick as an average woman's thighs, and the head resting on top of that neck was a square.

The chin was broad as to clench the teeth better for power, the eyes for scanning the surroundings looked like the eyes belonging to a carnivore. The blond hair was cut short strictly for functionality.

The chest hidden behind her clothes was conspicuously bloated by muscles trained over and over. It was no longer the breast of a woman.

The female-only adamantium rank adventurer team— Blue Rose.

They were two of its members, magic caster Evileye and warrior Gagaran.

Climb headed in their direction. The person whom he needed to speak to nodded her head and shouted in a husky voice.

 **"** **Yo, cherry boy!"**

Once more, the stares focused on Climb, but there were no sounds of jeering. As if they had suddenly lost their interest, they turned away instead, with something akin to sympathy filling their eyes.

There was a reason for the cold treatment from the other adventurers. They knew that even for orichalcum or mithril rank adventurers, showing discourtesy to Gagaran's guest wasn't courage, only reckless bravado.

Even while she was being made fun of, Climb calmly walked forward. Since Gagaran wouldn't change her nickname for him no matter how often he asked, the most efficient method was to pretend that he gave up and no longer cared.

" **It has been a long time, Gagaran-sam—san, Evileye-sama."**

He approached the two and bowed his head.

 **"** **Yeah, long time no see. What, did you come here because you wanted to be embraced by me?"**

While motioning with her chin to take a seat, Gagaran asked him with a beast-like grin across her face. But Climb shook his head with a blank expression.

This was also part of Gagaran's usual banter. Although it was a greeting, it did not mean that she was joking. If Climb ever replied in the affirmative, even in jest, Gagaran would immediately drag him to a room on the 2nd floor with overwhelming strength, without any chance for retaliation.

Gagaran, who would openly proclaim that plucking a 'fresh cherry' was her hobby, was that type of person.

Different from Gagaran, Evileye stared directly in front of her and showed no sign of turning her face. You could not even tell which direction the eyes beneath the mask were pointing.

 **"** **No. I'm here because of a request from Aindra-sama."**

 **"** **Huh? From the leader?"** said Gagaran with an uninterested tone.

 **"** **Yes. I will deliver her message."** **_"_** ** _It seems we_** ** _'_** ** _ll have to move soon. I will explain the details when I return. Be ready for battle immediately._** ** _"_**

 **"** **I got it. Hmm,"** Gagaran nodded with an affirmative nod. **"You're sure going through a lot of trouble for something so trivial."**

Climb remembered that he had something else to say to Gagaran who wore a wide grin.

 **"** **I had the fortune of being instructed in the sword by Stronoff-sama today. He praised the high vertical strike that you taught me in the past."**

He had learned that move from her in this inn's backyard. Gagaran smiled brightly.

 **"** **Oh, that! Not bad at all. But…"**

 **"** **Yes. I will not be satisfied and train harder."**

 **"** **That's good and all, but assume that move will be blocked and start working on a skill to come after it."**

Whether it was a coincidence or just common sense to first rate warriors, Gagaran's advice was very similar to Gazef's. Apparently misunderstanding Climb's surprised face, Gagaran continued to speak with a chuckle.

 **"** **Obviously, that vertical slash is meant to be a one-hit-kill. Normally, the correct way to go about it is to choose from an extensive repertoire of moves depending on the situation. But the thing is, that's impossible for you."**

She was implying that it was because he had no talent.

 **"** **So work on a combination that consists of at least three attacks. Make it so that even if they're blocked, your opponent can't switch to the offensive."**

Climb nodded.

 **"** **Well, if you're against monsters that have eight arms and such, it may not work. But it should be okay against humans. Even though having a pattern will be the end of you if it gets found out, it's still pretty useful against opponents that you meet for the first time. Think of something that will let you push forward over and over and over."**

 **"** **I understand."** Climb earnestly nodded his head.

This morning, only once could he push forward into Gazef like that. Everything else was blocked and countered.

But did that shake his confidence? No.

Did he fall into despair? No.

The opposite.

It was the opposite.

An ordinary person was able to get that close to the strongest warrior in the Kingdom, no, the surrounding countries. He also knew very well that his opponent had not been fighting seriously. But to Climb, who was walking a pitch black road completely devoid of light, it was more than enough of encouragement.

It told him that his efforts were not in vain.

When he remembered that, what Gagaran was trying to say touched his heart.

Even though he wasn't confident about whether or not he could successfully come up with a combination of attacks, the burning urge to do it still rose up from the bottom of his stomach. The next time he fought the Warrior Captain, he wanted to be strong enough to make him a bit more dangerous.

 **"…** **Now that I remember, didn't you ask Evileye for something awhile back? Was it magic training?"**

 **"** **Yes."**

Climb glanced over at Evileye. Back then, it was turned down by a scoff from inside the mask. No doubt that bringing up the same topic when nothing has changed will have the same result.

However—

 **"** **Kid."**

He heard a voice that is hard to read.

Even disregarding the fact that it was through a mask, it held a very mysterious tone. Even with a mask, as long as the sound was not too thick, it should be possible to somewhat make out the timber of the voice. However, you could see neither the age nor emotion behind Evileye's voice. It was barely enough just to recognize the voice as female. It sounded like both an old woman and a young girl, flat and emotionless.

It was because Evileye's mask was a magic item, but why did she go that far in order to hide her voice?

 **"** **You don't have the talent. Try something else."** Said the petite mage blandly.

A crude remark, as if that was all that she needed to say.

Climb himself knew at least that much better than anyone.

He did not have any talent for magic. No, not only magic.

No matter how much he swung his sword, no matter how much he bled, and hard his hands became from the blisters, he could not reach the level that he wanted. The wall that those with talent would quickly overcome, even that became an absolute obstacle that he could not traverse.

Even so, that was not a reason for him to be lazy with his efforts to cross over that wall. As long as he was talentless, the only thing he could do was believe that his efforts will allow him to take at least one step forward.

 **"** **It seems you can't accept it."**

As if she read Climb's emotions beneath her expressionless iron mask, Evileye continued to speak.

 **"** **Those who possess talent have it from the very beginning... Some claim that talent is simply a bud that has yet to bloom and that everyone has it… Hmph. I see it as nothing more than envy. Words like that are so the inferior can console themselves. The leader of those famous thirteen heroes was the same."**

The leader of the thirteen heroes; there was a legend that in the beginning, the hero was just an ordinary person. Although that person was weaker than anyone, the hero became the strongest by endlessly swinging a sword despite being covered in wounds. The hero possessed a power that could rise without end.

 **"** **But that person's talent had merely not bloomed at that time. You're different, even with the effort you're still only at that level. Talent undoubtedly exists. There are those who have it and those who do not. So… I won't tell you to give up but at least know where you stand."**

Evileye's sharp words brought a curtain of silence. And it was she herself who broke that silence.

 **"** **Gazef Stronoff… now that one is a good example of a human with talent. Climb… do you believe that you can fill the difference between the two of you with hard work?"**

His words wouldn't come out. It was only this morning that he experienced the distance between them which couldn't be overcome with training.

 **"** **Actually, he might not be a fair comparison. The only ones I know of who can rival his talent with the sword are the thirteen heroes. Gagaran here is reasonably skilled but still can't beat him."**

 **"…** **Don't ask for the impossible. Gazef-ojisan is someone with one foot in the realm of heroes."**

 **"Mmm. Word on the streets is that you are also a heroes... although the gender is a question mark."**

Gagaran replied to Evileye's words with a laugh.

 **"** **Hey, hey, Evileye. Weren't the heroes considered to be monsters with talent that was in a different league— the type transcending the realm of humans?"**

 **"…** **I won't deny it."** Shrugged off the question Evileye.

 **"** **And I'm only human. It's impossible for me to reach the level of those heroes."**

 **"…** **But you still possess talent. You're different from a human-like Climb. Climb, don't try to reach for the stars."**

Climb knew that very well. But it was true that being told that he had no talent so repeatedly would make him feel disappointed. Even so, he had no intention of changing his ways.

It was because his body was for the princess

Sensing something akin to martyrdom from Climb, Evileye clicked her tongue behind her mask.

 **"…** **I guess you won't stop even if I say it like this."**

 **"** **No."** replied Climb in a dead tone.

 **"** **You are foolish, truly foolish."** She shook her head, unable to understand him.

 **"** **Moving forward with an unreachable wish will definitely ruin your body. I'm repeating myself, but know where you stand."**

 **"** **I understand what you are trying to say."**

Evileye sighed. **"But I see you have no intention of listening. You are beyond foolish. It will lead to an early grave. … Won't there be someone who will cry if you were to die?"**

 **"** **Huh? What's this, Evileye? Were you bullying Climb because you were worried about him?"** teased her Gagaran.

Evileye's shoulders slumped at these words. She grabbed Gagaran by the collar with her gloved hand and shouted as she stared at her.

 **"** **The meathead needs to shut her mouth!"** Evileye growled to her adventuring companion.

 **"** **But I'm right, though, aren't I?"** Gagaran shot a satisfied smirk towards her petite friend.

Evileye could not say a word to Gagaran who remained calm even when she had her by the collar. She leaned deeply into her chair and, trying to change the topic, turned her arrow to Climb.

 **"** **First, master your knowledge of magic. If your knowledge improves then, you may be able to predict the moves of your enemies who use magic. Then you will be able to respond appropriately."**

 **"** **Hey, you know how many different spells there are, and you're telling him to study all of that? Aren't you too cruel?"**

 **"** **That's not true. There is a common pool of spells that a magic caster typically focuses on. He can start by studying those."** Enlightened her Evileye.

Evileye implied that if he couldn't even manage that, he should give up.

 **"** **No matter how many there are, he'll probably be able to manage if he can study the spells up to the 3** **rd** **tier."**

 **"…** **Hey Evileye, you said Magic goes up to the 10** **th** **tier and that no one's managed to master them. But there's information on those? Why is that?"**

 **"** **Hmm…"** Evileye thought for a moment. She indeed mentioned such thing to her companions.

With the air of a teacher instructing a student, Evileye moved around in her robe. As she did so, suddenly, the noise from their surroundings felt distant. It was like a thin curtain had been draped over them and the table.

 **"** **Don't be alarmed. I merely activated a trivial item."**

Just how cautious was she of others listening in? Realizing that Evileye's answer to Gagaran's question was important enough to warrant using an item, Climb fixed his posture in anticipation.

 **"** **In an old legend— one of the stories passed down; there exist a group called the Eight Greed Kings. Some call them beings who stole the power of God and ruled this world using their absolute strength."**

Climb knew the story. As a fairy-tale, it was quite unpopular, but anyone who was somewhat educated knew about it.

To sum it up, the Eight Greed Kings appeared 500 years ago. Taller than the sky, the likeness of a dragon, the Eight Greed Kings destroyed numerous countries and ruled the world with their overwhelming strength. But in the end, their greed pitted them against one another and resulted in their demise.

Although the story was obviously unpopular, there were differing opinions on whether it was fact or fiction. Climb himself felt that the story was overly exaggerated. However, there were many among the adventurers who felt that they did, in fact, once exist; with a power greater than any that currently exist in present time.

The basis for their belief was the existence of the desert city far to the south. It is said that the town was built to be the capital back when the Eight Greed Kings ruled the continent.

While Climb was deep in his own thoughts, Evileye continued to speak.

 **"** **It is said that the Eight Greed Kings had a countless number of powerful items. And the greatest among them was an item called the 'Nameless Spellbook'… A grimoire by that name exists. There is your answer."** Explained the masked woman.

 **"** **What? So you're saying that the spells are in that book?"**

 **"** **Right. That magic item holds power beyond comprehension. They say that all magic is recorded in that grimoire. I have no idea what kind of magic it uses; there is a rumor that even newly created magic gets automatically recorded."**

He knew about the legend of the Eight Greed Kings, but it was the first time that Climb had heard about such a book. He vaguely understood just how rare such an item was and remained silent while listening carefully.

 **"** **With it as the foundation, we were able to discover the existence of 10** **th** **tier spells. Of course, there are only a few who know of this story and the 'Nameless Spellbook.'"**

Climb gulped loudly.

 **"** **Y-you do not have any plans to obtain that 'Nameless Spellbook'?"** Climb asked in a trembling tone.

It was a question he wondered because they were the highest class adventurers.

But Evileye snorted back a laugh as if he had said something idiotic.

 **"** **Hmph. According to the person who's actually seen it, the strong magic guarding the grimoire prevents anyone without a strong sense of justice from touching it. An item that's worth a country will carry with it dangers to match. I know what I can and can't do, and I would rather not die a fool's death like the Eight Greed Kings."**

 **"** **It's impossible. Even for the party whose, leader possesses a weapon of the thirteen heroes?"**

 **"…** **In a different league, that one. Well, this is something I heard offhand as well so I can't be certain. The talk has gone off topic. Anyhow, there's your answer, Gagaran. Do you understand?"**

And for some reason, Evileye showed a brief moment of hesitation before opening her mouth.

 **"** **Climb. Even if you desire power, don't give up your humanity."**

 **"** **Give up on my humanity…? Are you speaking of the likes of demons that appear in stories?"**

 **"** **That and others like turning into an undead or magic life forms."**

 **"** **An average human cannot do something like that."**

 **"** **That's true… but turning into an undead will often twist your heart as well. Desiring perfection, becoming an undead to achieve one's ideal… the heart will be tempted by the changing flesh and the resulting transformation will be terrifying."**

A tinge of pity could be felt from the voice behind the emotionless mask. Evileye looked as if she was staring far off into the distance. Like she regretted something that she did before in the past. Gagaran watched her and spoke out cheerfully.

 **"** **Won't the princess be surprised if she wakes up one day and Climb became an ogre?"**

As if she understood what was hidden behind Gagaran's comment, Evileye reverted to her unreadable voice.

 **"…** **Well, that's also another method. Transformation magic can be made so that its effects are only temporary. To put it simply, it's one way of raising your physical strength."** Explained the masked adventurer.

 **"** **I would like to pass on that."** Replied Climb.

 **"** **In regards to becoming stronger, it's quite effective. The physical capabilities of the human body are not very impressive. With the same talent, a more robust body would be more advantageous."**

That was evident. If the skills were the same, the side with more power would have the upper hand.

 **"** **In reality, there were many among the thirteen heroes who were not human. Even if they are called the thirteen heroes, they numbered far more. It just so happens that only thirteen had legends attached to them. …"**

 **"** **The battle against the Demon God was one that transcended the racial barrier. Those who wanted to put the focus on humans would be rather hesitant to perpetuate a legend where those of other races played an active role."**

Evileye spoke with a cynical edge to her voice. The atmosphere then immediately shifted, and she continued, her tone heavy with nostalgia.

 **"** **The wielder of the cyclone axe was the Warrior Captain of the Air Giants. If any members of the elf royal family who possessed traits of the old elves were there… it would be Dark Knight, the original owner of Kilineyram— our leader's demonic sword. The Knight shared the blood of demons, a mixed blood."**

 **"** **The Four Swords of Darkness…"**

It is said that one of the thirteen heroes, the Dark Knight, wielded four swords: evil sword Hyumilis, demon sword Kilineyram, necrotic sword Colocudabar, and death sword Sufiz. The leader of Blue Rose, Lakyus, possessed one of them.

 **"** **Demon sword Kilineyram… the strongest Sword of Darkness that is said to be created from condensing endless dark energy. Hey, Evileye. Is it true that if you unleash its full power, it can shoot out enough darkness to swallow a country whole?"** asked Gagaran

 **"** **What are you talking about?"**

Evileye seemed perplexed.

 **"** **Our leader said so awhile back when we were alone. She was grabbing her right hand pretty hard and said something about how only a woman of faith like her can suppress its power."**

 **"** **I've never heard of anything like that…"**

Evileye tilted her head, thinking it odd.

 **"** **If the owner says so then it could be true."**

 **"** **Then the thing about dark Lakyus who was born from her dark consciousness must be true too?"**

 **"** **What?"** Evileye asked in a confused tone.

 **"** **When was it, she was muttering that to herself while she was alone. I don't think she knew that I was there, so I eavesdropped a bit. 'I, the source of the darkness will take over your body once you let your guard down and release the demon sword's power.' Or something like that, it sounded pretty dangerous."** Explained Gagaran to her friend.

 **"** **That's… not impossible I guess. Some cursed items do take over their owners. …If that happens to Lakyus, then it won't be a laughing matter."**

 **"** **She told me to keep it a secret, but that's a little… you know? I asked her about it personally, but her face got really red and told me not to worry about it."**

 **"** **Hmm. She must have been embarrassed that a cleric like her was controlled by a cursed item. They're the ones who lift those curses, after all. Maybe she didn't want to worry us? That girl, she's been worrying about it alone."**

 **"** **I haven't seen her do that since then but… just think about it, ever since she got that sword, didn't she start wearing those pointless armor rings on all five of her fingers?"**

 **"** **I thought it was fashion, are you saying that those are sealing magic items or possibly a catalyst?"**

Climb could not maintain his poker face and frown.

The current conversation drove him to think that Lakyus was probably being slowly dominated by an evil item. Thinking of where she was just recently only served to increase his restlessness.

 **"…** **Renner-sama might be in danger."** Murmured Climb under his nose as he started to get up.

Evileye stopped Climb who was about to run off.

 **"** **Don't worry. It's not as if something is going to happen immediately. Even if she were to fall under that dark power, there is no way that it could happen before the person herself noticed it. If she didn't want us to know then, she most likely judged that she can keep it in check. I don't doubt her willpower, but… to think that sword had such an ability… I had no idea."**

 **"** **Should we send word to Azuth-san just in case?"**

 **"** **It's a bit frustrating to seek help from a rival… but since it's a problem about his niece then I guess it would be for the best."**

 **"** **Ok, then should we get moving? I need to find out where he is."**

 **"** **Yes. We have to be prepared to support Lakyus at any time."**

 **"** **Only adamantium can stop adamantium, after all."**

 **"—** **Hmm?! Ah! I just remembered, Gagaran. A third adamantium rank adventurer team is supposed to be residing in E-Rantel."**

 **"** **What, really? That's new to me... Did you hear it at the adventurer's guild this morning?"**

 **"** **No, that's… Oh, right. I apologize. I forgot to tell you. The people call it Spellblade."**

 **"** **Spellblade? Quite a fancy name if you ask me. It reminds me of those Slaine Theocracy bastards."** Frowned Gagaran unapprovingly.

 **"** **Indeed. The Slaine Theocracy often provides its soldiers with expensive enchanted armors, items, and weapons."**

 **"** **I'm not really a fan of the Slane Theocracy, though. Because of that one incident, we fought those guys who looked like they were from some secret unit."**

Despite Climb feeling that he had heard something incredibly dangerous, the conversation ignored him and continued.

 **"** **You do not like them, Gagaran? …Although this may seem ironic, I can sympathize with their policy. Well, it's more like I feel that the role of the guardian of the human race that they impose on themselves is just, at least from a human's perspective."**

 **"** **What? So it's okay for them to kill innocent elves and demi-humans?"**

The disgust was apparent on Gagaran's face. Her eyes burned with an intense hatred. Evileye answered her animosity with a mere shrug.

 **"** **Around here, there are several human countries like the Kingdom, the Holy Kingdom, and the Empire. Gagaran, did you know? The farther you venture out; there are less and fewer countries that are made up of humans. Depending on the location, there are countries where people are used as slaves. One of the biggest reasons none of them are near us is due to the Slane Theocracy hunting down the demi-humans."**

With her anger cooled by Evileye's words, Gagaran sullenly muttered to herself.

 **"** **Well, demi-humans are stronger than humans after all. Humans won't be able to do anything if they unite and advance their civilization."**

 **"** **If you are human, you must evaluate those from the Theocracy highly. Of course, they may have an evil side, but there are none who are more beneficial to humanity. ..."**

 **"** **Well, it would be a different story if you were to ask the same of the minorities that are being purged. Not only that, there's a very good chance they were the ones who formed the original adventurer guild."**

 **"** **Really?"** inquired Gagaran.

 **"** **Maybe. The truth is unknown, but there is still a high possibility. The adventurer guild was formed after the battle against the Demon God, and in those days, humans were weak. They preserved their strength and, as to not cause friction between them and the kingdom, formed the guild so they could provide support."**

When she finished talking, a strange silence covered the table. Climb could not endure the atmosphere and opened his mouth.

 **"** **Forgive me for interrupting,** **Evileye** **-sama. You said that new adamantium rank adventurers had appeared. What are their names?"**

 **"** **Hmm? Ah, right. It was— Raidyn. Strangely the group only consist one woman who is according to the rumors a master swordsman and magic caster and wore a strange metallic suit and an oversized Greatsword what dwarfing her on her back."**

Climb thought back his earlier meeting with that strange woman. _"Could it be that Raidyn was whom I met earlier?"_

 **"** **However, other rumors say sometimes two boys accompanying her in lower ranked missions. Maybe they are her pupils. Who knows. However, her group name has been not decided yet. And beside those lower ranked missions, she works alone. So a group name does not really relevant for her. People call her Spellblade or Sword Princess in the guild."** Explained Evileye. **"Or so I heard."**

Gagaran jumped up from her seat hearing the nonsense news **. "Only one person in an adamantine group!? Evileye you are drunk? There is no possible way to one person reach adamantine rank alone with such short time."**

Evileye only frowned and rolled her eyes under her mask seeing her colleague reaction. **"Don't believe me if you don't want. I can only tell what I heard. But I also heard she is an elf."**

 **"** **An elf. Very unusual. But it is not impossible. She must be an idiot or overconfident in her skills… No, that's why she is adamantium."** The muscled woman mumbled under her nose for a moment as she sits back to her seat.

 **"** **She must be hiding something amazing. So? What kind of feats did she achieve to reach adamantine rank alone in such short time?"** Gagaran asked Evileye with a creepily excited expression.

 **"** **Apparently it only took her around two months. First, she took care of the incident in E-Rantel regarding the thousands of undead that spawned. Then she exterminated the coalition of goblin tribes from the north, gathered an incredibly rare herb from the Tove Mountains, subjugated a Gigant Basilisk, and exterminated a group of undead that spilled over from the Karche plains. I also heard that she defeated a powerful vampire what appeared near the city. All of this all alone."** Listed Raidyn achievements Evileye.

 **"** **Gigant Basilisk…"** Climb groaned and looked to the sidelines. **"So, she was the one who I met on my way here?"** He mumbled under his nose.

The Gigant Basilisk what was previously mentioned had the characteristics of both a lizard and a snake.

The Gigant Basilisk was a giant monster measuring ten meters. It possessed a petrifying gaze with deadly poison coursing through its veins.

What was worse was that its thick skin was as hard as mithril. It was truly a terrifying existence. If she were really able to defeat a monster that could destroy a small town, then it would not have been strange for her to rise to adamantium rank. The question was that. How did she do that all by herself?

However, there was a problem. That was—

 **"** **That's… incredible. But did she really beat a Gigant Basilisk with only alone? Isn't that impossible with just an only using magic what restrict your armor? Not a chance."** Gagaran huffed as she laid back in an incredulous tone.

Indeed. With only one people, it was impossible, especially if it was only a person who had only had its sword and magic. The person did not have anyone to heal his/her. Even if the individual manages to survive the gaze and poison and defeat the basilisk.

Not only would there have been no way for the person to defend itself against the Basilisk petrifying gaze and poison, but also the variety of other attacks at the monster's disposal.

 **"** **Ah! I apologize; I don't think you can classify her as a one-person adventurer group. From what I heard, she even tamed the Virtuous King of the Forest by force."**

 **"…** **Virtuous King? What kind of monster is that?"** inquired the young man.

Climb remembered hearing that name in one of the legends. However, interrupting here would have been the height of discourtesy.

 **"** **I'm not exactly sure either. According to the legend that's been passed down, it is a demon that has been living in the Tove Mountains. It's supposed to be strong beyond comparison. In the past, an acquaintance… right, apparently it hadn't been there 200 years ago when that person visited the mountains."** Evileye shrugged as she said the number 200. It seemed she had some negative experience with the number in the past.

Although it was an age possible for an elf, by her behavior, it may have just been a joke.

 **"** **Heh~. So, how much of that is actually true? Rumors usually come with a bit of oomph,** **don't they?"**

That's how it was. While telling the story to others, the person doesn't even notice that they are exaggerating the facts. Bodies that have been chopped to pieces makes it difficult to get an exact head count. At times, the adventurers themselves spread rumors to promote their name.

But Evileye raised one finger and waved it side-to-side in a dismissive gesture.

 **"** **At least this incident is most likely true. According to the first rumor that came from E-Rantel, she exterminated an undead giant with her oversized sword what if the rumors did almost twice as long as her and broke through thousands of undead all alone."**

 **"** **This must be an exaggeration. Anyway, there is no way someone could normally use such overly long and broad sword what you described."** Puffed her muscled face Gagaran.

 **"** **I don't know if they are true or not."** Replied Evileye.

 **"** **I only said what I read from the reports of the sentries who managed to survive. Their reports were all nearly identical so they shouldn't be exaggerated. Apparently, it was confirmed that she defeated the one responsible for the incident from his corpse farther in. What's more, it was after she defeated two Skeletal Dragons also all alone."**

Seeing Gagaran's mouth hanging open, Climb asked.

 **"** **Is that difficult even for you, Gagaran-san?"**

 **"** **If there were thousands of zombies or skeletons, then they wouldn't be a problem. Breaking through them is possible. Probably could have done something about the two Skeletal Dragons too. But I'm not too sure about the mastermind behind such a massive incident. I'm not confident I could win when I don't even know my enemy's abilities."** Explained Gagaran to Climb.

 **"** **There were even some remarks that the mastermind behind the case may have been from Zuranon."**

 **"** **Really,** **Evileye** **? Man~ if they were the Disciples of Zuranon then it would've been over right there. Beating them after breaking through the swarm would be hard. And if you make even a small mistake and get poisoned or paralyzed, then it's over. What did that chick do for healing? Did she rely on potions? This Raidyn folk could be using faith magic like our leader. Or maybe she using some kind of healing item beside potions?"**

 **"** **I can't deny the possibility."** Evileye nodded her head with an umu motion.

 **"** **But still, a Gigant Basilisk… that's still impossible. For only a person… that's the worst enemy for someone who fights in close range but if she is used her magic as you said it is possible. But, even if I can use Gaze Bane, it's still hard without backup."** murmured Gagaran under her nose.

 **"** **Did you hear, Climb? It's impossible for Gagaran alone. In another world, she had to use her magic to defeat that Basilisk. But still, if she is as skilled in magic as in the tales said in swordsmanship. She must be on one level with Gazef Stronoff."**

 **"** **Evileye** **. Wouldn't it be simple for you to solo it if you just fight from afar**?" Gagaran turned her head and asked her petite companion.

 **"** **That's asking too much. I would have to fight seriously."**

 **"** **If you were there in the same two incidents with me, then the best I could take on would be… the Skeletal Dragon. But then I would be relying on you too much,** **Evileye** **. If I paired up with an orichalcum rank magic caster and it was just us two… then that'd be impossible. If the rumors are true, she is a monster who surpassed the realms of humanity."**

Climb had a strange thought.

 _"_ _Just how strong of a magic caster was_ _Evileye_ _? A typical team would be made up of members with similar strength and experience. Was there that big of a difference between them?"_

 **"** **That is not true. I know how strong you are, Gagaran-san. You would not fall behind a newcomer."**

 **"** **Wow~ thanks for the praise. Okay, wanna do it?"** she asked like a starving child who wants her breakfast.

 **"** **No, I will have to decline."** Protested Climb in a quiet tone.

 **"** **And that's why you're still a virgin. Didn't you hear that it's disgraceful for a man to refuse a meal that's been laid out in front of him? Why are you still carrying it around like it's something good? What're you going to do when you actually do it with a girl that you like? Do you want to be told that you're clumsy? Is that what you're into? Are you an M?"**

Digging into Climb without even giving him a chance to respond, Gagaran let out a big sigh.

 **"** **Well, it's not like I'm pressuring you. I'm okay with it whenever, so just tell me if you want it. … But Princess, huh. That's a pretty embarrassing nickname. Isn't the name just for show?"**

 **"** **According to my information's her beauty are…"**

Climb thought that Evileye's gaze stopped on him for a brief instant, then soon understood that he was right.

 **"…** **rivals the Golden Princess."**

Gagaran looked at Climb playfully. He predicted what she was going to say next and made the first move.

 **"** **What is beautiful and what is ugly is different for everyone. And to me, there is no one who is more beautiful than Renner-sama."** Climb looked for sidelines for a moment and murmured to himself for a moment.

Gagaran watched the young man curiously. **"Is there something wrong Cherry Boy?"** inquired Gagaran.

Climb shake out his delusions murmuring looked at Gagaran. **"Oh, nothing. I just as I thought for a moment I met her on my way here. But that's a ridiculous statement. Doesn't it?"** joked Climb.

Gagaran hummed. **"How does she look?"** inquired the muscled woman.

 **"** **Well, I am not entirely sure she is that Raidyn whom we spoke about. But she looked exactly like as Evileye-sama described her. Her skin tones the equipment what she wore and the massive oversized sword on her back."**

Gagaran nodded for a moment and hummed then started to smirk. **"And she is beautiful as they said?"** teased the tall warrior her teasing bag.

Climb cheeks reddened for a moment and turned his head away. It cannot be helped he was a heterosexual male after all. **"I can't say she is ugly... Still, I think Renner-sama is more beautiful."** Replied Climb in an embarrassed tone.

 **"** **Hahaha!"** Gagaran laughed in a satisfied tone. **"Cherry Boy is embarrassed! That's hilarious!"**

 **"** **And what happened after you two met?"** asked Evileye curiously.

 **"** **Oh, nothing really. We just accidentally stumbled on each other as we walked on the main road. She apologized, and we introduced to each other. She was quite nice."**

 **"** **Did she don't mention to you she is an adamantine class adventurer?"** asked Gagaran.

 **"** **No, she only said her profession is Witcher…"**

 **"** **Witcher? I never heard such thing…"** Replied Evileye with a curious tone. Her tone was almost unreadable, but climb could make out a strange kind of curiosity from her tone.

 **"** **You did not?"** asked in a surprised tone Gagaran. **"You're used to be the one who knows such things."**

Evileye frowned and turned her masked head hastily towards her colleague. **"I'm not omniscient you know!"**

 **"** **Ok-ok. I just teased you. Geez…"** Gagaran rolled her eyes as she lifted her hands. **"Did she described you what does this 'Witcher' profession entails Climb-kun."** Gagaran turned back to Climb as she asked.

 **"** **Hmm."** Climb thought for a moment **. "She only said she is mostly doing monster extermination, private investigation and problem solving…"**

 **"** **Nothing more. She does not boast about her rank. So I thought she is some kind of noble daughter who got some money from her dad and just recently joined to the adventurer's guild. Beside her oversized sword, master crafted equipment and her heteromorphic eyes. She looked exactly like what you expect from a noble daughter."**

Gagaran sighed in disappointment. **"So in another word. She said she is just an adventurer."**

Climb nodded

Gagaran continued. **"What a pity. If she introduced herself better, you could have brought her here so we could make our introduction. And maybe, we could even convince her to join the Blue Rose. If she is as strong as Evileye information's states. Our group could have become much more powerful with her, and we could keep our all-female group integrity."**

 **"** **That's not your decision."** Stated Evileye from the background.

 **"** **I know. I know. The whole group had to agree if a new member joins. But still, if we offer her the chance. I think she is most likely accepting it. No adventure is competitive in the long term in this profession of ours."** Explained Gagaran in a professional tone **.**

 **"The lone wolfs either die out or joins to an another group. Sooner or later. This is the tradition. Beside that. I am quite curious what she is capable with that oversized sword what you described to us Shorty."**

 **"Who knows. At least she is not boasting with her rank."** Evileye puffed her cheek under her mask like an angry child.

 **"** **Hmm,"** Gagaran smiled to her companion behavior and turned back to Climb **. "But we've gone off topic quite a bit. I'm sorry for having you take part in unnecessary chatter. We will start with our preparations like Lakyus instructed."**

Gagaran and Evileye stood from their seats. Climb also followed suit.

 **"** **Sorry, Climb. There's a lot I want us to do together, but I don't think now's the time."**

 **"** **Not at all, Gagaran-san. Please don't worry about it. And** **Evileye** **-sama as well, thank you for your advice."**

Gagaran silently stared at Climb then let out a tired laugh.

 **"** **Fine, you're going back, right? Look after the leader, will you? Bye bye, virgin. …And make sure you keep your items secure. That weapon at your waist isn't what you typically use, no?"** Gagaran waved in a girlish manner to Climb. It was quite comical and sarcastic with her overly muscled form.

 **"** **Right. This is in the case of emergencies."**

 **"** **You don't know what's going to happen so even if you don't wear your armor, at least always carry your sword with you. That's what it means to be an adventurer, especially a warrior. Also, do you have the item that I gave you?"**

 **"** **The bell? I have it right here."**

Climb tapped the pouch tied to his belt.

 **"** **I see. Then it's fine. Remember, as warriors, the only thing we can do is swing our weapons. But that's dangerous. Magic items are what lets us prepare for those dangers. Get a lot of items and hold onto them. And keep at least three bottles of potions with you. It's what saved me in the past."** Enlighted him Gagaran.

He had three potions but only brought two with him. Climb responded that he understood.

 **"…** **You're surprisingly considerate of others."**

 **"** **You making fun of me,** **Evileye** **? … Sorry for keeping you, Climb. What I want to say is always to be prepared beforehand."**

 **"** **I understand."**

Gagaran nodded sincerely.

* * *

 **Scene Change:** **Re-Estize** **: Streets:**

As Esdeath walked down the main street of the capital of **Re-Estize** , she thought back the approximately two months what she and Momonga already spent in this strange New World. The road was wide compared the technological level of this world. But it was pretty narrow compared to the crowded street of the heavily polluted Earth.

Most of the people seeing her equipment and metallic suit stood away from her way. Most people recognized she was a high ranked adventurer just seeing her stuff. It was quite disturbing every time if she was outside of Nazarick the people could not let her alone.

Either they recognized her. Or just wanted to inspect her equipment or ask a few question. And she lost the count how many people asked her to bless their children with talent and strength. Or simply shook her hand.

Of course, there were cases when people asked her date. Hell, many noble even asked her hand in Ainzack parties.

Strangely after she brought back the news of Shalltear defeat, she got more and more invitations either to Ainzack parties or other parties what various ranked nobles organized.

The innocent requests for example when the people asked her blessing, shaking her hands, or they just wanted to simply chat her and other similar innocent things, of course, did not bother her, but when they started to ask her out a date or even for her hand. It began to become more and more annoying.

The first cases, of course, do not bother her. She knows how behaved the brains of men. Her original body was men after all. It was crippled of course. But still functional. But after the umpteenth case. It became getting more annoying and irritating.

She concentrated all of her processing power to smile as she got these party offers to make somehow herself smile and politely decline them.

Of course, there were times when rejecting the offer would drastically have ruined her reputation and she had to accept them. Fortunately, in most of the parties, she could wear her armor and because her reputation no one actually tried to make a pass at her. Those who tried were mostly drunken nobles whose was on the verge of passing out. So with a simple [Sleep] spell she simply made them unconscious.

Of course, today she stumbled in a boy who did not recognize her. It was quite refreshing on the daily basis of admirers. Esdeath sighed out of mental exhaustion.

 _"Huh. Being famous is hard. I wonder how Momonga-san manages it in the Dragon Kingdom."_

As she walked onwards on the crowded street, she spotted the strolling Sebas who just finished with his daily trip in the Adventurer's Guild. She nodded him lightly. Sebas recognized one of his masters nodded back. This little almost unrecognizable non-verbal dialogue between the two was nothing more just obeisance to each other work.

Of course, they could stand down on the sidelines and talk. But, that would endanger their cover personality and their operations in the country. So they were satisfied with a simple nod.

Continuing her way towards the adventurer's guild. Esdeath kept her wondering. Her new body posed a challenge to her. Besides her new cycle, what caused her recognizable mood swings and periodical bleeding. She sometimes felt a strange feeling in her stomach, and the place what she perceived is her womb.

It happened mostly when she looked at a beautiful woman or a handsome man. As her mind sill not completely adjusted to her new body, it was quite disturbing for her. She tried to hide it before Ainz and everyone else behind a childish behavior, but it was really hard.

 _"Sometimes I envy Momonga-san because of his passive emotion suppression. It could come quite handy for me sometimes."_

Currently, she headed in the local mansion of Marquis Reaven to speak about a particular assignment what a courier passed down to her personally. Marquis Reaven was one of the six great nobles of the country of the Kingdom of Re-Estize. Where she currently resides under her adventurer persona Raidyn.

Soon, she was almost in the Marquis mansion. She could have brought herself Hamusuke too. But instead, she left him in Nazarick to be trained by the newly acquired Lizardmen and Clementine. Last day Clementine asked a quite strange thing from her.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

It was 1:00 PM in standard time in Nazarick. Esdeath walked in the Arena on the sixth floor while reading the report what Ainz passed her. It was her free time still she worked because in the last few days she falls short with her paperwork.

Until now the two last remaining guild member always shared the paperwork, so they had much more time to their own operations, ease the administration pressure what was in the talented Albedo. She was capable of course. But neither she nor Momonga wanted Albedo to burn out and after be unable to work.

And of course to ease the denizens of Nazarick life. This is why Esdeath ordered Zero to go with Demiurge to help him out with his field work.

Every denizen of Nazarick provided outstanding performance with their zealous work. But Albedo and Demiurge stood out amongst them. Hell, Demiurge according to Zero's report even worked in his free time when he is not succumbing to his hobby. He loved making new furniture. All of them was an exquisite piece of art. Aside from some of them was go from using disturbing ingredients.

According to the denizens of Nazarick, they were their 'gods' as some of them called them. Neither Momonga and Esdeath did not really like to be called 'God's' and similar things. It was quite disturbing.

But if they are contradicting what their subordinates call them, they may disappoint them or the two of them grown even more in the eyes of their vassals. Saying. "Such humble approach from the Supreme Beings" And similar things. So they played along most of the time.

As she walked forward in the dark corridors of the Arena entrance, the torches what provided light by using illusions. Started to lit up one after another as she walked amongst them. As she began to reach the end of the long corridor she heard a woman shouting at someone.

 **"Dammit, you damn oversized rat! I How many times I have to say to you! Concentrate before you attack!"**

 **"T-This humble servant of Milady deeply regrets his clumsiness."** Pleaded the other. If you know the voice owner. You knew it was Hamusuke.

 **"Again!"** shouted the female.

 **"Clementine-dono. Don't you think you are too harsh with Hamusuke-san**?" asked a distinctive male voice.

 **"~Kuku kuku~"** Chuckled the female who according to the previous conversation was Clementine. **"~What? Do you want to play Zaryusu Sasha? Do you want to duel? ~"** said the sadistic female playfully.

 **"Is that a challenge?"** asked the charcoal black scaled Lizardmen in a serious tone.

 **"~Kuku kuku. You could call it that. ~"** Clementine changed her posture.

After she becomes part of Nazarick, one of her stilettos has been disassembled, and she had been given a pair of similar but superior weapons. It was still a low-level trash item for Esdeath and Momonga. But it was highly superior to her old equipment.

Zaryusu Sasha too took his battle position. He unsheathed the newly created replica of his weapon the Frost Pain. Thanks to Esdeath [Knight Enchanter] job class. When she disassembled the sword. She could learn the enchantment what makes it unique. So she could replicate the effect on it with greater efficiency.

Zaryusu took his new Frost Pain. He grabbed it with two hands and raised it before himself. An unnaturally wide smirk settled on Clementine's face. Clementine leaned forward to the same position as she used against Esdeath in their fight. "[Ability Boost]" she raised her butt and shot out like the bullet from her position.

Zaryusu was seeing what is the woman trying to do. Used his own martial art. **"[Fortress]" t** o block the stabbing strike of Clementine.

The Lizardman chieftain blocked the mad woman strike with his sword. Namely, he became the United Lizardman village chieftain after he and his brother Shasryu Shasha has been resurrected. His brother seeing his brother is more worthy than him to the title and resigned his post as a Village Chief. He gave his position to his younger brother and stepped back to be his adviser.

As he said to Zaryusu. " _You are worthier to the title of the Village Chief brother. You brought together the five remaining tribes. You forged us into one nation. And you led the resistance in desperate times. This title belongs to you."_

Originally there were seven Lizardman tribes. But due to the war because of the food shortage, two tribes ceased to exist and later had been absorbed by the Dragon Tusk Tribe.

Of course, Zaryusu first does not really wanted to accept the title. But due to the numerous request from the elders of the tribe, in the end, he received it.

Continuing the fight. Zaryusu tightened his grip on his sword handle and made an upward slash. A regular Lizardmen was more than 190 cm tall, and their average weight was more than 100kg.

As he charged towards Clementine who acrobatically back flipped from his attack, Clementine shot towards him automatically as she landed on the ground using her remaining momentum to accelerate herself towards her sparring partner. **"[Pace of Wind]"** She used her martial art.

Answering this Zaryusu too used his ability to counter Clementine fast form. **"[Evasion]"** he barely dodged Clementine who was quick as the wind thanks to her martial art and the momentum what she regained when she landed from her backflip.

 **"[Body Strenghtening], [Slashign Strike]"** Zaryusu used two distinct martial art. In his current state, it was quite exhausting for him because he was recently revived. And as Ainz explained him he may train to regain his full strength. It seemed Clementine dominate him completely.

In her month in Nazarick Clementine did not sit on her laurels. No. She trained to be stronger because in her agreement with Esdeath and Ainz if they will go against the Slaine Theocracy. They allow her to fight against the Scripture members. She knew the Scripture members were nowhere near the denizens of Nazarick strength wise. Except maybe the Captain of the Black Scripture and that monster as she called Zesshi Zetsumei.

Clementine was not sure if her new employer's employees could beat that two. But after witnessing the wonders of Nazarick she hoped. She wanted to see the humiliated faces of those arrogant and puffed up Head Priests and the Scripture members as she stomps them to the ground. She wanted to see their faces as she tortures them through long hours. She wanted to hear their screams echoing through the halls of the torturing chambers of Nazarick.

She was twisted. Yes. Of course, she does not born like this. She became this monster because of the numerous humiliation and hardship what she had to endure and because of her field of work under her short life.

Clementine considered herself a monster. So she thought if she is a monster inside. Why not ask her new employers to turn her a monster in outside too. If she ever meets one of them she had to ask them about it if it's possible.

Hamusuke was nowhere near them. Of course. It can be said Hamusuke was a little coward. So when the two took their combat posture, he hid in the entrance of the area. Aura and Mare were outside of Nazarick. Preparing an another operation what their masters ordered.

As the oversized Hamster watched the two sides murmured in a worried tone under his nose **. "OH, the Milady and the Milord will not be happy if these two will break something."**

 **"Why we will not be happy?"** Hamusuke heard the familiar sound beside him. His ears perked up and looked in the direction of the female voice.

 **"M-Milady!"** he said in a surprised tone. Esdeath stood beside him as she held a paper in her left hand and a mug of steaming coffee in her right. She became quite addicted the coffee made in Nazarick in the last two months. **"What's up Hamusuke,"** Esdeath asked as she watched the two sparring sides.

It seemed Clementine dominate Zaryusu because his recent resurrection weakened him. It was sure she could dominate him if he were 100%. But in that cases, she had to work more seriously and not play that much with her opponent.

 **"M-Milady. These two fighting again. I am afraid they will break something important in this arena."**

 **"How many times they fight since Zaryusu arrived?"** asked Esdeath as she sipped her hot coffee. In her mug you could see a text printed on it 'Official Curb-stomper' and painting on it as a boot stomp on the various player characters.

Hamusuke thought back a moment as they watched the match. **"I believe that it's the fourth time milady."**

Esdeath nodded. **"I see…"** It was almost the end of the battle and Zaryusu was completely exhausted.

Zaryusu despite his exhaustion held his Frost Pain replica firmly. Clementine smirked to him and asked in her usual cheerful tone. **"~Want to give up?~ Zaryusu-chan?~'"**

The Lizardman's chieftain smirked. If you could have made a difference between a smile and another expression a Lizardman's face. Or you only accept that it is a smirk.

He spits out a minimal amount of blood from his mouth. **"I am fine. Let's continue!"**

The blonde woman smirked like always and leaned forward to her usual combat position. "[ **Greater Ability Boost], [Flow Acceleration], [Pace of the Wind]"**

She shot forward like a bullet. Zaryusu closed his eye. It seemed the time slowed around him. He started to do his breathing exercises to help his concentration. Exhale, inhale. Exhale, inhale. Exhale, inhale.

He knew this is his last chance in this duel against the crazy woman. If he fails his move, he will surely lose. He was exhausted and almost out of stamina. He barely held his sword straight. The only thing what kept him standing his pure willpower and his pride.

 **"[Body Strenghtening], [Capacity Building], [Fortress]"** as Clementine Stiletto collided with his blade. He knew his plan would work.

 **"[Instant Counter]"** he used an another martial art to counter Clementine stabbing attack.

Clementine smirked. **"[Greater Evasion]"** she slipped out of the range of the counter, then using her momentum shot towards the Lizardman. Zaryusu just stood in his place motionless.

As she reached Zaryusu, the Lizardman's chief released the magical charge of his enchanted sword the Frost Pain. **"[Icy Burst]!"** Clementine eyes widened. She did not expect from the Lizardman's to use his special sword power.

She had to act fast. She hastily equipped her stiletto what was enchanted by fire charge for her special request and released the fiery charge within to negate the unique ability of the recreated Frost Pain.

As the two opposite force collided the heat and the cold started to fight with each other. Creating a violent mini tornado. Clementine had to cover her face because of the immediate pressure and heat and she only watched with one squinted eyes the events behind her crossed arms.

A figure shadow appeared in the wall of flame and icy wind and jumped through of the violent storm. Surprising Clementine just enough time to Zaryusu manage to nail the sadistic woman to the ground. He placed the grounded Clementine neck to his weapon hastily and asked. **"Do you want to give up?"**

Clementine smirked. **"~And you Zary-chan?~,"** she asked in her usual playful tone. Zaryusu looked down at his stomach where he felt a strange stabbing sensation. It was Clementine stiletto.

Zaryusu rolled his eyes. **"Let's just call it a draw."**

 **"~A draw? ~"** Clementine chuckled **"~You are hilarious. You know Zary-can~"** with that using ZaryusuConfusion she activated her martial art

 **"[Ability Boost]"** and threw the Lizardman off from herself who weighed more than 100 kg. She jumped up gracefully and pointed her stiletto in the neck of Zaryusu.

 **"~So do you want to give up Zary-chan~?"** she asked playfully.

The Lizardman Village Chief growled and looked to his side shamefully. **"Grr. Fine, I give up."** Clementine retreated her blade from his neck and stepped back.

Then they both started to hear an applauding sound paired with praises. **"Well, done you two. It was a splendid duel."**

 **"Esdeath-sama!"** both of them bowed in unison.

 **"Please rise. I just came down to inspect your training with Hamusuke. So how is it going?"**

 **"Well, he is pretty dumb if you allow me to say this to your pet Esdeath-sama."** Said Clementine. She knew very well it is enough one wrong misplaced word or an inappropriate tone and she will be annihilated in the place.

Esdeath was pretty easy going how the subordinates called her. But if there are another denizens of Nazarick hear her speaking with her in an inappropriate tone. They surely eye her and later somehow make her pay for her disrespectful tone or words.

She was a small fry in Nazarick. She knew this from the first day. So she swallowed her pride and regularly replied instead of her playful tone.

 **"I am sorry milady…"** said Hamusuke with cutely shameful expression and tone. **"I try my best, but I am not talented enough…"**

 **"I see…"** Esdeath nodded. **"It cannot be helped. I only ask you Hamusuke do your best! Don't worry. As long as you do your best I will not be disappointed."**

 **"Hay!"** replied Hamusuke with a distinct tone. **"This humble servant thanks your praising words and your kindness milady!"**

 **"Don't mention it."** Replied Esdeath.

 **"About your duel. It was not bad. However, both of you have major flaws in your technique and posture."**

They listened to Esdeath with open ears. **"Clementine you and your technique are too reckless. I know the best defense is the offense but try to be not too open when you attack. You may kill yourself because of this one day. You focus on your right side too much. This is for today. If you manage to fix these flaws, you will get more tips."**

Clementine bowed her head. **"Thank you Esdeath-sama."**

Esdeath turned to Zaryusu. **"Zaryusu-san. I know you are still recovering but don't be so defensive. Try attacking sometimes. And as Clementine-san you too focus too much on your right side. You are using a two handed sword. Then use it. Not only the blade part of the weapon. Try to use its pommel sometimes. It is useful to stun the enemy."**

 **"I see… Thank you Esdeath-sama."** Replied the Lizardman as he bowed his head respectfully.

 **"Summarizing. It was a good duel and both of you learned much from it. I order a rest day for the tree of you. You may step down."** All three of them nodded.

Zaryusu and Hamusuke went away to eat something, but Clementine remained. **"Esdeath-sama. May I have a request?"**

 **"Of course, Clementine-chan. I am all ears."** She said while smiled.

 **"C-Could you or Ainz-sama turn me into a monster?"** she asked in a timid tone. It was strange hearing the always cheerful and happy Clementine speaking such tone.

Esdeath thought for a moment. **"Hmm. It is possible. But why do you want to be a Heteromorphic being Clementine-chan?"**

 **"I know I am twisted person inside. I am truly a fit to be a monster. Besides that, if I turn into a Heteromorphic being as you call the monster Esdeath-sama. I can serve you two more faithfully."**

She kneeled down. Of course, it was a half lie. She wanted to turn to a monster, not because of her twisted personality. But to gain more power.

 **"Are you sure? It will be most likely irreversible."** Inquired Esdeath.

 **"I am sure Esdeath-sama."** Replied the still kneeling Clementine.

Esdeath hummed. **"Hm, Fine I will ask Ainz-san about it. If he is fine with it, we can try it. Until that. Think about that. Do you really want to become a Heteromorphic being or not? And besides that. What kind you want to be if you really want to be."**

Clementine nodded **"I understand. Thank you."**

 **"Well, then it seems time flies when you were having a good time. And I have a meeting somewhere else. So bye bye Clemi-chan. See you later."** Esdeath raised her open palm in a goodbye position and waved.

Before Clementine could answer her Esdeath used her guild ring and teleported away.

* * *

 **Flashback end:**

 _"Hm. It was a strange conversation."_ Esdeath sighed. _"Whatever. Oh. It seems I arrived my destination."_

The guard before the massive golden gate stopped her. **"Halt! Who are you!"**

 **"I am Raidyn. Adamantine ranked adventure. I have a meeting with** **Marquis** **Raeven."**

The guard realizing who stood before him apologized and bowed. **"Please forgive me Raidyn-sama. I did not know it was you."**

 **"It is no problem at all. You were only doing your duty."** She shot a charming smile to the mustached guardsman.

The middle-aged guard face reddened. **"T-Thank you. I-I immediately inform the Marquis about your arrival."**

Raidyn nodded. **"Thank you. Take your time."**

With that. The guard left. Not long after this, he returned with an another guard to escort Raidyn to the Marquis.

As the guard escorted her. She looked around and inspected the uniformly trimmed garden and the elegant looking buildings and statues. _"I wonder how much this cost him."_ She thought.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Eight Fingers Hideout:**

There was a suspicious looking group that looked as if they were melting into the darkness.

All of them each wore different equipment, and their atmosphere was entirely distinct from that of soldiers. If one had to mention who they smelled the closest to, perhaps it would be adventurers.

The one at the front was a man with a rough physique. Next was a lean man along with a woman wearing light silk. A person in a robe followed them from behind and lastly; a person who was wearing full plate armor.

In the direction that the group was staring in, there was a door that was opened wide. The inside was covered in darkness, and there was no longer the presence of other people. Even when looking around the surroundings, there did not seem to be any people.

This was strange. All of the goods that were in the brothel had already been seized and transported to one of the stations for soldiers. However, it was out of the question that they would not leave sentries behind just because there was nothing there. If one were to actually look towards the entrance that was empty of people, they would see a blazing bonfire and realize that they were keeping vigil at night. But the reason that no one could be seen was that those people used their authority to remove the sentries temporarily.

The boulder-like man standing at the front— Zero, sent a terrifying gaze to the captured brothel and spoke in a low voice as if he found it despicable.

 **"** **What a farce. I'll have to apologize to Cocco Doll. I lent him Succulent, a member of Six Arms and they still fell this easily. And it was even on the same day… truly, what a farce."**

Zero sent a sharp glare over his shoulder at the snickering that came from behind him. The woman who was wearing the light silk knew Zero's personality well and quickly changed the topic.

 **"** **Ah, right right. So boss, what should we do? Do we kill Succulent who got caught? He's at a station, so it'll be hard to use force. Then we'd have to borrow an assassin from a different division… what do we do?"**

 **"** **No, we won't do that. He's still useful. I will request the Count to have him released immediately. …This will become an unexpected expense. Find out the Count's tastes."**

The thin, frivolous-looking man asked a question.

 **"** **And Cocco Doll?"**

 **"** **He will likely use his own connections. If he asks, then we will use our connections as an apology. Also, what happened to the client list? There wasn't any information about it falling into the hands of a patrol officer."**

 **"** **There has been no news on that front. To be more precise, I haven't heard any further details on the matter."**

The voice coming from the robe was dark. It was like an empty echo flowing out of a hole in a graveyard that sent shivers down the spine.

 **"** **That is something that I am keen to get my hands on. It can be used to make all kinds of threats."**

 **"** **Don't say something so stupid. If we kept that with us, it would only make us look more suspicious. Others may think that we had planned for all of this to happen. If we find the list, we will hide it in a safe location and hand it over later to Cocco Doll with an apology. Besides, it's probably written in code that can't be cracked by standard methods, so it's useless to us regardless."**

At Zero's words, the lean man shrugged his shoulders as he spoke.

 **"** **Anyways, I'll go in later and try to find out what happened to the list. If they have it, it's probably in a secret safe or something. …With that said, this is pretty amazing. How was this hole made? The weapon… was it magic?"**

 **"** **It was a fist."**

Everyone's eyes fell on Zero. He repeated himself, declaring that a fist made this imprint.

 **"** **A fist huh… that's amazing~."**

 **"—** **Foolish. This is nothing."**

He cut off the woman's admiration and, collecting his breath, Zero stabbed the door with his fist. His hand became lodged in the door as if it was ripping through paper. As Zero slowly pulled out his fist, leaving behind the same hole as the one that Sebas had made.

Looking dumb-founded, the lean man opened his mouth.

 **"** **You can't actually use the boss as a comparison… Well, the enemy had enough skill to pierce through a steel reinforced door and defeat Succulent, even if he's the weakest among the Six Arms. I guess we should consider him to be a formidable foe, right?"**

 **"** **What nonsense. Just because that guy lost doesn't mean that his opponent was strong."**

The one who had his hood pulled deeply over his head spoke in a voice filled with ridicule.

 **"** **If his illusions are seen through, then his battle strength falls considerably beneath ours. He is strong when there is a clear difference in ability between him and his opponent. But if it's similar or he falls behind even slightly, then his defeat is inevitable. You all should know this as well."**

There was faint laughter. It was a laugh that agreed with his comment and at the same time, one of contempt for someone whose skill was beneath them.

 **"** **With that in mind, let me ask, what do we do? Are you going to take your hand off the matter? I do not think that clashing will prove beneficial, considering the losses."**

 **"** **Foolish."**

Zero's voice was filled with anger that he could not suppress.

 **"** **If we don't kill the one who attacked this brothel and set an example, our value will drop. From this point on, don't think about losses. All of Six Arms will step forward and kill the invader— 'Undying King' Deibanock."**

The one is wearing the robe held out his hand. The hand that did not belong to a living person was firmly grasping an orb. The ball responded to the emotions of its owner and exuded a strange aura.

 **"'** **Void Executioner' Peshurian."**

The one in full plate armor which had been silent until now beat his fist against his chest, and the loud sound of metal rang out.

 **"'Dancing Scimitar' Edstrom."**

With the ringing of the metal bangle around her arm, the woman wearing the light silk gracefully bowed her head.

 **"'** **Thousand Kills' Malmvist."**

The lean man brought his heels together with a click.

 **"** **And I, 'Battle Demon' Zero!"**

As if in agreement, those around Zero all nodded their head.

 **"** **First, we pay the bail on Succulent and the others who were arrested and gathered information. Once that is done… arrange for people who know how to torture. We will show the invader hell. He will greatly regret his foolishness!"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom: Sebas Operation Hideout:**

By the time Sebas had finished everything and was heading back to the mansion, the sun had already begun to set.

 _"_ _Climb-kun protected the ones that were being held captive and Succulent, and the owner of the brothel were all arrested. It seems they will be quite busy so it should buy a bit of time."_

Then what was he to do with Tsuare? The best option was to take her somewhere safe. However, as far as Sebas knew, only one place fit that description.

While worrying over it, Sebas arrived at the residence.

He stopped his hand as he was about to open the door. There was someone on the other side close by. Although this presence belonged to Solution, he could not understand why she was standing right in front of the entrance.

Was it an emergency?

Feeling uneasy, Sebas opened the door. What he saw next was so unexpected that he grew rigid.

 **"** **Welcome back. Sebas-sama."**

It was Solution wearing her maid uniform.

A shiver ran down Sebas' back.

While acting as the daughter of a merchant, in this house where a human whose circumstances were unknown — Tsuare — existed, Solution was wearing her maid uniform. Was it because the act was no longer necessary? Or did a reason that required her to be in her maid outfit appear?

If it was the former, then it meant that something had happened to Tsuare, If it was the latter—

 **"—** **Sebas-sama, the Supreme Being is waiting for you."**

Sebas heard Solution's quiet voice and felt his heartbeat grow louder.

He who was calm in the face of a powerful enemy, in front of a Guardian class existence, that Sebas now grew nervous at the news one of his master's arrival.

" **W-Why…"**

He squeezed out his words as if his tongue was twisted. Solution stared at that Sebas without saying a word.

 **"** **Sebas-sama, the Supreme being is waiting for you."**

There was nothing else that needed to be said. Her demeanor said as much. Sebas followed behind Solution and began to walk.

* * *

 **Omake:**

"A long time ago in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick lived the two last remaining Supreme Beings and their numerous subordinates." told the story teller.

"Everything was oddly normal for this period of the year. Then one night a certain magical character visited them. Changing their lives forever."

Momonga as he inspected the Tomb garden in the first level of Nazarick, heard a scream and then as a blade cut something from the nearby room.

 **"What happened?"** he hurried towards the sound. As he arrived

As he arrived on the scene, he asked in a nervous tone. **"Are we under attack? Sights report! Sights report!"** he ordered in a hasty tone.

When he saw who sit on the chair he relived for a moment then he saw the bloodied katana beside Esdeath. **"Before you start…"**

Then Momonga realized what was before Esdeath legs. It was the decapitated Father Christmas bloodied corpse.

 **"What the hell happened?!"** Momonga said in an angered tone and his passive emotion suppression kicked in. A bright green aura appeared around him.

 **"I said before you start!"** Esdeath stated in a louder tone.

 **"Holy SHIT!"** expressed his suppressed emotions Momonga.

 **"Would you care for me to explain?!"**

 **"Oh, yes Esdeath! I would love to know why do you behead Father Christmas!"**

 **"He startled me."** She explained blandly.

 **"He startled you?"** asked Momonga.

 **"He startled me!"** replied Esdeath with a more serious tone.

 **"Oh, I guess he should apologize then."** Momonga rolled the brightly shining orbs what was on his skull orbits.

 **"Well, it is going to be hard because You know I decapitated him."** Explained Esdeath.

 **"Brilliant! So what do we supposed to do?"** asked Momonga in a curious tone.

Esdeath stood up from the cushion where she sat and sighed. **"Well, I guess I have to save Christmas."** Momonga facepalmed and sighed.

 **"Yep. No other option."** And she removed the decapitated Santa Claus red coat.

 **"How about any other option? You could resurrect him."** Offered Momonga.

 **"No. Not going to work."** Replied Esdeath lazily as she equipped the bloodied red coat.

 **"Maybe, I can…"** but Esdeath interrupted him.

 **"Not going to work. Anyway. The safety breaks were already off. So it is no way back."** She smirked.

 **"You planned this."** said Momonga in a pleasant tone.

 **"What?"** said Esdeath in a humorous upset tone. While she placed her hand gently on her chest like Momonga, hurt her feelings.

 **"You planned this I know you did."**

Esdeath shrugged **. "Shu. You honestly think I did this intentionally. You don't trust me?"**

Zero Rei stormed into the room. He wore a typical green and red uniform what Santa Claus elves wore. He even wore artificial elf ears. And a cap with bells. **"Esdeath-sama, the sleigh has been secured. But unfortunately one of the meat bags died while I tried to secure the vehicle. Please forgive my incompetence."** Esdeath creation bowed deeply.

Realizing Momonga in the room, he bowed him too. **"Excuse my impudence Ainz-sama to disturb you in a wrong time."** Momonga nodded.

 **"OH. You won't believe how cheap that elf costume was."** Esdeath pointed to Zero behind her.

Momonga glared at her. " **I stole it."** She said proudly.

 **"Esdeaa…."** Momonga started to yell.

 **"Don't interrupt my Christmas moment!"** Esdeath replied with an another yell.

 **"You can come too if you want. There is an another Santa costume in my wardrobe, or you want to be an elf?"**

Ainz snarled. **"Hm, Fine. It could not hurt if I help you deliver the gifts."**

Esdeath nodded happily.

 **"But after that. We will resurrect Father Christmas!"** commanded Ainz.

 **"I swear it!"** swore Esdeath and placed her gloved hand on her heart.

"And so, Esdeath and Momonga Claus and their little helpers visited many houses in that night. Until they got bored and simply wandered off." told the story teller.

Imagine Esdeath laughing maniacally in the background as she drove Santa Claus sled.

 **"MERRY CHRISTMASS!"**

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's for now! I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please write it if you want Nigun back, or you want to Clementine became some kind of Heteromorphic being. You could even tell me what kind you want she become.**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic! Until next time folks! :)**


	18. Business is Like Cooking!

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?** **) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Esdeath reached her destination. _"Finally."_ She rolled her eyes.

The guard before the massive golden gate stopped her. **"Halt! Who are you!"**

 **"I am Raidyn. Adamantine ranked adventure. I have a meeting with Marquis Raeven."**

The guard realizing who stood before him apologized and bowed. **"Please forgive me Raidyn-sama. I did not know it was you."**

 **"It is no problem at all. You are only doing your duty."** She shot a charming smile to the mustached guardsman.

The middle-aged guards face reddened. **"T-Thank you. I-I immediately inform the Marquis about your arrival."**

Raidyn nodded. **"Thank you. Take your time."**

With that. The guard left. Not long after this, he returned with an another guard to escort Raidyn to the Marquis. **"Please Raidyn-dono. You had to leave your weapons here. This is our protocol."**

Raidyn nodded. **"I see. Is there a locker where I could put them?"** The guard nodded. " **R-Right here."**

He showed her a big chest where she put her Ultra Greatsword and Black katana. It was no problem leaving them here. The Greatsword was too heavy to an average human even to move it. And they were enchanted with tracking enchantments so she could easily track them down if someone managed to steal them. Beside that. They weren't that strong weapons. Easily replaceable from her huge collection.

 **"Thank you."** The guard bowed his head.

 **"No problem. You were just doing your work."** Raidyn smiled to a guard gently.

After this, she and the guard started their way to the Marquis mansion.

As the guard escorted her. She looked around and inspected the uniformly trimmed garden and the elegant looking buildings and statues. _"I wonder how much this cost him."_ She thought.

It took approximately two minutes them to reach the entrance of the mansion. Two heavily armored guards. Guarded the entrance. In their hands, there was a massive halberd. Beside them, an older butler waited for their arrival. The door was huge and made from some kind of expensive looking wood. Two Chimera statue guarded the main entrance two sides.

As they reached the door, the thin butler bowed deeply. **"I am Alf Stokes. It is an honor to meet you personally Raidyn-dono. If you allow me I will guide you to the Marquis."**

 **"Thank you. But please just call me Raidyn. I don't really like honorifics."**

The old butler looked to Raidyn to a moment. Then continued. **"As you wish Miss Raidyn."**

Raidyn who guided by the Butler entered the huge mansion. The whole inside of the building was adorned with paintings from either historical persons or landscapes. The floor was made from marble, and golden enchanted torches hung on the walls. These provided the building light in the night hours. Each of them seemed very expensive. What only the richest could allow them.

The way to the stairs was laid with crimson colored carpet. Multiple nobles chat with each other in the mansion lobby, as the old butler and Raidyn walked amongst them. All eyes fixed on them. _It_ was like they all wanted to undress her with their eyes. It seems the Marquis just arranged some kind of party.

 **"Please forgive them, Miss. Raidyn. They all heard about your accomplishments."** Apologized the old butler.

Raidyn just nodded. **"It is not a problem. I get used to it already."**

After they left the lobby. The nobles started to gossip amongst each other. Mostly the women's.

 **"So, she is the famous Raidyn."**

 **"Why is she here? She came to the Marquis?"**

 **"Who came to meet someone while fully armored? Younglings lack of manner nowadays."** one older noble snarled.

The men just smirked in themselves and fantasized about how should she look under that armor.

It takes approximately ten more minutes to reach their destination in the massive mansion of Marquis Raven. Before his office, two guards stood vigilantly with exquisite armors what adorned by the Marquis's Crest, and they held a Halberd in their hands. Both of them grabbed one of the knobs on the massive double door and paved the way for the old butler and the Adamantine Ranked Adventurer.

As they opened the door, Raidyn spotted the Marquis as he sat behind his work desk signing some important looking papers what was adorned with the Kingdom Crest. He stamped the last paper with his wax seal before the old butler announced Raidyn arrival. **"Raeven-sama. I present you Raidyn-dono."**

The Marquis still read the paper what he held in his hand. Checking he does not make any mistake in the relevant document. Behind him hung the large portrait where he is with his wife and four and half years old child. **"Thank you, Alf. Please send in two maids with tea and cakes.** " The veteran butler bowed then left.

Marquis Raeven looked to Raidyn; he had a thin smile on his face. It was a genuinely creepy smile what usually made others feel uncomfortable. But Raidyn was not a typical person. She already gets used to this kind of smile in Nazarick.

 **"Ah. Finally, I had awaited our meeting long in a long time. Please come closer and sit."** As the white haired Adventurer stepped closer to the Marquis, she inspected the man.

He was a tall, thin man with slicked back blonde hair. He looked like a snake due to his pale-white skin and narrow blue eyes. As one of the six great nobles, he possesses clothes of the highest quality. He wears a doublet made from high-quality fur woven with golden threads. There are intricate patterns and small jewels sewn into his clothes.

The Marquis motioned the seat before his desk. **"Please sit Raidyn-dono. Sit down. I am sorry my unbecoming demeanor, but as you know, I am a busy man."**

Raidyn nodded in a sophisticated way. **"I understand Raeven-dono. With power comes responsibility."**

 **"I am glad you understand."** His smile was still creepy. **"I hope you accept at least some tea, cake and my generous payment for the work what I offer you."**

 **"That depends on of the work Marquis-dono. It is very unusual if someone reaches me personally and not through the Adventurers guild. It against the rules. But, in the light of your rank, the least I can do is to listen to your offer and description of the job."**

The Marquis nodded with a satisfied expression. **"I understand Raidyn-dono. But I am sure Ainzach-san will leave aside this little violation of rules, having regard to your Adamantine rank and your past achievements. I am sure he will understand it completely."**

Raidyn nodded. **"Most likely."**

 **"I merely ask you to listen to my job offer then decide if you accept it or not. If you refuse it, then I will not force you to take the offer, and you still get the advance payment what I offer for the job. It will not cause you any adverse effect from the side of the Kingdom if you refuse the offer."**

The door opened again, and two maids came in with two trays. They wore the typical maid outfit. One of them carried a tray what contained multiple kinds of salt and sweet cakes, plates and silver forks. The other maid brought a tray with two cups, milk, sugar and of course the steaming jug of tea. The girls put down the dishes on the table.

They had prepared the cups before them. They have poured some tea in the two cups what was placed before the two sitting persons. The tea was a little turbid. But it was miles better than the tea what Raidyn could get in E-Rantel. The pre-industrial technology did not make possible to the tea makers in the Kingdom (magic aside) to make the tea any better quality. Finally, the maids placed the plates before them and put one-one cake before the two persons. They looked good, but they were miles behind the standards of Nazarick.

Finally, the maids placed the plates before them and put one-one cake before the two persons. They looked good, but they were miles behind the standards of Nazarick.

 **"Thank you. Now, leave us please."** The Marquis waved his hand. The two maid bowed deeply then left. Behind them, the two guard closed the double door with a big thud.

 **"** **Then what is the job Raeven-dono."** Asked Raidyn curiously.

Marquis collected his thoughts before answered. **"Did you ever heard about the Eight Fingers**?" The Marquis looked Raidyn with a serious expression.

The adventurer nodded. **"Yes, they are some kind of multi-nationwide criminal organization. It is not easy to find information about them mostly because of their numerous contacts in high places. What about them?"**

The Marquis nodded. **"To be precise. The eight fingers are an underground criminal organization.** **It has so much influence within the Kingdom's underground that in all criminal activity of any consequence, they are either a part of it or they get a piece of it. They even held various nobles in their hand who dance according to the whims of their palms."**

 **"Then they are indeed dangerous."** noted Raidyn.

 **"Exactly. But according to my information. While they are based in the Kingdom, the organization also extends its power into the Baharuth Empire, no doubt profiting from the slave trade that still exists legally as well as the black dust business that is slowly making its way into the markets there."**

 **"Why do you telling me this Marquis-dono? Don't you fear their wrath? They may have spies among the staff."**

The Marquis smirked and leaned forward. **"Don't worry. I made the required precautions against that case too. But put this aside. I called you here Raidyn-dono because I would like to hire you to help us out with our little operation."**

 **"** **You said us. That means there are more than just you behind this operation."** Noted Raidyn.

The Marquis chuckled. **"How thoughtful of you Raidyn-dono. Yes, there is more than one person behind this operation, but I would not like to reveal their identity yet."**

 **"** **I assume those individuals from the royal family."** The Marquis' eyes widened for a moment. **"If I had to guess. It is either Prince Zanac or Princess Renner."**

 **"** **Hm. Why do you think they are behind all of this Raidyn-dono?"** asked Raeven curiously.

 **"** **I did not know at first. Your sudden expression change betrayed your intention."**

 **"** **Interesting… Why do you think it is not Prince Barbro or King Lanposa."**

 **"** **I did my homework before coming here Marquis-dono."** Raidyn motioned with her finger. **"It is part of the Witcher lifestyle. Always investigate before you do something. It could be the watershed between a dead Witcher or an alive one."** the Marquis started to see the same monster before him what he sees when he is speaking with the Golden Princess.

Raidyn continued. **"Besides that. And please don't take this an offense towards your King and Prince. According to what I heard and my short investigation shows me. King Lanposa III is too busy to keep the balance between the nobles and the ruling faction. And Prince Barbro according to the gossip is too short tempered and sighted to put together such thing."**

 **"** **That leaves Prince Zanach and Princess Renner to put together plans like this. Both of them has the necessary intelligence. At least according to my intelligence."**

 _"_ _At least according to Demiurge reports."_ Thought Esdeath.

 **"** **Hm."** The Marquis nodded. **"Indeed. Your intelligence is right about this. Both have the necessary knowledge and backup to put together an operation like this. You are very resourceful Raidyn-dono. May I know the source of your information?"**

Raidyn smiled gently. **"Sorry, Raeven-dono. Trades secret. I can't sell out my informers."** For a moment the Marquis saw Renner reflection beside Raidyn. A feeling of uneasiness seized him.

 _"_ _That emptiness in her eyes. That smile… The information's and the structure how she speaks. It is as I talk to Renner herself."_

Raeven recognized his hands shake for a moment, but he put it end under a sec. _"Why do I shaking? Do I feel fear? Yes, it is fear and not as once. It is more like… Uncertainty?"_

 **"** **So, you say. You would like to hire me to the raids against the hideouts of the eight fingers?"**

The Marquis nodded slowly. **"Exactly. We planned multiple strikes against their hideouts. It would be most beneficial to the kingdom and you if you could join one of the team."**

 **"** **I see. When exactly this raid will take place exactly?"** Raidyn sipped her tea.

 **"** **Two days from now. But the exact location is remaining unknown until the time comes."**

 **"** **Very well."**

 **"** **So you take the contract? As I said before It would be beneficial for all parties."**

She thought for a moment. _"It is a gamble. But maybe we can gain more intelligence with this way. Strange. The raid will be that exact night when Demiurge do his plan. This may cause a little inconvenience but nothing worrisome."_ Raidyn looked to the Marquis with an eye of suspicion. **"Marquis-dono. Could you tell me why do you want to hire me? A new Adamantine Ranked Adventurer. A loner who does not have any teammates. You could easily choose any other adventurer group. For example, the Blue Rose. They are more qualified to jobs like this, and they have two assassination specialist in their ranks whose are specialized operations like this. Or even the Red Drop Adamantine Ranked Group."**

 **"** **I never said we don't hire at least one of them."** The Marquis smiled smugly.

 **"** **We just want to add your expertise and finesse not speaking about your strength to our raiding teams. Besides that, you are not alone. You have those two boys with you. You can call them too if you wish. We will pay them handsomely for their contribution to the cause."** Said the Marquis with a calm tone while smiled sinisterly.

Raidyn nodded. **"Very well, I accept with one condition."**

 **"** **I am eagerly listening to your conditions."** Raeven leaned forward and folded his hands under his chin.

 **"** **I would like the same amount of payment all three of us."**

 **"** **Third for the two boys and full for you."**

 **"** **Half for each of them. And one and a half times for me."**

The Marquis smiled smugly. **"Very well. That can be arranged."**

 _"_ _Luckily I brought them with me into the city. Nfirea needed some alchemical supplies to his research and Ninya came with him."_ Though Raidyn.

Marquis prepared a fast contract and put it before the white haired adventurer. **"Please sign this to finalize the agreement."**

 **"** **I would like to read it if you don't mind Raeven-dono,"**

 **"** **Of course,"** The thin man nodded politely. **"Take your time."**

Raidyn had read the contract before she signed it. Raeven inspected it and nodded happily. He handed her the second copy what she signed. **"Thank you Raidyn-dono. You and your companion will meet a warehouse next to the church in the main square at 2100 in two days. When you arrive at the meeting point. Knock three times on the door a person will say you the sentence. 'The night was long.' You need to reply him or her with the next. 'So does my dream.'"**

Raidyn nodded. **"I understand."**

 **"** **Well then. Now, this is taken care of please enjoy the little party in the lobby."**

 **"** **Please allow me to refuse Marquis. I have a few things what I had to take care of before the mission."**

 **"** **A professional as always. Very well. It is your choice."**

The Marquis clapped his hand, and the guards opened the double doors. Before the door stood Alf, the butler. **"Alf please escort Raidyn-dono outside."**

The Marquis and Raidyn stood up and shook each other hand. **"It was an honor to meet you personally Raidyn-dono. I hope we can meet again."** On his face, there was the same creepy smile than before.

 **"** **I hope the same Raeven-dono."**

 **"** **Please just call me Raeven."**

Raidyn nodded respectfully and smiled. **"I ask you the same Raeven-san."**

 **"** **Very well. Take care Raidyn. I hope we will meet again."**

Raidyn headed towards the doors. She left her visible weapons outside. Because the guards do not allow her to keep it in the presence of Marquise.

Alf guided her through the hallways as before. Strangely it just took seven minutes to reach the entrance of the mansion, not ten as before **. "I will bid you farewell, Miss. Raidyn. One of the guards will escort you back to the entrance."**

 **"** **Thank you. Take care Alf-san."** She smiled brightly to the veteran Butler as she waved at him.

As the nearby guard started to escort her out the old servant wiped away the sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief. **"What a strange polite young girl."** He murmured and returned to his duties.

It was already almost dawn when she finished with her another duty around the capital and told Ninya and Nfirea about their new assignment. Then suddenly she got a [Message] from Momonga.

 **[Message]: "Esdeath-san. Could you substitute me for a few hours?"**

 **[Message]: "Of course, Momonga-san. What could my humble self-do for you?"**

 **[Message]: "It is a serious situation! Don't joke around please?"** Momonga tone turned to a serious one.

 **[Message]: "What happened?"** Esdeath asked seriously.

 **[Message]: "According to Solution. Sebas has betrayed us."**

 **[Message]: "Again?!" s** he sighed in the [Message]: **"That's very unlikely. Is he act as Shalltear did when she was brainwashed?"**

 **[Message]: "No. When Solution contacted me, she said Sebas brought back some 'pet' as she called the girl what Sebas bought back yesterday night."**

 **[Message]: "And? He got a girlfriend. It was about time. He was always too serious. Maybe the girl finally made him cheer up."**

 **[Message]: "That's not the point! Please try to be a little serious! If he let that girl go and she will start to spread rumors about us. That may cause a possible information leak what we can't possibly allow this critical point in our plans!"**

 **[Message]: "Ok. I will do it. Anyway, why don't you just come?"**

 **[Message]: "I am in the middle of the battlefield. It would be pretty suspicious if one of the top Adamantine Adventurer just disappears from the midst of the battle. Don't you think? Don't worry it will take only a few hours until the fight will be over. Then I will be free from the bureaucrat."**

 **[Message]: "Point taken. So, they will be the mansion what Sebas rented?"**

 **[Message]: "Yes. And Esdeath…"**

 **[Message]: "I am all ears boss."**

 **[Message]: "You need to learn some responsibility."** He chuckled in the [Message]

 **[Message]:"Haha… Hilarious Mr. Bones."**

 **[Message]: "I know right Miss Coffee Addict."**

 **[Message]: "Hey! That's a serious condition. You can't make a joke from the ill people."**

 **[Message]: "Oh I can."** Momonga chuckled.

 **[Message]:"** **Sooner or later my vengeance will strike you down like the lighting a tree! Just watch!"**

 **[Message]:" Hahahaha. A lighting never strikes the same place twice. And as long as I have those photos hidden around Nazarick where you wear that fancy prom dress. I think not."** Momonga smirked inside his head.

 **[Message]:" Y-You…"** Esdeath mumbled something incomprehensible in the [Message]" **Fine you won this time... But watch your back Guild Master. You will never know when something funny will happen to you. I will have my vengeance one day!"**

 **[Message]:" I will keep that mind."** Momonga sighed in a relieved tone. **"Huh. We need to do something like this more often. This was actually eased a little bit my ailing mind."**

 **[Message]:" As you say, Sans. As you say. Well then, we will meet in Sebas' hideout?"**

 **[Message]:" Yes, take care until that Esdeath-san."**

 **[Message]:" The same Momonga-san. Don't let the Tooth Fairy get your bones."**

 **[Message]:" You never cease to be a child…"** With that Momonga terminated the connection.

As they finished their chat. She got up from her bed.

Esdeath, Ninya, and Nfirea rented a quite expensive room one of the higher ranking inns of the Capital. She really did not like it, but as and Adamantine Ranked Adventurer she had to keep up her prestige.

 **"** **Ninya-san, Nfirea-san. I just remembered an important meeting what I had to take care tonight."**

 **"** **What is it Raidyn-san?"** asked Ninya curiously.

 **"** **Sorry, Ninya-san. Trade secret. Don't expect me until tomorrow morning. Order anything you want. The check is mine."**

The two boy looked at each other then back to Raidyn and nodded. As she walked towards the door, she waved them **. "Take care boys. Don't break anything."** With that, she left the room.

The two boys looked at each other. **"What do you think what is that business?"** inquired Ninya.

Nifirea shrugged **. "I don't know Ninya-san. She said it is trading's secret. Why should she lie to us?"**

 **"** **You are probably right."** Then he got out a book under his pillow what he read when Raidyn is not around.

 **"** **What are you reading Ninya-san?"** asked Nfirea curiously.

 **"** **Just some book about magic. Nothing worthwhile."** He said lazily.

 **"** **Oh. Magic. Let me see it."** Ninya started to panic. **"N-No! It would surely bore you."**

 **"** **Let me see it!"** he snatched the book from Ninya hand. He tried to grab it but failed.

Nfirea read its title. **"You think it will work with her?"**

Ninya head was full red. **"I-I hope…"**

It was only half hour walk between the room what they rented and Sebas Operation hideout. In the main street.

As she reached the mansion door, she knocked gently on the door. Soon Solution opened it herself.

They both bowed their head each other, and she let Esdeath in not wanting to unmask her adventurer persona she did not say one of her master's name out loudly.

After they were inside Solution bowed Esdeath elegantly. **"Esdeath-sama. Demiurge-sama and the others already waiting you in the other room."**

 **"** **Thank you, Solution You did well."**

Solution smiled in joy hearing one of her master's praise.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Sebas' operation base:**

Sebas, steps were heavy. Like he was heading into the death row after the judge sent him to the executioner just to die.

The room door opened slowly. Even though the hinges had been freshly greased and should open smoothly, the door opened slowly as if there was a huge pressure difference between the inside and the outside. Sebas' heart throbbed heavily.

Lub-dub, Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub dub.

As he entered the usually empty room, he saw five heteromorphic beings. One was a cyan colored standing bug like warrior with four arms. The figure already canceled his freezing aura and stood proudly with his massive halberd in his hand. Beside him, there was a devil. But the only emotions what you can read from his face was a mocking smile. In his arms was a fetus looking angel with wings that looked like tree branches.

Last but one.

There was a young looking man. He could not be older than 17 years. With White butler gloves and uniform. But instead of a suit, he wore a butler vest and an eyepatch covered one of his eyes.

If you looked at his face, you could not possibly read any emotions from it. It was completely blank and boring, avoid any feelings.

And the last—

 **"** **I have no excuse for being late."**

Using all his willpower to suppress the shaking in his voice, Sebas offered a deep bow to the Enforcer of the Supreme Beings and the only one who was sitting down on a makeshift throne what Demiurge constructed in his free time.

Sebas who occupied the Head Butler position in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. There were only the Forty-One Supreme Being who he truly bowed down. But in the current situation, the exact cause of his fear was the two remained Supreme Beings judgment. One of them just sat before him.

He did not know why the other was not here and it was not important to him at the moment. The only thing what mattered in this situation was his fear what he only felt before when he realized his creator left them.

On the improvised throne sat a white-haired young girl. With porcelain skin and elf ears. She could not be older than seventeen years old. Her eyes sclera was pure black. One of it was colored blood red with veins in the sclera, and the other was pure white. It seemed it does not have pupils in the middle of it. But if you inspected it closer you could see a white pupil.

She was Esdeath Gorgon

The Enforcer of Nazarick who held overwhelming power and enforced the ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick supreme rule, In her right side next to the makeshift throne. There were a black katana floated just a few centimeters above the ground. Sebas felt as her heteromorphic eyes scanning him.

 **"** **Sorry Sebas-san for my sudden appearance. I did not want to cause you any inconvenience. I hope you can forgive me."**

Sebas still stood at the entrance of the door with a throbbing heart. He knows very well if the person before him wanted. She could easily slice him to pieces, and those who are present would see the whole thing with great satisfaction.

 **"** **Please come in. We can't discuss things while you are standing at the door."** She invited Sebas inside the room.

 **"** **Yes."** Sebas reacted to the sweet voice and got up with his head still bowing.

When he took a single step forward, he felt a chill going down his back He clearly felt the pure hostility and killing intent what emitted from the guardians inside of the room.

His gaze slowly shifted to the two Guardians. They did not appear as if they were paying attention to him, but only an ordinary person would think that. Sebas apparently felt their hostile aura. He felt he was treated in the current situation more like an enemy than an actual ally. He wondered if they could hear his throbbing heart.

 **"** **It would be best for you to stop there."** Demiurge's cold voice stopped Sebas in his tracks.

It was neither far or too close to his master who sat before him. It was just the right distance to chat between the two sides. However, if it were Esdeath, she would have told Sebas to come closer. The lack of such words gave Sebas an even stronger sense of isolation.

Esdeath did not want to scold Sebas. She only came here because Ainz asked her. Due Ainz had an important unfinished assignment what he had to complete.

It was not too far not too close. It was just the distance where Cocytus could reach him without an effort.  
Solution who came in with Sebas also stood by the door.

 **"** **Well, then…"** Esdeath clapped her hands together. Her legs could not reach the floor because of the oversized throne. So she flailed with them.

Sebas could not figure out how, but however, he tried he could never read from Esdeath childish behavior. It made Sebas' heart beat even harder because he does not know what the Supreme Being before him would do next.

 **"** **I apologize for my sudden appearance once more. Unfortunately, Ainz-san could not come here to solve this situation. So he asked me to come here instead of him. I hope it is not a problem?"** Esdeath glanced to Sebas. Sebas could not say a word for a moment.

 **"A Supreme Being asked you something Sebas! Don't dare to disrespect her with such rude behavior!"** said Demiurge in an angered tone.

Esdeath raised her gloved hand. **"It is fine Demiurge."**

 **"I apologize, my interruption."** Demiurge put his hand to his heart and bowed. Esdeath just nodded. Signing she accept Demiurge apologize.

She looked back to Sebas. **"Sebas just a little puzzled. I am right Sebas-san?"**

Sebas shook himself out of his sudden demeanor and answered while bowed deeply. **"I am really sorry Esdeath-sama! I was just a little puzzled as you said because I can't prepare the house for the receiving of one of the Supreme Beings."**

 **"** **As I said. It's fine Sebas-san. I assume you know why Ainz-san sent me here?"**

There was only one reason. The situation alone was telling enough.

 **"** **...No, I understand."**

 **"Then tell me Sebas. Is that true what I heard from Ainz-san? You got a new 'Friend'?"** Esdeath leaned forward while she supported her head with her hands.

Sebas felt a chill down his spine. He wanted to gulp, but he swallowed this feeling and did not do it. Then he gathered his remained courage and raised his voice.

 **"** **Yes!"** his answer was solid, but inside he was like jelly.

Esdeath sighed **. "...I feel doubt in your voice."** Esdeath glanced to Sebas while she narrowed her eyes. **"Do you have a new 'friend'?"**

 **"** **Yes, I have."**

Esdeath sighed again. **"Then please tell me. Why did you not report Ainz-san or me? You know every little piece of information matter when you are waving a plan."**

Sebas looked towards the floor with shaking shoulders, fearing that the situation would become worse if he were to say something. Seeing the sweating, Sebas Esdeath jumped up from her makeshift throne and walked to Sebas. Sebas did not dare to look at her.

 **"** **What's wrong Sebas-san? You seem to be sweating. Do you need a handkerchief?"**

Esdeath took out a white handkerchief from her pocket dimension and wiped away Sebas' sweat from his face. She did not want to see one of her friend's creation in a situation like this. But it was too late now. The best could she do ease his nervousness.

As she touched Sebas' face with the white towel. Sebas' eyes widened, and he gulped deeply. His heart started to throbbing even more. It was like pure destruction touched his face. He wanted to tremble. But he did not dare to move even a flinch.

Lub-dub, Lub-dub. Lub-dub. Lub dub. Esdeath apparently heard his heart fast throbbing.

The Supreme Being finished with the action The handkerchief changed color from absorbing an unexpectedly large amount of moisture. She smiled at him. **"Better?"**

 **"** **Yes! Thank you."** Sebas straightened himself and nodded nervously. He parried a bullet because of Esdeath good nature. But, he was not sure if it is some kind of proper treatment before they are killing him or Esdeath really cared about the state of his mind. However, now she wore the form of a young girl. In reality, she could break him anytime she wants. For Sebas, it was like death itself wiping off his sweat.

Esdeath walked back to her throne and sat upon it. The guardian in the room just watched the whole thing with great satisfaction.

 **"** **...Don't worry. There was no substance from the girl on that handkerchief. It just easier to speak someone when their mind is eased."**

 **"** **I apologize for showing you my unbecoming side."** He bowed deeply.

 **"** **Now then, finally we can start. We sent you here to collect information and send back every little piece of them. Without exception. Is that correct?"** inquired Esdeath.

 **"** **Yes, that is so."** Sebas bowed his head respectfully.

Esdeath turned her head to Demiurge. **"Demiurge? Can you confirm this? Did you ever read in Sebas' report about that girl?"**

 **"** **No, Esdeath-sama. I checked multiple times again, but there was not a single mention."**

Esdeath turned her head back to Sebas. **"The order was not clear to you Sebas-san? We said multiple times. If something is not clear to you just ask away. We will not bite your head off. Then why don't you report us such information? Ainz-san was not very pleased after he heard about this."**

That sentence shook the atmosphere. Sebas hurriedly replied.

 **"** **Of course not. It was my foolishness to think that it wasn't important enough to report to the Supreme Beings."**

Everyone was silent.

Five killing intents went through in his body: Cocytus, Demiurge, the angel Demiurge was holding in his arms Solution and Zero. With a wrong move and they would attack him without hesitation.

There was no fear of death. To die for Nazarick was a great honor, but the notion of dying as a traitor made Sebas' body shake. For a creation of the 41 Supreme Beings, dying as a traitor was the greatest shame there could be. By the time Sebas' forehead was full of sweat once more, Esdeath spoke.

 **"** **...Then do you mean it was just a simple mistake?"** inquired Esdeath with a cold tone as she looked through Sebas with a suspicious gaze.

 **"** **Yes, Esdeath-sama. Please forgive my indiscretion."** He bowed slightly

Esdeath was silent for a moment. The pressure in the head butler chest was just grown and grown.

Then Esdeath serious expression changed into a happy one and clapped together her hands. **"Splendid! I knew you would not betray us Sebas-san!"** she tilted her head adorably.

After hearing Esdeath pleasant tone. The heavy pressure from Sebas' chest disappeared for a moment. Then…

Esdeath turned to Solution. **"Solution. Would you kindly bring Sebas 'new little friend' here?"**

 **"** **Understood."** Solution bowed respectfully and left the room.

After Solution had left, door closed quietly. Sebas' sharp senses tracked Solution's footsteps beyond the door, walking farther and farther away. In this place, there were five heteromorphic beings: Esdeath, Demiurge, Cocytus, the strangely shaped angel, and Zero.

There was the reason why they did not hide their appearances. As the heteromorphic beings usually. They were not especially popular amongst the humanoids. So it must be a reason behind the fact they did not hide their real appearance. Sebas' heart raced. He should release sooner Tsuare. It would be more beneficial the two of them.

 _"—_ _What should I do_?" his plans raced amongst his neurons. Searching a way to save Tsuare from her possible death or worse.

Sebas' looked up at the empty ceiling hoping the best. If she's coming here, then he needed to decide. There was only one choice. He looked at the five persons who were still watching him., After this, his gaze directed the floors again. He heard a knock from the direction of the door after this it opened. Two women were standing there, as expected.

 **"** **I have brought her."** Solution said respectfully.

Even though Sebas has his back turned to her, he could hear Tsuare gasp at the door. Maybe she was panicking after seeing a devil, Demiurge. Maybe she was scared after seeing a giant insect, Cocytus. Maybe she was terrified after seeing an angel that looked like a fetus. Maybe she was scared seeing a human looking girl sitting amongst them. Or maybe it was all of it.

The Guardians started to emit a high amount of killing intent towards Tsuare. In some way, in their eyes. She was the embodiment of his mistakes and failures as head butler. The girl could not stop shaking at all the hostility directed at her. In this world, Guardians were the ultimate beings, and all weaklings would tremble in fear at the mere sight of them.

The fact that Tsuare wasn't crying was already an amazing feat. Sebas did not look back, but he could feel Tsuare's gaze fixed on him. Her courage came from the fact Sebas was in the same room.

 **"** **Cocytus, Demiurge, Zero, would you kindly stop emitting such amount of killing intent towards our guest. This is not how you treat a guest, doesn't it? Learn from Victim's example. He is a good boy."**

Hearing the Enforcer of Nazarick sweet voice, the atmosphere changed in an instant. No, it should be said that all hostility towards Tsuare vanished. Esdeath motioned to the trembling girl to enter.

 **"** **Enter, Tsuare-chan. Don't worry. They will not dare to hurt you only if I say."** Esdeath said in a sweet tone as she smiled at the trembling girl.

Tsuare slowly entered the room after hearing the comforting girl voice. Her steps were still shaky but not as much as before.

 **"** **You are very brave Tsuare-chan you know. It is very rare for someone in your situation to do not try to run away immediately. You know?"**

Tsuare, who was shaking non-stop, could not reply. Sebas felt her gaze towards his back intensify. It alone let him know how she actually felt. Without hesitation, Tsuare stood behind Sebas as she entered the room. Cocytus slowly moved and stood behind Tsuare as if he was waiting for something. Tsuare grabbed the corner of Sebas' sleeves. Sebas could remember when she first had caught onto him in the alleyway. Perhaps if he had acted more prudently back then, this would not have happened.

Demiurge stared on Tsuare intensified then he raised his fingers into a snapping position.

 **"** **Kneel immed—"**

Esdeath raised her hand before Demiurge could end his sentence.

Demiurge, who was about to speak understood what his present master wanted, and swallowed the words he wanted to say.

 **"—** **Don't worry Demiurge-san. It is fine. In her current situation, it is a small miracle that she did not faint already. I am sure Ainz-san will do not mind the lack of her manners."**

 **"** **My deepest apologies Esdeath-sama."** Demiurge bowed in an apological manner.

 **"Don't worry about it."** Esdeath dismissed Demiurge concern with a simple wave.

Esdeath leaned forward.

 **"** **Then I will introduce to you. I am Esdeath Gorgon. The enforcer of Ainz Ooal Gown. It is nice to meet you."**

It was so. The 41 Supreme Beings, they controlled everything; even Sebas' life and death. His master's declaration that he was a servant brought him the greatest joy. Unfortunately, the happiness was only strong enough to make his back shake a little. It wasn't because Tsuare was there because for a moment he even forgot that she was there. No, it was something else. Even while Sebas thought about it, the conversation continued.

 **"** **Ah... ...I'm…"**

 **"** **Don't worry Tsuare-san. You don't have to do anything. Just stand there calmly. That's your only task now."** Esdeath chuckled.

 **"** **Then…"** Tsuare stopped shaking.

The time stopped in an instant. Beside Tsuare appeared from the nowhere two women. The taller well-endowed had black aether wings on her back two horn on the two side of her head. She had the same eyes as Esdeath except she had vertically slit pupils and she resembled almost entirely to Esdeath except for her body proportions.

The other one was a little girl with a white halo above her head. She resembled Esdeath child form. She had white aether wings, and a halo of pure light energy floated above her head. Both of them was chained together with a strong looking chain. The chain was embedded in their chest area.

 ** _"_** ** _Well, well what we have here? A little bird?"_** Said the black winged woman as she inspected Tsuare while she walked around her. Occasionally sniffing her hair.

 ** _"_** ** _The smell of her fear so intoxicating…"_**

She looked to Esdeath with a lusty expression.

 ** _"_** ** _Go on! Kill her! Drench in her blood! I know you want it. After all, You and I are one and the same._** " Said the seductively sadistic voice inside of Esdeath head.

 _ **"** **Don't do that! If you do that she will claim, you**!"_ said the little angelic little girl in a terrified tone.

The well-endowed woman snarled to the little one. **_"Silence! Don't try to influence her brat!_**

 _ **"** **As if you did not try already!"**_ The little angel pouted her face.

 _"_ _Will, you two shut up already! I am trying to concentrate here. Settle down this thing with each other somewhere else in my mind space where I can't hear you. I am in the middle of an important discussion you know?"_ Esdeath ordered her dark side and light inside of her head.

The seductive demon side snarled. **_"Fine. I will obey now. But one day. You will be the one who became the horse, and I will be the king. One little mistake and you will go down with the annoying brat."_** She motioned to Esdeath angelic side.

 _ **"**_ ** _You can Always try tramp!_ "**

 _"_ _Enough. Go back to your places." The dark side snarled and disappeared in a black gate._

The little angel nodded happily **. " _Goodbye, myself. Be wary do not let that bitch take over you. You are stronger I believe in you._ " **She smiled and waved before disappeared.

With that, both of them disappeared.

 _"_ _Thanks, little light."_ Said Esdeath in her head. Then sighed inwardly.

Then she slumped into the chair. _"_ _Why do I write such thing in my race lore. That the Nephalem Dark and Light side are two independent entity sealed inside a third one and the dark always want to take over the third one place It is so troublesome to deal with them."_

She rolled her eyes. _"It was cool when it is just a game and lore. But it is quite annoying when you had to live with it."_ She came back from her mindscape and the time flowed normally again.

Esdeath was quite a moment. Sebas watched her with eager eyes.

 **"** **...Sebas. Could you tell me? Ainz-san ordered you to act as discreetly as possible?"**

 **"** **Yes."** Sebas bowed his head in an ashamed

 **"** **Could you explain me why do you disobey Ainz-san orders?"** Esdeath said in a seemingly uncaring tone.

 **"** **I-I…."** Sebas could not find the right words for a moment...

Tsuare squirmed a little seeing Sebas' momentary helplessness.

 **"** **...Well Sebas, we are all eagerly waiting for your explanation…"**

 **"** **I thought such worthless information might not serve the interest of Nazarick. I deeply apologize that my shallow thoughts have displeased you and Ainz-sama. I shall take caution, so something like this never happens again—"**

 **"** **Well then, it is fine. It cannot be helped. Ainz-san predicted you would say this. Damn, I lost an another bet…"** Esdeath murmured under her nose.

 **"** **Esdeath-sama?"** Everyone eyes nailed to Esdeath. Demiurge just smiled in satisfaction. Zero uncaring expression remained. Cocytus breathed out a gust of chilling wind and the human fetus angel. Well. He just blinked once.

 **"** **I said It's fine. Ainz-san entrusted me to make this decision. Saying 'You need to learn some responsibility'"**

Esdeath made a quotation mark with her fingers. Then she changed her posture to a tailor's seat.

 **"** **I am sure Ainz-sama only meant well."** Said Demiurge.

She closed her eyes and started to say in a lecturing tone. **"I know right. But back to the topic. Everyone makes mistakes even me. Sebas, I forgive your transgression."** Esdeath pinched a long strain from her long white hair and started to inspect it with an uncaring expression.

Sebas for a moment agape. After he had regained his composure, he bowed deeply. **"—I thank Esdeath-sama for your generosity."**

 **"** **Then only one task remained... Kill her."** Esdeath does not even care to turn her gaze towards Sebas as she said the words what Sebas never wanted to hear. With such uncaring tone and expression. It almost made Sebas lose his head.

The room's atmosphere tensed up again and it felt as if the temperature had dropped a couple of degrees. No, it wasn't truly so. The only one who felt it was Sebas. Everybody else from Nazarick was unmoved.

Sebas gulped.

What did she order to be killed? No, there was no need to ask. The fact things had to turn out this way made Sebas' heart and mouth equally heavy.

 **"** **...I beg you… pardon…"** Sebas twisted his tongue just to say these words.

 **"** **I said to kill her. She is the cause of your mistake. Doesn't she? Think about it. If we just let someone with your rank to just go away with such thing. And forget about it. What example that could show to the others in Nazarick?"**

There was silence in the room for a moment.

 **"** **That would only lead more insubordination amongst the ranks of Nazarick, and in the end, Ainz-san would be sad. And when he is sad he is bugging me. And when he is bugging me, and there is chaos in Nazarick at once I can't take my usual gaming sessions, and I will be very sad too. And when I don't take my usual gaming sessions I will become mentally tired of everything. In that case, I am just going on a rampage without check. That means Ainz-san send me after the disobeying vassals to derive my stress and sadness. This is a vicious circle what feed on itself. Besides this, I really don't want to kill my friend's creation. Do you understand my reason? Sebas-san?"** Esdeath looked at Sebas with a happy expression.

In the room was complete silence. Demiurge smiled sinisterly. Imagining how Esdeath hunting down and torturing the disobeying servants. It was a glorious sight. Of course, no one in Nazarick could let an insubordination without retort and let Nazarick fall into chaos. He knew that. But still, as Demiurge imagined it. It was really pleasing scene. The screams of the worthless creatures were just too satisfying for him just to let go this thought.

Sebas let out a deep breath and breathed in again. He who did not shirk before even the strongest of opponents felt like a small prey cornered by a predator before the barely 165 cm girl.

 **"** **Sebas? Do you understand my order?"**

 **"** **That is—"** Sebas searched the way to save Tsuare. But he did not find any.

 **"** **Show me your loyalty. Sebas. Show me what you got..."** Esdeath leaned forward as she still played with her long white hair.

Everyone watched Sebas next move.

Hesitating just for a second, no, even a second was a long time to hesitate. It was enough time for the loyal servants like Cocytus, Demiurge, Zero and Solution to show hostility once more and they all would attack him without any regret or hesitation. In that amount of time, Sebas came to a conclusion.

Sebas was Nazarick's butler. He was nothing more than that. His foolish hesitation caused this situation. If he had asked for a permission earlier, this would not have happened. It was all his fault.

Sebas' eyes emitted a steely look. He turned around to seeing Tsuare, and her hands released their grip. Tsuare did not know which option chose Sebas. She just hoped the best. The best for Sebas who saved her from the hell where she was imprisoned for such long time.

She smiled and closed her eyes. There were no signs of fear or desperation on her. She had the face of a martyr who was ready to accept her fate. Sebas' movements had no hesitation in it either. Sebas was calm. His action was how a loyal servant of Nazarick should act. There was no reason to disobey the master's orders.

There would be no regret. There could only be loyalty. Without it. Everything would fall into chaos.

Sebas clenched his fist as tight as he could to grant the girl the only mercy what he could in a situation like this, a quick death. His fist flew towards Tsuare's head with incredible speed.

But then… Something intercepted Sebas' fist.

 **"—** **Why are you interfering?"** he turned to Cocytus who stopped his fist by one of his hand before it could collide with Tsuare's head and blow it away.

 **"** **That's enough Sebas-san."** Ordered Esdeath and clapped her hands.

As he was about to strike for the second time, Sebas obeyed Esdeath's words. There was no reprimand for Cocytus, but only an order for Sebas to stand down. In another word, the reason Cocytus stopped Sebas was because it had been planned so. By Ainz or Esdeath he did not know. Neither he cared. The only thing what mattered for him to not to kill Tsuare.

Everything had been an act, designed to test Sebas' loyalty and will. Tsuare opened her eyes slightly and confirmed that death was not going to happen immediately. As the threat of death went away, so did all her tension and Tsuare sniffled as her body started shaking. Her legs looked as if they would give in at any moment, but Sebas did not hold her. No, he couldn't hold her. What could he possibly do? He was a man who had abandoned her. Ignoring Tsuare, who was gripped by fear.

 **"** **Well then, Cocytus. What do you think?"**

Cocytus turned to Esdeath, and he started to report her.

 **"** **It was. Indeed. A killing. Blow."**

Esdeath turned back to Sebas with a satisfied expression. **"Congratulations Sebas! You have passed Ainz-san test with flying color!"**

 **"** **Yes!"** Sebas bowed deeply with a rigid expression.

 **"** **Any objection from anyone?"** Esdeath looked around.

 **"** **None."** Said Demiurge

 **"** **Nothing."** Replied Cocytus.

Zero shook his head **. "Nothing Esdeath-sama."**

 **"** **...Victim?"**

 **"** **!rewop eht evah I ...…lluksyarG fo rewop eht yB (There is none.)"**

 **"** **Then we shall move on to the next matter why we are here."**

Esdeath jumped up elegantly from her makeshift throne.

 **"** **We discussed the matter with Ainz-san earlier, and we came to a conclusion."** Everyone eagerly listened Esdeath.

 **"** **Thanks to Sebas-san and Solution hard information gathering work and to avoid the possible information leaks. We are no longer need to station them here. We withdrew them from the city for a possible another operation."** Everyone nodded.

 **"** **Besides that, we need a trial run to make sure Tsuare-Chan did not tell anyone about us. It would be really disappointing and tiresome if we had to spend resources and time to shut down the rumors what spread about us before we could prepare our next step. Doesn't it Demiurge-san?"** Esdeath looked to Demiurge.

 **"** **Yes, it is indeed so. As long as unknown enemies exist, we must prevent any information leak about us if possible."**

 **"** **Well, Sebas Tsuare is safe for a moment, and she is under my protection, but that could change at anytime if either Ainz-san or I deem her dangerous to Nazarick existence. Am I clear?"**

Sebas bowed respectfully. **"I understand and thank you for your generosity Esdeath-sama."**

 **"Esdeath-sama may I have a question?"**

 **"Go on Sebas."  
"Due to my mistake, we have to leave the mansion and the capital?"**

Esdeath sighed **"...It is not really your fault Sebas. As I stated earlier. We already discussed the plan with Ainz-san. We retreat because of the reasons of we can't gather any new information, and our operation here is at risk. It is safer to retreat for now then return later when the floor is not as hot as now, and there will be new worthwhile information."**

 **"** **Well then, I order a break. Until I return Victim back to the eight floor. He is really missing his little bunker what we built together. Don't you Victim?"**

Victim nodded in agreement.

 **"** **Stay safe until that."**

Esdeath received the Angelic Fetus from Demiurge and activated her spell.

 **"** **[** **Greater Teleportation** **]** **!** **"**

She activated her spell, and she and Vitim swallowed by a black hole like anomaly before they disappeared. Sebas regaining his composure turned to Demiurge.

 **"** **Demiurge, she appears to be exhausted, so I want to let her rest for a bit. I believe there won't be any problem now if I carried her?"**

 **"** **...I suppose you're correct, Sebas."** Demiurge nodded while sinisterly smiled and motioned towards the door.

 **"** **Sebas,"** Zero called him.

 **"** **Yes, Zero-sama?"**

 **"** **If you dare to waste the Supreme Beings generosity and time. I myself will hunt down your meat bag and you. Remember this."**

Sebas nodded understandingly. **"I am aware Zero-sama."** Zero nodded. But before he turned away he shot a minimal amount of killing intent towards Tsuare.

After this Sebas turned to Tsuare. **"...Please follow me."**

 **"** **...Yes."** Tsuare answered with cracking voice and followed Sebas with her barely moving legs. Their footsteps echoed across the hallway. They walked in silence and soon reached Tsuare's room. It wasn't far, but it felt as if they had walked quite some distance. Only after having arrived in front of the door, Sebas spoke as if he had finally made up his mind.

 **"** **I won't apologize for it."**

He could feel Tsuare flinch behind him.

 **"** **But, it is my fault that there was an order to eliminate you. If I had been more cautious, it would not have happened."**

 **"** **...Sebas-sama."**

 **"** **I am a loyal servant to Ainz-sama and the 41 Supreme Beings. Even if a similar situation occurs, I will follow their order… So please, be happy amongst the humans. I ask Esdeath-sama to allow it… Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama can manipulate memories, so ask them to erase all your bad memories and be happy."**

 **"** **...Including memories of you?"**

Sebas nodded with a stoic expression. **"...Of me as well. Nothing good will happen if you remember me."**

 **An hour later.**

 **"** **Did something happen? Your face is red."** As Sebas entered the room, it was the first thing what he heard. To show any unfit emotions was inappropriate those who was their master's presence. So Sebas prepared his perfect façade. The façade why he got the nickname 'Iron Butler.'

 **"** **There is nothing, Demiurge-sama."**

 **"** **There is no need to use -sama for me. Same goes for when we are in front of the Supreme Being, Ainz-sama, as well. What about you, Cocytus?"**

 **"** **Doesn't. Matter."** Replied Cocytus.

Sebas showed that he understood the two Guardians.

 **"** **You Zero-san?"** Inquired Demiurge.

 **"Do As you wish."** Replied Zero blandly.

Demiurge nodded in response.

After five minutes, the room distorted. When the distortion was over, someone's was standing there. It was Ainz and Esdeath. But Ainz did not have the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Everyone in the room except Esdeath who stood beside Ainz knelt down.

 **"** **You did well coming here."**

Ainz walked to the back of the desk and sat.

 **"** **Stand."** He commanded with his distinctive dark voice.

All of them stood up.

" **Now, Demiurge. Didn't this incident show you that you are too careful? I never doubted that Sebas would betray us even for a second. You're all too cautious. Did we not confirm it in the Throne Room in the first place?"**

 **"** **I apologize for making you worry. For Ainz-sama to be willing to go along with my worthless suggestion, I am forever grateful."**

Ainz nodded then turned to Esdeath. **"Esdeath-san. Did you managed to learn anything from this case?"**

 **"Yeah, yeah. Be more responsible and make tactical decisions. All the same Ainz-san."** Ainz nodded in response. **"Exactly. If you don't make tactical decisions. I will order the maids to change all your clothes to ball gowns."**

Esdeath eyes widened then she bowed deeply. **"I am deeply sorry my unfit behavior Ainz-sama."**

Ainz chuckled. **"That's better."**

Then he turned back to Demiurge. **"Demiurge It's fine. Even I make mistakes. If I know that Demiurge or Esdeath is offering a second opinion, I can rest easy. Furthermore, I am not such a small-minded person to rebuke words of advice."**

Ainz turned away from Demiurge who was bowing deeply. **"** **Then we need to talk about what to do with that human woman, Sebas."**

Sebas tensed up. **"** **Yes."**

He carefully surveyed Ainz's expression as he squeezed out his words.

 **"** **Ainz-sama. If I may ask you. What do you plan with Tsuare?"** Silence had descended to the room before the conversation continued.

 **"** **Let's see. Esdeath-san mentioned if we let her go without mind conditioning. Information may spread."**

Esdeath nodded at Ainz's glance. **"** **That's true Ainz-san. Then what do you wish? How do we proceed Guild master?"**

 **"** **Hmm."** Ainz placed his hand to his long chin. **" I will manipulate her memory. Then… give her some money and let her loose somewhere appropriate."**

 **"** **Ainz-sama, Esdeath-sama, I think killing her will be the easiest solution**." Interjected Demiurge.

Solution nodded as if she agreed with Demiurge. On these objections, turned to sunk deeply in his thoughts. If it was only he and Esdeath. They would decide that way to let the girl go. But Ainz and Esdeath were not alone in the room.

Sebas was furious inside. If the Master had made a decision, it would be difficult to overturn it. Even if he is forgiven for it, he will lose all standings with Demiurge, Cocytus, and Solution. If he disagreed carelessly, he risked earning Ainz's displeasure and with it possibly Esdeath's wrath.

But now was the time to speak. Sebas tried to offer an opinion contrary to Demiurge's but did not have the chance. It was because Ainz spoke before he could.

 **"** **...There is no need, Demiurge. I don't like killing somebody without a proper reason to do so. Even if it's a weakling, you can't use them if they are dead. If they are alive, they will always have some sort of use. Do you agree on Esdeath-san?"**

 **"Completely Ainz-san. Why do you throw out a tool if you can use it at a later time?"**

Sebas held his breath for a moment. The girl fate was not yet decided. There is still a little faint of hope to save her.

 **"** **I understand… Then should I let her work in my breeding pens? Zero-san surely appreciates a little help around the kennels."**

 **"** **Ah, where you were raising your Chimaeras? Speaking of which, are they suitable for consumption? We need to work on food production for Nazarick as well."**

Demiurge's gaze avoided looking at Esdeath and Ainz who were murmuring **"Chimaera steak… No, Chimaera hamburger… Chimera soup with potato… Chimera ramen"** and wandered around before returning.

 **"** **... The meat's quality is not fit to be used for consumption in glorious Nazarick…"** Demiurge smiled while not recommending it.

 **"** **Of course, we are butchering the dead livestock and feeding it to other livestock. Since it would be difficult to eat whole, we grind it up first."**

 **"** **Did they notice the fact. They eat up their own kind?"** inquired Esdeath.

Demiurge smiled with satisfaction. **"No, they did not have an idea what they have eaten."**

 **"Animals remains animals after all."** Replied Ainz.

 **"** **It is as you say, Ainz-sama. That is what makes them cute and playful. However, they are rather omnivorous and eat things like wheat as well. If it is not too much to ask, then may I ask for you to give me any wheat you have left? We're running low already."**

 **"** **They are the valuable source for the scrolls. We can't let them go hungry. Let's see… Sebas, before you completely withdraw, purchase a large amount of wheat and send it to Demiurge."**

 **"** **As you command. If it's a significant amount, I would like to borrow a warehouse and gather it there. What shall I do to transfer it to Nazarick?"**

 **"** **Let's see… Shalltear will use 'Gate' to move everything to Nazarick. Is it alright for me to leave everything else to you afterward, Demiurge?"**

 **"** **Yes, we will take care of it from then on."**

 **"** **Demiurge, you and Zero contribution to Nazarick is the greatest. Worthy of praise."** Praised them Ainz.

 **"** **There is no greater joy for me, Ainz-sama. Your words give me more strength than ever before."**

Zero bowed his head **"Thank you very much Ainz-sama."**

 **"** **Are you sure you and Zero-san not working too hard Demiurge? We call you whenever a situation appears. Are you sure you and Zero-san alright with this?"** inquired Esdeath in a worried tone.

Demiurge and strangely even Zero motionless faces turned to a smile. It was a genuinely happy face that Sebas had never seen before.

 **"** **It is a great honor for a Supreme Being personally worry about us. But rest easy Esdeath-sama, we only get joy from my work, and it is not too much. With the help of Zero. We could manage every operation smoothly."**

Sebas know well enough Demiurge to know what those breeding pens contained really. He surely knows Ainz know about their content very well. But he could not decide if either Esdeath knew what Demiurge and Zero do behind her back or Ainz tell her about it at all. He realized long ago. Esdeath was not despised those who are coming outside of Nazarick just like his creator Touch Me.

If she knew what they are really doing she surely do something against it, there were two possible options in Sebas' mind.

Either she does not have a choice just to allow it, or she was manipulated by the ruler of Nazarick. Either way, he can't do anything about it just to play along. If he spoke about such thing with Esdeath, he might throw his master's plans chaos with it.

That may Ainz consider as treason, and he simply orders his and Tsuare immediate execution. The best thing what he could do is to keep his mouth shut for the time being.

But, it was truly ok just to let Tsuare work in those kennels? Demiurge and Zero surely protect her physically but what about her already fractured mind. What happens if she got an another trauma? It could cause her to lost her mind completely. Sebas gulped inwardly. Now was not the time to think about such things. Sebas steeled himself and raised his voice.

 **"** **Ainz-sama."**

 **"** **What is it, Sebas?"**

 **"** **If it's alright with you—"**

He breathed in deep. This was a gamble. A very dangerous gamble. But he needed to do this.

 **"** **I was thinking about having Tsuare work in the Great Tomb of Nazarick."**

Silence spread through the room, and Ainz asked Sebas.

 **"** **In the past, I've asked Cocytus a similar question. Sebas, what do we stand to gain from this**?"

 **"** **She is a talented cook. Currently, the only ones capable of cooking are the Head Chef, the Sous-Chef, and Zero. Yuri is an exception. It would be most beneficial to Nazarick to expand this repertoire. And with letting her working in the ranks of Nazarick. We should put an example towards inferior creatures such as humans…"**

Ainz raised his hand ending Sebas pouring out how much Tsuare could provide to Nazarick. **"I understand, Sebas."** Sebas stopped.

 **"** **Sebas, I understand what you are trying to say. I was also concerned about the fact that we have so few who are capable of cooking."**

 **"** **Ainz-sama. I know our situation is dire. But she surely has the necessary skill set to prove meals to the denizens of Nazarick?"**

Sebas glanced at Demiurge with a knife-like gaze. Demiurge simply smiled back at him.

 _"_ _Bastard!"_ Thought Sebas furiously as he swallowed these words.

Ainz and Esdeath have forgiven him, but Demiurge hasn't. That's probably why he was interfering with Sebas on the matter of what to do with Tsuare.

 **"** **What kind of meals Tsuare could provide Sebas-san?"** asked Esdeath curiously.

Sebas closed his eyes, slightly bowed his head and started his explanation. **"...Tsuare cooks mostly home-made meals. To say if it fits for Nazarick… I cannot offer a solid answer."**

 **"** **Home-made meals. I doubt boiled potato is fitting for Nazarick."** Interjected Demiurge sarcastically.

 **"** **Indeed. Such meals not fit for the consumption of the Supreme Beings."** Said Zero from the background.

Ainz raised his hand shutting Demiurge and Zero short. **"Now, now. You don't look the long term investment of such thing. If we allow her to learn under either the Head Chef, Sous Chef or Zero. She could surely be able to provide the appropriate quality of meal to us."**

 **"** **Then please Ainz-sama. Allow me to use her in one of the breeding pens. Her talent surely could bloom there too. Even with Zero's help. It's quite a chore."**

 **"** **I—"** Sebas wanted to protest, but Cocytus interjected him before he could start his monolog.

 **"** **Be. Quiet. You're. Before. The. Supreme. Beings."**

Cocytus splashed cold water both of them. Shaking out their debate of words they looked in Ainz and Esdeath direction.

 **"** **I have committed a grave mistake in front of Ainz-sama."**

 **"** **I have no excuse for such poor behavior."**

The reaction they received was an incomprehensible one.

 **"—** **Hahahahahaha!"** both Esdeath and Ainz laughed brightly.

Sebas, Solution, Demiurge, Cocytus and Zero, not one of them could remember Ainz and Esdeath laughing so happily. Everyone and blinked in surprise.

 **"Ah. Such good memories."** Esdeath wiped away a tear of joy from her eye.

Ainz nodded. **"Indeed. That situation was truly worthy to remember."** Ainz cleared his throat and turned back to Sebas. **"Don't worry about it. You are forgiven. You just made us remember one of our pleasant memory."**

 **"** **Hahaha… "** A bright green Aura engulfed Ainz" **che, passive skill kicked in."** Esdeath still smirked thinking back to those comical fighting between the guild members about such meaningless things.

Sebas sighed in relief.

As Ainz emotion Suppression kicked. His tone returned to the usual cold one. But from his speech, Sebas felt his good mood.

 **"…** **Very well. Bring her in. I will see her before I decide her fate."**

 **"** **Yes? Ah, yes. As you command."** Sebas was puzzled at first. But after he realized what his master ordered he bowed a brought Tsuare immediately before him.

A few minutes later Sebas and Tsuare was before him again.

 **"** **Ainz-sama, I have brought her."**

 **"** **Good work bringing her."** Sebas bowed with respect. Tsuare was trembled a little seeing the death incarnate sitting behind the desk. But she drew courage from Sebas' presence.

 **"** **Welcome Tsuare. I am Ainz Ooal Gown. The ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. I think you meet my enforcer already."** Ainz voice boomed in the room. Esdeath waved to Tsuare.

Tsuare looked both Esdeath and Ainz and gulped. **"Y-Yes... Master Ainz."**

 **"** **...I will have a question to you. But I will remind you that I do not give second warnings. It is because I respect choices even if the outcome is bad. My enforcer and Sebas had convinced me to at least listen what you have to say. This is why you are able to stand before us. Now if you understand this, I will ask you my question. If you are lying this will be over in an instant. Do you understand me?"**

Sebas could hear Tsuare gulping beside him. With such threats, it was impossible to tell what would happen next.

 **"** **Then, what is your real name?"**

Sebas could not understand why his master asked this from Tsuare. His heart started to throb again in his excitement and worry. He started to pray in his heart.

' _Please answer honestly._ '

Knowing his master infinite wisdom. He surely recognizes if someone's lying to him in an instant.

 **"** **T, Tsuare… Tsuareninya."** She shuttered in a small voice like she was a mosquito.

 **"** **Last name?"** This came from Esdeath mouth.

 **"** **I-It's Tsuareninya Beiron."**

Ainz nodded. **"Ainz-san I have two more question to our guest if you allow me."**

Ainz nodded. **"Go on Esdeath-san."**

Sebas gulped again. Esdeath glanced towards Tsuare and looked at her with a serious expression. **"My first question is…"** Everyone looked to Esdeath. Esdeath broke the silence with her first question **.**

 **"** **What's your favorite color?"**

Everyone watched Esdeath. They did not understand why she is asking such things from Tsuare.

Tsuare stood dumbfounded for a moment then answered **"I-It's blue…"**

Esdeath nodded. **"My second question is… What is your goal?"**

 **"** **I-I wish to live with Sebas-sama."** She pleaded. Esdeath nodded in satisfaction.

 **"Bonus question. What...is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"**

Sebas glared to Esdeath. Demiurge smiled in satisfaction. There is no way a village girl could calculate such thing.

Ainz sighed inwardly. _"Seriously… Esdeath you use such old cliché?"_ then he raised his hand. **"That's enough Esdeath-san."**

 **"Ok-Ok. Sorry, Ainz-san. I just tested her knowledge in physic."**

Ainz shook his head then leaned forward.

 **"** **Tsuareninya. You are passed the test. There is one question remained unanswered."** Tsuare watched Ainz with wide eyes.

 **"** **Do you wish to live in The Great Tomb of Nazarick, in another word, somewhere I rule? ... The Great Tomb of Nazarick is not a place where humans live. I don't want to say it's impossible for them to live there, but there are simply no such things as humans there, so I do not know how suitable it will be for you. If you want, I can give you a sizable sum of money, and you could live happily amongst other humans."**

It was a really generous offer from Ainz. However, it was completely unnecessary because Tsuare answered immediately. **"** **I- I wish to live with… Sebas-sama."**

Ainz nodded slowly, and the flame in the empty eye socket weakened.

 **"** **Very well then. Heed me, my loyal servants."**

Everyone bowed their head, and Tsuare followed suit.

 **"** **From now on, I shall protect Tsuare under the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. I could also treat you as a guest of the Great Tomb of Nazarick if you wished, you know?"**

 **"** **T-Thank you, but I wish to work alongside Sebas-sama."** Shuttered Tsuare in a thin voice.

 **"** **...If that is what you wish for. Then I shall place you under Sebas' direct command as a temporary maid. Sebas, assign her appropriate work. Also, for the Pleiades, switch from Six Star System to Seven Sister System, and change the leader accordingly. However, we won't move her, and Yuri Alpha will be the temporary leader instead."**

Solution bowed deeply.

 **"** **And let all in the Great Tomb of Nazarick know that Tsuareninya is protected under the name of Ainz Ooal Gown, not to mention she will be a comrade as well."**

All except Tsuare and the two Supreme Beings bowed.

 **"** **Is there anything that doesn't let you rest Demiurge-san? You seem very unsatisfied."** Asked Esdeath.

 **"** **I have none Esdeath-sama. The Supreme Beings word is the law. But are you sure it will not cause any dissatisfaction amongst the other denizens in Nazarick?"**

 **"** **Demiurge-san. The greatest feat in the creation is the capability of evolution. Think about it. If we conquer the world. The denizens of Nazarick need to work with others. It is better them to learn this as soon as possible."**

 **"** **I understand Esdeath-sama. Still…"**

Solution interjected. **"...Strictly speaking, Yamaiko-sama's younger sister, Akemi-sama, was a dark elf but still welcomed at Nazarick. Just because she is a human being, I don't think there's much of a difference."**

 **"** **If that weren't the case, we would probably need to kick out your youngest as well."**

 **"** **I am unsure if an immortal would qualify as a human being."** Demiurge turned to Solution.

 **"** **That might be so, Solution. Well, Demiurge, announce my decision. If anyone objects, tell them to come to me, and I shall explain it to them personally. Beside that Clementine is a human being too. If they tolerate her. It would be not being difficult to tolerate an another human being."**

 **"** **As you command. I have no more questions."** Demiurge bowed deeply.

 **"** **Then I will confirm everything. We will start withdrawing from the mansion. All guards assigned to the estate will return to Nazarick immediately. Sebas and Solution will tie up all loose ends in the capital and Demiurge will transfer the wheat. As soon as everything is ready, I will send Shalltear to use 'Gate.' Any questions?"**

Everybody bowed in silence and Tsuare followed suit after observing them.

Ainz turned to Sebas. **"Sebas. Do I take Tsuare back with me now or do you wish transport her yourself?"**

 **"** **It would be most beneficial to her state to stay with me for the time being Ainz-sama."**

Ainz nodded. **"Very well then, bring all the Guardians before me. I will return them with Nazarick."**

 **"** **As you command."** Sebas bowed deeply.

Ainz turned to Esdeath. **"I think you have a few things what you had to take care in the city Esdeath-san."**

 **"** **Right…"** replied Esdeath.

Before she left, she turned back to Ainz one last time. **"I have a request Ainz-san before I leave."**

Ainz nodded.

 **"According Solution report Sebas found Tsuare in rundown brother. Is that true Sebas?"**

 **"Yes, Esdeath-sama indeed this was the case."**

 **"And from what I heard Solution the guards asked about her and wanted to ransom you. That means they are most likely tied to the criminal organization what held Tsuare as a hostage."**

 **"Most likely,"** Sebas answered respectfully.

Esdeath turned back to Ainz. **"In the light of this. I would like to ask you to borrow me Zero's help to guard Tsuare-san until Sebas and Solution finishing their task in the capital. It would be pretty reckless if we just let her here alone while a criminal organization wants to take her back."**

Ainz nodded. **"I authorize it."**

Esdeath turned in Demiurge's direction. **"Demiurge. Do you mind if I borrow Zero from you for one day?"**

 **"** **Of course, not Esdeath-sama. He is your creation after all."** He bowed deeply.

 **"** **Zero-san I hope you do not mind if you had to guard Tsuare-san for the time being. Please be nice to her."**

 **"** **My creator order is always the priority for me."** He bowed his head.

 **"** **Well then. Tsuare-san. Tomorrow you will be with Zero-san until Sebas and Solution arrive back. Just enjoy yourselves and play nice"** Then she turned to Ainz. **"Take care Ainz-san. Until we meet again."**

With that Esdeath headed towards the entrance. Of course, before she could have stepped out she would do her usual massive anti-detection measurements, and she was using her ability to shapeshift into an another person. Because the current room was heavily warded against teleportation and detection after they arrived with Ainz. But outside of the house, they were not warded to not raise a suspicion.

 **"** **If you allow me Ainz-sama. I will escort Esdeath-sama out."** Sebas bowed to Ainz.

Ainz just nodded signing. It is okay. Esdeath and Sebas headed towards the door. Tsuare followed Sebas tightly from behind.

Sebas raised his voice. **"Esdeath-sama. A word if you allow me."**

Esdeath turned around. **"Yes. Sebas what do you need?"**

 **"I-I thank you to convinced Ainz-sama about Tsuare worth. I am forever in your debt."**

 **"Don't mention it Sebas-san. As your creator Touch Me-san said. 'Helping Someone in need is the right thing to do.' You know you resemble him very much in this aspect. I and Ainz-san both agreed with this. And considering your unshakable loyalty. We decided jointly. So you should thank him too later."** She smiled brightly to Sebas.

Seba's heart was flooded with joy hearing Esdeath mentioned his creator and how much he resembles him. His always iron like expression changed to a smile and bowed deeply. **"Thank you Esdeath-sama. I am not worthy such praise."**

 **"Don't say this Sebas-san. You are more than earned it."** She turned to Tsuare direction. **"Tsuare. Do you have a younger brother right?"**

Tsuare eyes widened. **"Yes! Do you know anything about him?"** she said in a hasty tone.

 **"Tsuare! It is disrespectful to speak a Supreme Being with such tone! Please forgive her Esdeath-sama."** Sebas bowed deeply.

Esdeath chuckled. **"It is not problem Sebas."** She waved away Sebas worry with her hand **.**

Sebas relieved **. "His name is Ninya right?"** asked Esdeath. In response, Tsuare bowed her head timidly.

Esdeath nodded. **"He is alright and under my protection. Don't worry about him."**

 **"C-Can I meet him?"** she asked timidly.

Esdeath sighed. **"Unfortunately in our current situation, it would be too risky. But don't worry when the storm clouds dissipated above our head. The two of you can meet again. Don't worry. Until that. Serve Nazarick faithfully. I asked Zero-san to guard you in Solution and Seba's absence. You know Sebas and Solution will be busy to tie down their contacts in the city."**

Tsuare kneeled down. **"Thank you Esdeath-sama! I promise I will not let you and Ainz-sama kindness go to waste."**

 **"Ok-Ok. Just don't kneel. Between you and me. I don't really like this fancy honorific and such things. I am a simple enforcer. Ainz-san is the ruler of Nazarick if you want to bow. Bow before him. My only task is to hit things until they die when Ainz-san ask me."**

 **"Still, it would be disrespectful…"**

But Esdeath already headed towards the door. As she strolled, she used her limited shapeshifting ability and changed into her adventurer persona. Her height started to shrink a little bit. Her limbs become thinner to resemble an actual elf, the skin of her become darker to lent her a more exotic look. In The last part of her transformation, her heteromorphic eyes changed, her hair grown longer and a few shade darker. After this she used her reequip magic and turned into her adventurer metallic armor and weapons.

As she grabbed the door knob, she stopped and turned her head back to Sebas. Her face was not Esdeath face anymore. But the adventurer Raidyn. " **Well, Sebas-san. It was fun. Until next time. Have fun with your new 'girlfriend.'"** She roasted Sebas as she smirked and winked to Tsuare.

Tsuare reddened deeply because of her sudden embarrassment. Sebas only smiled at this joke. **"I will don't worry Esdeath-sama."**

Esdeath smirked.

As Esdeath stepped out, she pulled her hood over her head. It was not strange her to step out from the mansion what Sebas and Solution rented for the time of the mission. This was due before Sebas arrived she physically entered the house as the Adamantine Ranked Adventurer. Raidyn. So it would be not strange for the ones who may physically monitor the mansion if Raidyn steps out from it. But, according to their initial survey. No one was watched them. But you can't be too sure right?

* * *

 **Scene Change: The next day: Early Morning:**

The sun rose and Sebas' and Solution's busy day started again.

The reason for being so busy was simple. It would have been easy to leave the Kingdom without a word, but then all the connections and contacts they built up would have gone to waste. Thus they acted as if they were returning to the Empire. With Solution in tow, Sebas exchanged farewells with all the merchants and prominent guild members he was acquainted with.

Zero and Tsuare remained in the mansion. As said before Zero was tasked to protect Tsuare until they are retreating in Nazarick. Tsuare had awoken already when Sebas and Solution left and currently she was sat on a couch. Zero sat in the front of her on an armchair. He held a magic-fuelled handgun in his hand. He was an automaton Assassin, so Esdeath equipped him with the appropriate weapons and gear. He had among other things two high calibers magic-fuelled handgun. A futuristic sniper rifle and an automatic assault rifle. And a few undefined close range weapons.

Zero nonstop stares caused uneasiness to Tsuare. Sebas left approximately three hours ago, and she already cleaned the whole house. It was not the time to prepare the lunch yet. So they just sat in their place. The most unnerving from Zero's constant stare and the fact he did not even blink even once. He just sat motionless like he was a statue and looked Tsuare with his always bored expression. It makes a shiver ran through Tsuare spine.

Tsuare clenched her fist, gathered her courage and finally, she spoke. **"D-Do you like something to eat or drink Zero-sama?"**

 **"No."** Zero replied blandly. He did not want to be here. He only accepted the task what they entrusted him because one of the Supreme Beings asked among them his creator personally. He could not say no to her even if she ordered him to destroy himself immediately.

He did not like the meat bags what they called themselves humans at all. But strangely his creator seen something in them what he was unable to see. He accepted this, but he did not want to be around them more than it is necessary.

Tsuare was silent for a moment. She wanted to initiate a conversation to ease the uncomfortable pressure what was descended into the room. She clenched her fist. Gathered her courage again and started her conversation again. **"W-What it is like to live in the place what Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama called Nazarick?"**

Zero did not answer for a moment. Then he opened his mouth slowly. **"Life is good in Nazarick. But creatures like you did not deserve to set their foot in the sacred floors of Nazarick."**

She crunched a little hearing Zero's sharp words. **"I see…"** she said with a sad expression. **"Why do you hate humans so much Zero-sama?"**

Zero continued his unnerving stare then answered. **"Because they were ungrateful and unworthy creatures who's once wanted to destroy the Supreme Beings."**

 **"B-But you are human too. Or not?"** inquired Tsuare.

Zero almost lost his always cold demeanor what his trademark was. _"How dare such filthy creature compare ME! A CREATION OF A SUPREME BEINGS TO FILTHY INFERIOR CREATURES LIKE HUMANS?!"_

He almost lost his head. But then he regained his control. He remembered the order what he got from his master.

Failing this task would have meant treason towards his creator. And That would have meant the Supreme Beings displeasure towards him. And from that comes from his own displeasure towards himself. Furthermore, his existence became obsolete. Not worthy to serve his Creator and the Supreme Beings.

He sighed. He did not need it he just led off his sudden stress with it. **"I am not human. I am an advanced Automaton."**

 **"Automaton?"** inquired Tsuare. **"What is an Advanced Automaton zero-sama?"**

Zero sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes. _"Meat bags are really are stupid."_

 **"Automaton is a self-operating machine, or a machine or control mechanism designed to automatically follow a predetermined sequence of operations, or respond to predetermined instructions."**

Tsuare was quite for a moment he did not understand at all that Zero said. So she simply let it all. Then she asked again. It seemed she manage to break her companion cold stature. **"Esdeath-sama mentioned. Sebas-sama is a creation of some kind of Touch Me. Is that true."**

 **"Don't dare to speak out a Supreme Being name in such tone!"** Zero said in a violent calm manner as he shot a minimal amount of killing intent towards the timid girl.

 **"I-I am sorry. I did not know. Please forgive me."**

Zero continued. **"But answering your question. Yes. He is Touch Me-sama creation as every one of us created by the Supreme Beings. In their infinite wisdom and foreseeing, they allowed us to live. They are like gods to us."**

Tsuare shuttered **. "G-Gods?"**

Zero nodded calmly. **"I personally created by Esdeath-sama. Because of her generosity, She allowed me to exist in this world. This is why I will be forever grateful for her and serve her even it means my complete termination."** Zero replied with his usual bored tone. But Tsuare could strangely hear a strange kind of pride from Zero's voice.

Not wanting to nerve Zero further Tsuare just went quiet after this. Zero continued his unnerving stare.

The time goes on, and Tsuare has already cleaned the mansion once more. And she switched her task to prepare the late lunch for Zero and herself. Sebas left that much ingredient in the house to make food for themselves if needed.

Not as Zero or Sebas needed food. And Solution ate mostly humans. They had the item of [Ring of Sustenance] always equipped if they are in an outside mission, so they do not need to eat or drink anything.

Not if Zero needed it anyway. He was an Automaton. His race does not need such trivial things. True he could eat and made biofuel from it. But it was not necessary. As he watched Tsuare cooking. The girl danced in his nerves.

She was a talented cook in human standards. But for Zero experience eye she was pretty clumsy and heavily inexperienced. He who was amongst the tree person in Nazarick who could prepare worthy meals for the Supreme Beings themselves.

It was kind of nerving to see someone like Tsuare around the kitchen. He was an Automaton. Yes. His master created him that way to always keep his cold demeanor and professional work ethic in every situation. Yes. But his inner chef self-was boiled and screamed with rage seeing that kind of unrespect full behavior towards the sanctity of the kitchen.

She wastes so many ingredients. Her moves were clumsy and inefficient in the Automaton eyes who watched her from the back. It was not Nazarick yes. But it was a kitchen What this wench just desecrate with her unprofessional attitude and clumsy movement.

He watched her for a few more minutes. Then he can't take anymore. He walked behind her and took the knife from her hand with a distinct move. Tsuare looked back with wide eyes. Zero glared at her with the same bored look. **"Your clumsy moves disgust me. "**

 **"I-I am sorry Zero-sama. I promise I will try harder."** She bowed deeply.

 **"Let me show you how a real Chef cook."**

Tsuare nodded timidly. Esdeath gave Zero the ability of a minimal personal storage where he kept his weapons and cooking equipment. He reached forward, and the black nothingness swallowed his hand. Tsuare eyes widened seeing his bodyguard arm disappeared into the blackness.

Soon, Zero pulled out a box. Opened it. From it, he pulled out an apron what resembled a bulletproof west, and there was a subtitle in it. 'Food Terminator! Came from the future to make your meal.'

Then he put a chef hat on his head and put his cooking tools to the pockets of his apron. The apron and the chef hat was heavily enchanted to increase his cooking skill.

He turned his head towards Tsuare. **"Jesse, we had to cook!"** he did not know why he said whenever he starts cooking and he did not care. The only thing what mattered is that he enjoyed saying it. He did not even know where it came from.

Maybe his creator knows why he always feels like he had to say this. Right she and Ainz always knew everything that the denizens of Nazarick ask from them.

Tsuare did not know why Zero said this just nodded and played along.

Zero started his work of art. His hands moved faster than a human being could follow. There was no unnecessary movements or action amongst his moves. Each of them linked to each other in a perfect chain. Not letting any annoying distraction bother his movement. **"Z-Zero-sama could you slow down a little bit?"**

 **"That would be ineffective."** He did not even look to Tsuare while did his job and hobby.

 **"I-I would like to learn how to cook like you."**

Zero glared at the girl as he still continued his work without watching what he is doing, without slowing down even a little bit. Then looked back to his work and slowed his movement. Just as much the human eye could follow.

Soon, there was a little feast on the dinner table, and everything was properly washed and cleaned after the cooking. Zero cooking protocol contained to never leave any mess after himself either if it is his assassination protocol or cooking.

No one like the mess. Especially Zero and the Supreme Beings. It will be a shame if he disappoints either of them with such disrespectful sight.

Tsuare was in wide awe. She never saw someone who could make such feast in such short period and with such precision. Zero sat down to the table. **"Eat."** He said blandly. It was already lunch time.

Tsuare started to eat, and when the first spoon of soup reached her tongue. Her eyes widened. She never tasted such delicious food in all of her life.

She ate all of her soup from her plate. Not even a drop remained. Then the second course. Then the third. When she finished, she looked at Zero who did not touch the food. She bowed her head. **"Thank you Zero-sama. It was really delicious."**

Zero did not reply just stood up and started to put away the remaining food. **"W-Wait! Zero-sama let me pack away! It is the least I can do."** Zero stopped and nodded. Then inspected how a human being does her work.

Suddenly he felt an unknown meat bag before the door. **"Tsuare. Hide there is someone before the door and trying to invade the place with his primitive tools."** He said blandly.

 **"T-Then. We had to find Sebas-sama! He could surely protect us!"**

 **"My creator provided me the necessary skill set to take care those fool meat bags who want to invade this place with their filthy presence. And according to Sebas your captors most likely want to take you back. Ainz-sama announced you are part of Nazarick last time. And my master would be very disappointed if I did not find out at least who want to invade the sanctity of Supreme Beings before I end their miserable existence."**

Tsuare has terrified hearing Zero speech about how uncaringly and easily he spoke about ending a human life. But, if Sebas trusted Zero as much to let her alone with him, He could be capable of protecting her. Right?

She gulped nervously, nodded then hid away in her usual hiding place. Zero tightened his white gloves in a professional way. He did it out of habit nothing more. **"Let's get to work. The meat bags will not eliminate themselves. They are so annoying…"**

The persons finally managed to open the door with their locksmith equipment. They are failed several times. So A few scratches remained in the knob area of the door.

The door slowly opened **. "Finally you managed to open the door you are an idiot. You almost blow our cover."**

 **"Hey, it was not my fault. The old man locked the door tightly."**

As he stepped inside the mansion one of them shouted. **"Come out Sweetie! Your heroes are here!"**

They stepped a few steps inside the corridor. And when they are deep enough they heard the door is closing behind them. They turned around and saw a black haired young man. With eyepatch covered one of his eye and glowing blue eye on the other. He wore Butler vest and uniform.

 **"Welcome the Mansion of Agony. Meat Bags. Our today course will be you."** He said such cold tone. The dread ran through the two burglar spine.

* * *

 **Omake:**

It was already night. All Supreme Beings were long in their beds. Just the diligent maids worked at such late time of night.

 **"Pleiades! Line Up!"** Yuri Alpha the Deputy Leader of the Pleiades Six Stars. Commanded the other Pleiades while made her trademark eyeglass fixing move.

All five other Pleiades lined up before her gracefully with full maid outfit. **"Report!"**

 **"Lupusregina Beta report! Everything is ready Yuri-chan!"** she chirped happily.

 **"Narberal Gamma report everything is according to the will of the Supreme Beings."**

 **"CZ2128 Delta report. Everything is ready."**

 **"Solution Epsilon report! Everything is according to the grand design."**

 **"Entoma Vasillissa Zeta report! Everything is ready for the great show!"** chirped the Arachnoid maid happily.

Yuri Alpha looked with her usual strict teacher stare to the other maids. **"Very well. Then our last task what remained to wait until the Supreme Beings open the gift. Everybody provided their part to the grand design?"**

Every Pleiades nodded in unison. Yuri nodded after them. **"Then everyone goes back to their task. They can't find out until the time is right."**

And with that, every maid went back to their work.

Next morning as Ainz and Esdeath walked towards the Guardians meeting room.

 **"What do you think why they called us there?"** Inquired Esdeath.

 **"Hmm. I don't know. Maybe they want to report something important what both of us had to hear at once."** Said the Overlord beside Esdeath.

 **"Probably."**

As they reached the meeting room massive double door. The two massive guardian golems saluted and the doors slowly but steadily opened before the two last Supreme Beings entered the room.

They looked around, but no one was present, then when they saw what is in the middle of the chamber. Esdeath eyes started to twitch, and the bright red orbs in Ainz's eyes begun to dim brightly.

 **"This is…"** said Ainz in a chuckled tone.

Esdeath looked at Ainz then the thing in the room. Ainz and the thing. Then again and again.

 **"That's an? It is really it is what I think it is?"**

Ainz words stuck in a moment. " **This is a.."**

 **"A…"**

 **"Sex toy…"** said Ainz **"Huge Plumbus,"** Esdeath smirked. They said these sentences in unison.

Ainz glared to Esdeath. **"Plumbus? What is a Plumbus? I thought this was some kind of weird sex toy."** Said Ainz as he pointed to the huge thing in the middle of the room.

Esdeath shook her head and smirked. **"No, it is a Plumbus."**

 **"And what is a Plumbus?"**

Esdeath started her long explanation **. "** **First they take the dinglebop, then smooth it out with a bunch of shleem. The shleem is then repurposed for later take the dinglebop and push it through the grumbo. Where the fleeb is then rubbed against it."** Ainz sweat dropped. He understands nothing from Esdeath blabbering.

 **"It's important that the fleeb is rubbed because the fleeb has all the fleeb juice. Then a shlammie shows up, and he rubs it and spits on it. They cut the fleeb. There are several hizzards in the way. The blamfs run against the trumbles and the ploobis and grumbo are shaved away. That leaves you with a regular old plumbus."**

 **"** **That makes no sense. And it did not even answer my question. What is that thing?"** Ainz pointed to the huge plubmus again with his bone finger.

 **"** **Everyone has Plumbus in their home."** She answered simply while still smirked.

Ainz screamed inwardly.

From the corner the Floor Guardians and the Pleiades watched them. **"Do you think they are happy with that thing Zero-san?"** inquired Demiurge.

Zero nodded. **"Of course,"**

 **"W-What is that thing Zero-san."** Asked Mare timidly.

Zero did not answer just watched the grand design.

 **"Hmm. Indeed. Zero-san understands the situation. We could not possibly fathom the Supreme Beings superior intellect. This is why we can't figure it out, and this is why he can't say a word."**

Cocytus breathed out a cold gust of air. **" Truer. Words. Never. Spoken."**

Albedo and Shalltear nodded in unison.

But in the end, Aura chirped. **"Hey Zero, you did not** say **anything! You know what it is?! Do you?"**

Zero turned back towards his master's direction. **"Everyone has a Plumbus in their home…"**


	19. Breaking a few arms with style

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The invaders stepped a few steps inside the corridor. And when they are deep enough they heard the door is closing behind them. The two of them turned around and saw a black haired young man. With eyepatch covered one of his eye and gloving blue eye on the other. He wore Butler vest and uniform.

 **"Welcome the Mansion of Agony. Meat Bags. Our today course will be you."** He said such cold tone. The dread ran through the two burglar spine.

Both kidnappers eyes widened. Then one of them spoke. **"Who are you kid? You are not supposed to be here."**

Zero said nothing just glared with bored expression to the two invaders.

 **"Get out here before we lynch you! And if you dare to speak anyone about us we will surely find and kill your sorry ass!"** The other tried to threaten the young looking man, but it does not bother him in the slightest. He just continued his bored stare.

 **"Meat bags are really disgusting."** he snarled.

 **"What did you just said, boy!? I did not hear clearly. You wanted to beg for your life. Don't you?"**

But the Automaton NPC only said one word in a disgusting manner before he disappeared from their sight **. "Pathetic creatures."**

Their eyes widened and started to look around searching their unwanted guest. Then suddenly the world went blank before they could realize what happened.

After they woke up. The two invaders were bound together on a chair. It was strange. They did not felt rope in their wrist. But none of them could make the possible move an inch. Maybe it was some kind of paralyzing magic.

When they looked at the strange young man came to their field of view. Sensing the two kidnapper consciousness returned.

 **"Wha-What happened?"** As both of them looked around, they saw Zero stepping closer to them as tightened the white butler gloves in his left hand.

 **"I have a few questions. If you lie or try anything. You will experience excruciating pain."** He said in a cold tone.

 **"If we ever tell you anything. Freak!"** snarled one of the kidnappers.

 **"Wrong answer,"** Zero said in an uncaring tone and broke one of the fingers of the man who spoke previously. Reacting to this the man started to yell.

 **"Who sent you…."**

 **"Our employers have contacted all around the Kingdom. If you release us. We may not tell them about this."** Said the other while grinned.

 **"Wrong answer."** He ripped off the other man finger. He almost fainted because of the pain.

 **"I ask you again. Who sent you."**

One hour slow torture later.

 **"If they become aware of our treason. T-They inevitably kills us. Please… Just let us go."**

 **"Wrong answer."** Zero grabbed one of the pliers what was prepared to the surgical tray beside him and ripped out one of the man teeth.

 **"Who sent you…"**

One of the heavily mutilated men spoke. **"T-The Eight Fingers Please no more..."**

Zero nodded. **"Why did they sent you."** His tone was so cold the shiver ran through his spine.

 **"T-They wanted their possession back. I know nothing more! Please, release us**." Both of them started to cry.

 **"Such despicable creatures. I don't know what my master sees in them."** Murmured Zero in a disgusted tone.

 **"I ask again. I want the whole truth disgusting worms. Who sent you?"** he ripped out the other captive teeth.

 **"Please! Somebody help us!"** both of them shouted in unison.

 **"No one hears your pathetic screaming. The whole house is warded against detection abilities, and I made the room soundproof. No one will come. No one will save you. If you want to pray. Pray to the Supreme Beings. But I doubt any of them will listen to your pathetic screaming."**

The already trembled prisoners urinated under themselves hearing Zero's cold words.

Having no other choice. One of them started to speak. **"We have been sent by the Eight fingers. To taught a lesson to the old man and took back the possession of our boss…"**

 **"Where is your hideout?"**

 **"W-We can't tell you that. They will kill us!"** pleaded the prisoner.

 **"As my master once said. There are much worse things than death. And if you don't answer me. You will experience it, and I will enjoy every moment of it."**

 **"O-Our hideout is in…."** With that, the captives told everything Zero about their hideout. Location, how many people are there and possible traps.

Zero nodded. **"Your cooperation is appreciated meat bags."**

 **"Will you release us?"** inquired one of the prisoners.

 **"I never said anything about releasing disgusting creatures like you."**

A shiver ran through their spine. **"Your fate will be decided by the Supreme Beings."**

A few hours later Sebas and Solution arrived back from their duties. Sebas recognizing a few scratches around the door knob and cautiously opened the door. As they opened Zero waited for them before the door. **"What happened?"** asked Sebas firmly as they entered the house.

 **"A few worm tried to kidnap the VIP. I did my duty and protected her. That's all."**

Sebas nodded closing the door behind himself. **"Where are they?"**

 **"I already made the necessary tasks to fulfill my duty and sent them to Neuronist Painkill for further interrogation. It seems my master was right. The same criminal organization sent those lackeys who tried to ransom you and take back the girl. And this note was in their pocket."**

Zero handed the paper to Sebas. The head butler used the item to read it and nodded.

 **"Tsuare?"** asked Sebas.

Zero nodded. **"Don't worry. Your little pet is safe. She is resting in the next room. Now if you finished with your duties. I think it is time to return to Nazarick. Demiurge and the others were already waiting for us."**

 **"What will Ainz-sama planning to do with that criminal organization?"**

 **"Demiurge is the one who has been entrusted by Ainz-sama with this operation. You will get further instruction from him when we got back Nazarick. Don't worry about it."**

Sebas bowed his head. **"I understand. Just a few more minutes until I pack our belongings."**

Zero raised his hand. " **That's not necessary. I already did it. Now if you may tell your pet our immediate depart. That would be most satisfying. With her or without her. I don't care."**

Sebas nodded. " **Give us a few minutes."**

 **"As you wish."**

After a few minutes later. Sebas prepared Tsuare for her deportation and Zero used his [Message] to ask Shalltear to open a portal to the mansion.

Sebas turned his head towards Tsuare. **"Are you ready? You know. There will be no way back once you step through the portal?"**

Tsuare nodded while brightly smiled to Sebas. **"Yes. Thank you Sebas-sama. It will be alright"**

A black oval shaped [Gate] opened, and Tsuare and Sebas stepped through its border. As they crossed the line between the New World and the Realm of the Supreme Beings. The world completely changed around them.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Capital of the Re-Estize Kingdom: Night of the raid:**

In the Kingdom, it was normal to sleep when the sun went down because keeping the lamp lit would cost money. In countrysides, where most were poor, such practice was the norm. However, cities were the polar opposite of the countryside. Especially around downtown, all sorts of stores and people were active like nocturnal animals.

Three cloaked figure walked across in the capital of Re-Estize Kingdom. Under cover of the night in the abandoned streets of the capital city, no one seen their faces. The vendors were packed their belongings long time ago. Only the criminals and the patrolling guards patrolled the streets in that late time of night of that part of the city.

 **"Are you sure we will not get in trouble because of this assignment?"** asked one of the cloaked figures in a worried tone.

 **"As the saying goes. 'Never venture, never win."** Replied the other with a joking manner.

 **"Still this is dangerous. To go against the Eight Fingers. I don't want you to be hurt because of this assignment."**

The middle one smiled under the hood. **"Don't worry. It will be fun."**

Slowly but steadily the tree unknown cloaked figure reached the meeting point. It was a warehouse near the church in the main square of the capital in a hidden street. The time was almost right. It was a few minutes before 2100. Namely the time of the meeting. Not wanting to arrive too early the figures waited a few more minutes. Then walked to the door.

As discussed the person in the middle from the three-person group raised her hand and knocked on the side door of the warehouse three times. A man opened the peephole on the upper section of the door.

 **"The night was long."** Said the person in a jagged, rough voice.

 **"So does my dream."** Replied the only female person in the group quietly.

The door slowly opened. But only so much that the three cloaked figure could hastily step in into the building.

As they entered the abandoned warehouse the man, who opened the door and escorted them to a hidden room in the basement of the structure. In the chamber, the three adventurers finally saw the figures in the secret room.

They were Climb, Brain Ungalus, Gazef Stronoff, the members of the Blue Rose Adamantine ranked adventurer group and the other the leaders of the raid that night.

As they entered the room, the person who escorted them announced their arrival. **"The Spell Sword Adamantine ranked adventurer team has arrived."**

Raidyn as took off the cloak turned to the man. **"Really? Spell Sword? The people who figured out this name was not very creative."**

Gagaran whistled seeing her massive sword then leaned closer to Lakyus. **"She surely walking with a giant cane."**

Climb who just finished with the dying of his armor looked in their direction, and his eyes widened. The woman who he saw before him was the same who he bumped into when he meets with Evileye and Gagaran.

The strange black liquid what Climb smashed to his armor immediately showed its effect. The black spots started wiggling and then started to spread throughout his armor, covering the surface with the black substance. In mere seconds Climb's shining white armor turned pitch black.

The bead Climb used was a magical item called 'Magic Dyes.' High-class magic items would often confer additional heat or cold resistance but what Climb used could only change colors. The reason he used this item was obviously that of his flashy white armor.

The escort man bowed then left without a word.

Beside her, the two young teen took off their hoods. The two of them was Ninya and Nfirea Bareare the famous alchemist.

 **"We are apologizing for our late appearance."** Raidyn apologized from the others whole she bowed her head.

 **"It is no problem. You just arrived in time. Please come closer, and we could discuss the plan."** Said Lakyus as she smiled to the three of them.

As Lakyus explained the plan Gazef time to time glanced towards their newly arrived companions. He could not help, but she seemed somehow familiar to him. As if he saw her somewhere, but he could not recall however he tried. Then he started to inspect her equipment from the corner of his eye. Under the well-made leather long coat, she wore some kind of metallic suit with numerous joint.

The armor she wore radiated in a way that implied it could not have been made with materials any lesser than mithril or adamantine.

It seemed it made directly to the wearer to ensure its free movement and protection at once. And looking at her weapon, it looked it is almost crushing her. According to his opinion carrying such oversized sword would significantly hinder the bearer movement and exhaust her after a few swings. Her sheathed Ultra Greatsword resembled Lakyus legendary magical sword the Kilineiram. Except there was a skull engraving in the joint of the Blade and the handle. He also spotted the beautiful black handled katana on her side. It resembled Brain weapon, but it seemed it was much more refined and higher quality. He was a little jealous seeing such weapon in a hand of a young girl.

This made Gazef uncomfortable for a moment. _"How much experience this young girl has to be able to earn. To be at possession such armor and weapons at such young age?"_

But despite the adventurers in the room. Strangely she did not wear any cape. She only wore her long coat after they arrived.

The two boys beside her wore simple leather armor, one-one short sword on their sides and various flasks on their belts and their harnesses.

Lakyus explained the plan for attacking the Eight Finger's eight buildings. However, since there were only seven groups, the plan was revised so that as soon as a team finished subduing a place, the leader of that group and Marquis Raeven's personal guards — all former adventurers who had been ranked above mithril — would rush to the last target and the remainders would mop up their initially assigned place. The goal was to neutralize and capture everyone if possible, but killing them if they resisted was authorized as well. Lakyus continued and warned everyone.

 **"** **Your opponent is the force controlling the underworld. There might be traps or unexpectedly strong opponents. Never let your guard down."** Explained the leader of the Blue Rose.

The little pep talk finished, and everyone dispersed. As Raidyn group left the building, she turned to Ninya and Nfirea.

 **"** **Are you ready?"**

The two nervous boy gulped then nodded nervously. **"Yes,"** they said in unison. The two of them was nervous. No doubt. After all, The operation objective was to attack the hideouts of the Eight Finger. The most dangerous criminal organization in the Kingdom.

 **"** **The members are ready. On commander's words, we'll move out immediately. We're going to be taking this route."** Raidyn showed the way what she previously drew on the map.

There was a red line navigating through the streets on the map of the capital After taking a look at the map, the two teen looked at their leader and nodded.

 **"** **Hey, beauty."** Raidyn looked towards the direction of the voice. He saw the full Blue Rose marching towards them. The one who addressed her was Gagaran.

Compared from the inn, she was covered with first class magical items. Her red full plate mail had spikes and eye like decoration around the chest area. It was her famous armor, 'Gaze Bane.' Her gauntlets were little different and had snake decorations wrapping around them. It was an ancient relic that accelerated regeneration, the 'Gauntlets of Kerykerion.' Around the waist was a war pick called 'Fel Iron' and the luxurious red cape befitting royalty was called 'Crimson Guardian.' Inside the armor, where people couldn't see, were the 'Vest of Resistance,' the 'Dragontooth Amulet,' the 'Belt of Greater Power,' 'Wing Boost,' the 'Circlet Twister' and even the rings had been imbued with magic.

This was the gear of one of Kingdom's greatest warriors, Gagaran. Every single one of them was expensive enough to make one's eyes pop. The only reason she could afford such equipment was that she was an adamantium ranked adventurer. Lakyus, Evileye, Tina and Tia also wore equipment that could be recognized as the highest tier with a single glance.

Raidyn pointed to herself with a dumbfounded expression. **"You mean me?"**

Gagaran grinned. **"Of course, we just came to introduce ourselves."**

 **"** **Oh, that's nice from you. Thank you. We introduce then too. I am Raidyn as you know. And they are Ninya and Nfirea."** She pointed to the two boys.

The two of them bowed their head. **"It is a pleasure to meet you all."**

 **"** **My sidekicks.."** she explained.

Lakyus nodded. **"It is a pleasure to meet you."** Tia and Tina just bowed their head and said nothing.

 **"** **Huh, two more Cherry Boy…"** murmured Gagaran.

Evileye just shrugged and mumbled something incomprehensible under her mask.

 **"** **Please forgive our 'Shorty' she is not a social one."** Gagaran looked to Evileye while she grinned.

 **"** **The Mass of Muscle better shut up."**

Raidyn leaned closer to Evileye and started to inspect her. Reacting to this the petite mage stepped back feeling a chill ran through her spine. _"Something is not right with this girl. I don't know what. But for a moment I felt a very strange vibe from her."_

She stretched her hand towards her. **"Hello, I am Raidyn. It is nice to meet you."**

Evileye uneasily took out her hand from the shelter of her crimson robe and shook her hand.

Gagaran just laughed, and the three other members of the group just smiled because of the situation.

 **"** **It seems the newbie managed to befriend our 'Shorty' in a record time."** Snickered the muscled warrior as she swiped away a tear of joy.

Evileye shot a quick glance towards them quitting the four of them. **"I assume is that some kind of magical mask."** Raidyn pointed to Evileye mask. Answering to this the petite mage turned back to Raidyn.

 **"** **Yes, how do you know?"**

 **"** **Let just say. I have a little experience with different types of enchantments and monsters."**

Evileye crimson eyes widened under her mask. _"Did she know? No, that's not possible! My ring is completely concealing my true nature. Yes, this is just a coincidence."_

 **"** **Hm."** Hummed Evileye and nodded.

 **"** **If you allow me to ask. What material your armor has been made of? I never saw such armor before."** asked Lakyus. **"Oh, this. This is a custom made armor made from an alloy what preparation highly guarded secret amongst my order."** All five of them nodded.

 _"_ _It is bull shit time!"_ she grinned in herself.

 **"** **That metals must be combined and tempered just so for the alloy to gain the necessary strength in a Xenomorph queen blood to gain the necessary strength. I can say no more. Sorry."**

 **"** **I understand."** _Lakyus nodded._

 **"** **What the hell is a 'Xenomorph?!"** said in vulgarl tone Gagaran.

 **"** **The deadliest acid-blooded monster what you could meet. Its blood acidulous enough to completely dissolve mithril under a few moments and melt through an adult dragon skin."** She explained.

All of them looked at her with wide eyes.

 **"A standard Xenomorph drone is equipped to be the perfect killing machine. It possesses an exoskeleton much like that of a lobster, impenetrable to everything but the most powerful enchanted weapons. The creature's skin is made from 'protein polysaccharides,' so this would imply a substance similar to chitin. The creature replaces its surface cells with polarized silicone, which is a very inert, heat resistant, and flexible polymer. This allows the creature significant environmental resistance. However, they are vulnerable to sudden, massive changes in temperature."** Everyone looked with wide eyes at her.

 **"Attached at the ends of both of its arms are a set of long fingers and shiny, black, and extremely sharp claws capable of slashing through almost anything within its grasp. It has two pairs of finger-like digits and appears to have two opposable thumbs (on opposite sides of the hand) on each hand. Its tail is long, and can be used as a whip what end coated with its acidulous blood."** Gagaran whistled.

 **"It stands around 7 feet tall, averaging in at anywhere between 140 kg and 180 kg; although size may vary wildly depending on the host chosen and the queen minimum dimension is twice this big, as seen for instance with the "Jock-Xenomorph." Its mouth is filled with sharp teeth, but its primary killing device is the inner jaw that shoots out to penetrate the victim's brain."**

 **"The inner jaw (also known as an "attack tongue") is a muscular appendage on the inside of the Xenomorph's mouth. All Xenomorphs have this trait. It consists of a cord of muscle with a small but extremely deadly mouth-like appendage on end. This attack tongue can punch through almost anything, from bone to the adamantine armor. And their regeneration cycle is terrifyingly fast. But this is not their most terrifying property."** explained Raidyn.

 **"If all of this not. Then what? And what do you mean by that their hosts?"** inquired Lakyus.

 **"Their terrifyingly fast adaptability and learning curve are their most deadly weapons. As what I mean host…"**

 **"The queen lay an egg like sacks. From them a creature hatching when it detects any vulnerable lifeforms in the nearby area. The face hugger jumps on their faces and fertilizes the host while using anesthetic chemicals made it sleep."**

Ninya and Nfirea gulped. **"During their sleep, the embryo is grown in their bodies. Feed on them in the process. Then in the end. Usually when the host wakes up. It is exploding out their chest. After this, the fresh embryo eats the host and at an accelerated rate start grow up an adult. Their form entirely suits their host body. Adapting for the host bodies best properties. For example, if the host is a dwarf. Their magic resistance will be higher if it is an elf. They will be agiler. If it is a demi-human. They will be more brutish."**

 **"Damn! Thanks! I will surely not be able to sleep for a few nights!"** said Gagaran while scratched her head nervously.

 **"Such things could not exist. It is impossible!"** flustered Evileye.

Raidyn turned to the petite mage. **"Normally not. It was an entirely harmless animal species until a race where I came from started to experiment with them. We called them Engineers."**

 **"Why should they create such thing?! Are they insane?!"**

Raidyn smiled. **"Why the people create stronger and stronger weapons and develop more and more destructive magic?"**

 **"For war?"** Ninya and Nfirea asked in unison.

Raidyn nodded. **"Exactly. Since my short life, I learned one lawfulness. That's is war, war never changes."** She said in a sad tone.

As they spoke Climb and Brain Ungalus walked towards them. Sensing their presence all of them turned towards them. Gagaran greeted Climb with a wide grin. **"Cherry Boy!"**

Raidyn waved to Climb **"Hello Climb-kun. It is nice to meet you again."**

Then turned to Gagaran with a confused expression. **"Cherry Boy?"**  
Gagaran snickered. **"It is his nickname."**

 **"It is nice to meet you Raidyn-dono. Please don't listen to Gagaran-sama. It is a nickname what only used by her."**

 **"** **I see."** She nodded then turned to Brain.

The veteran warrior said nothing just assessed the new adamantine ranked adventurer.

For an untrained eye, she did not seem much. But being a swordsman. Brain could separate a bad stature and a decent one. And her posture was a firm one. If he had to compare to someone. She emanated similar battle aura than Sebas who they met two days ago.

Climb continued. **"Please allow me to introduce Brain Ungalus**." He presented his companion.

The two of them nodded to each other. Between true warriors, there was no need to verbal communication.

 **"Cherry Boy! Your ass as firm as ever! Do you want to do it before we depart?"** Gagaran teased the young Climb.

Ninya and Nfirea face has been reddened, and Raidyn turned to the other members of the Blue Rose. **"Is she really asked from Climb-kun what I think she asked."**  
Tina and Tia sighed in unison and started to nod. _"Weird."_ The coat wearing adventurer sweat dropped internally.

 **"I am afraid I had to refuse your offer Gagaran-sama…"**

Gagaran smiled. **"What a shame. Maybe next time."**

She probably meant that she was worried for him, but Climb really wished she would stop calling him that. He could take off a nickname like that if he wanted to in one of those stores, but he did not want to. Deep inside, Climb shed a tear, but Gagaran watched Brain with hawk-like eyes.

 **"** **Brain Unglaus. The man who fought toe-to-toe with the Royal Warrior Captain… Those stories weren't a lie nor an exaggeration."**

 **"** **Blue Rose's warrior Gagaran. You certainly are… strong. Truly fitting for a warrior of an adamantium ranked party. So, do I pass?"**

Climb looked towards Brain as if asking what he meant by passing. Brain shrugged and told Climb what Gagaran truly meant.

 **"** **She came by to see if I am someone trustworthy enough to be entrusted with you."**

 **"** **Is that true?"** asked Climb.

Gagaran grinned. **"You speak nonsense Cherry boy. I only said this because it would be a shame if a fine ass like you die in the battle."**

Climb smiled. **"Thank you Gagaran-sama."**  
 **"Well then, it is time for us to go."** Announced Lakyus. **"The night is long and full of dangers."**  
Every one of them nodded and bid farewell to each other.

As Climb and Brain walked away, Brain turned to Climb.

 **"** **She's a kind woman. Wouldn't have guessed, considering her appearance."**

 **"** **Gagaran-sam… No, all the members of Blue Rose are like that. Evileye-sama may also appear mean, but even she's a kind person."**

 **"** **A magic caster wearing a mask… Speaking of which, this Ainz Ooal Gown fellow that Gazef mentioned was wearing a mask as well. Is that the latest fashion trend among magic casters? …Hmmm? It seems we're starting to move out."**

 **"** **What do you think about Raidyn and her group?"** inquired the young knight.

 **"** **The two young one seemed to be good kids. However, their leader that girl…"**

 **"** **What about her? She was kind when I meet her first."**

 **"** **Oh, nothing. Just she is emitting the same kind of battle aura what Sebas-sama emitted when we meet him. I did not say she is not kind. I just said. I can't say for sure because I don't know her enough."**

 **"** **What do you mean battle aura**?" inquired Climb.

 **"** **You will know soon enough. You will know soon enough Climb."** With that, the two of them disappeared amongst the countless streets of the capital and reached the group what was under Climb command.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Climb's raid point:**

 **"** **Look over there, Climb."** Motioned Brain towards the unknown teen who seemed to wear similar butler uniform like Sebas.

When he turned around, he could see an unknown person. His face was stoic and bored like the ice. Never showing any emotion.

 **"** **Who is that person? Is he working with the Eight fingers."**

 **"** **I don't know. It is better to stay and watch. We don't want to blow our cover. Don't we?"** Climb nodded.

 **"** **But from his appearance. He is not likely aligned with the Eight Finger."**

 **"** **That is true. Maybe we could lure him here. Then interrogate him."**

 **"** **That's too risky. Just let him."** Said Brain.

As soon as he said that, the lone figure looked directly at the two of them with his bored expression. Climb and Brain were hidden in the shadows quite some distance away to survey the building. They wouldn't be easy to spot. It could have been a coincidence that he looked in their direction, but Climb didn't think that was the case.

The lone figure started to walk in their direction at a brisk pace.

It was at an incredible speed. Whenever they blinked, he had closed an incredible distance as if he was teleporting. Even though he was just walking regularly, he moved at a speed that the brain refused to register. As the two of them blinked. They lost him. Then they heard a monotone young voice behind their back.

 **"** **Why are you there?"**

Brain and Climb unsheathed their weapons and raised to the unknown stranger. **"Who are you?! Why are you here? Are you with the Eight Fingers?"** asked Climb in a hasty tone.

 _"_ _Annoying worms. According to Demiurge instructions, I can't kill nor harm them. That would raise much suspicion. If they die on the same day as Sebas and Solution suddenly disappear from the capital. That would cause pretty suspicious."_ Sigh. _"No matter. Maybe, next time."_

 **"** **I sent by the lady and Sebas. A few invaders who tied to this criminal organization invaded her estate and wanted to kidnap her new servant."**

 **"** **What about the girl? Is she alright? You know Sebas-sama?!"** inquired Climb.

The stranger nodded. **"I know him. Our employer is the same."**

Climb sighed in a relieved tone. Brain still suspiciously gazed towards the black haired stranger with strange blue eye. **"We were planning on launching an assault on that building, which is owned by Eight Fingers."**

 **"** **I assume there are more than the two of you."**

 **"** **How do you know."**

The stranger with the eyepatch looked towards the entrance of the building. **"According to my early survey. The structure is littered with traps and enemy forces. It would be stupid to attack by just the two of you."**

 **"** **Then why are you came alone?"** asked Brain suspiciously.

 **"** **If there are more beside me. They only slow me down."** Answered the stranger in a lifeless tone.

 **"What do you mean slow you down?"**

The black-haired stranger tightened his white butler gloves. **"I am a professional. I work alone. Beside that. The kidnappers offended my lady."**  
He glanced towards the shadow. **"You can come out now. I know you are there."**

Lockmyer, the former adventurer, returned with his invisibility worn off. He was wary of the handsome looking young man with the unusually cold aura around him.

 **"How do you know I was there?"**

 **"There is a certain resonance what all of the invisibility fields emit when they are active."**

All of them turned to the unknown figure. **"Who are you What's your name?"** asked Brain.

 **"You only need to know that I am a professional who is doing only his job. Nothing else."  
** Climb gritted his teeth unable to get a straight answer from the young boy.

 **"** **Then what is your objective?"**

 **"As I said before. The invaders of my lady home. The need to be punished severely."** A cold ran down on their spine.

 **"Are you sure you are capable of handling all of them? There will be a massive, overwhelming force in the building."**

 **"I trained situation like this. I will be all right."**

 **"So be it."** Bowed his head Brain Ungalus.

Climb turned to him. **"Are you sure we can trust him?"**

 **"We have neither the time or the forces to argue in such things. If he dies while he will be in the lair of the Eight Fingers. It is his own problem. At least he will give us a little diversion."**

Climb nodded in understanding looking to Lockmyer the rogue nodded too as a sign of understanding and talked extensively about the information he had gathered, starting with the woman. The stranger spoke with a cold tone.

 **"** **Is that so, it will do it."** Nodded the young man. However, the rogue said nothing new to Zero. He all heard this from Demiurge.

 **"** **Don't worry about it. By the way, everybody is ready to withdraw..."** Lockmyer looked around.

The Rogue glanced at the emotionless face of the stranger as if feeling sorry for having to retreat and leaving him alone despite his arrogant attitude. No one deserves to be left behind.

 **"The strongest of Eight Fingers, called the Six Arms are gathered here... Are you sure you can take care of them all?"** inquired Climb.

The Rogue frowned at Climb's question. Climb also understood what the rogue might be thinking. The Six Arms were foes matching adamantium ranked adventurers in strength. Winning against five of them would be impossible. However, ignoring such doubts, Sebas replied lightly.

 **"** **From Sebas' explanation. If those people will be like the person called Succulent. It will be no problem."** Explained Zero as he tightened his left glove in his hand.

The Rogue blinked for a moment before taking Brain and Climb aside and asked them while looking at Zero with pitiful eyes.

 **"** **...Leader, is that man crazy?"**

Anyone who listened to the stranger just now would agree. Especially if they knew about the abilities of an adamantium ranked adventurer. Even Climb, and Brain doubted if their strange visitor could come out alive from this job.

 **"** **If the thing he is said is true. Then he will survive.** " Said Climb.

The Rogue looked at Climb as if he were watching a madman.

Brain nodded in agreement. " **What?! Unglaus, you as well?"**

Brain smiled bitterly as he nodded again at the rogue.

 **"** **That's right. Even if Gazef and I fight against Sebas-sama at the same time, we wouldn't be able to win. If this man is just half as strong as him. He could surely survive."**

The strange young teen just watched them from the background. Listening to their meaningless prattle.

 _"_ _Despicable meat bags. I don't know why Demiurge ordered their survival. According to their scans, they are superiors only one aspect. They are better at dying."_ As Zero thought about this. They are temporary companions continued their chat.

 **"** **I-is that... No, if it's true, that's incredible..."**

The rogue still looked at Zero with disbelief, but could only trust what they were saying.

 **"** **If we are requesting help from this stranger... It might be inconvenient, but can you tell him about the Six Arms?"**

Zero almost lost his cool manner when he heard one of the Six Arms nicknames.

 **"** **Undying King' Deibanock... A foolish nickname for a foolish creature. There is only one ruler of death."** He murmured.

After the exchange finished. Bain turned to the stranger. **"** **So, do you still want to go in?"**

 **"** **It is my task what my lady entrusted me. Even it is mean my extermination; I shall take care of that six.."**

All three of them nodded. " **In that case, you will rush from the front while we infiltrate from the side door and recover the documents."**

Zero nodded.

 **"** **Hmm... If we need to infiltrate, it would be best to be as quiet as possible. Then after we recovered the documents, we might have to fight our way out. If that's the case..."**

The Rogue looked at Climb and Brain.

 **"** **If he could use invisibility magic infinitely, it might be a different story... but I think going with only the three of us would be the best."**

 **"** **Is it alright for me to go with you?"** asked Climb from the rogue.

 **"** **Of course, leader. My warrior comrades aren't really fit for infiltration because they're too stiff in their armor."**

 **"** **I understand, then we will infiltrate with the people here."**

 _"Demiurge ordered me to cooperate with these meat bags. But I did not expect from them to be so ineffective. This is so frustrating."_

 **"** **It would be nice if our magic caster could cast noise canceling magic, too... Well, if it's for three people, I'll ask him to cast invisibility magic."**

 **"** **Invisibility..."** Climb spoke in a worried tone.

 **"** **Even if everybody goes invisible, my helm can activate invisibility detection once per day... but what about everyone else? If everyone can't see each other and gets lost, it will be a problem."**

 **"** **Don't worry Climb; I have a magic item that can detect invisibility. Even though it's a one use only, I'll be fine."**

 **"** **No need to worry about me. There's no way I can miss the leader and Unglaus' footsteps**." Joked the rogue.

 **"** **Then we will be able to communicate fine. We will give you a few minutes before we start."** Climb turned to Zero.

The Automaton NPC only nodded in response.

 **"** **No time to waste**." He said blandly and headed back towards the main entrance.

 **"** **What do you thin Brain? He will survive?"**

 **"** **Besides his irritatingly bland attitude. He is emitting the same kind of fighting spirit as Sebas-sama."**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Raid Point: Main entrance:**

Zero arrived only a few minutes earlier than the paper said, what he found in the invader pocket. He stood before the fence as the main entrance. Expecting from someone to escort him in. According to his and Demiurge opinion. Humans were predictable creatures with simple mind-set. They are surely expected the case Sebas, or anyone who left behind in the house will take care those two who they sent to kidnap Tsuare.

And finding the paper in their pockets. The criminal organization based their plan of what every average human is doing in such cases. Revenge against those who wanted to take away the possession of the person mentioned above. The plan could work either if those two manage to kidnap Tsuare or not. It does not matter. The result is the same.

With rough voice, a man appeared from in between the trees. Of course Zero knew that man was there the whole time because of his Scout job class passives. He could clearly see him between the woods thanks to his energy and heat vision and echolocation. He could apparently felt all of the life force and their strength in the area

 **"** **Hmph, who are you? We waited for the old man."** Said the doorkeeper.

 **"Sebas sent me in his place."** He said blandly. **  
**The man smirked. **"Such a coward old man. He sent his son to die instead of him. It does not matter. My only task is to escort you to the meeting place. After we taken care of you, then we will care for that old fart."**

Zero said nothing. Just stood with his bored expression on his face.

 **"** **Over here. Follow me."** Motioned the man.

Zero followed the man guide through the door; they walked on a little pathway through the garden. Despise it's owned by a criminal organization like the Eight Finger. It did not look on it. The trees were trimmed cleanly, and the garden was taken care. Soon they reached a clearing what resembled a training ground. There were roughly 30 men and women here. He could care for all of them under less than five second. But Demiurge infuriating the act against the Supreme Beings ordered him to humiliate them as much as possible under the given time.

Amongst the 30 of them, there were only four of them who emitted somewhat higher energy readings than the others. Still, they were quite meaningless compared to anyone in Nazarick. Even a maid could take care of all of them under a short time.

One wore a hooded robe. It was dyed black, and the edge was sewn with red thread as if it were imitating a flame. He could not see inside the hood, but the aura was not that of a living being. The nickname "Undying" was not a mere word play, but because it was undead.

The lone woman among the Six Arms was dressed lightly in thin silk. She had countless golden bangles on her wrists and ankles, and they made a metallic sound every time she moved. On her waist hung six scimitars. The man beside her was flashy. He was dressed like a matador and held a rapier whose blade looked as if it grew out of a rose. It even smelled like a rose.

The last man was covered in unremarkable full plate armor and kept his sword in the sheath. A total of four people — their leader, Zero, was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he was waiting his turn elsewhere. When the four of them stepped forward, their minions moved to surround Zero.

He glanced at them uncaringly.

 **"Where are the old man and the men we sent in the mansion? Answer me, boy!"**

 **"My lady sent me instead of the one who you ransomed. Tonight I will be the one who will take care of you."** He bowed his head.

 **"** **You are really an ignorant brat. We had to secure our place within the Eight Fingers with our skills alone. It will be dangerous for us if we lose here. Succulent? He was an idiot to lose in front of the head of Slave Trade branch, even if that branch is now fallen."**

 **"** **Tell me your name handsome before you die. I want to connect a name to your face before our job is done."**

Zero looked at the woman. **"You only need to know that. I am the one who my master's send to take care of the boogieman."**

 **"** **Humph. What a shame."**

 **"** **We will play with your beautiful face then send back to the old man your head. Then we will take care of your master's and the Princess."**

Zero only glared at them with a bored expression. " **You speak too much. My schedule is short. Try to shorten to twenty words."**

 **"** **We will break you. If we couldn't, it would put us in a bad spot."** Snarled the other.

 **"** **Look over there."** The Six Arms spoke one by one and pointed to the third floor of the building.

 **"** **There are several high-ranking people over there. They've gathered to see us kill you nice and slow."**

The automaton NPC nodded. **"Is the one who called Zero here as well?"**

 **"Well, maybe. But you will not live enough to see him."**

The four smiled mockingly as if they were looking at a weakling. **"Humans are really like viruses."** He sighted. The Six Arms wondered what he was doing.

 **"** **What is that? You picking a fight?"** said the other in an angered tone.

 **"** **Such meaningless existence. Disgust me."** His cold tone caused shivers everyone around him.

 **"** **Who are you talking about?"** The reply came with a smile that was apparently looking down at him. " **I speak about all of your meaningless existence. Since my orders state to humiliate your organization. I will do so as my order states."**

 **"** **Hahaha! Your torture will be delightful**. **We will make sure to send your pretty head that old man."** Zero glanced around seeing the ring is closed around him. He punched the ground beneath himself and the dust what he caused hidden him while he knocked out the lackeys with a great speed.

A man on the third floor clapped with his hand. **"I see, you have some skills. Why do you serve someone who sent you to your death? Serve the Eight Finger, and you will be richer than you can even imagine. You only need to kill the old man who caused so much discomfort to us. And you will be in. So, what do you say? You are in, or you are in?"**

 **"** **I see...So the organic creatures really as dumb as I suspected. Then let's come all of you at once I still need to find that two remaining meat bag."**

All of them laughed. **"...This boy is really dumb."** said the armored figure with the long sword.

 **"** **It seems you could clearly not measure the strength of your opponent. How could this race live this long I never understand?"**

 **"** **Don't speak nonsense boy!? When you become as strong as us, you'll be able to sense how strong your opponent is. And you, brat, are nowhere near us."**

 **"** **Stupid question."** With the exception of Deibanock, the other two agreed.

Thanks' to Zero abilities what his creator gave him. He could clearly sense the enemy strength and determine their weakness. As a scout and assassin, it was a basic skill of his.

 **"** **So we'll give you a chance. We'll fight one at a time, so—"**

 **"** **Shut up meat bag. I don't care. Either way. You will experience pain."**

 **"** **Don't look down on us, human."** Deibanock's shoulders shook.

Zero glanced and pointed at him. **"You are the creature who called. 'Undying King' Deibanock.? Correct?"**

The creature did not answer. The creature disgusted Zero and Demiurge the most. How dare such lowly creature call itself 'Undying King'? It only brings shame on their master's name.

The Creature true identity was a naturally spawned elder lich. Undead normally spawned in places where many people died, and they tended to hold a deep hatred towards living beings and focused on killing them. However, a few undead with sentience suppressed their hatred towards living beings and formed relations with them. Deibanock was one such undead. The objective of his unnatural life was to master magic he couldn't use when he first spawned and to attain different skills beyond magic as well.

If there were similar undead, it might have been a different story. There was a secret society that only consisted of undead magic casters, but unfortunately, Deibanock never had the chance to meet any of them.

And so, he sought wealth in order to learn more magic.

In the beginning, he killed travelers on the road and took their money, but after losing to adventurers who were sent as a punitive force, he realized the foolishness of such actions and looked for new ways to acquire money. So he hid his true identity to join a mercenary company, but after it was noticed that he could cast 'Fireball' continuously, his identity as an undead was discovered, and he had to run away.

It was the leader of the Six Arms. Zero who approached him after he had just lost a way to make money.

He introduced someone who would teach Deibanock some magic and offered a reasonable amount of money in exchange for working under him. It was the kind of help Deibanock never expected. If he continued strengthening his magical power, there was a possibility that an immortal being like him would one day possess enough strength to destroy all life. Zero would have been sponsoring someone who posed a threat to humanity in the future.

However—

Zero blinked out of the existence. For a moment everyone in the clearing searched him. Then he appeared before Deibanock. **"Creatures like you only bring shame to the Supreme Beings name."** He said in such cold tone. Deibanock felt the only thing what it thought it would not feel. Fear.

Deibanock tried to teleport away, but the young man grabbed its skull and slowly started squeeze with one of his hand.

The Six Arms don't even dare to move. They felt if they move even an inch they will be annihilated in an instant.

The 'Undying King' felt as its skull slowly started to crack and its negative life force starting to leak through the cracks. It was painful. More painful than anyone could imagine. As the cracks in the creature skull began to grown, it raised its bone hands and tried to cast some spells. But before it could be even able to do that. Zero simply ripped off its hand with a simple move.

 **"** **There is only one being who can use that title. The one who stands above all."**

 **"** _Except for my master. For me. She stands above all."_

 **"** **Lesser creatures like you are not permitted to use it."** As the last particles of negative energy left Deibanock's body through the cracks. It's body disintegrated and the many magic items he had been wearing scattered in every direction.

Without experiencing a lot of carnage befitting for true veterans, they would not have been able to react. This was something praiseworthy as it proved that their reputation of being able to stand toe-to-toe with adamantium ranked adventurers was not just a baseless rumor.

Zero dusting off his gloves turned to the remaining three. **"Who is the next?"**

 **"** **It will be me."** Stepped forward Dancing Scimitar" Edstrom. " **Come handsome. I will play with your pretty face."** She prepared her weapon.

The scimitars had 'Dance' magic imbued into them. Just like the name, arms moved as if they were dancing and attacked automatically, increasing the number of attacks several folds. But since the magic only allowed for simple patterns. It was not suitable to use as a main weapon. It was only useful for surprise attacks or support, and it would only annoy the opponent if she were fighting someone of equal skill. Because weapons could only be imbued with a single spell, it was common sense to use better magic than 'Dance.' For example, Gagaran from Blue Rose only used magic that increased the attack power of her weapons.

However, for Edstrom, there was no magic more suitable than 'Dance.' Usually, this spell was activated when the owner of the weapon used their mind to give it orders, but it was impossible to command a floating arm to do anything other than simple movements if one was in the middle of a fight with their life on the line.

But in her case. She could control her weapon as she liked. It was like an another invisible warrior controlling her weapon.

Instead of a talent, she possessed two abilities. One of them was an abnormal looking spatial awareness, and the other was to use her hands independently. Without these two abilities. She could not possibly control her weapon.

Zero reached into his pocket and pulled out several clips.  
 _"_ _Is he mocking me?"_ she thought.

 **"** **I will kill you with this."** Zero raised two clips.

She frowned. **"Don't make me laugh!"** She released her weapon. The blade danced gracefully with incredible speed in the air. An average human would surely die from such attack. But as Zero slowly strolled towards the woman he just simply dodged and sidestepped the seemingly randomly dancing blade.

But it was not a random pattern. From the first second his battle processing unit processed the sword path in all spatial and temporal dimension and made an algorithm what helped Zero easily dodge the attacking blade.

The woman's eye's widened and increased her blade speed. But it was all in vain. The strange teen simply sidestepped the dancing blades as he held the clip between his thumb and index finger. In her desperation, she did not watch the distance between them. Zero reached her.

 **"Kill him already!"** shouted to her a person from the third floor.

With a move, Zero stabbed both of her eyes with the clip. Edstrom screamed because of the pain and lost control above her weapon. Blinking under her back Zero pushed her forward gently just to be beheaded by her own weapon. Edstrom's head rolled on the floor. Her head flew instantaneously. Blood spurted from her neck, and her body collapsed a moment later.  
The two remaining member of the Six Arm only trembled seeing the brutal precisely what the young man used.

 **"** **You are truly pathetic. Unable to control your weapon is really unprofessional..."**

Her lips opened and closed. What was he talking about? She couldn't understand, but as if feeling something from his words, she was blinded. But she apparently felt something is not right. It was if she lost something important. It's a lie. It's an illusion. There's no way I can lose. I didn't lose. The reason why I can't move is probably that someone used magic. Someone say something. When she accepted the truth, her face contorted in despair. Then darkness surrounded her existence.

 **"** **Let's go together. The two of us can take him!"**

The scream came from the man wearing the full plate armor, who could barely suppress his panic. The armor couldn't protect him from fear. He realized not just with his body, but also with all his heart, that they will die here no matter what. But if he could choose. He rather not ran away. Nor it that mattered. But as a warrior, he just could not run away. His pride just could not allow that.

 **"** **T-t-take m-my 'Dimensional Slash'!"**

Zero glanced at him lazily. He did not even move as the armored man attacked him. **"You are not able to use that ability. Your level is too low."**

"Void Executioner" Peysilian.

He received his nickname for the magical ability to draw his sword from a one-meter-long sheath and being able to strike an opponent up to three meters away, but it was not an attack that really cut across the void.

The secret lay in the sword.

There was a kind of sword called Urumi. It was a longsword made of a soft metal which bent and flailed easily. What he had was a sword shaved to such an extreme thinness, that it was more apt to call him the "Thin Executioner." Perhaps a more accurate description would be that of a long and thin metallic whip. He earned his nickname by whipping out his sword at high speed and slaughtering the opponent with just a flash of light.

Compared to the other Six Arms, it was much closer to a trick than a skill, but the fact he could handle such a difficult weapon was proof that he was a highly skilled warrior. Even the one called the strongest fighter, Gazef Stronoff, wouldn't be able to handle this weapon as proficiently as Peysilian. However, the real strength lay in the fact it didn't matter whether the opponent saw the weapon. The scariest thing about the whip was its extremely fast speed. It was difficult, or rather impossible, to dodge simply by looking. A strike executed with super-high speed. For a human being who had no answer for it, it would have appeared to be a strike cutting across the void.

Zero just lazily raised his hand and caught the sword in the air with his thumb and index finger. The Void Executioner tried to pull away, but he was unable to do so. _"It is the end. This is how I die?"_

Zero closed the distance between the two of them. He leaned closer to them. **"Do you know what happens when the armor is too tight?"**  
Zero sensing an another presence rapidly closing to him raised his other hand. "Shawk!" With a strange bird like shout, a rapier flew towards him. As before he grabbed the blade between his index and thumb finger.

Feeling the terror, the 'Void Executioner' could not move an inch.

Zero using his other thumb started to bent Peysilian armor in his chest area just as tight, so he could not get any breath ensuring he trapped in his own armor. Suffocating him in the process.

Everyone in the external training field was trembled and were unable to move by seeing the suffocating Peysilian sight.

Zero turned his head towards his last opponent. "Thousand Kills" Malmvist. Who still tried to get away from his grab.

The "Rose Thorn" was bending. He tried to pull away so he could lunge at a different place, but Zero held it firmly between his thumb and index finger. He could not move his sword at all. It was as if an immovable mountain stood there. When Malmvist looked at his comrade suffocating comrade, he started to pity him. In the middle of it all, a steely voice rang out.

His primary weapon, "Rose Thorn" had two terrifying enchantments imbued onto it. First was 'Grinding Flesh.' The moment the rapier came into contact with skin, it would tear the flesh from it apart. If the sword pierced the skin, it would leave an even more massive wound with the flesh torn about. The second was 'Master Assassin.' It was an enchantment that would turn even a minor scratch into a severe injury.

These abilities alone would be quite destructive, but there was one more secret. This time, it wasn't magic, but poison. The tip of "Rose Thorn" was coated with one particularly potent poison, a mix of several deadly toxins. Malmvist was originally more of an assassin than a warrior, so he fought like one as well. It was the kind of logic that if one was fighting to kill, it was best to kill the opponent quickly and efficiently, no matter the method. The result was a weapon that could kill an opponent with even a scratch.

If one didn't plan for it, one would be easily killed, whether it was Gazef Stronoff or Brain Unglaus.

But that was also his weakness.

Because of his mindset that he would win if he could just scratch an opponent, Malmvist's skill with swords was rather lacking. However, his skill in lunging was real, and if only lunges were judged, it would be stronger than Gazef Stronoff's strike. In another word, the Kingdom's strongest thrust. Additionally, his various martial arts could even match the former Black Scripture member, Clementine.

Zero easily took away from his weapon. Inspected it for a moment. **"Pathetic weapon."**

Malmvist stepped a step back then turned around and started to run away. He did not want to die. He was afraid of dying. This was all of the work for him. He only entered into the Six Arms because it was a steady high amount of income without had to do anything.

Zero blinked out of the existence before him. His eyes widened. **"I give back this weakling weapon to you."** Analyzing the poison properties and the enchantments on the blade. He exactly knew it's properties and effect it contains.

Zero stabbed his last annoyance into his stomach with his own blade then turned around and left. While he left he reached into his personal storage and withdrew a strange looking futuristic military knife. Its edge was serrated and emitted some kind of green energy, and the handle was completely black. He raised it before himself.

 **"** **[Activate Ability: Spatial Targeting],** **[Activate Ability:** **Blinking Shadow Strikes]"** he said as he raised the weapon.

It seems the time stopped. He blinked in an out of the existence for a moment but still stood the same place.

After this, the Assassin left the scene. Everyone looked to each other. **"What was that?"** asked one of them.

The other pointed to the third one **. "Your neck is bleeding."** The third touched his neck and inspected his own blood. **"Strange…"** After this, they started to collapse one after another. The whole scene was like a gruesome domino. Heads fell and rolling on the ground one after other. Only a few of them remained standing. Realizing the gruesome scene all of them freaked out and started to flee.

As Zero walked off from the scene. He began to clean his weapon with a with a towel what he withdrew from one of his pockets. " **Stupid meat bags."** He murmured.

Zero glanced at the building where people would have been watching this grisly scene and gave an order to the hidden predator.

 **"** **Catch them Solution..."** The predator in the shadows nodded and started her work as the automaton NPC cleared his knife. **"After this. I can't clean my weapon enough what my master entrusted me. It remains stained with these worm's blood after all."**

* * *

 **Scene Change Hallway of the same building:**

Zero Rei heard as he walked through in the corridor as people spoke about Sebas and clashing their weapons.

The leader of the Six Arms asked Brain quietly in an atmosphere almost not befitting him, in a deep and calm state.

 **"** **Brain Unglaus, is that your trump card?"**

 **"** **Of course. It's my trump card that has only been defeated... once."** Brain said in an uneasy tone.

 **"** **How boring. If it's already been defeated, then this will be the second time**." He cracked his fists. Then slowly pulled back and took his respective stance.

 **"** **I will break your head on. I'll destroy that little skill of yours and win. First I'll win against you, Brain Unglaus and one day I'll make Gazef Stronoff kneel before me. Then I will be the Kingdom's strongest."**

 **"** **If you think you can try using me as the first stepping stone for your ambition, you're going to slip. You really must have nothing to do, Zero."**

 **"** **Talking really is the only thing you're good at... No, since you got this far, that's not strictly true. However, realize the fact that I am better than you in your grave. That it was foolish to challenge Zero-sama! Here I come!"**

Zero's upper body had tattoos of various animals, which were emitting a faint light. Comparatively, Brain did not move. He simply waited like a statue. Climb could feel he was about to feel a massive amount of released power from both people.

Power collided with power, and it seemed to the inexperience Climb the two tians before him could clash in any moment. Each of them just watched the right time to release their attack and end the other lives.

But their concentration was disturbed by a young voice.

 **"** **Are you the one who the other's called Zero?"**

Everyone was surprised and turned around to look at the intruder. Even the two concentrating man who tried to end each other life looked at the strange young man. A young looking man with an uncaring expression on his face strolled towards them.

 **"** **What? What happened? Who are you? Where is the old man? The Six Arms should be taking care of the intruders... Did you sneak past them?"** shouted the tattooed brawler.

 **"** **Those weaklings have been annihilated and along with them everyone who expressed resistance."**

 **"** **...Don't speak nonsense. They might be weaker than me, but they're still the Six Arms. There's no way you can come here unscathed after facing them."** Shouted the tattooed man and raised his fist.

 **"** **Your reaction is expected. But resistance is futile. Just accept your death and cease your annoying existence."** He said blandly

 **"Y-You? How did you defeat the Six Arms alone?"** shuttered Climb.

The bored NPC raised his knife. " **I had a knife."** He reached into his pocket and threw a stack of paper before Climb. **"Here is your document. Be happy with it."**

 **"** **Oi, oi, oi. To just chatter on while ignoring me... You sure are gutsy."** Interjected the leader of the Six Arms.

Zero, who couldn't move carelessly due to Brain in front of him barely moved from his spot to look at the young man with a hate filled expression.

 **"** **Brat, I'll ask again. What happened to my subordinates?"**

 **"—** **I killed them all."** It was so boring and uncaring tone all three of them felt the complete disgust and uncaringness towards all human life from it.

 **"** **N, no way! You think I'll believe you?"** yelled Zero.

The young man bored expression did not change. Zero hands started to tremble because of his rage then turned back to Brain.

 **"** **...Brain Unglaus. We'll postpone our match a little bit. I need to show this old man the power of Six Arms."**

Brain smiled. " **Alright. He is all yours."** He sheathed his sword.

The young man tightened his gloves as he looked to the fake Zero. **"My master's is quite disappointed with your attitude towards us."**

 **"** **Shut up! ...Brat, you'll pay for your lies with your life!"**

 **"** **Why the meat bags always speak so much?"** he muttered under his nose. _"This is just to get more and more annoying. Why Demiurge sent me this kind of mission. He knows very well I despise such inefficient things. If he wants me to do something. Order me, and I will do fast and the most efficient way. This is just ridiculous…"_

The head of the Security Branch and leader of the Six Arms, "Battle Demon" Zero.

If men like Gazef Stronoff and Brain Unglaus fought with him unarmed, they would die in an instant. Even if they were armed, the outcome of the match would be unclear.

One of the classes he had attained was "Shamanic Adept." This class borrowed the strength of animal spirits and enhanced one's physical abilities. There was a limit to how often one could use this skill a day, but it raised the user's abilities to that of a beast. For a physically superior animal to use a human being's martial arts, it was a truly fearsome combination.

The leader of the security force activated his skills. Usually, he only activated one to conserve his strength, but he wanted to teach that brat before him the lesson of his lifetime.

Though he didn't really believe that brat before he defeated four of the Six Arms by himself, considering that he had broken through the front, there was bound to be someone else with him. Most likely Blue Rose. Until he could gather more detailed information, all he could do was destroy Sebas with all his strength and postpone his duel with Brain Unglaus.

He would need to show overwhelming strength to the onlookers before taking off. He determined this would be the best course of action and prepared his strongest skill accordingly.

Panther on the legs, Falcon on the back, rhino on the arms, buffalo on the chest, a lion on the head; he activated them all. He felt the explosive power surging through him. He was almost worried about his body swelling up and exploding.

 **"** **Gyyyyaaaaaahhhhh!"**

Shouting out the power building in him, he took a step forward.

The attack of strongest of the Six Arms, Zero. It was a straightforward punch. No feints, no tricks, just a pure, straight punch. But the strength behind it was immense. Not only his skills as a Shamanic Adept but also his other skills as Monk, as well as his magic items enhanced the strength and destructiveness of his fist.

It was so fast that even Zero had a hard time controlling it. The fact it was a straightforward punch with all his strength made it a valuable skill. He had no hesitation in showing his ultimate strike. This power was simple but invincible.

He had confidence that no trickery could stop it. Zero felt a sensation of superiority above others as he rapidly stepped forward with a sensation of being pulled back.

 **"Watc—"** Climb shouted. But it was too late. It seemed the time is slowing down. The fist was slowly approaching the real Zero. The assassin. The efficient killer. The professional.

The fists flew towards him. He lazily sidestepped. Not as he needed it. His master gave him passive nullification, so it was pointless to vary from such weak opponent.

He did because he got an order from the operation leader to humiliate his enemies before he was killing them.

As he sidestepped. He used his serrated knife with green energy edge and simply made a slicing move. Then grabbed his attacker arm in the air before even his veins could detach from each other normally.

The leader of the security branch was already imagined what will happen the young man before him.

As his fist. His perfect unbeatable strike collided with his enemy undefended stomach

With an explosive aftershock, the young black haired man's body flew back like a ragdoll. He hit the floor, but the strike was powerful enough to make his body keep bouncing back on the floor. It was an immediate death. No, it would only be natural for it to be so.

All of his internal organs would have turned into a liquid by now. The outside was the only thing that kept its semblance of a human. This was Zero's the leader of the security branch strongest skill. A demonic skill that was the true embodiment of the phrase, "single strike kill."

But then he realized something. As his strike ended. He felt something strange. As if he is missing something important.

He stopped his momentum and looked to the bloody stump what was his arm. It was missing. One of his arms was missing from down of his biceps. His weapon, his tool for the job, his life. Now it's gone.

He looked tremblingly back. Just to see that young brat holding his arm lazily in his hand while he is inspecting his knife with his usual bored expression.

He looked back to him.

 **"** **Now, the next.** " Zero's eyes widened and backed down. For a moment he saw the eye-patched young man. In the other. He just blinked out of the existence.

He searched him with a terrified expression. But found him nowhere. The terrified leader of the security branch raised his other remained hand in a defensive position.

But he realized. There was no arm. Just a bloody stump where once his pride hanged.

Climb and Brain looked the whole scene with wide eyes. They did not want to believe what they saw. The fists what even Brain Ungalus could not be scratched. Just sliced down by a stranger with such a precise move the arms could be attached back without any damage.

Zero gritted his teeth. **"Who the hell are you?!"**

 **"I am the one who they send to kill the Boogieman. I am the Professional Number Zero."** He throws away lazily the lump from his hand.

Zero Gathering his remaining strength gritted his teeth and made a last desperate charging attack. Hoping he could surprise the standing man before him. Then he realized something. His vision started to blur, and strangely he started to feel if he is falling towards the ground while rolling.

The sight of him was unbelievable. He saw his still charging corpse as it lost its two remaining legs. Then fallen apart.  
His last words were. **"Who A-are you…"**  
The stranger turned to Climb and Brain. **"Thanks for the warning. My masters were displeased with this trash. I had to take care of them."**  
The stranger turned in the direction of the entrance and started to walk away while cleaned his knife with his towel.

 **"Who are you?"** shouted Brain after him.

He glanced back lazily **. "I am Zero the Professional. I sent to kill the boogieman."  
** Climb and Brain looked at each other with wide eyes and gulped.  
 **"Is he really the colleague of Sebas-sama?"** asked Climb.

Brain Ungalus nodded. **"Most likely. To think about that how many people are before me. I can't do anything just laugh..."** He snickered.

Climb expression turned into a dumbfounded one for a moment. " **Either way, since we recovered the documents, it would be best to retreat."** Brain continued.

 **"** **What do you think? Did he actually killed the six arms alone?"**

Brain nodded. " **It is most likely. When I looked at his eye…."**

 **"** **What did you see?"** inquired the young man.

 **"** **I saw nothing. Like I face the same monster what before. That Shall…"** Brain swallowed his words and gritted his teeth. **"We had to go Climb. Grab the parchments and let's get out here."**

Climb did as he instructed and grabbed the still blacked out Lockmyer.

The three of them followed the strange young man towards the entrance. (Brain, Climb, and the rogue)

They could start the investigation after he had left and there wasn't much chance that someone would jump out and attack the strange man, who had strolled slowly outside while cleaned his knife and mumbled. **"Stupid meat bags…"**

The building, which had been bustling with activity when they first infiltrated, showed no sign of anyone being there. Logically speaking, there wouldn't be anyone brave enough to challenge Zero when he had just taken down Six Arms in the most humiliating way. Chances were that most of them had fled, and if that had been the case he hoped the group outside would capture anyone who tried to run.

As they reached the entrance. The young man went in his own way. Not even caring Climb shouted after him neither the massive flame walls what appeared near the city walls. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket watch then inspected it.

 **"** **It is time for the next work."** He disappeared from the dark streets of the capital city.

As Zero walked towards his next objective and teleported away insert music.

 **Insert Music while Zero lazily walks away: MARILYN MANSON LYRICS "Killing Strangers."**

This world doesn't need any opera; we need it for the operation  
We don't need a bigga knife (a bigga knife)  
'Cause we got guns, we got guns; we got guns (we got guns)  
We got guns, you betta run (ya betta run, ya betta run, ya betta run)

We're killin' strangers; we're killin' strangers  
We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love  
We're killin' strangers; we're killin' strangers  
We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love

Love, love

We pack demolition  
We can't pack emotion  
Dynamite, we just might  
So blow us a kiss, blow us a kiss  
Blow us a kiss, and we'll blow you to pieces

We're killin' strangers; we're killin' strangers  
We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love  
Love, love, love

And we got guns; we got guns  
Motherfuckers better, better better run  
We got guns; we got guns  
Motherfuckers better run

We got guns; we got guns  
Motherfuckers better, better better run  
We got guns, we got guns  
Motherfuckers better run

We're killin' strangers; we're killin' strangers  
We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love  
We're killin' strangers; we're killin' strangers  
We're killin' strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love  
Love, love, love, love, love, love

You better run  
We got guns; we got guns, we got gunse

* * *

 **Scene Change: Raidyn raiding point:**

The operation went smoothly as it intended. The plan was the next. Raidyn broke into the complex front door alone causing a diversion. Until that her teammates. Ninya, Nfirea and the others who were under her command go through the side doors and grab the necessary documents from the mansion, capturing everyone who they find.

Everything went smoothly as said before. Those lackeys did not pose a challenge to the adamantine ranked adventurer. No matter how many of them attacked her at once. Of course, she doesn't actually kill any of them just make them unconscious because she got more money for the operation if she manages to capture the leadership inside of the compound.

A few of the thugs who was in the buildings and recognized her, of course, started to flee when they recognized who they face. Leaving their comrades while only yelling a few sentences.

 **"** **Spell Blade! Run for your lives!"**

 **"** **Seriously… Who find out these names?"** she murmured under her nose.

 ** _"_** ** _Your lack of willingness towards killing them is disgusting me."_** Snarled her dark side as she sidestepped from an another attempt what aimed to slice her half.

 _"_ _You know. Not everyone as maniac as you."_ She answered to her dark side.

 ** _"_** ** _Come one! You know deep inside. You will be enjoying it."_** She smirked as she appeared before the man before her host knocked out the man.

Raidyn lunged towards the next lackey. Her movement was faster what a human eye possibly follow then knocked out the next thug. _"No thank you, I am completely fine without massacring the masses. It is just not tempting. Beside that. I would have got the less gold coin if I was killing them."_

 ** _"_** ** _What is money comparable to your own personal pleasure? Think about it. Since you are here. You did not even use your gorgeous body. Don't you feel your insatiable hunger? Don't you feel your boiling blood calling you to do it? I know you want it…"_** she said in her seductive voice.

 _"_ _You are just annoying…"_ she sighed inside of her head.

 ** _"_** ** _Oh, just saying such dirty things to me. It makes me just want to kick you from your horse more 'King.' Just. Do It!. Let your dark side take control of you!"_**

 _"_ _No thanks. Compared to you I am not a slut. Where is the little one anyway?"_

The dark side smiled sinisterly. **"** ** _She is sleeping right now. This is why I can come out and play._ " **She motioned next to her where the chain what was embedded on her chest led. On the ground, Esdeath light side slept on a bed.

The dark side bit her index finger in a seductive manner.

 _"_ _I see… So, you are the dominant one in the dark. And she is when there are light.?"_

The dark side nodded. _ **"As you say, King. As you say. So what do you think? Do you let your dark side finally flow through you?"**_

 _"_ _Stop imitating the Emperor from the Star Wars."_

She changed into the emperor robes from Star Wars before her and imitated Emperor Palpatine ** _. "Good, good! Let the hate flow through you. Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey to the dark side will be finally complete!"_**

 _"Hey, nice acting. Do you mind if I borrow it?"_

The dark side snickered. **_"Do as you wish."_**

She sighed. ** _"_** _Just play nicely with each other. Okay?"_

The dark side snickered as she said the next thing sarcastically. _ **"I promise nothing. Maybe we will be a little bit dirty while we are playing. But don't worry mommy. We will endure."**_

 _"_ _By the way. Why is that in the last seven days, you two are more active than the before?"_

 _Her dark side snickered._ _ **"Who knows… Maybe it is a sign you lose control over yourself."**_

 _"_ _Right. But now you are just annoying. Go back play somewhere else. Compared to you I have a steady income and not a hobo. You know?"_

 _She smiled sinisterly._ _ **"As you wish 'King.' Now we will go. But the time will come. When you will be the one who will go into the corner."**_ With that, her two sides disappeared from her vision. Of course, no one saw them because they were only the projection of her two sides. In the first few weeks. She only saw them when she is napping. But now, they starting to appearing in her vision more frequently and it was worried and annoyed her greatly.

She sighed as she knocked out her last opponent. " _I really need to find a way to regulate her. Or maybe if the things what she said I true. She will overtake me." A_ chill ran through her spine. _"I don't want to think about it what kind of mayhem she will do if she overtook my body."_

From the corner of her eye, she saw Nfirea, Ninya and the soldiers who the Marquis entrusted her ran towards her. She turned towards them and waved. " **Ah. I see you finished with your objective. How it went?"** she tilted her head.

Everyone gasped in awe. Even Nfirea and Ninya seeing the numerous unconscious man behind her. **"Y-You did this alone Raidyn-san?"** Nfirea raised his trembling hand.

 **"** **Of course, I am. Why? What do you think who else?"** all of them nodded with an uneasy expression.

 **"** **Now, do you managed to recover the documents?"** Ninya nodded then withdraw two parchments from his cloak pocket. **"We only meet a few of this thug and the leader of this raid point thanks to your diversion. He tried to bribe himself out of the situation, but we managed to capture him."** Explained Nfirea.

Raidyn inspected the documents and nodded with a satisfied expression. **"Splendid! All of you did a great work."**

All of them smiled then the adamantine ranked adventurer continued. **"Let' bind them before they woke up. We don't want our hard work will be in vain. Do we?"**

The soldiers and the two boys nodded and started to bind, disarm and carry in one place the still unconscious thugs."

Thanks to the soldiers help. After a half hour, they managed to tightly rope all of the convicts in the area and carry them to a secured place of the building until they are delivered to the prison.

Of course, a few of them awakened. But they are either knocked out again, or Ninya or Nfirea cast them to a [Sleep] spell. Raidyn even searched and confiscated many items from them what could help their escape. While the soldiers with them did this. A few of them searched the building for further evidence against the Eight Finger criminal organization.

All of the criminals were locked in the prison what the soldiers found in the basement and the prisoners what the convicts held here were freed.

As Raidyn finished with the last, she wiped away a phantom sweat from her forehead. **"Huh. This was the last."** Suddenly she felt a familiar presence. The soldiers and the two boys looked at the sky. A huge a wall of flame Engel fouling the area near the city walls.

 **"** **Ninya, Nfirea go to the meeting point. Escort the victims to a safe place,"** she **or** dered her subordinates.

The two boys nodded. **"I will go investigate what causing that huge grill party."** She pointed in the direction of the massive firewall.

 **"** **We will go with you!"** Ninya even thought he was afraid seeing the massive firewall. He twisted his tongue and said the previous sentence.

Raidyn shook her head **. "No, you have a task. It is an important mission."**

 **"** **B-But…"** shuttered Nfirea.

She turned towards them and smiled. **"Don't worry. I will b fine. You know what? When I came back, I will tell you more about the Xenomorphs. Deal?"**

The two boys looked at each other with an uneasy expression then nodded.

The tanned skinned adamantine adventurer turned back to the direction of the flame wall and lunged forward. **"Let's crash the party! Shall we?"** She jumped into the air while she charged towards the wall and used her spell. **"[Fly]!"** as the magic raised her into the air she disappeared in the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So, this is for now. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **In the next chapter: A dark warrior appears? How could we fight with our demons?**

 **Don't worry in the next chapter you finally know what kind of Heteromorphic being Clementine will be transformed.**

 **Until that. Stay safe!**


	20. Raiding of the Night Raid

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

 **"** **Let's crash the party! Shall we?"** as she jumped into the air and activated her [Fly] spell and flew away in the night.

As she flew towards the massive flame wall, she looked into the clear night sky just to saw the heavens what was littered with stars. As far as the eye can see. She and Momonga were here more than two months. Still, she can't see enough this clear sky what was never given to her or any other people in the dying Earth before. Besides the old recordings from the past Earth sky or virtual recreations.

 _"_ _I wonder what Blue Planet–san would think when he saw his sky…. It is maybe a selfish wish. But I hope we will meet him here. I hope we will find our friends."_ A sad smile moved on her face.

 _"_ _Why am I so selfish…? Why I feel so alone despite Momonga-san is still there? Damn this body! It made me sentimental…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! We are here too!"_** said the dark side.

 ** _"_** ** _Y-Yes… Don't forget about us!"_** interjected the light side.

She smiled inside of herself. _"How could I? You two after all damn annoying. Don't leave alone the person with its own thought…"_

 ** _"_** ** _Hey! Take that back!"_**

But she did not respond to the dark side. After this sentence. The two of them went silent.

As these thoughts ran through her already confused mind, Esdeath saw the capital for the first time from the sky at night. She wanted to enjoy the view even more at least as a tribute towards her friend who loved the nature more than anything else. But there was no time for that at the moment. She had a mission what she had to fulfill after all.

 _"_ _I hope after we conquered the world or at least has a little time. I could come back to see at least once more to see this sight. It is really inspiring…"_

The capital was dark, and it didn't seem like a bustling city at all. Even so, it was a fascinating experience for Esdeath, whose eyes could see clearly in the darkness and the hidden energy patterns and forces behind the world what held the things together in the universe. Thanks to her energy and extrasensory perception.

She sometimes wished to everyone could see the brilliance behind the scenes of the hard reality. The intricate and beautiful horrors and miracles what take place behind the scenes. Even when you just grabbed and raised a rock. Unfathomable information exchange locations in the universe. The complex calculation and symmetrical processes to have occurred. It was truly amazing.

An average human brain would melt down even from a glance at it. Even she often got a massive headache and nausea from her extra sensitive perception abilities. She was here more than two months. Still, she could not get used to it. It was like when you try to stuff through an 850 tons' engine a small barely one cm hole. She almost fainted sometimes when she was outside, and it often happened when she was alone.

She just let herself go when she was her room. When she was out of cold at least did not felt the pain what she felt because of the overwhelming amount of information. The worse thing was that. A headache and the periodic sickness do not lessen just grow with each day. She did not know how much time she could endure before she either die or gone insane.

Watching quietly from above, Esdeath's eyes spotted an unusual sight; a light in the distance. Its energy patterns suggested a magic caster is casting spells.

Though nothing much happened at first, when she saw the rising black flames, she realized that this was an emergency situation.

 _"I wonder who is fighting? I know Demiurge, and a few other vassals will carry out operations around the Capital. I read it in the report after all. But in the Capital directly? That's new…"_

She lunged towards the battle and used [Message] to contact Ainz.

 **[Message]: "Momonga-san. Are you there?"**

 **[Message]: "Yes, I am here what do you need Esdeath-san?"**

 **[Message]: "Do you know anything about Demiurge operation near the capital?"  
[Message]: "Not much. He did not clear many things in it. Maybe he assumed I predicted his move and did not felt the need to write it into his report. Why do you ask?"**

 **[Message]: "Just because a massive wall of flame appeared near the Capital walls and I feel a similar energy signature nearby. Do you want to come along investigate it?"**

 **[Message]: "Go ahead. I will go as fast as I can. Luckily I am nearby because a noble named Marquis Raeven hired me to protect his mansion in the Capital."**

 **[Message]: "Strange… I know you, and Narberal-chan became Adamantine ranked adventurers, but the nobles don't usually hire adventurers from outside of their country. They usually pick one from their own nation."**

 **[Message]: "Umu. I know. It was strange for me too when the Dragon Kingdom Queen Draudillon Oricolus handed me the mission personally. But as she said. Her close friend the Marquis requested my help for personal reason and after the Beastman nation crushing defeat in the Border Fortress. The country could recuperate so my help would not have needed on the front lines for a while. The foot soldiers will do the brunt of the work. So she asked me this little request."**

 **[Message]: "Really? And how she looks?"**

 **[Message]: "She is a loli, and I think she is fallen to me. When she hires me to be part of her honor guard she always tries to create such situations when we remain alone or lure me into her room. Guh. …"**

 **[Message]: "Hahahaha…."** She laughed full heartedly in the [Message]. Ainz sweat dropped on the other side. **"Momonga-san… You little pervert. I know you like that kind of girls in anime and mangas. But in real life? You are a bad boy…. Kukukuku."**

 **[Message]:** **"It is not funny! It is horrible! What if she accidentally finds out who I am!? Anyway, she is not a little girl she is probably a hundred years old…"**

 **[Message]: "Oh. I am sorry. Poor Momonga-san. But you are a bright boy. I am sure you will find out something sooner or later."**

 **[Message]: "Probably. One more question."**

 **[Message]: "Shot Sans-san."**

 **[Message]: "Why do we still use honorifics?"** inquired Momonga.

 **[Message]: "I don't know. Maybe, because of habit?"**

 **[Message]: "Well then, from now on as your Guild Master I declare we don't need to use honorifics when there is only a chat between the two of us. Of course, if it is business or we are in front of the denizens of Nazarick we still use it when it is necessary. After all, we are friends or not?"**

 **[Message]: "As you say, Boss. As you say…"**

 **[Message]: "I am glad we agree on this."** Momonga chuckled. " **Well, we meet at the meeting point. Thanks for the coordinates by the way."**

 **[Message]: "No problem Mr. Bones. Until we see each other again."**

 **[Message]: "But then be surprised Snow white when I arrive to save you as a Prince intended to do. Kukuku."**

 **[Message]: "Shut up bonehead!"**

 **[Message]:** Momonga chuckled, but this act immediately activated his emotion suppression **. "Sush… You are so just adorable when you are angry**." With this Momonga terminated the connection.

 **"Snow White? Really? I expected a more creative nickname Momonga…"** she mumbled under her nose.

As she approached the site, she saw more clearly with each meter what happening below her on the ground.

She knew something was not right. Either it was an unknown element, Demiurge operation or even a Shalltear brainwasher revealing itself at this moment.

From Clementine information, she and Ainz knew the greatest suspect is the Slaine Theocracy who could own such items what could be capable of such things as brainwash undead. But the two of them don't want to act hastily. They needed more information before they mobilize the full wrath of Nazarick to annihilate from the earth Shalltear attacker. Beside that. if they make move against the Slaine Theocracy now. Because of the nation and its churches high influence in this world. They might recite a witch hunt. The thing what they wanted to avoid at any price.

 **"That is one of the eight location what the raids should hit…"** she murmured.

 **"I hope you will give me some entertainment. I am a little bored."** She lunged towards the location. Her speed jus grown and grown as she was fallen towards the ground.

Evileye was ultimately cornered by the 'Demon God' as she called it. There was no way to her to escape. Her friends and companions were dead. She even used her trump card against the monster, but he simply brushed off. Cutting off and thwarting all her escape plans. She felt the feeling what she thought she felt only when she fought against the Evil Deities two hundred years ago.

Then the masked figure looked towards the sky as the two of them heard a voice from the far. The voice seemed quite familiar with her, and it seemed the person just sing a song while her voice felt closer and closer with each moment. Evileye eyes widened. _"Is she insane to fall with such speed?"_

 **"Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (oh won't you, please take me home)  
Take me down to the paradise city  
Where the grass is green, and the girls are pretty  
Take me home (oh won't you please take me home)"**

Raidyn closed the distance between herself and the ground while she sang the song to divert attention from Evileye. Now she clearly knew why the presence what she felt was similar. It was the masked Demiurge. But what is he doing in the city? What business could he have here?

Before she could land. She elegantly made a flip into the air as she unsheathed her Ultra-great sword and fell on the ground with a big thud breaking the stone floor beneath her as she strokes in the point where Demiurge stood. Making sure she will not hurt him but to not raise too much suspicion in the process. Demiurge simply jumped away from the way of the strike.

As she stood up, she glanced backward to Evileye. **"Beautiful night. Isn't it?"**

Evileye who was on the brink of life and death stood dumbfounded. The new girl probably just saved her life then joked like it was nothing. She felt no fear from her words as she stood before the most likely 'Demon God' entity who could probably easily crush the 'Evil Deities ' who she fought two hundred years ago.

However, she immediately changed her mind. When you thought about it, both of them seemed very suspicious. After all, it was a very unlikely situation from her she just appearing from the nowhere when the demon just ends her life.

 **"Raidyn?! What are you doing here?!"**

Raidyn tilted her head and sheathed her sword. **"I finished with my raid point earlier, and I thought I help out those groups in need. When I saw the signs of magic here. So I decided to investigate it."**

There was no other chance. She had to ask her help. **"Then as a fellow Adamantine ranked adventurer, I request you give me a handout!"**

As the words left her mouth, she realized what she has done. She most likely sent to death the fresh girl.

That was the difference in the fighting strength between herself and the enemy. Even with the help of Raidyn the Spellblade, a fellow Adamantine ranked adventurer, what could she do what Evileye did not try already? The demon facing Evileye was one she could not hope to defeat, even with her help. It would be like going from a scrap of paper to two— either way, they would both be scattered by the raging storm before them.

If she accepted Evileye's request, she would be directly responsible for her death. What she should have done was to tell her to flee, and if possible, take the bodies of her comrades with her.

Raidyn closed her heteromorphic eyes and smirked like it was some kind of light request from a friend. **"Okidoki! Evileye-chan.".**

She tightened her grip on her sword.

The petite vampire held her breath.

Despite her thin frame, she felt unimaginable strength flowing towards her from Raidyn's direction. It seemed for a moment she saw the reflection of the leader of the thirteen heroes. No, her aura even surpassed his. It was an incredible sight.

She looked to the masked demon before her. **"Sorry to make you wait. I hope this little incident will not ruin our future relations."**

The demon before her bowed his head to her like a servant to a noble. No. It couldn't possibly be respected; he must have been mocking her. Was the two of them merely playing games? Evileye just stood stunned behind her and did not understand what she saw. _"Is this girl insane, overconfident, stupid or not able to sense danger what she is facing?"_

 **"My, my, such an honor you pay us this night. Might I inquire as to your noble name? This one is known as Jaldabaoth."**

 **"** **Jaldabaoth? You have a strange name. Let me introduce myself then. I am Raidyn."** She bowed sarcastically before the demon.

 _"_ _What she is doing? Is she mocking him? Is she insane?"_

Evileye didn't think the name Jaldabaoth was weird. In fact, Evileye had no idea what to think of it. She knew quite a bit about the lore of demons and other infernal beings, but next to nothing about this name.

Although Jaldabaoth emitted a terrifying infernal presence, she felt the opposite but similar from Raidyn's direction. It seemed she exudes some kind of unknown holy energy instead of subterranean what counter the demoralizing demon presence.

Then Evileye realized what Raidyn is doing. She measures her opponent through verbal communication and through his movements. It was all along her plan. Measure the enemy strength before she fights with it.

The petite mage, who was ashamed of how easily her emotions had taken control of her, moved into the shadow of Raidyn to not distract them.

Even though Raidyn seemed just a newcomer, Evileye felt she would be in the way if that two clash.

The two side did not bother with her presence anymore. At the moment that she moved, they began a duel of wits, each seeking the secrets of the other.

 **"What do you seek in this beautiful night?"**

 **"The Winged Seed of the Thorn- apple whispered me the fact here, and now I could find some Buttercup."**

 _"Hmm. Clever. The language of flowers…"_ Though Raidyn.

 **"Ah. I see… And what kind of Weath do you seek tonight Jaldabaoth-san?"**

 **"The rarest kind of Weath capable of beckoning us to this plane has found its way to this city. We are here to retrieve it, of course. Regretfully it could be only recovered tonight."**

 **"And what if I give the weath what you seek? Wouldn't that solve the problem?"**

 **"Unfortunately, the Thorn- Apple flower still not bloomed."**

Raidyn lowered her head. **"That's so… How unfortunate. But so be it."**

 **"That is precisely so."**

Evileye tilted her head at the surreal sight before her. Rather than a battle of wits, they were just speaking bout flowers and weath. How did that even make sense? _"_ _What are those two are doing!? Speaking of Weath and flowers? Nonsense!"_

Raidyn placed her hand on the handle of her sword. **"Then. At least bring me some Viscaria. I heard they are beautiful at this time of the year."**

The masked demon bowed as he smirked under his mask. **"As you wish. If the Delphinium, ask for it. It's the task of the Winged Seeds of the grass to fulfill it. "**

Raidyn pulled out her Ultra Greatsword, and it seemed its size grow before Evilieye's eyes as Raidyn pulling her sword out from its sheath. Its length was almost three meter. A partial skull adorned its joint between the blade and the handle.

 _"_ _How could she possibly even raise that huge sword?"_

 **"Please permit me a little resistance."**

 **"It would be pretty disappointing if you did not show any resistance,"** Raidyn smirked.

As Raidyn stepped forward, she disappeared before Evileye's eyes. She searched her for a moment. Then she heard the clangs as the two figure struggling against each other.

The petite mage could not describe the fight with words. Although she barely saw anything from the battle of the two figure what she saw was awe-inspiring.

The after-images of countless swords parried and countered by the extended claws of Jaldabaoth.

 **"Incredible..."** she murmured.

There were many ways to render praise, but at this moment, Evileye, who was entranced by the dazzling swordplay before her, could only offer up that single word. It exceeded the blows of all the swordsmen in her memory. It seemed as though she would slice through the night and evil in one blow.

She felt like the princess in the songs of the bards. And the girl before her seemed like a knight come to her rescue. An electric current ran up her spine from between her legs, and Evileye's petite frame shuddered.

The heart of hers that had been still for over 150 years seemed to beat quickly once more.

Placing her hands on her breast, she found that of course there was no movement there. Even so, it felt real enough to her.

She could not say a word. Just watched the two sides clash with each other.

Whoosh! Jaldabaoth has blown a good distance away, with a sound that didn't seem like it could have come from a body of flesh and blood. Though he remained on his feet, he was still skidding over the cobblestoned floor at a rate that would swiftly wear out the soles of his shoes. After several dozen meters, he finally came to a halt and dusted himself off.

 **"Truly spectacular. Crossing blows with a genius warrior like yourself might have been a mistake on my part."**

Raidyn raised her ultra-heavy sword with one of her hand and summoned several blue energy swords behind her back then released them towards Jaldabaoth. The demon raised his heavy clawed hands to protect himself from the energy blades.

 **"Muu. Jaldabaoth-san. I expected a good show tonight. Why are you holding back?"** she pouted her face in a sad expression.

It seemed almost unbelievable that neither party was going all-out despite the scope of this battle.

 **"** **Could she be a God-kin?"**

The offspring of the beings known as "Players" were people who might awaken incredible power from within themselves. The Slane Theocracy called these people demigods. Or, more precisely, they were the ones who carried the bloodline of the Six Gods within their veins. If they had the blood of others, they would be termed differently.

 **"** **Could she carry the blood of the Players?"** she murmured.

 **"My my, it seems I couldn't hide it from you after all. you said (that your name is) Raidyn-sa—n didn't you."**

 **"As you say, my friend. As you say."** She smiled under her hood.

 **"Oh my, what an honor to called by such thing from a blooming** **purple Tulip.** **Very well, then. Here I come. [Aspect of the Devil: Tentacle Wing]."**

Wings sprouted from Jaldabaoth's back, but the feathers covering them were abnormally long, evoking the appearance of tentacles. Despite the horrific scene, Raidyn remained on her guard.

 **"You are strong. There is no doubt that your might exceeds my own. Though it is not exactly to my tastes, permit me the use of this method. While your own defense is formidable, can the same be said of the small fry behind you? How will you deal with that, then? Perhaps you should focus on defending her, no?"**

With that, he cast forth a hail of feathers. Their tips were razor-sharp, capable of slicing cleanly through muscle and bone.

Evileye was defenseless in the face of this onslaught. She had no more mana to cast 'Crystal Wall.' All she could do was wait and hope for a miracle.

Then suddenly saw a dark form appearing before her. She looked up. Crimson Cape and black-clad armor adorned the broad warrior.

 **"Are you alright?"** he asked in a gentle voice as he glanced back.  
Seeing the broad black-clad warrior Evileye's she felt the sensation when she saw Raidyn fight. _"Damn! Twice in the same night… What a shame!" she_ thought.

The shattered remains of the feathers were scattered everywhere. Even though they were capable of shredding a human being to pieces, it was still a beautiful sight.

 **"** **Y-Yes, thank you…."** She shuttered. However, her face was completely red under her mask.

 **"It's good that you're all right. I am Momon by the way. Adamantine ranked adventurer from the Dragon Kingdom."**

 **"** **Evileye-chan are you alright**?" asked Raidyn who withheld the huge demon claw with her oversized sword.

 **"** **I am fine!"** she yelled. However, she still did not want to believe in her eyes. _"Two god-kin in one nigh_ t?" Normally that could not be possible. Still, it happened before her very eyes.

That man's calm voice. Raidyn's arm, swinging her sword at incredible speed. The black-clad warrior breathing was measured, and his tone was calm, even as he furiously deflected the feathers coming at them.

 **"Ah... ah... Ah! Your shoulder! Are you okay?"** she asked in a tone of concern.

Momon's pauldron had a feather stuck in it. Because it had been cloven in half mid-flight, it had lost its penetrating power. It looked like a decoration on his armor.

 **"That's nothing. Attacks at this level aren't even worthy of consideration. Rather, I am glad that you're all right."** He chuckled.

Evileye felt her heart lurch with a _badump_. Her face was hot under her mask, which seemed like it was going to scald her.

 **"** **My, my two purple tulips in one night. I may need backup."** Chuckled Jaldabaoth and raised his hand.

From the air above them, numerous white flashes appeared whose flew towards them at an incredible speed. Raidyn kicked the demon in his stomach who from the force flew back a few meters, and for a moment she was before the Dark Warrior and Evileye to block the attack. With a slash, she cut down all shells.

 **"Marvellous! For defending the two of them without letting her sustain so much as a scratch, I, Jaldabaoth, offer you two my heartiest congratulations. Indeed, a marvelous display."** The demon bowed.

In the roofs, they spotted an another masked suited figure who held some kind of strange staff in his hands. He held it in an odd position.

Instead of he held his most likely ranged weapon in the right position. He held it vertically while used his two hands to balance it. If a magic caster saw this, he or she maybe laughing at the other masked person due of his clumsy staff placement.

 **"What do you want?"** inquired Momon.

With that, Momon scooped up Evileye in one arm and hugged her close to him.

 **"!"**

Her unmoving heart felt like it was going to burst from her mouth. In her mind, the stupid stories of the stupid bards kept pounding through her brain, over and over again. Especially the ones where the Knight carried the princess while doing battle. Any sensible person would realize that carrying a burden while fighting a strong enemy was nothing but foolishness.

 _"Bards throughout the world, I'm sorry! A true knight does indeed carry the frail maiden in his arms, fighting while protecting her. Uwah, what am I thinking! So embarrassing!"_

She was being carried like a sack of potatoes under his arm. Although, that was actually the best way to do it. Compared to a mature adult woman, Evileye was small and light. To maintain his center of gravity, it made perfect sense for Momon to carry her like this.

She knew she had no grounds to complain, and her heart still burned with the anger of seeing her companions murdered. She knew full well this wasn't the time for such foolishness. Even so, there was no way to adequately quell the unhappiness inside her heart.

 **"Then, Let's continue. The night is still young."** Raidyn stepped forward. Momon placed Evileye on the ground and stepped beside her as unsheathed his two huge black great swords.

 **"No, I believe that will be all for now. Like I said earlier, my objective is not to defeat you. Now, we will turn part of the capital into a purgatory. Once we have established the breach, rest assured that I shall certainly send the two of you to the underworld atop a pyre of infernal flame. Come, Chef. We have to cook tonight."** The masked figure with the strange glowing staff nodded but did not say anything.

Jaldabaoth glanced towards the other masked figure on the roof which held some kind of strange item in his hand.

The figure nodded and with that, the two of them turned and vanished. Their movement did not seem hurried they just disappeared into the night.

 **"No. No, this is not okay, Raidyn-sama, Momon-sama if we don't pursue them they will cause havoc in the city."**

The two warrior shook their head in unison. **"Think about it Evileye. What will happen if we fight here with them in the middle of the city? Many civilians could die in the process."**

Momon nodded. **"She is right. If we fight with them here. That will not be beneficial to the city and its denizens."**

Evileye lowered her head shamefully. **"I –I understand…."**

The petite mage hated herself her helplessness. In the current situation, she was only a burden to the two Adamantine ranked adventurer before her. To think she'd said such high-sounding things to Climb.

 **"** **We did not meet yet. I am Momon Adamantine ranked adventurer from the Dragon Kingdom and she is my companion Nabe."**

He pointed to the woman who just descended slowly from the sky. The dark hero, Momon's team, included the magic caster known as the Beautiful Princess. At the time, Evileye had laughed at the vanity of such a nickname, but now, with the real person in front of her, she found herself holding her breath.

 **"I am Raidyn. It is nice to meet you Momon-kun. I heard many great things from the two of you. You two are really accomplished adventurers."** They shook each other hands, and Raidyn nodded towards the blushing Nabe.

Nabe bowed her head respectfully while tried to hide her embarrassment. **"We could say the same. Defeating thousands of undead in the cemetery and a high ranked vampire is not an easy feat."**

 **"Oh, you just flatter me. It was not a big thing really."** She chuckled.

 **"Is that so…"** Momon chuckled from the acting of his guild mate.

 **"What do you think what will be our next move be?"** inquired Raidyn.

 **" Ignoring Jaldabaoth and the other who accompanied him would be dangerous. I am here purely to watch over my client mansion. But If I get his permission. Maybe, we could combine our powers to stop him and his plan."**

 **"I agree, but first we should acquire the permission of our clients. It would be pretty unsatisfying if we would have kicked out before we could explain the situation and rally the guards."** Explained Raidyn.

Momon nodded. **"—That is true."**

 **"What the two of you think?"** Momon turned towards Nabe and Evileye.

 **"** **I agree."** Said Evileye. Nabe just nodded.

 **"** **Then we should throw away that oversized Mosquito first."** Noted Nabe in an annoyed tone.

Evileye bowed deeply to Momon and Raidyn.

 **"Thank you very much for all your help. Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Evileye, of the adamantine ranked adventuring party Blue Rose. I further apologize from Raidyn-sama because of my rude behavior in our first meeting."**

 **"No problem Evileye-chan. You don't need to be so formal to me. We are colleagues after all. It is our duty to help each other in the time of distress."** Said Raidyn cheerfully.

Momon nodded. **"She is right. You don't have to be so formal."**

 **"** **Shall we help you with your friends?"** She pointed to Gagaran and Tia.

 **"I am deeply grateful for your offer, but there is no need. Our colleagues should be arriving soon. Perhaps they can cast the resurrection spell upon them here."**

 **"Hm? You can use Resurrection spells?"** inquired Momon.

 **"Ah... ah, yes. Our team leader Lakyus can bring the dead back to life."**

 **"Is that so? Then... if I may ask, from how far away can one cast a resurrection spell?"**

 **"What do you mean?"** Evileye tilted her head confusedly.

 **"That is to say, let's say you wanted to resurrect these two. Assuming you cast your spell in the Empire, where would they resurrect? In the Empire, or where their bodies lie?"**

 **"** **I am sorry Momon-dono. I am not aware of the spell details. But maybe when Lakyus arrived she could explain it to you.."**

Momon nodded. **"Mmm. Then, another question; after the resurrection, would the two of them be able to fight immediately?"**

 **"** **It would be impossible,"** Evileye replied.

The spell Lakyus cast was the 5th-tier magic 'Raise Dead.' The raising would drain tremendous amounts of life force. Without exception, adventurers ranked iron and lower would be reduced to ash if it was cast on them. Adamantine ranked heroes could be revived without a problem, but the resurrection would drain so much life energy from them that they would not be able to move, and recovering this life energy would take a long time.

If Jaldabaoth was right, not only were they still in danger, but they would also be deprived of a great amount of fighting strength.

 _"_ _...no, under these conditions, nobody can fight Jaldabaoth besides the two of them in front of me. Resurrecting my companions would do nothing to alter the circumstances. It would be wiser for them to focus on recovery after their revival."_ Thought Evileye.

 **"** **I see… I think I have a general idea now. If possible, I think I would like to meet Lady Lakyus. Would it be possible for me to wait here with you?"**

 **"Wha! W-w-w-why do you want to see Lakyus?!"** Evileye panicked.

She didn't understand the reason why herself. In an instant she heard Momon saying that he wanted to see Lakyus, her heart was filled with resentment. It even shocked herself, and her outburst had alarmed Momon too. Raidyn tilted her head confusedly seeing Evileye's shameful act.

Within her mask, her face began reddening with shame, and she was glad that the cloak covered up the tips of her ears which were also turning red.

 **"I was hoping to ask about revival magic, and also to meet with the leader of Blue Rose, who are fellow adventurers of the same rank as myself, and who are my seniors besides. That, Jaldabaoth and his mysterious companion might be gone, but there's no guarantee he will not return. Is that so displeasing?"**

 **"N-no, it's not like that... ah, I'm sorry I shouted at you."**

The resentment in her chest vanished the moment she heard Jaldabaoth's name; she knew they had to be on guard against him.

 **"Can you explain to us what happened here before we arrived Evileye-san?"** asked Raidyn.

Evileye nodded. **"Of course, but before that, I need to reposition my comrade's bodies. Could you help me with that?"** Momon and Raidyn nodded and helped her with the bodies.

She'd thought they would have been burned beyond recognition, but it seemed that the devil's flames had only burned the soul rather than the flesh. The corpses were immaculate. After closing their eyes and crossing their arms over their chests, Evileye withdrew a 'Shroud of Sleep' from her pack, and began wrapping Tia up in it.

As the two of them helped Evileye Nabe gritted her teeth at the background. " _Why the Supreme Beings care about that cockroach? I can't stand seeing my masters doing the work instead of me…."_ As she thought about this, she strolled towards the scene and started to help them.

Evileye started her long explanation as the four of them worked. Nabe hearing what happened her comrade almost decapitated the vampire beside her. Only the awareness of her two master's presence stopped her. The two of them wanted to remain hidden in a time come. She did not know why the one above all and his enforcer hide from such miserable creatures as humans. But she did not care. If it is the wish and the plan of her masters. Then she will obey as a faithful servant of Nazarick.

As Evileye spoke of how she had nearly finished off the insect maid, a change came over Raidyn, Momon, and Nabe, who had been quietly listening to her story up until now.

 **"Then, did you kill her?"**

His words were neutral, but the anger behind them was unmistakable. Raidyn glanced downward for a moment. However, it did not seem from her hood, but she gritted her teeth.

 ** _"_** ** _Kill her! I know you want it!"_** her evil side appeared again.

 _"_ _Shut up already!"_ she roared in herself as she gritted her teeth. _"A headache and nausea back again…. Why is the pain so intense this time!? Deep breath…. Deep breath… You will be over it just a moment, and the pressure will be gone! The pressure will be gone!"_ She took a deep breath. She wanted to shout in her agony, but she withheld. Instead, she bit her lower lip. _**"Come to the dark side we have cookies..."**_

 _"Oh, cookies! I love cookies! What kind of cookies do you have?"_

 _ **"Cookies with raisins."**_ said the dark side.

 _"Get away from me! Monster! And take with you those infernal abominations with you!"_

 **"No, we didn't kill her. Jaldabaoth appeared before we could do that."** Evileye explained.

 **"...Is that so? I see I see."** Momon nodded.

The anger vanished, and Evileye wondered if he had even been angry in the first place. But, the silent Nabe's hard eyes were still filled with simmering wrath. It is hard to tell if she disdained everyone in this way.

" **Did the insect maid what you speak about shown any hostility before your group attacked her? "** Asked Raidyn.

The petite mage realized why instantly the tone of the two of them changed.

It was only natural for adventurers to avoid unnecessary battles. If a group of high-level adventurers didn't know this, it would disgrace the name of adamantine-ranked adventurers; everyone knew that.

 **"Jaldabaoth said that he would turn the capital into an inferno. A maid following someone like that couldn't possibly be a normal person. I believe the decision my colleagues made to fight her was the correct course of action."**

Momon and Raidyn looked at each other and nodded. **"Fair enough."** Said Raidyn as the two of them lowered their head.

 **"Ah! Please, raise your heads! Such a wonderful persons like yourselves should... Ueeeeee?"** Evileye twisted her tongue when she realized what she has done.

Evileye squealed in her heart.

 _"_ _Ahhh. I can't help! The two of them so cool!"_

Given the way Evileye was looking at the two of them like a schoolgirl in love, her expression was kind of pathetic under her mask. This was the one reason why she wore a mask. To avoid such cases.

Evileye's body had stopped developing at the age of twelve. As such, she possessed none of the parts that a man wanted to see. Whether it came to inducing the fires of lust in others or satisfying said passion, it would have been tough for her.

Of course, a particular subset of men would have been very attracted to her, but they were a minority. With a beauty like Nabe or Raidyn beside Momon. She had no chance.

Yes, she was interested both of them. But she was more interested towards Momon. Of course, if that came into she would be in a threesome.

Raidyn was very attractive to her, but she was confused what to do with her when she thought about their future relationship. Has she felt a deep gratefulness towards her savior,s friendship or love? She did not know, and this is frightened her. But most likely she thought about Raidyn more like a popular girl in the school who she wants to befriend.

She didn't quite know what they were doing at first, but when she remembered how she had wailed just now, it came to her. The two of them had taken her cry as a warning.

 **"Momon-san, do you recognize those flames?"** Raidyn pointed in the direction of the huge flame wall.

As Raidyn said this, all of them turned to look at the crimson radiance. Evileye's eyes widened, for she knew what had caused the fire.

Momon looked in the direction of the flames.

The crimson fire spat tongues of flame toward the sky, as though it aimed to burn down the heavens. It was easily more than thirty meters high, and she could hardly imagine how wide it was— several hundred meters, maybe more.

The wall of flame swayed like a veil and encircled the city like a girdle.

Evileye, who had been shocked senseless by sight, heard a soft male voice in her ear.

 **"'Flames of Gehenna'?"** whispered Momon.

 **"** **Yes, it is. Strange seeing it there…."** Replied Raidyn.

 **"Do you know what is that?"** inquired Evileye.

Raidyn turned towards her. **"I am not sure. But I saw similar thing under my travels."**

The black clad warrior nodded.

 **"I need to discuss something with Raidyn, please excuse us,"** Momon crooned.

 **"Eh, can't I come along too?"** yelped Evileye.

 **"Ah, no, it's a personal thing. Please, excuse us."** The two of them retreated while Nabe remained at Evileye's side.

Evileye did not understand why she can't come along if Raidyn can. She was like a small child again. After more than two thousand years she felt jealous? Or this was the feeling of loneliness. She did not know, and this is bothered her.

She saw Raidyn face under her hood and what she saw shocked her. It was concern and pain. _"Did she hiding something? Uhhh. I just want to hug her!" Her eyes widened. "What did I think."_ She gritted her teeth then sighed. _"I don't know what to do anymore…"_

 _"_ _It's foolish to want to be protected because you're weak. Instead, all you need to do is become strong, and you won't need anyone to keep you safe. That should be the way."_

 **"Sorry, Evileye-chan. We will tell you what we found out when we finished. If it is alright to you of course."** Said Raidyn playfully.

 **"Hm? Ahh, I'm sorry. Ok, I just wait for my party here then."** Raidyn and Momon nodded.

She recalled the idle chatter in the tavern. At that time, she'd laughed it off, because she had thought it had nothing to do with her.

Ainz activated a cash item. It had the power to prevent eavesdropping, but it felt like a waste because it was a one-use item. However, he had no choice.

 **"Did you activated the item?"**

Momon nodded. **"Better be safe than regret later. It is one use, but you have plenty of them in your vault."**

 **"Right. To plunder my vault very nice from you…"**

Momon noded.

 **"Let's get back to the topic. So what do we do with her? She hurt little Entoma. But killing her would cause too much ruckus and questions…"** She glanced towards Evileye who just spoke with Nabe.

 **"Exactly. This is why she will live for the time being. We will deal with her later. She could be a valuable resource. But when the time comes. She will be punished for hurting our friend creation."**

 **"What do you think of her?"**

 **"I don't know. She is strange. First, she was rude then now she is like an excited child seeing her idol. And there is an another funny thing…"**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Maybe I am wrong… But I feel small negative energy traces around her. Barely recognizable but the small marks are here."**

 **"How do you know?"**

 **"You know. I have Extrasensory and Energy perception. I can see and sense energy signatures around me."**

 **"And how is the world painted through your vision?"** asked Ainz.

 **"Beautiful, horrible and give me too much information to work."** She rolled her eyes.

Momon nodded. **"Demiurge sure chose the worst time for a raid. But every bad situation can be converted into a positive one. I say this is a great opportunity to strengthen our reputation further. I think I saw through his plan for the most part. However, the more complex a machine, the more easily it breaks down."**

 **"Yeah, you are right… When I thought I have a lazy night…"** she sighed and massaged her nose temple. **"You are feeling alright? You don't look good…"** noted Momon. **"What happened?"**

Esdeath realizing Ainz recognized her moment of weakness tried to save the situation. _"Shit, he and Nazarick has enough problem without my unimportant sickness. I need to bullshit myself out again…"_

She started to smile. **"What do you say! Momon-kun! It is not nice to say such thing to your friend!"** She chuckled **.**

 **"Don't play with me! What is the problem?"**

Raidyn glanced next to her and showed an awkward face of disgust. **"I just thought back to the soup what I ate yesterday. It was like this. Bleeh…."** She stuck out her tongue her face twisted to an Excalibur face.

 **"** **Seriously. Don't do that again! You are frightening me. You know if there is any problem. You can come to me."**

 **"** **I know I know daddy. I promise I will tell you if there is a problem."** She pouted her face.

 **"** **So what do you think? Is she suspect anything about us?"** asked Raidyn.

 **"I don't know. From how she is staring us at this moment. Possibly…."**

 **"We have to be wary to do not reveal our identity."**

 **"Right."** Raidyn nodded. **"We have to be on our guard to do not raise any more suspicion."**  
Momon nodded. **"I am sorry. It was foolish of me to reveal my anger when she spoke about Entoma."**

 **"** **Don't worry about it. I was upset too. Hurting poor little Entoma who just did her own business. Who would do such thing? Only bullies do such things…"**

Narberal was completely calm in the background. Thinking everything is going according to the Supreme Beings plans. But it was not the chase. Not at all.

The two guild member felt as though they were going to drown in the lake of their own cold sweat. In Momonga chase it was only metaphor due he was undead and did not have sweat glands.

The two of them couldn't even grasp the meaning behind Demiurge's scheme. When Esdeath arrived at the scene, she was thought it would be fun, so she jumped in the battle. She knew only a fool battle maniac thinking. But her blood did not let her just to pass such opportunity.

She suspected from the energy signature it is some kind of demon who is similar to Demiurge was nearby. But when spotted Demiurge. How could I say? It surprised her. Just as Momonga when he heard about it.

The two of them started to worry if such beings as themselves worthy of the respect their subordinates.

If superiors — especially one of a CEO's level — proved themselves to be too incompetent, their subordinates would lose their trust in them.

When the two of them heard about Evileye almost killed Entoma. The two of them almost used their powers to annihilate her from the face of the New World. Only the two of them great control and Ainz Emotion Suppression prevented them to do not do such thing.

The two of them already knew. They have been grown to control themselves. It was a great breakthrough. But they needed more to succeed. The NPC's what their friends created was like the children's of their friends.

If someone hurts them. It's like someone hurting their friends. There is not forgiveness for such act.

 **"** **Let's go, back before we become more suspicious of her. And please send a [Message] to Albedo about our situation. That we may have to join in clearing up Jaldabaoth's mess."**

Raidyn nodded in response and relayed the [Message] to Albedo.

The two adventurer slowly made their way back to Evileye.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Palace: Receiving room:**

Though it was in the middle of the night, a corner of the royal city was lit up by torches as though it were broad daylight. A somewhat cramped room was packed full of men and women. They were all dressed in battle gear, but there was no unifying theme among them.

They were all adventurers within the capital who had responded to the hasty summons of the palace. Orichalcum and mithril-ranked adventurers notwithstanding, even lowly iron and copper-ranked adventurers were present for this. Amongst them, the eyes of the adventurers pointed at four people in the crowd. Raidyn, Momon, Nabe, and Evileye. Of course, beside them, Nfirea and Ninya was present too.

 **"** **Ninya, Nifirea. Let me introduce you Momon and Nabe from the Darkness Adamantine Adventurer group and Evileye from the Blue Rose. All three of them adamantine ranked adventurers."**

The two boys gasped. **"R-Really. It is an honor to meet you."**

Nabe only scoffed, and Evileye nodded towards the two boys. But Momon stepped forward to greet them in a manner of worthy.  
 **"** **It is good to meet you two."** He shook the hands of both of them.

The two boys were awe inspired. Every high ranked adventurer who they met. (Except Raidyn.) Was all full of themselves and could only boast of their achievements.

 **"** **Where are you and Miss Nabe from Momon-dono?"** inquired Ninya.

 **"** **We mostly operating in the Dragon Kingdom. But due to a request. We came in the Re-Estize Kingdom."**

 **"** **I see…"** nodded Ninya.

The great door to the chamber suddenly opened, and what appeared was a band of women, causing a stir.

Every one of them was known to the adventurers within the Kingdom.

At their head was the leader of the adamantine ranked adventuring party "Blue Rose," Lakyus Alvein dale Aindra.

Close behind her was the Golden Princess Renner, along with the leader of the Adventurer's Guild in the capital. Then there was one of the twins. And at the back was the strongest warrior of the Kingdom, Gazef Stronoff.

As the group stood before the gathered adventurers, the youth in white armor unrolled the scroll in his hands and pasted it onto the wall behind him.

It was a detailed map of the royal capital.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, to begin with, I'd like to thank you for being able to be present for this emergency meeting."** The woman who spoke was a former mithril ranked adventurer in the middle of her forties. The room quietened down hearing her voice.

 **"Due to the events what took place in the capital tonight the adventurers guild decided to cooperate with the Kingdom. Usually, this would never happen. But this is an exceptional chase. In order to quickly resolve the problem what we are facing. We decided to cooperate."**

The Golden Princess advanced accompanied by The members of the Blue Rose and Gazef Stronoff.

 **"I am Renner Theiere Chardelon ryle Vaiself, and I am deeply grateful that everyone here was able to respond to the extraordinary summons issued tonight."**

Renner started to explain her plan those who present and answered the questions those who asked. It only took a few minutes.

Then Renner reached the climax of her speech.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, you will be the bow of our Kingdom, drawn and loosed, to pierce our foe straight through the heart. Just as the adventurers will spread out, so will the enemy as they follow us. This also means the enemy's defense will weaken. Between a relaxed and a closed formation, I am certain it is easier to break through an informal structure. The purpose of forming you up into a line like this is to lure the enemy into weakening them. And finally, acting as the arrow will be Raidyn- and Momon-sama here. When they saw the enemy lines open up, the two of them will make a low-altitude flying assault to break through them."**

 **"...how about Red Drop? I know Raidyn. But you are sure you want to place your trust in a foreign adventurer's hand? Sure he is an adamantine adventurer but what if he is allied with that demon? Raidyn-dono. You are really want to place your life in a foreign adventurer's hand?"**

The crowd started to mumbling among each other.

Raidyn turned towards the one who showed concern. **"I feel he and his companion are trustable. In case if I am wrong. Well, let just say. I made the necessary precautionary steps against such situations. Please don't worry about me. Instead, concentrate your own survival and to save as many lives as you can."**

Esdeath assured the crowd. Amongst the crowd, there were many faces what she previously saw. The adventurers looked at each other and nodded. The dedication and trust radiated from their eyes.

 **"** **If you meet an enemy what you are not capable of defeating alone. Call reinforcements. Don't die in vain. Most of you are too young for that. Don't forget. Death comes for everyone. But you know what?"**

The crowd was completely silent.

Raidyn looked around. **"When you meet Uncle Death. You look into his empty eyes and just say to his face. Not today."**

The whole crowd cheered. Lakyus chuckled. **"Well, I admit… She can give a speech."**

 **[Message]: "How do you like my statement Momonga?"**

 **[Message]: "Not bad. Your luck stat is almost as high as mine. But to saying to them not fear me. That was rude."**

 **[Message]: "You know. I am that bad."** she rolled her eyes and chuckled.

 **[Message]: "Kukukuku… Indeed. Now it is my turn."**

Momon stepped forward. **"I am Momon. Adamantine Ranked Adventurer from the Dragon Kingdom. I know. You don't trust me. You don't know me. But I promise I rather die on the battlefield saving the innocent and fighting against our foe than letting our enemy get away with that what he is done."** Because of his collected clear, inspiring speech and tone. The Kingdom's adventurer's teams started to admire him.

They all started to cheer.

 **[Message]: And the Oscar goes….. To Momongaaaa. Congratulate him, people. He deserves it. Because he is the King of the buulshiit!"**

 **[Message]: "Thank you! Thank you! Everyone. But I could not do it without my friends. Sush. Emotion suppression kicked again."**

Evileye eyes brimmed like a schoolgirl under her mask **.** _"They are soo cool!"_

 **"Then how about Blue Rose? Will they be going in with Raidyn-san and Momon-san?"**

 **"...I will be accompanying Raidyn and Momon-sama... as the two of them makes their entry, so I have been focusing on restoring my mana up until now."**

 **"Then let me ask another question. I'd like to ask the Warrior Captain something. What about the nobles' house troops and warriors? Blue Rose has already lost two members. You should be taking their place in battle. Couldn't you lead those troops into battle, and let Blue Rose handle the task of clearing the path for Raidyn and Momon-san?"**

 **"Answer us!"** yelled an another one from the crowd.

The Warrior captain stepped forward and answered. **"The house troops are responsible for protecting their masters' estates, and the soldiers look to the defense of the capital. And the warriors I lead are tasked with defending the royal family."**

 **"Are you telling us the Great Gazef Stronoff. The Warrior Captain does not dare step on the battlefield."**

The air had changed. It was filled with hostility and frustration. Gazef's words were correct, but even if they understood them on a logical level, it was still unacceptable on an emotional level. The ones who earned their coin in blood were the adventurers, and they were already prepared to sell their lives dearly in the coming battle.

The nobles and royalty should have been the same way. Having taken the money of the masses, they should be rushing to their rescue instead of holding up safe in their castles. Especially since they were taking the Kingdom's strongest man as their bodyguard. What the hell?

Hostility against the nobles and the royalty filled the air. Gazef took a step back. He understood that at this point, anything he said would only sound like an excuse.

Lakyus wanted to speak, but Raidyn interjected. **"Please don't be too harsh with the Warrior Captain. As a Warrior Captain, his duty requires protecting the royal family whatever it takes. I am sure if the time comes. He will make his appearance on the battlefield. I am right Warrior Captain?"** Raidyn glanced towards Gazef.

Gazef stood dumbfounded for a moment. _"Why did she risking her reputation by protecting me. This does not make sense."_

Then collected his thought and replied. **"As you say Raidyn-dono."** He bowed his head.

The fellow adventurers murmured for a moment then nodded their head. Accepting Raidyn judgment.

 **"Thank you Raidyn."** Lakyus continued.

 **"You should know. The one paying to gather you all here is not the royal family, but Princess Renner herself, out of her own private sources. The one who brought Momon-san here was Marquis Raeven. Although he is not here tonight because he is on guard against the attacking demons."**

 **"...Climb. I have one more task for you!"**

 **"Yes, Princess!"**  
 **"There might be survivors in the middle of the enemy territory. Please rescue them."**

Murmured whispers rose up from the adventurers. " **Impossible," "it's too much,"** that sort of thing. Entering the heart of the enemy formation and looking for survivors wasn't so much dangerous as outright suicidal. And escorting powerless civilians back out through a war zone was practically impossible.

Climb answered immediately.

 **"Yes, your majesty! I will stake my life to accomplish any task you ask of me!"**

Everyone looked at Climb as though he were mad.

 **"We would like to volunteer to go with Climb-kun!"** raised his hand Ninya. Nfirea did not know what did his partner said a moment before. **"What?"** Then he realized what his adventuring companion has done **. "What?!"**

Everyone glared to the two boys besides Raidyn.

 **"It will be a dangerous mission where you most likely die. Do you two still want to go?"**

The flames of sturdiness burned in Ninya's eyes. _"I will prove Raidyn-chan. I am worthy!"_

 **"I am sure Princess. If there are civilians who are still alive, we will rescue them!"  
"Ninya are you sure?"** inquired Raidyn in a cold tone.

Ninya gulped and turned to his secret love. **"I am sure! Please permit me to go! I know I can't go with you to fight with the demon. At least let me participate in this mission."**

Raidyn mouth curled into a smile. **"You two can go. Take care of yourselves. I trust you two enough. And the two of you are big boys after all."**

Every adventurer gasped in the room.

Nfirea just mumbled in an incomprehensible tone because he still processed his fellow hero signed him into a suicide mission. **"Is he crazy?"** He murmured in a low tone.

Renner smiled and nodded. **"So be it. You two can accompany Climb."**

Brain Unglaus stepped forward. **"...Princess, Climb, and the two boys are just three men, and there might be some risk. Will you permit me to accompany them?"**

 **"Will that be all right, Brain Unglaus-sama?"**

That name raised another commotion from the adventurers. The name of Brain Unglaus was one which nobody who valued strength would ever forget.

 **"Ah, it's no problem for me."**

 **"Then I will be counting on you four. May I now ask the various party leaders to step forward?"**

The leaders of the groups stepped forward and introduced themselves. Everything went according to the plan what was composed by the two players.

People who looked like they were second-in-command for their adventuring parties were coming up to Ainz and Esdeath in twos and threes to speak to them. Mostly Raidyn received these requests due she operated in the Kingdom, not Momon.

After them. Lower ranked adventurers came to introduce themselves and their parties to the two adventurers. The two of them greeted all of them with equal care. After all, this event was like exchanging business cards. After all, when you are doing business with someone. The first impression could be the watershed between a successful trade or failure.

The two of them paid attention every newcomer. It was not important to remember all of their names. But to at least remember the party names and their ranks. Of course, it was not really important for Momon and Nabe. But it was important for Raidyn. After all. She operated in the Kingdom, not Ainz as said before.

However, it was an excellent opportunity for the leader of the Ainz Ooal Gown to strengthen his memory what was a good leader's main quality. _"Those long hours' practice before the mirror finally paid out. Huh… Being leader is mentally exhausting."_

 **[Message]: "Pink hair. Well, that's new. I mean there was a lot of players in YGGDRASILL who made his/her character hair pink. But I never thought I meet someone in a world where the people still in the middle ages."**

 **[Message]: "Why are you surprised? This is a fantasy world after all."** Said Momonga through his mental

link.

 **[Message]: "Still. Who wants to dye his hair pink? No offense Momonga…."**

 **[Message]: "Hey! What do you mean by that!?"**

 **[Message]: "Sorry. I thought you died your hair back then. Oh, sorry I forgot. Now you are bald as a badger."**

 **[Message]: "And you are…. You are like a white cucumber…"**

 **[Message]: "That was the weakest comeback what I ever heard..."** she rolled her eyes.

 **[Message]: "Oh… But you use cucumber often, don't you? You pervert. Kukukuku."** Momonga's emotion suppression kicked.

 **[Message]: "You speak gibberish tooth fairy!"**

 **[Message]: "Said snow white which is still strolling around Nazarick in the form of a little child."**

 **[Message]: "Hey! I do that because of practical reasons…"**

 **[Message]: "And what's those possible reasons?"** inquired Momonga.

Esdeath thought about the reasons for a moment. **[Message]:** **"It is easier to keep clean, I can ride in your neck, and you will never find me if we play hide and seek."**

 **[Message]: "Add one. You will never ride in my neck after what happened last time. Add two. I am the mighty ruler of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. You had no chance against me in Hide and Seek. I just order my subordinates to find you."**

 **[Message]: "That's cheating!"**

 **[Message]: "A wizard never cheats. Just re-evaluate the rules. You will get extra paperwork after we finished with this mission."**

 **[Message]: "What?! Why?"**

 **[Message]: "Because you were a bad little girl. That's why."**

 **[Message]: "I hate you so much!"**

 **[Message]: "I hate you too my loyal companion. I hate you too…"**

Adventurers in the capital really were a different thing altogether. Just because there were so many people in the capital, that didn't mean you had to go so far just to stand out.

During Ainz' life as a salaryman, pink hair would have been considered strange, but in this world, even kids could dye their hair.

Ainz and Esdeath got a moment of pause between the waves of adventures and sighed internally. Ninya and Nfirea too got a few adventurers who spoke with them. Mostly from the girl adventurers. It seemed Ninya courageous volunteering to a suicide mission.

Nfirea leads Ninya to the sidelines for a moment. " **Why did you do that? Why did you volunteer a suicide mission?"**

 **"This is my only chance..."** he gritted his teeth.

 **"To what?"** Nfirea frowned to his companion.

 **"To raise her attention towards me. According to the book. Females instinctively attracted towards the strong. I can't see Momon-dono take her..."**

Nfirea sighed. **"Ok. I help you. But you owe me."**

Ninya eyes widened. **"Really?"**

Nfirea nodded affirmatively.

Because of Nabe radiating hostile aura towards the adventurers, no one really wanted to speak with her.

After a while, the introductions were almost over. There were only a few adventurer parties remained from the lowest ranks. Esdeath recognized something from the side of her eyes. She looked towards it. It was Gazef who watched her. Recognizing him, she waved towards him what the Warrior Captain requited with a simple approving nod.

 **"** **Raidyn-dono, Momon-dono. Could you come over here for a moment?"** asked them Evileye.

 **"** **A moment and we will finish with the introductions Evileye-san."** Said Raidyn **. "Ninya-san, Nfiria-san. Please take my place until I finish."** the two young man nodded and apologized from the adventurers who they spoke.

 **"Nabe, take my place and meet them. I'll come over after I finish up here."** Nabe nodded and followed the two boys.

The nearby listeners' eyes went wide.

Soon the introductions ended and the Adventurers Guildmaster clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.  
 **"Attention! The operation will conclude in one-hour time. Please relayed the message to your party members who could not be here. After we leave this place. Just stick with me.**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Invasion Point Beta:**

Raidyn, Evileye, Momon and Nabe stride through the night sky. Because of their low flying attitude, no enemy flyer unit really cared about them. As the four of them flew through the skies, Momon recognized something from the corner of his eyes. Momon carried by Evileye and Nabe due he was unable to fly because of the use of [Perfect Warrior].

 **"** **Raidyn. Look there."** He pointed in the direction of the soldiers on the ground. " **What do your elf eyes see?"**

 **"** **The Uruks turn northeast. They taking the hobbits to Isengard!"**

 **"** **What?"** Evileye turned to her.

 **"** **I said in code language. The demons will overwhelm the guards in any moment…"**

 **"** **Oh… I see…"** Evileye nodded **. "You must teach me that code language. It sounds very useful."**

Raidyn smiled. **"Oki-Doki."**

 **"** **Stop here."** Commanded Momon. All of them stopped.

 **"** **Evileye. Release the bomb!"**

 **"** **What?"**

 **"** **Throw Momon-kun in the middle of the battle."**

 **"** **B-But…"** Shuttered Evileye.

Momon nodded. **"Do it."**

Evileye, albeit with a feeling of uneasiness released Momon. Nabe did the same. And he started to fall towards the demons under them.

 **"** **Let's have some fun."** Raidyn lunged forward the battle after Momon and summoned a few blue spectral blades what appeared around her immediately. She overtook Momon in the air so she arrived earlier than him.

The two falling player speed just grew and grown. The four of them did not fly in great height. But it was enough to kill any normal humans.

The demons who broke through the barricade encircled the guards. A strangled cry came up from them, for they knew they would indeed die here.

It was like the demons mocking the guards due to their foolish resistance. The demons only took one-one guards after each charge.

One of the guards looked to the sky, praying for his god to save him.

The demon prepared to its strike. The strike what was so strong it could easily break an average human in two fallen towards his head. He held a spear however that weak stick could not possibly stop the oversized demons.

As he finished the most likely last prayers, something happened. Instead of the devil made him into a paste. Several blue colored magic swords made the huge beast step back then fallen to its knees. Then died.

The guard eyes widened. He doesn't want to believe he survived. Maybe because of his praying to the Six Gods. Or something else? He got his answer **. "Hey! Are you all right."** He heard a female voice above him. Then a big thud as a black-clad warrior just sliced in an another huge demon as he finished his failing attack.

 **"** **Y-Yes…."** He answered.

The female figure who still floated above him tilted her head. **"That's good. Please fall back behind the barricade. My colleague and I will take over this messy situation. You just hold the line behind the barrier. Ok?"**

 **"** **O-Ok…"**

She tilted her head and smiled. " **Thank you! Your cooperation is appreciated."**

With that, she turned around and charged into the battle to help out the black warrior who already started his massacre amongst the demons.

 **"W-Who was she….?"** Shuttered the guard. However, his comrades pulled him back **. "We are luck. We can see a legend in action."** Said one of the guards as he smiled.

 **"What do you mean? Who is she?"** His comrade looked at him with a dumbfounded expression. **"You live under a rock? She is Raidyn the Spell sword. The Kingdom's newest adamantine ranked adventurer."**

Back with the two adamantine ranked adventurer.

 **"Seriously. This is just disappointing Momon-kun. Only sending Hellhounds… This is just annoying. Bleee…"**

The dark warrior nodded. **"I agree. Even twice this much would be not enough."**

The Hellhounds surrounded the duo from all sides. The black clad warrior and the hooded beauty stood shoulder to shoulder. The two of them killed the creatures faster than anything could count them. But it seemed when they cut one down. Two come to take their places. Momon used his pure physical strength combined with his amazing ability to cut down the demons. While Raidyn used her blue floating spectral blades and her huge Ultra Greatsword to annihilate whoever stand in her way,

It seemed for a moment the demonic hordes overwhelming the two adventurers. It was a brutal strategy Overwhelming the opponent with just pure numbers. It worked most of the cases. But it seemed not now.

Despite his seemingly heavy armor. Momon had an incredible move set. Many pirouettes followed each other in the air what made him looks like a whirling tornado of death. It was a very dangerous move set and strategy. Every warrior knew this. One misstep, one little error in the calculation, or any small dazzlement should cause loss of the balance. What could led the warrior fall to the ground. And that meant certain death in the battlefield.

But it seemed Momon did not bother with such things. He just continued his attacks according to his seemingly reckless wild style.

The anguish on the face of the guards was only natural, but none of them knew what true power was.

The gigantic swords slashed and killed, displacing air in their wake. Blue glowing energy swords tore the flesh of the beasts and another massive sword what was adorned with a partial skull in the joint of the blade, and the handle tore holes in the middle of the demonic hordes.

Everyone present was speechless.

The duo barely started fighting. But the two of them seemed to killed more demons than all of the guards combined.

Even though both of them wore a suit of sturdy plate armor and a metallic suit, the hellhounds had sharp teeth, and claws that could rend steel. And there would be no way to survive unscathed after being attacked by that many hellhounds.

In the guards' eyes, they imagined their would-be saviors taking countless wounds before them.

The remaining hellhounds were cut apart; their bodies flung far into the distance by the power of the two adventurers swings. Any hellhounds who could still move were long gone.

 **"** **Who is up to the next round!"** Said the woman cheerfully as the two of them finished with the hellhounds.

 **"Next up... Devourers and Gazer Devils, huh. How boring."** Replied the dark warrior after her.

The strike followed strike. Spell followed spell. The black warrior and the slender woman did not stop even for a moment to regain their balance. The two of them just used their momentum to accelerate themselves forward. It was like a dance of death. Equally, awe-inspiring and horrific. The guards could not take their eyes from the duo. Their dance of death made them mesmerized. They became addicted to the sight. All of them became addicted to death.

 **"Im-Impossible…"**

The murmuring from one guard represented the words in their hearts. Or rather, after seeing the majesty of this display, they had nothing else to say.

The two of them strode towards the next pack of demons. Did not caring about the horde of Devourers and Gazer Devils charging towards their direction. If there was no demon invasion. The normal people could think the two of them just taking a light walk in the park. Of course, because of the two adventurer's equipment, no one would think they are simple passers-by.

The guards did not even dare to say a word. Not to stop them. All of them knew. They have no power here. They would be just in the way. Every guard wants to believe in their eyes. Yet, it seemed they were in the dream. The brain of the simple soldiers could not have wanted to accept the truth yet. The fact that the two heroes saved their lives and just massacre demons like nothing happened.

Yet, it happened before the guard's very eyes. Swords swung and the creatures disgusting insides poured out.

The only thing mere mortals could do was watch the back of the dynamic duo do what they seemingly made of. Destruction amongst the ranks of the enemy.

Unable to bear the encroaching pressure that came from the man approaching him so casually, the red-eyed demon roared and leaped at him.

One flash.

The dismembered parts of the corpse flew in all directions.

Momon had not broken his stride for even a single second. He continued walking, as though the red-eyed demon had never existed, with an ease like he was alone in the wilderness.

The other beast jumped towards the petite girl. Who was looking left and right like she did not care the leaping demon before her. While resting her massive sword what dwarfed her on her left shoulder.

 **"...Incredible..."** shuttered one of the guards.

As though reacting to the guards' words, the Devourer opened its maw. It was like the jaws of those snakes which could open up and swallow their prey whole. In its depths, one could see the flickers of fires within. The tormented expressions intensified on the faces pressed out from the inside of its body, and theirs were the screams of souls condemned to a fate worse than death.

The Devourer could consume the souls of its victims to produce a wail that would terrify and kill any living creature.

The girl lazily pointed towards the Devourer with her index finger and with a move what resembled a firing a gun she said. **"Bang!"** The demon exploded from inward to outside. Raining the creature inside contents and blood everywhere.

 **"If it can't scream like Granma after you ate all of the cookies. Then there is no problem."** Said Raidyn smiled while turned towards the guards and her index finger steamed.

Some guard even vomited because their stomach could not keep up with the sea of blood and insides.

The guards cried out. It was the joyous sound of men who had been granted a miraculous reprieve from death.

Though bathed in praise, the two of them took no notice.

 **"...That was the last.."** sighed Raidyn.

Momon turned towards the guards. " **We will go to take out the enemy leader. Until then, please protect the civilians behind you. We are counting on you guys."**

The two magic casters descended from the sky to pick Momon up. As he rose into the air. Raidyn shot them a salute. **"Hold the line guys! We are counting on your work."**

With that, she used her [Fly] spell and Followed Momon and the two magic casters.

As the guards watched their saviors receding forms, they could not say a word.

If heroes like that put their trust in them, then there would be no complaints at all about defending this area with their lives.

 **"Oi! Get the roadblocks up! We need to get ready to stop the enemy's advance! Worry about what happens when it gets torn down later!"**

* * *

 **Scene Change: Battle with Jaldabaoth and the Chef**

 **"I see them."** Noted Evileye.

Looking ahead, one could see the masked demon standing in the center of the plaza, making no attempt to hide. Beside him stood an another masked figure who helped escape Jaldabaoth previously. Yes, Evileye clearly remembers him back then. She could no see any demons around them, but she was sure there are more of them.

The two of them realizing their presence turned around and bowed like it was like some show.

 **"This is most likely a trap, what's now?"** she turned toward the two adamantine ranked adventure.

" **It doesn't matter what awaits us. We just have to smash it all."**

 **"I like the way you are thinking Momon-kun. "** Raidyn smiled.

 **"It seems it's starting right on schedule."** The demon raised his hand, and from behind, the sound of drums and battle cries rang out. His Butler uniformed companion prepared his weapons. It seemed he carry two machete-like weapons with glowing edges and his mask resembled a hockey mask. There was no other chance left. Either they defeat Jaldabaoth, and his mysterious sidekick or the city will be gone forever.

 **"Which one of you want Momon-kun?"** asked Raidyn.

 **"I will take Jaldabaoth. Please take care of his sidekick."  
"** **As you wish."** She grabbed her large sword handle.

Momon turned to Evileye and Nabe. **"We will leave the rest of them you two."**

 **"** **You can count on us!"**

Nabe bowed her head.

 **"** **We will defeat the baddies, and we will come back triumphant don't worry. After all, we are professionals. This is what we do. Beating baddies."**

 **"Understood, we will do our best."**

The four of them landed in front of Jaldabaoth. Evileye looked around, and from a house adjoining the plaza, a maid appeared.

She wore a mask like the last time she saw her, with a fixed expression. But Evileye could feel the hatred directed at her.

 _"_ _There's probably more than one of them."_

After their arrival, more maid outfitted woman appeared similar what was the insect maid.

They were all wearing different kinds of maid uniforms.

And they numbered...

 **"...Four of them?!"** Evileye gasped. The insect maid alone was bad enough, but now there are five of them.

There was a total of five people with fighting power comparable to herself. Two against five would be far too great a difference in power. The battle seemed unwinnable from the very start.

 **"Damn it! I underestimated Jaldabaoth's forces!"** she gritted her teeth under her mask.

Jaldabaoth's maybe was weaker than Raidyn and Momon, and the two of them possibly could defeat him. But then the maids appeared, and Evileye did not know anything the other suited masked man who held some kind of strange glowing daggers in his hand.

 **"Go on Evileye-san. We are counting your and Nabe-chan's support."** Raidyn glanced back to Evileye.

Evileye nodded firmly. **"You can count on us!"**

She smiled and turned back towards her opponent.

The dark warrior and the exotic beauty grabbed their weapon and charged towards their opponent. The two of them left a big sound explosion and a crater in their wake as they charged into the battle.

Evileye rebuked the part of her that wanted to reach out a hand to them. She knew she would not stand a chance against those two. Whatever, she tries. After she saw what happened Gagaran and Tia. The petite mage knew she had no chance against such monsters as the demon Jaldabaoth **.**

She clearly felt her two adamantine ranked adventurer college placed their trust in her. She can't let them down. Whatever it takes she will hold the line until the two hero won the battle. Even if it means her and Nabe death. Evileye felt fear like never before. What if Momon and Raidyn failed? What will happen the people in the city?

She apparently knew if even one of them defeated their opponents surely use the opportunity to help out either the maids or each other.

The other masked figure from the previous meeting seemed on one level with Jaldabaoth. One of him was bad enough. But there was two of him now. In this desperate circumstances what could you possibly do? Nothing else just pushes forward until you win. Either you break the walls before you or the wall break you. And that was not an acceptable option in this situation.

It was all in. Either both heroes won their own battle. Or they will go down together.

Come to think of it, Momon definitely said something from behind his back. If it were Evileye and Nabe, they would definitely be able to hold the enemy back until w won, something like that.

A fire blazed up from within the depths of Evileye's heart.

 **"Then here I come, De... demon!"** She yelled as charged towards her opponents.

Raidyn and Momon charged towards their opponents with full force. **"[Aspect of the Devil: Archdemon's Wrist]!"** the demon used his ability and his wrist enlarged. He blocked the strike of Momon with his huge wrists.

Raidyn was not idle while her fellow adamantine ranked adamantine fought. She used her massive sword to strike forward the other suited figure who used his agility to evade her seemingly fast attack. Of course, this was all an act from the side of the four of them. Because Evileye was present, they had to make her think they fought against each other with all of their strength.

As Raidyn and the machete wielding figure clashed. The dark warrior Momon and Jaldabaoth did the same. Their forms seemingly phased in and out from the existence. No normal human eyes could follow them anymore.

The machete-wielding figure seemingly countered Raidyn every move. There was no random act among his moves. It seemed everything that he did accord to his own cold calculated way.

The two of them clashed together their blades one after another. No pause, no missteps just the perfect dance between two opponents. The battle started to resemble more and more like an actual conversation. A chat between two friends. Or more likely compliment towards each other skills.

Above them, Evileye and Nabe fought with their opponents. While Nabe fended off three maids. Evileye fought two of them. The two magic caster despite their clear disadvantage held themselves firmly. Seemingly Nabe held herself better than Evileye. But the petite mage did not let herself. She fought with all of her might. Never giving up Never retorting. Never retreating.

Just pushing forward. Knocking down the walls of her limits. Not caring about what will happen if she loses her head. She only watched one thing. To do not reveal her true identity to Momon and Raidyn. Evileye knew. If she shows her true nature. Her real self. The monster what she had become two hundred years ago. Momon, Raidyn and everyone else most likely will see her as a monster that has to be destroyed. Even if she survive their wrath. She will remain alone again. She feared this more than anything else.

This is why she always wore the ring what hid her true self from the world. Only her companions knew what she is real. Her true self. Landfall. The monster who destroyed a nation.

The fight started to reach its climax as the sides began to use more vicious attacks against each other after each second.

Jaldabaoth used his demonic distorted long limbs and sharp claws to damage Momon's armor. What the dark warrior blocked with his huge great swords and in response strike back towards his opponent.

Meanwhile, Raidyn fought with her calm, collected and silent enemy. The strike followed strike. The masked young man used his machetes to stab towards Raidyn. In response, Raidyn used her sword and magic to repel the attacks and strike back.

It seemed the sides did not found grasp or opening in each other defenses.

Suddenly Momon and Jaldabaoth crashed into the nearby house. Raidyn seeing her guildmate disappearance from the battlefield decided to reposition their battle so the two of them can speak in a relaxed environment.

The two of them stopped. The masked man raised his weapons before himself **. "Your name is Chef right?"**

The man just nodded. Saying nothing. His posture was flawless. **"Please forgive me what I will plan to do."** She threw her sword away and with an incredible speed she lunged towards the masked man. The ground under her feet shattered, and a wave of wind followed her.

When she reached him with a sharp move, she grabbed his face with such strength that would immediately grind to dust to a normal human skull. Luckily her opponent was not human, and she knew well enough how much her creation could withstand. She designed him to be able to fight without a head because his central processor unit does not position in his skull.

The two of them flew to the other end of the battlefield. Evileye just watched the corner of her eyes what Raidyn is doing with her opponent _. "S-she just threw away her weapon!?"_

As the two of them finally finished their flight what Raidyn momentum caused. The young looking man finally stopped. **"Is Nigredo did the necessary anti spy measurements?"** asked Esdeath.

The masked man nodded. **"Yes, she did. She even provided us illusions while we speak. So that meat bag does not get suspicious while we are talking."**

Esdeath nodded **. "Great work!"** she showed a thumbs up while smiled.

 **"However, it is surprising to see you here Creator-sama. If I may ask you what you and Ainz-sama are planned."**

 _"Shit, what should I tell him? Bullshit time!"_

 **"** **We just came to check everything goes according to Demiurge's plan and according to Ainz-san. It is an excellent opportunity to raise our adventurer personas fame even more."**

 **"I see… Ainz-sama indeed the wisest. Please don't take this as an offense. I am only your humble servant after all. If it offended, you or Ainz-sama please just order my execution and will terminate myself immediately!"**

Esdeath released a weak chuckled. **"None was taken. After all, Ainz-san is the brain, and I am the brawl. It is only natural for you to praise him because of his clear thinking."**

Zero nodded. **"Thank you."**  
 **"** **Ainz-san did not explain me his plan. Could you explain to me what you and Demiurge planned tonight?"**

Zero nodded. **"Of course Creator-sama."**

He started his explanation. **"** **Demiurge planned four primary objectives for tonight. The first was, the goal of attacking the warehouse district was to secure the wealth and goods within and transport them to Nazarick. To facilitate this, we asked Shalltear to open 'Gates' in front of the warehouses, and let Pandora's Actor handle the matter of transportation."**

Esdeath nodded. **"Crafty. The second?"**

Zero continued. **"** **Our second objective is to cover up our involvement in our attacks on the hideouts of the Eight Fingers in the area. As Ainz–sama and you Creator-sama have no doubt surmised, a direct attack on the Eight Fingers' hideout would arouse suspicion. If we are unlucky, it might even lead to the exposure of Sebas and his contacts. As such, we expanded the area of operations to make others think our real aims lay elsewhere."**

 **"** **Our third objective was to transport as many meat bags as we can in Nazarick. Their further uses will be discussed later with Demiurge. This also helps us to build the infamy of the demon** **Jaldabaoth and his companion. The Chef."**

 **"** **So you create a villain duo. Crafty. But what will be the fate of the kidnapped citizens? You transport elder, young and adult too? I hope you two will not planning anything devious."**

Zero bowed before his creator. **"Of course not, Creator-sama. We would never dare do such things."**

Esdeath was no longer human. However, her angelic side felt some kind of pity towards those people whose are transported to Nazarick. Her angelic side wanted to save them. But her demonic side just wanted to see the humans suffer. As she called them. 'Delicious little worms. 'Her demonic side did what was expected from the demons. Despised humans.

She massaged hr nose temple to relieve the stress. **"I hope those who did not offend Nazarick or Ainz-san will be dealt quickly and efficiently."**

 **"** **As always Esdeath-sama."** he bowed his head.

 **"** **Where these demons came from anyway? I don't remember we had so many demon servants in Nazarick. Did the two of you used the resources of Nazarick to create them?"**

 **"** **We would never dare to do such thing Esdeath-sama! They are mere of summons of Demiurge's Evil Lords."**

 **"Ok. Right. By the way.** **What was the fourth objective."**

 **"** **Demiurge did not explain it to me. He said it is still in the development period. But I am sure he will gladly explain it to you when you return to Nazarick."**

Esdeath nodded. Then grabbed her head as an another wave of a headache and nausea came to her.

 _"_ _Why now!? Why could it be after the mission!?"_

Her creation rushed towards her. **"Esdeath-sama! Are you alright!"**

She vomited a little blood. Seeing his creator blood Zero was completely frightened. His face twisted under the mask into a terrified expression. **"I will call Demiurge immediately! You need medical attention!"**

 **"** **I will be okay. Just a moment…"** she took deep breaths.

Zero wanted to use his [Message] spell to tell Demiurge. But Esdeath grabbed his hand.

" **Don't dare tell anything about this! Not to Demiurge, not to Ainz-san, not to anyone! If you dare to tell anyone about it. I will disown you!"**

 **"** **B-But…"** Zero shuttered. He was terrified hearing his creator may disown him if he tells anyone about her condition. But her master's wellbeing was more important than his own existence.

 **"** **Please…"** A few tears rolled down from her face. **"If not else do this for me…"**

Zero nodded. **"I understand. But if this gets worse. I had to report about your condition to Ainz-sama."**

Esdeath nodded as she stood up. Her sudden sickness subsided. **"I understand. Could you damage my armor? It would be pretty suspicious if I came out from the battle without scratches."**

Zero nodded. Esdeath unequipped her armor and handed to Zero who damaged it. After this, she reequipped her armor. " **Then continued our fight! Don't hold back now Zero-san. I am counting on you."**

Zero nodded, and Raidyn equipped the sword handle what was strapped on her belt. As she poured mana into the runed great sword handle, it came to life, and a long yellow-colored energy blade appeared from it. She made a few slash with it in the air. It gave away typical lightsaber sounds.

 **"** **Wush. Wush. Laser Sword."**

She joked as the two of them lunged against each other and returned to the battlefield.

As Zero and Esdeath returned to the foreseeable area of the battlefield where Nabe and Evileye still fought against the five maids.

Evileye's eyes widened. She saw Raidyn who wore her heavily damaged metallic suit and in her hand a glowing sword what was seemingly made from pure magic.

 _"_ _What kind of magic artifact she used to create that sword?"_ As she thought about this. A person was blown through the air, and the building collapsed behind him. She looked at the person's direction. She prayed in her heart it will be Jaldabaoth and not Momon.

Evileye did not need to breathe, but she still held her breath.

Momon lunged after Jaldabaoth immediately and continued his fight. As in Raidyn's case. His jet black plate armor was heavily worn down thanks to the intense fight. It was evident from the torn suits of the two masked figure and the two adamantine ranked adventurer armor and Raidyn weathered long coat. Their struggle was an intense one.

Evileye's body was filled with joy, and she tightly clenched her fists. The two of them seemingly dominated their own match.

Momon and Raidyn lowered their weapons.

 **"Well, that was fun. How shall I put it... it felt real. I could feel myself really battling with you. So this is what it feels like to be the vanguard... in the past, I used to overpower all my opponents in melee combat, so I didn't feel anything, but now I feel like a berserker. So, bringing out your full power shouldn't be a problem for you, no?"**

 **"** **Do you worst. Chef-san. I was expecting a great fight. Don't hold back."**

Telling one's opponent to use their full strength was a grave insult. Thinking about this, Evileye shook her head. Perhaps this was Momon's and Raidyn's true desire. The desire of the strong. To find someone who can fight with them toe to toe.

 **"Then, please allow us to do so."**

The two masked figure changed their posture. Raidyn grabbed her other sword what she previously threw away. Now the petite girl held two equal long and robust Ultra great swords in her hand. One of them was the magic-fuelled energy sword. The other was her other physical sword.

As she watched them, Evileye was filled with the pride of knowing that she understood Momon and Raidyn better than Jaldabaoth.

The two masked figure charged towards Momon and Raidyn. Momon answered with it with his own charge. However, it seemed Raidyn just stood in one place as she held her weapons before her. Evileye heard she murmuring something. _"Maybe, she is preparing some kind of strong magic?"_ she thought.

 **"Curse defines, their children's do. And their children's forever true… I called the blood lust forever be…"  
** _"[Silent Cast: Activate Enchantment: Holy Devastator]"_ her sword started to radiate white holy light. Raidyn lunged forward to the other masked person.

Their exchange was like a replay of the time Evileye had first met Raidyn and Momon. The two adventurers high-speed, constant attacks were deflected by extended claws and the strange short swords of the Chef. Since they could parry Momon's greatswords, the hardness of those claws must be beyond human understanding.

" **[** A **spect of the Demon: Hellfire Mantle]** **."**

As the spear struck, a roaring flame blazed up from the ground, and a massive shockwave erupted from Jaldabaoth.

 **"** **Kuh!"**

In order not to be blown away by the large displacement of air, Evileye crouched down and tried to weather the storm. Fortunately, because she wore her mask, she was able to keep her eyes open during the tempest.

Looking ahead, she saw Momon raising his swords, which stood unwavering in the wildly blowing wind. Then, as though he was going to cleaved the air in two as well. He charged at Jaldabaoth once more.

As Momon swung down on him, Jaldabaoth caught the sword with both hands. Smoke rose from his palms, and the metal between his fingers started to melt.

 **"** **So, you're able to melt a weapon like this… the ability has gotten stronger."**

Raidyn and the Chief continued their clash without pause. Seemingly the glowing edges of the machetes of the suited man left burnt on her huge weapon. But they did not affect her energy sword.

 **"** **These two are incredible..."**

Evileye was terrified. She already knew how strong the two of them were, but her body was still trembling uncontrollably.

 **"[Frost Pain Modified— Icy Burst]!"** Momon used his sword enchantment to extinguish the Hellfire around him.

A wave of frigid air rushed forth from the weapon, dropping the surrounding temperature instantly. Although it seemed as though the cold could even freeze fire, Jaldabaoth's hellfire burned hotter than normal flames. Still, for a moment, the heat was suppressed.

The two adamantine warriors armor surface melted into an unrecognizable mass losing their shine and the two demon tuxedo was shredded completely.

The four of them who had dueled each other in a domain beyond the grasp of humanity seemed like old friends to Evileye.

 **"Your puissance is unparalleled."**

 **"Indeed, so is yours, Jaldabaoth."**

 **"In that case, might I make a proposition?"**

Momon raised his chin to Jaldabaoth, as though telling him to carry on.

 **"If I concede this battle and the victory to yourselves, perhaps we can both take a step back from the edge? Or rather, to be more precise, We will withdraw ourselves from this incident, and I hope you two will cease your pursuit of ourselves."**

 **"Why do you propose this Jaldabaoth-san? Are you frightened?"**

Demiurge smile under his mask. **"No, I assure you, Purple Tulip. It is not the case. It is simply not beneficial to us to remain here anymore. You know what will happen if the two of you start to pursue us."**

Evileye's cry was fueled by intense emotion. For someone who had filled the capital with this much chaos and death, a plea for mercy and forgiveness was nothing short of shameless.

Raidyn lowered her head. **"How unfortunate. But. So be it."**  
Momon nodded. **"It is alright."**

Under her mask, Evileye stared goggle-eyed at the two adventurers. She could not understand why Raidyn and Momon, who was in such a superior position, was accepting Jaldabaoth's terms.

Sensing Evileye's confusion, Demiurge shrugged his shoulders. Much as she hated to admit it, he looked quite stylish while he did.

 **"It baffles me why Momon and Raidyn-san would bring an air-headed woman like yourself along. A moment's consideration should reveal why the two of them accepted my proposition."**

The other so far silent figure turned to Evileye and started to speak.

 **"You are really stupid aren't you? To keep away the two of them from our operation, we drew them here. Even if Momon and Raidyn-san defeat us. They will be not able to stop in time our minions to destroy the capital and kill every denizen in it. You weak minded meat bag."** Disgust radiated from his words.

Evileye felt as though she had been impaled through the spine with an icicle.

Jaldabaoth chuckled. **"Indeed. As my colleague said. Either you defeat us and let the capital burn in the fires of hell, or you let us go, and we withdraw our forces. The choice is yours."**

Although Marquis Raeven was patrolling inside the capital with his troops, she honestly could not believe he could deal with all the demons Jaldabaoth had in store. A similar conclusion awaited if the demons started taking hostages from throughout the city.

Evileye considered their options, but in the end, there were no other options just accept the proposal. She nodded.

 **"Then, since this outsider has accepted it as well, we will begin our withdrawal, though it is a shame we could not recover our objective. I pray we will never meet again. Come Chief. Let us retreat."** His silent companion bowed his head in the direction of Momon and Raidyn and disappeared. Followed him Jaldabaoth and the maids.

 **"** **T-They are gone** …" Shuttered Evileye.

Raidyn sheathed her massive sword and deactivated her yellow energy blade. With a sharp move, she reattached its handle to her belt. **"Well, that means we have won."**

Evileye floated in the sky, her eyes looking to where the wall of fire had been. Nothing was left; only a slightly livelier patch of the night skyline.

The fact remained that Jaldabaoth and the Chef existed, two demons with power surpassing the Demon Gods by far. And against them stood Momon and Raidyn, two top-ranked adventurers. What would the world make of these two once the word spread, and how would the world change after that?

Evileye shook her head to scatter the thoughts which had blended into a big pile inside it. She would consider these things slowly, in the future.

The petite mage landed on the ground and ran towards the two heroes. " **Uwaaa. You two actually won! I can't believe it! As expected from Raidyn and Momon-sama!"** she jumped up and down like an excited fangirl.

The two adamantine ranked adventurers looked at each other and sighed. She jumped into them and hugged the two of them while glanced towards Nabe. She smirked under her mask.

 **[Message]: "This girl is scary Momonga!"**

 **[Message]: "I know right! She just jumped on us without hesitation."**

 **"** **A little distance please."** Evileye released the two of them and nodded.

The battle for the capital had ended.

At the moment a group of people appeared.

 **"Is that the Warrior Captain? With everyone else?"**

Beside Gazef Stronoff were Lakyus and Tina. Gagaran and Tia were there too. Everyone was covered in grime, a testament to the vicious battles they had fought to get here. They looked around at the aftermath of the intense battle that had taken place here, and then, with an intake of breath, they all looked to Momon and Raidyn.

 **"Raidyn-sama and Momon-sama, lead us in a cry of victory."**

 **"We just did our work. There is no need for that."** Raidyn eliminated the praises.

Momon nodded. **"As she said. We just did our duty."**

The surprisingly human reaction from the superhuman warriors made Evileye laugh out loud.

 **"...but, doesn't that honor belong to the ones who did the most for us? Don't let this chance go by."**

Raidyn looked to Momon and nodded. Both of them raised their swords and released a loud cry of victory.

 **"UOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!"**

In the next moment, everyone in the plaza raised their fists to the sky, shouting in celebration of their victory. In everyone's mouths was the name of Raidyn and Momon, the heroes who had saved the nation.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick: Throne Room:**

A few days later after the raid of the capital. A gathering happened on the tenth floor of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. In the throne room, Ainz sat on his majestic throne. In his right side, Esdeath stood in her child form. She wore her usual black rune adorned together dress what she wore when she is in this form.

Albedo, Cocytus, Shalltear, Demiurge, Mare and Sebas was in the present due previously they welcomed Tsuare amongst the maids of Nazarick. The next point of the day why they gathered here was Clementine ascension to a Heteromorphic being. **"Lead her in,"** Ainz commanded his servants.

The servant bowed and led Clementine in the Throne room. As the girl entered and looked around, she awed seeing the grand throne room of Nazarick. She was never here before. Being a former member of the Black Scripture, she saw many awe-inspiring things. But all of them was dwarfed with the throne room of Nazarick. Forty flags hung on the columns of the throne room and one behind the Ruler of Nazarick.

As the servants led her, she reached the first step of the stars before the throne. She kneeled down before the avatar of death.

 **"Raise your head."** Commanded her Ainz. **  
**The blonde woman raised her head. From her sadistic red eyes radiated the loyalty toward her new masters.

 **"Due to your services and information you gave us about this world. And because my Enforcer personally interceded in your case. We will fulfill your wish and ascend you into a higher level of existence. Anyone has any objections?"** Ainz glanced to the floor guardians.  
All of them shook their heads in unison.

Ainz nodded. **"Very well. Esdeath step forward and start her ascension."**

The little girl nodded and stepped before Clementine as she leaned closer she whispered in her ears.  
 **"** **There is still time to withdraw. Are you sure you want it?"**

Clementine smiled. **"I am completely sure Esdeath-sama."**

 **"** **Very well then."** She started the ritual. A dome of blue dancing runes and magic appeared around her. Here ability began to charge. Approximately forty-five seconds later she raised her palm towards the kneeling Clementine face.

 **"** **[Super Tier Magic: Reincarnation]!"**

Clementine gritted her teeth as an unbearable wave of pain went through her body. The [Super Tier Magic: Reincarnation] was a Super tier spell what allowed a player to change an NPC race and raise its level depending on the NPC quality.

It was not really popular due it cost five percent XP from the Person current level and it could not be used in combat or changing hostile NPC's or players race.

It was only for fun for players who had surplus XP to spend. Esdeath only has it because she found it amusing to sometimes change the quest giver NPC's races for example slimes.

Once she spent a month just to transform a whole village of elves into slimes. It was fun to see how the humanoid raced players mistaking them to invasion monsters trying to attack them just to be attacked by the nearby guards.

From Clementine back started to sprout two black feathered wings. Her pupils became vertically split. Her ears melted away and two cat ears appeared on the top of her head. While a cat tail sprouted from the upper section of her butt.

When the transformation ended the world shadowed before her eyes and fallen into the ground like a sack of potatoes. **"It is done. From now on. She will be under your command."**

Esdeath heard Ainz booming voice. Turned around and saluted him sarcastically. **"Ok. Boss. I promise I will not break her."**

Esdeath looked to Zero. **"Zero. Please take care of her until she wakes up."**

Zero bowed and placed his hand over his heart. **"As you wish Esdeath-sama."**

He grabbed Clementine body and disappeared.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Adventurer's Guild:**

One month passed since the defeat of Jaldabaoth and the Chef. Everyone in the Kingdom praised Raidyn and Momon. And after the defeat of the Demon God Jaldabaoth, Momon and Nabe went back to the Dragon Kingdom immediately because of an another assignment from the Queen.

Raidyn stepped in the Adventurer's Guild of E-Rantel. As she stepped in everyone turned towards her and greeted her. She showed her usual happy expression and greeted them back while she headed towards the reception girl.

As she reached her, she asked. **"Is Ainzach-san here? He sent me a message about he has an important mission for me."**

The reception girl bowed her head. " **Ah! Of course, Raidyn-sama! I will inform him your arrival immediately."**

Raidyn smiled. **"Take your time. But how many times I had to say. Just call me Raidyn. There is no need to be so formal."**

The reception girl bowed her head **. "As you wish…"** with that she left to inform the Adventurers Guild Guild master.

While she waited. Many adventurers came to her for a handshake or just chat. A few minutes later the receptionist came back. **"Ainzach-dono is receiving you."** Raidyn nodded. Apologized from those who she can't receive and headed towards the stairs.

She reached the meeting room in the upstairs and opened it. **"Ah. Raidyn-dono is here. It is good to see you! You came just in time!"**

 **"Likewise Ainzach-dono."** She nodded. She looked around. She saw three figure beside Ainzach. One of them was a black clad warrior. Momon, the Dark Hero. The other two was covered with a brown mantle, and a hood covered their faces.

 **"Momon-kun? It is good to see you again."** She smiled.

Momon just nodded.

 **"Raidyn-dono. Let me introduce you…."** Before Ainzach could finish his sentence, the two hooded figure jumped up and kneeled before Raidyn. The adamantine ranked adventurer in her confusion started to scratch her face. **"Why do you kneel…"**

The two hooded figure removed their hood. One of them was a simple elf the another one was a dark elf.

 **"Your majesty! The Elf Kingdom needs you! The Elf King require your presence!"**

Ainz, Esdeath, and Ainzach just watched the impossible scene dumbfounded.

 _" Majesty!? What the FUCK!"_ thought Esdeath.

* * *

 **Omake:**

In the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, a plan came into motion. Ever since their master's absence, the denizens of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick always worked relentlessly to show their loyalty towards their masters.

But due Ainz orders they had to pause their work for one day a week to release the stress. Everyone know overworking sooner or later led to a total mental breakdown. Ainz beside the weekly rest day ordered his Floor Guardians to at least spent a weekly rest day together once a month. Developing their social skills further in the process.

This was like a monthly team building game. Every CO knew it needed for the future development of their companies.

Albedo, Shalltear, Demiurge, Cocytus, Aura, Mare, Sebas and Zero was in the floor guardians meeting room.

 **"What do we play Demiurge?"** inquired Shalltear.

Demiurge smiled as he shuffled the cards in his hands. **"Today we play Supreme. Everyone know the rules of the Supreme?"**

Everyone shook their head. Mare raised his hand **"D-Demiurge-san. Could you please explain us the game?"**

Demiurge nodded. **"Of course Mare. Where should I begin? Ah… I got it. The game is about the clash of two armies locked in mortal struggle on a battlefield where the players are the leaders and the cards their forces. With four different factions offering unique combat styles and endless paths to victory, Supreme will be every adventurer's first choice when it comes to one-on-one card-based dueling after we conquer the world. Note it is still under development."**

Everyone nodded.

 **"Take risks and think on your feet, strategize and deliver cunning combos, use strong magic and mighty Supreme Being Cards what I prepared with the help of Zero-san. Be the last one standing on the field of honor! And you will win. We made four factions already the others under development."**

Cocytus nodded and berthed out a gust of cold wind **. "Sounds. Good. A. Worthy. Game . For. A. Warrior."**

 **"To begin a match, the game selects the starting player with a coin toss.**

 **Each player receives ten random Supreme cards pulled from their decks. Players can discard two cards and redraw in the hope of receiving two superior cards. This is done once.**

 **Players place a Unit Card on the Supreme Board in the dedicated combat row. Each player may play one card per turn unless a special ability enables them to do otherwise. Players may also utilize Weather Cards from the Neutral Deck.**

 **Each unit Card has Strength Points that are added to each player's total. A player will win a round of Supreme when the player has more points than the other, and both players no longer have cards to play, or the other player passes their turn.**

 **Matches are set with two wins out of 3 rounds. However, one faction has the unique ability what automatically win if there is a draw between the two sides."** Demiurge continued the game and the faction's explanation. In the end, everyone nodded signing they understood.

 **"Splendid. We start with training duels. Everyone please took place in the contest tables. After the preparations finished. The live matches will start. Everyone who defeats his/her opponent will move up in the rank list. In the end, the two undefeated champion will duel against each other."**

 **"What will be the prize for the winner?"** asked Shalltear.

Demiurge smiled sinisterly. **"A coupon to spend a day with the chosen Supreme Being. Ainz-sama personally bestowed it to me."** Everyone gasped. Albedo and Shalltear bit their lower lips in their excitement.

 **"Let's start!"** shouted Aura in her excitement.

An hour later the training duels ended, and the live matches started.

First round. Aura vs. Mare. Cocytus vs. Demiurge. Albedo vs. Shalltear. Sebas vs. Zero.

Winners of the first round. Mare, Demiurge, Albedo, Zero.

Shalltear sobbed on the corner. **"There goes my chance to be with Ainz-sama... Sob-Sob."**

Aura grabbed her brother and started to rub the top of his head with her fist. **"Oi! What are you doing! You took away the chance for me to be with the Supreme Beings!"**

 **"Onee-chan! This hurts! Please stop!"** pleaded Mare.

Cocytus released a gust of Cold wind. **"I. Lost,"** he said in a disappointed tone.

Demiurge smiled. **"Don't despair Cocytus. Still, it was a close match. Next time you may beat me."**

 **"Do. You. Really. Think. So?"** The Archdevil nodded.

Zero and Sebas just bowed to each other. **"Splendid match."** The two of them said in a calm tone.

Next round: Mare against Albedo. Zero against Demiurge.

Winners: Mare and Demiurge.

Albedo jumped up. **"What!? You cheated! I demand a rematch!"** Mare curled up seeing the furious Albedo.

 **"Albedo. What is the problem?"** Demiurge approached her from behind.

 **"Mare cheated!"** she pointed to the small dark elf boy. Demiurge looked to Mare. **"Mare did you cheated?"**

Mare gulped and shook his head. **"Well then. There is no problem."**

 **"Demiurge!"**

Demiurge turned back. **"As I explained before. Cheating is prohibited. It is the part of the game. If the player does not get caught. Cheating is allowed."**

Albedo glared to the timid Mare. **"We will talk about this later..."**

Mare gulped.

Zero just stood and shook while tried to suppress his anger. _"There goes my chance to spend a day with Creator-sama. Damn! Why I am so simple minded."_

Last Match: Demiurge vs. Mare.

Winner: Mare. Despite Demiurge Tricks. Mare innocence, cheating and a good run of the cards gained him an upper hand he was able to beat Demiurge.

The Arch Devil was completely stunned for a moment then his stunned expression replaced with his usual sadistic smile.

 **"Congratulations Mare. You managed to surprise me."**

 **"Th-Thank you Demiurge-san…"**

Demiurge nodded and turned to the spectators. **"Don't despair. Ainz-sama bestowed me, an another token if you are interested. Of course, Mare will not play so the others will have a chance to win it."**

Everyone nodded, and the duels started again.

Meanwhile from the Mirror of Remote viewing Ainz and Esdeath watched the Floor Guardians play.

 **"They are playing Gwent?"** inquired Esdeath.

 **"What is Gwent?"** asked Momonga.

 **"It was a card game from the Witcher three. But how they managed to recreate it with different card sets I will never know."**

 **"It is better just to leave them… it is weird enough from them to play such games in the team building event,** " responded Momonga.

Esdeath sighed. **"Maybe, you are right. So an another round of Goat Simulator?"**

Momonga nodded, and the two of them grabbed the controller.

 **"This time I will defeat your goat!"** Esdeath smirked.

Momonga chuckled. **"Dreams of misery."** With that, the two supreme beings continued their weird game.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, that for now.**

 **I Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I need some rest from the story to gather new ideas. So the next chapter will most likely come around a month time.**

 **Please be patient.**

 **Until that. Stay safe and review!**

 **Because in the next chapter Ainz and Esdeath adventure in the Elf Kingdom will begun! :)**


	21. Road to the Kingdom

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

Previously.

She reached the meeting room in the upstairs and opened it. **"Ah. Raidyn-dono is here. Finally! It is good to see you! You came just in time!"**

 **"Likewise Ainzach-dono."** She nodded. She looked around and saw three figure beside Ainzach. One of them was a black clad warrior. Momon, the Dark Hero. The other two was covered with a brown mantle, and a hood covered their faces.

 **"Momon-kun? It is good to see you again."** She smiled under her hood.

Momon just nodded.

 **"Raidyn-dono. Let me introduce you…."** Before Ainzach could finish his sentence, the two hooded figure jumped up and kneeled before Raidyn. The adamantine ranked adventurer in her confusion she started to scratch her face. **"Why do you kneel…"**

The two hooded figure removed their hood. One of them was a simple elf the another one was a dark elf.

 **"Your majesty! The Elf Kingdom needs you! The Elf King require your presence!"**

Ainz, Esdeath, and Ainzach just watched the impossible scene dumbfounded.

 _"Majesty!? What the FUCK!"_ thought Esdeath.

And now let's continue.

 _"Majesty!? What the FUCK!"_ thought Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Momonga. Do you know what the hell they are speaking about?"** inquired Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "I have no idea. This surprised me as much as you. Let's just hear them out then we can plan accordingly."**

Ainzach agape.

 **"** **What do you mean Majesty? I am no royalty. Just a simple monster hunter."** Raidyn scratched her face nervously.

 **"** **Could you remove your hood, your majesty? Then we explain the situation."** Said the dark elf.

Raidyn looked to Ainzach who nodded in agreement.

Raidyn sighed. **"Fine."** She removed her hood, and her long white hair and ears emerged from the shadow of her hood. Her heterochromatic eyes seemingly dimmed in the bright room. Everyone in the chamber except Momon gasped seeing her beautiful face. For a moment everyone just stared at her. Even the guild master of the adventurer's guild.

Although he saw her face before in the parties what he organized to tie her down in the city. But due to his tight schedule and because he barely saw her face without the hood what always covered it. He can't really appreciate her beauty. But every time he saw her bright face. He saw her more and more beautiful.

Momonga remained professional. His illusionary face under his helmet remained completely stoic despite the fact he can already manipulate it to a minimal degree and can mimic basic facial emotions. He already gets used his guild mate constant shapeshifting. Be it. When she transformed a little child, her usual form or her current adventurer persona.

But he recognized minimal changes in her face since they used their adventurer persona to do some information gathering around the world. She made minimal tweaks in her face. Not anything recognizable. But things what only the selected few could recognize. It seems she fine tuning her adventurer's persona's face each time after she got more proficient in her shapeshifting. Momon understood his friend effort toward perfection, but he needed to warn her. Don't be so bold or her cover will be blown.

The two elf face were still bowed before Raidyn as they still held their kneeling position. One of them was a dark elf. Who despite his face what looked around his forties? Because of the elves, infinite life span, in reality, could be thousands of years old. The other one was seemed a forest elf looked like a youngling around late his teens with a handsome soft face and golden blonde hair. No one could see, but the older dark elf eyes were crimson red Meanwhile the young looking wood elf eyes was glittering sea blue.

 **"Why are you still kneeling? Who are you two? Why are you thinking I am some kind of Royalty?"** inquired Raidyn with a still confused tone.

The two elves stood up respectfully and placed their right hands over their hearts showing respect. The first one is to speak was the elder Dark elf. **"I am Reptar Sylphine the court mage of his majesty and the head of the Dark elf council."** The elder dark elf motioned to the youngling beside him. **"And he is my discipline Lamruil Liaro."** The young wood elf bowed his head to Raidyn respectfully. However, as he glanced in her eyes. He blushed and turned his head away.

 **"I see… Well then. Let me introduce myself again. I am Raidyn. Professional adventurer, monster hunter, and Witcher. Welcome in the Kingdom or Re-Estize. How can I be your service? You asked directly for me right?"**

 **"Yes, your majesty. The Elf King personally sent us for you. We would like to discuss the details of six terms if you don't mind."** Sylphine said in a calm tone.

Raidyn thought for a moment. **"Forgive me to say this Sylphine-dono. But I think. As the adventurer's guild guild master. Ainzach-dono has every right to be here under the discussion."** Raidyn looked to Ainzach and nodded. Ainzach nodded back in agreement. After all, if it affected the adventurer's guild. He has every right to be present during the conversation.

But otherwise, he would completely understand if Raidyn asks him and Momon to go outside under the conversation. After all, the older dark elf called her majesty. She is most likely a royalty among the elves. And If they managed to build a good relationship with the elves. That could open up numerous new business opportunities in the future.

After he first saw her eyes and her expensive looking equipment. He always suspected she is some kind of high-born or royalty among the elves. But he was not sure of it until now.

Sylphine bowed his head in submission. " **Very well your majesty. As you wish."**

 **"If you don't mind. Can we sit down? I had a rough way here."**

The two elf nodded. Raidyn sat beside the black-clad warrior on the couch. Before them the young wood elf and the older dark elf took seats. Ainzach meanwhile sat the upper end of the table. He looked like the mediator between the two side.

Raidyn sighed **. "First. Sylphine-dono? Please explain me why are you think I am a royalty?"**

Sylphine cleared his throat. **"I was not sure at first. But seeing your appearance, your royal eyes and if the tales about your power and accomplishments in the Kingdom is true. Then you are a royalty. Our king ensured us about this."**

 **"I assure you Sylphine-dono. Raidyn-dono accomplishments are true."** Interjected Ainzach. Then he turned to Raidyn. **"Raidyn-dono. I understand why are you not said you are a royalty. But you could have said to me anytime. I can keep secret."**

Raidyn looked to Ainzach. **"Because I am not royalty Ainzach-dono. I have never been in the Elf Country as I said when we meet."** Answered Raidyn.

 **"We elves after the great collapse spread thin. According to our traditions. Heterochromatic eyes are the signs of royal blood. Think about it your majesty. Do you remember your parents? Did they had the same eyes as you?"** inquired Sylphine.

 **"Honestly. I don't remember my parents. According to the monster hunters who raised me. They found me in a monster's nest."**

 _"I love my sense of bullshit_!" Raidyn smirked in herself. " _But why are he desperately trying to prove I am some kind of glorified royalty? Does not matter. It is just getting more and more amusing. I am curious where this is going."_

 **"Ah. I see. So you are an abandoned child. I am sorry. How unfortunate."** Apologized Sylphine.

 **"None taken Sylphine-dono. I never know them. So, can you tell me why you are coming for this far from the Elf Country and why the King sent two envoys with such importance? It would be not wiser to send a simple courier with the message?"**

The two elves looked at each other. The older dark elf sighed. **"I personally signed up to the task. Because of two reasons. One because of the Slaine Theocracy and the Elf Nation currently at war with each other and we had to cross enemy territory on the way here. A small, experienced group more likely survive the way back and forth than a simple scout or a bigger armed group."**

Raidyn nodded. **"I see…"**

 **"The second was because we wanted to see you, your majesty, personally!"** The words boomed out from the young wood elf Liaro.

Raidyn sighed. **"Please don't call me majesty… As I said. I am not royalty, and the word majesty makes me depressed. So would you kindly not call me that?"**

 **"I don't understand why you still deny your heritage. But as you wish your ma...**

Raidyn glared to the older elf.

 **"I mean. Raidyn-sama. Back to the topic. Our King sent us here to ask your help against the great dragon who moved near the capital. The dragon threatened the Kingdom to help the Slaine Theocracy and overwhelms us with his great power if we don't satisfy his ever-growing needs."**

Raidyn thought about it a moment. **"I see… So this is why you requested Momon-san's help as well. But why only the two of us? If it is a dragon. Don't you think it would take more than two people to beat the dragon?"**

The old elf mage nodded. **"Yes, our great King thinks Momon-dono with his legendary strength and swordsmanship and you Raidyn-sama with your legendary swordsmanship and magic will be enough against that dragon. Further details would be discussed later when we arrived in the capital."**

 **[Message]: "What do you think Momonga?"** asked Esdeath in the [Message].

 **[Message]: "I think he is not lying. But we can't be sure. Contact with Aura and ask her to follow us in secrecy."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish guild master."**

 **"So, you say. This dragon threatens your kingdom."**

The two elves nodded in unison. Raidyn smiled. **"Well, you found the best bug exterminators. If Ainzach-dono is alright with it. I take the mission. I think Momon-san already accepted the offer."**

The silent warrior nodded.

The veteran Archmage and his discipline kneeled down before Raidyn. **"Thank you, your majesty! Truly thank you! Our people will be forever being grateful."**

Raidyn sighed. **"Sylphine-dono. Liaro-san. I plead with you! Don't call me majesty and don't kneel before me. I am just a simple adventurer. Nothing else."**

Ainzach smiled and laughed. **"However I look. I don't see how you are a simple adventurer Raidyn-dono. You are too modest."**

Raidyn screamed internally. _"It was a bad idea chose an elf adventurer persona! Why I can't just stick with a human one like Momonga-san? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Esdeath."_

She turned to Ainzach. **"Please Ainzach-dono! Don't make it worse…"** She pleaded desperately.

Ainzach just smiled. **"Don't be that modest Raidyn-dono. You earned the praises by your accomplishments."**

Raidyn sighed in defeat. **"Fine. Be it your way. By the way. When do we leave?"**

The two elves sat back in their seats. **"We would like to leave as soon as possible for obvious reasons. But it would be the best if you and Momon-dono could prepare yourselves to leave approximately in two days."**

Raidyn turned to Momon. **"Two days is fine by me if it fine with you Momon-san."**

Momon nodded. **"I am alright with it. I and my companion can prepare ourselves and our mounts to the journey under two days."**

 **"How much time until we reach your capital?"** inquired Raidyn as he turned back to the dark elf leader.

 **"Approximately one and a half week if we only stop at night and cross the dangerous areas. Two weeks if we avoid them. We will meet at the northern gates of the city in Sunrise."**

 **"Then we prepare accordingly. If you excuse me, I need to prepare my mount and the necessary supplies to the adventure. I assume you can discuss the financial things with Ainzach-dono. After all, this is a request towards the Adventurer's Guild."** Ainzach nodded in response. **"Of course Raidyn-dono."**

Raidyn stood up. **"If nothing else. I will have to prepare my mount and buy the necessary supplies to the adventure. Please enjoy your staying in this beautiful city. If you visit the Golden Flagon Inn, just say Raidyn sent you, and you can get a free drink to my check."** She smiled, took her sword from the corner and left.

 **"Sylphine-dono. Liaro-dono. Ainzach-dono. If you excuse me. I also have to start preparing our mounts and the necessary supplies."**

Momon stood up.

 **"Of course Momon-dono! Prepare yourselves."** Momon slightly bowed and left.

After the dark warrior had left. Ainzach and the two elves continued their discussion.

Meanwhile with Raidyn and Momon.

The two adamantine ranked adventurer's walked beside each other in silence. But it was only for the outside world. Through a mental link, the two of them discussed the things what they heard.

 **[Message]: "What do you think Momonga-san? Trap?"**

 **[Message]: "Honestly. I don't know. We must be aware our surrounding and prepare ourselves in the worst case of scenario. Are you asked Mare to accompany us from the shadows?"**

 **[Message]: "Not yet. I wanted to ask you if it is hinder her and Mare operations or not?"**

 **[Message]: "I trust Mare Will Manage alone. Don't worry about him. Nigredo will continuously monitor him."**

 **[Message]: "I see… By the way. What do you think how much supplies we need for the journey?"**

 **[Message]: "I don't really know. I always brought the minimal amount of dry supply what I need for two days, and that's it. Just to not raise any suspicion."**

 **[Message]: "Ok-Ok. I mean. We don't really need food for obvious reasons. But Hamusuke will need food. And it will be suspicious of the others if we don't eat."**

 **[Message]: "I have my method to hide my inability of eating, and you lucky bastard can eat. So it will be not a problem to you."**

 **[Message]: "You know this body not as good as you imagine it. I need to keep it clean. It has some urges what I had to satisfy, or I go mad."**

 **[Message]: "You are gross."** Said Momonga in the [Message]

 **[Message]: "You pervert! Not that. I mean. I don't need to eat or drink. Still, I feel the urge to eat and drink to satisfy this need. This may remain from my old human self and I don't have passive protection against mind-affecting effect you know?"**

 _"Not to mention that two in my head. They drive me crazy! Even when I try to meditate and communicate with them in my inner world. Crazy! They are like Deadpool inner voices but less cool. At least Deadpool inner voices don't want to take control over him."_

 ** _"We heard that asshat! Let me tell you something! You should glad to has us! We are much cooler than that clown in that tight red suit!"_** yelled her dark side.

 **"Yeah. You said it right Nee-sama! We are cool! " **Cheered her angelic side as she jumped up and down in her head.

The red tight suited Deadpool popped in in her mind space. "WHO WANT SOME CHIMICHANGAS!"

 _"Oh, gosh not you too! I know Deadpool can break the fourth wall but why in my head…"_ she pleaded desperately.

 **"Yeah! A new playmate!"** shouted the playful angelic side of hers.

Deadpool turned towards them. "What is this? Oh, a little girl and a gorgeous lady! And they tied together with a chain. Double fun!" He teleported to her dark side.

 **"I am not little! I am still growing!"** shouted the little angel as she stomped the ground.

"Let me play helicopter with your bobbies!" Deadpool ignoring the shouting of the angelic side leaned closer to the seductive evil side. The demonic side just bit her lover's lip and smirked sadistically.

Dogpool popped in existence. "Oh! My doggy is here!"

"Bark! Bark!"

 **"Doggy!"** Her angelic side teleported to Dogpool and started to squeeze him rapidly.

Esdeath gritted her teeth. _"Enough! Everyone get out my personal space!"_ she roared.

"Geez! Who is this grumpy grandma?" asked Deadpool as he pointed to the inner Esdeath.

Her eyes started to twitch. _"Grumpy Grandma?!"_ she clenched her inner fist. Raised her hand. "[Kinetic Crush]" she crushed Deadpool bones to dust. _"I am not the mood to your stupidity right now! The dog can remain here because I love dogs. But please play elsewhere. I am busy now."_

Her two sides bowed their head. Grabbed Deadpool already regenerated arms and started to pull him away. "Onee-chan! That mean grandma doesn't want to give me from her cookies!"

Esdeath cut off Deadpool's regenerated head with a spectral blade.

As her two inner self-disappeared through a portal. Cable (Nathan Summers) appeared. "Excuse my intrusion. Do you possibly see Deadpool?"

Esdeath waved her hand, and a portal opened in her mind space. Then she snapped her fingers and pointed to the portal with a dissatisfied expression. Cable nodded. "Thank you very much. And please forgive us because of our intrusion. Deadpool is like a child."

 _"Ok. Fine. Just get him out here."_

Cable nodded and disappeared through the portal. _"Geez. What is this traffic today? I really need lock this place."_ She snarled.

She sighed. _"Now I really understand why Wolverine greatest fear is to living longer than everyone else with only Wade Wilson for company."_

Back in the real world **. "What's wrong? You seemed to spaced out for a moment,"** asked Momon.

 **"Ah. Nothing. I just engrossed with my thought and our future plans. And a recent bad dream."**

 **"Bad dream?"** Inquired Momonga.

 **"Yeah. In it, there was an idiot with a red skin-tight leather suit, and I can't kill him."**

Momon nodded not wanting to know more detail.

Back in the Golden Lantern Inn.

Sylphine, the veteran court mage, and his discipline Liaro sat one of a box in the Golden Lantern Inn.

 **"What do you think about Raidyn-sama. Sylphine-dono?"**

Sylphine pondered for a moment about their talk in the adventurer's guild. **"She is a little raw, but nonetheless I see the opportunity in her. She might be a great court lady to our King if she let herself taught. But we can't blame her because of this. After all, she raised by among savages. I saw you blushed when you looked at her. Don't be ashamed. If I were an inexperienced youngling as you. I might have blushed too."** The court mage chuckled.

Liaro recoiled. **"What do you say? Sylphine-sama! I have no such thought towards a royalty!"** He suddenly jumped up.

Sylphine chuckled in his apprentice embarrassment **. "Ah. Younglings these days…"**

 **"What about Momon-dono. He seemed pretty quiet."** Sylphine stopped his laugh hearing his apprentice question and his expression turned serious.

The court mage leaned forward. **"He seems to be a decent man. But don't let his quiet personality fool you. I feel he hiding something from us."**

The discipline nodded.

The archmage sighed. " **We need to be cautious Liaro. The king will execute us if we fail. Our journey in the country was dangerous enough. But now. A Scripture is watching our every move. Our trip back to the Kingdom will be more dangerous than our way here. The Windflower Scripture is monitoring every traffic around of the Slaine Theocracy borders."**

 **"Then why don't we go through the Dragon Kingdom?"** Inquired the young mage.

His master shook his head. **"No. We had to take the risk. We don't have much time. We had to risk our discovery even if that means the Holocaust Scripture will be on our tail. We only need to reach our Kingdoms border. After that. Even one of the famous Scriptures doesn't dare to risk our chase through the great forest."**

 **"I have a bad feeling about this master…"** Liaro sighed.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days later at the morning:**

It was only at sunrise, but the main street of E-Rantel was already crowded. The shopkeepers have already opened their shops and offered their goods to the bypasses. The people in the street mingled with each other, and the inns were crowded.

Among the numerous people, three distinctly prominent persons rode on their distinct mounts. Everyone know who was the three people who only looked at their flashy armors. Adamantine ranked adventurers were not only recognized and respected nationwide, but everyone knew and respected them in the world through their expensive looking armor and adamantine dog tags what distinct the adventurers by rank.

Team Darkness what contained Momon and Nabe. And the one-person group Spellblade ride through the main street of the Fortress City of E-Rantel. Meanwhile, Momon and Narberal rode in their summoned statue horses. Raidyn rode on Hamusuke who was already saddled up properly.

As the three persons ride through among the crowd with their loaded mounts, everyone looked in their direction. Seeing the heroes in shining armors and Nabe beautiful face who rode through the streets everyone gaped. A few minutes later the three heroes almost reached the Gate.

 **"Milady, where are we going?"** Hamusuke looked up to her master. Yes, you heard it right dear reader. After approximately one and a half month despite what Hamusuke said. Ainz and Esdeath managed to figure out Hamusuke is a female Hamster. Of course, first, they asked her why she said he is a male. But the poor unfortunate creature explained with a simple sentence.

 _"You frightened me Milord and Milady, and my poor head became confused..."_

Ainz and Esdeath do not understand Hamusuke's explanation. And because of their numerous other tasks what tied their every day up. They never asked it again.

 **"We are going in the Elf Country Hamusuke. Be prepared. We have a long journey ahead of us."**

 **"The Milord and Nabe-dono is coming with us?"** Inquired the speaking rodent innocently.

Esdeath nodded. **"Yes, they will. We will be away approximately two or three weeks."**

 **"That much?"** Hamusuke sighed in a relieved tone **. "At least I don't have to train with Clementine-dono. She became scarier after her transformation."**

 **"Don't worry. You can make up for it when we returned**." She teased Hamusuke. Hamusuke started to emit the aura of fear and agony thinking back Clementine torturous training methods. She rather trained with Zaryusu Sasha than that crazy woman.

Momon chuckled seeing the interaction of his guild mate and her mount conversation. Being jealous Nabe bit her lower lip to suppress her rage. _"That despicable rodent has no manners! Speaking in such way with the Supreme Beings! Unacceptable! I will make sure teach her some manners when we return to Nazarick sacred grounds_." As she mused on this. The trio reached the gates. Where the guardsmen waved at them and let them past instantly recognizing Raidyn.

Outside of the northern gate of the fortress city. Five cloaked figure waited for them beside their horses.

As the trio reached them. They recognized their approach turned towards them. One of the hooded figures stepped forward. **"Raidyn-sama, Momon-dono. Nabe-dono. You just came just in time. We are prepared to leave the country."** The one who spoke was Sylphine the court mage.

Being told them previously. The four-person behind the archmage does not kneel. To do not cause any stir and because Raidyn firmly told to Sylphine and Liaro to not do it.

The other four hooded figure just watched with awe Virtuous King of the Forest. **"That's the legendary Virtuous King of the Forest?"** asked one of them as he pointed on Hamusuke.

 **"What a mighty beast…"**

 **"Such vicious looking creature…"** they said one after each other.

The big rodent being proud of herself puffed her cheeks. Momon and Raidyn sweat dropped. Nabe was only felt annoyance and disgust towards the elves before her.

 **[Message]: "Why everyone thinks Hamusuke is a mighty creature? She is just a big fluffy hamster."** Noted Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "This world is strange… Why can't they act normally when they see a simple hamster?"** Momonga sweat dropped.

 **"Nah, Hamusuke is not vicious. She is just a big fluffy hamster."** Noted Raidyn.

 **"Milady! Saying such thing is just mean!"**

The five elf was awe seeing Raidyn call the 'Vicious' looking monster a 'fluffy hamster' so casually. It surprised even Sylphine despite his long years of experience. He was old. He was still a child when the tier based magic started to spread amongst his people. Not long after the appearance of the Six Great Gods.

But despite his long years. He only saw a few times when someone to acted so casually in the presence of a mighty beast.

The first was his King who was part of the thirteen heroes in his younger days. The second was the stolen child who despite her heritage still sided with the Slaine Theocracy. And a few more person who he rather not remembers. Of course, he suspected there are more things behind the fact. The child side with those racists instead of her people.

But even with his high position and his numerous contact, he can't get a clear answer either from his King or from his contacts. He still fumbled in the dark.

Despite the fact that Raidyn was a dark elf Sylphine clearly saw the resemblance between the Elf King and Raidyn. Both of them were seemingly had a reckless, uncaring nature and both of them were examples of their races what regarded their appearance.

 **"Let's leave the city borders then I will introduce my companions."**

The three adventurers nodded in unison and after the five elves saddled up. They rode towards the boundary of the nearby forest. When they reached a clearing in the woods, everyone unmounted their horses and removed their hoods. Beside Sylphine and Liaro there was one more wood elf female a dark elf female and a dark elf male.

 **"Then allow me to introduce you to my companions. You already meet Liaro, my apprentice."** Liaro nodded.

 **"Our ranger. Keya Heleris."** He motioned the brown haired wood elf female. She wore a long cloak what covered most of her slender body, and on her back, she wore a longbow what seemingly made from some kind of strange wood.

She bowed her head. **"It is an honor to meet you all."**

The three adventurer nodded to her.

Sylphine motioned the other dark elf male in his group. **"He is Rhys Olofir. Our scout and the first son of the Olofir noble family."** The young looking dark elf with yellow eyes and black hair shot a playful salute to the three adventurers **. "It is hella nice to meet you all!"** It seemed underneath his cloak he wore a leather armor what was seemingly top quality. On his armor pockets, numerous daggers and potions can have been seen.

Sylphine glanced at him angrily. He turned to the veteran magic caster. **"What? You said we don't have to be so formal."**

Narberal clenched her fists in anger. _"Speaking such easy tone with the Supreme Beings! Despicable cockroaches!"_

 **"Momon-dono and Nabe-dono is still an accomplished adventurer's as well as Raidyn-sama who is a royalty."**

 **"It is fine Sylphine –dono. Besides that, I am not a royalty as I mentioned to you and Liaro-san. I still don't know why you are insisting this."**

The old mage sighed. **"As you wish. But you still be recognized as royalty in the country. So please Raidyn-sama prepare yourself."**

 **"I will manage somehow. Don't worry."** Raidyn shoots a smile.

 **"Let me finish my introductions."** He motioned the last dark elf in the group. She wore full plate body armor underneath the shadows of her cloak. She equipped with a shield and a short sword. It seemed she was the tank in the group. As in every MMO. You need a tank in every good adventurer's group.

 **"She is Ayla Bryoi. From the house of Bryoi."** The female bowed her head in respect while remained silent all along.

 **"It is nice to meet you."** Said Momon in a stoic voice.

Nabe only nodded.

 **"It is nice to meet you all,"** Raidyn said cheerfully.

 **"Now the introductions are done. Let me explain our way to the Kingdom."**

Raidyn, Momon, and Nabe listened Sylphine with open ears. He unrolled a detailed map of the nearby countries. It was much more detailed than the maps what they can get from the magic associations of the nearby countries, but it was not as accurate than the maps what Zero draw based on those maps what they bought and the scout reports of their subordinates. Still, it has some points of interest what was not in the maps of Nazarick.

 **"Our country lies near the southern West regions near the Slaine Theocracy borders."** The three adventurers nodded in understanding.

 **"We need to cut through straight in the Slaine Theocracy to reach the Elf Kingdom."** He motioned in the map. **"It will be a dangerous journey. But we have taken the risk to reach the capital in time."**

 **"It would not have been safer if we go straight through the Dragon Kingdom?"** asked Momon as he pulled his finger through the map. Drawing a way through the Dragon Kingdom.

Sylphine shook his head. **"No. According to our spies and scouts. Every path hidden or not are watched by the Windflower Scripture and the spies of the Saline Theocracy. After the disappearance of the Sunlight Scripture. The archbishops became paranoid and heightened the readiness. It was a miracle to even us managed to slip through their watch. And that was only due to our experience in missions like this and the knowledge about ancient hidden passages inside the Slaine Theocracy borders. What are unknown even from them."**

 **"So you want to go through before the Slaine Theocracy eyes. Smart."** Noted Raidyn.

 **"Yes, our spies in the country and the secret passages ensure our safe passage through the country."**

Raidyn looked to Momon. **"What do you say Momon-kun? Nabe-chan?"**

Nabe bowed her head. **"I follow Momon-sam-san. Wherever he goes."**

 **"It is risky. But we are already agreed to take the mission. But we don't want an international incident. So if it comes to that. We may have to stand down and step aside."**

The five elves looked to Raidyn who nodded in agreement. **"I agree with Momon-kun. As the part of the adventurer society, we can't participate in open armed conflicts between nations."**

 **"Your majesty. I mean Raidyn-sama. You know because of your race they still want to capture you. They do not recognize adventurers in the Theocracy as we do. They will think you are a royalty, want to capture you and exchange you to our prisoners. And you Momon-kun. They will recognize you as a terrorist because you helped us."** The veteran mage pointed out his points.

 **"Do we take this as a threat?"** Inquired Momon as he readied himself.

 **"No, I just explained our situation Momon-dono. We are in dire need of help. So we ask you three. No. We beg to you."** The five of them kneeled down.

 **"Help us drive away the dragon from our forest despite the possible national accident."**

The two adventurers were in silence for a moment.

 **[Message]: "What do you think? Do we still help them?"**

 **[Message]: "It would ruin our adventurer persona's fame if we backed back now. And there is the chance to see the Slaine Theocracy and the Elf Kingdom in first hand. We can't let lose such opportunity for information gathering. Don't forget. Aura is still backing us. We only need to ask her to clear our way with her Breath Composition. So, we do not get involved with national affairs."**

 **[Message]: "You are genius Momonga!"**

 **[Message]:** Momonga chuckled in the [Message] spell. **"Indeed I am."**

 **[Message]: "But you need a little bit modest. No one wants you to grow such big ego. It might not fit in your bony head."**

 **[Message]: "Speak the hyperactive child."**

 **[Message]: "Fine. Fine. I admit. My new body has a little bit more adrenaline than I can handle. Let not let them wait anymore."**

 **[Message]: "I agree…"** said Momonga and they terminated the spell.

Raidyn sighed **. "Fine. I will go. What about you Momon-kun?"**

 **"It is still risky. But if it is a dragon. We can't let you go alone."** Said Momon, as he looked to Raidyn.

 **"Excellent! I knew you would not let your people down your… I mean Raidyn-sama."**

Three elves smiled in satisfaction. However, Ayla the dark elf warrior gazed suspiciously to Raidyn. She still not trusted the three adventurers.

The little group thus began their journey towards the border of the Kingdom of Re-Estize. Their way led near the Katze Plains were the numerous undead what resided there hid their presence from the unwanted gazes.

The archmage of the elf kingdom was not stupid. He prepared enchanted talismans directly to this occasions. The talismans make them able to blend in and be ignored by low leveled undead what mostly inhabited the plains until they don't start to fight. It was a quite effective yet simple enchantment. But only worked in the low-level undead. Fortunately, the yearly clearing rituals were already conducted by the priest of the Slaine Theocracy and the naturally spawned high-level undead, and the high amount of negative energy has been reduced to a normal amount.

This is why the little group only meet a few higher level undead whose Rhys and Keya easily take out with their stealth based attacks.

Rhys being the group scout always went ahead of the seven-person group approximately a hundred meters so he can warn them in time. And because of his heightened elf hearing, sharp eyes and his fifty years of experience as a scout he was able to clearly distinct signs of trap or the signs when someone's detected them.

Meanwhile Keya the wood elf ranger kept her bow in her hands. Always prepared to release a few shots if the situations require it. Ayla, the warrior, looked around uneasily due she had a few unpleasant memories with the undead. The unpleasant memories mostly came from her childhood when a horde of undead mascaraed the village where she was born.

But fortunately, the head of the house of Bryon recognized her talent with the sword and accepted her in his house as an unofficial child in her younger days. Of course, she can't inherit lands or anything else from the house. She got a title and Knight rank early in her childhood. (That means approximately after twenty years of service in the house private military.)

The two mage in the group was full readiness if the situation requires they can rain down their spells to the undead in the plains. Sylphine was mostly specialized to enchantments and destruction magic. Thither Liaro mainly specialized to defensive magic. Besides he was a mage, he practiced holy healing magic what was also effective against undead. The team progressed steadily through the field, and they reached the border in the night time.

Of course, they could reach it earlier but due the team had to progress slowly because of the numerous undead between them and their goal.

By night they reached the borders where they stopped to spend the night and rest their mount before they entered the Slaine Theocracy. The little group made the necessary preparation not to get ambushed in the evening. Sylphine placed alarm wards around the camp.

After the team had set up the tents, they sat around the campfire and started to eat. Momon held the food in his hand watching the others eat. **"Momon-dono. Are you not hungry?"** Inquired Liaro.

 **"I am sorry. But where I came from. We can only reveal our faces before close family members."** Explained Momon.

Liaro nodded. **"I am sorry Momon-dono. I don't know. Please excuse my indelicacy."**

 **"No, it is all right. You don't know about it."**

Reptar Sylphine nodded. " **Different cultures different habits. We had to accept them, or we became like the Slaine Theocracy after the collapse."**

Every five members of the elf group nodded in unison.

 **"Collapse?"** inquired Raidyn.

 **"You don't know about it Raidyn-sama?"** asked Rhys, the rogue.

Raidyn shook her head. Momon being curious about the story listened with full ears. As usual. Narberal just ignored the humanoids. **"Sylphine-sama. Can you tell us the story again?"** inquired Keya the wood elf ranger.

 **"Considering we have guests here I will tell it again. However, this is a really old child tale back from my young years."** He looked around to make sure everyone's listening.

 **"Long ago. Lived Six great being."** He used weak illusions to increase the effect and show them how roughly they looked according to the stories. **"Nowadays this six recognized as the six gods of the Slaine Theocracy. The six possessed such strength even the Dragon Lords whose was the most powerful beings in that time trembled in their presence No one know where they came from. One day. They just appeared saving a little elf girl who later became the first prophet of the six.."** He moved his hands, and a new picture appeared in the smoke.

 **"These six gave us. Humanoid beings. The gift of magic. Armed us against the coming storm, against the demi-human races and monsters. The storm appeared one hundred years later."** The picture in the smoke showed how the six gave the knowledge of the tier based magic to the humanoid begins.

 **"The Dragon Lords watched them from the shadows waving their plans to stop them after they felt their power is diminishing, the magic what was their own started to corrode with the appearance of the new magic and their grasp of the world started slipping out from their hands."** The picture showed how the dragon lords counseled with each other.

 **"The civilization thrived under the guidance of the six and after a few pointless assassinations attempt from the part of the Darong Lords. The Dragon Lords simply gave up. Seeing the six don't intend to fight with them or hurt the people."**

 **"They just gave up? They were not really persistent."** Joked Raidyn.

 **"Maybe… or maybe they saw what will come next. The world worshiped the six as their gods. However, for an unknown reason, they started to dying after a few decades and refused to be resurrected by the fellow six despite their best attempts."** The old mage moved his hand, and the picture changed.

 **[Message]: "Momonga. That guy equipment almost like yours. It is the death bringer necromancer set from YGGDRASIL."**

 **[Message]: "Yes, however, the set basic stats are only in artifact level. Without further data crystal reinforcements, it is fairly weak and mostly used amongst the level seventy and seventy-five players."**

Raidyn nodded. **[Message]: "So that means they were players like us."**

 **[Message]: "Quite possible. If there were more players transported here before. We had to be more careful with our moves than before. Who know who watching us right now."**

 **[Message]: "That could also mean our comrades in this world too."** Noted Raidyn. **"However, I don't really want to tear apart Touch Me-san or the others families and lives by bringing them here. It 'd be nice if not only the two of us be here. Momonga-san. I feel… I am so selfish wishing such thing. Still, I wish we find them somewhere."**

 **[Message]: "No… I want the same. Although you are here sometimes, I still wish the same… But we can't give up! The only thing we can do is to spread the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown around the world. Hoping. Our comrades will find us."** Said Momonga hopefully.

 **[Message]: "I trust you are right Momonga... Being alone is the worse feeling what a person can feel."**

 **[Message]: "Don't be depressed. Your great guild master is still here."** Said Momonga in the [Message] wanting to cheer up his last guild mate from her sad thoughts.

 **[Message]: "Great… Now I am more depressed than before..."** She said in a sarcastic tone.

 **[Message]: "That was just rude…"**

 **[Message]: "Sorry I can't let it out, Sans."** She chuckled weakly.

Sylphine continued under the two Supreme Being short conversation **.** **"They became the main figures who you know today and worshiped in the Slaine Theocracy. They were the Six Great Gods. The first represented the fire. The second the wind. The third is the water. The fourth is the earth. The fifth is the light. And the sixth is the darkness and death."**

 **"Sylphine-dono. Why are you speaking such respectful tone about the six if they are the deities in the Slaine Theocracy? The Theocracy is our enemy or not?"** asked the young Ayla. The warrior.

Sylphine sighed. **"Yes, they are our enemies. However, it was not always like this. There were times when the Theocracy were our ally, and we were in good terms with them. I clearly remember the times when every humanoid lived in equality amongst each other. Before the Eight Greed Kings came and a few humans started to spread the words of hate. Twisting the Six message for their own benefit. But that story for an another time. Where was I?"** he pondered a moment.

 **"Ah. I remember."** He waved his hand, and the picture changed, and he continued the story.

 **"One day, however, appeared a giant floating fortress in the sky and the Eight Greed King has come with it. The floating castle of the Eight thrived, and it seemingly produced an infinite amount of water in the desert area."**

Among the flames, the floating castle image appeared. **"No one knows where they come. But they brought destruction with themselves all those who opposed their rule."** He waved his hand showing destruction among the fire.

 **"No one survived. The Dragon Lords tried to fight against them. But even with their unified strength and great sacrifices they only managed to defeat one of them. Meanwhile, the Eight almost wiped out them. Only a handful of them remained who's after the battle immediately went hiding fearing the Greed Kings wrath."** The picture changed showing of the dragon lords defeat and escape from the battlefield.

 **"After a while, even the last known remained among the great six challenged them. Surshana who sacrificed himself to save the humanoid races. But he failed and killed by the eight. Ironic isn't it? They say. He was the god of Death and diseases. He still died."** Sylphine chuckled at the irony.

Esdeath thought for a moment _. "Surshana? Surshana.. Where do I heard that name... I think I know a player who named his character like that. Ah. I remember him. I often helped him and his group out when I had nothing else to do in the early years of the game."_

 **[Message]: "Momonga does you know that Surshana guy? I because I clearly remember him back in YGGDRASILL."**

 **[Message]: "Let me think a moment."** Momonga thought for a moment. **"I remember him. He always nagged me to show him my build. He wanted to role-play death magic based magic caster. If I recall right. You quite often helped them out in raids and other activities only from your good heart in the early years of YGGDRASIL."**

 **[Message]: "Yeah. They were good guys. Despite they never reached the 100** **th** **level because they stopped playing. They were enthusiastic. They even asked me to join their guild before I joined the Ainz Ooal Gown. So this is why they stopped playing…"**

 **[Message]: "Possibly. That was quite early in the game. You joined the guild not long after it founded after all."** Noted Momonga.

 **[Message]: "Yeah. Good memories. But not everyone can be as an addict as we were after all."** Laughed Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Indeed."** Momonga chuckled in the [Message] and his emotion suppression activated due the good memories filled him with joy.

 **[Message]: "Still. It is a shame they died. They were good guys. Strange they helped the humanoids. They were heteromorphic raced players."**

Momonga just nodded.

The veteran archmage continued his story. **"After the defeat of the Dragon Lords and the last of the Six. No one remained who can oppose their rule. They started to build the civilization again."** Sylphine looked down to his hot soup with a sad expression. **"For around ten years. Peace dawned upon every race. The culture thrived, and the eight started to build their civilization."**

He waved his hand what showed a peaceful picture where every race cooperated.

 **"But then suddenly…"** The veteran mage shook his hand again, and the illusion changed. Showing death and destruction in the wake of the eight battle **. "For an unknown reason. One of them turned against the others. Backstabbing his own comrade. Killing him in the process."**

Sylphine looked through the seven people **. "The remained seven started to blame each other, and their long fight started. Destroying the civilization what they created. Laying waste their every effort. The chain of treason and betrayal began, and they were unable to break it anymore."**

 **"With every battle, they left countries in ruin. With every battle, one of them died to kill numerous innocent in the process. With every battle, one of them came back, and the struggles continued. They fought against each other. Continued the vicious cycle of death and destruction destroying and collapsing the civilizations and the great structures what they built. Until one day…"**

The listeners stare intensified. The archmage slapped his hand together, and the illusion started to fade among the fires. **"One day… They just vanished. Only leaving the ruins and their great floating fortress. Eryuentiu. Above the dessert. As a memento of their civilization and of course. Their servants. The evil deities awakened approximately two and a half hundred years later. But that is an another story."**

 **"Our race is still fractured from that event. Until today. True. We can hold ourselves under our King's reign. But we are not as strong as we used to."** Explained Sylphine.

Sylphine looked to the stars engrossing in his old memories. The battles he won and thought about his loved ones whose he lost. He was old. He was tired. He doesn't know how long he can live with his burden anymore. But for his people. He needed to endure.

As he looked the stars. He recognized the others watching him. **"Ah please forgive me. Old memories. It is already late, and we had to wake up tomorrow early."** Everyone nodded.

 **"I take the first watch."** The dark warrior stood up. Nabe followed him.

 **"Momon-dono! It is really not necessary**!" Liaro wanted to stop him, but his master placed his hand on his shoulder.

 **"Let him. We have a long journey ahead of us. After all, tomorrow we enter the Slaine Theocracy. Enemy territory full with enemies."**

Liaro sighed. **"You say the apparent master.** " But his teacher just smiled while continued watching the stars.

The three other elf. Rhys, Ayla, and Keya. Prepared themselves to get a good rest.

 **"I will take Momon-san post later. If you don't mind."** Said Raidyn as she stood up.

The old mage only nodded.

Later that night Momon and Raidyn stood beside each other meanwhile Nabe watched out for possible invaders. The two Supreme Beings inspected the slowly strolling undead in the plains. **"What do you think about them?"** Esdeath asked Momonga.

 **"I don't know. They seem brainless undead to me."**

Esdeath nodded. **"Yes, however. They are pretty peaceful. Either the wards really working as intended or they feel your presence."**

Momon nodded. **"Possible. According to the lore of YGGDRASIL lower level undead pull towards higher ranked ones and often subject themselves to their will."**

It was accurate. According to the lore of YGGDRASIL. Lower level creatures often subjected themselves and followed higher ranked NPC-s and players who've had the appropriate race or skill can take control over lower leveled NPC's. For example, with Esdeath [Angelic Control] or [Demonic Control] ability. She can take over lower leveled angel and demon raced NPC's. Or Momonga's [Control Undead] ability what makes him able to do similar things.

Of course the higher the NPC level, the higher chance the ability is failing, and the user can't turn enemies who had resistances against such things. For example, if Momonga wanted to take control over Shalltear his spell simply fails because Shalltear had passive resistances against such mind control effects. For simple player's abilities such as this worked as a stun. But it was a dangerous ability. If the user has lower willpower stat than the attacker, the user gets stunned for several seconds instead of the attacked person. More than enough time for a skilled player to take care his/her attacker.

Meanwhile, Aura watched her masters from the shadows. Released her beasts to scout the area and watch out for possible threats. As she watched out for her masters. She takes out the hamburger with two pickles and fries with cola from her personal storage what Pestonya the head maid herself packed her.

Keeping food in the personal void storage has one real benefit. It actually separates the food from the time and space thus makes it unable to go bad and keep its freshness.

Her masters commanded her to eat regularly due she is still in growing age. Unlike Shalltear. Who will forever remain unchanging due to her race ageless nature. She was happy knowing the Supreme Beings care about her and the others in Nazarick this much. Despite they were just a servant of the Great Ones.

She knew her place very well in Nazarick's hierarchy of course. But everyone in Nazarick would gladly die for their creators and masters if they got the command from them without any contradiction.

She was still young. Barely 76 years old. She doesn't want to die of course. She wanted to live. As she enjoyed her meal. She inspected the watch what she got from Ainz and used it to play her creator Bukabukachagama voice.

She rested in a thick tree branch what supported her and her beast Fenrir weight. Her head rested on the belly of her beast thick bright fur.

Despite her cheerful nature she often thought back to her creator and mused why she abandoned them. But after she got the watch from Ainz her hope has been renewed. To one day. Maybe she will return and tell her about her journey through the cosmos as Esdeath explained to her when she asked her and Ainz where are the other Supreme Beings gone.

She doesn't understand most scientific stuff what Esdeath said of course, and in the end, the Enforcer of Nazarick swung herself into the explanation so much. The world spun around Aura head when Esdeath finished the explanation. Still, it was a relief the Supreme Beings know… One day their creators will return. One day everyone can reunite with their creator. Until that. They got the task to watch over the last two Supreme Beings. Make sure they will not abandon them. They had a purpose. And that was enough for the young Dark Elf.

The night was long and boring. She finished her meal and re-equipped her [Ring of Sustenance] to overcome the sudden need of sleep.

Next morning.

The little group woke up at sunrise. Momonga, Esdeath, and Narberal, of course, slept nothing due to the fact they don't need it. After the team packed up their tents and hide the trails of the campfire, they hit the road and headed towards the border of the Slaine Theocracy. The border was only two hours away from their campsite.

After Olofir had scouted the borders he reported the border patrols in the area had been highly increased the way where they came has been sealed and new detector wards placed up near the borders. So they needed a new way. Momonga and Esdeath asked Aura to investigate the wards and tell her opinion about them. She described the wards with a single sentence. 'Bad jokes.'

The two Supreme beings despite now they knew they could just simply walk across the wards with a basic presence covering spell. For example, [Invisibility] or using an item to cover them. They did not do it not to raise any suspicion.

But fortunately the archmage knew an another way through the border what may lead them deeper in the Slaine Theocracy, but it would be equally or more dangerous than sneak through the borders. Being no other choice the adventurers and the elves took the risk and chosen the riskier way. Being confident due to the presence of Momon, Nabe, Raidyn and the Virtuous King of the Forest.

It will take a several more hour, but Sylphine led them to a nearby hidden rocky, area what was covered with abundant vegetation. It was so well hidden no one would find it only if the person knows where to search exactly.

He stood before the wall and brushed his hands over it until he found the rock what he searched. He pulled the rock outward and started to spin it twice right, twice left, pulled out a little bit again then pushed back to its place.

Raidyn and Momon already knew of course behind the wall was a long corridor what led towards a long corridor. The door was covered by a weak illusion in their point of view. Maybe it was a strong illusion in this world. But not for YGGDRASIL standards.

 **[Message]: "Do I send Aura a [Message] about to relocate us after we reached the surface?"** asked Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Please do so. We don't know how long is that tunnel or how long will be down there. Please relay her the message she can return to her other duties next to her brother. We will contact her and relay the coordinates where Shalltear will open her a [Gate]."** Explained Momonga.

 **[Message]: "As you wish."** She terminated the channel and opened a new one towards Aura.

 **[Message]: "Aura. Are you here?"**

 **[Message]: "Yes, Esdeath-sama. How can I help you? Do you want me to clear the enemies before you?"**

 **[Message]: "No. Instead, we ask you to return to your other duties in the time being and wait for our further instructions. Ask Shalltear to open a [Gate] to you. We will send you further instructions later."**

 **[Message]: "Are you sure Esdeath-sama? I mean… The last two Supreme Beings go into a scary dark tunnel. I am worried about you two…"** she whispered in the [Message] with a discouraged tone.

 **[Message]:** Esdeath laughed hearing her concerned voice. **"Hey! Don't worry Aura-chan. It was Ainz-san order. He knows what he is doing. The worse thing what can happen to us is we blow the mountain up. Creating a new lake near the undead spawning zone. Don't worry. We equipped our World Items. We use it if it is necessary. Beside that. We trust everyone in Nazarick enough to place our lives in your capable hands. You will recognize if it is there a problem and come to our rescue in time. Also. Four Eight Edged Assassin's and several shadow demons following us."**

Aura gasped in horror. Her always cheerful mood replaced with a worried one **. [Message]: "Please don't say such thing Esdeath-sama! You are frightening me!"**

 **[Message]: "I am sorry Aura. I had no intention to scare you."**

 **[Message]: "The Supreme Beings don't have to apologize Esdeath-sama! We live to serve!"** The Dark Elf NPC said zealously.

 **[Message]: "We are glad you see this way. This is for now. Please take a good bath after you returned to Nazarick. It really eases the mind and helps you concentrate your work."**

 **[Message]: "I will! Thank you Esdeath-sama!"**

 **[Message]: "Oh, and one more thing. Please say this Mare too. Don't push yourselves until you collapse. Bukabukachagama-san would skin us alive if we make you two overwork yourselves. So just gingerly with the work."**

Aura smiled hearing the Supreme Beings care so much about their subordinates. **[Message]: "We will. Don't worry about us Esdeath-sama."**

 **[Message]: "Be good Aura. Stay safe until we speak again."** With that, she aborted the connection.

The archmage finished with his operation, and many different and diverse symbols appeared before the group eyes. The symbols were ancient elf symbols what only the selected few understood and describe. Reptar proficiently started to push them one after other. As he pushed the symbols, some of them became brighter. Some of them faded. He did exactly twenty-one pushes on the symbols. The illusion disappeared, and the door opened into the infinite darkness.

The veteran archmage was the first who entered the tunnels. His companions followed him close behind.

The veteran mage looked back to his companions. **"Don't fall behind. Or you will be forever lost in the ancient elven labyrinth city."**

The group led their mounts through the darkness. Meanwhile, Hamusuke trembled behind Esdeath. **"Milady! This servant doesn't really want to go in there… It is scary and dark."**

 **"Aka-aka! Where is your adventurer's spirit Hamusuke? What is the worse what can happen? A demon appears and eating you?"** Esdeath joked.

The enormous Hamster started to tremble even more. As she stepped across the border of the door, the door shut it after her. Almost cutting her long metallic tail off.

She jumped up in her fright and looked backward just to see the hidden door completely disappeared. Then she looked back at herself. But in his surprise and horror, everyone was gone. **"Milady! Milord! Nabe-dono! Where are you?"** She looked around with a frightened expression, but she found them nowhere. In her panic, she started to run through the darkness.

Because of Hamusuke's passive [Night Vision]. She saw everything clearly. Still, she was completely frightened and seen ghosts in every dark corner of the secret passage. After around minute running at full speed, she reached a crossroad where she saw three ways before her.

 **"Whaat!? The road splits in three? Milady! Save me!"** she shouted desperately.

Meanwhile back with the little group. They headed deeper and deeper. Sylphine led the team through the various corridors of the underground city. The group followed him leading their mounts with their hands. The walls were full of carvings about dwarves and elves working together.

Meanwhile, Sylphine led the group through the dark corridors he and his student provided the necessary light with their continuous light spell. The spell has a big advantage above simple torches. It only needed to cast once, and it provided an endless light source for hours. And it cost less mana than the weakest fire spells.

Esdeath and Momon inspected the carvings in the walls with a great interest and wondered how much an archaeologist from Earth would pay for them just the coordinates of the entrance to this place. Despite the fact that the carvings were most likely hundreds of years old. They seemed like they were carved into the stone yesterday.

Raidyn hastened her steps and caught up with Sylphine. **"Sylphine-dono. What is this place?"**

Sylphine looked at Raidyn. **"This is the long forgotten elven labyrinth city. Leptis Magna. From the times when the Dwarves and the Elves were still in a good relationship with each other. Very few know about this lost city. But through this way. We may reach our country several days earlier than we expected and arrive closer to the borders."**

 **"I believe there are reasons why we don't come this way in the first place."** Inquired Raidyn.

The veteran mage nodded. **"Yes, the city are abandoned since the times of the Eight Greed Kings. Since then. Only monsters inhabit them. And only who can understand the ancient language of the elves could navigate through this seemingly infinite labyrinth. And amongst them, only the selected few know about the existence of this underground city."** Explained the Archmage.

 **"I see… Could you tell me how much time until we can pass these tunnels?"**

Sylphine thought a moment. **"Around three days."**

 **"That's a long time under the ground."**

 **"Bad memories Raidyn-sama?"** asked Sylphine

 **"You could say that. I clearly remember the case when I and eight more of my companions had to fight ourselves through an orc, troll, and goblin infested dwarf city. The dwarves were completely massacred by the creatures. Only their chewed bones and carcass remained after them.**

 **"Then it was a dangerous mission indeed."** nodded the veteran court mage.

 **"The worse thing was in the end; we had to fight a Balrog."** Raidyn expression changed to a bitter one.

Sylphine turned his head to Raidyn. **"Balrog? I never heard such creature. And you can, believe me, young lady; I am quite expert in the lore of the beast in the lands."**

 **"Balrogs are roughly ten-meter-tall fire demons with wings and weapons made from pure chaotic black fire. Their weapons and sizes, of course, varies depending on their strength level. They were the servants of Morgoth the Dark Lord. Wait I will make a quick sketch about a typical Balrog."**

Esdeath grabbed a paper and a piece of coal from her pocket and started to sketch it. She showed to Sylphine. He inspected it. **"This… Almost exactly looks like an Evil Deity! Did you and your companions managed to defeat it."** Asked the Archmage hastily.

 **"Well, I don't really know it dies or not. Because we had an important mission and we were in kind of hurry. But we heavily damaged it, and one of my companions managed to push it down to the deep sacrificing himself."**

 **"I am sorry your loss."** Said the veteran magic caster honestly.

 **"Don't worry about it. It Later turned out he survived and became stronger."**

Sylphine nodded in relevance **.**

 **"Damn Gandalf! You ninja looted all the XP and Equipment what the monster dropped. Damn you!"** she murmured.

Reptar just smiled and shook his head thinking back to his younger days. He was like Raidyn optimistic and always cheerful.

 **"Raidyn-sama! Your mount has been gone."** Warned her about Hamusuke disappearance Keya.

 _"Shit!"_ she gritted her teeth _. "How can I be so careless?!"_

Raidyn sighed and commanded the three Shadow Demons who followed her to search Hamusuke through the tunnels. Being covered everything with darkness. The Shadow Demons can travel through among the shadows with great speed, and their attack power and defense has been significantly increased.

The Demons instantly got the command and started their investigation. **"It is fine. She just went hunting. She knows my scent. She will track us down if she feels she is finished with her hunt. Don't worry about her."**

Four more Eight Edged Assassin's followed their trail to make sure the Supreme Beings has the necessary escort.

 **"Are you sure Raidyn-sama? According to Sylphine-dono, these tunnels are quite dangerous."** Asked Keya in a worried tone.

 **"Yeah-yeah. I am sure. But please don't call me with the 'sama' honorifics. I don't yet deserve it, and it made me feel old. Just simply call me by my name. Raidyn as I said under our way here."**

Every elf sighed except Olofir the group scout who instead of a sigh. He smirked like a madman.

 **"I like your style Raidyn! Screw the honorifics!"** he shouted.

Ayla glared at him. **"Olofir-dono! Don't be such dismissing about the titles. They are the base of our society."**

Olofir smirked. **"I bet in two gold I can melt your cold heart until we reach the surface. Ice princess."**

 **"Hmph."** Ayla scoffed.

 **"Let's the game begin!"** He smiled sinisterly.

The archmage apprentice just sighed seeing his fellow noble behavior. Meanwhile, Sylphine smiled thinking back in his youth.

Keya meanwhile walked beside Momon and bombed him with her various questions. As they walked through the corridors. Momon, Nabe, and Raidyn apparently felt like the monsters watching the little group from the dark. Waiting the right moment to strike. One weak moment, one moment of inattention is enough, and they will be overwhelmed with the numerous monsters what's hid in the shadows of the long forgotten elven ruins.

After numerous corridors and crossroads, they camped down in an open chamber with doors. What after they arrived in it the group barricaded tightly. The two elven mages set up the wards. Meanwhile, Nabe watched out for intruders. One of the Shadow Demon found Hamusuke and returned to Esdeath to report they found her and several interesting things in the tunnels.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick:**

A black oval portal opened and from it. The young dark elf ranger and her beasts stepped out. They arrived in the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick Outskirts. Directly before the Tomb. Before they stood Shalltear Bloodfallen.

 **"Hm. You already back? No wonder the Supreme Beings were not satisfied with your work you lazy pipsqueak."** Scoffed Shalltear.

'Sniff' Aura smelled in the air and pinched her nose to not smell the odor. **"Something is rotting here**." She started to wave her hand to pull away from the stench. **"Oh, it is just you. No matter how much perfume you use. The smell will remain. How unfortunate."** Aura shook her head sarcastically.

 **"Speaking the one who is playing with filthy animals and their dung all day!"** Retorted Shalltear.

Fenn and Quadracile. Aura beasts started to growl to Shalltear. **"Hm, and you can't even civilize your pets. How uncivilized."** She started to swing her fan.

Aura gritted her teeth. **"Oi! I see you stuffed yourself today as well. How much this time? The stuffing from your chest will tear your clothes apart immediately."** Aura pointed to Shalltear's chest.

 **"S-Shut up pipsqueak! That's not true!** Shalltear covered her chest with an embarrassed expression. She was undead still her cheeks completely reddened in her embarrassment.

 **"You are the one who flat like a desk!"** Shalltear pointed to Aura.

 **"Yes, but I am still in growing age. Unlike you who are and undead and already spoiled."**

Aura and Shalltear roasted each other for a few more minutes. The air crackled with electricity as the two of them glared at each other. Then suddenly they heard a chilling voice.

 **"What. Is. This. Ruckus? You. Dare. To. Cause. Turmoil. In. The. Holy. Grounds. Of. The. Supreme. Beings?"** Cocytus exhaled a gust of freezing winds as he finished his monolog. Despite his monotone tone. Shalltear and Aura knew he was angry. He held his legendary quality halberd in his hand.

 **"This pipsqueak started it."** Shalltear swing her hand held fan towards Aura's face.

A vein started to throb on Aura's forehead. **"No! You are the one who started fake tits!"**

Shalltear wanted to retort, but she was interrupted by the cyan colored warrior. **"Enough! What. Would. The. Supreme. Beings. Said. If. They. Seen. You. Like. This? Ainz-sama. Said. To. Not. Use. Each. Other. Appearance. Against. Each. Other. Don't. You. Remember?"** he shouted. Shalltear and Aura looked downward shamefully. Cocytus turned to Aura.

 **"I am sorry**." They said in unison in a shameful tone. Cocytus nodded in response.

 **"Albedo. Is. Waiting. For. Your. Report. Aura."**

 **"Yes, right!"** Aura nodded and headed towards the ninth floor towards Ainz's office where Albedo used to work in his absence.

As Aura left Cocytus turned to Shalltear. **"Why. You. Two. Can't. Come. Out. With. Each. Other?"**

Shalltear looked to Cocytus. **"We get along with each other. I just feel the urge to tease Aura whenever she is near. I heard once from Ainz-sama. Peroroncino-sama** and **Bukubukuchagama-sama had a similar relationship between each other. Maybe this is why we are like this."**

Cocytus tilted his insectoid head. **"Really?"**

Shalltear nodded.

 **"Such. A. Joyful. Day. To. Learn. More. About. The. Supreme. Beings."** Ordinary people would not have heard out from Cocytus speech. But Shalltear knowing him enough. Heard the joy from his voice.

 **"Let's. Get. Back. To. Guard. Our. Level. We. Need. To. Prove. Our. Worth. To. The. Supreme. Beings."**

 **"You are right. I can't let that pipsqueak precede me!"** she clenched her fist.

Aura arrived before Ainz office in the ninth level of Nazarick and knocked gently on the door. The door smoothly opened. Albedo looked up from her papers. On her face, her usual sweet yet sinister smile settled. **"Welcome Aura. You are back early. Something happened!? Something happened to my dear!?"** she stood up as she panicked a moment.

Aura stepped in, and the massive double doors automatically closed behind her back. **"Not really. It was Ainz-sama order to return Nazarick. I could have followed them underground. But Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama ordered me to return. Take a little rest then go back to my other duties until they need me again."**

 _"Ainz-sama give her such gift?!"_ Albedo trembled in rage inside.

Albedo relieved. But only for the outside world. Inside she trembled in jealousy. She sat back to her seat. The papers under her hands are thoroughly rumpled. **"I see…"** She nodded.

 **"Did someone followed Ainz-sama? Did you recognized any threat or any suspicious thing?"** inquired the Overseer of the Floor Guardians with ehr usual calm manner.

 **"I did not recognize any threat. Neither followed us, anybody. According in my best knowledge and my beasts made sure our surroundings are secure."**

Albedo folded her hands and smiled in satisfaction. **"Good. You did a great job! One more question. Did Ainz-sama and Esdeath-sama did something together?"** She asked with a little jealousy in her tone.

Aura tilted her head with a dumbfounded expression. **"Not really. They did nothing suspicious. Just traveled together with those elves. What do you mean anyway? I don't understand**." Aura scratched her head nervously.

Albedo sighed. **"Nothing… You can go."**

 _"Childs…"_ thought Albedo.

Aura bowed her head and left.

After the young dark elf left. Albedo to take out the Ainz chibi plush what she personally made and started to hug and sniff it. **"I can't let that hybrid take away Ainz-sama from me. Fortunately, Narberal is near them. I can use her to spy after Momonga-sama like always."** She smiled, and the satisfaction about her evil plan dimmed in her eyes. She leaned back in the huge chair where Ainz used to sat and sniffed the Ainz plush again. It has no real scent. But she imagined it.

* * *

 **Scene Change: The Elven Ruins:**

The shadow demons returned and reported Esdeath their findings. Esdeath nodded. _"I see. So there are several chasms what littered with gold, treasures, and monsters. And it seems a demon tribe lives among these ruins who led by a higher level demon. Around level sixty-seventy."_

 **[Message]: "Ainz-san. I sent the Shadow Demons to scout the tunnels. And from the little part what they managed to explore they explored several hidden chasms whose what littered with treasures and a demon tribe who live in the city. They led by a demon who is around level seventy, seventy-five."**

 **[Message]: "Thank you for letting me know. Send a [Message] to Albedo to call back Demiurge and prepare an exploration force to raid these tunnels after we left. We need every possible resource and ally what we can get our hands on. If the negotiation between the sides not possible. Wipe out the demons."** Ainz relayed his orders.

 **[Message]: "As you wish boss!"** she terminated the connection.

She opened an another channel toward Albedo. **[Message]: "Albedo."**

 **[Message]: "Yes, Esdeath-sama. How may I be at your service."** Said the Guardian overseer with her sweet voice.

 **[Message]: "I have an order from Ainz-san."**

 **[Message]: "From Ainz-sama?! I am listening!"** she replied eagerly.

 **[Message]: "Please call back Demiurge to Nazarick. We discovered an underground city what littered with treasures and a Demon tribe has inhabited it. There was even some living room. Organize a small expedition force. And ask him to map the tunnels completely. If it is possible, negotiate with the tribe to become our vassals. If not. According to Ainz-san orders. Any resistance must be wiped out. But the expedition force only steps in the city after we relayed an another message. It is important."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish. I immediately relay the orders to Demiurge."**

 **[Message]: "Thank you."** She terminated the [Message].

On the night everything went fine, and in the next day, they continued their way towards the surface.

Meanwhile with Hamusuke.

The 'Virtuous King of the Forest' just run and run through the chambers. She shook with her every movement, and with every little noise, she jumped high into the air. She just went through the tunnels. Further and further. More and more lost in the tunnels as she went through more and more crossroads in her way.

Fortunately, Raidyn strapped her the supplies what she bought for the journey, so Hamusuke were not left to starve. Being completely exhausted after the first day she decided to rest a little bit. Fortunately, she found a room. The room was strangely well made. Littered with luxurious furniture and pictures about a demon girl with her father. Being completely exhausted Hamusuke decided to lay down on the queen sized bed.

When she woke up, Hamusuke felt as someone sleeping on her stomach. Hamusuke looked into it, and it was a little girl. She was relieved for a moment then she saw her horns on the top of her head, and she had satyr hoofs instead of normal legs. The coward hamster immediately jumped up. **"D-Demon!"**

The little demon girl slowly woke up and brushed her eyes sleepily. **"Hm. Ah. Fluffy you are awake?"** She jumped up and hugged the still trembling Hamusuke. **"W-Who are you? Do you want to eat me!?"** asked Hamusuke in a trembling voice.

The little girl tilted her head with a dumbfounded expression. **"Why would I want to eat you silly?"**

Hamusuke relieved hearing the ensuing words of the little girl. Still, she was a little suspicious.

 **"I am Hecate. What's your name?"** asked the little girl why smiled to Hamusuke.

 **"T-This one once known as the Virtuous King of the Forest. But after the Milady defeated it. She gave it the name Hamusuke."**

Hecate nodded while smiled. **"It is good to meet you Hamusuke. Where are you came from?"**

 **"This one, the Milady, The Milord, Nabe-dono and the others just traveled through the city. When this humble servant of the Milady and the Milord lost them."**

The little girl tilted her head. **"You lost?"**

Hamusuke nodded with a tearful eye.

 **"When you lost your friends?"** inquired the little girl innocently.

 **"It is hard to say because it's always dark in this scary place. But this humble servant thinks around a day."**

 **"That was not nice Hamusuke-san! My home is not scary!"** said the little girl resentfully.

 **"I am sorry…"** Hamusuke bowed her head.

The door opened, and an enormous hoofed demon with a massive double-edged Claymore entered the room. The demon wore expensive looking good quality armor and seemingly his beard made from fire.

 **"Honey, there are…"** Noticing the creature beside her daughter, he raised his big Claymore. **"Who are you! Step away from my daughter, or you will regret it!"**

Hamusuke thoroughly frightened can't move. The little demon girl immediately moved before Hamusuke protecting her from the bigger demon. **"Daddy! Don't hurt her! She is my friend, and she is just lost!**

" **Come here** **Hecate! Invaders entered our tunnels, and I need to take care of them. I don't have time for your games right now!"** he said in an angered tone.

 **"Don't be mean! She is completely harmless! She is just lost!"** protested Hecate.

 **"You say this creature belong those invaders? Hm?"**

Hamusuke knows what to do simply nodded with tearful eyes.

 **"Humph. Then you will be a good bargain chip against those invaders."** He stepped closer Hamusuke. Hecate wanted to protect her with her body, but her dad commanded her to move with a harsh tone.

She tried to protest a few more minutes, but in the end, her father convinced her he would not hurt Hamusuke if she let her take away a little time. Despite this Hecate knew what will happen with her newfound friend and she was sad. She was sad knowing she will never saw her new friend again nor could she do anything to Hamusuke.

A day later the time of setting a camp came again. Everything went fine and the little company set up their camp. The little group sat around the campfire and discussed the events of the day. They barely encountered a few weak demons whose immediately had been taken care by the three adventurers and their elf companions.

 **"Momon-dono, Raidyn-sama. You two seems quite close to each other. How long are you known each other?"** asked the young Larmruil.

Raidyn sighed. **"Liaro-san… What did I say to you about this 'sama' title?"**

Liaro's face reddened in embarrassment. **"I am sorry…"** he bowed his head in shame.

Raidyn sighed. **"Don't sorry. You did nothing wrong. Just… don't use that title. I don't deserve it. Just simply call me Raidyn as everyone else."** She winked to the young mage.

Narberal of course, does not agree with the sentiment. But being on an undercover mission, she kept her mouth shut.

 **"We know each other a quite long time."** Answered Momon.

 **"Yes, I clearly remember when we first meet. If I remember it correctly, we meet under one of my missions."** Raidyn waved the story in her head.

 **"I am curious. What mission?"** asked the ranger of the group Keya.

 **"Where I came from my profession is known as Witcher. The Witchers hunt monsters, solve problems, lift curses and can be hired as personal detectives due to their high level of training and higher perception capabilities and problem-solving skills. Of course, for the adequate payment. We are not charity organization after all."** Explained Raidyn. **"Momon-kun was a young knight that time. Right Momon-kun?"**

Momonga doesn't know where his companion story will lead. But he knows his guildmate as a person who knows how to make up stories from the nowhere. So he played along.

He simply nodded.

 **"Well, Momon-kun had a few high ranked political enemies in the kingdom where we came from, and those damn politics convinced the king to send him to a suicide mission."**

Rhys turned his head to Momon. **"Is this true Momon-kun?"**

Momon simply nodded. **"Yes…"**

Raidyn continued. **"Both of us meet in an abandoned castle where my investigation led. The inhabitants of the castle were cursed and turned them into vicious monsters what refused to die no matter how many times we killed them."**

 **"It was an unpleasant situation."** Explained Momon.

Everyone listened to them with open ears.

 **"After a half day fighting side by side. We managed to reach the chamber of the lord of the castle. Where the Lord himself waited at us surrounded by his disfigured bodyguards whose strengthened by the curse. They were quite gruesome."**

 **"The battle was hard fought. But after we managed to sever the connections between the Lord and the curse. And managed to neutralize the item. It was like a morning walk in a park."**

Momon continued. **"After the battle, we parted apart as friends and ran into each other many occasion. Sometimes we opposed each other. Sometimes fought by each other side. Situation chooses."**

Sylphine huffed out a cloud of smoke from his mouth as he smoked his pipe. **"Such youngsters. Yet you too seem seen more horror what normal people would never see in multiple lifetimes."**

 **"Someone has to see them instead of those people or not?"** asked Raidyn.

Reptar nodded.

 **"Something is coming towards the door…"** Momon warned the others whose concentrated on the conversation.

 **"What is it Momon-dono?"** asked Ayla.

Momon placed his index finger before his mouth. " **Shhh. Hear?"**

All elves opened their ears and started to hear the horror. As hundreds of footsteps marching in their directions. **"Prepare yourselves. It seems we have been discovered."** Said Sylphine as he gritted his teeth and exhausted his pipe.

 **"Master? What is coming?"** asked Liaro his discipline as he stepped beside his master. " **The reason why I did not want to go through these tunnels. The tunnels are infested with various monsters."**

 **"Damn! And I doesn't even bring enough present with myself. What a leftover."** Said sarcastically, Rhys.

Everyone glared at him. Except for Momon and Raidyn. Raidyn smiled in the joke under her hood. However, Sylphine just sighed and shook his head in disapprovements.

Ayla smacked him. **"Au! What's that for ice princess?!"**

 **"Olofir-dono! This is not the time and place for jokes!"** she yelled.

 **"Ok-Ok. Geez! I am sorry."**

The demons started to pound the reinforced door.

Reptar gritted his teeth. **"Everyone! Prepare yourselves! We need to break through to them. I wanted to reach the end of the caverns tomorrow. So we can pass through the borders at night time. But it seems we have no other choice."**

 **"What do you mean by that master?"** asked Liaro.

 **"The end of the tunnels is almost near. Only a few hours away. I just wanted to go through the borders at night to avoid detection. The vast forest is near the entrance. Leave the mounts and the supplies. We can't take them with us anymore. We don't have enough time."** Explained the veteran archmage.

Everyone prepared themselves and took the necessary equipment for themselves. The pounding became louder and louder. The door barely held the siege of the demons. The elves and the three adventurers prepared themselves.

The three magic caster. Reptar, Lamruil, and Nabe remained at the back providing support. Keya the ranger was in the middle of the group providing accurate sniping. Rhys remained in the shadow and used his item [Medallion of Shadows] to render himself invisible. It was a family relic what used Wild Magic to render the user invisible.

Even Ainz and Esdeath were surprised when they lost him for a moment. The two Supreme Beings has only sensed him due the item were timeworn, and the magic in it already started corroding and weakening.

The front fighter was obviously. Momon, Ayla, and Raidyn. Lamruil buffed his teammates with his defensive magic while his master prepared to rain death on the enemies of theirs.

'Thump, Thump, thump….' The low-level demons hit the reinforced door with all their strength. Fists, axes, swords. Collided with the reinforced metal door.

The weapons started to cut through the door and from the numerous holes what littered the chamber door the little group seen the ugly faces of the attacking enemies. Various demons shouted in their foul language. Cursing the invaders of their home. Wishing and promising them various ways of gruesome death.

Keya used her bow. And started to kill the demons one by one through the newly appeared holes in the double door. But it was without avail. It seemed the monster has no end. If she killed one. An another appeared. Then the group heard a bigger pounding sound approaching the door then immediately break it with its enormous hammer.

 **"Come invaders! Show me your strength!"** he shouted in his distorted voice.

Raidyn looked to Momon and smiled. Momon nodded he turned his face what covered with his closed helmet towards Nabe. " **Nabe. Protect them until we take care of this mess."**

Nabe just simply nodded accepting her master order.

Sylphine gritted his teeth. **"Foolish younglings."** mumbled the veteran mage.

 **"Momon-dono. Your Ma…"** But his warning never reached the ears of the two adventurers.

The two of them already started their charge toward the massive demon and the crowd of lesser demons behind him. Momon took out his huge great swords from the sheaths under his crimson cape. Raidyn did the same with her Ultra Great Sword.

Momon jumped forward, and with a simple strike, he slices the approximately three-meter-tall demon in half. Raidyn finishing his work decapitated the beast with a simple, precise strike. The little group of elves behind them gasped in surprise. They can't even follow their fast movement. The lesser demons watched dumbfounded as their leader has been simply taken care off with a simple strike.

After Momon and Raidyn had killed the biggest demon, they turned towards the lesser ones and slowly started to stroll towards them. Some of them started to flee away feeling the dreadful presence what emitted by the two adventurers. But most of them remained knowing what will happen if they lost. What was at stake. What can they and their families lose?

The two adventurers lunged forward again and started to slice everyone down before them. Sparing no one who exerted resistance. Slice, stab, slice, stab, crunch, disfigured screams. The noises heard through the caverns as the two warriors sliced their way through the hordes.

The little group behind them started to follow the path what the two warriors cut them through the hordes of demons. Every movement, every step was flawless. It was not a battle. It was like a dance of death. The two warriors moved like they were one entity.

The few demons what tried to ambush the group has been taken care off by the back guards with a swift way. Don't even allowing them to reach close. Those who reached them meet Ayla shield, short sword and Rhys poisoned daggers.

The little group slowly reached the biggest chamber of the underground labyrinth. The creatures don't want to go closer them anymore due they know what will happen if the two fierce warriors reach them. In the middle of the chamber, an another huge demon with satyr hooves and burning beard awaited them. Beside him on the ground the chained Hamusuke.

As she recognized her masters, she shouted. **"Milady! Milord! Nabe-dono! Save me!"**

 **"Silent pathetic creature!"** grunted the demon.

Raidyn stepped forward. **"Who are you? Why do you chain my fluffy companion?"**

 **"You trespasses my territory! Disrupt my home peace. What we all enjoyed the long years, and you dear question me! I admit you have courage in you, girl!"**

 **"Well, thanks, I guess…"** Raidyn scratched her face nervously. Thanks to the [Ring of Concealing]. The demon did not felt her demonic and angelic presence. Otherwise, she was sure the demon was already trembling in his knees pleading for mercy.

Momon stepped forward. **"We don't want trouble. Let us pass, and there will be no more bloodshed."**

 **"Ha! Are you begging for mercy human? How pathetic! It is too late for now! You will all die down here!"** The demon mocked them as his red eyes dimmed with evil lights.

Raidyn sighed. **"It is never easy with the stupid. Is it Momon-san?"** she turned to Momon.

Momon nodded his head.

 **"You killed many of my kind! Come fight me! Show me your worth! If you can beat me! I will let you go! Come! You can come at once if you want!"**

Raidyn smiled. **"I take this dance!"** she wanted to go, but Momon stopped him.

 **"What guarantees you keep your word if we win?"** asked Momon.

The demon laughed. **"You have my word. "**

Momon shook his head. **"Not enough."**

The demon sighed and started to shout to his people. **"In the name of the great Abaddon! If these strangers manage to defeat me! You can't touch them even with a finger!"**

The lesser demons started to speak among each other in the chamber.

The leader of the demons stepped forward. **"Come! Come and meet your fate!"** He raised his huge Claymore.

 **"Do you want to take him? Or this can be mine?"** asked Raidyn from Momon.

Momon did not even glance to his companion. **"He is mine."**

 **"Momon-dono! Raidyn-dono! Please consider it again! The monster is an entirely another level! The last time when I felt a similar thing when I meet an Evil Deity! Even I barely survived! You can't hope to defeat him!"**

Raidyn looked to the veteran archmage and smiled. **"Don't worry Sylphine-dono. I trust Momon-kun is capable of handling him alone. If not. I will help him."**

 **"B-But…"** he pleaded.

 **"No but. Just trust us."** Said Raidyn in a serious tone.

Reptar nodded uneasily.

The two side stood up against each other. The huge four and half meter-tall demon glared to the more than two-meter-tall black-clad warrior. The warrior answered his glare with his neutral glare what hid by his closed helmet.

 **"Are you sure you want to fight me alone? Little human?"**

 **"I am sure…"** answered Momon firmly.

 **"So be it!"** The demon raised his huge double edged Claymore and struck towards Momon. But the black-clad warrior was faster than he expected and immediately evaded his strike with a fast movement.

In answer the dark warrior strike towards the demon with his massive two handed swords. The demon blocked his strike with his huge Claymore but for his surprise. He could barely hold back the dark warrior strong strike.

The strike followed strike. Blocking followed block. The two side clashes became more and more vicious. Their dance of death became faster and faster. The teams only hope their champion will be the victor. The demon lord and the black warrior blurred in and out from the existence. Ordinary people could no longer follow their fast movements. They became flash. Sometimes they appeared clashed, and the ground cracked under their feet creating shockwaves in the process.

The fight continued but after minutes of clashing. The black warrior and the demon stopped. The demon huffed in exhaustion as numerous cut wounds covered his body. Meanwhile, Momon was completely fine.

 **"I admit. You are better than expected."** The Demon praised Momon's skills.

 **"I could say the same."** Replied Momon.

The creature chuckled. **"But there can be only one victor."**

The black warrior nodded in agreement. The two sides prepared themselves knowing this will be the strike what decide the battle.

The demon activated his skill what caused he was surrounded by black hellfire flames. Momon changed his stance. For a moment. Silence descended in the chamber. Then suddenly the two sides exploded towards each other.

After the strike everyone was silent. A flash blinded everyone in the room. They opened their eyes seeing the two sides stood back to back. Waiting for the result of the battle.

Then suddenly… A long cross cut wound appeared in the chest of the demon. Blood sprouted from the deep wound, and he has fallen forward. Momon headed towards the demon lord to finish his work. The lord of the demons coughed a little bit up from his foul blood. **"Finish what you started…"** He closed his eyes.

Momon raised his sword. He started to bring down it with a swift move. But then he heard a thin female voice. **"Nooo! Please don't hurt daddy!"** From the crowd of lesser demons, a satyr hoofed little demon girl who wore a dress stormed towards her father.

She jumped on her father's bloodied chest. Shielding him from Momon's strike. Momon immediately stopped.

Hecate looked to Momon with a tearful eye. **"Please don't kill papa! He is the only one who remained for me!"**

 **"Hecate! Get away from here…"** he tried to stand up but failed due to his numerous cut wounds. As he sought to get up blood sprouted out from his injuries. His regeneration can't deal with this amount of damage.

 **"No! I don't leave you!"** she hugged her father's massive chest.

He sighed and looked his daughter. " **Stupid brat. You know I will not survive this."**

 **"Baka! What do you think what will happen me without you!"** The little girls yelled to her father as she hit his chest with her small fists furiously. Her tears continuously rolled down her cheeks.

The demon leader turned his head to Momon. **"You can kill me. I only ask to spare my daughter."**

Momon lowered his swords. Turned around and started to walk away from the demon. " **We are finished here**." He walked to Hamusuke and severed her bonds with a single precise strike.

The elves eyes widened, and Lamruil shouted. **"Momon-dono! You can't possibly think you let him alive! You can't let alive a monster! He will come after us and kill us in our sleep!"**

Raidyn turned to Liaro. **"Liaro-san. What do you think? What defines a monster?"**

Liaro remained silent. **"** **People,"** Raidyn turned her head, **"like to invent monsters and monstrosities. Then they seem less monstrous themselves. When they get blind-drunk, cheat, steal, beat their wives, starve an old woman, when they kill a trapped fox with an axe or riddle the last existing unicorn with arrows, they like to think that the Bane entering cottages at daybreak is more monstrous than they are. They feel better then. They find it easier to live."**

Everyone was in silence as they listened to Raidyn accuser words. **"** **Evil… Lesser, greater, middling, it's all the same. Proportions are negotiated, boundaries blurred. I'm not a pious hermit; I haven't done only good in my life. But if I'm to choose between one evil and another, then I prefer not to choose at all. I think Momon-san thinking is the same."**

The Supreme Being looked back to the demon lord father and her daughter who still sobbed in his dying father chest. **"If I look at them. I only see a father. Who loves his daughter more than anything in the world. A girl who is afraid to lose her father. Not monsters. But a family."**

Raidyn walked to the demon lord and kneeled beside him. **"Do you allow us to leave and get back our mounts?"**

The demon lord nodded. **"Yes, you have my word. No one will stop you."**

Raidyn smiled under her hood. **"Thank you."**

 **"Do you want to take Hamusuke-san away?"** asked the little girl timidly.

 **"I am afraid I must. Sorry. She is my loyal companion after all."** She explained and smiled at the little girl.

Hecate looked disappointed.

 **"But don't worry. I promise I will come back and bring Hamusuke with myself so you can play with her. But I have a condition."**

 **"What is it?"** inquired the little girl. Raidyn reached the bag what was on her shoulder. When she reached in it, she opened her inventory and recovered an old plush item. It was only a decoration. But it was perfect for this occasion to calm the little girl.

 **"Look out for your father. He is your family after all. And family is important."** Raidyn smiled.

The little girls face brightened and nodded as she accepted the plush.

She looked back to Reptar. **"Sylphine-dono. Could you and the other bring here your mounts and our supplies."**

The demon lord motioned with his eyes to a nearby demon who saluted and immediately went to escort their new guests. The five elves left to recover their horses.

 **"Let me heal you."** Esdeath raised her hand above the demon's body. Being only Momonga, Hamusuke and Esdeath in the scene. She could use her demonic side abilities. Of course, before that, she and Momon used their anti-spying measurements.

 _"[Silent Cast: Demonic Infusion]"_ a sick colored black and red aura surrounded her hand, and the demon lord eyes widened as he felt himself not just better. No. He felt stronger than ever. His wounds rapidly started to close, and his strength returned immediately. Esdeath loosened a little bit her concealing ring and let out a minimal amount of her demonic presence meanwhile withhold her angelic energies to not scare the demons in the chamber.

He looked to Esdeath with wide eyes. **"Who are you? This overwhelming presence! This pure raw demonic power! What are you! This is stronger than any of my past masters! You are... a demon too? No! That can't be! A demon god!?"**

Esdeath placed her index finger before her mouth. " **Shh. Silence is golden."**

The demon lord nodded uneasily feeling her limitless power what washed through the room. Most of the present lower ranked demons collapsed to their knees.

 **"But I must warn you. In a few days' new invaders will come. Do not attack them. Do not resist. They are our vassals. If you became our vassals, we could protect your tribe from every possible threat. We can guarantee you, your daughter and tribe safety."**

Feeling the pure infinite amount of demonic energy what he got from only by a touch. The demon lord knew it would be a foolish action to attack such mighty beings. He had only one choice if he wanted to protect his daughter and tribe. They need to become vassals of this Demon God who appeared before them.

 **"We accept."** He bowed his head and accepted the offer.

Esdeath smiled under her hood. **"Splendid. As the Enforcer of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. I plead. I will protect you, your daughter and your tribe against everything which came to your harm. Serve, and you will be rewarded. Betray us, and even the flames of the nameless ones can't rescue you from our wrath. Plead in the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."**

He kneeled. **"I. Alastor. Son of Abaddon the greed King. Swear to the great name of Ainz Ooal Gown. We will serve!"**

 **[Message]: "Know what Momonga-san! I made us a new ally."** Esdeath boasted with a happy tone.

 **[Message]: "Great work! We can spread our influence further. By the way. Good speech. Where do you steal it?"**

 **[Message]: "A magician can't tell her secret. Kukukuku…"**

Around an hour later. Sylphine and the others arrived back with the mounts and supplies. Alastor even offered them to his men to escort them to a secret passage what led immediately near the Great Forest. The elves, of course, were a little suspicious but Esdeath convinced them it would be all right. Alastor kept his word, and they appeared out from the underground just past of the border between the Slaine Theocracy and the Elf Country. In the side of the elves.

As they walked through the woods. Multiple archers appeared out of nowhere setting out of the branches of the giant trees.

One of them walked towards the group recognizing Sylphine and his discipline and greeted them.

 **"Welcome home Sylphine-sama. Liaro-dono."** He bowed his head.

Sylphine and Liaro nodded in response.

The veteran archmage turned towards Raidyn with a smirking expression. **"Welcome home your majesty. We hope you, Momon-dono and Nabe-dono staying will be pleasant."**

The wood elf eyes widened hearing what Sylphine said and kneeled immediately.

Raidyn just sighed and scratched her head nervously. **"Sigh. Not this again…"**

* * *

 **Omake:**

In the great underground tomb of Nazarick. In the ninth level of the Tomb. A naked woman lied on her bed. She was completely wrapped with her blanket, and seemingly she tightly hugged some kind of body pillow what was embroidered with a picture of an overlord. She was Albedo, and just at the moment, she spent her free alone time to sniff and tightly hug the Momonga body pillow what she made personally.

She sniffed the pillow. **"Ah. Momonga-sama…"** she let out a sigh of joy as she closed her yellow eyes.

She sniffed again but instead she felt the soft pillow. She felt some kind of leather. She opened her eyes and in her surprise. Instead of her most beloved belonging (after Momonga) she held a man with a tight leather gear what was colored to red and black. On his back two katana hung placed to show an 'X' and two pistols hung from his waist pistol holders.

 **"Tighter mommy! I want to feel your boobies!"** He whispered. As you know dear reader, he was Deadpool the Merc with…

The time stopped, and he broke the fourth wall. **"Yeah! Yeah! Writer. Speed it up! I want to make some action with this gorgeous babe! Get out here you mountebank!"**

Well. Khm. Then I continue. Albedo seeing she lost her favorite body pillow, and an unknown invader invaded the sanctity her room. She got up and kicked Deadpool to the wall.

 **"Hey! That hurts!"** yelled the masked idiot.

 **"Who are you calling an idiot? You wizard!"** Deadpool breaks the fourth wall. Meanwhile, Albedo stood up from her bed. She completely naked when she started to walk towards Deadpool who still regenerated his broken body.

 **"You look gorgeous baby! Do you want to eat some Chimichanga with me? Just the two of us."** Albedo gritted her teeth and hastened her steps. She grabbed Deadpool mask. The merc with a mouth regenerated his limbs just in time and blinked out from her way.

 **"Oh, you are a feisty one! I like you! Can I play helicopter with you?"**

 **"Who the hell are you! How dare you defile the sacred grounds of the Supreme Beings with your presence!"** Albedo spat her words to the masked idiot. Without the mask, Deadpool face looked like a half chewed hamburger meat.

 **"Hey this is a serious condition!"** he shouted to the author. " **You can't score a disabled person! Oh thinking about it. You can. Nice one pepperoni!"**

I am not a pepperoni!

Albedo under the time when Deadpool speak with the writer clenched her fist and hit him with her full strength what make the masked idiot fly through her wooden door. He broke down the door, and his head became pasta.

While he still regenerated. Albedo dressed up and called the Pleiades to give Deadpool to Neuronist and Clementine. This will teach that idiot not insult the writer!

 **"Just watch!"** shouted Deadpool.

One week later Neuronist and Clementine still can't get any information out from Deadpool. Moreover, it seemed he is enjoying the torture. His screams could be heard from the fifth level of Nazarick. Whatever the two did with him. It seemed they can't shut his mouth. If they gave him a mouth lock. He simply ripped it off with together with his jaws and half of his face. Then regenerated it.

 **"Such gorgeous ladies! And so much toy! Come try it! It is so much fun!"**

In the end, they can't do anything with him and gave him to Demiurge. The Arch Devil did everything that he could. But It proved to be impossible even from him to break the idiot who looked like a chewed hamburger. And this made him depressed. And when Demiurge is depressed. He either torture others or pays homage his hobby and made more furniture for the supreme beings.

But the strategical supervisor of Nazarick not known a person who gives up so easily. He found an another alternate use of Deadpool. He proved to be a steady supplier of skin and bones. Thanks to his healing factor. Demiurge doesn't even need to heal him.

 **"Looks neat Demiurge-chan!"** Shouted the leather wearing idiot who was strapped on the torture table.

Demiurge inspected his own work with satisfaction. **"You think so?"**

Wade nodded. **"It was fun. But I need to take care about a stupid writer who tortured me with his idiot story!"** He looked at the camera. **"I speak to you asshat!"**

Demiurge looked backward. **"I am afraid I can't…."** But Deadpool completely disappeared.

He called Zero immediately. **"Zero! Search our skin supply immediately!"**

Strange. I never wrote such thing… Thought the author. Then he heard a familiar voice and sound behind his back.

 **"Daaaarling! I am home!"**

The author looked back, and he saw Deadpool who magically recovered his clothes and weapons from Nazarick vault. At the moment he made a few selfie and posted on his Facebook profile while he sat on a magical unicorn what vomited rainbow and pooped gold.

Shit… Thought the author.

 **"Now let's play a game! Shall we?"** Deadpool started to stroll closer to him.

No! Stay away from me! I will call the police! Can we speak about this? Aaaaaahhh!

* * *

 **A/N: Well, this is for now.**

 **If anyone is feeling enough courage in himself/herself and has a little drawing skill. Mood and motivation to draw a cover for any of my stories or any fanart about the stories.**

 **I gladly receive them! :)**

 **Don't be shy. My drawing skill as good as my grammar. Anything can be better. XD**

 **(My drawing skills in the level of a stick figure. XD)**

 **Until next time.**

 **Stay safe! Sail safe! Watch Logan!**


	22. Difference Between Poor and Rich

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

As they walked through the woods. Multiple archers appeared out of nowhere setting out of the branches of the giant trees.

One of them walked towards the group recognizing Sylphine and his discipline and greeted them.

 **"Welcome home Sylphine-sama. Liaro-dono."** He bowed his head.

Sylphine and Liaro nodded in response.

The veteran archmage turned towards Raidyn with a smirking expression. **"Welcome home your majesty. We hope you, Momon-dono and Nabe-dono and your staying will be enjoyable."**

The wood elf eyes widened hearing what Sylphine said and kneeled immediately.

Raidyn just sighed and scratched her head nervously as she closed her eyes disapprovingly. **"Sigh. Not this again…"**

 **[Message]: "This is getting worse and worse Momonga!"** Complained Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "I believe you but…"**

 **[Message]: "But?** " asked Esdeath suspiciously in the [Message]

 **[Message]: "It is quite comical."** Chuckled the Supreme Being.

She looked to the elf scout before her still kneeled. " **Please don't kneel. I am not royalty as Sylphine-dono thinks."**

The wood elf looked up for a moment and looked deeply into her eyes. Smiled and bowed his head down again. " **You are royalty."**

 _"Shiiit! Why they are so retarded to not listen to what the people say to them_!?" Raidyn thought furiously.

She sighted. Grabbed the shoulders of the wood elf scout firmly and made him stood up then glared deeply in his eyes while smiled. Then placed her armored hand on his shoulder and tilted her head adorably. Seeing her beautiful face and her kind expression the captain of the felt a great embarrassment deep inside. **"Please. Would you kindly stop saying I am some glorified royalty? I would never be royalty. Too much power and responsibility for one person."** She tilted her head as she said these words with her sweet voice.

The wood elf backed down suddenly and nodded with a puzzled expression while his cheeks were completely red from his embarrassment. He looked away suddenly. Then she walked past him. She was followed by Momon and Nabe close behind.

Narberal was furious. The rage boiled inside her every cell. She recognized the momentary lustful glance from that elf. She could barely contain herself to kill the creature.

 _"How dare a disgusting cockroach glancing to a Supreme Being in such way! How dare that primitive brain of that filthy animal creates such thoughts!? I need to punish him! A week in the black Capsule will teach him manners! NO! An eternity in the Black Capsule would be not enough him to pay for his. Even if we give him to Neuronist can't clean his sacrilege and death is the blessing of our Lord! Then what? What could be the appropriate punishment for such sacrilegious act?"_

She held herself back because she was ordered by the Supreme Overlord himself. But she can't contain herself anymore.

As Nabe past the scout captain she stopped beside him for a moment. Glanced at him with a disgusted furious look and shot a massive amount of killing intent towards him. The experienced elf scout captain almost fallen into his knees feeling the massive amount of killing intent what Nabe emitted.

The archmage stopped next to the lead wood elf scout. His mouth curled into an amused smile and shook his head disapprovingly **. "Please don't be mad at her. She has much to learn…."** He said. The leader wood elf scout nodded nervously. **"Y-Yes, Sylphine-sama…"** The Captain of the scout unit kept in secret. But he was scared to death when Nabe glanced to him with her deeply hostile look. He doesn't know why she looked at him like that.

Maybe she was racist? Possible but not likely. From the reports what he read about the adventurer team Darkness. Nabe never showed hostile intentions toward other races what was not her or Momon enemies. Then what? What could make her so upset to look him like that?

He doesn't know and this deeply scared him. He needs to report the woman suspicious act to his superiors to keep at least a few agents on her. He doesn't like her glance at all. What he seen in her eyes and what he felt was the pure unburdened killing intent.

It remembered him too much the look what he saw too many times. The look what the Slaine Theocracy racists soldiers shoot him when he encounters and faces them. Either on the battlefield or a secret meeting between the two nations. But it was much much stronger.

 **"Return to your position Ralnor. We need to keep open our eyes. We are in the borders after all. We will manage our guest's escort. Don't worry."** Assured the leader of the scouts the elderly dark elf.

Ralnor bowed his head with a calm manner. **"As you say Sylphine-sama."** Then he leaned closer to the arch mage and whispered something in his ears. Sylphine face turned to serious and nodded signing he understand the warning. Ralnor bowed deeply, glanced Nabe, Momon and Hamusuke direction suspiciously for a moment. Then flashed away from Sylphine and went back to his post.

The archmage sighed and went after the three adventurers. His four fellow elves followed him.

The seven of them way led towards the capital as Sylphine took the lead before them.

The Elf Kingdom forest was quite awe inspiring. The vast forest spanned all around our heroes as they walked through the woods. Even with their heightened senses. Neither Ainz or Esdeath could see the end of the woods.

The trees were huge. Their crowns almost entirely foreshadowed the ground beneath them. If it was not enough. Because of the abundant vegetation. The traveling on the field seemed almost completely impossible to an average person.

Maybe, this is why the Slaine theocracy was unable to conquer the Kingdom. Their heavy armored knights whose made up for the brunt of their forces were not agile enough to pass quickly and fight amongst the rich vegetation. Despite most of the knights of the Slaine Theocracy armors were enchanted with weight decreasing enchantments. Not speaking about the numerous hiding spot among the woods what was excellent for guerrilla tactics.

The scenery looked almost the same wherever you looked. Same woods, same vegetation and you neither saw the sun and the stars in the night. Making impossible to a simple soldier or even an experienced tracker or scout to navigate through the woods.

If you looked around, you could see the same scenery. The complete miss of the environmental markings would make the most experienced tracker loss after a while. No environmental object or any other marker signed if you are the just walking in circles or heading the right way.

This was the really scary and dangerous in these woods. The Elves who knows the forest better than anyone else just needed small units and they could cover a big area with a great efficiency. Killing slowly the accidentally separated military units. Bleeding dry the attacking army.

They only needed to distract the invaders subtly and hunt them down one by one. Finishing the work while using the environment to completely disturb, terrify, confuse the enemy by leading them subtly in circles and in the end. Drove mad to the invaders of the vast forest. Only by making little noises.

It also helped the forest swarmed with dangerous animals and monsters what a normal soldier who doesn't know how to fend them off or avoid are inevitably killed. The invading soldiers usually just fell victim of the wild beasts of the forest. The units amongst the woods usually don't even had to do anything.

Just watch when the beasts finished their meal, loot the corpses. Then hid the remains from the unwanted eyes. A perfect tactic against your enemies. These were the advantages of the area where the elf country positioned.

Because of their country almost covered entirely with a vast unchanging forest with enormous trees. The elves not only got a racial passive what heightened their abilities effectiveness but their strength, agility, and perception as well. So, they could wage a war against the invading Slaine Theocracy using guerilla warfare.

The capital what positioned several miles away in the middle of the Crescent Lake was in the perfect position to lead elsewhere the invader's arriving reinforcements. If some of the units manage to cut through the sea of woods and reach the capital accidentally. It would be impossible to navigate in the forest without knowing the forests like no other. And the elves were the best of this.

They knew their forest like no one. The navigation amongst these unchanging Woods was seemingly impossible to a normal person. Most of them. Mostly the scouting and assassination units knew every single woods in the vast forests of the elf country and were highly trained to find the shortest way to their destination and misguide their targets.

The three adventures and the five elves whose escorted them towards the Kingdom's capital cut through this vast forest. Momon, Nabe, and Raidyn felt as numerous eyes watching them amongst the woods and occasionally glanced towards the trees where the elf kingdom nearby assassin, scouting, and trapper units hid with great efficiency.

But they were not good enough to hide from the two Supreme Being, and their vassal's in human perception abilities.

Hours passed, and the three of them counted hundreds of hiding soldiers among the cover of the trees crowns and under weak invisibility magic and enchantments. They recognized one more thing. However, just barely. Bestially shadows and a person followed them among the woods. Overseeing their every step. Watching their wellbeing.

Under their hours of the trip on their mounts, the five elves don't actually converse with the three heroes. The only one who kept words them was the old elf archmage. Sylphine.

Sylphine hastened his horse steps and reached near Raidyn. **"So, Raidyn-sama…"**

 **"Yes?"** she asked as she turned her head towards the elderly archmage.

 **"You said your profession some kind of Witcher. What specializes in monster hunting? I would like to hear more about those professional monster exterminators if you don't mind."** He asked.

Raidyn nodded while smiled **. "Of course, Sylphine-dono! But I can't tell you everything. I hope you understand that. The Witcher guilds have many secrets what the members are strictly forbidden to tell. Or they might risk the banishment. But being most likely the last active one among my kind. This maybe doesn't really affect me. But my code of honor forbids me to tell these secrets. I hope you understand this."** She glanced to the old dark elf.

Sylphine nodded. **"Of course, Raidyn-sama."**

 **"Well, you already know we mostly deal with monster hunting. Private investigations, lifting and breaking curses, investigating magical anomalies and solving problems. Of course, for the right price. We are not a charity organization, and politically we are completely neutral."** explained Raidyn.

" **That sounds like a typical adventurer job description to me. If I heard it right. Adventurers as well are forbidden to participate prattles and wars between to humanoid-inhabited nations."** Noted the elder archmage.

Raidyn nodded approvingly. **"Exactly. However, we are training for this since our childhood. Going through different trials what mostly end the Witcher candidate death. Only a handful of the trainees survive and become full-fledged monster hunters."**

Liaro, Sylphine discipline hastened his horse's steps hearing this and started to gallop near Raidyn. **"What do you mean Raidyn-sama? What trials?"** inquired the young elf.

She glanced at him. **"There are three trials what you had to survive to become a full-fledged Witcher. "**

She showed up her index finger **. "The trial of Choice is the first of three incredibly painful trials that young Witcher apprentices were subjected to. It consisted mainly of a voluntary decision to follow the special Witcher diet which consists of mushrooms, mosses and herbs and grueling physical training. Many did not survive the trial, succumbing to the liver or heart failure and sometimes madness, many with being left with excessively aggressive tendencies."**

Hearing this everyone in the background gulped. **"M-Madness?!** " asked Lamruil with a frightened tone.

Raidyn nodded. " **Madness."**

Sylphine nodded in understanding. **"Interesting… What is the second?** " he asked as he turned to the elf adventurer.

 **"The second trial is the trial of the grasses. The Trial of the grasses or herbs as many calls it. Is an incredibly painful trial which young witcher apprentices were subjected to. It required the consumption of special alchemical ingredients known as "the grasses" and affected the physiology of the subject."** She explained. Everyone listened to her with open ears.

 **"Reportedly, only three in ten survived the trial, those who didn't survive died in agony, but those who did gain lightning quick reflexes, bodily enchantments and the signature cat like eyes what I somehow lack. I don't know why. My instructor was surprised too."**

The dread moved to everyone's face. **"O-Only three out of ten survives? And this is only the second trial? Who want to be a Witcher with such chances!?"** asked Keya the wood elf ranger.

Sylphine hummed in understanding. **"Interesting. So your guild using alchemical and other methods to enhance the bodily proportions of you and your fellow monster hunters. Fascinating. I assume you can't share the process with me or any of my colleagues?"**

Raidyn shook her head **. "Even if I were allowed to share the method and the formulas. I would not share them. It only brings pain and suffering, and the chance of survival is very slim. It's not really worth go through these trials if you ask me. Most of the survivors lost all capability of feeling any emotions due to the immeasurable pain or the neural degeneration what the mutations are causing,"** She explained.

" **What is the last trial?"** shouted Rhys Olofir the dagger-wearing noble from the background.

 **"The Trial of the Dreams is the third in the Witcher trials. It involved the mutation of the eyes, bone marrow and hormones, and allowed for better night vision, among other benefits. It also resulted in infertility. "**

 **"Your heterochromatic eyes were the consequence of these mutations?"** inquired Sylphine.

She sighed. **"In my best knowledge not. I always had these heterochromatic eyes. Only the intensity of my eyes color changed with the mutations. We are also becoming immune every possible disease and affliction."** She explained.

Sylphine smiled. **"That further strengthen the fact. You are royalty. According to my research. Only the royal blood high enough to fight off such changes and hardships. Our king is as well famous from his immunity towards most of the diseases. I would be not surprised if your fertility would have been kept intact."** Explained the elderly mage.

Raidyn turned to the elder dark elf.

 **"What do you mean by that Sylphine-dono?"** inquired the white haired adventurer with a suspicious gaze on her face.

 **"Oh, nothing."** He chuckled.

 _"What does this old pervert want to do with my fertility?"_ thought Esdeath as she grimaced under façade.

She and Momon glanced to each other for a moment. Then the two of them sweat dropped and sighed.

Meanwhile in Momonga's mind _. "Geez! How can she figure out such things out of nowhere? I mean… Who can figure out such things? You are really an addict!"_

Suddenly a [Message] channel opened in his direction. **[Message]: "Ainz-sama. A city lies a few miles ahead of you and Esdeath-sama. Do you want me to follow you there? Or you want me to wait for you at the border of the forest?"** inquired Aura.

 **[Message]: "Wait for us in the woods. We don't want you to raise any suspicion. We will contact you if we need any further help. Until that. Scout, the forest for possible enemies. Gather information. Don't let either you or any of your beasts spotted. It could blow our cover. If you want to enter in the city. Only enter in the night under a strong illusion. Remember. No one can spot you.** " Commanded his vassal Ainz.

 **[Message]: "As you wish Ainz-sama! I will do my best!"** said the young dark elf zealously.

Ainz nodded and terminated the spell.

The group continued their way among the woods. Soon they reached the outskirts of the capital of the Elf Kingdom.

Before the lake, there was a city surrounded with ten-meter-tall white walls what littered with archers. As the little group reached the still open gate where numerous citizens went in and out. Just doing their daily business, a guard recognized the elderly mage. He bowed his head. " **Sylphine-sama."**

Sylphine nodded in response.

The guard signed his fellow guardsman, and they let the five elves and our heroes in the city, but because the city was crowded. They unmounted their mounts and just led them near themselves on their reins.

The archmage walked through the gates. He was followed by his apprentice Liaro. The ranger wood elf Keya Heleris. The dark elf knight Ayla Bryoi and the rogue noble Rhys Olofir. The three adventurers followed them through the gate. No one stopped them.

The buildings have completely differed what the three adventurers saw in the kingdom of Re-Estize. What was mostly inhabited by humans.

The suburb was full of life. But it seemed it seen better days. Numerous various kind of elves conversed with each other. Doing their daily routines. Various traders offered their goods in their rickety market stalls. It would exactly have looked like in the market in E-Rantel if it were not elves but humans and the area would not be so battle-weary.

The various elf children played with each other in the muddy streets. Despite their poor living conditions, they were found the joy in their life. Most of them seemed around Aura's and Mare's age. The cold reality and truth most likely did not affect them yet. Everything seemed the elves did not live very well in this part of the capital.

Then their way led in the poorer regions in the suburb city what led towards their destination. The port where they will cross the lake. The city in the Crescent Lake.

Numerous beggar begged for alms in the street of the city. The houses were completely ruined and ramshackle. The disgust circled Momonga, Esdeath, and Nabe. Raidyn was in verge to puke from the various smells what she smelled with her increased perception and seeing the awful living conditions in the suburb city.

Momonga felt the same. If he were had the stomach and would be not an undead being. He would already throw out his lunch. If I want to describe Nabe's disgust towards the scene what surrounded her. I would say she only held herself back to purify the whole city because her masters were in the scene.

If they were not here. She would most likely use her highest tiered abilities and destroyed that disgusting filth what the elves called city immediately after she entered the city. She only prayed towards the Supreme Beings to either get over with this assignment as soon as they can or Ainz authorize her the destruction of the city.

But she preferred the latter. As a proud vassal of Nazarick, she can't suffer such filth in his master's domain. The only thing what she could do at this moment to swallow her emotions and disgust and follow Ainz orders as much she can. Meanwhile, she continuously reports to Albedo her master's wellbeing and activities.

Various thoughts raced through her neurons trying to suppress her disgust and divert her attention of the state of the suburb.

She thought about the wife candidates. Recently, Albedo and Shalltear started to gather followers in secrecy whose support their claim for the title and the seat of the first wife of the Overlord of Death. She did not despise Shalltear of course. No, in fact, she is respected the floor guardian in her best of her ability. After all, she is one of the few who floors guardians who've guarded the realm of the Supreme Beings.

She is the first one who clashes the enemies of the Supreme Beings and annihilates them from the face of the earth if it is necessary.

She is in the group who supported Albedo's claim to the throne. Not because she found Shalltear less worthy of the title. But because Albedo was the Guardian Overseer, her intelligence and wits are on par if not better than the Demiurge's, and the two of them has more in common.

For example, Albedo's disgust towards humanoid creatures. Of course, Shalltear has this trait too. But Narberal always thought Albedo and she have more in common. Beside that. Albedo refers her with more respect than Shalltear. And for last. In her opinion.

A wise, rational being like Ainz would get more inspiration from Albedo and the two of them would be a better pair for each other and would make stronger and more intelligent descendants whose would the denizens of Nazarick can serve better.

However, she would definitely not say no if Ainz miraculously chose her instead of Albedo. But that would mean the guardian overseer would be furious to her, and as she knows her wits, she evidently finds a way to eliminate her.

There is an another option of course what she thought about. The other Supreme Being join in the campaign towards being the queen of Ainz. She did not know what the two Supreme Being do when they retreat in either Ainz or Esdeath chambers. But thinking about that make her blush.

That means if it comes to that Esdeath ask her to join her side. She must say yes. After all, she was a Supreme Being. And Narberal Gamma served the Supreme Beings first of all. Not Albedo the Guardian Overseer. Even if it is meant for her death. She would support her before Albedo.

But strangely. Despite her position. Esdeath did not show any signs to want to pair with Ainz. This surprised Narberal a little bit whenever she thought deeply about this. She did not understand why not Esdeath carving for more. She would have the chance to garner more power.

Even more with the union of the two of them. She can't even imagine how strong successor would be born. Given the power of Esdeath and the infinite intelligence of her master. She can't even imagine the level of that. She can even imagine the two Supreme Being successor would even surpass their parents in wits and strength. Every time she thought about this she prayed for forgiveness towards the Supreme Beings.

She did not understand why Ainz and Esdeath became adventurers in the first place or any other thing what usually the two Supreme Beings did. Despite she found herself quite intelligent. She still did not understand the motivations of the Supreme Beings.

She needed more insight and the best way to gain more insight is to serve the wisest beings of the world. The Supreme Beings.

As the seven-member of the group walked amongst the ruined picture what was the suburb of the elven capital showed them. In the suburbs what led to the port of Cresent Lake. Sylphine sighed. **"I am sorry you have to see the suburb in such way. Unfortunately, the war with the Slaine Theocracy takes the toll of our economy."**

Raidyn and Momon nodded in understanding. **"We understand."** Said the black warrior.

 **"Thank you…"** Sylphine bowed his head humbly.

Several children's ran pass amongst them. The five elves recognized what the child wanted to do, but their reactions were not fast enough to stop them. Neither they wanted to draw too much attention in the slums using either martial arts or magic.

One of them collided with Raidyn and tried to snatch away her purse. As the children finished with his movement. (What was so professional it would let an expert in complete shame.) He tried to run away, but Raidyn grabbed his hood and pulled him back

Because of his surprise, the child barely recognized he stood again before the adventurers.

Raidyn held out her palm. **"Would you kindly give me back what you stole?"** the children looked around with an uneasy frightened expression seeing Narberal gazing at him with the eye of a killer. He completely froze. Then he glanced to the black warrior what frightened him even more. He slowly put back the purse in Raidyn's hand.

 **"The other purses what you stole from the others too."** She smiled at him.

The elves checked their purses, and almost all of them missed it. The kid nervously gave her three more purses.

Reptar and the others inspect the scene. However, Ayla stepped forward. " **Raidyn-sama. This child wanted to steal from you. Do you want me to cut off his hand?"**

The kid eyes widened as he looked in the dark elf knight. With fear in his eyes. He was not afraid of death anymore. He lived a shitty life. But he was afraid to lose the tool of his job. The only tool what he can help his sick mother.

He looked Raidyn pleadingly. **"Why would you want to cut off his hand?"** Raidyn looked to the knight with a dumbfounded expression.

Sylphine stepped forward **. "This is the usual punishment to the thief's whose get caught in our country."** He explained.

Raidyn snorted. " **A little barbaric don't you think? I think this little fella is just hungry."** She turned back to the kid. " **What's your name?"**

The kid from the slums gulped. " **Z-Zeno. Zeno Cruzeiros"** he said in a discouraged tone.

Raidyn nodded. " **Are you hungry Zeno-kun?"**

Zeno nodded nervously. Raidyn took out something to eat and give it to the kid. Then she opened her purse and gave him five gold coins. Zeno's eyes widened. He never saw so much money.

He bowed deeply. **"T-Thank you very much! May I know your name, my lady?"**

She smiled. **"I am Raidyn. Adamantine class adventurer."** She introduced her adventurer's persona.

Zeno's eyes widened **. "A-Adamantine class adventurer!?"** The young boy was agape.

Raidyn nodded. Fortunately, because of her hood, Zeno could not see her eyes. As they reached the borders of the city. She pulled her hood completely into her eyes.

She smiled brightly at the children. " **No problem kid. I see in your eyes there is something else what you want to say. Say it. Don't worry. I will not bite Only if you ask me."** She chuckled.

Zeno looked away for a moment. **"M-my mother is very sick."** He turned his head suddenly to Raidyn and fallen to his knees. **"Please! Can you heal her!?"**

Raidyn turned to Sylphine **. "Sylphine-dono. There is a chance we can make this detour?"**

The veteran mage thought for a moment. **"We have a tight schedule and the king already waiting for you."**

 **"I will be fast. Don't worry Sylphine-dono. We will meet you at the gates."**

Momon stepped forward. **"I will escort her."**

Sylphine sighed. **"Very well. I have some administration back in the capital, and the council is waiting for my report. Liaro. Please escort them."** The dark elf mage looked to his pupil.

He bowed his head **. "As you wish to master."**

Ayla interjected. **"Master Sylphine! You can't seriously let Raidyn-sama with Liaro as the escort!"**

Liaro bowed down his head shamefully hearing the dark elf knight thought about him.

 **"Then I assume you can escort them if needed. We will meet in the capital. Come Liaro."** The council member smiled to the enthusiastic knight.

The elf knight nodded.

Raidyn turned to the kid with a bright smiling expression. **"Lead the way kit!"**

Zeno started to lead the way with hastened steps. The three adventurers and the elf knight followed them.

Their way leads them through numerous filthy side streets. The young boy leads them with proficiency. It seemed he knew where he was heading. A few minutes later the two of them reached a ruined house what was on the verge of collapse.

The boy climbed into a small hole, and a moment later he opened the door. in the nearby ramshackle house. It seemed he closed the door from inside to no one can steal their few belongings. He motioned to hurry. The five of them

He led them to a bed where a sick elf woman laid on a rickety bed. **"Mother! Mother! I brought people who will heal you!"**

His mother slowly opened her tired eyes. She would be a beauty if the decades of dust and dirt did not cover it up. Her blonde hair has been discolored. It was almost white. Her green eyes were lifeless. Empty. It seemed the long years what she fought with her disease made its tool on her. Her ragged clothes were soaked with her sweat,

She slowly turned to his son. **"Zeno… Dear… What did I say about strangers?"**

 **"No. They are others. They are adventurers! They will heal you!"**

His mother smiled **. "Zeno. Don't you know? Adventurers are forbidden to treat people. That is the task of the priests in the church."**

The boy looked to Raidyn. " **I-Is it true?"**

Raidyn sighed and bowed downward her head **. "Unfortunately yes."**

Zeno looked down, and tears started to fall from his eyes. Raidyn kneeled down beside him. **"But know what?"** Zeno looked at her with tearful eyes. **"Screw the rules and the church! I will try to heal your mother. If you don't tell anyone I will keep my mouth shut as well. But I ask you one thing in return."**

Zeno looked at her with eyes of determination. She placed her hand on the young man shoulder. **"Be stronger. Not for the power itself. But to protect who's important to you."**

He nodded with determination in his eyes. Raidyn stood up. Stretched out her hand towards Zeno's mother _. "[Silent Cast: Minimize Magic: Angelic Healing]"_ she cast her spell on herself. Then said **"[Heal]"** to cover her healing spell.

A bright yellow light radiated from her palm towards Zeno's mother. Her face seemed became younger with decades instantly and exhaled with a relieved expression. It was like. She dropped a heavy weight from her chest. Her previously lifeless eyes became full of life again.

Zeno's eyes widened seeing the high-level healing magic what he only heard about in the tales and legends.

Raidyn sighed. " **That's all I could do. I am not specialized to healing magic, unfortunately."**

Zeno's mother sat up immediately and turned to Raidyn. **"T-Thank you! My lady."**

 **"Don't mention it."** She brushed off her thanks.

She patted Zeno's head. " **Be good kit. Protect your mother.** " She smiled at him with a bright expression. Then give him three more gold. **"This building seems will collapse at any minute. Move your mother in a better place."**

The kid and his mother watched her with a dumbfounded expression as she turned away and started to walk out. **"Wait! My lady! What's your name?"** asked Zeno's mother.

She turned around and smirked **. "I am Raidyn. Adamantine ranked adventurer. It is nice to meet you."**

The mother immediately jumped down and kneeled before her. She knows very well if she wants to assure her son's future. There is no better chance to give him Raidyn who can train him and make him stronger. " **Please my lady! Please take my son with you as a pupil!** " She pleaded.

The boy turned to his mother with the face of disbelief. **"M-Mother?!** **What do you mean by that? I can't just leave you!"**

 **"Stupid child! Don't you see this is your chance to leave the slums!"** his mother yelled at him. Zeno's eyes filled with tears.

Raidyn sighed and turned back. She started to inspect the boy. Then started to smiled. **"Do you want to come with me? Do you want to become an adventurer? It is very dangerous, and you most likely die if not under your training. Then under your fights with monsters."** She asked. The boy looked at her mother who nodded her head approvingly. Then back to Raidyn who waited for his answer. He hesitated a moment then answered in a trembling tone **. "Y-Yes…"**

 **"You know what? Fine! I will train you."** Zeno's and his mother's eyes widened. They did not expect this answer. " **I will train you. But not now. I have assignments underway what I had to finish. I say… I will come back within a few years."** The boy's eyes widened. Then jumped in the adventurer's neck who kneeled before him and hugged her tightly.

She patted his back. And looked directly in his eyes. The boy surprised seeing her heterochromatic eyes but said nothing about it to his mother. **"Until that. Train hard every day. Became stronger and move your mom in a better place. Learn everything you can because knowledge is power. And think about what you really want to become when you grow up. You want to be an adventurer or something else? What is your motivation to become stronger? Only with determination and hard work you can make come true your dreams! Don't forget this. I expect a solid answer for my question when I return in a few years."** The boy nodded. Raidyn stood up and headed out for the building.

Her three companion followed her close behind. The determination blazed in Zeno's eye. Not many know but this day was the day. When the legendary adamantine ranked adventurer. Zeno the Sun Knight born from the determination of a single poor boy from the slums. One of the first mortal being who impressed the Sorcerer King with his skills so much that he gains the title and rank. Knight of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ayla led the three adventurers to the gates what led to the port what will take them to the elf Kingdom's capital. It seemed as they reached closer and closer to the port. The previously crumbly wooden shacks started to become rarer and rarer sights. Their place took the better and better-looking brick houses what became more and more extravagant.

There were huge trees inside of the suburbs where the elves built homes on the trees trunks and their crowns. The trees connected with each other with suspension bridges where the traffic was little. But still, can be seen a few guards patrolling between the trees.

In the port they saw numerous ships on the lake and as the traders offer their goods for the right price. They mostly provided fish. Mostly because the crystal clear lake was vast and rich with fish.

The four of them boarded the ferry what was took them across the lake to the island where the capital stood.

In the middle of the vast lake. Behind the suburb, there was a huge island what surrounded with tall ivory white walls. A massive tower what was in the middle of the white castle. It stood in the middle of the capital behind the walls. The castle was surrounded by several huge trees that were connected to each other with the previously mentioned suspension bridges.

As they walked deeper and deeper into the city, the people watched with awe the three adventurers and their knight escort. And of course, the Virtuous King of the Forest who proudly received the fearful and awed looks from the people around her. Meanwhile inspected the city around herself.

Fist she was a little disappointed seeing the city-state because she hoped more. But then as they reached deeper and deeper into it. She started to like more and more. Of course, what she liked the most in the country was the vast forest what remembered her to her old home back in the Kingdom of Re-Estize.

On the walls, Momon and Raidyn saw as numerous siege equipment mounted on the walls. Behind them, numerous armored elf knights stood.

The ferry slowly took them across the lake. They arrived on the island and landed. The knight bowed his head to Ayla, the dark elf knight as she approached the gate. It seemed he knows her. But stopped the three adventurers.

 **"Halt! I don't know you! Show your identification marks."**

Ayla turned to the guard. **"Jake! They are our kingdom's guest. Please let them pass."**

He glanced to Ayla. **"Ayla. You know I can't do that without permission. The guard captain would skin me alive!"**

The knight wanted to retort, but Momon stopped her. **"It is alright."** He started his introduction.

 **"I am Momon adamantine ranked adventurer**." He raised his identification badge what was made from pure Adamantium before himself. **"And she is Nabe. My adventuring companion."**

The guard grimaced. He hated adventurers. Mostly because he thought they have no honor or any cause to fight for. According to his opinion adventurers were just expensive mercenaries whose exterminated monsters for the right price. They served to no one besides themselves.

The guard nodded with a bitter expression. Then turned his gaze towards Raidyn. " **And who are you? Why do you cover your face with that hood?"**

 **"I am Raidyn. Adamantine ranked adventurer like Momon and Nabe."** She explained and showed her adamantine badge what hang around her neck.

Jake, the guard, still doesn't believe them. " **I don't believe you. The black armored warrior and the hooded one. Remove your helmet and hood at once! Ayla. I think they are up to something. Those badges can be forgeries!"** He glanced to the young dark elf knight then back to Momon.

He doesn't trust adventurers. His mistrust radiated mostly towards the black-clad warrior Momon. With his impressive stature, he excelled wherever he went. This is why nowadays his enemies mostly ran away from the battle instead of fighting him when he stormed through the battlefields of the Dragon Kingdom.

 **"They are friends. Let them in."** He heard the guard captain of the city behind him. Jake immediately turned back and saw the fully armored guard captain as he strolled towards them.

Jake and Ayla saluted in unison as they looked to the guard captain impressive stature and bowed their head.

The Guard Captain of the capital was a high elf with blue eyes, blonde hair and a handsome face what seemed crafted by someone else. " **The king is waiting for them,"** he **explained.**

 **"Yes, sir!"** Jake saluted and let the two adventurers in. The guard captain looked to Ayla. **"Ayla. It 's nice to see you. You can return to your other duties. I will escort our guests in the palace."**

She saluted. **"Yes, Sir!"** She nodded to the adventurers and left the scene.

The guard captain nodded in Ayla salutation. " **I am Rhistel Janos. The guard captain of the city. Sylphine-dono told me about you. It is good to meet you Momon-dono, Nabe-dono."**

Nabe simply nodded. Momon shook hands with him.

Then Janos turned his head towards Raidyn. **"Especially you. Your majesty."** He bowed deeply.

Raidyn sighed and rolled her eyes under her hood **. "Not again…"**

The guard captain smirked. **"Sylphine-dono warned me you would react like this. Please forgive me."** He bowed his head slightly.

 **"I-It's not a problem. Just don't call me that annoying title again. Please! I beg you…"** she pleaded desperately.

Janos smiled. " **Very well. As you wish. "** He turned his back to them and motioned to our three heroes to follow him. **"Follow me."** He said.

As Nabe, Momon, and Raidyn walked through the capital, it was completely different sight than in the suburb. It was like they stepped out an entirely different realm

Compared to the building what they saw in the Kingdom of Re-Estize. Every building was true art of masterpiece. The buildings built beside each other with rows and adorned with numerous carvings what could make the most talented woodworker jealous. Compared to them the human kingdom where Raidyn resided. The buildings were like a few savage just thrown bricks to each other. They were a raw piece of work compared the buildings what they saw just now.

Our heroes recognized this as before. As they were heading towards the palace inside of the capital. The patrols became more and more regular and the buildings more and more extravagant with each corner they passed. The scenery was far better than the slums what they saw on the outskirts of the suburb what they had to pass to board the ferry and reach the true capital of the Elf Kingdom.

It seemed like in the case of humans. The nobles among the elves were not different than their human counterpart. They exiled the poor peasants in the corner of the suburbs where the enemy most likely to attack first. Most of the nobles did not cared about their vassals and rather sacrificed their life and placed them in places where they can't see them or can be used to slow down the enemy than risking their own life or wellbeing.

Ainz and Esdeath looked around with disgust how the elves do not differ than humans. According to the lore of YGGDRASIL. Most elves were noble humanoids with a high amount of moral standards, honor and them almost always possessed a high amount of positive Karma.

Except for their Dark Elf cousins whose did not get discouraged using alternative methods what was often questionable to reach their goal. For example, necromancy. This is why several players chose to specialize his/her Dark Elf raced character to necromancy. Because they got a racial bonus for that kind of Job Classes.

 **[Message]: "This is disgusting Momonga! How a king should let his people live like this?!"** said Esdeath with indignation in her voice.

 **[Message]: "I don't know. Despite my undead nature, it disgusts me as well as you! Once we take over the place, we will flush out the corrupt nobility immediately."** Said the Overlord of Death.

 **[Message]: "You said it, right boss!"**

 **[Message]: "Strangely I feel no pity towards humanoids when I saw them in the slum. The real fact why I am a little upset now is to see the city in such state. I see some nasty shit in the Dragon Kingdom. But what I saw in the slums those states were unacceptable! No one should live like that."**

 **[Message]: "You don't felt pity towards them after you seen those conditions? How is that?"** inquired Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Honestly I don't know. Maybe it is because I am undead and this is my race nature or because of my high amount of negative karma. When I saw them. Strangely I just can't empathize with them."** Explained Momonga. " **You in the other hand. It seemed you are quite enjoyed helping on the poor kid. It was very nice from you. But please don't waste our precious resources next time."**

[ **Message]: "Sorry. It won't happen again. I just felt I had to help the poor kid. It was a strange feeling. It was like I don't help him I lost something important from myself."**

Momonga nodded. **[Message]: "I see…"**

 **[Message]: "In the other hand when I helped him I felt something starting to growth one me. A feeling. Like a tumor. Like I was burned alive from inside. Like a hungry entity. A demon is trying to bite itself out of me. It was horrible."** Explained the enforcer of Nazarick.

[ **Message]: "I see… I am sorry you felt that way. Maybe it was because of your race binary nature. You are half angel, a half-demon after all."**

 **[Message]: "Maybe you are right.** " Esdeath signed in **the [Message] "It was a mistake to create a custom race. Why couldn't I stick with one of the pre-programmed races?"**

 **[Message]: "Hey! At least you are unique. According to my best knowledge, no other player has your** **race."**

Esdeath smiled. **[Message]: "You always make my day guild master. Thank you."**

 **[Message]: "I live for my subordinates after all. Kukuku** …" Momonga chuckled in the [Message]

As they spoke, they left buildings after building meanwhile followed the guard, Captain.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Outside of the elf capital: deep inside of a dark cavern:**

Deep inside of an abandoned cavern. In the middle of the biggest chamber of the cave. An enormous black dragon looking, creature, slumbered. It seemed the dragon just enjoying his daily nap. Strangely the dragon did not have scales. Instead, its body has been covered with a black mass what made him resemble a plant.

 **"You slept enough. Wake up.** " Said an unknown distorted voice from the shadows.

The dragon looking creature grunted, yawned and woke up from his slumber. Then turned its head towards the voice what came from the shadows. " **What do you want?** "

 **"I just came to check how are you doing with your new body."**

 **"It is fine. Leave me."** Snorted the creature in his deep reverberating voice. Then suddenly he started to choke and grasp his throat while tried to pry down the invisible hands from his throat who's started to choke him.

From the shadows, a figure stepped out. The unknown stranger wore black cloak what hid its slender figure with a dark hood and a mask on his/her face. What completely covered the face of the character. The mask was unique. It was split in two. On its dark half, the mouth with full of the healthy dental smirked. The other part was sad, but still, the teeth were visible. The mask two googled eyes were shined with eerie crimson red lights.

It seemed the figure held up its bandaged hand with a lazy motion where his/her pointer and thumb finger were squinted. The other fingers were clenched. It was a similar movement when Darth Vader from the Star Wars choked one of the Empire's admirals.

 **"Your mouth is too big compared I saved your life Snickers. Or do you wish me to take away the gift what I gave to you? I have many assets. Even without you."** The masked figure with the disfigured voice threatened the dragon looking creature who was seemingly named Snickers.

The dragon coughed. Barely able to breathe meanwhile tried to pry away the invisible hands from his throat as his skin started to burn and smolder. **"When I found you were nothing but a mutated pile of shit. Who sacrificed his own body and soul to become a disgusting abomination of science and nature. And you called it perfect form. Sluggish, weak, crippled and miserable. You are pathetic Snickers. I don't even know why I gave you the gift."**

 **"I-I am sorry my lord! Please forgive me!"** pleaded the dragon.

The Lord waved its hand lazily, and the dark-scaled dragon slammed into the walls of the chamber. The whole hall shook due to the massive creature collided with its walls.

 **"Better."** The Lord lowered its hand what it immediately hid under his/her cloak.

Snickers slowly stood up. He still can't get used to his new body. He bowed his head respectfully but inside he trembled like jelly. " **What do you wish from me, my lord?"**

 **"We managed to draw our target here. With a single hint to that foolish elf king."** Explained the masked lord.

The freshly made corruption dragon bowed his head in understanding.

 **"Your task will be to test their power. I authorize you to use your full power if it necessary. Draw out the fight. So we can gather more data about our target. The target fight with Shalltear was not that long as I hoped. I still need more data. I hope it will be not difficult to you with the power what you got from me."**

Snickers bowed his head submissively. " **Yes, my lord. You will be done."**

The masked Lord turned around and started to walk away. **"Excellent… Serve me well, and you will be gifted even more power. Fail, and thousands of deaths can't save you."**

 **"Your will. Will be done."** Said the dragon Snickers.

As the Lord walked away the shadows wrapped around it and Snickers heard mumbling sounds and giggle from his master's direction. It seemed he or she found something funny as he or she said out his name loud again and giggled.

Snicker was ashamed where he is fallen. He was a strong necromancer. What has he become after he accepted this 'Gift.' A slave. A slave to an unknown lord who he did not even see his/her face despite he is serving it more than one month.

He hoped more after his ascension. Rather than becoming the Lord, he became the slave.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Leptis Magna ancient underground elven city:**

In Leptis Magna ancient underground labyrinth city. The demon tribe was prepared their new master's ambassador arrival. The demon god as Alastor the chieftain and the strongest demon in the underground labyrinth city called the one who they promised servitude. She promised she will send her ambassador to spoke about the details of their servitude.

After feeling that overwhelming demonic energy from her. He was sure he made a good bargain. After all, he still has his daughter and tribe who he had to protect. He was sure she only showed him a small surge of her power. But even from that little power surge. He almost fainted due to nausea what the overwhelming power around him caused.

If the demon god was that strong how strong could be her servants? He had no choice. If he wants to protect his daughter and tribe, he must obey to their new god. The future of his tribe dependent on it. Thre was only two way out of this. Complete destruction or ascension.

What he doesn't understand why she worked with those elves and those two humans who were emitted strange dark energy. Why she pretended to be one of them? Moreover, why not just killed them right after they entered the city and revealed herself to them.

She planned something like every high-level devil and demon. Like his father Abaddon, the greed king before his fall.

As he walked around and inspected the preparations something strange happened. A black shaped oval portal opened in the middle of the main chamber where they wanted to receive the envoy of the demon god.

From the portal, two muscular demons stepped out. Feeling their presence made him sweat. They are followed by many skeleton workers and several lower ranked demons who was close to his level.

They were arranged in two neat rows near the portal. The closest two creatures to the portal were the two muscular demon lord. Alastor first thought those two muscular demons are the envoys of the demon god. He made a mistake with the guessing.

If their position was not bad enough. Now it became worse.

In the end came the dread. After the workers and the demons positioned themselves. He felt as an immeasurably strong demonic presence stepping through the portal. It was almost as strong like their new deity presence.

The figure who he felt the dark demonic presence emitted was an around 1.8m tall humanoid looking creature, his presence easily distinguished him from a simple humanoid. He was a demon with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

His pair of eyes lacked eyeballs. In fact, it was complete without pupil or iris but were shining jewels with numerous small cuts.

He felt the dark presence what emitted from the tall demon could crush him at any moment. He stepped closer to the arranged lines and kneeled immediately before the envoy. Seeing him kneeling his subordinates followed his example. Every demon in the room immediately threw everything away and kneeled down.

Demiurge looked around with a satisfied expression. Seeing everything goes according to the plan and the new vassals act like as a vassal intended.

 **"I Alastor. Son of Abaddon the greed King. Welcome you. Envoy of the demon god."** Said Alastor respectfully as he lowered his head.

Demiurge nodded as he wanted to find out who is that demon god. Then the puzzle came together to his mind. _"Ah. I see. So Ainz-sama asked Esdeath-sama to use her demonic presence to compel these demons. As expected Ainz-sama! Only he can come out with a plan like this. Capture a whole city without even have to kill anyone. Sparing the possible future resources. Sasuga Ainz-sama!"_

The Arch Devil smiled sinisterly and nodded **. "I am Demiurge. Faithfull Servant of the Supreme Beings. Let's discuss you and your people servitude."**

 **"As you wish great ambassador."** Said Alastor.

Demiurge nodded. Then glanced to his two demon lord and nodded to them. The two demon lord immediately started their work and began to order around the lesser demons and skeletal workers what they brought with themselves **. "Rise. Show me around."**

Alastor rose. He was a lot taller than Demiurge physically. But when the Arch Devil stood before him he felt himself like he was the sheep and Demiurge is the wolf.

The demon lord bowed slightly and showed the way. **"This way. Great envoy."**

As the two of them walked around in the labyrinth city and Alastor showed him around. Demiurge inspected the underground city, and he started to see why the Supreme Beings wanted to rule over this hidden place of the world. It was hidden. Littered with treasures. The city was vast, and it was possibly full of hidden artifacts, magic, and possibilities to serve as a supply resource for Nazarick.

As the two of them walked around Alastor asked a few question about Nazarick and the Supreme Beings who became their new overlords. He mostly asked about Esdeath who Alastor referred as demon god.

Demiurge satisfied his curiosity avoiding unnecessary details what may make the new servants servitude what his masters cemented already.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Elf Kingdom Capital:**

The three adventurers and the guard captain have almost reached the castle where the elf king seated and controlled the country with the help of the elf council.

Our heroes were already passed the inner walls of the capital what protected the castle if the enemy accidentally manages to reach this point. This was the last point where they can hope to stop the invading force.

After this. The only hope is to stop the attacking soldiers either in the throne room or asking their king to use his power and annihilate their enemies. What seems very unlikely seeing he rather hired adventurers than solving the dragon problem by himself.

The white palace looked like as you imagine it. With its every detail it was like it came from a fantasy novel. It was as fancy as a human castle but more elegant. More refined with the elves symbols what's mostly portrayed leaves and nature. It seemed the elves was better if it came to build something than the humans as for sure. At least according to Esdeath.

Because the Marquise palace was quite bland in an artistic sense compared to the castle of the elven capital.

They reached the gate of the palace where the several guards guarded the palace massive metallic double doors what was adorned with various curling leaf carvings.

Seeing the guard captain of the city. They saluted respectfully by hastily placing their right hand on their heart then bowing their head towards the ground.

As our heroes reached the door. The two guards before the entrance immediately grabbed the knobs and opened the two side of the door before them.

The three of them entered, and they reached the receiving chamber of the structure. It was a highly adorned room with various paintings from various elves. A few high-quality types of furniture. Stools, tables and a few couch where the tired nobles can rest a little bit after their tiresome daily activities.

A few noble mingled in the receiving chamber who's immediately looked in their direction as they entered the room. As the black-clad warrior, the strange gray exoskeleton wearing adventurer and the robed Nabe walked through amongst them. Everyone looked in their direction. For a moment everyone watched their every step.

Besides the fully armored guards whose wore the carved armor what was the characteristic of the elf kingdom royal guards. Stood near the walls in ordered rows. The armor was silver colored and was decorated with various runes and elf engravings.

With their exception. Everyone watched every step of our heroes. When they reached the other side of the room where a figure in Chamberlain uniform waited for them. Every noble in the room who dressed like clowns (as the nobles usual does) started to speak about the new guests of the palace.

The Chamberlain uniform wearing figure seemed around his thirties in the human standard. He has dark skin like every dark elf. White mid-long hair and, yellow eyes. It seemed the white hair is quite common among the dark elves because as they walked through in the capital, they saw quite amount of white-haired dark elves.

The chamberlain bowed. **"The king is waiting for your arrival."**

Janos the guard captain nodded. **"I leave them to you Ailluin."**

The Chamberlain bowed his head respectfully. **"I will take care of them Janos-sama."**

The guard captain bowed his head slightly giving the proper respect the older elf. After all, His parents taught him always to comply with the older. No matter the rank.

 **"Meet you later guys."** He walked away while waved.

 **"Please follow me."** Said the dark elf chamberlain.

The guards opened the door before them, and the three adventurers followed him.

 **[Message]: "This is strange. Why do they allow us to keep our weapons? Normal people in places like this used to confiscate the weapons from others."** Asked suspiciously Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "I don't know. Maybe their king has not seen us as a threat or he is simply too gullible. In any case. Keep your eyes open. I will do the same."** Warned his companion Momonga.

 **[Message]: "Right."**

As they walked towards the throne chamber, the Chamberlain explained them the rules. **"When you met his majesty. You need to kneel down immediately and bow down your head."**

Raidyn and Momon inspected their environment as they followed the butler and listened to his instructions.

 **"You will not speak until you are asked. And when you are told you are using the appropriate title to address his majesty."** Explained the Chamberlain.

 **"And the title is?"** inquired Raidyn lazily.

 **"You can either address his majesty as majesty or Kain-sama."** Explained the Chamberlain. **"Even you Raidyn-sama. I know you are royalty, but you are not yet part of the court so you must use the appropriate title. At least until you join his majesty faction."**

 _"Why do he want me to join? Why everyone thinks I am some kind of glorified royalty!?"_ she screamed inside.

 **"I don't want to disappoint you. But I am here only because of the work. I don't see intent to join in any nation anytime soon."** She explained.

 **"Hm. I see."** Said Ailluin **. "But I am sure once you saw how things go in our country and you hear what his Majesty is offering to you. You will jump to the opportunity Raidyn-sama."**

Raidyn grunted in response **.**

Narberal could barely control herself to reach towards her sword to cut to pieces the Chamberlain before her. Offering to a Supreme Being to accept the rule of the inferior creatures. UNACCEPTABLE!

The only thing what calmed her down as she imagined what will she, and the other denizens of Nazarick do with these inferior cockroaches when the time comes, and she and the others get an order from their masters. She hears their screams and pleas in her head, and this made her mouth curl into a smile for a moment.

A few minutes later. After they passed numerous overly fancy chambers and corridors. The Chamberlain opened the door before them. Behind the door, there was a huge pool where various beautiful elf woman awaited our heroes to bathe them.

Raidyn turned her head to the Chamberlain. **"What is this? I though we will go to the king and speak about the assignment not bathing."**

The Chamberlain answered with a conceited face. **"You can't appear before majesty like this. You had a rough way here. I assume you three did not even bathe after your days of adventure. You can't appear before the king with such filthy appearance and fully armored. This is the royal etiquette. Lice's are not welcomed guests and that odor what you three of you are emitting. I am sorry, but you can't appear before his majesty in such state. However, dissatisfying this is for you."** Explained Ailluin.

 _"Shit! Shit! Shit! Nabe and I will be wine if it comes to bathing but what about Momonga? If those women start to bathe him. They will surely recognize his face, and his body is just an illusion. What now!? What now!?"_ panicked inside Esdeath.

Momon raised his hand. **"It is fine. But we don't need others to bathe us. So we ask you to call back the ladies and everyone from the bath. So we may bathe in peace."**

The chamberlain bowed his head. **"It is manageable. As you wish Momon-dono."**

Momon nodded in response. **"I assume you and the ladies will bathe separately."**

The three of them nodded.

Ailluin clapped his hands elegantly and motioned to the servants to leave the bath. Recognizing his command, the immediately left the bath chamber.

 **[Message]: "Nice save Momonga-san! For a moment I thought we had to refuse the bath and stain our adventurer persona fame with our rude behavior."**

 **[Message]: "Thanks. For a moment I thought the same. Then this idea came to my mind. By the way. Do you have any item or do you know any enchantment what can strengthen my illusion? I assume the king want to meet us without armor."**

 **[Message]: "Let me think…"** Esdeath thought for a moment. **"Ah! I got an item what is perfect for such occasion. And If I further enchant it with greater illusion magic. Your cover will be only blown when you either use your offensive magic, or a Super Tier spell hit the area what specialized in removing illusions and showing the hidden nature of the things. But when that happens it will not matter anyway. We only blow away the castle and find a good alibi."**

Momonga nodded. **[Message]: "Thank you. Pass me when no one is watching."**

 **[Message]: "OK."**

The Chamberlain showed them a way to their dressing room. Meanwhile Raidyn in hiding in her bag. Took out the illusion amplifier item and enchanted it with [Greater Illusion Amplifier] enchantment. Then gave it to Momon meanwhile no one watched.

Nabe saw how Esdeath gave Momonga a strange statue looking item, but she did not ask what it was. She accepted it is necessary for the mission.

However, it was unnecessary for Momonga to bathe because of his undead nature and he only needed to wipe away the dust from himself sometimes. Back in Nazarick, he enjoyed a little bath in of the various bath chambers of Nazarick.

Especially after he found out the joys of bathing with slimes. Now those little creatures really ate away all of his stress. Those smiles whose were so acidic they can easily eat themselves through a few centimeters thick the steel in a mere second.

And now being an adventurer he wanted to try out the baths in the elf palace. Of course, compared to Nazarick bath chambers these baths were quietly bland. But compared to his old narrow shower back in the Earth. It was like the heaven for him and thanks to the illusion enchantment amplifier what Esdeath gave him. His illusion doesn't even fade even for a moment when he enters in the waters.

Of course, he still used precautions against possible observers and used a one use item to rules out anyone from the room meanwhile he is in the waters. Fortunately, he bathed alone. No servants were present.

Meanwhile, Narberal and Esdeath bathed together. Narberal of course, protested as vehement as she could. Saying she is not worthy to bathe with a Supreme Being. But Esdeath convinced her it is for the mission. Poor Narberal Gamma was so embarrassed one of her master's presence in the bath her whole face was red as a lobster and tried to curl up as tight as possible in the bath meanwhile Esdeath enjoyed the little bath time and the scenery.

Sometimes she glanced towards Nabe, and the blood started to sprout from her nose seeing her naked body. However, embarrassing and shameful was it. She must admit. Her friends actually made great looking NPCs.

Under the whole bath, Narberal was so embarrassed, she did not even dare to open her mouth. So, Esdeath has to initiate the conversation.

 **"What's the matter Nabe-chan? The cat took your tongue?"** inquired Esdeath **.**

Narberal shook out from her drunken stupor. **"N-No! Of course not! Raidyn-sama! I just thought about why such exalted beings bow before such inferior creatures?"**

Fortunately, Esdeath warded the room heavily against information gathering magic and methods so no one could hear Nabe's words without her permission.

Raidyn chuckled on the question. " **Why do you ask? Of course to understand better the culture and the people in this world. Understanding these things will grant us invaluable assets and information what we need the conquest of this world."**

 **"I mean. With the assets of Nazarick and with the power of the Supreme Beings vassals you two could easily stomp these cockroaches and force them to servitude."** Noted Narberal.

 **"You are right."** Esdeath sighed. **"But. That would be not much a challenge is it? You will never grow without challenges."** Explained Esdeath as she rested her head to the walls of the steaming bath.

 _"Besides there is the saying. There is always a bigger fish."_ Though Raidyn.

Narberal bowed her head submissively. **"I see. Ainz-sama wants to conquer this world without using the full might of Nazarick. Through political schemes and other methods. How foolish I was! Thinking the leader of the Supreme Beings wants to go towards the easy way instead of seeking new challenges. Please forgive my incompetence."**

 **"You don't have to apologize."**

 **"Thank you Supreme one!"** she bowed her head. **"This unworthy servant not worthy of your attention."**

" **Don't say such thing Nabe-chan. You are all our friend's creations. It is only natural to treat you all well. Until they return back to Nazarick, you and the others are the only ones who remained us from them."**

Narberal turned her embarrassed face away. **"Thank you! Esdeath-sama. But we don't deserve such praise. We only do what our duty is. Serve the Supreme Beings with the best of our abilities."**

Esdeath sighed seeing she can't affect Narberal self-confidence in such way to make her speak normally with her. Seriously every time she tried to talk generally with an NPC, she failed. The only normal conversations what she had after they transported the New Wold was with Momonga.

A few minutes later they finished with the bathing and reequipped their armor. Momonga, Nabe, and Esdeath refused to dress up with those uncomfortable clown clothes what the Chamberlain prepared for them however he insisted. They referred the fact they are adventurers, not clowns. However, they wanted to be patient as possible even they were not able to wear such clothes.

In the end, the Chamberlain gave up and led them before the king. Their way had led through more chambers before they arrived at the office where the king waited for them.

Before the room, two royal guards stood in the two side of the double door. Guarding their king's office's tranquillity.

The Chamberlain motioned the three adventurers to wait a moment.

Seeing the approaching Chamberlain, the two royal guard grabbed the knobs of the massive double doors and opened it before our heroes. Several nobles were around a desk of the King where they discussed the national affairs of the Kingdom. **"Your majesty! You had to help! The Slaine Theocracy slowly but steadily starting to push inside of our territory! Further and further with each day! Please! I beg you! Use your power and push them out from our lands!"** said one of the noble.

 **"I don't care. If my people are such weaklings to be unable to protect themselves, they are not worthy of saving."** Explained the elf king with an uncaring tone.

Every noble in the room gasped hearing this from their king's mouth. **"B-But. Your majesty!"**

He raised his hand to stop the speaking noble. **"I don't care about your excuses. If you are not strong enough. Then you will not worthy to live. Such as the law of nature."**

Every noble in the room was in complete silence.

 **"You know what. Once the country falls. I will visit the Slaine Theocracy and learn what makes them stronger. Who knows. Maybe I will have a good time at once. Perhaps, I will not be surrounded such idiots like yourself. The country will be not in such big trouble if I were surrounded with more competent vassals. Now leave."** He waved away the nobles lazily.

As the nobles turned away from the king, Raidyn and Momon could easily read from their faces how terrified they were.

 **[Message]: "This king is a prick."** Said Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Indeed."** Replied Momonga.

Ailluin stepped forward, cleared his throat and started the introduction.

He bowed deeply. **"Your majesty. Momon-dono. Nabe-dono and Raidyn-sama have arrived."**

 **"Let them in."** said the elf king.

The three adventurers stepped into the room and saw the elf king. He sat behind a finely made office desk what littered with papers and maps. A huge painting of a beautiful human woman hung on his wall, and the king sat on his finely made leather chair.

He looked he is in his thirties. He has a rectangle manly chin and features. A porcelain white skin long ears and heterochromatic eyes. One of his eyes was pure black the other one was white. His hair was completely chromatic white.

He wore standard hand made royal uniform what was colored to red with golden embroideries.

 **"Bow..."** The Chamberlain whispered to the adventurers. But they only bowed slightly. The Chamberlain gritted his teeth.

 **"Let me introduce you his majesty. Kain Odolff Thorne. The slayer of the evil deities. The founder of the Elf nation…"** The Chamberlain wanted to continue the classification of the titles, but the king dismissed him.

 **"That's enough. Now leave us. We need to discuss our business."**

The chamberlain bowed deeply then turned around and left. The two guards closed the doors behind him.

Kain stood up and walked to the picture on his wall then started to inspect it.

 **"It is rude to keep on yourself your helmet and pull your face your hood. Or your mother did not teach you manners?"** he said in an uncaring tone.

 _"Speak the one who treats his subordinates and his country like shit."_ Esdeath rolled her eyes.

Raidyn and Momon removed their hoods and helmets.

The elf king turned back to them inspected them for a moment. He mostly looked in Raidyn heterochromatic eyes. Then nodded while smiled. **"Better."**

 **"Please sit down."** He motioned to the three chair before his desk.

 **"What is the assignment?"** asked Raidyn.

Kain started to smile. **"You are a little blunt. My kin. But you will learn to show respect and the proper etiquette sooner or later."**

Raidyn did not respond.

The king smiled sinisterly. **"Your assignment will be to slay the freshly appeared dark scaled dragon near the capital. You will leave tomorrow and kill the creature."**

Momon nodded. **"Anything else?"**

Kain bowed his head and smiled. **"Yes, I will inspect your battle, and you will not get any help from my soldiers."** He stated his conditions.

 **"That's manageable."** Answered Raidyn.

 **"Excellent**." He folded together his hands before himself. **"My Chamberlain will show you your quarters. We are going tomorrow early in the morning. Entertain me. After all. This is why you are here."**

Narberal boiled inside and almost grabbed her sword. Momonga managed to withhold himself thanks to his undead passive what activated once under the conversation and calmed him down. But Esdeath has a harder time not to rip off the guy arms from their places.

Both Momonga and Esdeath inspected the King, and they were surprised what they saw. This guy was around level 80. His power level was way higher than anyone whose they met in this world. Except for that strange plant creature what was way over the normal level designation.

 **"You can go now."** He dismissed them.

 **"One question if you allow me."** Interjected Raidyn.

The king lazily looked at her. **"Yes?"**

 **"I feel your power is a way to anyone around here. Then why don't you just kill the dragon yourself?"** questioned him Raidyn.

The king started to laugh manically on the question. " **Oh. So you are curious!"**

Raidyn nodded.

 **"Dine with me. I will tell you under our meal."** He offered.

 **"Well, a dinner can't hurt."** She replied.

 _"I don't really like the thought I had to dine with this prick. But this way. My information gathering will be easier."_ She said in herself.

 **"I will send the maids to prepare you for dinner then."** Said the Elf King.

 **"Sorry But I refuse to wear anything fancy."**

 **"Fancy?"** the elf king looked at her curiously.

 **"Like those horrible clothes what I saw on those nobles. Grr. Even thinking back at them made the chill ran down on my spine."** She explained.

 **"What a shame. It would greatly highlight your great figure my kin. But… Very well. It is your decision."** He approved her decision with a smug smirk.

Kain clapped his hands, and the Chamberlain entered the room. He bowed slightly before his king.

 **"Take them to their chambers and give them what they request."** Ordered the king his servant.

The chamberlain bowed deeply. **"As you wish your majesty."**

He turned his head towards the three adventurers. **"Follow me."** He motioned.

The three heroes followed him through newer and newer chambers and corridors. The whole palace was like a big labyrinth littered with rooms and long passages.

 **"Momon-dono, Raidyn-sama. Please forgive me for saying this. But your behavior most likely costs in my head. Please, I beg you. Next time just follow the etiquette. I will be the one who punished if you act improperly."** Explained the Chamberlain.

 **"Ailluin-kun. Lose a little bit. This always serious behavior will make you sick after a while."** joked the white haired adventurer.

Ailluin did not answer just sighed and shook his head.

Momon and Nabe got a royal suite with a single queen sized bed. Maybe the king thought they are together and they did not need two beds. Or simply did not care about it. Who knows.

The room was full of expensive looking furniture. Two painting hung on the walls. One of them illustrated a beautiful scenery the other one was a majestic deer had been laid flat by a predator.

There was a double sided window in the room what opened to the beautiful scenery of the forest what hidden behind the capital and the teeming city beneath the castle.

The carpet on the floor seemingly made from the best silk what they could found. The Chamberlain ordered one of the maids in the palace to serve their every whim as the king ordered. Nabe is wanted to sleep on the floor and have Momonga have the whole bed. But Momon said the bed is wide enough. The two of them fits comfortably in it.

Narberal felt deeply embarrassed thinking about she can lay beside his master side. From the other hand, she was glad the Overlord of Death caring about her so much. But her mind always revolved around the fact. What would the Guardian Overseer say if she saw them like this?

As she knew Albedo. She would surely go on a rampage due to her jealousy if she heard about she laid beside Momonga. So she decided instead of wasting time with just lying and doing nothing. She kept her eye open the whole night. Waiting fully prepared. In the case an enemy invading the room.

Raidyn have escorted a room what was similarly furniture where she got a maid as well.

 **"Do you wish something Raidyn-sama?"** asked the maid.

 **"Nothing for now. Thank you. You can go now. I will let you know if I need anything."** She answered.

The elf maid bowed deeply then left the room. After the girl left the room, Esdeath immediately activated her anti spy measurements and spent the remaining day to explore the palace, speak with Momonga through [Message] to what to do next and started to made notes in the notebook what she brought with herself to the journey.

The records were mostly made from the new things what she inspected under her journeys, and of course, the new phenomena's what she recognized when she experimented with her magic. She already finished with the first volume what she immediately handed to Momonga for further evaluation and reading. The book was about the basic laws of the magical and physical world and the interaction of these rules. Being in the new world roughly more than three months. She still not knows everything about her magic and skills, and this bothered her. But she sought to patch this insufficiency. After all, Knowledge is power. And they need every edge if they want to survive.

She changed her armor to plain clothes what she brought with herself in her inventory.

Under this time Hamusuke and the two statue horse were spent their night in the barn. Where they got a good meal. Due Hamusuke can speak. She can easily describe to the stable boy what she wanted to eat. Who hearing Hamusuke express themselves and seeing the fearsome creature jumped back in fright and ran away.

The dinner time came, and a maid comes to escort Raidyn to the main dining area where she will consume her meal with Kain. Strictly for information gathering purposes. (tasting new foods)

She was a simple maid with black hair and porcelain white skin. She was very timid. It seemed she shook like jelly in Raidyn's presence.

 **"Soo… What's your name?"** asked Raidyn, the timid maid as they walked through the corridors of the palace.

For a moment the maid stops in her steps. Slowly turned towards Raidyn while trembled. **"I-It's Siesta your majesty."**

 **"It is nice to meet you Siesta. But please don't call me that annoying title. Phew. I don't even know why everyone thinks I am some kind of glorified royalty. It is just annoying. Just call me Raidyn like everyone else."** She explained.

 **"I-I can't do that. That would be very disrespectful."**

 **"Siesta-chan! What did I ask!? Just call me Raidyn as I asked. Ok? Ok."**

The timid maid did not dare to say anything just nodded. As they continued their way, Raidyn started to talk again to the maid.

 **"You know what? Let's be friends Siesta-chan! I sense you are a good girl. If you need anything else just say!"** said Raidyn.

 **"O-Of course, your majesty."** Said the timid maid.

 **"What did I ask Siesta-chan?"** asked Raidyn.

For a moment Siesta's eyes widened. **"As you wish Raidyn-sama."** She bowed her head deeply.

The Supreme Being sighed in disappointment. **"I give up..."**

A few minutes later they arrived at a huge double door what led into the dinner room of the palace. Before the door the king chamberlain Ailluin.

He bowed deeply to Raidyn. Raidyn nodded back then turned to Siesta. " **See you later Siesta-chan."** She smiled and winked at her. The maid turned her face away while blushed. The Chamberlain opened the double door before him, and the two of them entered the dining area where Kain already took his seat.

Meanwhile, a shadow jumped in Momonga's suite. Through his open windows. Narberal sensing the intruder immediately jumped up and readied her sword. But after recognizing who the intruder was, she immediately bowed. **"Aura-sama."**

Aura nodded to the battle Pleiades and kneeled down before his Lord. **"Ainz-sama."**

Ainz who sat on the queen sized bed and read a book what he found nearby nodded to her. **"Rise Aura."**

Aura rose from the kneeling position.

 **"Do you have something to report?"**

 **"Yes, I scouted the area and found the dragon what you mentioned in the [Message] Ainz-sama. I inspected it with my skill, and it is not strong at all. It is around level 65-70. Can I take care of it?"**

Momonga shook his head. **"No, the dragon is our prey. It will be suspicious if it is just disappearing from one night to an another."**

Aura nodded **. "I see."**

 **"Anything else?"** asked Ainz **.**

 **"Well, I examined it further, and its life signature heavily resembles the plant creature what we fought under our team exercise."**

Momonga nodded in understanding. _"Coincidence? I think not. We had to keep our eyes open. More than ever."_

 **"After we defeated the dragon. Collect a few samples from its body while no one is watching, subtly and send back to Nazarick for further analysis."**

Aura bowed her head. **"Yes, Ainz-sama! As you wish."**

 **"Did you found any unusual animals in the forest?"** inquired Ainz.

Aura face brightened. **"Yes! I found numerous interesting animals. If…"** Aura tone became shy as she shyly started to play with her index fingers meanwhile looked downward with a blushing expression.

 **"If? Speak your mind Aura. I am sure your idea will benefit for Nazarick."** asked Ainz

 **"If Ainz-sama authorizes it… I could capture and tame a few of them. I mean for research purpose for Demiurge of course."** She pleaded.

Ainz chuckled the dark elf girl shyness. He stood up and patted her head. **"I authorize it but don't forget to keep a few for yourselves and collecting a few plant samples to your brother."**

Aura's face brightened, her heterochromatic eyes filled with life and her long ears started to jump up and down in her happiness. **"T-Thank you Ainz-sama! I will do my best!"**

Ainz nodded. **"Esdeath currently not in her room. Later in a night visit her and ask if she has some task for you."**

Aura bowed her head in understanding. **"I will Ainz-sama."**

Ainz nodded **. "Now you can go. Continue to scout the area and collecting samples. Report immediately if you see anything suspicious. Whatever. And don't let anyone see you."**

 **"I will do my best Ainz-sama."** She bowed deeply then flashed out from the chamber with a fast movement.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown location somewhere in the Elf Kingdom:**

A figure stood on the cliff what ensured a clear view of the lake and the Elven capital in the middle of it. The character wore black-clad robes and a strange mask what colored half black, half white. The expression of the grinning mask was one-half of the grinning expression was curled upward the other one was curled down. Meanwhile, scary red goggle eyes shined with eerie light in the night.

Around the figure, numerous dead elf scout bodies littered the ground. Strangely their bodies completely hollowed. Their eyes were empty, and their skins were grayed.

The lone figure hummed a lullaby meanwhile held something tightly in his/her bandaged left fist. Beside the figure, a book floated what was adorned with various magical symbols, seals, and pentagrams.

The lullaby what was the figure hummed was really weird. It would be the same time beautiful and direful. But hearing it the black-clad figure distorted voice it was completely terrifying.

 **"I've prayed and begged  
For a star to light up my night  
It's dark and cold  
Under this despair, with no light  
I long for the sun  
The promise of warmth holds me close  
Black clouds gather  
They're smothering the last of my hope**

 **How can I have faith?**  
 **When my future is nothing but ashes and dust?**  
 **Singed by fate's cruel wiles?**  
 **Fear has gripped my heart**  
 **I know what will come when I face the shadows**  
 **"Please don't miss me when my star stops shining."**

On the middle of the strange figure lullaby, an another figure appeared behind the figure who wore similarly black robe. The figure was wearing the same black robe with hood. But instead of a two colored mask. It wore a dirty white mask. What was adorned with a smiley. The smiley has a scary. Overly staring eye and a creepy grinning smirk with full dental.

 **"The preparations are ready. But…"** The figure who kneeled said a lifeless distorted tone. It sounded the kneeling figure lost his/her own soul, and now it's nothing more than a husk.

 **"But?"** asked the standing stranger without looking back his/her subordinate.

The kneeling figure hesitated for a moment. " **But the newly created dragon maybe die in the process. He is not even strong enough to held out until our data gathering finishes."**

The standing stranger nodded. **"Everything is calculated in the plan. For the progress, we had to sacrifice a few lambs. What about the Dark Elf child?"** asked the stranger.

 **"Under close surveillance. According to our best knowledge, she and her beasts did not recognize us yet."**

The standing figure glanced to the item in his/her bandaged hands.

 **"Anything else?"** he/she asked.

The kneeling figure nodded. " **Yes, my body is started to fail me."** He/she showed its hand what already started to fall into dust under the bandages. **"Release me. End my miserable existence. Finally. End my curse. Set me free."**

The standing figure sighed. Raised his/her left arm while held the item in its hand and snapped its bandaged fingers.

His/her kneeling subordinate head blown up and started to crumble into black dust what immediately evaporated. Only the subordinate scary white mask remained.

Behind the stranger's back's multiple similarly masked black robed figure stepped out from the shadows like the evaporated figure was.

 _"The data corruption lower than expected. We are moving forward. But we still had a long way before us."_ Thought the stranger as he/she clenched its left fist where the stranger held the item.

 **"Where I was? Ah. I got it!"** stated the masked figure who stood the closest to the edge of the cliff and continued his/her strange lullaby.

 **"I've dreamed and wished  
For a sweet taste of salvation  
Entwining vines  
Drag me deeper into limbo  
How much longer  
Will I be chained to dreamless sleep  
No more sadness  
Only cold acceptance and resolve**

 **Faith's all I have left**  
 **My dreams and hopes have been reduced to ashes now**  
 **Singed by fate's cruel wiles**  
 **No longer afraid**  
 **Just a faint sorrow as I face the shadows**  
 **I will miss you when my star stops shining."**

* * *

 **Omake:**

There were many places in The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick what could cause nightmares to ordinary people. What did I say, normal people? Nah! Even the insane one became more insane after they visited Nazarick darker corners.

There were vampires, werewolves, nightmarish creatures, undead even acidic slimes among the vassals of the Supreme Beings. The slimes, for example, can easily dissolve the flesh from normal human bones.

But there was a place in Nazarick where you and every normal people never wished to go no matter what happens. The darkest hole in the whole Tomb. The most nightmarish place in the Tomb. The place where nightmares born. According to many people, even Neuronist Painkill torture chambers were better than that location.

This dark hole positioned on the second floor, and it called the Black Capsule. The Black Capsule was swarmed with various massive insect creatures what systematically swarms and ate alive every intruder who is so unfortunate to wander in that God forgotten hole. The Black Capsule was the domain of Kyouhukou, the area guardian of the second floor. He was Shalltear's subordinate.

Kyouhukou's appearance is that of a 30cm tall cockroach standing on its two legs and with its head facing forward. He wears a regal cloak and gives off the feeling of being the king of cockroaches with his crown and scepter.

Now let's ask the people of Nazarick what they think about Kyouhukou's and the black capsule.

"First. Lady Albedo what do you think about Kyouhukou?"

 **"If I had my way. I would most likely burn those disgusting insects to the ground with that along with that shady place."** Answered Albedo.

"I see… It was expected. But let's go to our next subject."

"Lady Shalltear what do you think of the Black Capsule?"

A bitter expression moved on Shalltear's beautiful face. **"It is under my influence as the floor guardian of the first three floor, but I rather avoid it."**

"Why is that?"

 **"Cockroaches… Disgusting insects…"** she said with a disgusted face.

"I see… but it was expected."

"Aura. What do you think about Kyouhukou and the black capsule?"

Aura's face started to twitch hearing that disgusting place name.

 **"I rather not say what I think about that place… I can only say. I avoid it at all costs if I can. I can't stand those insects. Please don't take this as an offense, Cocytus."** She turned to Cocytus who sat beside her.

 **"I. Took. No. Offense."** The tall Cyan colored insectoid warrior breathed out gusts of cold wind.

"What about you Cocytus? What do you think Kyouhukou?"

 **"He. Is. My. Kin. And. He. Is. My. Friend. We. Have. A. Close. Relationship."** Answered Cocytus.

"Close relationship?"

 **"Close. Relationship."** Answered Cocytus.

"Right…"

The interviewer wanted to turn the next person, but strangely she disappeared.

"Where is Entoma?"

Cocytus turned to the seat beside him. **"Strange. She. Was. Here. A. Moment. Ago…."**

"Never mind. We will continue with the next interview subject." Everyone nodded in the room.

Meanwhile in the Black Capsule.

In the darkness of the Black Capsule. A huge cockroach with a crown of his head herded his subordinates. When he felt the dread approaching the room.

Insert Jaws theme.

The danger started to approach the innocent insects of the room.

Kyouhukou signaled to his subordinates to hide as soon as possible. The chaos broke out among the insects. Every one of them goes left and right. Occasionally colliding with each other or simply climbed over on each other backs in the chaos.

Kyouhukou started to flee towards his safe place. Farther and farther away from the approaching predator.

The stalker reached closer and closer to his subordinates who did not already hid inside of the walls of the capsule.

He heard as the beasts stood near his hiding space while breathed heavily and the saliva dripped from her mandibles. He trembled and prayed towards the Supreme Beings to do not find his hiding place. After a moment of looking around the stalker went towards her objective. Kyouhukou sighed in relieve.

There was only one little cockroach remained who did not hide because of its puzzlement. Kyouhukou watched with horror as the predator slowly but steadily stalking her prey. Ensuring it will not escape. Then…

The predator leaped on her prey. Kyouhukou closed his eyes and turned away from the scene in the hiding of his hide-out.

He heard the poor cockroach hard chitin crack under the sharp mandibles of the Predator of his own kind. Under the hiding of his hole, he prayed towards the Supreme Beings for fast death his fellow insect kin. Then he heard the horror. The voice what he and everyone in the Black Capsule caused nightmares.

It was a female voice. Everyone described this voice as a young cheerful maiden voice. But for him and the denizens of the Black Capsule. It was the sound of terror. The voice what caused him and his kin numerous sleepless nights. It was the voice of Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. The predator of her own kind and his own personal personalization of nightmare.

He heard this voice every night. Every night he woke up with full of sweat while he dreamed Entoma is eating him alive. He was afraid. He was terrified. And he did not know when she will come for him.

 **"Kyouhukou-kun! Thank you for the meal!"** chirped Entoma with her adorable thin voice.

Kyouhukou heard the terrible voice again. In his fear, he closed his eyes again and started to breathe heavily. Waiting for the monster to go away.

A few minutes later Entoma eats enough from her fellow kin and went away. After the leave of the monser from their nightmares. The denizens of the Black Capsule came out from theri hiding. And sighted in a relieved tone. They surivied an another day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well, this is for now.**

 **Follow/Fav/Review. Tell me your opinion.**

 **Until we meet folks again!**

 **Unfortunately, I don't know how the elf kingdom's capital and the elf king looks neither his name. So I had to make up something. I hope I did not disappoint anyone.**

 **In the next chapter: Battle against the dark dragon/ a new enemy appears.**


	23. Stain and Wine

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

The black haired timid maid and the adamantine class adventurer walked amongst the dimming light of the palace corridors. The dark corridors have been illuminated by weakly enchanted torches what produced light by using [Continuous Light] spell.

Along the walls of the corridor, various golden embroidered leaf and Elvish symbols adorned the walls. Occasionally paintings popped up into the bypasses field of vision. These paintings usually portrayed important elven heroes, historical people or politicians. But sometimes the bypassers could see pictures of beautiful landscapes or majestic various kind animals.

Near the walls sometimes can be seen the uniformed armors of the elf royal guards. But there was no person in them. No. The armors only purpose for to show off the wealth of the elf kingdom to the visitors. What Raidyn and Momonga know very well is false. After they saw what kind of living conditions had to live the lower class citizens of the Elf Kingdom.

Honestly. The two Supreme Beings were disgusted seeing how Kain could let such thing happen with his own people. Esdeath and Momonga know very well as a king he could not be anywhere and can't solve every problem. But letting the things degenerate in such degree. It was unacceptable not only for her but Momonga as well.

Although Momonga confessed, he does not feel any compassion towards those people and the part of Esdeath only saw them as annoying lower class lifeforms whose she needed either to rule over, torture or get rid of them. In the other side. She felt she needed to help them. To protect them. To uplift them.

The two voice in her head who's always tried to convince Esdeath about their own right or in some case force her to do as they wished. They grow stronger and stronger after each day.

In rare cases, they almost won and made her lose control. The scary thing was the fact. Her demonic side tried to manipulate her. She already knows that. But at least. She was honest. Brutally honest. Sometimes she even tried to beat her into submission in her inner world when Esdeath sought to meditate.

Until now. She managed to suppress her and gain the upper hand in every situation. But as every being with free will she learned after each battle and adapted to the situation.

Unlike this. The angelic side of her tried to reach her goal in subtle ways. Verbally manipulating her through their long chats in her inner world. Or using other ways to achieve her aim. The scary was that. Despite the light side good nature.

She deeply disdained creatures with low karma such as Momonga or most of the denizens of Nazarick and encouraged Esdeath to get rid of them as soon as possible. Clean the lands from their very presence and did not care about they were Esdeath friend's creation even less Momonga was Esdeath only remained a friend.

Of course, she did not say it directly. But using her usual subtle way. Through manipulation and twisting words. She strangely reminded her to Tanya Degurechaff. From the Youjo Senki anime. That little girl seemed to an angel to the outside, but inside she was a manipulative little monster.

Day after day her two sides tried to convince her to let the wishes of the other side came true or even dethrone her from her throne. As they called the place where she ruled in her mind space.

The only thing what helped Esdeath to remain in control was the fact. The angel and the demon constantly fought against each other to gain dominance. If lest the two of them join forces against her. She would be surely lost.

What terrified her was the fact. She does not know what happens when she loses. The fact she doesn't know what her dark side said is true or not. And she does not want to try out at all. She felt the control slipping out of her hand bit by bit. And she doesn't know when one from the two gain control.

The headaches what these constant fighting and the information what she received through her heightened perception caused. Made her feel a constant headache and sometimes even nausea. The worse things were the seizures what started to come more often and often making it harder and harder to keep up her façade before the world and more importantly before her best friend. Momonga.

She also recognized a strange thing. In their previous life. Neither, she and Momonga acted so firmly. In their other life the two of them never really practiced such thing as speaking before the big amount of people nor their movement set, and behavior was so majestic like now.

Their behavior not only became more defined. But she was not as clumsy as she was in her previous life. Now her as well Momonga every move was completely coordinated without error, their speech patterns changed as well they can come up solutions like never before. She also suspected Momonga succeed with every plan not because he was lucky.

But because he wrote it in his character description the fact he is wise beyond normal minds.

She also recognized her speech pattern and behavior and speech pattern changing day by day. Little by little. Slowly rewriting her own clumsy self and replacing the unfaltering character what she described in her character bio.

The most worrying thing was the fact she written into her character BIO her libido mostly pull towards girls, but she did not deny experimenting with the other gender.

This worried her more than anything else. She did not want to lose her old self but if this will go like this, she will surely lose herself as Momonga himself and will be replaced by an entirely another being. This was bad. Very bad. It seemed their own programming working against them. And they seemingly can't stop the rewriting process.

Minutes passed as the two girls walked amongst the seemingly infinite corridors of the palace. Siesta did not dare anything to said not to accidentally disrespect a royalty and with it bringing the king wrath to herself and her family.

And Raidyn did not say anything due to the awkwardness of the situation. Getting bored by the silence Raidyn rolled her eyes and started again the conversation what they stopped a few minutes ago. Due Siesta did not want to disrespect Raidyn rank calling her simply by her name.

 **"So… Siesta right?"** asked Raidyn.

The elf maid nodded timidly as the two of them continued their way towards the dinner hall of the king. **"Yes, your majesty."**

 **"Right. Please don't call me that. It's awkward…"**

Siesta only bowed her head but said nothing in response.

 **"So… how long have you worked here? What consist your job?"** inquired Raidyn.

 **"I working in the palace more than three years Raidyn-sama. As a palace maid, my job mostly consists cleaning the rooms, preparing and serving the meal for the guests of the castle and…" s** he stiffened, and a dreadful expression moved on her face for a moment. She gulped and continued. **".. serving the other needs of the nobles… Fortunately, I did not have to do the lack. Yet..."**

 **"Other needs?"** asked Esdeath. She already suspected what this means. After all, they had been transported into the world where the noble's authority was complete above their servants and the peasants. In other words. The world where still feudal conditions ruled.

Siesta gulped. **"The lords sometimes 'invite' a few servants up to their quarters to serve their needs…"**

Raidyn closed her heterochromatic eyes and nodded. " **I guess what that means… I am sorry to ask you about the theme. I hope I did not upset you."**

The timid maid shook her head in denying. **"No. Th-That's all right. You did not know Raidyn-sama."**

 **"Still. It is my fault what caused you to remember such memories come to the surface. Please accept my apologies."**

Siesta only nodded and another minute silence descended amongst the two of them. **"So… Siesta. Do you have a family? Sisters? Brothers?"**

Siesta nodded in approvingly. **"Yes, I have many siblings. However, because I am the oldest amongst them and my mother and father state of health has been deteriorated in the last years. I had to work as a maid."** Explained the black haired maid.

 **"I see… So you are a responsible big sister. That's praiseworthy."**

 **"Thank you…"** she shuttered.

 **"Do you have anyone who helps you? Any relatives, friends?"** asked Esdeath while looked to the maid who despite she tried to keep herself calm and collected. Started to play with her index fingers and blush.

 **"Y-Yes, my fiance and his family often help me out. However, due to my strict work schedule, I see him less and less frequently."**

Raidyn hummed **. "That's admirable. If it's not rude to ask. But can I ask how much the palace pay you? If you don't want. You don't have to answer."**

 **"No, that's alright. This is a well, known information after all. The standard maids and servants like me get forty silver a month. But the head maids and servant could even get one gold coin per month."** Explained the black haired girl.

 **"That not very much. Especially if you consider you had to take care of your relatives from that money."** Noted the white haired adventurer as they continued their way.

The maid nodded her head then continued **. "If you allow me milady a question…"** she asked in a low tone

 **"Shot."** Answered Raidyn lazily.

 _"Milady… Grrr. Every time I hear someone call me like that. The cold ran down my spine."_ However, she tried to control her face. It uncontrollably distorted for a moment.

The maid glanced at her face and suddenly turned her head away seeing her sudden expression change.

 **"My lady. Why are you came to the palace? What kind of reason convince someone like you to came into a place like this?"** inquired the timid maid.

 **"There is many reasons if I had to answer your question. Amongst them. Because I got an assignment from the adventurer's guild. Because I am an adventurer and this is my task. Because this is my profession, this is in my code, or I want to protect the innocent by defeating that dragon what lurking near the capital."**

The maid nodded signing she understood completely. **"I see… So you are doing this to protect the innocent. You are very kind my lady."**

Raidyn shook her head. **"Nah. Not really..**. **if you want an honest answer. I came to seek challenges and earn money. If it comes with helping others, that's all right. But it is not my first priority."** Explained Esdeath while she held up her index finger.

The maid blinked a moment then nodded wither head. **"I see..."**

 **"But most importantly…"** the maid looked at Esdeath for a moment before she continued **. "I had my share of bad experience with bullies, and I can't stand them. And moreover, what I heard in the palace this dragon is nothing more than a bully who needs a good spanking by Momon-kun and me."**

 **"You are very brave my lady. I don't think I can stand up for myself and goals like this. Please accept my admiration."** Said the maid humbly.

 **"Please don't say that Siesta-chan. You giving me too much credit, in the end, you may accidentally make me blush."** She said sarcastically as smirked.

Siesta's cheeks reddened and looked downward with an embarrassed expression **. "Please don't make fun of me Raidyn-sama. I mean all of the words what I said!"**

 **"Well, in that case. Thank you for the compliment. But you need to be more determined. Fight for your own goals. Because if you don't do something for to reach them. No one else will do it instead of you. I feel the power in you Siesta-chan. You only need to awaken the power."** Said Esdeath as she glanced to the maid who walked beside her.

The slender maid cheeks reddened. " **T-Thank you…"**

Esdeath dark side appeared beside the maid. **_"Ah. I see your plan. You seduce her and make her yours."_** The well-endowed woman measured the girl and nodded approvingly. **" _Not bad. I see why do you like her. I hope you will use toys or torture devices. It would really fit for your first experience. I clearly see the sight before me as the two of you became one entity, or you rather want your first time with Albedo? Shalltear or little Clementine. God! I love that girl style! So much sadistic inclination so much darkness! That girl is rotten to the core. Kukukuku… I know you want her you to pervert."_**

Esdeath became embarrassed for a moment. _"S-Shut up! You know I don't have time for such things. Anyway, the whole thing is just weird..."_ Explained Esdeath in a deeply embarrassed tone.

 _ **"Weird? You have assets use it! I think if you ask Albedo she can show you a few trick. Oh, nope you better ask Tsuare or Clementine. Albedo just not experienced enough to show you such things and Clemi-chan surely has a few tricks up her sleeve and gladly show them for you personally."**_

 _"Go to hell!"_ yelled Esdeath in her inner world.

 ** _"Kukukuku. Good old memories. God, I love that place! Ideal location for summer vacation."_ ** said the dark side as she thought back nostalgically the good memories what Esdeath spent in the lowest levels of YGGDRASIL. After the two or rather three of them was one if you looked that way.

 **"What is your dream Siesta?"** asked Raidyn suddenly.

 **"M-my dream?"** asked back Siesta.

Raidyn nodded. " **Your dream. You know everyone has one."**

 **"O-Of course to serve our king. What else?"** she answered hastily.

 **"I am not asked you about political propaganda. I asked about. What is your dream?"**

The maid felt herself a little inconvenient. She blushed and turned her head away. **"W-Well… My family was famous for its wine. But because my grandfather gambled away our family wealth, and let us in an enormous debt. We almost lost everything. We could pay it back in that time. But then… In the same year. Grape pest epidemic ran through the nearby area and ruined our grapes. Making us unable to pay and forced us to sell our lands heavily underpriced."**

 _"What a terrible story… I feel no signs of lie from her tone. Neither her life signatures show she is lying. She is either a very good liar or telling the truth."_ sighed Esdeath.

 **"I see… My condolences."**

 **"Thank you…"** answered the maid.

 **"So… Your dream is to restart your grandfather business?"** asked Raidyn.

 **"Yes…"** nodded the black haired maid. **"According to mother and father. It is a silly dream, and I will never reach it. But still… It is my dream. Restart the family business and produce fine wine."** Her eyes shined with hope for a moment. Then she turned her head away. **"Please don't listen to this silly maid speech my lady. This is nothing more a silly maiden silly dream…"**

Raidyn shook her head. " **No… It is a good dream and reachable."**

Siesta nodded. **"Thank you… If you would like to taste my family wine, my lady. A bottle of it remained, and I hid it in the maid's quarters. Do you wish to bring up to you later at night?"**

Raidyn mouth curled to smile. **"Yes, I would appreciate that. Thank you."**

Raidyn stopped and started to search in her tunic. Siesta stopped beside her and watched her with interest. **"My lady?"**

Raidyn stepped closer to her. Grabbed her hand and placed in it a pouch in her hand. The maid opened it slowly, and her jaw suddenly dropped. **"M-My lady!? Why do you give me this much money!?"**

 **"Because you are a good girl Siesta. And your family needs help,"** she answered.

 _ **"Your kindness disgusting me! At least kiss her!"**_ snarled her evil side as she appeared beside the maid.

 _"Shut up tramp!"_ snarled Esdeath in her mindscape.

 ** _"Frigid bitch!"_** retorted the evil side.

Siesta looked away with an ashamed expression and wanted to give it back. **"I-I can't accept such amount of money! Please take it back my lady!"**

 **"You think I give the money to you because of your sad story don't you?"** asked Raidyn with an amused expression.

Siesta tilted her head **. "Why else my lady?"**

 **"To invest of course. If I find good enough your family wine. I may be willing to support you and your family further to start the production of the wine again. As an investor of course for the appropriate share."** Explained Esdeath.

 **"Invest?"** inquired the little maid.

Esdeath nodded **. "Yes, I give your family money, and you will start the production again if I find your wine good enough. You start again the production and your dream come true. And when the business starts to get profitable. We both will profit. If you fail. Well then. I will lose a minimal amount of coin what you can consider a gift from one of your benefactors what you don't have to pay back. Business, after all, is like gambling. You sacrificing something to gain more. If you lucky you win back more than you invest if not. Well. Pff... You lose what you invested."** Explained Esdeath. " **Win-win? Don't you think?"**

The timid maid thought for a moment. _"What if she wants to fool me like other nobles with the lower class citizens? What if she ruins my family even more?"_ then she shook her head. _"No! I heard about Raidyn-sama accomplishments and the stories what the traders tell. She is honorable and always keep her words when it comes to business…"_

 **"Y-Yes I would like that."** she nodded.

 **"Of course, only if you want it. I don't force you anything."** Raidyn shook her head.

 **"N-no! That's good for me! Thank you very much Raidyn-sama!"** Siesta bowed deeply.

 **"No problem. Just please don't tell anyone about our little business if I decide to invest. Only tell them a remote friend wished to invest in your business."**

The maid blushed and turned her head away. **"You are too kind my lady."**

Raidyn smiled wildly and nodded. **"Don't mention it Siesta-chan."**

The two of them reached the dinner huge double door. Before the door the king chamberlain Ailluin.

Siesta motioned her to want to say something. Raidyn leaned closer. **"Do you want to say something Siesta-chan?"**

Siesta nodded nervously and leaned closer to Raidyn long elf ears. She looked around suspiciously. Then started to whisper in her ears. **"Be aware of the King intentions Raidyn-sama! Don't let that monster see your moments of weakness or you he will use you like a toy. Like he did with many maids and nobles before. Under his long rule."** Warned her the maid in a desperate tone.

Raidyn nodded **. "Thank you for the advice Siesta-chan. I will pledge I will take it into my heart."**

Siesta nodded nervously. Raidyn saw the Chamberlain suspiciously measuring the two of them then he bowed to Raidyn.

Raidyn nodded back then turned to Siesta. " **See you later Siesta-chan."** She smiled and winked at her. The maid turned her face away while blushed. The Chamberlain opened the double door before her, and the two of them entered the dining area where Kain already took his seat.

She entered the king personal dining room where he used to invite his most prestigious guests.

The room was even fancier than the palace corridors. The floor was white marble adorned with various black marble carvings from the highest quality. The marble floor was draped by a beautiful rug what illustrated something. But due it only can be seen if you looked it from the air. Raidyn did not know to figure out the full picture it was most likely a battle scene.

Various paintings adorned the walls where the king stood above the defeated evil deities with a victorious pose. Behind him the 'Thirteen Heroes.' what in truth were more than thirteen persons. But their form was dwarfed by Kain presence. It was like the picture wants to suggest it was Kain who defeated the evil deities alone and his companions were only a minor his sidekicks.

Kain just inspected his high-quality wine what was the best what anyone could find in the kingdom.

As Raidyn entered the room, the king recognized her from the corner of his heterochromatic eye and turned his gaze towards her **. "Ah! Here you are! Finally! Please take a seat!"** he motioned to a seat on the other side of the table in front of him.

It was strange. Instead of a huge, long table stood in the middle of the enormous dining room. There was only an average looking yet high-quality table only with two seats.

Around the room, the royal guards stood.

Two beside the entrance and four near each wall. A loaded fireplace stationed at the entry of the vast chamber. Giving the room denizens of the feeling of a rustic yet comforting room. Raidyn started to feel something is not right when she saw the table what was considerably small compared to the chamber, the flowers, and the candles what borrowed the situation more romantic atmosphere. _"Is he called me into a date?"_ Raidyn furrowed her eyebrows then she shook her head.

" _Nah. He surely doesn't want me to take a date. This is only a business dinner. Like I had many times before with the clients in my previous life. When we discussed the details of what kind of program they want. At least I hope it is not a date…"_ The cold crept through her spine even thinking about this.

She walked to the table. A butler who stood beside the table pulled out a chair for her. She sat down, and the servant pushed the chair with her. **"Thank you."** She looked to the Butler and nodded. The elf Butler just bowed deeply but said nothing

After this, the butler clapped his hands and from the other side of the room. An another door opened what most likely connected to a kitchen area. That served to the servants could do their jobs with the more efficient way and serve their masters out as soon as possible.

From the huge wooden door that was adorned with various leaf carvings, several maids stepped out carrying heavy looking trays with each of their hand. It seemed the servant's frail arms were unable to support such weight what the steaming soups and various kind of food weighted on their thin frame.

The first maid placed the four different appetizers before the two of them. As the maid put the food before them, the king watched Raidyn with a curious expression. It was like he measures her from a distance. Like she was some kind of prey and Kain is the hunter.

 **"Please help yourself."** He motioned.

Raidyn inspected the foods for a moment. The item what made her immune from every kind of poison and toxic were already equipped. So she could not be harmed by such effect in any way. Still, she needed to be careful. After all. They are roughly are three and half month in this world.

She placed a few appetizing casino eggs to her plate and a few miniature sandwiches. The king following her example did the same.

Raidyn grabbed her appropriate cutlery and started to eat. Fortunately, she and Momonga already investigated from various books the etiquette in such cases. So, they knew which cutlery used by which meal.

The king did not touch his food just watched her eat the first bite from the end of her fork. As she recognized Kain constant stare, she started to scratch her face nervously. **"Something in my face?"**

The king smile widened. **"No, I just find you beautiful my Kin. Your bland clothes especially highlight your positive qualities. Your beautiful face, your eyes and of course your great figure."**

 _"Well, at least he is straightforward."_ Raidyn rolled her eyes. " _Wait a minute!"_ Raidyn furrowed her brows for a moment. _"I hope he doesn't want to bed me. Because this whole flattery seems to head that way. This is just awkward…"_

" **Well, thanks… I guess…"** she said with an awkward tone.

The king continued to his awkward stare what made Raidyn freak out for a moment. **"Sooo…. Why have you invited me to a dinner? I mean to discuss business or what? If I don't insult you with this question your majesty."**

 **"Please just call me Kain."** said the king.

Raidyn nodded. **"Right. Thank you. So… Kain-san. Can you answer me, please? Of course, only if you don't mind…"**

Kain smug smile widened then he slightly bowed his head. **"Of course, as you know I called you and the Darkness Adamantine adventurer group because of three tasks. The first requires Momon and his lovely companion. The second…** " he glanced to the sidelines for a moment. **"The second maybe require Momon lovely companion cooperation if she agrees. If not well… then that's a pity."**

 **"The third?"** asked Raidyn with a suspicious tone.

The king smug smile turned to a serious expression. **"The third only requires you my lovely Kin. But I will only tell you it at the end of our little date."**

 _"What the heck?! This is really a date?"_ freaked out Raidyn in herself. _"I will castrate him if he tries something pervert! No! Damn! That will cause a massive drop from my fame and most likely will cause conflicts between nations, or it simply put us into the top of the wanted lists then we can start over again with an another hero persona… Maybe a polite rejection? Maybe that will work. But if not? What's then? Decisions, decisions..."_ Raidyn ran through her options.

 **"May I ask you why do you call me 'my Kin'?"** inquired Raidyn.

The sadistic smile moved back to the king's face. **"Of course, because you are my other half my Kin. That's why."**

 **"Right…"** she rolled her eyes. **"So… What was the first reason why you called us here? As I said, I could feel you had the power to take care such thing as a dragon by yourself if that 'dragon' is as strong as I think it is. So why to call us here?"** inquired the adamantine ranked adventurer.

The king looked at Raidyn in an amused way and chuckled. " **Why? Why? Of course, to entertain me. You know we had a kind of arena here in our kingdom where the spectators can spectate how the criminals fight against each other, against freshly captured monster or trained animals to death. Or even adventurers can pick up the gauntlet and try themselves against each other if they wish."** Explained the king.

 _"The part where criminals fight against each other and animals resembles the Roman amphitheaters. If I remember right from my history studies. The Romans built the first back in the early 70 BC. But adventurers fighting against each other to the death. I don't think the adventurer's guild rules allow that kind of sport. Of course, they allow spars and friendly duels. But fight to the death. That's just Nah…"_

 **"Duels against each other to death is prohibited amongst the adventurer's,"** commented Raidyn.

Kain nodded. **"I know it very well. This is why when two or more adventurer is dueling against each other. It is only until the opponent forfeits the battle. After all, However, I don't like the adventurer guild rules. Even we had to keep a few of their rules, or they may leave the country. I would not care of course. But after all, I am the one who has to listen to my advisor's constant prattle if such thing happen."** complained Kain with a disgusted expression.

 **"Right…"** said Raidyn awkwardly. " **Then please explain it to me why don't you hire adventurers from your own kingdom instead of hiring them from the faraway country for a much higher price? I mean…That would be a reasonable step."**

Kain leaned forward it seemed he start to became more and more intrigued about Raidyn. **"First. There are currently only two adamantine ranked adventurers in the Elf Kingdom, and they are currently occupied with an another mission. Two. They are not strong enough. Even if they combine their strength and I hire additional support to them. Maybe they can stop the dragon, but they will not survive. However, amusing would see their struggle. I had plans for them in the future what make their use more amusing."**

Explained to the king as a few maids came out from the kitchen and replaced the appetizer with steaming soups. The maids gently served the steaming substances before them. The king tasted it and grimaced. **"Whip the chef fifty times. He over salted my food again."** He said in an uncaring tone.

One of the guards bowed deeply and went to dissipate the chef. " _This guy is a jerk. Whipping someone because he is a little over-salted soup. This was just a dick move."_ Complained Esdeath in her head.

Esdeath nodded **. "I see... But this still not answers my question. Why do you hire us if you can take care of the dragon by yourself as you said?"**

Kain inspected his wine again with a bored face. **"I am bored. Terribly bored. I want some entertainment. And you my Kin and the black warrior is the perfect tools to entertain me. In another hand. This way I can measure your and the dark warrior strength."**

 **"Right… So you hire adventurers from an another country, drag them away through hundreds of miles. For money in return which you can raise a small army, Feed them. Buy them a proper equipment, service pay, more than a half year because you are bored... With all due of respect... But aren't you a little spoiled?"** Pointed out Esdeath Kain unreasonable money scattering.

The king laughed **. "What can I say! I am very passionate when it comes to my amusement. Did it bother you?"**

Raidyn shook her head. **"Not really. Money is money after all. And I am a monster hunter after all. I hunt monsters for the adequate payment. To what kind of monster I had to eliminate or who pay me from what source. I don't really care until the client pays for my services."**

Kain nodded patiently. **"I see… Can you tell me your childhood? Seeing your eyes, I know you are my Kin. So, can you tell me how do you end up in an another land? So far from your own?"**

Raidyn shrugged. **"I don't really know what are you speaking about. I have never been in your kingdom. Neither any kingdom what ruled by the elven Kin. You mix me with someone."**

Kain smiled behind his folded hands. **"Say as much as you can this to yourself my Kin. I know that look of yours. I recognize it anywhere. It is like mine. Always waiting for something more. For a challenge. Always searching for something more."**

 **"If you say so…"** answered Raidyn blandly as she sipped a sip from her wine.

 **"So about your childhood?"**

 _"Bullshit time!"_

 **"Well, it is a quite funny story. I was an orphan infant when my first master found me in a basilisk nest. Just before the basilisk wanted to eat me. My first master interrupted it's meal and saved the orphan me before the monster could devour me."**

 **"Oh! Your master must be pretty skillful to be able to beat a basilisk by himself meanwhile kept in his mind to protect your wellbeing."** Explained the elf king.

Raidyn nodded, and she forced a sad expression to her face. Playing the emotion cards out. **"Indeed he was… After that case. He and the others in the Griffin school raised and trained me to be that Witcher who you see before yourself."**

 **"Witcher? My court mage told me you told him about these 'Witchers.' He told me they are highly skilled monster hunters whose using magical rituals and alchemical potions to increase their bodies capabilities. Is that correct?"** inquired Kain.

Raidyn nodded. **"Yes, that's correct. My order members subject themselves with dangerous rituals and consume alchemical formulas to increase their bodies capabilities. However, as I told Sylphine-dono. It is most likely I am the last member of my order."**

Kain shook her head. **"What a pity. It would have been fun to speak with other from your order. But at least. You are here to entertain me."**

Raidyn nodded **. "Most likely. After all, we have a very deep 'lore.'"**

 **"Can you tell me one or two stories about your adventurer's?"**

 **"If you like it I can tell a few of my or other's accomplishments. But not all of them end well. Most of them end as a Grimm tale with the sad, unfortunate ending."**

The king chuckled. **"I love dark stories. Please tell me one from them."**

 **"Well, this story not actually from me. But a legend from the place where I came from. It is a little scary. I hope you are not the type which can be scared easily."**

 **"Kukukuku…"** the king looked downward with a smug expression on his face.

 **"Don't worry about me. I fought against the evil deities back then. A few scary story will not make me scared. So…"**

The king leaned forward and listened to the story with great interest. **"Let's hear it…"**

Raidyn started her story.

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a nameless monster. The monster was dying to have a name, so the monster set out on a journey to find one. But the world was a vast place.

The monster split into two and went on their way. One monster went East. One went to the West. The monster who went to the East found a village.

At the village's entrance there lived a blacksmith. **"Mr. Blacksmith, give me your name,"** said the monster.

 **"I can't give you my name"** the blacksmith replied.

 **"In return for giving me your name, I'll go inside of you and make you strong."**

 **"Really? If you make me strong, I'll give you my name."** The monster went inside the blacksmith. Thus, the monster became, Otto the blacksmith. Otto, the blacksmith, was the strongest man in the village after that day.

But then one day... **"Look at me, look at me. The monster inside me is getting so big.** " He said. Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble gobble, gulp. The hungry monster ate Otto from the inside out. Once again, he was a monster without a name.

When he went inside Hans the shoemaker, however... Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble gobble, gulp. When he went inside Thomas the hunter, but... Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble gobble, gulp.

The monster was nameless once again. The monster went to a castle to find a nice name. Inside the castle lived a sick boy **. "If you give me your name, I'll make you strong."**

 **"If you can heal my illness and make me strong. I'll give you my name."** The monster went inside the boy. The boy became full of vigor. The king was overjoyed.

 **"The Prince is healthy. The Prince is healthy."** Shouted the king.

The monster liked the boy's name. He also liked living in the castle. So he restrained himself even though he was hungry. Day after day, he would be terribly hungry, but he restrained himself. But the hunger became just too great. **"Look at me. Look at me. The monster inside me has gotten this big,"** said the boy.

The boy devoured the king and all his servants. Munch-munch, chomp-chomp, gobble gobble, gulp.

Everyone was gone, so the boy went on a journey. He walked for days and days. One day, the boy came upon the monster who had gone west. **"I have a name. It's a wonderful name."** Said the boy.

The monster who went West replied **. "I don't need a name. I'm perfectly happy without one, after all, that's what we are nameless monsters."** The boy ate up the monster who went west. At last, he had found a name, but there was no longer anyone around to call him on it. Such a shame, because Isaac was such a wonderful name.

 **"The End…."** Raidyn finished her story.

Kain started to applause. **"It was a wonderful story! Do you accidentally know where that monster was gone?"**

Raidyn shook her head. **"No one knows. But maybe he wearing one of your servant's skin, or he is me waiting the proper moment to devour and replace you or the monster can be even me… Who knows… After all, In the world full of monsters. It is hard to decide who is a real monster and who is not."** Joked Raidyn as she smiled and glanced to Kain.

Kain chuckled in his kin dare. **"As you say my kin… As you say…"**

With that. The two of them continued their meal and came the time for the dessert and the chat. They talked mostly about the state of the country and how they view the world. One-half of Raidyn started to feel more and more disgust towards the king after hearing more and more how he boast himself and how he doesn't care about his people.

Her demonic half, however, started to feel the similarity between them and as the king style more and more.

The dessert was considered worthy of royalty. It seemed Kain really outdid himself when he ordered the chef to prepare the food from the best materials. Despite her disgust towards the man. Raidyn tried to enjoy the meal and swallowed her disgust to show her bright façade.

The dessert consisted various cakes, jelly, two distinct type of pie and different fruits. Raidyn enjoyed the free food as much as she can. After all, it was free food.

Of course, it does not even come close the food what her creation and Sous-Chef can prepare. But it was enjoyable nonetheless.

At the end of the dessert, the two of them put down their forks. " **Thank you for the wonderful meal."** Said Raidyn while smiled seductively.

The king placed his hand on hers. Raidyn is seeing this felt a weird sensation blushed slightly and hastily pulled away from her hand. Seeing this the king started to smile sinisterly.

 **"I wanted to ask you something in private my Kin."**

 **"Ask away…"** Said Raidyn as she sipped one sip from her wine.

 **"Do you by any chance want to remain here and be one of my court ladies? I assure you it will benefit you in many ways."** Inquired the king with a sweet voice.

Raidyn shook her head. **"Sorry, Kain-san. But… I am like a wind. I can't stand in one place. I have duties, and I still have the assignment to complete."**

 **"Are you sure. If you remain here, you don't have to live that dangerous life. I can protect you from any harm, and I assure you. You will get everything what you ever wished for. Calm, wealthy life. In a place where everyone treats you like a royalty."** Explained Kain while he leaned forward and looked deeply into Raidyn eyes. **"Think about it! What the two of us can achieve if we combine what we have. Me and you! My Kin! I heard from my court mage. Under what kind of life circumstances you have to live. Always on the road. Always in the verge of starvation… Struggling..."**

Raidyn leaned forward. **"Hmm. Tempting offer. But I still had to say no. At least for now."**

The King squinted his eyes angrily. Then started to smile sinisterly as a new idea came to his mind. **"Very well. But if you change your mind. The offer is always open. After all, I am always looking a strong someone who can stand beside me. Not like the other disappointment who call themselves elves. Really. They make me ashamed we belong to the same race. What a waste of potential."** He shook his head disapprovingly then looked to Raidyn. **"Come my Kin. I used to do a few exercises after dinner. Care to join me? After that, I have a gift to you what may change your mind."**

 _"I hope those exercises are really exercised and he did not think about that kind of 'exercises.'"_ Though Raidyn.

He stood up. Gently grabbed her hand and started to lead her to his chamber. As the two of them left the room, the servants bowed deeply before them. Through the seemingly infinite corridors, the two of them arrived the before the massive double door what led the king's personal suite.

Before the door, two guards stood in white armor. As the king's two personal guards saw the approaching pair, they opened the door before them without a door. As they entered the room, the guards closed the door behind them. Raidyn looked around.

The adventurer looked around. The room was similarly looked almost the same than her suite where she stayed in her time in the elf kingdom. In the middle of the room, a huge neatly made bed stood Meanwhile various cushions laid on the three corners of the room and near the walls.

In the bed and the pillows, several elf and human females laid. In the human's neck chains hung and they were chained to the walls. Most of them wore nightgowns. But several of them were completely naked.

 **"My king! You are back!"** said one of the elves while woke up. It seemed she is the leader of the little harem what stationed in the king's chamber.

The king only grunted and motioned with his head to get back to her place.

It seemed the humans, and most of the elves are not a good condition. Their bodies were full of bruises, and the traces of torture can be seen in their bodies.

 **"Welcome to my room!"** said the king with a sinister smile on his face.

 **"What is what you really want? Why do you call me here?"** asked Esdeath with a suspicious yet angered tone.

 **"To give you a gift of course. What will convince you to stay with me and be my court lady after you defeated the dragon."**

 _"I hate how this sounded."_ Snarled Esdeath in her head. She looked around with a disgusted look. _"This whole place is disgusting!"_

 **"I don't know what do you want. But I don't play such games. I am sorry."** Explained herself Esdeath. Then looked to Kain who already freed himself from his clothes while Raidyn looked around in the room and now he only wore his underwear. **"Come… I know you want it my Kin. After all, you know what I wanted. This is why you come to my room to give you this gift or not?"**

Esdeath looked at him with a bland bored expression. **"Are you for real? You are drunk, aren't you? If you speak seriously. This is a very bad joke."** The humans and the elf females retreated and crouched in their places. Knowing what happened the last person who refused the king. Some of them started to sob. Some of them just stared out from their head from an empty dead expression.

Kain did not say anything. For a moment a dumbfound expression settled into his face. **"Well… This is awkward. I consider this as an act of your drunkenness. After all, you drank a few bottle of wine under the dinner. Please lay down your bed and sleep out your intoxication. And let just say. This does not happen. Tomorrow we will start with a clean state."** explained Esdeath with a dismissing motion.

Although her angelic side wanted to free the slaves of the room. Esdeath endured her constant rambling about how wrong leaving them in the hand of the pervert and this time she listened to her demonic side.

She turned around and started to walk towards the door. **"Goodbye Kain. Have a nice sleep. Hopefully tomorrow we can speak under normal circumstances."** She waved backward to the king as she walked away. Kain still stood with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

As Kain saw Raidyn want to leave the room, he gritted his teeth and flashed behind the adventurer. She could easily counter him. However, that would mean she had to use more force than she wanted to show. As the king flashed behind her, she felt as the king grabbed her wrist. Then as a limp touch her bottom.

Her face became completely red knowing what was that limp exactly. The shiver ran through her spine.

 **"You will not leave! You are mine! My new possession my Kin!"** his sweet honeyed voice replaced by a more violent tone. His grip strengthened around her wrist. The force behind the wrist could easily break a normal person's wrist. Fortunately, Raidyn was not normal.

Raidyn collected herself and glanced back to the king lustful eyes. **"Let me go or…"**

 **"Or!? What will you do my new slave!? What you can do against the mighty king!? The conqueror of the evil deities! You think you are the hunter? No! You are the prey here! The sheep! And I am the hunter, the wolf, the lion! I defeated the evil deities! I the one who stood victoriously above their broken bodies! You think a weak thing like you has a chance against me!?"** snarled Kain and wanted to squish violently her breast and in the meantime, he released her hand to try to pull down her pants.

 _"What's enough! Is enough!"_ snarled Esdeath in her mindscape.

 **"… You will have a bad time if you try that…"** she finished her sentence grabbed his wrist with her other hand and twisted it in a painful position. Kain whimpered for a moment feeling the pain. The sudden pain made him remember things. And it made him felt some kind of satisfaction what he did not felt in such long time.

She throws him over her shoulder, and the king landed painfully on the ground with a big thud. The guards were already getting used to the noises what filtered out from the room. So, they felt no need to intervene.

 **"Enough of this! I don't want to hurt you, but if you force me I will have to defend myself! "** she tried to reason with him. Meanwhile, she placed her left hand on her sheathed _shinobigatana_ handle _._ What hung on the back of her hip in a horizontally positioned sheath what was adorned with a golden dragon.

Kain jumped up and tried to subdue the disobedient adventurer. But Raidyn were already in stance. In answer, Raidyn pulled out her _shinobigatana_ and pointed in his throat. Kain stopped suddenly just as far from the short ninja sword not to impale his throat.

He jumped back and looked around. Then grabbed and enchanted sword from the nearby wall and took a stance.

Kain charged towards Raidyn and started to swung his sword. His swordsmanship was without pair however you looked it. His strikes were precise and strong, and his movement was worthy of a master swordsman. However, he has nowhere close to a level 100 player who had both the Knight Enchanter and Sword Saint job class. And after all the _shinobigatana_ was considered a sword type weapon. So her job class made her able to use it proficiently without previous experience.

With Esdeath enhanced vision, perception and reflexes Kain seemed sluggish. Of course, he was the fastest being who Esdeath encountered in the new world, and his sword work was remarkable. But he was nowhere near Cocytus art which she used to spar daily base whenever she is in Nazarick.

She clearly saw through his moves. She countered his every strike and moved with an equally precise and strong strike making sure not to hurt him in the process.

He tried to slap her face by releasing her other hand and using his power to beat some sense the daring elf who dared to raise a hand against him. Kain started to became vicious using some kind of martial art to increase his strength and speed with every strike.

Esdeath still hoped the King would regain his mind and composure. And she can speak with him with a calm mind. Gaining a peaceful solution.

But after a few minutes blocking she get bored with it, she cut his face with her short sword. The king suddenly stopped inspected his own blood, but it seemed it just encouraged him. He licked down the blood from his hand and continued his swipes. He became a berserk. His strikes were not coordinated anymore. It seemed his rage blinded him with every possible reason.

Esdeath crouched down before a strike and continued her combo with a distinct strike with her shinobigatana handle directly into the King muscled stomach. Directly into the softest point into the stomach where it is the most painful.

Kain curled up because of the sudden pain and vomited a little amount back from the meal what he ate. Then Esdeath continued her combo with a distinct uppercut with a spin in the air into with her right fist. Her powerful strike collided with Kain's jaw, and she shouted. **"Shoryuken!"** Her fragile looking delicate fist collided with the elf king jaw and made him flew back and collided with the wall making the room tremble from the collision. Then fallen on the ground.

The guards before the door just sighed and shook their head. **"Garry it seems the king is very rough the girls tonight. Or it is Raidyn-sama? After I heard about her accomplishment, I wonder if she likes as wild as Kain-sama."** Said one of the elf doorkeepers.

 **"Dude! You pervert! Don't say me you imagined her naked!"**

The guard smirked under his white helmet. **"Indeed I did. Don't say you don't."** he turned his head towards his friend.

 **"I never said I didn't…"** retorted Gary.

Back in the room.

The slaves in the room looked with a terrified expression how Raidyn just K.O-d the powerful being that the elves called king with a single distinct hit. But most of them smirked inwardly seeing someone after a long time taught a lesson to that prick.

She stepped to him and pointed her _shinobigatana_ his neck. She almost cut his head off with one single strike. But then it came to his mind what will happen if she kills him. She gritted her teeth and collected all of her willpower not to kill him meanwhile the king smirked at him

 **"Come on! Do it! I know you want it!"** annoyed her Kain. Meanwhile, he tried to reach for his sword subtly what was near him.

Esdeath lowered her short sword and kicked away his weapon from him. Then stomped on his wrist. The king shouted in a painfully.

The smirk immediately disappeared from the king's face and glared to Raidyn with a furious killing intent in his eyes.

She leaned closer and started to whisper in his ears with deadly cold, calm manner what could terrify anyone who is hearing it. **"You are not worth it…** **You're not worth the trouble it would take to hit you again! It is not worth to stain a blade with your blood. You are not worth the arrow what is needed to kill you. You are not worth the magic and mana what requires to cripple or kill you. You are nothing more than an empty, empty, hollow shell of a broken man. Don't forget this**. **"** She whispered in his long ears and threw him back to his bed.

She cleaned her blade then sheathed it back to its sheath with a disgusted expression. Then started to walk towards the exit of the chamber.

 **"** **A king is no king without his people, but a people without their king would be lost as well.** " Raidyn glanced back with a furious expression to the king who just sits up and started to massage his bruised jaw what Raidyn almost broke with her strike. He continued his angry glare meanwhile mumbled under his nose.

 **"If you ever try such things again with me or I hear you try it with anyone else. I will castrate you."** With that, she left the room and slammed the door behind her with such power it almost ripped it out the hinges from their place. The guards just watched the whole scene with a dumbfounded expression. They never saw such thing before.

 **"Shit Garry! That was wild!"** noted the doorkeeper after Raidyn disappeared in the corner.

 **"I never saw a woman as scary before. Except for my wife and daughter. Now they are scary. Especially when the red army attacks."**

 **"Shit dude! That's sick!"**

Gary just nodded confirming what his colleague said. **"By the way. How was the bring your daughter to work day?"**

Garry sighed and just shook his head.

 **"Dude! Shit! That's why I never bring my daughter in jacks shit!"**

Back in Kain's room.

The king was first furiously gritted his teeth while tried to numb the pain. Then the pain started to remind him something. Something important what he forgot a long time ago. The thrill of the hunt. The thrill of the excitement. The feeling when his victory was not always assured. His mother who taught him to be strong. That beautiful being. And now come this girl who made him remember his mother. Among his pain, he started to smirk knowing.

He has a new prey what most likely he has no power or authority over. Just like was his mother who disappeared when he was young. He smirked and started to laugh manically. **"That's it! The feeling what I looked for such long time!"**

He started to smirk with the expression of a maniac. A zealot. **"I will get you and make you mine whatever it takes Lady Raidyn! You are really the prey what a man like me want in his wall! I will make you my first wife no matter what! I will make you my equal! The partner who I so long sought! The only person who can challenge my power under my long life! Besides my mother, the evil deities and that pathetic black knight who called by the common folks the leader of the thirteen!"** he spat as he said his old comrade name out loudly. He really hated that guy. **"Besides them. No one ever dared to challenge me like this! Hahahaha!"** he started to laugh like a madman.

 **"I will make you my queen whatever it takes! No matter how many presents or political schemes I had to go through or what kind of charms I had to sown! I make you mine! Only mine… mine"** a sinister smile curled in his face as he mumbled.

Seeing this most of the slaves in the room started to hug each other feeling the dreadful aura what the crazed king emitted. Of course, there was a few of them who were only just stared out from their heads with an empty stare. Due they were completely hollowed out inside from the constant rapes and torture.

Meanwhile in the corridors of the palace.

If you think Raidyn was furious. You don't know her current state of mind. She screamed inside her own world and gritted her teeth in the outside. This was the first time someone tried to rape her, and it was not a pleasant experience. Not at all! Just thinking back to the event make her want to vomit.

And that prick tries to defile her. Unacceptable! The only thing what make her withhold her power at that moment and not vaporize the elf king because they may use him later and his early demise may cause an imbalance between the nation's what in their current state can be fatal.

As she went through the corridors, she mumbled all along under her nose.

 _"I don't care what will happen! If he wants to fire me then fire! I don't care! That damn prick deserved it!"_ she clenched her fist with such strength it could vaporize anything that accidentally gets inside of her clenched fists.

In the end, she reached her room door where a guest wanted her. It was Siesta, her personal maid who held a bottle of wine in her hands.

As she looked at her. The grumpy face of hers disappeared, and she forced her usual smile back to her face. **"Oh, Siesta. Why are you here?"**

 **"I-I just brought the taster as I promised Raidyn-sama."**

Raidyn thought back to their chat and nodded. **"Right. Please forgive me. I had a long night, and I need something to drink."**

 **"S-Something happened my lady. If you allow me to ask the question. The king did something inappropriate?"** Shuttered the maid while her voice trembled thinking back the stories what she heard from the other servants.

Esdeath sighed and shook her head. **"Nothing. Just men remain men after all** …" she glanced to the maid.

 _"Did I really said this sentence? This is weird…"_

 **"I-If it, not a good time I can come back later."**

 **"No. No. Come in. Then we discuss business."**

The maid nodded, and the two of them entered the room. Raidyn sat down and sighed exhaustedly. The maid grabbed a glass and poured some wine in it. Fortunately, Esdeath observed a few things in the parties what Ainzach organized and found a few books about wine tasting in the library of E-Rantel. Where she could learn what a good wine is.

Not speaking about the numerous liters of wine what she had to consume in these events to make them more bearable.

She raised the glass and inspected it near the moon shining light. Fortunately, it was a full moon in that night. Then she drank a sip from it and tasted it occasionally whirling in her mouth. It was good, very good. Of course, it did not come close to the wines of Nazarick, but it was the best wine what was produced in the New World.

Her mouth curled to smile. **"It tastes like a rainbow."** She praised the wine.

The maid looked her with a dumbfounded expression. Esdeath turned her head towards her. **"It means it is really good. it would be an honor if you let me invest your family business."**

 **"R-Really!?"** the maidasked shyly.

Raidyn nodded. **"Can you retrieve me a pen, ink and a few paper? Then we can write a contract."**

The maid bowed. **"Of course."** With that, she left.

A few minutes later the girl arrived back with the pen and ink, and Raidyn wrote a fast contract in two copy under a name Anonymous as a contractor.

Thanks to her accelerated learning rate what she gained from her Processor Job Class. She can learn writing in three different languages under the first one and a half month after their arrival. Besides her other duties **. "Sign here and here if you agree."** She pointed to the places where the maid had to sign the contract. She gave Siesta the contact who read it and nodded. Fortunately, she was educated enough by her father to be able to write and read the plain text in common language.

 _"After all. You can't make an omelet without breaking the egg. And I use my own money what I saved by doing plus work and cut down from the boy's payment. So I do not really harm Nazarick resources, and this is only a small fragment my usual payment for an adamantine class job."_ Esdeath thought as she watched Siesta signing the contract.

Raidyn reached under her tunic and raised a stuffed purse with full of gold coin. **"Here. This will be enough to start the business. I expect hard work for my money. If I see the business develop in the right direction. I will give you further funds to increase the growth of it."**

The maid accepted the purse. Opened it. And her eyes widened as she saw the gold coins in the bag. She never saw so much money before in her short life. She gulped nervously. " **Be aware of no one see you with the money, or they might try to kill you for it."** Raidyn pointed at her.

The maid knows very well the world to take Raidyn words in her heart. She bowed her head. Humbly. **"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Raidyn-sama for giving me and this opportunity and helping my family!"** tears started to pour from her eyes.

Raidyn smiled and patted her head like a kind grandparent patting his/her grandchild's head. **"Don't mention it. Do you want to drink something while you are here in any chance? You know the night is still young."**

The maid stiffened herself. **"I-If you insist Raidyn-sama. I will remain with you."**

 **"I will not force anything on you. Only stay if you wish."**

The maid thought for a moment then nodded. **"T-Then. I wish to stay."**

Raidyn smiled and bowed her head slightly. **"Very well. Then let's chat."**

The maid remained in the room, and she chatted with Esdeath in a few hours. Mostly about the kingdom state and the people. The Maid further explained her dream to the Supreme Being. But after a while, the shy maid personality slowly disappeared and went full girl mode.

She started to gossip from various thing what happened in the palace and speak about a typical girlish thing. The whole thing went to full girl talk what incredibly irritated Esdeath, but she kept up her façade. After all. This was for the sake of information gathering and everyone knows the servants whose the nobles ignored while they did their duty. We're the best information source. The servants can go into places where the spies could not reach. Every person who was in the information broker business knew this.

But after a few hours of chatting Siesta had to leave to continue her work. After all, serving Raidyn needs was not her only task. She had numerous other tasks what she had to fulfill.

But at least she left the remaining wine to Esdeath. The only positive thing of the night after the rape attempt. After she had left she turned slightly to the double window of her room.

 **"You can come in Aura. The precautions in their places. We can speak freely."**

The cheerful dark elf jumped in the window with a double flip, landed elegantly. Then bowed deeply. **"Esdeath-sama!"** She chirped cheerfully.

Esdeath smiled and nodded to the young dark elf girl. **"Welcome Aura. I hope your staying is enjoyable in the kingdom. Do you found anything interesting?"**

Aura straightened herself and started to smirk. **"Yes! I found many fascinating animals in the surrounding forest. For example, a huge two-headed snake! A few huge rodent and stone scaled wolves. I even found two sleeping stone basilisk in the deep of a cave. Oh! And of course, a few hydras like Rororo just bigger in the more swamp like area of the forest. They were so cool!"** Told Aura with shining eyes. It seemed she is very enthusiastic about her new findings. Her long ears started to move up and down because of her excitement as she told Esdeath what she found.

Esdeath smiled as she listened to the enthusiastic youngster who in age was a lot older than her.

She bowed her head. **"That's good to hear. I hope Ainz-san allowed you to capture a few souvenirs or I might be forced to beat some sense in his thick skull."** Noted Esdeath sarcastically and chuckled.

Aura stepped back with a frightened expression. **"O-Of course, he allowed me! Please don't say such thing Esdeath-sama! You scare me!"**

Esdeath chuckled seeing the amusing reaction of Aura. " **Don't worry. I only joked. You know Ainz-san is my friend. I would never hurt him. Only if he need a little re-education."** Esdeath showed quotation marks.

Aura gulped nervously. **"But that will never happen because we all know Ainz-san have a plan in every occasion. Except for Batman? You can't counter Batman."**

Aura nodded then tilted her head questioningly. **"Who or what is a Batman Esdeath-sama? There is no way Ainz-sama don't have against such thing as a 'Batman'!"** she panicked for a moment.

 **"He is a fictional comic character who fight against the crime in Gotham city. It is pretty good if you ask me. He can beat and outsmart everyone. He even outsmarted gods of the DC-verse and beat them in the comics meanwhile he only relied on his wits and of course his money."**

 **"What kind of power he has? If you allow me to ask it. He is like the villains who invaded the sacred ground of the Supreme Beings previously?"** inquired Aura

 **"Nothing. He is just a simple human."** Answered Esdeath with a smirking expression.

 **"Ehhh!?"** gaped Aura.

 **"Nothing? A simple human? How is that possible!?"** asked Aura with the phrase of an unbeliever.

Esdeath chuckled. **"Well, he is using his wits and martial arts to defeat his opponents. And of course, his immense wealth is not a disadvantage as I said."**

Aura nodded. **"Still, I think the Supreme Beings can easily defeat any opponent Esdeath-sama. Even that 'Batman.' There is no way someone such lowly as a human could defeat any of you."**

Esdeath smiling expression transformed into a serious one. **"Aura. 'There is a saying. There is always a bigger fish.' No matter however strong you are. There is always someone who are stronger than you or if not stronger. Can turn your own power or resources against you. Don't make such mistake to overestimate yourself and underestimate your opponent. Rather overestimate the opponent and perform the necessary steps than losing a battle because of your own stupid pride!"** Esdeath poured the wise words to the young dark elf head meanwhile poured some more wine for her already emptied glass. " **This is why no one can beat Ainz Ooal Gown. We always overestimate our opponents..."**

Aura nodded. **"I see… Thank you for the advice."**

Esdeath sighed and looked out from the window. " **There are still a few hours until morning. Do you want to drink the remaining wine with me?"** she raised the bottle of wine what remained and shook it slightly.

 **"I-I can't accept it Esdeath-sama! To drinking the Supreme Beings personal inventory…"**

 **"Don't worry. I got this from a maid in the palace. It is not as good than the wines of Nazarick. But far better than anything that you can find in this New World."** Explained Esdeath.

The young dark elf stiffened. Took a deep breath then nodded. **"In that case. I will gladly accept it. Thank you."**

Esdeath nodded and poured some for her in the other glass. Aura tasted it, and his face turned savory. **"Grr. It's bitter. The wine in Nazarick much better!"**

 **"I know. I know. But you know. If you always drink and eat what is the best. After a while it became bland. You can't appreciate it anymore. Then you start to carve even better things and slowly hollow in the process. Became completely empty. This is why I rarely consume my favorite food and drink my favorite drink. So, I can appreciate their taste whenever I taste them."** Said Esdeath as she inspected her wine near the moonlight.

Aura nodded in understanding. **"I see…"**

Esdeath glanced out of her window with a tired expression watching the infinite lamps on the night sky. Then sighed while shook her head.

 **"Something wrong Esdeath-sama?"** asked Aura.

 **"Ah. Nothing. I just thought back to the good times what we spent with our friends. Ainz-san. Me and everyone else. It was an incredible adventure..."**

Aura nodded uneasily. **"Can you tell me a few tales about the Supreme Beings Esdeath-sama?"**

Esdeath mouth curled to smile and nodded. **"Of course, but I must ask before I forgot. Did Ainz-san sent something to me or do you have anything to report?"**

Aura nodded and told Esdeath the message that Ainz sent her. After that Esdeath started to tell to Aura a few of their adventures back in the days in YGGDRASIL. Making sure she did not tell any details what could make them suspicious.

After a few stories, the young dark elf bowed deeply then left to help her beasts monitor the surrounding area.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Next Morning: Dragon Hunt:**

The morning came soon and the two Supreme Being prepared themselves to the battle. They equipped their gear and saddled their mounts. Then the little group started their little adventure towards the area where the scouts lastly saw the dragon flew.

The king was overconfident in his strength. Even after he was beaten by Raidyn so easily last night.

So he only brought his most trusted guards to the journey, his court mage and of course the three adventurers. Still, there was around thirty people in the little convoy. Heading out of the city.

Everyone stared at them with wide eyes and awe. Especially the king shining armor and Momon impressive black armor what made him stick out from the crowd wherever he went.

But everyone looked with terrified eyes at the vicious beast what they saw. Hamusuke. The huge hamster, of course, bears the people terrified stares with pride and puffed her cheek proudly.

On Kain's jaw, a big bruise and a cut mark can be seen what he got from the last night from Raidyn. It seemed he bore it with pride and does not request a healer's help to heal it. Of course, when the morning came. His advisors and Sylphine surprisedly asked him where he got that bruise and the cut wound from. He only smiled and answered with the next sentence. _"My woman was fiercer than I expected. Next time I had to be more cautious. Don't worry I will bridle her."_ He chuckled.

There was two kind of reaction for this among his advisors. One. A few of them nodded uneasily and thought about what did their king again what can further shame their country. Almost all of them know their king fetishes and the fact. He dined with Raidyn in that night so he must do something inappropriate to make her hit him despite he was a royalty. And they did not blame her. They all know. Kain was corrupted by his own power.

The second type of advisors just laughed with Kain and requested more details from the night. What the king only answered one word again while smiled. " _Fiery."_

The old elf court mage. Sylphine. Just shook his head and sighed seeing his king actions most likely will cause a diplomatic accident among the nations. Again…

He suspected why Raidyn glance towards the King with a stern look under her hood. However, it was barely recognizable for the normal spectator. That hateful glance he recognized from anywhere. A new thing that he has to apologize later in his king name. Again…

Seemingly Raidyn was still upset what the king wanted to do with her. Momon is seeing his friend discomfort wanted to ask her what happened last night. What makes her look that way towards the king. But due his [Perfect Warrior] spell he can't use [Message] spell.

So, it remains a secret until either they can speak with private or return to Nazarick where she can debrief him further if she wants. If not. Well… Momonga can' force his friend to tell him what she did not want to share. Except if it serves the betterment and the well-being of Nazarick. But he was sure if it comes to Nazarick safety. She surely shares every information with him immediately.

Nabe as always looked around herself with a barely repressed disgust what she buried under the thought how she will torture and kill the pathetic flies around her.

They did not leave the capital in the usual way. Instead, they went in the south and used an another ferry to cross the Crescent Lake that as always shined from the sun what hurled its rays upon it. It was not accidentally called often 'Crystal Lake' besides its official name.

The rays of the sun danced around the surface of the water as the little group crossed the lake and arrived the Great Forest of Evasha what surrounded and protected the capital from the possible invaders.

He hastened his mounts and drew closer to Raidyn. **"Raidyn-sama!"** he called out to her.

 **"Yes, Sylphine-dono! What can I do for you**?" her upset expression replaced and her usual smiling expression moved back to her face.

 **"Whatever happened last night I would like to apologize in my king's name."** he bowed his head humbly. **"He went through hard times in recent years. Please forgive if he accidentally did any insulting act towards your direction."**

Raidyn sighed. **"You don't have to apologize Sylphine-dono. You did nothing wrong. The fault was in him. If he wants to apologize. Ask him to do it personally."**

Sylphine nodded. **"I see… Still, it is my responsibility as his court advisor and mage to apologize for his improper act. I hope you accept it on my behalf."**

Raidyn sighed and nodded. **"I accept Sylphine-dono. However, you did nothing wrong as I said."**

The court mage bowed his head humbly. **"I thank you!"**

 **"Aren't you curious what he did?"** inquired Raidyn as she glanced to the veteran mage.

The veteran archmage shook his head. **"It is not my place to tear up fresh wounds. And I have a few guess seeing the bruise and the cut wound on his cheek…"** he glanced to his king with an angry expression.

Raidyn nodded approvingly. **"I see. Thank you…"**

 **"Still, I would like to invite you to my estate as honored guests. The dark elf council loves to meet you."** Offered the chance of meeting the court mage of the elf kingdom.

Raidyn shook her head. **"I am sorry Sylphine-dono. But my duty calls me back to Re-Estize. Ainzach-dono managed to send after me a fast message right after I left. Saying a new assignment waiting for me right after I returned. Due to the messenger could use official routes. He managed to pass the message to the closest border guard who notified me just this morning right after I woke up. So, after we defeated the dragon. I will take my route back to the kingdom immediately."**

 **"I see… What a pity."** bowed his head Sylphine.

 **"Don't worry Sylphine-dono. I am sure I will come into the country direction a few times. Then I maybe take up for your offer."** She smiled at him brightly.

Sylphine bowed his head, and a relieved expression moved on his face. **"What a pity… But I am glad Kain-sama act could not make you foreigner from the country… I will immediately arrange your Momon-dono and Nabe-dono escort to the borders after this."**

Raidyn nodded. **"That would be good. Thank you."**

 **"I assume you and Ainzach-san already take care of the financial things. After all, the client pays for the adventurer's guild for the service and the guild pay me my respective share for taking care of the job."**

Reptar nodded **. "Yes, I left an authorization check what using Ainzach-san can take out the money what we agreed upon. After all, no normal person carries such amount of money with itself. And the protection enchantment of these notes is provided enough safety to trust them. They cannot be faked using reasonably priced methods."** Explained the elder mage.

Raidyn nodded approvingly. **"I see…"**

Among the woods, as usual, the elf scouts watched the adventurers and the king every step as they rode closer and closer to their destination. Leading away from the possible beasts if it's necessary and protecting their king. However, they all know the king power is far surpassed theirs. Still, it was their duty to protect their monarch even if its cost their own life.

A few hours of riding later the little group stopped near a rocky clearing and a stone wall with a huge cave entrance where the dragon most likely nestled himself.

Sylphine pointed to the cave entrance. **"That's the place where our scout located the beast lair."**

Momon and Nabe nodded. Raidyn picked up some dust from the ground and started to inspect it. Like she knows what she is doing and tracking the dragon. But in truth. All three of them know the dragon is somewhere nearby thanks to Aura's reports. Who already tracked down the dragon and only waited the mental command to attract it in our hero's direction.

Raidyn raised the dust to her nose and sniffed it a few times then dropped it into the ground. Then to fake spell activation. She activated secretly one of her magic items. She placed her hand before herself. **"[Reveal Location]."** She activated the cosmetic item what started to project various holographic scanning around the area.

The old court mage eyes widened seeing the unknown spell and watched it with great interest. Similarly, to his fellow mage colleagues, he carved to learn as many as much can from the arcane arts. He once meets Fluder Paradyne the Triple Magic caster. And from their long talk, he learned more than he ever imagined. Sylphine was a strong mage, but he was only able to cast Tier 5 spells at maximum.

Now he wondered which is the highest Tier what Nabe and Raidyn can cast. He heard from his information Nabe was capable of tier three spells and Raidyn was a tier-fourth armored magic caster. Who used her sword as a defensive item in most of the case and mostly relied on her magic. At least according to his information. But he was sure both of them were capable of casting one tier higher magic than they told to the public.

His king already briefed him to do not help to the three adventurers whatever happen. According to him he wants some amusement and to see the three adventurer's capabilities. Still, the court mage did not approve this decision let it his king decision or not.

Even if they are adamantine ranked adventurers. Even with multiple adamantine ranked teams what was supported with a fully prepared dragon hunting squad with nets, priests, and mages who's trained directly to paralyzing magic. Even with that kind of squad, it would be a suicide.

But Kain did not listen to him however he tried to convince him with newer and newer rational claims and arguments. Referring why send Raidyn to a suicide mission if he considers her his relative and a royalty.

Or if Momon and Nabe accidentally die in the battle that may cause Draudillon Oriculus the Dragon Kingdom queen wrath. After she learns about her favorite Adamantine ranked adventurer group demise from some source. She will surely know. It was Kain's fault to let die her favorite adamantine ranked adventurer.

What will cause their already cold relationship became more distant with the Dragon Kingdom than already is? After all, calling Momon into the Elf Country was the first step of a long plan that aimed to improve the two country relationship and renew the trading and diplomatic connections between the two countries.

Despite the Slane Theocracy is at war with the Elf Country and used to send help to the Dragon Kingdom to repel the attacking Beastmen. The politicians of the kingdom tried to deny this ally from the Theocracy and with the trade agreement increasing the own kingdom wealth. Despite its failing military power. The Dragon Kingdom territory was rich with precious metals and herbs what the Elf Kingdom could use to its own gain.

Back in the three adventurers, Raidyn finished her fake scan.

 **"** **What did you learn?"** asked Momon.

 **"** **The dragon is close. It is a male. But my scans showed something strange in him. From the radiation what he left behind himself. I assume our little dragon is A++ class. Around 160-170. He is currently sleeping deep inside the cave."**

Everyone in the group gasped. Even the court mage Sylphine. But the king just smirked. **"A worthy opponent. Give me a good show my queen!"**

Raidyn just glanced back with the disgust on her face. **"Pervert creep…"** she murmured.

Momon and Nabe glanced suspiciously into the king's direction who acted differently than the previous day.

Reptar hesitated for a moment then stepped forward. **"My king! I advise immediate retreat! If the dragon is as strong as Raidyn-sama said. Even with her, Momon-dono and Nabe-dono combined strength! They will be unable to defeat it! I advise hire more adamantine ranked adventurer team or lend them your strength my king!"** advised his king the court mage.

The King smirked. **"Where is your adventurer spirit Sylphine? Don't say in your old age you became as coward weakling as everyone else in this country?"**

Sylphine gritted his teeth and suffocated his rage what he felt towards his foolish king. But in the end, he bowed his head humbly. **"No! Of course not your majesty! I just advised it would be wiser coming back with more forces."**

 **"Sush! You speak like my mother before she disappeared. You are boring Sylphine."**

 **"Don't worry Sylphine-dono. We will manage it! Just please retreat to a safe distance. So we may finish the dragon without we have to worry about anything. Instead of us, I ask you to defend the others until we finish our work."** Explained Raidyn as she smiled at the old dark elf.

Sylphine looked to Momon with an uneasy expression who nodded to him in response. Confirming what Raidyn said. **"Don't worry. We will not fail. Protect the others."**

 **"Pff... As if I need protection…"** huffed Kain.

Sylphine glanced at him with an uneasy expression then nodded. **"Very well."**

 **"M-Milady!? Do this humble servant have to fight too?"** asked Hamusuke with a frightened yet adorable expression.

 **"Well…** " Raidyn rolled her eyes then smirked. **"If you want to be roasted. Of course, you can!"**

 **"I-I rather not milady. Thank you!"** she bowed deeply.

 **"Coward!"** snarled Kain as he glanced to Hamusuke. Hamusuke just bowed her head down with an ashamed expression.

 **"Then please protect the others with Sylphine-dono. Can you do that for me?"**

The huge rodent nodded uneasily. **"Of course milady! This humble servant live only to serve you!"**

Momon stepped forward. **"Everyone who is not fighting please leave the battlefield after we baited the monster."**

Everyone nodded. Raidyn turned to Momon with a playful expression under her hood. **"So, big guy… Do you have any plan? Or I have to come up with one?"**

 **"Hmm. My plan is the next. We draw out the dragon. I will serve as the vanguard and tank. Meanwhile, you will be our offensive force, and Nabe is supporting us from behind. First, we aim for its wings to make him unable to flew away. Then we cripple the limbs. And in the end, we cut off the beast head."**

Raidyn thought for a moment **.** Then rolled her eyes. **"Not a bad plan. But…"**

 **"But? If you have anything better just say,"** asked Momon curiously.

Raidyn smiled with the expression of a madman. **"We attack head along and hit it until it dies!"**

Momon facepalmed meanwhile sweatdropped. **"You know you will most likely die if you do that…"**

 **"Sush! I did it numerous times! I only lost a few limbs in the process. And a few easily replaceable things."** She waved away Momon's concern.

 **"Trust me I am an engineer."** She winked to Momon and Nabe's direction.

Nabe turned her face hastily hiding her sudden blush.

The dark warrior chuckled. **"Is that so…"**

 **"So… Can I bait our little friend?"**

Momon nodded. **"Please do so."**

Raidyn walked before the entrance of the huge cave and activated her spell. **[Message]: "Please Aura wake our little friend."**

 **[Message]: "At once Esdeath-sama!"**

Esdeath took a deep breath and started her insulting yelling. " **You're so ugly when you were born; the doctor said "Wheres the baby?"  
You're so ugly, when you were born, your parents sued the doctor.  
You're so ugly, when you were born, your parents asked for a refund.  
You're so ugly, when you were born, the doctor was the one screaming instead of your mother!"**

Everyone stared dumbfounded the shouting Raidyn who threw insults after insults.

 **"Rose are red  
Violets are blue  
I have five fingers,  
And the middle one is for you."**

 **"Roses are red; violets are blue, sugar is sweet and so are you…  
But the roses are wilting, the violets are dead, the sugar bowl is empty and so is your head!"**

 **"Roses are red violets are blue, faces like yours belong in the zoo. But don't worry I will be there too, not in the cage but laughing at you."**

Inside the cave, Aura popped out from her hiding and used her [Breath of Composition] to wake up the sleeping black scaled corruption dragon.

Snickers yawned after he woke up and started to hearing ramblings from outside of his cave. He opened his ears and started to listen to the insults from outside.

 **"You're so fat you need a paint roller to put on lipstick.  
You're so fat you need socks for each toe.  
You entered an ugly contest, but the judges stopped you and said "Sorry, no experts allowed."  
When that 'master' beautician hit you with an ugly- stick he hit you real good."**

Snickers gritted his new sharp teeth's hearing the insults. _"What is enough is enough!"_ He released a blood freezing roar and started to charge towards the exit.

Outside of the cave, everyone heard the blood freezing roar and the charge. What can be heard closer and closer with each step?

 **"I think he heard you** …" Momon leaned closer to Raidyn and whispered in her ear. Raidyn smirked. **"That was my intentions all along."** Explained the hooded adventurer with a lecturing finger.

She turned back to the spectators and bowed. **"The Darkness and Raidyn Entertainment INC proudly present you the show. 'Big Stupid Black Dragon.' We advise you to retreat into the safe distance until our…"**

The dragon stormed out from the cave with a seemingly furious expression on his face **. "Who dared to mock the mighty Snickers! Me! With such words! Where is that despicable little being who want to die today!?"**

 **"Khm."** Raidyn tapped with her feet with an impatient expression on her face. The dragon noticed her and looked at her with a furious expression. **"You dared to mock me little elf!? I must admit you have courage, but I will devour you either way!"**

 **"You are a moron!"** shouted Raidyn.

 **"What!? How dare you speak the mighty Snickers in such tone! You will die for this insolent act!"** shouted the dragon in his reverberating sound.

 **"Snickers?"** asked Raidyn while tilted her head with a surprised expression. Then she started to smirk and burst out in laughter. **"T-That's really your name? Pff Hahahaha!"**

Momonga chuckled for a moment then his emotion suppression activated and a bright green invisible aura surrounded his form.

The dragon looked at her with an angry expression. **"What is so funny miserable creature!? You did not fear death, or you simply lost your mind due to your fear!?"** Snarled Snickers.

 **"Snickers! That-That is a chocolate name! Are you hungry?"** inquired Raidyn while she snickered.

The dragon looked to Raidyn with a dumbfounded expression. Then his jaw curled upward like he was smirking. **"Yes… And you will be my first meal… Kukuku."**

 **"Well, you know the saying…"**

Momon face palmed. **"Not again…"**

 **"You are not yourself when you are hungry. Get some nuts!"** she turned back to her audience and opened her mouth when the dragon swings clawed palm towards her direction just to squish her where she stood. Sensing this she jumped away. The palm collided with the ground and stirred up the dust leaving a crater in the wake of the palm. **"Pathetic bitch! I will destroy you!"**

She turned back to him with an angry expression. **"Speaking the one who cut in the other speech! You fat stupid dragon!"** she pointed at him giving away her anger what caused Snickers cut off her words again…

Then she turned back to her audience **. "As I said before 'someone' interrupted me…Khm."** She cleared her throat **.** She glanced back to the dragon with an angry expression. Then her reassuring smile moved back to her face. She turned back her head to the spectators whose jaw was dropped except the smiling Kain. Who murmured something like. **"I need to get her…"**

 **"Please retreat into a safe distance and let the experts handle the situation. We hope you will have a good time and find our show enjoyable!"** she motioned with her hand.

Snickers had enough and struck towards Raidyn with his black tail. Momon flashed away from the place where he stood, and he was behind her before the huge tail of the black dragon could squish her. Using only his raw strength with a flashing move and a pirouette he cut off completely the black dragon's tail. What because of the sudden pain roared painfully.

Then raised his two weapons into a defensive stance while faced the dragon. Who breathed out a gust of steam. " **Don't you think it is the time to start our work instead of a senseless long speech?"** he glanced back to Raidyn while asked his fellow adventurer in a polite tone.

Raidyn glanced back to the black warrior behind her and chuckled. **"Momon-kun. There is a difference between an awesome fight with a good speech and a bland fight without speech. Besides that. We are artists. We create our art not by using ink or paint. But blood, sweat and our enemies bodies!"**

Momon shook his head and looked back to the dragon. **"You are incorrigible…"**

Raidyn chuckled **"Indeed I am!"**

 **"Your majesty we had to retreat!"** warned Kain his court mage.

 **"You speak nonsense Sylphine! I am here for entertainment. I will not be able to see anything if we retreat. However, you and the others can retreat if you as coward weaklings as I think you are."** Kain did not even glance back to his servants as he spat out his words.

Sylphine gritted his teeth and suffocated his urge to retort.

Back in the battle already started.

The black-scaled dragon attacked with his clawed paws. Momon used his two massive black twin blades and sliced out big pieces from the dragon body. But it seemed Snickers regeneration were as quick as the plant like monster what our heroes and their vassals fought previously after they defeated the monster tree. Zy'tl Q'ae.

He already fully regenerated his previously decapitated tail. But strangely when the tail detached from his body it started to rot away in a rapid way. But its new tail was more hardened than before and was adorned with numerous white spikes.

Raidyn used her various lower tiered magic and Esper abilities that when someone asked her what kind of spells she used. She just lying it is either her own developed spell or Witcher secret technique.

Above her head, five blue, half-transparent spectral blade danced providing the necessary defense for herself and occasionally her comrades. She summoned and sent blades after blades inside of the dragon skin. Making it look like a hedgehog with blue spikes in the process. Snickers did not bother with the blades. Seemingly the blue spectral blades did not do any harm to it.

Sometimes she blinked closer to the black dragon using her enormous ultra-great sword and striking it to its weakest moments. Either using the flat side of the more than two and half-meter-long blade to cause blunt trauma. Or slicing away a big piece from the creature.

The two Supreme Being know very well. They were more than capable of ending the battle instantly. Their speed, strength and magical prowess were way above of the creature, and they knew the way how to counter its regeneration after their fight of the plant creature.

It was unbelievably sensitive of the sudden change of element type based attack. For example, if you used fire spell and then suddenly shot ice to the creature after it. Or even more sensitive Death based necromantic spells and instant death skills. Its regeneration will be slowed for a time and can be killed. However, it is also the solution if you damage it until its regeneration simply burns out.

But they wanted a little training against weaker creatures where they don't have to worry if they injure it. Besides that. This little exercise makes them remember their old days when the two of them adventured together with their friends in the endless plains of the nine realms of YGGDRASIL.

The battle already raged for a few minutes already. Snickers just continued his vicious attacks that become more powerful and precise with each strike. Occasionally striking towards Raidyn and Nabe what Momon intercepted and either blocked with his twin blades or striking into the black corruption dragon open spots, weak areas. Like limbs or its throat.

The foul blood of the creature littered the ground. It slowly started to evaporate emitting poisonous gas from itself. Momonga being an undead does not have to worry about the poisonous gas. Esdeath wore an item what make her immune for such thing. Even without it. Her resistances simply neutralize such things. And Nabe was too far to be affected.

Despite his strong black scales that gets sturdier and sturdier after each strike. It just could not withstand a level 100 player strength who strengthened himself with the various enchanted item and the [Perfect Warrior] spell.

The only thing what kept the dragon moving was his immense regeneration power that almost immediately healed its injuries. The pain only fuelled Snickers rage what made him more reckless. More vicious. More dangerous. One misstep and Momonga will get damage.

The dragon-like creature took a deep breath and lunged back its head to release a huge fire tornado from its mouth. Momon raised his sword before himself seeing he can't stop the coming flames. He activated his advanced Frost Pain replica, and a gust of freezing wind surrounded his blades. He strokes them down before himself. Creating a corridor of icy cold wind between himself and his enemy.

Raidyn put her sizable blade before herself what hid her body. **"Quen."** She faked to casting a spell saying this. " _[Silent Cast: Minimize Magic. Distortion Barrier]"_ An orange colored force field appeared before her.

Nabe simply used [Dimensional Move] and slipped away from the green flames what scorched the surrounding area completely.

In the background, the elves clearly felt the boiling heat what the green flames emitted. Despite the fact that Sylphine used shielding enchantments what protected the area before them against environmental effects. Such as sudden temperature change, airborne poison, illusions and psychotic drugs. The magical energy field was not prepared to withhold such amount of heat. Sylphine wondered how the three of them capable of withstanding the heat in that area. When even behind his field they could barely stand it.

He guessed normal iron would glow in white light or even melt if touched by those strange green flames that emitted strange magical energy.

Every one of them held their hands before themselves. Protecting their faces from the sudden wave of hot air. Only a few of them kept their eyes open in a squinted way. Only to see from the distance what is happening.

Kain just smirked with a satisfied expression. **"Yes! Yes! This is the entertainment what I carved for! Now I see you are really like me Lady Raidyn! I want you even more!"** Strangely he did not have to cover his face. He was able to withstand the heat without it. But even he started to sweat feeling the heat.

Sylphine looked to his king for a moment with a dread on his face. He knows his king well enough to know. What he wants he always got hold. He only prayed in his heart. He will go easy on Raidyn and did not manage to break her mind like he did many of his slave concubines in the past.

Swipe followed swipe. It seemed for moments Snickers managed to overwhelm the two adventurers by its faster and faster attack what caused craters in its wake and made tremble the surrounding area.

Snickers lunged back his head what changed shape in the midst of the battle and his body grown more armor. He was more than twenty meters tall, and he devolved his wings into tentacles so he could attack more efficiently.

The arms whipped the ground and left whip marks on the ground and the surrounding rocks. Occasionally ripping out multiple trees. One whip after another strike down towards the three adventurers whose were either dodged the strikes or cut the attacking black whips with one elegant stroke.

As the dragon increased its attack, it seemed he managed to corner Momon and Raidyn by grabbing their legs with a one-one tentacle and lifting them into the air.

But then a spell hit him from the background, and he forced to drop them down into the ground. He roared fiercely and glanced towards the person who caused him such pain with a dreadful angry expression.

It was Nabe who used [Lightning] spell. The black-scaled monster was stricken down with the third tier spell again and paralyzed for a moment and releasing a terrifying screech.

Her lightning spells power further increased with the numerous protruding blue half transparent energy blades what served as a conductor for the magical based attacks and enhanced their effectiveness.

It seemed he was especially vulnerable to such type of spells because on his hard body multiple burn marks appeared.

Snickers started to charge towards the support of the group. Narberal prepared herself and unsheathed her sword what hung on her waist. She lunged towards the dragon. As she dodged the strikes, she managed to get the creature and intersect its Achilles tendon a little bit.

Making it break down his charge for a moment. Her usual disgusted expression twisted into a satisfied sadistic smirk. Seeing her success and how her masters are playing with the unsuspecting lower lifeform.

While the monster was busy to regenerate himself from the previous attack. Raidyn and Momon started a synchronized surprise counter. Momon jumped into the monster tail and started to run into his back meanwhile he stabbed his long twin black blades and started to slice open the monster back. Severing completely its always changing spine.

Meanwhile, Raidyn slides beneath his stomach and fully cut open the monster's abdomen. Pouring out of his intestines.

Snickers felt like the control slowly but steadily slipping away from him. He felt like his new body as well his increased regeneration failing him. Despite his new body. His new battle tactic and everything he worked for so hard. He will lose. Again. He failed again… What was the strange thing? He felt similar presence from that girl what he felt when he was near the being who cursed him.

A strange feeling started to churn his stomach what he only felt when he was near the strange figure who gave him his new power.

He needed to break free and flee to recuperate. To hunt some weaker creatures. Feed and grow in power.

He released a terrifying screech what make Nabe and the elves stumble back and forced Raidyn and Momon to act as they as well struggle against the sudden burst of winds. The black corruption dragon sprouted two frightfully looking wings from his back. Meanwhile, he forced to close his wounds in his back and his stomach. He lunged up from the air.

Momon and Nabe walked beside Raidyn and looked at her. **"Want the last shoot?"**

Raidyn smirked with a sadistic expression under her hood. **"I thought you never asked."**

She sheathed her ultra greatsword back to its sheath. Swept her hands before herself, and multiple magical rune circles appeared before her. **"Spatial Targeting Ready. Stoical Curves Identified. Magical Chamber Energy Level Normal."**

She raised her palm towards the air. **"** _Silent Cast: Minimize Magic_ **[Infinite Blade works]"**

Every elf gasped for a moment as behind Raidyn seemingly infinite amount of blades appeared and shot towards the dragon. Overwhelming completely the creature and making it look like a big glowing pinch cushion.

Snickers gasped as he felt as thousands of little blade cutting open him. Destroying his internal organs in the process. He started to fall towards the ground while his foul blood started to pour from his wounds. But Raidyn was not finished yet.

She turned around towards her audience and snapped her metallic fingers while smirked with a satisfied expression **. "[Detonate]"**

Raidyn took out a sunglass from her pouch. Put it on and turned away from the explosion while it happened. **"Cool dudes never watch the explosion."** She said lazily while the explosion happened.

The blades in Snickers started to glow with bright yellow light for a moment. Then exploded with a deafening explosion. A shockwave shook the surrounding trees. Making everyone had to protect their faces from the sudden air pressure. And providing such firework, it could be seen even from the border of the Slaine Theocracy.

The remains of Snickers started to rain down to the surrounding. But before they could reach the ground it seemed they simply evaporated.

 **"Explosion! Cures cancer since ancient times!"** she quoted.

 **[Message]: "Momonga-san! I think I went a little overdrive…"**

 **[Message]: "Indeed you did… It is a shame we can't collect samples."** he nodded.

 **[Message]:" What The Hell did you use! It hit like a damn tier eight spell!"** Momonga emotion suppression kicked.

 **[Message]: "I used the only tier five spell. But I combined a few things accelerating the effect. You remember those spectral blades what I created with my magic?"**

 **[Message]: "Yes."**

 **[Message]: "Well, it seems Esper abilities and magic heavily reactive and volatile and combined can exponent the destruction."**

 **[Message]:** **"Don't do that again, please…. It makes us too suspicious."** Pleaded Momonga to his friend.

 **[Message]: "I try my best…"** said Esdeath in a calm tone.

 **[Message]: "By the way… I recognized you are little upset. Something happened last night?"** asked Momonga, his friend.

 **[Message]: "I am too upset to speak about last night. I will tell you when I will calm a little bit."**

 **[Message]: "Ok. We will depart after we arranged the things here. Do you want to come with us or you go your separate way?"**

 **[Message]: "It would be too suspicious if we go the same way. Considering the fact that we are adventurers from two different countries and the thing we just disappear right after we left the border. I will go alone and send back Hamusuke immediately to continue her training."**

 **[Message]: "At least bring Aura with you…"** said Momonga through his mental link.

 **[Message]: "No. She has enough another task besides escorting us and the last few days were surely exhausting her mentally. She needs a little rest. Besides that… I want to scout a little bit the Slaine Theocracy."** Explained Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "But you can't just go alone! Don't forget. Shalltear attacker still out there!"**

Esdeath rolled her eyes. **[Message]: "Oh! That's just adorable! You worry about me…. Kukuku… You know I have a World Item do you?"** she chuckled.

 **[Message]: "Esdeath! This is not a game anymore! I don't want to lose my last remained friend! We are still new in this world, and we still have much to learn!"** shouted Momonga and his emotion suppression kicked.

 **[Message]: "I-I am sorry… I did not think about it…"**

 **[Message]:** Momonga cleared his throat. **"No… I am the one who sorry… I should trust you. After all, you are more than experienced to take care of yourself."**

 **[Message]: "Thank you. But to be sure and not cause you any sleepless night I will bring myself a few Eight Edged Assassins. I will be away around a week."**

Momonga nodded. **[Message]: "As you wish. Just be extra careful. Later I will send Zero after you to make sure you are fine."**

 **[Message]: "No. He is too busy for that at the moment. I will be fine alone."**

 **[Message]: "I insist! Or I will be forced to make extreme measurements…"** explained Momonga with his most mysterious tone **.**

 **[Message]: "Extreme measurements?"** inquired Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Extreme measurements… Kukukuku."** The Overlord of Death chuckled like a good villain.

 **[Message]:** Esdeath shrugged with a direful expression under her hood **. "Fine! You can send him. But at least let me have a little alone time in the field. Please… I need it…"**

 **[Message]:** Momonga hearing his friend desperate tone sighed **. "Fine… You got one and half day… Then I send Zero to help."**

 **[Message]: "Thank you Momonga-sama!"** she chirped in a happy tone.

The three adventures. Turned towards their head as they heard Kain clapping. **"This was a really spectacular show. You three really deserve to be titled adamantine among adamantine."**

Momon nodded. **"Thank you."**

 **"Well… Our work here is done, so it's time to me to go…"** she placed her arms behind her head with such position as if she did her job well and started to walk away.

 **"Lady Raidyn."** Called after him Kain.

Raidyn turned her face towards him with a serious expression.

 **"I will organize a party of the occasion of the success. All three of you invited. The appearance is mandatory."** Smirked Kain. _"Let's test your resolve even more!"_

Raidyn turned back to him and bowed slightly. **"I am sorry. But I just got an urgent message from Re-Estize. They count of my appearance as soon as possible."**

 **"I said. Appearance is mandatory…"** repeated Kian in a firmer tone.

 **"I am sorry your majesty. But you are not my king. You are not my ruler…. There are no strings on me..."**

Kain started to smirk even more. **"Then I will be forced to propose you locally."**

Momon and Raidyn looked at the kneeling king with wide eyes. Nabe clenched fist trembled in anger and wanted to annihilate the cockroach who dared to come up with such idea.

Every elf even Sylphide held back their breath. Being proposed by the king itself meant you automatically gained a noble house among the highest ranked nobles. Wealth, steady monthly income, servants, a big piece of land and the right to influence the king decision personally. If no one else Kain listened to his wives and those who he chose personally in his inner circle.

If she accepts it. Sylphine hoped she could influence the king in the right way and change his bit by bit to care about his country.

Sylphine was such person. However, in the recent years, the king listened to his advice fewer and fewer times due to his boredom.

Raidyn stared to the king with a bored expression. **"What did you just said?"**

The king smile widened as he kneeled down and held out the ring in the little box. **"As I said I propose you. Be my wife. I never saw such strength, such determination, such resolve! You are just like my mother was! Relentless and never forfeiting your own self against great odds!"**

Raidyn looked around. Everyone looked at her. Waiting for her answer. She took a deep breath. The tension intensified. " **Thanks. But I pass it,"** she said lazily.

 **"Ehhhh!"** everyone gasped.

" **What did you just said?"** asked the king with twitching eyes.

 **"I said. Thanks. But I pass it. I have no intention to get married in the near future."** She explained.

 _"Or anytime else…"_ she looked at the sidelines sarcastically.

 **"Y-You just refused a king proposal…"**

Raidyn nodded _._ **"Yes. Yes, I did. As I said, I had no obligatory to getting married anytime soon. I am not that kind who can settle down. That just not me. I am an adventurer after all. Not a glorified housewife."**

 **"You know this will comes with international consequences. Don't you? I may send after your loved ones and kill them."** asked Raidyn.

 **"If I had loved ones I would be afraid. But..."** she rolled her eyes sarcastically. **"But I don't have anyone. So kill as many people as you want. I don't really care."** She said in an uncaring tone.

 **"What!"** Kain's eyes widened.

 **"As I said. I don't care… Besides according to the adventurer's guild rules. I can protect myself if anyone tries to force their will on me. I am not your vassal and according to the Kingdom of Re-Estize laws slavery became prohibited not long ago."** She smirked. The guards gulped she dare to speak with Kain with such tone.

 **"I can freely protect myself if you want to force me any unlawful act or servitude against my will... "** Kain expression became more and more amused and satisfied.

 **"If you want to send your army to me. Do it. I will fight until my last breath. Hire assassins as much as you can. I don't care! Poison my food! I used to it. I become immune most of the poisons and toxins long time ago. Or attack me right here and now! Show me how much a man are you! You can only get me through my cold dead body!"** She announced in everyone's hearing meanwhile placed her hand on her ultra-greasewood handle and started to raise her killing intent.

The guards started to gasp, and even Sylphine started to sweating feeling the murderous intent what emitted from a woman.

 _"Ha! I got you!"_

 **"Raidyn-sama! Please think about what kind…"** Raised his voice Sylphine but Kain raised his hand. **"Let it go Sylphine. If the lady said no. Then it is a no…"**

Sylphine looked dumbfounded to his king. He never saw him act like this before.

Raidyn nodded and her killing intent dispersed. **"I am glad we understand each other."**

The king started to remove a necklace from his neck and showed to Raidyn. **"At least accept this necklace as my sign of appreciation my lady. It was once the possession of a determined woman such as yourself. It fits you better than me…"**

Raidyn inspected the item for a moment. _"[Silent Cast: Inspect Enchantments]."_ Her eyes flashed brightly for a moment then her spell revealed the enchantments on the item.

 _"Hmm. A rare legendary class necklace. This dude either don't know what he gives out or he is completely aware of it. Either way. It is a good loot. It seems strangely similar almost exactly like what Akemi-chan wore in specific encounters back in YGGDRASIL."_

 **"This is what I can do. Thank you."** She nodded then caught away from his hand.

Kain nodded with a satisfied expression. **"This is my only remained memory after my mother. Please take good care of it."**

 **"What was her name? If I may ask you."** Inquired Raidyn.

 **"The people called her many names in the elf legends. But she left me when I was young** **. Before the people, she only called herself Imeka** **."**

 **[Message]: "Momonga-san! Do you think what I think!?"**

Momonga nodded **. [Message]: "Yes! She was more likely Akemi. Yamaiko-chan sister. If she is in this world. Maybe our comrades too!"**

 **[Message]: "That's what I think. But he said she left him. So, there is a high chance she is already dead."** Explained Esdeath.

 **[Message]: "Yes, but do not jump to conclusion too early. We need to keep our ears and eyes open. We can't reveal ourselves too early."**

 **[Message]: "Yes… You are right. I hope we can find her."**

 **[Message]: "Indeed…"** with that Momonga terminated the connection.

Raidyn sighed in sympathetically. **"I am sorry your loss."**

 **"Thank you."**

 **"But I as well Momon-kun and Nabe-chan had to go. We still have other duties."**

 **"My guards will escort you to the border."** Kain signed towards his guards with a single motion. **"Give them enough supplies for the journey home as much gold as they can carry."**

His guards immediately took action and started to escort the three adventurers to the border what was a few miles away.

As the three adventurers, Hamusuke and the guards disappeared among the woods. Sylphine caught up with his king. **"My king! You think it was a good idea just to let leave Raidyn-sama just like that? Don't you want her? I never saw you acting like this. Not even with that other woman who you have your child from."**

Kain started to laugh manically. **"Sylphine. Sylphine… In your old age, you become senile…I did not give up conquering the castle. I never will."** he glanced to his advisor.

 **"What do you mean your Majesty?"** inquired the court mage with a curious expression. Then his expression became playful when he realized the king called him old. **"I am not that old your majesty! I still feel myself bursting with energy!"**

Then hisexpression turned serious again. **"Still... I must ask your majesty... What do you mean by saying? You did not give up conquering the castle?"** asked Sylphine with a suspicious half closed eyes.

He knows something is not right. Kain is up to something. If that is positive or negative for Raidyn or the elf kingdom. He did not know. He just has a bad feeling about this.

 **"Sylphine... There are many ways to conquer a castle. I did not give up conquering her. I just seek other ways to conquer. You know if a straightforward method did not work. You need to try other methods."** Explained the elf king.

 **"Ah! I see…"** nodded the veteran mage approvingly. But he was still suspicious. What could change the King behavior one night to another?

The elf king looked before himself and smirked. _"That determination! That power! That battle aura what you emit from yourself! That commanding presence! The fact you are not fear me and fought back even after I threatened you with execution or with others annihilation! You are like me… Caring nothing about others but your wellbeing… Carving for challenge… Something more. Not like those weaklings whose surround me!"_ He glanced beside him where his court mage walked.

Then back to himself and a sadistic expression moved to his face. _"You are my other part! I will conquer you no matter what!"_

* * *

 **Omake:**

In the great underground tomb of Nazarick. In the ninth level of the tomb. The restaurant was usually a busy place where Sous-Chef used to work.

Sous-chef was a myconid also known as a Mushroom-man. He wore a butler uniform with a butler west and almost entirely looked like a human. Except his head was a mushroom instead of a normal one.

Sous-Chef was very proud of his work and always satisfied working in his bar. He preferred, silent, elegant male guests. He also gives careful consideration to his guests, like providing a straw to Eclair, though those without proper etiquette will upset him.

Currently, he managed the restaurant in Nazarick. Usually his colleague. Zero. Used to work with him and help him out with his duties. But due the ruler of the Forty-One gave him tasks outside of the tomb beside Demiurge. He alone used to manage the restaurant and once a week the bar alone.

He missed his colleague in those time. He's always polite when he had to say something, silent when needed and of course, because of his efficient work method, he did not waste anything. He considered him his friend. He hated wasting the resources as well as much as Zero. The ingredients what the Forty-One bestowed them in their infinite wisdom, and he considered it a sacrilege against their creators to spill away these ingredients.

Zero stood behind the kitchen counter. Wearing his usual butler outfit with the vest. His cooking apron and his chef hat what increased his cooking skill.

He just tried to teach Tuare. The new human maid of Nazarick how to make proper meal what fit a Supreme Being taste. Despite his efficient method, it seemed Tuare still unable to reach the appropriate quality. But at least she learned faster than a usual human, and that was a big thing.

 **"Tuare! Cut those vegetables smaller square…"**

 **"Boil the potato exactly one hundred and ten thousandth seconds in 130 Celsius degrees. After you removed them from the water. You have exactly twenty seconds to peel their skin off."**

 **"Don't do that!"** he gritted his teeth. **"Now you ruined a perfectly good material. Again!"**

 **"B-But I only poured with a dash more spice."** Retorted Tsuare.

 **"Then that mean it is not fit for consumption to the Floor Guardians. Most of all, the Supreme Beings. Again!"**

Finally, she made her first meal. Sous-Chef tasted it. He looked to Zero. **"I don't know Zero. What do you think? I think she is over boiled the meat a little."**

Zero tasted it. It can't be seen on his face. But he was disgusted. He took out his magic-fuelled weapon and shot to the pot. Vaporizing it in the process. **"Disgusting! Again!"**

Tuare curled up a little and nodded. She grabbed the knife again, but it seemed she was extremely tired. Her hands shook like an old lady. Zero shook his head seeing her clumsiness and examined her state **. "You are not fit to work today. Go rest. Tomorrow you can continue. Let's hope you will be not as clumsy as today."** He spat out his words with a bored tone. With that, he left.

Tuare fell her knees and tears started to pour from her eyes. Seeing her state Sous-Chief sighed and kneeled beside her and started to comfort her. **"Shh. It is alright…"**

Tuare looked at Sous-Chef with a tearful eye. She sipped. **"Why Zero-sama hate me so much?"** she asked in a trembling tone.

The myconid sighed and looked to the new maid. **"He does not hate you. He just… he just has difficulty showing he is caring. After all. His creator created him to always strive for perfection. If he does not care about you. He would just simply let you alone to do as you wish and in the end disappoint the Supreme Beings. What may lead your demise? Or simply eliminate you right away."**

 **"Really?"** asked Tuare with a still trembling tone.

Sous-Chef nodded **. "Really… You know he is using his free time to train you. Almost every day he only returning to teach you because Sebas-sama asked him and because deep inside he hoping he can shepherd you towards perfection."**

Tuare eyes widened. Then a hangdog expression moved on her face. **"I did not know..."**

 **"That's the truth…"** explained Sous-Chef.

She looked up to the mushroom man. **"Then! How can I make him and Sebas-sama proud!"**

Sous-Chef sighed. **"I can only give you one advice. Strive towards perfection. Do your best."**

Tuare nodded and tried to get up to practice even more. But she slumped back to the ground.

Sous-Chef sighed and shook his mushroom shaped head. **"But first. Rest. Tomorrow is an another day after all…"**

Meanwhile in Ainz's room.

Ainz just sat behind his work desk going through the reports what he missed during his absence. When he recognized something appearing before him. It was a label with a black background.

"Dark Spirit xXxIoweYOuxXx invaded your world." "Dark Spirit xXxPervySagexXx invaded your world."

He tilted his head. _"What the heck is this?"_ he thought.

He tilted his head as two unknown almost naked skinny figure appeared in his room. The two character skin were strangely colored night black, and a blood red aura surrounded their form. The two of them only wore a closed faced helmets, their underwear, and they held a broken two handed flaming greatsword in their hands.

The two figure placed something on the ground, and a scorching scar appeared on his floor. Then they respectfully bowed before Momonga. The leader of the Supreme Beings doesn't know what to do nodded back.

The two figure started to charge towards him using their greasewood to kill him. The eight Edged Assassin's immediately jumped out from the shadows and decapitated the invaders whose immediately crumbled into white dust and disappeared after Momonga's bodyguards killed them.

 **"Ainz-sama! You are alright?!"** asked one of the Assassin in a frightened tone.

Momonga raised his hand and reassured his bodyguards. **"I am fine…"**

 _"What the heck was this?"_ He used a few spells to reassure those scorching signs on his floor were not traps then walked towards them. He inspected it. It was an engraving.

 **"Eh…"** he gasped in shock, and his passive emotion suppression kicked.

 **'GIT GUD'**

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Well, this is for now!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this little piece of grammatical nightmare what I whipped out from my keyboard. :)**

 **Until nex time folks!**

 **In the next chapter:**

Somewhere in the Slaine Theocracy two hooded figure walked amongst an open desert area of the country. Suddenly they stopped.

 **"Creator-sama! I felt someone locked the space and time around us. Seemingly we are trapped in the time being."** said the male with a seemingly bored uncaring tone.

The other hooded figure tried to use her **[Message]** spell to contact her friend. **"Shit! It seems they also blocked every attempt to make contact with the outside world!"**

The two of them looked around and saw as multiple black robes, and mask wearing figure appeared seemingly from the nowhere. The masked figures started to stroll towards them slowly.

The two figure who stood in the middle of the circle take a fighting pose. One of them pulled out from the hiding of his robe two futuristic-looking pistols and aimed towards the robed figures. Occasionally changing targets like, he measures which one is the most efficient first target. The other one place her hand the handle of her black katana.

 **"Watch out them. I feel they are more than they look..."** said the female figure while measured the multiple approaching masked figure around her with a suspicious gaze.

The male nodded his head. " **Yes, Creator-sama!"**

Then... The female felt as something not right and something wet started to pour out from her abdomen under her armor. She looked down and saw a black blade what just pierced her stomach.

She started to feel the pain as the person behind her started to twist the blade in her back.

The male eyes widened under his hood and turned his head suddenly to his master's direction. Seeing the puncture wound, he yells. **"Esdeath-sama!"**

 **"Shit..."** was the last words what leave Esdeath mouth.

 **The only thing what remained is madness, agony, and fear...**


	24. Game Over? Insert Coin to Restart

**Thank you for reading my fanfic and giving me a chance.**

 **My mother language is not English, so please be patient about the grammatical issues.**

 **I don't own the** ** _Overlord_** **(** **オーバーロード** ** _Ōbārōdo_** **?) novel or anime series created by Kugane Maruyama.**

 **I would like to thank the excellent job what the Skythewood translator team done with the light novel translation.**

 **Without their hard and persistent work, I surely couldn't write this story.**

 **Please review it I know I will make mistakes what I will intend to correct and try to learn from my mistakes and improve myself.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Now let's continue our little story!**

* * *

A lone figure riding on a massive hamster stepped through the borders between the Slaine Theocracy and the Elf Kingdom. She wore a strange hooded long coat underneath that. A gray metallic exoskeleton with numerous joints what made her possible to move freely under a battle situation.

In the shadows, she was escorted by several. Leather armor wearing figures who were equipped with short bows and one-on-one handed swords what lazily hung on their sides. They were elves who escorted Raidyn the adamantine ranked adventurer.

True the elves of the great forest military wise did not have such military might, and neither have as much magic items as the Slaine Theocracy. But because of the dense forest and the dangerous beast what resided amongst the woods. The agile and subtle elves could easily use their guerrilla tactic to outmaneuver and kill the Theocracy soldiers one by one.

They escorted Raidyn exactly in the border of the forest. The leader of the escort gently landed beside the adventurer who rode on her faithful mount. Hamusuke.

He bowed. **"I am sorry Lady Raidyn. But this is the point where we can't go further… Are you sure you want to go this way? We could show you the border of the Dragon Kingdom. There is a much safer way through it."**

Raidyn jumped down from Hamusuke and patted the commander shoulder while smiled reassuringly. **"Don't worry chief. I will be fine. I wanted to explore a little bit a Theocracy anyway."**

The commander gasped. **"B-But Raidyn-sama! If those barbarians capture you…"** he clenched his fist while looked away. **"They will surely throw you in prison in best case… In worst case…"** he was silent for a moment. Remembering his former wife who was enslaved by the Slaine Theocracy soldiers. Unfortunately, when he and his squad managed to infiltrate their camp. His wife was already dead. Along with many more elf woman and children.

He looked back to Raidyn with a worried expression. **"… they will enslave you."** He bowed his head respectfully. **"Kain-sama would surely execute us if we let that. So, please I ask you thee your Majesty again! No, plead to you!"** he kneeled down before her. **"Please chose an another path."**

Raidyn smiled at him and patted his shoulder reassuringly again. **"Don't worry. I was in bigger trouble before. Besides… I am subtle as an elephant in a porcelain store."** She chuckled.

The commander of the little squad tilted his head with a confused expression. **"Elephant? If you may your majesty… Can you explain to me what kind of animal is an elephant is? I never heard about such creature."**

Esdeath chuckled. Leaned closer the man. Looked around suspiciously and whispered to him. **"The world subtlest and most silent creature. Even if it stands on your leg. You will never recognize it."**

 **"Ah! I see!"** the commander nodded with an uneasy expression on his face.

 **"But be aware… An elephant never forgets."** Noted Raidyn sarcastically. Bopp the chef's forehead. Then turned around. Hopped back on Hamusuke and left the confused scout squad commander behind.

The commander looked at her for a few moments with a confused expression. Then shook off his confusion and signed his squad. It is time to return their posts. Their country is still at war with the Theocracy after all. They need to keep their eyes open.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Somewhere in the Slaine Theocracy:**

After Esdeath left the border behind. She activated her anti-divination measurements and asked Shalltear to open a [Gate] and transport back Hamusuke to the sixth floor for further training. After all, in her current scouting mission, she would be only a hindrance.

First, Hamusuke was happy she could return the safety of Nazarick. Then she remembered what kind of horrors hide amongst the walls of Nazarick and opposed the idea. Saying she rather want to scout the surrounding with 'the Milady.'

But Esdeath only gently bopped her head and sent her back anyway. Saying it is for her own good and maybe there is a monster skulk around the corner. And maybe. But only 'maybe'… it will just wait the right moment when Esdeath is not watching and then swallow Hamusuke wholly.

You don't have to guess. Hamusuke immediately started to cover and pleaded to get her back to Nazarick. Despite the place was a lot more dangerous than their current location and her torturer has also resided there. At least in Nazarick no one eating her without Ainz or Esdeath's permission.

After Hamusuke had disappeared. Esdeath opened her inventory and withdrew a high-level item. It was a bland looking cloak with a hood. For appearance, the item was not much. But anyone who used identification magic on it could see. It was a legendary class item what was enchanted with further data crystals to generate a strong concealing field what can be turned in or out anytime by the user.

It was able to hide the wearer from anyone's gaze. Who is not using active high-level detector abilities or spells in the tenth tier of magic or did not have job class what was able to increase detection in such levels.

Using the item make it possible to blend in the surrounding in such degree. Esdeath would be able to walk in the royal treasury of E-Rantel and rob it without the guards or the security system was able to detect her and trigger an alarm.

After she equipped it, she immediately disappeared from the naked eye. The enchantment on the cloak, function wise resembled the [Perfect Unknowable] spell. The spell erased one's traces and sounds, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes.

Esdeath sighed and went to scout her surroundings. She has two days alone. Ok. Not alone. Her two plus person in her head and the red leather suit wearing idiot occasionally used to pop up. But mostly to flirt with her demonic side. Nothing more.

What bothered her he always started to eat pizza with pineapple. She too loved pineapple on the pizza, but at least Deadpool should eat normally and not try to push through his mask. Making everything a complete mess.

Aside from the people in her head. Hanzo and Eight legged Assassin units escorted her from the shadows.

She needed some time alone that for sure. She had enough about the constant prattling of the people around her. Of course, most of them not complained. No. Most of them invited her to parties. Offered her invitations, wine, food or even to sleep in their houses. The vassals and guardians never let her a little free time if she returned to Nazarick. Neither she could speak with them normally.

All of them used that ridiculous and annoying honorifics and bowed deeper that she thought it is possible. Every time they were talking to her. Seriously! The only normal people she spoke and did not use unnecessary honorifics or bowed in such degree they did not dare to even look at her. face Was Ainz, Ninya, Nfirea and the people who do not know her.

After all. No matter who she is now. In her previous life, she was an introvert program engineer who is rarely left her home. Not because she was paralyzed from her waist. In the 22nd century, it was not a big trouble. After all. There were exoskeletons what helped disabled persons to move again. Hell! There were even artificial limbs what can entirely substitute these functions. As well many war veterans used them.

She used such exoskeleton as well in her previous life. After all. Even she left her home sometimes. She did not like it of course. And she mostly worked from the safety of her home. But sometimes even she needed to discuss business or go to the doctor. Or similar things.

She severed all connections and messaged to everyone. Only disturb her if Nazarick is under siege. She scouted for a while. And she must admit. It was a beautiful day. She only walked around. Enjoying the shining sun rays. Occasionally walking in the cities and the villages what she found under her scouting mission.

Using her shapeshifting abilities shifting into human form without heterochromatic eyes. She changed her face as well her bodily proportions as well. Now she had golden blonde hair. Shining blue eyes and she was a little bit taller than her usual appearance. Around 170 cm.

Of course, while she strides the streets of the city she disabled her cloak concealing function so she could interact with others.

She only wore her divine class magic ring what concealed her true nature and power. So she seemed a simple human who is just doing her own business.

Under her time as a regular citizen. She shopped and browsed the various goods what the traders offered. Of course, only for an experimental purpose. Seeing what this country and its people can offer to Nazarick.

Most of the people of the Slaine Theocracy seemed nice. No different than the people of the Kingdom of Re-Estize or in the Elf Kingdom. Reasonably. She did not know the other country people because she was never there. But what Momonga told her about the Dragon Kingdom. It seemed there are everywhere bad and good people in equal amount.

Just like back in Earth. It seemed no matter what world. The duality of the human nature remained.

The only differences what she saw were the well-equipped constantly patrolling knights on the streets, the city seemed much safer than E-Rantel, and the streets were much cleaner than back in the Kingdom. ( In YGGDRASIL standards the gears of the guards was equal with trash.)

The city seemed luxurious and cleaner compared to E-Rantel. At least if you looked the place where the common folk lived. The district where mostly the nobles lived were as luxurious if not even more than E-Rantel.

Fortunately, it was Sunday. At least it seemed it was the equal of Sunday of this world. Because the streets were crowded by the traders whose offered their various cheap wares. It was a little more expensive than in E-Rantel, but it seemed the wares were much higher quality than back in the Kingdom. Maybe it would be wise to send Sebas and Solution here to collect information and buy here the newly developed spells instead relying on the Magical Association back in the kingdom. This country as well the Re-Estize kingdom have a magician guild. Maybe there is more information than in her resident country.

The other interesting thing was the denizen's faith. She heard about the six gods what the Slaine Theocracy worshipping. And from the description what Sylphine the Elf Kingdom archmage told her. Those six deities scarcely resembled players from YGGDRASIL.

But what was more intriguing that was the dogmas of the faith. For example, in the city where she walked around. The bells rung six times a day and every person. Even the guards kneeled down and started to pray towards their deities. Not wanting to cause ruckus she did the same. Bowed down her head and mimicked them. Not because she was religious. No in reality. She did not believe any person or deity who was soo arrogant to call itself a god.

Aside from that. She visited a few temples. It seemed in every major city there was six of them. Most likely every deity got one. She visited all six of them. Not because she was a believer as said before. But because she was curious and always liked the architecture of the old world.

In the Earth, she had no such chance. She also asked a few questions from the priest whom gladly answered her numerous questions. Hoping they found a new lamb in their herd.

True it was general knowledge. But it was more than Demiurge and Zero collected when they started to collect those 'Chimera Lambs' to their experiments. Of course, Demiurge and Zero were very practical and effective. Still, missed the finesse to collect this general information's what could truly decide the battle won or lose.

If they will face the Theocracy in the future. They will need this general information. With it. Maybe they could even conquer the whole country without even have to move their pinkie. Simply by using the people belief in their gods. After that. It will be easy to take over the country and weed out the resistance.

Practically. The common people will do that instead of them. Religion actually was pretty useful when it comes to controlling and manipulating the masses. A few good placed words. The reinterpretation of their so-called holy text. And they would even slit their own new-born throat or eat it alive. At least. The most zealous ones.

The other thing what she saw were slaves. Mostly employed by the nobles what she saw. Most of them were treated horribly and were seriously thin because of their malnutrition.

Her angelic side wanted to help. Her demonic side simply enjoyed the view. And she was on an undercover mission. So she simply shut they plead out of her head. Concentrating on her mission and tried to get out most from her free time.

In the market square. Countless cages stood and were filled with various race slaves. Mostly elves. But in separate cages can be seen a few Beastman whose were despite their bruised state. Growled and roared to the people outside of their cage. Wanting to scare them away. Most people, of course, looked away and went to their own way with a scared face.

But few of them have the courage to throw them rotted fruits and vegetables. Mostly the children whom most likely does not know what are they really doing. Esdeath was disgusted. According to her. No matter the race. All being born with freedom. No one deserved to be a slave.

But now she can't do anything about the situation. But when the time comes. Everything will change in this country. For better or worse for their denizens. Change is painful. But without pain. There is no gain.

Esdeath knows if they will start to expand. Her free time will be reduced to zero. Fortunately, the gold, silver and copper coins what she gained from her adventurer work were universal. So she could use it to shopping. Not as she liked it.

If she saw something. Not stared at it for hours and walked around in circles like most woman. No, she was a man in her previous life and used to buy everything the shortest amount of time as possible. Following the most efficient shopping pattern.

It was already lunch, and she felt she needs to eat something. Not as she needed ever eat anything due her race were able to sustain itself without food or drink. And thanks to her Magic Eater job class she could even eat her own magic and gain the buff from it. The fact why she still eats daily base because she gets used to eating once a while. It was the remains of her human side. And after all... she was in a foreign country. So it was sensible to try out at least their cuisine.

As she walked in the crowded streets, she spotted a good looking Inn. The inn was quite crowded but actually pretty well furnished. At least it seemed it is from outside.

She looked up to the tavern sign what showed it was indeed a tavern.

She walked in still shrouded with her cloak. When she entered. For a moment, the bartender looked in the direction of the door. Then looked back to clean the bottle what he held in his hand.

Near the door, there was a small table with an overdue book on the top of it. Behind it, a neatly clothed gentleman stood.

She walked to the gentleman. Removed her hood. **"I would like a table for one person."**

The man measured her for a moment. Her cloak was seemed pretty bland. But her clothes underneath that seemed first-grade travel clothes. Maybe she is a traveling noble and just did not want to get too much attention.

 _"Yes, judging from her beautiful face she must be some rich noble daughter who wants to travel the world before she will be married."_ Thought the doorkeeper and nodded.

 **"Milady… may I know your name?"** inquired the man.

Esdeath first furrowed her brows. But then realized why he is asking it. It was a pretty elegant place after all. Maybe it is needs booking to eat there. First, she did not want to come here. But maybe there is some normal food. Of course, she still had a few portion of meal in her inventory what Zero personally prepared her. But she wanted to try out new things as said before.

She has to try. If she fails she simply searches an another place.

So, she used her alias. **"Casca Griffith."**

The suit-wearing gentleman looked through the names. Both in the G and the C letter. After all. There are countries where people used to write different order their names. But he found it nowhere.

He looked up to her. **"Milady there are no name Casca Griffith on the list. May you want to reserve a table or you waiting for someone?"**

 **"No, I am only for myself. Are you sure there is no safe table for one person?"**

The butler suited man shook his head. **"No, my lady. I am afraid there is none in the moment. May you want to reserve a table?"**

She sighed. **"Well, what a shame. It seems I need an another place where I could spend the gold coins what father gave me."** Esdeath placed her full purse to the small table. And let the man saw the shining gold coins in it.

The Butler uniformed man was a little sour he had to send out this young gal. But he knows very well the consequences if he let himself bribe. The last one who accepted bribery from foreigners were immediately fired without payment. And he still has a family who he had to feed.

He bowed slightly. **"I am sorry my Lady. But according to the rules, no one can enter without booking or recommendation."**

She sighed and nodded. **"Ah… What a shame. Maybe next time."**

Of course, she could easily use an item or her [Mind Hacking] ability to change the memories of the Butler looking man. But as in Momonga's case. It immensely drains her. And she needs to be alone with the man to do it. Not speaking about. She is completely defenseless while she does that.

Not that it is mattered. She was only curious about the food what they serve in this luxurious tavern.

She left and went to eat somewhere else. She recognized she was followed by an unknown figure. Of course, she already knew she was constantly followed around by the five eight edged assassins and five Hanzo.

Hanzo is a humanoid ninja-type monster whose level is over 80. It's skilled in countering stealth. She always thought Ainz really worried too much about her. It was a simple scouting and her free time after all. Even when she was constantly followed by those stealth units.

She ordered the stealth units to not do anything without she ordered them. So, they remained put for the time being. She continued her strolling in the city for the end of the day. She stopped near the fountain of the main square.

It was strange. No one was in the plaza. The magical lamps dimmed peacefully. Esdeath sighed and sat down one of the benches. She looked up to the night sky. Then started to smile. **"You can come out now. I know you are here…"**

The figure did not answer just watched her further. **"Please, would you kindly come out from the shadows? You followed me all day. It was amusing in the beginning. But it became boring quite fast."**

A figure stepped out from the shadows. She wore an exquisite looking silver armor. On her back, a huge cross-shaped war scythe hung. Inspecting her closer she had heterochromia, for both her eyes and hair. Her hair color is silver in half, while the other half side is black.

On her back, she is wearing a black cape.

It seemed some kind of item what hid her away from the naked eye. But for Esdeath she was completely visible.

 **"How long do you know I following you?"** she asked.

 **"Since you started following me. Since I started browsing goods at the morning**." She answered while inspected the sky.

 **"Hmm. I am impressed. Not even the captain was able to sense me when I am wearing the cape of the Six."**

 **"Then your captain is either closing his eyes, or he is blind."** She answered.

The unknown woman closed her eyes and nodded approvingly while a wide smile settled on her face. **"Most likely. He is a very bland guy after all."**

 **"Hmm. Bosses used to be like that after all… the night sky is beautiful. Would like to watch it together?"** she asked politely.

She shook her head. **"Tempting offer. But I am not here for that. I am here to test your strength."**

 **"Why do you think I am strong?"** asked Esdeath suspiciously.

 **"You spotted me in the crowd while I wore my cape. "**

She rolled her eyes. **"And? Maybe I have talent what made me capable of seeing through invisibility. Anyway… It is pretty rude challenge someone in a fight without even state your name. Don't you think?"** Esdeath turned her towards her lazily.

She smirked. **"You first."**

Esdeath sighed. **"Very well… I am Casca Griffith."** She stood up and bowed slightly. **"It is good to meet you, Miss?"**

 **"Zeshi. Zeshi Zetsumei."**

 **"So… Zeshi. Can I call you Zeshi?"** she asked.

 **"Of course. If I can call you Casca."**

 **"You can. Why not? So… Why are you want to fight me? I may be good at detecting people. But I am not that strong. I am quite inexperienced in the close ranged fight."**

Zesshi smiled. **"You can say whatever you want. But you can't cover up that mighty presence. That killing intent what you radiated towards me when you looked at my direction afternoon. The killing intent of a mighty warrior. Even I started to tremble when I felt it."** She explained.

 _"Shit! I really did that? I was careless. Why not this Divine Class concealment ring can't conceal Killing intent?"_ She rolled her eyes. _"Of course you dumb! Because it is not really dependent on the person strength but his/her battle aura what came of his/her battle experience, in other words, it is projected emotion wave. I made a mistake when I tried to scare her with an aimed killing intent wave. Bad! Bad Esdeath!"_ she scolded herself.

Esdeath sighed. **"Look… I don't really want to fight. I just want to enjoy my freedom. Just staring the stars, enjoying the view and just traveling the world. I don't really like fighting."**

Zesshi smiled. **"What a shame. You will be under the necessity."**

 **"Zesshi… Please don't. I don't really want anyone of us being injured. I am not proficient in healing magic. And seeing your gear. You are as well more offense than support."**

 _"Besides that… You have scrap gear…"_ thought Esdeath after she measured Zesshi's gear. It was far surpassed anything that she saw in this world. Still… it was a bunch of level eighty-five and ninety. Legendary and artifact level gear. With badly optimized data crystals. There was only one divine class item amongst them. Her chest plate.

What was strange. Her face strangely resembled the elf king's face. Maybe she is his daughter, and he sent her after her. After Esdeath beat him to a pulp and refused his offer. Or it was only a simple coincidence. Well she wore different face than Raidyn's so it must be a coincidence.

Esdeath looked back to the skies while smiled. **"Don't you want to watch the sky instead of fighting? It is really nice."**

Zesshi slowly grabbed her cross-shaped weapon handle and pulled out from its holder. **[Message]: "Attention Hanzo units. And Assassin units. Don't attack her. I want to test her capabilities if she decides to attack me."**

 **[Message]: "Yes, Esdeath-sama. As you wish!"** replied the leader of the assassin squad.

Zesshi grabbed something from her pocket and threw it up. It was a crystal ball like item. Esdeath recognized it. It was the [Crystal ball of absolute Illusion]. The item created a field of absolute illusion what made every spectator inside and outside of the field under certain level think there are no one around them.

It made them believe there are no one there and the area is perfectly safe. Of course with Zesshi's and Esdeath's level they could see through such things easily.

 **[Message]: "Units. Keep the civilians and if possible the Theocracy forces out of the area. We don't want unnecessary casualties."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish Esdeath-sama."**

Zesshi pulled out her weapon from its leather sheath. **"So… Shall we begin? I hope you are not a disappointment. I am itching for a good fight."**

 _"[Greater Possibility Detection]"_ Zesshi activated her martial art. Then her eyes widened. _"What! Impossible! Such killing intent can't belong to a simple human. But what is this feeling? When I look at her, I feel… I never felt such thing before… Only in my… Childhood. Yes, this is the feeling of fear. The feeling of uncertainty. The feeling what I so long longed for! If you were a man… We maybe are together…"_ she smirked.

Esdeath rolled her eyes. **"It is really necessary? I really don't want to fight…"**

Zesshi squinted her eyes and leaped towards Esdeath. Leaving a small crater in her wake. She was unreasonably strong compared to anyone who she meets in this world. A little above Kain. Around level 85-86. At least at first glance.

For a naked eye, Zesshi moved so fast she was untraceable. Only after images showed the place where she was before. Of course, she still seemed sluggish for Esdeath who was one of the strongest players back in YGGDRASIL.

But if she wants to play. She lets her play. Zesshi appeared before her and with a strong yet controlled slice she tried to slice Esdeath at the half with her double War scythe. Strength, technique and speed wise she was under Cocytus whom Esdeath used to spar daily base when she is back in Nazarick.

Unfortunately, because of Cocytus new responsibility with the Lizardman village, their spars become rarer and rarer with each passing day.

Esdeath only stepped away from Zesshi's strikes. One strike almost sliced Esdeath at half of course if that would happen Zesshi most likely slice her own arm because of the Vector Shield what Esdeath passively kept up.

She stepped away lazily from her strikes. But she knows. Whatever Zesshi is doing while trying to hit her. She is only testing her. It was not her real strength.

This little game continued approximately for a whole minute. When an unnaturally wide smirk settled on Zesshi's face. She kicked towards Esdeath what she blocked crossing her arms. But before the kick could reach her she deactivated her passive [Vector Shield] to not injure her opponent. From the strength behind the kick, she slipped back a few meters.

Not because the strength behind the kick was so strong. But because it would be strange if she did not even budge from such strike. **"[Superior Gale Acceleration]!"** Zesshi activated her martial art and disappeared from the naked eye. She appeared behind Esdeath and placed her double-edged war scythe before her throat.

 **"You are good. I must admit that. Please accept my congratulations. But I will end this now. You are too dangerous to let you live."**

 **[Message]: "Esdeath-sama! Please give us the order, and we will terminate her!"**

 **[Message]: "I ordered you! Stand down!"**

 **[Message]: "As you wish. But I must warn you. Military units entered in the area. They were led by a stronger person around level 65-70 he is accompanied by a person around level 30-35. Do you wish us to eliminate them? Or lead them away?"**

 **[Message]: "Let them in. Maybe they are the companions of this woman. We are not here to organize bloodbath."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish."** The Hanzo and Eight Edged Assassin units bowed in the shadow.

Esdeath lazily glanced back to the person who held a scythe to her throat. **"You say I am dangerous. Still… You are the one who is holding a scythe before an armless person. This is just… funny…"**

 **"I apologize because of that. Don't worry. I will embed your face in my mind. You were a worthy opponent."** Zesshi bowed her head in respect. **"But if you are truly strong. You can either repel my scythe or slip out the cold embrace of death."**

Zesshi started to move her scythe to decapitate Esdeath. Esdeath quickly grabbed her shinobigatana what she held on her waist. In a leather sheath. It was a legendary level weapon. What kept close to herself if she needed a quick defensive weapon.

Zesshi weapon being an artifact level item has no chance against her weapon.

Esdeath placed the short ninja sword between her throat and the sharp edge of her opponent weapon. She twisted it a little bit and slipped out from the hole between the edge of the scythe and her opponent. Then with a flip, she strikes towards Zesshi with her blade.

Zesshi quickly held her weapon handle before herself to block the strike. From the strike what Esdeath stroke the handle, Zesshi slipped back leaving a mark on the ground.

She eyed her behind her weapon. **"Well, that was unexpected. You are better than I thought. Tell me. How much you hold back?"**

 **"And you?"** Esdeath held up hr short sword before herself in a reverse position.

A happy smile moved on Zesshi's face. **"Enough to measure your power."**

 **"And? What do you think? Shall we start or rather you accept my previous propose and let away this foolish fight. I have no mod to fight tonight."** She changed her posture to resting.

 **"What a shame… You will be under of necessity to do it."**

Esdeath tilted her head. **"What do you mean by that?"**

 **"You know the fate of the strong. Don't you? Boredom… I who was always strongest since my childhood. Always crave towards challenges. But the head priests never let me out."** she spat to the ground with disgust. **"He always just says to guard that stupid treasury."** She gritted her teeth and looked away. **"You don't know how boring is that! How I suffer day after day. Wondering if there are a stronger person than me! Wondering how the outside world changed in my long watch. I longed for the challenge! I longed for someone who can finally beat me! Then…"** she pointed at Esdeath.

 **"You came. You don't know how quickly my heart started to beat when you shot that amount of killing intent towards me!"**

Esdeath sighed. **"I completely understand you. But… if you wanted to fight… why not come to me personally and ask it. It was just simply rude…"**

Zesshi bowed her head approvingly. **"I apologize because of that. Please forgive me."**

Esdeath nodded. **"So… Do you want to spar? We can spar a few rounds if you want. Of course, if it's no problem to you if we wreck this square."**

A sadistic smile curled on Zesshi's face. **"I would be delighted. And no. It is not a problem. The denizens of the Theocracy pay enough taxes to renovate this area."**

 **[Message]: "Esdeath-sama. The high-level person is watching you and that woman."**

 **[Message]: "Let them… Only take action if they try to use items what you deem dangerous to me."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish."**

Zesshi and Esdeath took a stance. **"[Body Strengthening], [Greater Capacity Building]."** Zesshi used her martial art to strengthen her body.

 **"No magic…"** said Esdeath.

Zesshi nodded approvingly. **"Let's start!"** shouted the heterochromatic eyed woman and lunged towards Esdeath. Esdeath did the same.

The strike followed strike as the two of them clashed. Esdeath knowing what the meaning of boredom. She decided to entertain her opponent a little bit.

As strike followed strike. It seemed they flashed in and out to existence. Leaving small craters in their wake. Esdeath used her small ninja sword. Zesshi used her double headed war scythe. It was truly the fight between warriors. Respecting each other both of them withdraw herself from using any kind of magic.

Only using their skills in the fight. If anyone could follow their movement. They would be in awe seeing the elegant movements and perfect clashes of the two woman.

As their weapons collided, they caused miniature shockwaves. A minute later the whole square was completely ruined due to the two sides raw power.

 **"[Greater Ability Boost]! [Cutting Edge]!"** Zesshi activated her martial arts further increasing the pressure of the fight. Then following it with a downward strike.

Esdeath stepped away from the strike. She must admit. The fight was quite enjoyable and let her grab more control over her huge power.

In the side-lines several guards and two people who wore strange armor watched them. **"Captain! Don't you want to stop them?"**

 **"Let Zesshi live herself out a little bit. She was quite restless in the last days. And if she found a good playmate. Let her play… It will be easier to handle her later."**

 **"But the square…"** the figure beside the captain looked back at the ruined square with a concerned expression.

 **"It does not matter. Besides that, We in dire need of new members. After we encountered with that vampire. Our numbers have lessened."** Answered the captain.

The captain has the androgynous features of a young man with long black hair and sharp red eyes. He wears an ornate armor and uses a humble-looking spear.

 **"Are you sure? How do you know we can trust her?"** the person beside him was a young looking short man. He has medium brown hair with green eyes. He has the typical unique equipment of the Black Scripture, wielding what seems to be a rapier with a spiral pattern, a cape with an alarm clock pattern and a miniature top hat.

He owed the second seat of the Black Scripture and the alias. Time Turbulence. Most people who fought with him never saw the tomorrow. And according to his companions. He could control time to a minimal degree.

The captain looked back to the fight, and a smile settled on his face. It was once disturbing and strange for Time Turbulence. He never saw smiling his always serious captain. **"What do you think? We trusted you when we recruited you?"**

His eyes widened. Then nodded understandingly **. "I see…"**

The fight continued one more minute. The whole square was a complete mess because of the damage what the two person clashes caused. They even made collapse a few buildings.

 **"What do you think? Which one will win the fight?"** asked Time.

The captain glanced at him. **"Honestly? I don't know. I never saw anyone who could keep up with Zesshi if she goes all out. Neither of them using magic…"**

 **"Maybe they agreed they only use their skills."**

The captain nodded. **"Possible."**

 **"What do you think Captain? What will the Cardinals say to Zesshi when we bring her back?"**

 **"Well, she is most likely scolded for hours. How careless from her to leave the treasury while fully equipped with the items of the Six."** Answered the Captain of the Black Scripture.

Time nodded. Then a smile settled on his face. Then started to laugh happily. **" It is enough just imagining the angry glares and faces what they will show Zesshi made me laugh."**

 **"Hey… A little more respect. They are the Cardinals of the Six."** scolded him the captain of the Black Scripture.

 **"Sorry… You know I did not mean any bad things."**

The captain nodded.

Then the captain of the Black Scripture decided it's time to take action. He knows without martial arts he had no chance to stop the two. So he activated his martial arts. " **[Superior Capacity Building], [Greater Ability Boost], [Body Strengthening]!"** orange colored aura blinked out of his body for a moment.

Back in the fight.

Esdeath still entertained Zesshi. Both of them were full of cuts and bruises. Zesshi due Esdeath found holes in her defense. Esdeath because she let herself cut and hit meanwhile turned off her passive defense and nullifications.

After all, … It would be strange if she were unscathed after such a battle.

Zesshi panted. Esdeath imitated panting. **"You are good… Very good! I never felt such thrill in my life!"**

Esdeath smiled then bowed comically. **"I am glad I can entertain you."** She raised her blade before herself.

 **"No one ever made me go all out. You just bring out the best of me! Can you tell me again your name?"** both of them took a resting position.

She smiled. **"Casca Griffith. As your service."**

Zesshi smiled. Then wiped away the blood from her mouth **. "One last clash. Will decide the battle. Prepare yourself."**

Both of them took a stance. The air electrified from the two warrior presence and the pressure what they emitted. Both Time and the guards almost fainted.

 **"[Shukuchi Kai** ]!" Zesshi activated the technique what made her able to move in any direction with a flash without moving her leg.

They propelled towards each other.

Zesshi appeared behind Esdeath.

 **"[Secret Technique: Eightfold Dragon Destroyer]"** eight strong and impossibly fast strikes flew towards Esdeath. Zesshi developed this technique in case if she had to fight against dragon lords.

Esdeath answered by hastily turning around and using her blade works to block Zesshi strikes.

Zesshi eyes suddenly widened in surprise then squinted her eyes. **"[Secret Technique: Mighty Dragon Slasher]!"**

Esdeath stepped away from the strike. The energy behind the strike spreader in three directions from the edges of the War Scythe and destroyed everything in its way. Collapsing multiple building in the process.

As she stepped away. She flashed closer to Zesshi and head-butted her. What made Zesshi stepping back for a moment. She gritted her teeth out of pain then started to smirk.

The two of them lunged towards each other again. But before they could clash again the captain appeared between the two of them and used his martial art. **"[Fortress of Gaya]"**

As the two weapons collided with the simple looking spear, it repelled them.

Zesshi and Esdeath looked at his direction. **"What are you doing! We are in the middle of the fight!"** shouted Zesshi angrily as she glared to her captain.

 **"You should know why I am here! You left the treasury with the artifacts just to play around. Don't you have shame?"**

Zesshi looked away **. "You know why I did that…"**

The captain sighed. " **You know what will happen when you face with the Cardinals?"**

Zesshi smiled and looked back the young looking man. **"I know very well. And I don't care. First time in my life. I felt the thrill of the battle. No punishment can take that away from me."**

The captain sighed again. Then turned to Esdeath **." Who are you? Are you God-kin?"** he inquired.

Esdeath tilted her head with a confused expression. Her golden curls moved with her head. **"God-kin? What is a God-kin?"**

 **[Message]: "Esdeath-sama. I arrived your position. Do you wish me to eliminate these pests?"** asked Zero.

 **[Message]: "No. We can still use them. Don't touch them without my or Ainz-san permission."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish."**

The captain bowed his head. **"God-kins are the descendant of gods also known as players and the owner of inhuman strength and abilities. Such as us and you."** He pointed at her.

 _"Players are gods? What a bullshit…"_ she thought as she rolled her eyes sarcastically.

 **"Me descendant of some kind of god? Pfft"** She snorted **. "You speak nonsense Long Hair-san. I am a simple traveler with a little bit more strength than others."** She looked at the captain with an expression of the one who is looking someone who just said some bullshit.

Her strange expression made the captain look away uneasily **. "Still. As the Captain of the Black Scripture. It is my task to recruit powerful individuals into our ranks. And with this little show. You proved you are worthy to join us. So what do you say?"**

 **"Excuse me for asking this. But what the hell is the Black Scripture?"** she asked vulgarly.

The captain nodded **. "I see your confusion. Answering your question. We are the secret Black OPS units of the Slaine Theocracy. The strongest among the strongest. Our task is to eliminate the threats what lies beyond the borders of the Slaine Theocracy and to protect mankind from its enemies. Wherever they residing."**

Esdeath nodded. **"I see…"**

Zesshi grabbed her shoulders. She looked like an excited school girl. **"Please join us! If you join. We can spar every day! Finally, my days of boredom will be over! I see you want it too!"**

Esdeath sighed. **"Sorry. I can't do that. Not yet… I still have places to explore. Maybe… if you give me some time to think…"**

Zesshi bowed down her head with a disappointed expression.

The captain nodded. He searched something under his armor. And pulled it out. It was a closed envelope. **"I understand. In any case. If you change your mind. Look for the Cardinal of the Earth in the Cathedral of the Six. In the Capital."** He handed it to Esdeath.

She nodded. **"I will…"**

The captain bowed his head respectfully.

Esdeath looked around. **"Well… we wrecked the place that for sure. I hope I don't have to pay for it. Because I don't have such amount of money."** she smirked.

 **"Don't worry. The Theocracy will pay for it this time."** Said the captain then started to glare at Zesshi. **"But next time if you want to spar with someone. Just invite the person one of our private sparring areas."**

Zesshi smiled. **"Yes, that would be a good idea."**

The captain shook his head with a tired expression **. "Well, guys. It was a pleasure to meet you. But I have places to explore…"** with that Esdeath turned around and walked away amongst the ruins of the square.

Time ran to his captain. **"Captain! Why are you let her walk away?"**

The captain smiled. **"We can't force anyone to work with us. Either she chooses it or refuses it. If we would try to force her. She and Zesshi surely wreck the whole city. No one wants that."**

Time looked at Zesshi with an uneasy expression. Zesshi only smirked. **"True. I felt she is holding herself back. As well as I."**

When time looked back in Casca's direction, she was nowhere can be found. Zesshi only smiled. Knowing there is someone out there who as strong as her. _"Such a shame she is a woman."_ She thought. Shook her head. And headed back to the treasury.

As Esdeath walked through the streets, she meets Zero one of the dark alley. Her servant stepped out from the shadows and kneeled down. **"Creator-sama. It is good to see you in good health."**

She patted Zero's head. The automation NPC face curled to smile. Then looked up to his god.

 **"So… What's up Zero-san?"** asked Esdeath playfully.

 **"I scouted the surrounding and collected every possible information in this city. I am ready to depart."**

She nodded. **"Yes, that would be the best."** Of course, she could use [Greater Invisibility] or another concealing spell, but she pitied to waste mana on it.

Zero nodded, and the two of them left the city. After this. The two of them scouted the region and collected information. I don't have to say. Zero really enjoyed spending time with his creator.

They even dined together, and he himself prepared the food for his master. It was like he living his dream.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Two days later: Slaine Theocracy: Dessert Area:**

Somewhere in the Slaine Theocracy two hooded figure walked amongst an open desert area. The last two days were quite uneventful. In other words, Boring and bland. They only walked place to place. Scouted the area and collected information.

Suddenly they stopped. And looked around. Feeling and unknown presence appeared and cut them away from all forms of communication with the outside word. And feeling they were in some kind of field what makes them unable to use time space abilities.

 **"Creator-sama! I felt someone locked the space and time around us. Seemingly we are trapped in the time being."** said Zero with an apparently bored uncaring tone.

The other hooded figure is trying to use her **[Message]** spell to contact her friend. **"Shit! It seems they also blocked every attempt to make contact with the outside world!"**

The two of them looked around and saw as multiple black robes, and mask wearing figure appeared seemingly from the nowhere. Around them, a golden colored dome emerged seemingly from the nowhere. Outside of the dome. In its four sides, four black-robed figure stood holding forward their hands. Supplying the force field with energy. The other masked figures started to stroll towards them slowly.

The two figure who stood in the middle of the circle take a fighting pose. One of them pulled out from the hiding of his robe two futuristic-looking pistols and aimed towards the robed figures. Occasionally changing targets like, he measures which one is the most efficient first target. The other one places her hand the handle of her black katana what hung on her waist.

 **"Watch out them. I feel they are more than they look..."** said the female figure while measured the multiple approaching masked figure around her with a suspicious gaze.

The male nodded his head. " **Yes, Creator-sama!"**

 **"** **Measure the force field around us. Use your abilities. Find a way to break it. Then we can call reinforcements from Nazarick."**

He nodded. **"** **On it."**

Then... The female felt as something not right and something wet started to pour out from her abdomen under her armor. She looked down and saw a black blade what just pierced her stomach.

The blade holding person stepped out from the shadow. She started to feel the pain as the person behind her started to twist the blade in her back.

Zero's widened under his hood and turned his head suddenly to his master's direction. Seeing the puncture wound, he yells. **"Esdeath-sama!"**

Esdeath gritted her teeth. The blade in her stomach started to smolder reacting to her [Vector Shield] started to counter attack it the corrosive blade.

She grabbed the sword and head-butted the figure backward. **"[Flash]"**

She teleported away from the figure and faced him. The injury on her stomach slowly started to close. Zero flashed beside her and covered her back. **"Who the heck are you? What do you want?"**

The figure wore a mask what half smiled half showed a sad expression. Two crimson lights dimmed in its eye holes.

The masked figure stood up from the momentary confusion and chuckled. **"What do we want? Of course, your elimination."** He gestured with his hand.

 **"What did I ever did to you? If it's an old grievance. Then let Zero go and settle down between each other."**

 **"Creator-sama! I stand with you no matter what!"** Zero aimed his guns to the figure.

 **"If I let him go he immediately call uppon us the whole Nazarick. That would be not fortunate."**

Esdeath gritted her teeth. **"So be it."**

 **[Message]: "Hanzo and Eight Edged Assassin units. Every one of you inside of the force field?"**

 **[Message]: "One Hanzo and two Eight Edged Assassin units missing Esdeath-sama. We can't contact them. Maybe because of the interference what this field generate."**

 **[Message]:** She nodded. **"I see… I assume in such cases they follow the protocol and warn either Ainz or Albedo."**

 **[Message]: "Yes, Esdeath-sama."**

 **[Message]: "Let's hope they will be not killed before that."**

She glanced outside of the force field and saw how multiple robed figures are fighting the desperate Hanzo and Eight edged assassin units. And it seemed they are losing badly.

 **"What do we want? Of course to correct a mistake. To patch a bug in the system. Nothing else."** The person glared at her behind his heterochromatic mask.

Esdeath gritted her teeth. Raised her sword and pointed at the figure. The person who faced her did the same and raised his sword. **"So you finally decided… splendid!"**

 **"Show me what you got…"** Esdeath whispered. Light surrounded her, and she equipped her divine class gear.

The air scorched around her as miniature lightning started to strike out from her armor. Two pairs of black and light energy wings sprouted from her back showing her divine status.

 **"Zero. Do you really want to fight? You know. Maybe I can cover your escape."**

 **"Yes, creator-sama. I created to protect you after all."**

She smiled and nodded. **"That's my boy... So be it. Attack pattern forty-seven."**

Zero stopped for a moment, applied the settings what the attack pattern needed and took an another stance. His legendary and artifact level gear started to materialize on him. Encasing him in a black colored exoskeleton.

The masked figure still waited for her. They both took a stance.

 **"[Dark Slayer Stance]"** Esdeath took up her sword stance and changed her posture.

Her opponent did the same. His stance does not resemble anything that Esdeath saw before.

They lunged forward each other and started to fight.

Strike after strike followed. Meanwhile Zero did his best to use his scientific guns and fend off the attackers. No humans or any other entities could possibly follow them as they clashed.

Zero as well his master flashed in an out from existence. They were followed by the other masked figures as they tried to hit them.

Sill. They were barely able to catch up with them. Except of course the figure who clashed with Esdeath. From first it seemed the two of them are in equal terms of strength. None of them could overcome the other.

Despite their best effort, it seemed even with Zero's abilities. He could not hold back his opponents endless waves. Who's slowly started to overwhelm him as newer and newer ones appeared seemingly from the nowhere?

It seemed the impossible soon happening. The masked figure who fought with Esdeath seemed to start to overwhelm her. Despite her best efforts to fend him off the best as she can. Under a minute they suffered and hit each other by numerous times.

Esdeath evaded an another attack. **"[Activate Ability: Greater Parrying Strike]."** The strange thing was the next. Despite her [Vector Shield] and her passive redirection worked with full capacity. The figure before her seemed to use the same redirection to counter her ability. That means her opponent also used the [Awakened Accelerator] and Esper job classes.

Only those and a few other job classes could nullify the effect of the passive [Vector Shield]. And she only knew a few people who had those in all the nine realms of YGGDRASIL.

She knows. If she does not find something out soon. She will be either had to use her ultimate abilities. That mean she had to use either her Awakened state or Transcended state. The force field around them rippled and shook as they fought with each other.

Her opponent strikes were a little bit faster than the ones Cocytus, and she felt every time they clashed she want to stop a metaphorical train with her hands.

 ** _"King… if this goes on. You have no other choice just to use your ultimate's… are you sure you are not want to give us the reins?"_** Offered her devil side with a seductive tone.

 _"Not now! I am concentrating! Leave me alone!"_

 ** _"Pff… Once I want to help you, and you refused. Never mind… You're funeral… Once your energy will be gone. I will take your place. Beat this guy… then simply take the throne of Nazarick…"_** she chuckled.

 _"This is why I will not lose."_ She continued her fight.

She pushed away her opponent. Raised her free hand.

 **"[Maximize Ability: Summon Nephealem Destroyer]. [Maximize Ability: Summon Nephealem Destroyer]., [Maximize Ability: Summon Nephealem** **Annihilator** **], [Maximize Ability: Summon Nephealem Annihilator]"**

The aether particles started to organize and from the nothingness started to emerge four menacing looking armored figure with glowing eyes and six energy wings. They were Nephealem Destroyers and Nephealem Annihilators. Esdeath highest level summons. They were all level 90 and excelled in attack power. However, their defensive abilities were only at a level seventy NPC.

The destroyers were close ranged units and have higher offensive stats. Meanwhile, the annihilators have support and magical abilities and were mostly ranged units.

The only disadvantage to summon them was they cost around two percent experience from the current level.

She turned towards them hastily. **"Help Zero fend off the attackers!"**

The four of them bowed their head and immediately jumped into action.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Nazarick:**

A person wearing black gown edged with golden and violet edges stretched on his king sized bed.

Currently Momonga not in mission in the dragon country. He enjoyed his little free time. Just lying on his bed in his room and staring the cellar of his dark room. Due his undead sight made him possible to see just perfectly fine even in the darkest night. He could see everything around himself.

This little activity helped him to ease his mind. True because of his undead nature his body can't feel physical exhaustion anymore. He can still suffer because of his mind don't yet adapted his lack of need to sleep and his constant overwork.

Suddenly he heard a desperate message entered his mind. **[Message]: "Ainz-sama! Esdeath-sama is in danger!"**

 **[Message]: "What!? What happened to tell me everything!"** his emotion suppression activated.

 **[Message]: "We are under attack by an unknown enemy! I send you the coordinates! They severed them from all kind of communication!"**

Momonga received the coordinates. **[Message]: "Forgive me… Supreme one… I failed…"** with that. The [Message]: terminated by the death of the Eight Edged Assassin.

 **"Shit!"** he whispered.

He opened a channel towards Albedo. **[Message]: "Albedo. Rally the guardians in the entrance of the tomb. With full battle gear. Immediately! Order Victim to guard the first floor instead of Shalltear. Call back Sebas and Solution as well…"**

 **[Message]: "As you wish Ainz-sama."** The [Message]: ended.

Momonga felt the fear the always collected Albedo's voice. Maybe because of his tone? He did not know.

It does not matter. His friend is in grave danger. He wanted to jump and save her. But if he acts hastily. Maybe it will be the end of them.

Momonga clenched his fist. _"Dammit! What have you gotten yourself again… Esdeath! Don't dare to die to me!"_ he thought. Then he started to think clearly. His clear thinking helped him countless time back in YGGDRASIL. _"First we need a plan… yes…" he_ nodded.

Momonga opened an another channel. **[Message]: "Nigredo. I send you a few coordinates. Keep an eye on that area and immediately report me if something is changing. Isolate the communication in the area the best as you can."**

 **[Message]: "It will be done… Supreme One."**

It took only a half hour, and every guardian except Gargantua and Rubedo presented itself on the first floor.

The guardians started to gather one by one. Thanks to Shalltear who opened a gate to each of them. They arrived sooner than Ainz counted on it.

The first who arrived was the cyan colored insectoid warrior. Cocytus. **"What. Happened? Why? Ainz-sama. Called us? Albedo's. Voice. Was. Disturbed."**

Shalltear turned to him. **"Albedo did not explain to me. She just said Ainz-sama sounded very worried. She said. She never heard him so disturbed like now. I am a little afraid... What could make him upset like that?"** asked **Shalltear in a worried tone.**

Cocytus looked Shalltear with a confused expression meanwhile breathed out a gust of cold wind. **"I. Don't. Know…"**

The next arrival was Demiurge. He wore his usual orange suit and glasses what completely hid his diamond-like eyes. **"I see I am not the first."**

The two guardian nodded to him. Then Shalltear opened an another gate to Mare and Aura. The twin elves stepped through of it. **"Shortie…"**

 **"Princess flat chest…"** scowled Aura.

They started to glare at each other. The tension between them could be felt in the air.

Cocytus and Demiurge glared at them because even in this situation they could fight with each other.

Then the death itself appeared before them. Accompanied by a woman who wore black-clad armor and held a halberd in her hand.

 **"I see everyone is here…"** stated Ainz.

 **"What happened Ainz-sama if this humble servant may ask."** inquired Demiurge.

 **"My friend is under attack. She needs our support."**

Every guardian gasped.

 **"P-Please don't joke with such thing Ainz-sama! This is not a good** joke, **"** said Aura hastily.

Ainz looked at her. **"I am not joking."**

Aura gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Mare strengthened his grip on his black staff. Shalltear trembled in rage. Demiurge sinister smile replaced by a reproachful expression and Cocytus angrily cracked his mandibles meanwhile gripped his swords harder.

 **"Please dispatch us immediately Ainz-sama! We will make suffer those who dared to attack the Supreme Beings!"** said Aura hastily.

 **"At ease Aura. I trust her capabilities. We can't be hasty. We need a plan before we attack. I don't think she wants us to die because of we jumped into action instead of thinking."**

Aura bowed her head humbly. **"I am sorry Ainz-sama."**

Ainz nodded. **"First."** He turned to Demiurge. **"Demiurge. You remain in Nazarick waiting for further instructions. Prepare your evil lords and other subordinates. I give you full command over the units of the tomb until we return."**

Demiurge bowed. " **As you wish."**

Ainz turned to Shalltear and Cocytus. **"Shalltear, Cocytus. You two will be our sword and shield. Shalltear will tank. Cocytus meanwhile will be our full-fledged offensive unit."**

 **"Your wish is our command."** They both bowed.

He turned Aura and Mare. **"Mare… You will be our support. Heal the others and support us with your abilities if needed."**

 **"O-Of course. Ainz-sama!"**

Ainz nodded then turned towards Aura. **"Aura. Your beast's tasks will be to secure our perimeters and if the case wishes. Support us. Use your abilities and support us from the background. No one can get close. Do as we practiced and everything will be fine."** Aura nodded with a distinct expression.

 **"Albedo will be my shield. If the case wishes she will help Shalltear and Cocytus or anyone else who needs protection."** Albedo bowed firmly. **"As you wish Ainz-sama."**

Everyone know their tasks. Ainz equipped his Divine Class scythe staff. It emitted death and pestilence wherever he swung it.

He swung it, and a gate opened before him. **"You all know your tasks. Go through and protect the name of Ainz Ooal Gown!"**

 **"Ainz-sama. I beg you. Consider the option to let the first group through the gate first. Let them clean the surrounding and scout the area before you step through it."** The one who spoke was Demiurge. Everyone nodded.

Ainz considered the option. _"It is sensible. True I can resurrect them if they die. But I don't know if players can be resurrected by NPC's. If Esdeath accidentally die. Maybe only I can resurrect her. But just thinking about it. Leaving the guardians face the dangers… Treachery against my friends legacy! But I need to protect my friend! Whatever it takes!"_

 **"I am sorry. I can't let you do that. What kind of leader would I be if I let my friend's children face danger instead of me? It is treachery against them and the name of Ainz Ooal Gown."** He announced.

 **"Please, Ainz-sama! We beg you!"** all six present guardians kneeled down. As well every NPC near the entrance. **"Please don't take yourself out such risk. Please at least let us clean the area and measure the situation. Please, we beg you. Think about Esdeath-sama! Do she want you to die in vain!? Please let us prove our worth! Our loyalty!"**

 _"Thinking about it again. They are right… leaving my friend to die… Even more blasphemous!"_ Ainz thought. At that moment he decided.

Ainz nodded. **"Very well. I will watch you. But if I see you are failing. I will be forced to make an appearance sooner than planned."**

Shalltear nodded. **"Don't worry Ainz-sama. We will not fail you."**

Everyone nodded approvingly. Ainz nodded as well. **"Umu… Then… Good luck. Don't bring shame to the name Ainz Ooal Gown."**

Shalltear equipped her blood armament and Divine class Spuit Lance.

The six guardians nodded firmly and turned towards the gate what Ainz opened them. They stepped through one by one. Except for Demiurge who will immediately jump into action if the case wishes.

* * *

 **Scene Change: Unknown Location: Slaine Theocracy:**

The five mighty begins started to step out from the suddenly appeared black oval gate. One by one in the distance what was not warded against teleportation. It seemed the enemy was not amateur because it's warded the one-mile area of that strange force field against teleportation and divination magic immediately after they killed the last Hanzo unit.

It seemed the enemy counted the guardians because they were immediately attacked by shadows after they stepped out of the gate.

Being trash units, they did not pose any threats and only served to warn the opponents about their arrival.

One by one. Black robed masked figures started to appear seemingly from the nowhere to face the guardians. Each of them was around level 90. They know they can't stand a chance against the guardians individually. But they can swarm and overwhelm them if the case wishes. Seemingly they are not fear death because they attacked like suicide bombers in infinite waves-

The units immediately started to attack Shalltear and the others. But because of the masked robed figures seemingly have very low health and all of them died from one or two strikes or shots. They were not much a challenge to the guardians.

Of course, they did the same damage as a level ninety badly optimized NPC. But their numbers and fearless nature compensated them for this weakness.

Aura summoned her strongest animals. Around fifteen of them and ordered the strongest ones to help keep the swarm at bay. Meanwhile, the weaker ones who were better at detection she sent to guard the perimeter.

She pulled out magical arrows one by one seemingly from thin air as she stretched the string of her bow.

 **"Shalltear! Cocytus! Look out! I will use area attack!"** she warned her fellow guardians. The two guardians flashed away from the area what will soon be hit by her ability. **"[Rain of Arrow]!"**

She rained arrows on the area. Killing numerous masked figures. Whom seemingly evaporated amongst the shadows. And new ones appeared instead of them.

It seemed Shalltear and Cocytus are enjoying the thrill of the combat as well furious in this moment. They enjoyed the moment because they can show their worth to Ainz. And they were furious because these pests held them back to reach the other Supreme Being and protect her from the possible dangers.

Shalltear used her Spuit Lance to leech dry her opponents. Meanwhile, Cocytus held his four high-quality swords in his hands and struck down his enemies. Occasionally using his abilities. Either to defend himself or to breath his icy breath on the neck of his opponents. Or defeat them in a large area by using one of his sword based AoE attacks. For the naked eyes, he seemed a deadly tornado of icy death

Mare used his druidic abilities and rooted the enemies to the ground occasionally growing a smaller forest with dangerous flesh eating plants to devour his opponents wholly. And supporting his allies using his nourishing powers and buffs to support his teammates.

Albedo used her superior defensive capabilities to fend off the enemies from whoever needed it. But mostly protected Mare and Aura their ranged fighters from the harm. Those shadow masked figures had no chance against the teamwork of the guardians of Nazarick. Their only advantage their seemingly infinite amount of number.

Thanks to guardians superior tactics what they practiced for hours in each week in the mandatory teamwork practice. Their teamwork was like a veteran raid team.

Ainz hated waiting for the other side of the gate while his friends' children fought against an unknown foe. But for their plead he endured it. He let them prove their worth. He only hoped. His hopes not in vain and they reach his friend in time.

He waited for the answer a few minutes. He just wanted to step through the gate when he got the message. **[Message]: "Ainz-sama. We fended off these lower lifeforms and secured the other side. You can come through the gate."** the sweet voice belonged to Albedo.

Ainz sighed in relevance and stepped through the gate. In the other side, a seemingly endless desert waited for them. The ground was full of the bodies of the masked figures who did not already evaporated in a black substance.

 **"Ainz-sama. All opposition eliminated as you commanded."** Reported Albedo.

Ainz looked around and saw his subordinates kneeling before him. Nodded and raised his hand. **"Rise."**

The guardians rose.

 **[Message]: "Demiurge. Send your subordinates and start to secure the surrounding. Provide us support for retreat if it's necessary. "**

 **[Message]: "As you wish Ainz-sama."**

Ainz nodded and turned to the young dark elf girl. **"Aura. Which way is Esdeath?"**

 **"Follow me Ainz-sama!"** replied Aura hastily.

 **[Message]: "Pandora's Actor. I have a request."**

 **[Message]: "Your wish is my command mine schöpfer!"** His exaggerated motions could be heard out from his tone.

Ainz emotion suppression activated even thinking about his creation moves and speech pattern. " _Ahh! How lame!_ " he thought.

 **[Message]: "Prepare yourself. We may need your expertise in combat. Transform into either to me or some high ranked magic caster and teleport a safe distance from us. I will inform you when we need you."**

 **[Message]: "As you wish!"** the connection terminated.

Ainz and everyone followed Aura using either the Mass fly spell what Ainz cast to them or their items to fly with high speed. Aura used her beast to ride on because she was a lot faster in that way.

* * *

 **Scene Change: With Esdeath and Zero: The force field:**

Esdeath and Zero fought more than an hour time inside of the force field. And it seemed Zero slowly start to run out his usable active abilities. After that, he can only rely on his various guns and close ranged weapons.

The four summoned unit armors were full of holes and in the verge of collapse. True if they shed of their armor they became astral entities who use mostly astral based magic attacks. But become a lot more sensitive to magic attacks. Considering those robed masked figures using magical attacks too. It would be unfortunate and dangerous.

As Esdeath. She was forced to take up her true Aether form. She as well her enemy did not let each other to use their openings. They just pushed and pushed further and further each other boundaries.

Esdeath Aether form resembled a human shaped swirling black and white aether energy cloud. Now her hair as well was constructed from aether energy and because of her energy. Her hair flapped upward. Making her hair look like it was blown upward by a strong fan.

She had no pupil now. In her eye holes, just a black and a white eye without a pupil can be seen. Around her, several floating blades floated, and now she held two divine class katana both of her hands.

This aether form made her completely immune to physical damage and increased her attack power but decreased her defense and magic immunity.

Esdeath and the leaders of the masks clashed their black blades again and again. It seemed the enemy also has Esper abilities as her because it is using magically generated blades to block her physical blades. The energy blades of the enemy destroyed after a few clash but he always summoned new ones.

Despite Esdeath power, the guy was hit like a raid boss. True Esdeath was immune to physical exhaustion. But she started to get enough for this fight. She did not want to activate her Ascended and Transcended state, neither her World Class Item. Those were her last stand. She only uses them when everything seems to lose. Using Super Tier magic in an open battle. Not speaking about she was in the middle of the battle was pure insanity and suicide.

She was the main close ranged player and the tank in this situation. If she starts to cast the Super Tier spell now, she would be completely vulnerable to attacks not speaking about even if she uses an item to reduce cast time to zero. Considering her opponent strength and speed, she was not fast enough to evade the attack and wait for the global cooldown what needed to activate the spell after casting.

The force field around them rippled and shook from the force what the sides pressure to each other. But because the force field power source was outside. The few cracks what appeared on it disappeared quickly.

 **"What the hell are you!"** she clashed with the figure again. Then kicked its abdomen with a firm spinning kick. What the masked person blocked by crossing his arms. The two of them flipped away from each other.

Esdeath raised her hand and activated her ability. **"[Supercharge Magic: Vector Singularity]"** a black ball of energy left her palm what rapidly approached her opponent. **"[Triple Maximize Magic: Magic Devourer Cannon], [Triple Maximize Ability: Reality Crash]!"** it seemed the world lost its colors around the devourer rays as they started to devour the magic in the air and the reality starts to crack around the figure as the waves reached him.

The masked person used a quick teleport to evade the attacks, and they collided with the force field. What caused big cracks appearing on its surface. The cracks are healed a few moments later.

Esdeath threw her divine class blades into the air what started to float. She pointed to her opponent. **"[Activate Ability: Enchant Weapons: Vector Destroyer], [Triple Maximize Magic: Vector Tether]!"** she pointed at her opponent and marked him. Then sent her newly enchanted divine class blades towards her opponent with a lazy flinch with her wrist. The masked figure tried to evade the blades desperately. Flying in an always changing chaotic looking pattern.

But in the end, the blades seemed to reach him. He suddenly turned around and slashed his blades two times in the air. **"[Triple Maximize Magic: Anti-Esper wave]"**

The vector tether seemed to lose its power, and the blades stopped. They started to float in the air motionless losing their targets.

But it was too late Esdeath already charged her [Triple Anti-Reality Bomb]. For a moment she was below him. Then Esdeath flashed before him with the charged anti-reality bomb in her hand.

The masked figure raised his blade before himself to protect himself from the massive twenty-meter-wide anti-reality bomb. But it was too late even to teleport. Esdeath pushed it into his face at close quarters. It collided with him and pushed him into the walls of the force field. Almost destroying it wholly.

Not caring about her own wellbeing she just pushed and pushed the bomb it exploded in her hand ripping off it completely.

After the explosion, she teleported back in the middle of the area it and flicked her fingers in her intact hand. Her missing arm already started to slowly reform.

 **"[Recall]"** her blades returned to her hands and brushed off the enchantments from them.

She sighed and looked into Zero's direction who fought the few remained shadow units. Esdeath's high-level summons was already destroyed, and the area below them was completely glassed. Not speaking about the air became so hot it was impossible to breathe to a living person anymore. The air was almost in the plasma state.

With quick teleports and strikes, she helped defeat Zero his opponents, and it seemed the reinforcements arrived just in time because the force field started to lose its integrity. Esdeath and Zero saw as Shalltear, Cocytus, Mare, Aura and her beasts, as well Albedo, Momonga and a few lower leveled vassals of Nazarick slowly overwhelm their opponent.

The four black-robed figure turned around Momonga and the others to help their companions. The four figure who feed the force field seemed a lot stronger than those trash mobs because even Shalltear, Albedo, and Cocytus have problems to fend them off and keep them off from Ainz and the other ranged units.

Esdeath sighed then turned to Zero. **"Are you alright Zero."**

Her subordinates bowed before her. It seemed Zero missed chunks from his arms and body. As well half of his closed head guard has been blown off. It was not surprising. After all. His armor was a cosmetic item enchanted by data crystals. It will repair itself after a while, but it can be damaged. **"I am fine Esdeath-sama. Thank you for your concern. But please don't worry about this meaningless servant."**

 **"Ok. I just asked…"**

 **"Are you alright my creator?"** inquired Zero with a worried tone.

Esdeath sighed, and a swirling energy wave left the place where her mouth used to be. But now it's fused together due to her body energy nature. **"I am fine. I just have enough from this day."** She stretched her arms like she woke up recently.

 **"Do you wish a good bath and a meal after we arrive home?"** inquired her servant.

 **"Yeah… That would be good… Thank you…"** she nodded.

Zero bowed.

 **"But before that… We still have to work… Let's tear down that damn force field. Shall we?"** Esdeath closed her eyes and looked Zero with an expression what seemed a smirk. Due in her Aether from. Her mouth was fused together. Ordinary people could not discern between a smile or simple stares in this form of hers. But her creation knew his master too well to recognize her facial expressions even in this state.

A small smile curled on his face. " **It will be done. My Creator!"** he raised his guns and started to barrage the dome with magical projectiles before him. Esdeath used her abilities to help him.

Meanwhile, Momonga and the other were slowly finished with the crowd outside of the field. The massive walls of the force field trembled, shook and rippled as the projectiles collided with them. It started to crack slowly. Then shattered. The whole magical dome collapsed like it was made from some kind of glass.

Momonga looked in the direction of the shattered dome after used [Grasp hearth] on the last opponent before him.

 **"Hmm…. So you managed alone. I did not expect less from you."** He murmured.

 _"I hope she is alright and not the enemy collapsed his own defensive magic just to deceive us."_

Ainz turned to Aura. **"Aura… Do you sense any more opponent in our immediate area?"**

Aura used her sensory abilities and searched for signs of life. **"I only detect. Zero. Esdeath-sama and a weak life signature Ainz-sama."**

From the dust, two figure shadows can be seen as they stroll towards the little group. **"Oi! Ainz-san! Guys! It is nice from you to stop by!"**

 **"We would never let out such a party!"** Momonga shouted back to his friend then chuckled wholeheartedly. What immediately mad his passive emotion suppression activated.

Momonga sighed in relief. He really wanted to run to his friend and inspect her she is really alright. But he was in his vassals' presence. That would stain the picture of the mighty rules. The picture what he wanted to keep up. According to Demiurge and Albedo, he knows everything and predicted everything even before it actually happened.

Now. He knows that actually not true. But every time he says he as well everyone can make a mistake. The Guardians start to plead he is just too humble and it is not true. Now he reached the point to not saying anything.

As Esdeath and Zero reached closer. He saw they were encased their battle gear. Esdeath in her full divine equipment while the energy of her aether from leaking out of her armor. Zero in his legendary class gear.

As they reached closer, Esdeath stopped by. **"So… What's up?"** she deactivated her aether form.

The guardians looked at each other with a confused look on their faces.

Momonga smacked her head with his staff. **"You idiot! That's how you scout!? Blowing up half of the country?"**

 **"Hey! Hey! They started! Besides that, we only glassed half square kilometer."**

Momonga shook his head. Then burst out in laughter just to a moment later his passive emotion suppression activated and suffocated his good mood and memories. **"You did not change at all! I remember back in YGGDRASIL what a carnage you always organized!"**

A sour smile settled on her face. **"Yes… Good old times. Good old us…"**

 **"By the way… Who was the person who attacked you?"** inquired the overlord of death.

 **"I don't really know. He only blabbed about something I am a mistake and needed to be fixed."** she scratched her head with a confused expression.

 **"Outrageous! Saying. Such. Thing. About. A. Supreme. Being!"** said the Cyan colored warrior as cracked his mandibles angrily. It could be clearly heard of his tone. He shook from the anger. The light broke one his cracked exoskeleton.

The guardians nodded approvingly. Even Albedo.

Ainz glanced to Aura. " **Aura. Do your beasts sense anything in the perimeter?"**

 **"No Ainz-sama! Everything is clear."**

 **"Good…"**

 **[Message]: "Demiurge. Send your servant to survey the area for anything valuable and to finish off any remained opposition. Clean this place."**

 **[Message]: "It will be done…"**

Suddenly they heard a slow, mocking clapping sound from the direction of the ruins of the force field. They looked in its direction, and it was the masked figure. His robes were completely ruined and burned. Half of the mask were completely scorched. And it seemed the masked figure, not he but she. Judging from her slender form and the two breast on her chest.

 **"Good. Good. You did well. I expected no less from you… as well from myself."** she clapped her hands **.**

The guardians readied themselves to leap into the battle if necessary. They gripped their weapons harder and changed their posture.

 **"Who are you? Why are you attacked my companion?"** asked Ainz seemingly a calm tone. But in truth in his heart. He boiled because of his rage. At this moment his emotion Suppression activated three times at least.

 **"Who am I? Tchh. Tchh. Tchh."** She clicked her tongue. **"You know me better than anyone else oh. The merciful leader of the band of idiots…"** she bowed mockingly.

 **"Keep your mouth shut lower being! Or I will shut it for you!"** shouted Albedo almost losing her composure and pointing her halberd towards the person before her.

Ainz raised his hand. " **Calm down Albedo. The person before us is not yet aware what will be awaiting her. Or simply lost her mind because she exactly knows what will ahead of her. After all, an insane person is not capable of making clear decisions. Neither is able to represent itself in a negotiation..."**

 **"I am sorry to interrupt you Ainz-sama!"** Albedo bowed.

Ainz nodded then turned back to the enemy before him. **"State what you want, and I may judge you mercifully. But you must understand. You made a few unforgivable mistakes why you will be punished!"** he pointed at her accusingly.

 **"Mistakes?"** the masked figure tilted her head. She started to chuckled. **"Tell me old bones… what mistakes?"**

Ainz held a pause what combined with his cold dark tone could make anyone cringe. **"You attacked my friend without any reason, dared to injure her and her servant… "** Esdeath and Zero nodded while watched suspiciously the masked woman before them.

 **"Forced us to march out here and take care of your pathetic band! Risking to reveal ourselves too early. Opposed my rule and most of all…"** Ainz glared the person angrily before him. **"Dared to stain the name and the legacy what my friends and I build together through hard work, tears and sacrificing our own blood! There is no forgiveness from now on! You will wish to die in thousands of death when I have finished with you!"**

The masked person started to laugh manically.

Ainz looked at her with a confused expression. **"It seems she is really lost her mind."**

Esdeath nodded. **"Most likely. Or she still has something in her sleeves. Be aware Momonga-san…"**

Momonga nodded then turned back to the masked woman.

 **"What do you hope? You are completely alone… Your subordinates either dead or our captives. You are completely surrounded by our vassals. There is no escape!"** stated Momonga.

The person before Momonga looked at him with an amused look under her mask. **"No escape you say? My goal was never to get away… never to survive the encounter… I already prepared my own fall from the very beginning…"**

 **"What!?"** Momonga and the guardians gasped.

 **"And you say I am alone…"** she smiled under her mask. **"I never alone… and I always has a plan B!"**

She snapped her bandaged fingers, and seven robed figure landed beside her. Each of them threw away their robes.

Momonga and the Guardians gasped. **"Impossible… How is that possible!"** shouted Momonga.

Near the masked woman, several figures stepped out from the shadows. A birdman with a head, wings, and talons of a bird.

A grotesque looking Odd- pink flesh.

An Elder Black Ooze, one with an appearance of a merely mass of a black, sticky substance. Its tar-like surface rolls and writhes continuously, never staying in one shape for more than a second.

A humanoid gray goat, crowned with a pair of wickedly curved golden horns.

He is dressed in a black suit and velvet cape, with a rose pinned on his left shoulder. Upon his head is a beau and the right side of his face is covered with a golden mask.

A humanoid with a head resembling that of a distorted octopus, covered with crooked text tattoos. He has two pupil-less, blue-white murky eyes and his skin color is deathly pale like a corpse.

He wore a black cloak decorated with silver accessories and several loosely-fitted belts.

A Nephilim that wears a dark red samurai armor.

And an imposing looking holy warrior wearing shining white armor with a helm that has a huge sapphire embedded in its chest, radiating with pure and divine light.

The guardians looked with a shocked expression at the seven-figure before them.

 **"Peroroncino-sama…."** Shuttered Shalltear with a disbelief in her sound.

 **"B-Bukubukuchagama-sama!"** said in a frightened tone Mare. **"So they did not leave us after all…"** Aura wiped away the tear of joy under her heterochromatic eyes and sniffed.

Cocytus breathed heavily. **"This. Battle. Aura…Warrior. Takemikazuchi-sama?"** the red armored warrior nodded to him but said nothing. The Cyan warrior bowed down before his creator, and the red armored warrior nodded to him. **"My. Creator."**

Demiurge who watched the whole scene with the help of Nigredo as well Sebas immediately used the gate and hurried in the scene. True previously the whole area was under lockdown against teleportation spells, but now it seems this restriction has been lifted.

As they reached the gate immediately kneeled down. **"Oh. Mighty. Creators. You. Finally returned."** Demiurge and Sebas looked at each other for a moment due they said this in unison.

Demiurge raised his head and looked to his creator with shining eyes full of hope. The incarnation of evil. Ulbert Alain Odle. Then he looked to Ainz. **"As expected Ainz-sama. You said you would find them. You never cease to amaze this humble servant!"**

Sebas said nothing just looked at Touch Me with eyes of happiness.

Albedo trembled in anger. She gripped her weapons with all of her strength. **"You… How dare you…"** behind her closed faced helmet she looked accusingly to the seven figure and raised her weapon. **"How dare you come back after all of this!? How dare you come back after you left Ainz-sama!?"**

Cocytus breathed heavily and breathed out a gust of cold wind. **"Albedo! You. Go. To. Far! Show. Respect. The. Supreme. Beings!"**

An evil chuckle interrupted the conversation. **"I hate to interrupt this little family reunion. But we are in the middle of something. Don't we?"**

 **"You… How dare you use our friend's appearance to deceive us!?"** Momonga raised his staff and pointed accusingly towards the figure. His voice trembled in anger and his passive emotion suppression were barely able to calm him down.

 **"Oh… So you still think they are simple forgeries? Don't you?"** The masked figure looked through the seven puppets before her. Then back to Momonga. **"I assure you. They are not. True… I made a few modifications in their codes. But they as real as you are."**

Esdeath gritted her teeth. **"What. Do. You. Want!?"**

 **"What do I want?"** she chuckled and pointed to Esdeath. **"Of course… To correct a mistake. A bug in the system. This is why they sent me after all. I am the fixer, or as someone calls me... a debugger. I detect bugs in the system and fix them. That's my job after all. And for these…"**

She looked through the seven figure **. "Little morsels. Let just say. They are the creation of my creativity. Simply. Tools for the work."**

Demiurge gritted his teeth. His usual calm and collected demeanor disappeared. **"Insolent creature! How dare you stain with your mark our creators!"**

 **"However I have an offer."** She raised her index finger. Then pointed at Esdeath. **"I only want her head. And I will give you back your creators. Intact. Without a scratch. Fully functioning. With all of their memories."**

Zero raised his guns and pointed at the woman before them. Then he felt someone grabbed his arms. The two-person was Shalltear and Demiurge. They held his hands firmly. As well Cocytus and Mare grabbed Esdeath arms.

 **"Oi! Mare! What are you doing!"** shouted Aura.

The usual timid expression from Mare faces disappeared. Instead, it radiated determination. He looked deeply into his sister's heterochromatic eyes. **"If there is a chance to get back Bukubukuchagama-sama. We have to take it."**

 **"But…"** Aura looked to Esdeath with fear in her eyes. **"Is this really what Bukubukuchagama-sama want?"**

Mare did not answer just strengthened his grip on Esdeath arms. Cocytus did the same.

 **"Let them go. Immediately! I command you!"** shouted Momonga. The guardians remained silent. **"Do you really think our friends wants our friend's death to bring them back!? Do you really don't know your creators that much?"** shouted Momonga. The guardians did not answer just looked the ground with a shameful expression.

Albedo trembled in anger. **"You… all of you! Traitorous vermins! How dare you betray the leader of the Supreme Beings! The mightiest amongst all. How dare you betray my love!"**

Sebas and Aura grabbed Albedo's arm. **"If there is a chance to get back them…"** said Aura with a sad tone.

 **"We have to take it…"** bowed his head Sebas.

 **"I am really sorry Esdeath-sama."** Said Shalltear in a lethargic tone.

 **"I understand Shalltear. No grudge."** She nodded. _"I need to find something out. I don't want to hurt my friend's creations. But if there is no other chance… Then… No! I rather die than hurt them…"_ she mumbled in her head.

Momonga searched the possible way out as hard as he could look through the guardians and the area. Considering their possible options. _"What now? I just can't let them kill Esdeath! What is the warrant what that asshat said is true? The whole thing can be a ruse… aside from that. I can't let my only remained friend die! Using my world item? It would not help much considering all guardians have one. Calling Pandora's Actor. Not help either. Rubedo. She is Smaragdina-san creation. So her loyalty stronger to him than me."_ Momonga glanced to his opponent.

 _"With that masked person who could match Esdeath's strength. And with the support of the guardians and if consider that fact that seven puppet has similar strength as my friends... Even with Esdeath's strength, we can't win."_

 _"Of course Esdeath defeated guilds before. But they were not as skilled as her neither they used world item against her. What is now obsolete because she is wearing one."_

Zero trembled in rage as she glanced amongst the guardians. **"Traitors…"**

The woman before them laughed. **"Splendid. Then let's end this… Hold her firmly."** She reached into her void storage and pulled out an item.

Momonga and Esdeath gasped seeing the item. It was a long spear. It radiated infinite amount of malicious energy from itself and was adorned by various engravings. Near its tip, two red feathers can be seen. The edges of its blade radiated blood red fog as well its blade drenched in corrosive blood what constantly dripped on the ground.

It was the world item. Longinus. One of the twenty. This World Item is capable of complete deletion of the target, but the price to pay for its use was the complete deletion of the user. After having the data deleted by this World class item, unless another World Item was used for revival, there was no coming back.

Zero glared the item. Then looked fearfully to his creator. Then back to the item. He determined himself. A small smile settled on his face. **"I am sorry Esdeath-sama. It seems this is the end…"**

Esdeath looked fearfully to her creation. **"Zero! What are you planning?"**

 **"Please don't forget about me… Even with my death. I will serve you faithfully."**

 **"Don't do it... I am not worth that much..."** her voice trembled in fear.

 **"[Maximize Ability: Greater Escape]!"** he disappeared from Cocytus and Mare's grip. Then lunged towards the figure. The seven puppets hurried to defend their masters.

 **"[Shadow Blink]!"** he activated his ability.

He disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind the woman who held Longinus. He closed her with a deadly tight hug. **"Activate Self-Destruct Sequence. Code.** **Foxtrot- Uniform-Charlie-Kilo-Yankee-Oscar- Uniform!"** His eyepatch burned away, and on his pupil, a countdown appeared.

It counted down from ten. **"10, 9, 8, 7, 6…"**

 **"Annoying little droid…"** said the woman and started to stab her abdomen with her sword. Through it, she stabbed the already exhausted Zero as well.

Zero gritted his teeth. **"…5, 4, 3…"**

She threw her blade into the air and using her Esper powers stabbed Zero through his head. Feeling Zero grip loosening she freed herself with speed what was faster than lightening and with a spinning kick, she kicked him far away.

While Zero flew, his countdown ended. **"I am sorry… Creator-sama… It seems… I have failed after all…"**

He blew up with the power of an atom bomb creating shockwaves in the area.

 **"Zero!"** Esdeath shouted. She felt agony never before. Losing her beloved creation makes her heart churn.

The masked woman looked in the direction of Zero. **"Well then. Let's continue our work…"** she raised the spear what started to collect energy. Momonga felt as the warning enter his mind about the usage of one of the twenty. **"Protect me while I finish the charging process..."** said the masked woman.

Insert music: Hunter x Hunter - Restriction and Pledge

Esdeath looked to the ground. Her eyes were devoid of all emotions. She slumped to the ground. Tears rolled down on her emotionless dead face. She bowed her head down. **"Liar..."**

Momonga and the guardians looked at her with a frightened expression. The wind started to blow as the energy began to gather around her. **"I don't care... anymore..."**

The guardians and the seven puppets prepared themselves. **"If this is the** end..." her heterochromatic eyes were completely devoid of all emotions.

 **"[Transcendence], [Awaken]"** she whispered. The blowing winds started to become stronger. Three pairs of tentacle energy wings emerged from her back. Long five-meter spiked tail started to grow above her buttock slowly.

And two pair of horn and a divine halo appeared above her head. She activated her aether from and her body become energy. It seemed her aether body started to gain muscle beneath her energy form. She became not overly muscled like a bodybuilder. No. Instead, she kept her slender shape and became stringy.

Mare and Cocytus had to release her arms because the energy what she radiated started to burn them. They backed away from her covering themselves with their arms. Esdeath slowly was risen from the ground. Inspected her hand with a dead expression as a third eye opened in her forehead. Her eyes transformed gaining ripples around the pupil. **"So..."**

The guardians and Momonga had to defend themselves from the energy what she radiated.

 **"I will use everything..."**

 _"This is her final form... Now her power is equal... No... Surpass Rubedo with a big margin..."_ thought Momonga. _"If she loses her head in this form... it is possible she will kill everyone..."_

She scowled at the opponent before her. **"You... I will kill you..."**

Shalltear and Sebas placed their hands on Esdeath's shoulder, and despite her corrosive aura, they held her firmly. **"I am sorry..."** she whispered. **"[Activate Ability: Enchant Strength]"** her already divine strength increased further. With a flash she turned around grabbed Sebas and Shalltear hands. Twisted them and threw them far away.

 **"Go. Hold her."** Commanded the seven figures the masked female who charged Longinus.

The seven Ainz Ooal Gown puppet lent themselves into action. Esdeath strolled towards them. **"[Blink of impossibility]."**

As the seven-player puppets attacked her, she used her ability and evaded them. Occasionally blinked before them. In this form. She can't use any weapon neither armor because of her body overly corrosive nature. Instead, she is relying on her abilities and newly acquired strength what was equal of a full World Champion class armor and weapons.

In this form, she almost entirely loses her mind and only attack out of instinct. She evaded and fought back with the best of her ability. But the seven puppets seemingly moved with a synchronized manner. Like one person controlled them. There was no error in their movement.

Sometimes they hit her. But mostly she was able to evade their attacks and counter them. Causing great amount of damage to the puppets. Still, as said before. She suffered damage as well.

Momonga looked to the guardians. **"Have you no shame!? Do you think Peroroncino-san, Herohero-san, Ulbert-san, Smaragdina-san or even Touch Me-san would want their friends to suffer? Do you think they rather chose one of us to die instead to sacrifice themselves!? Then you really don't know us! You know less from your own creators than I first thought!"** roared Momonga furiously.

 **"Ainz-sama is right**." Said Albedo. **"What you do is simply treachery in the highest level! Have you no shame!?"** shouted Albedo **. "Those things!"** Albedo pointed to the direction of the fighting puppets.

 **"However they look. Whatever aura they emit. However, they resemble our creators... They are just fake copies of the real ones!"**

 **"What do you think what will happen after she uses Longinus? She will die as well. And leave us with fake copies without mind? Do you really wish such fate your masters?"** yelled Ainz.

The guardians sniffed realizing. Ainz and Albedo are right. **"Now..."** Ainz turned to his opponents. **"Let's show them what happens those who dare to defy us!"**

Back with Esdeath.

She fought desperately to reach the masked woman before she could finish the charging of the spear. But the seven of her guild mates copy were always in her way. Their strength and skill was on par or not greater than the real ones.

She just wanted to block an another strike. When someone blocked Warrior Takemikazuchi strike. It was Shalltear. **"I am here to defend you Esdeath-sama. Just concentrate taking out that bitch!"**

She looked around and saw all the guardians did their best to fight against the fake creators. Even Ainz and Albedo did their best.

She lunged forward but Touch me blocked her way. With his World Champion gear, he was able to make her struggle for a moment. Even with her current power.

A few seconds and the spear will be charged. She gathered all of her remained strength and pushed away Touch Me from her way. Finally. She was in arms reach of her opponent. When... the masked female used her ability. **"[Greater Teleportation]"**

She appeared before Momonga and raised Longinus. Momonga's inner eyes widened. Even if he uses teleportation. He can't teleport away because of the global cooldown.

Every guardian froze for a moment looking in the direction of the Guild Master of Ainz Ooal Gown. It seemed the times are slowing down as the tip of the spear slowly approached the undead king body.

 **"[Greater Intervene]!"** they heard the shouts of Esdeath. [Greater Intervene] was a skill what can be used by players who has warrior job class such as Sword Saint. It has no global cooldown and can be used instantly. In other words, it was the teleportation of the warriors.

For a moment Momonga closed his inner eyes waiting for his inevitable end. Then when it did not come. He opened it and looked at himself. He heard the sounds of soft flesh meets the tip of the spear.

As the item activated it pushed its holder away with a jolt of electricity. The masked woman knowing her end stood up. Shot a weak salute. **"That's all kiddos. It was fun,"** she smirked under her mask as she started to evaporate slowly. **"We will meet again... Witcher..."** These were her last words before she completely disappeared and with her. Her seven puppets.

Esdeath Ascended form and Transcended state immediately deactivated and slumped on the ground. She breathed heavily as particle by particle she started to disappear.

 **"N-No...Nononono!"** Momonga kneeled beside her. " **Hold on! We will figure something out!"**

Esdeath smiled gently. " **You know it is bullshit... We all know what will happen..."**

Momonga looked away. His emotion suppression was barely able to withhold his overflowing sadness. He knows what happens when someone hit you with that spear. He saw a few times back in YGGDRASIL.

The guardians froze. Seeing one of the Supreme Beings slowly started to disappear.

 **"Don't be sad Momonga. We all know... Everything that has a beginning. That has an end..."** she smiled brightly. Still, her smile can't make Momonga feel himself better.

 **"How could you do this...? How could you do this me!? How could you leave me alone?"** he shouted.

She chuckled. **"You were never alone... The legacy of our friends was all along around you..."**

Ainz was silent, not able to find the adequate words as the guardians started to gather around them. Albedo placed her hands on Ainz's shoulder.

 **"It was fun until it lasted... Don't you think my friend?"** she smirked.

Momonga nodded, but his heart churned the sadness. **"Yes, it was..."**

 **"I have only request..."**

 **"Say, and I will make it true..."** promised the overlord of death.

 **"Show the world the greatness of our guild... Show them the meaning of Ainz Ooal Gown..."**

Momonga bowed his head. **"I will. You can bet on it."**

She sighed one last time. **"All... Hail... Ainz... Ooal... Gow..."** with that. She disappeared.

Only her gear and her world item remained after her and of course. The smoldering cursed item. Longinus. **"I promise... I will show them the greatness of our name..."** Momongahugged her clothes to himself one last time. Sniffed them. Then stood up and turned back to the guardians.

 **"We have work to do."**

The guardians kneeled before him. **"As you wish Ainz-sama!"**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

She floated in the pitch darkness of the void. Around her, only the nothingness existed. She slowly flutters open her eyes.

With severe difficult, she sat up. It was like she ran more than one thousand kilometers without resting then hit by a train.

She looked around with a confused expression. But she only saw darkness around her. Then she spotted a robed figure sat before her. She can't see his face due his hood was completely pulled in his face.

 **"You finally awake..."** a reverberating voice left his mouth what she heard everywhere and nowhere.

 **"It seems..."** She sighed. **"Can you tell me where am I?"**

 **"You are in the void."**

 **"Void?"** asked Esdeath. Suspiciously.

The figure nodded approvingly. **"Yes. The Void. This is the place where the players come whose killed by Longinus. As well the home of the game masters and administrators. The place where we watch out for errors. Then fix them if necessary."**

 **"I see..."** she was completely calm.

 **"You do not look upset."**

She shook her head. Then looked down into the nothingness below her with a thoughtful expression. **"After the transportation. I have learned a few things. For example, there is always a bigger fish. With cold thinking you can reach a better solution and of course... the most important..."** she started to smile. **"Always look at the bright side of life. Always look at the bright side of death."** She started to whistle. **"I am already dead. Why should I be upset? That's just stupid if you ask me..."**

The hooded figure smiled under his hood. **"You are strange. I like you."**

She pointed at her smiling face. **"I know! I like myself too!"**

The man before her smiled under his hood.

 **"Continuing the previous conversation. You say I am this kind of error or bug. Is that correct?"** she pointed at the man before her.

He nodded. **"Partly."**

 **"Partly?"**

 **"Yes..."** he said in a reverberating voice.

 **"Can you explain me further?"**

 **"You see... in your transportation there were a few complications. Due your unique race and game breaking stats. Your transportation caused data corruption in the world where you transported. You could see that yourself when you, Momonga, and the guardians fought with that plant monster..."**

Esdeath got a flashback from the fight from volume 14. She started to smile **. "So that was the result of data corruption. I must admit you make me curious... as a programmer as well a person. Can you tell me at least who you sent to hunt me? She caused great pain to my friends."**

The figure before her sighed **. "It cannot be helped. That was her task. What she did was the most efficient way to solve the problem. She is an enforcer after all..."**

 **"Oh! You don't say? A fellow enforcer?"** she chuckled with a playful expression **. "Well then... what now? I have to stay here for the eternity or I will be simply deleted permanently."**

 **"That's an option..."** nodded the figure.

 **"Which one?"** asked Esdeath while leaned forward and put her hand under her chin.

 **"Both."**

 **"I assume if there are not only two options."**

 **"As you say..."**

 **"Can I chose amongst them or others will decide my fate?"** inquired Esdeath.

 **"Considering the data corruption was not your direct fault, and in the end, you helped us fix it. You can choose from several options. But you can't return to the world in your current state. Neither anyone can resurrect you because the item what needed to your resurrection can't be found in the world."**

 **"I see. Then... let me hear my options."** Esdeath leaned closer to the man.

 **"First option. We still have your human body in an isolated time space bubble. We can send you back without the memories of the New World. You simply wake up with the awareness. The game YGGDRASIL ended, and the system forced you to log out automatically."** A shining door opened behind the hooded figure.

She nodded. " **Second?"**

 **"Second..."** he opened two fingers in his clenched fist. " **You will reborn in a different world. Maybe an entirely different race than human. This is the random thing in this option. But you can keep all your memories and knowledge what you gathered in your human and current life."**

A second door opened behind the figure. Radiating blue light.

She considered it. _"Tempting... Starting from a clean state with all my knowledge. The danger lies with the random part."_

 **"Third?"**

The man opened an another finger in his gloved hand. **"Third. You will transport to an another world after we fixed the errors in you. You can keep all of your memories and knowledge. Your stats will be reduced of course. Hell. If you want, you can change your avatar and choose and replaced your race and job classes before you start."**

A third door radiating crimson energy appeared behind his back.

 **"Fourth?"** she asked.

 **"Yes..."** he nodded. **"After we fixed you. You can return to the New World. We wipe away all your memories about the new World. It will be like when you, Momonga and Nazarick appeared in the world. Everything will be reset."** His voice reverberated in the nothingness **.**

She thought about these things a moment. **"Any other options?"**

The man shook his head. **"None..."**

 **"Hmm... Decisions. Decision. What should I chose."**

 **"You have as much time as you want for thinking. After all... in this place, the concept of space and time does not exist. We even have games, internet, television cookies, food, and other hedonist things if you decide to remain here."** he motioned to the nearby long table what was suffered from the great amount food and drink. Several robed people played nearby with some kind of weird game.

 **"Can I ask you? Momonga and my other guild members are all right?"**

 **"Yes... They are all right..."** nodded the man.

 **"Can I ask your name before I depart?"**

The man smiled under his hood. **"I lost my name a long time ago... But we are closer than you first think..."** the hooded man crackled.

Esdeath scowled. **"yeah... right..."** she rolled her eyes. **"Thanks for the nothing..."**

The man nodded. **"You are welcome..."**

Esdeath thought about her choices over and over again. Then she decided. She stood up with a determined big smirk on her face.

 **"So, you decided... I must admit... Most of the people passing by can't decide this fast."**

 **"What can I say... I am a strange guy..."** she chuckled. **"Goodbye hoodie-san! May we meet again!"**

She burst out in a fast sprint towards the door in the distance. Meanwhile, she thought about the experiences what she gained in the New World. Her past lives and her current state. She never faltered just continued running towards her goal.

 **Insert credits song while she ran:**

Electric Light Orchestra - Mr. Blue Sky

Sun is shining in the sky  
There ain't a cloud in sight  
It's stopped raining everybody's in a play  
And don't you know  
It's a beautiful new day, hey hey

Running down the avenue  
See how the sun shines brightly in the city  
On the streets where once was pity  
Mister blue sky is living here today, hey hey

Mister blue sky, please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Mister blue sky, please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey you with the pretty face  
Welcome to the human race  
A celebration, mister blue sky's up there waiting  
And today is the day we've waited for

Oh Mister blue sky please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Mister blue sky, Mister blue sky  
Mister blue sky

Mister blue, you did it right  
But soon comes mister night creeping over  
Now his hand is on your shoulder  
Never mind I'll remember you this  
I'll remember you this way

Mister blue sky, please tell us why  
You had to hide away for so long (so long)  
Where did we go wrong?

Hey there mister blue  
We're so pleased to be with you  
Look around see what you do  
Everybody smiles at you

Mister blue sky

Esdeath reached the door and jumped through it. As she reached the light. She disappeared entirely from the Void.

 **After Credits Scene:**

The masked woman stepped through the shadows. " **Well... Interesting choice..."** she turned to the hooded man. **"Don't you think Momonga-san?"** she slowly removed her mask.

 **"As you say... Esdeath-san... as you say... you always make interesting choices..."**

She smirked. **"The universe created. To be created. To create the individuals who set up and upkeep it..."** she turned to the hooded Momonga.

 **"So... What's my new target oh great leader?"** she asked sarcastically while bowed.

 **"Hmm... Let's see..."** Momonga waved his hand, and a screen came up before him showing the various errors. He touched one of it. " **This will be fine..."** then he looked to Esdeath under his hood. **"Next time I will be the one who goes to mission. It is boring sitting here all day..."**

 **"Yeah... Yeah... Whatever Dark Lord Palpatine..."** she said sarcastically while rolled her heterochromatic eyes.

Momonga sighed. **"You never change... After all this time... You are still like a child..."** he looked up to the infinite darkness where the ruins of Nazarick floated.

 **The End**

* * *

A **/N:**

 **Well, this is the end of this story.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **I decided to give the story an end because I made too many mistakes under its writing I can't even keep it count anymore.**

 **Mistakes what I can't correct with simply fixing them chapter by chapter.**

 **I will rewrite it fully at a later time from scratch.**

 **Giving the characters better character development as well hopefully a better story.**

 **After thinking everything through truly and at least making a few notes and sketch before I start writing something.**

 **I hope it is not disappointing you.**

 **Don't worry. It will not influence my other stories.**

 **Until that. Stay safe! Sail safe! :)**


End file.
